Le ruban moucheté : parties 2 et 3
by belette2911
Summary: 2è partie: "Là où tout à basculé" je n'en dis pas plus et 3è partie "Enquête en Normandie". Grande enquête de Holmes qui a besoin d'Hélène pour la résoudre. Ils vont devoir se faire passer pour un couple lors de l'enquête.
1. II : chap 11 : Petit déjeuner envenimé

Voici comme promis le début de la deuxième partie. Attention certaines scènes peuvent choquer ! Il y a de la violence et des scènes de sexe assez explicites… Désolé !

Les personnages de Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et Hélène Stoner appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Les autres personnages sont les miens…

Bonne lecture et à vous lire dans vos reviews !

DEUXIEME PARTIE

**Chapitre 11 : Petit déjeuner envenimé**

Nous rentrâmes donc tous les trois et sur le chemin du retour le coroner me posa une tonne de questions. Toutes avaient trait à des enquêtes. Il était passionné par son métier, cela s'entendait. Ce n'était pas un imbécile non plus ! Lestrade devrait en prendre de la graine ! Mais que faisait un homme de cette qualité dans un village un peu perdu ? Ma question resterait sans réponse… Il nous serra la main devant l'auberge et nous prîmes congé de lui.

Je dois dire que je fus content et Watson aussi quand nous entrâmes dans la chambre que nous avions réservée. Un peu de repos nous ferait du bien. Je m'endormis tout habillé – ça devenait une habitude ces derniers jours – et me réveillai vers les neuf heures. C'était peu, mais je me rattraperais plus tard. Après nous être changés nous descendîmes pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Il était neuf heures et demie. L'auberge était vide, personne ne nous dérangea. On nous servi un plantureux petit déjeuner que Watson dévora. Nous bûmes du café fort pour nous réveiller et fumèrent une bonne pipe ensuite.

Watson s'était étonné de mon manque d'appétit. J'avais encore l'estomac noué de ce qui avait failli se passer hier. Et si Watson était revenu beaucoup plus tard ? Que serait-il passé entre Hélène et moi ? Un simple baiser ou plus ? Le désir charnel qui m'avait envahi avait embrasé tout mon corps. Je n'avais eu qu'une envie hier : la caresser et embrasser tout son corps, la posséder, mais tout en douceur ! Sentir son corps nu sous le mien ! Sentir ses mains parcourir tout mon corps… être en elle tout simplement…

Ma main droite, celle qui avait caressé son sein, me brûlait encore… Il m'avait fallu un temps de fou avant de sentir une diminution de volume dans mon pantalon ! Mes envies à ce moment là avaient été plus que brûlantes ! Et elles n'avaient pas totalement disparu…

Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas repoussé que diable ? Je savais que si elle m'avait dit « non » je me serais arrêté de suite. Je n'avais jamais été un salaud avec le sexe faible, et ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais le devenir. Mais elle m'avait laissé faire et vu comment elle s'était collée contre moi, elle le voulait elle aussi ! Elle avait répondu à mes baisers et à mes caresses, avait gémit de contentement quand je lui avais effleuré le sein… J'avais eu envie de l'embrasser plus profondément, plus sensuellement…

Elle le voulait elle aussi ! Le désir charnel avait dû envahir son corps comme il avait envahi le mien ! Oui, elle en avait eu envie comme moi…

Le désir sexuel à l'état brut, le sexe pour le sexe…

Où aurait-on terminé si nous n'avions pas été interrompu ? Sur son lit probablement…

Oh bon sang ! Il me fallait presque remercier Watson d'être arrivé à ce moment là ! Il fallait que je contrôle mon désir tout à l'heure parce que nous serions seul elle et moi… J'avais intérêt à garder mes distances avec elle !

Si je voulais être au manoir pour treize heures, je devais partir vers midi et demi. Je marche vite. Mais que dire à Watson ? Que je voulais me promener seul dans la campagne ? Il ne me croirait jamais. Un coup d'œil à la pendule m'indiqua qu'il n'était que dix heures ! Plus de trois heures à attendre. Je repensais à ce que Hélène m'avait dit sur les mauvais pressentiments qu'elle avait. Le porc avait été invité à 14h. Elle aurait du le virer de suite après la tentative… Oh que je haïssais ce genre d'homme ! Que m'avait-elle dit hier ? Qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il lui avait caché des choses… Les femmes et leur intuition… Il y avait quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête à ce sujet, mais pas moyen de saisir l'information. Même mes pensées étaient décousues…Soudain je sursautai :

- Holmes ! me fit Watson en agitant sa main devant moi. Bon sang, je vous parle depuis plusieurs minutes et vous restez silencieux ! Vous êtes toujours là ? Vu votre regard perdu dans le vide, je me doute que non. A quoi pensiez-vous ? Ou à _qui_ ?

- A rien et à personne ! fis-je d'un air vague. En fait, je pensais à la prochaine enquête que je pourrai avoir.

- Quand un homme a le regard perdu dans le vide, me dit-il sarcastique, c'est qu'il pense à une femme ! Je me demande bien quelle dame a les honneurs de vos pensées… Je n'en vois qu'une seule…

- Bien vu Watson ! fis-je ironique. Je suis découvert ! Puisque vous insistez tant pour connaître le fil de mes pensées… Je pensais justement à ma « vieille connaissance ». Je me demandais si je ne devais pas aller la voir pour discuter du crime non résolu. Il y a quand même eu deux prostituées mortes… C'était en novembre n'est-ce pas ? Pas beau à voir les cadavres… Je me demandais si vous viendriez avec moi cette fois-ci ?

Mon pauvre Watson changea de couleur. Sa bouche se ferma en un rictus. Il jeta sa serviette d'un geste rageur sur la table. Dire qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ma « vieille connaissance » était un euphémisme.

- Hors de question que je mette les pieds dans un endroit pareil ! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment vous faites pour y aller…

- Depuis le temps que je ne vais plus les voir ! C'est un endroit comme les autres, juste adapté à _ce genre de pratique_… Mais vous avez tort ! Ce sont les meilleurs endroits si vous voulez « emmener le p'tit au cirque » ! Comme vous êtes un ami je suis sûr que vous seriez « gâté ». Meredith est la meilleure pour ça… Vous connaissez sa « spécialité » ? Non ? Je parie qu'elle le ferait rien que pour vous si je lui demandais gentiment ! En principe, elle ne le fait… que pour moi…

Son regard devint plus sombre et sa respiration plus hachée. Il se contenait pour ne pas me hurler dessus. Je l'avais cherché. Comme si de rien n'étais, je poursuivis :

- Oh vous avez tort Watson, c'est divin ! fis-je en fermant les yeux d'extase. On ne s'en lasse pas… (Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres).

- Holmes, me dit-il d'une voix blanche, je ne sais pas quel coton vous êtes en train de filer mais ce n'est certainement pas du bon ! Déjà que hier vous m'avez envoyé chercher le policier… Juste pour rester seul avec elle ! Vous avez eu assez avec la grosse heure que je vous ai laissé à tout les deux ?

- Un quart d'heure de plus n'aurait pas été du luxe ! lui répondis-je ironiquement. Je n'aime pas me dépêcher vous le savez ! Je déteste bâcler le travail !

Je le vis encaisser le coup. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce genre de réponse venant de ma part. Là dessus, il changea de sujet promptement :

- Comme le piano tiens ! Je n'ai pas eu l'air bête ce matin devant les deux autres ! La demoiselle savait déjà que vous jouiez du piano depuis l'âge de cinq ans ! Et moi pas ! Merci Holmes !

- Si vous me l'aviez demandé je vous l'aurais dit ! fis-je d'un ton plus mordant que je ne l'aurai voulu (Mais je m'étais dit que si je me disputais avec lui et le poussais à bout, il se lèverait, partirait et moi je serais tranquille. Oh Dieu Hélène, que m'obligiez-vous à faire à mon ami. Puisse-t-il me pardonner un jour).

- Oh ! C'est la meilleure de l'année celle là ! Quand je veux savoir quelque chose, je dois vous sortir les vers hors du nez ! Et encore ! Quand vous voulez bien daigner me répondre ! La preuve ! Je vous ai dit de faire attention avec les sentiments de mademoiselle Stoner et vous vous empressez de faire le contraire. Seuls tous les deux dans la cuisine ! Je vous ai trouvé bien silencieux quand je suis revenu à la cuisine ! Mais avec de belles couleurs sur le visage… Un peu trop rouge peut-être ? Le rouge de la honte ?

- Ce genre d'activité, ça épuise ! J'étais vidé, si je puis me permettre ce genre de métaphore… dit-je sardonique. Et seulement une heure ? Bien trop peu ! Enfin, dix minutes de moins et vous en auriez eu pour vos sous… L'extase totale !

Watson en manqua de s'étouffer ! Il se leva, me jeta un regard dégoûté et tourna les talons. Que tous les deux me pardonne pour ce que j'avais osé faire. J'avais choqué un ami et plus grave, souillé une jeune fille innocente…J'aurais des explications à fournir un de ces jours. Et elles seraient houleuses à mon avis !

Puisque je m'étais débarrassé de Watson je n'avais plus qu'à filer à Stoke Moran. Je demandai à l'aubergiste de réserver une chambre de plus. Ce qu'il fit volontiers. Je lui dis aussi que j'allais me promener dans la région et que je ne reviendrais peut-être pas pour le souper. Que personne ne s'inquiète donc si je ne rentrais pas de la journée où tard dans la soirée. L'aubergiste m'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, que de toute façon il souffrait d'insomnies et qu'il se couchait toujours fort tard !

Je quittai l'auberge et me dirigeai vers Stoke Moran. Mon esprit tournait à plein régime pour essayer d'analyser où nous avions franchi la ligne interdite.

Un frisson de plaisir lorsqu'elle avait effleuré ma manche… Mais depuis quand le frôlement d'une manche appartenant à une demoiselle me faisais frissonner moi ? Une seule m'avait fait frissonner ainsi mais c'était il y a si longtemps… Et c'était différent…

Mais là, sous ce maudit porche, j'avais failli commettre l'irréparable ! Elle ne se serait pas opposé au fait que je la prenne dans mes bras et que je la couche sur son lit…Nous aurions eu l'air fin couché sur le lit ensuite ! Sans aucune protection en plus ! Pour une fille qui m'avait l'air opposée aux relations sexuelles hors mariage…

Je ne valais pas mieux non plus ! J'ai toujours dit que je finirais ma carrière en prison où à l'asile mais là maintenant, je méritais la camisole de force tout de suite !


	2. II : chap 12 : Retour à Stoke Moran

**Chapitre 12 : Retour à Stoke Moran**

En marchant d'un bon pas j'y arriverais vers onze heures. Longtemps à l'avance. Que dire à Hélène ? Que j'avais du m'engueuler avec Watson pour pouvoir partir ? Sur ce coup là, je n'étais pas fier du tout ! Que Watson pense ce qu'il veule de moi, je m'en fichais ! Mais je l'avais salie en même temps que moi ! Les explications ne seraient pas faciles…

Enfin, en attendant, je pourrais toujours faire mes gammes au piano pour passer le temps et occuper mes mains. Et mon cerveau aussi ! Lui aussi avait émigré vers le bas !

Je franchis le portail, ouvert et me dirigeai vers le manoir. Le babouin avait été enfermé, je le vis dans sa cage en passant. Arrivé sur le seuil je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. J'avais la clé mais je n'osais pas entrer sans la prévenir. Si je la surprenais en tenue légère… Elle ne s'attendait pas à ma visite avant treize heures ! Il fallait qu'elle sache que j'étais dans la cuisine ou ailleurs. Jouer du piano ? Elle saurait ainsi que j'étais là…

Puisque les persiennes des chambres étaient toujours fermées, je me décidai à aller toquer à chacune d'entre elles. Je saurais ainsi avec certitude où Hélène se trouvait. Sinon, je sonnerais, entrerais et je crierais bien fort pour qu'elle sache que j'étais là.

Pas de réponse ! Bizarre… Et je ne la voyais pas dans le parc. Tant pis. Je sonnai trois coups et ensuite j'entrai en utilisant la clé.

- Mademoiselle Stoner, criais-je dans le couloir. C'est moi ! Holmes ! Je suis plutôt que prévu, je vous expliquerai pourquoi.

Toujours aucune réponse, aucun bruit. Le manoir était grand, mais la partie habitable se résumait aux trois chambres, le salon, la cuisine et sans doute la salle de bain. Et Hélène ne me répondait pas ! Je frappai à la porte de ce qui me sembla être la salle de bain. Rien ! J'ouvris précautionneusement la porte : personne ! Pourtant, une bassine d'eau pour un bain était maintenue à température sur le poêle. Il ne restait plus que les chambres alors !

Le plus plausible était la sienne. Personne ! Les malles étaient rangées dans un coin avec des habits dedans et le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Personne dans la chambre de sa sœur ! Mon estomac se nouait de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas normal !

Ne restait plus que celle de son beau-père. Je collai mon oreille contre le battant de la porte et j'entendis comme un sanglot étouffé. Bon sang ! Le serpent ? Elle n'avait quand même pas ouvert le coffre ? Le coroner avait dit qu'il comptait laisser le serpent dans le coffre au moins une semaine car il devait trouver un homme qui s'y connaissait pour le sortir de là !

Tant pis ! J'ouvris la porte et ce que je vis me cloua sur place ! Je mis mon poing dans ma bouche pour ne pas hurler ma rage et ma fureur. Je dû prendre appui contre le chambranle de la porte et lutter contre la tentation de me laisser tomber à genoux. La descente aux enfers venait seulement de commencer…


	3. II partie : chap 13 : Descente aux Enfer

**Si la première partie était la Genèse, **

**La deuxième partie est la Charnière de toute mon histoire ! **

**Une sorte de pivot central qui fera basculer le tout vers les parties suivantes.**

**Et je me devais de passer par là ! **

**N'allez pas croire que je suis sadique… **

**Mais tout est calculé d'avance !**

**Attention, ce chapitre contient des scènes un peu plus crues… Les chapitres suivants aussi.**

**Je me calme dans la troisième partie… **

**Bonne lecture…**

**Message pour Skarine** : puisque je ne sais pas répondre à tes reviews, je le fais par le biais de mes publications. Merci pour tes petits mots, ça fait plaisir. Je ne sais pas si c'est à ça que tu pensais mais vu qu'il n'y a pas 36 solutions… Je ne suis pas sadique mais j'aime ménager un peu le suspense et il ne faut pas que je publie plus vite que je n'écris ! Je vais essayer d'être régulière dans les envois ! A+

**Chapitre 13 : Descente aux enfers**

Hélène gisait nue sur le lit de son beau-père. Un de ses bras était immobilisé par une chaîne reliée à des menottes et l'autre avec une corde. Un bâillon enfoncé dans sa bouche l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son ! Il y avait du sang sur les draps, beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je sentis la bille me monter dans la gorge ! Oh le salaud ! Et moi, j'étais arrivé trop tard, bien trop tard ! Et ça allait me peser sur la conscience ce retard ! Je poussai un cri de rage !

Quand elle me vit entrer elle leva la tête. Ses yeux étaient comme fou ! Je me précipitai vers elle, enlevai mon manteau, couvris sa nudité et cherchai mon petit couteau de la poche pour couper le lien en corde. Pour les menottes, je devrais forcer la serrure, mais je savais comment faire. Le plus important était de lui retirer le bâillon pour la laisser respirer, le reste serait pour après.

- Oh mon Dieu Hélène… Qu'est-ce que ce salaud à oser vous faire. Il le paiera, je vous le garantis !

Une fois que j'eus ôté le morceau de tissu qui obstruait sa gorge, je l'entendis reprendre son souffle. Elle avait sans doute failli s'étouffer. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux, rouges d'avoir pleurés, allaient dans tous les sens. Elle essaya de me parler mais en pure perte.

- Je vais vous libérer Hélène… vous aider… je m'occupe de tout.

De la voir se débattre ainsi me mis les larmes aux yeux. Après un traumatisme pareil, elle serait cassée à vie. J'étais arrivé trop tard ! Impardonnable à mes yeux !

- Si je tombe sur ce fils de pute ! criais-je la rage au ventre. Je le tue de mes propres mains !

- N'insultez pas ma mère monsieur Holmes ! fit une voix dure. Vous ne la connaissez même pas !

Au son de la voix je me retournai. Un homme se tenait dans mon dos, révolver à la main. Ce porc s'était caché dans l'armoire du docteur Roylott en m'entendant entrer dans le manoir !

Première grosse erreur de ma part : je m'étais précipité au chevet d'Hélène et je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à fouiller la pièce ! J'étais parti du principe qu'une fois son méfait commis, il s'en était allé. Piégé, car moi, je n'avais pas d'arme !

Je le détaillai de la tête aux pieds : roux, pas beau, plus petit que moi, mince, plus ou moins le même âge… Il avait l'arcade sourcilière fendue, le nez bien amochée et une dent manquait devant ! Il zozotait un peu de ce fait. La résistance avait été héroïque mais vaine. Voilà l'explication du sang…

- Percy Armitage, je suppose ? dis-je du même ton. Le charmant fiancé ?

- Pour vous servir ! dit-il avec un rictus. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ma douce et tendre fiancée ne voudra plus de moi après cette nuit de noce un peu spéciale. Je pense même que le mariage sera annulé ! Grâce à vous Holmes ! Ou à cause de vous ! Oh ! J'y pense, voilà que nos deux tourtereaux sont réunis ! Comme c'est charmant ! Vous célébrez votre union quand ?

- Quoi ? fis-je étonné devant ce qui m'apparaissais comme le délire d'un fou.

- Je vous attendais plus tard monsieur Holmes ! fit-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu mon interrogation. Elle vous avait dit treize heures non ? Le carillon de l'église vient de sonner le quart de onze heures ! Deux heures d'avance ? Vous me gâchez mon plaisir. Je comptais encore m'amuser avec elle une fois ou deux… Je ne suis là que depuis neuf heures…

- Vous êtes un salaud de la pire espèce ! sifflais-je entre mes dents. Votre propre fiancée ! Vous me dégouttez !

- C'est vous qui me dites ça ? hurla-t-il. Alors que hier, en traînant près de la gare de Waterloo, qui vois-je ? Ma fiancée qui hèle un cab ! Aux petites heures de l'aube ! Je la suis et oh surprise ! Cette chienne sonne à une porte et entre chez vous ! Elle en ressort des heures plus tard ! Je décide de la suivre toujours ! Elle prend le train pour rentrer à la maison… et quelques heures après, je la vois courir vers deux hommes. Vous et un autre. Vous rentrez au manoir, et en repartez au bout d'un certain moment. Vous revenez tous les deux à la nuit tombée ! Par la fenêtre de la chambre, comme des voleurs, vous vous êtes introduit ! Ma fiancée fait rentrer deux hommes la nuit ! Et je dois rester calme ?

- Mais vous êtes malade vous ? dis-je sur un ton toujours froid. Votre fiancée est venue demander notre aide parce que son beau-père a essayé de la tuer ! Comme il avait déjà tué sa sœur aînée. D'ailleurs, c'est lui maintenant qui est mort ! Si vous aviez prêté une oreille attentive à ce que votre fiancée essayait de vous dire, elle n'aurait pas du aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs !

- Pour mon beau-père ? éructa-t-il. Mon oeil oui ! Cette petite pute a voulu que vous fassiez une enquête sur moi ! La garce ! Alors vous êtes au courant qu'ils m'ont viré à la banque en octobre ? Pour vol et détournement de fonds ? Et mon vrai nom ? Vous l'avez trouvé aussi ? J'étais sûr d'avoir endormi sa méfiance pourtant… Sale garce ! Si vous aviez vu sa tête quand j'ai déboulé à neuf heures ! Et oui ! L'ouverture des serrures, c'est mon aussi mon domaine ! Blanche qu'elle est devenue ! La terreur à l'état pur ! Mais son nouveau prince charmant n'était pas là pour la défendre ! Pas vrai m'sieur Holmes ?

- Vous délirez mon gars, fis-je sur un ton plus calme. Je ne suis pas son prince charmant, juste le détective qui l'a aidé ! Alors comme ça vous, en plus d'être un voleur, vous exercez la profession de salaud ?

- Tu peux parler toi ! fit-il de manière choquée. Le voleur ici, c'est toi ! Toi ! Tu voles la fiancée d'un autre ! Tu voulais la mienne ? Prends la maintenant ! Percy Howard te l'offre ! (Merci de m'avoir donné ton vrai nom connard !) C'est presque encore du premier choix…

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Tu crois que j'vous ai pas vu ce matin, devant la porte ? Il faisait noir mais la lune donnait d'la clarté ! La salope ne voulait plus d'moi quand tu lui as dit que j'étais viré pour vol ? Alors là-dessus elle se jette dans tes bras… Bien manœuvré ! Mais j'vais t'le faire payer ! J'avais besoin d'elle pour faire un beau mariage et me refaire une respectabilité ! Les revenus qu'elle allait toucher m'auraient permis de m'la couler douce ! Son beau-père m'avait donné le montant de sa rente : plus de mille livres par an ! De quoi bien vivre et se la jouer grand seigneur ! T'as tout foutu en l'air salopard ! Tu la voulais pour toi ? Tiens, je t'la donne ! Mais sa vertu, c'est moi qui l'ai eu !

Quand il s'énervait, son accent des bas fonds de Londres revenait à la surface. Le cas était plus grave que l'on pensait. Un fiancé voleur, coureur de dot, violent et brutal. Armé qui plus est ! Je retournais le problème dans tous les sens, mais pour l'instant, je n'y voyais pas d'échappatoire. Si seulement il pouvait se rapprocher de mon pied ! Je pourrai le désarmer. Peut-être que si je l'amenais à s'énerver…

- Si vous aviez eu un comportement exemplaire envers votre fiancée, lui dis-je, jamais on ne vous aurait suspecté de quoi que ce soit ! Et si vous aviez fait votre travail à la banque sans convoiter l'argent facile, rien ne serait arrivé ! De plus, son beau-père était comme vous… Il voulait lui aussi tous les revenus ! Pour éviter d'en perdre lors du mariage de ses belles-filles il avait décidé de les tuer. Il avait réussi pour la première mais j'ai empêché le meurtre de la deuxième ! Quant à vous… Ils m'ont brossé un charmant portrait de vous à la banque. Sous vos faux airs respectable… De la merde déguisée en gentlemen, ça reste toujours de la merde ! Vous puez !

Je vis ses narines frémir sous le coup de la colère et sa main trembler légèrement. Je jetai un coup d'oeil rapide à Hélène. Son corps tremblait – froid ou terreur ? – malgré le manteau. Vu que le feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée, ce devait être de terreur. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Fallait sortir de ce pétrin le plus vite possible. Et faire en sorte que lui, ne s'en sorte pas ! Juste sortir les deux pieds devants… Je repris :

« Vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle aille vous saluer à la banque pour éviter qu'elle n'apprenne que vous en aviez été viré… Mais la pire chose que vous ayez faites, c'est de débarquer l'autre jour à l'improviste, quand le docteur était absent pour la surprendre et tenter de la forcer à avoir des relations charnelles avec vous. C'est ce qui l'a fait se détourner de vous ! Si vous vous étiez tenu à carreau… »

Je ne pu terminer ma phrase. Ce type était sans doute dérangé dans sa tête, mais il se mit à vociférer des injures à l'adresse de sa fiancée et à la mienne. Pire qu'un charretier ! Il en oublia toute prudence et se rapprocha de mon pied. Encore quelques centimètres…

Mon pied partit, j'y mis toute ma puissance, et, vu le craquement, je lui brisai le genou. Sa tête bascula en arrière quand il hurla de douleur et j'en profitai pour lui décrocher un coup dans la mâchoire. Le porc bascula en arrière. Je me précipitai pour ramasser le révolver. J'avais envie de le battre comme un plâtre. Mais il y avait plus urgent ! Vu qu'il était sonné je me tournai vers le lit. Délivrer Hélène le plus vite possible.

- Hélène ? Vous m'entendez ? Je vous détache et je lui règle son compte ensuite. Ça va aller, je vais m'occuper de vous.

Un petit hochement de la tête fut sa seule réponse. Ses dents claquaient. Lorsque le bruit d'un révolver qu'on arme claqua derrière moi, je su que je venais de commettre ma deuxième erreur. Ma tête tourna lentement et la gueule du canon d'une autre arme me fit face.

- Tu t'es planté mon gars ! Celui que tu tiens n'est pas chargé ! Le mien oui !

La sueur froide me coula le long du dos. Je ne fis pourtant pas l'erreur de baisser les yeux pour vérifier le barillet de l'arme. Je pressai la détente, mais à chaque fois, le percuteur rencontra le vide. J'avais envie de hurler. Ironique, il m'avait tenu en joue avec un révolver vide ! Et maintenant il avait le chargé.

- Je t'ai bien eu ! ricana-t-il tout en changeant de place. Le chargé était dans ma poche, prêt à être dégainé si tu faisais mine de venir vers moi ! C'est maintenant qu'on va s'amuser tous les trois !

Un gémissement accompagné d'un sanglot m'indiquèrent qu'Hélène était consciente et avait tout entendu. Lui demander pardon ne servirait à rien. Le salaud se tenait maintenant de l'autre côté du lit, à droite d'Hélène. Il me fit reculer dans le coin gauche de sorte que le lit constitue un obstacle, et caressa Hélène. Je la vis tressaillir et tenter de se dégager.

- Fous toi à poil ! me dit-il avec un sourire railleur.

- Ça ne va pas la tête ?

La suite se passa tellement vite que c'est après que j'ai compris ce qu'il avait fait. Il leva son bras gauche et j'entendis une sorte de sifflement, et puis Hélène se cambra en hurlant de douleur. Une cravache ! Il avait du la cacher dans son dos car je ne l'avais pas vue. La jambe d'Hélène saignait là où il l'avait touchée. Me menaçant toujours de son arme, il entreprit de la caresser avec la cravache.

- Alors ? Tu crois qu'elle va supporter combien de coups ? Moi, en tout cas, ça m'excite à fond. Tu veux la preuve ?

Je délaçai mes chaussures, enlevai chaussettes, pantalon, caleçon, chemise… Tout. Si il croyait m'humilier en faisant ça, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil ! Quand je fus nu, je me tins bien droit devant lui, bras croisé sur ma poitrine pour lui signifier tout mon mépris.

- Regarde sale pute ! Voilà le type qui t'a serré dans ses bras ce matin. Admire-le bien, tu ne le reverras sans doute plus après… Ou alors dans l'autre monde…

Il partit dans un ricanement et de la pointe de sa cravache obligea Hélène à tourner les yeux vers moi.

- Il a du muscle ton prince charmant mais pas une très grande.

- Vous êtes content ? Je ne vous arrive sans doute pas à la cheville… fis-je sarcastique. Et puis, il fait froid dans la pièce…

- Tiens, Holmes, vous êtes juif ? Cela expliquerais pourquoi vous me voliez ma fiancée… Toujours à convoiter les biens des autres vous les juifs ! J'aurais jamais dit que tu en étais un, t'as pourtant pas le physique …

Pendant une fraction je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis je compris :

- Non, lubie de ma mère à ma naissance ! Je suis anglais, croyant, plus trop pratiquant, mais pas juif. Rien à voir avec la religion !

- Tant mieux ! Elle en a de la chance ma traînée de fiancée ! Je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle ! Mais maintenant, je vais m'amuser…

Je n'aimais pas le ton de sa voix et je me demandais ce qu'il allait encore trouver. Je fus vite fixé quand il accrocha une paire de menottes pourvue d'une longue chaîne au montant métallique du lit.

- Menottes spécialement trafiquée sur demande de ma part ! Tu as beaucoup de chance, le lit est pourvu d'une barre horizontale, tu auras une plus grande amplitude sale chien ! Regarde ta pauvre petite Hélène, elle n'a pas ta chance elle ! Les montant verticaux ne lui donne pas beaucoup de libertés de mouvement… Je vais reculer et toi, tu vas passer de ce côté ci et t'accrocher la menotte au poignet, le gauche ! Ne traîne pas surtout !

Je m'exécutai et fermai le bracelet de mauvaise grâce à mon poignet gauche. Il se tenait loin de ma portée. Il faut dire qu'il avait morflé ! Il grimaçait de douleur chaque fois qu'il devait bouger. Son genou en avait pris pour son grade. Quand à sa figure, n'en parlons pas !

Ensuite, je m'assis sur le bord du lit. Mes jambes menaçaient de me faire défaut. Menotté au lit, plus aucun espoir de mettre fin au calvaire d'Hélène. Son flan était tout contre moi et je la sentais trembler.

Percy s'approcha de moi et me dit :

- Debout sale chien !

Je m'exécutai et il en profita pour faire claquer sa cravache sur mon torse. Le coup me fit à peine sursauter et je rivais mon regard dans le sien. Même pas mal ! Cela le déstabilisa un peu. Je me rassis et restai bien droit, mon regard le fixait méchamment. Mais il se reprit vite :

- Puisque ce matin tu t'es vautré dans les bras de ma fiancée, je vais te donner l'occasion de t'y vautrer un peu plus !

Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me concentrer sur ma respiration qui avait tendance à accélérer un peu trop. Surtout ne pas donner à ce porc le contrôle de la situation !

- Baise là maintenant ! Et n'aie pas peur de te répandre en elle surtout ! Comme ça si elle tombe enceinte, elle ne saura pas qui est le père.

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, tira la chaise vers lui et s'assis. Je n'étais plus un danger en étant attaché ainsi ! Il ne nous regardait même plus. Je posai la main attachée sur le lit et agrippai le matelas de toutes mes forces ! N'importe quoi mais qu'il ne voie pas mes mains qui tremblaient. Une sueur glacée me coulait entre les omoplates. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas me forcer… Je fis le vide en moi, repris un peu le contrôle de mes mains et de mon esprit, inspirai et expirai un bon coup et lui rétorqua :

- Tu peux forcer une femme mais pas un homme ! Tu pourrais encore me battre pendant des heures, si je n'ai pas envie… Rien ne se passera…

Le rictus qui apparu sur ses lèvres ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tu crois que je n'avais pas anticipé un refus ? Je sais que si tu ne bandes pas, je ne saurai pas t'y contraindre. Mais réfléchis bien ! Je t'offre de passer un peu de bon temps avec elle avant que je ne vous envoie tout deux _ad patres_… Au moins une fois… Si tu ne veux toujours pas prendre Hélène comme il se doit, alors c'est moi qui m'en occuperai… Regarde comme elle a bon rien que d'y penser.

Je n'eus qu'à tourner un peu la tête vers elle pour voir son regard. Fou de terreur. Elle essayait de se dégager de ses entraves mais sans espoir.

Comme je restais silencieux, ce sadique tendit la main vers son sac et sortit un long poignard, il le sortit de son étui en métal et continua :

« Imagine que je commence par introduire mon poignard là où tu penses… Avec l'étui au début… Ensuite je pourrais enchaîner sans la gaine… Tiens, admire sa douleur rien que d'y penser ».

- Vous êtes encore pire que je pensais ! m'exclamais-je dégoûté. Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle a souffert assez ?

- Non ! J'aime m'amuser avec les femmes. Et toi, si tu coopère pas, vois ce qu'il l'attend et admire la conception de la chose !

Se levant péniblement il traîna sa jambe jusqu'à une mallette qu'il ouvrit. Ensuite il la souleva et la posa sur la chaise. L'objet qu'il en sortit me fit frémir des pieds à la tête.

- Tu vois la forme qu'il a ? dit-il en caressant amoureusement l'objet. Tu devines bien où j'le fou ? Déjà qu'a l'entrée, elles gueulent de douleur, mais à la sortie… les crochets griffent toute la paroi…

La sueur froide me coulait partout. Si je n'étais pas assis je me serais effondré ! J'avais devant moi l'objet qui avait mutilé deux prostituées au mois de novembre et avait entraîné leur mort par hémorragie interne. Tout avait été arraché et mutilé à l'intérieur. La police m'avait juste demandé de jeter un coup d'œil sur les rapports d'autopsie et sur le livre codé trouvé à leurs côtés. Les pauvres filles avaient eu le temps de se voir mourir et du hurler jusqu'à épuisement.

Leur meurtrier se trouvait devant moi ! Et il correspondait au profil physique et mental que j'avais établi : un sauvage que la violence et la souffrance de l'autre excitait au plus au point.

- J'te prie de croire qu'il a servi il y a quelques temps, m'explique-t-il tout fier, sans savoir que je connaissais l'histoire. J'ai refroidi deux putes avec cet engin. La deuxième a eu le temps de voir comment serait sa mort. Jouissif j'te l'dit. Ces deux petites putes, que je fréquentais régulièrement, devaient m'apporter un bouquin contenant les noms de gros bonnets qui fréquentent régulièrement le même bordel. Y paraîtrait qu'la patronne consigne en code les noms et les exigences de ses clients, des fois qu'un s'amuserait à lui faire des misères. Je pique le livre dans le coffre, avec la complicité des deux putes, et arrivé à notre repaire je me met à l'œuvre, je sue pour déchiffrer le code. Et ces p'tites putes voulaient que je les paie tout d'suite ! Je n'savais toujours pas décoder ce qu'il y avait dans le bouquin ! Et elles voulaient leur fric ! De toute façon, j'avais déjà décidé depuis l'départ de les buter pour ne pas les payer. Et les morts ne parlent pas, en plus… T'as pas participé à l'enquête avec Scotland Yard ? Non ? Dommage… Pourtant j'avais vaguement l'impression que j'avais déjà vu ta tête quelque part… Je les ai liées pour qu'elles me foutent la paix. Mais après avoir mis trois jours pour trouver le code, je constate qu'il y a rien d'exploitable dans l' livre ! La patronne est roublarde et le coffre ne contenait rien qu'un leurre ! Alors j'ai passé ma rage sur ses deux salopes qui m'avaient dérangé pour rien ! Le livre a du rester à côté de leurs cadavres…

Effectivement, Scotland Yard avait découvert deux cadavres aux côtés d'un livre. J'avais participé juste un peu à cette enquête. Lestrade avait surtout besoin de mon aide pour déchiffrer le livre de comptes. Il était trop bête pour casser le code ! Il m'avait fallu deux minutes. Je lui avais suggéré que le meurtre était la conséquence du vol, sans doute un règlement de comptes entre le voleur et ses deux complices. Qu'il devait orienter son enquête sur le propriétaire du livre et aller l'interroger pour savoir si les filles avaient travaillé pour lui, etc. Je lui avais mâché le travail.

Mal m'en avais pris ! Si j'avais su à ce moment là que le faux livre de compte avait été mis exprès dans le coffre en tant que leurre, car la légitime propriétaire – ma vieille connaissance, celle que Watson n'aimait pas – se doutait qu'un vol se préparait et voulait piéger le ou les voleuses pour les confondre et les virer… Je n'aurais jamais envoyé Lestrade chez elle. Mon amie m'avait remonté les bretelles ensuite…

Heureusement, j'avais rattrapé le coup, à sa demande, ce qui avait fait bondir Watson d'indignation… De toute façon, ce n'était pas elle qui les avait tué, ni personne de son entourage. Le crime était trop sauvage, et du fait d'un homme. J'en avais informé Lestrade mais il était déjà passé à une autre enquête. Il avait bouclé celle là sans suite car ce n'était que deux prostituées… Le meurtrier pourrait courir en toute quiétude ! Ironie du sort, il était devant moi ! Que faire ? Et si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il demandait, c'est à Hélène qu'il ferait subir ce supplice…Et la mort serait atroce !

Comment arriverai-je à faire une chose que je ne désirais pas du tout faire dans ses conditions là. Ce matin, lorsque l'on s'était embrassé, j'avais eu l'impression qu'un incendie me consumais de l'intérieur tellement j'avais eu envie d'elle. Mais ici, et dans cette situation, aucune chance. Dans ma tête se bousculaient des tas de souvenirs pas agréables, je revoyais les cadavres mutilés des filles. Je n'y arriverais jamais avec ça en tête ! Et ce salaud allait la tuer comme il avait fait avec les deux autres. Oh que diable ! Fallait que je trouve une solution.

- Alors, tu t'décides connard ? Tu la baises ou tu préfères que je m'en occupe moi-même ? D'abord moi et puis ensuite mon jouet à crochets…

- Salaud, lui dis-je d'une voix lasse et résignée. Ton coup était bien prémédité ! Quoi que je fasse, tu la tueras quand même et moi avec. Dans l'état d'esprit où je suis, faudra pas compter sur moi …Oublie-moi…

Le cri de désespoir qu'Hélène poussa derrière moi me tordit les entrailles.

- Pitié monsieur Holmes, me dit-elle d'une voix larmoyante. S'il vous plaît… pas lui…pitié… je préfère cent fois vous qu'une seule fois lui… me laissez pas tomber… je ne veux pas mourir…

Un sanglot déchirant mit fin à sa phrase. Je n'avais pas trop le choix… Il allait falloir faire abstraction de tout et penser à des choses plus agréables.

- J'vais pas y passer la nuit moi ! Tu t'décides ? Elle acceptera p'tet même que tu la lui foute dans sa bouche. Moi, je n'ai pas osé, trop peur qu'elle m'la morde. Toi, t'es son p'tit chéri, t'as moins d'risques.

- Amène moi la bassine d'eau et un drap, lui répondis-je sans relever son sarcasme.

- Hé ! J'suis pas ton esclave ! Et puis pour quoi faire ?

- Ta gueule fils de pute ! lui hurlais-je au bord de l'implosion. Apporte-moi la bassine d'eau et ferme ta putain de gueule ! Tu veux que je le fasse ? Alors fait ce que je te dis !

Il en fut abasourdi ! Cela me conforta dans mon idée qu'il était un lâche qui doit faire étalage de sa force pour se faire respecter. Il s'attaquait aux faibles pour mieux asseoir sa domination. Et il dominait avec la violence. Si je lui parlais comme à un laquais cela lui ferai perdre ses moyens. Il avait l'habitude de voir les gens le supplier à genoux quand il leur faisait subir ce genre de traitements. Pas moi !

C'est avec prudence qu'il déposa la bassine sur une chaise à côté du lit. J'étais enchaîné mais il avait la trouille que je lui fasse un mauvais coup. Je ne me privai pas pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui exprimer tout mon mépris. Après l'avoir posée, il se recula aussi vite que le lui permettait son genou. Je me décalai un peu plus pour pouvoir me tourner vers elle.

L'eau était propre. Je trempai le morceau de tissu dedans et demandai à Hélène tout doucement si elle avait soif. Un hochement de bas en haut me répondit. Alors je pris le tissu gorgé d'eau et le lui tint devant ses lèvres. Elle entrouvrit lentement la bouche et je laissai l'eau s'écouler. Après avoir répété l'opération quelques fois elle me fit signe qu'elle n'en voulait plus. Je retrempai le morceau et lui badigeonnai délicatement le visage.

- Bon sang ! fit Percy exaspéré. Tu vas quand même pas la laver maintenant !

Je me tournai alors vers l'autre et lui dit d'une voix autoritaire :

« Maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre le son de ta voix ! Pas un seul mot ! Pas un seul commentaire ! Je fais comme il me plaît ! Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive si la pauvre est dans cet état ! Si toi, ça t'excite, moi pas ! Et vas te foutre loin derrière ! Hors de question que tu te retrouve dans son champ de vision ou dans le mien ! C'est clair ? T'as intérêt à te faire tout petit et surtout te faire oublier ! Et tu me laisses tout le temps que je veux ! T'as compris ou bien je dois me répéter ? »

- Non, me répondit-il d'une voix tremblotante, comme celle d'un enfant qui se fait gronder par son père. C'est d'accord ! Je me mets loin et je dis rien.

Il tira sa chaise le plus loin possible et se posta près de l'armoire. Bien, en faisant abstraction de ce con et de tout le reste, j'allais peut-être savoir me concentrer. Je lavai tout son visage. Elle se laissa faire sans broncher, cela lui faisait du bien. J'enlevai toutes les traces de larmes, de sang… Au fur et à mesure je reprenais le contrôle de ma respiration et de mon rythme cardiaque. Je sentis qu'elle s'apaisait un peu malgré tout. Sa tête se releva et elle vit l'autre salaud au bout de la pièce. Il allait falloir la mettre dans un bon état d'esprit elle aussi sinon…

- Hélène, lui chuchotais-je. Ne le regardez pas ! Faites comme s'il n'était pas là.

- Je ne peux pas… monsieur Holmes, j'ai peur ! Pas de vous, mais de ce qui arrivera ensuite…il va nous tuer…

- Chuut ! lui murmurais-je au creux de son oreille. On va tenter de gagner du temps… Peut-être que d'ici là j'aurai trouvé une porte de sortie…Sinon, nous mourons ensemble…. Mais ne pensons pas à ce genre de scénario. Laissez-vous aller et pensez à autre chose. Oubliez-le ! Imaginez-vous sur un lit de satin, avec… qui vous voulez. Ou sur une plage de sable fin avec l'homme que vous aimerez… Ne pensez à rien d'autre ! Surtout pas à ce qui nous arrivera après… Sans votre aide, je n'y arriverais pas. Ce genre de scénario ne m'excite pas, que du contraire ! Et avec vos mains liées ainsi cela restreint les possibilités.

- Je ferai tout ce que vous me direz de faire monsieur Holmes…

- Alors appelez-moi Sherlock et laisser tomber le vouvoiement. Ce sera plus facile pour moi que si vous dites « monsieur ».

- Oui, mons… heu oui Sherlock, comme tu veux.

Je fis le vide total dans mon esprit. Le fait d'avoir appris les arts martiaux allait me faciliter le travail : j'avais appris à faire le vide autour de moi et de ne plus penser à rien ou au contraire à me focaliser sur une seule chose. Que choisir ? Sa peau douce ? Son joli visage éclairé d'un sourire ? Sa poitrine qui se pressait contre moi ce matin ? Le tout… Pourquoi pas ? Pour ne pas la crisper je restai assis à côté. Il serait encore temps ensuite de me coucher sur elle. Surtout fallait éviter de la brusquer.

Je respirai un grand coup. Il allait me falloir toute ma concentration…Je n'avais pas trop le choix, même si la mort nous attendait au tournant. Autant gagner du temps… Je trouverais peut-être une solution pour nous sortir de ce guêpier…Sinon…

Ma main libre caressa son visage, ses cheveux, descendis le long du cou… Je la sentis frémir de peur sous mes doigts. Ses lèvres tremblaient toujours. La terreur se lisait au fond des yeux. Dans ces conditions, c'était foutu. Ma résignation du se lire dans mes yeux car le regard d'Hélène changea un peu. Ma main resta posée sur elle sans bouger, quelques instants passèrent. Hélène me fit un petit signe d'assentiment et soupira un bon coup. Elle devait avoir compris que sans son assistance je n'arriverais à rien, à part à nous précipiter vers la mort. Je retentai une approche avec ma main, comme la première fois et je ne la sentis pas trembler de peur comme avant. Mais je ne m'aventurai pas plus bas que le nombril.

En prenant appui sur ma main menottée je me penchai vers elle, l'embrassai sur le front pour commencer, descendis le long de ses arcades sourcilières, l'embrassai sur le coin de l'œil, senti le goût salé de ses larmes. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, mais pas comme ce matin sous le porche où j'avais senti son désir. Ici, la peur était latente. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me caresse, sentir ses mains sur moi m'aurait bien aidé…Impossible avec ses entraves.

Ma bouche descendit et je lui mordillai le lobe de l'oreille, le cou et tout doucement je remontai jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le baiser ne fut pas passionné… Elle ne me répondait pas, ses lèvres étaient fermées. Tout son corps tremblait. Je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur, sa première fois n'avait pas été des plus agréable. Délicatement je lui caressai son front moite.

- Hélène, lui chuchotais-je pour ne pas qu'il m'entende, si vous voulez que ce soit moi et pas lui, il va falloir m'aider. Pour que j'y arrive il faut que j'aie une … érection. Et pour ça, il faut que je sois excité…Nous sommes tous égaux sur ce point…

- Comme ce que vous m'expliquiez ce matin ? me souffla-t-elle dans un murmure. Comme lui, vous devez avoir…

- Oui, comme ce matin… (Si elle savait l'effet qu'elle m'avait fait ce matin !) Je suis obligé… Sans cela, je n'y arriverai pas…Parce que si je dois le faire maintenant pour gagner un peu de temps, il faut m'aider. Faites semblant si vous voulez même…mon orgueil n'en sera pas blessé…

- J'ai du mal à visualiser la plage et tout le reste… me dit-elle angoissée.

- Alors pensez à notre dérapage du matin et imaginez que ce soit la suite…Mais en plus romantique que maintenant…Je sais, pas facile dans ces conditions…

Je lui caressai les cheveux et lui fit un pâle sourire qui s'agrandit lorsque je vis que elle aussi me souriait timidement. Un bref hochement de la tête m'indiqua qu'elle avait compris. Ma main continua de lui caresser les cheveux et le visage pendant quelques minutes puisque ça l'apaisait.

Après un certain temps, je redescendis vers ses lèvres et l'embrassai tout doucement. Je sentis qu'elle répondait timidement à mon baiser. Lorsque je descendis vers son cou, sa respiration changea un peu vers la bonne direction. Au moins, avec mon corps mit ainsi, je cachai ses émotions à l'autre connard derrière.

Son téton touchait mon torse, ma main descendit vers sa poitrine et je la lui caressai. Un tout petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. On y arriverait peut-être… Nous étions comme seul et j'évitais de penser à l'autre con et à notre sort ensuite.

Il me fallu beaucoup de caresses et beaucoup de temps pour l'amener sur le bon chemin. Sa respiration saccadée m'indiqua que le désir montait en elle. Je changeai de position et m'assis à califourchon sur elle. Le salaud ne verrait que mon dos ! Mes mains caressèrent son corps, du moins ce qui m'étais accessible avec mes entraves. Heureusement le main droite était libre elle. De la sentir sous moi, sa peau douce, sa poitrine… tout cela fit naître le désir en moi. Tout mon être s'ouvrit au désir qui montait de plus en plus.

Maintenant, à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, nos bouches ne faisaient plus qu'une ! Ses baisers étaient un petit peu plus passionnés et sa bouche s'était aventurée dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner tout entier. J'en oubliais tout ! Mon esprit était focalisé sur elle, sur des souvenirs lointains, sur mes envies d'être en elle et je me sentis durcir de plus en plus fort. Ma main droite lui caressa le sexe humide. Le mien était tendu tout contre son bas-ventre. Le désir était en elle aussi. Je me redressai un peu et me penchai à son oreille :

« Je vais y aller tout doucement rassurez-vous ».

Elle porta son regard vers son ventre, où mon sexe était érigé, et à sa vue elle frémit.

« Pas de panique, lui dis-je, je ferai en sorte de ne pas vous faire mal ».

J'espérais juste qu'elle ne soit pas trop étroite ou trop tendue, sinon je lui ferais mal. Pour éviter ce genre de désagrément je pris encore un peu mon temps et ondulai sur elle. Je le mis là où ça lui ferait le plus du bien et quand je la sentis prête j'entrai en elle le plus doucement possible. Elle tressauta quand même un peu lorsque je m'enfonçai lentement en elle. Je restai immobile quelques secondes puis me mis en mouvement, très lentement pour en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Ce serait sans doute notre première et dernière fois. Mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. Nos bouches se frôlèrent de nouveau et je la sentis onduler sous moi. Pas très fort, mais elle suivait le mouvement. Mes mains passèrent dans ses longs cheveux et je sentis une épingle à cheveux contre mes doigts ! De surprise je m'arrêtai net ! Ses yeux étonnés me demandèrent « pourquoi » et je lui fis un petit signe discret de ne pas s'inquiéter. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je continuai mon va et vient, ma main dans ses cheveux, tenant l'aiguille ! Juste ce qu'il fallait pour ouvrir une menotte ! Délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal, je laissai ma main droite dans ses cheveux. Elle était accrochée et si je tirai, elle crierait. Elle du me sentir désordonné et la tête ailleurs parce que lorsqu'elle m'embrassa dans le cou elle me murmura :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu laisses ta main dans mes cheveux ? »

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Après un baiser je mis mes lèvres contre son oreille et lui chuchotais :

« Tu as une épingle qui est restée dans tes cheveux, et c'est juste ce dont j'ai besoin pour crocheter ma menotte. Je vais essayer de la retirer sans t'arracher les cheveux… »

- Pas grave, si je crie, il pensera que c'est parce que j'ai mal. C'est peut-être notre porte de sortie…Vas-y…

Je fis semblant de faire une pause et de l'embrasser comme un fou. Mes deux mains étaient dans ses cheveux et je sentis l'épingle venir. Pour l'extraire, ce ne fut pas facile. Je lui fis mal, mais comme elle l'avait deviné, l'autre ne broncha pas. J'avais maintenant l'épingle dans ma main droite ! Alors, l'esprit plus léger je repris mes mouvements en elle. Au bout de longues minutes, je sentis sa respiration devenir plus haché, son corps bouger plus vite sous le mien et se cambrer un peu plus. Ses petits cris étouffés ne laissaient planer aucun doute : elle allait avoir un orgasme. Au moins, elle aurait eu du plaisir. Elle cambra les reins plus fort et je sentis ses jambes se serrer plus fort autour de ma taille. Le frisson la parcourut tout entière et un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres. En espérant que Percy derrière n'aie rien entendu, sinon il n'apprécierait pas du tout que je me permette de donner du plaisir à son ex-fiancée. Au moins, je n'avais pas perdu la main…

Je plongeai ma tête dans son cou et y passai mes lèvres et ensuite ma langue. Mon excitation était à son comble et je savais que je ne me retiendrais plus très longtemps. Je m'occuperais de crocheter la serrure des menottes ensuite, dans cette position c'était trop difficile. Je mis ma bouche contre son oreille et lui chuchotais-je :

« Je viens aussi. Ensuite, laisse moi rester sur toi encore un peu, le temps de m'occuper de cette saloperie de menotte. »

La vitesse de mes mouvements augmenta et je sentis que je partais, un cri de volupté s'échappa malgré moi de mes lèvres. J'eu l'impression que ça explosait en moi ! Dieu du ciel, j'en avais presque oublié que c'était si bon. Ma semence s'écoula en elle et je poussai un cri de soulagement. La petite mort s'empara de moi, me laissant dans un état de fatigue intense. Le souffle court et le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Je la fis frissonner une dernière fois en l'embrassant dans le bas du cou et en remontant lentement jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Dommage que notre première fois ce soit déroulée de cette manière… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ces derniers temps moi ? Voilà que mes pensées déraillaient complètement : il n'y aurait jamais eu de première fois entre nous ! Pourtant, j'en avais rêvé ce matin quand je l'avais tenue entre mes bras… Mais pas de cette manière. Il le paierait au centuple !

Le silence régnait toujours dans la pièce, je me retirai d'elle délicatement. Ensuite, doucement je pris l'épingle, toujours cachée dans ma main droite et à tâtons j'essayai de crocheter la serrure comme je l'avais fait si souvent pour m'entraîner à trouver le point faible de ces petits bracelets de métal.

- Bien ! dit Percy d'une voix sourde où l'on sentait toute se frustration. Fini de vous amuser vous deux ! Espèce de salaud, tu ne t'en es pas privé hein ? Il a fallu que tu lui donnes ce que moi je n'ai pas su… Félicitations salopard ! En plus de te permettre de voler les fiancés des autres tu te permets aussi de leur donner du plaisir ! D'après ce que j'ai vu de là où je me trouvais, la nature n'a pas été chienne avec ta virilité… Allez, tire-toi du corps de MA fiancée !

Je me relevai et alla m'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit. Il n'était pas large, mais cela me permettrait de faire mon travail discrètement. Ma chaîne n'était pas trop courte, j'avais de la chance qu'elle soit attachée au montant horizontal du lit, ce qui me permettait de voyager un peu plus. Et comme la barre supérieure faisait aussi le montant sur le côté, cela me donnait la possibilité d'aller plus loin. Il ne faut jamais donner trop de mou à la laisse du chien… Tiens, si je m'asseyais par terre, mes mains seraient hors de sa vue… Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je fis coulisser la chaîne le long du montant qui avait la forme d'un rectangle sans la base et m'assis dans le coin.

- Pourquoi tu te fou dans le coin sale chien ? me demanda-t-il en s'énervant. J'te fou la trouille maintenant ? T'as peur de crever ?

Je baissai la tête en signe de soumission. Il en fut satisfait et je pu regarder un petit peu mieux cette foutue serrure. Hum, il me faudrait du temps pour celle là. J'introduisis l'épingle et cherchai le petit loquet à soulever pour me libérer.

Ce que je n'aimais pas, c'est quand faisant cela, je laissais Hélène sans défense, à la merci d'un coup de ce type.

- Alors sale petite pute t'as eu bon ? Si je n'avais pas eu ta vertu, j'aurai presque parié que tu l'avais déjà fait avec lui !

« Toi Holmes, reprit-il hargneusement, c'était pas ta première fois ! J'ai bien vu que tu savais comment y faire… T'as même fait le délicat quand tu l'as pénétrée pour pas qu'elle ait mal… Moi aussi j'ai joui du spectacle ! Avec qui tu l'as fait avant ? Allez ! Des noms ! Une fiancée peut-être ? Partie avec un autre ensuite ? Allez ! Avec qui ?

- Personne ! lui répondit-je rageur.

- Menteur ! dit-il, un rictus sadique sur le visage. Donne moi plus de détails ou je lui entaille son joli visage… Une jolie cicatrice comme les pirates… Donne son nom !

Il avait dégainé son poignard et la pointe acérée se trouvait fort près de la joue d'Hélène qui n'en menait pas large la pauvre… Comme je ne répondais pas, il approcha de plus en plus, l'air déterminé. Je n'avais pas envie qu'Hélène garde une bien vilaine cicatrice alors je capitulai :

« Oui, il y a eu une femme dans ma vie, lui dis-je à contrecœur.»

- J'te d'mande son prénom sale chien ! hurla-t-il, le couteau contre la gorge d'Hélène. Trop dangereux de me foutre de lui pour le moment… il était comme fou…

- Christine, répondit-je la rage au ventre.

- Et combien de temps tu t'es amusé avec la dame ? Pas de connerie Holmes, sinon je la transforme en pirate !

- Je suis resté avec elle pendant cinq ans…

- Et pourquoi t'es plus avec ? Partie avec un autre ?

Si mes menottes avaient été enlevées, je lui aurais sauté à la gorge ! En peu de temps il avait fait remonter à la surface des tas de souvenirs que j'avais mis de temps à enfouir au plus profond de moi. Ce que j'avais tenté d'oublier avec de la morphine revenait au grand galop. Après tout ça, la mort me semblerait douce…

- Oui et non… répondis-je dans un murmure. En quelque sorte si on veut…

- C'est oui ou c'est non ? cria-t-il tellement fort qu'il nous fit sursauter.

Le couteau se rapprocha dangereusement de la gorge d'Hélène et je lâchai de nouveau du lest :

- Oui ! lui répondis-je hargneusement.

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me laisser submerger par les émotions… Sinon, je ne saurais plus rien faire si je plongeais dans l'abîme des souvenirs douloureux.

Attends mon gaillard, tu perdais rien pour attendre ! Mon seul but était de me libérer et de te faire la peau. De te battre jusqu'à ce que tu en crève… Mon démon était revenu, il grondait au plus profond de moi et je savais bien que si j'attrapais Percy, plus personne ne pourrai m'arrêter. Le diable serait un enfant de cœur à mes côtés ! Sa facture à lui sera longue comme un jour sans pain !

- Bien, brave toutou ! dit-il tout fier. Mais baisse les yeux devant moi et fait un regard plus doux si tu veux que je sois magnanime avec elle.

Mes talents d'acteur m'étaient souvent utiles, et ici, ils le furent encore plus. Je pris donc une mine contrite et baissai les yeux sur mes mains. Me détacher le plus vite possible et lui faire rentrer sa fierté dans la gorge…

- Bon sang, j'ai l'impression qu'un jour je t'ai croisé ! dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais, loin de là… Mais quand je te vois… Mais où était-ce ? Et ça ne fait pas longtemps en plus… juste après que j'aie buté les deux putes… et oui ma chérie, la fidélité, ce n'était pas ma tasse de thé. Je sais aussi ce que tu penses des hommes qui vont voir les putes… Pour toi c'est des porcs… Mais pas ton petit Sherlock adoré !

Puisqu'il était occupé avec ses pensées, je continuai mon travail. La serrure était plus costaude que celles de Scotland Yard et l'épingle n'était pas le rossignol parfait. Surtout ne pas s'énerver et casser l'épingle. Mon estomac était noué. Si j'échouais, plus jamais je n'aurais le bonheur de me tromper… La mort nous attendait au tournant.

Soudain je l'entendis se taper dans les mains. Je levai la tête et je vis le triomphe étalé en grand sur sa gueule. Il riait à gorge déployée et se tapait la main sur la cuisse. Méfiant, je laissai un peu mon crochetage en plan.

- Oh oui ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Je sais où je t'ai vu Holmes ! C'est ton prénom en fait que j'ai entendu prononcer ! Et c'est en le disant à l'instant même que ça vient de me revenir ! Hélène va s'en étrangler de dépit quand elle le saura ! Tu vois ma chérie, ton prince charmant qui t'as fait l'amour si délicatement et qui ce matin te serrait bien fort entre ses bras… et bien c'est au bordel que je l'ai croisé ! Au Blue Lagon, chez lady Amélia ! Et oui ! Lui aussi fréquente les bordels et pas n'importe lesquels en plus ! Le bordel de luxe ! Fouettage en tout genre !

Il m'avait tellement surpris que je fus incapable de rester impassible. Le regard que me jeta Hélène était éloquent. « Dis-moi qu'il affabule » semblait dire ses yeux. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de nier les faits ou de faire le choqué : elle avait vu la tête que je faisais et avais compris qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle balança sa tête de gauche à droite dans une grimace de dégoût et cela me fit mal au cœur. Elle pensait vraiment que j'étais comme lui… Si elle savait… Rien avoir avec ce qu'elle pensait…

- Oui ! reprit Percy. Chez les putes ton Holmes ! Oh que je savoure cet instant… L'idole qui chute de son piédestal… Mais ma chérie, laisse moi tout te raconter dans les détails ! Ainsi, lorsque tu laisseras échapper ton dernier souffle ce sera en le haïssant de tout ton être. Regard-le, il ne peut même pas le nier !

Il prit la chaise et s'assit confortablement. Hélène avait les larmes qui coulaient.

- Vois-tu, reprit-il avec jubilation, au mois de novembre j'ai buté deux putes. Elles avaient travaillée chez cette « dame » avant de se mettre à leur compte, si on peut dire. Un bordel de luxe je t'assure ! Pas dans les moyens du modeste ouvrier. La spécialité du lieu ? Des putes qui te flagellent, quelques unes qui aiment se faire fouetter ou d'autre qui te rabaisse au niveau le plus bas… Il y a des hommes qui aiment ça…Surtout les puissants ! Mais il y a aussi des putes qui font le même boulot que les autres dans la rue, mais dans de beaux draps de soie ! Fréquenté par une clientèle qui a les moyens. Vois-tu, fin novembre, après avoir détroussé un riche passant, j'eu envie d'y retourner pour essayer de savoir ce qui se disait sur le meurtre des deux anciennes. Me voici assis sur le banc à attendre mon souffre-douleur préféré quand j'entends de l'animation dans le couloir. Je me penche discrètement et je vois deux autres prostituées qui attendent dans la hall central : c'est Meredith et une autre que je ne connais pas. Mais ce sont celles qui font parties de la garde rapprochée de la patronne. Et voilà ton Holmes qui entre dans le hall et nos deux putes se précipitent vers lui. C'est à celle qui lui sautera dessus la première ! Embrassades, accolades, ils se serrent dans les bras l'un l'autre et une lui pince même les fesses. Ça l'amuse ton prince charmant ! Admire le maintenant ! Il est moins fier ! Il n'ose même plus lever les yeux du sol tellement il a honte !

Je n'avais honte de rien, juste qu'Hélène le croit. Au moins pendant qu'il causait, il me laissait sans surveillance et je sentais que la serrure allait répondre à ma demande… Sans se soucier plus de moi, il poursuivit son récit, qui était exact c'est vrai.

- Ce qui a surtout retenu mon attention, sinon je l'aurais oublié, c'est que le portier est arrivé par une autre porte. C'est un colosse de muscles, qui ne sourit jamais et te regarde méchamment. Le service d'ordre c'est lui. Et là, quand il voit ton chéri dans le hall, son visage s'éclaire et il se précipite vers lui, bras grands ouverts ! Il le serre bien fort dans ses bras et lui dit « tu leur manques beaucoup tu sais ! T'as rendez-vous avec la patronne ? ». Imagine mon étonnement ! Ce mec capable de sourire et d'être gentil ! A cet instant, la patronne descend l'escalier du premier et elle aussi sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'elle voit ton chéri ! Elle lui tend les bras et c'est lui qui s'y précipite ! Moi dans mon alcôve je me dis « tiens, un chéri de la patronne ». Parce que il faut savoir que la patronne ne prend plus de client… Et lui, il la serre dans ses bras et ensuite, bas-dessus bras dessous, ils montent au premier, dans le bureau de la patronne. A cet instant, ma pute arrive et je lui demande si elle connaît le type qui est monté avec la patronne en haut. Elle me répond que les seuls qui peuvent y monter sont : le portier, le sodomite de service et sa garde rapprochée, autrement dit les deux filles dans le hall. Si un autre y monte, alors c'est un sale flic qui vient fouiner. Je lui précise qu'ils se sont étreints avant de monter. Alors elle me répond « qu'à part un ancien client bourré de fric » elle ne voit pas qui montrerait d'autre. T'as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense Holmes ?

Un léger déclic salvateur me rendit espoir ! Oui ! La menotte s'entrouvre et je vais pouvoir me libérer. Et surtout me venger !

- Tu restes bien silencieux ! enchaîna-t-il. T'as perdu ta langue ? Elle était bien pendue tout à l'heure !

- Fermes ta gueule, dis-je d'un ton posé et froid en me levant. Toi aussi tu déduis tout de travers ! Tu n'es qu'un assassin et un sale violeur. Je n'aime pas les types de ton espèce !

Il repoussa violement sa chaise et se traîna jusqu'à moi. Je me tins bien droit, les mains dans le dos pour ne pas qu'il voit la menotte détachée dans ma main. Mais il n'était plus si con et il se tint à distance respectable de moi et de mes pieds. Quel froussard !

- C'est toi qui va la fermer Holmes ! dit-il en me désignant rageusement de son index. Et pour l'éternité en plus ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais lui faire à cette pute ! Parce que si on y pense bien, Hélène, c'est une pute comme toutes les femmes…


	4. II : chap 14 : Mon côté obscur

**Message pour Skarine** : C'est gentil de me souhaiter bonne fête le 14 juillet, mais si tu vas voir mon profil, tu verras que mon drapeau n'est pas "bleu, blanc, rouge" mais "noir, jaune, rouge"! En Belgique, c'est le 21 juillet! Mercredi prochain donc! Mais ce n'est pas grave... Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 14 : Mon côté obscur…**

Je fermai les yeux pour mieux me concentrer sur lui et laissai la haine se distiller dans tout mon être. Je la sentais se répandre en moi et brûler dans mes veines, palpiter dans mes poings… Mon maître en arts martiaux m'avait enseigné qu'il ne fallait jamais combattre avec la haine chevillée au corps car elle était mauvaise conseillère.

Qu'il fallait se maîtriser et se battre sans haine pour garder l'esprit clair et faire en sorte que chaque coup soit porté avec force mais sans s'épuiser. Un combat avec la rage fatiguait très vite et vous laissait sans force après. Je savais tout cela mais il avait réveillé mes vieux démons et je ne lui ferais pas de cadeau. Mon côté obscur sans doute…Vieil héritage familial…Je tentai de ralentir ma respiration ainsi que mon rythme cardiaque et gardai les yeux fermés pour augmenter ma concentration.

Une rage folle me courait dans les veines, la même qu'il y a quelques années… Percy allait le payer, comme un autre avait payé pour ses fautes avant lui… Mais vu que lui était moins costaud, il allait y rester… Il avait osé brutalisé et insulter Hélène ! Malgré mes yeux fermés, je le visualisais très bien. Sa voix était pleine de colère et surtout de peur…

- Et je parie aussi que ta Christine était une sale pute que tu avais dénichée dans les bas fonds de l'East End !

L'insulte qu'il ne fallait pas faire ! Elle mit le feu aux poudres…J'ouvris les yeux et bondis sur lui. La surprise que je lu dans ses yeux lorsque je le percutai de plein fouet valait son pesant d'or ! Je l'envoyai valser en arrière. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi en me voyant détaché, la menotte pendant toujours au lit.

- Le chien est déchaîné ! Sans mauvais jeux de mots… lui dit-je souriant d'un air impitoyable. Tu vas morfler Percy !

Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce que je lui ai fait, je ne me contrôlais plus ! Il reçu une pluie de coup de poing, de pieds… Chaque fois qu'il tombait, je le relevais pour mieux le tabasser. J'ai souvenir que je lui envoyai un coup de genou dans les parties et que ça le fit hurler ! Toutes les souffrances qu'il avait fait endurer aux autres, il allait devoir en payer le prix maintenant. Il avait fait du mal à Hélène je me sentirais coupable pour le restant de mes jours, il avait fait rejaillir en moi des souvenirs enfouis depuis si longtemps… Personne ne sortirait indemne de cette chambre. Pour notre tranquillité d'esprit, lui, il devait sortir les deux pieds devant !

- Tu sais ce que tu es Percy ? lui crachais-je au visage. Non ? Un mec faible ! Oui ! Un faible ! Un trouillard ! Et t'en as honte ! Un mec qui systématiquement recourt à la violence avec les plus petits pour se sentir mieux, pour moi ce n'est pas un homme ! Avec une arme t'es le roi ! Mais sans, t'es plus rien ! Tu es courageux avec une femme quand tu l'attaches ? Mais devant un homme debout tu fais moins le fier ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…Je vais te faire goûter à l'enfer…

Il se tenait en boule par terre, pleurant comme un enfant, la morve lui coulait du nez. Le sang lui pissait du visage. Il ne savait plus comment se mettre pour éviter les coups. Chaque fois qu'il remuait, tout son corps lui faisait mal.

- Impuissant ! lui criais-je. C'est ce que tu es Percy… Un impuissant ! Incapable de donner du plaisir à une femme ! Incapable aussi d'en ressentir si tu ne la possèdes pas, si tu ne la violes pas ! Incapable et bon à rien ! Tu sortiras d'ici les deux pieds devant !

- Pitié, sanglota-t-il. Me tapez plus…

- Tu oses implorer ma pitié en plus ? fis-je, contenant difficilement la rage qui avait monté d'un cran en l'entendant m'implorer. As-tu eu pitié des deux prostituées que tu as assassinées lâchement ? As-tu eu pitié de ta fiancée aujourd'hui ? Et l'autre jour… Si son beau-père ne revenait pas à l'improviste ? Tu lui aurais réservé quel traitement ? Le même que aujourd'hui ? La pitié, tu ne dois pas en attendre avec moi ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Vous ne vous privez pas de battre les autres, mais quand la victime se retourne sur le tortionnaire, vous appelez tous à la pitié, ou à votre mère ! Tu me révulses !

Il eu droit à une autre série de coups. Ses hurlements ne me faisaient même pas frapper moins fort. Que du contraire… Il s'en ramassa encore plus ! Soudain, dans un bref moment de lucidité un éclair jaillit dans ma tête : Hélène était toujours menotté ! Il me fallait la libérer !

- Et tu vas te dépêcher de me donner la clé des menottes que je puisse détacher Hélène ! lui dis-je d'un ton autoritaire.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il prit la clé dans sa poche et la posa par terre. Ensuite, il recula péniblement pour se mettre hors de portée de moi.

Je ramassai la clé. Avisant que mon pantalon se trouvait lui aussi par terre, je le récupérai et l'enfilai. Pas le temps de m'occuper du caleçon pour me moment. La rage était toujours en moi et je comptais bien la passer sur lui ! Il se traînait comme une chiffe molle sur le parquet, vers un coin pour s'y cacher. Vas-y cache toi ! Mais je n'en avais pas fini avec lui… Ce fut la voix d'Hélène qui me sortit de mon état second :

- Sherlock ! fit-elle entre deux sanglots. Détache-moi s'il te plaît, je n'en peu plus. Enlève-moi ça !

La détacher ou le finir ? Dilemme… Je crois qu'il en avait eu pour son grade et la pauvre Hélène était ainsi depuis des heures. Ses bras devaient être ankylosés d'être resté tendus ainsi. Je choisis donc de la délivrer et de le terminer ensuite. Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers le lit, la clé en main. J'allai insérer la clé dans la serrure pour vérifier que c'était bien la bonne. Percy resta sans surveillance quelques secondes…Ce fut ma troisième erreur ! Ce n'était pas mon jour celui là.

- Mets tes mains en l'air Holmes ! dit-il en zozotant vu que toutes ses dents et sa mâchoire étaient en miettes.

Ça me fit rigoler ! Le premier révolver était vide et le deuxième avait valdingué quand je lui avais plongé dessus et se trouvait à l'autre bout de la chambre. Je me tournai vers lui et constata qu'il ne plaisantait pas ! Il avait un troisième révolver en main !

- Le révolver du docteur Roylott ! Je l'ai découvert dans le tiroir de sa chambre et je l'ai mit dans le sac en toile… Voilà pourquoi j'ai reculé vers ce coin là ! Tu vas rester tranquille et me laisser partir bien gentiment !

En claudiquant il récupéra sa mallette avec ses engins de torture et quitta la pièce à reculons. Chaque pas le faisait grimacer de douleur. Ses côtes cassées devaient lui faire mal.

- T'avises pas à débouler dans le couloir ! D'ailleurs pendant que je quitte la maison, tu vas te tenir gentiment sur le pas de la chambre ! Ainsi pas de mauvaises surprises à attendre de ta part !

En passant, il ramassa mes chaussures et les balança dans le sac en toile.

- Pas de chaussures pour me poursuivre ! fit-il tout triomphant de sa bonne idée. L'allée est pleine de graviers… Tu n'iras pas courir derrière moi pieds nus. Tu te demandes ce qu'il y a dans le sac ? J'ai raflé les bijoux de famille et l'argent liquide que le docteur avait dans son tiroir. Jamais perdre de vue le plus important : l'argent ! Allez ! Viens tout doucement vers moi.

Pas trop le choix. Je m'avançai vers lui, calme et détendu. Il ne me connaissait pas lui ! Arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte je m'arrêtai comme il me l'avait ordonné. C'est avec nonchalance que je m'appuyai sur le chambranle.

- Bien ! fit-il. Brave petit toutou ! Dommage que je n'ai pas plus de temps à te consacrer… J'aurais fait de toi un brave petit chien obéissant à son maître… Je t'aurais maté moi ! Je t'aurais mit un joli collier et une belle laisse… Je voulais le faire avec ma future femme, mais tu as tout foutu en l'air ! Quoique…

Me mater ? Le dernier qui avait essayé avait failli y arriver… Mais le chien se retourne toujours sur le maître violent un jour ou l'autre… On ne reste pas un enfant toute sa vie…

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Hélène, cria-t-il dans le couloir en s'éloignant. Je reviendrai un jour te tourmenter et ton Holmes ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger ! Ou alors il doit t'enfermer chez lui… Tu vivras dans la terreur mon amour…

Celui là ne devait pas quitter la propriété en vie ! En aucun cas ! Sinon il ferait de sa future vie en enfer. Quand il atteignit la porte je me ruai dans la chambre, ramassai le pistolet chargé qu'il avait oublié, pris le poignard qui traînait par terre lui aussi et me dirigeai à grands pas vers le lit. D'un coup sec, je tranchai les liens d'Hélène et lui donnai le poignard ainsi que les clés.

- Je vais le poursuivre et faire en sorte qu'on ne le revoit plus jamais. Je vous laisse le poignard pour le cas où je ne reviendrais pas vivant de l'affrontement… Allez vous réfugier dans votre chambre. Tirez le verrou. Ne l'ouvrez qu'à moi, Watson ou la police.

J'allais m'en aller quand sur une impulsion je l'embrassai sur le front et lui glissai :

« Hélène, je vous respecte beaucoup vous savez… Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer… Et… à tout à l'heure ou adieu… Vous direz à mon ami Watson que je m'excuse pour ce matin…Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ma promesse…»


	5. II : chap 15 : Affrontement final

Musique : Ennio Morricone "Pour quelques dollars de plus" (celle avec la petite boîte de musique en intro…)

**Chapitre 15 : Affrontement final**

Je quittai la chambre en courant et me lançai à la poursuite de Percy. Un coup d'œil m'indiqua qu'il n'avait pas pris l'allée pour sortir de la propriété. Alors je décidai de fermer la porte à clé, ainsi il ne pourrait pas y entrer s'y réfugier une fois que j'aurais le dos tourné.

Du moins, il lui faudrait du temps pour forcer la serrure. Bien ! Réfléchissons ! Il est trop amoché que pour courir vite. Réfléchis Sherlock ! Où est passé ce con ? Que ferais-tu à sa place ? Il est blessé et il boite affreusement. Jamais il n'arrivera dans un endroit sûr en étant arrangé comme ça ! Il lui faut un cab et un cheval ! Et des chevaux et un cab, il y en a dans l'écurie… Mais comme il a peur que je lui tombe dessus, il risque de se tenir embusqué et d'attendre mon arrivée pour me descendre…

C'était le moment de se calmer et de virer la haine de mon esprit. C'est mon esprit qui devait me guider et plus mes poings et ma rage.

Tiens, des traces de pas toutes fraîches et des gouttes de sang… Qui se dirigeaient vers le jardin derrière. Il avait pris le plus long chemin pour s'embusquer. Heureusement que je connaissais la disposition du parc !

J'avançai avec prudence, tous les sens en alerte. C'est après avoir tourné au coin du manoir que je le vis quelques mètres devant moi. Il n'avait même pas vérifié derrière lui si je le suivais ! Trop confiant que je mettrais du temps à trouver des chaussures, ou à m'habiller chaudement. Il se dirigeait en boitant vers un gros morceau de pierre. Le bon endroit pour me tuer. Il pouvait surveiller mon arrivée des deux côtés… Avant qu'il ne prenne position derrière la pierre et de ce fait, soit protégé, je le hélai :

« C'est moi que tu cherches Percy ? Je te manquais déjà ?

- Putain Holmes ! fit-il saisi en braquant l'arme du docteur sur moi. Tu m'as suivi ainsi ? Sans rien sur le dos ni dans les pieds ? Tenace comme chien ! T'es un sacré putain d'empêcheur de tourner en rond toi ! Non content de faire une enquête sur moi, tu le racontes à ma fiancée et tu fais foirer tout mon plan : épouser Hélène, profiter de ses revenus et me refaire une respectabilité avant de recommencer mes larcins ! J'aurais du t'abattre dans le couloir ! »

Moi aussi j'avais levé mon arme en me dirigeant vers lui. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec le révolver du docteur Roylott, trop lourd pour sa main car il n'avait pas la musculature et la force du défunt. Moi par contre, j'avais l'arme bien en main. J'avais déjà tiré avec ce modèle. Pour lui au contraire, c'était une nouveauté !

Je m'étais bien campé sur mes jambes, face à lui. Les gueules des canons se faisaient face, environ cinq mètres non séparaient l'un de l'autre. J'avançai vers lui et il recula maladroitement, tout son visage était en sueur. La trouille ! Malgré tout, il avait toujours cette suffisance et cette arrogance qu'on certaines personnes telle que lui.

- Je vais te tuer Holmes ! Et ensuite, j'irai finir le travail ! Hélène mourra et elle aura le temps de se voir mourir ! Vous deux morts, pas de témoin pour raconter mes crimes !

- Détrompe-toi Percy ! lui répondis-je en y allant au bluff (Le tout était de gagner du temps et de lui faire perdre son calme apparent). Je note toujours le compte-rendu de mon enquête ! J'ai noté tout ce que j'ai appris sur toi. Ne me voyant pas revenir, mon collègue alertera la police et quand ils découvriront nos cadavres, ils ne mettront pas longtemps à comprendre ! La police aura ton vrai nom, ta situation actuelle et le pourquoi tu as été viré de la banque. Watson est au courant et il savait que tu devais venir à 14h pour t'entendre signifier ton congé par ta fiancée… Moi, je n'étais que le garant de sa sécurité. Tu seras suspect numéro un ! Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques heures… Tu finiras pendu à une potence ! Mon seul regret ce sera de na pas te voir osciller au bout de ta corde.

- Non ! hurla-t-il. Plus personne ne m'enfermera dans une cellule toute noire ! Ni toi ni personne ! Ce n'était que deux putes ! J'ai rendu service en les buttant !

- Tu as assassiné deux femmes et tu le paieras aussi ! Ta carrière de voleur et de meurtrier se termine Percy… Pose ton arme par terre !

- Jamais de la vie Holmes ! Ce sera un duel à mort entre toi et moi ! Tu mourras sur cette pelouse et ensuite j'irai faire crever Hélène à petit feu ! Rien que d'y penser, ça me fait de l'effet. Elle va en hurler !

Son doigt se crispa sur la gâchette pour tirer, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et cela ne fit aucun doute sur sa détermination à me refroidir. Son révolver tremblait un peu dans sa main et son bras faiblissait à force de tenir une arme aussi lourde à bout de bras.

Mon intention était de le tuer net et puisqu'il braquait son arme sur moi : j'étais en état de légitime défense. Faudrait juste trafiquer un peu la vérité pour ne pas qu'Hélène en pâtisse. Une femme violée n'a plus aucune chance de faire un bon mariage…

La détermination s'afficha dans ses yeux et il appuya plus fort sur la gâchette. Mais quand on tire avec un révolver que l'on ne connaît pas, on a parfois de drôle de surprises : telle une gâchette plus dure que d'habitude ! Mon index avait déjà pressé la détente et ma balle partit bien avant la sienne.

La double détonation se répercuta dans tout le jardin. Je vis ma balle toucher sa poitrine. La sienne passa à côté de moi. Il avait été touché par mon tir une fraction de seconde avant de faire feu et cela avait faussé sa visée.

- Celle là était pour moi ! criais-je.

Il vacilla mais ne tomba pas tout de suite, il relevait même son arme dans une tentative désespérée.

- Pour Hélène ! lui dis-je en le visant à la tête et je fis feu.

Je pressai donc la détente et une double détonation retentit. Son crâne fut projeté en arrière par le projectile.

Deux coups de feu alors que je n'avais tiré qu'une seule fois ? Je me retournai, l'arme toujours au poing, prêt à faire feu. Le coroner se tenait derrière moi, blanc comme un linge, carabine de chasse à la main, le canon fumant !

- Bon sang monsieur Holmes ! fit-il haletant. On ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous ! Vous faites augmenter le taux de mortalité partout où vous passez ! Il y en a encore beaucoup comme ça dans l'entourage de la demoiselle ? Dieu du ciel !

Percy ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal ! Son crâne avait explosé sous l'impact de nos balles. Je m'approchai de lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien mort. Le pouls ne battait plus. Je pris mon pied et lui jetai de grands coups de pied dans les côtes, dans les parties intimes aussi… Salaud !

Le contre coup de toute cette histoire m'arriva de plein fouet et je me sentis défaillir. Mes jambes me lâchaient. Toutes les émotions violentes qui s'étaient succédées à un rythme effréné, la haine, la rage, l'exaltation du duel, venaient de se retirer d'un coup, me laissant dans un état d'hébétude.

Mes jambes et mes mains tremblaient. Je du m'asseoir pour ne pas m'écrouler sur place. Le froid que je n'avais pas ressenti à présent venait de me glacer jusqu'aux os. Je pliai mes jambes, les enserrai dans mes bras et posai ma tête sur le haut de mes genoux. Je payais les conséquences du déferlement de la haine en moi tout à l'heure.

Heureusement que cela arrivait maintenant. Plutôt, j'aurais fait une cible de choix. C'était contre cela que le maître m'avait toujours mit en garde : après une bagarre, le reflux de la haine balaie tout sur son passage, ne laisse qu'un grand vide et surtout un état d'hébétude dangereux.

Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : me coucher sur le sol et ne plus bouger. C'est alors que je sentis que l'on déposait quelque chose sur mes épaules. Le coroner avait retiré son épais manteau pour le déposer sur moi, presque paternellement.

- Monsieur Holmes ! dit-il en me secouant l'épaule. Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes tout pâle et vous tremblez. Bon sang ! Vous n'avez pas de chaussures non plus ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Déjà que vous êtes torse nu… Où est mademoiselle Stoner ? Elle va bien au moins ? C'est son fiancé que nous avons abattu ? Mon Dieu ! On dirait qu'il s'est fait tabasser en plus ? Il y a quoi dans le sac ?

- Son salopard de fiancé oui ! dis-je dans un souffle. Depuis combien de temps êtes vous là ? Vous avez entendu ses aveux ? Vous veniez en quel honneur ? Avec votre fusil de chasse en plus ? Vous me faites peur…

Détourner les questions et répondre par d'autres pour déstabiliser : c'est ma spécialité ! Il me fallait gagner du temps pour pouvoir trouver une explication plausible à tout ça et protéger l'honneur d'Hélène. Le coroner allait être un témoin capital dans cette affaire ! Une couverture idéale pour confirmer mon tir en état de légitime défense.

- Heu oui, me répondit-il un peu déstabilisé. Ce matin très tôt, j'ai sellé mon cheval et je suis allé me balader dans les bois. J'ai toujours ma carabine sur moi, et quand je rencontre un animal nuisible, je l'abats. Il y a plein de renards qui pillent les poulaillers… Bref… Au retour, je suis passé à l'auberge pour discuter un peu avec vous… Essayer d'apprendre quelques trucs sur vos méthodes… Le docteur Watson m'a dit que vous étiez sortit et qu'il ne savait pas où vous traîniez quand vous aviez besoin de solitude. Alors je suis passé devant le manoir et je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'aller demander à mademoiselle Stoner si tout allait bien. La grille était entrouverte… J'ai engagé mon cheval dans la pelouse qui borde l'allée et c'est alors que je vous ai vu courant à pas de loup vers l'arrière du manoir, révolver à la main. J'ai empoigné mon fusil et j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu et silencieusement. Vous avez marqué un arrêt à l'angle et puis vous avez armé votre révolver. J'étais derrière vous mais je n'ai pas osé me manifester. J'ai entendu le début de votre affrontement verbal. Tout doucement, je me posté au coin et vu toute la scène : le fiancé qui vous menaçait de son arme… Et j'ai tout entendu… C'est un assassin alors ?… Heu… Si nous rentions avant que vous n'attrapiez mal ? Parce que là, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes au plus mal…

- Vous avez raison, fit-je en me levant lentement, tandis qu'il mettait son bras autour de mes épaules pour me soutenir. C'est la vague qui s'en va… Trop de haine et comme tout est fini…Cela me laisse totalement exsangue. Nous allons aller directement dans la cuisine. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un café fort et bien chaud. Je vous expliquerai la raison de tout cela et le pourquoi je suis sans rien dehors par ce froid. Vous noterez tout et ferez votre rapport au chef de police. Ramassez je vous prie sa mallette et le sac en toile s'il vous plaît.


	6. II : chap 16 : Rapport au coroner

**Chapitre 16 : Rapport au coroner Ferguson**

C'est d'un pas mal assuré je me dirigeai vers la porte de service qui donne dans la cuisine pendant que monsieur Ferguson ramassait les affaires du mort.

- Oui, mais mademoiselle Stoner ? Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ?

Je m'arrêtai de marcher et lui répondit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Son fiancé est un voleur, assassin et coureur de dot ! Juste intéressé par les revenus qu'elle allait toucher des placements et par le fait que le mariage lui offrirait une respectabilité. Il l'a insultée, menacée d'une arme. Dans le sac en toile vous trouverez, en plus de mes chaussures, les bijoux et l'argent liquide qu'il a voulu emporter avec lui. Et vous me demandez si elle va bien ? J'ai des doutes ! Elle doit toujours être enfermée dans sa chambre et n'en sortira pas pour le moment. Laissons la tranquille pour l'instant, je m'en occuperai après ».

- Dans une tenue plus décente aussi je suppose ? dit-il en souriant. Dites, vos habits, ils sont où ?

- C'est de café dont j'ai besoin, pas de mes habits ! Et d'une couverture aussi… Aidez-moi à aller jusque la cuisine parce que je n'ai plus de force… Le retour de la vague destructrice ! Trop de haine envers lui, maintenant, c'est le reflux…Vous ferez du café et je vous expliquerai tout ! Chaque chose en son temps…

Il acquiesça et me soutint jusqu'à ce que je sois assis sur une chaise. Je lui indiquai où se trouvaient les tasses et il fit du café. Il y avait du feu à la cuisine et je mis ma chaise devant l'âtre.

Mon corps retrouvait tout doucement ses forces et mon esprit tournait à plein régime. Pour me réchauffer plus vite, j'ôtai le manteau de mes épaules. Le coroner vidait le café chaud dans les tasses. Il m'en apporta une et je vis une légère rougeur sur ses joues lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, une fraction de secondes, sur mon torse nu.

Allons donc ! Notre gentil coroner très compétent serait-il de l'autre bord ? Pour éviter toute ambiguïté je remontai le manteau sur mes épaules tout en faisant semblant de frissonner pour ne pas le froisser. A surveiller… L'explication résidait peut-être là…

Ce fut avec grand plaisir que je bus le breuvage chaud. J'avais bien réfléchi à ce que j'allais lui raconter. Le silence régnait dans la cuisine. Mes mains se réchauffaient au contact de la tasse bien chaude. Hélène aurait peut-être bien aimé avoir un café elle aussi. Bon sang, je ne pouvais pas aller voir jusque là. Après ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle serait sûrement hystérique. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle débarque dans la cuisine…

Soudain j'y repensais ! Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que je l'avais quitté et elle avait du entendre les coups de feu. Qui ne les avait pas entendu d'ailleurs ? Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre que j'étais vivant et pas seul. Je me levai tellement vite que le manteau en glissa de mes épaules. Tant pis ! Qu'il se rince l'œil s'il était de la jaquette ! J'avançai vers l'autre porte, l'ouvrit et criait bien fort dans le couloir :

« Tout va bien mademoiselle ! Le coroner, monsieur Ferguson, est ici avec moi dans la cuisine. Il est arrivé à pic et... tout est fini ! Je vais lui faire mon rapport et puis je viendrai prendre de vos nouvelles ! Ne vous inquiétez de rien ! Je m'occupe de tout ! ».

En espérant qu'elle avait entendu et qu'elle comprendrait que je ne raconterais rien de fâcheux pour elle. Le viol était un acte ignoble mais les violeurs n'étaient pas toujours punis… Il y en aurait toujours pour dire qu'elle lui avait donné des raisons de croire qu'elle était d'accord. Il fallait donc garder le silence sur cet épisode ignoble.

Le coroner fixait mon torse avec attention. Oui ! De la jaquette comme une certaine personne de ma connaissance ! Je devrais peut-être les présenter…

Il du se rendre compte que je l'avais vu et que je me posais des questions sur son attitude ambiguë.

- Oh monsieur Holmes, me dit-il un peu gêné. N'allez pas croire que je vous détaille de manière obscène ! Mais j'ai remarqué une trace de coup sur votre torse. Vous vous êtes battu avec monsieur Armitage ? On dirait un coup de cravache…

Je lui répondis par un hochement de tête affirmatif et me rassis sur la chaise. J'essayais de m'installer le mieux possible. Lui prit place à table, sortit son carnet et me confirma qu'il était prêt à écouter mon récit. Ce que je fis :

« Vous savez que mademoiselle Stoner était venue me trouver à cause des agissements louches de son beau-père. Je vous passe donc ces détails. Ce que personne ne sait, c'est que quand je l'avais raccompagnée à la porte d'entrée de mon domicile, elle m'avait confié que son fiancé avait lui aussi ses derniers temps un comportement étrange.

« Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne lui rendre visite à la banque même pendant son heure de table ou à la fin de son service ! Depuis le mois de novembre il la pressait sans arrêt pour se marier le plus vite possible. Ils avaient choisi au départ une date en avril, si mes souvenirs sont bons, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi maintenant il voulait se marier plus tôt. Rien ne pressait pourtant.

« La demoiselle n'étant pas née de la dernière pluie, elle est même plutôt intelligente, et très éveillée, le comportement dudit fiancé avait éveillé sa méfiance. Elle me demanda donc de faire une petite enquête discrète sur son fiancé avant d'aller à Stoke Moran.

« Je devais m'occuper d'autres choses et j'ai chargé un de mes indicateurs de le faire. Il connaissait bien quelqu'un à la banque et c'est lui qui s'en occupa. Non ! Ne me demandez pas de nom ! Vous n'aurez pas celui de mon indic et de toute façon, lui ne m'a pas donné le nom de celui qui l'a renseigné. Je le connais bien, il ne dira rien et moi non plus.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Moi, de mon côté j'avais appris que la demoiselle devait toucher des revenus annuels conséquents le jour de son mariage ! Le mobile du docteur se précisait et celui du fiancé aussi ! Surtout quand j'ai appris qu'il avait été viré de son emploi à la banque en octobre ! Pour vol et fraude en écriture ! Du joli !

« Le fiancé, sans revenus, voulait se marier le plus vite possible pour se refaire une santé financière – avec l'argent de son épouse bien entendu – et se refaire une respectabilité ! Ici, tout le monde le croyait employé dans une grosse banque de Londres ! Il aurait sans doute fait semblant d'aller à son travail tous les jours et au lieu de ça, il aurait commis des méfaits dans la capitale. Il s'est vanté devant nous d'avoir détroussé des riches passants à Londres.

« Charmant portrait que je devais faire à la jeune fille. Watson n'était pas au courant de cette partie là. Elle m'avait demandé la discrétion et je l'ai respectée scrupuleusement ! N'ayant jamais eu un moment pour le lui annoncer, puisque le docteur Watson était là, j'ai décidé de l'envoyer quérir la police à ma place.

« Profitant de son départ j'ai raconté ce qu'il en était à la demoiselle. Elle en fut très peinée, vous pensez bien. Son fiancé était une ordure juste attirée par les revenus annuels qu'elle toucherait. Entre parenthèses, si elle n'était pas venue me trouver, le fiancé se serait retrouvé veuf avant l'heure ! Bref… Pour elle, il était hors de question de s'unir avec un type pareil. Elle était en colère contre elle même de s'être laissée duper. Il fallait rompre le plus vite possible, mais elle avait peur de lui ! Il s'était déjà mis dans des colères noires pour des peccadilles, puis s'était excusé, mais en attendant, elle avait un peu peur de lui. Surtout qu'il devait venir le lendemain vers 14h pour un goûter – prévu de longue date – avec elle et le docteur Roylott, qui entre temps avait passé l'arme à gauche. Mais ça, Percy ne le savait pas.

« Nous décidâmes alors d'un commun accord que demain, en ma présence, elle lui signifierait que les fiançailles étaient rompues pour les motifs expliqués plus haut. Ma présence était rassurante pour la demoiselle et absolument nécessaire pour éviter qu'il ne lui fasse du mal. On était loin de se douter à ce moment là que ça dégénérerait en duel ».

Je fis une pause dans mon récit et me resservis une tasse de café. Le crayon du coroner n'avait pas arrêté de noter et je me doutais qu'il avait besoin d'une halte. Après quelques minutes de pause, je repris mon exposé :

« Puisqu'il était convenu depuis une semaine qu'il devait venir à 14h, nous nous étions dit que si je venais vers midi, ce serait une heure idéale. Si le fiancé venait en avance je serais déjà sur place. La demoiselle devait faire ses bagages, quant à moi, le piano m'occuperait en attendant la venue dudit fiancé.

« Ensuite, comme vous savez, Watson est revenu du village avec vous deux et nous avons mit fin à notre conciliabule. Le reste vous le connaissez. Vous êtes remonté à l'auberge avec Watson et moi-même. Je me suis reposé un peu et pris un petit déjeuner. Comme Watson n'était pas au courant – la jeune fille avait honte de s'être laissée berner par de belles paroles et ne voulait pas que tout le monde l'apprenne – je lui ai dit que je voulais être seul et je suis partit. Il était onze heures et j'étais en avance d'une heure sur l'horaire. Mais j'avais de mauvais pressentiments. Le type était une crapule et si jamais il avait appris la mort du docteur Roylott… et qu'il venait plus tôt…

« Lorsque je suis arrivé, une demi heure plus tard, je n'ai vu personne. Je possédais toujours la clé, alors comme j'étais en avance, je me suis permis d'entrer.

« La jeune fille était au salon, tremblante, tenue en joue par l'autre. Il m'expliqua qu'il l'avait vue descendre du train hier matin et venir chez moi. Il pensait que c'était pour lui… Il était resté à traîner dans les environs. Elle avait eu beau lui jurer que non, que c'était pour le docteur Roylott, il n'en cru pas un mot. Très parano son fiancé.

« Comme le docteur était décédé d'une morsure de serpent, il ne voulait rien entendre : c'était un accident ! Et tout le reste – bouche d'aération, cordon de sonnette… – ce n'était que des délires de jeune fille. Se sachant découvert, il était venu plus tôt pour régler ses comptes. Il en avait profité pour faire main basse sur tous les bijoux de famille et sur l'argent liquide que le docteur gardait dans ses tiroirs – le coffre étant occupé par son serpent – et il m'attendait, confortablement installé dans le sofa. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Encore moins qu'il soit armé ! Pour moi, c'était un voleur de bas étage, pas un meurtrier !

« Si vous aviez entendu les monstruosités qu'il lui a dites ! Il était nerveux. Faisait les cent pas, toujours avec son arme. Pour lui, tout était de ma faute ! J'avais fait une enquête sur son compte et en avais fait part à sa fiancée. Il se doutait qu'après ce genre de révélations elle allait rompre. Il la sentait déjà plus méfiants ces derniers temps. Normal qu'elle était méfiante ! Son comportement avait changé du jour au lendemain ! Mais comme cet homme était imbu de lui-même il n'allait pas le reconnaître ! Le responsable de tout ce gâchis, c'était moi ! Nous étions dans un beau pétrin ! Alors, je risquai le tout pour le tout. Puisque cet homme était vaniteux j'allais le pousser à bout pour qu'il se rapproche un peu plus de moi. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai le désarmer…

« Je lui ai brossé son portrait en quelques mots : vaniteux et prétentieux mais en fait, c'est un lâche ! Il est obligé de menacer une femme avec une arme ! Qu'il la dépose et nous irons régler ça entre hommes, dans le jardin. Sans arme, juste avec les poings !

« Il est devenu rouge de colère et s'est approché de moi pour me cracher tout son mépris à la figure. Je pratique les arts martiaux – le baritsu et quelques autres – et d'un coup de pied j'ai expédié son arme plus loin. On s'est empoigné, je lui ai donné quelques coups bien sentis. Croyez-moi, ses coups de poing faiblards m'ont fait quelques bleus mais pas autant que les miens. Le voilà par terre. J'y ai été gentiment et retenu mes coups. Je voulais juste le désarmer sans faire de casse pour ensuite l'amener chez le policier. C'était quand même un voleur, son sac remplit le confirmerait, et il nous avait menacé avec une arme.

« Arme justement que je ramasse par terre pour le sommer de me suivre au poste. J'allais demander à la dame d'aller chercher des cordes à l'écurie pour le ligoter quand il se mit à rire. Il sort un autre révolver de sa poche et me met lui aussi en joue tout en m'annonçant que le révolver que j'avais en main n'était pas chargé ! Croyant à une ruse de sa part pour me faire baisser les yeux et ainsi me tuer, je presse la détente et le chien percute dans le vide ! L'arme était vide ! Par contre, celle qu'il avait en main…Le barillet était rempli ! Je voyais les douilles.

« Il avait envie de me descendre mais hésitait. De son point de vue, une balle c'était trop doux. Il m'avoua qu'il aimait faire souffrir et que dernièrement il avait mis des heures pour assassiner deux malheureuses prostituées en novembre de l'année dernière. Qu'il les avait laissé exsangue parce qu'elles lui avaient refilé un tuyau crevé ».

Je refis une pause. Jusque là, je m'en tirais bien. Tout était expliqué et s'emboîtait parfaitement. Même la bagarre au salon ! Pas de trace de sang car j'y avais été mollo.

- De quel meurtre parlait-il ? me demanda le coroner. Vous aviez participé à l'enquête ?

- De loin. Juste aidé ce crétin de Lestrade à casser un code simpliste. Deux lettres en plus ! Un jeu d'enfant !

- Pardon ? fit-il ne suivant pas mes propos.

- Excusez-moi ! Pour casser un code, c'est très simple. Il suffit de connaître l'alphabet utilisé. Dans ce cas ci, le codage des mots était tout simple : deux lettres en plus. Le A devient le C, le B devient D et ainsi de suite. C'était un livre de compte. Mais un faux !

« Percy croyait trouver dedans de quoi faire chanter des gens hauts placés. Mais ce livre là n'existait que dans les rêves de Percy et de ses deux complices. Sans doute un mythe bien entretenu pour que certaines personnes se tiennent à carreau. Mon rôle s'est arrêté là. Lestrade ne me voulait pas dans ses pieds, puisqu'il savait tout ! Mais j'avais discuté avec le légiste. Une vraie boucherie le crime ! Je n'ose même pas vous dire comment il les a fait mourir. Ne trouvant pas de coupable, l'enquête fut classée sans suite.

« Le coupable, je l'avais devant moi ! Cet homme avait torturé et tué ses complices parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rétribuer leur travail et encore moins de partager le bénéfice qu'il espérait retirer des informations du livre de compte, qui plus est se révéla un faux au bout du compte. Il était entré dans une rage folle en le constatant après trois jours de travail laborieux ! Homme vaniteux, con et lâche mais surtout très dangereux ».

- Où avait-il volé le livre ? Et comment savait-il ce qu'il contenait ?

- Il venait du coffre de la propriétaire d'une maison close « chic » : le Blue Lagon. Apparemment, il y a une légende qui prétend que la patronne tient un compte rendu avec le nom de ses clients connus et ce qu'ils aiment comme plaisirs particuliers ! Les deux filles y avaient travaillé avant de prendre leur indépendance. Elles en avaient entendu parler et Percy avait fréquenté ces deux filles. Un homme bien je vous dis… C'est lui qui a forcé la serrure, c'était un spécialiste. Les filles lui avaient juste donné la disposition des lieux et l'endroit où était caché le coffre. Elles avaient du fouiller le bureau en l'absence de la patronne parce que j'ai appris que peu de personne avait accès au bureau. Et ceux et celles qui avaient accès étaient hors de tout soupçon !

- Comment le saviez-vous ?

- Je n'aime pas qu'on fasse appel à moi pour un morceau de l'enquête et puis que l'on me congédie comme un malpropre ! J'ai poussé mon enquête en solo. J'en ai fait part à Lestrade mais il avait déjà classé le dossier sans suite. Mais bon, nous nous éloignons de notre affaire à nous !

- Cette petite digression tombe bien je trouve, me dit-il. Elle nous éclaire sur le genre d'individu horrible qu'était son fiancé ! Je n'ai plus aucuns scrupules d'avoir tiré sur lui ! Nous avons fait une bonne action ! Un criminel de moins dans notre pays ! Mais je vous en prie, monsieur Holmes, poursuivez je vous prie.

Je repris le fil de mes idées et poursuivi mon explication :

« Donc, j'ai une arme vide et lui une remplie. De plus il m'avoue des crimes odieux. Je sais que je n'ai plus affaire à un fiancé éconduit et pétrit d'amertume dans son amour-propre. C'est un assassin !

« Mais il hésite à nous tuer. Il sait que Scotland Yard ne laissera pas l'affaire de ces deux meurtres sans suite. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est avoir le temps de disparaître et changer d'identité une fois de plus. Pardon, j'ai oublié de vous préciser que son vrai nom est Percy Howard. Sans doute grillé sous cette identité il en a pris une autre.

« Il n'a pas de corde sous la main pour nous ligoter. Alors il nous pousse sous la menace de son arme dans le couloir, en direction de la chambre de mademoiselle Stoner. Il savait que elle et sa sœur s'enfermaient la nuit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la porte ne possède pas de serrure mais un verrou ! On ne sait la fermer que de l'intérieur, pas de l'extérieur ! Alors il a une idée brillante : il sait que le danger ne viendra pas d'Hélène mais de moi ! Il me fait ressortir dans le couloir et la laisse dans sa chambre. Je lui ai crié de mettre le verrou, ce qu'elle fit. La porte claqua et elle tira prestement le verrou. Percy s'en fiche apparemment. C'est moi qu'il veut et pas elle. Il me fait passer dans la chambre du défunt docteur et me demande d'ôter mes vêtements et de les éparpiller dans la pièce, sauf mes chaussures.

« Je vous laisse imaginer ma surprise ! Je me rebiffe et lui demande pourquoi. Pour toute réponse il m'enfonce le canon du pistolet dans le dos. Devant ce genre d'argument on ne peut que s'exécuter ! J'ai donc ôté tous mes vêtements et je les ai lancé un peu partout dans la pièce, sauf mes souliers que j'ai posés à côté de moi. C'est à ce moment là, quand je lui ai fait face, qu'il m'a donné un coup de cravache pour que je sache qui était le maître de nous deux !

« Il s'est saisi de mes souliers et les a placé à côté de ses affaires : la mallette et le sac de toile. Quand ce fut fait, il m'expliqua son idée de génie : je ne pouvais pas le poursuivre dans cette tenue, surtout privé de mes chaussures pour courir. Je devais me tenir appuyé au chambranle de la porte pendant qu'il emprunterait le couloir pour sortir. Pour éviter toute tentative de me rhabiller, il me tiendrait en joue. Une fois sortit du manoir, il savait que je ne me ruerais pas à sa poursuite dans cette tenue indécente et qu'il me faudrait du temps pour m'habiller et que sans chaussures, pas question de courir dans l'allée. Cela lui laissait du temps pour filler. De plus, avec une arme et moi sans…

« A force de se croire plus fort et plus malin que tout le monde, on baisse la garde. Je lui tournais maintenant le dos et Percy n'aurait jamais imaginé que j'allais tenter encore une fois de le désarmer.

« Je lui ai fait un magnifique coup de pied retourné. Ses dents ont cassées net ! Là, je ne me suis pas retenu pour les coups. Il a morflé ! Il en pleurait même ! J'avoue que je me suis déchaîné sur lui… La haine s'était emparée de moi. Son arcade sourcilière, son nez, les dents, son dos, son torse, même un autre endroit que je ne nommerai pas… Je l'ai battu à mort. Son révolver était tombé par terre et je l'ai expédié dans un coin de la pièce. Ensuite, j'ai récupéré mon pantalon et je lui ai tourné le dos quelques secondes.

« Grave erreur ! Je l'entends me demander de lever les mains en l'air. Ça me fait rire ! Il est désarmé et l'arme est à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me suis retourné pour lui signifier mon mépris et j'ai vu avec effroi qu'il avait une troisième arme. Un arsenal à lui tout seul ! Il m'a expliqué alors que en vidant les tiroirs de la maison il était tombé sur l'arme du docteur Roylott. Hélène ne l'avait sans doute pas vu puisqu'il l'avait tenu en joue pendant qu'il commettait son larcin et il l'avait rangé dans son sac en toile, celui qui était toujours à côté de lui. Il s'est relevé péniblement, son genou était brisé.

« C'est en boitant qu'il a pris le direction de la sortie, avec mes chaussures dans le sac et sa mallette sous le bras. Le révolver toujours en main. Il était chargé ! J'ai donc dû m'appuyer contre le chambranle pour qu'il me surveille pendant sa fuite. Mais dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié son arme à lui ! Toujours là où je l'avais envoyée ! Quand il a claqué la porte, je me suis rué sur l'arme et je suis sortit en courant de la maison. Pieds nu ou pas cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid ! Pas le temps de prendre ma chemise ou autre chose. J'avais mon pantalon, c'était bien assez !

« En sortant, j'ai fermé la porte à clé pour ne pas qu'il puisse rentrer s'il rodait toujours dans les parages. J'ai crié à Hélène en passant que je poursuivais Percy et qu'elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre.

« J'ai vérifié qu'il n'avait pas pris l'allée. Rien, aucune trace. Je ne vous ai pas vu par contre. Vous deviez être dans le tournant. Dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne pouvait aller bien loin sans un cheval et un attelage. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne m'ait tendu une embuscade. Il devait bien se douter que ce n'était pas une paire de chaussures qui allait m'empêcher de le courser ! J'ai suivi les traces de pas qui menaient au jardin et l'ai surpris alors qu'il voulait se cacher derrière le tas de pierre et le reste, vous l'avez vu ou entendu.

« L'arme du docteur était fort lourde et la gâchette plus dure que sur son arme habituelle. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé et permis de faire feu le premier».

Je n'étais pas peu fier de mon compte rendu ! J'avais réussi à préserver l'intégrité d'Hélène et à expliquer le reste. D'un autre côté, je venais de mentir sur certains points. Au final cela ne changeait pas grand-chose : c'était une crapule et il était mort.

Mais j'avais quand même travestit le vrai déroulement des faits. Je ne connaissais le coroner que depuis ce matin. Il me faisait l'effet d'un homme intègre qui faisait son boulot correctement. Pour preuve son enquête sur le premier meurtre, celui de la sœur aînée. Il n'avait pas bâclé son travail même s'il était passé à côté d'indices importants.

Mais je ne savais pas comment il aurait réagi si je lui avais dit que Percy avait abusé de sa fiancée. Cela l'aurait peut être choqué que le fiancé ait osé faire une chose pareille ou il aurait pensé comme beaucoup d'autre qu'un homme avait le droit de prendre ce qu'une femme lui refusait ou qu'Hélène avait un jour donné à Percy des raisons de penser qu'elle voulait le faire.

Une chose était sûre : si on mettait Watson au courant de ce que Percy avait fait aujourd'hui, c'est vers Hélène qu'irait tout sa sympathie. Il se transformerait en mère poule ! Jamais il ne se permettrait de la juger. Watson était ce qu'il était – d'un indice ou d'un fait il déduisait à côté – mais pour ce genre de comportement nous étions pareils : c'était inadmissible, inacceptable, indéfendable et intolérable !

Le coroner me laissa à mes pensées et relu ses notes.

- Bien, me dit-il. Je vais mettre tout ça au propre et je passerai avec à l'auberge demain matin pour que puissiez signer votre déposition. Aucunes charges ne seront retenues contre vous. De toute façon il a avoué ses crimes aussi devant moi ! On trouvera peut-être des indices là où ce type vivait. Au fait, vous connaissez son adresse ?

- Je pense que mon indicateur ne m'a rien dit pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne lui ai pas demandée. Hélène doit la connaître, je lui demanderai et vous la transmettrai demain.

- Mais s'il a été viré en octobre, comment à t-il payé son loyer ?

- Peut être un bas de laine de côté, fit-je pensif. Ou d'autres vols non avoués…

- Nous verrons bien.

Le coroner n'était pas un imbécile. Il réfléchissait et posait des questions qui pourraient se révéler gênante. C'était le moment de lui faire perdre contenance en lui posant moi-même des questions sur son parcours professionnel.

- Dites-moi monsieur Ferguson, fis-je d'un air songeur. Que fait un coroner de votre trempe dans un coin un peu isolé ? Vous avez les capacités pour postuler dans une grande ville ! Pourquoi vous enterrer dans un trou perdu ? A part si vous aimez le calme de la campagne…

Le coroner rougit un peu et baissa les yeux un peu gêné. Aurais-je mis le doigt sur son petit secret ? S'il était de la jaquette comme je le pensais… Ce n'était pas correct de ma part mais la fin justifie les moyens…

- Oh monsieur Holmes, me répondit-il dépité. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous prêter le flanc aux rumeurs déplaisantes ? Pas vous !

- Mais de quelles rumeurs parlez vous ? fis-je étonné. Qu'a-t-on colporté sur votre dos pour que vous vous retrouviez ici ?

Il secoua la tête, comme perturbé par la question. Après avoir expiré une bonne fois il m'expliqua :

« Ce que je vais vous dire ne dois pas sortir de cette pièce et ne jamais être répété. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Voilà, je suis un homme fort timide avec les femmes… J'ai eu une fiancée il y quelques années. Son père lui avait dit que j'étais un bon parti… Mais la diablesse avait jeté son dévolu sur un autre. Elle ne pouvait pas rompre les fiançailles, son père l'aurait mise dehors sans le sou ! Alors elle lui a dit que j'étais… enfin…

- Que les femmes n'étaient pas votre préférence ? fis-je en terminant sa phrase.

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas pour acquiescer.

- Mais enfin, poursuivis-je, elle avait des preuves pour corroborer son assertion ?

- Avec une certaine somme d'argent, on corrompt n'importe qui, me répondit-il en soupirant. Nous promenions dans le parc, avec ses parents, lorsqu'un homme habillé de manière fort voyante est venu m'accoster. Il leur a dit qu'il était mon mignon et que nous passions du bon temps ensemble avant que je ne me fiance, et que maintenant je le négligeais. Dieu m'est témoin, je ne fréquentais pas ce genre d'individu ! Le mal était fait et le scandale que ça à fait dans la famille de ma fiancée… Ma fiancée a joué les éplorées… Son père a fait en sorte que ce scandale soit noté dans mon dossier. Ma carrière était brisée dans les grandes villes. Il ne me restait que les villages… Mais les rumeurs ne cessent jamais de me suivre. Il n'y a qu'ici que mes collègues ont haussés les épaules en l'entendant. Alors vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai échoué ici ?

- Il vous suffit de trouver une femme et de l'épouser ! lui dis-je.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Je ne sais pas y faire avec elles… Cela fait des années que je me pose moi-même des questions sur mon orientation… Mais rassurez-vous monsieur Holmes, je ne veux pas être inconvenant avec vous ! N'allez pas croire que…

- Pour y arriver, il faudra me tuer… lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Le coroner était bien de la jaquette ! Il devait refouler depuis longtemps son désir d'essayer avec un autre homme.

- J'ai bien l'impression que je resterai seul toute ma vie… pensa-t-il tout haut. Mais au fait monsieur Holmes, si personne ne vous a parlé de mon dossier, comment diable avez-vous fait pour le deviner ? J'ai eu l'impression que quand vous avez commencé à parler de ma carrière vous saviez parfaitement où vous vouliez en venir.

J'étendis mes longues jambes sous la table et lui expliquai :

« La manière dont vous avez regardé mon torse a achevé de me convaincre ! Déjà dans le jardin, j'avais constaté que pour un homme vous étiez trop prévenant vis-à-vis de moi. Mademoiselle Stoner m'avait dit aussi que vous aviez eu la ténacité d'un bouledogue lorsque vous aviez enquêté sur la mort de sa sœur et quand vous êtes venu ce matin, vous avez posé de bonnes questions. Vous êtes intelligent, il vous manque sans doute encore un peu plus de sens de l'observation et de déduction… Que faisait donc un coroner capable dans un village de campagne ? Il fallait une disgrâce ou une envie folle de calme et de quiétude ! Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à autre chose avant de vous surprendre en train de me mater les muscles. Vous avez rougi en plus ! Pour moi, c'était clair ! Mais rassurez-vous : je n'ai rien vu et rien entendu.

- Merci monsieur Holmes, vous êtes un chic type ! Au fait, nous pourrions regarder ce qu'il transportait dans sa mallette. Il devait y tenir puisque même blessé et boiteux il l'a quand même emmenée. Ça n'a pas du être facile de marcher ainsi : mallette sous le bras, sac dans la main et dans l'autre le révolver.

J'acquiesçai. Le contenu, je le connaissais déjà mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire ! Il ouvrit la mallette et je m'approchai de lui pour faire semblant de regarder ce qu'elle contenait. Je devais sauver les apparences.

Ferguson jeta un coup d'œil et se retourna subitement pour vomir de la bile dans l'évier. Il avait du comprendre à quoi avait servi cet objet. Moi aussi je jetai un regard sur l'objet du crime. J'avais beau l'avoir déjà vu j'en frissonnai. Rien que de penser dans quel endroit intime des deux prostituées avait été introduite cette chose… Elle était pourvue de lames de rasoir et de petits crochets. Hémorragie interne et douleur garantie ! Quel esprit tordu il fallait pour inventer pareil instrument de torture !

- Monsieur Holmes ! dit le coroner entre deux hoquets. Cette chose est immonde ! Il y a encore du sang séché dessus ! C'est l'arme du crime vous croyez ?

- Sans aucun doute ! Au vu du rapport du légiste, c'est avec cet objet qu'il a effectué les lésions internes. Elles se sont vidées de leur sang… ça va mieux ?

- Je crois que ça ira, fit-il en vidant de l'eau dans l'évier pour le rincer. Je l'emmène, c'est une pièce à conviction importante.

- C'est vous le coroner !

- Merci. Dites moi monsieur Holmes, ne devrions-nous pas aller nous enquérir de mademoiselle Stoner ? La pauvre est toute seule… On devrait aller voir peut-être…

- Monsieur Ferguson, lui répondis-je, je pense que je vais régler cette histoire là tout seul. Les femmes sont assez susceptibles… Je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant de sa mésaventure… N'oubliez pas que ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants pour elle. Son beau-père essaye de la tuer, ensuite c'est son fiancé qui n'est pas celui qu'il dit être ! Parce que cet homme, non seulement allait au bordel mais en plus, il a assassiné deux femmes ! Elle a été fiancée à un assassin ! Cette journée aurait pu mal se terminer. Alors je vais m'occuper de ce problème moi-même. Elle a confiance en moi. Je saurai trouver les mots qu'il faut. Ça mettra le temps qu'il faudra. Dites-moi, le corps, vous comptez le laisser là ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle le voie en entrant dans la cuisine…

- Si on trouve une nappe ou un drap, on pourra le recouvrir avec ?

Nous cherchâmes quelques minutes et pour finir, nous trouvâmes notre bonheur dans le buffet du salon. Le cadavre fut recouvert mais laissé au même endroit.

L'église sonna alors les treize heures. Le coroner prit congé et partit récupérer son cheval. Pour moi, le plus dur était à faire.


	7. II : chap 17 : Hélène

_Parce qu'il est des douleurs qui ne pleurent qu'à l'intérieur…_

_« Là-bas » : J-J Goldman_

Message pour Skarine : Passe de bonnes vacances! Moi, le sud, c'était en juin! Snif, c'est fini! Ne t'inquiète pas, je publierai de manière régulière pour que tu aies de quoi lire à ton retour... pour tes longues soirées d'été. A+

**Chapitre 17 : Hélène…**

Je m'engageai dans le couloir et entrai dans la chambre du docteur. Hélène n'y était pas, déjà une bonne nouvelle ! Je retirai le drap plein de sang, les menottes, la corde et ramassai mes vêtements éparpillés. Je les remettrais plus tard. Je retrouvai mes chaussettes, mon caleçon, ma veste, mon manteau, mes gants et mon gilet mais pas de trace de ma chemise ! Tant pis, ce serait pour plus tard.

Je fis un tas avec les draps souillés près de la porte pour les emmener tout à l'heure et, mes habits dans les bras, je me dirigeai vers sa chambre. Vu qu'il y avait du feu dans la cheminée je supposais que c'était là qu'elle s'était réfugiée. Par mesure de précaution je vérifiai quand même qu'elle n'était pas dans celle de sa sœur. N'y étant pas, il ne me restait plus que ça chambre.

Je frappai doucement à la porte tout en signalant que c'était moi. N'obtenant pas de réponse je poussai la porte. A ma grande surprise, elle s'ouvrit ! Elle n'avait pas verrouillé sa porte derrière elle ? Une sourde angoisse m'étreignait : pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas commis l'irréparable !

Un coup d'œil rapide en entrant m'indiqua que non. Elle était accroupie, presque roulée en boule dans le coin, pas loin de la fenêtre, le dos tourné à la porte.

Elle devait être dans cet état au-delà de la, peur où quoi que l'on fasse ou qu'on dise n'a pas la moindre importance puisque le pire est déjà arrivé et que l'on ne peut rien y faire.

Plus besoin de chercher ma chemise, elle la portait sur elle. Dans l'âtre, le feu se mourrait et de ce fait il faisait froid dans la pièce. En passant devant la cheminée, je tisonnai les braises et remis des bûches.

- Hélène ? fis-je doucement en m'approchant du coin où elle se trouvait. Je suis là… Tout va bien… Il ne vous fera plus jamais de mal…

Il n'y eu aucune réponse de sa part. Elle était prostrée dans un coin, tremblait de tous ses membres et son visage était baigné de larmes. Ses poignets portaient les marques des menottes et de la corde. Je m'étais débarrassé de mes affaires en les posant sur une chaise. Il fallait que je l'approche en douceur. J'avais utilisé son prénom pour faire moins « distant », moins « impersonnel ».

- Tout va bien ? me répondit-elle enfin avec hargne. On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui avez été…

Les sanglots l'empêchèrent de continuer sa phrase. J'avais bien démarré mon entrée en matière moi ! Ensuite, elle replongea dans son mutisme.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce silence pesant, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Si elle m'avait engueulé, j'aurais compris. Mais là, pas un mot, pas un regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'enfonce dans la folie. Certaines femmes, après un viol s'étaient plongées dans le monde du silence, ou dans la folie… Je ne voulais pas que cela lui arrive.

- Si j'avais su Hélène… lui dis-je contrit. Je ne vous aurais pas quitté au matin… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su vous protéger de ce monstre… Demandez moi ce que vous voulez… Si je peux le faire, je le ferai…Vous pouvez même le crier haut et fort : « Sherlock Holmes est incapable de protéger une femme, il n'a pas tenu la promesse qu'il m'avait faite». Je ne vous en voudrai pas, c'est l'exacte vérité… Je n'ai pas tenu compte de votre mauvais pressentiment ni le fait qu'il avait déjà essayé d'abuser de vous. Je suis un minable Hélène, vous pouvez le dire. J'ai fait des erreurs monumentales aujourd'hui…Demandez moi ce que vous voulez, engueulez-moi, frappez-moi, mais de grâce, dites quelque chose…

Sa tête se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et sa lèvre trembla lorsqu'elle prit enfin la parole :

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous avez disparu ? me hurla-t-elle. Presque une heure ! J'ai entendu des coups de feu… Comment savoir qui s'en était sortit ? On voit bien que vous n'avez jamais ressenti la peur… l'angoisse qui vous ronge les tripes parce que vous ne savez pas qui va surgir : le bourreau ou le sauveur ! Et plus le temps passe, plus l'angoisse vous dévore parce que vous croyez dur comme fer que c'est le monstre qui va surgir !

Je savais que du contraire l'angoisse que l'on peut ressentir lorsque le tortionnaire est partit mais qu'on a l'angoisse de son retour. Mais à quoi bon le lui dire… Elle avait besoin de passer sa rage et je la laissai faire. Après cela irait peut-être mieux…

- Le coroner était là quand je l'ai descendu, lui expliquais-je. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a tiré le troisième coup de feu… Je ne savais pas qu'il était dans mon dos. Il était témoin du final et j'ai du lui faire un rapport sur le pourquoi on en était arrivé là. Vous n'avez pas entendu quand je vous l'ai crié dans le couloir pour vous prévenir ?

- J'ai entendu le son de votre voix vingt minutes après les coups de feu… En attendant, j'ai eu peur que ce ne soit lui qui revienne…

- Il ne reviendra plus jamais Hélène… Il est mort et bien mort. Allez, venez !

- Le salaud est venu à neuf heures ! dit-elle dans un sanglot. Il s'était tapi dans les bosquets du parc… Il m'a surprit à la maison, dans ma chambre… Je me suis défendue mais… Oh mon Dieu, quelle horreur !

Les sanglots étaient encore trop fort pour qu'elle puisse parler. Cela mit quelques minutes pour que le halètement se calme. De toute façon, elle avait raison, je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir pris en compte son « mauvais pressentiment ».

- Sincèrement désolé Hélène, lui dis-je d'une voix douce. Je m'en veux vous savez de ne pas avoir anticipé ce genre de choses. Même si un jour vous me pardonnez, moi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…

Son regard se fit plus dur et elle me dit d'une voix pleine de mépris :

« Vous dites ça maintenant mais d'ici six mois, peut-être moins, vous aurez oublié toutes vos belles paroles ! Vous vous en ficherez éperdument même. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez été violé ! Pire ! Vous irez sûrement en rire chez les putes ! ».

- Non Hélène ! criais-je la voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Insultez-moi si vous voulez, faites de moi ce que vous voulez, mais ne dites pas des choses pareilles ! Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui est trop grave pour que je l'oublie ! Je m'en veux à mort d'être arrivé trop tard pour l'empêcher ! Et je m'en voudrai toute ma vie. Ma conscience me tourmentera jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. A ce moment là j'aurai deux pensées et l'une d'elle sera pour vous. Ce sera ma deuxième croix à porter… ça alourdira ma conscience un peu plus… et ni la morphine, ni la cocaïne ne me fera jamais oublier les erreurs de débutant que j'ai commises aujourd'hui… ce connard m'a fait perdre mes moyens et je ne m'en sortirai pas indemne non plus…

L'évocation des souvenirs douloureux qu'il avait fait ressurgir en moi m'obligea à m'asseoir sur le lit. Je sentais mes jambes qui tremblaient.

- Sachez aussi que je ne suis pas et que je n'ai jamais été client des prostituées. Loin de là ! Je vous jure que ça ne m'intéresse pas…

- Ah non ? Vous êtes sûr ? enchaîna-t-elle rageusement. Pourtant vous n'avez pas nié quand il a dit vous avoir vu au bordel de luxe ! Au lieu d'aller chez les putes du quartier, monsieur Holmes se paie du luxe ! Watson est spécialiste des femmes et vous, c'est les putes votre spécialité ? Vous me dégoûtez monsieur Holmes. Je vous prenais pour un gentleman…

- Merci, répondis-je doucement. Vous préférez croire un type qui vous a menti depuis le jour où il vous a rencontré plutôt que moi… Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme… Mais si vous attachez de l'importance à ses dires à lui, libre à vous… Cela me peine énormément mais ce n'est pas le plus grave.

Je me laissai tomber en arrière sur le lit. Je n'en pouvais plus et le fait de savoir qu'Hélène accordait du crédit aux dires de Percy me faisait mal au cœur.

- Vous ne niez rien… murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

- A quoi ça sert ? fis-je en me redressant. Je peux le nier jusque demain, si vous ne voulez pas me croire à quoi ça sert que je m'épuise ? C'est comme Watson : quand il a une idée fixe, pas moyen de la lui faire perdre. Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas client chez les prostituées. C'est l'exacte vérité. A quoi bon le jurer dans toutes les langues puisque vous avez décidé de ne pas me croire.

- Alors quand Percy racontait vous avoir vu au « Blue Lagon » c'était faux ? Vu la tête que vous avez fait, on aurait dit pourtant que vous y étiez bien…

- J'y étais… Ce qu'il vous a raconté est vrai.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? persifla-t-elle.

- Non ! répliquais-je doucement. Ce qui est faux, c'est l'extrapolation qu'il a fait. Je n'y suis pas allé en tant que client mais en tant qu'ami ! Je les connais de longue date et c'était une visite de courtoisie. Amélia, la patronne, m'avait demandé d'enquêter de mon côté sur le vol de son faux livre de compte et de disculper son personnel aux yeux de la police. Ce que j'ai fait. Mais Lestrade était passé à autre chose lorsque je lui ai rendu mes conclusions. Les deux autres, c'est Mary et Meredith, ses deux plus vieilles amies.

- Vous êtes « ami » avec des prostituées vous ? me dit-elle en me faisant un regard lourd de reproches.

- Oui. Je leur dois beaucoup à toutes les trois. Certes, je suis moins proche de Mary, même si nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps… C'est surtout avec Amélia et Meredith que je suis proche. Jamais je ne pourrai leur rendre tout ce qu'elles m'ont apporté. Et je vous rassure tout de suite, il n'y a rien de sexuel entre elles et moi. Ce qui m'unit à elles, c'est un grand respect, une profonde amitié et mes considérations éternelles pour tout ce qu'elles ont fait pour moi. Je considère Meredith comme une petite sœur, rien de plus, et malheur à celui qui oserait lui faire du mal ! Pour Amélia, c'est différent. Je sais qu'elle éprouve pour moi l'amour qu'une mère à pour son fils, même si elle n'est pas ma mère et qu'elle n'a que dix ans de plus que moi. C'est une femme merveilleuse et elle ne mérite pas l'opprobre que on lui jette souvent du fait de sa profession. Elles n'ont pas choisi ce métier parce qu'elles en avaient envie. Leurs adorables pères les y ont jetées alors qu'elles étaient bien trop jeunes…

Hélène ne disait plus rien. Ses grands yeux étaient fixés sur moi et mon regard ne cilla pas. Je vis qu'ensuite elle baissait son regard vers le sol, comme un peu honteuse de ses paroles.

- Je… je m'excuse monsieur Holmes, fit-elle timidement en se tournant enfin vers moi. Je vous ai bien mal jugé… Vous ne méritez pas ça après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Ma colère n'aurait pas du se diriger sur vous… Vous aviez deux heures d'avance si on y pense bien. Merci quand même et désolée d'avoir pensé que…

- Je ne vous en veux même pas vous savez. Si me hurler dessus vous a fait du bien, alors tant mieux. De toute façon, Watson aussi avait pensé mal le jour où elles ont fait irruption chez nous. C'est Amélia qui l'a remis à sa place. Il s'est tassé dans son fauteuil quand elle lui a dit qu'elle aurait l'impression de pratiquer un inceste si on… enfin… vous voyez… Dites, vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir sur le lit ? Vous aller mourir de froid dans votre coin ! Vous n'avez qu'une chemise sur le dos ! Et elle ressemble furieusement à la mienne…

- Oui, me dit-elle. Je vous ai volé votre chemise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je la ramassais et que je la mettais sur mon dos… Vous la voulez ?

- Non, répondis-je avec un faible sourire. Gardez là. Je vais rester dans cette tenue.

Hélène se replongea alors dans le silence et se recroquevilla un peu plus. Moi-même je ne savais quoi faire ou que dire. Je n'osais pas m'approcher d'elle, peur de lui faire peur…

Pourtant, il me fallait faire quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi !

- Hélène, lui dis-je doucement. Je vais aller chercher de l'eau pour nettoyer votre coupure… Je ne voudrais pas que vous en gardiez une cicatrice. Vous avez des produits désinfectants quelque part ? Hélène ?

Elle hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes avec sa main.

- Cuisine, armoire sous l'évier…

Je me levai, pris ma veste en main, fouillai la poche et pris le mouchoir qui avait déjà servi pour elle à Baker Street. Tout doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, je m'approchai d'elle et me mis à genoux. Elle avait son côté droit collé tout contre le mur et elle serrait ses jambes dans ses bras. J'avais une grosse boule au fond de la gorge.

Sans faire de geste brusque je tendis la main vers son visage, le prit dans ma main et avec l'autre j'essuyai ses larmes. Elle avait sursauté lorsque ma main lui avait touché le menton. Elle était à cran ! Mais elle se laissa faire. Avec la paume de ma main, je lui caressai le visage et elle ne bougea pas.

- Je reviens de suite… gardez mon mouchoir.

Avant de partir je posai ma veste sur son dos pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. Ensuite, je sortis de la chambre, allai chercher la bassine de tout à l'heure dans la chambre du docteur Roylott, allai à la salle de bain pour la vider et reprendre de l'eau chaude et de la froide ainsi qu'une éponge. Je laissai tout là et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour prendre le nécessaire en vue de soigner sa vilaine coupure.

Que faire ? Je n'avais aucune idée de la marche à suivre ! C'est Meredith qui aurait pu m'aider ! Elle s'occupait souvent de cas comme ça. Andrew lui servait de garde du corps vu que c'était des quartiers mal famés ! C'est d'eux que j'aurais eu besoin en ce moment ! Andrew était champion du monde en matière de réconfort à apporter aux dames.

Je me souvenais quand Meredith avait eu tous ses problèmes avec son connard de père et ses frères… Nom de Dieu ! Mais oui ! Ça me revenait maintenant ! J'habitais encore Montague Street et Andrew avait déboulé chez moi parce que Meredith ne s'était pas présentée au restaurant où elle avait rendez-vous avec lui. Pas dans son habitude de rater un resto et de ne pas prévenir !

Nous avions déboulé chez son père et c'était la voisine qui nous avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et où Meredith devait se cacher. Nous l'avions retrouvé dans un sale état. Andrew et moi l'avions ramené chez lui et nous nous étions occupés d'elle.

Que m'avait-il dit cette nuit là déjà ? Fouille tes souvenirs c'est important ! Oui ! Andrew m'avait dit : « Il faut qu'elle nous raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il faut qu'elle parle, de ce qu'elle veut mais elle doit parler et vider son sac ! Sinon elle est fichue ! Une femme a besoin de raconter son histoire malheureuse pour s'en sortir ! Pas les hommes, mais les femmes oui ! On doit l'empêcher de sombrer dans le silence ! Il faut lui changer les idées et la faire rire ! ». Voilà ! Et elle nous avait tout raconté ! Vie de misère ! J'en avais été malade et lui aussi. Cauchemars assurés ! Je me plaignais de mon père mais à côté du sien, c'était un ange !

Meredith avait remonté la pente et nous avait remercié de l'avoir écoutée. Elle avait toujours voulu en parler à sa meilleure amie mais n'avais jamais osé, peur de l'effrayer, … et puis, son amie était décédée… et elle s'était tue. Vu qu'elle avait rendu malade deux jeunes hommes, il valait mieux ne pas en parler à l'amie !

Je devais obliger Hélène à me parler de ce qu'elle avait ressentit, de me raconter tout ce qui c'était passé. Remuer le fer dans la plaie…mais c'était pour son bien. La faire parler de n'importe quoi aussi pour l'aider à surmonter le traumatisme. Essayer de la faire rire aussi !

Je pris en passant la bassine d'eau tiède et je rentrai dans la chambre. Hélène n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Je posai l'eau par terre et plongeai l'éponge dedans.

Le faire moi-même ou lui donner l'éponge ? Non, le faire moi ! Je m'assis en tailleur pas trop loin d'elle, mais pas trop près pour ne pas la brusquer. Je lui rafraîchis le visage d'abord.

- De l'eau tiède ? Merci monsieur Holmes…

- Je vais vous nettoyer le sang de votre coupure maintenant. Sauf si vous voulez le faire…

Elle déplia ses jambes et me fis signe de le faire moi. Tout doucement je nettoyai le sang qui avait coulé puis je désinfectai la coupure.

- Je vais vous mettre un pansement…

- Non, je dois encore prendre un bain…j'en ai besoin…

- Voulez-vous le prendre maintenant ?

- Non, tout à l'heure… je ne suis pas prête et j'aurais envie de me noyer dans l'eau.

- Je vous l'interdis Hélène ! Pas de ça ! Non ! Vous avez assez de force en vous pour repartir ! Vous êtes capable de tenir le coup Hélène ! Promettez-le moi !

Elle secoua sa tête en signe de dénégation et reprit sa position toute recroquevillée contre le mur. Ses bras entouraient ses jambes. Les larmes continuaient à couler. Je quittai ma position assise en tailleur et je me mis sur les genoux, les fesses sur mes pieds.

- Que s'est-il passé Hélène ? Racontez-moi… cela vous aidera…

- Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver… j'étais ici en train de terminer mes valises…je voulais prendre mon bain et terminer les valises ensuite. Je m'étais déjà dévêtue… Puisque vous veniez à treize heures je préférais en avoir fini avec mon bain… j'étais en train de rire toute seule quand il a surgi derrière moi… (Les sanglots reprirent plus fort)

- Vous riez toute seule ? lui demandais-je doucement. De quoi ?

- A nos boutade sur nos rendez-vous… au 2ème vous visitiez ma chambre et y passiez la nuit, au 3ème nous allions dans le parc et nous… dérapions. J'avais pensé que si, pour le 4ème vous arriviez quand je prenais mon bain, vous seriez peut-être capable de sauter tout habillé dedans…c'était de ma propre blague que je riais… il est arrivé sans bruit et quand je l'ai vu, il m'a donné un coup de poing dans le ventre… j'en ai eu le souffle coupé et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'asphyxie ! C'est ensuite qu'il m'a traîné dans la chambre de mon beau-père…

Elle enfoui sa tête dans ses jambes et ne dit plus un mot. Elle tremblait malgré le feu, malgré ma veste et je me sentais impuissant à apaiser se détresse. Je me redressai sur mes genoux, m'approchai d'elle et l'attirai vers moi. Au début elle essaya de se débattre mais je raffermis mon étreinte tout doucement et l'attirai dans mes bras.

- Hélène, doucement, c'est moi… je ne vous veux pas de mal, juste vous aider… laissez-moi faire.

C'était le moment pour lui offrir un gros câlin fraternel, affectueux et charitable. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Je l'entourai de mes bras et elle vint se pelotonner contre mon torse. Ses bras étaient serrés contre son ventre et je la laissai sangloter. Je sentais ses larmes rouler sur la peau de mon torse. Je la berçai tout doucement et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment. Son oreille était au niveau de mon cœur.

- Parlez-moi Hélène ! Dites moi ce que vous voulez mais parlez que diable !

- Je savais que vous viendrez…J'ai eu si peur…Mais je savais que vous viendrez à temps pour me tirer de là… Oh, j'ai mis du sang sur votre chemise…

- Pas grave ! Racontez-moi le reste Hélène !

- Non… pas maintenant… tout à l'heure…je peux avoir votre mouchoir ? Je l'ai remis dans votre poche…

Mon mouchoir servit encore une fois de plus.

- Vous n'avez pas soigné votre blessure ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, elle restera ainsi.

- Vous allez garder une cicatrice bien vilaine…

- Tant mieux ! Si en vieillissant j'ai tendance à me regarder le nombril, cette cicatrice sera là pour me rappeler que je ne fus pas toujours infaillible ! Je la verrai aussi tous les jours en me levant et ça me fera du bien.

Soudain, elle me demanda :

- Vous avez fermé les portes ? Celle de la chambre aussi ?

- La porte d'entrée et celle de la cuisine sont fermées à clé. Je n'ai pas tiré le verrou de la chambre, mais nous ne risquons rien…

- Mettez le verrou s'il vous plaît !

- Il est mort Hélène et ne reviendra plus jamais vous faire de mal…

- Si ! Dans mes cauchemars ! Le verrou s'il vous plaît !

- D'accord Hélène, j'y vais !

Ne jamais contrarier une femme ! Surtout dans ces cas là ! Une fois le verrou tiré, je revins vers elle et je vis qu'elle avait quitté le mur pour un autre endroit : assise contre son lit.

- Asseyez-vous sur le lit Hélène, c'est plus confortable…

Mais au lieu de s'asseoir sur le lit, elle resta par terre, sur la descente de lit. Ma veste avait glissé de ses épaules et je la déposai sur une des chaises.

Je m'assis sur le lit, espérant qu'elle allait faire pareil, mais non. Hélène resta assise à ma droite, appuyée le dos au lit. Son bras gauche m'entoura les jambes et sa tête se posa sur mes genoux. Un grand soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Tout doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer je posai ma main sur ses cheveux et les caressai doucement. Ils étaient défaits et je les recoiffai légèrement. Elle ne broncha pas, ne se dégagea pas, que du contraire, on aurait dit que cela lui faisait du bien, un peu comme un enfant…

Ses bras m'enserrèrent alors les jambes plus fort. Tout était silencieux, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et je sentais que la température avait un peu augmenté. Au moins, nous n'aurions pas froid. Nous restâmes silencieux de longues minutes…je ne savais plus quoi dire… elle se tenait contre mes jambes, toute tremblante encore. Je devais faire quelque chose, la pauvre était assise par terre !

- Hélène, venez avec moi, nous irons nous asseoir devant le feu. Vos mains sont glacées. Vous allez attraper la mort à rester ainsi !

- Je suis bien ici, près de vous, murmura-t-elle.

- Vous serez encore mieux devant le feu, et je resterai à vos côtés, promis. J'irai vous chercher un thé ou un café et un peu de brandy pour mettre dedans.

Elle voulut se mettre debout mais ses jambes la trahirent et elle se laissa retomber sur le sol. Voyant qu'elle allait céder à la panique je lui glissai :

« C'est pas grave, je vais vous porter jusque là ».

Je me mis accroupi à ses côtés, passai mon bras sous ses genoux, l'autre à son dos et je la soulevai dans mes bras. Sa tête se logea dans le creux de mon épaule dénudée. Elle était toute légère. Le contact de sa peau nue contre la mienne me fit frissonner. La chemise était ouverte sur sa poitrine. Tout à l'heure, j'avais vu son corps dénudé sans vraiment voir… La pression qu'il avait mit sur mes épaules était trop forte et si mes yeux avaient vu, ma mémoire n'avait pas retenu les petits détails de son corps.

Je me morigénais moi-même. Ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer son corps dénudé ! Pas dans ces conditions ! Je me mis en marche vers la cheminée et la déposai tout d'abord sur une chaise. L'armoire était béante et avisant une grosse couverture, je l'étalai par terre sur une descente de lit. Plus de confort pour nous ! Ensuite, je pris une couverture plus fine et couvris les épaules d'Hélène et la déposai sur le tout.

- Voilà, fis-je satisfait. Vous n'aurez pas froid. Je vais aller chercher des boissons chaudes. Que voulez-vous ?

- Du thé pour me calmer et du café au brandy.

- J'y vais de suite. N'ayez crainte, je reviens le plus vite possible.

De ces temps ci, je passais mon temps à faire du café moi. Pendant que l'eau chauffait sur le poêle, j'allai m'assurer que celle pour le bain restait à température. Hélène en aurait besoin !

Retour à la cuisine où je pris un plateau pour déposer les tasses, le pot de café, la théière et un morceau de pain et de fromage. La pauvre avait peut-être faim.


	8. II : chap 18 : Là où tout à basculé

Message pour Elyon : Merci pour tes reviews !

Je vais rester régulière dans mes publications, vu que j'ai de l'avance. Mais la publication va plus vite que l'écriture ! Alors pas de précipitation dans les envois !

Pour ce que tu m'as suggéré dans ta dernière review… « Sauter dans le bain… » Cela aurait pu se faire, mais difficile à d'expliquer à Watson et madame Hudson le pourquoi on rentre trempé ! Imaginons le dialogue :

- Holmes ! Mais vous êtes trempé ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ah Watson ! Je me promenais dans la campagne quand soudain je vois une jeune fille qui se noyait dans le lac ! N'écoutant que mon courage j'ai plongé tout habillé et je l'ai sauvée !

- Holmes ? Il y a de la mousse sur votre épaule… snif, snif, mais vous sentez le savon ? Il va falloir me donner l'adresse de ce lac particulier… Vous plongez pour sauver une jeune fille et en même temps, vous vous lavez et vous faites la lessive ! C'est bizarre non ? Madame Hudson va être contente ! Pour une fois, vous allez revenir d'une enquête plus propre qu'en étant partit !

- Heu… ai-je droit à un avocat ?

- Même Perry Mason ne vous sauvera pas !

Pour les « amitiés particulières » je leur fais la part belle sous forme de flash-back dans ma deuxième partie : tu sauras tout sur le remontage de bretelles en bonne et due forme ! Ensuite, dans la troisième partie, elles interviennent un peu plus et leurs personnages sont plus développés.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Là où tout à basculé****…**

De retour dans la chambre, je lui fis boire une tasse de thé et ensuite du café rallongé d'une petite dose d'alcool. Elle fit la grimace quand elle le bu. Par contre, elle ne put rien avaler de solide. Moi non plus je ne pu rien manger. Il fallait que je lui parle.

- Hélène, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main. Quand nous serons de retour à l'auberge, il faudra en parler au docteur Watson, il pourra vous aider. Vous avez besoin de soins médicaux et si ce n'est pas lui qui vous les donne, il vous donnera l'adresse d'un confrère à consulter…

- Non ! me répondit-elle angoissée. Hors de question que je parle de ça à qui que ce soit. Ce qui s'est passé ce jour ne doit pas sortir de ses murs !

- Mais enfin, il pourra vous aider ! Watson est ce qu'il est – paternaliste et vieux jeu – mais il ne vous jugera pas ! Je le connais trop bien, il déteste les hommes qui abusent des femmes. Il saura sans doute mieux que moi trouver les mots qu'il faut. Il sera une vraie mère poule.

- Non, je vous en prie monsieur Holmes ! On n'en parle à personne !

- Je vous jure qu'il vous aidera à surmonter ce…

- Et vous lui parlerez aussi de ce que Percy vous a obligé à me faire ?

Mon silence lui confirma que je n'étais pas disposé à parler de cette histoire là.

- Bien Hélène, lui dis-je résigné, j'ai compris ce que vous vouliez me faire comprendre : votre gêne, votre honte et votre détresse, je les ai ressenties et vécues moi aussi. Je n'ai pas envie que Watson soit au courant de ce que j'ai du vous faire. Ce qui s'est passé ici ne sera pas divulgué. Ça restera entre nous.

- Merci, fit-elle. Si un jour j'éprouve le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, je ne lui raconterais pas ce passage. C'est Percy le monstre et c'est nous qui nous sentons coupables.

Le silence se fit pendant de longues minutes. Elle s'était enroulée dans la couverture et appuyée contre moi. Je la laissai faire. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et si mon épaule était confortable… Je lu passai un bras protecteur autour des épaules et les sanglots silencieux reprirent de plus belle. Mon mouchoir servit encore une fois à éponger ses larmes. J'étais impuissant devant son désespoir et je détestais ça ! La voir souffrir me mettait le cœur aux bords des lèvres. Alors, puisque les paroles étaient superficielles, je la serrai plus fort dans mes bras.

Hérodote disait : « la pire douleur qui soit au monde, c'est bien d'y voir clair et d'être sans pouvoir ». J'étais sans pouvoir devant sa détresse !

Quand nous eûmes bu tout le café chaud, je me levai pour débarrasser les tasses et les reporter à la cuisine. Je laissai le Brandy là car il pouvait servir plus tard pour un autre café amélioré. Petit détour aussi par les toilettes, vu que j'avais bu des litres de café…

A mon retour, je trouvai Hélène debout, la couverture par terre. Les larmes coulaient de nouveau. Mon cœur se serra. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle de surmonter toutes ses émotions.

Quant elle me vit, elle se rua dans mes bras et éclata en sanglots. Je sentis ses bras m'étreindre le torse. J'en fus tellement surpris sur le coup que mes bras sont restés ballants.

Après être resté un peu gauche pendant quelques secondes je la pris dans mes bras et tâchai de la consoler du mieux que je pouvais. Mais que dire à une femme qui vient de vivre un traumatisme pareil ?

Vu qu'elle ne portait pour tout vêtement que ma chemise, j'avais positionné un bras au niveau de ses épaules et avec ma main je lui caressai doucement les cheveux. Les larmes coulaient tellement que je les sentais rouler sur la peau de mon torse. Comme aucunes paroles n'auraient pu adoucir ses maux, je décidai de rester silencieux et de me contenter de la réconforter silencieusement.

Le flot se tarit au bout d'un certain temps mais je la sentais trembler. Alors je lui frictionnai doucement le dos et je me surpris à lui embrasser les cheveux. Il y avait quelques heures, on se trouvait dans la même position sous le porche…

- Et si je suis enceinte ? me demanda-t-elle en reniflant. Je fais quoi ?

Sa question me prenait de court ! Je n'avais pas encore trop songé à cette éventualité déplaisante. Une jeune fille célibataire, de bonne famille et enceinte… Pas bon pour son avenir tout ça. Quel homme aurait envie de la prendre pour épouse s'il apprenait ce genre de chose ?

- Je ne sais pas Hélène, lui répondit-je. Oubliez l'avortement en tout cas. Les faiseuses d'ange ne sont pas fiables et les séquelles sont irréversibles si elles ratent leur coup. Si ce malheur arrive, il vous faudra mener la grossesse à terme et confier l'enfant à une institution.

- Et… et qui sera le père ? Vous ou … lui ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Vu qu'il est … passé le premier… il y a beaucoup plus de chance qu'il soit le géniteur de l'enfant… si enfant il y a bien sûr. Ce sera à surveiller.

- Oh non ! Pas un enfant de lui… pas ça dans mon ventre !

Sa crispation était en train de reprendre le dessus. Rien que de penser qu'elle pourrait mettre au monde l'enfant de cette crapule avait fait de nouveau augmenter son rythme cardiaque. Je le sentais palpiter de plus belle. Il fallait calmer tout ça. Il serait temps d'y penser plus tard.

- Chuut Hélène, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille. Ne pensez pas à ça pour l'instant. On avisera en temps voulu. Je vais me renseigner pour tâcher de vous trouver un endroit discret pour la naissance si besoin est. Mais pensez à autre chose…

- A quoi ? me dit-elle ironique. A mon avenir ? Il est compromis. A un autre mariage ? Qui voudra de moi ? Je ne suis plus vierge…Pas avec un homme issu de mon milieu en tout cas ! C'est important pour eux la virginité ! Je suis finie…

- Mais non, lui dis-je en prenant sa tête entre mes mains pour l'obliger à me regarder. Vous ne direz rien à votre futur mari… Il vous suffira lors de la nuit de noce de lui dire que vous avez eu mal et il croira que c'est votre première fois. Un homme, c'est crédule…

- Laissez tomber les projets de mariage pour moi ! me répondit-elle amèrement. Après ce que je viens de vivre, je n'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver dans le lit aux côtés d'un homme…

Son visage était trop près du mien ! La tentation était grande de l'embrasser pour la consoler. Mes lèvres étaient si proches des siennes… Mon cœur battait à la chamade et le sien aussi. Pour éviter tout incident je retirai mes mains de son visage et les posai sur ses épaules tout en reculant un peu. La sentir quasi nue et serrée contre moi m'avait troublé énormément. Ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas, ce serait profiter de sa détresse.

- Hélène, lui dis-je tout en me détachant encore un peu d'elle, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui ! Vous avez eu la malchance de tomber sur un salaud. Je parie que si vous n'aviez pas eu envie de partir de chez votre beau-père, jamais il ne serait arrivé à vous séduire ! Vous n'étiez pas amoureuse de lui n'est ce pas ?

Elle baissa les yeux et me répondit que non, qu'elle n'en était pas amoureuse et qu'elle n'avait rien ressentit la première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassée. Elle n'avait fait que confirmer mes soupçons.

- Vous trouverez un homme bien, qui prendra soin de vous, qui vous respectera. Testez le avant comme ça vous saurez ce qu'il vaut au lit…

Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres mais il fut de courte durée. Je la sentis se blottir de nouveau dans mes bras et me serrer plus fort le torse. Ma main se reposa sur sa tête. Elle avait des idées noires et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle ruine sa vie à cause de cette expérience horrible.

Pour la faire changer d'avis j'enchaînai :

« Vous savez, les relations qu'il y a entre un homme et sa femme sont très agréables quand ils se respectent et qu'ils le font en accord avec eux-mêmes ».

- Si bien que ça le sexe ? J'ai des doutes après ce que j'ai vécu…

- Mais oui… Quand c'est bien fait, avec le respect de l'autre. Percy ne vous a pas fait l'amour ! Ce qu'il vous a fait est immonde ! C'est un… viol !

- Et vous ? Que m'avez-vous fait ?

Sa question me transperça le cœur. Il m'avait obligé, certes…

- Oh grands dieux Hélène, je n'ai pas eu trop le choix…Je ne le voulais pas… Je l'ai fait pour gagner du temps, pour vous protéger de lui aussi puisque vous étiez terrifiée rien qu'à l'idée qu'il recommence…Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous violente une fois de plus, ni qu'il vous tue avec cet instrument du diable…mais si vous l'avez ressenti comme un…viol (je détestais ce mot !), alors il ne me reste plus qu'a m'injecter un flacon de morphine et de cocaïne pour ne plus me réveiller…

- Oh monsieur Holmes ! Non ! N'allez pas croire que je vous tiens rigueur de ça… Je vous l'ai dit : plutôt vous cent fois que lui une seule ! Je me doutais bien que vous n'étiez pas ce genre d'homme… Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est… excusez-moi, j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots…Ce que vous m'avez fait quand il vous a obligé… c'est ça que vous appelez « faire l'amour » ? Parce que j'ai eu une sorte de drôle de frisson…

Elle leva ses beaux yeux vers moi après m'avoir posé sa question et cela me perturba. Lui avais-je fait l'amour ? Pas vraiment. Mais elle avait joui sous moi et elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette nouvelle sensation…J'étais mal à l'aise.

- Nous dirons que nous avons eu une relation sexuelle ! Vous avez eu du plaisir avec moi tout à l'heure, c'est ça le frisson que vous avez ressenti… Trouvez-vous un mari qui n'est pas avare de câlins et surtout pas égoïste au lit… et se sera pareil…mais lui, il vous fera l'amour…encore mieux !

- Alors puisque c'est si bien que vous le dites : prouvez-le moi ! Faites moi l'amour !

J'en fus estomaqué ! Voilà que elle me demandait de lui faire l'amour !

- Hélène, je ne peux pas faire ça ! fis-je horrifié. Ce serait profiter de la situation. Je ne veux pas !

- Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que je pouvais vous demander ce que je voulais. Alors je vous le demande. Je veux ressentir la même chose que tout à l'heure. Mais au moins, il n'y aura personne pour nous observer… Juste vous et moi.

Pendant qu'elle me parlait, elle s'était mise à onduler contre moi. Sa main était descendue à mon entrejambe et je l'avais sentie me caresser doucement. Il fallait arrêter ça tout de suite avant qu'elle ne mette le feu aux poudres ! Déjà que j'étais troublé par son corps nu serré contre le mien et que les conséquences de ce trouble se faisaient ressentir dans mon pantalon… Sa main n'arrangea pas les choses… On se calme en bas !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait soudain ? Il y a quelques minutes, elle pleurait.

Sa respiration était haletante et sa bouche me fit frissonner lorsqu'elle m'embrassa dans le cou. Ses tétons étaient durcis par l'excitation. Tout son corps clamait son désir charnel et le mien lui répondait « oui » contre ma volonté. Encore que, même mon esprit s'y mettait !

- Hélène, fis-je en tentant de me dégager de son étreinte, vous ne pouvez pas me demander de vous faire l'amour. Ce serait m'obliger et je refuse que vous vous mettiez à ce niveau là.

- Pourtant, me répondit-elle en gloussant, je sens bien que vous en avez envie ! Avec ce que je viens de sentir en bas… Ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez pas…

- Pourquoi le demander à moi ? fis-je en haletant de plus belle sous ses caresses.

- A qui voulez-vous que je le demande ? me répondit-elle en m'embrassant dans tout le cou. C'est vous qui m'avez offert un frisson de plaisir tout à l'heure… Je veux ressentir de nouveau ce plaisir… Faites-moi la nuit de noces que les jeunes mariés passent…

Elle avait raison en plus. Je crevais d'envie de la serrer contre moi et de lui faire l'amour. Mais je ne pouvais pas ! Pas dans ces circonstances… Rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de cette relation purement physique. Tout mon corps était tendu à l'extrême. Une partie de moi le voulait mais je devais refuser. Dieu sait que je la voulais toute entière, comme j'avais eu envie d'elle sous le porche, quand nous nous étions embrassé. Elle avait allumé un volcan dans mes entrailles et ailleurs. Mon sexe me faisait mal, l'envie était grande de la prendre et…

Soudain, je sentis avec effroi que son sexe touchait le mien. Je n'avais pas bien refermé ma braguette après avoir été aux toilettes… Arrête Sherlock, me dis-je en moi-même, fou le camp de là et va te passer à l'eau froide ! Mais aucune partie de mon corps ne réagit à l'ordre de bouger ! Mes jambes restèrent immobiles…Il fallait que je me reprenne tout de suite !

- Non Hélène ! Ne m'obligez pas à faire ça. Je vais aller à la salle de bain et me mettre de l'eau froide. Ensuite on rentrera à l'auberge. Désolé !

Elle se détacha de moi. Je l'avais blessée par mon refus. Chaque parcelle de mon corps me faisait souffrir. Impossible de calmer ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque. Je la désirais comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus désiré une femme. Moi qui croyait que ce ne serais plus possible… Moi qui n'avais plus jamais eu l'envie de me livrer à la bagatelle… voilà qu'elle avait rallumé la passion chez moi. Mais tout cela ne mènerait à rien. Je n'avais pas d'avenir à lui offrir. J'étais partagé : une partie de moi me disait « vas-y puisqu'elle le veut et toi aussi » et l'autre, la plus rationnelle, me disait que je risquais de le regretter longtemps si je franchissais la frontière.

- Comme vous voudrez, me dit-elle en arrêtant les caresses et en reculant un peu plus, blessé par mon refus.

Le feu était en moi et j'étais pris dans un maelström de sentiments. Je ne désirai que ça, comme je l'avais désirée ce matin sous le porche.

Nos regards se croisèrent avec une telle intensité… Que faire ? Céder ?

- Oh et puis merde pour les conséquences ! lui dis-je en la prenant un peu brusquement dans mes bras.

Mes lèvres se collèrent sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné. Ses lèvres avaient toujours un petit goût de Brandy. J'avais du la saisir parce qu'elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à mon baiser. Puis, tout s'enchaîna. Sa bouche se fit plus possessive et ses bras m'enlacèrent plus fort. Une de ses mains était même en train de me caresser les fesses. Je me fis plus entreprenant et ma langue s'insinua dans sa bouche. La première fois j'étais resté sage dans mes baisers. Ce n'était plus le cas. La chaleur et la douceur de sa bouche m'enivraient, la joie m'étourdissait. Je l'attirai contre moi, Hélène pressa son corps plus fort contre le mien et toutes les douleurs tapies au fond de mon cœur furent dissipées par ses caresses.

Je détachai à contre cœur mes lèvres des siennes.

- Vous avez changé d'avis monsieur Holmes ? me demanda-t-elle en suffocant.

- Si je dois finir en enfer, au moins je saurai pourquoi ! lui répondis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou. Et puis, j'ai promis de faire ce que vous vouliez… Une promesse est une promesse ! Mais si vous m'appelez encore une fois « monsieur » je vous abandonne là ! Compris ?

- Oui Sherlock, me répondit-elle dans un souffle, ses mains me parcourant toujours le dos.

La manière si sensuelle dont elle prononça enfin mon prénom fit augmenter mon étreinte. Ma bouche l'embrassait sur tout son visage et son petit cri de plaisir me fouetta les sangs ! Je décidai quand même à lui édicter les règles du jeu :

- Ce sera juste une relation entre adultes… Rien de plus ! Le coup de la nuit de noces sans la cérémonie de mariage ! Que ce soit clair…

- On s'en fou de la cérémonie ! me dit-elle en insinuant ses doigts dans mon pantalon. On passe directement aux choses sérieuses : la première nuit des jeunes mariés. Faites moi oublier mon horrible matinée ! Tout oublier…

Je l'embrassai de nouveau sur la bouche, dans le cou… Sa main avait dégagé l'essentiel. Mon membre, tendu à l'extrême, était tout contre les portes du paradis.

- Vous aviez raison, j'en meurs d'envie… lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.

Mes mains avaient parcouru son corps dans un état de fébrilité intense. Le désir était là et elle se faisait plus entreprenante avec son bassin. Elle se frottait contre moi et je sentais bien que je n'allais pas savoir résister longtemps…

Alors je la soulevai par les fesses et la soutint contre moi. Ses jambes se nouèrent autour de ma taille et bras autour de mon cou. Nos bouches étaient toujours soudées l'une à l'autre. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Ma main descendit pour lui caresser le sexe. Il était chaud et humide. Un petit cri de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Aucun doute, elle était plus que prête ! Alors j'attrapai mon membre turgescent pour le positionner là où il fallait. Son sexe se posa dessus et me fis pousser aussi un cri de plaisir. L'excitation était à son paroxysme et si je restai ainsi une minute de plus je risquai de tout lâcher dehors.

Je m'introduis en elle pas trop vite. Elle avait beau être excité et le vouloir, j'étais quand même « large et long ». Une fois à l'intérieur je restai quelques secondes immobile… Ce fut elle qui reprit les hostilités en entamant des mouvements de va et vient. Ses lèvres vinrent se coller aux miennes et elle accéléra le mouvement. Je voulu lui dire de ralentir mais trop tard ! La vague de jouissance me prit de plein fouet et envahi tout mon corps. Je poussai un cri rauque et me laissai aller. C'était encore meilleur maintenant : libre et sans contrainte.

J'étais partit beaucoup trop tôt ! Elle s'était crispée un peu lorsque j'avais joui en elle. Surprise de la vitesse sans doute. Je me rattraperais plus tard.

Le lit n'était pas loin alors j'avançai, Hélène toujours accrochée, j'ouvris le lit et sans me retirer d'elle la couchai sous moi doucement. Son regard marquait l'étonnement. Je l'embrassai un peu plus doucement et repris les mouvements de va et vient. Doucement au début puis, entendant sa respiration s'accélérer, je fis de même. J'étais en appui sur mes bras et quand je senti qu'elle était au bord de l'orgasme, je me couchai totalement sur elle pour mieux en profiter. Ses mains se serrèrent plus fort sur mes fesses et je la senti jouir sous moi. Pas besoin de le faire en silence cette fois ci. Son cri fit plaisir à entendre !

Je m'écroulai un peu plus sur elle. La fatigue, contre coup à payer après un orgasme pareil, nous laissa pantelant. Mes lèvres s'attardèrent dans son cou puis descendirent sur ses seins, le long de son ventre et passèrent sur sa toison. Je remontai ensuite lentement. Elle en frissonna de haut en bas.

Pour ne pas l'écraser, je me collais à sa gauche : ma jambe était passée sur la sienne et mes doigts caressaient délicatement sa poitrine.

Sa respiration donnait l'impression qu'elle venait de courir un quatre cent mètres. Nous restâmes en silence l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid, j'avais remonté les couvertures pour nous tenir chaud. J'étais bien contre elle. Sentir son souffle qui s'apaisait avait quelque chose d'agréable. Sa main s'était posée sur mon bras et elle me le caressait doucement. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et me dit :

« C'était… comment dire… très… »

- Très rapide, je sais ! complétais-je à sa place en grimaçant. C'était la nuit de noce version « jeunes mariés très pressés et très excités ».

Je me levai du lit et constatai que je n'avais même pas enlevé mon pantalon. Je refermai ma braguette et évaluai les dégâts ! Traces hautement suspecte !

- Bon, Hélène, je crois que je vais aller nettoyer les taches de mon pantalon sinon Watson comprendra tout de suite ce que j'ai fait. Je vous ramène quelque chose à boire ? Café aussi ? Bien, je m'en occupe.

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas. Je la sentais un peu déçue par la nuit de noce que je venais de lui faire. Mais après autant de temps sans le faire, l'excitation avait été trop forte. J'étais capable de beaucoup mieux et j'avais bien l'intention de ma rattraper dans quelques temps. Elle allait l'avoir sa nuit de noce !

- Heu… lui dis-je légèrement embarrassé. Si vous pouviez mettre quelque chose de plus conséquent sur votre dos, cela m'aiderait un peu pour la suite. Au moins, je ne sentirai pas votre peau directement sur la mienne.

Un froncement de sourcil me fit comprendre qu'elle ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir. C'est fou, une fois l'excitation passée, on redevient un peu gauche.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas tout à fait été à la hauteur, poursuivis-je. J'ai foiré, je l'avoue. Enfin, j'ai foiré à moitié ! Une partie de la demande a été exaucée quand même : je l'ai bien entendu… Alors je vais faire le café, le nettoyage et quand je reviens, je rattrape le coup. Cette fois là, je vais me tenir comme il faut et prendre tout mon temps ! Vos souhaits seront exaucés…

Je la laissai au chaud dans le lit et repartit une fois de plus dans la cuisine. Pendant que l'eau chauffait je fis un détour par la salle de bain, remis du bois dans le feu pour maintenir l'eau pour son bain à température et nettoyai l'avant de mon pantalon. Heureusement que dans mes bagages j'avais celui d'hier en rechange. Sinon Watson nous ferait une crise d'apoplexie ! Rien que d'y penser cela me fit sourire. Je me sentais d'humeur guillerette ! La petite voix qui m'avait dit de me tenir tranquille s'était tue.

Quand le café fut prêt, je retournai avec le plateau dans la chambre et trouvai à mon grand étonnement Hélène toujours vêtue de ma seule chemise et assise dans le lit.

- Tiens ? lui dis-je en faisant par de ma surprise. Vous n'avez pas mis quelque chose de plus conséquent sur votre dos ? Parce que s'il y avait un peu plus de tissu entre nous deux je serais moins tenté d'aller directement…

Voyant qu'elle avait les yeux dans le vague, j'eu peur qu'elle ne soit retombée dans son mutisme. Je passai ma main devant elle et lui demandai :

« Vous êtes toujours parmi nous ? »

- Oui, me répondit-elle en sursautant. Excusez-moi, je pensais à quelque chose… Ha !… Merci pour le café ! Heu… Au fait, je n'ai plus droit à du Brandy dans mon café ? Parce que ça m'aiderait grandement…

- Le Brandy c'était pour vous donner un peu de vitalité. Il ne faut pas en abuser !

- Si je buvais une « certaine » quantité de Brandy, que se passerait-il ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Vous tituberiez et vous vous écrouleriez par terre. Mais pourquoi cette question ? Oh ! Je vous interdis de vous saouler ! Ne tombez pas là dedans ! Vous êtes assez forte pour vous en sortir sans l'aide de l'alcool ! Ni d'aucune autre substance d'ailleurs !

- Non, c'est pas ça, reprit-elle hésitante. Mais je veux dire, si j'en buvais une bonne rasade ? C'est quoi les symptômes de quelqu'un qui a bu un peu trop ?

- Les inhibitions s'en vont et généralement, quelqu'un qui a bu est plus intrépide que s'il était sobre. Certains deviennent de vrais moulins à paroles, d'autres restent muets, ou rigolent comme des fous, parfois certains deviennent violents, etc.… Mais où vous voulez en venir avec vos questions ? Rassurez-vous, la quantité d'alcool que j'ai versé dans votre café était minime. Pas de quoi devenir saoule…

Elle baissa les yeux et se mit à triturer les pans de ma chemise.

- Quand vous êtes partit reporter les tasses, vous aviez laissé la bouteille et j'ai bu une bonne gorgée de Brandy, m'avoua-t-elle timidement. Ça m'a enhardi sans doute… Je me suis sentie toute excitée et j'ai osé vous aguicher et vous demander de me …

Son aveu me fit bondir sur mes pieds. Je sentis mon sang se retirer de mon visage. Elle était ivre lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé de lui faire l'amour ? Je comprenais mieux son état d'excitation aussi soudain maintenant ainsi que le goût de brandy sur ses lèvres. Et moi qui voulais recommencer dans les règles de l'art… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris moi ?

- Oh bon Dieu Hélène ! dis-je en m'étranglant presque. Vous aviez bu ? Catastrophe, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi ? Oh non…

Un coup d'œil vers la bouteille me fit constater que c'était une « bonne grande rasade » d'alcool qu'elle avait avalé ! Seigneur tout puissant ! Le niveau avait bien descendu ! Je dus me rasseoir sur le lit tellement je me sentais mal ! J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains de honte. La passion n'est jamais bonne conseillère. J'étais le premier à le dire…

- Sherlock, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet état. Je n'étais pas ivre, juste enhardie par l'alcool…

- Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que je vous ai fait ? lui dis-je honteux. J'aurais du me douter que vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal pour me demander une chose pareille ! Une fille pudique ne se dévergonde pas ainsi en quelques secondes ! Bon sang Hélène, j'en ai des choses à me faire pardonner… Je suis le dernier des derniers moi… Aucun pardon pour moi !

Le Brandy ! Elle s'était saoulée et l'alcool, au lieu de lui procurer l'oubli, lui avait ôté toutes les inhibitions, toute sa pudeur… Cela tournait en boucle dans ma tête ! J'en avais les entrailles tordues de douleur. C'était comme si j'avais profité de son état de faiblesse pour abuser d'elle. J'avais abusé d'elle ! Sa main était toujours sur mon épaule, réconfortante. Mais quand les effets seraient dissipés, quelle serait sa réaction ? Ou demain en y repensant ?

- Heu… Vous m'aviez parlé que quand vous reviendrez avec le café, vous… enfin…

- Je n'ai rien dit Hélène ! lui dis-je fermement. Oubliez ça de suite !

- Mais non ! me dit-elle énergiquement. Vous m'avez dit que vous… Dites, je peux avoir un peu de Brandy dans mon café… S'il vous plaît… Ce sera plus facile pour moi de parler si j'ai bu un peu…

- Il n'en est pas question ! criais-je. Fini l'alcool pour vous… cela ne vous vaut rien ! Vous vous exprimerez sans être sous l'emprise de l'alcool ! C'est moins dangereux pour moi ! Sautez à l'eau et exprimez le fond de votre pensée ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez adulte !

- Sherlock, vous êtes quelqu'un d'intransigeant ! Bon, tant pis, je me lance…

Je l'entendis prendre une grande respiration et elle sortit de dessous les couvertures pour venir se mettre à mes côtés. La tentation fut grande de prendre mes distances mais son froncement de sourcils m'en dissuada. Une fois assise, elle souffla un bon coup et se lança :

« Ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que je n'étais pas ivre au point de ne pas savoir ce que je faisais. Que du contraire ! L'alcool a juste servi à me donner du courage pour vous demander de… J'en mourrais d'envie de vous le demander… Mais j'avais la peur au ventre… Quand vous êtes partit en laissant la bouteille, j'ai bu une rasade pour me donner du courage. Rien de plus… L'effet escompté n'a pas eu lieu de suite, ça m'a donné le cafard… Et puis, tout à coup, quand j'étais dans vos bras, j'ai ressenti des bouffées de désir, alors j'ai franchi le pas et j'ai constaté que vous en aviez envie vous aussi. Maintenant je me suis sentie un peu gênée de vous avoir aguiché de la sorte… Mais pas de regrets… C'était intense …C'est ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure et pas « trop rapide » même si dans le fond je l'ai pensé… »

Je fermai les yeux et réfléchi à ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer. Elle avait du cran la petite, ça forçait l'admiration ! Mon honneur était à moitié sauf… A moitié parce que moi aussi j'en avais eu envie… la première fois sous ce maudit porche !

- Soulagé ? me demanda-t-elle. Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que vous aviez « foiré à moitié ma requête », vous vouliez dire quoi par là ? Parce que c'était plus rapide que la première fois ? Vous avez parlé de prendre tout votre temps pour après ?

- Oubliez ça Hélène ! lui dis-je doucement. Vous me retirez un poids des épaules mais il en reste encore… J'aurais du me contrôler et rester sur ma première réponse, un refus. On va se rhabiller et remonter à l'auberge. Désolé pour mes divagations.

Je remis ma tête dans le creux de mes mains. Soudain, je sentis sa main se poser sur ma jambe et tout son corps s'appuyer contre le mien. Son bras droit passa dans mon dos et vint finir sa descente dans le creux de mes reins. Le contact de sa main sur ma peau nue me fit frissonner.

- Non, je n'oublie pas ce que vous avez dit avant d'aller chercher le café, me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. Vous aviez le sourire d'un chat devant un pot de crème… Vos yeux pétillaient trop ! Vous m'avez dit que vous alliez prendre tout votre temps cette fois-ci…

La chaleur du désir m'envahit et je bredouillai :

- Passez-moi…tasse de café Hélène…s'il vous plaît. C'est moi qui vais avoir besoin de le couper avec du Brandy…

- Vous êtes un homme Sherlock ! me dit-elle malicieusement en me servant du café sans Brandy. Faites des phrases avec une structure sujet, verbe et complément. Si j'y suis arrivée… C'est fou comme on redevient pudibond après … Et il y a quelques temps…

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Elle reprenait du poil de la bête mon Hélène. Le café me fit du bien. Nous bûmes en silence, elle toujours appuyée sur moi. Le café finit, c'était à moi de me lancer. Moi aussi je pris une grande inspiration :

« J'ai été un peu vite et comme vous m'aviez demandé la nuit de noce dans toute sa splendeur… Là, nous avions joué aux jeunes mariés pressés. Alors je pensais… recommencer… plus calme cette fois-ci. Et faire ça comme il fallait, dans les règles de l'art ».

- Et nous attendons quoi maintenant ? Le déluge ? Je vous jure que je suis dégrisée !

- Ça finira mal… dis-je en lui souriant. Vous allez y prendre goût et ne pourrez plus vous en passer. Demain je ne suis plus là…

- Tant pis ! fit-elle en approchant doucement ses lèvres des miennes. J'ai connu l'enfer avec Percy et le paradis avec vous est tentant…

Je ne résistai pas à ce contact. Le baiser fut très doux et je gardai mes mains chez moi. Evitons de mettre le feu aux poudres tout de suite…J'étais sans doute totalement fou de faire ça mais pas moyen de résister à son appel. Le capitaine avait déserté le navire ! Je voulais encore la sentir sous moi. Mon corps n'en faisait plus qu'à sa tête…


	9. II : chap 18 bis : Tout en douceur

**Chapitre 18 bis : Tout en douceur...**

- Allongez-vous, lui murmurais-je en rompant notre baiser. Et laissez moi faire : je prends les rênes…

Elle se coucha sur le lit et je poussai les couvertures. Cette fois-ci j'aurais tout le loisir d'explorer les moindres recoins de son corps… Je la fis se décaler un peu plus vers le milieu du lit et je m'allongeai sur le côté, la tête appuyée sur le coude. Ainsi je pouvais la contempler tout à ma guise. Dieu qu'elle était belle… J'avais envie de la posséder tout de suite… Moi qui m'étais juré de ne plus jamais désirer une femme ! J'avais rompu mon serment avec Hélène… Pendant des années je n'avais jamais plus ressenti le désir charnel et voilà qu'une cliente était en train de me faire plonger dans un abîme purement sexuel. Ce qui m'effrayait le plus c'était que je n'avais rien fait pour l'en empêcher et que je la désirais…

Ma main descendit sur sa jambe et remonta sans se presser, j'effleurai sa toison et remontai vers ses seins. Je m'y attardai un peu plus… Sa tête se tourna vers moi et je me penchai pour effleurer ses lèvres, puis nous nous embrassâmes lentement, langoureusement… Pendant ce temps là, ma main avait repris le chemin inverse. Après quelques passages et beaucoup de frissons, je caressai doucement sa toison, puis m'aventurai vers son clitoris. Mes baisers se faisaient plus ardents mais pas elle. Ses mains étaient immobiles alors que tout à l'heure elles avaient caressées des endroits fort intimes !

- Je vous autorise à me caresser ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les rênes que vous ne pouvez rien faire. Que du contraire même !

Ses doigts se posèrent sur mon bras, presque timidement. L'alcool l'avait dévergondé mais maintenant que les effets s'étaient dissipés, elle était redevenue timide et chaste.

Mes doigts la caressèrent plus en profondeur et je la sentis se crisper un peu. Sa main posée sur mon bras ne m'avait pas caressé à des endroits stratégiques. On aurait dit qu'elle était tendue à l'idée d'avoir un rapport. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net !

Je me mis sur elle et tout son corps se raidit sous le mien. Ce n'était pas la cambrure de tout à l'heure. Je me remis sur le côté et lui demandai :

« Hélène, êtes vous sûre de le vouloir ? Parce que je vous sens tendue comme la corde d'un arc ! Si vous ne voulez plus, dites le moi… Je n'en prendrai pas ombrage et on arrête tout ! »

- Si je le veux mais j'ai une trouille d'enfer ! L'alcool m'a bien aidé la première fois… Je ne réfléchissais même pas à ce que je faisais ! Donne moi du Brandy et tu verras…

Puisqu'elle repassait au tutoiement, je fis de même pour lui répondre.

- Hors de question que je te donne de l'alcool ! lui dis-je en déposant un chaste baiser sur son front avant de me lever.

- Sherlock, s'il te plaît… Ne pars pas !

- Tu devrais savoir que je ne baisse jamais les bras devant les problèmes ! Je vais te détendre à ma façon, tu vas voir ! L'ennui, c'est qu'après tu ne voudras plus que je m'arrête ! Mais tant pis, je prends le risque. Allez, enlève ma chemise ! Rassure-toi, tu pourras l'emmener après comme prise de guerre si tu veux.

Elle s'exécuta, les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce que je lui réservais comme traitement de choc.

- Mets-toi sur le ventre, écarte un peu les jambes et quoi que je fasses, où que je me trouve, quoique tu sentes, surtout reste immobile.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une exclamation muette et horrifiée. Elle s'en étrangla même de répugnance.

- Il n'en est pas question, me cria-t-elle. Je refuse ce genre de pratiques dégueulasse !

- Tu me prends pour quoi ? lui dis-je choqué. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne pratique pas ce genre de chose contre nature ! Tu pourrais encore me supplier, m'implorer, me menacer ou quoi que ce soit : refus catégorique ! N'aie crainte et fait ce que je te dis. Surtout pas de coup de pied mal placé !

C'est à contre cœur qu'elle se coucha sur le ventre. Sa respiration s'accélérait sous la panique. Ses yeux me fixaient et quand elle me vit me mettre à genoux sur le lit ce fut la terreur générale !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? me demanda-t-elle affolée.

- Chuut ! Juste te détendre… Tu verras, tu vas aimer j'en suis sûr !

Pas trop rassuré quand même.

- Tu me fais confiance ? Entièrement confiance ? Aveuglément ?

- Oui, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Menteuse ! Je veux une vraie confiance et un « oui » franc et massif. On dirait que je t'emmène à l'abattoir ! Alors, je réitère ma question : me fais-tu assez confiance que pour me tourner le dos, mettre ta tête dans tes bras et te laisser faire quelque soit ma position ?

Je la vis réfléchir quelques instants puis elle me dit un beau « oui » franc et massif.

- Bien, merci, lui dis-je en enjambant ses fesses. Tu ne le regretteras pas je t'assure ! Et arrête de trembler… Tes fesses sont admirables mais je ne suis pas sodomite !

Elle expira et je la sentis se détendre un peu. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses épaules – tout son corps se tendit – et je commençai à lui masser les épaules.

Ce n'était pas à ça qu'elle s'attendait sûrement ! Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que tout son corps se laisse aller. Un grognement de bonheur m'indiqua qu'elle appréciait fortement.

- Oh, que c'est bon ! Ça fait du bien à mes muscles, ils étaient tout douloureux !

- Ben voyons ! Je n'ai que des bonnes idées moi ! Mais après… tu vas y être accro !

- Je sais où tu habites…

- La facture de mes honoraires va être scandaleusement élevée ! Je suis détective habituellement, pas masseur ou amant ! Le montant sera indécent…

- Le jeu en valait la chandelle… Où le cierge…

Elle apprécia que je rie de sa petite impertinence. J'étais sur la bonne voie… Si la pudeur la quittait j'avais de la chance de récupérer ma petite libertine…

Mes mains descendirent sur ses reins et je continuai à lui pétrir les muscles douloureux. Une autre chose devenait douloureuse chez moi. Il fallait que je pense à autre sujet, il était encore trop tôt pour ce genre de montées…

- Mouais, fis-je faussement contrit, je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu as parlé de cierge… On va se calmer… Et je te défends de glousser !

Vite quelque chose pour faire baisser la pression… Watson ! Quel savon il allait me passer lorsque je rentrerais, en compagnie de la demoiselle en plus ! J'allais en prendre pour mon grade ! Sauf s'il ne m'adressait plus jamais la parole… J'allais inventer quoi comme excuse pour mon départ et mon retour beaucoup plus tard ? Percy ne me servirait pas d'alibi pour l'après-midi… Tiens, Watson était excellent pour faire baisser ma tension ! S'il apprenait un jour que j'avais pensé à lui pour débander… Sacré Watson ! Toujours besoin de lui en toutes circonstances ! La voix d'Hélène me fit revenir sur terre :

« Pourquoi vous a-t-il demandé si vous étiez juif ? »

Il me fallu quelques instants pour remettre la question dans le contexte et ensuite je compris où elle voulait en venir.

- Je suis circoncit… Comme les juifs. Sauf que pour moi c'est juste une lubie de ma mère à ma naissance. Mon frère aîné n'y a pas eu droit.

- Circon… quoi ?

- On m'a coupé un morceau de peau à l'extrémité du sexe. Comme chez les juifs…

- Pourquoi ? Une lubie de votre mère en plus ?

- Oui… elle voulait à l'époque faire hurler de rage mon père… il s'était absenté une quinzaine de jours après ma naissance et elle en a profité… elle en a été pour ses frais parce quand elle lui a dit à son retour il lui a répondu qu'elle avait eu raison et il n'a pas piqué une colère comme elle l'espérait…

- Heu… C'était le bonheur chez vous…

- Du tonnerre ! Comme dit toujours Amélia : « sur leur 22 ans de mariage il y a 8 ans d'amour et 14 ans de haine ! ». Ils se sont haïs aussi fort qu'ils se sont aimés !

- Comment vous l'avez su ?

- Amélia ! Ma mère lui avait dit un jour et plus tard elle me l'a raconté.

- Juste pour mettre en rogne votre père ? Pourquoi il n'a pas été fâché alors ?

- Il était en relation pour ses affaires avec des juifs. Ils en avaient déjà discuté. Question d'hygiène ce n'est pas plus mal… Et cela nous rend plus endurant… Vous allez en profiter petite veinarde !

Elle rit tout doucement. Si elle pouvait oublier cette horrible journée et ne garder que les bons moments… Ses points forts étaient la malice, la vivacité, la verve… Plaisanter de manière égrillarde ne se faisait pas, mais au point où nous en étions ! Ce que je lui faisais était encore plus à l'encontre de toutes les règles !

- Endurant comme tout à l'heure ? dit-elle moqueuse. Je n'ose imaginer avec les hommes qui sont rapides…

- Oh ! fis-je choqué. Qui m'a allumé de manière éhontée ? Si j'ai bonne mémoire c'est vous qui avez pris les choses en main ! Vous avez sauté toutes les étapes !

- J'ai sauté toutes les étapes et pris les choses en main ? Voilà un jeu de mot qui pourrait être malséant vu le contexte et la situation ! Au fait, on se tutoie ou on se vouvoie ? Parce que pour le moment on est passé par les deux sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Je préconise l'usage du « vous » pour les préliminaires, mais tu fais ce que tu veux de ton côté. Je trouve que le « vous » à un petit côté plus irrévérencieux…

- Oh quel impertinent vous faites !

- Dites donc ! La jeune fille de bonne famille, c'est vous ! Et depuis le début vous avez un petit côté impertinent et grivois… Watson en a avalé de travers !

- Un homme peut être grivois ou égrillard mais pas une femme ? Ce n'est pas juste… Dis-moi, c'est normal que cela fasse autant de temps que tu t'occupes de mes fesses ?

Cela devait faire cinq bonnes minutes que je lui caressais doucement les fesses et l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas privée hier matin de mater les miennes… Et je ne crois pas que c'était juste un regard en coin de quelques secondes ! Je pense même que vous avez admiré le spectacle dès que je me suis penché… N'est-ce pas ?

- J'avoue ! J'ai regardé dès le début…Mais ne me demandez pas ce qui m'a pris…

Mes mains continuaient leur travail de massages et caresses sur tout les bas de son corps. Sans ce petit décontractant je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de passer mes mains sur l'entièreté de son corps… Sa peau était douce, ferme et je la sentais vibrer de plaisir quand je passais à certains endroits.

L'avantage, c'est que cela me permettais de découvrir les zones les plus sensibles de son anatomie : la nuque, l'intérieur des cuisses, le creux du genou, le cou et les oreilles.

Ensuite, je remontai avec ma bouche le long de sa jambe, embrassai pudiquement ses fesses et remontai lascivement le long de sa colonne. Ses reins et ses épaules eurent un traitement de faveur. Elle aimait ça ! J'étais à quatre pattes au dessus de son dos, mon torse avait touché son dos quand j'avais couvert son corps de baisers délicats puis de plus en plus enflammés. Il n'y avait aucunes réticences de sa part. Pour en être sûr, je me couchai délicatement sur elle. Juste un petit sursaut de surprise. Je dégageai ses cheveux de son cou et lui mordillai le lobe de l'oreille.

Mon corps se fit plus lourd sur le sien mais elle ne chercha pas à se dégager. La confiance était là et c'était le plus important. Quand j'eu fini, je m'enlevai et lui demandai de se tourner pour me faire face.

Etendue sur le dos, elle me regarda en rougissant parce que j'admirais ses seins, son ventre, son sexe… Timide et libertine ! Je sentis l'excitation me reprendre quand je me mis sur elle. Trop dangereux et elle n'était pas encore toute à fait prête pour la suite.

Pour ne pas la brusquer, je me mis sur le côté, à sa gauche comme tout à l'heure et je passai doucement mes doigts sur son ventre, remontai sur ses seins et redescendis vers le pubis. Petite caresse en surface, juste pour l'émoustiller tout en lui embrassant le sein. Le petit soupir rauque qu'elle poussa me fit plaisir : j'étais sur la bonne voie…

Sa timidité dans cette relation intime me plaisait, son impertinence aussi. Cette façon qu'elle avait d'envoyer les convenances aux orties… Pudique, rougissant quand j'avais admiré sa nudité… La manière dont elle m'avait mit la main dans le pantalon sous l'effet de l'alcool alors que maintenant, sa timidité reprenait le dessus. Tout en elle me plaisait mais demain, chacun reprendrait sa route… En attendant, elle oubliait ses heures sombres et je savais que ses plaisanteries grivoises masquaient en fait sa crainte. Elle le voulait mais crevait de trouille…

Ma caresse se fit plus appuyée sur son clitoris et elle apprécia. Son souffle s'accélérait et elle cambrait un peu les reins. Son bassin ondula précautionneusement et ma caresse se fit plus osée. J'arrêtai tout quand je la sentis au bord de l'orgasme. Ma main ne bougeait plus et son regard se fit interrogateur.

- Je t'ai promis de prendre tout mon temps, lui expliquai-je pour répondre à sa question muette. Il n'est pas question de te donner tout le plaisir maintenant. Ce sera long et j'ai bien l'intention de t'entendre me supplier de continuer à chaque fois que je t'amènerai aux portes de l'orgasme.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et je me couchai sur elle. Le baiser fut fougueux, voluptueux et lascif. Ma bouche descendit dans son cou, sur ses seins, puis le long de son ventre et vicieux je passai à côté de son sexe pour descendre le long de sa jambe. Frustrant !

Je remontai en embrassant l'autre jambe et évitai le pubis, m'attardai de nouveau sur son ventre et sur ses seins. Ils étaient fermes et juste comme il faut. De quoi contenter les mains d'un honnête homme. Son futur mari aurait beaucoup de chance ! En attendant, c'est moi qui profitais de son corps de rêve ! Désolé pour le futur mari…

Maintenant que j'étais au niveau de son visage je ne me privais pas pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Le seul problème était que ses mains ne bougeaient pas.

- Hélène, lui chuchotais-je en frôlant ses lèvres, pose tes mains sur moi et caresse moi où tu veux… Je veux les sentir m'étreindre ! Passe les où tu veux et trouve les zones qui me mettent le feu !

Sa main se porta au niveau de mon entre jambe et je la sentis me caresser au travers du tissu. Mon érection se fit plus forte instantanément…

- Justement là où il ne faut pas aller directement ! lui dis-je dans un souffle.

- Où alors ? demanda-t-elle étonnée. Ce n'est pas l'endroit qui faut ?

- Pas maintenant ! Quant je te le dirai tu pourra me caresser à cet endroit de tout ton soûl. Il n'y a pas que là que j'aime être flatté ! Je viens de découvrir les endroits les plus sensibles chez toi et tous ne se trouvent pas au milieu !

- Explique-moi, me glissa-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Moi je ne sais rien…

Provocante en plus ! Oh que j'aimais ça !

- Je vais tout te démontrer. Preuves à l'appui ! Lorsque je te caresse l'aine tu ressens plus de plaisir que si c'est sur tes mollets. Idem quand je t'embrasse dans ton cou ou le lobe de tes oreilles. Ça te fais plus d'effet que sur le front… Il y a l'arrière du genou et la nuque aussi… Cherche les miennes mais évite la zone la plus sensible de toutes…

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de me bouger je sentis sa main passer dans le bas de mes cheveux et me caresser lentement. Du premier coup !

- Félicitations, lui glissais-je sensuellement. Coup de chance dut au fait que tu as commencé par le haut ?

- Non, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Observation et déduction ! J'avais remarqué ce matin… Lorsque j'ai glissé ma main dans tes cheveux… Tu en as frissonné de plaisir… C'est pour cela que j'y suis allée de suite.

- Ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers ! Fait-moi du bien ailleurs…

- Embrasse-moi ! me dit-elle en soulevant la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes tandis que ses bras enroulés autour de mes épaules m'empêchaient de me changer de position.

Elle ne dut pas chercher longtemps pour trouver que le creux de mes reins en était une autre… Ses mains caressaient lascivement mon dos et son baiser était plus intrépide que d'habitude : c'était sa langue qui s'était glissée dans ma bouche. Avec une main qui m'ébouriffait les cheveux, une autre sur les fesses et ses jambes enroulées autour des miennes je la sentais bien partie. Mais c'était trop tôt, je voulais faire durer le plaisir et profiter du peu de temps que je passerais avec elle. Après cette étreinte, ce serait fini.

- Doucement Hélène, n'allons pas trop vite. Il me reste des tas de plaisirs à te faire découvrir en une fois. Ne brûle pas les étapes…

Je me remis à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Ses doigts me caressèrent les tétons et après avoir joué avec descendirent jusque ma ceinture abdominale puis ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille. Nous restâmes ainsi au moins une minute à nous regarder dans les yeux, immobiles l'un l'autre mais brûlant de désir. Mon pantalon était trop étroit pour me contenir tout entier mais si je l'enlevais se serait l'hallali.

Pour calmer le jeu je m'ôtait de là et me couchai sur le côté comme avant. Nos souffles étaient courts et sa poitrine se soulevait lentement.

Mes doigts la frôlèrent et redescendirent vers sa toison humide. Je lui caressai de nouveau le clitoris tout en lui embrassant le sein le plus proche. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Son côté vint se frotter contre mon pelvis. Mon sexe était collé contre sa jambe et je la sentais onduler lentement. Délicatement j'introduis mon doigt à l'intérieur. Si elle fut surprise elle ne se rebella pas pour autant. Mes jambes enlacèrent les siennes et emprisonnèrent ma main sur son sexe.

- Viens, me souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Je suis prête…

Ma ceinture fut débouclée et je retirai mon pantalon en vitesse. Il fut expédié derrière moi. Malgré mon désir de la prendre sur le champ je me dominai et restai contre sa jambe encore un tout petit peu.

Puis je rampai sur elle délicatement et me mis en appui sur mes mains. Nos sexes étaient l'un contre l'autre mais je l'embrassai dans le cou pour l'émoustiller encore un peu plus. Ses jambes se serrèrent plus fort autour de moi. Sans la brusquer ma main lui fit écarter un peu les jambes et me positionnai contre l'objet de mon désir.

Je la pénétrai en douceur et m'arrêtai au milieu. Nos yeux étaient rivés l'un sur l'autre, je lui fis un petit sourire de connivence et continuai jusqu'au bout. Sa tête partit en arrière et j'en profitai pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Je ne faisais aucun mouvement, profitant juste de ce moment d'intense émotion. Je pris un air lubrique pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je t'ai promis de faire durer ce rapport et je te prie de croire qu'avec moi tu n'es pas sortie de l'auberge… Je vais te faire frôler tellement de jouissance, que tu crieras grâce… »

- Prouves le moi, me rétorqua-t-elle lascive, et je te croirai. Mais je veux des preuves tangibles ! Et qu'est-ce que tu attends pour commencer ? Que je te supplies ? Déchaîne toi…

- A tes ordres princesse ! lui répondis-je dans un souffle tout en commençant mes mouvements de va-et-vient le plus lentement possible.

J'étais au supplice et elle aussi. Cette fois-ci, plus besoin de lui demander la coopération de ses mains… Elles me caressaient le dos et les fesses sans discontinuité. Elle en voulait et me désirait en elle. Je ne devais plus faire le premier pas pour les baisers… Tout son corps répondait sous le mien. Comme un vieux couple qui se connaît par cœur ! Ce genre d'harmonie ne courrait pas les rues, je ne l'avais vécu qu'une fois…

Reviens sur terre mon vieux et arrête de divaguer, me tançais-je. Laisse les vieux souvenirs tristes dormir dans un coin. Concentre toi sur l'acte et rien d'autre ! Juste deux adultes qui se respectent et qui jouent à la nuit de noce. Rien de plus !

Je serrai plus fort mes bras autour de ses épaules et je nous fis rouler dans l'autre sens : elle sur moi ! Sur le moment, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise puis me fit un petit sourire.

- Retournement de situation ? me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Oui, prends le dessus sur moi… mais n'accélère pas les mouvements.

Son buste se redressa, ses jambes se replièrent contre mes côtes et elle pris appui sur ses mains. Puis, pour se venger, elle resta immobile sur moi, me fit un petit sourire démoniaque et ensuite seulement commença à aller et venir lentement tout en bougeant son pelvis de gauche à droite. Merveilleux…

Je fermai les yeux pour mieux profiter et mis mes mains sur ses avants bras et remontai jusque ses épaules. Oh divin ! Elle se balançait avec grâce, je savais qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, mais elle se retint…

- Recouche-toi sur moi ! lui ordonnais-je.

De nouveau je la fis rouler, en faisant attention de ne pas nous vautrer par terre – le lit était étroit vu que prévu pour une seule personne – et me retrouvai dessus.

Cette fois-ci, mes mouvements prirent plus d'amplitude. Je me reculai presque jusqu'au bout puis rentrais. A chaque fois, elle soupirait de plaisir…

Je me retirai tout à fait et lui demandai :

« Tu me fais toujours confiance ? Sans hésitation ? »

- Oui

- Alors couche toi sur ton côté gauche, les jambes repliées.

Elle me tourna le dos et me montra sa croupe. Je me collai à elle, juste derrière, lui levai un peu la jambe pendant que je descendais plus bas qu'elle. Son regard se fit interrogateur mais elle me laissa faire. Ma main guida mon pénis dans son vagin et je la pénétrai une deuxième fois. La position dite des « cuillères » n'était pas la plus confortable, mais une des rares qui me permettrait de ralentir le rythme et de lui caresser les seins et le clitoris par la même occasion. Nous reprîmes nos mouvements.

- Tu as eu peur hein ? lui glissais-je taquin.

- Non, je t'ai fait entièrement confiance… même si je me demandais où tu voulais en venir… maintenant je comprends… très sensuel… Oooh ! Continue….

Ses petits soupirs d'allégresse me fouettaient les sens et j'augmentai un peu le rythme de mes coups de butoir quand son souffle s'accéléra. Je stoppai juste à temps pour l'empêcher de jouir de suite. Puisqu'elle était bien partie je décidai de modifier un peu la position pour encore plus de plaisir pour nous.

Je me retirai puis je la pénétrai de nouveau. Le contact entre nous était étroit, ma pénétration plus profonde et je fus surprit lorsque je sentis sa main me caresser les testicules. Ça me fit frissonner de plaisir… Mais si je voulais éviter de me laisser aller à la jouissance, j'avais intérêt à me concentrer sur autre chose que l'acte sexuel en lui-même.

Je redressai un peu mon buste et ralentis le va et vient, m'enfonçai au plus profond de son corps et je bougeai légèrement en elle. Mon pelvis était collé contre ses fesses et je ne bougeais presque plus. Elle fit de même et je sentis ses fesses onduler le plus lentement possible aussi. Le plaisir m'envahi, monta crescendo, il ne restait plus qu'à le canaliser et ne pas éjaculer… Mes mains agrippées autour de ses reins contrôlaient le rythme pour éviter qu'elle n'accélèrent…je me sentais bien, en parfaite harmonie et je poussai un gémissement de satisfaction. Elle du se méprendre sur ma jouissance parce lorsque je me retirai elle me gronda gentiment :

« Tricheur ! Tu m'empêche de jouir et toi, tu ne t'en prives pas »

Je lui fis un sourire aguicheur tout en la remettant sur le dos, m'assis à califourchon sur elle, jambes repliées et lui murmurai dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Tu te trompes ! Je n'ai pas éjaculé en toi… juste libéré une partie de mon bien-être, mais rien d'autres… vieille méthode tantrique… je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi et quand le plaisir viendra, je te promets des sommets d'ivresse ! Pareil pour moi ! Je continue ? »

- Oui maître, me répondit-elle en rivant son regard dans le mien. Je suis là pour apprendre…

Sa main remonta le long de mon membre dans une caresse hautement sensuelle. Je la laissai faire. Son doigt frôla mon extrémité découverte, cajola le méat et redescendit lascivement vers mes testicules. Mon corps tremblait de contentement. Quelle volupté dans son geste… Pas de précipitation, pas de hâte excessive… Un pur moment de délice. L'envie de me laisser aller me repris et j'arrêtai sa main gentiment.

- Stop ! dis-je dans un souffle. Sinon dans quelques secondes je me viderai… J'ai encore du pain sur la planche… Ne brûlons pas les étapes… Viens avec moi…

Je m'étais levé et m'étais assis sur la chaise. Elle s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline et sourit lubriquement en voyant mon sexe se redresser un peu plus. C'était elle qui profitait du spectacle. Je tendis les bras vers elle et elle glissa ses mains dans les miennes. Ses doigts se nouèrent aux miens quand je l'attirai vers moi. Ses jambes s'écartèrent pour passer au dessus des miennes. Ses seins étaient à hauteur de ma bouche et je ne me privai pas pour les embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle cambra ses reins et bougea le long de mon sexe. Le plaisir montait en elle et en moi aussi. Mon membre viril était dressé contre moi, plaqué contre la peau de mon bas ventre.

Je m'écartai avant qu'elle n'explose de plaisir. Alors elle s'assis sur moi, posa son sexe contre le mien et fis des petits mouvements de haut en bas tout en m'embrassant délicatement.

J'agrippai ses fesses à pleine main pour la pénétrer. Plus besoin de guider, il trouva le chemin tout seul. C'était elle qui avait le contrôle et je la sentis se glisser sur moi assez rapidement.

- Tu as de la chance, me dit-elle, j'ai fait du cheval étant jeune ! Et pas en amazone…

- Pas de galop fougueux ! Je te confie les rênes et je te conseille de garder un trot léger pour éviter que je ne m'emballe… Ralentis si tu vois que l'un de nous est prêt à partir.

Elle commença par bouger sur mon bassin de gauche à droite puis elle entama ses mouvements de haut en bas. Elle montait jusqu'à la limite de séparation puis redescendait en prenant tout son temps. J'étais au supplice et elle le savait la garce ! Il fallait que j'évacue le trop plein de sensations. Je l'immobilisai et ce fut moi qui bougeai le bassin lentement sous elle. Je montais délicatement et fis des petits mouvements de butoir. Le plaisir venait et je le libérai au bout de quelques secondes de ce traitement. Mon frisson fut léger mais il traversa ton mon corps. J'avais le souffle court et je me doutais bien que je ne saurais plus me retenir longtemps.

D'un mouvement de la tête je la fis se lever. Elle se dégagea avec une lenteur exaspérante ! Elle non plus ne tiendrait plus longtemps, elle cherchait la jouissance.

En me levant, je la pris dans mes bras et la portai jusqu'au lit. Je la couchai délicatement, me mis au dessus d'elle, à quatre pattes et admirai son corps encore une fois. Elle me troublait énormément. Sans le savoir elle avait rallumé la flamme de la passion sexuelle en moi. Et j'aimais toujours ça !

Je répondis à sa question muette par un hochement de la tête. Elle prit mon sexe dans sa main et l'amena à l'entrée. J'y entrai un peu plus brusquement. Mon souffle était de plus en plus haletant et le sien aussi. C'était maintenant et elle le savait !

Mes mouvements furent lents au début, puis j'augmentai la cadence. Son bassin bougeait aussi de plus en plus vite. Ses mains s'agrippèrent sur mes fesses, elle bascula la tête en arrière et ses halètements de firent plus rauques, plus forts… Elle allait jouir et j'augmentai encore mes coups de butoir.

Son cri de jouissance retentit dans la chambre et je la sentis trembler sous l'intensité du plaisir. Alors moi aussi je me lâchais et joui en elle quelques secondes plus tard. La vague nous emporta et nous laissa fourbu sur le lit. Sa respiration était hachée et tout son corps frémissait encore sous le mien. Je me sentais tellement harassé que je n'eu pas le courage de me bouger de son corps. Ou alors je n'avais pas envie de rompre ce sentiment de béatitude qui m'avait envahi lorsque j'avais commencé à lui faire l'amour. Si je m'ôtai de son corps tout de suite, c'était un pas vers cette séparation que je voulais retarder.

Je me déhanchais juste pour me retirer. Ses bras m'enlacèrent et une de ses étreintes fut plus appuyée. Un serrement dans ses bras qui voulait sans doute dire « merci ». Pour prolonger encore un peu plus cette plénitude, je l'embrassai dans le cou puis remontai à ses lèvres. Le baiser fut doux et intense à la fois. C'était sans doute le dernier… Sa main se posa à l'arrière de ma tête et je sentis ses doigts s'emmêler dans mes cheveux.

Toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin je descellai mes lèvres des siennes. Mon front se posa sur le sien et je fermai les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cette félicité.

La mort dans l'âme je me laissai glisser à ses côtés. Je ne me mis pas sur le dos mais restai couché sur le côté, bras et jambe gauche passés sur elle. En descendant un peu je pus poser ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle dégagea son bras coincé sous moi, le passa autour de mes épaules et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Mon pouce caressait lentement la peau de son bras. Elle attira ma tête vers elle et déposa un baiser sur mon front.


	10. II:chap18ter:Révélations sur ma jeunesse

**Chapitre 18 ter : Révélations sur ma jeunesse**

Je levai mes yeux vers elle et la vit sourire. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence :

« Alors c'est donc ça la nuit de noce dans toute sa splendeur ? »

- Non, je ne crois pas, juste mon programme personnel pour te satisfaire. Je ne te garantit pas que ton mari te feras autant de position la première fois… mais lui, il aura toute la vie devant lui pour les essayer toutes. Quoique… au final, il se contentera sans doute de la plus classique. Moi, je n'ai droit qu'à une fois pour te faire le grand jeu…

- Officieusement c'est notre troisième fois Sherlock, me fit-elle remarquer. Sauf si les deux premières fois ne comptent pas et que tu considère celle-ci comme la seule officielle…

- Tu as raison… La troisième fois… Mais j'ai tendance à ne pas prendre en compte celle où on m'a obligé. Je devrais donc dire notre « deuxième fois ».

- Et dernière... dit-elle sur un ton où je percevais un peu de dépit et de regret.

- Dernière ? fis-je taquin. Oh, tu sais, si entre maintenant et le moment où il faudra rentrer à l'auberge, tu me le redemandes… Vu que je suis un homme serviable…

- Un homme serviable ou un homme tout simplement ? me répondit-elle dans un éclat de rire.

- Je n'ai pas manqué tout les cours de savoir-vivre ! dis-je faussement choqué. La satisfaction de ma cliente passe avant toute chose ! Je suis disponible avant tout !

- Tu restes avant tout un homme…Si tu dois être serviable de cette façon là avec toutes les clientes qui te demandent de résoudre leurs problèmes… Tu le fais aussi pour les clients ?

- Non ! fis-je dégoutté. Pas les hommes ! Et pas ce genre de service pour les autres non plus… Je suis peut-être un homme, mais pas un coureur…

- A d'autre Sherlock, mais pas à moi ! s'indigna-t-elle. Après la débauche de sensations que tu viens de me faire… Tu sais y faire au lit ! Tu viens de me le démontrer de manière brillante ! Même la première fois, dans des conditions pas agréable, tu as réussi à me donner du plaisir ! Et tu oses jurer que tu n'es pas un homme à femme ou que tu n'as jamais bénéficié de traitement de faveur de « certaines femmes » ?

- Oui, j'ose le jurer… Mais quand j'étais jeune, j'ai trouvé planqué dans la bibliothèque d'Amélia un bouquin manuscrit avec de jolies illustrations… Un dessinateur de talent y avait représenté toutes les positions… J'ai lu toutes ses notes manuscrites… Une mine d'information sur le sujet et tout ce qu'il convenait de faire pour prendre du plaisir et retenir l'éjaculation… Elle me l'a confisqué le jour où elle a su que je l'avais trouvé. Mais j'avais eu le temps de l'étudier !

- Comment en es-tu arrivé à être ami avec des prostituées ? Tu m'as dit qu'une te considérait comme son propre fils.

Moi qui détestais parler de mon passé, j'étais servi avec elle. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Pas l'entière vérité en tout cas. J'en aurais pour toute la nuit et elle en serait horrifiée. Depuis longtemps j'avais occulté tout un pan de mon enfance et de mon adolescence.

J'avais eu deux vies : une avant le drame et une autre ensuite. Le seul pont qui me restait entre les deux était Amélia. La seule qui me connaissait comme si elle m'avait fait, c'était elle ! Et elle s'était plainte dernièrement que je les évitais toutes les trois, selon la manie que j'avais de fuir en courant les gens qui me percevaient trop bien, ceux qui lisaient en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Mes blessures, elle ne les connaissaient que trop bien. Elle avait tenté de panser mes plaies mais en vain. Les blessures du cœur et de l'âme ne cicatrisent jamais. Même avec des injections de morphine ou de cocaïne. Je pris une grande inspiration.

- Ma mère ne m'a jamais témoigné beaucoup d'amour, je n'existais pas vraiment... J'avais huit ans quand Amélia a débarqué à la maison, elle en avait dix-huit et c'était la maîtresse de mon père. Au moins, elle n'officiait plus dans la rue ! Elle avait perdu un enfant il y a quelques années et avait de l'amour maternel à revendre. Ça lui a pris du temps, elle a du développer des trésors de patiente pour apprivoiser le jeune loup méfiant que j'étais à cet âge là. Elle m'a nourri, soigné mes genoux écorchés, ramassé dans l'étang après une chute de chevalet protégé au mépris d'elle-même. S'est battue pour que je puisse aller dans le collège que je voulais et n'a jamais osé quitter ma brute de père parce que elle savait que si elle partait je serais livré à moi-même. J'ai reçu plus d'elle et de Meredith que de mes parents… Elles aussi à leur façon m'ont protégé des idées à la con de mon père. Il allait une fois par semaine dans une maison de tolérance, celle où Mary et Meredith travaillaient, elles avaient dix-huit ans... Il estimait qu'à quatorze ans je devais devenir un homme… Alors Amélia a fait en sorte que j'échoue chez ses amies d'enfance. J'étais son « petit poussin » et elle savait que jamais ses amies ne feraient ce genre de chose avec un enfant. Elles ont dit à mon père qu'elles s'occupaient de tout et m'ont emmenés dans leur chambre. Elles m'ont fait asseoir à la cuisine et Meredith m'a fait « sa spécialité » enfant sage : du chocolat chaud et des tartines beurrées ! Un vrai délice le chocolat avec du lait ! Pour que la supercherie ne soit pas éventée, elles m'ont expliqué deux trois chose et conseillé de rester évasif ou muet. Ce que j'ai fait ! Le mutisme est ma spécialité, Watson peut en témoigner ! Tous les quinze jours, je passai l'après midi chez elles et me gavais de tartines. Elles avaient du recevoir la consigne de m'engraisser un peu. En échange, j'ai appris à Meredith à lire et à écrire. Voilà pourquoi je les respecte énormément. C'est là que bien plus tard, ayant fini mon breuvage je suis tombé sur des livres un peu osé… Dont la fameuse bible qu'Amélia avait du recevoir en cadeau d'un client. Le savoir commence par de saines lectures !

Hélène me regarda avec un pauvre petit sourire.

- Et ta mère parlait à la maîtresse de ton père ?

- Oui… C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a fait en sorte qu'elle devienne ma gouvernante la journée et soit rétribuée pour son travail. Ainsi, je n'étais pas dans ses pieds. Amélia ne demandait pas mieux ! Elle fut ma gouvernante pendant onze ans.

- Ton enfance a été encore pire que la mienne…Ma mère m'a aimé… Comment une mère peut ne pas aimer son enfant ?

- C'est du passé, je n'en parle à personne ! Mais changeons de sujet !

- Donc si mon futur mari n'est pas à la hauteur de mes espérances, je pourrai te l'envoyer ?

- Bien sûr, répondis-je en riant. Je lui expliquerai où tu aimes te faire caresser et tout le reste… Non, restons sérieux ! Tu le guideras discrètement en lui faisant comprendre où se trouvent les endroits clé de ton corps. Trouve le bon compromis entre passivité et débauche. Si il t'aime, il sera à l'écoute de tes désirs les plus fous… Les choses les plus importante dans le sexe sont : l'amour, penser à l'autre et le respect mutuel. Réunis les tous les trois et tu seras hautement satisfaite…

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle hésitante. Parce que pour le moment je suis hautement satisfaite… et c'était juste une relation entre adultes consentant et rien d'autre…

- Je te respecte énormément et je n'ai jamais été un égoïste à ce jeu là. De plus, la complicité qu'il y a entre nous a du jouer un rôle prépondérant. Tu me faisais confiance aussi et je ne l'ai pas trahie… Sans cela, peut-être que nous aurions été déçus tous les deux… Qui sait ?

- C'est vrai que tu es un bon partenaire aussi pour les boutades. Dès le départ en plus ! Tiens, au fait ! Tu viens de te trahir !

- De quoi tu parles ? fis-je étonné.

- Tu t'es vendu en disant que tu n'étais pas un égoïste au lit ! J'en déduis que tu ne t'es pas contenté de la théorie…

Piégé comme un débutant ! L'oreiller : mauvais endroit pour discuter ! Pourquoi les femmes veulent-elles toujours connaître ce genre de secrets ?

- J'ai pratiqué il y a longtemps… lui avouais-je. C'est mon cerveau qui travaille désormais. Et je vais remiser toute mes connaissances érotiques dans une malle au fond de mon cerveau et consacrer uniquement mon talent à la déduction ! Tu n'avais pas parlé de prendre un bain tout à l'heure ?

Ma réponse l'avait laissée interloquée. Mon changement de sujet aussi. Parler de moi et de mes blessures d'antan n'était pas mon fort.

- Heu… oui… mais l'eau doit être froide depuis…

- J'ai remis du bois dans le poêle pour maintenir l'eau à température. Il y en aura assez pour deux bains ? Parce que j'en ai besoin !

- La baignoire est grande, me répondit-elle en souriant malicieusement. On peut tenir tous les deux dedans et il y aura assez d'eau pour se rincer avant le bain.

Si ce n'était pas un appel de pied pour une autre partie de gaudriole…J'aimais bien quand elle souriait et je le lui fis remarquer.

- Oui, me répondit-elle en soupirant résignée. Mais demain tu ne seras plus là pour me faire sourire ou pour me consoler. Je dois m'en sortir seule… Et je n'ai pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit de ce que Percy m'a fait…

La tristesse était présente dans ses yeux. Après la joie, la peine.

- Si tu veux en parler avec quelqu'un qui a déjà vécu ce genre d'horreur, je peux t'emmener chez une de mes amies. Elles sauront trouver les mots qu'il faut, mieux que moi. Tu seras peut-être plus à l'aise avec une femme… Tu ne seras pas jugée, quoique tu leur racontes…

- Même ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Elles te diraient que tu as eu mille fois raisons ! On voit bien que tu ne les connais pas ! Tu seras comme un coq en pâte si je t'y envoie…

- Non, pas pour l'instant, me répondit-elle en tremblant. C'est encore trop frais. Quand tu es venu, cela faisait deux heures qu'il était là… Il m'a violé trois fois… Ce fut horrible… Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes ! Quelle horreur ! Je me suis battue mais il était plus fort… Il avait tout prévu le salaud ! Attachée, je n'étais plus une menace pour lui… Puis tu es arrivé… Il t'a entendu, m'a bâillonnée et s'est caché dans la penderie. Tu n'imagines pas combien j'étais soulagée ! Tu arrivais pour me tirer des ses griffes… J'étais sauvée…

Je sentis une boule se former dans mon ventre. Au lieu de l'aider j'étais devenu l'instrument de Percy.

- Te sauver ? J'ai raté cette mission là. Mon esprit a perdu toute rationalité lorsque je t'ai vu enchaînée sur ce lit. Ce n'est jamais bon de laisser libre cours à ses émotions, je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant ! Je garderai mes erreurs de cette matinée pour moi mais j'y repenserai jusqu'à la fin… Trois erreurs ! En si peu de temps en plus ! J'en ai honte…

- Ne sois pas fâché avec toi-même ! me répondit-elle en se blottissant contre moi. Si tu t'en étais tenu au plan d'origine, tu devais arriver deux heures plus tard ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'il m'aurait fait encore jusque là… Je te suis éternellement reconnaissante et je regrette de t'avoir crié dessus quand tu es venu.

- Chut ! lui répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bon, on va se laver ?

Ce fut dur de se lever, j'étais bien couché à ses côtés. En passant, je remis du bois dans le feu pour qu'il fasse toujours agréable lorsqu'on reviendrait pour s'habiller. J'enfilai ma chemise ainsi que ma veste et mes chaussures et allait vérifier si le cadavre de Percy était toujours là. Je vis le drap, toujours au même endroit ! Pas encore venu pour retirer ce porc.

Je retournai rejoindre Hélène dans la salle de bain. Il y faisait bon et l'eau était bien chaude. Je la transvasai dans un seau et après l'avoir mise à bonne température je la versai sur Hélène ainsi que sur moi-même pour nous rincer. Le système de la salle d'eau était simple et efficace. Dans un coin avait été aménagé comme une sorte de bassin où il était possible de se décrotter avant de plonger dans le bain.

Hélène préférait se laver les cheveux ici parce que c'était plus facile que dans la baignoire. Ce fut avec plaisir que je l'aidai de mon mieux. Elle me tournait le dos et j'avais une vue magnifique sur son fessier. Quand je rinçai ses cheveux, elle recula un peu et nos peaux se frôlèrent puis entrèrent en contact. Je ne pu résister et l'enlaçai. Il y eu une réaction immédiate en bas de mon ventre… Hélène me tournait toujours le dos mais elle ne tenta pas de se dégager en sentant mon sexe se dresser contre ses fesses. Mes mains la caressèrent sur tout l'avant et je la sentis se cambrer contre moi.

Je descendis la main pour m'occuper de son sexe et le lui titiller. Elle oscillait de haut en bas contre moi, folle de désir.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule et le fis se tourner vers moi où elle vint se coller. Nos corps étaient trempés, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau mais je n'en avais cure ! On s'embrassait passionnément et plus rien ne comptait ! Sa main me caressait un peu plus vite que tout à l'heure. Il fallait calmer le jeu et je lui murmurai d'aller plus doucement.

Bien qu'elle soit six centimètres plus petite que moi, elle avait de grandes jambes. Nos sexes étaient presque à même hauteur. Ce fut elle qui le pris, le mit à la verticale en dessous d'elle et ondula lascivement contre. Je le sentais se glisser dans les plis de son sexe humide. Le mur n'était pas loin et je la fis reculer contre. Mes mains l'empoignèrent en dessous des fesses et je la soulevais pour la mettre à ma hauteur. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de mon cou.

- Mes mains sont occupées, lui dis-je lubrique. Tu peux t'occuper du reste ?

- Volontiers ! me répondit-elle tout en le prenant en main et en le positionnant au bon endroit.

Je m'enfonçai en elle et lui fit l'amour avec ardeur tout en laissant mes doigts lui caresser le sexe. Elle jouit avant moi et je la suivi de près. J'avais ralentit le rythme pour pouvoir profiter un peu plus de sa jouissance.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes, pantelants avant de reprendre notre souffle. J'avais les jambes en coton.

- Va rechercher de l'eau si tu veux bien, me dit-elle essoufflée elle aussi. Nous devons encore nous rincer !

Quand ce fut fait, sans dérapage cette fois, je rempli la baignoire d'eau. Elle était plus grande que la moyenne, en fonte émaillée et nous tiendrons dedans sans problème.

Je m'y plongeai le premier et Hélène se mit devant moi. Habitude dangereuse ! Je lui en fis part et elle rigola de bon cœur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sherlock, je te surveille toi et le grand exalté d'en bas ! Mais comme j'ai envie de me faire frictionner le dos, je n'ai pas le choix. J'invertirai les positions pour laver le tien.

- Rassures-toi ! lui répondis-je en passant l'éponge sur ses épaules. Le « grand exalté » est fatigué. Il lui faut un certain temps pour récupérer. Tu risques d'avoir la paix dans le bain…

- Tiens, me demanda-t-elle, j'ai rêvé où il m'a semblé que… l'autre a pris un sérieux coup dans son ego quand il a vu ta virilité en action ?

- C'était un crétin ce type ! Juste bon a terroriser les plus faibles et a tabasser des femmes ! Fort avec une arme, mais incapable de se défendre sans rien dans les mains… Et pour répondre à ta question : oui, ça lui fait un coup dans sa fierté ! Quand on voit à quoi il attachait de l'importance, on comprend quel genre de crétin il était.

- Un crétin sans doute, mais il a ruiné ma vie, mon âme, ma vertu… ! Moi qui croyait que j'allais repartir sur de bonnes bases…

- Chut, lui dis-je en passant mes bras autour d'elle pour la serrer fort. Il n'y a pas eu accès… Ton âme et ton cœur n'appartiennent qu'à toi. Ne laisse pas ce fils de pute continuer à te faire du mal après sa mort ! Tu es vivante et ton sens de la répartie est toujours intact !

- Merci Sherlock, ta présence me fait le plus grand bien. Qui pourrait croire que le grand détective est un homme gentil, doux et avec de l'humour à revendre ! D'accord, humour noir, grinçant et cynique… Un peu dépravé et débauché aussi !

- Tu es une demoiselle très effrontée, insolente, impertinente et ton humour ne vaut pas mieux que le mien ! Très grivois et parfois même osé ! Et en plus légèrement voyeuse en ce qui concerne mes fesses !

Ma réplique la fit rire. Elle n'avait pas tort, que ferait-elle ensuite… Plus personne ne la ferait rire. Du moins pas avec cet humour là !

Le silence retomba et je la savonnai comme il faut et ensuite ce fut elle qui me nettoya. L'eau étant toujours chaude, et Hélène voulait rester encore dans l'eau pour se détendre. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise. J'ajoutai quand même un seau d'eau plus chaude et je replongeai dans la baignoire avec délectation. Elle devait aimer le danger avec moi car elle repris sa place devant moi et s'appuya sur mon torse. Je l'enlaçai et nous restâmes ainsi sans bouger.

- Dis-moi Sherlock… me demanda-t-elle tout à coup. Quand l'autre t'a demandé qui tu avais connu comme femme avant…

Ça y est ! Nous y étions ! Le seul sujet que je ne voulais pas _du tout_ aborder était arrivé sur la table ! Il allait falloir mentir… J'anticipai et tentai de couper court :

« Je lui ai raconté n'importe quoi ! Il était prêt à te défigurer, alors j'ai inventé quelque chose pour lui donner satisfaction. Le premier prénom qui m'est venu à l'esprit…C'est tout ! ».

- Tu devrais consacrer ton temps libre au théâtre ! me dit-elle narquoise. Tu brûlerais les planches en empochant tous les plus grands rôles…

- Mais j'ai joué au théâtre quand j'étais plus jeune ! lui répondis-je étonné par sa réponse. Et dans ma vie professionnelle j'utilise toujours mes talents pour me déguiser ou jouer le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre. Quel rapport ?

- Ne me raconte pas des mensonges Sherlock, pas à moi ! Gardes-les pour Watson à la rigueur… J'ai un cerveau et je sais l'utiliser !

- Je sais ! fis-je sur la défensive. Jamais je n'ai insinué que tu étais idiote, loin de là !

- Alors pourquoi me prends tu pour une idiote maintenant ? Ce n'est pas à lui que tu as menti, mais à moi…

Je voulu dire quelque chose mais son doigt vint se poser sur mes lèvres.

- Je vais te démontrer pourquoi je ne te crois pas ! Si tu avais réellement pris le premier prénom qui te venait à l'esprit, tu en aurais pris un plus courant, dans le genre de : Mary, Elizabeth, Victoria, celui d'une de tes « connaissances » ou d'une cliente récente. Mais là, tu as donné un prénom peut courant en Angleterre, de plus, tu l'as prononcé à la française ! Un peu comme si tu avais donné un prénom italien avec la prononciation de chez eux… Donc tu lui as dit la vérité car tu as eu trop peur qu'il ne me fasse du mal… C'est tout à ton honneur parce que il aurait pu ne pas respecter sa parole. Quand tu as prononcé son prénom, l'impression que j'aie eu était que ça te faisait mal de devoir en parler à lui. Et quand il a osé sous-entendre que c'était une… je ne dirai pas le mot que lui a dit… tu t'es rué dessus comme une bête enragée et tu l'as démoli ! La première fois tu avais retenu un peu tes coups, mais là j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais le tuer ! Je l'ai espéré d'ailleurs. Tu as déchaîné une telle violence…

Les femmes aussi belles qu'Hélène, avec un esprit logique, intelligent et un sens des déductions en parfait état de marche, ça devrait être interdit ! Elle était douée elle aussi pour lire en moi ! J'avais une boule au fond de la gorge qui m'empêchait de lui répondre. Je laissai tomber mes bras le long de mon corps et posai mon front contre ses cheveux et tout en poussant un long soupir de mélancolie.

Elle se rendit compte tout de suite de mon changement d'attitude car sa main se posa sur ma cuisse.

- Oh Sherlock, me dit-elle mi-troublée mi-inquiète. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu que cela ne me regardait pas ? Je n'aurais plus rien dit sur le sujet… Je sais, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du comprendre que sous ton mensonge éhonté se cachait une envie d'éluder ma question. Pardonne-moi, je parle trop…et j'ai fais une gaffe.

- Il était trop tard pour t'arrêter de toute façon, lui répondis-je en soupirant à fendre l'âme. Tu avais mis le doigt dans la plaie béante que l'autre avait réouvert. Quand je te disais que moi non plus je n'en sortirais pas indemne de cette matinée…Le salaud !

- Désolé Sherlock, je crois bien que nous les femmes sommes trop curieuses.

- Oui ! Je l'avais remarqué depuis longtemps… Mais toi, tu es la plus terrible ! Tu es intelligente et ton esprit de déduction fonctionne bien… Trop bien même ! Ne fais jamais le même métier que moi, tu marcherais dans mes plates-bandes et j'aurais du souci à me faire…

Je basculai la tête en arrière pendant quelques instants puis repris ma position initiale. Hélène n'osa pas se tourner vers moi lorsqu'elle me sentit revenir me coller contre son dos. Je ne lui en voulais pas, je lui avais menti et elle m'avait démontré brillamment que c'était un mensonge. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et je la fis sursauter. Elle se tourna penaude vers moi avec un regard de chien battu. Tout doucement je la ramenai contre moi et remis mes bras autour de ses épaules. Elle resta un peu tendue au début puis elle se laissa aller.

- Tu as bien dis que ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui ne sortirait pas de ces murs ? lui demandais-je. Que tu n'en parlerais à personne ?

- Si un jour je sens le besoin de me confier à quelqu'un je ne parlerais pas de ce que Percy t'a obligé à me faire, ni de ce que je t'ai demandé, ni de ce que tu m'as confié… On mentira sur ce qui s'est passé ou on se taira…

- Tu avais raison : j'ai essayé de te mentir pour éviter que tu en parles… Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de te dire que ça ne te regardait pas… Mais te connaissant, tu m'aurais harcelée avec ça le restant de mes jours ! Quand tu poses une question, tu veux une réponse satisfaisante. Il me suffit de repenser à la requête que tu m'as adressée dans le jardin ce matin. Mes réponses ne te convenaient pas et tu n'as pas lâché le morceau avant que je te dise ce que je pensais. J'ai essayé d'éluder beaucoup de tes questions mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne marche pas avec toi ! Tu reviens à la charge plus tard ! Tu en a appris plus sur moi en moins de deux jours que Watson en plusieurs années !

- Dans le jardin tu m'as sortit un prétexte fictif ! me rétorqua-t-elle doucement.

- Je n'ai aimé qu'_une_ seule femme dans ma vie Hélène… Je fais un bien piètre spécialiste en affaire du cœur…

- C'était avec elle la « pratique » ? Oups ! dit-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Je pense tout haut et je ne devrais pas.

- Oui à la question… Tu as la preuve que je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons !

- Effectivement…Je crois qu'il me faudra à moi aussi du temps avant que je n'accorde de nouveau ma confiance à un homme ! Quand on est déçu par quelqu'un, il faut du temps pour s'en remettre… Et encore, moi je n'ai été fiancée que quelques mois et je ne l'aimais pas… Mais cinq ans… Il y a de quoi avoir envie de réfléchir à deux fois avant de se relancer…

- Hélène, j'ai quand même menti à Percy sur un point… Elle ne m'a pas quitté pour les bras d'un autre… mais elle est… décédée.

Je laissai échapper un autre soupir. Je faisais des progrès moi : non seulement j'avais prononcé son prénom mais en plus j'avais dit le mot fatidique.

La pauvre Hélène ne savait plus où se mettre ! Elle avait sans doute pensé que c'était une rupture plus « conventionnelle ».

- Oh bon sang ! Je crois que je vais me laisser glisser au fond de la baignoire et ne plus en sortir. Comme tu avais dit que… j'ai cru que tout était véridique.

- Je ne voulais pas lui donner l'occasion de me faire souffrir un peu plus. Et je t'interdis de te noyer au fond de la baignoire !

- Si de honte… Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Hier matin, au petit-déjeuner ! Quand tu es dit que la véritable tragédie c'était quand l'un des deux mourait et que l'autre devait continuer son chemin seul… Tu parlais de toi…

- Oui, répondis-je en soupirant.

- Quand je pense que ce matin, dans le parc, je te posais des questions sur ta vie privée… et quand je repense à ce que j'ai osé te demander… si j'avais su que tu étais veuf depuis peu… jamais je n'aurais osé…

- Je crois que je vais t'expliquer quelques détails, sinon tu vas vraiment être obligé de te noyer…

- Ah oui, dit-elle soudain en comprenant son erreur. Je n'avais pas réfléchi ! Pas veuf depuis peu sinon Watson serait au courant !

- Ecoute, je crois que je vais rectifier certaines de tes erreurs : cela va faire bientôt dix ans qu'elle est… décédée et nous n'étions pas mariés… et Watson n'étant pas au courant, je souhaite qu'il en soit toujours ainsi.

Comme elle me tournait le dos, je ne pouvais pas voir les expressions de son visage. Mais je vis quand même les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime. Elle calculait et quelque chose clochait.

- Non, lui dis-je, tu sais encore faire des calculs…

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés et me dit :

- Tu as quel âge Sherlock ? Trente ans ? Ou _beaucoup_ plus ?

- Je viens d'en avoir vingt-neuf en janvier…

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ton histoire ! Tu as menti sur un chiffre ?

- Non ! Sur aucun ! J'avais dix-neuf ans lorsqu'elle est…

- Oh bon sang ! Mais alors… tu avais quatorze ans quand tu l'as rencontré ? Et elle ?

- Le même… Mais nous faisions plus que notre âge. Les événements de la vie nous ont rendu mature très tôt. Je toisais déjà le mètre septante alors. Depuis, j'ai pris dix centimètres de plus. Mais oui, nous étions jeunes et écorchés vifs… Maintenant je vais clore le sujet.

- Attends ! Tu es as trop dit ou pas assez !

- Non Hélène ! Tu en as appris beaucoup sur moi en deux jours. Le sujet est clos et je n'y reviendrai jamais plus. C'est trop douloureux. Passons à autre chose et met ta foule de questions au rebut !

- Je sais que tu caches encore beaucoup de choses… Je respecterai ton silence et te remercie aussi de la confiance que tu m'as accordée… Mais j'ai quand même honte de t'avoir demandé de … Si tu m'avais dit à ce moment là que…

- L'amour et le sexe sont deux choses distinctes… Je ne veux plus être amoureux : c'est trop atroce lorsqu'on se retrouve sans l'épaule qui vous supporte…mais tout à l'heure, je t'ai cédé en toute connaissance de cause. C'est juste deux adultes qui passent du bon temps… Rien à voir avec les sentiments amoureux…

- Et toutes tes petites plaisanteries sur « madame Holmes », ce n'était quand même pas de elle que tu parlais ?

- Je ne me le serais jamais permis ! Ma plaisanterie visait une femme imaginaire…

Un hochement de tête fut sa réponse. L'eau refroidissait, alors nous décidâmes de sortir et de nous habiller en vue de notre retour à l'auberge.

Je la frictionnai sur tout le corps et elle fit de même pour moi. La voir nue, passer le drap sur son corps et me faire frotter partout pour me sécher ralluma la flamme. Cela se termina sur son lit encore une fois… Ce fut plus calme que dans la salle de bain, je pris mon temps de savourer…

Après cette nouvelle orgie – la quatrième déjà – nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de nous rhabiller. Je posai un pansement sur sa blessure. Heureusement, les plaies n'avaient pas trop saignées. Les blessures physiques seraient plus longues à cicatriser… Je récupérai ma chemise mais lui promis de la lui laisser demain.


	11. II : chap 18 quater : Après l'amour

**Chapitre 18 quater : Après l'amour**

Il fallait terminer les malles et ensuite faire venir un cab pour nous conduire à l'auberge. Nous irions au village à pied pour mander le cocher et le retour se ferait avec lui.

Hélène avait été chercher les quelques vêtements et bibelots qu'elle voulait emmener. Je restais seul dans son ancienne chambre. Les malles étaient ouvertes et quelque chose attira mon regard. Je me penchais et après avoir écarté quelques affaires, je tombai sur un magnifique déshabillé et quelques sous-vêtements affriolants.

- Jette ça au feu, dit-elle en me faisant sursauter. Ça devait faire partie de mon trousseau. Maintenant je n'ai même plus envie de les garder pour une prochaine fois…

- Dommage, fis-je pensif, ils sont superbes…

- Je t'autorise à les emmener en souvenir si tu veux… Mais fait les disparaître de ma vue !

- Je n'ose imaginer la tête de Watson ou pire, de madame Hudson, si par hasard ils tombaient dessus ! Je me fais lyncher sur le champ !

- Il y a des chances ! Je commence à avoir faim… Je crois que je vais me faire quelque chose à manger… Et toi ?

- C'est une bonne maladie si tu as faim ! Je te suis parce que moi aussi. Tes malles sont finies ?

- Oui !

Nous laissâmes le tout dans sa chambre, éteignirent en passant le feu dans la salle de bain et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Ma montre indiquait dix-neuf heures trente !

Je m'assis à table et sirotai une tasse de thé pendant qu'Hélène faisait cuire les œufs. Les placards étaient vides et nous devrions nous en contenter. Pendant qu'elle cuisinait, j'eu tout le loisir pour l'admirer…

Belle femme…Sérieuse, mais avec moi, totalement dévergondée, un brin libertine…Je venais de passer quelques bons moments avec elle…Nous avions trouvé une harmonie sexuelle assez vite. Dommage que tout cela avait commencé par un viol ! Il me suffisait de me lever, de passer mes bras autour d'elle… L'embrasser dans le cou…Quel plaisir se serait si je pouvais lui ôter ses vêtements un par un… La table de cuisine ne devait pas être très confortable mais… Bon sang ! me dis-je en secouant la tête. Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait moi ? Me voilà en train de fantasmer sur ce que je pourrai encore lui faire ! Je devais me faire soigner moi, ou prendre une douche glacée ! Evidemment, mes pensées coquines avaient entraîné une certaine réaction dans mon pantalon. Il fallait que je me calme… Depuis que j'avais ouvert la porte hier matin, je me comportais bizarrement.

Hélène se tourna vers moi en souriant, sans doute intrigué par mon silence. Ses sourcils froncèrent un peu et elle me dit :

« Tu es bien silencieux ! Tu pensais à quoi ? »

Son regard se porta sur le tissu de mon pantalon tendu.

- Non, fit-elle, ne me répond pas ! Je viens de voir à « quoi » tu pensais… Jamais fatigué tous les deux ?

- Ces dernières années j'ai privilégié mon cerveau… et de ce fait négligé le reste !

- Pour résoudre tes énigmes, c'est plus facile, me dit-elle toute sérieuse. Le pauvre à du se sentir oublié… Je crois qu'il a senti que la distraction touchait à sa fin… Enfin… sauf si tu continues à l'amuser de temps en temps…

- Non ! Je n'ai pas assez de sang dans mon corps pour irriguer ces deux organes en même temps ! Ou c'est l'un, ou c'est l'autre ! Impossible de faire fonctionner les deux en mêmes temps. Je ne sais pas réfléchir correctement quand j'amuse le bas ! Mon métier, c'est détective, pas amant ! Donc, je continuerai à me passionner par les énigmes et faire travailler le cerveau !

Ah ! me dis-je, certaines femmes sont douées pour se renseigner discrètement sur nos futures occupations. Hélène avait glissé sa question en douce, avec l'air de ne pas y toucher. Qu'elle se rassure, je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller m'amuser ailleurs. Je fronçai les sourcils : pourquoi diable avait-elle voulu savoir ce genre de chose ? Nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre ! Je remisai mes interrogations muettes au fond de ma tête : les femmes étaient compliquées ! Ou alors trop subtiles pour nous les hommes…

Malgré la frugalité du souper nous mangeâmes avec bon appétit. Cela me faisait plaisir de voir qu'elle dévorait ses œufs. A cette vitesse, le souper fut vite expédié.

Un bruit de voix attira notre attention. J'écartai les tentures et regardai par la fenêtre et je vis le coroner qui embarquait le cadavre de Percy, aidé par deux policiers.

- Hélène reste assise ! lui ordonnais-je. Je sors, le coroner emmène le corps. Je vais lui demander de faire venir un cab, ainsi on ne devra pas sortir dans le froid.

J'allai à la rencontre du coroner qui fut surpris de me voir encore ici. Je lui expliquai que cela n'avait pas été facile de faire sortir Hélène de sa chambre et que ensuite, elle avait préparé ses malles et que nous avions soufflé un peu. Il m'expliqua qu'il n'avait pas su venir plus tôt enlever le corps. Il avait eu peur que la demoiselle ne le voit en sortant. Nous parlâmes encore quelques secondes et il me promit de m'envoyer un cab pour nous et un autre attelage pour les malles.

Il faisait glacial dehors ! Quand je rentrai à l'intérieur, Hélène me tendit une tasse de café et je réchauffai mes mains au contact de la tasse.

Le silence s'était installé entre nous. Nous étions comme deux gosses timides qui ne savaient pas quoi dire. Demain, chacun prendrais des directions différentes… J'avais un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée que mon chemin ne croiserait sans doute plus jamais le sien… Sauf si elle venait à Londres… Mais même, le charme cèderait peut-être sa place à la gêne… Sa détresse se ressentait, ses pensées étaient peut-être les même que moi. Qui sait ? Je posai ma tasse vide sur la table, me rapprochai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Vu comment elle s'y rua et me serra, elle ne devait attendre que ça ! Je l'enlaçai tendrement par les épaules. Sa tête était blottie dans le creux de mon épaule, elle pleurait !

- Chut Hélène, lui dis-je gentiment tout en la berçant. Il ne faut pas pleurer… Moi je veux vous voir sourire. Il est tellement beau votre sourire…

- J'ai peur, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Si jamais Percy m'a mise enceinte… Je fais quoi ? Je veux avorter !

- Je vous l'ai dit et je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Pas question ! Trop dangereux ! Les aiguilles sont sales et les femmes qui pratiquent ce genre d'intervention ne sont pas des professionnelles ! Vous risquez la mort !

- Alors quoi ? Le porter jusqu'au bout ? Je suis célibataire ! Imaginez le scandale !

Je m'écartai un peu d'elle et lui relevai le menton.

- Ecoutez-moi attentivement ! D'abord il faut être sûr que vous soyez bien enceinte. Dans le meilleur des cas, si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui votre période la plus propice pour tomber enceinte, vous ne risquez rien ! Vous aurez vos règles et tout va bien. Si dans le pire des cas vous avez du retard pour vos règles, alors on pourra voir ce qu'il convient de faire.

- Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne ! Ma tante ne doit pas savoir ! Où vais-je aller habiter ensuite si je suis grosse ? Où vais-je accoucher ? Et l'enfant ?

- Chaque chose en son temps Hélène ! Envoyez-moi un télégramme pour me prévenir si vous avez, ou non, vos règles. Si dans un peu plus d'un mois vous n'avez rien eu, alors j'aviserai pour vous trouver un endroit discret pour votre grossesse.

- Pourquoi dans un mois ? me demanda-t-elle angoissée. Si je le suis, le temps de trouver un logement pas trop cher, il sera trop tard ! Cela se verra !

- Je ne vais pas rameuter la cavalerie avant d'être sûr que vous le soyez bien ! Tranquillisez-vous, je sais à qui m'adresser pour vous trouver un logement calme et pas cher du tout ! Pour accoucher, je vous conseille la France, c'est plus discret pour vous ! Et pour l'enfant, il faudra le placer dans une institution. Il n'est pas sain pour vous de garder le fruit d'un viol. Vous haïriez l'enfant car il vous rappellerait cet épisode malheureux. Mais nous verrons ça au fur et à mesure.

- Haïr l'enfant ? Mais il est innocent du crime de son père pourtant ? Et si jamais c'était le vô…

- Non ! fis-je en l'interrompant plus sèchement que je ne voulais. Percy est… passé le premier. Le fait de voir cet enfant vous fera penser à son père et de quelle manière il a été conçu. Oubliez ça Hélène et placez le ! Il en sera plus heureux.

Un silence se fit et dura quelques minutes. Je l'avais coupée avant qu'elle ne prononce la phrase fatale : et si l'enfant était de moi ? Je ne voulais même pas y penser. Impossible !

- Vous allez demander à votre amie ? Vous allez lui dire quoi ?

- Rien sur votre malheur ! Je serai muet comme une tombe. Et elle me connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas me poser de questions si je dis que c'est confidentiel. Mais chut, chaque chose en son temps ! Nous resterons en contact et je vous donnerai un code pour le télégramme. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde puisse le comprendre.

- D'accord… Merci pour tout monsieur Holmes.

- Vous me dites « monsieur » maintenant ?

- Bien obligée ! Que dirait le docteur Watson si je vous appelle par votre prénom et qu'en plus je vous tutoie ? D'ailleurs vous étiez repassé au vouvoiement après être rentré du jardin.

C'est vrai, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort. Il fallait reprendre les étiquettes pour les autres. L'usage de nos prénoms et surtout le tutoiement aurait été très mal vu ! Mais ce « monsieur Holmes » venait de sonner le glas de notre intimité de cette après-midi. Elle en avait gros sur le cœur et moi aussi, à mon plus grand étonnement.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, j'entrai dans la chambre du docteur Roylott pour y prendre le paquet de draps maculé de sang et je le jetai au feu. Je pris les draps du lit sur lequel nous nous étions donné l'un à l'autre et les mit au feu aussi. Quelques journaux furent jetés avec pour activer les flammes. Quand il ne resta plus rien, je remis du bois pour être sûr que tout soit consumé. La bonne venait demain pour nettoyer la maison. Si elle posait des questions, Hélène dirait qu'elle avait brûlé les draps de son beau-père parce qu'elle ne voulait rien garder de cette brute !

Le cab n'allait sans doute plus tarder. Nous enfilâmes nos manteaux et les malles furent traînées à l'entrée, sous ce fameux porche, début de notre émoi aussi soudain que passionné. Mon regard se porta vers le coin où je m'étais appuyé. Elle du le remarquer parce qu'elle me fit un pâle sourire nostalgique. Il fallait éviter de se laisser aller à la mélancolie ! Le froid était piquant et je l'entendis claquer des dents. Je l'attirai vers le couloir, fermai un peu la porte, juste pour empêcher le vent de rentrer tout en permettant d'entendre le cab s'il arrivait.

Hélène se mit à ma gauche pour se protéger du froid. Ses doigts se nouèrent dans les miens et elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Je serrai ses doigts et l'entraînai de nouveau dans mes bras. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et elle vint se blottir dans mon manteau. Pour la tenir au chaud, je tournai le dos à la porte et enveloppai Hélène dans les pans de mon manteau. Je m'admonestai tout bas : fou que j'étais de faire une chose pareille ! J'aurais du prendre mes distances avec elle. Mais j'en étais incapable pour l'instant. Je voulais sentir sa chaleur.

La pensée que l'enfant pourrait être de moi m'hantait l'esprit. En principe, Percy avait été le premier… Mais dans le grand mystère de la conception, on avait parfois des surprises. Rien que d'y penser… cela me donnait la chair de poule ! Il valait mieux que cet enfant soit de ce fils de pute de Percy…Qu'est-ce que je ferais d'un enfant moi ? Pas le temps avec le genre de métier que j'exerçais de m'occuper d'un petit bout…

Le contact de ses lèvres dans mon cou me fit revenir sur terre. Je devais arrêter ça tout de suite… La raison devait reprendre le dessus sur les désirs et les élans bassement charnel. Mais une fois de plus je restai sourd à la voix de la raison. Ma bouche descendit à la rencontre de la sienne et le baiser fut comme la première fois : frôlement des lèvres, puis un baiser tempéré et ensuite… La passion qui prend possession de nos lèvres, ma main qui pétrit son sein au dessus des vêtements, la sienne à mon endroit le plus stratégique… Les respirations qui s'emballent, les souffles qui deviennent courts et une irrépressible envie d'arracher ces habits qui nous gênaient.

Mon pied poussa la porte pour la refermer et je plaquai Hélène contre le mur du corridor. Un faible murmure au fond de ma tête me suggéra que je ne devrais pas faire ce que j'étais en train de faire. La voix de la raison fut ensuite noyée sous la profusion d'émotions qui m'envahissent. Pour une fois, au diable la raison !

Mon pantalon descendit le long de mes jambes, suivi par le caleçon… Hélène me caressait le sexe de manière provocante tout en me glissant à l'oreille un « prends moi ici et maintenant ! Tout de suite ! » des plus sensuel et qui me consuma littéralement. Je remontai le bas de sa robe jusqu'à sa taille et ma main s'aventura pour écarter le moindre morceau de tissu qui serait dans mon chemin. A ma grande surprise, je ne rencontrai rien ! Ou plutôt ma main tomba directement sur son sexe ! Pas de sous-vêtements ? En voyant ma surprise et mon sourire égrillard elle me précisa :

- Je n'avais pas envie de fouiller ma valise pour en prendre des nouveaux… Comme on allait directement à l'auberge, je me suis dis que je le ferais là bas… je sens bien que ça va te faciliter la chose…

La faciliter ? C'est sûr que ça allait me faciliter grandement la tâche. N'y tenant plus, je lui agrippai les fesses pour la soulever à bonne hauteur et m'introduisis en elle. Je me collai tout contre son corps pour éviter que sa robe ne retombe. Ensuite, plus rien d'autre ne compta que le plaisir de la chair. Ce fut bestial, sauvage… Mais nous n'en avions cure… Elle s'envola avant moi vers les hautes sphères de la jouissance. Je la suivis peu de temps après. Juste à temps ! Le bruit d'un attelage dans l'allée nous fit sursauter. Je me retirai et remontai en vitesse mes habits. Je conseillai à Hélène d'aller se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain pour que personne ne puisse se douter de ce qui venait de se passer.

Je respirai un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. L'air froid de la nuit me remis les idées en place ! Le clocher de l'église sonnait vingt-et-une heures trente ! Bon sang ! Que le temps avait passé vite… Watson devait se demander où j'étais passé…Et supputer sans doute…

Le cocher vint à ma rencontre suivi de près par le conducteur de la carriole. Comme il faisait nuit et très froid, il avait attelé ses deux chevaux à un fiacre couvert pour nous éviter les désagréments du froid. Charmante attention. Mais à cause de ça, ils étaient arrivés plus tard. Je n'allais pas les blâmer quand même !

Je leur indiquai les malles et ils les chargèrent dans le chariot. Hélène revint quand tout fut embarqué. Le visage neutre ne laissait transmettre aucune indication. Elle salua les deux cochers et nous montâmes dans le fiacre. La porte claqua et le fouet aussi. Les chevaux partirent au trot et bientôt nous franchîmes les grilles du manoir. Hélène se tenait à mes côtés, silencieuse. Je décidai de respecter son mutisme. Tout à coup, elle se tourna vers moi et me demanda timidement :

« Dites moi monsieur Holmes… Est-ce bien raisonnable ce que nous venons de faire ?

- Dans le couloir ? lui demandais-je un peu gêné. Non, je ne pense pas. C'était tout sauf raisonnable… On aurait pu nous surprendre… Ces dernières heures, je ne me suis pas comporté de manière raisonnable…

- Moi non plus, m'avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Des regrets et des remords de l'avoir fait avec moi ?

- Non… dit-elle catégorique. Ni regrets, ni remords. Mais je ne crois pas que c'est le comportement qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille doit avoir vis-à-vis d'un homme qu'elle connaît depuis hier matin seulement…

- Dans un peu plus de neuf heures, il y aura deux jours que vous avez débarqué au 221b. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas ce que les jeunes filles de bonne famille font… Certaines doivent faire pire… De toute façon, c'est trop tard pour pleurer sur le lait versé…

- Vous avez de ces métaphores vous ! me dit-elle en souriant.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne – encore une chose à ne pas faire ! – et lui serrai les doigts.

- Si personne n'apprend ce que nous avons fait, lui dis-je sérieusement, alors tout va bien. Ne vous tourmentez pas ! Moi aussi je suis coupable… Et puisque vous en aviez envie, je suis content d'avoir pu vous rendre service de manière totalement désintéressée…

Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule et je lui passai mon bras autour des siennes.

- Qui aurait pu croire qu'en plus d'avoir le sens de l'humour vous étiez si dévoyé ? Madame Hudson avait raison en voulant nous empêcher de monter tout les deux dans votre appartement… La pauvre, si elle savait…

Rien que d'y penser je fis une grimace. Elle me mettrait à la porte sur le champ !

- Au fait Hélène, lui dis-je, avant d'oublier, je vais vous donner la phrase à me télégraphier en cas de retard. Dites tout simplement que « le printemps sera tardif cette saison ». Si tout va bien et que vous êtes réglée, marquez « le printemps sera précoce cette saison ».

- J'espère vous envoyer le deuxième et vous annoncer que le printemps sera précoce…

- C'est ce que je souhaite aussi, lui répondis-je en soupirant.


	12. II : chap 19 : Dernière nuit

_Les lèvres et les mains se répondent_

_Les mots se touchent sans heurter_

_Les gens qui se passent à côté n'existent plus_

_Ce soir le monde dort apaisé..._

_Même si ça ne dure qu'une nuit_

_Que tout s'embrase et qu'il s'efface_

_Qu'il disparaisse tout à coup_

_Depuis que ma bouche sur ton cou s'est posée..._

**_La fin de la fin du monde : Calogero_**

**_

* * *

_**_A faire pâlir tous les marquis de Sade_

_A faire rougir les putains de la rade_

_A faire crier grâce à tous les échos_

_A faire trembler les murs de Jéricho (...)_

**_Je vais t'aimer : Michel Sardou_**

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 19 : Dernière nuit à l'auberge de la Couronne…**

Le trajet n'était pas long et j'entendis que le fiacre pénétrait dans la cour de l'auberge et allait se ranger près de l'entrée. J'aidai Hélène à descendre. Le bruit avait sûrement dû alerter Watson. Je regardai vers la fenêtre mais ne vis pas le rideau bouger.

Pendant qu'elle surveillait le déchargement je rentrai à l'auberge, le patron était toujours là. Je le prévins que je revenais avec mademoiselle Stoner car demain elle prendrait le train pour aller chez sa tante. La chambre supplémentaire que j'avais réservée ce matin était pour elle. L'aubergiste acquiesça et me demanda à quelle heure le petit déjeuner devait être servi demain. Il fut convenu qu'il le servirait à sept heures.

Les malles furent déchargées et rangées dans une pièce fermée à clé. Hélène ne conserva que sa valise avec elle. Je la rejoignis dehors. Toujours aucun mouvement de rideau à l'étage. Watson avait le sommeil lourd… Bizarre, il devait être très fatigué pour s'être couché si tôt… enfin, tôt, tout est relatif…

Je pris sa valise nous rentrâmes à l'auberge. Elle salua l'aubergiste qui lui retourna la politesse. Il discuta avec elle et lui dit que la région serait plus calme sans le docteur.

Vu l'heure tardive, nous prîmes congé de l'aubergiste et nous dirigeâmes vers l'escalier. Il nous héla :

« Monsieur ! Attendez ! Ma femme va monter le bagage de la demoiselle et lui montrer sa chambre ».

- Ne la dérangez pas pour si peu, lui dis-je. Il n'y a qu'une valise et je suis plus à même de la monter. De plus, vous m'avez donné le numéro de la chambre ce matin. C'est celle à côté de la nôtre. Je m'en sortirai bien tout seul.

- Monsieur ! fit-il catégoriquement. Ma femme va vous aider à monter la valise ! Je l'appelle et elle arrive de suite.

Cet aubergiste m'énervait un peu ! Je n'avais pas besoin de sa femme pour monter une valise quand même !

- C'est gentil, lui répondis-je sur le même ton, mais je ferai bien. Ne dérangez pas votre épouse…

J'avançai vers l'escalier, Hélène dans mon sillage, quand l'aubergiste quitta précipitamment son comptoir.

- Monsieur ! fit-il outré. Vous ne pouvez pas monter seul dans la chambre d'une demoiselle voyons ! Je ne crois pas que son fiancé apprécierait…

Là où il était… Il ne pourrait plus rien ressentir du tout ! Mais ça, l'aubergiste ne le savait pas ! J'entendis Hélène soupirer derrière moi. Un air de déjà vu…

- Monsieur l'aubergiste, fit-t-elle froidement, laissez mon fiancé là où il se trouve ! Monsieur ici présent est un parfait gentleman, il ne fait que monter ma valise et c'est tout !

- Peut-être, lui rétorqua-t-il, mais il y a des convenances à respecter ici !

Son épouse arriva donc, chandelle à la main, pour nous escorter jusqu'à la chambre. Je refusai de lui donner la valise et ce fut donc moi qui la montai, précédant ces dames dans l'escalier. Au moins, maintenant, je ne referai plus l'erreur de suivre une dame dans un escalier ! Merci à madame Hudson pour cette leçon de savoir-vivre…

La femme de l'aubergiste ouvrit la porte, entra la première pour allumer les lampes et tirer les tentures. La chambre était plus petite que la nôtre car dans celle-ci, il n'y avait pas de salon. Je posai la valise d'Hélène sur une chaise et m'apprêtai à regagner la mienne.

La surveillante générale nous tournait le dos, Hélène en profita pour me faire un petit signe discret de la tête et je lu sur ses lèvres le mot « reste ».

Dangereux ! L'épouse de l'aubergiste me regardait avec insistance, elle voulait que je sorte de la chambre. Je fis donc mes salutations aux dames et sortit de la chambre pour me diriger vers la mienne, juste à côté. J'avais refermé la porte derrière moi, le couloir était obscur car faiblement éclairé par une lampe à côté des escaliers.

Mon regard avait déjà repéré une horloge fort massive au bout du couloir… La femme en sortant de la chambre d'Hélène se dirigerait vers la gauche pour rejoindre l'escalier puisque le couloir à droite ne menait à rien, sauf à un coin sombre derrière une horloge massive…

C'était jouable ! Fou, mais jouable ! Je pris donc à gauche, ouvris la porte de ma chambre, la refermai comme si j'étais rentré à l'intérieur et je me glissai à pas de loup dans le coin obscur et me tapi derrière l'horloge.

Mon attente ne dura pas longtemps. La chaperonne sortit de la chambre d'Hélène et se dirigea à gauche. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de ma chambre et y colla son oreille. Le silence dut la satisfaire à moitié parce que je la vis descendre les escaliers, puis remonter silencieusement, éteindre la lampe et attendre, les bras croisés, dans le couloir une hypothétique sortie de ma part.

Voyez-vous ça ! Madame espionnait pour être bien sûr que je n'irais pas rejoindre la demoiselle dans sa chambre ! Heureusement que je n'avais pas choisi ce plan là, sinon je serais tombé directement dans ses bras.

Pourvu qu'Hélène ne sorte pas pour voir ce que je fabriquais…

L'attente se prolongea pendant de longues minutes. J'en profitai pour me poser des questions sur mon comportement. La petite voix de la raison avait disparu ! Je n'avais rien à faire dans ce coin sombre ! Plus rien à faire dans la chambre d'Hélène !

Mais quel âge as-tu donc Sherlock ? Vingt-neuf ans, sur papier… Mais mon âge mental devait se situer aux alentours de seize, dix-sept ans pour le moment ! Un petit sourire me vint aux lèvres quand je repensai à la centaine de fois que Christine et moi avions du ruser pour nous voir en cachette de nos pères ! Bon sang ! Quel gâchis… Sa vie et la mienne foutues ! Non ! Ne pas penser à des souvenirs funèbres.

Je devais me concentrer sur d'autre chose ! Telle que : pourquoi suis-je ici en embuscade derrière l'horloge ? Parce que Hélène me l'a demandé ! Et alors ? Je pouvais refuser ! Oui mais elle aurait eu de la peine… Rien que ça comme excuse ? J'en avais envie… Voilà ! Je l'avais dit ! J'avais envie d'elle ! Autant se l'avouer : j'aimais le sexe ! Et ce que j'avais fait aujourd'hui, c'était tout simplement moi ! Moi, tel que j'étais avant…

Cela me manquait. Après dix ans d'abstinence… et aucun désir sexuel pour une femme… Hélène m'avait au moins prouvé que ma virilité fonctionnait toujours très bien ! Mais pourquoi avec elle cela fonctionnait ? En dix ans, pas une envie ! Hélène débarque et met le feu en moi ! Il y a des choses que la raison ignore sans doute…

Enfin, la patronne leva le camp et descendit les marches pour de vrai cette fois ! Je patientai encore quelques minutes supplémentaires pour être sûr que la voie soit libre… Le clocher sonna la demie de vingt-deux heures, puis moins le quart…Plus un bruit dans l'auberge ! Alors je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Hélène et tournai la clinche. La porte n'était pas fermée mais à cause de l'absence de lumières et des tentures tirées je dû attendre quelques secondes pour que ma vue s'adapte à l'obscurité.

Une allumette craqua à ma droite et j'aperçu Hélène qui allumait une bougie. Elle était toujours habillée et son visage était passé de l'angoisse à la satisfaction. Je fermai le verrou de la porte et me dirigeai vers elle.

- Tu en as mis du temps, chuchota-t-elle tout en déposant la bougie dans son bougeoir. J'ai cru que tu ne m'avais pas compris ou pire, que tu ne voulais pas rester…

- La surveillante devait avoir peur de quelque chose parce qu'elle a fait semblant de redescendre et ensuite est restée dans le couloir pendant longtemps !

- Encore ces satanées convenances, me dit-elle en glissant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je suis contente que tu sois là…

- En principe je ne devrai pas être là, lui fis-je. C'est dangereux ! Et Watson dort à côté en plus… Hélène, demain soir, je ne serai plus là !

- Je sais, dit-elle en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Mais je voulais profiter de cette nuit-ci…où tu es là. Envie folle de réconfort…Pas envie de sombrer cette nuit ! Il me restera toutes les autres pour me morfondre ! Mais pas maintenant…

Mais où diable était passé la voix de la raison qui aurait du me hurler de quitter cette chambre ? Au lieu de ça, je passai mes bras autour de ses épaules et la réconfortait. Watson qui écrivait tout le temps que j'étais froid et insensible ! Il ne saura jamais à quel point cette fille avait mis le feu en moi. Et maintenant que j'étais ici, que faire ? Veiller sur son sommeil ?

- Tu devrais te mettre au lit Hélène, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille. Il est presque vingt-trois heures et demain on sert le petit déjeuner à sept heures ! Dors, je resterai dans le divan pour te tenir compagnie.

- Tu aurais plus chaud dans le lit… me suggéra-t-elle. Je sens bien que tu en meurs d'envie.

- Arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées ! lui dis-je offusqué. Et retire ta main de là ! Tu veux mettre le feu aux poudres ?

- En fait, je pense à la même chose que toi… Tu auras même le privilège de m'ôter l'intégralité de mes vêtements…

- Mais où est donc passée la petite fille sage qui n'était pas tentée par ce genre de batifolage ? Et depuis quand les jeunes filles font des propositions indécentes aux hommes ?

- Depuis qu'un fils de pute m'a volé mon âme en même temps que ma vertu… et qu'un autre ensuite m'a montré que quand c'était fait avec respect, c'était mieux. Tu as fait encore mieux le guide que Virgile toi !

Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains et lui souris tendrement. Ce fut elle qui m'embrassa la première. L'inconvénient de la bagatelle, c'est que quand on commence, difficile de s'arrêter. On avait les mêmes désirs tous les deux : ressentir l'émoi provoqué par la fusion de nos corps, avoir le grand frisson lorsque nos peaux entraient en contact et connaître encore une fois au moins la montée au firmament.

Cette fois-ci j'aurais le privilège de la déshabiller, et c'était une perspective des plus agréables… Nos bouches restèrent unies plus longtemps que les autres fois. Pas de précipitations, nous avions toute la nuit. La première et la dernière nuit ensemble…

Ses mains m'ôtèrent mon manteau ainsi que mon veston. Les autres fois, elle était nue. Cela me faisait tout drôle de lui enlever chacune des couches.

Je portai encore mon pantalon qu'elle était en sous-vêtements (tiens, elle les avait remit quand même !). Je la caressai partout à mon aise, pour en profiter au maximum, avant de les envoyer rejoindre le reste par terre. Elle commença par ôter ma ceinture, paru réfléchir, petit sourire en coin.

Je la vis s'agenouiller à mes pieds pour m'embrasser l'entre jambe. Malgré le fait que mon caleçon et mon pantalon séparaient mon sexe de ses lèvres, je senti la chaleur m'envahir. Mes mains se posèrent sur sa tête et lui caressèrent les cheveux. Je n'osai pas lui demander de le faire à vif, je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Sa bouche ma happa l'extrémité et je poussai un râle de plaisir. Elle posa ses mains sur ma taille et se redressa pour venir m'embrasser. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent je lui murmurai un « merci » au creux de l'oreille. J'eu droit à son petit sourire grivois et un léger clin d'œil.

- Je sais que tu voudrais autre chose… me glissa-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

- Pas grave, lui répondis-je, je me contenterai de ça… Faudra faire silence pour la suite… Evite de crier ta joie trop fort…

- Prétentieux va ! me répondit-elle en pouffant. Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi !

- Normal ! Tu as choisi le meilleur, lui dis-je en l'embrassant fougueusement.

- La modestie ne t'étouffera t-elle donc jamais ? (Ses mains me caressaient le torse) Un peu d'humilité ne te ferait pas de tort il me semble.

- Tu vas vite te rendre compte que m'essayer, c'est m'adopter ! Ensuite, tu ne sauras plus te passer de moi… Tu me harcèleras sans cesse et moi, je resterai de marbre…

- Tu deviens présomptueux, me dit-elle tout en me titillant les tétons de sa langue. Je pense que c'est toi qui ne sauras plus te passer de moi ! Tu aimes batifoler avec moi ! La preuve, tu as bravé le cerbère local pour me rejoindre dans ma chambre…

- Qui m'y a invité ? fis-je en riant tout bas. Je suis trop bon… Oh oui, continue tes caresses là où tu étais…

- Hors propos ! Mais chut, assez discuté ! Watson va nous entendre chuchoter…

La dessus, elle déboutonna mon pantalon et le fit descendre ainsi que mon caleçon. Ses mains me caressèrent le torse et le reste du corps. Immobile, je me laissais faire et savourais chaque secondes. Elle s'émancipait de plus en plus depuis notre première fois. De timide au début elle était devenue de plus en plus entreprenante. Je ne devais plus lui demander de me caresser, ses mains allaient partout et je voyais bien qu'elle avait plus confiance en elle. Tant mieux pour elle et tant mieux pour moi !

Au fur et à mesure, nos vêtements avaient tous fini en tas informe sur le sol. Maintenant, nous étions nus comme au premier jour. La vue de son corps était un ravissement pour les yeux. Sa peau frissonnait sous mes doigts entreprenants. Je me mis moi aussi à genoux et lui fis goûter à un nouveau plaisir méconnu.

Après m'être relevé, je voulu l'entraîner sur le lit.

- Le lit grince un peu, me souffla-t-elle.

Je la soulevai dans mes bras et allai la déposer à côté du divan. Dans sa valise, je pris un drap et l'étendis sur le divan pour éviter les traces suspectes et le crissement du vieux cuir.

Hélène s'étendit sur le canapé et me tendis ma main pour m'inviter. Sans me faire prier, je me couchai sur elle, l'embrassai de nouveau et descendis avec ma bouche jusqu'en bas. Je la fis languir pendant quelques temps en ondulant doucement sur son corps. Mon sexe lui taquinait le clitoris et elle se cambrait à chaque passage pour tenter d'en avoir plus. Son souffle s'accélérait, son sexe se pressait de plus en plus fort sur le mien et les mouvements de son bassin devinrent plus rapides. Pour éviter le déferlement prématurée de sa jouissance, je stoppai pour apaiser un peu son désir latent.

Je la pénétrai avec délice et nous firent l'amour voluptueusement, très lentement. Rien à voir avec la frénésie qui nous avait pris dans le couloir.

Nous avions envie de prendre notre temps. Il y avait entre nous une alchimie sensuelle qui me plaisait bien…

Elle avait les qualités qui me plaisaient le plus chez une femme. Elle était intelligente et possédait sans aucun doute une bonne culture générale, observatrice, elle savait aussi se laisser guider, prendre des décisions ou le commandement des opérations. Sage et dévoyée, libertine, mutine et sérieuse, douce et forte à la fois, facétieuse, caustique et satirique… Comme si elle avait elle aussi plusieurs facettes dans sa personnalité. Et chaque facette de sa personnalité me plaisait. On ne risquait pas de s'embêter à ses côtés…Une femme indépendante qui n'apprécierait pas qu'un homme l'enferme et lui dicte la marche à suivre.

Sa révolte latente contre les convenances et la bienséance en disait long sur son caractère fort. Une sorte d'anticonformiste en jupons ! Celui qui l'épousera aura fort à faire s'il veut une épouse soumise à son autorité ! Il devra lui brider son caractère impétueux… J'aimerais être là rien que pour voir ce spectacle ! Autant essayer de dompter un mustang sauvage ! Ce sera impossible pour le futur mari de la faire rentrer dans le droit chemin de l'épouse dévouée et aux fourneaux. « Un mustang ne se domptait pas » m'avait t'on dit un jour, « c'est lui qui t'apprivoise ». Il y avait un volcan qui sommeillait en elle, de temps en temps on le sentait gronder. Le jour où il exploserait, valait mieux pas être celui ou celle qui l'aurait réveillé.

La preuve : la femme qui se trémoussait sous moi n'était plus tout à fait la même que celle qui avait sonné aux petites heures chez nous. Et encore moins celle qui s'offusquait sur les relations sexuelles hors mariage dans le parc !

Ses mains qui m'agrippaient les fesses me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je m'étais un peu égaré dans mes pensées. Voyons les choses positivement : le fait de penser à autre chose avait fait durer le plaisir. Mais en entendant ses halètements je su que ma partenaire était sur le point de partir sans moi. Autant s'offrir le luxe d'une jouissance en même temps. Je m'arrêtai tout à fait et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Malgré la faible lueur de la lampe je pu y lire le désir à l'état brut. La passion aussi. Deux fous !

Je me laissai envahir par le désir : me savoir à l'intérieur de son corps me fouettais les sens. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je ressentirai du désir charnel pour une autre femme, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et ça devait être la sixième fois depuis cet après-midi que nous faisions l'amour ! Folie pure !

Je me décalai un peu vers le dossier du divan, pris appui sur un pied et entrai au plus profond que la position me le permettait. Nos regards étaient toujours rivés l'un à l'autre. Mon va-et-vient repris lentement pour commencer, puis, au fur et à mesure que je sentais le désir monter j'accélérai un peu la cadence. Son bassin bougeait en cadence avec le mien. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, ses yeux se fermèrent et ses mouvements se firent plus brutaux. On aurait dit qu'elle me voulait tout entier. La prise sur mes fesses se raffermit et je me laissai aller. Le déferlement de la jouissance nous pris tout les deux en même temps. Il n'y eu pas de grands cris, c'était trop dangereux ! Watson n'était pas sourd !

Le plaisir nous laissa pantelant sur le divan. J'étais mort ! Incapable de bouger et impossible de retrouver mon souffle. Nos cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Il nous fallu de longues minutes pour retrouver un semblant d'énergie. Malgré tout, je ne voulais pas me bouger tout de suite. Le contact de sa peau me plaisait. Ses mains me frottaient le bas du dos et je me laissai faire.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je décidai de me lever quand même et de m'asseoir. Ce fut pénible ! Pour elle aussi. Elle vint se blottir contre moi et le soupir qu'elle laissa échapper était plein de tristesse et de mélancolie.

- Remords ou regrets ? lui dis-je tout bas.

- Juste un coup de cafard qui vient de survenir… Comment se fait-il qu'après le plaisir on soit si abattu ? Pour nous inciter à recommencer au plus vite ?

- Peut-être la culpabilité qui vient nous rendre visite pour nous faire prendre conscience que l'on a fauté. Rassure-toi, on oublie très vite ce sentiment… Bon, fit-je en posant ma main sur son genou, je vais faire un brin de toilette puis je regagnerai ma chambre.

- Ne pars pas ! m'implora-t-elle. Reste près de moi encore… Je n'ai pas envie de finir la nuit toute seule…

- Hélène, je devrai quand même bien partir à un moment ou à un autre ! Et chacun continuera sa route… Et si par chance vous n'êtes pas enceinte, je ne vous croiserai sans doute plus jamais…

Bizarrement ça me fit plus mal que je ne le pensais de prendre conscience que je la croiserai sans doute plus dans ma vie.

- Oui, je sais, fit-elle, sauf si je viens vous dire bonjour quand je passe à Londres… De toute façon, chez ma tante, c'est provisoire. J'ai toujours rêvé d'habiter une grande ville et Londres est pire qu'un aimant pour moi ! Il y a tellement de choses que je veux faire ou voir : le théâtre, les concerts, visiter la ville et d'autres sur le Continent aussi… Paris, Rome, Florence…

Je souris à l'évocation de tous ses projets car c'était bien ce que j'avais deviné : elle allait avoir la bougeotte et bonne chance à celui qui voudrait lui passer une laisse !

- Vous pourrez vous vanter d'avoir réussi à faire de moi ce que vous vouliez ! lui dis-je résigné. Je reste, mais à six heures au plus tard je filerai me coucher dans le divan de ma chambre. Le réveil est à sept heures et je ne veux pas que Watson ne me trouve pas à l'endroit où je suis sensé me trouver.

La joie qui brilla au fond de ses yeux valait bien toutes les misères que Watson me ferait s'il apprenait où j'avais passé ma nuit ! Je pourrai toujours lui dire que j'avais dormi dans le canapé de la demoiselle parce qu'elle avait peur…

Nous n'avions pas fait de bruit et Watson était trop loin pour pouvoir entendre le moindre son. Le canapé de nos ébats se trouvait à l'extrême gauche et le lit de Watson était contre le mur droit de sa chambre. Un grand espace nous séparait ! De plus, une immense armoire occupait tout le mur gauche de la chambre de Watson – celui qui était mitoyen avec le mur occupé par le lit d'Hélène – ce qui rendait impossible l'oreille collée au mur !


	13. II : chap 19 bis : Moi vouloir être chat

_Moi vouloir être chat_

_Me frotter contre tes bas_

_Je me ferai angora_

_Pour me blottir dans tes bras (…)_

_Moi vouloir être chat_

_Et ne risquer de tes doigts_

_Que leurs caresses sur moi_

_Moi vouloir être chat_

_Quand dehors il fait froid_

_Attendre mon repas_

_Tapi au creux de tes draps_

_Si un jour tu préfères_

_A mes félines caresses_

_Les canines d'un chien en laisse_

_Tu ne comptes pas sur moi_

_Pour dormir sur le sofa_

_Je te montrerai de quoi_

_Est capable un gros chat_

_A ce jeu là je suis roi_

_Et la souris ce sera toi_

_(Pow Wow : Le chat)_

**Note de l'auteur** : Petit clin d'œil pour Elyon qui m'a fait hurler de rire sur You Tube avec la chanson « Le Chat » de Pow Wow et un superbe arrangement avec Jeremy Brett/Holmes et Irène Adler ! Du tonnerre !

Pour la remercier de m'avoir fait littéralement pleurer de rire, j'ai divisé mon chapitre 19 (un peu long) en deux et baptisé la dernière partie « 19 bis : moi vouloir être chat… ». Et je vous jure que je n'ai pas changé une ligne du chapitre ! La chanson collait bien à mon texte.

Quoi ? Vous ne l'avez pas encore vu la vidéo de Elyon sur You Tube ? Mais courez-y donc après m'avoir lu !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 bis : Moi vouloir être chat…**

Après une brève toilette, je remis mon caleçon ainsi que mon pantalon pour éviter tout débordement intempestif. Je conseillai à Hélène de porter sa robe de nuit.

Je redressai le traversin pour pouvoir m'appuyer confortablement à la tête de lit, je m'assis, pliai mes jambes et invitai Hélène à venir se blottir dans mes bras. Une couverture était posée sur mes épaules pour éviter de prendre froid… j'étais quand même torse nu. Quand elle se fut installée entre mes jambes, les draps remontés, je nous enroulai dans la couverture. Sa tête reposait dans le creux de mon épaule et je sentis qu'elle tombait dans les bras de Morphée. Je la laissai somnoler en paix.

Mes pensées me tiendraient éveillé. Il était plus que temps que je fasse le bilan de cette journée. Mais que m'était-il arrivé ? Depuis quand une femme – certes Hélène était sans conteste une belle femme – ne m'avais pas mis dans un état pareil ?

Mon premier émoi, c'était quand j'avais quatorze ans et que j'avais rencontré Christine. A l'époque, nous n'étions rien d'autre que des gosses, même si les circonstances de nos vies nous avaient fait grandir plus vite.

Notre rencontre s'était déroulée de manière singulière aussi. Beaucoup de noms d'oiseaux dans plusieurs langues…Mon chien voulait s'offrir son chat pour dîner…Mais ensuite…Nous avions fait l'amour ensemble très rapidement après nous être rencontré et puis nous avions tissés des liens de plus en plus fort. Nous nous aimions et je l'aimais toujours, même après toutes ces années.

Le jour où elle était décédée, un gouffre s'était ouvert sous mes pieds. La douleur était toujours là. La morphine et tout le reste de poison ne la faisait pas passer, juste l'atténuer. Tant que mon esprit était concentré sur un problème ça allait. Mais une fois le cas résolu… Il me fallait une autre méthode pour oublier… Le temps qui passait ne me guérissait pas de sa perte. Je n'avais pas su faire mon deuil.

Le gamin timide et peureux que j'étais à l'époque n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme froid, insensible et indifférent que j'étais devenu. Ce jour maudit, j'étais devenu un autre homme… A l'exact opposé de celui que j'étais en vérité. J'avais enterré mon passé, réglé mes comptes avec mon père, tiré un trait sur ma vie future et m'étais juré de ne plus tomber amoureux et de jouer l'indifférent pour éviter d'autre souffrance.

Ma seule concession fut mon amitié pour Watson. Il me fallait un colocataire et c'est tombé sur lui. Le pauvre ! J'étais loin de penser à l'époque qu'il se révèlerait être un ami inestimable, qui plus est, arrivait à supporter mon caractère spécial et mes sales manies.

Et voilà qu'une tornade débarquée il y a deux jours avait embrasé mon corps tout entier ! Pourtant j'avais croisé d'autres belles femmes depuis neuf ans et certaines étaient même très bien disposées à mon égard. J'avais toujours décliné poliment leurs invitations. Ça ne me tentait plus du tout. Et de toute façon mon « grand exalté », comme le disait si bien Hélène, ne réagissait à aucune femme ! Mais avec Hélène… Au garde à vous !

Certes, dès le début, il y avait eu une sorte de complicité entre nous. C'est cette connivence qui avait indigné Watson. Pourtant, avant l'épisode du porche, je ne ressentais que le désir de la protéger et de la faire rire.

Quoique, lorsqu'elle m'avait frôlé pour vérifier le cordon de sonnette… J'avais déjà ressenti des frissons et avais été troublé. Pourquoi ce basculement sous ce maudit porche ? Rien dans nos faits et gestes n'avait laissé penser que nous ressentions un trouble. Il avait fallu ce concours de circonstances pour qu'elle se retrouve dans mes bras.

Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas lâché le bras ensuite ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas reculé ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à toutes ses questions : nous le voulions tous les deux ! Pourtant, après tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Si il n'y avait pas ce fils de pute qui avait abusé d'elle jamais nous ne nous serions retrouvé dans le même lit ! Le désir serait resté latent et nous nous serions quitté avec une impression de trop peu.

Mais nous l'avions fait six fois ! Sept si on comptait celle où Percy m'avait obligé…Et chacun en avait redemandé sa part. Demain, nous nous quitterions et je savais déjà qu'elle laisserait aussi un grand vide dans ma vie. Pas le même vide que Christine avait laissé – elle c'était l'équivalent d'un gouffre ! – mais une sorte de vide quand même.

Etais-je amoureux ? Non, je l'appréciais et la respectais c'est tout. Et elle ? Avait-elle des sentiments à mon égard comme le craignait Watson ? Aucune idée… Trop tôt pour le dire… Quel avenir pourrai-je avoir avec Hélène ? Aucun… Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question à se poser ! C'était le contraire : quel avenir pourrait-elle avoir avec moi ? Rien, sinon une vie malheureuse. Mon cœur n'avait plus la force d'aimer…Trop peur…

Donc même si elle m'aimait, ça ne changeait rien au problème. Nous n'étions pas fait pour vivre ensemble. Holà, je me laissais emporter moi ! Vivre ensemble ? Je m'étais juré que plus jamais je ne vivrais avec une autre femme. Nous étions juste deux adultes qui avaient passés du bon temps ensemble… Rien d'autre. Toutes ces pensées me prenaient la tête !

Hélène bougea un peu puis s'éveilla tout à fait. Sa tête se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

- Bien dormi ? lui dis-je.

- Oui, je crois. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais dormir pourtant. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas sommeil ?

- Si, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un reste éveillé pour éviter une mauvaise surprise à l'appel de sept heures. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on me trouve endormi dans votre lit ! C'est votre réputation qui en prendrait un coup.

- Tiens, tu as repris le vouvoiement ?

- Il vaut mieux aussi ! Si par mégarde je vous appelle par votre prénom c'est déjà fâcheux, mais si je me permets de vous tutoyer en plus ! Ce genre de familiarité ne passera pas inaperçue…

- Alors, vous avez raison. Je vais m'y remettre aussi… Dois-je déjà repasser au « monsieur Holmes » ?

- Je vous autorise encore à m'appeler par mon prénom. Mais dès que j'aurai quitté votre chambre, ce ne sera plus permis jeune fille !

- Dites-moi, notre position n'est-elle pas dangereuse ?

- Tranquillisez-vous ! lui dis-je en souriant. Nous avons notre compte…

- Tout compte fait, dit-elle pensive, dans mon malheur, j'ai quand même eu de la chance…

- De la chance ? Vous m'intriguez là. Quelle chance ? A part celle d'être en vie… je n'en vois pas d'autre… vous me rétorquerez que c'est déjà beaucoup mais…

- Non, ce n'est pas de celle là que je voulais parler. Cette chance je la dois encore une fois à vous, sois dit en passant ! Moi, je voulais parler de la chance de vous rencontrer. La chance d'avoir eu affaire au _vrai_ Sherlock Holmes.

- Pourquoi ? fis-je amusé. Il y en a des faux ?

Mon ton amusé ne l'était pas vraiment. Mon sang s'était figé dans mes veines quand elle avait parlé de « la chance de m'avoir rencontré ». Nous y étions… Ce que je craignais arrivait…Je l'avais bien cherché…

- Mais non ! me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Enfin… oui, en quelque sorte il y a un faux… comment vous expliquer ce que je ressens… cette dichotomie qu'il y a entre « Sherlock » et « monsieur Holmes »… j'ai l'impression qu'à l'intérieur de vous, il y a deux hommes. Le premier c'est le rôle d'homme froid et insensible que vous jouez tous les jours tandis que le deuxième est un homme doux, tendre et sensible. Sans doute celui que vous étiez avant… ma chance est celle d'être tombée sur le deuxième, le vrai Sherlock en quelque sorte !

Mon sang ne pouvait pas se glacer plus dans mes veines !

- Je vous trouve bien présomptueuse mademoiselle, lui répondis-je sur un ton tranchant.

Hélène se redressa, blessé par le ton cassant que j'avais employé, à tort, et me dit d'une voix tremblante :

« L'homme qui vient de me répondre, j'aime autant ne jamais le croiser ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout d'un coup ? Je ne vous connaissais pas comme ça… du moins pas avec moi… »

Là dessus, elle quitta mes bras et alla s'asseoir au bout du lit et me tourna le dos. Je ne pouvais lui donner tort, ma réponse avait du lui faire l'effet d'une gifle ! Son analyse m'avait fait le même effet aussi. En deux jours, elle m'avait cerné mieux que personne ne l'avait depuis mes dix-neuf ans. Ceux qui m'avaient connu « avant » savaient que j'avais changé. Mais elle, elle ne pouvait pas savoir… Sa déduction était tellement intime… Tellement douloureuse…

- Hélène, lui dis-je doucement tout en m'approchant au plus près pour pouvoir m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser… Vous m'avez surpris et j'ai répondu sur la défensive… Je regrette de vous avoir parlé sur ce ton.

- Heureusement que vous ne vouliez pas me blesser, me répondit-elle sarcastique, parce que je n'ose imaginer ce que vous me direz le jour où vous voudrez me peiner exprès.

- Je suis ignoble quand je veux le faire exprès… et ça ne me rend pas fier si c'est avec des gens qui me sont proches… Ici, ce n'était pas le cas, je ne le voulais pas…

- Mais qu'ai-je bien pu dire de mal pour que vous montriez les crocs ?

- Vous avez de nouveau mis le doigt où ça fait mal… Votre raisonnement était tellement juste qu'il m'a glacé au plus profond… Vous avez l'art de lire en moi ! Ça m'agace et ça me fait peur. Je vous ai dit que je détestais par-dessus tout parler de moi…

- Je vous faisait un compliment… pas une analyse poussée de votre personnalité !

- Ce que vous m'avez dit c'est une observation assez poussée de ma personne et que vous puissiez me cerner me contrarie… Ma vie a pris un tournant il y a dix ans. Je me suis fait une carapace et mis mes émotions au placard pour ne plus être vulnérable…Ceux qui m'ont connu jeune ne me reconnaissent pas du tout dans l'homme que je suis devenu. Que eux le sachent, c'est normal. Mais vous ? En deux jours vous avez passés la plupart de mes murailles et j'ai peur de ce que vous allez me sortir la prochaine fois…

- Peur de moi et de mes petites déductions qui n'arrivent pas à la cheville des vôtres ?

- J'analyse les faits matériels, les indices, les empreintes de pas… Vous, c'est l'individu que vous disséquez ! Vous avez compris l'homme que j'étais vraiment sous mon armure et mon caractère d'ours… Même Watson est sans doute incapable de me pondre des raisonnements pareils ! Le jour où vous êtes venue, j'avais du oublier d'endosser mon costume de « monsieur insensible ». Ce jour là, j'étais moi tout simplement…

- Je comprends pourquoi le docteur Watson vous regardait de travers ce matin là… Il ne vous reconnaissait pas…

- Il a du croire que j'étais tombé sur la tête… Ce n'était pas l'homme auquel il était habitué… C'est une facette de moi qu'il ne verra plus avant longtemps… Ce soir, il va retrouver son ami froid, insensible, railleur, la machine à penser et j'en passe !

- La police a plus besoin de monsieur Holmes que de Sherlock… Quoique, en deux jours, vous avez éliminé deux salopards… Tout en vous amusant… Les deux ne sont donc pas incompatibles…

- Si mon esprit était resté « froid et méthodique » comme d'habitude, je n'aurais pas fait des conneries qui ne sont même pas digne d'un débutant ! Percy n'aurait pas pu me surprendre comme il l'a fait ! Je l'aurais mis k.o et puis c'était tout… Là, je me suis laissé envahir par la haine et je l'ai massacré ! Sentiment à bannir aussi, très mauvais de se laisser dominer par la haine… J'ai aimé presser la détente, j'ai aimé voir son crâne exploser… Ce n'est pas bon tout ça… Vous trouvez peut-être que ma vraie personnalité est la meilleure, mais moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Je ne dois pas me laisser dominer par des émotions futiles telle que l'amour, la haine, la fureur… Je dois les bannir et tant pis si je froisse quelques susceptibilités au passage ! L'esprit méthodique est incompatible avec les émotions, quelques qu'elle soient ! Pendant que je « m'amuse » je ne réfléchis pas et je me retrouve à passer la nuit dans la chambre d'une jeune fille de bonne famille qui doit se marier un jour ! Et moi, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de la débaucher ! Et elle, pendant les intermèdes, elle me fait des comptes rendu sur ma personnalité.

- Ma sœur me disait souvent que je devais arrêter de laisser vagabonder mon esprit, qu'il n'en sortait que des idées de révolte, de rébellion envers l'ordre établit. Que mes théories sur le caractère des gens étaient fumeuses !

- Vos commentaires sont pertinents, c'est bien ça le plus grave ! Vous auriez pu vous contenter de penser que Watson me noircissait dans le portrait qu'il faisait de moi pour mieux dérouter l'adversaire. Mais non, vous poussez la réflexion plus loin.

Ce qui m'avait le plus frappé, c'est que tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle somnolait, je m'étais dit aussi que je lui avait montré une facette de moi que peu de gens connaissait. Et quelques minutes après, voilà qu'elle déduisait que ma vraie personnalité était masquée par une autre.

- Mais pourquoi laisser de côté les sentiments ? me demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes quand même capable de réfléchir ? Vous êtes un homme brillant…

Attention, terrain dangereux !

- Si votre esprit est focalisé sur des sentiments, vous êtes incapable de réfléchir correctement ! L'amour ce n'est que de la souffrance ! Supplice quand on le perd, calvaire quand vous êtes séparés l'un de l'autre, douleur quand vous ne savez pas si vos sentiments sont partagés, peur de perdre l'être aimé, de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances…

- C'est gentil de m'encourager pour ma vie future ! Vous me dites que je dois me marier et ensuite qu'il faut bannir l'amour ! Merci monsieur Holmes !

- Aimer est la pire chose que l'on puisse faire ! La pire chose que j'ai faite !

- A force de vous le répétez vous allez finir par y croire vous même…

Je pris ma tête à deux mains et me penchai en avant. En plein dans le mille une fois de plus !

- Par pitié ! dis-je implorant. Mais elle ne se taira donc jamais ? Suis-je condamné à la regarder m'examiner sans pouvoir rien faire ?

- Oh monsieur Holmes ! Je suis désolée ! Mais je ne réfléchis pas et…

- Pire ! Vous réfléchissez trop ! Je révise mon jugement : une femme ne devrait pas avoir de cerveau et encore moins la capacité de faire des déductions ! Si au lieu d'avoir Watson pour mes enquêtes je vous avais vous, nous ferions des ravages ! Je m'occupe des indices matériels et vous, vous passez à la moulinette le caractère des suspects ! Tandem de choc ! Et elle ose dire qu'elle ne réfléchit pas… Mais que dois-je faire pour vous faire taire ?

- Il y a bien une solution… mais elle ne dure pas longtemps… après je me remets à cogiter de nouveau… je pense qu'il n'y a pas de solution. Je m'excuse…

- Tant que tout ça reste entre nous… Mais vous savez, beaucoup de gens cachent qui ils sont vraiment. Tout le monde porte un masque.

- Qui ? L'ordure de Percy qui joue au gentil alors que c'était un pervers ?

- Oui, entre autre… Mais restons dans les gens fréquentables si vous voulez bien. N'avez-vous jamais mis de côté vos idées de révolution contre les règles préétablies et pris un air de gentille petite fille ? Hier, à la cuisine, vous avez tenu le rôle de l'innocence superbement ! Demain, devant Watson, votre tante ou quelqu'un d'autre, vous reprendrez le masque de la parfaite petite demoiselle bien éduquée… Et personne ne pourra se douter que la veille vous étiez plus que dissolue. N'étiez vous pas horrifiée hier quand je vous ai dit que deux personnes pouvaient avoir des relations avant le mariage ou tout simplement parce qu'elles en avaient envie…

- Rien à voir ! me dit-elle en me fusillant du regard. Premièrement, je suis une femme, et c'est la société qui nous impose de bien nous tenir, de ne pas nous instruire, d'obéir à notre époux… et je ne vous parle même pas du fait de porter un pantalon pour monter à cheval comme un homme… Sacrilège ! Je suis obligée de laisser mes idées sur le côté et de ne pas les exposer tout haut ! Deuxièmement, au sujet des relations charnelles, je ne savais pas de quoi je parlais puisque je n'en avais jamais eu. J'ai changé d'avis après l'avoir fait avec vous ! Mais pas après que Percy m'eu prise de force ! A ce moment là, je ne voulais même plus entendre parler ! Mon discours était cohérent à ce moment là monsieur Holmes ! Je n'ai pas pris un air de petite fille sage pour mieux cacher un vice.

- Mais vous m'avez allumé dans la chambre ! lui rétorquai-je. Même si vous étiez sous l'effet de l'alcool… Par contre, dans le couloir… L'initiative est venue de vous ! Auriez-vous pensé que vous étiez capable de dire à un homme, encore inconnu il y a plus de deux jours, une phrase du style « prends moi ! » ?

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et un petit rictus apparu aux coins des lèvres.

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve matérielle que j'ai fait une chose aussi folle ! me dit-elle triomphante. Prouvez-le moi ! Des témoins peut-être ?

- Aucun témoin visuel de cet acte j'espère ! Mais je dois avoir plein de preuves sur le devant de mon pantalon ! Je n'ai pas trop intérêt à le laisser traîner celui là… Mais à le laver avant de le donner au nettoyage ! Sinon, je vais me faire tuer !

- Par qui ? Madame Hudson ou Watson ?

- Les deux en même temps ! répondis-je en souriant, puis je poursuivi :

« Hélène, vous avez le caractère indépendant, insoumis et parfois révolté ! Il ne vous a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver vos marques avec moi. Dès que votre pudeur est partie vous vous êtes déchaînée ! Et tant mieux d'ailleurs ! Vous deviez avoir un petit côté libertin qui s'est réveillé. Je parie même que si je vous renversais sur le lit vous ne m'en empêcheriez même pas ! »

- Essayez pour voir ! fit-elle d'un air de défi. Il vous reste largement le temps pour le faire !

- Le masque tombe ! Vous essayez de m'aguicher… Mais je resterai de marbre à vos provocations…

- Sherlock, me dit-elle sérieuse en reprenant mon prénom, moi, je suis obligée de bien me comporter en société, de porter un masque. Donc je dois laisser mon humour noir et mes réflexions au vestiaire. La plupart des gens – hormis ceux des bas-fonds – font de même : ils ne se comportent pas en société comme ils le feraient chez eux. Question d'éducation et d'étiquette. Vous, c'est différent ! Vous avez occulté un pan entier de votre personne et l'avez remplacé par son opposé ! Vous cachez votre sensibilité par de la froideur et de l'indifférence. Vous ne laissez rien remonter à la surface ! Comme un rôle dont la représentation serait perpétuel. Vous avez surpris Watson en étant aimable et bienveillant avec moi. Pourtant, le fait d'être humain n'entacherait pas vos compétences !

- Ce ne sont pas les gens qui m'intéresse, mais les problèmes qu'ils me soumettent ! A quoi cela servirait-il d'être prévenant avec eux ? A rien ! Ils ne me demandent pas de la compassion - Watson s'en charge - mais plutôt de me lever et de les aider à résoudre leurs énigmes !

- Peut-être, mais c'est tellement plus agréable si on a un peu de chaleur humaine… Si vous m'aviez accueilli froidement, j'aurais eu plus de mal à vous confier mes soucis et mes peurs. Et jamais je n'aurais osé vous demander ce que vous pensiez du comportement de ce connard de Percy. Comprenez-vous les implications de ce que je viens de dire ? Tirez vos conclusions…

- Je vous aurais sauvé de votre beau-père pour rien… fis-je tout bas. Je sais tout cela Hélène, mais j'ai tiré un trait sur mon passé… heureusement d'ailleurs, à l'époque je ne savais pas me battre, ni me défendre ! Je courbais même l'échine devant mon père. Maintenant, je n'ai plus peur, j'ai étudié et pratiqué la boxe ainsi que les arts martiaux. Jamais je ne reviendrai en arrière !

- Je ne vous demande pas de faire marche arrière ! Mais quand vous avez affaire à une cliente, gardez à l'esprit que si vous êtes un peu plus compatissant, elle se confiera plus vite. Les conséquences d'un silence peuvent être fatales. Dans mon cas, si je n'avais pas osé me confier à vous, cela m'aurait été funeste…

- Je garderai à l'esprit votre cas, n'ayez pas peur. Pour le reste, c'est trop tard, je reste comme je suis… sauf avec vous, puisque maintenant que vous avez découvert toutes les facettes de ma personnalité…vous me connaissez mieux que quiconque…

- J'ai vu une très belle « facette » de vous, c'est vrai… me dit-elle grivoise.

- Dépravée ! lui dis-je.

- Obsédé ! me rétorqua-t-elle. Bon, vous attendez quoi au fait ? Que je fasse tout le travail à votre place ? On promet et ensuite on fait semblant de rien ? Beau parleur et c'est tout ! Paroles, paroles et encore des paroles…

- Mais de quoi diable parlez-vous ? lui dis-je étonné.

- Vous m'avez menacé de me renverser sur le lit ! Et bien, j'attends de voir ça avec impatience ! L'heure tourne, dépêchez-vous de me prendre une dernière fois !

- Hélène ! fis-je choqué en la voyant se lever et se mettre devant moi.

- Alors c'est moi qui vais le faire, me dit-elle en me poussant lentement en arrière. Si c'est pour être traitée de dépravée, autant que ce soit pour de bonnes raisons.

Elle ôta sa robe de nuit et la jeta derrière elle. La faible clarté qui régnait dans la chambre faisait danser des ombres sur son corps. Le lit n'était pas très large et pour que ma tête repose encore sur le matelas, mes jambes dépassaient assez loin.

Elle s'assis et glissa sur mes jambes. Arrivé au bon endroit elle se mit à quatre pattes et m'embrassa le torse. Sa main déboutonna adroitement mon pantalon et elle me caressa lascivement.

Ma main glissa le long de sa jambe, passa sur ses fesses tandis que l'autre caressait son sexe. Ses baisers étaient fougueux et sa bouche avide. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou, puis le long de mon torse et je la sentais descendre de plus en plus bas au fur et à mesure qu'elle reculait. Arrivé à ma ceinture, elle descendit mon pantalon sur mes chevilles et m'embrassa longuement dans la région mais sans poser ses lèvres sur mon sexe. Il était plaqué sur mon ventre et elle le contournait habillement.

La sentir si près de lui m'excitais encore plus, ses lèvres me frôlaient et ses cheveux me caressaient tout l'entrejambe. Un frisson de plaisir me parcouru l'échine lorsque sa bouche se posa sur mon sexe. Étonné je relevai la tête. Erreur ou… En voyant mon air ébahi, elle me sourit et me fit un petit clin d'œil complice. Ce n'était donc pas une erreur…

L'instant d'après je senti ses lèvres se poser d'abord timidement sur ma verge, puis elle m'embrassa un peu plus voluptueusement. Emerveillé je me laissai retomber en arrière. Au début, ce fut des baisers puis elle me titilla avec sa langue en montant lentement jusqu'en haut, sans toucher le gland. L'extase totale ! Ma respiration était hachée, je ne me retiendrais pas longtemps avec un traitement pareil.

- Doucement, lui dis-je dans un souffle, je ne voudrais pas partir sans toi…

Elle me caressa les jambes puis, sous une impulsion soudaine, elle le prit en main et approcha sa bouche, l'enveloppa jusqu'où elle pouvait, puis remonta en douceur, en l'enserrant dans ses lèvres.

Le cri s'étrangla dans ma gorge et je me rassis sur le lit. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu que je ne me lâche tout à fait. Pour éviter l'accident, je lui pris la tête entre mes mains et me penchai pour l'embrasser. Mon souffle était saccadé et elle s'en amusa. Pas besoin de lui dire que j'avais apprécié tout particulièrement ce qu'elle venait de faire pour moi. Il lui avait une bonne dose de courage pour vaincre cette réticence…

J'appuyai mon front contre le sien et plongeai mon regard dans ses beaux yeux brillants. Nous étions fous et je me doutais qu'un jour où l'autre nous aurions à payer de cette exaltation. Je savais aussi que je souffrirais de notre séparation… J'avais déjà depuis tout à l'heure une boule dans les tripes, celle de l'angoisse qui se forme quand on sait que certains départs seront difficiles à vivre. Moi aussi j'avais envoyé au diable mes règles établies…

Hélène se releva et je mis mes sombres pensées sur le côté pour pouvoir me consacrer tout entier à elle. Mes mains la caressèrent partout et en particulier là où ça faisait le plus de bien. Soudain, elle mit ses mains sur mes épaules, me fit basculer lentement en arrière et se hissa au dessus de moi.

- Prends-moi maintenant beau ténébreux ! me susurra-t-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion. Tout de suite ! Je me sens sauvage ce matin… Sans doute mon côté obscur à moi…

J'en restai sans voix ! Elle avait l'art et la manière de me déconcerter. Surtout qu'elle était en train de se positionner sur moi…

- Attends, lui dis-je, pas ici ! Le lit grince ! Je ne veux pas que Watson…

- Dans ce sens là, il ne grince pas ! Ecoute… (Elle bougea son bassin pour faire trembler le matelas et je n'entendis pas de grincement, mais ça me fouetta les sangs de la sentir s'agiter de cette manière sur moi). Tu vois, c'est dans le sens de la longueur qu'il grince. Mais pas quand on se met dans le sens de la largeur, en plus, on est quasi au pied.

- Viens alors… lui dis-je. Fais-moi ce que tu veux.

Le lit avait tout juste la largeur comprise entre ma tête et mes fesses. Pas très confortable mais je m'en foutais. Hélène prit mon sexe d'autorité en main et le mit contre le sien. Puis elle descendit lentement pour en profiter pleinement. Elle ondula sur moi en alternant les mouvements lents et rapides. Tout était sous son contrôle…

Je n'en pouvais plus et je savais que je ne pourrais pas me retenir. Elle pris appui sur ses bras et m'enserra plus fort la taille de ses cuisses tout en accélérant la va-et-vient. Mes mains lui agrippèrent la taille et je me répandis en elle. Je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler ma jouissance. Le fait que je sois partit avant elle ne la perturba pas et elle continua jusqu'à sa propre délivrance.

Elle s'écroula ensuite sur moi. J'attrapai la couverture et la posa sur elle pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne froid, puis je ne pu m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras. Je me sentais d'humeur mélancolique à l'idée de voir le jour se lever.

Elle se releva, me déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et me dit :

« La position n'est pas très confortable, on serait mieux dans l'autre sens tu ne crois pas ? »

- Oh que si, fit-je en m'asseyant et en m'étirant. Je suis tout courbatu.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? C'est le fait d'être courbatu à cause des folies ?

- Non, je repensais aux escaliers chez moi et au fait que je m'étais étiré aussi. Ce que tu avais aperçu t'avais fait rougir …

- Je n'avais rien vu du tout ! Ton pantalon ne laisse deviner ce qu'il contient uniquement quand tu es dans de bonnes dispositions… Là, j'avais rougi parce que mes yeux se trouvaient à la hauteur de ta ceinture ! Oh bon sang !

- Quoi, dis-je sur le qui-vive. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ce sourire grivois ?

- Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu gardais ta veste bien fermée hier dans la cuisine ! Tu ne voulais que je voie ton trouble… Et Watson encore moins… C'est pour cela que tu as murmuré dans tes dents que ce serait indécent… Tu as eu une érection lorsqu'on s'est embrassé ! Et tu oses dire que je t'ai allumé dans la chambre !

- Mais faites la taire !

- C'est assez flatteur… me dit-elle pensive. Sans rien faire j'ai réussi à troubler le grand Sherlock Holmes…

- Ne t'en vante pas de trop ! la sermonnai-je gentiment. On ne me trouble pas ! A la rigueur tu m'as excité…

- Menteur ! fit-elle en se campant devant moi. Tu en avais envie ce matin là ?

- Non, réaction totalement involontaire…provocant une montée du sang vers le bas puis ensuite une poussée vers le haut…

- Menteur ! Tu mens comme un arracheur de dents ! Enfin, ça me console.

- Pourquoi ? Tu en avais envie aussi ? Vu comment tu t'es collée contre moi…

- Moi ? Non ! … Oui, j'avoue… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit d'ailleurs… camisole de force pour moi aussi !

- Qui m'apportera des oranges à l'asile si tu y échoues aussi ?

- Ils nous mettrons dans la même chambre ! Watson apportera les oranges…

- Après l'asile, il ne nous restera plus que l'enfer…

- Non Sherlock ! Pas d'enfer ni de paradis après la mort ! On meurt et c'est tout ! L'enfer et le paradis, ils sont sur terre ! Ce matin j'ai traversé les neuf cercles de l'enfer et puis j'ai échoué au paradis. Demain, l'enfer recommencera ! Laisse tomber la religion avec moi, j'ai quitté leur chemin il y a longtemps !

- Seigneur Dieu ! Une hérétique !

- Bigot ?

- Faut pas exagérer ! Pratiquant je ne le suis plus. Croyant je le reste quand même… même si je dois confesser que j'ai déjà craché au ciel plusieurs fois…

- Conneries pour tenir le peuple en laisse ! Surtout les femmes !

- Chut Hélène, lui dis-je en l'attirant vers moi et en lui enserrant la taille. Même si on chuchote, à la fin Watson risque d'entendre du bruit. Mettons le débat théologique sur le côté.

J'avais surtout envie de profiter de ces derniers moments auprès d'elle. Assis sur le lit et elle toujours debout face à moi, j'avais tout le loisir de lui caresser le bas du dos, ses fesses et embrasser ses seins. Ses mains s'étaient posées sur mes épaules et elle les massait doucement. Ma nuque me faisait mal et sentir ses doigts me pétrirent agréablement me faisait le plus grand bien. Je lui en fis part et elle continua son massage. Ma tête était posée contre son ventre et j'en profitais aussi pour lui chatouiller les jambes.

Mes muscles se détendaient et la douleur était partie.

- Merci Hélène, ça fait du bien, dis-je en relevant la tête. Ma dernière position n'était sans doute pas de tout repos pour mes cervicales.

Ça la fit rire. Je l'enlaçai plus fort. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur son ventre et je l'embrassai dans toute la région.

Ses mains étaient posée sur ma tête et m'ébouriffaient les cheveux. La peau de son ventre était douce. J'étais en train d'embrasser son ventre et si ça se trouve, en ce moment même il y avait...

Soudain un souvenir enfoui depuis très longtemps refit surface brusquement, et la douleur me submergea en y repensant. Cette sensation de « déjà vu » m'avait transpercé de part en part, comme si un poignard m'avait traversé le ventre. Je sentis mon sang se retirer et un frisson désagréable me parcouru. La douleur me vrillait les tympans.

Hélène m'avait entendu gémir et elle se pencha vers moi.

- Sherlock, fit-elle affolée. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es blanc comme un linge. Tu as froid ? Regarde-moi ! Oh mon Dieu, je vais chercher le docteur Watson !

- Non, réussi-je à articuler. Non, ce n'est rien, ça va passer…

Je coinçai mes mains entre mes jambes pour ne pas qu'elle les voit trembler. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et j'avais envie de vomir toutes mes tripes.

Hélène m'enroula dans une couverture et me demanda si je voulais me coucher. Je lui fis signe que non. Alors elle se mit derrière moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Sherlock ? J'ai l'impression que tu crèves de mal quelque part… Tu veux que je te reconduise dans ta chambre ? Tu pourras demander au docteur Watson de t'aider.

Je fis non de la tête. Watson n'était pas compétent pour ces douleurs là. Si j'avais été à Baker Street, je me serais fait une injection, mais ici je n'avais rien avec moi.

La souffrance avait déferlé en moi à toute vitesse et je ne l'avais pas vu venir. La mélancolie qui m'avait saisi après la jouissance m'avait diminué et préparé le terrain pour la suite. Le plaisir que j'avais eu avec Hélène avait débouché sur un enfer. C'était bien la preuve que je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller aux émotions. Jamais je n'aurais du retirer mon armure, jamais ! Le poids de ma culpabilité et de mes remords ne me quitterait jamais.

Il fallait que je me lève.

- Où vas- tu ? Tu tiens à peine debout ! Remonte ton pantalon, tu vas tomber ! Attends, je vais le faire. Bon sang, tu es en sueur et tout glacé !

- Non, ça ira, parvins-je à articuler. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer, il faut juste le temps… Je vais me passer le visage à l'eau froide…Restes-là.

Tant bien que mal je titubai jusque la petite salle d'eau. Je vomi de la bile. J'ouvris le robinet et me passai la figure sous l'eau glacée. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas été aussi mal. Comment n'y avais-je pas repensé plus tôt ? Elle m'avait pourtant parlé de ce problème tout à l'heure… C'était ce sentiment de déjà vu qui avait tout déclenché ! Je m'étais revu dans la même position il y avait plus de dix ans.

Pourtant, tout ce que j'avais fait avec Hélène au lit n'était pas différent de mes nuits avec Christine… Néanmoins je n'avais pas ressenti en moi cette douleur vive. Je n'avais pas mélangé les deux femmes non plus, ni eu la sensation que j'étais avec Christine en le faisant avec Hélène. Elles n'avaient aucun point commun. Je ne retrouvais pas l'une dans le caractère de l'autre. Aussi opposée que le jour et la nuit ! Il avait fallu que je pose mes lèvres sur le ventre d'Hélène et que je pense au fait qu'elle était peut-être enceinte pour que ma vieille douleur se rappelle à mon bon souvenir.

J'avais intérêt à chasser mes souvenirs sinon je ne m'en sortirais pas. Ne jamais se laisser envahir par les émotions ! Aujourd'hui avait été un mauvais jour ! Trop d'émotions ressenties pour un seul jour : la passion, la colère, la peur, la haine, la violence, le mensonge, la luxure, des confidences, des pensées vagabondes, de la mélancolie… Et pas assez de distance avec Hélène… Tout ça m'avait foutu en l'air. J'avais eu l'espoir, en vain, de dresser des barricades contre tous ces souvenirs malheureux, mais ils étaient toujours là, tapis dans un recoin de ma tête, de mon cœur. Et ils revenaient en force ! Mes vieux démons étaient réveillés !

Calmer la respiration et reprendre contenance, déjà un premier pas. Le reste suivrait, d'ailleurs mes mains ne tremblaient presque plus.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte. La pauvre devait s'inquiéter pour moi, elle croyait à une douleur physique alors qu'elle était mentale. Je lui ouvris la porte.

- Ça va mieux ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète, ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et elle me caressa le visage mouillé. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

- C'est pas grave, la douleur est passée maintenant. Par contre, toi, tu risques de prendre froid dans cette tenue légère.

Elle prit un drap et m'essuya la figure, puis elle me frictionna le torse et le dos. C'est vrai que j'étais trempé de sueur froide. A la fin, elle me déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres.

- Viens, me dit-elle, je vais te mettre au chaud dans le lit et tu vas te reposer un peu. Il vient de sonner deux heures. Dormir te ferait du bien.

- Si je ne me réveille pas à temps, nous risquons gros ! Enfin, plus toi que moi…

- Oui, fit-elle pensive. Encore une injustice de plus ! Les hommes, mêmes mariés, ont le droit d'avoir une maîtresse tandis que les femmes, si elles prennent un amant, c'est tout un scandale ! Si on apprenait que tu as passé la nuit avec moi, je serais qualifiée de traînée, pire qu'une fille publique ! Toi, ils t'envieraient puis te féliciteraient en cachette et te demanderaient des détails scabreux… Ma réputation serait fichue, tandis que la tienne aurait la cote : l'homme qui a dévoyé une fille de bonne famille !

Sa révolte contre la différence de statut qu'il y avait entre les hommes et les femmes me fit sourire.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout moi ! me fit-elle.

- Raison de plus pour que l'on n'apprenne jamais ce que j'ai fait avec toi ! Allez, va passer ta chemise de nuit et chauffe le lit, je te rejoins.

Il me fallait faire un brin de toilette et me rincer la bouche. Quand j'eu terminé je la rejoignis sous les couvertures. Le lit n'était pas prévu pour deux personnes, ou alors il fallait se mettre sur le côté. Hélène était toute chaude et il était bon de se blottir contre elle.

- Au fait Hélène, lui dit-je, puisque tu veux l'égalité de statuts homme femme, je te propose de faire le contraire.

Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en marche pour essayer de comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Comme elle ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir, elle me demanda :

« De quoi tu parles ? Le contraire de quoi ? »

- Tu me tournes le dos pour l'instant… Et bien faisons l'inverse ! C'est toi qui vas te coller contre mon dos et me tenir au chaud ! Prends mon rôle !

Là dessus, je me tournai dans l'autre sens. Je l'entendis murmurer un « c'est pas bête ça » et elle fit de même. Son bras passa autour de ma taille et je la sentis venir se coller contre mon dos. Sa chaleur me tenait bien au chaud et j'avais besoin de ce réconfort pour me sentir mieux. Mais j'étais trop fier que pour le lui avouer ! L'orgueil était une marque de fabrique chez les Holmes ! Je ne m'en débarrasserais jamais de celui là !

J'avais beau être fatigué, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Juste l'envie de profiter de la chaleur de son corps le plus longtemps possible.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi non plus ? me demanda-t-elle. Nous sommes trop fatigués sans doute… Tiens, puisque tu ne dors pas, raconte-moi l'irruption dans ton salon de tes trois amies !

- Elle aurait pu naître muette, soupirais-je, mais non ! Ou elle aurait pu se contenter de profiter du calme ambiant ! Impossible ! Elle a un stock de questions et une langue qui fonctionne… Interdiction de faire un commentaire grivois Hélène !

- Ce n'est quand même pas indiscret ? Le docteur Watson était présent…

- Je vais tout te raconter ! Du moins ce qui s'est passé ce fameux jour où Watson a failli avaler sa pipe de travers ! Le jour où madame Hudson a frôlé l'attaque cardiaque et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Je ne m'attendais pas à leur visite… Le début, tu le connais. Dans le livre, il y avait les initiales B.L et je pensais que c'étaient celles du propriétaire du livre, j'avais donc conseillé à Lestrade de retrouver à qui elles appartenaient.

- Tu n'avais pas reconnu les initiales comme appartenant à l'une de tes amies ?

- Minute jeune fille ! Je commence par le début de l'histoire ! Ai-je le droit de conserver ma position dans le lit ?

- Je t'autorise à rester dans mes bras jusqu'à six heures, ensuite…dehors !

- Merci ! Bien, laisse-moi rassembler mes souvenirs… pour ne rien omettre… voilà :

« Nous étions au début décembre, dehors il faisait un froid de canard. Il devait être dans les sept heures du matin. J'avais entendu un fiacre s'arrêter plus loin que chez moi et je n'y avais pas pris attention.

« Watson et moi fumions tout en savourant une tasse de thé quand on sonna à la porte. Madame Hudson alla ouvrir et j'entendis des voix féminines en bas. Madame Hudson leur demandait sans doute qui elle devait annoncer. La réponse avait fait bondir ma brave logeuse : _« Nous venons voir Sherlock. Il nous connaît bien ! Nous travaillons au Blue Lagon, voici ma carte de visite, c'est un établissement chic et nos prestations sont tarifiées »_.

La carte de visite d'Amélia et surtout celle de Meredith avait fait sensation chez ma logeuse – c'est Amélia qui me l'a raconté après – et elle ne voulait pas qu'elles montent.

« Mais quand Amélia est décidée, rien ne l'arrête et elle est montée à l'assaut des marches ! Watson et moi nous étions levés en entendant les éclats de voix en bas, prêts à descendre pour voir ce qu'il se passait, quand nous entendîmes le pas énergique de plusieurs personnes dans l'escalier.

« Ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je fus stupéfait de voir Amélia. Elle n'était jamais venue au 221b et Watson ignorait tout de son existence. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et je sus que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie ! Mes oreilles allaient chauffer ! Derrière elle, un peu en retrait se tenait Meredith et Mary qui me firent un joli petit sourire un peu contrit. Venait ensuite madame Hudson qui s'excusa et me dit qu'elle n'avait pas pu les empêcher de monter.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondis-je, je vais les recevoir. C'est bon, laissez nous. Faites monter du café et du thé.

« - Monsieur Holmes, me dit-elle indignée, ces dames ne sont pas vraiment des dames ! Leurs prestations sont tarifiées qu'elles m'ont dit ! Mon Dieu ! Vous n'allez quand même pas les recevoir ici !

« - C'est bon madame Hudson ! Leur visite et leur métier sont deux choses différentes ! Je vous en prie mesdames, asseyez-vous !

« La porte claqua et madame Hudson redescendit en maugréant un tas d'imprécations à mon encontre ! Meredith et Mary me firent un clin d'œil et m'envoyèrent un baiser de la main, mais Amélia n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires et elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur !

« - Sherlock, me fit Amélia d'une voix froide que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'attends des explications de ta part ! Ce que tu m'as fait est inqualifiable ! Bon sang ! Mais que ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter un traitement de la sorte !

« - Holmes ! me dit Watson. Vous connaissez vraiment ces femmes ! Elle vous a appelé par votre prénom et vous tutoie !

« Je ne lui répondis pas parce que je restais sans voix. De quoi Amélia voulait-elle parler ? De quoi m'accusait-elle ? Je lançai un petit regard interrogatif aux filles derrière elle.

« - Salut mon poussin, me dit Meredith en vitesse. Contente de te voir ! Tu vas bien ?

« - Je t'embrasse mon grand, mais de loin, me dit Mary en faisant un petit geste de la main en direction d'Amélia.

« Amélia se retourna et les fusilla du regard ! Je les vis toute deux reculer des quelques centimètres et se coller à la porte. Jamais je n'avais vu Amélia en colère contre elles ! Je ne comprenais rien.

« - Non mais je vous en prie vous deux ! rugit-elle. Ruez-vous dans ses bras tant que vous y êtes ! Vous avez oublié pourquoi nous sommes ici !

« Elles lui firent non de la tête et quand Amélia se tourna de nouveau vers moi, elles en profitèrent pour me faire comprendre par gestes que cela aller barder pour moi ! Et qu'elles n'en étaient pas responsables. Meredith passa même son pouce sur sa gorge pour me signifier que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade !

« - Holmes ! fit Watson en s'étranglant. Elle vous a appelé « poussin » ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Vous fréquentez des prostituées vous ?

« -Silence monsieur Watson, lui répliqua Amélia froidement. Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse mais à _lui_ ! C'est _lui _qui a des explications à me fournir sur sa conduite ! Alors Sherlock ? Tu n'avais rien d'autre de mieux à faire ce jour là ? Tu m'en veux pour une chose ou l'autre ? Je n'en ai pas fait assez pour toi ? C'est ainsi que tu me remercies ? (Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et sa voix tremblait) Je n'aurais pas cru cela de toi… Oh non ! Pas venant de toi !

« Mais Amélia…bredouillais-je. De quoi tu me parles ? Je n'ai rien fait pour te nuire ! Jamais je ne ferais ça ! Il va falloir que tu m'expliques !

« - Tu as la mémoire courte, toi ! reprit-elle. Et le débarquement cette nuit de la police, inspecteur Lestrade en tête, dans mon établissement, ça ne te dit rien ? M'envoyer les flics ? Ce crétin m'a accusé d'être le commanditaire du meurtre des deux prostituées ! Moi ? Et ce brave inspecteur me dit que c'est Sherlock Holmes en personne qui lui a soufflé cette idée ! Tout cela à minuit ! Fouille de nuit ! Le sol s'est ouvert sous mes pieds ! Toi qui me plante le couteau dans le dos ? Après toutes ses années…Ta putain de dose de cocaïne était trop concentrée ? Tu as monté tes doses ? C'est du combien maintenant ? Du 10% ?

« Mais enfin ! fis-je estomaqué qu'elle pense une chose pareille. Jamais je n'ai dit à Lestrade de venir fouiller chez toi ! Je l'ai aidé pour le meurtre des deux prostituées, certes, mais j'ai juste cassé le code du livre de compte trouvé près des cadavres… c'est tout !

« - Non ce n'est pas tout ! hurla-t-elle. Tu lui as dit que le coupable devait être le propriétaire du livre et que les initiales B.L l'aiderait à retrouver le propriétaire ou le nom de l'établissement ! C'était mon faux livre de compte que tu as décodé ! Mit exprès dans le coffre pour tenter de trouver la brebis galeuse de chez nous ! Et toi, tu m'envoies Lestrade dans les pieds ! Merci ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus de clients « délicats » ! Tu imagines, Lestrade qui tombe sur un Lord ? Une demi-heure avant qu'il n'arrive, il y avait encore deux parlementaires ! En fâcheuse position en plus !

« Attends Amélia, s'il te plaît calme-toi…Les initiales ne correspondent à aucune personne que je connais chez toi ! Si j'avais pensé une seule seconde qu'il pouvait venir de ton coffre, jamais je ne l'aurais dit à Lestrade ! Je t'aurais couvert !

« - B.L veut dire « Blue Lagon » ! Le nom de notre établissement ! Crétin !

« - Sans doute que je suis un grand crétin, mais ton établissement s'appelle le « Silver Cross » ! Depuis quand c'est devenu le « Blue Lagon » ?

Sa voix se fit plus dure lorsqu'elle me répondit :

« - Si tu t'intéressais un peu plus aux personnes que tu connais, si tu te donnais la peine de temps en temps de passer nous voir et boire une tasse de thé en notre compagnie… bref, ne pas couper les ponts et partir en courant comme tu sais si bien le faire… tu saurais ce que l'on devient ! Mais non ! _Monsieur_ Sherlock Holmes nous évite comme si on avait la peste ! En neuf ans, aucune visite de ta part ! Rien ! (Elle avait crié le dernier mot)

« J'étais abasourdi ! Je ne savais pas que le nom avait changé. Sinon, jamais je n'aurais suggéré à Lestrade que les initiales correspondaient au propriétaire du livre ou que c'était les initiales de l'établissement !

« Watson me regardait avec des yeux ébahi et les filles derrière Amélia faisaient le gros dos. Amélia se mit à faire les cent pas tout en continuant sa diatribe :

« - Nous, par contre, nous savons toujours ce que tu fais, ce que tu deviens ! Je pourrais presque te dire ce que tu as bu et si tu as sucré ou non ton café ! Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui garde un œil sur toi ! Heureusement d'ailleurs, il y a quelques temps tu avais tes finances au plus bas ! Comment aurais-tu payé ton loyer ? Et voilà les mercis qu'on en a !

« Comment savait-elle ça? me demandais-je. Je lui répondis :

« - Le directeur de la banque m'a contacté pour me dire que c'était une erreur ! Il y avait provision sur mon compte et l'erreur venait de chez eux ! Il s'est excusé… J'ai été même étonné d'avoir encore tout ça !

« - Imbécile ! Normal que tu avais de l'argent ! Je t'en ai fait verser sur ton compte ! Sinon, tu serais à la rue ! Et trop fier que pour venir te réfugier chez nous !

« - Amélia, tu n'as pas accès à mon compte ! lui dis-je. Depuis quand une autre personne peut-elle faire un versement en caisse en mon nom sans que cela apparaisse dans les écritures ? Tu as imité ma signature ?

« - Je paie de ma personne mon chou ! me répondit Meredith en souriant. Je couche avec le directeur de ta banque une fois par semaine ! En échange des nouvelles sur l'état tes finances, je lui fait un petit rabais sur ma prestation… et il me donne l'autorisation de verser de l'argent sur ton compte de manière détournée… cela ne se voit pas dans le relevé de tes versements…Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Dis-moi que tu m'aimes toujours poussin ?

« - Cela te les coupes ? me demanda Amélia. Je parle de tes jambes bien entendu ! Tu vois tout ce que l'on fait pour toi ? Pour nous remercier tu m'envoies la police.

« - C'est très gentil de vous soucier de moi… mais je suis un grand garçon ! Meredith, tu es incorrigible ! Tu couches avec mon directeur de banque ? J'aurais tout vu avec toi !

« - Oui mon chou ! me dit-elle grivoise. Mais il est meilleur en finances qu'au lit ! Tu imagines les sacrifices que je fais uniquement par amour pour toi ? Et tu n'es même pas fichu de passer me voir de temps en temps ! Ça me manque nos mercredis après-midi… Passe un jour, je te referai ma « spécialité », celle que tu aimais tant ! Celle là, je ne la fait à personne d'autre que toi… C'est réservé à mon p'tit loup d'amour ! Oups, ton ami fait une crise d'apoplexie je crois ! Dieu, qu'il est coincé !

« - Restez avec nous Watson ! lui dis-je. Il y a du cognac dans l'armoire ! Servez lui un verre ! Bon, Amélia… je te jure sur le médaillon que Meredith porte autour du cou que je n'ai pas voulu te créer des problèmes ! Jamais je ne te ferais une chose pareille ! Je suis un crétin, un imbécile et je mérite des baffes, d'accord ! Mais je ne suis pas un salopard ! Tu le sais… T'envoyer Lestrade ? Alors que je sais que le gratin de Londres va chez toi ? Avec tout ce que je te dois ? Non ! Bon sang Amélia, si j'avais su que tu avais changé l'enseigne, jamais je ne lui aurais suggéré ça ! Je l'aurais envoyé sur une fausse piste et j'aurais été chez toi pour savoir ce qu'il en était ! Mais jamais au grand jamais je ne te planterais le poignard dans le dos ! Tu as osé penser une telle chose de ma part ?

« - Oui, j'ai osé !

« - Amélia ! Pas moi tout de même ! Ce n'est pas mon style… Tu me connais…

« - Je le sais mon grand… me dit-elle les yeux plein de larmes. Désolé de t'avoir engueulé. Je n'aurais pas du ! Mais l'autre crétin de policier à débarqué cette nuit, a retourné tout, m'a dit que tu l'avais mis sur notre piste et… j'ai vu rouge ! J'aurais du écouter les deux autres derrière qui n'y croyaient pas trop à un coup bas de ta part.

« - Amélia, je te dois trop… Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de te faire une trahison pareille ! J'ai trop d'estime pour toi et je sais quel genre de client « nobles » tu reçois…

« - Certes mon grand… Mais en neuf ans ! Pas une lettre, pas un télégramme, pas une visite… Alors ça plus le reste… Mon tempérament de feu a pris le dessus ! Tu as honte de ce que nous sommes ? Non, ne dis rien ! Tu sais, l'autre jour, je marchais en ville et je vois un mendiant plus loin. Tu as beau être déguisé, je t'ai reconnu. J'ai eu peur que n'en sois réduit à ça… Puis j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être un enquête, alors je n'ai pas osé te parler…je t'ai donné une pièce et tu n'as même pas levé la tête ! Je suis passée à côté de toi et tu n'as rien vu ! Tu as même baissé les yeux !

« - Amélia, fit Meredith avec un sourire mauvais, lorsque tu auras fini de le fesser, je sollicite moi aussi la permission de le retourner sur mes jambes et de lui donner la plus belle fessée de sa vie ! Le docteur Watson n'aura pas assez de pommade pour atténuer la douleur… Sherlock, tu ne sauras plus t'asseoir pendant un mois ! Je vais rattraper neuf ans de fessées en retard !

« Je fermai les yeux, souris et m'enfonçai plus dans mon fauteuil.

« - Ce jour là, le 15 octobre, tu portais une robe vert saphir et tes escarpins noirs ! La pièce que tu m'as donné c'était un shilling ! Tiens (je fouillai ma poche) le voilà ! Tu avais gardé les mêmes chaussures que la veille car elles étaient encore un peu crottées de cette boue que l'on trouve près de Piccadilly. J'ai entendu et reconnu ton pas lorsque tu as tourné à l'angle de la rue. Comme j'étais en surveillance, je ne voulais pas que tu me reconnaisses, ni que tu me parles, alors j'ai baissé la tête. Tes pas ont décrus, tu ralentissais…tu venais de me reconnaître ! Evidement que tu m'avais reconnu ! Puis tu as repris ton rythme lorsque le fait que je sois sur une enquête t'a effleuré l'esprit ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un ingrat.

« Amélia me regarda médusée. Elle ne s'y attendait sans doute pas !

« Ce fut à ce moment là que madame Hudson fit son entrée avec le thé et le café, elle déposa le plateau sur la table et m'enjoignis de faire le service moi-même.

« Ce que je fis. Watson faisait une tête bizarre et ses regards étaient accusateurs. Encore en train de s'imaginer des choses ! Nous bûmes en silence et quand ce fut fini, je repris la discussion :

« - Amélia, le foulard en soie que tu portes autour de ton cou, il t'a été envoyé l'année dernière, pour ton anniversaire ! (Elle se redressa et fronça les sourcils) L'expéditeur a signé « un ancien client qui vous remercie pour les heures de bonheur qu'il a passé entre vos bras ».

« - Bon sang Sherlock ! Tu es détective, un excellent détective même ! Mais pas un devin ! Qui a cafté dans mon établissement ? Comment tu peux savoir une chose pareille ?

« - Parce que c'est moi qui te l'ai envoyé… (Watson avala son thé de travers en entendant que c'était moi qui avait écrit une chose pareille !). J'avais résolu une petite affaire chez un client, c'était un marchand de foulards de haut de gamme, plutôt que de prendre tous mes honoraires en argent, j'ai pris aussi ce foulard. Le rouge te va tellement bien ! Pareil pour les boucles d'oreille que tu portes ! Un client juif, bijoutier, j'ai demandé les boucles d'oreilles…C'était il y a deux ans. Content de voir qu'elles t'on plu et que tu les portes toujours…

Elles en étaient restées muettes ! Je poursuivis :

« - Vous avez du recevoir une carte anonyme et des fleurs à chacun de vos anniversaires non ? Et les fleurs que vous préférez en plus ! Désolé pour toi Mary, mais je suis moins intime avec toi et je ne sais pas quand tu es née…Mais tu as une adorable petite fille ! Et j'ai constaté que tu l'avais bien éduquée : elle n'accepte pas les bonbons des inconnus !

« - Quoi ? fit-elle. Le type qui a essayé de lui offrir des sucreries c'était toi ?

« - Holmes ! fit Watson scandalisé (si c'était possible de l'être encore plus !).

« - Rassurez-vous ! Je voulais savoir si sa maman lui avait bien appris de ne pas parler aux inconnus ! Elle l'a fait ! J'ai eu chaud ce jour là ! Désolé Mary !

Elle éclata de rire ! Puis elle m'assura qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas puisqu'elle avait la preuve que sa fille avait bien compris ce qu'elle devait faire si un inconnu lui proposait des bonbons. Là-dessus, je continuai :

« - Je t'ai fait envoyer du grand vin de Bordeaux aussi ma petite Amélia, j'ai du écrire sur la carte : « Pour que vous ayez une pensée émue pour moi à chaque fois que vous les boirez. Avec toute mon affection ». Pareil, un client à moi négociant en vin. Je lui ai demandé six bouteilles, j'en ai gardé trois et t'ai fait livrer les autres. De l'excellent cognac aussi il y a au moins six ans ! Tu as du recevoir aussi du thé vert de Chine, le marchand m'a assuré qu'il était excellent et que l'on pouvait le boire avant d'aller dormir. Il est très doux… le thé, pas le marchand ! Pour toi Meredith, du thé noir ! Et pas du bas de gamme ! J'ai du inscrire « En souvenir de nos après-midi de folies » ou quelque chose de ce genre…je ne sais plus à la fin !

« Amélia me sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Meredith avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux. Watson ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer !

« - Meredith, j'ai appris ton petit séjour en hôpital trop tard ! J'étais en dehors de Londres (Je la vis faire la grimace : elle avait fait une fausse couche). Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir su aller te voir, je t'ai fait envoyer la petite peinture que j'avais trouvée chez un antiquaire. Je me doutais que le paysage serait l'idéal pour t'évader. (Elle hocha la tête) Ton frère aîné traînait aussi dans les parages en septembre. Je lui ai rappelé gentiment que j'étais toujours là moi aussi ! Juste pour qu'il garde bien à l'esprit ce que je lui avait dit il y a dix ans ! Evite aussi les mauvais quartiers lorsque Andrew n'est pas là pour te protéger Meredith ! Certes, c'est pour des bonnes œuvres, mais ce sont des quartiers mal famés ! Je t'ai suivi quatre nuits de suite pour assurer ta protection puisque Andrew devait s'absenter ! Je ne serai pas toujours derrière toi ma puce…

« - Mais je n'ai vu personne qui me suivait ! Comment tu as fait Sherlock ?

« - Moi aussi je sais tout sur vous ! Mon métier c'est détective ! A ce propos, Mary, le type qui t'a manqué de respect l'année dernière et qui t'a passée à tabac… Il ne t'embêtera plus ! J'ai mis six mois à le retrouver mais j'y suis arrivé ! Six mois à faire les bars les plus glauques de la capitale ! J'ai bu de la bière chaude et du Whisky frelaté… Quand je rentrais ici, je puais le fauve ! Le nez délicat de Watson en a senti des odeurs ! Pauvre Watson, il se demandait ce que je fichais ! Mais bon, je l'ai retrouvé. Quel vantard ce type ! Tout fier qu'il était d'avoir « brutalisé une pute pour ne pas la payer » ! Il boitera et gardera un défaut de prononciation toute sa vie ! Il doit me maudire chaque fois qu'il va uriner ! Avec le coup que je lui ai mit dans les bijoux de famille…

« - Je t'avais bien dit que le petit poussin ne pouvait pas nous avoir trahi, ni oublié ! fit Meredith en me lançant un grand sourire et un petit baiser.

« - Amélia, je ne passe pas chez vous mais j'ai toujours un œil sur vous ! J'ai regardé de loin ton ascension dans le milieu, j'ai vu que ta clientèle s'était embourgeoisée, que tu ne manquais de rien, que tu ne prenais plus personne dans ton lit, hormis ton mari ! Pareil pour Meredith, ses clients nagent dans l'argent et elle se permet de les choisir ! J'avoue que ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas levé les yeux sur ton enseigne… Si j'avais su, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, je n'aurais envoyé Lestrade chez toi !

« - Sherlock, mon grand, fit Amélia guindée, je trouve que tu es un homme très mal élevé ! Cela fait trente minutes que je suis ici et tu ne t'es même pas levé pour venir me saluer ! Tu attends quoi pour venir m'embrasser ? Que je te botte les fesses ? C'est toi le plus jeune, alors déplace ton cul !

« - Je suis un gentleman ! fis-je en me levant. De ce fait, je ne peux pas insinuer que tu es plus âgée que moi… Tu es une jeune mariée depuis seulement deux ans…

« Je suis allé à sa rencontre et je l'ai serrée dans mes bras. Que Watson pense ce qu'il veuille ! Meredith m'a sauté au cou et Mary m'a pincé les fesses ! Elles ne savaient pas que c'était moi qui me cachais derrière tous les cadeaux des « clients anonymes ». Je voulais garder le secret…

« - Bon, fit Meredith, nous allons pouvoir reprendre nos mercredis après-midi… J'ai réussi à mettre au point quelque chose de spécial ! J'ai besoin de toi pour le tester ! Mais je sens que tu vas aimer…

« - Et bien Holmes ! fit soudain Watson. Vous vous étiez bien gardé de me parler de vos fréquentations pour le moins inhabituelles… Vous qui fuyez les femmes comme la peste… En voilà trois à vos pieds et dans vos bras ! Evidemment, aller chez des prostituées c'est plus facile, pas de danger qu'elles s'attachent à vous… quoique c'est trois là tiennent à vous ! Client fidèle ?

« - Docteur Watson, vous êtes un pervers ! fit Amélia rouge de colère, les larmes aux yeux. Avoir une relation avec Sherlock ? J'aurais l'impression de commettre un inceste… (Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux) Je le considère comme mon fils ! Même si je n'ai que dix ans de plus que lui… Je l'ai toujours regardé avec les yeux d'une mère ! Rien d'autre !

« - J'ai toujours considéré Sherlock comme un petit frère, dit Meredith en dardant un regard noir sur Watson. Mais dans mon lit avec moi ? Jamais de la vie ! Il m'a juste appris à lire, à écrire et à tenir mes comptes moi-même !

« - Oh ça va ! fit Watson goguenard. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne l'avez jamais regardé avec d'autres yeux…

« - Si, quand il a eu dix-neuf ans, mon regard envers lui a changé…

« - Je m'en doutais ! fit Watson triomphant.

« - Oh non monsieur ! Rien à voir avec des pensées charnelles ! Le jour où il a expliqué à mon père et à mes trois frères qu'ils n'avaient plus intérêt à me toucher ou à me battre, je l'ai considéré comme un _grand_ frère ! Ce jour là, mon père en a fait sous lui ! Mes frères aussi ! Jamais je ne les avais vu pleurnicher ! Depuis, ils me fichent la paix et changent même de côté de rue lorsqu'ils me croisent ! Sherlock au moins, il n'avait pas les pensées lubriques de mes frères qui ne s'étaient jamais gêné pour me violer ! Jamais il ne m'a manqué de respect lui ! Il m'a instruit et je lui en suis reconnaissante ! Deux hommes m'ont témoigné du respect et Sherlock fut le deuxième. Aucune des deux n'a essayé de me mettre dans son lit ! Je savais que je pouvais avoir une totale confiance en eux ! Je leur dois beaucoup aussi !

« - Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous et lui ! Il vous donne des cours particuliers ? De quelle manière l'avez-vous remercié ? En lui donnant à votre tour des cours « très particulier » ? Vous n'êtes pas des religieuses ou des saintes tout de même !

« - Docteur Watson ! fit Amélia, la voix tremblante. Je n'ai pas toujours exercé ce métier là ! Il fut une époque où je faisais gouvernante ! J'ai soigné ses genoux écorchés, je l'ai ramassé à neuf ans dans l'étang lorsque son cheval l'avait désarçonné, je lui ai fait boire des tisanes au miel pour ne pas qu'il soit malade ! Bref, à mes yeux il est comme un fils pour moi ! Rien d'autre… (Les larmes lui coulaient sur les joues).

« - Watson, ce sont des amies ! lui répondis-je. Si je ne vous en ai pas parlé c'est parce que je me doutais que vous alliez jaser. Mais il n'y a rien de plus entre nous ! Même si Meredith est très libertine dans ses propos… C'est pour plaisanter, c'est tout ! Elle aime faire croire qu'elle est en train de parler de sexe, alors qu'en fait, c'est suggestif… C'est vous qui pensez que c'est de _ça_ qu'elle parle ! Il n'y a pas d'ambiguïtés entre nous. Pas de relation charnelle non plus ! Certes, elle ne s'est jamais privée de glisser quelques petits conseils dans ses phrases, à charge pour moi de récolter les indices et de les appliquer…

« - Bien sûr ! fit Watson (sourire mauvais). Et vos « mercredis après-midi » ? Il n'y a pas de mal Holmes, cela prouve juste que vous êtes un homme comme tous les autres…

« - Je suis content que vous vous préoccupiez de mon « bon fonctionnement », lui répondis-je railleur. Je rassure mon ami médecin : je suis normalement constitué, pas de maladie honteuse ou de problèmes de ce côté-là ! Mais pour l'auscultation, vous repasserez !

« - Dieu, fit Meredith, qu'il est vieux jeu ton ami ! Comme si lui n'allait jamais aux putes ! Mais si ton ami Watson a envie « d'emmener le p'tit au cirque » je lui passerai l'adresse de mes collègues qui sont correctes et propres ! Sauf s'il veut se faire fouetter chez nous…Ah oui ! Etablissement particulier… Certains hommes puissants adorent se faire flageller et insulter ! On les rabaisse plus bas que terre et ils en redemandent ! D'ailleurs mon chou, admire ma nouvelle carte de visite !

Elle me tendit le fameux bristol qui avait madame Hudson en émoi. Il était imprimé : « _Meredith, Blue Lagon, Fouettage en tout genre_ ».

« Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, elle n'avait pas changé !

« - Qu'en penses-tu mon lapinou… Non, ne me fais pas ton regard noir ! J'adore t'appeler par des petits noms… ça a fait grincer les dents de ta logeuse d'ailleurs ! Celles de ton ami aussi grincent… J'en ai une autre aussi ! J'hésite entre les deux… tiens, lis et dis moi.

« - ? fis-je. Explique !

« - Je voulais noter « fouettage et compagnie » pour signifier que je reçois aussi avec la méthode plus « conventionnelle »… J'avais envie de créer un petit plus… « Compagnie », on l'abrège en « Cie » mais cela ne ma plaisais pas trop… Alors, j'ai pris les trois premières lettres de compagnie et j'ai mis un point entre les deux ! ! J'adore !

« - Pas mal trouvé ! Ça risque de faire fureur !

« - Holmes, comment vous faites pour être ami avec des femmes pareilles ?

« - Trop long à vous expliquer Watson ! Mais rassurez-vous, elles sont adorables ! Là, elles en rajoutent pour vous faire bisquer ! En principe, sans ma bourde, vous n'auriez jamais du les rencontrer ! De plus, elles ne flagellent personne de leur entourage ! Juste les clients qui le demande et qui paient !

« - Quelle chance ! fit Watson moqueur. Au fait Holmes, pourquoi avez vous juré sur le médaillon de votre amie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ce médaillon ?

« - C'est un médaillon avec la très Sainte Vierge Marie, fit Meredith toute fière.

« - La vierge Marie ? fit Watson hilare. Au cou d'une prostituée ? Vous êtes une bonne catholique sans doute ?

« - Watson ! fis-je. Pas de remarque sur le médaillon que Meredith porte au cou !

« - Cela n'a pas dérangé le cardinal romain qui a partagé mon lit la semaine dernière ! Le médaillon appartenait à une très grande amie à moi ! Elle était catholique ! Depuis sa disparition je le porte ! Sherlock me respecte et a toujours respecté mon médaillon ! Il sait l'importance que j'y attache !

« - Je ne suis pas un grand pratiquant Watson ! Vous le savez bien ! Mais j'ai le droit d'avoir du respect pour Marie, la mère de Jésus. Même si je ne crois pas en l'Immaculée Conception ! Il a beaucoup d'importance pour Meredith et jamais je ne me permettrais de me parjurer sur le médaillon ! Compris ! Merci !

« - Mais Holmes…

« - Sujet clos Watson ! Bon, Amélia, je vais passer chez toi dans les prochains jours et nous allons discuter de cette affaire. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour que Lestrade te fiche la paix.

« Watson en a été choqué mais j'y suis allé et j'ai contacté Lestrade ensuite. Peine perdue, il avait trouvé un autre os à ronger ! »

- Voilà jeune fille ! Vous savez tout de cette entrevue !

- Il est toujours ainsi le docteur Watson ? Vieux jeu ?

- Oui, sur certains sujets… Apprendre que j'avais des amies chez les prostituées lui a fait avaler de travers !

- Amélia n'a l'air pas commode du tout !

- Elle est adorable et c'est pire qu'une mère poule ! Mais quand elle s'énerve, il vaut mieux dégager de là ! Surtout si on est l'objet de son courroux ! Lestrade lui avait fait voir rouge et elle risquait la réputation de son établissement ! Les Lords et les bourgeois n'aiment pas que les policiers fouillent dans les endroits où ils vont oublier leur « tracas quotidien » ! Je l'ai vue sortir de ses gongs trois fois en tout et pour tout… et elle avait de bonne raison de gueuler ! Mais ce n'était pas sur moi ! Ce jour là, j'ai eu droit au plus beau remontage de bretelles par Amélia de toute ma carrière.

- Le médaillon, c'était à… fit-elle hésitante.

- Oui, je l'ai donné à Meredith…Elles étaient devenues amies dès le départ…

- Rassurez-vous, je ne poserai aucune question !

- Vous avez épuisé votre stock ?

- Non, mais puisque vous n'aimez pas en parler, je vais respecter votre envie silence sur le sujet…Ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie…Tout simplement…

- Je le retourne moi-même et je le fais très bien !

Hélène me fit un baiser dans le cou pour me remercier d'avoir éclairé sa lanterne. Puis elle me souhaita bonne nuit. Il était un peu moins de trois heures du matin !

La fatigue me terrassa et je m'endormis. C'est quand le clocher sonna six heures que j'ouvris les yeux. Elle était toujours collée contre mon dos, son bras passé autour de ma taille. Je serais bien resté au chaud, lové aux creux de ses bras encore un peu moi ! Allez Sherlock ! Lève-toi et dégage de là ! Tu n'as rien à y faire !

Je me levai sans bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Je récupérai mes vêtements enchevêtrés dans les siens. Je déposai ma chemise en dessous de sa robe.

- Vous partez déjà, me demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Il est six heures ! Il faut que je file dans ma chambre. Je vous laisse ma chemise comme promis. Mais cachez là, sinon certains se poseront des questions.

- Quel détective vous faites ! me dit-elle admirative. Vous refusez que je vous paie et en plus vous y laissez votre chemise.

- Vous êtes vivante, c'est inestimable je trouve comme paiement !

- J'ai payé mes dettes en nature…

- Bon sang Hélène, il est temps que je me passe sous l'eau froide ! Sept fois ! Ce n'est plus de la folie, c'est de la luxure totale !

- Remords et regrets ?

- Non, à part que ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman comme moi… Mais c'est trop tard pour regretter de toute façon. Tiens, au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire merci pour le petit extra de la dernière fois. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout… C'était très agréable vos lèvres à cet endroit. Encore plus on sait que vous n'étiez pas tenté par ce genre de plaisir.

- Je ne voulais pas mourir idiote… Je me suis dit que j'avais jugé les relations sexuelles sans les connaître et que tout compte fait c'était très agréable… Pas ce que l'autre m'a fait ! Alors j'ai pensé que je m'étais peut-être trompé aussi sur ce genre de plaisir masculin. Je me suis jetée à l'eau et ça va. C'était ma petite contribution non financière aux services que vous m'avez rendus.

- Si vous avez un jour besoin de quoi que se soit, lui dis-je en pouffant de rire, appelez-moi et j'arrive tout de suite !

- Sortez de ma chambre tout de suite espèce de dépravé ! Mais dites moi au revoir avant de sortir !

Je m'approchai du lit et déposai un chaste baiser sur son front.

- A tout à l'heure mademoiselle. Rendez-vous en bas dans moins d'une heure pour le petit déjeuner… Et comme nous n'aurons plus l'occasion de nous parler en privé je vous souhaite plein de bonheur dans votre vie future, votre mari aura beaucoup de chance ! Ne dévoilez pas votre jeu tout de suite le soir de vos noces… Soyez forte aussi pour oublier les mauvais souvenirs de la journée. Tenez moi au courant de l'évolution des choses… Et je devrai faire pénitence pour ce que je vais oser vous dire mais, hormis le moment maudit avec l'autre salopard, j'ai passé une bonne journée en votre charmante compagnie.

- J'ai honte de le dire moi aussi… Mais les relations entre deux adultes consentants et respectueux envers l'autre sont très agréables et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles sont condamnables par la bonne société. Merci monsieur Holmes et à tout à l'heure.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser. Je du me faire violence pour ne pas passer ma main dans ses cheveux et l'embrasser sur la bouche.

- Monsieur Holmes, me dit-elle en désignant de son doigt un endroit sous ma ceinture, veuillez sortit immédiatement de ma chambre… je vous trouve bien tendu ces derniers temps…Emmenez votre grand exalté hors de ma vue sinon je ne réponds plus de moi !

Oh bon sang ! Encore en état d'excitation intense moi. Il était plus que temps de partir et de me changer. Mon royaume pour un seau d'eau froide !


	14. II : chap 20 : Mise au parfum

**Chapitre 20 : Retour dans ma chambre et mise au parfum…**

Un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir pour voir si la voie était libre et je regagnai ma chambre en vitesse. Ouf ! Personne dans le salon pour apercevoir ma tension mal placée.

Pas un seul bruit… J'ouvris ma valise et me changeai en vitesse. Heureusement que les pantalons étaient noirs tous les deux, personne ne verrait la différence ! Même tailleur et même coupe ! J'enfilai la chemise que je portais hier, celle du porche, posait ma veste sur la chaise et je me couchai dans le canapé.

Je fermai les yeux mais ne parvins pas à dormir. Je me posais bien trop de questions… Sur mon comportement ardent et passionné d'aujourd'hui et encore sur d'autres choses. Ma tête ressemblait à une ruche tellement les questions bourdonnaient ! Mais avais-je envie de trouver les réponses à mes questions ? Qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, qu'est-ce que ça changerait à ma façon de vivre ? Rien ! Donc, pourquoi chercher des réponses puisque rien ne changera ? Autant les garder en suspens et conserver le meilleur de la journée.

Puisque je ne dormais pas, je me levai et pris ma pipe, cela me détendrait peut-être. Tiens, je n'avais pas fumé une seule fois hier ! Mince alors ! Je regardai le paysage par la fenêtre lorsque Watson fit irruption dans le salon.

- Bonjour Watson, lui dis-je sur un ton enjoué. Ils servent le petit déjeuner à sept heures. Mais je suppose qu'ils ne diront rien si nous avons quelques minutes d'avance…

Il ne me répondit pas. J'avais du le fâcher plus que je ne le pensais hier et j'avais disparu toute l'après-midi. Il faudrait que je lui présente des excuses pour mes paroles blessantes. Ses yeux allaient de droite à gauche, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Tout à coup je le vis lever les mains et dire plus pour lui que pour moi :

« Evidemment, je pouvais encore la chercher longtemps ! » et ce faisant il souleva ma veste pour récupérer la sienne. J'avais oublié que j'avais déposé la mienne sur la sienne lorsque j'étais rentré à pas de loup. Comme il avait ma veste en main, je le vis humer les pans. Un sourire sarcastique éclaira son visage et il se tourna vers moi :

- Tiens, tiens, Holmes ! Vous mettez du parfum maintenant ? Et pour femme en plus ? C'est bizarre, la fragrance me rappelle quelqu'un… Mais qui cela peut bien être ? Ah oui j'y suis ! Dieu que je suis bête ! C'est la même odeur que mademoiselle Stoner ! Mais par quel miracle son odeur s'est-elle retrouvée sur votre veste ?

Allons bon, les hostilités de grand matin ! Je n'avais même pas envie de lui répondre ! Je restai immobile, bras croisés et je haussais les épaules.

- Oh ! reprit-il. Des longs cheveux châtain clair sur le col de la veste ? Diable ! La récolte des indices est bonne !

Merde ! Je n'ai pas pris attention aux cheveux sur ma veste ! Quand je lui avais mise sur les épaules hier après-midi…

Watson se dirigea vers moi et me tendis ma veste.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il huma de nouveau l'air ambiant et tout à coup il vint coller son nez contre ma chemise pour me renifler !

- Watson ! lui dis-je choqué. On dirait un chien ! Veuillez cesser votre petit numéro !

- Voyons Holmes ! fit-il sur un ton ironique. J'applique votre méthode ! Je traque les indices ! Votre chemise sent aussi l'odeur de la demoiselle ! Vous lui avez piqué sa bouteille ? Ou alors c'est pour une de vos études sur les odeurs de parfum ? (Il se frappa le front). Ah oui, ça doit être ça ! Vous voulez savoir combien de temps le parfum imprègne les habits d'un autre ! Elle met du parfum, vous la serrez contre vous et puis vous calculez le temps qu'il met à disparaître ! C'est pour une prochaine affaire ? Adultère sans doute ? Ou pour l'alibi du mari ? Vous me tiendrez au courant de l'évolution de l'étude ? Pour mes notes…

Je levai les yeux au ciel et secouai ma tête. Ma réputation, je m'en fichais pas mal ! Watson pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait de moi, mais la réputation d'Hélène allait en souffrir. Tant que cela restait entre nous…

- Je descends Watson, fis-je en récupérant ma veste et en l'enfilant. Vous risquez de ficher en l'air mon étude si vous secouez ma veste dans tous les sens.

J'ouvris la porte et descendis vers la salle pour aller me plonger dans le café. Bon sang ! Mes vêtements sentaient le parfum d'Hélène. Ma veste, je comprenais, mais la chemise, je l'avais mise propre pour partir à Stoke Moran la première fois… Bien sûr ! Le porche ! Mon manteau et ma veste étaient ouverts puisque nous allions rentrer ! Et je l'avais serrée contre moi ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir… Mais enfin ! Je n'allais pas bien moi !


	15. II : chap 21 : Petitdéjeuner entre amis

**Chapitre 21 : Petit-déjeuner entre amis…**

Watson vint me rejoindre à table, face à moi, chacun en bout de table. C'est la plus éloigné de la porte. Au moins, pas de risque de nous entendre. C'était une belle table rectangulaire, assez massive pour quatre et on avait dressé le couvert pour trois. Mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Qu'allait-il dire en voyant Hélène nous rejoindre ? Si Watson avait regardé par la fenêtre, il l'avait peut-être vue. Comme nous étions en avance, le pain, les œufs et le café n'étaient pas encore sur la table. Quand Hélène arriverait, elle devrait s'asseoir à ma gauche, entre nous. Mon ami me faisait un regard lourd de reproches. Je n'étais pas blanc comme neige mais je soutins son regard quand même. J'étais tel que lui me connaissait et mon regard savait se faire sévère aussi. Mais Watson ne baissa pas les yeux devant moi ! Mauvais signe !

- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? me fit-il mielleux. Mais au fait, où donc aviez-vous disparu toute la journée ?

Le mutisme étant ma spécialité, j'allais lui en servir à tous les plats.

- Ne répondez pas, je connais la réponse de toute façon ! Vous avez passé la journée et même la soirée à Stoke Moran ! Ne niez pas ! Je vous ai observé par la fenêtre ! Oups ! Vous aviez sans doute oublié que nous avions une chambre avec vue sur le manoir… C'est vous-même qui l'aviez demandé pourtant… Oublié aussi que j'avais pris des jumelles… Je vous ai vu entrer dans la maison. Vous aviez les clés ? Charmant ! Vous en êtes ressortit très tard, un cocher est venu vous chercher et j'ai vu qu'il chargeait les malles dans une autre charrette. Pour les conduire à la gare pour expédier chez la tante ?

La liste de mes erreurs s'allongeait ! Comment j'avais pu oublier ce genre de détail moi ? Quand Watson avait commencé son réquisitoire j'avais senti la sueur me couler le long du dos. Si jamais il m'avait vu sortir torse nu, révolver en main… Ouf, il n'était pas resté à l'affût. Malgré tout, je sentais bien que je devais avoir perdu des couleurs au visage. La partie allait être serrée et je ne pouvais rien lui dire !

- Attendez avant de pâlir Holmes ! Je n'ai pas fini avec vous ! persiffla-t-il. Quand j'ai vu que vous reveniez en fiacre – fatigué sans doute par tous vos efforts de l'après-midi – je suis descendu à la réception. Le patron n'était pas là, alors je vous ai attendu dans le couloir. Il y a une encoignure de porte dans le couloir, assez profonde pour qu'un homme de ma corpulence puisse s'y tenir d'ailleurs… Je m'y suis caché et j'ai attendu votre retour. Vous êtes passé tellement vite dans le couloir que vous ne m'avez pas vu ! Il faut dire que cette partie est mal éclairée… Vous marchiez vite et l'air que vous avez déplacé a amené à mes petites narines délicates la douce odeur du savon, vous savez, ceux que l'on vend aux femmes, parfumé aux fleurs ou Dieu sait quoi…Le genre de savon que vous haïssez… J'ai entendu que vous parliez avec l'aubergiste, vous étiez trop loin pour que j'entende, et puis vous êtes ressortit. De nouveau vous êtes passé à mes côtés sans me voir ! Vous êtes même resté dans l'embrasure de la porte à contempler les étoiles. Il y avait du vent dehors et de nouveau j'ai senti la bonne odeur de savon tout frais ! Vos cheveux étaient même coiffés en arrière, comme vous faites toujours après vous être lavé. Vu que nous étions rentré fourbus de la veille, nous ne nous étions pas lavé. Donc j'en conclus que vous avez pris un bain chez la demoiselle… Maintenant vous pouvez blêmir ou vous cacher sous la table ! C'est honteux ce que vous avez fait ! Vous avez profité d'elle ! De plus, vous êtes partit si vite hier que vous en avez oublié votre pipe et vos cigarettes ! Ce qui fait que entre onze heures hier et six heures ce matin, vous n'avez pas fumé ? Waouw ! Pour un fumeur invétéré tel que vous… Il vous a fallu une occupation fort « occupante » pour vous empêcher de devenir fou sans votre tabac ! Les mains trop occupées sans doute ?

J'encaissai le coup ! Watson avait remarqué beaucoup de petits détails ! S'il mettait tout ce zèle là dans nos enquêtes, je n'aurais plus qu'à m'asseoir et attendre qu'il résolve l'énigme ! En plus, je n'avais ressenti aucune envie de fumer hier ! Mon cas était grave !

- Silence Watson ! fis-je entre mes dents. Le déjeuner arrive.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit sur l'aubergiste chargé d'un plateau avec le pain, et quand il arriva à notre table, je vis Hélène qui entrait à son tour. Mauvais timing ! Watson tournait le dos à la porte et il ne la vit pas entrer. Le patron déposa le tout sur la table. Je le remerciai. Il me signala que les pots de café et de thé allaient arriver dans quelques minutes ainsi que les œufs sur le plat et du porridge. Puis il se retira.

Valait mieux qu'il ne soit plus là quand Watson verra débarquer Hélène à notre table. Elle portait une autre robe qui avait un joli décolleté. Le genre de détail qui allait faire bondir Watson.

- Bien le bonjour messieurs ! Nous dit-elle, ce qui fait sursauter Watson.

- Mademoiselle Stoner ! dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Vous êtes ici ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? Quoique… vu sous cet angle là…

J'ai eu l'horrible impression qu'il y avait une théorie fumeuse de plus qui venait d'arriver dans le cerveau fécond de Watson. Comme si un léger détail clochait jusqu'à présent et que le fait de voir Hélène ici venait de tout lui révéler.

- Plus rien ne me retient au manoir docteur, lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant entre nous, là où le couvert était mit. Mes malles sont faites et je prends le train tout à l'heure pour aller vivre chez ma tante.

- Vous avez l'air fatiguée mademoiselle, fit Watson avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Je manque de sommeil docteur Watson ! Ces dernières nuits ont été un peu mouvementées…

Catastrophe ! Hélène était rentrée dans le jeu de Watson et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! Elle ne savait pas que Watson venait de me planter le couteau et que je ne pouvais même pas lui donner une explication plausible. Watson souriait de toutes ses dents !

- Pas dormi ? Voyez-vous ça ! Il faut vous reposer la nuit mon petit, sinon vous ne tiendrez pas le coup… N'est-ce pas Holmes qu'elle doit se reposer cette charmante enfant ?

Sa question était dégoulinante de sarcasme ! Hélène fronça les sourcils et je vis ses yeux aller de droite à gauche, de Watson à moi, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer. Je la vis hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Elle lui répondit :

- Si on tient compte du fait que le matin où je suis venue chez vous, j'avais passé une nuit presque blanche, que je n'ai pas dormi non plus la nuit où vous avez veillé dans la chambre de ma sœur puisque j'étais trop angoissée pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Et quand je repense à ce que j'ai échappé et avec quel monstre je vivais ! Et bien ça m'empêche de bien dormir aussi ! Trois nuits que je ne dors pas ou que je dors mal !

- Vous auriez du vous reposer hier après-midi, ironisa-t-il d'un air égrillard. Mais vous aviez peut être autre chose de mieux à faire…

- Watson ! dis-je en haussant le ton. Ça suffit maintenant ! Vous devenez insultant ! Laissez la demoiselle prendre son petit déjeuner en paix !

Quand Watson avait évoqué « hier après-midi » j'avais vu Hélène accuser le coup et se raidir sur sa chaise, son regard s'était tourné vers Watson et je ne voulais pas épiloguer sur le sujet. Elle avait vu les regards noirs que l'on s'était jeté Watson et moi.

- Waw ! fit-elle. L'ambiance est à la fête ce matin ! Et c'est moi qui me trouve entre vous deux…

L'arrivée de l'aubergiste avec le café, le thé et les œufs fumants empêcha Watson de nous sortir une autre joyeuseté. L'aubergiste déposa le tout et je lui dis que nous ferions le reste nous même. J'attends qu'il soit ressorti pour faire le service.

- Une tasse de thé mademoiselle Stoner ? lui demandais-je poliment.

- Non merci, me répondit-elle, donne moi du café si tu veux bien, j'en ai besoin.

Oh la gaffe ! Elle m'avait tutoyé ! Watson bondit de sa chaise en souriant comme un gamin. Moi, je restai immobile avec mon pot de thé en l'air, feignant d'être étonné.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend docteur Watson ? Pourquoi a-t-il bondit de sa chaise ainsi ? Il y a un clou qui dépasse ? Enfin, bref ! Oh monsieur Holmes, pas du thé ! Du café s'il vous plait…

- Oh oh ! fit Watson en se frottant les mains. Mais qu'avons-nous entendu là ? Elle vous tutoie maintenant Holmes ? Quelle familiarité…

- Quoi ? fit Hélène ébahie. Mais enfin, je n'ai pas tutoyé monsieur Holmes ! (Elle se tourna vers moi et poursuivi). Je n'ai quand même pas fait une chose pareille ?

- Si mademoiselle. Vous m'avez dit « donne moi du café si tu veux bien ».

Elle aussi pouvait faire du théâtre parce qu'elle feignit de s'être trompée avec tellement de réalisme que même moi j'aurais pu y croire. Tout était parfait ! La gestuelle, le ton de la voix, la légère honte d'avoir osé me tutoyer… Brillante !

- Oh monsieur Holmes ! Veuillez m'excuser je vous prie ! Je n'ai même pas pris attention à ce que je vous ai répondu ! J'ai souvenir du café et c'est tout… Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs… Trop de soucis ces derniers jours.

- Je ne vous en veux pas mademoiselle. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout. Watson, vous souffrez de la danse Saint-guy ? Asseyez-vous à table et mangeons avant que ça refroidisse.

Nous nous servîmes d'œufs et de toast mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je savais qu'Hélène était tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Son regard était ailleurs. Il fallait à tout pris éviter que Watson ne la mette en colère avec ses sous-entendus.

Quand les assiettes furent vides, je refis passer le café. Hélène en consommait trop, ce n'était pas bon pour la suite. Surtout que l'attitude de Watson ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il fallait lever le camp au plus vite. Mais ce fut trop tard, Watson attaqua les hostilités :

- Dites moi mademoiselle, Holmes m'en a raconté une bien bonne sur vous hier pendant que nous prenions le petit déjeuner.

Ah non ! S'il vous plaît ! Pas ça ! Il n'allait quand même pas lui raconter ce que j'avais osé dire hier pour me défaire de lui ? Il fallait que j'intervienne de suite ! J'avais oublié d'en parler avec elle et de lui expliquer ce que j'avais raconté… Encore un oubli fâcheux ! Je ne les comptais plus mes erreurs de ces temps-ci ! Des baffes que je méritais !

- Watson taisez-vous ! fis-je d'une voix blanche. Et fichez-lui la paix ! Prenez au moins un adversaire à votre taille ! Vous me ferez vos remarques si vous voulez mais laissez cette jeune fille hors de nos querelles je vous prie !

Watson se calla au fond de la chaise, sourire satisfait aux lèves et poursuivit :

- Vu qu'elle est justement la cause de notre différend, je trouve qu'elle a le droit de savoir ce que vous racontez lorsqu'elle n'est pas présente ! Je veux bien parier qu'elle va apprécier les commentaires égrillards que vous m'avez dits. Vous pouvez de nouveau pâlir Holmes ! Je ne vous laisserai pas la souiller impunément !

La tête d'Hélène allait de gauche à droite, elle avait suivi le débat sans en perdre une miette. J'avais eu droit à un coup d'œil plus noir que la nuit.

Comment lui faire comprendre que j'avais raconté n'importe quoi pour me débarrasser des questions de Watson et pouvoir aller au manoir sans lui en parler ? Elle risquait de penser que j'avais parlé de notre histoire sous le porche… Et si elle disait quelque chose, Watson saurait que nous nous étions embrassés au matin pendant qu'il revenait avec la police.

- Stop messieurs ! fit Hélène en levant ses mains. Puisque l'ambiance est festive et avant que vous n'en veniez aux mains, je voudrais savoir pourquoi je suis dans vos querelles ! J'ai manqué un chapitre important de l'histoire je crois… Et pourquoi diable docteur Watson dites-vous que votre ami m'a souillé ? Vous êtes sûr et certain que vous utilisez le bon mot ?

- Oui ! fit Watson entre ses dents. Il s'en passe des choses dans la cuisine quand je ne suis pas là ! Il paraît même, d'après Holmes, que si j'étais arrivé dix minutes plus tôt j'en aurais eu pour mon argent ! Mais qu'il aurait apprécié avoir quinze minutes de plus avec vous parce que il n'aime pas « bâcler le travail » !

Hélène tourna un regard ébahi vers moi. J'avais eu la présence d'esprit de lui ôter son couteau et de le mettre hors de sa portée. Je me tenais droit, les mains jointes devant ma bouche et j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'elle n'allait pas nous vendre !

Je sentis la sueur me couler le long des tempes. L'ironie que j'avais faite à Watson me revenait dans les dents avec la force d'un boomerang.

- Attendez une petite seconde ! dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. Est-ce que Watson est en train de sous-entendre que nous aurions fait ce que je crois qu'il sous-entend ?

Je fermai les yeux et réussi à bredouiller :

« C'était de l'ironie je m'excuse ».

- Je dois avoir des problèmes de mémoire moi, nous dit-elle, parce je fais des choses dans la cuisine avec un homme et je n'en garde aucun souvenirs ! Désolé pour vous monsieur Holmes mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir « fait des choses avec vous dans la cuisine ». Il va falloir m'expliquer ! Et j'ose espérer que vous aurez une explication plus que logique pour votre défense ! J'attends des explications valables pour avoir osé dire ça ! Et le fait d'avoir retiré les couteaux ne vous sauvera pas si j'estime que votre défense est boiteuse !

- Mais enfin ! rugit Watson. Holmes m'a laissé sous-entendre que vous aviez eu une relation sexuelle dans la cuisine et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Ou bien il a menti et il mérite votre opprobre, ou alors c'est vrai… Et il la mérite aussi pour avoir osé s'en vanter !

- C'est faux Watson ! dit Hélène en haussant le ton. Et pas besoin de me préciser la nature de la relation ! Je me doutais que c'était de celle là dont vous parliez ! De toute façon, je nie avoir eu une relation avec monsieur Holmes dans ma cuisine ! Mais je veux des explications de sa part ! Et de la vôtre aussi par après !

- Vous avez oublié le mot « sexuelle » après « relation » mademoiselle ! répondit Watson avec sarcasme. Omission volontaire peut-être ?

- J'ai vingt et un ans docteur ! lui rétorqua-t-elle en fureur. Laissez-moi encore un peu d'innocence ! Il y a des mots que j'éviterai de prononcer en présence de deux hommes !

- C'est Holmes qui vous a traîné dans la fange ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Pas moi ! N'en veuillez pas au messager. Allez Holmes ! Dépatouillez-vous de ce bourbier !

- Oui, j'avoue, dis-je difficilement. J'ai bien dit ce genre d'horreur à Watson… Mais je n'ai jamais parlé explicitement de « relations sexuelles »…désolé pour vos chastes oreilles. Watson l'a sous-entendu tout seul ! Mes réponses auraient pu se rapporter à n'importe quoi d'autre ! Double lecture de la phrase Watson !

- Oh Holmes ! fit Watson en prenant appui sur la table. Elle est trop forte celle là !

- Désolé Watson, mais c'est quand même bien vous qui avez commencé les hostilités en insinuant que je vous avais envoyé chercher la police parce que je voulais rester seul avec elle ? Oui ou non ?

- Oui mais…

- Ensuite, vous m'avez demandé si j'avais eu assez de temps avec la grosse heure que vous m'aviez laissé !

Hélène se tourna vers Watson et je vis ses mains blanchir tellement elle les serrait sur le bois de la table.

- Docteur Watson ? dit-elle estomaquée. Mais vous êtes un… Vous vous êtes imaginé que Holmes était resté pour me… Oh mon dieu !

- Moi aussi j'ai été ébahi ! poursuivis-je pour enfoncer le clou. Il me balance ça au petit déjeuner ! Alors, j'ai ironisé en lui disant qu'un quart d'heure de plus n'aurait pas été du luxe… Je n'aurais pas dû, et je m'en excuse auprès de vous mademoiselle. Je pensais que Watson percevrait l'ironie de ma réponse et se rendrait compte par lui-même qu'il avait dépassé les bornes.

Watson me regardait de travers et fulminait. Hélène le fusillait du regard elle aussi.

- Je ne vous remercie pas Watson, dit-elle d'une voix sifflante. C'est vous qui m'avez souillé en fait ! Oser imaginer que je suis une fille comme ça !

- Mais bon sang ! s'emporta-t-il. Il aurait pu nier au lieu de me dire des choses pareilles ! Quand je lui ai dit qu'il était un peu rouge il m'a rétorqué que ce « genre d'activités, ça épuisait ! ». Ensuite il a dit : « Je suis vidé, si je puis me permettre ce genre de métaphore ».

- Watson ! lui dis-je en levant les bras au ciel. A quoi bon nier avec vous ? Vous ne m'auriez pas cru de toute façon ! Je pouvais vous dire que je n'avais pas fais une telle chose, et ce dans toutes les langues que vous ne m'auriez toujours pas cru ! Nous étions au petit déjeuner et vous en étiez déjà là ! L'histoire, vous l'aviez déjà écrite et vous avez eu tout le trajet aller-retour pour vous imaginer des tas de péripétie entre nous deux ! Alors, autant faire de l'ironie…

- Mais non Holmes, si vous m'aviez assuré que non, je vous aurais cru !

- Non Watson, je vous connais trop bien ! fis-je en tapant mon poing sur la table. Vous avez tiré des conclusions qui ne reposaient sur aucune base solide ! Juste des conjectures et des hypothèses plus que bancale ne reposant que sur de la médisance ou sur une imagination trop fertile !

- Watson, fit Hélène, je suis au bord de la nausée ! Vous voyez le mal partout !

- Quoi ? répondit-il ulcéré. Vu votre comportement à tout les deux… A la limite de l'indécence ! Toujours en train de frôler la ligne rouge ! Les convenances sont claires sur ce point : une femme non mariée n'a pas à se retrouver seule dans une pièce avec un homme célibataire lui aussi ! Respectez les règles et personne n'ira penser que vous avez fauté ! Vous avez tout les deux fait des messes basses dans la cuisine ! Et ensuite Holmes change les plans et m'envoie chercher la police ! Votre fiancé, il en penserait quoi lui ?

- Laissez mon fiancé là où il est ! fit Hélène en se levant et en menaçant Watson de son doigt. J'avais quelque chose à lui demander docteur, c'est tout !

- Maintenant ça suffit Watson, vous avez fait assez de suppositions erronées pour aujourd'hui !

- Bravo Holmes, me dit-il avec un rictus. Vous vous en sortez plutôt bien ! Elle ne vous a même pas hurlé dessus ! Elle doit vous apprécier énormément…

- Il n'y en a pas un pour relever l'autre ! rétorqua Hélène la voix tremblante de colère. Vous Watson, vous êtes coupable d'avoir osé envisager que j'avais offert ma vertu à monsieur Holmes ! C'est votre ami et vous le croyez capable de ça ? Bravo l'amitié ! Vous vouliez tellement y croire que vous n'avez même pas remarqué qu'il vous répondait par ce que vous vouliez entendre ! C'était tellement lourd ce qu'il vous a répondu, que vous auriez du comprendre que c'était du grand n'importe quoi ! S'il vous avait dit la vérité, vous ne l'auriez pas cru ! Mais monsieur Holmes aurait pu ironiser sans m'impliquer ! Je devrais lui en vouloir mais je n'y arrive pas ! Vous l'aviez bien cherché Watson ! Comme monsieur Holmes a dit : au petit déjeuner, vous en étiez déjà là ! En train d'échafauder une théorie qui pourrait coller avec votre imagination débridée ! Qu'aurait-il donc bien pu vous répondre d'autre alors ? Qu'il était fou amoureux de moi et qu'on se mariait dans quinze jours ? « Watson voulez-vous être mon témoin ? » Plus tard il aurait pu pleurer sur votre épaule parce que je l'avais quitté… Attention, c'est de l'ironie teintée de sarcasme ! Je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi docteur Watson… Dès qu'une femme s'entend bien avec un homme et plaisante avec lui, tout de suite c'est scandale !

Mon ami était resté silencieux pendant qu'Hélène lui passait un savon. Elle était au bord de larmes et devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer de rage. Mon coude posé sur la table et ma bouche appuyé sur ma main, j'avais gardé les yeux rivés sur ma tasse, pas de quoi être fier même si effectivement on s'en sortait bien. Hélène n'avait pas cru une seule seconde que j'avais raconté notre aventure sous le porche à Watson.

- Servez-moi une tasse de thé s'il vous plait monsieur Holmes. Je suis à bout !

Sa demande me fit sursauter et je m'exécutai avec un temps de retard. Elle avait la voix qui tremblait…Je ne levai pas les yeux vers elle. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle.

- Je viens de comprendre ! dit soudain Watson goguenard. Holmes, vous êtes un beau salaud ! Vous m'avez chauffé à blanc hier matin ! Juste pour que je quitte la table et que vous puissiez vous éclipser toute l'après midi au manoir sans avoir d'explication à me donner ! Elle était complice de votre petit jeu au déjeuner sans doute… Vous lui aviez expliqué et elle a feint ce matin d'être choquée !

- Watson ! dis-je excédé. La demoiselle n'est complice de rien ! Et son exaspération n'est pas feinte ! Elle est au bord des larmes ! Vous avez dépassé les bornes hier et j'ai commis une erreur en vous répondant comme je l'ai fait ! C'est moi qui aurais du quitter la table offusqué et sans répondre à vos insinuations !

- Vous avez passé tout l'après midi à Stoke Moran, Holmes ! Je vous y ai vu entrer ! Vous en êtes sorti tard, très, très tard même ! Il y a des tas de choses qui clochent entre vous deux ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes fiancée mademoiselle ?

- Docteur Watson, dit Hélène en posant ses mains au visage, faites moi plaisir et arrêtez de me parler à tout bout de champ de mon … fiancé et fichez moi la paix ! Je suis au bord de l'explosion…Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu vous faire pour mériter ça !

- Watson ! fis-je suppliant. Par pitié ! Vous tenez vraiment à passer pour le méchant de service qui fait pleurer les jeunes filles ? Hier, vous m'avez énervé dès le début ! Toujours vos allusions et vos insinuations !

- Et bien alors expliquez-moi ce que vous alliez faire chez la demoiselle ! dit Watson d'un ton catégorique. Si l'explication est plausible, je vous présenterai mes excuses !

- Watson, fis-je énervé, je n'ai pas à vous donner de compte rendu de mon emploi du temps ! Bon sang ! Reprenez-vous que diable ! Vous me connaissez depuis longtemps quand même ! Vous me reprochez toujours mon indifférence totale pour le beau sexe !

Hélène se leva de table, repoussa sa chaise et nous dit toute sérieuse :

« Messieurs, veuillez m'excuser mais je vais vous laisser dans vos querelles de couple ! Les scènes de ménage, très peu pour moi ! A tout à l'heure ! ».

Watson en avala de travers en l'entendant prononcer le mot « couple » et il leva des yeux hébétés vers elle. Son amour-propre venait de prendre un coup dans l'aile. Moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer.

- Holmes ! s'indigna-t-il. Vous trouvez ça drôle ! Moi pas ! Oh mon dieu ! Mais enfin, mademoiselle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de dire des choses pareilles ? Holmes et moi, nous ne sommes pas en… couple.

Le dernier mot fut prononcé avec une pointe de dégoût. Vu la tournure des évènements le conflit était loin d'être terminé ! The show must go on !

- Oh docteur ! lui répondit Hélène en haussant les épaules. Rassurez-vous, je ne vous juge pas ! Chacun vit avec qui il veut ! Je n'irai pas crier votre petit secret sur tous les toits…

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla Watson. Je vous interdis de penser une chose pareille !

Hélène riva son regard dans le sien et elle commença à énumérer sur ses doigts.

- Vous vivez ensemble depuis quelques années déjà. Vous le suivez dans chacune de ses enquêtes. Vous êtes tous les deux célibataires, alors que vous êtes en âge de vous marier. Vous vous crispez comme une épouse jalouse chaque fois qu'il s'approche de moi. Vous lui faites pour l'instant une scène de ménage et lui demandez qu'il vous rende des comptes ! Bref, vous donnez l'impression d'une femme jalouse parce que son homme s'est trop approché d'une autre ! Mais dormez tranquille docteur, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous le ravir ! Je ne suis pas une briseuse de ménage. Soyez heureux tous les deux !

Watson me fusillait du regard ! Il faut dire que je n'avais rien démenti… Hélène avait bien manœuvré sa barque ! Elle savait que Watson et moi n'étions que des amis, mais sa petite énumération faisait l'effet d'un coup de poing chez Watson.

- De toute façon, enchaîna-t-elle, je n'aurais aucune chance de vous le prendre : je suis une femme ! Sauf si monsieur Holmes n'est pas sûr de son orientation… sexuelle ! Le mot est dit ! Ah si pardon ! Il vient de nous dire qu'il n'était pas attiré par le beau sexe ! Donc Watson, pas besoin de jouer le jaloux, vous ne risquez rien !

- Holmes ! Mais enfin ! Vous pourriez nier au moins ! Vous savez bien que ce n'est que de la médisance ! Oh bon sang ! Si je genre de rumeur se propage… Holmes, je déménage !

- John ! Mais enfin mon amour ! lui dis-je implorant. Tu ne vas quand même me quitter ? Tu sais bien que sans toi je suis tout perdu ! Tu es le phare qui éclaire mes ténèbres ! La demoiselle ne dira rien… Elle nous l'a promis ! Allez ! Je te jure qu'entre elle et moi il ne s'est rien passé ! Pupuce, ne sois pas jalouse… Je n'aime que toi, tu le sais !

Ses yeux et sa bouche s'agrandirent d'effroi en m'entendant prononcer cette phrase. Il devait être au bord de la crise d'apoplexie ! Hélène en rajouta une couche :

« Oooh, mais que c'est mignon tout ça ! Il dit qu'il vous aime docteur ! Et vous, vous lui faites des crises de jalousie… ».

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ! dis-je à Hélène. D'habitude c'est quand il y a des hommes qui me tournent autour ! Mais c'est la première fois qu'il est jaloux d'une femme ! Et vous n'avez même pas de moustache !

- Holmes ! fit-il en tremblant de rage. Vous êtes un salopard ! Vous vous fichez peut-être comme d'une guigne de votre réputation, mais pas moi ! J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites en ne niant pas ses accusations ! De toute façon, il y a eu assez de femmes dans ma vie qui peuvent témoigner de ma bonne orientation ! Si ce genre de rumeur se propageait dans Londres, j'ai de quoi y faire face !

- Avec de l'argent, on peut faire dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui ! lui rétorqua Hélène. Il vous suffit de payer des femmes pour qu'elles jurent avoir été avec vous ! Ou alors, on pourra toujours dire que avant vous aimiez les femmes mais que maintenant, vous appréciez plus les hommes ! Surtout un en particulier…

Watson lui décocha un regard noir. Il fulminait.

- Je ne suis pas de la jaquette mademoiselle ! persifla-t-il. Et je ne devrai payer personne pour en témoigner ! J'espère qu'il en va de même pour vous Holmes, fit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, et qu'en cas de ragots, vous pourrez vous aussi apporter des témoins féminins ! Vous le pourrez ?

- Comme la mademoiselle a dit : avec de l'argent on achète les témoins que l'on veut !

- Pas besoin de les acheter monsieur Holmes, me fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je témoignerai puisque d'après votre ami nous avons fait des choses pas très catholiques sur une table de cuisine…Bon, vous devrez sans doute m'expliquer ce que je dois dire, vu que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce dont Watson nous accuse… Et puis dans quinze jours on se marie !

- C'est gentil ! Mais nous n'en aurons pas besoin puisque vous n'irez pas le crier sur tous les toits… Entre nous, pour le mariage, disons dans un mois ! Cela me laissera un peu plus de temps…Mon petit John chéri doit l'accepter, et ce ne sera pas facile…

- Ça suffit ! dit Watson hors de lui. Holmes ! Vous allez démentir ses allégations totalement fausses ! Mademoiselle, je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend d'insinuer des horreurs pareilles !

Hélène se tourna vers lui, en colère elle aussi et lui répondit :

« C'était juste pour vous démontrer par l'absurde ce qui se passe lorsqu'on déduit n'importe quoi et n'importe comment ! J'ai fait comme vous docteur Watson ! J'ai rassemblé plein de petits faits et je me suis demandé ce que je pourrais inventer pour que ces choses collent avec mon raisonnement ! Et voilà ce que ça à donné : vous et Holmes en couple ! Rien dans les faits observés ne me permettait de tirer ce genre de conclusion ! Mais je l'ai fait… pour vous démontrer ce que ça faisait d'être accusé injustement ! Votre ami a du pourtant vous répéter de nombreuses fois que bien souvent, il y avait des tas d'interprétation pour un indice et qu'il ne fallait pas plonger sur le plus facile, mais réfléchir !

- Bravo mademoiselle, fis-je en applaudissant. Je me demandais où vous vouliez en venir quand vous m'avez mis en couple avec Watson… Désolé d'avoir joué le jeu Watson, mais j'étais curieux de savoir où cela allait nous mener. Elle a raison Watson, d'un fait observé vous ne pouvez pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives ! Vous en êtes tellement persuadés que vous faites en sorte que votre vision des choses colle à vos déductions. Comme vous voulez vous convaincre qu'elle et moi avons eu une relation, vous faites un roman avec toutes vos observations, sans penser qu'il y a d'autres explications à tout ça !

Il était toujours muet, mais je sentais bien qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il était persuadé que nous avions fauté et il ferait n'importe quoi pour trouver une preuve qui corrobore le tout !

Hélène se servit une tasse de café et je lui tendis la mienne. J'étais à cran et la fatigue des derniers jours se faisait ressentir. Et les allégations de Watson m'avaient mis sur les genoux. Tant que je ne pourrais rien lui dire, il continuerait de penser. Mais il y avait tellement de chose à cacher…

- Bon ! dit Hélène en se tournant vers moi. J'espère que maintenant le docteur Watson n'ira plus dire que vous vous êtes compromis avec moi…

- C'est le contraire mademoiselle, fis-je en souriant.

- Comment ça le contraire ? me demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui me suis compromis avec vous, mais _vous_ qui vous êtes compromise avec moi ! Certes, en vérité, on ne s'est pas compromis ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais, si ce genre de ragot se mettait à circuler, ce serait _vous_ qui auriez tout à perdre ! Moi, à la rigueur on me taperait sur les doigts en me disant que « ça ne se fait pas ! » mais ma réputation n'en souffrirait pas. La vôtre serait ruinée à tout jamais ! J'ose espérer que tout le monde ici présent m'a bien compris !

- Vous avez votre conscience pour vous Holmes, me dit Watson d'un ton neutre. Mais j'ose espérer que de votre côté vous n'avez pas abusé de la naïveté et de l'innocence de la demoiselle.

- Docteur Watson ! fit Hélène en soupirant. Monsieur Holmes n'a pas abusé de moi, ni de mon innocence, ni de ma naïveté. Entre nous, je ne suis loin d'être naïve ! Bon Dieu, quel déjeuner ! Le premier que nous avions pris ensemble était plus agréable ! Mais comment en est-on arrivé là ?

- Oui, vous souvenez-vous Holmes comment tout à commencé ? me demanda Watson caustique. C'était hier, à la même table…

Ce n'était pas fini ! Mais si je lui faisais le coup du mutisme, il se retournerait sur Hélène. Déjà qu'il l'avait fait bouillir, je ne voulais pas qu'elle explose. Pour essayer d'avoir la paix en lui démontrant qu'il avait lancé les hostilités. Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme et expliquai :

- Bien Watson, si vous y tenez vraiment… J'avais fini de manger et mon esprit était ailleurs ! Vous avez agité la main devant mes yeux et vous m'avez demandé à quoi je pensais ou plutôt à _qui_ ! Tout de suite les grandes spéculations ! Mon esprit avait tellement vagabondé que je ne savais même plus ce à quoi j'avais pensé. Je vous ai répondu alors que je pensais à ma prochaine enquête. Ce à quoi vous m'avez rétorqué que quand un homme avait le regard pareil, c'est qu'il pensait à une femme ! Et vous m'avez demandé qu'elle dame avait ainsi les honneurs de mes pensées… L'allusion était à peine voilée ! Vous cherchiez vraiment le conflit !

Watson eu sur ses lèvres un sourire qui me fit penser au chat qui vient de coincer une souris dans un coin et qui s'apprête à la déguster… Mais la souris que j'étais avait pris les devants cette fois-ci…

- Mais dites-moi, mon cher Holmes, dit-il d'une voix mi-mielleuse mi-fielleuse. A quelle dame m'avez vous dit que vous pensiez ? Ah oui ! Vous m'avez dit que c'était à votre « vieille connaissance »… La charmante demoiselle ici présente est peut-être intéressée de savoir quel genre de femme occupe vos pensées… ainsi que son « activité professionnelle».

Hélène tourna vers moi un regard interrogateur et eu un haussement des épaules qui signifiait qu'elle s'en fichait.

- En quoi les pensées intimes de monsieur Holmes nous intéresseraient ? fit-elle. N'est-ce pas sa vie privée ?

- En principe, fis-je en soupirant. Mais avec Watson, il n'y a plus de vie privée ! C'est le jour du grand déballage ! Mais j'osai espérer qu'il en avait fini avec le linge sale !

- Oh Holmes ! me répondit-il hypocrite. Le linge sale, c'est les draps souillés ? Il faut quand même que mademoiselle sache, avant de vous épouser dans un mois, que vous fréquentez les filles publiques !

Voilà, c'était dit ! Hélène mit sa main devant sa bouche pour réprimer un rire. Son visage était tourné vers moi et Watson ne pouvait pas voir le petit éclat de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux. Ça au moins, elle était au courant depuis hier après-midi ! J'avais sauvé l'honneur !

- Quoi ? dit-elle en s'étranglant pour ne pas rire, ce qui donna la fausse impression à Watson qu'elle était horrifiée.

- Les filles publiques ! martela-t-il de son poing joyeusement. Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! Les filles de joie, les catins, les putains, les filles de rue, les prostituées, les entraîneuses, les racoleuses, les péripatéticiennes, les belle-de-nuit…

- Dites les putes tant que vous y êtes, le coupais-je moqueur, comme ça la demoiselle aura eu droit à tous les synonymes en une fois ! Au cas où elle n'aurait pas très bien saisi votre fine allusion !

Elle en était restée bouche bée ! Ses mains se levèrent et elle nous dit :

« Stop ! Maintenant ça suffit ! La vie intime de chacun de vous ne me regarde pas ! Je ne veux pas connaître les « fréquentations » de monsieur Holmes ! Il ne doit pas me rendre des comptes à ce que je sache ! Docteur Watson vous êtes… Mais enfin, qu'avez-vous donc besoin de crier ce genre de détails à table ? »

- Au moins, vous savez où il va traîner ! Méfiez-vous des maladies « honteuses » parce que c'est très douloureux à cet endroit là ! De plus il m'a assuré que si j'y allais de sa part, j'aurais droit à la « spécialité » de l'une d'entre elles ! Elle ne le fait que pour lui ! Il m'a affirmé que c'était divin ! Et il m'a dit ça en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres…

- Watson ! dis-je d'une voix méprisante. Vous mélangez tout ! Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre elles et moi ! De plus, vous avez grandement choqué Hélène avec votre langage ! Vous feriez bien de dire l'exacte vérité et de lui présenter vos excuses ! De plus, Hélène pourrait même aller chez Meredith pour goûter sa spécialité ! Je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierait et en redemanderait !

- Holmes ! dit Watson choqué. Vous faites dans le sordide !

- Il n'y a rien de sordide dans les rapports que j'entretien avec elles ! dis-je à Watson d'une voix sifflante. Et vous le savez très bien ! Que vous a répondu Amélia lorsque vous avez sous-entendu que nous avions des relations ? Allez Watson ! Vous avez lancé le sujet, maintenant dites nous toute la vérité et pas juste celle qui vous arrange !

- Elle a raconté qu'elle aurait l'impression de commettre un… inceste. Mais elle peut raconter ce qu'elle veut !

- Non Watson ! Elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand vous l'avez accusé de coucher avec moi ! Ce jour là, vous lui avez fait beaucoup de mal ! Le dernier type qui l'a fait pleurer était un salaud de la pire espèce ! Alors pour la dernière fois : je n'ai jamais couché avec une pute et encore moins avec l'une de mes trois vieilles amies !

- Mais vous voulez envoyer la demoiselle dans une maison de tolérance pour goûter à la spécialité d'une de vos amies ? Si ça ce n'est pas immonde !

- Quelle est donc sa spécialité monsieur Holmes ? demanda Hélène avec un grand air candide.

- Oh non ! fit Watson. Vous n'allez quand même pas lui demander ça ! Mademoiselle, c'est répugnant !

- Si c'était si sordide et répugnant que ça, monsieur Holmes ne me le proposerait pas ! lui répliqua-t-elle vertement.

- Bien vu Hélène ! Il y a au moins quelqu'un qui réfléchit à table ! C'est le chocolat chaud sa « spécialité rien que pour moi » … Et c'est divin !

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Watson était vert de rage ! Il essayait de la dégoutter de moi et tout se retournait contre lui ! Le pauvre ! Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Il me donnait l'impression d'un homme un peu jaloux. Aurait-il eu des vues sur elle ? Non, il savait dès le départ qu'elle était fiancée… Je ne comprenais plus rien à l'attitude de mon ami.

- Comme quoi docteur, j'avais raison tout à l'heure ! dit Hélène entre deux éclats de rire. Il y a parfois plusieurs versions… Monsieur Holmes ne parlait pas de ce que vous pensiez… Loin de là… Une phrase et plein de variantes différentes ! Bel exemple pour illustrer une démonstration.

- Je vous tire mon chapeau Holmes ! dit-il écœuré. Vous avez là une cliente qui est fort indulgente à votre égard ! Elle se fait l'avocat du diable et est toujours prête à vous laissez donner votre version ! Et elle l'accepte !

- Watson, mon ami ! Revenez à la raison et poursuivons la journée sereinement !

- Mais au fait, il me revient un petit détail ! fit soudain Watson. Cette nuit, je me suis levé quelques fois, et je ne vous ai pas vu dans le canapé ! Alors que je vous avais vu rentrer ! Je n'y ai pas pris garde… Mais quand ce matin j'ai constaté que la demoiselle avait elle aussi passé la nuit à l'auberge… J'ai compris où vous aviez passé la nuit Holmes !

- Docteur Watson ! fit Hélène fatiguée. Je suis lasse de devoir sans cesse vous démentir. Faut-il que je vous jure sur la tête de ma sœur que monsieur Holmes ici présent n'a pas porté atteinte à ma vertu ?

- Vous n'oseriez quand même pas ? dit-il sur un ton de défi.

- Docteur Watson, je vous jure sur la tête de ma défunte sœur Julie que monsieur Holmes n'a pas pris mon innocence, ni ma vertu !

- Hélène ! Ne vous justifiez pas ! lui dis-je. Quoique vous fassiez, il ne vous croira pas ! C'est peine perdue !

- Holmes ! dit Watson en riant de toutes ses dents. Vous êtes rentré hier en sentant bon le savon pour femmes, et ce matin, vous sentiez un mélange de transpiration et de sexe ! De plus, votre veste sent le parfum pour femmes !

Il fallait qu'il arrête de suite, même si je devais le frapper ! Hélène était au bord de la crise de nerf et elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

- Hélène, fis-je, ne lui répondez plus ! Laissez le croire ce qu'il veut ! Tant qu'il n'ébruite pas ce genre de ragots… Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut ! Je m'en fiche !

- Non ! me répondit-elle au bord des larmes. Moi je ne m'en fiche pas du tout ! Déjà qu'il ai été imaginer que pendant qu'il allait chercher les policiers que vous et moi… dans la cuisine ! Peut-être qu'un jour je saurai comment deux personnes peuvent faire ça dans une cuisine… C'est malsain de le laisser croire des horreurs pareilles !

- Laissez tomber Hélène, il a envie d'y croire ! Alors tant pis, laissons le s'imaginer ce qu'il veut !

- Grand dieux Holmes ! me dit Watson goguenard. Vous l'appelez par son prénom ? Et ce, depuis un certain temps déjà ! Je n'ai rien dit au début, je voulais être sûr…Mais quel degré d'intimité entre vous deux ! Du jamais vu avec vous !

Catastrophe ! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais utilisé son prénom ! Mais Hélène ne releva même pas l'allusion et elle continua :

- Il était cinq heures du matin, il va chercher la police et pendant qu'il marche, il s'imagine sans aucun problème que vous et moi… Et vous voudriez que je laisse tomber ? Vous vous rendez compte quelles étaient ses pensées ce matin là ? Perverses et immondes ! Oh mon Dieu ! fit-elle soudain au comble de l'horreur. Espèce de sale dégoûtant, dit-elle à Watson. Vous m'avez imaginé comment ?

- Quoi ? fit Watson déconcerté.

- Vous m'avez imaginé nue alors ? dit-elle horrifiée en se levant, les mains tremblantes. Bon sang ! C'est maintenant que je réalise toute l'ignominie de ses accusations ! Il marche dans la campagne et imagine la scène dans sa tête ! Oh, c'est immonde ça ! Dans sa tête j'étais nue et en train de faire dieu sait quelle obscénité avec son ami ! Pervers ! Là, je crois bien que je vais vomir ! Docteur Watson, vous êtes… il n'y a pas de mots !

- Mais non mademoiselle ! fit Watson un peu gêné.

- Taisez-vous docteur ! fit-elle dans une grimace de dégoût. C'est honteux !

- Non mais dites donc ! répliqua-t-il en colère. Vous pouvez parler vous ! Si vous étiez resté tranquille tous les deux au lieu de flirter sans arrêt avec la corde raide ! Vous faites des mystères et ensuite vous faites les choqués ! Vous n'aviez qu'à rester chacun à votre place ! Je me demande ce que penseraient vos parents si ils vous voyaient vous comporter comme vous faites ! Et votre sœur ? Elle ne serait pas fière de vous ! Ils ont du se retourner dans leurs tombes en découvrant votre conduite osée !

Je m'étais levé pour mettre fin à la discussion, quitte à frapper Watson. Trop tard ! J'ai cru un instant qu'elle allait se jeter dessus pour le frapper elle-même, mais elle hocha la tête de chagrin, quitta la table et se rua sur la porte vitrée qui donnait dans le jardinet. La porte claqua !

- Merci Watson, fis-je en colère moi aussi. Vous y êtes arrivé ! C'est mesquin ce que vous avez fait ! Elle ne mérite pas ça Watson ! Pas cette bassesse dont vous avez fait preuve ! Maintenant je dois la récupérer et je sens que ça ne va pas être facile ! Encore merci !

- Mais Holmes…

- Ne dites plus rien Watson ! Vous me connaissez… je suis un grand pervers qui adore débaucher les jeunes filles innocentes …leur ravir leur vertu et les prendre sur les tables de cuisine au petit matin ! Je vous laisse méditer, moi, je vais la rechercher avant qu'elle ne meure de froid ou de chagrin !

Je me ruai dans le petit jardin, le froid qu'il faisait dehors me saisi. Le jardin n'était pas grand, c'était une espèce de cour ceinte d'un mur avec un peu de verdure, un arbre et une terrasse carrelée où se trouvait une table et des chaises. Hélène était appuyée contre l'arbre et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle grelottait puisqu'elle n'avait vraiment rien sur son dos avec son décolleté ! Je m'approchai et posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Allons, dis-je d'une voix douce. Il ne pensait pas la moitié de ses propos ! Venez Hélène, vous allez attraper froid ici ! Vous tremblez déjà de la tête aux pieds !

Ses jambes fléchirent et je l'agrippai dans mes bras. Sa tête se posa dans le creux de mon épaule et ses bras m'enlacèrent. Son corps était secoué par les sanglots. Je restai un moment interdit puis mes bras lui entourèrent le haut de ses épaules et je l'attirai tout contre moi tout en la caressant doucement. Il faisait froid dehors et elle n'avait rien sur le dos ! J'ôtai ma veste, la déposai sur ses épaules, ensuite, je lui mit mon écharpe autour du cou puis l'entourai de nouveau dans mes bras et lui frictionnai le dos. Elle se blottit un peu plus pour profiter de la chaleur de mon corps.

- Chut Hélène, venez, nous rentrons ! Si Watson émet encore une parole, je tape dessus !

- Il a raison, articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Si mes parents m'avaient vu cet après-midi et cette nuit, ils n'auraient pas été fiers ! Ma sœur non plus ! Je me suis mal comportée et j'ai honte en pensant à eux. Votre ami a poignardé où cela faisait le plus mal…

- Non ! lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Vos parents ne seraient pas honteux de vous ! Que du contraire ! Ils se diraient qu'ils ont une petite fille bien courageuse ! Une fille qui ne s'est pas laissée faire par son beau-père et qui a fait ce qu'il fallait pour trouver de l'aide et expliquer la mort de sa sœur ! Une fille qui a su trouver du courage en elle pour parler avec un quasi inconnu du comportement ignoble de son fiancé. Une fille qui n'a pas hésité à se défendre et à donner des coups à son ex-fiancé, et qui trouvera la force en elle de remonter la pente ! Une fille qui a osé demander à son détective attitré de lui faire découvrir les joies de certaines pratiques… et qui avait un détective assez fou que pour lui faire découvrir ! Ne soyez pas honteuse de ce que vous m'avez demandé… Si ça peut vous aider à remonter la pente… Personne ne peut vous juger Hélène parce qu'il faudrait pour cela que cette personne ait vécu votre enfer… et chacun réagit à sa manière.

Tout en lui parlant, je lui caressais les cheveux et je sentais que l'apaisement la gagnait peu à peu. Mais on était encore loin de la paix intérieure. Je me reculai un peu, resserrai les pans de ma veste autour d'elle et lui relevai le menton. Elle était frigorifiée !

- Je dois m'asseoir, me dit-il brusquement. Sinon je vais tomber là.

Il y avait une table et des chaises en fer dans le jardin et je lui en avançai une tout en la soutenant. Elle s'y laissa tomber et tremblant. Son visage était pâle comme un linge. Ses mains étaient gelées, je me mis accroupi pour être à sa hauteur et pris ses mains dans les miennes pour les lui réchauffer. Je les portai même à ma bouche pour lui apporter un peu d'air chaud.

Les dalles étaient inégales à cet endroit et je perdis l'équilibre. Je me rétablis en posant mon coude sur sa jambe. Toutes les dalles étaient branlantes et mon aplomb très précaire dans cette position. Pour éviter de devoir m'agenouiller sur le sol glacial, j'appuyai mes bras sur ses genoux et une jambe contre la sienne. C'était déjà un peu mieux ! Ses larmes avaient coulées jusque dans son cou, je pris mon mouchoir et l'essuyai avec délicatesse.

- J'ai un mouchoir vous savez…

- Pas grave ! lui dis-je en souriant. Le mien est habitué à sécher vos larmes… Mais il faudrait songer à rentrer maintenant, sinon nous allons mourir tous les deux de froid ! Et si Watson vient voir ce que nous faisons, il risque de croire que je vous demande réellement en mariage, vu ma position à vos pieds…

- Oui, d'accord monsieur Holmes, me fit-elle timidement. Mais je n'ai pas envie de croiser le regard du docteur Watson !

Ma boutade l'avait à peine fait sourire… Elle avait touché le fond de l'abîme…

- Il le faudra pourtant bien… Tenez la tête bien droite et montrez lui tout le mépris que vous avez pour ses paroles ! Si il ouvre la bouche, je crois que je suis capable de la frapper !

- Ne vous battez pas avec votre ami pour moi monsieur Holmes. Je pense qu'il est jaloux depuis le début de notre bonne entente… Où alors il avait des vues sur moi…

- Je n'en sais rien… Allez venez avec moi ! Nous rentrons au chaud. Ça va aller ? Vos jambes vous porteront ?

Elle se mit debout faiblement et tangua un peu. J'allais devoir l'aider en la soutenant dans mes bras. Mais je n'avais pas envie que Watson la voit revenir faible non plus, alors je la pris dans mes bras et lui resserrai les pans de ma veste pour ne pas qu'elle ait trop froid. Je la sentis remonter peu à peu sur ses jambes et quand je fus sûr que tout allait bien, je lui entourai la taille de mon bras et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur.

Watson était toujours à table, le nez plongé dans sa tasse. Quand il nous vit rentrer, il versa du café bien chaud dans nos tasses et se rassis sans un mot. J'accompagnai Hélène à sa place et la fis asseoir. Elle crevait d'envie de se ruer sur la tasse de café fumante, mais rien que de savoir que c'était Watson qui l'avait servie la révulsait. Pour éviter une nouvelle croisade je pris la tasse et dis en regardant Watson « merci pour le café ». Cela aida sans doute Hélène car elle prit la tasse entre ses mains pour se les réchauffer tout en le buvant. Un silence de mort régnait à table.


	16. II : chap 22 : Le retour du coroner

**Chapitre 22 : Le retour du coroner Ferguson**

Ce silence pesant fut rompu par l'arrivée du coroner dans la salle. Et merde !

- Bonjour messieurs, dame ! fit-il en nous saluant chaleureusement.

Si il avait vu qu'Hélène avait les yeux rouges et ma veste sur les épaules, il ne posa aucune question. La courtoisie m'obligeait à l'inviter à notre table et à lui servir quelque chose. Mais je n'étais pas à l'aise : je n'avais rien dit hier à Hélène sur le rapport mensonger que j'avais fait au coroner ! Encore un oubli fâcheux ! Il était temps que je reprenne mes esprits moi ! Et dans ce cas-ci, je jouais plus gros qu'avec Watson !

Le coroner déclina l'offre de s'asseoir et de boire du café. Il n'était pas venu pour cela nous dit-il mais pour plus important. L'aubergiste lui avait dit que nous étions tous dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Cela tombait bien pour lui de nous avoir tous les deux sous la main. Il s'adressa ensuite à Hélène et lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour avoir son attention, ce qui la fit sursauter violemment.

« Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect en posant ma main sur vous. C'était plus paternel… »

- Non, ce n'est rien monsieur Ferguson. C'est juste moi qui suis à cran.

- Je peux vous comprendre. Je crois aussi qu'il serait malvenu pour moi que de vous présenter mes condoléances pour le décès de votre…

- Je ne veux rien entendre ! fit-elle d'une voix tranchante. Surtout pas des condoléances !

- Bien, je m'en doutais un peu… Il vous a trahi et a attenté à votre vie… Mais il y a une question à régler avant toute autre : que doit-on faire pour les obsèques ?

- Mettez-le dans une fosse de purin bien profonde ! lui répondit-elle d'un ton impérieux et froid. C'est là sa vraie place ! Ou alors à la faculté de médecine ! Qu'ils le découpent en petits morceaux ! Sinon c'est moi qui m'en chargerai !

Le coroner resta bouche bée devant la proposition d'Hélène. Watson avait froncé les sourcils, il ne savait pas que l'on parlait du fiancé ! Il pensait sans doute que c'était du beau-père et ces questions avaient été réglées hier. Il ne comprenait rien !

- Heu, fit le coroner en hésitant sur la marche à suivre après une réponse aussi tranchante. Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse faire ce genre de choses avec un corps. A la rigueur, la fosse commune… Voulez-vous voir le corps avant sa mise en terre ? Certains disent que comme ça ils ont la preuve qu'il est bien mort…

Un petit sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hélène et je devinai sans mal ses pensées.

- Non mademoiselle ! dis-je. Ce genre de comportement n'est pas vraiment admis dans les morgues !

Trois regards étonnés se tournèrent vers moi.

- Auriez-vous la faculté de lire dans mes pensées monsieur Holmes ? me demanda Hélène.

- Non, répondis-je. Mais vos yeux et votre sourire mauvais ont parlés à votre place.

J'eus droit cette fois-ci à trois froncement de sourcils et des moues interrogatrice. Je devais m'expliquer et quand j'aurais fini, plus aucun mystère :

« D'abord un sourire implacable en pensant à ce que vous pourriez lui infliger comme châtiment, ensuite vos yeux ont cherché à mes côtés pour voir si j'avais ma canne. Voyant que non, vous avez eu une moue de dépit ! C'est pourquoi je vous ai dit que cela ne se faisait pas ! Du moins pour une dame… ».

- Mon Dieu madame, fit le coroner ébahi, vous n'aviez quand même pas l'intention de rentrer à la morgue armée d'une canne pour le frapper ?

- Si ! fit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Dommage…Je crois que ça m'aurait libéré de beaucoup de tensions ! (Hélène posa les coudes sur la table et mit ses mains sur ses tempes). Parce que j'en ai accumulé pas mal des irritations ! Je pourrai peut-être vous donner une procuration monsieur Holmes ? Vous le feriez à ma place…

- C'est bien gentil, mais je me suis déjà bien défoulé… La colère est mauvaise conseillère…J'en sais quelque chose !

Le coroner en blêmit ! Il avait remarqué sûrement que Hélène était dans un état de nervosité intense et que nous même nous en étions proche aussi. Il avait du sentir en entrant dans la pièce le conflit toujours latent entre nous trois.

Ce fut à ce moment là que l'aubergiste entra en furie dans la pièce. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers moi et m'apostropha assez sèchement :

« Monsieur ! Votre conduite dans le jardin envers mademoiselle était inconvenante ! Veuillez quitter mon établissement le plus vite possible ! Et surtout pas en compagnie de mademoiselle Stoner ! ».

Nous restâmes tous les quatre abasourdis. Hélène et moi parce que nous ne voyions pas ce que j'avais fait d'inconvenant dans le jardin. Et les deux autres ne voyaient pas non plus où l'aubergiste voulait en venir avec ses accusations. J'avais beau réfléchir et me creuser la tête je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de m'énerver avec des sous-entendus de ce genre ! J'expirai un bon coup, me levait de toute ma hauteur – j'étais beaucoup plus grand que lui – croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et lui dit d'une voix cinglante :

« Non ! Je ne quitterai cette auberge que lors de mon départ ! Et il se fera en même temps que celui de mademoiselle Stoner et de mon ami Watson ! Si vous avez quelque chose à y redire et bien tant pis ! Et ma conduite n'a jamais été inconvenante dans le jardin ! ».

- Oh là messieurs ! fit le coroner dans une tentative d'apaisement. Vous n'allez quand même pas en venir aux mains ? Monsieur, vous avez lancé une accusation vis-à-vis de monsieur Holmes et il va falloir vous expliquer ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait été inconvenant avec la demoiselle… Vu l'étonnement que j'ai lu sur son visage lorsque vous avez lancé cette réprimande…

- J'ai tout vu ! dit-il écœuré. Je me trouvais à la fenêtre ! Vous l'avez serré dans vos bras et vous êtes frotté contre elle !

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ! lui dis-je en rugissant et en faisant un pas vers lui. Je ne me suis pas « frotté » contre elle ! Vous inventez des choses qui n'existent pas !

- Je vous ai vu ! Vous avez pris ses mains dans les vôtres pour les caresser ! Elle pleurait et vous en avez profité lâchement pour vous coller contre elle !

- Monsieur Holmes n'a pas eu une conduite irrévérencieuse avec moi ! dit soudain Hélène en se levant et le giflant violement. Jamais ! Ni là, ni ailleurs ! Et il ne s'est pas « frotté » contre moi ! Vous êtes un pervers si c'est ce que vous pensez ! Vos yeux n'ont pas vu ça ! Vous extrapolez !

L'aubergiste ne s'attendait sans doute pas à recevoir une gifle ! La main d'Hélène avait claqué sur sa joue avec une violence inouïe. Le fauve s'était libéré ! Watson recula sa chaise, ne voulant pas être la prochaine victime de son courroux. Le coroner était dépassé par la tournure des événements. Pourtant ce fut lui qui rétablit l'ordre.

- Il suffit ! fit-il en se tournant vers nous. Asseyez-vous mademoiselle, vous aussi monsieur Holmes, je crois qu'il vaut mieux. (Puis se tournant vers l'aubergiste). Vous l'avez cherchée celle là ! Puisque vous lancez des accusations d'attentat aux bonnes mœurs, il va falloir le prouver ! Vu ce que je viens de voir, il me semble que si monsieur Holmes s'était mal comporté avec la demoiselle, ce serait lui qui se masserait la joue à l'heure actuelle ! Allez ! Décrivez-moi la scène que vous avez vue ! Et l'exacte vérité ! Mais avant de commencer… Permettez-vous madame que je touche votre main ? Non, pas la paume !

Hélène fut étonnée de la demande mais d'un signe de tête lui signifia que oui. Le coroner posa ses doigts sur ses phalanges et sur le haut de sa main, il ne s'occupa pas de sa paume.

- Merci bien ma dame, lui dit-il. Monsieur Holmes ? Puis-je faire de même avec les vôtres ? Je vous expliquerai plus tard…

Pas besoin, j'avais compris ce qu'il voulait vérifier et je lui tendis mes deux mains de bonne grâce. Il posa les siennes sur le haut des miennes, palpa mes paumes et fut satisfait de constater qu'il avait deviné juste.

- Je vous en prie aubergiste, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

- J'étais en haut, fit celui-ci d'une voix tremblante, et j'ai entendu la porte qui mène au jardin se claquer brusquement. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre et vu mademoiselle, à côté de l'arbre qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ensuite monsieur Holmes est entré lui aussi dans le jardin et s'est dirigé vers elle. Il a posé ses mains sur ses épaules, nues, et quand elle s'est tournée, il l'a prise de force dans ses bras ! On sentait qu'il aimait ça !

- Prise de force ? demanda le coroner en voyant mes yeux lancer des éclairs. Vous en êtes bien sûr ? De plus, je vous ai demandé les faits ! Je ne veux pas entendre d'interprétation de ce que vous avez vu !

- Heu… en fait, c'est la demoiselle qui s'est blottie dans ses bras et s'est accrochée à lui. Mais il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps avant de l'enlacer !

- Où a-t-il posé ses mains ?

- Heu… il a mis ses bras au dessus, au niveau des épaules… Mais il lui a caressé le dos !

- Mensonges ! dis-je en le fixant dans les yeux. Je ne lui ai pas « caressé » le dos ! Mais frictionné ! Elle était sortie sans rien sur le dos !

- La demoiselle était sortie sans rien sur le dos ? Avec le froid qu'il fait ?

Watson et moi acquiesçâmes et l'aubergiste ne peut que confirmer nos dires.

- Ensuite, reprit-il, le monsieur a enlevé sa veste et l'a déposée sur ses épaules. Il a noué son écharpe autour de son cou. Puis il lui a susurré des mots doux dans l'oreille…

- Attention ! dit le coroner menaçant. Avez-vous entendu les propos que monsieur Holmes a tenus à mademoiselle ?

- Non, dit-il embarrassé. La fenêtre était fermée ! Et il murmurait dans son oreille, pour ne pas qu'on puisse entendre ! Cela ne devait pas être des banalités !

- Tenez-vous en aux faits ! Je vous prierais d'oublier vos hypothèses hasardeuses ! Ce que l'on ne sait pas, on ne l'invente pas ! Poursuivez et tenez-vous-en à ce que je vous demande !

Le coroner n'était pas un imbécile, loin de là ! Mon estime pour lui se renforça. Il ne devait pas apprécier que l'on fonde un jugement sur des présomptions ambiguës. Vu son passé, je le comprenais.

- Elle s'est blottie plus dans ses bras, il lui a parlé dans le creux de l'oreille et il lui a caressé les cheveux doucement. J'ai vu que les sanglots de la demoiselle diminuaient. Ses épaules bougeaient moins et sa respiration s'était calmée… Ensuite monsieur Holmes a reculé un peu, il a enlevé ses bras autour de ses épaules et il a resserré les pans de sa veste autour d'elle.

- La veste qu'il a déposé sur elle, c'est bien celle là ? demanda le coroner en désignant Hélène qui était toujours engoncée dans ma veste. L'écharpe aussi?

- Oui, répondit le patron de l'auberge. C'est bien cela ! Ensuite monsieur Holmes a levé le menton de la demoiselle comme pour l'embrasser…

- Oh là ! fis-je. Accusation sans fondement !

- Uniquement les faits que vous avez vus ! dit le coroner en allant dans mon sens. A force de faire des suppositions vous finissez par faire coller vos soupçons avec une fausse réalité ! C'est très dangereux dans une enquête de mettre des œillères et de ne voir que ce que l'on veut bien !

Cet homme avait du aller à la même école du bon sens et de la logique que moi. Ou alors, il avait étudié mes méthodes ! Et il les appliquait !

- Pardon, fit l'homme en se dandinant un pied sur l'autre, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit mais le monsieur a attrapé à toute vitesse une des chaises et l'a fait asseoir. Puis il s'est accroupi devant elle et a pris ses mains dans les siennes et les a portées à sa bouche. Il a soufflé de l'air de sa bouche sur leurs mains, puis il a posé son coude sur la cuisse de la demoiselle !

- Sur sa cuisse ? demanda Ferguson. Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que cette partie de son corps était visible ?

- Oh non m'sieur ! dit précipitamment notre homme. Je veux dire qu'il a posé son coude à un endroit situé un peu plus haut que le genou. Juste ici vous voyez, fit-il en montrant le haut de son propre genou. Mais la dame portait ses vêtements ! Ensuite, j'ai vu qu'il a appuyé ses avant-bras sur le haut des jambes de la demoiselle et qu'une de ses jambes s'était collée contre une de mademoiselle ! Il lui tenait toujours les mains ! On aurait dit une demande en mariage… Puis ils se sont levés et la dame n'ayant pas trop l'équilibre le monsieur l'a soutenu quelques minutes puis ils sont rentrés. J'en suis resté abasourdi ! Une demoiselle de bonne famille ! Et fiancée qui plus est ! Si jamais monsieur Armitage l'apprend… Il pourrait rompre les fiançailles ! Déjà qu'hier monsieur Holmes montait dans la chambre de la demoiselle…

En entendant le réquisitoire de l'aubergiste, Hélène avait perdu ses couleurs. Ça allait encore nous retomber dessus ! Le pire pour elle ce fut quand l'homme parla de son fiancé et de l'épisode d'hier…

- S'il vous plaît ? demanda Ferguson. Vous me dites que monsieur Holmes voulait monter dans la chambre de la demoiselle ? Est-ce vrai ?

- Objection ! fis-je en dardant un regard noir sur l'aubergiste. Ce monsieur est passé maître dans l'art de distiller les informations à sa façon ! La vérité est que lorsque nous sommes rentrés hier, je portais la valise de la demoiselle et mon intention était de la déposer dans sa chambre ! Et c'est tout ! Monsieur m'a dit qu'il allait appeler sa femme pour monter le bagage. Je l'ai remercié en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas déranger madame pour si peu ! Il a insisté tellement que je me suis posé des questions. J'ai eu ma réponse : les convenances encore toujours ! Il me fallait un chaperon pour que je puisse déposer une valise dans sa chambre ! J'ai cru rêver ! Les gens voient le mal partout ! Toujours en train de s'imaginer le pire ! Je vais finir par croire qu'ils n'utilisent leur cerveau que pour penser à ce genre de futilités ! Incapable de réfléchir plus loin que le bout de leur nez !

J'étais hors de moi ! L'aubergiste avait fait un pas en arrière de peur que je ne me jette sur lui. Mon ami était resté silencieux pendant toute la description de nos faits et gestes, même pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Vous avez bien raison Hélène, continuais-je, de quitter ce coin perdu où les gens sont si étroits d'esprit !

- Ne nous énervons pas monsieur Holmes, me dit le coroner en posant une main sur mon épaule. Ma vision des choses n'est pas la même que celle de notre aubergiste ! Moi, tout ce que je peux déduire des événements mentionnés par l'aubergiste c'est que, pour une raison inconnue de ma part, la demoiselle est sortie pleurer dans le jardin. Les événements de ces deux derniers jours ne sont sans doute pas étranger à l'état nerveux dans lequel elle se trouve et je la comprends très bien ! Elle vient de passer par des moments tragiques… Bref, pudique, elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie pleurer et sort donc dans le jardin, sans rien sur son dos ! Dehors, il fait froid. Un de ces messieurs court dehors. Pour la faire revenir sans doute ?

Monsieur Ferguson se tourne vers moi pour guetter ma réponse et je hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Bien, monsieur Holmes la retrouve donc dans le jardin. La peine de la jeune fille est immense ! Son monde s'est écroulé autour d'elle et il ne lui reste plus personne de sa famille. Monsieur Holmes est un gentleman et je sais qu'il n'est pas facile de faire entendre raison à une femme dont la tristesse est si grande. Je ne vois pas d'irrespect dans le fait qu'il lui pose les mains sur les épaules, même si celles-ci sont dénudées… Elle a besoin de réconfort et comme c'est lui qui se trouve dans le jardin… c'est dans ses bras qu'elle va chercher consolation. Rien d'irrévérencieux de sa part quand elle se jette dans ses bras, elle n'y voit pas malice ! Ce qu'elle veut c'est une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher… Le fait que monsieur Holmes n'ai pas posé ses bras sur elle tout de suite est bien la preuve qu'il en fut le premier surpris ! Il ne pouvait pas la repousser quand même ! Cela aurait blessé profondément la dame. Alors, comme il n'est pas mesquin, il entoure de ses bras les épaules de la jeune fille. Le fait qu'il ait entouré ses épaules est très révélateur ! C'est un geste protecteur, un peu paternel… il se comporte comme un substitut de grand frère… et je suppose qu'il a essayé de lui faire entendre raison en murmurant à son oreille, pour tenter d'apaiser sa douleur. Comme on ferait avec un enfant… Le fait de parler tout bas est bénéfique pour calmer quelqu'un.

- Jusque là, je vous approuve monsieur Ferguson. Et cela a marché puisque les sanglots de la demoiselle ont diminués…

- Vous êtes un homme d'honneur monsieur Holmes, je m'en doutais ! Mais revenons à notre histoire : dehors, il fait froid ! Comme nous avons à faire à un galant homme, il a même enlevé sa veste pour couvrir la demoiselle ! Et vous pouvez tous constater que mademoiselle a toujours la veste sur les épaules ! Ainsi que l'écharpe ! Monsieur Holmes se retrouve en chemise et gilet ! Il est assez galant que pour avoir froid dehors mais aussi à l'intérieur ! Bref, comme la demoiselle se calme, monsieur Holmes songe à rentrer et il se recule un peu, resserre les pans de la veste autour d'elle pour lui tenir chaud. Je suppose que malgré la veste elle devait être transie de froid… Lorsqu'elle était blottie dans ses bras, au moins elle avait un peu plus chaud ! Il a du lui relever le menton pour vérifier qu'elle était prête à rentrer, et non pas pour l'embrasser ! Toujours correct monsieur Holmes ?

- Absolument ! Je tiens à mes dents ! Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une claque magistrale comme notre accusateur…

- Je vous comprends ! Bon, jusque là, il n'y a rien de déplacé dans le comportement de monsieur Holmes ! Vous avez vu qu'il avait tiré en vitesse une chaise pour asseoir la dame. Sans doute ne se sentait-elle pas bien ? Le retour de la vague qui détruit tout comme monsieur Holmes me l'a si bien dit hier… Il s'est accroupi devant elle, plus facile de se mettre à sa hauteur, et lui a pris les mains dans les siennes… Vous souvenez-vous que je leur aie demandé de me laisser toucher leurs mains ? Celles de mademoiselle Stoner étaient glacées ! Malgré la tasse de café qu'elle avait serrée… Tandis que celles de monsieur Holmes étaient chaudes ! L'explication logique est qu'il voulait lui réchauffer les mains à l'aide des siennes ! Idem lorsqu'il souffle de l'air chaud dessus… Juste par galanterie… Pour le bras appuyé sur sa jambe, je ne vois pas, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'irrespect à déduire.

- Monsieur Ferguson, lui dis-je. Allez voir dans la petite cour pavée du jardin, là où se trouvent les chaises et les tables… Marchez et vous verrez !

Le coroner partit et revins quelques minutes plus tard. Un sourire lui éclairait le visage. Il avait compris.

- En effet monsieur Holmes ! fit-il en revenant vers nous. Je me suis accroupi à votre place et j'ai senti que je n'avais plus une assise stable. Les pavés sont dans un état ! Impossible de rester accroupi sans prendre appui sur la chaise, sinon on bascule de tout les côtés. Je comprends pourquoi vous avez posé vos bras sur les jambes de la dame… Rien de grivois là dedans ! Juste une jeune fille émotive qui a enduré trop de choses en si peu de temps et un homme galant qui a fait ce qu'il a pu pour la consoler et la ramener à bon port. L'aubergiste a vu le mal alors que vous, vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte que quelqu'un pourrait médire de vos agissements.

- Il est encore heureux, dit soudain Hélène d'une voix glaciale, que monsieur exerce _juste_ le métier d'aubergiste ! Imaginez les dégâts qu'il ferait s'il était policier… ou pire s'il était juge ! Nous aurions déjà la tête sur le billot ! Toutes ces supputations me donnent la nausée !

L'homme restait interdit, le regard fixé sur ses souliers. Moi, j'étais aussi au bord de la crise de nerf ! Pas moyen de souffler un peu depuis ce matin ! Toujours se justifier !

- Vous êtes toujours là aubergiste ? demanda le coroner. J'aurais cru que vous auriez été vous cacher dans un coin ! A moins que vous n'attendiez dans le but de leur présenter vos excuses les plus sincères ? Vous avez insulté gravement la demoiselle avec vos insinuations à la n'importe quoi ! Et entre nous, je vous conseille de ne pas raconter votre mésaventure à quiconque… Si jamais j'entends un ragot sur vos visions, je saurai que cela vient de vous… Et vous entendrez parler de moi ! Excusez-vous et disparaissez ! Vous m'avez fait perdre du temps précieux !

Il s'exécuta et marmonna du bout des lèvres des excuses pour avoir osé penser que j'avais été inconvenant. Je le congédiai d'un mouvement de la main.

Hélène ne le regarda même pas, elle avait mit sa tête dans ses mains et je voyais bien qu'elle lutait pour garder son calme. Ses mains tremblaient, elle était plus blanche qu'un cadavre et sa respiration était trop rapide.

- Hélène ! lui dis-je en me penchant vers elle. Il faut essayer de calmer votre tension. Sinon, vous courez à la catastrophe. Redressez-vous et posez vos bras sur la table. Pour bien faire, il faudrait vous étendre… mais ici il n'y a rien… Bien, maintenant fermez les yeux et concentrez vos pensées sur votre rythme cardiaque et votre respiration… il faut calmer tout ça ! Respirez par le nez lentement et profondément… inspirez à fond et remplissez vos poumons. Bien, gardez votre respiration quelques secondes et relâchez tout en expirant par la bouche lentement aussi. Bien ! Pensez à des choses agréables, ce que vous voulez et continuez à respirer ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout revienne dans l'ordre. Et je vous préviens que je dois vous priver de café !

- Vous êtes impitoyable ! fit-elle en soupirant. Pire qu'un général à l'armée !

- Je sais ! Je demande le silence aux autres, moi aussi je dois me calmer !

Je gardai les yeux ouverts pour suivre l'évolution d'Hélène. Elle avait suivi mes instructions et je voyais au fur et à mesure qu'elle se détendait. Il fallait éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne me l'excite en la faisant bouillir intérieurement. Elle était toujours pâle mais au moins, sa respiration n'était plus aussi saccadée. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux et me fit signe que ça allait mieux.

- Bon, fis-je soulagé. Nous allons peut-être enfin pouvoir profiter du calme maintenant… Ensuite, il faudra penser à prendre le train et reconduire la demoiselle chez sa tante.

- Monsieur Holmes, fit le coroner un peu gêné, je crains qu'il faille encore faire quelque chose… Vous souvenez-vous que hier je vous aie dit que je passerais à l'auberge pour la déposition ? Je suis donc venu comme promis avec le rapport des évènements d'hier… Je l'ai tapé à la machine et il faut que vous et mademoiselle le signiez…Mais avant de signer votre déposition, vous devez le lire tout les deux et me dire si tout est correct et qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter. De toute façon, vous ne serez pas inquiétés ! La légitime défense ne fait aucun doute et avec son passé, vous risquez juste les félicitations. De plus, le coup fatal a été donné par moi… Vous avez un témoin de poids monsieur Holmes !

Mon dieu ! Maudit rapport ! J'avais complètement oublié de mettre Hélène au courant de ce que j'avais raconté au coroner ! Encore un oubli de ma part ! Je lui en avais parlé un peu dans la chambre lorsque je l'avais rejointe, mais elle avait la tête ailleurs.

Combien d'erreurs et d'oublis j'avais commis en deux jours moi ? Beaucoup trop ! Hélène me fixait et sa respiration s'était de nouveau accélérée. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis d'effroi et elle devenait de plus en plus blanche ! Watson était perdu et ne comprenait plus rien.

- Mais de quel rapport parle-t-il Holmes ? Nous l'avons établit hier matin le rapport sur le décès du docteur Roylott ! Et il était d'accord pour parler d'un accident avec le serpent ! De quoi parle t'il ? Que s'est-il passé hier ?

- Votre ami n'est pas au courant des évènements d'hier ? me demanda le coroner ébahi. Il ne sait donc pas que…

- Silence ! fis-je en lui coupant la parole. La demoiselle m'avait demandé au départ de ne rien dire et j'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Ensuite, tout s'est emballé et comme je ne savais pas ce qu'il convenait de faire, j'ai continué à garder le silence ! De toutes façons, même si j'avais pu, je n'aurais pas eu le temps !

- Mais bon sang ! fit Watson énervé. Va-t-on enfin me tenir au courant ? Tout à l'heure vous parliez d'obsèques… Mais de qui ?

- Plus tard Watson ! fis-je sèchement. Uniquement si j'ai l'aval de mademoiselle ici présente. Sinon, je me tairai dans toutes les langues ! Quoique, vous apprendrez bien vite le nom du décédé…

C'est alors que je vis avec effroi que le coroner tendait le rapport à Hélène. Oh bon sang ! Elle ne savait rien de ce que j'avais pu raconter et ne pouvait donc pas se prononcer sur l'authenticité des faits que j'avais inventés. Je lisais dans ses yeux qu'elle réfléchissait intensément sur la conduite à adopter. Elle du se souvenir que je lui en avais touché un mot parce que son regard changea en une fraction de seconde.

- Heu… dit-elle hésitante, je préfère que monsieur Holmes le lise en premier ! C'est lui le détective… il est plus à même que moi de se souvenir des petits détails… s'il me dit que rien n'a été omis, alors je lirai et vous le signerai…ma mémoire est moins bonne que la sienne, je ne suis qu'une femme ! Je m'en remets à l'esprit brillant de monsieur Holmes…

- Oh madame ! fit le coroner avec tendresse. Il ne faut pas vous rabaisser de la sorte ! Monsieur Holmes m'a confié que vous étiez une femme intelligente et très brillante ! Votre mémoire doit être excellente j'en suis sûr ! Vous m'aviez confié il y a quelques années que vous jouiez au piano sans partition !

- Merci monsieur Ferguson ! Et vous aussi monsieur Holmes pour tous ces compliments ! dit-elle les lèvres pincées. Je vous en remercie… fallait pas ! Ecoutez monsieur Ferguson, il est quand même plus qualifié que moi pour ce genre d'affaire… moi, j'étais tellement… que j'ai bien peur d'avoir occulté une partie des faits… ils me semblent tellement brouillés… et puis, j'ai peur de ne plus trop savoir la chronologie précise des événements… Pour cela, ma mémoire va me faire défaut j'en ai bien peur… Je suis forte pour vous dire quels vêtements les gens portaient et s'ils étaient oui ou non bien assortit… Votre cravate ne va pas avec votre costume, vos chaussures ne sont pas cirées avec le même cirage, les chaussettes sont dépareillées, vous vous êtes habillé à la hâte et dans le noir… (Le coroner baissa le regard vers sa cravate, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et constata avec effarement qu'elle avait vu juste. Bluffé !). Et puis, de toute façon, je n'étais pas présente pour le coup final… dommage d'ailleurs… ça m'aurait fait plaisir…

- Madame ! dit le coroner surpris. Ne dites pas ça ! Ce n'était pas un spectacle pour les femmes ! Même monsieur Holmes et moi avons eu du mal à nous en remettre ! Mais vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas commencer la première ?

- Monsieur le coroner ! fit-elle en le regardant avec les yeux larmoyants. J'essaye de vous dire que je ne suis pas en état pour le lire maintenant ! (Elle haussa légèrement le ton). Que monsieur Holmes le lise ! Moi, je vais essayer de reprendre mon calme…

- Oh pardon, fit-il en comprenant enfin.

- Donnez-moi ça Ferguson ! Depuis le début elle essaye de vous faire passer le message ! Elle n'est pas en état pour l'instant ! Trop de tension ! Qu'elle reprenne contenance à son aise et elle le lira si elle le souhaite ! Il ne faut jamais contredire les femmes !

Le coroner rougit en repensant à son entêtement à vouloir lui faire lire en premier. J'entamai donc la lecture du rapport « falsifié » et constatai qu'il n'avait pas omis une ligne ! Tout ce que je lui avais expliqué se retrouvait dedans ! Toutes les vérités maquillées par quelques mensonges et détournement de vérité… Rien ne manquait ! Il avait fait un compte rendu précis et détaillé du duel final sans rien omettre ! Il avait porté le coup fatal ! Je fini ma lecture et lui dit :

« Bien monsieur Ferguson, je constate que tout est tel que je vous l'ai rapporté. Mais vous dites que c'est moi qui ai fait tout le boulot… Je vous avais dit que vous pouviez mettre la résolution à votre compte…

- Non monsieur Holmes ! C'est vous qui avez résolu cette affaire ! Lestrade a été prévenu par télégramme et il va envoyer un subalterne pour prendre copie du rapport. Il doit être heureux de savoir que vous avez bouclé une affaire de plus !

- Que du contraire ! Il doit fulminer ! Mais je m'en fiche !

- Au fait, je n'ai pas noté que je vous avais vu donner un coup de pied au cadavre… ça pourrait faire mauvais genre…

- Merci, mais je me fiche aussi de ce que pense la police ! Bien, Hélène, si vous sous sentez forte assez pour la lecture… (Je lui tendis le dossier). Sinon, vous le signez sans le lire. Je me porte garant de son authenticité ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance vous le savez…

- Merci monsieur Holmes, mais je vais prendre sur moi et le lire. Ai-je droit à une tasse de thé ?

- Quelqu'un pourra-t-il m'expliquer enfin de quoi il retourne ? dit Watson soudainement. Je suis le seul à ne rien savoir ici !

- Plus tard Watson ! lui dis-je. Il vous faudra attendre encore un peu !

Hélène posa le dossier devant elle et ouvrit précautionneusement la couverture. Je l'entendis respirer un grand coup et elle se plongea dans la lecture. Pourvu qu'elle ait bien compris le message quand je lui avais dit qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance. Et croisons les doigts qu'elle ne se trahisse pas en lisant les lignes un peu détournées…

Je la vis plusieurs fois fermer les yeux et pincer les lèvres. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur les libertés que j'avais pris avec l'histoire exacte. Elle lisait assez vite.

Je ne sais pas à quel passage elle était quand elle a relevé la tête du dossier.

Ses yeux se sont posés sur moi et elle m'a fait un pauvre petit sourire. Ensuite ses larmes se sont mises à couler sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose. Elle pleurait en silence. A mon avis, elle venait de se rendre compte de tout ce que j'avais fait dans la cuisine lorsque j'étais resté avec le coroner. Mon mensonge collait avec les vérités et son honneur en sortait intact.

Je crois que jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas pensé aux implications qui découlaient du fait que le coroner avait été présent pour la mise à mort et que j'avais du trouver une parade pour éviter d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

- Mademoiselle ? demanda le coroner. Vous allez bien ? Vous pouvez arrêter si vous le voulez… Monsieur Holmes s'est porté garant pour vous…

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête négatif et je la vis chercher son mouchoir.

- Dans la poche gauche de ma veste, lui dis-je, il y a un mouchoir.

- Mais c'est le votre ! Je dois avoir le mien quelque part…

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Il n'a servi que pour vous… Prenez-le !

Quand elle eu fini de sécher ses larmes elle me bredouilla avec chaleur :

« Merci monsieur Holmes ».

Les deux autres pensèrent qu'elle me remerciait pour le mouchoir… Moi je savais que c'était pour le compte rendu qu'elle découvrait. Le remerciement pour les efforts que j'avais déployé pour lui éviter la disgrâce…

- Avec plaisir mademoiselle, lui répondit-je.

Au petit sourire qu'elle m'offrit j'avais compris que ma réponse avait été interprétée comme elle devait l'être. Les deux autres ne sauraient jamais que ces deux phrases banales n'avaient rien à voir avec le prêt d'un mouchoir…

Tout à coup le coroner bondit sur sa chaise.

- Monsieur Holmes ! Il ne faut qu'elle prenne connaissance de la fin ! Il faut lui retirer les dernières pages !

- Mais elle connaît la fin !

- Ce n'est pas celle là que je parle ! Souvenez-vous… la valise…

- Hélène stoppez votre lecture ! Il y a quelque chose dans ce rapport que vous n'avez sans doute pas envie de savoir …

Au moment où le coroner avait parlé de la valise, Hélène avait froncé les sourcils. Elle se rappelait bien de la valise de Percy qui contenait l'instrument de torture. Mais elle n'était pas censée être au courant…

- Je vais jusqu'au bout monsieur Holmes ! Vous ne me cacherez rien ! Je sais que c'est pour mon bien, mais je veux savoir quel genre de monstre il était…

- Vous risquez de le regretter… Monsieur Ferguson n'a pas aimé l'apprendre…

- Vous ne me tiendrez à l'écart sous prétexte que je suis une jeune femme !

Les pages défilèrent, je la vis blêmir quelque fois. Elle devait en être au duel final car ses mains se portèrent à ses lèvres plusieurs fois.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance monsieur Holmes, me dit-elle. Vous auriez pu… Oh mon Dieu ! fit-elle horrifiée en prenant conscience que j'aurais pu y laisser la vie. Vous êtes fou d'avoir pris autant de risque…

- Vous pouvez vous venter d'avoir un bon détective mademoiselle, dit le coroner.

- Je sais ! dit-elle en me regardant avec tendresse. Je n'aurais pas assez d'une vie pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi…Ma dette envers lui est incommensurable !

- Vous n'auriez pas assez avec la rente de toute une vie pour me payer si je décidais de vous envoyer ma note ! lui dis-je blagueur.

- Mais enfin Holmes ! fit Watson choqué. Vous avez dit à mademoiselle qu'elle ne devait rien vous donner ! A la rigueur vous rembourser les frais déboursés !

- Je plaisantais Watson ! Je ne vais pas lui envoyer de note de frais ! Elle n'aura jamais les moyens de la régler ! Je lui demanderai de chanter mes louanges le restant de ces jours et c'est bon ! Elle m'appellera « votre seigneurie » et dans ma grande mansuétude j'éviterai peut-être de lui réclamer une fortune !

- Vous êtes ignoble ! me fit un Watson dégoûté.

- Il plaisante toujours docteur Watson ! fit Hélène en soupirant. Vous êtes totalement imperméable à l'humour vous ? Pourtant, dans des situations pareilles, cela fait du bien, cela détend. Moi, cela me fait un bien fou !

Tant mieux, pensais-je. Qu'elle oublie toute cette matinée où ce porc avait osé…

- Oui sans doute, lui répliqua-t-il gentiment. Imperméable surtout à celui que vous pratiquez tous les deux : l'humour noir, ironique et caustique !

Tiens, Watson ne lui avait pas répondu agressivement ! Il devait se retenir devant Ferguson. Je vis qu'une fois l'intermède fini, Hélène avait replongé dans sa lecture.

Le moment où l'on expliquait le contenu de la valise n'allait plus tarder… Trop tard ! Elle y était. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi – elle ne dut pas se forcer, il lui suffisait de repenser à ce qu'il voulait lui faire – et elle eu un hoquet de dégoût.

Si jamais ses souvenirs revenaient trop vite, elle allait avoir la nausée comme moi dans la chambre cette nuit.

Je me levai d'un bon, me mis à ses côtés et lui penchait la tête vers le bas tout en lui intimant de respirer lentement par le nez. Elle s'exécuta. Un rapide coup d'œil sur la page confirma que c'était bien ce que je pensais : la description détaillée de l'objet et ce à quoi il avait servi. Watson s'était levé et me demanda s'il devait aller chercher les sels dans sa trousse médicale. Voyant qu'Hélène reprenait du poil de la bête je lui fis signe que pas besoin. Le coroner referma le rapport.

Une fois qu'Hélène alla mieux, elle prit la plume et signa le compte rendu. Puis, se tournant vers moi elle demanda :

« Ne devrions-nous pas faire lire le compte rendu à votre associé ? Cela l'empêcherait de se poser des questions… et cela vous éviterait de devoir tout lui raconter une fois revenu à Londres. Sauf si vous préférez lui raconter vous-même bien entendu… »

- Vous faites comme vous voulez ! Et si me demandez de garder le silence, je serrai plus muet qu'une pierre !

Elle fit un signe d'assentiment et demanda au coroner l'autorisation de passer le compte rendu à Watson.

- Au fait docteur, mes fiançailles sont rompues ! C'est Percy qui a passé l'arme à gauche…après m'avoir menacé de mort et essayé d'abattre votre ami…

Au regard médusé que Watson nous jeta, on pouvait dire qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à ça ! Il bredouilla :

- Les coups de feu entendus hier, c'était vous ?

- Oui, lui répondis-je. Quatre coups de feu… Un pour lui, deux pour moi et un pour monsieur Ferguson.

- J'avais entendu, mais l'aubergiste m'avait rassuré en me disant que c'était fréquent car le coroner se promenait à cheval avec sa carabine et abattait les animaux nuisibles !

Il ouvrit le rapport et commença sa lecture. Aux premières lignes il s'exclama :

« Ah ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez été si long à raccompagner la demoiselle lorsqu'elle était venue chez nous ! Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ! »

Hélène se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard lourd de reproches. Il reprit sa lecture, un peu penaud. Ensuite, il recommença à penser tout haut :

« Mais qui vous avez envoyé enquêter sur le fiancé ? Wiggins ? Comment vous l'avez contacté ? »

- Que diable Watson ! J'ai dit au coroner qu'il n'aurait jamais le nom de mon indicateur et vous, vous voulez que je balance son nom !

Comme à son habitude, Watson posait des questions qui pourraient se révéler dangereuse si on creusait un peu. Ce fut Hélène qui résolu le problème.

- Donnez-moi ce rapport docteur ! lui dit-elle autoritaire tout en tendant la main. Puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de lire en silence, ni de vous abstenir de commentaires, vous ne connaîtrez jamais la suite ! Allons ! Donnez le moi !

- Attendez ! fit-il paniqué. Je vais me taire, je vous jure ! Plus aucun commentaire ne sortira de ma bouche !

- Au premier mot, il repart avec le coroner sur le champ ! Estimez-vous heureux que je vous le laisse lire !

Watson reprit sa lecture et ne prononça plus un seul mot, même si ça le démangeait. Lui aussi changea de couleur. Apprendre que Percy était un voleur et coureur de dot était une chose, qu'il nous ait menacé d'une arme et assassiné les deux prostituées en était une autre.

Quant il eu fini, il referma le rapport et le tendit au coroner. Mon ami était dans ses petits souliers. Il avait enfin les explications de mon comportement d'hier, de notre aparté dans la cuisine et d'une partie de mon emploi du temps de l'après-midi. Cela me faisais mal, parce tout n'était pas vérité. La réalité était encore pire ! Et Watson voyait juste quand il nous suspectait de nous être compromis…

- Et bien mes amis, dit le coroner en se levant, je vais devoir prendre congé de vous. Je suis fier d'avoir pu être à vos côtés monsieur Holmes ! On ne s'ennuie pas avec vous ! Je suppose que vous serez heureux de retrouver le calme de Londres ?

- Oui, lui répondis-je. Le calme de Londres ! Et surtout du repos ! J'ai des heures de sommeil en moins… Mais avant, nous devons raccompagner mademoiselle chez sa tante.

- Bonne chance pour le futur mademoiselle, fit-il en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Je vais attendre que vous soyez partie pour laisser circuler l'information que vous avez rompu avec votre fiancé. Je serai discret, mais on ne peut pas empêcher les gens de jaser…

- Je suis au courant, lui répondit-elle en jetant regard sombre en direction de Watson. S'il le faut, je changerai de nom…

- Je viens de penser à une chose monsieur Holmes ! fit Ferguson en souriant. Mademoiselle porte toujours votre veste… Elle va sentir le parfum ! Si vous étiez marié, vous auriez des explications à donner à madame Holmes !

- Trop tard, le mal est fait ! lui dis-je en riant moi aussi. Je lui ai déjà passé ma veste hier… Les deux chemises que j'avais emmenées avec moi sont imprégnées de parfum pour femme ! Et celle que je portai hier j'ai du la jeter, elle avait été salie par le sang de ma blessure ! Mais vu que ma veste sens le parfum depuis hier, la chemise aussi avait pris l'odeur ! Plus ses cheveux dessus ! Si j'avais été marié, j'aurais eu des explications à donner !

- Oh pardon monsieur Holmes ! dit Hélène contrite.

- Mais enfin Holmes ! me fit Watson. Vous avez été blessé ? Grave la blessure ? Vous voulez que je regarde ?

- Non merci Watson. Pas trop grave, juste un coup de cravache pour me faire obéir ! Je l'ai soignée moi-même.

- Mais pourquoi avoir mit votre chemise avant d'avoir soigné votre blessure ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas où se trouvait l'armoire de premiers soins ! Et je ne pouvais pas me présenter ainsi devant la chambre d'Hélène ! Imaginez sa tête en ouvrant sa porte ! J'étais torse nu ! Donc, j'ai reboutonné ma chemise et puis je suis allé frapper à sa porte. J'ai gâché une chemise pour pouvoir respecter les « convenances » ! Je l'ajouterai à la note…

Le petit rire d'Hélène retentit dans la salle à manger. Au moins je l'avais fait rire ! Je pouvais dire merci au coroner d'avoir parlé de ma veste qui allait sentir le parfum ! La perche était trop bonne pour ne pas s'en saisir ! Une explication de moins à donner…

Nous prîmes congé du coroner qui me serra chaleureusement la main. Le train partait plus tard et il nous avions encore un peu de temps devant nous. Au final, on ne s'en sortait pas trop mal ! Le silence était agréable et moins pesant que tout à l'heure. Ce fut encore une fois Watson qui le rompit :

« Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour… »

- Silence Watson ! le coupa t-elle cinglante. Je ne suis pas encore prête à entendre vos excuses ! Trop facile ! Vous m'avez rabaissée à un niveau tellement bas… Mon pardon ne sera pas facile à obtenir ! Présentez plutôt vos excuses à votre ami… Moi aussi, je vous dois des excuses monsieur Holmes ! A cause de ma demande et du silence que je vous ai imposé, vous avez du vous fâcher avec votre ami pour pouvoir quitter l'auberge. Si j'avais su… jamais je n'aurais requis la discrétion sur cette partie de l'enquête.

- N'en parlons plus ! fis-je en haussant les épaules. J'augmenterai encore un peu plus votre note ! Combien ça peut chiffrer une amitié presque brisée ?

- Presque autant que ma vertu perdue dans une cuisine…

Je ris de bon cœur à sa réplique et elle se joignit à moi. Seul Watson ne dit rien, même pas un sourire ! Il devait la trouver saumâtre… Hélène avait joué le jeu avec le compte rendu et m'avait présenté des excuses fictives. Si Watson savait ce qui s'était passé ! Pas dans la cuisine, mais sous le porche… S'il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été loin de la vérité…

Nous quittâmes la salle et montâmes pour faire nos bagages. Comme il n'y avait pas grand-chose, ce fut vite expédié. Le tout fut chargé avec les malles d'Hélène dans une carriole et nous montâmes dans le fiacre pour rejoindre la gare et prendre le train pour Harrow.


	17. II :chap 2324 : Chez la tante et retour

_Mais d'où vient_

_L'émotion étrange_

_Qui me fascine_

_Autant qu'elle me dérange_

_Je frissonne poignardé par le beau_

_C'est comme_

_Dans l'âme le couteau_

_La blessure traverse mon cœur_

_Et j'ai_

_La joie dans la douleur_

_Je m'enivre de ce poison_

_À en perdre la raison (…)_

_Je ressens_

_De violentes pulsions_

_J'ai l'impression_

_De glisser vers le fond_

_Si j'ignore_

_D'où vient ce fléau_

_J'adore_

_L'avoir dans la peau_

_Envoûté par des idées folles_

_Soudain_

_Mes envies s'envolent_

_Le désir devient ma prison_

_À en perdre la raison (…)_

_Je ressens_

_De violentes pulsions_

_J'ai l'impression_

_De glisser vers le fond_

_**Le bien qui fait mal : Opéra Rock Mozart**_

_Restons amants des corps à corps_

_Des peaux qui savent où se trouver_

_Laissons les coeurs qui battent encore_

_L'un à l'autre mêlés_

_La petite mort_

_L'éternité..._

_**Restons amants : Maxime Leforestier**_

**Chapitre 23 : Chez la tante à Harrow**

Pendant tout le trajet Watson resta silencieux. Il quitta même notre compartiment ! Cela tombait bien ! J'avais des choses à dire à Hélène. Un regard dans le couloir me confirma que Watson n'écouterait pas aux portes. Je pris appui sur la porte pour ne pas manquer son retour et me faire surprendre.

- Hélène, lui dis-je peiné, je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit à Watson pour pouvoir m'éclipser hier matin ! Il m'avait cherché et je me suis cru malin de rentrer dans son jeu et de lui répondre ce que j'ai osé dire. Je n'en suis réellement pas fier du tout ! Non ! Laissez-moi finir ! Désolé aussi d'avoir oublié de vous parler du compte rendu que j'ai du faire au coroner ! Quand je vous ai rejoins dans la chambre, je comptais vous mettre au courant et puis, tout est partit de travers et j'ai oublié de vous prévenir des libertés que j'ai du prendre avec la réalité. Il fallait que je vous protège tout en gardant une histoire cohérente. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux…Je suis fier aussi de la manière dont vous avez géré toutes les accusations de Watson – l'histoire de notre couple était bien trouvée – et comment vous avez tiré votre épingle hors du jeu lorsque le coroner voulait que vous lisiez le rapport la première. Vous avez prouvé ces derniers jours que vous êtes une grande dame ! Je n'ai pas honte de dire que je m'incline devant vous ! Moi par contre, je me donnerais bien des baffes. J'ai commis tellement d'erreurs… Il est temps que je me reprenne !

Hélène se leva, se dirigea vers moi, jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il était entièrement vide. Elle me fit son plus beau sourire et déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres.

- Je vous dois beaucoup, me dit-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne… Ma plus grosse dette est celle d'être toujours en vie, grâce à vous. Je m'en veux de vous avoir engueulé quand vous êtes venu me retrouver dans ma chambre après le… Quand j'ai lu le rapport que vous aviez fait au coroner, où toutes les pièces se mettaient en place, je me suis rendue compte de ce que vous aviez fait rien que pour moi ! Vous vous êtes parjuré pour moi, pour sauver mon honneur ! C'est pour cela que j'ai pleuré. L'émotion était trop forte… tout ce travail que vous aviez fait pour mentir juste ce qu'il fallait ! Du grand art ! Et moi je vous avais traité de tous les noms… ça m'a fait mal ! Pardon pour ne pas avoir pensé que vous seriez obligé de mentir à un coroner juste pour moi ! Quel homme vous êtes ! J'ai repensé juste à temps au fait que vous m'aviez parlé du coroner lorsque vous m'avez expliqué pourquoi vous n'étiez pas venu de suite me retrouver. Et je ne vous en veux pas pour le jeu que vous avez joué avec Watson. J'aurais du penser qu'il poserait des questions si on le tenait à l'écart… Mais à un moment, ce matin, je me suis demandé ce que vous lui aviez dit ! Je me doutais que ce n'était pas notre aventure sous le porche… Jamais vous n'auriez été raconter ce genre de chose à Watson ! Mais comme je ne savais pas où il voulait en arriver, j'ai aussi joué le jeu. Heureusement en tout cas que vous m'aviez parlé de vos « amies » un peu particulières… J'étais au courant de la fameuse spécialité ! Pauvre docteur Watson, il n'était jamais loin de la vérité… J'ai honte d'avoir du jouer sur les mots en lui jurant sur la tête de ma sœur que vous n'aviez pas eu ma vertu… C'est vrai, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez prise, c'est l'autre… Il est temps que je me reprenne moi aussi ! Nous n'avons pas frôlé la ligne rouge, nous l'avons franchie !

- Remords et regrets ?

- Aucun ! Mais c'est fatiguant de devoir justifier chaque fait et gestes. Votre chemise qui sentait mon parfum ? C'était une justification pour Watson.

- Oui ! Ce matin dans la chambre, il a dit que ma veste et ma chemise sentait votre parfum. En plus, il y avait vos cheveux dessus ! Quand le coroner a dit en rigolant que ma veste sentirait votre parfum, j'ai saisi la perche !

- En tout cas, même si vous avez fait quelques petites erreurs et eu quelques petits oublis, vous avez fait le plus important avec maestria : me sauver du plan machiavélique de mon beau-père, me débarrasser à tout jamais de Percy et falsifié un compte rendu ! C'est pas mal je trouve ! Et vous m'avez fait découvrir l'ivresse du plaisir. Je vais avoir difficile de revenir à une vie calme !

- Je vous l'avais dit qu'après m'avoir essayé vous ne pourriez plus vous passer de moi ! Ni de l'ivresse du plaisir !

- Vantard ! me dit-elle en me passant la langue. Dites-moi, il me semble que Watson reste bien longtemps absent ! Je finirai par croire qu'il avait envie de nous laisser seuls… Enfin, au moins il arrêtera d'insinuer que vous et moi avons eu des rapports ! Je devrais peut-être accepter ses excuses avant de ne plus jamais le voir…

- Comme vous voulez, lui répondit-je tout en scrutant le couloir des deux côtés. Mais je vous le déconseille quand même… Qu'il mijote un peu ! Moi, je parie qu'il a encore beaucoup de questions sans réponse et son silence est plus éloquent que ses paroles. Et comme je vis avec… C'est moi qui risque de me farcir les questions ! Donc, à votre place, j'éviterai de lui pardonner, ainsi je pourrai lui rappeler qu'il vous a tellement offusqué au point que vous ne lui avez même pas accordé l'absolution !

- Vous vous ménagez une porte de sortie ? Pour si jamais dans quelques jours les insinuations reprennent…

- J'appliquerai ma bonne vieille méthode : le mutisme ! Il a l'habitude avec moi. Dites-moi, je pourrai récupérer ma main ensuite ? J'en ai encore besoin.

- Oh désolé, me dit-elle en lâchant ma main qu'elle avait trituré pendant que nous parlions.

- Reprenez votre place ! dis-je soudain. Voilà Watson qui revient !

Elle regagna sa place et moi la mienne. Au début, j'avais pensé me mettre dans le coin opposé et dire à Watson que je voulais éviter les « on-dit ». Puis je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas envenimer les choses et remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Si Watson ne disait plus rien, il ne servait à rien d'aller le titiller.

Il rentra dans le compartiment, toujours silencieux et repris sa place à mes côtés. Je discutai avec Hélène du paysage qui défilait et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien.

Le train entra en gare, un fiacre nous attendait, Hélène avait télégraphié à sa tante pour la prévenir de son arrivée. Le conducteur et des porteurs hissèrent les malles et nous nous mîmes en route.

Sa tante nous accueilli chaleureusement et serra sa nièce très fort dans ses bras. Il avait été convenu que nous resterions un peu, le temps de nous restaurer et de boire quelque chose.

Watson et moi montâmes les malles dans la future chambre d'Hélène. Il y avait de la place pour mettre des livres ! Je la vit sourire malicieusement et lui demandai ce qui la faisait rire.

- En deux jours, vous êtes entré dans trois chambres et toutes les miennes ! me chuchota-t-elle.

- Effectivement ! murmurais-je. J'adore faire les chambres des jeunes filles… Demandez à Watson, il vous le confirmera !

- Je vais éviter ! me répondit-elle sur le même ton. Docteur Watson, venez, nous descendons ! enchaîna-t-elle ensuite à haute voix.

Le dîner était fort agréable, la cuisinière s'était surpassée. Madame Hudson devrait prendre des cours de cuisine ici ! Hélène raconta les grandes lignes des derniers événements et sa tante eu l'air ravie que les fiançailles soient rompues.

- C'était un inculte doublé d'un ignare ! me dit-elle. Il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ma nièce ! Ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle se marie sous sa condition, même si son futur époux n'est pas riche, du moment qu'elle est heureuse et que son mari n'est pas un analphabète ! Mais dites-moi, j'ose espérer qu'elle n'a pas pris de risques inconsidérés ! Ma nièce est intrépide et un peu trop spontanée. Le danger ne lui fait pas peur !

- Rassurez-vous madame, elle m'a obéi scrupuleusement ! Je lui avais dit que quoi qu'il se passe ou quoi qu'elle entende, elle ne devait pas sortir de sa chambre ! Mes consignes furent respectées à la lettre !

- J'avoue que ce fut difficile, fit Hélène en riant. Mais j'avais trop peur des représailles ! Monsieur Holmes est plus impitoyable qu'un général d'armée !

- Mais c'est bien normal ! lui répondis-je. Lorsque l'on a affaire à un enfant turbulent, il faut tout de suite lui expliquer les règles à suivre !

- Enfant turbulent ? s'exclama-t-elle choquée en prenant son verre de vin rouge. Non mais dites donc vous ! Si le vin n'était pas aussi bon, je vous le lancerais à la figure !

- Ne vous gênez pas ! fis-je sur un ton de défi. J'ajouterai la chemise et le costume sur votre note ! Mon tailleur va m'adorer !

- Non merci ! Ma note est déjà assez longue comme ça !

- Tu dois de l'argent à monsieur Holmes ? demanda sa tante. Mon Dieu Hélène, que ne me le disais-tu pas ! Combien vous doit t'on pour vos honoraires ?

- Non rien madame, m'exclamai-je. Hélène ne me doit rien ! L'histoire de la note de frais est une boutade…

- Une boutade ? fit-elle interloquée.

- Oui ma tante, monsieur Holmes pratique le même genre d'humour que moi… Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'avais oublié que tu étais réfractaire à ce genre de plaisanterie.

- C'est depuis le début qu'ils s'adonnent à la pratique de leur art : l'humour noir tinté d'ironie et de sarcasmes ! dit soudain Watson avec un pauvre sourire. J'avais l'habitude avec Holmes mais j'ai été décontenancé quand mademoiselle y a répliqué !

- Ma nièce n'a jamais été une adepte des convenances ! fit la tante en soupirant. Son défunt père ne l'était pas non plus et son esprit facétieux n'était jamais au repos ! Quant à moi, je n'ai pas trop d'atome crochu avec toutes ses règles de bienséance, juste inventée pour tenir les femmes en laisse. Mais je suis heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle plaisante de nouveau. Depuis la disparition tragique de Julie… je ne l'entendais plus rire. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait retrouvé la joie de vivre. C'est à vous qu'elle le doit monsieur Holmes ! Sans votre intervention, je n'aurais plus de nièce…

- Chut ! Taisez-vous ma tante ! dit Hélène. Sinon il va l'ajouter à sa note de frais !

- Trop tard mesdames ! fis-je sérieux. C'est déjà facturé !

Elles rirent toutes les deux de bon cœur, seul Watson restait silencieux.

- Mais dis-moi Hélène, demanda sa tante en se tournant vers elle. Quels sont très projets maintenant ? Toi qui rêvait de vivre à Londres ! Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Dormir ma tante ! lui répondit-elle en riant. Pendant une semaine au moins ! Ensuite, t'emprunter un de tes chevaux et me promener dans la région, me promener aussi à pied, dévorer des livres et puis je verrai bien si je décide d'aller vivre à Londres ou pas… Mes revenus me le permettent, mais j'ai besoin de calme pour l'instant ! Je verrai d'ici un mois ce que j'ai envie de faire.

Si elle était enceinte, elle devrait s'exiler à Londres, sinon, elle pouvait rester chez sa tante. Encore des soucis en perspective si jamais elle avait du retard.

- De l'équitation ? Monsieur Holmes te sauve la vie et toi, tu vas la risquer en montant à cheval ? Je te préviens, je n'ai pas de selle pour amazone…

- Il te reste la selle de mon père si je me souviens bien. Elle est en parfait état, je sais que maman te l'avais confiée pour que tu en prennes soin.

- Hélène ! fit sa tante choquée. Tu es une femme ! Tu ne peux pas utiliser une selle pour les hommes ! C'est indécent !

- Ah les sacro saintes convenances ! fit Hélène en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'oserais même pas te dire que je me suis souvent habillée comme un homme pour me promener dans la campagne quand j'étais chez mon beau-père…

Je renversai ma tête en arrière et partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Watson et sa tante n'étaient pas du même avis !

- Oh ma tante ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez jamais fait ? Vous n'êtes pas une adepte des convenances vous non plus !

- Il y a un temps pour être rebelle et un autre pour rentrer dans le rang ma fille ! lui dit-elle. Cela fait des années que j'ai fait semblant de rentrer dans les rangs… Tu devrais faire pareil ! Garde ce genre d'écart pour le privé mais tiens toi correctement en société ! Que vont penser ces messieurs en entendant que ma nièce s'habille en homme et monte à califourchon ?

- Vous n'imaginez pas madame, le nombre de femmes qui passent le costume d'un homme pour être plus à l'aise ou tout simplement tranquille ! Mais dites-moi Hélène, vous avez fait faire un costume d'homme à votre taille ?

- Oui ! A Londres ! J'ai donné ma taille et j'ai dit que c'était pour mon mari. Personne ne s'est posé de question ! On est plus à son aise…

Sa tante, en entendant ça, se cacha le visage dans ses mains et secoua sa tête de dépit.

- Si je vous disais que moi, un jour, je devais avoir 23 ans, pour aider une amie qui avait reçu des menaces de mort, je me suis déguisé en femme pour rester discret et pouvoir la protéger…

- Holmes ! fit Watson en me regardant avec horreur. Vous vous êtes travestit ? De pire en pire !

Par contre, Hélène partit d'un formidable éclat de rire. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu rire comme ça, à gorge déployée. Sa tante aussi nous regardait avec effarement.

- Mais enfin monsieur Holmes, fit-elle entre deux éclats de rire, pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas déguisé en homme tout simplement ?

- Me déguiser en homme ? répétais-je faussement offensé. Mais je suis déjà un homme ! Merci mademoiselle ! Vous me vexez là !

- Pardon ! me répondit-elle en se tenant les côtes de rire. Je voulais dire : pourquoi n'êtes vous pas resté vous-même ?

- Il me fallait rester discret ! Si j'avais passé un autre déguisement habituel, l'homme se serait méfié. Tandis que déguisé en femme, il ne s'est douté de rien ! Il a sans doute pensé qu'il viendrait à bout de deux femmes sans problème… Pas de chance pour lui, il est tombé sur moi !

- Vos talons faisaient combien de centimètres ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire polisson. Pas trop difficile pour marcher ?

- Je n'en ai pas mit ! Comment faites-vous pour tenir l'équilibre ? Encore une grande énigme de plus !

- Tiens, docteur Watson, avez-vous relaté cette enquête ? demanda Hélène.

- Je m'en garderai bien ! De plus, je viens de l'apprendre en même temps que vous ! Il ne s'était pas vanté de cette affaire là ! Il m'étonne de jour en jour…

- Watson, le jour où je ne vous étonnerai plus, vous vous ennuierez ! Et il n'y a rien de pire dans la vie que l'ennui ! Ma vie est un long effort pour m'évader des banalités de l'existence !

- Et bien messieurs, fit sa tante en souriant elle aussi, je me rends compte qu'avec vous, on ne s'embête pas ! Je constate que vous n'avez pas peur de payer de votre personne lors de vos enquêtes.

- Certes, ce n'est jamais sans danger ! Il aurait pu être armé et nous abattre de loin. Mais bon, cela s'est bien terminé et cette dame peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles !

- Vous avez choisi la bonne profession monsieur Holmes, me dit Hélène. Vous enquêtez sur des crimes tout en faisant du théâtre grandeur nature ! Déguisement et rôle sur mesure rien que pour vous ! C'est pour cela que Londres m'attire : les théâtre, les opéras…

- Ah le théâtre ! Ce fut une bonne école… la meilleure qui soit pour apprendre à jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vous avez joué au théâtre ? me demanda sa tante.

- Oui, j'adorais ! J'ai souvenir de la pièce Hamlet, que l'on jouait aux Etats-Unis, où l'actrice principale – qui devait jouer le rôle d'Ophélie qui a une idylle avec Hamlet – ayant une extinction de voix s'était faite remplacer par un des acteurs masculins ! Son mari en l'occurrence… J'avais le rôle d'Hamlet et je devais lui donner la réplique… Malgré l'habillement et le maquillage, on voyait toujours sa barbe naissante lorsqu'on le regardait de près. Impossible de se concentrer ! Que de fous rire ! Des engueulades aussi parce que la première arrivait à grands pas. Pourtant, une fois sur scène, chacun est rentré dans son personnage et personne n'a fait de faux pas. J'étais Hamlet, elle était Ophélie, avait retrouvé sa voix et tous les autres jouaient leur rôle. Le metteur en scène était nerveux mais tout se passa bien ! Enfin, il n'était jamais satisfait de nos prestations celui-là…

- Pourquoi ? Vous jouiez mal ? (Elle me sourit avec malice)

- Non, mais d'après lui, oui ! Un jour, il vint me dire : « si Shakespeare t'as vu jouer Hamlet ce soir, il s'est retourné dans sa tombe ! ». Je ne me suis pas démonté et impassible je lui ai répondu : « alors il doit être à l'endroit maintenant parce qu'il t'a vu jouer hier dans Macbeth ». Il est partit en se tenant les côtes de rire ! Après, il m'a fichu la paix !

- Comment est-ce l'Amérique monsieur Holmes ? me demanda Hélène avec les yeux pétillants.

- Grand ! Magnifique, surtout lorsqu'on sort des villes… j'en garde un bon souvenir.

- Holmes ! me fit Watson interloqué. Vous avez été aux Etats-Unis vous ?

- Oui, il y a longtemps…

Je fus interrompu par l'arrivée du café et le thé servis par la bonne qui déposa aussi un grand plateau rempli de pâtisseries sur la table. Je l'entendis murmurer à sa patronne que la femme de chambre était toujours alitée et qu'elle n'allait pas mieux. La tante d'Hélène lui demanda d'envoyer le valet chercher le médecin. Watson aussi entendit que l'on parlait de quérir un médecin. Il lui proposa ses services, bien maigres, vu qu'il n'avait pas sa trousse complète !

Mais la dame refusa, nous étions ses invités. La femme de chambre n'était sans doute pas gravement malade.

- Ecoutez, nous dit-elle. Profitez de mon hospitalité et ne vous tracassez pas ! Un médecin va arriver pour l'ausculter. Ensuite, monsieur Holmes, si vous le permettez, je vous montrerai ma bibliothèque. Ma nièce m'a dit que vous lisiez aussi.

- Lorsque mon activité me laisse un peu de temps libre oui. Je lisais plus quand j'étais jeune… Mais je serai très honoré d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Vos petits gâteaux sont un vrai régal ! Ma logeuse devrait prendre exemple sur votre cuisinière !

C'était vrai, les pâtisseries étaient fines et fondaient dans la bouche. Je ne me souvenais pas d'en avoir mangé d'aussi délicates de toute ma vie. En avais-je déjà mangé d'aussi délicieuse d'ailleurs ? J'étais plongé dans mes pensées quand la voix d'Hélène me parvint à mes oreilles.

- Pourrais-je avoir le plateau, me demanda-t-elle ?

Ledit plateau avec les pâtisseries se trouvait à mes côtés. Je le pris en main et le lui tendis en disant :

- Tiens, je t'en prie, sers-toi. Je t'échange le plateau contre le pot de café.

Elle sursauta, sa tante et Watson aussi.

- Aurais-je dit quelque chose de contraire ? demandais-je prudemment.

- Vous avez tutoyé la demoiselle, Holmes ! me dit Watson d'un ton neutre.

Oups, me dis-je en moi-même. Je n'avais pas fait attention et comme Hélène ce matin, je m'étais trahi en la tutoyant !

- Désolé ! Loin de moi l'intention de vous manquer de respect mademoiselle ! Je devais encore une fois être perdu dans mes pensées…

- Si vous consentez à me donner le plateau, je veux bien oublier l'affront ! me dit-elle d'un air guindé. Sinon, il faudra laver cet opprobre avec les armes !

- Une petite réduction de ma note de frais peut-être ? lui répliquais-je sur le même ton. Je vous fais grâce du premier versement. Si, si, j'insiste !

- Monseigneur est trop bon ! dit-elle en mettant plein de dédain dans le titre.

Watson nous regardait totalement consterné. Sa tante avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le dessert se termina dans la bonne humeur. Puis nous parlâmes de la vie à Londres, la tante n'avait pas l'air très rassurée que sa nièce ait des envies de s'y installer.

- Londres n'est pas une ville pour une jeune fille seule ! Dites lui monsieur Holmes !

- Certes, mais si elle veut y aller que voulez-vous faire ? Mais en effet, ce n'est pas un endroit pour une fille seule…

- A propos de Londres, fit Hélène soudainement, je devrais peut-être y aller une fois pour déguster ce fameux chocolat chaud dont vous m'avez vanté les qualités ce matin ! Puisque vous connaissez quelqu'un qui est professionnel dans ce domaine…

- Vous avez déjà goûté ce breuvage monsieur Holmes ? me demanda sa tante surprise. Il parait que c'est hors de prix !

- Oui ! J'en ai bu beaucoup, la cannelle est mon préféré, il y en a avec des épices et un autre qui est succulent, mais sa recette est gardée secrète. Je sais que c'est très cher, mais on me les a tous offert ! (Watson me lança son regard lourd de reproches silencieux mais je fis comme si de rien n'était). Si vous voulez, vous m'envoyez un télégramme et de mon côté, je contacte la personne pour lui demander quand elle est libre. Vous vous donnez rendez-vous à la gare et je parie qu'elle vous emmènera faire toutes les boutiques féminines de Londres ! Et quand vous serez bien fatiguée, elle vous servira le chocolat.

- C'est une femme ? me demanda sa tante. De l'âge d'Hélène ou plus ?

- Oui, rassurez-vous madame. C'est une dame très gentille et je la connais de longue date. Elle doit avoir douze ans de plus... Votre nièce sera entre de bonnes mains. Le seul problème, c'est que lorsqu'on a goûté à ce nectar, on ne peut plus s'en passer ! On a envie de goûter toutes les sortes ! Et Meredith connaît toutes les façons de l'agrémenter ! Même si elle garde ses recettes jalousement…

- C'est d'accord ! Si je dois aller à Londres, je vous envoie un télégramme et je prends rendez-vous avec votre amie.

Le valet était rentré seul, médecin étant retardé au chevet d'un autre patient, alors Watson pris sa trousse de voyage et monta ausculter la femme de chambre. Pendant ce temps, je passai avec les deux femmes dans le bureau bibliothèque.

Sa tante me montra sa magnifique collection de livres anciens. Les trois murs en étaient recouverts ! Beaucoup d'édition anglaise mais aussi en français, italien, en latin... Elle me montra son exemplaire en italien de la « Divine Comédie ». Magnifique ! Je fis courir mes doigts sur les dos des livres, il y en avait quelques uns que j'aurais bien aimé lire : des recueils sur les poisons foudroyant, sur les différents poignards…

- Alors ? me demanda-t-elle. Fasciné ?

- Plus que fasciné ! Vous avez des ouvrages magnifiques et introuvables dans les boutiques !

- Monsieur Holmes, dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras, si un livre vous intéresse, vous pouvez me l'emprunter. Vous me le rendrez à votre prochaine visite…

- C'est très généreux de votre part, mais vous ne me verrez plus madame. Sauf si vous vous rendez à Londres ou si vous avez un problème insoluble à me soumettre…

- Oh monsieur Holmes ! dit-elle en me souriant. Ne faites pas le timide avec moi ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de cloîtrer ma nièce ! Ni de lui interdire d'épouser qui elle veut ! Même si vous n'êtes pas du même rang, je m'en contre fiche ! Les convenances et moi, cela fait deux !

Je tournai la tête vers elle et vis qu'elle me souriait malicieusement. Que s'était-elle donc imaginée ? Quand même pas que Hélène et moi allions nous fréquenter ?

- Je suis désolé madame, lui dis-je un peu hésitant, mais j'ai peur de ne pas savoir où vous voulez en venir… Ou plutôt j'ai bien peur de voir où vous voulez en venir…

- Oh, pardonnez-moi monsieur Holmes ! fit-elle en rougissant (Maintenant je savais qu'Hélène tenait ça du côté maternel). En vous entendant plaisanter et deviser allégrement à table, j'ai cru que vous vous fréquentiez mais n'osiez pas m'en parler ! C'est pour cela que à table j'avais dit que ma seule préoccupation était qu'Hélène soir heureuse, quel que soit le rang social de son futur mari… Je voulais vous rassurer tous les deux.

- Désolé madame, mais il n'y a rien entre votre nièce et moi ! Juste de la camaraderie, et encore, c'est toujours mal vu ce genre de familiarité entre homme et femme !

- Cela me peine grandement monsieur Holmes ! J'étais tout en joie à l'idée qu'elle soit avec vous… Vous êtes le genre d'homme qu'il lui faut ! Vous vous fichez de la bienséance, vous êtes cultivé, aimez le théâtre et les opéras, votre humour est proche du sien et je sais que vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme à empêcher une femme de faire ce qu'elle veut. Le mari idéal pour ma nièce en quelque sorte…

- Détrompez-vous madame, je ne la rendrais pas heureuse. De plus, il faudrait que nous éprouvions des sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre… Ce dont elle a besoin, c'est d'un homme qui lui accorde toute son attention et toute son affection. Quand je suis pris par un problème, le reste du monde disparaît ! Watson vous dira sans doute que je suis un ami exécrable et lamentable ! Non, votre nièce mérite quelqu'un de bien… Sans doute un époux qui partagera mon mode de vie qui va à l'encontre des règles établies, qui lui laissera une grande liberté de pensées et d'action mais qui saura aussi s'en occuper comme elle le mérite !

- Alors, ce n'est pas demain que je vais la marier ! me dit-elle amère. (Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme). Je suis confuse d'avoir cru qu'entre vous il y avait autre chose que de la camaraderie… Quoique je pense que dans le fond, vous l'aimez bien…

- Votre nièce est une demoiselle charmante, spontanée et c'est très agréable de discuter ou de plaisanter avec elle. Nous nous entendons bien tous les deux, je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais c'est tout.

- Merci quand même de me l'avoir ramené en un seul morceau.

- De rien, je n'ai fait que mon travail. Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, je vais m'enquérir de mon ami et il faudra songer à reprendre le chemin pour Londres.

Watson avait prodigué les premiers soins à la malade et était redescendu au salon lorsque je le rejoignis. Il buvait une tasse de thé à côté de l'âtre. Vu le regard qu'il me lança je préférai aller faire un tour dans le jardin.

Je repensais aux paroles de sa tante. Nous avions du dépasser toutes les limites pour que même elle s'imagine qu'entre Hélène et moi il y avait autre chose que de la complicité. Elle pensait au mariage ? Je souris intérieurement : elle m'avait dit que notre différence de classe ne poserait pas de problèmes… J'aurais pu lui dire que mon père était propriétaire terrien, avait un manoir et que grâce à de bons placements et un bon élevage de chevaux il possédait maintenant une belle fortune.

Nous étions presque du même monde, mais c'était Hélène qui serait passé pour le parent pauvre à mes côtés si je réclamais ma part d'héritage lorsque mon père décéderait. Ma rente annuelle aurait été bien plus élevée que la sienne. Si j'avais accepté la part que ma mère m'avait léguée lors de sa mort, je serais juste un cran en dessous du niveau d'Hélène. Mais je l'avais refusée !

Ma ballade m'emmena du côté des écuries et j'y entendis la voix d'Hélène. Le bon sens me disait de continuer mais mes pas me conduisirent à l'intérieur. Je la retrouvai devant la stalle d'un cheval gris, en train de lui flatter l'encolure, comme elle me tournait le dos, elle fut surprise en entendant ma voix :

« Votre futur destrier pour les chevauchées fantastiques ? »

- La jument est peu trop vieille pour ce genre de ballade… Sauf s'il y a un autre sous-entendu dans votre phrase…

- Non, lui dis-je en souriant. Pas d'autre lecture de ma phrase. Mais je ne devrais pas rester seul avec vous… Je vais vous laisser et terminer mon tour. Ensuite, il nous faudra prendre congé de vous.

Il valait mieux que je m'éclipse en vitesse moi, la voir devant moi, dans la pénombre de l'écurie, me donnait des idées de débauche. Mon trouble devait être flagrant parce qu'elle me dit en chuchotant :

« Oh, monsieur Holmes ! Vous n'y pensez pas ? Pas ici quand même ? Un peu trop risqué…On retournerait à la maison avec de la paille dans les cheveux… Je constate avec plaisir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des pensées lubriques… Et que vous aller avoir difficile de vous passer de moi ».

- Venez, sortons avant que tout ne dégénère une fois de plus !

L'air frais de dehors me fit du bien, je repris peu à peu mes esprits. Pour éviter toute tentation, je mis mes mains derrière le dos et Hélène laissa entre nous deux une distance plus que respectable.

- Vous partez alors ? me demanda-t-elle (Il me sembla percevoir de la tristesse dans sa question).

- Oui, j'ai des affaires qui m'attendent… (Je pris une grande inspiration). Ne prenez pas mal mes propos, mais j'espère que nous n'aurons plus le plaisir de nous revoir.

- Pourquoi dites vous ça ? fit-elle avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. Vous avez envie d'oublier au plus vite ces deux journées ?

- Non, jamais je n'oublierai ces deux jours ! Ma conscience me tourmentera à vie… Mais si nous sommes amenés à nous revoir, cela voudra dire que vous êtes…enceinte. Et j'aimerais mieux pas que vous portiez en vous les œuvres de Percy. Cela pourrait vous briser… C'était pour cela que j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus vous revoir…

- Oui, pourtant j'aurais apprécié de vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances… (Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle cherchait à se lancer). Une femme seule ne peut pas aller au théâtre, ni à l'opéra, ce n'est pas bien vu… Comme je sais que vous et le docteur Watson y allez de temps en temps, je m'étais dit que si vous me le permettiez, je pourrais peut-être vous accompagner… En toute amitié bien entendu !

Je m'arrêtai de marcher et fis semblant de réfléchir intensément.

- Watson et moi pour vous servir de chaperon ? La note de frais va s'envoler… Mais je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. J'essayerai de vous prévenir à temps. Pensez à vous munir d'une robe de soirée !

- Merci monsieur Holmes ! De toute façon, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller déguster un chocolat chaud… Faudra juste éviter de dire à ma tante que votre amie exerce un métier fort public…

- Elle est large d'esprit mais je pense qu'elle n'apprécierait pas de vous voir aller boire un chocolat chaud avec une prostituée…De toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, tenez moi au courant… Si tout va bien, on sabrera du champagne nous deux et si tout va mal, alors il faudra prévenir Meredith…

- Vous arrive-t-il de garder des contacts avec d'anciens clients ?

- Rarement… pour ne pas dire « jamais ». A quelques exceptions près… Certains m'ont assuré que si j'avais un jour besoin de leurs services, je pouvais quasi tout leur demander. J'ai le cas d'un cuisinier de restaurant : je traverse ses cuisines lorsque je veux disparaître au cours d'une enquête, il y a aussi le directeur d'un hôtel…et quelques autres comme ça. J'ai gardé en mémoire ceux qui un jour pourraient me dépanner. Mais je n'en abuse pas…

- Donc, si tout va bien pour moi, vous romprez le contact… (Gros soupir)

- Je vous ai promis de vous inviter pour des opéras ou pièces de théâtre et je tiendrai parole. Si je décide d'y aller et que j'ai des places, je vous invite ! Je sais que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse de vous protéger…et c'est-ce qui me hantera jusqu'à ma mort.

- Qui aurait pu dire qu'il se tenait en embuscade ? Qui aurait pu penser qu'il viendrait de ce fait à neuf heures…

- Vous m'aviez fait part d'un mauvais pressentiment et je n'en ai pas tenu compte ! Cela me donne envie de me taper la tête au mur cette négligence ! C'est vous qui payerez le prix fort de mon erreur ! Si je fais des erreurs, je dois les payer moi-même ! Ce n'est pas aux autres à en pâtir ! Vous aviez déjà eu un mauvais pressentiment pour votre beau-père et vous aviez raison ! J'aurais dû y prendre garde et ne pas quitter Stoke Moran ce matin là ! Et Watson aurait pensé ce qu'il voulait, je m'en fichais pas mal ! Mais je suis partit et tout le reste découle de mon départ !

- Je sais… je sens que demain et les autres jours vont être difficiles… vous n'oublierez pas ce fameux 21 février mais moi non plus ! Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour continuer…

- Comme bien d'autres… On s'accroche et un pas après l'autre on continue sa route…

- Le cœur et l'âme démolis…

- Oui…et le temps ne guérit pas toujours les blessures…

- Merci de me remonter le moral…

- Désolé ! Je ne suis pas toujours joyeux… écoutez, je connais des personnes qui ont surmonté des montagnes…gardez votre sens de l'humour, c'est lui qui vous sauvera ! Mon amie s'en est sortie avec l'humour. Apparemment ça a marché pour elle. Venez, reprenons notre marche…

- Tant que j'avais autre chose en tête ou à … faire, j'y pensais moins. Enfin, c'était moins présent dans ma tête. Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire pour essayer de ne pas penser à ce qu'il m'a fait subir… Il n'y aura personne pour me faire rire…

- Je vous interdis de faire une grosse bêtise !

- Le suicide ? Je suis trop lâche que pour l'essayer… Il faut que je trouve de quoi occuper mon esprit et mes journées ! Quitte à étudier n'importe quoi ! Ne plus penser à rien ! Avant, j'arrivais parfois à ne penser à rien, mais depuis lors, c'est présent dans mon esprit !

- Bienvenue au club des gens qui pensent trop… Mon frère dit toujours que c'est mieux que de ne pas penser du tout…

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. J'avais honte de me l'avouer, mais le fait de savoir que dans quelques minutes je la quitterais, une boule s'était formée dans mon estomac et ma gorge se nouait. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation… Elle me manquerait, c'était sûr !

En deux jours, elle avait fichu le désordre dans ma vie bien rangée, réveillé le désir sexuel (que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis le décès de Christine) ainsi que mes sentiments que j'avais envoyés, eux aussi, au fin fond de ma malle aux souvenirs.

Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, si ce n'est prendre sur moi et ré enterrer tout ça encore plus profond.

Le moment de partir arriva, le fiacre nous attendait dans la cour. Les dames nous serrèrent la main et Hélène serra ma mienne un peu plus longtemps… Elle avait de l'eau dans les yeux. J'aurais voulu la serrer dans mes bras, mais je ne pouvais pas. Dommage…Adieu ou au revoir jeune fille, pensais-je.

_Voyons, je sais sourire, tuer dans un sourire,_

_Crier « bravo ! » à ce qui me déchire le cœur_

_Faire rouler sur mes joues des larmes de crocodile_

_Et me composer un visage de circonstance._

_**William Shakespeare, Henri VI, 3è partie, acte III, scène 3**_

_La nuit de ses doigts de fée_

_A effleuré l'image_

_D'un bonheur de passage_

_**Et si vieillir m'étais conté : Mylène Farmer**_

**Chapitre 24 : Retour vers Londres**

Le voyage de retour se fit dans le silence et Watson le respecta. Il avait sortit du papier et écrivait le compte rendu de l'enquête.

Je devais rentrer dans mon rôle d'homme insensible au plus vite, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Trop de choses dans la tête. Mes pensées m'occupèrent pendant tout le trajet de retour.

Une fois à Baker Street, Watson s'assit à la table et termina le compte rendu de notre enquête. Moi, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, ouvrit mon tiroir et sortit ma seringue. J'avais des douleurs muettes qui me rongeaient de l'intérieur. Mes vieux démons étaient réveillés et j'avais peur de ne pas savoir les faire taire cette fois-ci. Que faire ? Injection d'abord ou écrire en premier ? Si je me piquais maintenant, Watson le saurait et il ne pourrait s'empêcher de tirer une conclusion : elle me manquait ! Je ne voulais pas lui donner cette occasion.

Alors je déposai ma seringue et sortit de ma chambre. Une bonne pipe me calmerait un peu. Watson écrivit assez tard puis il me souhaita « bonne nuit » et partit se coucher. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers sa table. Je vis le titre « le ruban moucheté » et je lu son rapport. Rien à voir avec la réalité, il avait occulté des pans entiers de l'histoire. Mais il valait mieux faire ainsi. Le récit se tenait et respectait ma fameuse « froide logique » même si Watson m'avait dépeint un peu moins froid dans son histoire. Petit rappel léger à mon comportement de ces derniers jours…

Une fois dans ma chambre, je pris ma plume et commençai à rédiger cette histoire. La vraie version ! Comment avais-je pu basculer ainsi ? D'habitude, je faisais beaucoup plus attention, je ne laissais transpirer aucune émotion, même Watson ne m'avait jamais connu ainsi ! Je m'étais comporté avec Hélène comme… comme j'étais jusqu'à mes dix-neuf ans… puis toute ma vie s'était écroulée et j'étais devenu un autre homme. A l'opposé de ce que j'étais avant.

Mais quand j'avais ouvert ma porte ce matin là – il y a plus de deux jours – j'avais abaissé toutes mes barricades et elle m'avait vu sous mon vrai jour.

Pourtant, lorsque j'étais descendu ouvrir, j'étais comme d'habitude ! Puis j'avais ouvert la porte et été agréablement surpris par la jolie apparition… Mais j'avais déjà vu des tas de femmes très belles… et rien ne s'était passé !

Où cela avait-il commencé à mal tourner ? Dès le départ, nous avions plaisanté et je m'étais comporté avec elle comme si c'était une amie de longue date. C'est dans la chambre que j'avais ressenti mon premier émoi, lorsqu'elle m'avait touché le dos. Et puis le porche… Je ne me reconnaissais pas, moi qui gardais le contrôle de toutes mes émotions…

J'avais bien ma carapace d'indifférence ce 20 février à six heures et demie du matin ! Mais à la vue d'Hélène tremblante, toutes mes barrières et mes murailles s'étaient abaissées sans que je le remarque… je n'avais eu aucun contrôle sur mon esprit ! Et je n'avais rien fait pour les remettre en place…

Quand la fatigue se fit sentir, je m'injectais la cocaïne et m'écroulai sur mon lit. À mon réveil, je reprendrais la plume pour continuer l'histoire. Mais jamais elle ne serait publiée ! Je la cacherai dans un endroit sûr connu de moi seul !

La cocaïne faisait son effet et je sentais que je m'apaisais, enfin. J'espérais une chose : avoir beaucoup d'affaires pour ne plus penser à ces deux jours un peu fous. Pour essayer d'oublier le sourire d'Hélène et tout le reste. Pour ne pas me laisser envahir par ses souvenirs lancinants…

Fin de la deuxième partie


	18. Interlude entre la partie II et la III

Recette pour ma fanfic

Pour écrire cette troisième partie, il m'a fallu :

Un litre de folie.

Le faire bouillir dans une grande marmite au processeur AMD-64-3000 et y ajouter en vrac :

Un zeste d'aventure

Un soupçon de débrouillardise

Quelques gouttes de frisson (ne pas lésiner sur la dose !)

Un doigt de sensualité (je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la faire celle là ! lol)

Un flot de paroles acides

Quelques pincées de critiques acerbes

400 gr de culture générale

300 gr de citations latines

300 gr de citations historique

Plusieurs litres de sueur (la mienne mélangée à celle des personnages)

Dix doigts en compote ! (les miens !)

Un cerveau fumant

300 gr de connaissances personnelles

Une bonne dose de recherche sur Internet (à volonté)

Du suspense bien distillé

500 gr d'humour grivois enrobé de sarcasmes

500 gr de bons mots vieilli en fût de chêne

Une pincée d'orgueil et de mauvaise foi (c'est Holmes tout de même !)

Une lamelle de souvenirs douloureux

300 gr de répliques bien senties et bien juteuses

Un peu d'animosité entre certains protagonistes

Des chevauchées fantastiques

300 gr de jeux de mots en tout genre

1 litre de larmes de crocodile

Quelques pincements au coeur

Des rebondissements

De l'eau de mer et du sable

300 gr d'engueulades Holmes/Watson

300 gr de chamailleries Holmes/Watson

Des petites vengeances personnelles

Une bonne injection de cocaïne dosée à 7% (pas plus, sinon on aperçoit des éléphants roses !). Si pas de cocaïne, de la morphine à hautes doses fera l'affaire !

De la morphine en quantité industrielle

Trois pipes, du tabac qui sent très mauvais et beaucoup de fumée

Des cadavres exquis qui traînent par-ci par-là

600 gr de tendresse

700 gr de mélancolie

Des empreintes de pas

Quelques personnages hauts en couleurs

Des déductions en veux tu en voilà

Des grincements de dents

Des grincements plus suspects…

Des petites piques

Des fines allusions

Quelques blessures de guerre

Des méchants cambrioleurs

De la musique et de la danse

Du liant spécial « couple » en quantité énorme !

Des personnages d'une autre fanfic que j'aimerais écrire le jour où j'aurai fini de mijoter celle-ci (ce n'est pas pour demain !)

On saupoudre de mystère, de grivoiserie, d'humour noir,

On l'enrobe dans du sarcasme, de l'insolence, du persiflage et de l'insolence

On rajoute au passage un peu d'érotisme et du romantisme

Laissez mijoter le tout, passez le au correcteur d'orthographe de votre Word 2003 (pub !) et lorsque c'est cuit, vous agitez le tout.

A servir avec des bouteilles de vins « grands crus », sans oublier l'alcool, les cigares, la pipe, les cigarettes, le café, le thé et la bière !

Evitez de laisser traîner des belgicismes dans la marmite… Si cela se produit, le cuisinier vous présente d'avance ses excuses les plus sincères.

Bonne dégustation !


	19. III :Chap 25:Les lendemains de la veille

**TROISIÈME PARTIE : Enquête en France**

_Cette nuit_

_Intenable insomnie_

_La folie me guette_

_Je suis ce que je fuis_

_Je subis_

_Cette cacophonie_

_Qui me scie la tête_

_Assommante harmonie_

_Elle me dit_

_Tu paieras tes délits_

_Quoi qu'il advienne_

_On traîne ses chaînes_

_Ses peines_

_**L'assasymphonie : Opéra Rock Mozart**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 25 : Les lendemains de la veille (le 22 février)**

Le lendemain de notre retour, je me levai avec une fameuse gueule de bois. Le cognac m'avait tenu compagnie après la cocaïne. Si mon médecin personnel savait ça, il me passerait un de ces savons !

Justement, il était déjà levé mon médecin préféré… Attablé devant un solide petit déjeuner qui me mit l'estomac dans les talons. Vu la tête qu'il faisait, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'entendrais le son de sa voix. Je devrais me contenter de l'image !

Tant pis. Je m'attablai et me servis une tasse de café pour me remettre les idées en place. Le fait d'avoir écrit une partie de notre aventure m'avait encore plus chamboulé l'esprit. Déjà que mes sentiments enfouis au plus profond étaient remontés à la surface… Il fallait que je me reprenne au plus vite moi !

Pire ! Cette nuit, je m'étais écroulé au dessus de mes couvertures et fatalement, je m'étais réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit transi de froid. Ma main avait tâtonné à la recherche d'un corps chaud à mes côtés. Mais personne ! J'étais plus atteint que je ne le pensais… Comme mon envie d'assouvir un instinct purement physique ! Depuis dix ans que je menais une vie monacale… Toutes les femmes de Londres auraient pu se promener nues que cela ne n'aurait eu aucun effet pour le contenu de mon pantalon.

Par contre, voir Hélène simplement debout devant le box d'un cheval me faisait un de ces effets… Camisole de force vite !

Oh arrête de divaguer ! me fis-je en moi-même. Redescends sur terre et n'y pense plus ! Tu travailles avec ton cerveau, pas avec ton bas-ventre !

- Holmes ! fit soudain Watson (J'en fus tellement surpris que je sursautai). Cela ne peut plus durer, il faudrait que je déménage !

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré cette histoire là !

- Allons Watson ! Ne soyez pas stupide ! Elle a juste voulu vous démontrer pas l'absurde ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'on utilisait les indices pour faire de mauvaises déductions ! Point final !

- Oui mais d'autres pourraient le penser eux aussi ! Certains risquent de parler dans notre dos !

- Watson, à ceux qui parlent dans mon dos je leur rétorquerai que c'est mon cul qui les contemple !

- Holmes ! (Choqué le bon docteur !) Mais où donc ont bien pu passer vos bonnes manières ? Vous êtes d'habitude un gentleman ! Le fait de fréquenter certaines personnes a dû vous rendre plus grivois !

- Si je vous disais toutes les belles expressions grivoises que je connais – merci à Meredith en passant – vous en rougiriez jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ! Et si ceux qui parlent dans mon dos savaient ce que je pense d'eux, ils en diraient encore plus! Bon, c'est fini maintenant ?

- Holmes ! Je ne veux pas que notre cohabitation donne lieu à des ragots de mauvais genre ! Je saurai prouver ma bonne « orientation » mais vous ?

- Depuis quand mon « orientation » – comme vous le dites – vous intéresse-t-elle ? Je me fiche des ragots ! Le problème c'est que vous comme moi sommes incapable de payer seul un loyer ! Alors, que les gens racontent ce qu'ils veulent !

- Oui mais Holmes…

- Sujet clos Watson ! fis-je d'un ton péremptoire. Si vous pensez que je suis de l'autre bord, libre à vous ! Mais il faudrait qu'il y ait une cohérence entre vos dires et vos pensées !

- Comment ça ? fit-il interrogateur.

- Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire ! lui répondis-je tranchant. Avec vous, mon « orientation » change au gré de vos fantaisies ! Mettez-vous d'accord que diable ! Que je sache enfin de quel côté du trottoir je dois marcher !

- Oh d'accord je vois ! dit-il en se tapant sur le front. Mais vous m'avouerez qu'il y a parfois de quoi se poser des questions…Vous êtes bizarre ces derniers temps ! Tiens ! Madame Hudson m'a même fait ce matin des remarques sur votre comportement irrévérencieux dans les escaliers avec mademoiselle Stoner… Et apparemment, d'après madame Hudson, la jeune fille n'a pas toujours eu un maintien correct avec vous…Je me suis laissé dire que non content de vouloir la faire monter les escaliers devant vous, vous lui aviez pris le menton tendrement et qu'elle vous avait admiré les fesses ! Le tout à six heures et demie du matin ! Vous commencez de bonne heure avec les jeunes filles !

- Et bien, en cas de ragots intempestifs, j'aurais au moins un témoin ! Faux témoin certes… mais à la guerre comme à la guerre ! Sinon, je peux toujours m'adresser à certaines femmes de ma connaissance…

- Holmes ! fit-il implorant. Cessez avec ça ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de proposer à la demoiselle de faire les boutiques et de boire un chocolat chaud avec votre amie ?

- Meredith est une fille bien Watson ! Je vous interdis de lui manquer de respect !

- Mais bon sang ! Comment pouvez-vous être ami avec ce genre de filles ? Des prostituées ! D'habitude on se contente d'aller les voir, de faire ce qu'on doit faire et c'est tout !

- Je n'y vais pas Watson ! Libre à vous de faire ce que bon vous semble lorsque vous allez dans ce genre d'endroits… Chacun est libre… Et vous avez oublié dans votre énumération la partie « rétributions pour services rendus ! ».

- Holmes ! Je suis sérieux ! Le pire, c'est qu'elles arrivent à avoir le dernier mot avec vous ! Oh ne faites pas l'étonné ! Quand Amélia vous a engueulé, vous avez descendu d'un mètre dans votre fauteuil ! Moi qui croyait que rien ni personne ne vous faisais peur… Des tas de types louches ont vainement essayé de vous fiche la trouille et vous n'avez jamais sourcillé !

- Amélia était une gouvernante autoritaire mais juste ! Lorsqu'elle vous regarde de travers, vous reculez ! J'ai essayé de rouspéter plusieurs fois… J'ai vite compris ! Plus jamais ensuite ! Elle vous remet en place sans violence, sans hurler mais plus jamais vous ne faites un pas de travers ! Et malgré le fait que je n'ai plus huit ans depuis longtemps, elle reste toujours mon ancienne gouvernante !

- Au final, vous aimez les femmes avec du caractère et qui vous tiennent tête…

- Je déteste les personnes sans relief, sans caractère ou sans aucune personnalité ! Amélia et Meredith en ont bavé dans leur vie…Vous pouvez me croire ! Le père et les frères de Meredith étaient des… Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour les décrire, sauf celui de « monstres pervers » ! Mais elles s'en sont sorties ! Sans l'aide de personne ! Amélia a un fort caractère, mais elle n'a pas oublié dans son ascension sociale ses amies. Amélia n'est pas une femme égoïste ! C'est une grande dame ! Gardez-le à l'esprit mon ami ! Je leur dois beaucoup ! Et je n'aurais jamais assez de temps que pour rembourser ma dette !

- C'est pour ça que vous avez « caressé » les côtes du père de Meredith… Pour qu'elle dise qu'il s'est fait dessus, vous avez du mettre le paquet !

- Huuum… Ils le méritaient ! Et si un jour c'est à refaire, je le referai ! Mais ils se tiennent à carreaux… Amélia me préviendra s'ils se re pointent dans le secteur…

- Comment vos parents ont-ils engagé ce genre de femme pour s'occuper de vous ? Votre mère ne savait pas le genre de métier qu'elle pratiquait?

- Watson ! fis-je en joignant mes mains devant moi. Je ne réponds plus à aucunes de vos questions !

Il haussa les épaules en signe de résignation et je pus continuer mon petit déjeuner en paix tout en m'enfonçant dans mon mutisme. Ce sujet là n'était pas à mettre sur la table !

Ensuite, je m'absentai pour envoyer un télégramme à Amélia. Je devais la voir pour lui raconter que l'on avait retrouvé l'assassin de ses deux anciennes « employées ». Il me fallait aussi rester discret et ne pas trop exposer la réalité des faits.

* * *

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps (…)_

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_

_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

_**Je saigne encore : Kyo**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 25 bis : Souvenirs douloureux (le 23 février)  
**

Rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain, à neuf heures, dans un petit restaurant de sa connaissance. Le patron n'ouvrait qu'à onze heures mais il faisait une exception pour Amélia. Nous avions la salle et un petit-déjeuner pour nous tout seul. Je me levai tôt et me contentai d'une tasse de café. Je ne dis pas à Watson où j'allais.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, je frappai et le patron vint m'ouvrir :

- Monsieur Holmes ? Amélia vous attend. Je vous ai servis le petit-déjeuner et je vous laisse discuter à votre aise. Entrez et installez-vous.

Amélia m'attendait avec une tasse de thé. Elle avait mit sa belle robe verte et les boucles d'oreilles que je lui avais fait envoyer anonymement.

- Tu es toujours aussi jolie toi ! fis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Vil flatteur ! Mais j'adore les compliments ! Et vu que de ce côté-là, tu es avare…

- Voilà ! Faites des compliments à une femme et ça se retournera contre vous !

Elle rit. Après nos salutations d'usage, nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner – pain, confiture, thé et café – puis je lui expliquai la raison de l'entrevue :

- Le meurtrier de tes deux anciennes filles est connu. Il a été abattu avant même d'être arrêté. Il avait avoué avant sa mort…

- Oui, l'inspecteur Lestrade m'a prévenu. Je me suis douté que c'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler en me demandant rendez-vous. Je parie que la police officielle n'a rien à voir dans sa découverte…

- Non…

- C'est toi ?

- Oui, mais par hasard… Je ne peux pas tout te raconter parce que cela impliquerait quelqu'un d'autre… Une cliente qui n'a pas trop envie d'avoir la vie gâchée si tout le monde apprend que le meurtrier était son fiancé…

- Dieu du ciel ! Ce monstre était fiancé ? Oh, la pauvre enfant…

- Hélas, mais la jeune fille était loin de se douter de sa véritable personnalité, même si elle avait des doutes sur certaines choses ! Elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il était plus une porte de sortie pour elle.

- Comment est-il mort ? Lestrade m'a parlé qu'il avait menacé deux personnes et que c'est le coroner du village qui l'a abattu ?

- En quelque sorte, fis-je en restant évasif. C'est ma cliente qu'il a menacé de tuer et moi aussi par la même occasion. Ce que je te dis ne doit pas être répété à tout le monde !

- Bien. Cela restera entre nous et si on me pose des questions, je leur dirai « secret professionnel ». Tu peux compter sur moi. Meredith je peux lui dire ?

- Oui sinon c'est moi qu'elle va harceler !

Je lui racontai alors sans trop de détails les faits que j'avais rapportés au coroner ce fameux 21 février. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner les faits réels puisque j'avais promis à Hélène le silence absolu. Le jour où elle lèverait l'interdit n'était pas encore arrivé !

- Je te passerai les détails de la bagarre, j'ai encaissé mais lui, il a morflé ! Je me suis déchaîné dessus…

- J'imagine aisément… quand tu frappes avec la haine, tu fais très mal…J'ai pu un jour constater de visu la preuve de la puissance de tes coups… Il pissait le sang à l'arcade sourcilière, au nez, il avait la lèvre fendue…et il m'a dit qu'il était fier de toi en plus !

- Sa fierté il peut se la garder ! fis-je avec colère. Mais changeons de sujet ! Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de _lui_ ! (Je mis tout mon mépris dans ce dernier mot).

- Excuse-moi… On en était à ce meurtrier, Percy Armitage-Howard m'a dit Lestrade, à qui tu as fichu une bonne dérouillée…

- Oui… et j'avais la rage ! Il avait fait souffrir ces deux filles d'une manière tellement… J'ai lu le rapport du légiste, j'en frissonne encore ! Voilà, tu sais tout ! Je ne l'ai pas trouvé moi-même, il est venu se jeter dans mes bras !

- Une fripouille de moins sur terre ! Et ta cliente ? Elle s'en remettra ?

- Il lui faudra du temps à mon avis. Elle a eu très peur… Un canon sur la tempe, ça impressionne fort les jeunes filles ! Pas un vieux routard comme moi !

- C'est ta balle qui l'a tué ?

- J'ai tiré en même temps que Ferguson, le coroner. Je ne saurai jamais qui l'a abattu en premier… Mais je m'en fiche ! Il ne fera plus de tort à personne !

- Merci de me l'avoir signalé mon grand. Je dirai à mes proches que le meurtrier ne fera plus de mal et je ne répondrai à aucunes de leur questions! Secret professionnel ! C'est un terme qu'ils comprennent très bien !

- Je me doute, fis-je en souriant.

- D'ailleurs, toi-même, tu ne me dis pas tout ! Ce n'est pas l'exacte vérité que tu viens de me dire, il y a des zones d'ombre que tu caches…

- Protection de la cliente avant tout !

- Il n'y a pas que ça Sherlock ! Tu as encaissé dans cette affaire plus que tu ne veux bien me l'avouer ! Et au moral ! Ce n'est pas ses coups qui t'ont fait le plus mal ! Ne me dis pas non, je te connais trop bien ! Comme si je t'avais fait ! J'ai comme l'impression que tes vieilles blessures sont ré ouvertes… Il y a quelque chose au fond de tes yeux que je n'aime pas voir…une sorte de mélancolie… tu ne l'avais pas la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! Cette affaire t'a marqué plus que tu ne veux bien l'avouer !

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je te fuis ? Tu me cernes trop bien !

- Mon grand, nous sommes entre nous ! Ta jeunesse, je la connais ! Que tu caches tes blessures à ton ami Watson est une chose ! Mais pas à moi! Je suis là pour t'aider si tu veux.

- Oh, ça devrait aller… j'ai fait des progrès tu sais… j'arrive à prononcer son prénom dans ma tête et même à haute voix ! J'arrive même à dire « décédée » ! Alors tu vois, je suis sur le chemin de la guérison !

- Non ! Tu n'as jamais fait ton deuil mon chéri… Tu te rends responsable alors que tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu connais le nom du responsable ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Tu étais trop jeune et tu as été dépassé par les événements !

- Si j'avais eu le cran de tenir tête à mon père… tout cela ne se serait pas passé ainsi !

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Elle serait peut-être malgré tout… décédée. On ne peut pas changer le cours des choses !

- Oui, mais j'aurais été là… Elle ne se serait pas retrouvée seule…

- Chut ! Arrête… tu te fais du mal pour rien. Tu dois vivre mon grand ! Garde là au fond de ton cœur si tu veux… mais n'oublie pas de vivre !

- Trop tard… Je traînerai mon boulet…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce fameux 21 février, jour où tu as affronté le meurtrier, mais si tu t'es battu avec lui en ayant la rage au ventre, c'est qu'il a touché un point sensible ! Comment ? Je ne sais pas… Mais tu n'en es pas sortit indemne mentalement ! La preuve, tu me parles de Christine alors qu'en presque dix ans tu n'avais rien dit…

- Ce type a fait plus de tort qu'autre chose ! Mais tu ne sauras pas ce qu'il s'est passé ni ce qu'il s'est dit… La cliente ne le souhaite pas… Moi non plus…

- Je ne te poserai aucunes questions mon grand ! Tu me connais non ? J'ai toujours respecté tes silences… Mais dis-moi, aurais-je le bonheur de te voir un peu plus souvent que ces neufs dernières années ?

- Vu que tu ne m'as pas vu du tout ces neufs dernières années, cela ne sera pas difficile de faire plus vu que je ne peux pas faire moins !

- Nous avons quand même eu droit à des cadeaux « anonyme » ! Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs, je ne regarde plus mon foulard ou mes boucles d'oreille de la même manière ! Mais je parlais du fait que tu pourrais _enfin_ venir nous faire un petit coucou…

- Je vais essayer Amélia…

- Si Lestrade ne m'avait pas fait une descente de police et moi vu rouge, je ne sais pas si je t'aurais revu un jour ! Et encore, c'est moi qui suis allé chez toi ! Pourquoi cette coupure de neuf ans Sherlock ?

- Tu me rappelles trop une certaine partie de ma vie que je voudrais oublier… Il y a trop de souffrances…

- Tu as vécu de bons moments aussi ! Gardes les bons moments en tête et oublie les mauvais ! Et puis, on n'oublie jamais ce que l'on a vécu ! Cela fait partie de nous, cela fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui ! Et cette salope d'hérédité fait le reste aussi… Les douleurs qui ne nous tuent pas nous rendent plus forts ! Tu n'as pas que des mauvais souvenirs avec moi quand même ?

- Non ! Que du contraire ! Que serais-je sans toi ? Mais toi et Meredith vous me rappelez aussi mes jours les plus sombres… parce que vous étiez à mes côtés… Meredith a perdu sa meilleure amie et toi, tu as perdu l'équivalent d'une fille…

- Je sais mon grand… me répondit-elle les yeux embués. Mais il me reste l'équivalent d'un fils, toi, et je n'ai pas envie de le perdre celui là ! Je me suis battue pour lui et ma fierté c'est lui ! Je n'ai pas tenu tête à ton père pour les beaux yeux du pape ! Mais pour toi !

- Je sais tout ça… tu comprends pourquoi je te fuis ?

- Oui, mais je ne resterai plus autant d'années sans avoir de tes nouvelles de visu ! S'il le faut, c'est moi qui irai te rendre visite et faire grincer les dents de ton ami Watson ! Tu nous manque et je ne te dis pas combien de fois Meredith m'a dit « ah, si mon p'tit lapinou était là, je lui en parlerais, ou je lui demanderais son avis… ! ».

- Elle a Andrew…

- Oui, mais son chouchou c'est toi ! Et tu sais qu'elle adorait Christine…

- Oui, fis-je en soupirant.

- Allez et si on buvait quelque chose et que l'on parlait de sujets plus réjouissants ?

- Oui ! Comment va ton mari ? Toujours aussi « ours mal léché » avec les clients ?

Amélia rigola et la matinée s'acheva dans la bonne humeur.

Je rentrai à Baker Street vers les treize heures. Watson ayant des consultations tout l'après-midi, je pus terminer mon écriture à mon aise. Cela me prit aussi toute une partie de la nuit. J'étais harassé mais je voulais absolument coucher tout cela sur papier, cela me permettrait ensuite d'y voir plus clair.

Un véritable travail de titan ! Mais j'en vins à bout après plusieurs jours. Watson ne me voyait presque plus car je restais enfermé la journée dans ma chambre.

Mais aucun repos pour mon esprit une fois que je l'eu terminé. Les questions étaient toujours là. Il me fallait à tout pris une énigme pour m'occuper l'esprit et faire remonter les finances ! Depuis l'affaire avec Hélène, plus rien d'intéressant ne s'était présenté. Juste des petites histoires sans intérêt. Rien de stimulant pour mon cerveau !

Elle hantait toujours mon esprit… Alors qu'en temps normal, quand une affaire était terminée, j'en oubliais le client ! Ici, pas moyen !


	20. III : Chap 26 : Le client riche et naïf

_Le temps ne fait rien à l'affaire  
Quand on est con, on est con  
Qu'on ait vingt ans, qu'on soit grand-père  
Quand on est con, on est con  
Entre vous, plus de controverses  
Cons caducs ou cons débutants  
Petits cons d'la dernière averse  
Vieux cons des neiges d'antan_

_**Le temps ne fait rien à l'affaire : Georges Brassens**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Depuis Adam se laissant enlever une côte jusqu'à Napoléon attendant Grouchy, _

_Toutes les grandes affaires qui ont foiré étaient basées sur la confiance._

_**Michel Audiard**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 26 : Le client riche et naïf (le 13 mars)**

J'eu quelques petites affaires pour occuper un peu mon esprit, mais quoique je fasse, en me levant, j'avais deux pensées ! La première était pour Christine et la seconde pour Hélène. Si seulement le destin pouvait faire un joli cadeau à Hélène et faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte !

Ce fut trois semaines après notre aventure, le 13 mars, qu'un client plus sérieux se présenta. Il était huit heures, Watson s'était absenté pour se rendre au chevet de l'un de ses patients lorsque madame Hudson vint me prévenir qu'un homme désirait me voir.

J'avais déjà regardé par la fenêtre lorsque j'avais entendu un fiacre s'arrêter devant notre porte et j'avais vu un homme en descendre. Je constatai aussi que dans l'encoignure d'une porte en face, le gros type barbu qui avait l'air de surveiller notre logement était toujours là. Bizarre tout ça ! Cela faisait plus d'une heure que je l'observais discrètement.

- Faites le monter madame Hudson ! Cela peut-être intéressant…

Un homme se présenta devant moi et me salua d'une poignée de main ferme. Ongles et doigts impeccables, pas un travailleur manuel. Il portait des vêtements banals mais ses chaussures à elles seules valaient plusieurs loyers ! Faites sur mesures ! Pourquoi porter des habits ordinaires avec des souliers hors de prix ?

- Vous êtes sans doute monsieur Holmes ? fit-il d'une voix grave.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Mais pourquoi diable êtes-vous déguisé en petit employé de bureau alors que vous devez plutôt vous situer dans les hautes sphères de la société ?

Ma question le fit sursauter. Encore un qui allait me prendre pour un devin !

- Ah bravo ! Je vois que votre réputation n'est pas usurpée ! Vous avez raison, je suis un gros propriétaire terrien et j'ai essayé de voyager incognito jusque chez vous !

- Vous êtes suivi ? Ce ne serait pas par hasard par un petit gros à la barbe aussi grande que fausse ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il hésitant. Je ne connais pas le visage de mon suiveur, mais je me doute que j'ai été surveillé ! J'ai pris le train jusque Londres et je me suis changé dans un coin, ensuite je suis descendu à une gare quelconque et j'ai repris le train suivant. Je croyais avoir brouillé les pistes.

- Cela fait plus d'une heure que mon domicile est surveillé monsieur…

- Oh pardon ! fit-il. Je ne me suis pas présenté ! Lord Fairwood ! Vous dites que vous êtes surveillé depuis plus d'une heure ?

- Oui, vous avez tenté maladroitement de brouiller les pistes, mais vos suiveurs sont plus malins ! Ils vous attendaient devant chez moi tout simplement…

- Catastrophe ! fit-il en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil. Cela ne me sert plus à rien de faire appel à vos talents puisque je suis découvert ! Et l'affaire qui m'amène demandait de la discrétion…

- Dites moi en deux mots de quoi il retourne et j'ai peut-être une solution pour vous aider quand même.

- Cambriolage monsieur Holmes ! Chez moi, ainsi que chez mes deux voisins et amis, nous sommes tous les trois collectionneurs d'œuvres d'art diverses et, cette nuit, nous avons été cambriolés ! Et nous connaissons le suspect ! Un autre collectionneur, français, que nous avons eu tort d'inviter chez nous ! Un homme habile et très intelligent !

- Pourquoi ne faites vous pas appel à la police ?

Le client se troubla un peu et se mit à se dandiner dans le fauteuil.

- Laissez-moi deviner, dis-je. Œuvres d'art acquises illégalement sur le marché noir ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte… Marché noir et illégal…Plus certaines qui à l'origine furent pillées dans des tombes Egyptiennes ou dans les monastères anglais lors de la dissolution de ceux-ci, des toiles de maître originales et certaines volées il y a fort longtemps… Bref, certaines tout à fait légales et d'autres un peu moins légale. Mais, je veux faire appel à vous parce que j'ai besoin d'un homme débrouillard et intelligent ! Et je crois savoir que vous parlez bien le français…

- Bon, vous allez devoir me quitter, cet entretien n'a que trop duré !

- Mais monsieur Holmes ! me dit-il au bord de la panique. Attendez ! Vous serez largement rétribué, plusieurs centaines de Livres et…

- Minute ! le coupais-je. Il ne faut pas que vos suiveurs se doutent de quoi que ce soit ! Vous allez donc sortir de chez moi en fulminant et en hurlant « pas assez intéressant pour lui ! » ou « il a autre chose de mieux à faire ! » de manière convaincante. Vous montrerez votre poing dans la rue, en direction de ma fenêtre. Ensuite, marchez vite, comme si vous étiez en colère parce que j'ai refusé l'affaire. Arrêtez-vous à l'hôtel « Trois étoiles ». C'est un hôtel-restaurant sélect. Vous irez prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner à leur restaurant, vous êtes sensé être partit à toute vitesse sans prendre la peine de manger ! Toujours de mauvais poil, râlez sur tout et faites semblant de vous saouler. Commandez de l'alcool ! Vous êtes en colère ! Puis, comme vous serez trop ivre pour repartir, vous leur demanderez une chambre pour vous reposer et dessaouler ! Choisissez la 7. Dites leur que vous la libérerez dès que vous vous sentirez mieux ! Moi, je vais me changer et je vous rejoindrai ensuite et vous me raconterez tout le reste ! Ainsi vos suiveurs vous ficheront peut-être la paix.

Il me serra la main en signe d'assentiment et il descendit à grand renfort de jurons et de cris. Les bourgeois savaient jurer aussi bien que les charretiers ! Le reste se déroula comme convenu, il donna même un coup de pied à une boîte qui traînait sur le trottoir. Du plus bel effet. Quand à moi, je me déguisai et empruntai ma sortie discrète. Je passai par plusieurs de mes caches pour me changer successivement, pour terminer en valet de chambre. Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller retrouver le pas très malin Lord Fairwod, pour ne pas dire "le con"! Inviter son cambrioleur!

La porte de service de l'hôtel était ouverte, je passai par la cuisine pour chiper un plateau et je montai au deuxième pour aller frapper au numéro sept. Pourvu qu'il ait pu avoir cette chambre ! Sinon, je serais quitte pour dire que je m'étais trompé de chambre et aller vérifier dans le livre des entrées.

Ce fut lord Fairwood qui m'ouvrit la porte sans me reconnaître.

- Mais, fit-il surpris de se retrouver devant un valet de chambre, je n'ai pas sonné le service d'étage ! J'ai demandé de ne pas être dérangé ! Je crois que j'ai trop forcé sur vos alcools…

Je rentrai avec mon plateau, fermai la porte et lui glissai à l'oreille :

« Pas de bruit ! C'est moi, Holmes ! Personne ne m'a suivi et le couloir était désert, nous allons pouvoir discuter de l'affaire tranquillement ».

Vu comment ses yeux s'agrandirent en apprenant que c'était moi sous ce déguisement je sus que personne n'avait du me reconnaître.

Lord Fairwood m'exposa les faits de manière concise :

« J'habite à Hempstead, à l'entrée, c'est encore la campagne. Nous sommes trois collectionneurs et nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Nos propriétés sont contiguës et mes deux autres amis sont Lord Lister et monsieur Cameron. Lord Lister et moi-même avons hérité des propriétés et des titres de nos pères, monsieur Cameron a fait sa fortune dans les mines d'or et il est venu passer ses vieux jours en Angleterre.

« Dernièrement, nous avons été contacté par un collectionneur et marchand de France : monsieur le comte de Rougemont. Il souhaitait nous rencontrer pour nous proposer des œuvres et des vieux livres. Monsieur Cameron possède des livres rares, Lord Lister fait dans les toiles de maître et moi dans les objets plus divers. Nos collections sont juste assurées pour les œuvres légales, les autres ne le sont pas…

« Il nous avait fait transmettre une liste d'objet lui appartenant et dont il désirait mettre en vente et cela nous a mit l'eau à la bouche ! Nous l'avons donc invité. J'avais pris mes renseignements sur lui, par l'entremise d'un correspondant et ami, monsieur David, qui habite en France, pas loin de chez lui d'ailleurs, comme ce comte de Rougemont habite la région depuis trois ans mais est plutôt solitaire, il ne put juste me signaler que sa collection était aussi éclectique qu'impressionnante. Je précise que le comte de Rougemont ne sait pas que monsieur David et moi nous connaissons !

« Rendez-vous fut pris et nous avons accueilli ce monsieur dans nos maisons. Nous lui avons fait visiter nos musés personnels et avons admiré les pièces qu'il nous proposait. Le loup était dans la bergerie ! Le malin s'est même arrangé pour nous soutirer des renseignements sur nos systèmes de sécurité. Pour avoir des idées pour protéger la sienne !

« Il n'y a rien de plus naïf que des collectionneurs qui font découvrir à un autre l'étendue de leurs richesses ! Ah monsieur Holmes, si nous avions su ! Il est resté une semaine et a eu le temps de tout étudier à loisir.

« Nous avons acheté de la marchandise – illégale – à ce monsieur. Bref, la semaine avait été festive. Le réveil ce matin fut brutal ! Il faut savoir que ce monsieur nous a quittés la semaine dernière. Alibi parfait. Ce matin, j'ai retrouvé les carreaux de mes vitrines cassés, le coffre ouvert et la moitié des objets volés ! Il a pris ceux qui avait le plus de valeur, les plus facilement revendable et surtout, tous ceux qu'il m'avait vendu bien cher ! Il a gagné sur tous les fronts !

« En proie à la terreur, je suis allé sonner chez monsieur Cameron. Je l'ai fait sortir du lit le pauvre… Horreur chez lui aussi, une énorme partie de sa bibliothèque avait disparu ! Beaucoup d'incunables, des éditions originales de livres du Moyen-âge recopiés par des moines… Une véritable fortune ! Et tous les livres achetés à ce monsieur, eux aussi volés ! Il m'avait appâté avec des pièces égyptiennes, Cameron avec des livres ayant trait au satanisme et Lord Lister avec des toiles de grand maître. Il va s'en dire que notre troisième ami avait eu lui aussi la visite de notre cambrioleur…

« Nous étions désespéré et c'est alors que j'ai pensé à vous ! Nous avons décidé de ne rien dire à la police et de réunir les fonds nécessaires pour votre voyage en France ainsi que des faux papiers pour vous faire une autre identité. Il faut que vous retrouviez l'endroit où nos biens sont stockés avant qu'ils ne soient éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde ! S'il vous plaît monsieur Holmes… ».

- Attendez, fis-je en me levant pour faire les cent pas, vous prévoyez tout à l'avance sans même savoir si je vais accepter ! Il me faut plus de détails ! Je devrais en principe me rendre chez vous et examiner les pièces, la disposition des lieux, savoir comment il a réussi son forfait… Et si je suis surveillé, je ne puis le faire ! Ce type devait se douter que vous ne préviendrez pas la police mais quelqu'un d'autre… et à part moi…

- Nous n'avons touché à rien ! Tout est en état ! Si vous vous déguisez, personne ne saura que c'est vous ! Si j'ai pris de l'avance pour les faux papiers c'est parce que je sais qu'il faut quelques jours pour que tout soit correctement fait !

- Il a du laisser un ou plusieurs complices sur place pour surveiller vos habitations. Il y en avait bien un devant chez moi ! La venue d'un homme seul éveillera les soupçons… Même déguisé en vitrier… Si je dois aller en France, il ne doit pas se douter que je suis sur l'affaire ! Ses guetteurs doivent lui confirmer que je ne bouge pas de chez moi…

- Envoyez votre ami ! me dit-il triomphant.

- Non, lui aussi doit rester discret. De plus, il n'excelle pas dans le relevé d'indices… Il me faudrait quelqu'un qui sait observer, déduire correctement, qui passerait inaperçu et en qui je peux avoir toute confiance… ça ne court pas les rues…

Un prénom m'était venu à l'esprit : Hélène ! Elle était intelligente et hors de soupçons. Oserais-je lui demander ce petit service ? Il faudrait alors que ma lettre passe par des voies détournées…

- Continuez à me parler de ce que vous savez sur votre invité si charmant !

- Notre suspect habite dans le nord de la France, en Haute-Normandie, près du village de Saint-Morelle, sa maison est située le long des falaises. Nous pensons qu'il fera transiter la marchandise volée par la mer du Nord. Sa maison étant proche des falaises et en plus c'est l'ancienne battisse d'un contrebandier ! C'est mon ami, monsieur David – il habite à Saint-Morelle depuis un an, avant, il vivait au sud de la Normandie – qui m'avait communiqué cette information lorsque je lui avais demandé s'il connaissait le sieur de Rougemont. Il doit acheminer les produits de ses vols par la mer et les cacher dans une des nombreuses grottes qui se trouvent aux pieds des falaises. C'est sans doute à cet endroit qu'il stocke les marchandises volées avant de les écouler.

- Oui, fis-je dubitatif, où ailleurs… Les grottes sont fort humides et les toiles ne doivent pas aimer l'humidité ! La caverne souterraine ne sert que pour le transit…Enfin, ce sera à découvrir si je m'occupe de cette affaire…

- Il faut que je vous dise, pour la France, vous ne pouvez pas débarquer ainsi… Il vous faut une couverture. Un homme seul attirerait l'attention sur lui, deux hommes encore plus ! Il devinera que c'est vous ! Déjà que vous êtes sous surveillance ! J'allais vous suggérer de partir avec une femme qui jouerait le rôle de votre épouse. En jeunes mariés vous passeriez inaperçu… Nous vous fournirons la personne… et votre ami sera votre secrétaire particulier…

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? fis-je acerbe. Il est hors de question de me mettre dans les pieds une bonne femme que je ne connais pas ! Pour jouer le rôle de mon épouse en plus ? Notre suspect verra la supercherie de loin ! Laissez tomber ! Et bonne chance pour retrouver vos biens. Au revoir !

Je me levai pour prendre congé de lui, définitivement, quand il m'agrippa par le bras.

- S'il vous plaît monsieur Holmes ! Ne nous laissez pas tomber ! Les bien qu'il nous a volés sont toute notre vie… On les a rassemblés avec passion ! Ne partez pas ! La femme que nous engagerons pour le rôle ne sera pas dans vos pieds ! Vous lui demanderez de jouer son personnage et elle vous laissera le champ libre pour votre enquête ! Je la connais bien…

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Si j'apprécie avoir Watson à mes côtés lors de mes enquêtes, c'est parce que je sais que je peux compter sur lui dans les coups durs ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui j'ai une totale confiance ! Une personne qui pense à tout ce que j'oublie habituellement : comme un révolver ! De plus, je me vois mal sillonner la région à pied ou à cheval avec mon secrétaire et non avec ma jeune « épouse » ! Charmant couple ! On ferra illusion deux minutes, et encore !

- Monsieur Holmes ! La somme rémunérée pour votre travail sera conséquente, réfléchissez à deux fois avant de dire non ! Je peux même l'augmenter… On parle tout de même de plusieurs centaines de livres Sterling !

- L'argent n'est pas la chose qui me fait accepter ou pas une enquête ! Vous ne comprenez pas, j'ai besoin de m'entourer des gens en qui j'ai confiance ! Si je dois chercher votre repaire dans la falaise, je devrai sans doute jouer à l'acrobate, suspendu à une corde… Il y a intérêt à avoir confiance en la personne qui vous assure ! Et si c'est elle qui doit descendre le long de la falaise ? Il ne faut pas une femme peureuse ! Il faudra sans doute marcher beaucoup, et pas en robe ! Ou monter à cheval pour couvrir plus de terrain… Il faudra être discret pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose ! J'ai parfois besoin de silence ou de pouvoir discuter de l'enquête en cours… Besoin des lumières de quelqu'un d'autre… Ce n'est pas avec votre actrice engagée pour la cause que je pourrai le faire ! C'est hors de question avec elle ! N'y pensez même pas !

- Mais…

- Silence ! fis-je impérieux. Laissez-moi réfléchir à une solution…

Je me mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Cela m'énervait, il faisait calme et il fallait bien payer le loyer… Mais la seule personne qui venait à mon esprit pour ce genre d'affaire était Hélène. Son prénom était gravé en lettres de feu dans ma tête… Elle pourrait m'aider…

Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, elle était brillante, intelligente, un peu casse-cou d'après sa tante, elle savait monter à cheval et se déguiser en homme… Mais la marche à pied ? Serait-elle capable de suivre mon allure ? Réfléchis Sherlock ! Tu l'as caressé partout… Ses mollets ? Ils étaient durs, musclé, donc elle marche sans doute beaucoup… Et ses cuisses ? Fermes ! Conséquence logique de ses longues marches en solitaire…Et elle avait dit que chez sa tante elle allait découvrir la région à pied et à cheval.

Oui mais… Si jamais elle était enceinte… Elle m'avait confié dans le fiacre qui nous ramenait à l'auberge que ses règles devaient normalement arriver dans pas longtemps… Et que c'était toujours précis comme une horloge suisse. Cela faisait vingt jours que je n'avais pas eus de ses nouvelles.

Si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, elle aurait dû m'envoyer un télégramme pour me signaler que le printemps était là… Mais aucune nouvelle, donc elle avait du retard… Au moins plus de dix jours puisqu'elle m'avait donné la date du 3 mars comme étant celle du début de sa mauvaise semaine…

Pouvais-je emmener une femme enceinte pour courir la région dans tous les sens ? Le premier mois de grossesse était le plus délicat… Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait le garder ! Elle n'en voulait pas de cet enfant ! Si elle le perdait, cela résoudrait ses problèmes ! Mais cet enfant, si enfant il y avait, était innocent des crimes de son père…

Bon, pouvais-je quand même l'emmener ? Oui et dans le pire des cas, dans un mois nous serions revenus à Londres. Elle en serait alors à son deuxième mois… Ce ne serait toujours pas visible… Faisable. Mais le voudrait-elle ? Bonne question ! Et Watson ? Il allait hurler et grimper aux murs en apprenant que je comptais demander à Hélène de jouer le rôle de ma femme… Prises de tête en perspective…

Mais avec Hélène au moins, notre « couple » ne ferait pas illusion… Tout le monde quasi nous avait fiancés, mariés ou pire ! Bien, j'allais lui écrire une lettre et lui demander si elle était d'accord de recueillir des indices pour moi chez lord Fairwood et lui demander si elle voulait m'accompagner en France.

Ce n'est pas que j'avais vraiment besoin des indices puisque nous connaissions déjà le coupable, mais cela me servirait pour tester vraiment Hélène. Comment fera-t-elle pour mener son investigation discrètement ? Et quelles conclusions me ramènerait-elle ? De plus, il me fallait les petits détails ! Le plus important !

Hélène était un petit renard rusé, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Un bon baromètre pour savoir de quoi elle était capable… Mais il lui faudrait de l'aide… Meredith me paraissait la bonne personne pour l'accompagner. Ainsi elles feront connaissance, toujours ça de pris si Hélène était bien enceinte comme je le redoutais…

- Ecoutez, j'ai peut-être une solution ! Non, ne vous emballez pas ! Cela dépendra d'une autre personne… Si elle est d'accord de me suivre, nous irons en France, sinon, désolé pour vos biens volés… Bien, maintenant écoutez-moi : je vais contacter une jeune personne qui va me servir d'assistante pour aller examiner les lieux discrètement. Votre épouse reçoit-elle de temps en temps d'autres dames ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Il y a toujours du va et vient dans la cour de notre manoir. Pourquoi ?

- Je vais envoyer mon assistante et elle se fera passer pour une dame qui vient rendre une visite de courtoisie à votre épouse. Je ne crois pas que les espions du comte connaissent toutes les fréquentations de votre épouse… Elle recueillera les indices pour moi et me fera son rapport ensuite. Vous allez m'expliquer tout ce que vous savez, mais vous ne lui direz rien à elle ! Elle doit trouver par elle-même ! C'est important ! De plus, elle doit aussi se rendre discrètement chez vos amis…

- Aucun problème monsieur Holmes ! Nous n'avons touché à rien ! Tout est en état, sauf une fenêtre que nous avons refermée pour ne pas faire trop louche.

- Bien ! Mais s'il y a des dégâts aux portes dehors, ils vont trouver ça louche que vous ne les faites pas remplacer.

- Non, aucunes portes de dehors fracturées ! Il a été malin monsieur Holmes, très malin et nous très naïf ! Je vais vous donner tous les détails…

- Minute ! fis-je en le coupant. De combien de centaine de livres Sterling parlez-vous pour cette enquête ? (Question purement matérielle je sais, mais de temps en temps, il faut faire payer les riches pour épargner des dépenses aux plus pauvres ou aux moins nantis ! Et puis, il faut bien vivre aussi et payer ses factures !).

- Six cents livres pour votre prise en charge de l'affaire et six cent de plus si nous retrouvons nos biens volés.

- Pas assez ! Si nous partons, nous serons trois, donc la somme sera divisée… De plus, je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'intermédiaires pour cette affaire puisque je serai immobilisé chez moi ! Cela va faire des frais ! Mes collaborateurs ne travaillent pas gratuitement !

C'était faux, mais si je leur demandais de l'aide, je leur reverserais quelque chose. Et puis ces trois hommes étaient riches… Puisqu'ils savaient dépenser des sommes folles juste pour satisfaire leurs envies personnelles et leur ego…

- Mais monsieur Holmes…

- Vous êtes trois clients à m'avoir engagé ! Cela ne vous fait pas beaucoup à débourser chacun ! Et si vous retrouvez vos biens, vous allez faire remonter vos finances ! De plus, il y aura des frais ! Nous devrons partir avec d'autres vêtements…

- Vous aurez une enveloppe pour vos frais vestimentaire ! Et vous pourrez garder tous les vêtements : smoking, costumes et robes de luxe ! Je vous fourni les faux papiers d'identité au nom de Ramsay pour vous et Emerson pour madame, le choix des prénoms vous appartiendra, le certificat de mariage, la vie que vous êtes sensé avoir vécu, ainsi que les billets de train, bateaux et je vous fais mettre un landau avec deux chevaux en tout à votre disposition pour toute l'enquête ! Toutes les réservations pour votre voyage seront faites et payées ! Vous aurez les « invitations » pour le bal que mon ami donnera pour sa fille. Le comte de Rougemont sera présent, à vous de l'aborder ! Mon ami dira que vous l'avez rencontré à une vente « officielle » d'œuvres d'art à Londres. Je ne peux pas faire plus !

- Pas suffisant ! Donnez six cent livres pour chacun, nous serons trois à temps plein, et mille livres chacun si nous réussissons ! Ainsi chaque collectionneur volé payera son enquêteur ! Pas trop cher payé pour retrouver vos collections.

- Je pense que vous ne me laissez pas trop le choix monsieur Holmes… Je vous donne les chèques signés et je note le montant de six cent Livres. Je m'en doutais que vous demanderiez plus. Voilà les chèques, je vous les confie ! Donnez-les à qui de droit si vous poursuivez l'enquête et si vous refusez, alors brûler-les !

- Votre confiance m'honore lord Fairwood. Mais dites-moi, vous savez faire de faux papiers et faux certificats vous ?

- Heu… oui, je connais quelqu'un qui est spécialiste… je l'ai déjà contacté – discrètement cela va de soi – et il s'en occupe.

- Et bien, j'ai des clients qui ne reculent devant rien !

- L'argent fait des miracles monsieur ! Puisque les questions matérielles sont réglées, je vais vous raconter tout ce qui s'est passé…


	21. III : Chap 27 : Lettre à Hélène

_Le satin noir sur son teint blanc_

_Avoue peignoir que c'est troublant_

_Ho, ho_

_Avoue c'est troublant_

_Je noierais bien ses courtisans_

_Mais j'en prendrais pour 110 ans_

_Au moins_

_Au moins 110 ans_

_Hélène, j'suis pas Verlaine_

_Mais j't'écris quand-même (…)_

_**Hélène : Julien Clerc**_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Lettre à Hélène (le 13 mars)**

J'avais quitté le client, non sans avoir aussi retiré mon déguisement de valet de chambre – je portais une autre tenue juste en dessous, ce qui me faisait paraître plus enveloppé – et sortit dans la rue avec les habits d'un employé de l'hôtel qui quitte son service. Cheveux et barbe châtain clair.

Après de nombreux détours dans les ruelles pour vérifier que je n'étais pas suivi, je regagnai une de mes nombreuses planques. Je devais rédiger une lettre pour Hélène et la lui faire envoyer par coursier spécial pour qu'elle l'ait aujourd'hui, même si elle lui parvenait au soir. J'avais besoin aussi de Meredith pour faire quelques achats de vêtements adaptés pour le rôle qu'Hélène devait jouer.

La tâche allait être ardue, il fallait que tous les rouages de la machine soient bien huilés et tournent sans accro. Il me faudrait aussi utiliser les talents d'ancien « serrurier » d'Andrew… et je devais lui demander son matériel d'alpinisme, trop dangereux d'aller en acheter un ! J'allais devoir employer beaucoup de personnel moi ! Rester discret et ne pas se faire repérer en plus ! Surtout moi !

Lord Fairwood m'avait donné le télégramme à faire envoyer à son ami de France ainsi qu'une certaine somme en liquide pour les frais urgent. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre au bureau pour déposer son télégramme, il serait suivi. Moi, dans cette tenue, je pouvais sans problème ! Aucun risque, plus rien à voir avec le déguisement d'employé que j'avais utilisé pour quitter l'hôtel !

En espérant que Meredith soit disponible pour le petit travail de demain ! Sinon, je n'y arriverais jamais. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle travaillait moins et avait réduit le nombre de ses clients. Elle s'en tenait aux plus riche et plus anciens… C'était faisable. J'irais la trouver sur son lieu de travail pour lui expliquer ce que j'attendais d'elle.

Je m'assis à ma petite table, pris la plume et me torturai les méninges pour trouver par quoi je pourrais donc commencer ma lettre. Pas facile, je ne devais pas être trop familier, ni trop condescendant. Tout expliquer brièvement et ne pas lui donner l'impression que je lui forçais la main, lui laisser la liberté de refuser sans que cela ne me pose des problèmes.

Je gardais aussi à l'esprit que si elle acceptait d'aller en mission chez lord Fairwood mais refusait celle en France, cela ne m'avançait à rien… A part le fait de la revoir… Et dans le pire des cas, il y avait un concert à Albert Hall dans quelques jours. Si j'obtenais des places, je pourrai l'y emmener en remerciement de son déplacement.

Concentre-toi que diable ! Tu dois écrire une lettre ! Déjà, savoir comment débuter ! Par un « mademoiselle » ? Non, trop condescendant vu ce qu'on avait…partagé ! « Hélène » ? Trop court ! « Ma chère Hélène » ? Cela ne faisait pas trop familier ? Elle n'était pas la mienne… Cela faisait début de lettre à l'eau de rose ! Ce n'était pas du tout le but de cette lettre ! Allez hop, j'enlève le « ma » qui fait trop affectueux :

_Londres, le 13 mars 1885._

_Chère Hélène,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre séjour chez votre tante se passe bien. _

_N'ayant toujours aucunes nouvelles de votre part, j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de l'hiver qui dure et du printemps qui n'arrive pas… Si par malheur c'était le cas nous devrons résoudre plus tard cet inconvénient majeur…_

_Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous envoie cette missive et surtout pourquoi c'est un coursier spécial qui vous la remet en mains propres._

_Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas pour vous parler du printemps que je vous écris puisque c'est vous qui devez me donner des nouvelles… C'est pour une toute autre chose._

_Je m'explique : je suis sur une enquête assez délicate d'un cambriolage et le client ainsi que moi-même sommes sous surveillance des complices du cambrioleur. J'ai déjà du ruser pour donner l'impression que je ne m'intéressais pas à cette enquête. _

_Le client ne peut pas s'adresser à la police vu que les biens qui lui ont été volés n'ont pas été acquis de manière légale… Ce matin, il y avait déjà un type qui faisait le pied de grue devant chez moi…_

_Etant donné que je ne puis me déplacer chez ce client – et chez ses deux voisins – pour relever les indices éventuels, je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien y aller demain à ma place ? Toi au moins, tu n'es pas sous surveillance…_

_Je sais que je te demande beaucoup et tu me rétorqueras que tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de travail. Mais je sais que tu es une fille intelligente et que tu es rusée comme un renard quand tu t'y mets !_

_Si tu n'es pas disponible, ne te tracasse pas et dit au coursier que tu refuses. Le client ira se faire pendre ailleurs… Ne te sens pas obligée de le faire si tu n'en as pas envie._

_Par contre, si tu es libre demain et que tu acceptes, remet un mot au coursier pour moi et il te donnera les billets de train ainsi que de l'argent pour les frais éventuels._

_Je te rassure tout de suite, tu ne seras pas seule pour mener ce travail à bien : Meredith t'accompagnera et jouera le rôle de ta dame de compagnie. Un autre ami, Andrew, tiendra le rôle de cocher et de valet de pied. _

_Dans ce cas, prends une petite valise avec le strict nécessaire, d'autres vêtements te seront fourni à Londres pour les besoins de l'enquête. Tu pourras même les garder._

_Il te faudra être très discrète et te faire passer pour une amie de l'épouse de Lord Fairwood (le client) et trouver une astuce pour aller chez les deux autres sans te faire remarquer. _

_A ton arrivée à la gare de Waterloo, Meredith t'attendra, ainsi que votre futur cocher. Le rôle est pour Andrew. Fait comme si tu la connaissais de longue date. Elle portera une perruque blonde et une robe verte. Quant à toi, mets un chapeau avec voilette, comme si tu étais en deuil._

_Elle s'occupera de toi et t'emmènera dans un endroit tranquille pour te préparer. Le cocher aura pour mission de brouiller les pistes, on ne sait jamais !_

_Meredith ayant la même taille et même corpulence que toi, je la chargerai de te trouver une robe digne de la grande dame que tu dois être demain (et que tu es déjà)._

_Tu commenceras par Lord Fairwood, puisque tu es une amie de son épouse qui vient lui rendre une visite de courtoisie, et tu relèveras tous les indices que tu peux, ainsi que tes observations, déductions, conclusions, bref, tout ce qui te passes par la tête. _

_Tu as le sens de l'observation et une mémoire phénoménale ! Puisque d'après le coroner Ferguson tu joues bien du piano sans les partitions… Je te fais entière confiance._

_Confie l'examen des serrures à Andrew, surtout celles des coffres, c'était un spécialiste avant… Entre nous, tu peux lui faire entièrement confiance aussi, il est inverti et nous dirons donc que sa « préférence » à lui ne va pas chez les femmes… Mais il sait se battre et fera un bon gardien pour deux jeunes femmes. _

_C'est un ami de Meredith et je de ce fait je le connais de longue date, c'est pour cela que je vous l'adjoins._

_J'expliquerai la procédure à Meredith (en espérant qu'elle soit disponible aussi) pour que votre départ ainsi que votre retour à Londres soit le plus discret possible. Tu resteras avec elle jusqu'à ce que je vous retrouve à l'hôtel Cosmopolitain. _

_Le directeur est en ancien client, nous sommes toujours en contact, et je vais lui demander de vous réserver une suite. Nous discuterons alors devant un bon repas de ce que tu as relevé comme indices. _

_Watson sera présent lui aussi…Et sûrement pas de bonne humeur en l'apprenant…_

_Par contre, je ne sais pas trop comment t'annoncer la suite…_

_Si j'accepte l'enquête, je devrai partir au moins un mois en France, dans le nord, puisque notre suspect y habite… Je dois découvrir où se trouvent les objets volés et les récupérer ! Lord Fairwood m'a dit que cet homme était tout sauf un imbécile ! La preuve, il se doutait que c'est à moi et non à la police qu'ils s'adresseraient et il avait déjà fait surveiller mon domicile…_

_Bref, si Watson et moi débarquons en France ainsi, nous nous ferons vite repérer ! Comme nous devons brouiller les pistes, le client voulait m'adjoindre une bonne femme qui se ferait passer pour ma jeune épouse ! Nous ferions alors un couple de « jeunes mariés riches et nantis » qui se promènent dans la région._

_Rien que d'y repenser, j'en ai encore des sueurs froides ! _

_Vu que tu es une femme intelligente, tu as sûrement deviné où je voulais en venir…_

_Si tu acceptes totalement cette affaire, j'aurai donc encore besoin de toi pour jouer le rôle de mon épouse. Oui, je sais que là je t'en demande beaucoup ! Libre à toi de refuser cette partie aussi. Tu peux te contenter de relever les indices et c'est tout. Tu peux même m'envoyer sur les roses si tu le désires, je n'en prendrai pas ombrage le moins du monde. Je t'inviterai alors à l'Albert Hall, il y a du Mozart dans quelques jours… Sans Watson ! Tu pourras profiter de la musique sans qu'il te casse les oreilles !_

_En France, l'enquête risque d'être difficile et pas de tout repos ! Nous devrons rester discret et explorer des kilomètres de côtes et de plage… à pied ou à cheval… escalader des falaises ou alors m'assurer pendant ma descente en rappel le long de ces falaises… bref, pas facile du tout. _

_Nous devrons aussi essayer d'entrer par la grande porte chez le cambrioleur. Un ami de Lord Fairwood donnera une grande réception avec un bal pour les fiançailles de sa fille dans quinze jours, nous y serons invités et nous devrons alors faire connaissance avec le fameux comte de Rougemont, le voleur ! _

_Nous devrons aussi potasser le manuel des œuvres d'art pour être crédible et savoir soutenir une conversation avec les autres invités, tous collectionneurs. Et comme je sui sensé vouloir acheter des objets de valeur…_

_Pendant le séjour, nous louerons une chambre dans une auberge chic de la région. De plus, il faut savoir que nous allons devoir partager une certaine intimité et que certaines personnes risquent d'y trouver à redire… Tu devines de qui je parle…_

_Voilà, tu sais tout. Réfléchis bien à tout ce que cela peut impliquer comme danger._

_Remets un mot au coursier, il me le transmettra. Prends le temps de bien réfléchir au deuxième service, c'est trop important que pour le prendre à la légère ! Et évite de dire à ta tante ce que tu vas faire…_

_Amicalement._

_Sherlock Holmes._

Je relu ma lettre et constatai avec effroi que si j'avais bien commencé en la vouvoyant, j'étais ensuite repassé au tutoiement. Tant pis, pas le temps de la recopier.


	22. III : Chap 28 : On monte chérie?

_Bien que ces vaches de bourgeois  
Bien que ces vaches de bourgeois  
Les appellent des filles de joie  
Les appellent des filles de joie  
C'est pas tous les jours qu'elles rigolent  
Parole, parole  
C'est pas tous les jours qu'elles rigolent._

_Y'a des clients, y'a des salauds  
Y'a des clients, y'a des salauds  
Qui se trempent jamais dans l'eau  
Qui se trempent jamais dans l'eau  
Faut pourtant qu'elles les cajolent  
Parole, parole  
Faut pourtant qu'elles les cajolent._

_Qu'elles leur fassent la courte échelle  
Qu'elles leur fassent la courte échelle  
Pour monter au septième ciel  
Pour monter au septième ciel  
Les sous croyez pas qu'elles les volent  
Parole, parole  
Les sous croyez pas qu'elles les volent_

_Elles sont méprisées du public  
Elles sont méprisées du public  
Elles sont bousculées par les flics  
Elles sont bousculées par les flics  
Et menacées de la vérole  
Parole, parole  
Et menacées de la vérole_

_Bien qu'toute la vie elles fassent l'amour  
Bien qu'toute la vie elles fassent l'amour  
Qu'elles se marient vingt fois par jour  
Qu'elles se marient vingt fois par jour  
La noce est jamais pour leur fiole  
Parole, parole  
La noce est jamais pour leur fiole_

_**La Complainte Des Filles De Joie : Renaud**_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : On monte chérie ? (Le 13 mars)**

Pour passer inaperçu j'optai pour un déguisement de style « employé un peu minable » et je sortis pour me diriger vers le quartier où mes amies officient…

Le plus difficile serait de trouver Meredith du premier coup, sinon en dernier recours je devrais confier cela à Amélia et lui demander de faire venir Meredith.

Mais dans ce cas, pas question d'essayer de rentrer au Blue Lagon dans cette tenue là !

Après avoir fait de nombreux détours, pris plusieurs fiacres et resté planqué de longues minutes dans des recoins sombres, j'arrivai enfin dans leur quartier (assez chic le quartier).

Personne ne me suivait, preuve que j'avais bien brouillé les pistes. Alors je me dirigeai lentement vers la petite maison où j'étais le plus sûr de la croiser.

Aller au Blue Lagon même ne me servirait à rien, elle n'y était que très peu en journée. Elle officiait encore de temps en temps dans la rue, à deux rues de l'établissement, et elle avait toujours une chambre dans une maison non loin. C'était là qu'elle recevait son cardinal du Vatican, son client belge aussi et tout les autres. Mais ces deux là étaient les plus fidèles d'entre les fidèles ! Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans le bâtiment principal : trop de risques d'être reconnu.

Dans mon accoutrement, je me serais fait virer de suite ! Ils ne recevaient que du beau linge…

Jour de chance ! Meredith est là ! Elle me tourne légèrement le dos, le soleil fait miroiter ses cheveux auburn, je souris malgré moi, elle a vraiment l'air d'une princesse slave ainsi. Surtout avec la belle robe qu'elle portait. Les lords, les banquiers et le gratin de la bonne société aimaient sans aucun doute que leurs prostituées soient bien habillées !

Cela faisait des années qu'elle racontait qu'elle est la fille illégitime d'un aristocrate russe. Son histoire, je la connaissais par cœur ! En la voyant dans ce pâle rayon de soleil, grande et bien droite, je vais réellement finir par croire que c'est vrai ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout, il ne faut pas que quiconque se doute que je ne suis pas un vrai client.

Je me dirigeai franchement vers elle.

- On monte chérie ? lui demandais-je d'une voix égrillarde.

Son regard en coin m'avait déjà repéré. Elle me toisa alors de la tête aux pieds, un petit sourire moqueur et dédaigneux aux coins des lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas les moyens de t'offrir une femme de ma classe ! me dit-elle d'une voix méprisante. Dégage minable ou je siffle le gardien du Blue Lagon.

Je lui montrai alors la liasse de billets que j'avais en poche et lui demandai :

- Même avec tout ça princesse ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue des billets, le sourire se fit plus mielleux et elle me roucoula :

- Excusez-moi mon prince, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Bien sûr que l'on va monter ! Viens, je vais te montrer mes multiples talents…

- T'as une spécialité ? lui demandais-je.

- J'en ai plein ! Si tu payes bien, je te les ferai toutes…

Déguisement parfait parce qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnu du tout ! Pourtant, elle me connaît de longue date. La pauvre, je lui ai fait miroiter une somme d'argent indécente pour ses services… J'allais me faire taper dessus…

Nous montons les escaliers et croisons une autre de ses collègues dans les marches. Je ferai grâce des commentaires assez crus qu'elles s'échangèrent. Mais apparemment, son client à elle ne valait rien au lit.

Arrivé dans sa chambre je refermai à clé la porte et voyant que Meredith était prête à se déshabiller je lui dit :

« Pas tout de suite princesse ! Viens que je te susurre à l'oreille la spécialité que j'aimerais bien… »

Je devais éviter qu'elle pousse un cri de surprise en découvrant que c'était moi, alors je me mis derrière elle, pas trop collé quand même, et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

« J'veux juste un chocolat chaud… »

Avant même qu'elle ne se retourne de surprise en entendant ma demande, je lui plaquai ma main sur la bouche et lui chuchotai :

- Chut Meredith, ne crie pas ! C'est moi, Sherlock… Je vais enlever ma main de ta bouche, mais je t'en prie, je suis ici en incognito pour te demander un service. Personne ne doit savoir que c'est moi !

Elle ne dit rien mais prit ma main gauche dans la sienne et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Satisfaite d'y avoir découvert toutes les petites cicatrices qu'elle connaissait, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Alors c'est vraiment toi poussin ? dit-elle en chuchotant. C'est tout ce que tu as à faire de tes journées ? Aller aux putes ? Tu veux que je t'en conseille une ou quoi ? Ou alors c'est vraiment pour un chocolat chaud ? Tu viens enfin me dire un p'tit bonjour !

- Mais enfin ! fis-je exaspéré. Depuis quand je vais aux putes moi ? Jamais ! J'ai juste besoin de toi pour une affaire. Es-tu libre demain ?

- C'est important ton affaire ?

- Oui ! Sinon je ne serais pas là… Dis, on ne devrait pas faire un peu de bruit pour ne pas que les autres se pose des questions ?

- Ma chambre est à l'écart. On n'entend rien des autres. Alors si ton affaire est importante, je reporte mon rendez-vous à plus tard.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Depuis quand je fais passer mes clients avant toi ? Tu restes ma priorité dans la vie, ne l'oublie pas sale môme ! Viens t'asseoir avant que je ne te gifle pour avoir osé me parler ainsi dans la rue ! Oser me faire des propositions indécentes ! A moi ! Il faut que ton motif soit impérieux. Allez, crache le morceau Sherlock.

- Un client me propose une affaire fort rentable ! Mais je suis sous surveillance, je dois donc me déguiser et ruser sans cesse pour ne pas leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Sous surveillance ? Mon dieu, mais c'est dangereux ton histoire…

- Meredith, ne m'interromps pas ! Je t'explique les grandes lignes. Je dois faire porter cette lettre aujourd'hui, et par coursier car je dois avoir avant la nuit la réponse de la personne. As-tu sous la main un gamin sérieux pour porter ce message à Harrow, le donner en main propre à la jeune fille, attendre sa réponse et me ramener son message écrit ? Il faut qu'il soit honnête aussi parce qu'il partira avec de l'argent pour acheter ses billets de train et aussi en donner à la demoiselle.

- Des mots doux à une demoiselle transie d'amour ? me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Non ! Oubliez ça toutes les deux ! Je parle sérieusement ! C'est à elle que je vais demander d'aller sur place pour relever les indices puisque moi je ne peux pas.

- Et tu es sûr qu'elle sera à la hauteur de la tâche ? Tu la connais ?

- Oui, c'est une ancienne cliente. Elle est intelligente et a le sens de l'observation en plus. Je sais que je peux compter sur elle, si elle est d'accord pour y aller bien entendu. C'est pour cela que ton gamin doit lui demander de lire ma lettre et attendre sur place sa réponse. Il faudra qu'elle l'écrive sur un papier et la remettre au gamin. Il reviendra à Londres pour me la donner. Je me déguiserai en mendiant, je me tiendrai au coin de Bond Street. Le gamin cachera la lettre de retour dans un morceau de pain et me le donnera comme aumône. Nous devrons convenir avec lui d'un code pour éviter qu'il ne la donne à un autre…

- C'est tout ce que je dois faire Sherlock ? Uniquement te trouver un gamin pour la course ? Attention, j'en ai un du tonnerre ! Rapide et sérieux !

- Non, tu entreras en action si Hélène répond affirmativement à ma demande. Dans ce cas, tu seras chargée de l'accueillir à la gare de Waterloo demain, tu porteras une robe verte et perruque blonde, ne rouspète pas, c'est comme ça ! Il faut aussi débaucher Andrew en conducteur de fiacre ! Il me faut un expert en serrures… Hélène portera un chapeau à voilette et robe de deuil. Faites comme si vous étiez de vieilles amies. Je te donnerai les instructions pour rester discret et comment faire pour brouiller les pistes. Il faudra que tu demandes à Andrew son matériel d'escalade en montagne… deux jeux de matériel si possible…

- D'accord, pas de problème pour moi. Mais est-ce que ton Hélène sait quelle est ma profession ainsi que l'orientation particulière d'Andrew ?

- Oui, elle le sait ! Et attends-toi à ce qu'elle te demande une tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Poussin, tu l'appelles par son prénom, lui confie une enquête avec une pute et un invertit – elle connaît notre profession, Dieu de ciel ! – et en plus, tu lui as parlé du chocolat chaud ? Et tu essayes de me faire croire que…

- Meredith ! fis-je en soupirant. Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer ! C'est juste une ancienne cliente ! Et oui, j'avoue, je m'entends bien avec elle, mais c'est tout. Ne te fais pas un roman à l'eau de rose !

- Je ne dis plus rien alors, me dit-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Même si je sais qu'il y a une tonne de non-dits encore… moi aussi je te connais mon grand ! Je lis entre les lignes ! Tu as toujours les plaies à vif, j'y pense aussi tous les jours (elle poussa un gros soupir). Mais encore ? Donne-moi la suite des instructions mon grand.

Meredith comme Amélia savait quand il valait mieux se taire et me laisser seul avec mes états d'âme.

- Tu devras lui acheter une robe qui fait « bourgeoise nantie ». Ne t'inquiète pas, si la robe te vas, elle lui ira aussi. Vous faites la même taille. (Meredith ne fit aucun commentaire même si je vis le coin de son œil tressaillir). Si elle reste quelques jours à Londres, il lui faudra d'autres choses. Tu es seul juge !

- Faire les boutiques ? Génial ! Crédit illimité ?

Ses yeux pétillaient rien qu'à l'idée de faire les boutiques de luxe !

- Il faudra l'habiller, la maquiller… Elle vient d'une bonne famille, ce ne sera pas trop dur pour elle de rentrer dans le rôle. Et toi, tu devras te déguiser en dame de compagnie ! Que Andrew parte armé, on ne sait jamais. Hélène et toi devrez être discrète et trouver une astuce pour vous rendre ensuite chez les deux voisins de lord Fairwood : messieurs Cameron et lord Lister. Je vous laisse carte blanche, soyez inventive… Hélène doit les faire tous les trois et relever les indices et tirer ses conclusions.

- Ça doit être faisable. Mais dis-moi, elle est sympa ton amie ou terriblement coincée ?

- Elle adore l'ironie et les sarcasmes ! Un peu timide et rougissante vu qu'elle n'a que vingt-et-un ans mais la révolution gronde en elle ! La bienséance lui donne de l'urticaire et je ne te raconterai même pas les prises de becs entre elle et Watson ! Houleux ! Tu risques de bien t'entendre avec elle… Et elle était enchantée à la perspective que je te demande si tu voulais bien la recevoir pour un chocolat chaud et une journée à faire les magasins ! Je comptais te le demander le mois dernier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Vous risquez de faire la paire toutes les deux ! Mais vas-y mollo ! Elle ne possède pas ton « bagage » culturel dans un certain domaine ! Ne nous la débauche pas ! Laisse ton dictionnaire des « citations grivoises et cochonnes » au placard ! Pas de phrases à « double lecture » comme tu sais si bien les faire ! Pas de sous-entendus égrillards non plus !

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon poussin ! Moi aussi en quelque sorte je viens d'une famille noble… Dans mes rêves, je sais ! Mais je saurai tenir de mon rang ! Je ne ferais aucunes citations coquines en sa présence ! Enfin… je vais essayer… Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop…

- Merci. Bon, revenons à nos affaires ! Quand vous serez revenues, allez à l'hôtel Cosmopolitain à Hanover Street : je vais écrire un mot pour cet homme, c'est un ancien client et il ne refusera pas de me rendre service. Tu iras lui donner mes ordres ce soir, qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir demain soir. Louez une chambre pour une nuit. Vous le paierez bien entendu pour la suite mise à votre disposition ! Restez discrète et donnez un faux nom. Dites lui qu'il doit vous trouver aussi une suite facile d'accès pour moi et si possible avec un accès par une porte de service dérobée… Je sais qu'il doit avoir ça. Je viendrai vous rejoindre demain soir pour les résultats de vos investigations. Vous demanderez au directeur de vous faire monter un souper pour quatre, avec du vin. La note est payée par le client ! Compris ?

- A tes ordres ! Je vais contacter discrètement Andrew. La patronne ne doit rien savoir ou je peux lui donner mon futur emploi du temps ?

- Plus tard on lui expliquera ! Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps devant toi avec tout ce que va devoir faire.

- Quand tu seras parti, je descendrai pour aller chercher notre coursier et lui confier ta lettre et tes ordres. Quel sera le code de reconnaissance ?

- Je serai déguisé en mendiant à l'angle de Bond Street, avec une canne, car je suis un pauvre éclopé. Dès que je verrai un gamin s'approcher de moi avec un quignon de pain je lui demanderai une « p'tite pièce pour manger» et il me répondra « une p'tite pièce pour boire oui ! ». Alors je lui demanderai son morceau de pain, qu'il me donnera, en ayant auparavant glissé la réponse d'Hélène dedans. Avant de venir le gamin aura été te trouver pour te dire si elle a dit oui ou non. Selon la réponse, tu sauras quoi faire. Si c'est oui, tu as le droit d'écumer les boutiques de luxe ! Tiens, voilà les fonds !

- Et bien j'espère qu'elle dira oui ! Dernière chose : le tour de poitrine ? Plus ou moins que moi ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, sa question m'embarrassait fortement. Que lui répondre ? Je ne pouvais pas lu dire qu'Hélène avait plus de poitrine qu'elle ! Il valait mieux éluder la question…

- Je n'ai pas étudié la question… Est-ce important pour les besoins de l'enquête ce genre de détail ?

- Difficile de se faire passer pour une noble si on a le décolleté trop serré ou un qui baille aux corneilles ! J'ai un beau tour de poitrine mais certaines en ont plus que moi… Bon, laisse tomber ! Andrew ferra des retouches si nécessaires. Sinon, je dois prendre deux modèles… ou tabler sur le « plus que moi ». Au diable les considérations sur les chiffons ! Je te propose de trinquer avec moi ! Mon client bruxellois est passé il y a quinze jours et j'ai une magnifique provision de bières… (Elle se dirigea dans le coin et sortit d'un seau d'eau deux bouteilles de bière). Une petite trappiste ? Ou d'abbaye ? Je ne sais jamais la différence ! On trinque mon poussin ?

- Meredith, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de boire ! Même si c'est de la bonne bière !

- Mon Dieu Sherlock ! Mais enfin ! Tu refuses ? Honte à toi ! Pense un peu qu'il y a un moine, dans une abbaye, qui après l'office de matines a brassé cette bière, tout en se privant de prières à Dieu pour t'offrir ce petit chef d'œuvre ! Il l'a brassée avec tout son amour et tout son savoir ! Et toi, tu voudrais faire preuve de sagesse ? _Si prega di fare_…

En voyant son petit air espiègle je ne pu m'empêcher de rire :

- Meredith ! Revisite ton histoire ! Les abbayes belges ont toutes disparu lors de la Révolution française et le démantèlement des biens de l'Église qui s'est opéré après la bataille de Fleurus et l'annexion de leurs territoires à la France ! Aucun moine n'a brassé ta bière… Et pour ton savoir : les bières trappistes sont élaborées dans des monastères, les bières d'abbaye sont produites à partir de recettes monastiques anciennes, dans des brasseries laïques qui entretiennent des liens avec une abbaye existante ou ayant existé !

- Amen ! Faisons fi de l'histoire ! Elle est foutrement bonne leur bière ! Succombe à la tentation… Bien fraîche en plus… Dis-moi oui !

- Tu as gagné ! Mais on divise la bouteille en deux… Tu as des verres au moins ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Allez, à ta santé ! _Salute_ !

La bière était bonne et ça me fit du bien. La journée serait longue ! Quand j'eus avalé ma dernière gorgée, Meredith me congédia :

- Allez file mon grand, je m'occupe de ta lettre et de tout le reste ! Je demanderai au gamin de me retrouver devant une boutique de luxe, ainsi je ne perds pas de temps !

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et descendit les marches avec le sourire d'un homme heureux, ensuite j'allai poster mon télégramme et je repartis à ma planque pour me rechanger encore une fois.


	23. III : Chap 29 : Les convoyeurs attendent

_Le jour est long_

_Le jour est long_

_Et la peur est tout au long_

_Et l'espoir est tout au fond_

_**Le jour le plus long : Dalida**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 29 : Les convoyeurs attendent… (Le 13 mars)**

Il était déjà treize heures ! La réponse d'Hélène me parviendrait-elle avant cette nuit ? En attendant, il me fallait patienter, déguisé en mendiant.

Je m'installai à l'angle de Bond Street, les gens avaient l'habitude de voir un mendiant à cet endroit là : moi en l'occurrence ! Je vendais des tas de petits objets, ainsi ce n'était pas vraiment de la mendicité… On boucle ses fins de mois comme on peut…

L'attente était interminable ! Le gamin ne serait pas là avant tard dans la soirée… Pour ne pas perdre du temps, je pensai à l'affaire et la retournai dans tous les sens. Des tas de petits détails ne devaient pas être négligés…

Watson n'allait pas être très content de la manière dont je l'avais tenu à l'écart, sa fierté en prendrait un coup lorsqu'il apprendrait que c'était Hélène et non lui que j'avais envoyé… Sur ce point là, je pouvais me défendre : Watson pouvait se faire repérer ! Mais le reste… Si Hélène disait oui au voyage en France… Je n'avais pas fini d'en entendre parler ! Je devrais aussi parler à Meredith si jamais comme je me doutais elle était enceinte… Et l'attente continua…Les piécettes tombaient dans ma casquette…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas un jeune garçon s'approcher de moi. Ce fut quand il me parla que je réagis :

« Alors vieux débris, tu vis toujours ?

Un gamin avec une miche de pain devant moi !

- T'as pas une p'tite pièce pour moi manger ? fis-je d'une voix éraillée.

- Une p'tite pièce pour boire tu veux dire ? me répondit-il goguenard. Si t'as faim, j'veux bien t'donner mon pain ! Tiens, mange doucement, le milieu est indigeste !

- Merci mon garçon ! T'es un seigneur toi ! Allez file chez ta maman…

Il me donna sa miche de pain et partit en courant. L'instant de vérité se trouvait dans ce morceau de pain que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir ici !

Vu qu'il était fort tard, je me levai péniblement – je n'eu pas à simuler, plusieurs heures passées assis sur le pavé froid vous casse littéralement en deux ! – et me mis en marche en boitant et en causant tout seul. Mendiant et fou ! La couverture parfaite.

Je pris un chemin entre deux ruelles sombres, me tapis dans l'ombre et laissai passer quelques longues minutes.

Quiconque me surprendrait ici ne verrait qu'un vieil alcoolique en train d'écluser sa bouteille.

Puisque tout était désert, je filai à travers les ruelles sordides et regagnai ma planque en vitesse. Que faire ? La lire ici ou au chaud à Baker Street ? Vu que j'étais transi de froid, je préférais me déguiser en ouvrier qui rentre de son chantier et lire la lettre devant le feu.

Après beaucoup de détours, j'arrivai enfin en vue de mon logis. Je rentrai par l'immeuble d'à côté, constatai qu'il n'y avait personne qui guettait pour le moment devant chez moi, et passai par le faux placard pour déboucher dans ma chambre.

J'adorais cette astucieuse sortie de secours ! Watson n'était même pas au courant que j'avais acheté la pièce adjacente à ma chambre dans l'immeuble à côté ! J'avais percé le mur entre la pièce et ma chambre et fait un trou dans la penderie de mon placard ! Si madame Hudson voyait cela !

Une plaque en bois fermait le tout pour ne pas qu'elle s'en rende compte lorsqu'elle rangeait mes vêtements.

J'avais ris tout seul un jour en imaginant ma pauvre logeuse en train de remettre mes habits et moi qui surgirait à ce moment là ! Bouh ! Surprise ? Crise cardiaque oui !

Pour la je ne sais quantième fois aujourd'hui, je me rechangeai encore une fois ! Le salaire serait amplement mérité !

Watson était rentré et la tête qu'il fit quand il me vit sortir de ma chambre valait son pesant d'or ! Je l'avais étonné sans même le vouloir !

- Holmes ! fit-il ébahi. Vous étiez où ?

- Dans ma chambre comme vous pouvez le constater…

- Mais… quand je suis rentré je vous ai appelé, j'ai même ouvert la porte de votre chambre et vous n'y étiez pas ?

- Je méditais dans le placard ! lui répondis-je en m'affalant dans le fauteuil et en étendant mes longues jambes.

La lettre d'Hélène était dans ma poche mais je préférai me bourrer une bonne pipe avant de la lire. La noire me convenait, je devais réfléchir ! Je pris mon tabac dans ma babouche, me bourrai la pipe consciencieusement et l'allumai. Ça fait du bien !

- Je vois, je vois, fit Watson en hochant la tête, vous vous fichez encore de moi ! Si je vous cherchais c'est parce qu'un télégramme était arrivé pour vous.

Un télégramme ? Ma main à couper que c'était Hélène. Diable, si Watson l'avait lu… Il n'aurait pas compris le message mais le nom de l'expéditrice aurait du le faire bondir. Et les questions ne tarderaient pas ! La Sainte Inquisition allait revenir au triple galop !

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil…poursuivit-il. (Catastrophe pensais-je en moi-même) Le contenu est sibyllin, peut-être que vous le comprendrez mieux…

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et je dus me faire violence pour ne rien laisser paraître. Watson l'avait donc lu ! Son silence et son calme étaient encore pires que s'il avait hurlé. Je comprenais pourquoi il n'aimait pas quand je m'enfonçais dans le mutisme.

- Vous lisez mes télégrammes maintenant ? fis-je en tendant la main. Puis-je le lire à mon tour si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Bon sang Holmes ! fit-il choqué. Pourquoi le prenez-vous sur ce ton ? Le message était tellement court et si bizarre que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de jeter un œil. J'ai pensé que c'était en rapport avec une de vos affaires en cours ! Il émane de la « Société de Colombophilie d'Eastcote ».

Raté ! Ma main devait être coupée, le télégramme n'était pas d'Hélène ! Mais que me voulait la Société de Colombophilie d'Eastcote ? Watson poursuivit comme si je n'avais pas tendu la main pour pouvoir lire ce fichu télégramme :

- Le message dit : « Hiver rude – Printemps tardif – Que faire colis encombrant ? Attendons instructions ».

J'en avalai la fumée de ma pipe de travers ! C'était bien un message d'Hélène ! Le petit renard était encore plus rusé que je ne le pensais : envoyer un télégramme d'une autre ville, sous le nom d'une société de colombophilie juste pour brouiller les pistes ! Quel coup de maître ! Mais quel malheur aussi… Enceinte ! Seigneur Dieu, la malheureuse !

- Vous allez bien Holmes ? me demanda un Watson paniqué par mes quintes de toux. Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

- Cognac Watson ! fis-je entre deux quintes. Double !

- C'est important ce message ? C'est un code ?

Je restai silencieux et avalai le cognac à petites gorgées. Misère de Dieu ! Elle était donc bien enceinte ! Quel désastre pour sa vie ! Un enfant conçu lors d'un viol… J'aurais mieux fait de rester à Stoke Moran ce matin là ! Cette erreur allait se payer comptant !

J'allais encore avoir besoin des bons services de Meredith… Je renversai la tête en arrière et me laissai envahir par la douce chaleur de l'alcool. Watson parlait mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

- Ne vous tracassez pas Watson, lui dis-je quand un semblant de calme fut revenu en moi. Donnez-moi ce télégramme, c'est une simple histoire de rien du tout ! Je n'ai pas voulu m'en occuper et ils me harcèlent !

J'empochai le télégramme et repris ma pipe. Mais j'avais du mal à empêcher mon cœur de battre à tout rompre. Je devais me calmer et lire la réponse d'Hélène.

Quand ce fut fait, je déchirai l'enveloppe – normale, sans chichi – et sortit la lettre. Elle aussi normale, pas de papier rose ou de parfum dessus ! Je détestais ça ! Mais papier de grande qualité ! Le monogramme en attestait son origine. Papier coûteux !

_Harrow, le 13 mars 1885._

_Sherlock,_

_Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant débouler à la maison un gamin qui avait pour instruction de me remettre en main propres une lettre ! Et d'attendre ma réponse écrite et orale ! _

_Surprise encore plus grande en découvrant une lettre de ta part… J'ai pensé à une réponse à mon télégramme envoyé ce midi, puis je me suis dit que c'était bien trop rapide._

_En lisant les premières lignes j'ai compris que nos missives avaient du se croiser ! Tu trouveras le télégramme chez toi. Si tu n'es pas encore rentré lorsque tu liras ces lignes, sache que les nouvelles pour moi sont mauvaises. Pas besoin de t'expliquer…_

_Pour revenir à des choses plus réjouissantes, j'ai constaté qu'au début de ta lettre, tu me vouvoyais puis, au fil des lignes, le ton est devenu plus familier et tu es passé sans t'en rendre compte au tutoiement. Gardons-le !_

_Mais comment peux-tu imaginer que je te refuserai le petit service que tu me demandes ? Pas besoin de me flatter ! Ma dette envers toi étant incommensurable, j'ose espérer que tu m'accorderas un petit rabais sur ta note de frais pour service rendus…_

_J'ai donc préparé en vitesse une petite valise et je prendrai le premier train demain pour Londres. Ma tante croit que je vais faire les boutiques avec ton amie et que je reste quelques jours à Londres chez elle._

_Il faut juste espérer que je serai à la hauteur de tes attentes… C'est une grande première pour moi de recueillir des indices. Même si je suis épaulée…Bien épaulée même !_

_En ce qui concerne le voyage en France : je devais m'en douter parce que j'ai pris des cours de français en vue de visiter Paris. Ma condition physique est excellente aussi, je saurai te suivre ! _

_Cela me fait plaisir que tu aies pensé à moi pour cette enquête. Vu que je broie du noir, ce petit voyage hors d'Angleterre me sera bénéfique. _

_C'est donc tout réfléchi : je pars en France et je ferai de mon mieux pour assumer la lourde tâche qui m'attend… affronter Watson ! Si je survis à sa colère, alors rien ne peut plus m'arriver de pire ! _

_Mais j'y pense, nous avions parlé de mariage toi et moi le mois dernier ! Décidément, les grands esprits se rencontrent… _

_Je suis contente de pouvoir rencontrer ton amie avant l'heure. Il faudra penser à la mettre au courant de mon état lors de notre retour._

_Bonne chance pour expliquer à ton ami que tu m'emmènes en France sous le statut de femme mariée. Sinon, attends que je sois présente à tes côtés pour le mettre au parfum… nous devons être solidaire dans un couple ! _

_Bien amicalement._

_Hélène _

J'étais content d'apprendre qu'elle irait demain chez lord Fairwood et les autres mais mon cœur était malade d'apprendre que c'était une femme enceinte qui m'accompagnerait.

Le ton de sa lettre était faussement joyeux, elle était sans doute morte de peur à l'idée de mettre au monde l'enfant de ce salaud ! Mais ça, c'était pour plus tard…

Il me fallait mettre Watson au courant de l'enquête, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

- Watson, lui dis-je tout en rangeant la lettre dans ma poche, ce matin, j'ai eu un client et si nous acceptons son affaire, cela nous rapportera un joli petit pactole ! Vu que je ne suis pas un homme riche…

- Diable Holmes ! Et vous ne me dites rien ?

- Vous n'étiez pas là cher ami ! Et j'ai couru toute la journée pour cette affaire délicate. Mais je vais tout vous raconter dans les détails…

Je lui racontai toute l'affaire du vol et la surveillance dont j'étais l'objet ainsi que quelques unes de mes ruses, dont celle d'envoyer une autre personne à ma place !

- Voyons Holmes ! fit-il avec une pointe de vexation dans la voix. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé ? J'aurais pu y aller ! Je connais vos méthodes ! Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

- Watson ! Vous auriez pu être reconnu ! Il me fallait quelqu'un au dessus de tous soupçons ! Vous connaissez mes méthodes mais ne les appliquez pas toujours… Vous avez l'art de torturer les faits pour les faire coller à la théorie ! Alors que c'est la théorie qui doit coller avec les faits ! J'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'observateur ! Ne soyez pas vexé mon ami ! Vous serez du voyage en France si vous le voulez, et entre nous je serais très content de vous avoir aussi à mes côtés. Mais nous risquons de nous absenter pendant un mois… et je devrai donner le change ici, me faire passer pour malade… Oui, fis-je plus pour moi-même, me faire porter pâle ! Watson à mon chevet et un de ses confrères qui viendrait me visiter tous les jours… Alibi parfait ! Vous me trouverez une grave maladie Watson !

- Mais à qui avez-vous demandé Holmes ? Vous y avez envoyé Wiggins ?

- Non Watson ! fis-je en gloussant. Plus subtil que ça ! Beaucoup plus subtil !

- Mais qui alors ? demanda-t-il en bouillant d'impatience.

- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre Watson ! lui répondis-je en joignant mes doigts. Demain soir vous le saurez ! Nous avons rendez-vous avec l'équipe de choc au Cosmopolitain pour un souper et un compte rendu détaillé ! En attendant, je me tairai dans toutes les langues !

- Mais Holmes… fit Watson dans une tentative désespérée pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Vous parlez d'une équipe de choc ? Il n'y en a pas qu'un alors ?

- Bonne nuit Watson ! fis-je en me levant. La journée a été riche et je suis fourbu ! A demain, soyez prêt à vingt-et-une heures ! Pas de costume de soirée, nous y allons incognito ! Et faites votre journée de demain normalement ! Comportez-vous comme d'habitude surtout !

Je le plantai là et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. La fatigue de la journée se faisait sentir et l'angoisse du lendemain se tenait tapie dans mon ventre.

Les retrouvailles Hélène/Watson risquaient d'être plus que houleuses ! Surtout lorsque Watson apprendrait qu'Hélène venait en France et jouerait le rôle de ma jeune épouse. Cette partie là de l'enquête me réjouissais et m'angoissais aussi terriblement !

Un mois à vivre côte à côte… j'avais intérêt à canaliser mes envies ! Pas de folies ! Si elle n'était pas enceinte, j'aurais eu au moins un bon argument pour ne pas la toucher. Mais étant déjà enceinte, aucun risque de le devenir plus…

Avec elle, j'allais avoir besoin aussi d'une double armure ! Mais je savais qu'elle ne supporterait pas l'homme que j'étais devenu depuis dix ans… Si je me comportais avec elle comme avec Watson et les autres, nous courions droit au naufrage du mariage et de l'enquête.

Donc, pas le choix, je devais être « moi-même ». Risqué aussi… il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi et qu'elle fiche sa vie future en l'air. Je n'étais pas un homme à marier…Il y a dix ans oui, mais plus maintenant… Donc, je devrais faire attention et édicter les règles du jeu dès le départ…


	24. III : Chap 30 : Allez venez Mylord!

_Allez venez ! Milord_

_Vous avez l'air d'un môme_

_Laissez-vous faire, Milord_

_Venez dans mon royaume_

_Je soigne les remords_

_Je chante la romance_

_Je chante les milords_

_Qui n'ont pas eu de chance_

_Regardez-moi, Milord_

_Vous ne m'avez jamais vue..._

_**Milord : Edith Piaf**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 30 : Allez, venez Milord (le 14 mars)**

Je me levai de bonne heure, plus ou moins reposé – trop cogité la nuit – et m'attablai devant le petit-déjeuner de madame Hudson. Elle déposa le thé et le café sur la table.

Ainsi donc, ma logeuse avait raconté à Watson ce qui s'était passé dans les escaliers lorsque Hélène avait sonné ce 20 février… Je n'avais pas relevé l'allusion que Watson avait faite le lendemain de notre retour. Il avait glissé cette information dans ses remontrances, l'air de ne pas y toucher. Faire semblant de rien était la meilleure arme ! Mais ça m'était revenu à l'esprit maintenant.

Irrévérencieux mon comportement ? J'avais commis des pêchés bien plus grave ensuite ! Si j'étais un grand croyant pratiquant, le paradis était perdu. Tant pis ! Mon enfer était sur terre de toute façon… Continuer sa route et aller jusqu'au bout de chemin…seul !

Pas de chance pour moi, Watson n'avait pas de patients à visiter aujourd'hui ! Il allait donc traîner à l'intérieur avec moi.

Puisqu'il en était ainsi, autant me plonger dans un livre, en français pour bien faire ! Normalement, j'aurais du aller consulter dans une bibliothèque des livres traitant du nord de la France, mais comment y aller discrètement et les emprunter sans se faire remarquer ? La demande à la bibliothécaire serait trop précise, cela pourrait éveiller des soupçons si ils avaient graissé sa patte… Comment savoir ce qu'ils surveillaient ? Ils n'y avaient peut-être pas songé… Mais sans certitude c'était trop dangereux !

Mon frère ? Non, pas très discret et il me poserait sans doute des questions… Et le temps de le contacter… Qui aurait pu m'aider ? J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et ce fut Watson qui me ramena à la réalité et déclencha la petite étincelle. Comme toujours, mon conducteur de lumière !

- Tiens, au fait, j'ai oublié de vous le dire… Mais hier, j'ai croisé votre amie, Amélia, j'ai failli ne pas la reconnaître d'ailleurs ! Elle m'a demandé si vous alliez bien et…

- Merci Watson ! fis-je en bondissant de mon siège. La lumière jaillit de chez vous, comme d'habitude !

- Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui…

Je ne l'écoutais plus ! Je me ruai dans ma chambre pour me changer. Bien sûr ! Amélia ! Elle avait une bibliothèque remplie de livres en français et sur la France ! Comment n'y avais-je pas songé plus tôt ? J'avais la possibilité de les consulter discrètement et je savais que je trouverais des livres traitant de la Normandie. Sa mère était française !

- Watson ! fis-je en ouvrant ma porte. Ne me dérangez point ! A tout à l'heure !

Je sortis par mon placard et quittai l'immeuble d'à côté. Ce genre de tour de passe-passe, les guetteurs ne le connaissaient pas ! Libre d'aller où bon me semblait ! En tenue d'ouvrier, dans les travaux de rénovation de l'immeuble voisin, je passais inaperçu.

Après être passé dans une de mes planques, je ressorti habillé comme un milord, petit collier de barbe et une grande cape élimée pour cacher le smoking que je portais ! Dans le quartier, j'aurais fait décalé ! Je hélai un fiacre et je me fis conduire près d'une gare. Un autre fiacre pour me rendre à un autre point et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier qui me conduirai au « Blue Lagon ».

J'avais écrit un petit mot pour le portier, déguisé comme je l'étais, il ne me reconnaîtrait pas ! En espérant que Georges soit de garde !

Jour de chance encore une fois ! C'était bien lui. Je me présentai à son guichet et lui glissai le petit mot. Il fronça les sourcils et le déplia. Ses traits se détendirent en lisant qui j'étais. J'avais pris soin d'utiliser les mots justes pour qu'il n'ait aucun doute sur mon identité. Peu de gens connaissaient son vrai prénom.

Sur le papier j'avais écrit : « _Bonjour Giorgio, ne dit rien, fait comme si de rien n'était ! C'est juste le petit poussin d'Amélia qui s'est déguisé en milord pour passer inaperçu ! Tranquillise toi, je ne viens pas pour tes filles ! Juste pour ta femme… J'ai besoin de consulter sa bibliothèque pour les besoins d'une affaire urgente. Il me faut être discret ! Peux-tu faire en sorte que j'y ai accès sans que l'on me voie ? Merci à toi »._

Le sourire fugace que j'avais aperçu fit place à un masque impassible. Il me rendit mon papier et me dit d'une voix froide :

« Si sa seigneurie veut bien se donner la peine de patienter quelque instants, je vais voir si la personne qu'il désire voir est disponible. Sans rendez-vous c'est plus difficile, mais nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour satisfaire sa seigneurie ».

La grande classe l'ami Giorgio ! Il tenait son rôle d'ours revêche à la perfection ! Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il avait un cœur en or et une grande sensibilité.

Je patientai dans le petit salon et lorsqu'il revint, je su que c'était avec de mauvaises nouvelles.

« La personne que vous désiriez voir n'est pas disponible pour l'instant. Mais si vous voulez vous donner la peine de me suivre, je vous conduirai dans un endroit où il vous sera possible de l'attendre. Si vous le souhaitez bien entendu…

- Si l'attente n'est pas trop longue, fis-je sur un ton empreint de dédain.

- Veuillez me suivre milord.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois ! Je gardai bien entendu relevé le capuchon de ma cape – une cape de luxe pour ce genre d'endroit – et il m'entraîna dans un couloir que je ne connaissais pas. Normal, je n'étais pas un client… Ni visiteur, Amélia me l'avait bien reproché en décembre… Mes oreilles chauffaient encore !

Il sortit une clé du fond de sa poche et nous pénétrâmes dans une pièce lambrissée, une sorte d'antichambre. Il se dirigea vers le fond et je le vis chipoter à un des panneaux qui s'ouvrit. Un passage discret ! Amélia me surprendra toujours !

- Allez venez milord ! me dit-il en souriant. Ce passage discret est réservé à nos clients les plus illustres, si jamais il y avait une descente de police… Il nous a bien servi lorsqu'un certain inspecteur Lestrade est venu l'année dernière… Dans ce couloir de sortie, il y a une autre porte qui mène à la bibliothèque.

En effet, après une dizaine de mètres, il fit pivoter un autre panneau et je me retrouvai dans la bibliothèque d'Amélia. Elle l'avait bien enrichie en dix ans !

Soudain, je sentis une grosse main se poser sur mon épaule, je me retournai et Georges me serra dans ses bras en me soulevant de terre.

- Salut gamin ! me dit-il en me broyant la cage thoracique. Je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu si tu ne m'avais pas donné ce petit mot ! T'es super élégant en seigneur ! Moi, même en smoking, tout le monde sait que je ne viens pas du beau monde ! Toi, tu ne dois même pas te forcer !

- Giorgio, lâche-moi, j'ai entendu mes os craquer !

- Menteur ! fit-il en rigolant. Amélia n'est pas là, mais je te donne accès à la bibliothèque quand même ! Si elle apprenait que j'avais refusé l'entrée à son p'tit chéri, elle me tuerait ! Mais elle ne se privera pas de te faire remarquer que tu ne nous rends visite uniquement quand t'as besoin d'elle !

- Je sais Giorgio ! fis-je en soupirant. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que je vous oublie… Je fais tout dans l'ombre.

- Oui mon garçon, ne t'inquiète pas ! fit-il en posant sa grosse patte sur mes épaules et en m'étreignant affectueusement. Le poids des souvenirs est un boulet que l'on traîne toute sa vie… Un poids douloureux à porter… (Je l'entendis renifler dans mon dos). Bon, j'te laisse gamin, parce que sinon, j'me connais, les vannes de la fontaine vont s'ouvrir… A plus, quand t'as fini, tire sur le cordon près de la cheminée. Je viendrai te récupérer. Et ne dérange _surtout pas_ l'ordre des livres, sinon, elle nous tue tous les deux !

- Comme si je retournais tout quand je cherche quelque chose !

- Oh j'allais oublier ! Les livres et les récits « osés » se trouvent derrière la rangée numérotée …

- Giorgio ! le coupais-je en riant. Je ne suis pas là pour ce genre de roman !

- J'adore te taquiner ! me dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents mais avec les yeux trop brillants et humides. A tout à l'heure mon grand.

Sacré Giorgio ! Une montagne de muscles, un mètre nonante de force brute, des épaules de débardeur, capable de vous broyer les os d'une seule main, et une sensibilité à fleur de peau ! Et amoureux fou d'Amélia depuis plus de quinze ans ! Enfin, il l'avait épousé maintenant…

Bon, il fallait se mettre à l'ouvrage ! Trouver où étaient rangé les livres sur la France. Je respirai un grand coup parce que je savais que dans ces livres là je tomberais sûrement sur ceux ayant appartenu à Christine.

C'était trop dur à l'époque et je n'avais pas voulu les garder… J'avais supprimé de ma vie tout ce qui pouvait me faire penser à elle en pensant que ce serait plus facile.

Naïf que j'étais ! Amélia les avais conservé pour que, si plus tard j'en avais envie, ils soient toujours là. Merci Amélia, que serais-je sans toi ? Plus de ce monde sans doute…

Je choisi plusieurs livres et les feuilletai en vitesse, juste pour faire un premier tri. Quand mon choix fut fait, j'étudiai d'un peu plus près ma sélection. J'avais sélectionné ceux qui parlaient des légendes du coin, de la géologie, relief du terrain, la plage et ses falaises… J'allais devoir les emprunter pour les étudier en détail avant mon départ.

Pour éviter d'être trop chargé à mon retour, je pris beaucoup de notes. Toute mon après-midi y passa.

Giorgio eut la gentillesse de penser à mon estomac : il m'apporta discrètement vers treize heures de la viande froide, du pain, du café chaud, de l'eau et un reste de vin rouge.

Je me restaurai rapidement, à l'écart des livres, bu un litre de café et me remis à l'ouvrage après m'être soigneusement lavé les mains. Pas envie de me faire décapiter !

Il fallait aussi qu'Hélène se familiarise avec le pays. Pile ce que je cherchais ! Un livre qui traitait de gastronomie française, un autre sur les vins, et un autre sans titre… Je le pris, l'ouvris et mon cœur se serra plus fort en reconnaissant la petite écriture fine.

Un livre manuscrit, entièrement de sa main… Le carnet personnel qu'elle avait rédigé sur son pays d'origine… Les compositeurs, les peintres, les rois de France, la révolution, Napoléon… et tout un tas d'autres choses encore.

C'est vrai, je me souvenais que pour passer son temps quand j'étais partit faire des études au collège, elle avait écumé les bibliothèques pour faire un compte rendu succins sur les trésors de la France…Elle haïssait l'Angleterre et son climat exécrable ! Son rêve était de vivre en France… Je le mis dans ma poche, je le lirai plus tard si j'en avais le courage.

Je repris mon travail de fourmi. Amélia avait assez bien de livres qui parlaient de la Normandie. J'allais devenir incollable sur l'histoire de cette région !

Dix-huit heures déjà ! Il me fallait rentrer, me changer et partir pour le Cosmopolitain, et espérer que mon trio de choc s'en était bien sortit. Ils devaient être sur le retour en principe. Je sonnai Giorgio et lui expliquai que j'empruntais quelques livres à Amélia.

- Ouille mon garçon ! fit-il en s'esclaffant. Tu aimes vivre dangereusement toi !

- Il y a des chances que oui, fis-je en lui rendant son sourire. J'ai emprunté aussi des livres qui n'étaient pas à Amélia mais à… « Qui tu sais ». Je les rapporterai, qu'Amélia ne s'inquiète pas.

« Bien, de toute façon, ils restent ta propriété », fit-il en contractant les muscles de sa bouche. Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit : « Je te raccompagne dehors, cache les livres dans cette serviette en cuir, tu feras vraiment milord qui est venu se _détendre_ après une dure journée au parlement ! ».

Il m'étreignit une dernière fois et me fis sortir par la porte dérobée. Il avait repris son attitude impassible. Je repris un fiacre après m'être couvert de la cape élimée pour cacher mon costume de Lord du Parlement et après de nombreux détours, je revins enfin à Baker Street.

Watson se demanda encore une fois ce que j'avais pu faire toute la journée dans ma chambre. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il me vit sortir avec des livres.

- Holmes ? Vous avez une cachette secrète où quoi ? D'où sortez-vous ces livres ? Vous m'étonnerez toujours !

- Watson, comme je vous le dis toujours, le jour où je cesserai de vous surprendre, vous vous ennuierez ! Et vous me quitterez…Vous êtes prêt à faire des tas de détours avant d'arriver au Cosmopolitain ?

- Oui, et j'ai hâte de découvrir votre nouvel assistant ! me dit-il railleur. Je me demande qui vous avez choisi pour me remplacer…

- Watson ! lui dis-je exaspéré. Je ne vous remplace pas ! Mais j'ai besoin d'aide sur cette affaire-ci ! Rien que nous deux, nous n'y arriverons pas ! Nous devons rester en retrait et personne ne doit se douter que c'est nous qui embarquerons pour la France ! Pour les gens chargés de me surveiller, je serai très malade ! Pneumonie ou une maladie dans ce genre là ! Vous m'aiderez, c'est vous le médecin ! Allez venez ! Et arrêtez de faire le jaloux !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux mais…

- Silence Watson ! le coupais-je autoritaire. Nous sortons et je veux le silence complet. Vous me suivez et ne posez aucunes questions.


	25. III : Chap 31 : Le Cosmopolitan

**Chapitre 31 : En route pour le Cosmopolitain (le 14 mars)**

Nous sortîmes par la porte d'entrée du 221b et nous hélâmes un fiacre. Je lui donnai l'adresse du Albert Hall, avec la foule qu'il y aurait dans les parages, il serait facile de nous fondre dans la masse.

Nous n'avions pas les habits de rigueur, mais les costumes sombres que nous portions passeraient inaperçu dans la quantité de smokings noirs. Les suiveurs penseraient que nous allions écouter le récital de ce soir. Maintenant, le tout était de s'éclipser sans se faire repérer !

Je tirais Watson par la manche, il ne s'agissait pas de le perdre non plus ! Après avoir fait semblant de nous diriger vers l'entrée, nous nous laissâmes déporter sur les côtés. Nous traversâmes la foule de gens endimanchés et au bout de longues minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin de l'autre côté !

Bonne chance à celui qui voulait nous suivre ! Mais plusieurs précautions valaient mieux qu'une ! Alors nous marchâmes vers un fiacre et je nous fis conduire dans un quartier un peu mal famé.

Personne n'avait l'air de nous suivre. En sortant de chez nous je n'avais rien vu, mais ils pouvaient se cacher plus loin. Et comme la prudence était la mère de la sûreté…

Je fis entrer Watson dans une espèce de gargote mal tenue et nous traversâmes les cuisines pour sortir par la porte de service. Hygiène déplorable dans cette cuisine ! Jamais je ne mangerais dans cet endroit ! Plutôt mourir de faim !

De nouveau un fiacre, la gare, la foule, un autre cab, une autre traversée de restaurant (un connu cette fois-ci, le cuisinier me fit un clin d'œil, un ancien client. Je traversais souvent ses cuisines quand je voulais disparaître), un fiacre, un parc désert et enfin, le Cosmopolitain ! Si nous étions suivis, nous avions du les perdre à un moment donné. Sinon, ils croiraient que je devais résoudre une affaire dans l'hôtel et que j'adorais les détours ! Mais il valait mieux les avoir semés.

Si Meredith avait suivi mes instructions, elles étaient rentrées dans l'hôtel par la porte principale et avaient loué une chambre pour une nuit. Elles y dormiraient cette nuit et quitterait l'hôtel demain.

Le directeur m'attendait. Nous nous serrâmes la main en gardant un visage impassible. Il m'indiqua le chemin de son bureau et nous fit signe d'y entrer. Le maître d'hôtel passant par là il lui dit :

« Je doit discuter des travaux futurs avec ces messieurs ! Que l'on ne me dérange pas ! Demandez à mon cuisinier de nous amener un souper froid comme si nous étions quatre personnes. Ces messieurs sont sûrement affamés par leur longue route ! Il vaut mieux avoir trop à manger que pas assez ! Faites monter les trois bonnes bouteilles de vin que le sommelier m'a préparé. Après le repas, j'irai leur montrer les travaux. Merci ».

Le directeur ferma la porte et vint me resserrer la main, cette fois chaleureusement.

« J'ai suivi vos ordres à la lettre monsieur Holmes ! La suite au nom de Ramsay et Emerson est louée, j'ai mis une date fort antérieure pour brouiller les pistes, les malles y seront livrées et vous pourrez démarrer votre enquête de là. Personne ne pourra faire le rapprochement entre les personnes qui sont venues ce soir pour demander une réservation pour une nuit et qui seront reparties demain. La suite où vous vous rencontrerez est dans l'aile qui est en travaux. Mon cuisinier est de mèche, nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Il a dressé une table et mis le couvert. Le repas sera monté dans quelques minutes. Vous pourrez accéder à la suite par le couloir de service, plus discret et désert puisque en travaux. La porte principale qui y mène est fermée et je suis le seul à posséder la clé. Aucuns risques que vous soyez dérangés ! Vos invités sont déjà dans la suite. Pour le jour de votre départ, vous vous déguiserez en ouvrier de chantier pour rentrer à l'hôtel et personne ne verra quoi que ce soit ! Votre lettre a été brûlée comme demandé ».

- Merci monsieur le directeur ! Vous me rendez un grand service !

- Après ce que vous avez fait pour moi monsieur Holmes, c'est tout naturel ! Bon, le cuisinier a déjà tout préparé, nous allons sortir dans quelques minutes et récupérer le souper dans le monte-plat au premier. J'ai choisi des plats froids pour éviter de répandre les effluves du repas dans les couloirs ! Certains se poseraient des questions. Je vous ai mit du vin aussi. Il y a un Saint-Émilion, un Chateauneuf-du-Pape et un Romanée Conti, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Ah ! Il y en a qui savent ce qu'ils veulent ! Toujours agréable des personnes qui s'y connaissent en vin… Venez, sortons pour voir si la voie est libre. Ah, voilà mon cuisinier Joseph !

Personne d'autre dans le couloir, le directeur vérifia que le repas était bien dans le monte-plat, et satisfait il nous entraîna à sa suite. Après avoir passé la porte fermée à clé je l'entendis pousser un soupir de satisfaction.

- Ici, plus de mauvaises rencontres à redouter ! Joseph, allez déposer le souper dans la suite. Quand vous aurez fini, venez me trouver, puis je laisserai ces messieurs rejoindre leurs invités. Messieurs, vous me trouverez dans la chambre douze, je vais faire mon courrier que j'ai fait monter tout à l'heure aussi. Prenez votre temps ! Quand tout est fini, venez me chercher et nous redescendrons.

- Vous êtes le meilleur ! dis-je. Comme directeur d'hôtel, on ne fait pas mieux ! Sans votre aide, je n'y serais pas arrivé si bien. Merci.

- De rien monsieur Holmes ! Je vous dois beaucoup et mon cou ne vous remerciera jamais assez ! Ma situation, je vous la doit ! Juste retour des choses. Ah, mon cuisinier a fini son service… Je vous laisse messieurs, à tout à l'heure.


	26. III : Chap 32 : Retrouvailles

_Mais mon vrai métier c'est la nuit.  
Que je l'exerce en travesti :  
Je suis artiste  
J'ai un numéro très spécial  
Qui finit en nu intégral  
Après strip-tease  
Et dans la salle je vois que  
Les mâles n'en croient pas leurs yeux.  
Je suis un homme, oh !  
Comme ils disent_

_**Comme ils disent : Charles Aznavour**_

_**

* * *

**_

_T'as quitté ta province coincée  
Sous les insultes, les quolibets  
Le mépris des gens du quartier  
Et de tes parents effondrés_

_A quinze ans quand tu as découvert  
Ce penchant paraît-il pervers  
Que tu l'as annoncé à ta mère  
J'imagine bien la galère_

_Petit pédé..._

_T'aurais été noir, pas de lézards  
Besoin d' l'annoncer à personne  
Mais c'est franch'ment une autre histoire  
Que d'avouer "j'aime les hommes"_

_C'est pas d' ta faute, c'est la nature  
Comme l'a si bien dit Aznavour  
Que c'est quand même sacrement dur  
A l'âge des premières amours_

_Petit pédé..._

_Toute sa vie à faire semblant  
D'être "normal", comme disent les gens  
Jouer les machos à tout bout de champ  
Pour garder ton secret d'enfant_

_Dans le p'tit bled d'où tu viens  
Les gens te traitaient pire qu'un chien  
Il fait pas bon être pédé  
quand t'es entouré d'enculés(…)_

**_Petit pédé... : Renaud_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 32 : Retrouvailles (le 14 mars)**

Watson et moi franchîmes les portes de la suite. Ce devait être la « Royale », le décor était somptueux ! Des dorures et des enluminures partout ! Plus des tableaux de grands peintres. Une nuit ici devait coûter notre loyer annuel !

En plus, il y avait une grande pièce à traverser et encore des portes à franchir avant d'arriver dans le salon principal. Il y avait de gros travaux dans les couloirs et dans les autres chambres, mais ici, on aurait dit qu'elle avait été épargnée par la remise à neuf.

La porte au bout s'ouvrit et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Amélia en sortir.

- Amélia ! fis-je estomaqué de la trouver ici. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Comment est-ce que…

- Bonjour Sherlock, me dit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! Bonjour à vous aussi docteur Watson.

- Heu… fis-je légèrement décontenancé. Bonsoir Amélia… Désolé, mais te voir ici m'a un peu perturbé…

Elle s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa sur la joue et tendit la main à Watson.

- Tu piques un peu mon chou ! Il faudra songer à te raser !

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ces jours-ci… Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu à ma question. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Oh, me dit-elle en haussant les épaules, j'ai de mon côté une centaine de questions que je t'ai posées un jour et auxquelles tu n'as jamais daigné me répondre ! (J'encaissai la petite remarque. Elle seule se permettait de me parler sur ce ton !). En fait j'ai appris que tu débauchais mes gens sans me prévenir ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler non ? Et ta visite à Georges ? On ne me dit rien dans cette maison ! Tout le monde conspire dans mon dos… Toi en premier ! Bravo et merci !

- J'ai dû opérer dans l'urgence ! lui répondis-je en soupirant. Il me fallait des gens de confiance et j'ai pensé à Meredith, beaucoup plus disponible ! Je n'avais pas le temps de te prévenir et comme je voulais rester discret…pas question de rentrer « chez toi ». Je suis désolé Amélia…

- Ben voyons Milord ! J'ai raté ta visite… dommage… Georges m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas reconnu ! Et en plus, tu me chapardes des livres ! Je m'absente quelques heures et tu me chambardes tout ! Meredith m'a expliqué comment tu l'avais abordée… Mais enfin ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Quand elle m'a rapporté tes propos irrévérencieux, j'en suis tombée de ma chaise ! Je suis d'accord que tu devais être discret, mais quand même ! Je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme ça que je sache !

J'étais assez surpris qu'elle le prenne si mal, contrarié aussi qu'elle pense que je conspirais dans son dos.

Elle du le lire au fond de mes yeux parce qu'elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas croyable Sherlock ! fit-elle dans un grand éclat de rire. Cela fait vingt-et-un ans que nous nous connaissons et malgré tout, j'arrive encore à te faire peur quand j'hausse le ton ! Désolé mon garçon, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te remonter les bretelles encore une fois ! Tu m'as bien fait rire !

- Amélia, fis-je en soupirant, tu es odieuse avec moi ! Aucune pitié ! Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai vingt-neuf ans et que je ne suis plus un gamin ?

- Sache une chose mon grand : quand bien même tu aurais septante ans que je ne me gênerais toujours pas pour te taper sur les doigts et te mettre mon pied dans les fesses ! Ne l'oublie jamais ! Pour moi, tu seras éternellement un petit garçon !

- Tant pis pour moi alors ! Donc si je m'écorche les genoux, je ne demanderai pas à Watson de me soigner mais j'irai chez toi !

- Tu es toujours le bienvenu ! Même si tu ne débarques que quand tu as besoin… (Georges m'avait prévenu que j'aurais droit à la petite phrase assassine). Mais bon… Ah au fait ! J'adore ton nouvel assistant ! Meredith aussi ! Pire que deux larrons en foire ! Très tolérant en plus ! Aucun a priori sur nos professions ! Ton ami Watson devrait prendre exemple sur cette personne charmante… Au lieu de faire une grimace de dégoût chaque fois qu'il me croise…

Watson poussa un soupir de mécontentement, il ne l'aimait pas du tout…Je pense qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Vu ce que lui allait faire chez ses collègues… il se voyait mal prendre le thé avec une ancienne prostituée !

- Et Andrew ? Cela a été avec lui ?

- Oh, lui c'est encore pire ! Il est EN-CH-AN-TE ! Sous le charme, je te le jure ! Tu risques de perdre ton assistant à tout jamais si tu le laisses entre ses mains ! Tu as réussi à faire fonctionner un trio improbable : ton assistant avec une prostituée et un inverti ! D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup… Voilà Andrew le magnifique…

Effectivement, Andrew sortait lui aussi de l'autre pièce en se déhanchant de manière provocante. Il avait l'art et la manière de le faire aussi !

Il était aussi grand et aussi mince que moi. Cheveux châtain clair et toujours tiré à quatre épingles ! Un vrai dandy ! Physique qui plaisait aux femmes en plus ! Elles se noyaient dans ses yeux noisette.

L'autre meilleur ami de Meredith. Celui qui l'avait toujours respecté comme moi. Son garde du corps quand elle allait dans les quartiers mal famés. Infaillible au tir au révolver et au lancer de poignards.

C'était lui qui m'avait aidé à perfectionner ma boxe et avec lui que j'avais ramassé Meredith lorsque son père l'avait battue. Lui aussi qui m'avait aidé à la venger.

Vieille connaissance aussi ! Mais sa _préférence_ à lui c'était les hommes ! Il ne marcherait jamais sur mes plates-bandes!

Spécialisé avant dans l'ouverture des coffres et des serrures, il avait prit le bon chemin ensuite. Spécialiste aussi de la provocation ! Il allait en user et en abuser ! Et comme cela faisait neuf ans que je ne l'avais plus vu, il allait se rattraper !

J'entendis Watson en avaler de travers. Andrew aimait provoquer et Watson était parfait pour cela ! Il allait nous faire son petit numéro de "grande folle" !

- Bon Dieu Holmes ! fit Watson choqué. Ce n'est quand même pas lui votre assistant ?

- Non, lui c'était en quelque sorte un des assistants de mon assistant… si vous suivez toujours. Salut Andrew ! Alors tout s'est bien passé ?

- Salut mon petit chou, fit-il de sa voix de fausset (Il fallait qu'il en rajoute !). Tout va bien mon grand ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous ! Oh bonjour beau moustachu ! (Watson manqua de s'étrangler). Oups, pardon ! Il ne m'aime pas ! Par contre, moi j'adooore ton assistant ! Merci Sherlock de me l'avoir confié ! Il n'a aucuns préjugés et il m'a laissé faire ! Un corps parfait ! Ses cheveux sont merveilleux ! Si doux, si fins… Je me suis régalé pour l'habiller ! A croquer ! Tu ne vas pas le reconnaître ! Je lui ai conseillé de rester avec les habits dont je l'avais revêtu pour ton enquête… Une pure merveille pour les yeux ! Si je puis me permettre un conseil mon grand, tu devrais changer d'assistant ! Celui-ci a plus la classe ! Et puis, je pourrais m'amuser avec… de temps en temps…si tu me le permets bien sûr…

Je rattrapai in extremis Watson par la manche.

- Watson ! Restez ! Je ne vais pas changer de collègue de travail, rassurez-vous !

- Ouh, susceptible ton ami ! fit Andrew. Meredith m'a dit que tu avais besoin de mon matériel d'escalade. Mais je n'ai plus qu'un jeu d'escalade. Je vais tout te préparer ! Les cordes, les harnais… Tu comptes enfourcher aussi un fringant destrier pendant ton voyage ?

- Oui Andrew, fis-je en riant (Watson était totalement hermétique à son langage « double lecture » dont il avait fait sa spécialité lui aussi. Meredith était LA championne à ce jeu là !). Je compte monter à cheval ! Pourquoi ?

- Je me doute que tu vas passer beaucoup d'heures le cul assis sur une selle et moi, je pense à tes charmantes petites fesses ! _Mio_ _picolo culo d'amore_ ! (« Mon petit cul d'amour » ? Merci Andrew ! Venge-toi !). Et à celles de ton assistant aussi ! Terrible chute de rein entre nous ! Et fessier très adorable ! J'en ai encore les yeux qui pétillent ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'abîme…Ton ami Watson me fait des yeux forts méchants ! Il serait jaloux ?

- Andrew ! lui dis-je en rigolant. Viens-en au fait ! Il ne te connaît pas lui !

- Bien mon chou… Pour le confort de tes fesses et de celle de ton assistant, je te propose le prêt de mes deux selles américaines que j'ai utilisé au Texas lorsque j'étais cow-boy ! Super confortable !

- Toi ? fis-en riant. Cow-boy au Texas ? Quand tu étais jeune fille sans doute ?

- Que tu es méchante ! me répondit-il en faisant semblant d'être choqué. Amélia ! Ta petite protégée est _vilaine_ avec moi ! (Watson en avala encore une fois de travers ! Certes, quand on ne connaissait pas Andrew, c'était déconcertant ! Moi j'avais l'habitude). Mais quand tu descendras de ton cheval cassé en deux par une journée de monte, tu penseras à moi ! Je te parie même que tu me télégraphieras pour que je te les expédie ! J'ai aussi les fontes qui vont avec et les capes pour vous protéger de la pluie. Les lanières de cuir te permettront de lier des choses à l'arrière et à l'avant de ta selle. En plus, j'ai les deux tapis de selle qui vont avec ! Fabrication indienne ! Ils protègeront la peau du dos de ta monture, parce que, le frottement du cuir, c'est irritant pour la bête…Ici, personne ne pense au confort du cheval ! La selle directement sur le dos ! Et je te jure que mes selles sont confortables ! Je me devais de protéger mes outils de travail ! Penses-y mon chou ! Même si nous ne travaillons pas avec les mêmes choses toi et moi…Tu me diras que tes fesses sont loin de ta tête et que tu sauras toujours faire travailler ton cerveau, mais bon…

- Tes selles ont des fanfreluches ?

- Mais enfin Sherlock ! Non ! Elles n'ont même pas le cuir gravé comme certaines ! Toutes simples, cuir brun et je te jure que le confort y est ! J'ai convoyé du bétail moi !

- D'accord ! Tu as gagné ! Mais tu me diras comment je vais expliquer la présence de deux selles typées « cow-boy » en France…

- Tu leur diras que ton amant fut cow-boy un jour…il montait bien…grand fou va !

- Tais-toi, Watson va croire que tu dis vrai !

- Vu comment il grommelle dans ses dents…Bon, je vais vous laisser et rentrer avec toi Amélia. On sort par la porte de service et le gérant est chambre douze, je sais ! (Un vrai moulin à paroles notre Andrew). Sherlock, je me suis permis d'apprendre deux ou trois choses utiles à ton jeune assistant. Ne me remercie pas, c'est naturel ! Et si tu as encore besoin de mes services pour la suite, fais-moi signe ! J'accours de suite ! Je l'adore trop ! Mon compagnon aussi l'a adoré ! Adopté même ! Méfie-toi… Et pour la question que Meredith t'avait demandée, la réponse était : plus qu'elle ! (Je savais que Hélène avait un peu plus de poitrine que Meredith !). Pas eu besoin de faire des retouches à ce niveau là ! Allez, je t'embrasse, sur la joue, n'aie crainte ! Ouh, tu piques ma poule ! Viril à mort la barbe de deux jours… tu me rends folle Sherlock ! Docteur Watson ? Non ? Je comptais juste vous serrer la main… Pas marrant ton copain !

- Je vous interdis de penser que je suis de même côté que vous ! fit Watson entre ses dents. Gardez vos distances !

- Merci pour tout Andrew !

- De rien ma choute ! Tu remarqueras l'effort que je fais pour te trouver des petits noms comme tu les aimes ! Tu râles et j'adore quand tu râles ! Passe à l'occasion… pas avec ton ami mais avec ton assistant ! Addio amore mio !

Amélia et Andrew me firent un petit clin d'œil et sortirent de la suite.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à retrouver ces dames au salon.

Watson ne se doutait pas que mon assistant était en fait _une_ assistante ! Andrew avait laissé croire qu'il avait eu affaire à un jeune homme… Ma main à couper qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour titiller Watson.

Il adorait en faire des tonnes pour faire grincer les dents des gens trop coincé. Watson en avait fait les frais ! Parce que d'habitude, Andrew se comportait « normalement » !

Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas n'auraient même pas su dire qu'il « marchait de l'autre côté » et les femmes étaient toute folles de lui !

- On y va Watson ? Que je vous présente mon jeune assistant…

- Vos fréquentations sont douteuses Holmes ! Un inverti ? Qui se dit avoir été votre amant en plus ! Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes _vraiment_ de la jaquette !

- Vous croyez ce que vous voulez Watson, lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais en attendant, venez !

- Mais enfin Holmes ! Ce type est invertit et il vous drague ouvertement !

- Andrew adore jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi ! Il en rajoute toujours un peu… En temps normal il ne se comporte pas ainsi ! Mais vous avez fait la grimace en le voyant marcher ! Bon, vous venez ?

- J'en apprends tous les jours sur vous… Mais là, je viens de toucher le fond !

- Watson ! J'ai besoin du matériel d'Andrew ! Et pas de celui auquel vous venez de penser ! Ne le provoquez jamais, c'est un adversaire redoutable à la boxe ! Pareil au lancer de couteaux, à la carabine et révolver ! Il m'a appris à perfectionner la boxe et c'est loin d'être un tendre ! J'ai mordu la poussière au début !

- Voyez-vous ça…

- Watson ! Bridez votre imagination ! Les hommes ne sont pas ma tasse de thé ! Bon, vous voulez venir oui ou non ?

- Ami avec un inverti ! Vous n'avez jamais eu peur de trop vous pencher en avant ?

- Non ! Il y a le respect entre nous ! Andrew n'a pas choisi son orientation, la nature l'a fait pour lui ! La vie n'a pas toujours dû être facile pour lui ! Meredith connaît toute son histoire et il en a bavé ! Vous pensez que c'est facile ? Pour lui je ne crois pas ! Maintenant, il s'y est fait… même si pour la loi il est considéré comme un criminel ! Vous venez ?

Il me marmonna un « oui », nous traversâmes la pièce et poussâmes les grandes portes pour pénétrer dans le salon principal ou un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée pour ne pas que nous ayons froid.

Les deux femmes nous tournaient le dos, elles discutaient ensemble, la bonne humeur régnait entre elles. Tant mieux !

Meredith portait du bleu, sa couleur préférée et Hélène avait une robe gris anthracite, difficile de nommer précisément la couleur, mais cela lui faisait une chute de rein à tomber par terre ! Ses épaules étaient nues, le dos aussi et ses cheveux étaient relevés et coiffés d'une manière que je ne lui avais jamais vue.

En entendant nos pas elles se retournèrent et nous firent leur plus beau sourire ! Watson et même moi étions époustouflé.

Lui parce qu'il ne se doutait pas une seconde que j'avais fait appel à Hélène et qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue en entrant dans la pièce.

Moi parce qu'elle était encore plus superbe qu'il y a un mois ! Elle portait un collier de perles dans le cou, et le décolleté était merveilleux…

Andrew l'avait coiffée et maquillée légèrement, un vrai travail d'orfèvre ! Je comprenais pourquoi il s'était bien plu avec elle ! Nous en restâmes sans voix, bouche bée devant le spectacle.

- Bonsoir messieurs, firent-elles en cœur et en s'avançant vers nous.

- Vous nous emmenez danser messieurs ? me demanda Meredith en m'embrassant sur la joue. Ferme la bouche Sherlock, c'est malpoli. Bonsoir docteur Watson (Elle lui tendit la main qu'il serra sans chaleur). Vous aussi vous devriez fermer la bouche ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux ? On est si jolies ?

- Bonsoir monsieur Holmes, me fit Hélène en me souriant et en s'avançant vers moi.

J'étais tétanisé ! Et comment la saluer ? Je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser sur la joue comme avec Meredith, même si j'en mourais d'envie, et lui serrer la main serait trop pompeux.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle, fis-je en lui faisant un baisemain. (Bon compromis !) Vous êtes rayonnante d'élégance ce soir. Mais désolé de vous le dire, nous ne sommes malheureusement pas là pour vous emmener danser toutes les deux.

- Dommage ! me répondit-elle. Nous avions la tenue adéquate ! Bonsoir docteur Watson. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bonsoir mademoiselle, fit-il glacial. (Je vis Meredith faire une petite grimace en entendant le ton employé par Watson). Je vais bien, très bien même ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Holmes m'a caché le nom de son fameux assistant ! J'étais loin de m'imaginer que c'était _vous_ ! C'est donc elle que vous avez envoyé recueillir des indices ? me demanda-t-il hautain. Effectivement, c'est un trio fort improbable que vous avez constitué…

- Peut-être Watson, mais il a fonctionné apparemment. Bon, si nous mangions d'abord, vous nous raconterez ensuite votre journée de folie !

- Bon appétit et bonne soirée à vous trois, fit Watson en tournant les talons. De toute façon vous n'avez pas besoin de moi !

- Watson ! fis-je en colère. Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

Il était presque à la porte du salon quand Hélène le rattrapa par la main. Elle avait fait vite, ses talons avaient claqués sur le sol. Il essaya de récupérer sa main mais elle la tenait fermement.

- Docteur Watson ! lui dit-elle patiemment, un peu comme si elle parlait à un enfant qui fait un gros caprice. Restez ! Votre ami a besoin de vous ! Il a besoin de tout le monde pour cette affaire ! Si vous partez, il peut laisser tomber l'affaire parce qu'il n'y arrivera jamais sans vous ! Tout le monde a eu son rôle à jouer, et vous aurez le vôtre plus tard. Chacun y a mit du sien pour l'aider. Vous êtes le phare qui éclaire ses nuits ! Le conducteur de lumière c'est vous ! Moi, j'ai été chargée de relever les indices et je vous jure que ce n'est pas facile ! Ma journée n'a pas été de tout repos ! Meredith a annulé des rendez-vous, Andrew a entraîné son compagnon avec nous alors qu'il n'était pas bien, un gamin a traversé la campagne en courant pour m'apporter un message et moi, j'ai sauté dans le premier train pour Londres ! Je suis passé par toutes les tenues possibles et inimaginables aujourd'hui ! Monsieur Holmes avait besoin de toutes les personnes en qui il a confiance, mais vous Watson, vous auriez été trop repérable là-bas. Nous, nous sommes dans l'ombre, personne ne s'imaginera que c'est lui qui nous envoie… Nous sommes les maillons d'une chaîne, et si un maillon est manquant, rien ne fonctionnera.

- Il vous a dit votre texte ou quoi ?

- Non Watson ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était chez ma tante, et vous étiez là aussi ! Je vous ai dit ce que je pensais Watson ! Je vous ai tendu la main à votre arrivée en signe de réconciliation. On va arrêter les hostilités et manger. Nous, notre dernier repas c'était à treize heures ! Et je meurs de faim…

Le message fit mouche parce que Watson fit demi tour, mais j'eu quand même droit à un regard lourd de reproches !


	27. III : Chap 33 : Compte rendu

**Chapitre 33 : Compte-rendu et autres gentillesses (le 14 mars)**

Pour éviter d'autres prises de bec, je préférais me mettre à côté de Watson et laisser les dames ensemble en face de nous. Je m'étais déjà assis quand je m'aperçu que Meredith, qui se trouvait devant Watson, avait fait signe à Hélène de ne pas s'asseoir. Elle croisa ses bras et me regarda de travers.

- Désespérant ! fit Meredith en dardant son regard noisette sur moi. Sherlock, tu fais mon désespoir ! Des années que nous essayons de t'inculquer les bonnes manières et voilà la récompense ! Monsieur s'assied le premier et laisse les dames debout ! Il est temps de te ressaisir mon grand ! En France, tu vas fréquenter le beau linge !

- Désolé mesdames ! fis-je contrit. J'étais en train de me demander qui avait commandé le Romanée Conti, qui est rare et hors de prix, et je vous ai oublié.

- C'est moi qui ai fait monter ce Bourgogne, fit Hélène. Puisque ton client est tellement riche que l'argent coule des murs, je me suis dit « autant se faire plaisir sur son compte ! ». C'est un vin exceptionnel, tu n'en boiras qu'une fois dans ta vie ! Il se déguste ! (Le tutoiement avait échappé à Hélène mais Watson n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué).

J'acquiesçai. Un Romanée Conti ? Pourquoi pas après tout ? Je tirai la chaise de Meredith et l'avançai pendant qu'elle s'asseyait. De même avec celle d'Hélène. De ma position, j'avais une vue incomparable sur le décolleté… magnifique ! Watson dû voir où s'étaient posés mes yeux car il me demanda innocemment :

- Le paysage est-il intéressant de là où vous vous trouvez ? Vue incomparable sans doute…

- J'admirais les rangées de perles Watson ! Ce sont des vraies ?

- Des vraies de vraies, poussin ! me répondit Meredith. J'ai prélevé dans ma cassette personnelle pour fournir un collier de perles et les boucles d'oreilles à Hélène ! Cadeau de mon client _Italiano_. Andrew a fourni les bagues, qui elles sont de provenances douteuses… mais vraies quand même ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser sortir sans rien sur elle quand même ! Et comme moi, en tant que dame de compagnie, je n'étais pas supposée porter des bijoux…

- Bravo Meredith ! Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance !

Je me rassis à ma place et commençai à servir ces dames. Watson était silencieux et je savais qu'il était en colère contre moi. Qu'allait-il dire lorsqu'il saurait le reste ? On n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler…

Le souper froid était délicieux. Nous bûmes d'abord le Saint-Émilion puis entamâmes le Châteauneuf. Hélène réservait le Romanée pour la fin de la soirée. D'ailleurs je remarquai que le vin descendait bien chez elle. Quand elle me tendit son verre pour que je le resserve je lui demandai :

« Il me semble que le vin est apprécié… Mais attention ! Vous risquez de ne plus avoir l'équilibre lorsque vous vous lèverez de table ».

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Sherlock, fit Meredith en rigolant. Elle tient bien le coup avec le vin ! Au dîner, elle a bu cinq verres et elle ne tanguait même pas ! Cela ne l'a pas empêché de jouer les acrobates sur les chaises et à cheval ! Moi, avec deux je n'en pouvais plus ! Mais elle ! Comme si elle avait bu de l'eau !

- Et bien, fis-je étonné, j'en apprends tous les jours moi !

- N'allez pas croire monsieur Holmes que je me saoule ! Ma tante possède une cave à vin merveilleuse… Elle profite que je suis chez elle pour déboucher une bouteille différente par jour ! Et il faut la vider ! Le soir, c'est un vieux cognac que nous buvons en compagnie de son voisin, monsieur Lewis ! Après un mois d'un traitement pareil, ce n'est pas cinq verres qui vont me mettre par terre !

- La bouteille entière ne serait pas arrivée à te mettre par terre ! fit Meredith en rigolant. Si tu l'avais vue sauter sur le dos du cheval ! La souplesse d'un chat ! Et elle l'a monté à cru en plus ! Pareil sur les chaises pour aller voir en haut des meubles… Toujours avec sa belle robe en plus ! Sauf sur le cheval bien entendu !

- Il fallait bien que je le fasse ! fit Hélène en riant à son tour. Tu as refusé de monter sur le cheval !

- Ah non ! Pas monter à cru ! C'est indécent ! Moi, j'ai bien aimé le regard ébahi de Lord Fairwood quand il m'a vu descendre ! Je me suis occupée de lui pendant de nombreuses années ! Mais il ne se présentait pas sous son véritable nom ! Il a frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque !

- Evidemment ! dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je constate avec plaisir que vous vous êtes bien amusée toutes les deux !

- Oui, firent-elles en cœur. Nous avons eu quelques fous rires, poursuivit Hélène.

Watson grogna quelques choses dans ses dents. Il valait mieux parler de l'affaire proprement dite.

- Bon, les filles, faudrait peut-être me raconter ce que vous avez fait de votre journée de ballade dans la campagne !

- Ballade ? fit Meredith. Tu te fiches de nous Sherlock ! C'était tout sauf une ballade de santé ! Débouche le grand cru pour Hélène qu'elle puisse profiter de sa récompense, bien méritée ! J'ai envie de me mettre minable ce soir !

Je débouchai la bouteille, servis tout le monde puis invitai Hélène à nous raconter leur journée.

- Je suis arrivée ce matin à la gare de Waterloo, commença Hélène, et je n'ai pas eu de difficultés pour reconnaître Meredith. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Andrew était resté sur son siège de fiacre, cocher fort discipliné ! Il nous a baladé dans la ville. Meredith m'a fait part de son plan pour semer d'éventuels guetteurs. Nous avons tiré les rideaux de fiacre et on en a profité pour se changer. Meredith avait passé sa robe verte sur la noire de deuil et moi, j'ai enfilé un long manteau noir ainsi que chapeau et voilette. Andrew nous a fait faire une multitude de détours ! Puis nous sommes rentrés dans une cour fermée, remplie d'autres fiacres ! Il s'est mit derrière les autres et nous sommes descendues pour aller rendre les derniers hommages à un inconnu… Juste entrer et sortir aussi vite par une autre porte. Nous avons pris un autre fiacre avec un autre conducteur, l'ami d'Andrew, et nous avons démarré avec d'autres ! Andrew, lui est resté là bas et à changé de tenue. De voyante à sobre ! Il nous a récupérées plus loin, nous avons gardé nos nouvelles toilettes mais Meredith m'avait donné un manteau pour la cacher et j'avais laissé mes cheveux en liberté. Il fallait être subtil pour nous retrouver si nous avion été suivis ! Alors nous sommes allées chez Andrew et nous nous sommes changée : moi en dame du monde et Meredith en dame de compagnie. Ton ami s'est bien amusé à me coiffer et à me maquiller ! Puis ils m'ont prêté les bijoux et nous sommes partis avec d'autres chevaux ! Leur maison est en retrait de la route et pas d'arbre pour se cacher ! Si on avait été observée, nous l'aurions vu !

- Pas mal les filles ! fis-je impressionné. Mais en principe, seul Lord Fairwood et moi-même étions sous surveillance. Je ne pense pas qu'il se serait permis le luxe de laisser trop de complices en arrière !

- La prudence est la mère de la sécurité Sherlock ! me dit Meredith. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une ! Et puis c'est marrant ! Mais je t'en prie Hélène, continue !

- Nous sommes arrivés chez ton client et son épouse est venue nous saluer comme si nous étions des amies de longue date ! Notre cocher est descendu, a dételé les chevaux et est rentré par la porte de service. Vu que j'avais besoin de ses lumières pour les serrures… Mais attends, j'ai consigné tout par écrit !

Watson tiqua en l'entendant me tutoyer. De toute façon, le reste viendrait sur le tapis tôt ou tard. Hélène me tendit son carnet de notes. L'écriture y était moins distinguée que dans sa lettre.

- Désolée pour l'écriture mais j'ai du écrire debout la plupart du temps ! Je ne voulais rien omettre.

- Mais, fis-je ébahi en découvrant des croquis fort réalistes, vous dessinez ?

- Je ne me défends pas trop mal. Le client ne voulait pas se séparer des croquis de ses objets volés, alors j'en ai recopié certains. Le reste, je les ai conservés dans ma mémoire. Vous avez aussi des croquis des dispositions des pièces, c'est plus facile si je dois vous expliquer. (Elle était repassée au vouvoiement, sans doute inconsciemment). Lord Fairwood s'est fait délesté de ses objets eux mêmes volés pendant la dissolution des monastères. Il y a des calices, des bagues ornées de pierres précieuses… Des choses faciles à transporter et à écouler. Les bijoux peuvent être déchassé et revendus.

- Félicitations mademoiselle. Vous dessinez à la perfection !

- Y a-t-il des choses qu'elle ne fait pas à la perfection Holmes ? fit Watson sarcastique.

- Je n'ai pas encore tout essayé Watson ! lui répondis-je gentiment. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps devant moi ! Mais promis, je vous tiens au courant de l'avancée des choses !

- Sherlock ! fit Meredith en haussant le ton. Mais ça va aller ? Tu te crois où ?

- Laisse tomber Meredith, fit Hélène en posant sa main sur son bras. J'ai l'habitude des petites phrases assassines et à double sens de Watson. Avec lui, nier ne sert à rien ! Alors, nous en rajoutons une couche ! C'était au tour de monsieur Holmes de surenchérir. Je m'occuperai de la suivante… Bon, revenons à nos moutons ! Ah oui ! Andrew a étudié les serrures de près et il est catégorique : serrures forcées après leur ouvertures pour égarer les soupçons. Ne me demande comment il sait ça ! C'est secret ! Mais celui qui a ouvert le coffre avait les clés. Vu que le compte a logé chez chacun d'eux, il a eu le temps de prendre des empreintes des clés et de les dupliquer ! Pareil pour les vitrines ! Vous verrez sur mes croquis que se sont des vitrines plates et allongées pour exposer les divers objets. Il a ouvert les serrures avec une clé, a pris les objets de valeur, a cassé le verre et ensuite a refermé à clé les vitrines. Cela égare les soupçons si on croit que les vitrines ont été cassées au lieu d'ouvertes avec la clé !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? lui demandais-je. Vous avez des preuves matérielles ?

- Pas de morceaux de verre à l'intérieur des vitrines ! Si on casse le verre pour prendre les objets, les morceaux de verre seront à l'intérieur ! Ici, on les trouve tous pas terre. Je vous ai dit que toutes les vitres étaient bien fermées lorsque le vol fut découvert ? Et bien, avec certaines, il aurait été impossible de prendre tous les objets sans se couper ! Le trou n'était pas assez grand que pour attraper les objets du fond sans se couper. Et ils avaient disparu pourtant ! Donc, vitrine ouverte avec une clé ! Fracassée ensuite et puis refermée !

- Rien à redire jusque là ! fis-je admiratif. Déductions correctes et uniquement d'après les preuves matérielles.

- Chez monsieur Cameron, il y avait beaucoup de reliques d'origine catholique. C'est un Chrétien caché. Là, Meredith m'a aidé. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était catholique !

- Plus trop pratiquante mais je crois toujours en Dieu. Mais chut ! Dans le pays où je vis, il vaut mieux rester discret ! Nous sommes des catholiques non déclarées !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Hélène. Moi je suis athée ! Bref, pour les reliques, aucunes n'a été volées ! Sans doute des fausses et sans valeur ou alors pas de débouchées pour la vente. Il y avait des phalanges de Saint-je-ne-sais-plus-qui, des os ayant appartenu à tous les saints du calendrier, un véritable morceau de la croix de Jésus-Christ en personne, un morceau du Saint Suaire – un vieux chiffon sans doute – et… encore autre chose…mais je ne sais plus le nom exact maintenant. Meredith, de quelle partie du Christ nous a-t-il parlé ? Je ne me souviens plus du mot qu'il a utilisé et je ne l'ai pas noté !

Meredith se redressa sur sa chaise, petit sourire grivois aux lèvres et fit innocemment :

« Je ne sais plus ! Je n'ai pas écouté tous ses babillages… Oh ce n'est pas grave ! Encore un faux sans doute ! Ce type est bête à mourir avec ses reliques ! Il y croit ! » .

- Mais si rappelles toi ! Tu as même eu une quinte de toux ! Je t'ai même demandé si tu voulais un verre d'eau. J'ai cru que tu avais avalé de travers…

- Non je ne vois plus ! lui répondit-elle en plongeant dans son verre de vin. Ma mémoire est mauvaise. Sherlock ne t'en voudras pas de l'avoir oublié ! Hein mon grand ?

Pas besoin de me faire un dessin ! Vu la tête de Meredith, Watson et moi avions compris de quoi Hélène voulait parler. Je voyais bien qu'elle cherchait dans sa mémoire pour retrouver le mot. Vite, faisons diversion !

- Vous savez, fis-je sérieusement, que si on rassemblait tous les soi-disant véritables morceaux de bois de la croix du Christ que nous aurions une croix gigantesque ! De plus, ce n'est pas dans les mains que les romains plantaient les clous, la chair est bien trop tendre et elle se déchirerait avec le poids du corps ! C'est dans les poignets qu'ils plantaient le clou, entre le radius et le cubitus…

- Holmes ! fit Watson horrifié. C'est dégoûtant ! Vous n'allez pas nous faire un cours sur « comment crucifier un homme » ? Nous avons des femmes à table !

- Oui, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec votre récit ! me dit Hélène en fronçant ses sourcils. Il m'intéresse au plus haut point, mais ça m'énerve de ne pas retrouver le mot que je cherche ! Il me semble qu'il y avait le mot « puce » dedans…

- Et bien Sherlock, enchaîna Meredith en souriant de plus belle, c'est pareil pour les os de Saints ! Certains se retrouveraient avec trente-six mains si on rassemblait toutes leurs reliques véritables !

- Oui ! fit Hélène triomphante. Ça me revient ! C'était le prépuce du Christ !

- Merveilleux, fis-je un peu gêné. Quelle mémoire prodigieuse Hélène ! Bon, passons aux choses volées à ce client et laissons tomber les saintes reliques, fussent-elles du Christ en personne !

Meredith se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de rire mais je sentais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup longtemps. Watson hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Et bien Holmes, me dit-il entre ses dents, ça promet cette enquête !

Les yeux d'Hélène ne tenaient pas en place ! Elle s'était rendue compte que Meredith pouffait de rire à ses côtés, que Watson faisait les yeux sombres et que moi j'avais plongé dans mon verre de vin. Elle se frotta le menton et le petit sourire qui se forma sur ses lèvres annonçait qu'une grande révélation s'était faite dans sa tête.

- Dites-moi, fit-elle gravement, Jésus, n'était-il pas… juif ?

- Absolument ! fit Watson. Le roi des juifs même ! Les romains l'ont écrit sur la pancarte au dessus de sa croix ! Le fameux INRI.

- Alors je devais avoir le cerveau endormi pour ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt ! dit-elle en rigolant doucement. Il était juif ! Je situe beaucoup mieux où se trouvait le morceau de peau présent maintenant dans la vitrine ! Tu peux hurler de rire Meredith, depuis le temps que tu te retiens !

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois ! Un formidable éclat de rire s'échappa de la gorge de Meredith. Nous étions partit pour ne plus savoir la récupérer… Je plongeai un peu plus dans mon verre de vin et je laissai Watson bouillonner de rage ! Hélène rit elle aussi de bon cœur avec Meredith. Elles faisaient la paire ces deux là ! Plus facile pour le futur…

- Il n'y a pas que les juifs qui soient circoncis ! fit Meredith entre deux éclats de rire. (Les larmes lui coulaient tellement elle avait ri).

- Meredith ! fis-je. S'il te plaît !

- Ah bon, fit innocemment Hélène. D'autres religions le font aussi ?

- Les musulmans ! lui répondit Meredith. Mais on peut ne pas être de ces religions, ni être la plus grande croyante même, et décider quand même de faire circoncire son fils. Juste pour l'hygiène ! Ou pour faire râler le père…

Dépité que j'étais ! Je n'aurais pas su descendre plus bas sur ma chaise !

Je fis des petits coups de pied discret à Meredith pour la faire taire, mais je dû mal viser parce ce fut Hélène qui recula sa chaise :

« Mais bon sang ! Lequel de vous deux me donne des coups de pieds sous la table ? »

- Je te parie que c'est Sherlock ! fit Meredith en riant de plus belle. Les coups m'étaient sûrement destinés ! Pour me faire taire !

- Je vous présente mes excuses mademoiselle ! Les coups étaient pour Meredith en effet ! Mais enfin Meredith ! Tu n'as pas d'autres sujets de conversation que celui là ? Tu oublies que tu as à tes côtés une jeune fille de treize ans ta cadette ! Sans ton « bagage culturel »…

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi Holmes ? fit Watson hargneusement. C'est de votre faute aussi ! Vous pensiez à quoi lorsque vous avez constitué votre duo ? Un monde les sépare toutes les deux ! On ne met pas une jeune demoiselle de bonne famille avec une …enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

- Avec quoi docteur Watson ? fit Hélène en plongeant son regard flamboyant dans le sien. Vous vouliez sans doute dire avec : (elle énuméra sur ses doigts de manière consciencieuse) une prostituée, une péripatéticienne, une fille de joie, une fille publique, une marie-couche-toi-là, une entraîneuse, une racoleuse, une tapineuse, une catin, une pute ?

- Heu… fit Meredith un peu déroutée. Qu'est-ce qui te prends Hélène ?

- Rassure-toi ! lui dit-elle avec chaleur. (Puis elle regarda Watson et sa voix se fit plus dure). Mais il y a un mois, lors d'un certain petit-déjeuner, le docteur Watson m'a donné _gracieusement_ tous les synonymes du mot « prostituée » ! J'ai considérablement enrichi mon vocabulaire ce jour là ! Je voulais lui prouver que ma mémoire était excellente ! Un monde nous sépare peut-être Watson, mais j'ai passé une excellente journée en sa compagnie ! Je remercie monsieur Holmes de me l'avoir fait rencontrer ! Et j'espère que nous aurons encore d'autres journées aussi agréables que celle-ci ! Andrew aussi a été charmant. Il ne se dandine pas du tout dans le privé ! Si monsieur Holmes ne m'avait pas prévenu de son « orientation » jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il préférait les hommes…

- Bon sang Holmes ! Mais qu'aviez-vous besoin de lui dire ce genre de chose ?

Hélène ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre :

- Il a eu bien raison ! C'était pour me mettre en confiance avec un homme inconnu. Jamais je n'aurais toléré qu'un homme me fasse ce que je lui ai permis de faire ! Il devait me coiffer et m'aider pour des tas de choses… Au moins, quand il met ses mains à ma taille, il n'a pas d'arrières pensées ! C'est un homme très gentil et fort courtois ! Il nous a chouchouté toute la journée !

- Fin de la récréation les enfants ! fis-je en tapant dans mes mains. On se calme et on reprend où nous en étions ! Meredith, tu es privée de vin, ça ne te vaut rien ! Hélène, on enchaîne sur la suite ! Je lirai vos notes ce soir pour être sûr de ne rien avoir oublié, mais en attendant : qu'a-t-on volé chez monsieur Cameron ?

- Oui général ! fit-elle. En fait, ils ont pris deux tableaux, dont un de Blake, des pièces de monnaies anciennes ainsi que des livres. Il possédait des incunables et beaucoup de livres rares ayant trait au diable et au satanisme.

- Des livres sataniques qui côtoient des reliques religieuses ? De mieux en mieux ! Et leur _modus operandi_ ? Le même ?

- Presque ! Je t'explique : les trois collectionneurs ont invité ce fameux comte chacun à leur tour ! C'est un collectionneur, il avait des choses à vendre qui les intéressaient. Ils lui ont fait tout visiter ! Ils lui ont expliqué les faiblesses de leur sécurité et de leur maison ! Le type n'avait plus qu'à se servir ! Il a même logé plusieurs nuits chez Fairwood ! Facile de prendre les empreintes des clés quand le trousseau traîne sur la table… Chez les autres, il n'avait pas les clés… Mais il est entré quand même avec d'autres moyens.

- Vous avez des détails précis sur leur manière d'agir ? fit Watson. Comment lord Fairwood n'a pas entendu les vitres se casser ? (Il lui parla gentiment et n'avait pas tiqué quand Hélène m'avait tutoyé de nouveau).

- Vicieux qu'ils ont été ! Ils ont empoisonné le meilleur cheval du lord ! Oh, rien d'irréversible, mais assez que pour occuper le vétérinaire, le propriétaire et toute la maisonnée au chevet du cheval. Les écuries se trouvant au fond du jardin…Facile de casser des vitres, personne ne pouvait entendre !

- Et chez Cameron, lui demanda-t-il. Ils étaient à plusieurs pour le vol ?

- Oui, fis-je. Ils ont fait les trois en même temps ! Ils sont forts !

- Chez monsieur « reliques », ils ont fracturé la fenêtre, enchaîna Hélène. Toutes ses fenêtres sont munies de barreaux intérieurs ! Il devait encore en faire réparer une parce que trop vieux. Les voleurs étaient au courant de celle qui avait une faiblesse. Ils sont entrés et sortis par la fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait des empreintes multiples sur le sol. J'ai relevé de grandes empreintes mais de petites enjambées… plus petites que les miennes. Comme si quelqu'un avait mis de grands souliers pour tromper son monde. J'ai pensé à un homme fort petit, devant toiser un mètre soixante. J'ai mesuré les enjambées de Cameron, il est petit, et cela correspondait à la taille. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a marché dans le jardin ! Il a une canne. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps dans le jardin, j'y suis allée en même temps que le jardinier et j'ai fait semblant de papoter avec lui. J'étais déguisée en femme de chambre et je déambulais partout en faisant semblant de m'énerver tout en lui racontant des choses ! Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le sol pour ne rien perdre. C'est là que j'ai examiné les fameuses traces de pas. Mais je n'ai pas osé en faire plus. De retour à l'intérieur, j'ai examiné la pièce qui lui sert de musée. J'ai remarqué que sur une chaise, il y avait aussi des traces. On était monté dessus avec des pieds nus humides et pas très propre ! La trace du pied était fort fine. Pied de femme sans doute ! Et pas grande puisqu'elle a du monter sur une chaise pour accéder aux derniers étages de la bibliothèque !

- Pas mal les observations mademoiselle ! Vous m'impressionnez !

- Merci monsieur Holmes, vous me flattez ! L'empreinte était plus marqué sur l'avant du pied : elle a du s'étendre pour arriver aux livres du haut. Moi, sur la chaise, j'y arrive sans aucun problème et je fais le mètre septante-quatre. Pire ! Vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à attraper les livres du haut, les plus précieux d'après Cameron, elle a prit appui sur la planche. Ils peuvent virer eux aussi la femme de ménage ! (Je souris discrètement à l'évocation de cette plaisanterie). Les poussières ne sont pas prises sur les dernières étagères. Belles traces de doigts très fins dans la poussière ! Comme elle n'y arrivait toujours pas, elle a mit ensuite un livre sur la chaise. Il était toujours à côté, avec des traces de pied. C'est un livre sans valeur. J'ai fait tout comme elle, mais en me rétrécissant et Andrew a mesuré ma hauteur, un peu moins d'un mètre soixante. Vu qu'elle était très petite, ses yeux n'ont pas vu la deuxième rangée de livres derrière la première – les tablettes sont profondes – et ces livres étaient reculés tout au fond ! Des véritables petits bijoux ceux là. Elle va se faire tirer les oreilles de ne pas les avoir pris !

- Je dois avouer, fit Watson, que vous avez bien travaillé…

- Merci docteur, fit Hélène sur le qui-vive (Elle s'en méfiait et je pouvais la comprendre, même moi je sursautai en l'entendant lui faire un compliment). Heu… ensuite elle a du passer le produit de son vol à deux complices qui faisaient le pied de grue en dessous de la fenêtre. Il y avait deux traces de souliers distinctes dans le sol humide ainsi que les deux trous d'une échelle. La fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée culmine à un mètre quatre-vingt car il a une volée de marches pour accéder au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Ils avaient du battre la semelle parce que dans l'herbe, tout était brouillé ! Les traces dans le parterre de fleurs étaient profondes, ils ont du être alourdi par le poids des livres…Plus loin, je découvre une cigarette à moitié fumée. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre que des voleurs qui se veulent discret fument. Monsieur Cameron n'a pas beaucoup de personnel dans sa maison et il les emploie depuis longtemps, les connaît bien et leur fait confiance. Il se doutait que son valet de pied fumait. J'ai examiné discrètement ses doigts et bingo ! Doigts jaunes de fumeur ! Fausse piste pour le mégot. Et si monsieur « reliques » n'a rien entendu, c'est parce que il n'y avait rien à casser ! Il suffisait de desceller un barreau de la fenêtre après l'avoir fracturée… Voilà aussi pourquoi j'ai pensé à quelqu'un de mince, l'ouverture est fine ! Seul Andrew peut s'y glisser sans problème. Moi pas ! Ce qui me fait dire que si c'est une femme qui est passée, elle n'a pas beaucoup de poitrine ! Pour les livres, certains ont été volés et pas d'autre, comme si le voleur savait ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il suivait une liste bien précise parce qu'il restait dans les étagères des livres de valeur. Pas énorme mais moyen de tirer un bon prix.

Hélène fit une pause et bu une gorgée de vin. Je fis pareil, le Romanée descendait tout seul. Excellent choix !

- Et bien Hélène, dit soudain Meredith, ton vin, c'est le petit Jésus en culottes de velours ! Merveilleux ! Je peux en avoir un peu Sherlock (Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, implorante). Je n'en boirai qu'une seule fois dans ma vie… S'il te plaît mon chou…

- Oui, tu peux en avoir, lui répondis-je en riant. Tu le mérites aussi ! Allez Hélène, poursuivons chez le troisième, ensuite vous me raconterez comment vous avec fait pour passer discrètement de l'un à l'autre.

- Lord Lister : tableaux de maître. Ne me demande pas les noms, tout est noté sur le carnet. Pas de traces d'effraction non plus. Mais j'ai appris que le comte a passé une soirée fort longue chez lord Lister et ce dernier s'est levé de nombreuse fois pour aller chercher des boissons, le maître d'hôtel étant tombé dans les escaliers, et les clés sont toujours restées sur la table devant le comte. Rien de plus facile ! Chez lui, pas grand chose à découvrir. Ils sont passés par la terrasse dallée, peu ou pas d'empreintes et ils n'ont emmenés une vingtaine de tableaux, les plus chers bien évidemment ! Pas de bruit non plus. Mais il y en a pour une fortune ! Lister en était malade ! Un expert devait venir dans une semaine pour estimer exactement sa collection ! Certaines toiles ont acquit de la valeur ces dernières années… Enfin, il allait faire évaluer les tableaux achetés légalement ! Et vu qu'il n'y a pas eu d'effraction, il peut toujours courir pour que l'assurance lui donne quelque chose ! Seul cinq toiles n'ont pas été acquises légalement.

- Bien, jusque là ça m'a l'air d'être complet comme compte-rendu. Mais poursuivez je vous prie. Comment êtes-vous passées de l'un à l'autre ?

- Comment avons-nous fait pour passer ? Le mérite revient à Meredith pour passer chez « relique ». Le vol a laissé ce pauvre homme sans force et il était un peu souffrant, nous avons enfilé les habits d'une femme de chambre chacune, Andrew en valet de pied et nous avons été lui porter quelques douceurs de la part de nos maîtres… Un bon bouillon bien fumant ! Pour aller chez lord Lister : déguisée en premier lad ! Andrew m'a grondé parce que j'avais fichu mes cheveux en l'air en mettant une casquette ! Lister avait prêté un étalon pour saillir la jument de Cameron. J'ai grimpé sur le dos du cheval pour le reconduire chez mon employeur ! Et pour revenir chez Fairwood, rien de plus facile ! Il est venu lui demander l'étalon pour saillir une des filles de son propre étalon. J'ai du eu l'extrême bonheur de remonter sur le cheval et de retraverser les propriétés pour revenir chez Fairwood. Meredith avait le rôle de l'assistant du premier lad ! Et voilà le travail !


	28. III : Chap 34 : Propositions indécentes

**Chapitre 34 : Propositions indécentes (le 14 mars)**

J'étais impressionné par son travail. Elle avait passé le test haut la main ! Je lui tendis la mienne et lui dis :

« Félicitation mademoiselle ! Vous fûtes brillante et plus rusée qu'un renard ! Je vous engage pour le jour où je ne saurai pas me déplacer chez un client ! ».

- Merci monsieur Holmes ! Mais tous les mérites ne me reviennent pas à moi seule ! Meredith m'a soufflé pour les femmes de chambre et nous avons réfléchi à deux…

- Merci à toi Hélène ! fit Meredith. J'ai moi aussi passé une bonne journée, fatigante mais agréable ! Dis-moi, si tu es libre dans les prochains jours, tu pourrais peut-être rester à Londres ? Tu peux loger chez moi. Je connais des tas de petites boutiques… Et on se gavera de chocolat chaud ! Elle adore au fait !

- Oui, c'est vraiment divin ! Je suis d'accord de rester à Londres, mais mon emploi du temps va dépendre de mon futur employeur… S'il me donne quartier libre je suis partante pour des journées en ta compagnie… Mais j'ai des doutes ! Je t'ai expliqué la suite du programme et tu connais la réponse que je lui ai faite.

- Il va falloir décider de la suite du programme mesdames… Si Hélène change d'avis et me dit « non » vous pourrez écumer toutes les boutiques d'Angleterre… Mais si elle est _vraiment_ d'accord pour l'embauche, il faudra remettre vos journées à plus tard…

- Voilà ! fit Meredith en me grondant faussement. Je me trouve une chouette copine et monsieur me l'enlève ! Merci Sherlock !

- Quoique, il faudra des vêtements pour partir… fis-je en regardant le fond de mon verre. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance… Je te donnerai mes mesures pour les costumes, chemises et smoking…pour le reste, deux femmes ayant du goût… cela ne peut déboucher sur du positif pour les yeux…

- Oh poussin ! Je t'adore ! Il me donne l'ordre d'écumer les boutiques et de les rhabiller tout les deux de la tête au pied ! Au bal, tu vas faire tomber raide morte de jalousie les autres femmes Hélène ! On emmènera Andrew dans les boutiques, tu vas voir Hélène comment les hommes de son bord ont du goût !

- Pas pour mes costumes ! fis-je paniqué. Vous réglerez ça entre vous les filles !

- Holmes ! fit Watson en m'attrapant par le bras. J'ai peur de comprendre… Vous n'allez pas demander à mademoiselle Stoner de venir en France ?

- Si Watson ! J'en ai besoin aussi ! Mais elle a toujours le choix de ne pas venir si elle juge que c'est trop dangereux… Je vous laisse libre Hélène, vous pouvez m'envoyer promener, je ne vous en voudrai pas le moins du monde… Réfléchissez à deux fois, je suis détestable quand je suis sur une enquête. Watson peut en témoigner !

- Tant que j'ai le droit de te frapper… Je t'ai dit « oui » et ma réponse ne change pas !

- Oh ! fit Watson aux anges. Le tutoiement est revenu ! De temps en temps ça leur échappe ! On se demande pourquoi…

- Bon sang Watson ! fit Hélène en soupirant. Vous êtes pénible ! A force d'entendre Meredith le tutoyer et utiliser son prénom…

- Bien sûr ! fit-il de son sourire mauvais. Je vous crois ! Et son rôle consistera en quoi Holmes ? Première assistante du détective ?

Je ne lui répondis pas mais fixai mon regard dans celui d'Hélène. Ses yeux ne cillèrent pas. Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas. Toujours d'accord !

- Sûre ? lui demandais-je. Vous avez passé en revue tout ce que cela risquait d'impliquer ? Il est encore temps de faire machine arrière… Après, ce sera trop tard pour les remords ou les regrets…

- Mûrement réfléchis ! me répondit-elle en souriant. Vu la facture que vous me réclamez pour vos deux jours d'enquête et puisque vous me saignez aux quatre veines sans aucun scrupules…Avec tout ce que je vais faire pour vous, ça mérite bien un effacement total de ma dette ?

- J'effacerai votre ardoise, promis juré ! Mais pas en entier…

- Tu as réclamé de l'argent à Hélène toi ? me demanda Meredith.

- Non, vieille plaisanterie entre nous, lui répondis-je.

- Mais que devra-t-elle faire Holmes ? me demanda un Watson courroucé.

- Juste jouer le rôle de ma jeune épouse pour que nous puissions enquêter sans nous faire repérer…

Le silence se fit. Meredith était au courant car elle resta impassible. Watson passa par toutes les couleurs !

- C'est une plaisanterie Holmes ? Vous ne lui avez quand même pas demandé de jouer ce rôle ? Vous vous rendez compte des implications ? Mais vous lui grillez toutes ses chances de faire un beau mariage ! Elle va partager votre chambre ! Votre lit ! Et l'intimité dans tout ça ? Mais c'est de la débauche pure et simple !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! fis-je. Il y a une heure, vous me suspectiez d'être de la jaquette comme Andrew ! Si j'en suis, tout va bien ! Hélène n'aura rien à craindre… Tu m'aimerais encore Meredith si je virais de bord comme Andrew ?

- Mais bien sûr mon poussin ! fit-elle avec emphase, souriant de notre vieille plaisanterie. Même si tu devenais un criminel je t'aimerais toujours !

- Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à votre amie plutôt ? demanda Watson. Cela ne la dérangerait pas de partager votre couche !

- Je ne suis qu'une pute docteur Watson, lui répondit-elle. Je ne suis pas une femme du beau monde…Même si je le fréquente… Non, je ne couche pas avec Sherlock ! C'est un peu mon grand frère…C'est immonde ! Ensuite, je n'ai aucun sens de l'observation ! De plus, avec ma chance, je risquerais de tomber sur un ancien client… Gênant ! Je l'ai constaté aujourd'hui… Moi, je suis juste championne pour deviner si monsieur porte à gauche ou à droite…

- Meredith ! fis-je. N'oublie pas que tu as une jeune fille à tes côtés ! Evite de parler de choses trop osées ! (Je me tournai vers Hélène qui souriait).

- Si vous n'aviez rien dit monsieur Holmes, je n'aurais jamais pensé que son propos final était osé… Mais maintenant… oui !

- Holmes ! Bon sang ! C'est encore une de vos plaisanteries ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes sérieux ? Vous non plus mademoiselle ? Un peu de bon sens s'il vous plaît !

- Watson ! lui dis-je pour le faire taire. Puisque la principale intéressée est d'accord…

- Tranquillise-toi Hélène ! fit Meredith en lui tapotant le bras. Je t'assure qu'en d'autres temps, il n'est pas si « détestable » que ça ! Il sait même être charmant des fois ! Juste très orgueilleux ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est héréditaire ! Mais si tu sais le prendre et qu'il ne te fait pas peur… Je te donnerai quelques suggestions pour apprivoiser l'animal…

Hélène lui jeta un regard interrogateur en coin, et Meredith se trompa sur la signification, ou alors le vin la rendait encore plus grivoise qu'elle n'était d'habitude !

- Non ! lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Rassure-toi ! C'est bien de Sherlock que je parle quand je dis « l'animal » ! Je ne parle pas de son animal personnel…

- Meredith ! fit Hélène en rougissant. J'avais bien compris la première fois ! Oh Watson ne faites pas cette tête ! Je ne jouerai que le rôle, rien d'autre ! Et puis, on en avait discuté il y a un mois à l'Auberge de la Couronne non ? Vous voyez, nous tenons parole !

- Nous avions parlé de quoi ? demanda Watson.

- De mariage voyons ! lui répondit-elle. J'avais dit que l'on se mariait dans quinze jours et votre ami a dit que dans un mois c'était mieux, car plus de temps pour la cérémonie ! Voilà ! On se marie ! Pour du faux mais bon, vous devrez vous contenter de ça !

- J'ai du rater des faits importants moi ! fit Meredith. Vous étiez sérieux ou c'était de l'ironie comme d'habitude ?

- C'était de l'ironie pour Watson, fis Hélène. Mais par le plus grand des hasards nous devenons mari et femme un mois après ! On en avait parlé lorsque monsieur Holmes est venu régler mes petits problèmes familiaux…

- Vous avez dû bien vous amuser pour faire de l'ironie sur un mariage entre vous deux ! J'aurais bien aimé être une petite souris moi… J'ai dû rater un grand moment dégoulinant de sarcasmes mâtiné d'ironie !

- Deux jours ! fit Watson en levant les bras au ciel. Toujours en train de frôler la ligne rouge ces deux là ! Ils ont dépassés toutes les règles de la bienséance ! Dès le départ en plus ! Madame Hudson m'a raconté leurs frasques dans le hall et les escaliers ! Du joli !

- Et c'est depuis lors que vous avez une dent contre Hélène ? demanda Meredith. Elle ne vous a rien fait… C'est son droit d'envoyer aux orties les règles établies !

- Holmes a été outrageusement familier avec elle ! Et maintenant, on touche le fond ! Vous rendez-vous compte des conséquences d'une telle demande ? Avez-vous bien pensé à toutes les implications que cela va entraîner ? Il ne suffit pas de jouer un rôle devant les autres ! Vous allez vivre comme mari et femme ! Partager la même chambre ! C'est votre amie qui l'a incitée à dire oui ? Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger une fille qui n'a pas de vertu avec une autre de bonne famille qui n'a « peut-être plus » sa vertu !

- Peut-être plus sa vertu ? fit Meredith étonnée. Mais enfin docteur Watson ! Si elle a encore sa vertu tant mieux pour elle et si elle l'a perdue, j'espère au moins qu'elle a du plaisir ! De toute façon, cela ne vous regarde pas ! C'est sa vertu à _elle_ ! Elle en fait ce qu'elle veut ! Sauf si vous aviez des vues dessus…

- Meredith je t'en prie ! Doucement sur les mots ! Vous Watson, arrêtez avec ça !

- Holmes ! Vous êtes mal placé pour en parler ! Vous en faites votre femme pour un mois ! Ce n'est pas mieux ! C'est odieux même ! Vous voulez finir ce que vous aviez commencé il y a un mois ? Pas eu le temps de faire tout ce que vous vouliez ?

- Docteur Watson ! fit Hélène en haussant le ton. Vous avez lu le compte-rendu du coroner ! Vous savez pourquoi je suis restée seule dans la cuisine avec lui ! Rien à voir avec ce que vous pensiez ! L'heure que nous avons passée seuls dans cette cuisine n'a pas été utilisée pour ce genre de débordements ! Ne vous ai-je pas juré sur la tête de ma défunte sœur qu'il n'avait pas pris ma vertu ?

- Mais avec qui Watson t'accuse t-il d'avoir fauté et perdu ta vertu ? fit Meredith.

- Avec ton petit poussin ! Et dans la cuisine en plus !

Meredith hurla de rire ! Moi, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Watson recommençait son petit manège et je n'avais plus le courage de les canaliser tous les deux. Il fallait stopper le tout avant que l'irréparable soit commis !

Au diable l'enquête et au diable la résolution de l'affaire ! Je n'avais même pas envie de gueuler sur Watson et de demander à Meredith se s'arrêter de rire.

Je mis ma tête dans mes mains et j'attendis que ça se calme. D'ailleurs Meredith reprit la parole, entre deux spasmes de rire :

« Docteur Watson ! Vous me faites rire ! »

- Moi je ne ris plus Meredith ! fit Hélène. Ça commence à bien faire ses insinuations douteuses ! Et il sait que ce n'est qu'une extrapolation non fondée ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais faire dans une cuisine… Je n'y ai rien fait en plus…

- Moi je n'y crois pas du tout à ces accusations ! Attendez Watson ! On voit que vous connaissez bien mal votre ami ! Hélène et lui ? Déjà, que je le vois mal prendre la vertu de la demoiselle ! Et pour leur « grande première » à la hussarde dans la cuisine ? Non, Watson ! Désolé mais je n'y crois pas ! C'est gros ! Très gros ! Désolé, mais ça passe difficilement… ça coince même !

Je vis les yeux d'Hélène cligner brusquement, Meredith était loin de se douter que nous l'avions fait et qu'Hélène m'avait vu dans mon plus simple appareil. Pourvu qu'elle fasse semblant de ne pas comprendre le double sens dans les paroles de Meredith !

- Certes, je le connais mal ! fit Watson caustique. Il ne se livre jamais ! Je ne sais rien de sa vie ! Et maintenant il m'annonce, tout désinvolte, qu'il emmène mademoiselle en France sous le statut de femme mariée ! Avec lui !

- J'ai très bien compris Watson, fis-je glacial. Mais je n'oblige personne ! Et personne n'a influencé qui que ce soit ! Hélène a encore le droit de refuser, vu la tournure que prennent les choses… D'ailleurs, si c'est pour résoudre une affaire avec une atmosphère telle que celle-ci, je préfère rester à Londres et dire « non » au client ! Et vous savez très bien Watson que je n'aime pas parler de moi !

- Docteur Watson ! fit Meredith. Chez lui, il y a des tas des portes fermées à clé, closes et définitivement condamnées ! Je n'en possède pas la clé, Amélia non plus ! Pourtant, nous sommes les personnes les plus proches de lui… De toute façon, je ne veux pas les ouvrir… Il me laisse tranquille avec les miennes… Chacun son jardin secret. Mais ne le jugez pas ! Vous faites plus de tort que de bien…

- Hélène, vu comment ça dégénère, je vous suggère de reconsidérer votre réponse… Si les conséquences vous paraissent trop lourdes, vous pouvez me dire « non » !

- Pour bien prendre conscience des implications que cela peut avoir, il faudrait peut-être les passer en revue ! me dit Meredith. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sherlock ? Au moins Hélène pourra te dire « oui » en sachant exactement où elle s'engage. Il faudra que je lui explique quelques petites choses. Vous serez censé être marié depuis six mois… Lors de la grande soirée de bal, les femmes présentes risquent de mettre le sujet sur le tapis ! Elles adorent les jeunes mariés…Il faudra vous mettre d'accord sur votre histoire d'amour et comment elle a commencée…Votre rencontre, comment vous vous êtes fréquenté, fiançailles, mariage et surtout le reste ! Hélène, tu devras savoir leur répondre ou éluder les questions… Mais tu dois connaître certaines choses…

- Quoi ? rugit Watson. Vous n'allez tout de même pas lui expliquer ces choses là ?

- De toute façon, elle les apprendra un jour les choses de la vie de couple ! Jolie comme elle est, elle trouvera un homme facilement et se sera sans doute un bon parti… Ce que je lui expliquerai lui servira un jour ! Elle aura juste une longueur d'avance… Ce n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs, cela lui évitera de se demander ce qu'il va se passer. Vu qu'elle n'a personne pour lui expliquer… les amies servent à ça aussi !

- Holmes ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas cautionner cela ?

- Les femmes feront ce qu'elles veulent Watson ! Nous les laisserons discuter de certains détails de la vie quand nous les aurons quittées… Elles ont toute la nuit ! Si Meredith estime que c'est nécessaire…

- Les gens de la haute société adorent titiller les jeunes mariés ! Je le sais, je les ai fréquentées assez ! Enfin, surtout les hommes…Les femmes seront subtiles avec Hélène, mais les hommes entre eux, ce sont les pires ! Ils vont sombrer dans le grivois ! Méfie-toi Sherlock, ta future femme est très belle et ils seront jaloux !

- Et vous Holmes ? me demanda Watson narquois. Qui va vous apprendre certaines subtilités sur le beau sexe ?

- Je vous demanderai de m'écrire un roman sur le sujet ! lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Faut pas vous tracasser docteur Watson, surenchéri Meredith. Les hommes n'ont pas besoin d'expliquer les subtilités ! Il y a deux sortes d'hommes : tout d'abord les vantards, à les entendre, ils sont les plus grands, les plus forts et les meilleurs au lit ! Ensuite, il y a les discrets, ils le font mais qui ne le crient pas sur tous les toits ! Sherlock, tu éluderas et tu resteras dans le vague. Tu es un gentleman et pas un grossier merle comme les autres. Ce n'est pas ton style… mais pour Hélène, les rombières endimanchées voudront savoir comment c'était et combien d'enfants elle veut ! Je vais lui apprendre à rester dans le flou, mais il faut qu'elle sache de quoi elles parlent ! Donc, je dois lui expliquer…

- Non mais j'hallucine ! fit Watson avec rage. Vous avez vraiment décidé de la pervertir tous les deux ? Parce que si après vos « explications » elle a la présence d'esprit de refuser, elle aura appris des choses qu'elle n'est pas censée savoir avant le mariage !

- Oh Watson s'il vous plait ! fit Hélène en se levant. Il y a dix minutes vous me suspectiez toujours d'avoir eu des « relations sexuelles » avec votre ami ! (Devant le regard ébahi de Meredith, elle précisa sur un ton ironique). Encore un mot que le bon docteur Watson m'a appris lors de ce merveilleux petit déjeuner ! Ma culture générale a avancé à grands pas ce jour là ! J'ai appris plein de nouveaux mots interdits ! Si j'avais reçu un shilling chaque fois qu'un mot grivois était prononcé à cette table, j'aurais doublé ma rente ! Vivement le prochain repas que nous prendrons ensemble mon cher Watson, je meurs d'envie d'enrichir mon vocabulaire paillard !

- Ironisez tant que vous voulez mademoiselle ! Mais la dure réalité va vous rattraper et il sera trop tard pour faire demi-tour ! Je vous aurai prévenu ! Pensez à votre réputation si l'on apprend que vous avez vécu maritalement avec un homme ! Terminé les projets de mariage avec un beau parti !

- Vous voyez le mal partout ! fit-elle en jetant l'éponge. Il y a un mois, vous m'avez accusée d'avoir fait les pires choses dans cette foutue cuisine, puis vous avez tenté de vous rétracter lorsque vous avez lu le rapport du coroner et compris votre erreur de jugement… Même me présenter vos excuses ! Maintenant, vous recommencez ! Que ce soit bien clair : ce n'est pas parce que nous vivrons comme mari et femme que nous ferons _tout_ comme un vrai couple ! Monsieur Holmes ? C'est bien clair n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas de débordements intempestifs ! Je ne vous prendrai pas votre vertu ! Chacun dans son coin ! N'ayez aucune crainte ! Mais en public, nous devrons faire comme si…

- En attendant Holmes, vous allez quand même vivre une certaine intimité avec elle ! Comment ferez-vous pour garder un semblant de privé ? Bon amusement ! Tiens, vous ne me répondez pas avec des commentaires égrillards comme vous faisiez si bien le mois dernier, lors de _notre_ petit-déjeuner rien qu'à nous deux ?

- Watson, vous me lassez ! Je suis fatigué de devoir me justifier sans cesse !

- Ou alors vous n'osez pas parce que votre amie est présente ? poursuivi-t-il. Elle en tomberait de sa chaise si on lui racontait ! Parce que ce matin là, vous étiez en forme pour les commentaires déplacés ! La demoiselle en a pris pour son grade !

- C'était de l'ironie Watson vous le savez ! Nous en avons discuté, ça a mal tourné et vous avez perdu ! Vous l'aviez bien cherché ! Je me suis excusé auprès d'Hélène ! J'ai dépassé les bornes ce jour là en vous répondant et je n'en suis pas fier ! Le sujet est clos !

- Je trouve que la demoiselle est bien disposée à votre égard… Elle vous a pardonné beaucoup de choses ! Et quand vous lui demandez de partir un mois avec vous, elle accourt sans aucun problème ! Un peu louche vous ne trouvez pas Holmes ? Ou alors votre brillant esprit ne veut voir que ce qui l'intéresse…

- D'accord Watson, fit Hélène en se levant et en prenant appui sur la table. J'avoue tout ! Je suis follement amoureuse de votre ami et j'espère bien arriver à le débaucher en un mois ! Quand nous reviendrons, il ne pourra plus se passer de moi, il m'épousera pour de bon et me fera au minimum quatre marmots ! Si vous êtes gentil, je vous en mettrai un de côté ! Bon ! Maintenant, on peut travailler sérieusement ! (Elle se tourna vers moi et voyant la tête que je faisais après avoir entendu sa tirade, elle ajouta). Désolé, je sais que c'était à votre tour de lui répondre mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Il me pousse à bout et je craque !

- On arrête tout ! dis-je en me levant à mon tour. Watson et moi allons rentrer à Baker Street ! Partir dans ces conditions je refuse ! Hélène, merci pour la visite à la clientèle, vous pouvez garder la robe et je vous enverrai votre chèque pour votre travail. Passez la nuit chez Meredith, faites les boutiques, les restaurants… ce que vous voulez ! Quartier libre pour vous ! Il y a du Mozart dans quelques jours, si cela vous intéresse, je vous y emmène toutes les deux ! Si tu es toujours allergique aux concerts Meredith, je ne t'y oblige pas, sinon tu es la bienvenue ! Tenez moi au courant pour que je sache le nombre de place à prendre. Passez une bonne soirée mesdames ! Meredith, je m'arrangerai pour te dédommager de ta journée perdue ainsi que celle d'Andrew.

- Me payer Sherlock ? Serais-tu devenu fou ? Je refuse !

- Je ne veux pas de chèque moi non plus ! Je n'ai pas fait ça pour l'argent… Juste pour vous rendre service. A la rigueur, un rabais sur ma note personnelle…

- Oui, sans problème…

- Vous laissez tomber l'affaire Holmes ? me demanda Watson étonné.

- Vu l'esclandre que vous venez de faire ! Si ce genre de chose arrivait en France, nous serons grillés net ! Merci bien !

- Allons-y, mais pas avec la demoiselle qui joue le rôle de votre épouse ! Prenez quelqu'un d'autres…

- Ah oui ! fis-je railleur. Il y a l'espèce de potiche que lord Fairwood veut me prêter ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle va m'aider dans mon enquête Watson ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter ! D'une personne intelligente, qui pourra sillonner la région à mes côtés pour m'aider dans mes recherches ! Vous me prenez pour qui Watson ? Pour un goujat qui n'a pas pensé aux diverses implications qu'une telle intimité peut entraîner ? Vous croyez que je n'y ai pas réfléchi ? Le mariage entre nous n'aura pas lieu puisque nous aurons des faux certificats de mariage ! Il faut juste mettre les prénoms d'emprunt à côté des noms de famille, d'emprunt, eux aussi ! Hélène ne deviendra pas madame Holmes ! Juste madame Emerson, épouse Ramsay ! Nos états civils respectifs resteront les mêmes : célibataires !

- Faites ce que vous voulez Holmes ! Mais je vous aurai prévenu ! Je n'assisterai pas à la fin de l'entretien… Vous pourrez la débaucher à votre aise ! Je refuse de cautionner une telle chose !

- Watson, il y a des factures et un loyer à payer ! Merci de me laisser choir ! J'ai besoin de vous comme secrétaire particulier ! Mais si vous ne venez pas, tant pis, j'essayerai de faire sans vous ! Mais vous devrez faire pendant un mois comme si j'étais gravement malade…

- S'il faut aller avec vous, j'irai. Mais je ne veux plus rien entendre aujourd'hui ! Je rentre. Faut-il respecter les consignes pour le retour ? Oui ? Alors je les respecterai… Bien le bonsoir mesdames.

Watson nous planta tous les trois et il sortit de la pièce en marchant vite. Quelle soirée ! Meredith nous regarda tous les deux et haussa les sourcils.

- Tu m'avais dit Hélène que toi et le docteur Watson aviez des rapports assez tendus et qu'il ne t'aimait pas, mais là, ça dépasse tout ! Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour qu'il s'imagine de telles choses entre vous deux… Bien, si nous reprenions ? J'ai pensé à des petits détails et je voudrais te les soumettre Sherlock.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de café ! (Je me ré assis à table). Meredith, tu peux en demander au cuisinier ? Merci…


	29. III : Chap 35 : Valses viennoises

Message pour Skarine: Tu rentres de vacances et Elyon y est partie; c'est le fameux chassé-croisé!

Oui Holmes et Watson vont un peu s'engueuler, les dents vont grincer! C'est plus inhabituel, j'avoue que je sors un peu des sentiers battus ! Le pire sera entre Hélène et Watson! Même si de temps en temps il y aura des accalmies. Mais je m'amuse avec les dialogues et les répliques cinglantes! Le pourquoi Watson grogne sera expliqué fin 3è partie, mais Hélène le comprendra avant Holmes. L'explication du 21 février, Watson l'apprendra avec effroi dans la 4è partie...

Là, je viens de finir d'écrire mon final de la 3è et je vais repasser à l'après enquête made in Normandie... Puis je taperai la 4 et la 5. My mind rebels against stagnation!

* * *

_On est deux, tu es dans mes bras  
Au deuxième temps de la valse  
Nous comptons tous les deux : une deux trois  
Et Paris qui bat la mesure  
Paris qui mesure notre émoi  
Et Paris qui bat la mesure  
Nous fredonne, fredonne déjà (…)_

_**La valse à mille temps : Jacques Brel**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 35 : Valses viennoise**

Nous eûmes du café et cela me fit de bien. La soirée avait été houleuse et je savais bien que Watson n'en avait pas fini avec nous ! Le silence s'était installé, ce fut Meredith qui le rompit :

- Bon, dites-moi les amoureux ? (Devant nos regards ébahis, elle ajouta) Façon de parler ! Vous savez danser ? Sherlock je sais que oui, je lui ai appris… Mais toi Hélène ?

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir danser pour partir ! fis-je sur le qui-vive. On ne dansera pas de toute façon !

- Espèce de crétin ! me répliqua Meredith. Vous allez être invité à la soirée de l'ami caché de ton client ! Qui dit « réception pour les fiançailles de la fille » dit danses ! Personne ne comprendra pourquoi tu n'invites pas ta charmante épouse à danser ! Tu grilles ton enquête toi-même !

- Je sais danser Meredith ! fit Hélène. Ma tante m'avait appris à danser et à Noël, quand je suis allée chez elle, j'ai dansé avec tous ses invités ! Ils faisaient tous au moins trois fois mon âge ! Mais bon, je sais danser…

- Oui, chacun de votre côté vous savez danser ! Mais pas ensemble ! Vous devez vous exercer tous les deux ! Sinon, le jour du bal, les invités verront que vous n'êtes pas en harmonie !

- Meredith ! lui dis-je. Nous savons danser ! Pourquoi s'exercer ? Au moment de monter sur la piste on improvisera !

- Non Sherlock ! Écoute-moi pour une fois ! Vous êtes des jeunes mariés et vous êtes censé avoir dansé de nombreuses fois ensemble lorsque vous vous fréquentiez ! C'est la règle dans les bonnes familles ! Au minimum vous avez du danser à votre mariage ! Vous devez être en harmonie tout de suite quand vous vous élancerez sur la piste ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre quelques secondes pour t'accorder avec elle ! Cela fait des années que tu n'as plus dansé mon poussin, et ce n'était pas avec Hélène… Non, ne dis rien, je sais… Mais tu n'as pas le choix…

- Bien Meredith, si nous avons le temps, nous nous entraînerons…

- Tout de suite mon grand ! Ne reporte pas à plus tard, tu n'auras pas le temps ou le courage de le faire… Tu es loin d'avoir pensé à tout… Le phonographe est là et prêt à l'emploi. Vous devez faire jeune couple amoureux ! Gestes tendres et _tutti quanti_ ! Et il faudra sûrement vous embrasser… Désolé, mais pour ça aussi vous devez vous exercer !

Hélène avait pâlit et moi aussi. Meredith ne pouvait pas savoir que je l'avais déjà embrassé… Ce ne serait pas un problème… Embrasser Hélène devant un parterre d'inconnu ne me faisait pas peur, mais devant Meredith si ! En sachant qu'elle serait présente pour la danse et le baiser, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir la sueur froide dans mon dos.

- Meredith ! Tu n'y songes pas sérieusement ?

- Pourquoi devons-nous le faire ? demanda Hélène en rougissant. Personne ne nous le demandera quand même !

- Les français sont moins coincés que les anglais, plus romantique aussi… Vous êtes des jeunes mariés bon sang ! Si vous aviez dix ans de mariage, tout le monde s'en ficherait ! Ta femme est belle Sherlock ! Et en smoking tu es à tomber raide mort tellement ça te va bien ! Ils voudront le baiser des jeunes mariés ! Comme ça, ils auront vu le baiser des fiancés et celui des mariés ! Hélène, tu peux toujours reculer je pense ?

- Je crois que je vais en discuter avec mon futur époux…

- Comme tu veux ! Exercez-vous à danser d'abord, le baiser sera pour la fin…

- Meredith ! Tu vas faire détaler Hélène en courant et Watson sera heureux !

- Mais non ! Hélène a été fiancée, elle a donc du embrasser son fiancé… Oui ou non ?

- Oui, fit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût. Je n'ai pas aimé ! Surtout quand il a mit la langue… Dégoûtant ! Je suis contente d'avoir rompu !

- Encore un homme qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de vous lécher les amygdales quand il vous embrasse ! Faut toujours que certains en fassent trop ! Rassure-toi, Sherlock embrasse bien ! Attention, je n'ai jamais essayé ! Mais un jour, quelqu'un me l'a confié… (Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme). Excuse-moi Sherlock ! La mélancolie me prend parfois, pour ne pas dire souvent…

- Je sais Meredith, je te connais trop bien… Je ne devrais peut-être pas aller en France et envoyer le client au diable…

- Non Sherlock ! Hélène est d'accord de payer de sa personne pour t'aider ! Alors ne tergiverse pas et en piste les enfants !

- Oui, mais…

Meredith ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous laisse seuls… J'attendrai dans le couloir que vous ayez fini de nous entraîner ! Pudique va ! Là bas il y aura plein de monde…

- Il n'y aura personne qui me connaîtra…

- Je te taquine mon chou ! Hélène, je te le confie ! Prends-en soin le temps de mon absence… Au fait, pour le baiser, pas besoin de faire le profond…

- Ce n'était pas mon intention Meredith ! Les autres devront se contenter d'un baiser chaste ! Nous sommes anglais non ?

- Haut les cœurs les amoureux ! Cela va vous désinhiber ! Si vous voulez vivre un mois ensemble et dans la même chambre qui plus est, il vaut mieux être décoincé. A tout à l'heure.

Meredith se dirigea vers la porte quand tout à coup elle se retourna avec un sourire égrillard et dit à l'adresse d'Hélène :

- Ton mari à un point commun avec le Christ !

- Meredith ! criais-je. Pas ça !

- Lequel ? demanda Hélène en toute innocence. On va le crucifier à l'âge de trente-trois ans ? Il va ressusciter ensuite ?

- Non ! fit-elle en riant. Je te laisse deviner !

- Meredith ! lui criais-je alors qu'elle s'enfuyait en riant. Tu me le paieras !

Hélène me regarda, un peu gênée. J'en profitai pour me diriger vers le phonographe. Tout était prêt pour commencer à danser.

- Meredith est loin de se douter que je connais ton côté « juif », fit soudain Hélène.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu parlé du prépuce de Christ toi ?

- Je ne savais pas ce que ce mot voulait dire quand Cameron l'a prononcé ! J'ai entendu Meredith qui toussait derrière moi, mais je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement ! Tu m'avais parlé d'un « morceau de peau » qu'on t'avait coupé, tu n'as pas utilisé le mot savant ! Je n'ai donc pas pensé à mal quand je l'ai dit… Tu m'invites à danser pour finir ?

- Oui, volontiers mademoiselle, lui répondit-je en enclenchant le phonographe. Nous commencerons par un rythme lent, pas de valses endiablées pour débuter.

Je la pris par la main et l'entraînai au milieu de la pièce. Nous eûmes quelques petits soucis pour le départ…La position de nos mains en premier lieu. Je ne savais pas trop où les placer pour rester correct et elle de même, ses mains se placèrent à divers endroits dans mon dos.

- Meredith avait raison, me glissa-t-elle dans l'oreille. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de danser ensemble et ça se voit !

- Elle a bien souvent raison ! Mais puisque nous sommes presque marié, je suggère que nous mettions nos mains de manière plus sensuelle… Nous sommes amoureux fou l'un de l'autre ! Il faut que les gens présent le devinent aisément.

Ses mains se déplacèrent et elle se serra un peu plus contre moi. J'en fis de même et mes mains lui étreignirent la taille. Nous eûmes aussi un peu de mal pour accorder nos pas et tout compte fait, il fallu du temps pour être en harmonie et accorder nos pas.

- Merci Meredith, fis-je tout haut. Sans toi, nous aurions eu l'air malin sur la piste de danse ! Elle va encore s'en gausser pendant des années et me charrier sans vergogne !

- Tu as une amie délicieuse Sherlock et nous n'avons pas été très correct envers elle. Ne devrais-je pas lui dire que je ne suis plus une oie blanche à cause de ce que l'autre salopard m'a fait ?

- En effet ! Mais il est trop tôt pour en parler… Lorsque nous serons revenus… Je lui dirai que tu voulais en parler mais que j'ai préféré attendre. Nous devrons aussi nous mettre d'accord sur ce que nous allons lui dire…

- Sans doute… Tu es meilleur cavalier que les danseurs qui étaient chez ma tante !

- Etonnant… je croyais que c'était toi la cavalière…

- Pervers ! me répondit-elle en me fusillant du regard.

Le tempo augmenta et je la fis valser plus vite. Elle était bonne danseuse et me suivait en parfaite harmonie. Décidemment, nous trouvions nos marques un peu trop vite à mon goût.

- Je voulais parler du cheval que tu comptais acheter pour visiter la région !

- Bien sûr ! fit-elle en me faisant un pauvre sourire. Je ne l'ai pas fait, cela ne servait à rien d'acheter un cheval si je devais ensuite m'exiler de longs mois à Londres… J'ai eu raison d'attendre…Mais vu qu'un voisin à la jambe cassée, j'ai pu emprunter son cheval pour sillonner la région.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler ton état… Au fait, ton télégramme, je l'ai reçu le 14 au soir. Bien joué le coup de la « société colombophile » comme expéditeur !

- Oui, je suis allé le poster dans une autre ville et je l'ai expédié sous le nom de cette société. J'avais peur qu'il ne tombe entre les mains de Watson. S'il voyait un télégramme venant de moi… à la fin, il aurait peut-être compris le sens du code.

- Tu as bien fait ! Rusé petit renard va ! Watson l'avait lu car le texte l'avait intrigué. Si tu n'avais pas fait ça, je pense qu'il aurait tiqué !

- Oui, et je suis dans de beaux draps moi ! J'ai du retard ! Pas de doute sur mon état. Oh grands dieux ! (Je vis ses yeux s'embuer de larme).

- Changeons de sujet. Nous en rediscuterons plus tard. Tu as toujours ta tenue d'homme ?

Je l'entendis respirer un grand coup et ravaler les sanglots qui étaient montés. Je n'étais pas un goujat mais cela ne servait à rien de discuter de ça ici.

- Absolument ! Et dans ma petite valise en plus ! C'est ce que j'ai porté pour me déguiser en lad. Je dois l'emmener en France ?

- Oui, et t'en faire confectionner deux ou trois autres, on ne sait jamais… Plus une tenue masculine pour monter à cheval. Nous devrons explorer la région et le propriétaire de l'auberge loue des chevaux.

- Tu sais monter à cheval ?

- Mon père en possédait beaucoup. Et les siens étaient toujours des pures merveilles ! Tu es toujours partante ?

- Sherlock, tous les jours, j'ai touché le fond ! Le vin ne me fait pas oublier, que du contraire, et je n'ai pas droit à la cocaïne moi. Les souvenirs me hantent la journée, la nuit ce sont les cauchemars ! Je me suis plongée dans l'étude de français et du latin pour essayer de ne plus y songer… Je me suis plongée dans des bouquins et j'ai étudié n'importe quel sujet qui m'intéressait un peu ! J'ai lu des tonnes de livres ! Je dois être comme toi : j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit pour ne plus penser ! Alors, ce voyage en France, c'est du pain béni comme dirait ton amie. Je l'aime bien Meredith… je suis contente d'avoir fait sa connaissance… et vu mon retard, je devrai rester à Londres à mon retour… Tes deux amies sont formidables. Amélia m'a couvé tout à l'heure ! Pire qu'une mère poule !

- Je te confirme qu'avec Amélia dans les parages, tu ne manqueras de rien ! Elle te gavera sous prétexte que tu es trop mince… Au fait, tu as remarqué ? Nous avons discuté pendant que la musique jouait et sans être attentif, pourtant, nous avons suivi le tempo…

- Normal ! Nous sommes des mélomanes ! Et champion de la valse !

- Modeste aussi ! Ah ! Nous sommes à la fin de l'entraînement ! Nous en referons quelques unes pour être parfaitement au point. Je demanderai à Andrew de passer toutes les danses en revue avec toi pour être sûr que tu les connaisses parfaitement. Je t'épargnerai le baiser, je pense que de ce côté-là nous sommes au point…

- Je le pense aussi ! Nous faisons rentrer Meredith ? La pauvre, dans le couloir…

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et fis signe à Meredith de revenir. Elle se promenait dans le couloir et me fit un petit sourire en me voyant.

Hélène s'était rassise à table et j'en fis de même. Mon amie arriva quelques secondes après et nous regarda tous les deux.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas embrassé tous les deux !

- Nous avons dansé et je l'ai embrassé à la fin, lui répondis-je.

- Menteur ! Si vous l'aviez fait, vous seriez en train de regarder vos chaussures ! Où est la gêne qui devrait marquer votre visage ? Allez ! Je repars dans la pièce à côté et vous avez intérêt à le faire les enfants !

Elle s'en alla dans un froufrou de tissu et nous retrouvâmes tous les deux comme des imbéciles. On ne trichait pas avec Meredith !

- Puisqu'il le faut, fis-je un peu gêné. Viens Hélène, nous allons nous sacrifier au devoir conjugal !

Elle se leva, se dirigea timidement vers mes bras et je l'enlaçai délicatement.

- J'ai l'impression que toi comme moi sommes un peu gauche…me dit-elle.

- Le fait que quelqu'un sera au courant de ce que nous venons de faire…

Hélène hocha la tête pour me signifier que j'avais sans doute raison. Sa tête se posa sur ma poitrine et je lui embrassai les cheveux. Puis, je lui pris le menton entre mes doigts et lui levai la tête vers moi.

Ses beaux yeux émeraude étaient nostalgiques mais elle me fit quand même un petit sourire. J'eu même droit à un petit clin d'œil complice. Ce fut le signe que j'attendais, je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai doucement. Pas de folie !

Quand ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes je me rendis compte qu'elle m'avait manqué plus que je ne voulais bien me l'avouer.

Nous aurions du nous contenter d'un petit baiser mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes lèvres des siennes.

Je la senti se coller plus contre moi et ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses.

Le baiser devint plus passionné, beaucoup trop passionné ! L'excitation me gagna et le sang afflua dans mon entre jambe.

Je me reculai d'elle un peu brusquement et elle fut surprise. Mon souffle était court et mon pantalon me serrait.

- Nous allons en rester là ce soir ! Meredith avait demandé un petit baiser et elle va se demander pourquoi nous sommes si longs…

- Si longs ? fit Hélène en baissant les yeux vers mon pantalon. Le « grand exalté » se souvient de moi… (Elle me sourit de manière fort grivoise, si Watson avait vu ce sourire, il en serait tombé de sa chaise !).

- Je vais m'asseoir ! Meredith ne doit pas voir ça ! Je te laisse le soin d'aller la rechercher.

Assis à la table, j'en profitai pour me servir un verre de vin. Quand Meredith posa les yeux sur moi elle fut satisfaite.

- Maintenant, je suis sûre que vous vous êtes embrassé, fit-elle en rigolant. Alors Hélène, ça va ? Tu survivras ?

- Heu… lui dit-elle en rougissant. J'ai connu pire…

- Mon pauvre poussin ! fit Meredith en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Ce n'est pas à ton avantage un commentaire pareil ! Et toi mon grand ?

Ce fut Hélène qui répondit à ma place :

« Il peut répondre qu'il a connu mieux… »

- Pas de comparaisons douteuses mesdames ! dis-je pour couper au court. C'est professionnel ! Nous n'allons pas nous attarder sur le sujet… Meredith, tu feras les achats avec Hélène demain. Je vais te passer la liste de ce qu'il nous faut. Andrew s'occupera des fournitures de matériel. Vous aurez votre journée pour écumer les boutiques !

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je ferais les magasins avec une jeune fille du beau monde… moi qui vient du ruisseau ! Je ne l'aurais pas cru !

- L'origine des gens m'importe peu, lui répondit Hélène en posant sa main sur la sienne. Je m'entends bien avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte ! J'ai bien l'intention de rester à Londres à mon retour.

- Merci Hélène, ça me touche !

- Pas d'effusion mesdames !

Meredith me colla une claque méchante dans le dos et me dit :

- Oh ça va ! Pas besoin de sortir les mouchoirs, rassure-toi ! Par contre, je voulais savoir si Hélène a un bon entraînement physique pour te suivre…

- Je pense que je suis au point pour courir le marathon ! Oui, je vous explique : un des voisins de ma tante, monsieur Stevens, possède trois grands chiens qui ont besoin d'une longue promenade au matin… et monsieur Stevens a la jambe cassée depuis six semaines ! C'est lui dont je t'ai parlé. Donc, je me suis proposée pour promener ses chiens le matin et l'après-midi, deux heures à chaque fois. Et trois fois par semaine, je suis partie avec eux toute la journée ! Dix heures de marche plus ou moins…

- Sans te perdre ? demanda Meredith.

- Les cartes et les boussoles n'ont pas été inventées pour les chiens ! Les chiens sont rentrés fatigués et moi aussi… Pareil pour son jeune cheval, vu qu'il ne peut pas bouger, je l'ai monté et j'ai fait des ballades d'une journée ! Et j'ai marché aussi à côté de ma monture… Je pense que je suis apte à aller courir la campagne normande…

Pas besoin de me faire un dessin, je comprenais bien pourquoi elle avait fait une débauche d'efforts physique… D'autre femme avait perdu leur enfant pour moins que ça ! Mais chez elle, il s'accrochait !

- L'autre voisin de ma tante, reprit Hélène, s'est occupé de mon érudition. Il a quatre-vingts ans et c'est un ancien professeur d'histoire d'université. Il vient boire un cognac chez ma tante tous les soirs – et ce, depuis des années – et il m'enseigne tout ce qu'il sait ! Je l'adore… je pense que je vais lui manquer… Alors, suis-je au point ?

- Et bien Sherlock, tu as bien choisi ton assistante ! Je comprends que ton ami est un peu jaloux…elle en sait plus que lui tout en ayant au moins dix ans de moins !

- Watson n'est pas un imbécile ! Loin de là ! Le problème est qu'il voit la même chose que moi mais n'en tire pas de conclusions… Hélène a une bonne mémoire et Watson a d'autres qualités ! Notamment dans le tir au pistolet…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma compétence, me répondit Hélène en souriant. Je lui laisse ce domaine ! Bien, que fait-on maintenant mon cher et futur époux ?

- Il est tard et il est temps d'aller au lit ! Vous quitterez l'hôtel demain, restez discrète pour le retour chez Andrew, ainsi que pour les achats. Je ne pense pas qu'ils se doutent de quoi que soit mais on ne sait jamais… Tu demanderas à Amélia de lui faire réviser son français ! Moi, je vais me concentrer sur l'étude des œuvres d'art. Tenez Hélène, un petit livre sur la gastronomie française ! (Je sortis le livre emprunté à Amélia et le lui donnai) Il est en français, à vous de le comprendre. Amélia vous aidera à le traduire si jamais.

- Les prénoms Sherlock ! fit soudain Meredith. Je suppose que tu ne gardes pas le tien ? Trop exclusif !

- En effet ! Mais je vais laisser le soin à ma future femme de me choisir un prénom, c'est quand même elle qui l'utilisera ! Toi Hélène, tu peux garder le tien sans problème.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… J'aime bien le prénom de William…

Meredith et moi, en entendant le prénom choisit avions pâli. Hélène n'étant pas au courant de toute ma vie, c'était par le plus grand des hasards qu'elle avait choisi ce prénom…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive tous les deux ? Vous êtes pâle comme des morts ! Je peux changer de prénom si vous n'aimez pas…Je l'avais choisi en pensant à Shakespeare puisque Sherlock et moi connaissons ses pièces et les apprécions…

Moi aussi, un jour lointain, j'avais pensé à Shakespeare… Meredith me fit un petit regard de chien battu tout en guettant ma réponse.

- Non Hélène, ne faites pas attention à nos têtes. Le prénom est bien et je le garde ! Rajoutez Alexander après William, cela fera plus bourgeois !

- William Alexander Ramsay ? Bien… Je suis contente de garder mon prénom. Et pour les repas chez les bourgeois ? Moi, j'ai l'habitude des bonnes manières… Mais toi ?

- Tu ne devras pas l'éduquer ! fit Meredith en rigolant. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais il vient lui aussi de la bonne société ! Son père a un manoir ! Sherlock sait se tenir à table quand il y est obligé ! Même s'il déteste toutes ces mondanités !

- Merci Meredith ! Balance toute ma vie tant que tu y es ! Bon, mesdames, je vous quitte ! Vous passez la nuit dans une des suites ?

- Oui et une magnifique suite en plus ! Génial ! Le tout est de la regagner en toute discrétion… Tiens-nous au courant du jour du départ. Nous avons des choses à faire et je sais ce que je dois faire !

J'embrassai Meredith sur la joue et quand ce fut au tour d'Hélène, je me senti de nouveau gauche. Je lui refis donc un baisemain et lui souhaitai de passer une bonne nuit.

Le directeur me fit sortir et je marchai un peu dans l'air froid pour me remettre l'esprit en place. Avais-je bien fait ? Je n'en savais rien, mais sans doute que non. La petite voix de la raison ne me disait plus rien… Le capitaine avait de nouveau déserté le poste de pilotage… J'étais content d'avoir revu Hélène et content de partir avec elle… Pourtant, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle…Je l'appréciais beaucoup ça c'est sûr ! Mais que m'arrivait-il ces derniers temps ?


	30. III : Chap 36 : Retour à Baker Street

**Chapitre 36 : Retour à Baker Street (le 14 mars)**

Sans détours, je regagnai Baker Street. On pouvait croire que j'étais sortit pour une affaire…

En pénétrant dans le salon, je tombai nez à nez avec Watson. Son regard était lourd de reproches. Je n'avais aucune envie de continuer la bagarre alors je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Mais Watson avait envie de parler :

- J'ai dit au directeur que j'avais des patients à visiter… pour qu'il ne se demande pas pourquoi je vous quittais si vite…

- Le directeur du Cosmopolitain est un homme discret ! Vous n'aviez pas à trouver des excuses… bonne nuit Watson !

- Holmes ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Quel est votre but dans cette affaire ?

- Résoudre l'enquête ! Et payer le loyer ! Le client nous paie six cents livres chacun pour accepter l'affaire et mille livres à chacun aussi en cas de résolution ! Même si nous ne retrouvons pas toutes les pièces volées ! Même si nous échouons ! Mais je vous rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention d'échouer !

- Mille six cents livres chacun ? fit-il rêveur. C'est donc la valeur marchande de la vertu de la demoiselle ? La valeur de sa réputation ?

- Watson ! Laissez sa vertu où elle est ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de la lui enlever… Je rendrai Hélène dans un mois à sa tante dans le même état ! Rien de moins, rien de plus !

Je ne mentais pas ! Hélène n'avait plus sa vertu – et je n'en étais pas le responsable – et était déjà enceinte ! Je ne pouvais rien lui prendre et rien lui donner !

- Si des gens apprennent qu'elle a passé un mois en votre compagnie… La réputation, elle peut encore la perdre !

- Nous voyagerons sous des noms d'emprunt ! Personne ne le saura jamais !

- Pourquoi l'avoir contactée _elle_ ? Vous pouviez prendre quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais non ! Vous lui écrivez et lui demandez d'aller relever les indices à votre place… Vous saviez qu'elle vous dirait oui ! Elle ne va pas vous refuser un service… Certes, elle a fait du bon travail… Ensuite vous lui proposez la France ! Tout en sachant bien que si elle ne voulait pas y aller, ça ne servait à rien de relever les indices !

- Watson, fis-je en soupirant un grand coup (Je me mis à faire les cent pas). Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de connaître le _modus operandi_ des voleurs. On connaît le coupable ! Mais je voulais savoir de quoi Hélène était capable ! Savoir si elle était à la hauteur de la tâche ! C'est pour cela que je l'ai envoyé là-bas ! Je me doutais bien qu'elle ferait le travail de manière consciencieuse… C'est un petit renard très rusé ! Maintenant, je suis sûr qu'elle en est capable ! Elle a tiré les bonnes conclusions des indices recueillis ! Elle a réussi son examen d'entrée ! Avec Hélène comme compagne, je ne devrai pas me tracasser, elle saura ce qu'elle doit faire ! En plus, elle parle le français ! Elle a de l'érudition ! J'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance à mes côtés, qui sait observer et déduire juste ! Vous ne serez pas toujours avec moi pour explorer la région. Hélène est le bon choix ! Le seul !

- Vous me faites peur Holmes ! J'ai peur pour elle… Vous calculez tout !

- Mon ami, si vous avez des vues sur la demoiselle, ce n'est pas en agissant comme vous le faites que vous allez la faire tomber dans vos bras !

Il partit dans un éclat de rire narquois et me rétorqua :

- Ce n'est pas une femme pour moi Holmes ! Je l'ai compris très vite… Tout de suite même…Rassurez-vous, j'ai vite mis mes prétentions de côté ! Bonne nuit Holmes !

- Bonne nuit Watson… A demain ! J'ai du pain sur la planche ! Quoique, vous pourriez peut-être m'aider sur ce point…

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Ecrire ma supposée rencontre avec ma femme ! Nous devons l'apprendre par cœur, alors ne nous compliquez pas trop la tâche… Et pas trop de romantisme s'il vous plaît ! Epargnez-moi les grandes envolées lyriques… Vous pourriez le faire ?

- Je vais vous écrire le scénario Holmes… Rencontre et mariage en Inde ? Votre vie à tout les deux aussi ? Je le ferai, comptez sur moi…

- Merci mon ami.

Une fois de plus, j'avais menti à Watson ! Certes, je n'avais pas _absolument_ besoin d'un relevé d'indice chez les clients, mais je préférais quand même savoir comment ils avaient fait…les petits détails !

Il ne me faisait aucun doute qu'Hélène s'acquitterait à la perfection de la tâche ! J'avais tout de suite pensé à elle dès le départ. Mais je n'étais peut-être pas tout à fait impartial… De toute façon, même si elle n'en s'était pas sortie, je lui aurais quand même demandé de m'accompagner.


	31. III : Chap 37 : Préparatifs ultimes

_**Note de l'auteur** : Pour l'enquête en Normandie, il va sans dire que certains lieux ont été inventés… De même que pour la topographie, le climat qui a du se plier à certaines de mes exigences et aussi le paysage normand qui à dû lui aussi se plier à mes prétentions ! Je m'en excuse auprès des normands !_

_J'ai effectué des recherches sur l'origine de la Normandie et j'en parle un peu dans l'enquête. J'ai consulté Internet et si j'ai fais des fautes, mea culpa !_

_Mais vu que c'est une œuvre de fiction… Ne prenez pas tout pour argent comptant ! _

_Je n'ai pas la prétention de faire un cours d'histoire !_

_**Pour le reste, merci à : **_

_- Mon mari pour sa patience, vu que je suis plongée dans mes écrits ! Le silence règne en maître… ça lui fait des vacances…_

_- « Le vin pour les nuls » (First Edition)_

_- « Citation latines expliquées » (éditions Eyrolles)_

_- « Les tribuns célèbres de l'histoire » (Daniel Lacotte édition Albin Michel)_

_- « Wikipédia » en long, en large et en travers ! Internet aussi!  
_

_- « Dictionnaire des symboles » (Jean Chevalier et Alain Gheerbrant édition Robert Laffont)_

_- « Encyclopédie des vins et des alcools » (Alexis Lichine édition Robert Laffont)_

_- « Les douze dictionnaires indispensables » du traitement de texte Word 2003._

_- "Les grands vins du siècle" (Philippe Faure-Brac : meilleur sommelier du monde éditions E/P/A)_

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Préparatifs ultimes pour le départ (le 15 mars) **

Le lendemain, je me levai tôt. Andrew devait aller chez lord Fairwood pour récupérer tous nos papiers d'identités, certificat de mariage et consignes sur ma supposée rencontre avec l'ami du client lors de la vente.

Pour les espions, il revenait chercher la petite valise que sa maîtresse avait oubliée ! Nos papiers seraient dans la petite valise. Il allait donner le prénom choisit par Hélène pour que le faussaire l'inscrive sur nos carnets. Ces hommes riches tout de même ! Ils avaient même un faussaire attitré !

Nous avions déjà discuté de tout cela dans sa chambre d'hôtel mais lord Fairwood préférait le noter sur du papier. Il avait mit au point mon « histoire » : vécu ces derniers temps en Inde, marié depuis six mois, amateur d'art je voulais acquérir quelques pièces, j'avais séjourné ces derniers temps à Londres, chez des amis et à l'hôtel avant de partir pour le continent européen. Et de là : la France !

C'était à Londres que j'avais rencontré l'ami de Fairwood, lors d'une vente à laquelle il avait bien entendu participé et il m'avait fait part de son intention d'écrire un livre sur la géologie de sa région en apprenant que j'étais géologue.

L'avantage, c'est que cet homme avait déjà rédigé des essais sur le sujet, mais dans d'autres régions de France et toujours avec l'aide d'experts ! Il m'avait aussi invité à la réception pour les fiançailles de sa fille.

Comme mon épouse et moi même avions l'intention de visiter la France… Nous avions dit « oui » à sa proposition.

J'allais donc étudier le sol de la région pour l'aider à écrire son livre, avec l'aide de ma jeune épouse et de mon secrétaire particulier. Travail et loisirs ! Au moins, personne ne se poserait des questions s'ils me voyaient en train d'examiner les falaises !

Puisque les femmes s'occupaient des affaires vestimentaires et courantes, je pouvais étudier à mon aise les différentes œuvres à laquelle j'étais censé m'intéresser. Quel boulot !

Watson de son côté n'avait pas chômé. Il m'avait écrit une petite histoire d'amour pas trop mielleuse, pas trop compliquée non plus.

Lorsque les malles seraient faites, elles devaient être déposées dans notre future suite, celle que le couple Ramsay était présumé occuper. Je passerais chez Amélia cet après-midi, déguisé, cela va de soi, pour voir si tout était au point et s'il ne manquait rien et lui transmettre notre histoire.

Hélène devait me rejoindre le 18 après-midi au 221b pour mettre au point les dernières petites choses. Hélène et Watson réunis dans la même pièce : j'allais devoir canaliser mes deux pitbulls !

Elle passerait la nuit chez nous et le lendemain, nous partirions à l'hôtel puis à Douvres, ensuite le bateau jusqu'au Havre et une fois débarqué, direction Saint-Morelle, sur la côte Normande !

Le comte habitait au lieu dit « le pic de diable » qui se trouvait à dix kilomètres à vol d'oiseau du village de Saint-Morelle, et nous, nous logerions à l'auberge. Celle-ci se trouvait à l'extrémité du village et du côté de chez monsieur David et du comte de Rougemont.

Avantage : pas besoin de traverser le village lorsque nous sortirions la nuit !

L'ami de Fairwood, monsieur David, se trouvait lui aussi en dehors du village, dans les six kilomètres.

Le déguisement de milord me servit encore une fois pour faire mon entrée au Blue Lagon. Georges me reconnu et me fit entrer, après avoir traversé une succession de couloirs, il me fit de nouveau entrer dans la bibliothèque puis nous arrivâmes enfin au domicile privé d'Amélia, situé juste derrière l'établissement.

Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de cookies au chocolat et de cake aux pommes. Mes péchés mignons, surtout cuisinés par Amélia ! La meilleure gouvernante d'Angleterre !

Tout le monde était réuni : Amélia, Meredith, Hélène et Andrew. Apparemment elle s'était bien intégrée au groupe.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! fis-je. Je vois Amélia que tu as pensé à mon estomac…

- Je te connais tellement bien ! Et je sais que ce n'est pas ta logeuse qui va t'en faire des si bons !

- Retiens bien ceci Hélène, dit Meredith, on tiens un homme par deux chose et la première est son estomac ! La deuxième, je te l'expliquerai plus tard…

Andrew me fit la liste de tout ce qu'il avait apprêté pour le voyage : cordes, harnais, piolet… tout le matériel pour l'alpinisme ! Tenues d'équitation, bottines pour la marche et l'escalade, bougies, allumettes, révolver… Rien ne manquait et tout se trouvait caché dans le double fond de nos malles. Il me montra les deux capes pour la pluie. Grandes et pratiques ! Les selles étaient là elles aussi et effectivement, elles étaient sobres ! A nous de voir si on les utiliserait ou non.

Meredith et Hélène avait refait ma garde-robe avec costumes chauds et chemises, chaussettes et sous vêtements.

Hélène avait des robes« ordinaires », celles pour les soirées, une pour le bal et des tenues masculines pour nos escapades nocturnes…

- Comme vous êtes des jeunes mariés, me dit soudain Meredith avec un petit sourire polisson, j'ai conseillé à Hélène des petits dessous magnifiques !

- Je ne les verrai pas Meredith ! Alors, à quoi cela peut-il servir ?

- Si quelqu'un de malveillant fouille vos malles, il pensera que vous êtes un jeune couple parfait ! Et comme Hélène peut les garder ensuite… Je pense à tout mon chou ! A propos de chou, il faudra vous trouver un petit nom…

- Meredith ! fis-je en la frappant gentiment, tu m'exaspères ! On part pour travailler !

- Sherlock, me dit Amélia, heureusement que nous sommes là pour penser à tout ce que tu oublies ! Si nous n'étions pas là, tu te promènerais à moitié nu !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hélène en l'entendant pouffer de rire. Amélia me regarda en souriant et demanda à Hélène :

« A-t-on le droit de connaître la raison de ton hilarité Hélène ? Ou bien c'est un secret ? »

- Non, je crois savoir pourquoi elle rit, fis-je. Quand elle a sonné au 221b à six heures trente du matin, le 20 février, je pensais que madame Hudson était toujours absente, je m'étais endormi dans le fauteuil et je suis descendu ouvrir tel que j'étais : cheveux en bataille, barbe de trois jours, en bras de chemise, chemise défaite et largement ouverte !

- Ton côté bohème est désespérant ! fit Amélia. Mais où en étais-je ? Ah oui, tu as oublié de faire une photo de vous deux !

- Pas besoin ! On part enquêter, pas faire les goûters chez les vieilles dames !

- Sherlock ! fit Amélia désespérée. Tu es un indécrottable crétin ! Vous êtes « fou amoureux » l'un de l'autre ! Tu aimes ta femme et tu ne déplaces pas sans une photo d'elle !

- Quant à moi, fit Hélène qui avait retrouvé son sérieux, vu que mon mariage est le plus beau jour de ma vie… je dois avoir une photo sinon je ne suis pas une vraie mariée !

- Magnifique ! Il y en a une au moins qui a compris ! Hélène, mon petit, il faudra le remettre de temps en temps dans le droit chemin ! N'aie pas peur de lui coller des baffes ! Sinon, il va courir sur les pistes et te négliger ! Déjà qu'il se néglige…

- Tant pis pour la photo ! Nous n'avons pas le temps d'en faire une !

- Heureusement que nous pensons à tout ! Tu as déjà le costume adéquat, juste enlever quelques artifices qui te changent le visage dont ta barbe. Il faut aussi te couper un peu les cheveux mon grand ! Et les coiffer autrement ! Andrew va s'en occuper ! Hélène trouvera ses habits dans la pièce à côté, Meredith fera les retouches en vitesse car la taille n'est pas bonne…

- Et le photographe ? fis-je. Je constate qu'Hélène ne voit pas de quoi tu parles non plus…

- Quelle est une des nombreuses spécialités d'Andrew ? Hormis l'ouverture des serrures ? La photographie ! Il est venu avec son matériel et nous avons prévu un coin spécial comme chez les professionnels ! Nous faisons la photo, il la développe et fait deux exemplaires, un pour chacun. Et les alliances ? Oubliées aussi ? Je le savais ! Hélène à la sienne et je te donnerai la tienne. Je les ai fait graver avec vos prénoms et la date de votre « mariage », le 15 septembre 1884. Allez, va te préparer et retirer ton grimage. File ! Nous allons aller aider Hélène…

- Oui Amélia !

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elles mijotaient non plus, mais je n'allai pas tarder à le savoir. Sûrement lui faire passer une magnifique robe…

Je patientai pendant qu'Andrew me recoupait un peu les cheveux. Il eu fini avant leur retour. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient ? Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et je fus estomaqué ! Hélène avait revêtu une véritable robe de mariée ! Celle d'Amélia en plus ! J'en restai bouche bée ! Je n'avais pas prévu une photo dans cette tenue là…Hélène non plus !

- Ne traînons pas les enfants ! Ma robe n'est pas à sa taille et elle ne tient qu'avec des aiguilles ! Andrew ! En place ! Sherlock aussi ! Et on sourit pour la photo ! Personne ne pourra mettre en doute le mariage ! Cérémonie en toute simplicité…

Andrew fit la photo et en refit une autre pour plus de sécurité. La pose fut longue, il fallait que la robe de mariée tombe juste et rester sans bouger était un supplice ! Quant ce fut fait, il se retira avec ses plaques dans la chambre noire aménagée pour l'occasion pour développer les tirages.

Hélène alla retirer la robe de mariée et me rejoins dans le salon avec nos deux conspiratrices. Quant je les vis arriver je hochai la tête de droite à gauche :

« Vous aviez bien préparé votre coup mesdames ».

- Je n'avais pas été prévenue ! dit Hélène. Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Je pensais à une robe de bal…Pas la robe de mariée d'Amélia !

- Cela fait plus vrai ! Bien, les enfants, les dernières choses : Hélène parle assez bien le français et elle se débrouillera très bien, tout est prêt pour votre voyage. Encore une chose importante… Pas de bêtises mes enfants !

- Amélia ! criais-je presque. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi comme Watson ?

- Bon sang Sherlock ! me répondit-elle en colère. Il s'agit bien de ces bêtises là !

- Vous savez ce que c'est une bêtise ? demanda Meredith d'un air taquin. C'est la…

- Meredith ! lui répondit Amélia en lui faisant un regard noir. Il y a une jeune fille dans la pièce ! Va voir au fond du jardin si je n'y suis pas ! Ou alors tais-toi ! (Elle se tourna vers moi) Sherlock, je voulais dire : pas de prises de risques inutiles ! Je sais que c'est trop te demander à toi, tu es un casse-cou dans l'âme ! Mais pense à Hélène ! Ne lui fais pas prendre des risques inconsidérés ! Ramène là intacte et en un seul morceau ! Elle est sous ta responsabilité ! J'ai envie de la saluer à son retour et Meredith veut lui faire visiter Londres et elles parlent de Paris aussi. Avec Andrew et son compagnon comme chaperons ! Du joli !

- J'y ferai très attention ! Je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie deux fois le mois dernier pour aller la perdre en France ! Je prends les risques, pas elle !

- Tu deviens enfin raisonnable ! fit-elle en remerciant le ciel. (Elle prit ensuite un air de conspiratrice) Pour ce qui est des bêtises dont tu pensais que je parlais… Tu connais mon avis ! Si vous avez envie de prendre du bon temps tout les deux… ne vous gênez pas ! Ce n'est pas moi qui crierai au scandale ! Fais juste attention de ne pas faire prendre du poids à la demoiselle… le genre de poids qu'on perd seulement au bout de neuf mois… demande à Giorgio des redingotes (*) pour éviter ce genre de désagrément…

Hélène en recracha son thé et avala de travers en entendant le discours d'Amélia. Moi aussi je restai sidéré. Meredith fut choquée mais pour d'autres raisons :

« Quand je pense Amélia que tu voulais m'envoyer au fond du jardin pour protéger les chastes oreilles d'Hélène ! Et là, tu l'envoie dans le lit de Sherlock ! ».

- On va se calmer les filles ! Et retourner sur le droit chemin ! Ne faites pas attention Hélène, elles sont un peu … libertines !

- J'avais compris… me dit-elle entre deux quintes de toux. Ça me change des remarques outrées de Watson ! Ici c'est le contraire ! Quand on ne s'y attend pas, cela surprend ! Ma culture progresse de jour en jour… Et avant que l'une d'entre elles ne me propose la pratique après la théorie, je leur dis « non merci ! ».

- Bien, mesdames, fis-je en me levant. Si tout est en ordre ! Hélène, je vous dis à après-demain vers 14h. Lisez les notes sur notre prétendue rencontre, c'est Watson qui en est l'auteur… N'oubliez pas de vous déguiser pour venir chez moi. Et vous, ne la dévergondez pas de trop ! Sinon Watson va me tuer ! Bonne soirée à toutes les trois et à toi aussi Andrew.

- Hélène viendra avec les photos le dix-huit ! me cria-t-il.

- Sherlock ! (Je me retournai vers Meredith). Attends ! Je te raccompagne jusque dans le couloir.

Meredith devait avoir quelque chose à me confier. Une fois sortit du salon, nous entrâmes dans la bibliothèque et ce fut là que Meredith me stoppa.

- Mon grand, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras. Sois prudent ! Et fait attention avec Hélène, elle n'en a pas l'air mais elle est fragile… Je sais que elle aussi a des blessures à l'âme, elle a beau les avoir enfoui, elles sont toujours là…C'est encore trop tôt pour qu'elle se confie entièrement à moi, mais elle m'a dit que sa sœur était décédée il y a deux ans et qu'elle lui manquait terriblement. Je me doute que toi tu es au courant de ses douleurs…

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Lors du souper au Cosmopolitain, j'ai fait aussi le rapprochement entre Hélène et ton ancienne cliente qui était fiancée avec le fameux Percy Howard… C'était Hélène qui était fiancée avec lui ! Ne nie pas ! Vous avez parlé du rapport au coroner ! Et tu nous as donné la date à laquelle elle est venue sonner chez toi ! Bon sang Sherlock !

- Oui, c'est elle, fis-je en soupirant. Les deux jours d'enquête le mois dernier n'ont pas été de tout repos…Son beau-père a assassiné sa sœur, il a essayé avec elle aussi et son fiancé était, comme tu le sais maintenant, une crapule qui lui aussi l'a menacé de mort ! Ce jour là, j'aurais pu me faire tuer avec Hélène… Cela c'est terminé par un duel : c'est le coroner et moi qui lui avons fait exploser le crâne. Ma première balle s'était logée dans son torse…

- Plus tout ce que tu ne nous racontes pas… Non, ne me dis rien, je te connais, ce sont les secrets d'Hélène et tu ne me diras rien ! Je ne demande rien et je ne lui en parlerai pas… si elle veut se confier, dis lui que je suis là pour écouter…

- Je pense qu'elle t'en parlera à notre retour… Elle aura besoin d'une amie et elle t'aime bien…Elle voulait t'en parler et te dire qui était son fiancé mais je lui ai dit d'attendre avant de déballer son histoire… Ne lui pose pas de questions, elle n'est pas encore prête…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais respecter les silences des gens…me dit-elle les yeux un peu trop brillants. Veille bien sur elle ! Sherlock, je sais que tu n'es plus vraiment l'adolescent et le jeune homme que j'ai connu… que tu as changé de personnalité depuis…ce jour maudit…mais je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu es resté le même… je sais que ta froideur n'est qu'une façade pour les autres…mais fais-moi plaisir, en France, avec Hélène, sois le jeune homme que j'ai connu et protège là…elle a besoin d'une épaule forte, de réconfort…offre le lui, elle le mérite ! Laisse le détective bougon au placard !

- Meredith ! Hélène est une femme terrible, elle m'a vite percé à jour… lorsqu'elle est venue sonner, je ne l'ai pas accueilli avec froideur, mais plutôt avec gentillesse… c'est pour cela que Watson grince des dents et imagine des tas de choses peu catholique…je lui ai déjà offert mon épaule, c'est pour cela aussi que sa facture est si élevée…

- Tu es un bon garçon ! me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. Continue ! A dans un mois mon chou… et prudent !

Après l'avoir salué à mon tour, je refis le chemin en sens inverse et en changeant de tenue. Je réintégrai le 221b et me couchai de suite. La journée de demain serait longue et sans doute pas de tout repos. Watson mijotait et je n'aimais pas ça !

Malgré la fatigue, je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Je pensais trop de ces temps ci. Il valait mieux que je passe en revue tout ce que je devrais faire une fois sur place.

L'enquête ne serait pas de tout repos. Il me faudrait trouver l'endroit où les contrebandiers cacheraient la marchandise volée, récupérer l'intégralité des biens spoliés tout en faisant semblant de relever des échantillons dans la région et me promener au bras de ma jeune et jolie épouse.

Bref, enquêter sans donner l'impression que j'enquête ! Je devais trouver la crique où les voleurs allaient aborderaient une fois l'affaire du vol tassée, me mêler aux aristocrates anglais et français du coin, tenir une conversation sur les œuvres d'art, jouer au riche et essayer de trouver des preuves chez celui qui avait commandité les vols chez mon client et ses deux autres voisins amateurs d'art ! Et la police ne pouvait pas être au courant !

Du moins, je pouvais la prévenir mais une fois que j'aurais retiré et mis en sécurité les biens « non légaux » de mes clients !

Mes clients ayant de gros moyens financiers ne reculaient devant rien pour récupérer leurs biens volés !

De plus, il allait falloir gérer deux partenaires qui s'aimaient comme chiens et chats.

Watson aurait bel air déguisé en secrétaire valet de chambre et il devrait s'habituer à m'appeler « monsieur Ramsay » et plus « Holmes ». Il conserverait son prénom mais devenait monsieur John Thompson.

Mais je crois que le plus dur pour moi allait être de faire équipe avec Hélène et de me retrouver dans le même lit qu'elle pendant un certain temps… Il fallait que je fasse abstraction de certaines pulsions si je voulais me concentrer sur l'affaire.

Lord Fairwood ne m'avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour tout préparer ! Juste quelques jours pour faire les valises et mettre ma fine équipe au courant de toutes ses petites choses dont j'aurais besoin.

Et il fallait que nous fassions le plus vrai possible ! Les valises étaient luxueuses et leur contenu aussi. Pour le cas où quelqu'un les fouillerait à l'hôtel…On ne sait jamais !

Le sommeil me gagna enfin et je dormis jusque huit heures.

Le petit déjeuner avait été expédié et je mis Watson au courant du rôle qu'il devait jouer. Il n'aimait pas trop celui de second couteau, ni de passer après Hélène. Elle passait avant lui puisque c'était elle mon épouse et elle qui m'accompagnerait partout. Je sentais bien qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ça !

Nous passâmes la journée du seize et du dix-sept à peaufiner nos rôles, étudier un peu l'histoire de Normandie et il ne me fit aucune remarque. En avait-il terminé avec son hostilité à l'égard d'Hélène ? Je verrais bien demain comment ils réagiraient en se retrouvant dans le même espace clos… Mais je n'y croyais pas trop…

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur sur les préservatifs : _**

_3 000 ans avant J-C. Les soldats égyptiens souhaitant se protéger des maladies vénériennes utilisaient des boyaux de mouton ou de vessie de porc. Par la suite, le préservatif deviendra aussi un moyen de contraception, qu'il soit en papier de soie ou de tissu huilé, de soie ou de velours. _

_Gabriel Fallope, médecin italien, en propose l'utilisation pour se protéger de la syphilis dans un écrit datant de 1564 qui fait l'éloge de son efficacité._

_(…) Quelques dizaines d'années plus tard Giacomo Casanova lui donne le nom de « redingote anglaise » et fait un usage important de ce « petit sac de peau que les Anglais ont inventé pour éviter au beau sexe de s'inquiéter »._

_Le premier préservatif en caoutchouc est inventé en 1880 par la compagnie de pneumatiques Goodyear Tire & Rubber, soit 40 ans après la découverte de la vulcanisation du caoutchouc. Il est lavable après usage et garanti cinq ans._

_**Sources : Wikipédia**_


	32. III : Chap 38 : Hostilités chéries

_**Note de l'auteur** : Je signale à mon public français que j'ai utilisé des termes bien de chez moi (Belgique) pour certaines choses, notamment le nom des repas ! _

_Trop de travail que de corriger, alors je vous traduis :_

_1. Le petit-déjeuner, ça ne change pas ! On le prend au matin avec du café pour se réveiller !_

_2. Le dîner est à midi (le déjeuner en France)_

_3. Le souper à lieu vers 19h ou 20h (le dîner en France)_

_Toutes mes excuses ! J'ai utilisé les termes « belge » pour tous les repas que les personnages vu qu'ils ne feront pas la vaisselle, je ne mélangerai pas nos essuies avec vos torchons!  
_

_Sorry aussi pour les septante et les nonante…_

_J'ai déjà fait l'effort de vous épargner notre fameux « tantôt » qui veut aussi bien signifier le passé que le futur, tout dépend de la phrase… Beaucoup de mes connaissances françaises ont un peu de mal avec…_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 38 : Hostilités chérie… (le 18 mars)**

Un fiacre s'arrêta devant notre appartement et madame Hudson alla ouvrir à une dame voûtée qui cachait son visage sous une voilette. Hélène venait d'arriver déguisée en vieille parente venue dire bonjour à madame Hudson. Je savais qu'elle se changerait en bas avant de nous rejoindre.

Je mettais Watson au courant des derniers détails quand Hélène fit son entrée dans notre logement avec une petite valise à la main et un joli chapeau sur la tête.

- Bon sang Sherlock, me dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil, je ne savais pas que c'était aussi fatiguant de faire les boutiques de vêtements de luxe ! Nous avons écumé les boutiques et nous somme rentrées éreintées ! Mais Meredith m'a fait une belle garde-robe et un beau trousseau de jeune mariée… Ils peuvent fouiller les bagages, notre couverture est au point ! Personne de sain d'esprit n'ira soupçonner que nous ne sommes pas en second voyage de noces ! Andrew nous a bien aidé. Il a du goût.

- Si tout est en ordre et que les malles sont bien à l'hôtel d'où nous sommes censés démarrer…Pas de problème pour mettre tout en place ?

- Non, nous avons appliqué tes recommandations à la lettre ! Meredith a bien géré, surtout l'achat de tes sous-vêtements ! Ah au fait, le tailleur n'était pas content du tout de devoir faire tes costumes de ville et ton habit de soirée sans que tu sois là ! Il a vitupéré que, je le cite : « c'était une honte de donner un costume comme modèle pour les mesures ! » et qu'il préférait que la personne soit là en chair et en os. Apparemment c'est plus difficile pour les ajustements…

- Je me passerai des retouches. Si le costume tombe mal, je dirai que ma jeune épouse m'a fait perdre du poids… Mais j'avais tellement de choses à vérifier dans tous ces bouquins et ces cartes ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces détails de couture. Au fait, ma chère, as-tu bien fait faire ce que je vous ai demandé ?

Hélène acquiesça avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oui, me répondit-elle. Tout est là dans la petite valise. Le tailleur m'a fait trois jolis costumes d'homme adapté pour moi. Andrew a fait quelques retouches et une amélioration de son cru. Tout est fin prêt pour le départ. J'ai des chaussures pour le beau monde, des chaussures de marche et des bottes en cuir pour l'équitation et l'escalade ! Je dois juste relire mon manuel de « bonnes manières » pour pouvoir donner le change.

- Holmes, il est encore temps de tout laisser tomber, me dit Watson. C'est de la folie ! Ce type doit être dangereux et vous allez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Et entraîner mademoiselle Stoner avec.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite plusieurs fois.

« On court tout droit à la catastrophe Holmes ! Si ce type vous démasque tous les deux… Il ne doit pas être pas un ange ! » dit-il nerveusement.

- Watson, vous allez cesser de m'appeler par mon nom et adopter tout de suite mon nouveau ! C'est sûr que nous allons droit à la catastrophe si vous m'interpellez ainsi ! Chacun doit y mettre du sien !

Madame Hudson vint nous apporter du café, du thé et des biscuits. Hélène et Watson allèrent s'asseoir à la table, face à face.

Je me mis à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement. J'étais nerveux car le moindre petit écart, la moindre distraction et tout était foutu.

Tout était silencieux, trop silencieux et ce fut Hélène qui y mit fin.

-Mais dites-moi, mon cher époux, j'aimerais avoir quelques petits éclaircissements sur notre enquête.

- Je vous écoute très chère, lui répondis-je de ma voix la plus suave. Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

Cette petite répartie eut pour effet que mon fidèle Watson se pris la tête dans ses mains et la secoua de plus belle et ensuite leva les yeux vers le plafond. Nous répétions déjà nos rôles et lui en était toujours au même point.

- As-tu trouvé des détails intéressants dans mon compte rendu ? Y avait-il des indices importants dont j'aurais omis de parler l'autre soir ? Des déductions que je n'ai pas trouvées ?

- Que vous êtes naïve mademoiselle ! fit Watson railleur.

- Certes docteur Watson, lui répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Je n'ai que vingt-et-un ans ! Il me reste encore tellement de choses à apprendre ! Malgré le mois que j'ai passé à étudier je ne sais pas tout ! Mais je ne demande qu'à apprendre… Pourquoi suis-je naïve ?

- Holmes m'en raconte beaucoup lorsque vous n'êtes pas là ! Il m'a confié hier qu'il n'avait pas _du tout_ besoin de compte-rendu sur les cambriolages – lord Fairwood lui avait déjà tout expliqué – ni que l'on relève les indices pour lui ! C'était juste un examen pour vérifier si vous étiez capable ! Il vous a bien manipulé !

- Watson, fis-je dégoûté, comment vous présentez les choses ! Vous savez que j'aime toujours mieux avoir des faits matériels ! Les petits faits insignifiants relevés sont toujours importants ! Hélène a bien travaillé et je n'avais aucun doute sur ses capacités intellectuelles ! Ni sur ses capacités de déductions ! Son rapport est excellent et maintenant, je sais _vraiment_ à quoi m'en tenir ! Elle a toutes les qualités requises et je sais qu'elle dessine de manière très réaliste !

- L'élève risque un jour de dépasser le maître, fit Hélène toute songeuse. Un examen pour connaître ma valeur ? Je n'y avais pas songé une seule seconde ! (Le coup d'œil qu'elle jeta à Watson fut assassin) Vous avez raison Watson, je suis encore naïve ! J'avais espéré, avant de venir à Londres, que vous vous étiez calmé à mon sujet, mais je me suis fourvoyée !

Comment elle l'avait retourné mon Watson ! La situation entre ces deux là était plus tendue que la corde d'un arc et je n'avais pas envie que cela dégénère en pugilat. Le combat serait inégal. Pas pour Hélène mais pour Watson…

- Arrêtez tout les deux ! Watson, un peu de calme !

- De toute façon Holmes, elle vous pardonne tout ! fit-il acrimonieusement.

La colère grondait toujours et j'avais surtout peur qu'Hélène ne perde son sang-froid. Les insinuations de Watson lui faisaient de la peine. Je l'entendis inspirer un bon coup pour se calmer, ses ongles tapotèrent le bois de la table et puis elle revint à notre enquête :

- Par quoi commencerons-nous en attendant de rencontrer le comte de Rougemont au bal ? Nous ne pouvons pas fouiller toutes les falaises aux alentours… ce ne serait pas discret ! Même si nous faisons semblant de nous promener à cheval… Comment comptes-tu faire ?

- Il faudra repérer les plus susceptibles de servir de cache et les visiter…la nuit ! Oui, je sais ! La crique où ils débarqueront est importante même s'il nous sera quasi impossible de les surprendre sur le fait ! Ou alors, coup de chance…Le plus important, c'est l'endroit où il stocke les biens. Il lui faut un endroit discret, pas trop humide, donc, j'exclu certaines grottes trop proches de la mer…Il doit avoir aussi une entrée facile mais bien dissimulée. Nous devons connaître la région et la visiter de fond en comble !

- C'est un livre sur la topographie des lieux qu'il nous faudrait…

- J'en aurai assez bien, enfin, ce sont surtout des cartes. L'ami de lord Fairwood en possède et il nous indiquera les coins qui pourraient correspondre à une cache éventuelle. Nous irons tout les trois chez lui et travaillerons dans son bureau personnel. La maison du comte se trouve près de la falaise, plus bas, c'est la mer. Il doit y avoir une crique plus accessible que les autres où il débarque la marchandise. Ce serait trop dangereux de la faire transporter par les bateaux « officiels ». Il doit avoir un bateau à lui ! La crique de débarquement ne sera peut-être pas trop difficile à localiser, le reste oui ! J'aurai besoin de tes talents d'observations Hélène ! (J'allai m'asseoir à la table moi aussi pour me servir une tasse de café et je me mis à la gauche d'Hélène).

- Tu as des hypothèses pour l'emplacement de sa crique de débarquement et sa cachette possible ?

- Des tas d'options ! Du café ? (Elle acquiesça). Tu veux en entendre une ou deux ?

- Holmes ! fit watson. Avec moi vous êtes avare de renseignements !

- Watson ! C'est la première fois qu'elle travaille avec nous ! Alors je vais déroger à une de mes règles et lui expliquer mes options ! La première : ils traversent La Manche avec un bateau, transvasent la marchandise dans une barque, accostent sur la plage avec cette barque, déchargent la marchandise et la transportent dans un chariot, puis vers la cachette. Deuxième : Ils ont une crique privée avec grotte pour faire rentrer un petit bateau ! Lord Fairwood m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de brèches dans les falaises et que c'était faisable. Et ensuite ils transfèrent vers un lieu plus sec ! Ce qui est plus discret que d'aborder sur la plage. La deuxième me plaît mieux mais je ne négligerai pas la première pour autant ! De toute façon, le comte est malin et il doit effacer ses traces. Je ne dois pas trop compter en trouver sur la plage. Pour la cache ? Un endroit sec, facile d'accès pour lui mais pas pour les autres ! Maison abandonnée ou maison d'un complice ? A nous de le découvrir !

- D'accord Holmes, me dit Watson sur un ton plus hargneux. (Jalousie sans doute) Mais ça n'explique pas comment vous allez vous faire introduire chez le comte ! Vous croyez qu'il vous laissera circuler à votre guise dans son domaine ou sa maison ? Il ne cache sans doute pas les biens volés chez lui ! Trop risqué !

- Je sais Watson…

- Et que doit-on faire une fois que nous sommes à la réception ? me demanda Hélène comme si de rien n'était. Nous serons chez un voisin, pas chez le principal concerné. Même si le coupable se trouvera à la réception.

- Nous rencontrerons ce charmant monsieur à la fameuse réception ! J'engagerai la conversation avec lui…et essayerai de me faire inviter chez lui. Il possède des chevaux, le sujet est plus de mon niveau que les œuvres d'art ! J'engagerai la conversation là-dessus…

- Et moi ? demanda Hélène. Que dois-je faire à la réception ?

- Toi Hélène, tu te contentes de jouer le rôle de mon épouse et de femme parfaitement comblée par son mariage et son mari ! Tu danses avec moi et quand tu parles avec les dames, tu glisseras discrètement dans la conversation que nous avons de l'argent à dépenser. J'aime les livres rares et toi les bibelots antique style égyptiens ! Ou ce que tu veux… Vous Watson, vous jouerez le valet qui traîne un peu partout et vous écouterez les autres membres du personnel qui parlent ensemble, surtout ceux du comte de Rougemont. On vous montrera lesquels.

- Bon, fit Hélène en souriant, je joue les ravissantes idiotes au bal…mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu comptais découvrir l'endroit où ses complices vont planquer la marchandise volée, ni comment trouver sa cache et récupérer les affaires.

- Je verrai sur place… J'ai bien quelques idées là dessus… à développer au fur et à mesure. Sinon tu sauras tout ! Autre chose ?

- J'oubliais de te dire : Andrew m'a appris à me défendre ! De plus, il a apporté des petites modifications à mon costume ! Il pratique aussi les arts martiaux ! En cas de danger, je saurai y faire face !

- Non Hélène, toi tu ne prends aucuns risques ! En cas de grabuge, tu fuis et tu ne te retournes pas.

Elle leva les bras au ciel nous fit une belle démonstration de tragédie à la grecque :

« Quelle piètre épouse je ferais si j'abandonnais mon mari en danger ». Mais bon, trêve de plaisanterie, tu crois qu'il va nous inviter chez lui après nous avoir vu à la réception ? Tu vas l'appâter avec quoi ? Une œuvre illégale que tu désires acheter ? Une collection à vendre ?

- Non, des œuvres à acheter ou un cheval ! Il en possède et il en vend ! Ensuite, il faudra que je me débrouille pour pénétrer dans sa maison et trouver cette maudite cachette. S'il les conserve chez lui… Trop de choses sont dans le flou… je ne peux pas déterminer avec certitude s'il les cache chez lui ou ailleurs…il me faudrait pouvoir fouiller chez lui en toute quiétude !

C'était la partie la plus délicate de l'opération et je n'étais pas sûr de réussir. Seul, j'aurais eu plus de chance, mais il fallait qu'Hélène revienne en un seul morceau et je ne savais pas la protéger et fouiller partout.

- Peu de chance ! dit Hélène. Mais tu y trouveras peut-être des indices…Dis-moi Sherlock, pour demain, il y a un petit détail qui me chiffonne…notre surveillant général…

- Oui, je t'écoute. Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Je sentais qu'elle réfléchissait, j'aurais presque pu voir les rouages de son cerveau qui tournaient. Ses yeux étaient plissés et puis soudain elle dit d'une voix assez autoritaire :

- John ! Veuillez aller me servir une tasse de thé, sans lait et sans sucre ! J'en ai besoin quand je réfléchis ! Et ne flânez pas en cours de route ! (Et sans transition aucune elle reprit le fil de sa phrase qu'elle avait interrompu avant, laissant un Watson estomaqué et bouche bée). L'espion dans la rue risque de nous voir sortir demain, aux petites heures, nous rendre à l'hôtel, ressortir en « mari et femme », prendre le train, puis le bateau et débarquer en France, à quelques kilomètres de chez son patron ! Dangereux ! Et … Et alors, le thé, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain John ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton assez sec.

Watson fulminait, on aurait dit une loco en train de fumer. Il se leva de sa chaise et se tourna vers elle.

« Mais… mais enfin …vous vous prenez pour qui ? » explosa t'il.

Imperturbable elle lui répondit :

- Mais pour votre employeuse tout simplement. Sherlock a dit qu'il fallait rentrer dans nos personnages et je vois que vous n'y êtes pas encore…

- Et vous Holmes vous ne dites rien ? me hurla t-il.

Que dire d'ailleurs ? J'avais été assez surpris mais je ne pouvais donner raison à l'un sans froisser l'autre. La situation était déjà assez envenimée et je ne voulais pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu. C'est donc en marchant sur des œufs que je lui répliquai :

« Elle mérite sans aucun doute un prix pour sa magnifique interprétation de la parfaite maîtresse de maison. Chapeau bas ma chère Hélène, tu tiens bien ton personnage. Mais tu aurais pu nous prévenir. On a frôlé l'attaque cardiaque tous les deux. J'ai cru une fraction de secondes qu'il y avait une autre femme dans la pièce.

- Holmes, si elle me parle comme ça pendant l'enquête, je plie bagage !

- Docteur Watson, lui répondit-elle, vous êtes censé jouer le rôle de mon valet parce que ma femme de chambre est tombée malade. Je serai obligé de vous donner des ordres, que ça vous plaise ou non ! Je n'ai même pas le droit de vous dire « s'il vous plait John ». Nous serons dans la haute bourgeoisie que diable ! Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de vous donner des ordres ? Vous voulez faire rater l'enquête ?

- Pas besoin de moi pour la faire rater ! lui réplique t-il sur un ton acide. Vous croyez que vous ferez illusion comme jeunes mariés ? Pas longtemps croyez-moi.

Et c'était partit pour une autre tournée de gentillesses balancées à la figure l'un de l'autre. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'ils vident leurs sacs maintenant et que ça s'apaise ensuite. Mais j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment pour leurs relations futures. J'avais tout intérêt à calmer le jeu. Trop tard, Hélène était chauffée à blanc ! Elle lui rétorqua :

- Et pourquoi donc, chêêêr docteur Watson, ne ferait-on pas illusion ? Je vous rassure, c'est à ma portée ! Même si je ne suis qu'une femme si c'est ça que vous voulez sous entendre !

- Holmes, mais dites-le lui voyons !

- Mais me dire quoi ? lui répliqua-t-elle acide. Que le misogyne ce n'est pas lui mais vous ? Que vous pensez que je ne suis pas capable de jouer mon rôle ? Allez-y puisque vous êtes si malin ! C'est quand même vous qui n'êtes pas capable de déduire correctement à partir de fait réels ! Vous faites des conclusions à tort et à travers ! J'en ai déjà eu la preuve !

La discussion avait quitté depuis longtemps les chemins de la courtoisie et je me retrouvais pris entre deux feux et cela me mettait très mal à l'aise.

- Ecoutez tous les deux, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous ! Sinon ça va mal tourner. On doit garder les esprits lucides pour les jours et semaines à venir. Et ce ne sera pas de tout repos. Je vous en prie, mettez vos rancœurs de côté le temps de l'affaire ! Jouez votre rôle chacun ! Je n'aurai pas le temps de vous canaliser et je n'en ai pas l'envie non plus. Je ne suis pas policier… Alors Watson, un petit effort, faites le pour moi, acceptez votre rôle et je suis sûre qu'elle n'abusera pas de sa position dominante.

Ce fut loin de les calmer ! Les regards étaient assassins et Hélène était prête à mordre si Watson allait la chercher sur certaines choses. Je sentais que le sujet était latent et qu'il allait le remettre sur le tapis. Et ça me donnait des sueurs froides.

Comme la tempête avait l'air de s'être un peu apaisée, je remis le sujet de l'enquête à l'ordre du jour.

« Bon écoutez-moi, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps pour vous donner les derniers détails, dont celui de notre départ incognito. »

Si ils avaient été deux chiens, les babines auraient été retroussées et les crocs dehors. Je n'étais pas loin d'entendre les grondements !

Mettez une belle femme entre deux hommes et c'est la curée ! Surtout si la femme tient tête à l'un des mâles… Hélène n'était pas le genre de femme à se faire dicter sa conduite par un homme ! Caractère dominant ! Je toussai pour les ramener dans le présent.

- Hélène, lui dis-je, tu n'as pas tort en soulevant le problème de l'espion. Il est toujours là. Mais j'ai le moyen de nous faire sortir discrètement de la maison et de nous rendre en toute discrétion à l'hôtel ! Il ne se rendra même pas compte que nous sommes sortis !

Oh que je n'aimais pas le petit rictus qui était apparu sur ses lèvres ! Cela faisait fulminer encore plus Watson. Ils s'aimaient vraiment tous les deux ! Bel euphémisme !

- Nous sortirons par l'immeuble d'à côté ! Et déguisé en plus.

Je vis à leurs têtes ébahies que j'avais réussi mon petit tour. Ils ne pensaient plus à s'engueuler.

« Mais comment Holmes ? On traverse les murs ? »

- Non, mon placard, tout simplement.

Leur air ahuri me fit sourire. On aurait dit des poissons hors de l'eau !

- Fermez vos bouches, leur dis-je. Vos mâchoires vont finir par se décrocher ! J'ai acheté il y a quelque temps une pièce dans l'immeuble adjacent et j'ai troué mon placard pour en faire une porte de sortie de secours bien utile quand on veut s'en aller incognito. Watson, voilà l'explication au fait que l'autre jour vous ne m'aviez pas trouvé dans ma chambre et que quelques heures plus tard j'en ai surgi ! Et voilà comment nous allons faire pour déjouer la surveillance. Hélène, vous porterez les habits que le tailleur vous a faits mais vous devrez un peu raccourcir vos cheveux pour les cacher sous une casquette.

Elle eu un petit éclat de rire et me répondit que c'était déjà fait, Andrew s'en était déjà occupé hier. Je n'avais rien remarqué moi en tout cas. Elle eu un petit soupir de résignation.

« Normal que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué ! J'ai attaché mes cheveux et je portais toujours mon chapeau lorsque je suis rentrée ici. »

Là-dessus, elle se mit à enlever les épingles qui retenaient ses cheveux et secoua sa tête pour remettre ses cheveux longs. Il y avait une telle sensualité dans le geste… J'en avalai ma salive difficilement et je vis que Watson avait le même trouble que moi.

« Vous en faites une tête tous les deux ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ils sont encore trop longs ? Andrew n'a pas voulu couper plus de cinq centimètres… Il a dit que ce serait un sacrilège ».

- Non Hélène, rassure-toi, lui dis-je dans un souffle. Ils sont magnifiques, juste ce qu'il faut pour ton déguisement. Mais tu n'as plus Andrew pour te recoiffer savamment !

Elle m'avait légèrement troublée et ce n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de certains.

- Il sera à l'hôtel demain pour me coiffer comme une grande dame et t'expliquer ce que tu devras faire dans les jours suivants, puisque mon coiffeur personnel ce sera toi !

Elle rassembla ses cheveux et remis ses épingles pour se recoiffer comme avant.

C'est alors que Watson se leva et me décocha la flèche qu'il devait garder par devers lui depuis un certain temps.

- Vous voyez Holmes, me dit-il d'un ton suffisant, pourquoi vous ferez un mauvais époux ? Non ? Mais parce que vous ne prenez pas attention aux petites choses qui sont considérées comme importante pour la gent féminine. Les _petits détails_ importants aux yeux des femmes ! Tel que le coiffeur, une nouvelle toilette, un nouveau parfum… Vous n'avez sans doute pas l'habitude des femmes…

- Mais enfin, lui répondit Hélène, je portais un chapeau et ils étaient attachés ! Comment vouliez-vous que Sherlock le remarque ? Je vais finir par croire que vous râlez parce que c'est lui qui a décroché le beau rôle !

- Oui, et bien parlons-en du rôle que vous vous allez jouer pendant presque quatre semaines ! Vous allez passer tout ce temps dans une promiscuité malsaine. Vous ferez comment dans la chambre au moment de vous dévêtir pour vous mette au lit ? Et sans parler de tout le reste ! Comment allez-vous faire Holmes pour faire croire à la bonne société que vous et mademoiselle êtes ensemble ? Et la réputation de votre future ex-épouse, vous y avez songé ? Si elle veut se marier et que son futur époux – légitime celui-là – apprend qu'elle a passé un mois en compagnie d'un autre homme, dans la même chambre, à jouer à « mari et femme »… Moi à sa place je la répudie !

Il venait de nous jeter toutes ces paroles au visage et je sentais que la moutarde commençait tout doucement à me monter au nez. Le froncement de sourcils d'Hélène et le tremblement de sa lèvre ne présageait rien de bon non plus. C'est d'un ton encore plus froid qu'elle lui répondit :

« Ma vie future ne regarde que moi docteur ! Le reste n'est pas de votre ressort ! De plus je préfère passer un mois en compagnie de Sherlock qu'une seule minute avec vous ! Je ne vous ferais pas confiance si je devais partager la même chambre. Lui, c'est un gentleman ! Si je lui demande de se tourner pendant que j'ôte mes affaires je sais qu'il ne se retournera pas discrètement pour me voir les retirer ! Vous, vous êtes du style à garder un œil de côté pour ne rien rater du spectacle ! »

Rouge était la couleur du visage de Watson. Ils étaient tous les deux debout et se faisait face. Seule la table les séparait encore. Trop tard pour calmer le jeu ! Je me mis debout aussi et restai sur le côté gauche d'Hélène, prêt à intervenir si cela tournait au vinaigre.

- Bien sûr, glissa t-il sur un ton perfide, on pourrait se demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas refusé ce rôle… Et pourquoi Holmes a immédiatement pensé à vous ? Vous auriez pu refuser l'affaire, me dit-il en tournant son regard noir vers moi. Mais non ! Vous acceptez et comme par miracle elle est d'accord de venir avec vous ! Y aurait-il anguille sous roche entre vous deux ?

- Watson ! (Je haussai le ton). Taisez-vous maintenant ! Vous êtes en train de dire n'importe quoi et vos paroles sont blessantes pour Hélène. Vous déduisez des théories qui ne reposent sur rien d'autre que des suppositions et du vent ! Vous adaptez les faits pour qu'ils collent avec vos théories loufoques !

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, bien campé sur ses jambes, les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches et un petit sourire de triomphe aux lèvres.

- Ah oui ? C'est ce que vous pensez ? Je vous donne les faits alors : le mois dernier, quand vous aviez terminé l'affaire qui concernait mademoiselle ici présente, vous aviez quitté l'auberge, avant onze heures et vous êtes réapparu, tous les deux, à la tombée de la nuit…

- Docteur Watson ! fit Hélène en tapant sa main sur la table. Je vous ai laissé lire le compte rendu du coroner sur cette fameuse journée ! Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Le coroner vous a quitté à treize heures Holmes ! Et vous êtes rentré tous les deux à vingt-deux heures ! Il y a un gros trou dans votre emploi du temps ! Vous l'avez meublé comment ? Agréablement je présume ?

- Watson ! Hélène avait encaissé beaucoup de coups durs ces derniers jours ! Je suis resté avec elle et nous avons discuté ! Point final !

- Je n'en reviens pas ! fit Hélène. Il recommence avec ses insinuations douteuses !

- De plus, la veille, vous en étiez aux « monsieur Holmes » et « mademoiselle » et le lendemain, sans y faire gaffe, quelques fois vous vous êtes tutoyé ! Quelle familiarité tout d'un coup… On est en droit de se demander ce que vous avez bien pu faire tous les deux pendant tout ce temps ! Vous aviez même pris un bain Holmes ! Je vous ai dit que je l'avais senti ! Mais au petit matin, vous portiez sur vous l'odeur des corps qui se sont entremêlés toute la nuit… Elle aussi sentait l'odeur particulière du sexe…

J'étais abasourdi ! Moi qui croyais que l'on avait fait taire ses interrogations sur ce fameux après-midi en lui laissant lire le compte rendu du coroner ! Voilà que l'affaire revenait sur le tapis et c'était maintenant qu'il avait choisi pour vider son sac !

A ma droite Hélène était sur des charbons ardents. C'était sa respectabilité qui était en jeu. La mienne je m'en fichais éperdument. Watson pouvait croire ce qu'il voulait.

- Docteur, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, je vous interdis de dire des horreurs pareilles. Vous ne savez rien et vous bâtissez vos prétendues théories sur du sable ! J'exige vos excuses tout de suite !

- Pas sur du sable mademoiselle ! La preuve est sous mes yeux ! Holmes pense à vous pour une enquête ! Vous accourez tout de suite ! Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir ! Vous avez une telle aisance avec lui… et lui avec vous… vous n'avez pas eu trop difficile pour l'appeler par son prénom et le tutoyer ! Lui non plus ! Il avait abandonné le « mademoiselle » le mois dernier déjà ! (Watson se tourna vers moi) Sur la fin du petit déjeuner, quand le coroner était là, vous l'appeliez « Hélène » ! Jamais vu ça avec vous !

- Watson ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Vous vous égarez !

- Oh non ! Je l'ai bien vu le jour où elle est arrivée ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, madame Hudson m'avait confié que déjà dans les escaliers, entre vous deux, c'était très « familier » ! Dans l'appartement aussi vous étiez fort bienveillant et même un peu grivois avec elle ! J'avais moi aussi constaté que mademoiselle ne parlait pas en terme très flatteur de son fiancé : il ne prenait pas au sérieux ses craintes ! Etonnant, elle allait se marier et n'avait pas l'air de s'en réjouir ! Evidemment, elle venait de vous rencontrer… Vous l'avez bien réconfortée ? Tout l'après midi et toute la nuit à l'auberge... Quel réconfort!

- Watson, fis-je méchamment, vous parlez pour ne rien dire !

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, il était dans ses déductions et rien ne le ferait changer de discours. :

- Certes, son fiancé était une crapule, mais à ce moment là, personne ne le savait !

- Ne me parlez plus jamais de lui ! Jamais !

Hélène avait presque crié la dernière phrase. Je la sentais au supplice, les larmes aux yeux. Elle fit un pas vers Watson, l'index menaçant…

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me salir ainsi ! Ni de me manquer de respect ! Vous ne savez rien ! Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez !

Sa voix tremblait et je sentais bien que quoi que je dise cela ne changerais rien. Watson lui faisait face maintenant, la table ne les séparait plus du tout.

Et Watson lui lança sa dernière horreur :

« Pour moi une femme qui se donne au premier venu, j'appelle ça une traînée ! »

La suite se passa en une fraction de seconde. Elle lui sauta à la gorge et j'eus le réflexe de bondir pour la retenir !

J'attrapai ses bras et les maintins dans un étau de fer. Elle se débattait en hurlant que je la lâche, qu'elle allait lui faire rentrer ses paroles dans la gorge et d'autres choses encore pas très aimables.

Watson l'avait cherché et il l'avait trouvé ! Une vraie tigresse en furie. D'ailleurs il avait reculé un peu paniqué quand même.

Malgré ma force, j'avais du mal à la tenir. Elle se débattait comme un beau diable et avait vraiment envie de se jeter dessus pour lui faire payer l'insulte. Vu qu'elle risquait de m'échapper, j'affermi mieux ma prise en l'entourant de mes bras et en serrant fort pour éviter qu'elle ne se libère et ne commette un crime !

Elle, rouge de colère et lui, blanc de peur. Il avait dépassé les bornes.

J'étais excédé par son comportement infantile.

- Watson, vous mériteriez que je la lâche ! Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?

Je hurlai la dernière phrase et c'est à ce moment là que madame Hudson fit son entrée. Le bruit avait du la faire monter.

- Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Monsieur Holmes que faites vous à la demoiselle ? Votre position est indécente à tout les deux ! Pas de ça dans ma maison !

C'est alors que je compris, après un moment d'hésitation, ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Vu que je me trouvais à la gauche d'Hélène lorsqu' elle avait bondi sur Watson, je me retrouvais maintenant derrière elle, collé contre elle !

Mes mains maintenaient fermement ses bras en dessous de sa poitrine, mon bras était même tout contre un de ses seins. Et comme ma poigne de fer l'avait quand même maîtrisé, elle gigotait un peu moins.

De là où se trouvait madame Hudson, elle me voyait collé au dos et _surtout_ au bas du dos d'une jeune fille, qui se trémoussait dans mes bras, lesquels touchaient sa poitrine…

La position pouvait prêter à confusion mais je n'osais pas libérer Hélène de peur qu'elle n'étrangle Watson.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez madame Hudson, lui dit-je. Redescendez, tout va bien, je contrôle la situation.

- Alors laissez cette jeune demoiselle tranquille ! Décidément, vous avez toujours un comportement déplacé avec cette jeune fille ! Je ne vous savais pas si pervers ! Et vous docteur ? Vous restez immobile ? Vous ne dites rien ? Vous cautionnez sans doute ?

Watson était tétanisé, alors pour ce qui était de parler !

Quand à Hélène, les larmes coulaient en abondance. De rage et de douleur sans doute. Les mots l'avaient blessé au plus profond de son être. Si Watson savait de quoi elle avait été victime ce jour là, il ne lui parlerait pas sur ce ton. Mais il ne le savait pas…

Ma logeuse vit aussi les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Là dessus elle vint vers elle et lui dit :

« Ma pauvre petite ! Allons c'est fini, ne pleurez plus ! Je vais vous emmenez avec moi et ces deux barbares ne vous approcherons plus. Mais enfin, monsieur Holmes lâchez-là ! Vous lui faites mal et vous en profitez pour la tripoter en plus !»

Hélène arrêta de se débattre et entre deux sanglots me dit :

« Ça va, tu peux me lâcher maintenant, je ne vais pas le tuer ».

Je la libérai de mes bras lentement, pas trop sûr quand même. Elle haletait. Je sentais encore les battements de son cœur. Elle était à bout de force maintenant que la rage était retombée.

Madame Hudson voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se dégagea, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Mains qui tremblaient !

- C'est bon madame Hudson, elle est calmée. Laissez-nous maintenant. On part tôt demain et nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à passer en revue.

- La demoiselle partira avec vous ?

- Oui. Et n'oubliez pas que si on me demande, vous direz que je suis malade et que je garde le lit pendant quelques jours. Watson à mon chevet et son confrère passera deux fois par jour pour me visiter. Vous lui servirez du thé pour son attente.

- Je peux savoir où cette jeune demoiselle va passer la nuit ?

Moi, sans réfléchir plus je lui répondis :

« Dans mon lit ».

Son cri d'indignation nous fit tous sursauter et j'eu toutes les peines du monde à lui faire accepter le fait que si le jeune fille dormirait dans mon lit, moi je n'y serais pas puisque je resterais sur le canapé.

Son regard noir quand elle quitta notre appartement était lourd de reproches ! Elle ne pu s'empêcher de nous lancer, avant de descendre :

« Une jeune fille va passer la nuit dans le même appartement que deux hommes célibataires, dans le lit d'un de ces hommes, dont la chambre ne ferme même plus à clé et lui, il sera dans le canapé ? C'est une honte, un scandale ! Je devrais vous mettre dehors ! »

- N'oubliez pas de nous servir le souper madame Hudson et le déjeuner demain à six heures ! lui criais-je.

Elle leva la tête bien haute et s'en alla en maugréant des imprécations sur les bonnes mœurs qui se perdaient.

Derrière moi, il régnait un silence de plomb ! A couper au couteau même. Et il fallait enchaîner sur le _modus operandi_ de l'enquête qui s'annonçait déjà sous de mauvais auspices. La hache de guerre était déterrée… Je fis un beau regard noir à Watson pour lui signifier ce que je pensais de son esclandre et poussai un gros soupir en voyant que Hélène était toujours prostrée dans le fauteuil, les mains tremblantes.

Je posai mes deux mains à plat sur la table, respirai un grand coup.

- Bon, reprenons le fil des instructions très importantes si on ne veut pas que l'affaire sombre et nous avec. Vous êtes avec moi toujours ? leur demandais-je.

J'eus droit à un bredouillement de « oui » de la part de Watson et un hochement de haut en bas de la part d'Hélène.

- Haut les cœurs ! On va souper et ensuite au lit, demain lever six heures, petit-déjeuner et puis on s'éclipse, déguisés, par le placard. On fera plusieurs adresses, camouflés en ouvriers de chantier, livreurs et autres. On finira par rentrer à l'hôtel par la porte de service et on sortira par la grande porte l'après-midi avec armes et bagages. Et à partir de ce moment là, chacun jouera son rôle ! Le type qui surveille la rue verra sortir des ouvriers de l'immeuble à côté, ce qui est normal, il est en rénovation. Il n'y verra que du feu mais nous ferons quand même quelques crochets, on ne sait jamais. Bien compris ?

Le « oui » ne fut pas prononcé haut et clair mais je m'en contentai.

C'est à ce moment que madame Hudson nous apporta le souper et dressa la table. J'y pris place, ainsi que Watson mais Hélène ne bougea pas d'un pouce ! Notre logeuse essaya bien de la faire venir mais elle eu droit à un « je n'ai _plus_ faim, merci ! » avec un bel appuyé sur le « _plus_ faim ».

Et apparemment Watson n'était pas disposé à présenter ses excuses. La soirée se passa calmement, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. J'en profitai pour fumer quelques pipes pour me détendre et réfléchir.

Ce fut Hélène qui se leva la première pour aller se coucher. Elle me dit « bonsoir Sherlock » très gentiment mais elle oblitéra totalement Watson, il n'existait plus pour elle.

Et c'est raide comme la justice qu'elle se dirigea vers ma chambre et fit claquer la porte.

Je devais profiter que nous n'étions plus que nous deux pour mettre les points sur les i avec Watson.

- Mon ami, lui dis-je assez sèchement, je ne veux plus jamais entendre le mot que vous avez utilisé tout à l'heure ! Et si vous vous avisez de le redire ou de manquer de respect à Hélène encore une fois, je vous jure que je vous colle mon poing sur la figure !

- Holmes ! Vous ruineriez une vieille amitié pour… pour _elle_ ? me répondit-il sur un ton qui ne me plus guère.

- Attention Watson ! Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont vous avez dit « _elle_ » ! Je ne tolérai plus ce manque de respect envers Hélène. C'est une gentille fille, respectable qui plus est ! Vous ne savez rien et vous tirez des conclusions erronées sur des faits non vérifiés ! Vous avez été insultant et elle ne mérite vraiment pas ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait pour que vous la traîniez dans la boue ainsi ? Vous n'étiez pas comme ça quand elle est venue nous trouver la première fois. Vous aviez bien commencé et puis vous m'avez accusé d'être trop grivois ou trop amical, je ne sais plus dans quel ordre. Et maintenant vous la traitez pire qu'une femme de petite vertu !

- Je suis sûr de mon fait Holmes ! Vous avez pu expliquer l'odeur de parfum mais vous ne trouverez aucune explication pour l'odeur de sexe ! Vous aviez oublié ce petit détail quand vous avez réintégré la chambre à l'auberge au petit matin ! Moi, je la connais cette petite odeur toute particulière ! Et elle aussi elle empestait au matin ! Pour ce genre de folie, allez voir des professionnelles ! Pas les filles de bonne famille qui doivent encore se marier ! Ce n'est pas un jeu Holmes !

- Arrêtez de sous-entendre ce genre de chose Watson !

- Vous avez passé toute l'après-midi, la soirée et sans doute la nuit avec elle ! Bon sang Holmes ! Il y a des tas de filles dans Londres qui seraient d'accord de vous rendre ce genre de service ! Pourquoi l'avoir perverti elle ? Pour lui ruiner sa vie ? Je vous avais dit de faire attention ! Mais non, monsieur veut la coucher dans son lit ! Vous étiez l'homme qui l'avait écouté et celui qui lui a sauvé la vie deux fois. Vous deveniez Dieu ! De la folie !

- Je suis Dieu ? ça tombe bien ! Elle est athée !

- Holmes ! Le fait d'être menacée pas son fiancé et d'apprendre ce qu'il avait fait, ça a dû la traumatiser plus qu'elle ne veut bien se l'avouer ! Et une femme qui a subit ce genre de chose, ça doit parler, se confier… Pas d'amie et pas de famille ! Vous étiez le seul !

- Oui Watson ! Elle a eu très peur ! Devais-je la laisser en plan sous prétexte des bonnes convenances ? Je ne l'ai pas fait Watson, sinon j'aurais été le dernier des salauds ! Nous avons discuté et j'ai prêté une oreille attentive. C'est tout !

- Dans le bain ?

- Nom de Dieu Watson ! Je m'étais battu ! Et pas gentiment la deuxième fois ! S'il n'avait pas sortit le troisième révolver, je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains ! Oui j'ai pris un bain, mais seul ! En plus, j'étais sortit sans rien sur mon dos et j'étais frigorifié ! Ne voyez pas midi à votre porte Watson !

- Holmes ! Vous jouez avec le feu ! Je vous ai déjà prévenu ! Et elle, elle brûle la chandelle par les deux bouts ! Oh oui elle la brûle ! Et ça me fait peur ! Une jeune et belle demoiselle ne s'enferme pas avec des tonnes de bouquins ! Oui, elle a dit qu'elle avait étudié pendant tout le mois ! On dirait qu'elle fait comme vous, elle occupe son esprit ! Pas à vingt et un ans ! Elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut ! Pourquoi s'occuper l'esprit ? Pour oublier quoi ? Ou pour oublier _qui_ ?

- Donc, fis-je un peu provocateur, en fin de compte, elle avait deviné juste : vous êtes jaloux de notre bonne entente ! Vous êtes d'un pathétique Watson ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Elle encore moins !

- Il n'empêche Holmes, me répondit-il en se penchant vers moi et en murmurant presque, que vous allez vous retrouver dans la même chambre, le même lit… Soit vous l'avez fait ensemble et je me doute que vous allez en profiter pour recommencer. Mais si vous n'avez jamais rien fait ensemble ce n'est pas mieux ! Dans ce cas, vous ferez comment pour éviter la promiscuité ? Dans le canapé tous les soirs ?

- Je dormirai au dessus des couvertures. Et puis je sais me tenir ! Je suis un gentleman Watson ! C'est vous qui rentrez de temps en temps aux petites lueurs de l'aube… après avoir été visiter certaines femmes peu farouches… ne niez pas ! Je vous entends lorsque vous rentrez ! Votre pas n'est plus le même, vous êtes guilleret ! Alors…

- Gardez bien à l'esprit, me répondit-il avec un petit sourire, que l'on peut être le plus grand des gentleman et ne pas être à l'abri des « matins glorieux »… Aucun homme n'est à l'abri de ce genre de petits inconvénients…

- Magnifique Watson ! lui fis-je avec un air concupiscent. La moitié du boulot sera fait !

Il me jeta un de ces regard outré… je fus fusillé net ! Je l'avais cherché aussi ! Pardon mon ami, mais vous ne savez rien de ce funeste jour…et elle ne vous dira rien !

Toutes ces discutions étaient épuisantes. Toujours devoir se justifier… Watson avait en plus un sourire un peu mi ironique, mi triomphant et je me demandais ce qu'il allait encore me trouver comme règle à l'encontre des bonnes mœurs.

- Et le corset ? Vous comptez l'aider à le passer sans doute…

Devant mon air étonné, il cru bon de me préciser :

- Mais oui Holmes, le corset ! Toutes les femmes de la bourgeoisie en portent ! Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ? me demanda t-il de son air le plus innocent. Cela aide les femmes à avoir une belle taille… Mais une femme a besoin d'aide pour le mettre et attacher les lacets. C'est à ça entre autre que servent les femmes de chambre. Mais votre future épouse n'en possède pas… Vous comptez jouer le rôle de la femme de chambre sans doute ? Vous ne pourrez pas le faire les yeux fermés en tout cas…

Au temps pour moi, celle là je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je n'y avais même pas pensé à ce fichu corset. Il m'était impossible d'ailleurs de lui préciser que la dernière fois, elle n'en portait pas. Rien que de penser à la tête qu'il ferait en entendant ce à quoi je pensais, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer un peu de rire. Cela va sans dire que son regard se fit encore plus sombre ! Je levai la tête vers le plafond, fermai les yeux et lui répliqua tout songeur :

- Ma foi, ça pourrait être une expérience intéressante. Imaginez qu'un jour je sois confronté à un cas d'un époux qui aurait assassiné sa moitié à l'aide d'un corset ! Et bien, grâce à l'expérience que je vais acquérir je serai un expert de l'arme du crime ! Puisque j'étudie bien les cendres de cigares et les empreintes de pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me pencher sur – ou dans – les corsets des dames… Qu'en pensez-vous Watson ? Watson mon vieux que vous arrive t'il ? Vous manquez d'air ?

Le pauvre était presque en train de s'étrangler ! La situation devenait amusante, je prenais des points et je l'offusquais en plus. Par pur sadisme, je portai l'estocade finale sur un air concupiscent :

- En plus la vision sera tout a fait exquise ! Huuum, fis-je en fermant les yeux, il y a dans la vie pire chose que d'admirer ça au réveil ou avant d'aller se coucher. Mais au fait j'y pense ! Elle est toute mince ma future femme ! Pas besoin de corset Watson !

- Holmes, me répondit-il dans un souffle rauque. Vous êtes… Vous êtes… immonde ! Je ne vous connaissais pas ainsi ! Vous me décevez grandement. Je vous croyais gentleman… Et je découvre un être abject !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! dis-je en haussant les épaules. Tout cela prouve plusieurs choses mon cher ami : la première est que vous ne me connaissez pas bien apparemment ! La deuxième est que vous montez vite sur vos grands chevaux quand il s'agit de protéger la vertu des jeunes filles et la troisième, c'est que vous l'avez bien cherchée !

- Mais Holmes ! réplique t-il scandalisé. C'est vous qui…

- Moi qui ai fait quoi ? Tutu tut, depuis le début vous n'avez pas arrêté ! Vous nous l'avez joué vierge effarouchée et puis vous criez « au scandale » quand on vous répond en rentrant dans votre petit jeu. Maintenant, extinction des feux et terminé ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Bonne nuit Watson !

- Bonne nuit Holmes. Désolé mon vieux, mais j'ai peur ! Peur de ce qui pourrait arriver lors de cette enquête, peur d'un malheur… dans ma vision, l'histoire se termine mal… très mal même…

- Watson ! C'est moi qui montrai en première ligne ! Pas elle ! Il ne lui arrivera rien !

- C'est un jeune chien fou Holmes ! Gardez-le à l'esprit !

- Mais où voulez-vous en venir Watson ?

- ça vous dépasserait Holmes… Oui, cela vous dépasserait vraiment ! A demain…

- … Oui, à demain…

Où voulait-il en venir ? Je ne le savais pas !


	33. III : Chap 39 : Grincements suspects

_Dormir avec toi ce doit être merveilleux  
Serré contre toi et l'amour au fond des yeux  
Baisser la lumière, être seuls sur terre  
Et nous regarder sans rien faire  
Dormir avec toi dans une chambre sous les toits  
Couché près de toi mais sans coucher avec toi  
Mettre tes yeux dans les miens  
Poser ma tête sur tes seins  
Sans pour cela aller trop loin  
Dormir dans tes bras, c'est un instant délicieux  
Remonter le drap, et s'y glisser tous les deux  
Te faire couler un bain chaud  
Et lorsque tu sors de l'eau  
M'enivrer de l'eau de ta peau  
Dormir avec toi hum hum hum  
Serré contre toi hum hum hum  
Dormir jusqu'au matin  
En respirant ton parfum  
Ou bien ne pas dormir du tout  
Et s'embrasser comme des fous  
Et s'embrasser comme des fous_

_**Dormir avec toi : Dany Brillant**_

_**

* * *

**_

Message pour Skarine: merci pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir! Ce soir, c'est Noël, tu as deux chapitres! J'ai de l'avance (hormis un PC qui planterait, mais il n'oserait pas me faire ça!) et je peux voir venir! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Grincements suspects … (Nuit du 18 au 19 mars)**

Sur ce, j'attrapai la couverture et me couchai tout habillé dans le divan.

Un peu dépité par la tournure de notre conversation, Watson hésita encore quelques minutes avant d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre. On aurait dit que malgré le fait que l'on s'était souhaité "bonne nuit" il avait envie de poursuivre... Mais il y renonça et alla dans sa chambre.

Je poussai un grand soupir et essayai tant bien que mal de trouver un endroit un peu confortable dans ce foutu canapé.

Vers minuit je me réveillai, tout ankylosé et courbatu. Ça ne pouvait plus durer ! Si je terminais la nuit ici, le lendemain je me tiendrais comme un bossu ! Et dire qu'à quelques mètres, il y avait ma chambre, mon lit douillet – plus confortable que ce grabat – et dedans un corps tout chaud.

Allais-je tenter le diable ? D'un côté un divan dur comme une planche et de l'autre…un lit tout chaud. Je pesai le pour et le contre : si je me levais à cinq heures pour réintégrer le divan, Watson n'y verrait rien !

Mais j'avais plutôt intérêt à me tenir et résister à la tentation… Non ! J'avais l'_obligation_ de résister à la tentation ! Watson dormait dans la pièce à côté ! Et il n'était pas encore sourd ! Loin de là !

Je me levai doucement et à pas de loup je me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Un grincement se fit entendre sous mon pied. Oh mince ! La latte du parquet qui grince ! La journée, avec le brouhaha ambiant on ne l'entendait pas, mais la nuit, dans le silence…

J'attendis quelques minutes et comme tout était silencieux je repris ma lente progression. Ne pas oublier cette maudite latte pour mon retour tout à l'heure.

Ma main se posa sur la clenche et je la fis tourner tout doucement. Je poussai la porte et le grincement de celle-ci résonna dans toute la pièce ! Dans le silence, on aurait dit que ça faisait un boucan de tous les diables ! Madame Hudson m'avait demandé d'huiler les gongs… Plusieurs fois même… Et j'avais reporté l'affaire aux calendes grecques.

Bien Sherlock, tu voulais être discret, c'est réussi ! Tout Londres a dû t'entendre.

Je tendis l'oreille et rien ne vient troubler le silence ambiant. Je m'avançai alors dans ma chambre. La clarté de la lune me permettra de discerner les objets et de les contourner. Je fis face à mon lit et je constatai qu'Hélène s'était couchée à droite et tournait le dos à la fenêtre. Bien, j'irais sur la gauche et lui tournerais le dos pour éviter toute tentation.

Je me dirigeai vers le côté gauche, lentement et silencieusement, pour éviter de la réveiller – il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se réveille en sursaut et hurle !

J'ôtai une partie de mes vêtements mais gardai le bas, par mesure de sécurité… Si on nous découvrait, la morale resterait un tout petit peu sauve... juste un tout petit peu…

Autre dilemme : me glisser dans les draps bien chauds ou dormir au dessus des couvertures ? Vu que j'avais emmené la couverture du divan avec moi, j'optai pour l'option « au dessus des draps et couvertures ». Ainsi la morale serait vraiment sauve !

Je m'assis tout doucement sur le bord du lit et de nouveau un grincement ! De ce côté-là le sommier grinçait un peu. Ce n'était pas mon jour de chance aujourd'hui ! Tant pis, le vin était tiré… Je me couchai et le lit me trahi encore une fois.

Si Watson dormait à poings fermés et n'avait rien entendu alors j'étais verni et lui totalement sourd ! Mais j'avais de gros doute et je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans le canapé et de souffrir le martyre.

Trop tard pour reculer, j'étais étendu sur mon lit, au dessus des couvertures, à moitié habillé, avec une simple couverture pour ne pas frissonner.

Dire qu'à mes côtés il y avait un corps tout chaud et que je ne pouvais même pas profiter de sa chaleur… Frustrant ! Mais pensons à autre chose sinon…

Je m'allongeai sur mon côté droit pour lui tourner le dos et ainsi sauver sa réputation au cas où… quand je constatai avec effroi qu'à mes côtés Hélène remuait, je la sentis se retourner dans le lit. Manquerait plus que je l'ai réveillée tiens.

- C'est toi Sherlock ? me dit-elle d'une petite voix ensommeillée tout en se tournant vers moi.

Trop tard ! C'était chose faite. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous entende… Je me retournai alors prestement pour lui faire face, en faisant grincer encore une fois le sommier…

- Oui, mais chuut, pas de bruit, lui murmurais-je dans le creux de l'oreille. Rendors-toi. Il est minuit et dans six heures nous devons nous lever. Allez, bonne nuit…

Nous sommes face à face. Ses lèvres sont fort proches des miennes, trop proches même… Supplice que de devoir résister à ça… La morale était en train de foutre le camp !

- Tu rigoles ? Maintenant que je suis réveillée ça va être plus difficile pour me rendormir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Watson va faire une attaque d'apoplexie s'il l'apprend !

Il a beau faire noir, je discerne un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Enfin, je le devine plus que je ne le vois. Le son de la voix y est pour beaucoup. Un peu égrillard…

- Le canapé était une vraie planche de torture et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel de mon lit. On dirait que tu t'en fiches éperdument que Watson apprenne l'endroit où j'ai passé la nuit.

- Qu'il pense ce qu'il veuille de moi, je m'en moque, me rétorqua t'elle plus sèchement. J'ai ma conscience pour moi ! Qu'il aille au diable !

- Chut, fis-je en lui mettant mon index sur ses lèvres, il pourrait nous entendre ! Ecoute, je l'ai tancé vertement pour les propos qu'il t'a tenu tout à l'heure. Il a dépassé les bornes et il le sait. Il a trop de fierté que pour te présenter ses excuses. Mais il n'osera plus te faire des reproches, enfin je l'espère... Je sais que tu as encaissé beaucoup aujourd'hui. Et que tes cicatrices sont encore vives… Ça ira ? Tu tiendras le coup ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage et pour éviter tout débordement intempestif de ma part je me remis sur le dos. À ce moment là, je sentis que sa main se frayait un chemin sous les draps pour venir me toucher. Et comme elle fut stoppée net par les couvertures sur lesquelles je reposais…

- Tu dors _sur_ le lit ? me demanda-t-elle étonnée en se relevant un peu. Je veux dire « au dessus » des couvertures ?

- Oui, c'est plus prudent. La morale sera sauve si on nous surprend.

Le temps que je lui réponde, Hélène avait déjà dégagé sa main des couvertures et je la sentis se glisser sous ma fine couverture, toucher mon torse nu, descendre plus bas vers mon pantalon… Ses doigts effleurèrent ma peau nue…J'en eu un frisson de plaisir !

- Et en pantalon qui plus est ? me rétorqua-t-elle effarée. Mais bon sang Sherlock, oublie ce que tu as dit à Watson et glisse-toi à mes côtés ! Tu vas avoir froid rien qu'avec une couverture… Allez, viens ! Mais je te dis tout de suite que…

Ma main stoppa net la progression de la sienne avant que cela ne dégénère et qu'il me faille de l'eau froide pour reprendre mes esprits. J'avais déjà le pouls qui s'accélérait…

- Hélène, s'il te plait arrête ! lui soufflais-je. Pas _ça_ ici !

- Oh Sherlock, me glissa-t-elle dans un petit rire. Je suis trop fatiguée que pour penser à ces _choses_ là. Mon intention n'était pas celle à laquelle tu pensais… Je ne voudrais pas apporter de l'eau au moulin de Watson. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu portais sur toi. Comme je viens de constater que tu avais gardé ton pantalon je peux donc sans risque t'accueillir à mes côtés. Désolée si tu as cru que je voulais autre chose… Watson en aurait eu pour ses sous dans ce cas là.

La sueur avait coulée dans mon dos et le sang me battait encore aux tempes. Il n'y avait pas que là d'ailleurs qu'il pulsait. Je me sentais un peu bête tout d'un coup.

- Sherlock ? Tu ne dis rien ? Ça va ?

- Je devrai survivre à ce quiproquo. Le ridicule ne tue pas je crois.

- Ton torse est en sueur ! dit-elle en passant ses doigts dessus tout en riant sous cape. Et ton cœur tourne à plein régime… Je ne me risquerai pas plus bas…

- Vaut mieux pas non. Je pense que je vais retourner dans mon divan. C'est plus prudent.

Comme je faisais mine de me lever sa main agrippa mon bras fermement et me tira en arrière dans le lit.

- Non, reste s'il te plait. Dors au dessus des couvertures. Si tu t'approches trop, je te frapperai et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- D'accord. Je vais juste me glisser sous une autre couverture pour ne pas avoir froid. Si tu me le permets bien évidemment.

- La morale ne perdra qu'une couche. Au point où elle en est de toute façon…

Elle s'était redressée un peu plus hors du lit quand elle m'avait agrippée le bras et c'est alors qu'un rayon de lune me fit voir ses épaules totalement dénudées. Et la naissance de sa poitrine…

- Bon sang Hélène ! fis-je estomaqué. Mais tu ne portes rien pour dormir ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! gloussa-t-elle. J'avais oublié. Toutes mes affaires, dont mes fameuses chemises de nuit affriolantes, sont dans la malle qu'on a fait livrer à l'hôtel. Je n'ai pris que le sac avec mes vêtements pour demain et je n'ai pas pensé à prendre des affaires pour cette nuit. Mais je t'interdis d'abuser de la situation ! Sauf si ton ami Watson est sourd.

- Non, je le vois plutôt écouter aux portes…

- Moi aussi. Écoute, prends une couverture de plus. Il restera quand même un drap et deux couvertures entre ton corps et le mien. Ça devrait suffire pour la moralité. Sauf s'ils voient toute la tension que tu as accumulée à un certain endroit…

Je souris malgré moi de ce doux euphémisme et je me glissai un étage plus bas. Hélène me fit un baiser de loin et me tourna le dos. Je restai allongé dans le noir et attendis que tout revienne à la normale. Cela prit un certain temps ! Rien que de penser à son corps dénudé à mes côtés… Dire que je devrais tenir le coup au moins trente jours… Pas facile. L'incident de ce soir était là pour me le prouver. J'aurais été bien mieux inspiré en restant sur mon grabat. Le test était concluant !

Mes pensées vagabondèrent et je mis quelques temps avant de trouver le sommeil. Finalement je me glissai en dessous des draps pour profiter de sa chaleur. Il faisait trop froid au dessus, même avec deux couvertures. Et finalement je m'endormi.

C'est vers cinq heures que j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais toujours sur mon côté droit. Pendant mon sommeil je n'avais pas bougé d'un iota excepté le fait que je me sentais fort à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Les petits soucis du matin !

Mais Hélène par contre avait bougée… Son dos était collé tout contre le mien. Les nuits étaient encore fraîches au mois de mars. Inconsciemment elle s'était rapprochée de moi pour se tenir au chaud.

Le plus dur – belle image – serait de me lever délicatement pour ne pas la déranger et regagner sans plus tarder le canapé. Si Watson se levait et ne m'y trouvait pas… Il rameuterait la garde au pas de charge ! Et la morale ne serait pas sauve ! Que du contraire ! La mienne m'importait peu, mais celle d'Hélène pas. Et avec ce que j'avais à un certain endroit…

Avec d'infinies précautions je tentai d'amorcer une sortie discrète mais je ne fus pas assez délicat sans doute car je la réveillai.

- Tu te lèves déjà ? me demanda-t-elle tout en se tournant de l'autre sens pendant que sa main s'égarait de nouveau sur moi.

- Oui, lui chuchotais-je de plus en plus tendu. Il est déjà cinq heures et il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous surprenne dans cette position peu catholique.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était tournée c'était tout son devant qui était collé contre mon dos. Son bras entourait mon torse et je la sentis se blottir tout contre mon dos. Et elle était entièrement nue !

Oh mon Dieu, si vous m'entendez, aidez-moi à résister à la tentation de sa chair ! Chaque fois qu'elle respirait je sentais sa poitrine toucher mon dos et son souffle chaud sur ma nuque me faisait frissonner de plaisir. Cela n'allait pas contribuer à faire descendre les petites raideurs du matin… Que du contraire !

- Je constate que tu as quand même fini par devenir raisonnable et que tu t'es glissé dans le lit. Il y fait quand même meilleur.

- Hélène, lui dis-je d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion qu'elle suscitait en moi, n'oublie pas que tu es nue et que seul mon pantalon nous sépare !

Là dessus elle se recula prestement.

- Désolée… Mon intention n'était pas de te troubler. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais pensé que le grand Sherlock Holmes était si facile à troubler, me répondit-elle sur un faux air condescendant.

Je me tournai vers elle, pris mon poing et donnai un tout petit coup rageur sur les couvertures. Cela la fit pouffer de rire encore plus et je ne pus m'empêcher moi aussi de me laisser gagner par le rire.

- Attention Sherlock, me dit-elle. Quand tu me tournais le dos, on pouvait encore sauver un peu de moralité mais maintenant… Tu frôles l'indécence ! Veuillez sortir de mon lit monsieur et regagner votre canapé ! Sinon maman Watson va nous gronder !

- A vos ordres madame la tentatrice. Je file et vous ne m'avez pas vu ! lui dis-je en me levant prestement tout en faisant grincer le sommier encore une fois.

- Heu Sherlock… fit-elle faussement troublée. N'oublie pas de faire disparaître ton… _grand_ trouble. Parce que si tu croises Watson avec _ça_, il ne te croira jamais si tu lui dis que tu es juste venu me donner un renseignement complémentaire à l'enquête…

Je baissai les yeux et effectivement, si je tombais sur Watson il serait en droit de me faire un scandale. Il faisait encore nuit mais les lumières de la rue donnaient une faible clarté suffisante pour constater l'ampleur de mon trouble …

- Je maîtrise la situation mais c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter. À tout à l'heure, tu as le droit à encore plus ou moins quarante-cinq minutes de sommeil.

Pour mon retour, la porte grinça mais j'évitai la latte. N'ayant plus sommeil je me couchai sur le canapé une demi heure puis je me levai et m'assis à table.

J'attendis que madame Hudson monte le petit déjeuner pour six heures.


	34. III:Chap 40:Watson, l'ami du petitdej

**(Le 09/06/2011) Message pour « The Lord of the Baker Street »** : Bonjour, mon cher.

C'est très aimable à toi de me laisser des comm sur mon histoire. Mon seul problème est que, vu que tu n'as pas le Net chez toi et que tu passes par des cyber, vu aussi que tu m'avais signalé que tu « copiais-collais » les fic pour la lire à ton aise, je n'avais pas d'autre moyen que celui de « republier » un chapitre avec ce petit message en entrée et une petite correction orthographique. En croisant les doigts pour que ne l'ai déjà pas lu. Mais bon, puisque tu review ensuite, tu risques de tomber dessus.

Voilà, pour répondre à tes questions en vrac : oui, je me suis parfois basée sur des souvenirs des films (« La vie privée de Sherlock Holmes » de Billy Wilder) ou livres apocryphes que j'avais lu sur Sherlock Holmes, oui, je connais mon canon. Pas sur le bout de doigts, mais je l'étudie souvent, m'étant imprimé ma propre bible. Et oui, rien n'est laissé au hasard chez moi. Même les choses qui ont l'air anodines sont parfois plus importantes que le reste.

Sinon, ça fait plaisir de voir passer un homme dans les lectrices et un non-amateur de slash. Ils ne sont pas ma tasse de thé, mais j'en ai déjà lu. Pourtant, je ne suis pas une fan du couple Holmes/Watson version amoureuse. Pour moi, ce sont des amis.

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Watson, l'ami du petit déjeuner… (le 19 mars)**

Watson se leva et vint me rejoindre à table. Vu le regard qu'il me lança, il avait très bien entendu les grincements de la nuit.

- Bonjour, Holmes, dit-il sur un ton enjoué mais perfide. Alors bien dormi ? Le canapé ne vous a pas cassé le dos ? A votre manière de vous tenir bien droit, je pense que non !

- Bonjour, Watson, lui répondis-je sur le même ton. Vu votre tête, c'est vous qui avez mal dormi. Trop d'acrimonie dans votre langue, sans doute… Cela donne des aigreurs à l'estomac. Faites attention, mon cher, c'est mauvais pour votre santé.

Hélène sortit de ma chambre, déjà habillée en homme pour le départ. Watson lui tournait le dos et ne l'entendit pas arriver car elle ne portait pas ses souliers.

- Oui j'ai mal dormi, enchaîna-t-il. A cause des grincements louches de la nuit. J'en connais un qui n'a pas dormi longtemps sur le canapé… Le plancher grince, vous l'aviez oublié, Holmes ?

- J'ai quand même le droit de me dégourdir les jambes la nuit, non ?

Il se pencha vers moi, toujours sans savoir qu'Hélène ne perdait pas une miette derrière lui et que ses poings se serraient dangereusement, et me souffla entre ses dents :

- Si seul le plancher de notre meublé avait grincé, je vous dirais que oui. Mais ensuite ce fut la porte de votre chambre. Et pour finir, le sommier de votre lit quand vous vous êtes couché dedans. Vous alliez vous dégourdir les jambes dans votre chambre ? Ou alors vous dégourdir autre chose ? J'ai moi-même ouvert ma porte pour en être sûr et j'ai vu le canapé vide. C'est vers cinq heures, que vous avez regagné le salon… Alors les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes. Les grincements suspects de cette nuit m'indiquent que vous avez été la retrouver dans le lit. Si madame Hudson apprenait ce que vous et elle avez fait cette nuit, elle vous mettrait dehors ! Et elle aurait raison. Vous êtes un…

- Mais dites moi, Watson…fit Hélène d'une voix plus froide qu'un iceberg ce qui fit sursauter Watson. Je constate que de faits avérés vous déduisez comme toujours des théories totalement fausses…

- Ne niez pas, mademoiselle ! cria-t-il. Enfin, si on peut encore vous appeler ainsi… enchaîna-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux qui me donna envie de bondir de ma chaise. (Mais d'un geste Hélène me fit signe que non. Je la trouvai fort calme, trop calme même ! Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon).

Elle reprit sur le même ton froid et calculateur :

- Vous avez bien dit que le plancher, puis la porte de sa chambre ainsi que le sommier de son lit avaient grincé ?

- Oui, dit-il sur un ton catégorique.

- Bien ! Très bien, jusque là nous somme d'accord, fit-elle en regardant Watson droit dans les yeux (Ce qui le prit au dépourvu puisqu'elle ne niait pas les faits). Donc, le lit grince quand Holmes se couche… Mais ensuite ?

- Ah ça, mademoiselle, vous savez mieux que moi ce que vous y avez fait !

- Objection, docteur ! fit-elle en dressant son index. Déductions erronées. Dites-moi, Watson, avez-vous entendu d'autres grincements ensuite ?

Devant son air interloqué elle poursuivit :

- Parce que si nous avions fait ce dont vous nous suspectiez d'avoir fait, je suppose que le sommier aurait grincé de plus belle... Si le simple fait de s'asseoir ou de se coucher le fait grincer, je peux en déduire que si on y faisait autre chose, le bruit serait infernal, non ? Conclusion : de faits réels vous en avez déduit d'autres totalement faux … Vous vous êtes fait un roman. Et vous vous êtes mit K.O tout seul. Vous avez trop d'imagination et cela vous porte préjudice. Comme d'habitude. Fin de l'histoire.

Watson avait la bouche ouverte et ne savait visiblement plus quoi dire pour ne pas perdre contenance. Mouché par une jeune fille de vint et un ans. C'en était presque risible. En plus d'être très jolie, Hélène avait vraiment oublié d'être bête.

Toute l'argumentation de Watson s'était écroulée, elle l'avait amenée là où elle voulait qu'il aille : à l'abattoir. Il s'y était engouffré et elle avait porté le coup final. Elle aurait pu faire un bon détective. Watson était pieds et poings liés.

- Au moins vous ne niez pas le fait que Holmes vous a rejoint dans le lit, fit-il en tentant une fois de plus de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Cela reste quand même contraire à la morale, même s'il n'a fait que dormir !

- Écoutez, Watson, soupira-t-elle excédée, ce soir, lui et moi serons considérés comme mari et femme et de ce fait nous dormirons dans le même compartiment, la même cabine et ensuite la même chambre. Alors un jour de plus ou de moins. C'était un test pour voir si je pouvais lui faire confiance. J'ai essayé de le débaucher, mais peine perdue. Je ne risque rien à ses côtés. Satisfait, Watson ?

- Watson, j'ai dormi tout habillé, lui dis-je, tout en me levant, excédé moi aussi. Regardez l'état de ma chemise et de mon pantalon. Ils sont tout froissés et je ne me suis pas encore changé. Qui plus est j'ai dormi _au dessus_ des couvertures.

- Dois-je jurer sur la sainte Bible que Holmes ne m'a pas touchée ? A part un doigt posé sur mes lèvres pour me faire garder le silence… Et c'est tout ! Allez me chercher la Sainte Bible que je jure dessus que vous ne m'avez pas … Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Mademoiselle ! fit Watson goguenard. Vous n'êtes pas croyante…

- Certes, mon bon docteur, mais je respecte les textes religieux, lui rétorqua-t-elle. Mais nous pouvons faire ça avec autre chose. Devant un tribunal… Ou sur la tête de ma pauvre sœur… Il ne m'a pas touché ! Juste un doigt sur mes lèvres pour ne pas que j'ameute la maisonnée… Sur la mémoire et la tombe de ma sœur, Watson !

Ce fut un Watson moins fier, tête basse et tout marri qui lui répondit d'une petite voix :

- Non, je vous crois.

De nouveau Hélène avait mené sa barque à bon port. C'était elle qui m'avait caressé, pas moi ! Elle pouvait jurer sur tous les Saints et devant tous les tribunaux du monde que _je_ ne l'avais pas touchée. Hormis mon doigt sur ses lèvres, je n'avais rien fait de plus.

Mais elle, par contre, elle ne pouvait pas jurer qu'elle ne m'avait pas touché… Que du contraire. C'était elle qui avait failli mettre le feu aux poudres avec ses mains. Mais Watson n'aurait jamais osé lui demander si elle m'avait touché. Le coupable, c'était moi car je l'avais rejoint dans le lit pas encore conjugal…

Faudra pas oublier de la féliciter pour ce coup de maître quand nous serons seuls… Je jubilais intérieurement.

- De plus, Watson, vous êtes mal placé pour juger votre ami ici présent, poursuivit-elle sarcastique.

Pour l'occasion, nous fûmes interloqués tous les deux. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Le sujet aurait du être clos. Je lui fis signe dans le dos de Watson de ne plus rien dire. Mais en vain, elle poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- C'est quand même bien vous, Watson, qui vous targuez d'avoir « une connaissance des femmes sur … combien de continents déjà ? fit-elle interrogative. Deux, trois, quatre ? »

Il en avala difficilement sa salive pour bredouiller un pitoyable « trois ». Il se tassa un peu plus devant l'air triomphant d'Hélène.

- Trois continents ? fit-elle admirative. Diable… Et je suppose que vous n'étiez pas marié avec chacune de toutes ses femmes ? Vu votre regard la réponse est « non ». Etait-ce des femmes de petites vertus ? Pas toujours ? Très bien. Que leur avez-vous donc promis aux « non professionnelles » pour qu'elles se donnent ainsi à vous ? Le mariage ? Ou c'était juste pour s'amuser ? Elles le savaient avant de commencer ?

Voyant que Watson était dans ses petits souliers et qu'il ne savait que répondre je me dis que la joute verbale avait assez durée et qu'il fallait y mettre fin de suite.

- Hélène, suppliai-je, arrête ! C'est bon, il a compris !

- Hors de question ! s'emporta-t-elle tout en dressant un index rageur devant Watson qui suait à grosses gouttes. Depuis hier il n'a pas arrêté de nous faire des reproches pour des choses qu'il pense que nous avons faites ou que nous ferons. Il nous parle de la moralité que nous allons enfreindre en partageant la même chambre et nous en a fait des sermons entiers. Et ce matin, il remet ça. Il nous joue le « bon docteur outré par le comportement indigne de son ami qui a osé me rejoindre la nuit pour dormir dans la même lit», alors que lui-même a partagé de nombreuses fois la couche de femmes qui n'étaient même pas son épouse. Et il ne pourrait pas jurer comme toi sur la Bible qu'il ne les a pas touchées, persifla-t-elle. Pour faire la morale aux autres, Watson, il faut être sans tache. Votre passé de « séducteur et tombeur de ces dames » ne plaide pas en votre faveur… Alors arrêtez de me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne dois pas faire, ni comment je dois me comporter. Je suis majeure.

Un ange passa. Le regard d'Hélène lançait des éclairs. Watson en était soufflé. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. La gentille et timide petite Hélène du mois de février avait mûri en un mois. Ce n'était plus une jeune fille un peu timide, mais une tigresse. C'est Watson qui s'était fait griffer. Et il l'avait bien cherché. Quelle ambiance, au petit déjeuner. Après les grincements suspects de la nuit c'était les grincements de dents. Changeons de sujet, n'importe quoi !

- Hélène ? fis-je. Question que je me pose… Watson m'a parlé des corsets féminins…

- Rassurez-vous, me répondit-elle. Vous ne devrez pas m'aider à le lacer pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'en porte jamais. C'est un instrument de torture. De plus, je suis jeune, grande et mince. Alors pourquoi souffrir inutilement ? Soulagé, Watson ?

- Oui, fis-je. Nous sommes tout les deux soulagés. Surtout lui…Mais attention à la gastronomie française. C'est de la bonne cuisine… Une des meilleures… Et leurs vins…

Ce fut à ce moment là que madame Hudson fit son entrée avec le plateau du petit déjeuner. Les œufs aux bacon, le café et le thé chaud allait peut être apaiser le jeu. On ne s'engueule pas la bouche pleine en principe. Quoique Watson avait déjà l'air plus calme.

Notre logeuse se douta bien de quelque chose en voyant nos têtes. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était palpable. On aurait pu la couper au couteau.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur à la tenue d'Hélène : pantalon, chemise, gilet et veste d'homme. Et pieds nus, qui plus est. Étant de la vieille école elle trouvait sûrement honteux qu'une dame porte les vêtements d'un homme.

- Et vous, docteur Watson, vous laissez faire ça sans rien dire ? lui demanda-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

- C'est pour les besoins de l'enquête qu'elle est déguisée en homme, lui répondit-il. Juste pour ne pas se faire repérer lorsque nous sortirons. C'est absolument nécessaire, madame Hudson.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame ici, mais ce n'est rien de bon, maugréa-t-elle. Lorsqu'une demoiselle partage, pendant une nuit, le même appartement que deux hommes célibataires et qu'elle se met à porter des vêtements d'homme, avec autant d'aisance, comme si elle avait l'habitude de le faire… Ma foi, je n'aime pas les mœurs d'aujourd'hui ! Et cette demoiselle va courir les chemins avec vous ?

- En quelque sorte, répondis-je évasivement en secouant ma main. Bon, madame Hudson, avez-vous compris les consignes que je vous ai remises ? Nous sommes partis pour plus d'un mois. Que dites vous, si on me demande ?

- Que vous êtes convalescent et que le médecin vous a interdit de quitter le lit et de recevoir des visites, récita-t-elle. Vous avez pris froid dernièrement et c'est vos poumons qui vous posent problèmes. D'ailleurs, vous êtes tellement malade, que vous êtes dans l'incapacité de quitter votre lit…

- Bravo ! la félicitai-je avec ironie. N'oubliez pas : ce médecin a été payé pour passer me voir tous les jours, matin et soir. Watson est à mon chevet et a fait appel à un confrère spécialisé dans les pneumonies. Allumez les lumières au soir, aérez la pièce… Faites comme si nous étions ici et que nous gardions la chambre.

Voyant qu'elle ne quittait pas Hélène des yeux et que ses regards allaient de Watson à Hélène en se demandant ce qui les avait bien pu les mettre dans un état pareil tous les deux : Watson abattu et penaud et Hélène encore en rage. Je coupai court à toutes questions :

- Merci Madame Hudson, ce sera tout, fis-je en tapant dans mes mains. À dans un mois.

Elle haussa ses épaules et sortit en soupirant d'indignation.

Je m'assis à table et me pris la tête entre les mains. Ils étaient totalement ingérable tous les deux et si Watson y aillait de ses petits commentaires incendiaires pendant le séjour, ce serait la catastrophe. J'espérais qu'après l'estocade qu'Hélène lui avait portée il se calmerait.

- A table, la journée sera longue, fis-je en me servant une bonne portion d'œufs et de bacon et en attaquant ce succulent petit déjeuner.

Watson ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit place face à moi, en faisant le gros dos et se servit lui aussi. Hélène prit la chaise à côté de moi, le regard toujours noir et je lui servis une tasse de thé pour commencer. Elle avait l'air absente.

L'incident arriva quand je pris la poêle avec les œufs pour la servir voyant qu'elle ne s'y décidait pas. Elle changea de couleur lorsque le tout atterrit sur son assiette.

- Oh, mon dieu, dit-elle en se levant précipitamment, la main tremblante devant sa bouche et le visage blanc comme un linge.

L'instant d'après nous la vîmes foncer vers la salle de bain et en claquer la porte violemment. Elle était malade comme un chien. Le contre coup de la discussion sans doute. La tension entre eux était venue d'un coup et était retombée brusquement à l'entrée de madame Hudson. Elle n'avait pas su gérer cette montée de colère. Moi je sentais que la mienne revenait au grand galop.

- Joli coup, Watson, fis-je avec froideur. Vous l'énervez, et ensuite vous nous la rendez malade. Je vous avais pourtant sommé d'arrêter avec vos commentaires déplacés, mais il a fallu que vous remettiez ça ce matin. Vos accusations l'ont rendue malade. Et nous devons partir…Merci !

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je suis désolé, Holmes, mais je ne suis pas responsable de son indisposition passagère. Adressez vos remontrances au père…Vous le connaissez très bien…Mieux que moi d'ailleurs !

- Quoi ? Watson ! Son père est décédé depuis longtemps et je ne vois ce qu'il a voir dans l'affaire. Sauf si les vomissements sont héréditaires…

- Voyons, Holmes, s'il vous plait ! s'écria t-il en levant les bras au ciel et en s'esclaffant. Je ne parle pas de son père à elle. Mais plutôt au père de l'enfant qu'elle porte…

Comment savait-il qu'Hélène était enceinte ? Bon sang ! Les nausées matinales ! C'était ça. Nom de Dieu, nous étions fichus. Allait-elle devoir lui avouer qu'elle avait été violée par Percy ? Devant mon air épouvanté – qu'il interpréta mal – il crut bon de me préciser :

- Je suis médecin, Holmes, fit-il avec un drôle de sourire. Et ça, dit-il en montrant la porte de la salle de bain, se sont les nausées que toutes les femmes enceintes ressentent, au matin. Elle a senti l'odeur des œufs au bacon et c'est ça qui a déclenché la nausée. Bravo ! Toutes mes félicitations, Holmes.

- Watson, fis-je en riant pour sauver le navire du naufrage annoncé. N'importe quoi ! Vous êtes médecin et vous essayez de me faire croire que je l'ai mise enceinte en dormant à ses côtés, sur les couvertures, cette nuit ? Je sais comment on fait des enfants si vous voulez tout savoir. Et ce n'est pas comme ça. Il faut « s'impliquer » un peu plus…

- Oh non, pas cette nuit, Holmes, s'esclaffa-t-il en se servant du thé. Enceinte d'un mois, je dirais. Je suppose qu'elle est au courant de son état… Enfin, j'espère pour elle…Mais rassurez-vous, cher ami, je ne dirai rien, ne ferai aucun commentaires déplacés et ne me livrerai pas à des calculs d'apothicaire, pour savoir quand à eu lieu la conception…Un 21 février, peut-être ? Alors ce sera pour mi-novembre ! Un petit Scorpion…Magnifique preuve pour moi.

- Vous délirez Watson, fis-je sèchement. Elle a une indigestion, voilà tout. Ce n'est plus un roman que vous écrivez, mais une saga. Je ne lui ai pas fait ce que vous m'accusez de lui avoir fait.

Il planta son regard dans le mien mais je sus le regarder moi aussi dans le blanc de l'œil sans sourciller. Je ne lui donnerais pas le plaisir de prendre l'ascendant sur moi.

Ce fut lui qui reporta son regard sur son assiette. Quand je pris ma tasse de thé, ma main ne tremblait pas. Je vis que son regard avait fixé discrètement mes mains…

Ce plaisir là non plus je ne lui donnerais pas. Quant à la sueur glacée qui coulait dans mon dos il ne le saurait jamais.

Il avait deviné qu'elle était enceinte. Et moi, j'avais complètement oublié les nausées qui survenaient les premiers mois. Crétin, que j'étais. J'aurais dû mettre Hélène au courant.

Hélène sortit à ce moment de la salle des bains, le visage encore mouillé d'eau. Elle était mal et je ne pouvais rien faire. Ce fut Watson qui prit les devants.

- Vous allez mieux ? lui demanda-t-il mielleusement. N'oubliez pas que je suis médecin avant tout. Je peux peut être vous aider. Nous mettrons nos petits différents sur le côté. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- C'est gentil à vous, lui répondit-elle sur le même air, mais ce n'est rien de grave. Je n'ai sans doute pas digéré le poisson que j'ai mangé hier. Et puis, il y avait du dessert et je n'aurais pas du me resservir…

- Ah, tant mieux alors, fit-il sur un ton faussement rassuré. Venez, vos œufs sont encore tièdes.

Elle du faire un effort pour ne pas partir en courant. Le bandit se vengeait.

- Je n'ai pas trop faim, je les laisse à celui qui les veut, répondit-elle en faisant la grimace et en détournant la tête.

- Comme vous le voulez, mademoiselle… fit-il mielleusement. Mais si les nausées persistent, il faudra voir un médecin. Les problèmes de digestion ne doivent pas être pris à la légère, surtout quand on sait que vous n'aviez pas soupé, hier soir…

- Je parlais du dîner pris chez Amélia, répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix. Poisson, vins, desserts un peu trop lourds… Depuis hier, je me sentais l'estomac chargé.

- Ah, la jeunesse, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, avec un drôle de sourire. Faites attention aux kilos en trop, mademoiselle. On a tendance à les prendre dans le ventre. Un corset ne vous sauvera pas.

- Sherlock ? me demanda-t-elle. Aurais-je raté un chapitre important ? Il est devenu gentil ou cela cache autre chose ?

On frappa un coup à la porte. Sauvés par le gong ? Oui ! Meredith fit son entrée, déguisée en bonne, tout sourire.

- Bonjour tout le monde, chantonna-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vous dire au revoir. Bon sang ! Vous en faites des têtes d'enterrement. Ça ne va pas Hélène ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Rien de grave, fit Watson tout souriant. La demoiselle a été incommodée par l'odeur des œufs au bacon. Petites nausées _matinales_ dues à une indigestion… Le repas d'hier midi lui était resté sur l'estomac. Il a prit son temps pour remonter… Son estomac a été _très_ lent pour le retour…De mémoire de médecin, on n'avait jamais vu ça.

Les yeux de Meredith lancèrent des éclairs. Elle s'approcha d'Hélène et la fit asseoir dans le fauteuil. Nous eûmes juste droit à la vision du dos de Meredith.

- Évidemment qu'elle est malade, fit-elle en grognant. A force d'entendre les commentaires acerbes du docteur Watson. Il est médecin et c'est lui qui la rend malade. Vous ne pouvez pas lui fiche ma paix, non ? Et toi, Sherlock ? Tu ne dis rien ? Elle doit assurer sa défense elle-même ?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'en placer une, me défendis-je. Ils se dévorent le nez depuis hier.

- Docteur Watson, vous êtes un homme détestable, fit Meredith en le fusillant du regard. (Elle essuya délicatement le visage d'Hélène avec son mouchoir. Il était humide des larmes qui s'étaient mélangées avec l'eau). Dis-moi ma grande, tu n'aurais pas aussi un terrible mal de crâne en ce moment ?

Meredith nous tournait le dos et nous empêchait de voir son visage. Je me doutais qu'elle lui avait fait un signe discret parce qu'Hélène hésita un peu avant de répondre :

- Oui… J'ai une migraine… Pourquoi ?

- Migraine et vomissements dès que l'on sent de la nourriture ? répéta Meredith en pavoisant. C'est tout simple : la mauvaise semaine. J'avais ce genre de désagréments une fois par mois, avant. Tu verras, cela passera avec l'âge. Ma pauvre petite, tu ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent…

- La mauvaise semaine ? s'esclaffa Watson. N'importe quoi.

- Oh ça va ! lui répondit Meredith hargneusement en se tournant vers lui. Vous êtes un homme, vous ne savez rien sur le sujet. Moi, j'avais toujours la migraine les premiers jours. Et la migraine nauséeuse. J'étais incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit. Même sentir la nourriture me soulevais le cœur. Même y penser. Si vous ne l'avez jamais eue, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- Je pensais à tout autre chose, fit Watson songeur.

Meredith haussa les épaules et lui répondit :

- Mon pauvre ami, vous n'y connaissez rien aux femmes. Docteur Watson, vous feriez un piètre détective. Vous déduisez à côté. (Elle se retourna vers Hélène) Ma pauvre fille, te voilà mal embarquée, avec ces deux là. Courage.

Mon ami était furieux de s'être fait mettre dans les cordes et il se remit correctement sur sa chaise et tourna le dos aux femmes. Hélène fit un petit sourire à Meredith pour la remercier de sa sollicitude.

Moi, j'eus droit à un clin d'œil complice venant de Meredith. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hélène qui lui fit un signe « non » de la tête. Les épaules de ma vieille amie s'affaissèrent. Nous n'aurions pas à lui annoncer l'état d'Hélène à notre retour. Elle avait compris tout de suite de quoi souffrait Hélène et elle nous avait sauvé le coup avec Watson. Malheureusement elle avait espéré que j'étais le responsable de cet état…

_Désolé, Meredith, ce n'était pas moi le coupable mais son assassin de fiancé. Tu ne seras pas marraine…_

Nous n'étions pas en France que j'étais déjà exténué.

Il me fallait prendre les deux trois petites choses qu'il me manquait.

J'avais aussi longuement hésité sur le choix de mes pipes. Les prendre toutes les trois ou pas ? Oui ! Ainsi que des cigarettes et des cigares. Dans le beau monde, on fume le cigare. La cocaïne resterait à Londres, je n'en aurais pas besoin. Dans le pire des cas, j'avais la morphine.

En me retournant, je vis que Meredith avait pris Watson à part et discutait à voix basse avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui disait, mais il s'agissait d'ordres.

Watson acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.

_Et oui mon ami, pensais-je, on n'ose pas trop refuser à Meredith non plus… Femme de tête, elle aussi. _


	35. III : Chap 41 : Le grand départ

Message pour Skarine : N'oublie pas que nous sommes à l'époque victorienne et qu'ils sont très pudibonds à l'époque !

Pour certaines choses c'est : « I'm shocked ! ». On ne fait pas à l'époque ce que nous avons le droit de faire maintenant !

Ne t'inquiète pas pour Watson ! Il sait ce qu'il fait (en fait, c'est moi qui sait ce que je fais ! Que Watson me pardonne ! Mais c'est tellement bon pour les dialogues quand ça se crêpe le chignon !). Tu auras les explications en temps voulu et tu comprendras. Holmes aussi ! Mais ne lui colle pas des baffes trop vite… il est charmant Watson quand il s'y met !

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Le grand départ (le 19 mars)**

Nous revêtîmes nos déguisements, Meredith nous fit ses adieux, et nous sortîmes de notre logement par le placard. Déguisés en ouvriers du bâtiment, nous passerions inaperçus. Hélène portait un bonnet pour cacher ses cheveux et avait enfilé une grande veste élimée au dessus de son costume. Le type devant chez moi n'avait rien remarqué !

Nous fîmes beaucoup de détours, et pour finir, nous arrivâmes en vue de l'hôtel Cosmopolitain. Chez eux aussi il y avait des travaux…Mais nous étions les premiers ouvriers !

Le directeur nous fit passer discrètement et nous ouvrit la suite que nous étions sensé occuper en tant que couple marié.

Andrew nous attendait et il se dirigea vers nous avec un grand sourire et une démarche que je qualifierais de « normale » chez un homme. Il embrassa Hélène et la gratifia d'un :

- _Bellissima ragazza_ ! (Sa voix aussi était « normale », pas de voix fluette aujourd'hui). Je t'ai manqué au moins _mi amore_ ?

- Bien entendu ! lui rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

- Oh ! _Cuore mio_ ! J'en suis fou amoureux !

Ensuite, j'eu droit à une poignée de main virile. Quand il se retrouva devant Watson il lui demanda gentiment :

- Alors docteur Watson, comment va votre entorse au poignet ?

- Quoi ? fit-il un peu méfiant. Mais vous divaguez ma parole ? Je n'ai jamais eu d'entorse au poignet !

- Merveilleux ! Dans ce cas, vous allez pouvoir me serrer la main… (Il joignit le geste à la parole).

Hélène et moi-même nous pouffâmes de rire devant la petite pique d'Andrew. Le brave Watson ne put faire qu'une chose : lui serrer la main ! Ça le fit enrager !

- Allez _bella ragazza_, va te changer ! lui dit-il. Je m'occuperai de tes cheveux ensuite. Pour le moment, je vais vérifier que les hommes ont pensés à tout.

- Votre voix à enfin mué ? demanda Watson.

- Non, c'est ma voix normale ! La dernière fois, j'ai forcé le ton… exprès… Bon, Sherlock, trêve de plaisanterie ! Viens que je te montre les selles et la méthode de sanglage.

- Tu sais, je suis allé aux États-Unis moi aussi… et j'ai monté des chevaux avec les selles du parfait « cow-boy » ! Alors la méthode un peu spéciale pour attacher la sangle, je la connais ! C'est un nœud de cravate ?

- Oui. Une des selles possède toujours la double sangle, je l'ai utilisée pour le tri du bétail. J'étais champion au lasso ! Tu peux la retirer si tu veux… Vous avez des armes ?

- Deux révolvers et des balles.

- Tu as pris ta canne épée ? Et ton stick de chasse plombé ?

- Affirmatif ! Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui, je l'ai retrouvé… tiens !

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un petit paquet qu'il me tendit. C'était une blague à tabac en peau de phoque mais le plus important était ce qu'elle contenait : un passe-partout ! Lorsque Andrew n'était pas dans le « droit chemin »…

- Mon grand, me dit-il, je t'autorise à jouer avec mon _ancien_ matériel de travail !

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de jouer avec ton _nouveau_ matériel de travail…

- Andrew ! (Hélène avait fini de se changer).

Il alla la rejoindre dans la pièce pour la coiffer et la préparer. Watson et moi nous changeâmes pour la dernière fois. Habits de gentleman pour moi et costume de secrétaire particulier pour lui. En fait, il avait prit ses costumes habituels. Nous les avions emballé dans de grands sacs de jute, fait transiter par le placard, puis sur une charrette et direction l'hôtel (après avoir changé de charrette et d'itinéraire plusieurs fois).

L'express de la Manche qui devait nous conduire à Douvres partait à quatorze heures. Cela nous laissait du temps devant nous. Notre aventure débutait ce dix-neuf mars. Nous traverserions La Manche en direction du Havre. Nous logerions à l'hôtel un peu plus loin.

Ensuite, le lendemain, le train jusqu'au gros village de Saint-Morelle d'où nous commencerions le travail.

Il y avait une station balnéaire non loin du village et l'auberge était renommée pour sa qualité. Le confort et la nourriture servie attiraient bon nombre de touristes.

Nous passerions inaperçu vu que nous étions en couple !

Andrew vint me donner les photos et j'en glissai une dans mon portefeuille. Autant jouer au mari éperdument amoureux de sa femme.

- Tu es toujours excellent en boxe ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je m'entraîne souvent…

En une fraction de seconde son poing partit en direction de mon estomac mais j'avais de très bons réflexes ! Je stoppai son coup en attrapant son poignet entre mon pouce et mon index. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que le coup ne m'atteigne !

- Bon réflexes ! me dit-il en grimaçant de douleur (Je serrais très fort son poignet dans mes doigts et il avait mal !).

- Il te fallait une preuve matérielle ? lui demandai-je en souriant. Un direct du gauche en traître dans mon estomac ?

- Ouille ! Sherlock ! Serre moins fort ! Je voulais vérifier que tu maîtrisais toujours la pratique… (Il essaya avec la droite de me faire une manchette au cou mais je la bloquai aussi.

- Brute ! Tu me bousilles le poignet gauche et puis tu enchaînes avec ma main droite !

- Penses-tu que je sois toujours bon en défense ? Veux-tu que l'on révise mes attaques ? (Je lâchai ses mains et il se massa le poignet avec sa main douloureuse).

- L'élève a dépassé le maître ! Merci de m'avoir démoli la main et le poignet ! J'en ai besoin pour travailler aussi ! Bien ! Hélène, tu ne risques rien avec lui pour te défendre !

- Sauf s'il s'attaque à moi ! fit-elle sérieusement.

- _Santa Madonna, Madre de Dio_ ! fit-il. Alors c'est fichu !

- Dis-moi Andrew, c'était la semaine italienne chez vous ? Meredith m'a dit quelques mots en italiens, toi aussi…

- Meredith a eu son _monsignore_ _cardinale_ _di Roma_ ! A force de l'entendre parler italien… il y a des mots qui nous sont restés ! Même si nous n'aurons jamais l'accent ! Et puis, j'ai toujours un gros faible pour les italiens… à certains jeux ils sont excellents… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Plus ou moins ! Nous te laisserons le soin d'assumer ce genre « d'essai ».

Hélène était radieuse. Elle avait revêtu une robe simple mais qui faisait très habillée quand même. Watson aurait mieux sût trouver les mots pour nous la décrire ! Andrew l'avait très bien coiffé. Son travail de coiffeur terminé, il s'en alla.

Watson ne disait plus rien mais je savais que je n'en étais pas quitte pour autant !

Le voyage en train se passa dans le calme, Watson voyageait dans notre compartiment, en première, mais il se tint à carreaux.

La traversée de La Manche se passa bien aussi, mit à part le léger roulis qui indisposa Hélène. Mais elle sortit avec nous sur le pont.

Les côtes françaises furent bientôt en vues. Je leur signalai :

- Admirez les amis ! La France ! Fille aînée de l'église ! Patrie de mes ancêtres !

- Pourquoi dites-vous que la France est fille aînée de l'Eglise Holm… heu monsieur Ramsay ?

- Cela date du baptême de Clovis, lui expliqua Hélène. La France est appelée ainsi pour rappeler que le roi des francs, Clovis 1er, était celui qui, sous l'influence de sa femme Clothilde, s'est converti en premier au catholicisme. Ce geste resta symbolique, mais à vrai dire Clovis adopta cette religion non pas par conviction, mais plutôt par stratégie afin d'avoir l'appui des gallo-romains pour étendre son petit royaume. En récompense de cette conversion historique – et de son unicité – on l'appela Fils Unique de l'Eglise, et par conséquent la France, "Fille Aînée de l'Eglise de Rome".

- Quelle année le baptême ? lui demandais-je tout étonné qu'elle en sache autant.

- Mon livre d'histoire indique 496, mais les historiens vont peut-être se crêper le chignon sur la date exacte. Mon voisin m'a confié qu'il pencherait plus pour 498. Personne n'est sûr de la date…

- Chapeau ! fis-je étonné. Elle a potassé son histoire de France !

- Merveilleux ! fit Watson un peu aigre. Je pose la question à monsieur et c'est madame qui répond…

- Désolé John ! fit Hélène en haussant les épaules. Mais je voulais prouver à tous les deux que j'étais à la hauteur de mon rôle ! Je ne suis pas une potiche ! J'ai un cerveau et je sais m'en servir !

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, lui dis-je. Connaissez-vous la signification du mot « Normandie » ?

- Pays des hommes du nord, me répondit-elle. Vous voulez un petit résumé historique John ? Je peux faire un cours si vous voulez… (Elle prit une voix grandiloquente) : « _Lorsque les Normands eurent pendant plusieurs siècles ravagés la France, ne trouvant plus rien à prendre, ils acceptèrent une province qui était entièrement déserte et se la partagèrent_ ». Je vous cite Montesquieu tout de même !

Je partis dans un grand éclat de rire. Trop forte ! Elle avait une mémoire excellente et n'avait pas chômé depuis son enquête avec Meredith !

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**__** : **_

_On le sait peu, mais c'est à Dieppe que naît le tourisme balnéaire. _

_En 1824, exactement, lorsque la duchesse de Berry, belle-fille de Charles X, y séjourne pour la première fois. Jusqu'alors, les aristocrates se rendaient à la mer pour la voir,_ _non pour s'y baigner. La duchesse, elle, institue le rituel des bains. _

_Chacune de ses baignades constitue d'ailleurs un événement salué par un coup de canon ! La duchesse de Berry entraîne dans son sillage une partie de la cour et de nombreux artistes, tel le compositeur Rossini_

_A l'origine, les bains de mer étaient à visée purement médicale. Mais, très vite, la dimension loisir l'emporte. On se rend à la plage, on danse, on écoute des concerts. Toute une vie mondaine se développe. _

_L'activité balnéaire gagnera la Côte Fleurie dans les années 1840. _

_D'abord à Trouville, un village de pêcheurs, puis à Deauville, une création construite ex nihilo à partir de 1861 sur un terrain marécageux. _

_Le second Empire marquera le règne d'or du tourisme balnéaire et la Normandie en profitera grandement._

_**Source : L'Express**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Les grandes dates de la Normandie**  
**911**. Le chef viking Rollon obtient un territoire en échange de sa conversion. C'est l'embryon du futur duché de Normandie, qui sera créé en 933 après l'annexion du Cotentin et de l'Avranchin.  
**1066**. Victoire de Hastings. Guillaume le Conquérant devient roi d'Angleterre.  
**1204**. Philippe Auguste rattache la Normandie au royaume de France (laissant de côté les îles Anglo-Normandes).  
**1337-1453**. Guerre de Cent Ans et bûcher de Jeanne d'Arc, à Rouen, en 1431.  
**1432**. Création de l'université de Caen.  
**1791**. Invention du camembert par Marie Harel.  
**1843**. Ouverture de la ligne de chemin de fer Paris-Rouen-Le Havre.  
**6 juin 1944**. Débarquement allié.  
**1956**. Division administrative de la Normandie en deux régions.  
**1995**. Inauguration du pont de Normandie.

_**Source : L'Express**_


	36. III : Chap 42 : Première nuit

**Chapitre 42 : Première nuit et petit déjeuner… (Nuit du 19 au 20 mars)**

Nous arrivâmes très tard au Havre et un fiacre nous conduisit dans un hôtel où nous avions réservé une chambre pour la nuit. Après un souper frugal, nous montâmes dans nos chambres. Watson nous souhaita de passer une bonne nuit.

Première nuit tout les deux… Et pas de canapé dans la chambre ! Juste un fauteuil…La nuit serait difficile si je devais m'allonger à ses côtés…Elle dû encore une fois lire dans les pensées parce qu'elle me dit :

- Pas de chance mon cher époux ! Tu vas être obligé de partager ma couche…

- Je me contenterai du fauteuil…ainsi demain, au réveil, je serai tout courbatu et Watson saura que j'ai respecté ma parole en dormant ailleurs que dans le lit !

- Tu es sérieux ? me demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue désapprobatrice. Allez, ne fait pas le délicat et viens dans le lit ! Tu l'as bien fait chez toi et c'était autrement plus dangereux qu'ici ! La preuve, Watson t'as entendu quand tu es venu me rejoindre au lit !

- J'aurais mieux fait de rester tranquillement dans mon canapé moi ! J'ai juste réussi à lui donner du grain à moudre ! Au petit déjeuner les insinuations recommençaient !

- Au point où nous en sommes…de toute façon, je l'ai bien mouché au matin ! Watson n'a qu'à penser ce qu'il veut ! Je m'en fiche !

- Non ! Trop dangereux ! Déjà que ce matin, lorsque tu as eu des nausées, il m'a dit que c'était un symptôme de femme enceinte d'un mois ! Il pense que je suis responsable de ton état…Je ne suis pas sûr que Meredith ait noyé ses soupçons en disant que tu étais indisposée !

- Watson est plus soupçonneux que tous les policiers de Scotland Yard réunis ! Quoiqu'on lui dise ! De toutes façons, même si tu dors dans le fauteuil, il n'y croira pas une seconde et pensera que tu joues la comédie pour lui !

- Non Hélène ! Je vais rester dans le fauteuil… désolé !

- Bien, comme tu veux. Mais si tu changes d'avis au cours de la nuit…tu sais où me retrouver.

- Justement, si je veux garder les idées claires il vaut mieux que je reste loin de ton corps ! Passe une bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi, me dit-elle avec une moue de dépit.

Mon refus de partager sa couche l'avait étonné et surtout peiné fortement. Je pense qu'elle avait envie que nous reprenions les petits jeux ce que nous avions commencé il y a un mois…

Elle se coucha dans le lit et j'éteignis les lampes avant de me coucher dans le fauteuil. Oh bon sang ! Une vraie planche de bois ! Bonne chance pour trouver le sommeil !

Cela rendait les choses encore plus difficiles ! Je mourais d'envie de la rejoindre sous les draps et de me blottir contre elle… Mais si je me laissais envahir par des envies de libertinage mon enquête en pâtirait. Vu les conneries que j'avais faites il y a un mois…je ne voulais pas mettre le travail par terre. Mon boulot impliquait des sacrifices…il me fallait garder la tête froide !

Vers le milieu de la nuit, je n'en pouvais plus ! Impossible de dormir, mon dos et ma nuque me demandaient de mettre fin à ce martyr. Alors je me levai silencieusement et allai m'allonger à ses côtés, mais sur la couverture pour éviter toutes tentations !

Pas un frémissement de son côté. Elle dormait à poings fermés. Tant mieux ! Je m'enroulai dans mes deux couvertures et trouvai le sommeil rapidement.

* * *

_Oh que je suis vicieuse! Couper mon chapitre à cet endroit! Vous avez le droit de hurler! J'aime le suspense... (musique "les dents de la mer"!)_


	37. III:Chap 43:Explication logique féminine

Message pour Skarine : Donner des cours ? Moi ? J'ai été heureuse de quitter l'école ! Bon, aux études supérieures j'ai regretté mon école où tout le monde me connaissait… Mais hors de question d'y retourner ! Je suis dans la jungle impitoyable du monde du travail et j'y reste !

Mais j'avoue que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour l'histoire ! Un gros faible même. Mais à l'école, c'était toujours les mêmes sujets dont on nous parlait ! Attendre la dernière année pour avoir droit à la première et à la seconde guerre mondiale ! Non mais ! Faut tout faire soi-même si on veut savoir !

Entre nous, j'avoue que je dois avoir un léger côté sadique quelque part… très léger ! Mais je le ferai encore ! J'te le jure !

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Explications de logique féminine ! (le 20 mars)**

Au petit matin, alors que j'étais toujours entre deux eaux, émergeant lentement des brumes du sommeil, je sentis un état de béatitude m'envahir.

Subitement, j'émergeai tout à fait du sommeil quand je sentis que c'était la main d'Hélène me caressant à un certain endroit qui avait déclenché cet état de satisfaction intense.

Je me relevai tel un diable hors de sa boîte et je constatai qu'Hélène me souriait.

- Bonjour William, me dit-elle. Contente de voir à mon réveil que tu étais devenu raisonnable ! Mais tu aurais pu te glisser sous les draps pour me tenir chaud…

- Hélène ! fis-je troublé. Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Tu étais à moitié découvert et c'est cela qui m'a fait apercevoir ton trouble… Même en dormant tu y penses ! Alors, je t'ai caressé tout doucement…

Je roulai hors du lit à sa grande stupéfaction.

- Non Hélène ! lui répondis-je embarrassé. Rien à voir avec mes pensées… c'est juste les « matins glorieux » comme dirait Watson. C'est pareil chez tous les hommes pendant la nuit…et il arrive qu'au réveil, on se retrouve dans cet état fort tendu !

- Pourquoi tu as bondit hors du lit ? Je n'ai pas le droit de profiter de tes bonnes dispositions ?

- Non, il ne faut pas… pas de dérapages au lit ni ailleurs ! Sobriété sexuelle !

- Tu es sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu sais, il n'y a pas grand risque que tu me mettes plus enceinte que je ne le suis… Mais enfin ! Tu en meurs d'envie !

- Je dois conserver mon esprit froid et logique Hélène ! Si je succombe aux plaisirs de la chair, je ne saurai pas me concentrer à cent pour cent sur l'enquête ! Et nous n'avons pas le droit de faire des erreurs !

- Pourquoi en ferais-tu ?

- Parce que j'ai bien vu la dernière fois que j'avais fait un nombre fort élevé d'erreurs ! Tout cela parce que je pensais à autre chose ! Les sentiments sont incompatibles avec la rigueur de mon travail ! J'ai placé la concentration et le raisonnement au-dessus de tout le reste ! Si je laisse ce genre de faiblesse se reproduire, je crains que cela n'interfère dans mon raisonnement froid et logique qui est à la base de ma méthode ! Alors évitons les plaisirs de la chair… Sincèrement désolé Hélène si je vous ai laissé croire que nous reprendrions là où nous en étions resté…J'aurais dû sans doute vous le signaler dès le départ.

- En quoi le fait de prendre du bon temps vous empêcherait-il de raisonner ? La dernière fois, vous aviez des circonstances atténuantes pour vos erreurs…

- Non, aucunes circonstances atténuantes ! J'ai fait des erreurs de débutant et cela aurait pu mal tourner.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, à l'opposé d'elle et tentai de me calmer. Elle avait raison, j'en mourrais d'envie, même un peu trop ! Mais si je tombais là dedans, je savais que mon esprit ne serait plus totalement tourné vers l'affaire. J'aurais dû lui signaler que nous aurions une relation platonique. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Se lever et claquer la porte ?

- Stupide ! dit-elle brusquement. Votre raisonnement le mois dernier a été altéré par le fait que Percy avait abusé de moi et vous avait menacé ! Sans cela, rien ne se serait passé, hormis le dérapage sous le porche…Bon sang Sherlock ! Vous êtes un homme comme les autres ! Pas un moine !

- Non ! Désolé Hélène, je sais que vous pensiez que… Mais je resterai vertueux !

- Sherlock ! Regardez-moi quand je vous parle sinon je me lève et je vais me planter devant vous ! (Je tournai la tête vers elle). Nous sommes un couple marié depuis six mois ! On ne trompera personne si nous restons vertueux comme vous dites ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que tout le monde ait pensé que vous et moi étions ensemble ? Même ma tante y a cru !

- Elle vous l'a dit ?

- Oui ! C'est parce que nous avons eu dès le départ une grande complicité que Watson nous a regardé de travers ! Même votre logeuse ! Et c'est parce que nous avons franchi la ligne rouge que tout le monde a soupçonné que vous et moi étions « ensemble ». Sans ça, personne n'y aurait jamais pensé ! Même le coroner l'a supposé ! J'ai vu un petit sourire sur ses lèvres ce matin là… Voilà déjà une première raison pour laquelle nous avons intérêt à faire des bêtises !

- Mais enfin, fis-je, je ne…

- Silence ! Laissez-moi vous exposer mon point de vue ! Si vous et moi restons vertueux, cela risque de faire capoter votre enquête ! Oui monsieur ! Parce que nous serons frustrés ! Vous parce que vous crevez d'envie de recommencer et n'osez pas franchir le pas et moi parce que je vais me retrouver au lit avec un « mari » qui joue au moine chaste. Les frustrations donneront naissance à de l'amertume et le jour du bal, on se regardera en chiens de faïence ! Pire que Watson et moi ! Nous en sommes déjà repassés au vouvoiement !

Je restai silencieux. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, j'avais déjà senti une pointe d'acrimonie hier quand je lui ai annoncé que je ne dormirais pas avec elle. Pareil quand je lui avais dit « non » pour les ébats au lit… Hélène poursuivit sa charge :

- Nous sommes au théâtre Sherlock ! Décors grandeur nature et scénario non communiqué à l'avance, mais c'est le théâtre quand même ! Nous jouons un rôle ! Mari et femme ! Vous avez déjà une certaine dualité en vous…Watson ne sait même pas quel genre d'homme vous êtes vraiment ! Cette facette de votre personnalité, il ne la voit que très rarement…Vous êtes capable de passer d'un personnage à l'autre, de jouer tous les rôles, vous m'avez dit que vous aviez déjà fait le rôle de plusieurs personnages lors d'une pièce... Vous êtes un grand homme et un très bon acteur ! Vous pouvez séparer le rôle du détective de celui du mari ! La journée, nous travaillons sur l'enquête et lorsque nous sommes au repos, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour passer du bon temps ? Nous avons le droit de souffler non ? Sauf que au lieu de jouer du violon ou du piano, nous ferons autre chose…Si on tempère nos ardeurs et que nous les canalisons, tout devrait bien se passer… Deus adultes qui passent un peu de bon temps au lit…Méditez là dessus !

- Votre réquisitoire est terminé ?

- Oui votre Honneur…Si vous le permettez, je vais m'habiller et descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Enfin, je ne crois pas que je vais savoir avaler quelque chose avant quelques temps… les nausées vont reprendre… je vous rejoindrai en bas.

- Hélène ! Vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'il y a un mois, j'ai oublié beaucoup de choses ! Même que le coroner devait venir pour faire signer le compte-rendu ! J'ai été étonné quand je l'ai vu entrer et je n'étais pas prêt à le recevoir…

- Nous avions passé tout notre temps pendant le petit-déjeuner à tenter de contrer votre ami… Moi, j'étais fatiguée de ma joute oratoire avec lui et vous aussi ! Nous avions été un peu trop ardents au lit et ailleurs… Moi parce que je découvrais et vous parce que vous aviez fait abstinence pendant dix ans ! C'était la première fois que vous mélangiez les relations charnelles avec une enquête…et nous l'avions fait sept fois ! Il y a sûrement moyen d'être plus calme et moins impétueux… Une fois au soir, cela doit être suffisant non ?

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et me laissa planté avec mes pensées.

Une fois au soir ? Elle ne me connaissait pas elle ! Si je me laissais aller… et j'en avais envie en plus ! Je dû me faire violence pour ne pas me lever et aller la rejoindre à la salle de bain…

Fou que j'étais d'avoir cru que je pourrais garder mes distances avec Hélène sans problèmes ! Fou de ne pas avoir pensé qu'elle aussi en aurait envie… Fou tout simplement…

Je la laissai s'habiller à son aise et je m'habillai de mon côté, dans la chambre.

Vu qu'elle avait encore les nausées, elle me congédia et je descendis prendre le petit déjeuner. Hélène m'avait assuré qu'elle me rejoindrait lorsqu'elle irait mieux.

Watson se trouvait déjà à table, il était sept heures et la salle était vide. Nous nous saluâmes et je me servis du café pour me remettre les idées en place. Le regard de Watson était posé sur moi. Comme la salle était vide, il me demanda :

- Où est madame ? Vous l'avez déjà liquidée ?

- Wat… John ! fis-je en me reprenant in extremis. Vous êtes sot ! Madame va descendre. Elle n'était pas prête…

- Un jeune époux ne descend jamais sans son épouse ! Non ! Ne me fusillez pas du regard, c'est comme ça ! Pensez-y à l'auberge… ici, ce n'est pas trop grave, mais là bas oui !

- Merci du conseil cher ami, je garderais cette règle à l'esprit. Conseil, goûtez les croissants ! C'est merveilleux !

Hélène nous rejoignit au bout de vingt minutes. Watson m'avait déjà lancé des regards inquiets. Elle salua Watson d'un « bonjour John » et s'assit à table. Après quelques hésitations, elle se servit une tasse de thé, déclina les croissants que Watson lui proposait et fit l'impasse sur le café.

- Vous ne mangez rien ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet. Vous n'allez toujours pas mieux ? Vous voulez que je vous donne quelque chose ?

- Non merci John. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais cela va passer… du moins jusqu'à la fois suivante.

- Cela fait depuis hier matin que vous n'êtes pas en forme ! C'est votre deuxième jour de méforme…

- Malheureusement, ce genre d'inconvénient dure plus que deux jours…Mais je n'ai pas du tout l'envie de disserter au petit déjeuner sur les petits soucis mensuels des femmes… Prendre quelque chose ne servirait à rien ! La fois prochaine, ce sera pareil ! Merci quand même…

Mon esprit tournait à plein régime, j'étais plongé dans des pensées que je n'aurais pas du avoir ! Mon cerveau aurait dû être libre pour penser à l'affaire ! Pas moyen !

Perdu au plus profond de moi-même je ne vis pas Hélène se lever. C'est quand elle parla que je revins sur terre.

- Messieurs, je vous laisse ! Je vais humer l'air français au jardin ! William ? Oui c'est bien vous ! Appelez-moi lorsque vous quittez la table. A tout à l'heure.

Watson me regarda et fronça les sourcils. Il n'osait pas trop parler vu qu'il y avait maintenant d'autres personnes dans la pièce. Il se pencha vers sa mallette, sortit le journal d'hier (il l'avait emmené pour lire pendant le voyage), le déplia et le mit entre nous deux. Devant mon air interrogateur, il me précisa :

- Ainsi nous pouvons parler à voix basse sans que les gens se demandent pourquoi. Ils penseront que nous discutons d'un article…

- Watson, chuchotais-je au dessus du journal, nous pouvons parler de l'affaire dans le train qui nous emmènera à Saint-Morelle non ?

- Appelez-moi John ! Ce n'est pas de l'affaire que je veux vous entretenir ! (Il fit semblant de me montrer une partie d'un article) Mais de vous deux !

- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y remettre ! Gardez vos esclandres pour le retour !

- Mais non ! fit-il en faisant un petit geste des épaules. Je voulais vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? (Je sursautai, il ne voulait quand même pas savoir si elle et moi avions…) Holmes enfin ! Pas besoin de faire ce regard outré ! Je ne vous parlais pas de ce que vous croyez !

- De toute façon la réponse est : rien du tout ! Même si vous ne me croirez pas…

- Si ! Là je vous crois sur parole ! Où a disparu votre petite complicité ? On dirait que vous vous êtes disputé ! Vous ne l'avez pas rejoint _sous_ les draps ou quoi ?

- Je vous ai dit que je dormirais dans le canapé ou _au-dessus_ des couvertures ! Pas _sous_ les draps ! Vous m'énervez… John ! En plus, je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous appeler par votre prénom ! Et non, je ne me suis pas disputé avec elle !

- Vous mentez ! Elle n'a rien mangé, à peine bu du thé ! Elle a même boudé le café ! Votre complicité a disparu ce matin ! C'est bien là le problème… Vous ne l'avez pas rejointe _sous_ les draps…

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me glisser à ses côtés ! C'est vous qui imaginez que…Oh John ! Vous êtes un emmerdeur avec ça !

- Vous l'avez bien rejointe dans le lit à Baker Street ! Alors que j'étais dans la chambre à côté ! Très dangereux, même si vous êtes resté chaste tous les deux… Et vous voulez me faire croire qu'à l'hôtel vous auriez des scrupules ?

- Je ne vous réponds plus ! Je sens que je vais perdre mon sang-froid…

- Mais reprenez-vous enfin ! Où sont passées votre ironie et toutes les grivoiseries que vous m'avez sortit ces derniers temps ? Il s'est passé quelque chose…Vous ne lui avez même pas servi le thé ! Oui mon ami, il y a des petits détails que je remarque ! À chaque fois qu'elle s'est assise à table avec nous, vous lui avez servi une tasse de thé, de café ou du vin. Sauf aujourd'hui ! Rien ! Pas un regard ! Et vous êtes repassé au vouvoiement ! Elle arrive avec vingt minutes de retard sur vous et puis elle sort humer l'air ! Je m'y connais en femme ! Elle est fâchée sur vous ! Reprenez-vous tous les deux sinon vous ne ferez pas illusion !

- John ! Elle n'est pas bien ! Je me doutais bien que sur un mois d'enquête, ce genre de petits « désagréments » arriveraient… Nous avons de la chance que cela se passe au début ! Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne soit pas bien maintenant que plus tard ! C'est tout… Je ne sais rien faire pour l'aider ! Sa migraine lui a fait mal une partie de la nuit, je lui ai conseillé l'eau froide pour apaiser les lancements. Je ne lui ai rien proposé ce matin parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait boire. J'ai préféré la laisser choisir ! Elle ne va pas bien et je lui fiche la paix ! C'est tout ce qu'elle demande, elle me l'a dit… Il y a des chances pour que nous n'y connaissions _strictement_ _rien_ aux femmes John ! Le jour où un type se penchera sur leur personnalité complexe, la décodera et publiera une sorte de guide sur « comprendre le fonctionnement des femmes », il fera fortune en un rien de temps !

- Alors, je ferai réserver deux guides ! me dit mon ami avec un petit sourire.

- Entendu ! Et entre nous, dans le milieu bourgeois où nous allons évoluer, il vaut mieux se vouvoyer… question de prestige ! Ne voyez pas toujours le mal partout John !

- Bien, monsieur Ramsay, me dit-il en hochant la tête.

Encore un mensonge de plus à mon actif ! Je ne les comptais plus de ces temps-ci ! Mais je venais d'avoir la preuve qu'Hélène avait raison ! Si la complicité qui nous unissait disparaissait, tout allait sombrer !

Il fallait donc que je me sacrifie et que je paie de ma personne…Ce soir, je me glisserais _sous_ les draps et au diable les faux-semblants ! J'en avais besoin de cette petite complicité. Pire ! J'aimais cette petite complicité et j'avais envie de sentir son corps chaud contre le mien ! J'étais irrécupérable…

- Demain, je parie qu'elle ira mieux ! lui dis-je. C'est l'affaire d'un jour ou deux ce genre de petits désagréments…

- Cela dure un peu plus que deux jours vous savez !

- Je parlais des migraines !

- Oh pardon ! Attention, voilà madame qui revient, me glissa Watson à l'oreille.

En effet, Hélène vint se rasseoir à mes côtés et resta silencieuse.

- Ils n'ont toujours pas fini de construire la cathédrale dans ta tête ? lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire en posant ma main sur la sienne.

- S'il te plait ? me demanda-t-elle étonnée par ma phrase, mon tutoiement et surtout par mon geste.

- Vieille expression de Meredith pour illustrer ses migraines ! Elle disait qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir des bâtisseurs de cathédrale dans la tête ! Et comme tu n'es toujours pas au mieux de ta forme… (Je lui tapotai la main et lui fis mon plus beau sourire).

- Merci, mais ça devrait passer en principe ! Enfin, j'espère… (Je la voyais regarder le pot de café, tentée par une tasse sûrement)

- Tu crois qu'une tasse de café est bien indiquée ?

- Oui ! Ainsi qu'un croissant ! Je ne le crie pas trop fort mais j'ai comme l'impression que les travaux sont en train de se terminer…En espérant qu'ils ne m'installent pas un orgue dans la tête pour me jouer les Requiem…

- Une pure merveille si c'est celui de Mozart, lui répondis-je. Mais on l'apprécie mieux à l'opéra ! Ils peuvent jouer aussi la « Toccata & Fugue » BWV 565 en D mineur…

- Jean-Sébastien Bach ! Magnifique ! Je sais la jouer à l'orgue en plus !

Pour finir, elle bu du café et dévora quatre croissants ! Ensuite, nous regagnâmes nos chambres, fîmes nos valises pour prendre le train pour notre destination finale.


	38. III : Chap 44:En route pour la Normandie

_« Avant de commencer une partie, mettez-vous d'accord sur trois points :_

_Les règles, les enjeux et le moment de s'arrêter »_

_**Proverbe chinois**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Tu glisses tes doigts par ma chemise entrouverte,_

_Et pose sur ma peau,_

_La paume de ta main,_

_Et les yeux mi-clos nous restons,_

_Sans dire un mot,_

_Sans faire un geste,_

_Après l'amour,_

_Quand nos corps se détendent,_

_Après l'amour,_

_Quand nos souffles sont courts,_

_Nous restons étendus,_

_Toi et moi,_

_Presque nus,_

_Heureux, sans rien dire,_

_Eclairés d'un même sourire,_

_Après l'amour,_

_Nous ne formons qu'un être,_

_Après l'amour,_

_Quand nos membres sont lourds,_

_Au sein des draps froissés,_

_Nous restons enlacés,_

_Après l'amour,_

_Au creux du jour,_

_**Après l'amour : Charles Aznavour**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 44 : En route pour la Normandie (le 20 mars)**

Hélène ne m'avait rien dit lorsque nous avion regagné notre chambre. Je ne savais pas si elle avait compris mon message ou pas. Mais elle était mieux disposée à mon égard et le trajet en train se passa le mieux du monde.

Nous avions un compartiment pour nous trois seulement. Je leur fis un petit compte rendu sur la France, patrie de mes ancêtres puisque ma grand-mère maternelle était française et sœur du peintre Vernet.

Elle avait toujours préféré s'adresser à moi dans la langue de Molière. J'en profitai aussi pour faire réviser à Hélène son français et je constatai avec plaisir qu'elle se débrouillait bien. À part l'accent…Trop anglais encore ! Je n'avais presque pas d'accent anglais quand je parlais français, mais il restait quand même une légère trace.

La campagne normande défilait sous nos yeux avec tout ces villages et leurs maisons à colombages.

Soudain, Watson me demanda :

- Au fait, votre ami Andrew, il est vraiment inverti ou pas ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Vous avez envie de le draguer ? (Il me fit un regard noir). Oh tout doux Watson ! Ne me fusillez pas du regard ! Je plaisantais…

Il hocha la tête et sourit quand même.

- Mais non je ne veux pas le draguer ! Rassurez-vous, je marche du bon côté… Mais comprenez mon étonnement, la première fois, au Cosmopolitain, il nous la joue « fofolle » et hier il est « normal ». Alors ? Il aime ou il n'aime pas les femmes ?

- Détrompez-vous ! Il adore les femmes et elles le lui rendent bien !

- …

- Il aime les femmes mais il ne couche pas avec elles ! Satisfait Watson ? Et la première fois, il a eu envie de vous faire son spectacle, tout simplement. Il le fait rarement et je vous serais gré de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire : il risque la prison ! Pour la loi, c'est un crime !

- Un crime ? fit Hélène. Alors j'ai été témoin d'un crime moi !

- Quoi ? fit Watson. Vous les avez vu…

- Juste s'embrasser dans la cuisine John ! J'y allais pour voir pourquoi ils mettaient autant de temps à revenir avec le café… Ils s'embrassaient, c'est beau l'amour ! (Watson et moi fîmes la grimace en imaginant deux hommes s'embrasser). Je leur ai dit de ne pas s'interrompre pour moi, j'ai pris le café et je suis repartie. Voilà tout !

- Je ne savais pas qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un, je ne suis pas au courant de sa vie privée. Avec Hélène, on saura tout !

- Moi j'ai rencontré son compagnon puisque je suis restée chez lui toute une soirée et que j'y ai même passé la nuit. Il est charmant ! Nous avons discuté à battons rompus toute la soirée et quand Georges est venu nous chercher – Meredith et moi – nous n'avions pas envie de partir. Alors nous sommes restés avec eux. Cela fait quatre ans qu'ils sont ensemble.

- Nous saurons tout ! fis-je.

- Le fameux cardinal du Vatican cherchait aussi Meredith et il avait fait la route avec Georges. Mais Meredith lui a dit que les amies passaient avant le travail, alors il s'est assis avec nous et nous avons discuté jusque tard dans la nuit ! Je l'ai bien mouché lui !

- Comment tu as pu moucher un cardinal du Vatican toi ?

- Le débat sur l'origine de sa religion fut houleux ! Je ne lui ai laissé aucun répit à cet homme ! Je lui ai balancé tous les mensonges, les tromperies… Quand il est repartit, il m'a serré la main chaleureusement et m'a dit que s'il restait une heure de plus, j'allais le faire douter de sa foi ! Si je vais à Rome, il me fait visiter ! Mais il ne veut plus parler de religion avec moi ! On s'est amusé comme des fous quand même !

- Voilà John ! fis-je. Vous savez tout ! Elle se permet même de faire vaciller la foi d'un homme d'église !

- Un cardinal qui va voir votre amie ! Et pas pour prendre le thé !

- Watson, la vie des hommes d'église ne me regarde pas ! Meredith est majeure !

- Il se permettait en plus de juger Andrew ! fit Hélène. Je ne me suis pas gênée pour lui voler dans les plumes ! Il pouvait bien dire lui ! Il voit la paille dans l'œil du voisin et pas la poutre dans le sien ? Avant de juger les autres, il faut être sans tache !

Watson encaissa la petite pique qui lui était un peu destinée en plus du cardinal.

Hélène reprenait du poil de la bête lorsqu'elle était en société et que son esprit était occupé ailleurs qu'à ses sombres pensées. Tant mieux !

- Que lui as-tu répondu exactement ?

- Je lui ai cité les Evangiles : « Aimez-vous les uns les autres », a dit le Christ ; mais il n'a pas interdit les préférences ! Il en a eu la mâchoire qui s'est décrochée ! Et nous avons commencé le débat ! J'ai gagné !

Watson et moi ne pûmes pas nous empêcher de rire ! Le cardinal Tosca avait dû la trouver saumâtre ! Mais elle avait sûrement des arguments convaincants pour le faire douter de sa foi qui était quand même grande, même si la chasteté n'était pas toujours respectée chez lui !

Le voyage était long et puisque nous étions en première classe, on nous servi du thé, du café et quelques douceurs. Hélène sirotait sont thé. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une réflexion de Meredith me revint à l'esprit. Trouver des « petits noms » :

- Au fait ma chérie, nous n'avons pas encore réfléchit à …

Ma phrase fut interrompue par Hélène qui recracha presque son thé ! Watson me regarda avec de grands yeux ébahis.

- Mais… William ! fit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Vous voyez mon cher John ! fis-je avec emphase. Voilà l'illustration parfaite de la femme : six mois de fréquentation, six mois de fiançailles, six mois de mariage… et quand je lui dis « chérie », elle en avale son thé de travers ! Vous comprenez pourquoi je suis anti-mariage maintenant ?

Je les fis sourire tous les deux avec ma petite tirade. Au moins Watson avait perdu son comportement belliqueux ! Pourvu que ça dure…

- Je peux comprendre, fit-il, qu'elle en ait avalé son thé de travers ! Si j'avais eu un quelconque liquide en bouche, je l'aurais avalé de travers aussi ! Holm… monsieur, vous nous avez surpris avec votre petit mot doux !

- J'ai repensé à ce que Meredith m'avait dit : ne pas oublier de glisser de temps en temps des petits noms gentils… Tel que « chérie, ma puce, mon amour, mon aimée »… Mais vous voyez, je n'existe déjà plus pour elle ! La lune de miel est finie mon cher John…

- Bravo William ! me dit Hélène en rigolant elle aussi. Tu as parfaitement raison « chéri » ! Puis-je t'appeler « poussin » ?

- Pas si tu veux que je te réponde !

- Mais enfin ! Amélia et Meredith le font sans arrêt et tu leur réponds !

- Elles seules ont plus ou moins le droit de garder cette appellation… et cela m'exaspère quand elles m'appellent ainsi ! J'ai vingt-neuf ans tout de même ! Je pense qu'elles le font exprès…Des idées de petits noms mon cher John ? C'est votre département tout compte fait !

- Mon lapin ? fit-il en riant.

- Oubliez les noms d'animaux ! lui répondis-je en grimaçant. De grâce John !

- N'oubliez pas John que mon mari a un orgueil démesuré (Elle planta son regard dans le mien et heureusement que Watson ne vit pas son petit sourire). Je me contenterai de l'appeler « mon chéri » de temps en temps, si j'y pense…

- C'est une excellente leçon, cher ami ! Si elle y pense… elle me dira « mon chéri ». Je vous parie ma chemise qu'un autre homme occupe déjà ses pensées !

- Au moins monsieur, me dit Watson avec malice, vous ne pourrez jamais accuser votre secrétaire particulier !

- Pas dit mon cher John ! Les plus belles histoires d'amour commence parfois par des noms d'oiseaux…Je vais me méfier et mieux surveiller ma femme…Mais si je retrouve l'un de vous deux avec un poignard planté dans le dos, je n'aurai pas à chercher loin le coupable…

- Surtout lorsque l'on sait que les poignards sont des armes de femmes…Cherchez la femme ! Madame sera coupable de ma mort !

- Oh là messieurs ! fit Hélène choquée. Vous oubliez le poison… Plus propre que le poignard qui risque de faire des tâches sur le tapis ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui devrez laver le tapis… Restons pragmatique ! Un meurtre oui, mais tout en propreté !

- Le poignard est l'arme des femmes ! lui rétorqua Watson. Vous êtes championne pour le planter dans le dos !

- John, si je dois vous poignarder un jour, je vous promets de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux ! Je viendrai de face ! Pas en traître dans votre dos !

- Il me semble madame, fit Watson en souriant, que vous allez un peu mieux !

- Chut, la migraine pourrait revenir si elle vous entend… Je vais attendre demain avant de me prononcer sur sa disparition définitive…

Le reste du voyage fut bon enfant. Watson avait l'air calmé, mais je restais méfiant.

Après le train, un fiacre nous conduit à l'auberge « Napoléon ». Trois anglais dans une auberge à la gloire de Bonaparte ! Au regard de la gifle qu'on lui avait donné à Waterloo… Mon client avait de l'humour ! Cela fit rire Hélène.

- Le palefrenier de ma mère avait son père qui avait servi sous Napoléon. Il me racontait les grandes batailles avec grandiloquence et moi, toute gamine, je l'écoutais avec passion. Toutes les grandes victoires ! Mais il me parlait peu de Waterloo…

Le bâtiment de l'auberge était imposant, et pas de colombages ici, mais de la pierre un peu jaune. Pas de chaume sur le toit non plus. C'était assez rare dans la région.

Vu l'heure tardive, nous prîmes un rapide souper et montâmes nous coucher. Notre chambre était située au troisième étage, sur le devant. Elle était spacieuse, confortable, pourvue d'un balcon assez important. Elle était la seule à en avoir un. C'était dû au fait d'une extension de la réserve. Le patron en avait profité pour installer une terrasse balcon.

Il y avait un poêle à charbon pour tenir des objets au chaud et un feu ouvert. La chambre se composait de deux pièces. La plus grande était constituée d'une table pour quatre, de quatre fauteuils – dont deux devant le feu ouvert et les deux autres devant le poêle – d'un grand sofa devant le feu aussi, d'un secrétaire et du lit. La deuxième pièce était la salle d'eau avec lavabo, baignoire, eau chaude courante et même une douche simple mais fonctionnelle.

Les lampes étaient au gaz. Mais il y avait un stock de bougies !

Hélène me signala qu'elle allait prendre un bain pour se détendre.

Un bain ? C'était le bon moment pour aller la retrouver… Moi aussi j'avais besoin de détente… Je lui laissai le temps de remplir la baignoire et de se plonger dedans.

Je frappai à la porte et lui criais :

- Permission d'entrer dans la salle de bain ?

- Permission accordée bien entendu ! (Je poussai la porte et la découvrit plongée dans le bain) Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te l'interdirais… Mais ne te plains pas si tu vois des choses que tu ne veux pas voir !

Je me tenais derrière son dos, en robe de chambre. Somptueuse ma nouvelle robe de chambre d'ailleurs !

- Dis-moi, c'est Meredith qui a choisit ma robe de chambre ?

- On l'a choisie à deux… Pourquoi, elle ne convient pas ?

- Juste un souci… Regarde (je retirai la robe de chambre).

- Mais tu es nu sous ta robe de chambre ? me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Oui ! Totalement nu ! Permission d'entrer dans le bain ?

- Permission accordée !

- Où préfères-tu que je me mette…Certains endroits sont plus dangereux que d'autre…

- J'aime vivre dangereusement… Et mes épaules sont douloureuses…

Je sautai délicatement dans le bain et pris position derrière elle pour lui masser les épaules. Elle se détendit sous mes mains et moi, je me tendis…

- Serait-ce un appel du pied de mon époux…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon pied… Mais oui, c'est une proposition, indécente certes, mais si tu es toujours bien disposée à mon égard, je te propose un petit jeu…

Mes bras lui enlacèrent la taille et je la fis frissonner en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tu as raison, lui fis-je au creux de l'oreille, j'en crevais d'envie…

- Je le savais, me répondit-elle grivoise. Vu le comportement de certaines parties de ton corps au Cosmopolitain et dans ton lit à Baker Street…

- J'avoue que ces derniers temps, mon corps n'en fait qu'à sa tête…

Quand nous eûmes fini nos ébats aquatiques et fort ardent, (oui, cela m'avait manqué plus que je ne voulais bien me l'avouer !) nous nous séchâmes et puis j'allai m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Hélène vint s'installer sur la peau de mouton par terre, entre mes jambes. Elle avait apporté deux verres de cognac et nous les dégustions à notre aise.

- Pourquoi as-tu reparlé de ma fausse migraine à Watson ce matin ?

- Il avait remarqué que tu n'étais pas en forme, que tu avais à peine bu du thé, fait l'impasse sur le café et il avait senti une sorte de tension entre nous… Il m'a demandé où avaient disparu notre petite complicité et nos commentaires grivois… Tu l'avais payé combien pour qu'il me tienne ce genre de discours ?

- Rien du tout ! me dit-elle en riant. Mais je constate que j'avais raison…C'est pour cela que tu es venu me rejoindre dans le bain ? Pour faire taire les soupçons de Watson ?

- Oui ! Je dois payer de ma personne et faire des sacrifices…

- Mon pauvre mari ! Es-tu sûre que c'est la bonne réponse ?

- Non. La réponse est : parce que j'en avais envie… j'ai essayé de résister…en vain…

- Sherlock, sache que personne ne me résiste ! Au moins, j'aurai moins froid cette nuit !

- Et dans un mois, quand je ne serai plus là pour chauffer tes draps ? Tu feras quoi ?

- Nous serons en avril, vers la fin sans doute. Les beaux jours reviennent…

- Merci ! Et on s'étonne que je me méfie des femmes… Quel enseignement tu m'as donné aujourd'hui ! Enfin, maintenant tu as retrouvé la place qui t'es due : à mes pieds comme le chien… (Cela la fit rire)

- Tu étais sérieux lorsque tu m'as dit que Watson t'avait demandé où était passée notre complicité ou c'était une boutade ?

- Véridique ! Attends, je te raconte toute la conversation…

Je lui racontai tout ce que Watson m'avait dit ce matin au petit déjeuner. Hélène en fut estomaquée.

- Il faudra un jour que je demande à ton ami ce qui lui prend parfois… Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ! Si tu dors _sur_ les draps à Londres, il te passe un savon et en France, si tu dors _sur_ le canapé, il t'engueule parce que tu n'as pas dormi _sous_ mes draps !

- Ne cherchons pas à comprendre ! Il s'est calmé, autant en profiter ! De plus, sa chambre est au premier…Côté jardin, très utile !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour quitter l'auberge discrètement pardi ! Par la fenêtre de sa chambre… Nous sommes au troisième, côté route ! Pas discret les sorties nocturnes… et les retours seraient épuisants. La sienne se trouve au bout d'un couloir, personne n'occupe les autres chambres aux alentours… Nous-mêmes sommes au bout d'un couloir, pas loin de l'escalier de service… Les chambres ont été bien choisies… Nous pouvons quitter la nôtre pour aller dans la sienne discrètement…

- Bien vu, je ne savais pas où il logeait mon ami John ! Quel est le programme demain ? On loue des chevaux à l'aubergiste ?

- Oui et on sillonne la région l'air de rien. Je suis géologue, j'étudie les sols pour mon client ! Ce sera une reconnaissance mais attends toi à passer du temps sur la selle du cheval !

- Mes pauvres fesses ! Une selle amazone en plus ! Pitié !

- Attends un peu et ensuite on utilisera les selles d'Andrew.

- Il a réellement été cow-boy au Texas ?

- Oui ! Ainsi que lanceurs de couteaux dans un cirque ! Il sait tirer à la carabine ou lancer des couteaux d'un cheval au galop ! Et viser juste !

- Il m'avait parlé qu'il était excellent lanceur de couteaux. J'ai eu droit à une démonstration sur mannequin. Il aurait pu mal tourner lui aussi !

- Il a commencé sur le mauvais chemin… Meredith l'a remit sur le bon !

- Tiens au fait, en parlant d'elle… Au Cosmopolitain, elle a rit parce que Watson pensait que nous l'avions fait sur la table… j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait une double lecture du message… puisque vous n'avez jamais eu de relation, comment sait-elle pour… (Son regard descendit vers mon entre jambe)

- Parce que les filles, ça parle ! soupirais-je.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Les filles entre elles, ça parle… met deux filles ensemble pendant des soirées entières et à un moment donné, elles parlent de choses plus intime… voilà comment Meredith le sait…Sa meilleure amie le lui avait dit…

- J'ai comme l'impression que ma question banale a touché un point sensible… désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité… je pensais que seul les hommes racontaient ce genre de choses…

- Certains le font, mais chez les hommes, ça reste plus grivois, plus « m'as-tu vu » tandis que chez les femmes, c'est plus subtil, plus… je sais pas moi…romantique !

- Désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé…

- Ce n'est pas grave… les filles ça parle ! La preuve, tu parles trop !

Quand elle vit que je la taquinais elle sourit à son tour.

Pas de divan cette nuit et pas sur les draps non plus. Je me glissai aux côtés d'Hélène, lui souhaitai de passer une bonne nuit et ne tardai pas à m'endormir.


	39. III : Chap 45 : Premières chevauchées

**Message pour Skarine** : Tu vas bientôt retrouver des petites piques entre Hélène/Watson, ça va encore voler très bas entre eux ! Mais de temps en temps, ils feront des pauses… Encore merci pour tes reviews! Un chapitre car le suivant est plus gros! Bonne lecture!

Et bonne lecture aussi à ceux qui ne review pas! Enfin, bonne lecture à tout le monde!

* * *

_« Ce n'est pas la mort qui nous prend ceux que nous aimons ; elle nous les garde au contraire et les fixe dans leur jeunesse adorable : la mort est le sel de notre amour ; c'est la vie qui dissout l'amour ».  
__**François Mauriac**_

* * *

_"J'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois, mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas cet être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui." _

_**Alfred de Musset**_

* * *

"Mieux vaut souffrir d'avoir aimé que de souffrir de n'avoir jamais aimé."

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Première chevauchée… (le 21 mars)**

Le lendemain, levé à l'aube et Hélène avait encore eu des nausées au matin. Je lui avais demandé au bout d'un moment si tout allait bien.

Elle passa sa tête par la porte, pâle comme une morte et me demanda :

- Mais pourquoi je suis malade tous les matins ? Ça va encore durer longtemps cet état ? Cet enfant n'est même pas encore né qu'il m'énerve déjà !

Il valait mieux que j'essaye de l'apaiser et lui expliquer certaines petites choses vu qu'elle n'avait personne à qui se confier. Meredith aurait pu lui expliquer si nous lui avions dit plus tôt… Grossière erreur de ma part de n'avoir pas avoir voulu la mettre au courant avant de partir, elle aurait pu répondre aux questions qu'Hélène se posait mieux que moi…

- Hélène, c'est normal… C'est inhérent à l'état de grossesse. Il y a peut-être des femmes qui n'ont pas de nausées prénatales, mais elles doivent être peu nombreuses !

- Pourquoi ? C'est juste comme une sorte de bile ! Je n'ai encore rien mangé !

- C'est le grand chambardement en bas, dans ton ventre… Au début, c'était microscopique et puis ça va grandir de plus en plus…Tu as un locataire… Tu as la vie qui grandit en toi et cela entraîne des bouleversements dans ton corps…

- Merci ! me répondit-elle ironique. Je ne l'ai pas invité lui ! T'es sûr qu'avec tous les exercices que l'on va faire je n'aurai pas une chance de le perdre ?

Je l'entendis repartir, malade de nouveau… Je poussai ensuite la porte et vis qu'elle se passait le visage sous l'eau et je m'appuyai nonchalamment sur le chambranle de la porte.

- Les premières semaines sont les plus dangereuses… ce sont celles où la femme à le plus de risque de perdre l'enfant… généralement, une femme qui pense être enceinte attend le troisième mois pour en faire part à son entourage. J'ai pensé aux risques avant de faire appel à toi, tu sais… J'ai pesé le pour et le contre, il pouvait y avoir un risque de le perdre… je ne sais pas te donner des réponses plus précises parce que je ne suis pas médecin spécialisé dans les grossesses.

- Alors je vais faire un maximum d'effort et de sport ! Déjà chez ma tante j'ai fait beaucoup de marche et d'équitation ! Juste dans l'espoir que les chocs le fassent passer…

- Hélène, fis-je doucement, cet enfant n'est pas responsable des crimes du fils de pute qu'était ton fiancé ! Il y a la vie qui grandit en toi…c'est tout…

Elle me décocha un regard qui me transperça net ! Tout était dit dans ses yeux !

- D'accord, fis-je en levant les mains pour l'apaiser. Ce n'est pas moi qui le porte cet enfant, pas moi non plus qui vais avoir un gros ventre, des nausées, des jambes lourdes qui gonflent, mal au dos… et ce n'est pas moi qui vais hurler après ma mère, Dieu ou le Diable au moment où il faudra le faire sortir… je sais !

- Vous les hommes, vous avez le beau rôle dans l'histoire ! Vous prenez votre plaisir et nous, on souffre pendant neuf mois ! Ce n'est pas ta vie à toi qu'il va gâcher cet enfant !

- Non, c'est la tienne qu'il va foutre en l'air… Mais n'oublie pas que dans le cas d'une grossesse désirée, c'est la femme qui a le plus beau boulot ! C'est elle qui porte l'enfant dans son ventre, c'est elle qui le fais grandir bien au chaud à l'intérieur, elle qui le met au monde, l'allaite… nous les hommes, on participe un peu au début, on fourni une petite partie de notre futur enfant, mais c'est la femme qui fait tout ! Tu imagines quel pouvoir vous avez ! Vous donnez la vie ! Vous portez la vie ! C'est la mère qui allaite son enfant ! Nous les hommes, on n'aura jamais ce lien aussi particulier avec notre enfant…La mère est la plus importante dans l'histoire, sans elle, l'enfant n'est rien ! L'homme se contente de changer les couches et de lui apprendre des tas de trucs, mais au tout début, c'est entre l'enfant et la mère ! Il grandit en vous mesdames ! Moi je trouve ça merveilleux !

- Si l'enfant naît dans l'amour et qu'il est désiré, oui. Mais pas dans les conditions de conception qui furent celles de mon « locataire »… Entre nous, en règle générale, c'est les femmes qui se relèvent la nuit quand le bébé pleure ! La naissance, c'est beau, mais c'est nous qui souffrons pendant que les pères font les cent pas dans le couloir ! Je n'ai jamais entendu un homme qui disait avoir assisté à la naissance de ses enfants d'ailleurs… Pourquoi ? On dirait qu'ils ont peur de voir ça !

- Alors ils sont cons de ne pas vouloir assister à la naissance de leur enfant…

Hélène fronça les sourcils une fraction de seconde mais je me doutais bien qu'une question qui se formait dans sa tête. Son regard croisa le mien mais elle resta silencieuse. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle me dit :

- Sherlock…

- Oui.

- Non rien… oublie…je vais finir de m'habiller et je vais descendre.

Elle n'avait pas posé la question qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres ! Du jamais vu ! Je continuai mon demi-tour et sortis de la pièce. Puis je revins vers elle et lui dis :

- Pour répondre à la question que tu n'as pas osée me poser mais que tu as pensée tellement fort qu'elle résonne encore dans ma tête, la réponse est oui ! Si elle n'était pas décédée et que nous avions eu des enfants, j'aurais été présent ! Pas dans le couloir à faire les cent pas ! Il aurait fallu une force supérieure à moi pour m'empêcher d'être présent…et oui aussi au fait de me lever la nuit si l'enfant pleure ! Mis à part si c'est pour lui donner le sein… A quoi ça sert d'être père si on n'est même pas fichu de se lever la nuit quand son enfant pleure ? C'est ça aussi le rôle d'un père : être aux côtés de son enfant.

- Tu lis toujours dans mes pensées, me dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Je n'avais pas osé te poser la question, je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie…

- Je le remue moi-même et mieux que quiconque… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis un spécialiste…la douleur est une vieille compagne…

- Sher… heu William. Tu aurais fait un très bon père ! Mieux qu'une vieille connaissance à moi qui ne reconnu pas sa fille de vingt ans dans les escaliers et fut ce jour là tout surpris d'apprendre qu'elle se mariait car il pensait qu'elle avait toujours deux ans…

Je souris à l'évocation de ma boutade du mois dernier, mais Hélène avait mit le doigt, une fois de plus, sur une criante vérité !

- Tu as raison d'employer dans ta phrase un conditionnel passé ! _J'aurais fait_ sans aucun doute un très bon père à l'époque… maintenant, je me rapprocherais plus de ta vieille connaissance…incapable de reconnaître sa fille dans les escaliers !

- Mais non, ne dis pas ça ! Ce genre de choses, ça ne change pas…Même si ton métier n'est pas très adapté…

- J'ai un métier incompatible avec une vie de famille ! De plus, avec une famille à nourrir, je n'aurais pas pu travailler juste pour l'amour de l'art ! J'aurais du réclamer des honoraires à chaque client ! Quand il y a des bouches à nourrir…

Nous restâmes silencieux plusieurs minutes, chacun perdu dans ses sombres pensées…Hélène avec une grossesse non désirée et moi avec un désir d'être père frustré. Des enfants ? Mon plus grand bonheur… Chienne de vie !

- Oui sans doute…fit-elle en rompant le silence la première. Mais dis-moi, ne devrions-nous pas trouver des sujets de conversation plus gais au matin ? Nous sommes à deux doigts de la dépression…

- Je vais y réfléchir…je te laisse dans ton habillage !

Je sortis de la salle de bain et allai m'asseoir dans le fauteuil en l'attendant. J'en profitai pour allumer une cigarette. Elle mit dix grosses minutes à sortir et fut surprise de voir que j'étais toujours là :

- Tu m'as attendu ? Je pensais que tu descendrais de suite. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas traîné…

- John m'a fait remarquer hier qu'un jeune marié ne descendait jamais sans son épouse ! Il m'a dit d'y penser et de ne jamais descendre déjeuner sans mon épouse ! J'ai commis l'erreur hier mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Encore des cours de bonnes manières que tu avais loupés ?

- Sans aucun doute ! Mais ne le dis pas à Amélia, je ferais son désespoir…

Nous retrouvâmes Watson à table et Hélène au moins mangea un peu. L'ambiance à table était calme, pas de phrases assassines glissées entre deux croissants ! Mes deux pit-bulls se tenaient à carreaux… définitivement ou juste le calme précédant la tempête ?

L'aubergiste n'ayant ce jour que deux chevaux à louer – le troisième boitait depuis deux jours – il fit seller ces deux chevaux, un hongre bai pour moi et une jument alezane pour Hélène. Elle fit la grimace lorsqu'elle vit la selle amazone.

- Je ne peux pas prendre une des selles américaines qu'Andrew nous a prêtées ? Au moins pour l'essayer…

- Monte avec celle-là aujourd'hui, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi les jours suivants… Si les selles sont inconfortables, nous utiliserons les autres ! Promis !

Nous partîmes donc de bonne heure, sans les capes pour la pluie puisque le ciel était clément. Nos bêtes n'étaient pas des foudres de guerre ! Pas beaucoup d'endurance et rien dans le ventre ! A ce rythme là, il nous faudrait deux ans pour visiter le coin !

Mon but était de longer la côte pour essayer de repérer une crique qui pourrait servir de lieu de déchargement et de sillonner la région pour la connaître mieux que la paume de notre main. Il fallait qu'elle soit accessible et qu'une cavité se trouve à proximité… Dans les prochains jours, nous irions chez l'ami de Fairwood, monsieur David, anglais de naissance, il avait francisé son nom Davies en David.

Le village de Saint-Morelle se trouvait en aval de l'auberge. C'était un gros village de pêcheurs. L'auberge était seule, deux kilomètres plus haut. Il y avait des petites maisons cossues, toujours avec leurs colombages, qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans les campagnes. Entre l'auberge et la maison de monsieur David, il n'y avait que des petits sentiers. Plus haut que la maison de David, il y avait le manoir du comte.

Dans les campagnes, je vis aussi de nombreuses fermes. Il était encore un peu tôt dans la saison pour lâcher les vaches, mais certaines paissaient quand même dans les prés à proximité des fermes. Les fermiers les laissaient brouter quelques heures.

Par contre, les moutons étaient de sorties. Les campagnes étaient quasi désertes, hormis toutes ses maisons appartenant à des bourgeois de la région.

Hélène regardait partout ! Nous chevauchions depuis quelques temps déjà lorsque j'aperçu au loin la grande bâtisse du comte. Valait mieux ne pas s'en approcher les premiers jours. Pas avant de l'avoir rencontré au bal du moins.

Ce fut Hélène qui me signala avoir vu un sentier qui descendait vers la plage. Jusqu'à présent, nous avions longé des falaises. Le sentier qui menait à la plage était fort escarpé, les chevaux auraient des difficultés à descendre ! Lymphatique comme ils étaient, la remontée serait impossible !

Nous attachâmes les chevaux à un arbre et Hélène me fit une démonstration du talent de couturier d'Andrew. La robe qu'elle portait se détachait aisément sur le côté et laissait apparaître en dessous un pantalon style jodhpurs avec des bottes de cuir fort souples. Plus facile pour marcher ! Nous descendîmes donc, main dans la main puisque nous étions un couple, vers la plage.

Une grande étendue s'offrait à nous ! Pas besoin de parler, nous avions compris que la tâche serait ardue ! Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, nous longeâmes les falaises.

Rien de concret à découvrir ici ! Trop exposé. La crique de débarquement devait se trouver à proximité de la maison du comte. Mais bon, nous étions sensé être un jeune couple avide de promenade ! Et aussi un géologue travailleur ! Autant donner l'illusion.

La remontée vers les chevaux fut abrupte. Je fis mon galant et tirai Hélène pas la main. L'avantage avec elle, c'était ses longues jambes. Elle ne devait pas trotter comme un jeune chiot derrière moi pour soutenir mon allure. Elle marchait d'un bon pas et ne se plaignit pas de la remontée.

C'est quand nous rejoignîmes les chevaux que nous découvrîmes l'ampleur des dégâts. Mon hongre avait mâchouillé la selle d'Hélène et elle était devenue inutilisable !

- Génial, me dit-elle en souriant. Avec un peu de chance, demain j'ai une selle d'homme, une américaine ! Parce que je te dis que je vais la prendre ! Tant pis si on jase mais je ne resterai pas une heure de plus sur cette selle amazone ! C'est un grabat !

- Et pour le retour ? Tu fais comment ? Il a bouffé toute l'étrivière, une partie du quartier, la fourche ainsi que le siège ! Tu montes à cru ?

- Là, c'est sûr, ça va jaser si je fais une chose pareille !

- Je vais te mettre sur le mien, devant moi et nous rentrerons à deux sur la même monture… La jument suivra le mien, je crois que c'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire…

Je hissai Hélène sur l'avant de ma selle, pas à califourchon mais avec les deux jambes du même côté et je montai à mon tour. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, les rênes dans les deux mains et nous nous mîmes en route pour l'auberge.

Heureusement que nous n'avions pas pris les selles américaines ! Avec le pommeau… J'en fis part à Hélène et elle en rit ! Effectivement, nous nous serions retrouvés avec une selle fichue et Hélène dans une position inconfortable sur l'avant de la selle. La jument nous suivi docilement. Hors de question de continuer avec des biques pareilles !

- Hélène, je vais me renseigner pour l'achat de deux chevaux ! Je ne continue plus avec ceux-là ! J'irais plus vite à pied !

- Oui ! Bonne idée. Nous demanderons à l'aubergiste s'il y a un éleveur de chevaux dans le coin. Ce serait une bonne excuse pour aller chez Rougemont… Nous devons acheter deux chevaux et il en possède…

- Non, pas pour le moment. Attendons encore quelques jours pour le rencontrer. Nous nous contenterons d'un éleveur local ou sur un marché. Autre chose, je n'aime pas les nuages noirs au dessus de nos têtes…

- J'ai l'impression que nous allons être trempé pour notre première sortie… et nous n'avons pas pris les capes qu'Andrew nous a préparées…J'ai aussi la nette impression que tu es fort tendu…

- Moi ? fis-je innocemment.

- Non, le grand excité du bas…Tu vois, c'est toi qui ne sais pas te passer de moi !

A peine avions nous fini de discuter de mon émoi que les cieux s'ouvrirent et déversèrent leurs trombes d'eau. En un rien de temps nous fûmes trempés ! Mon envie fut douchée aussi ! Le déluge dura trente minutes…

Au bout d'une heure d'une lente chevauchée, l'auberge fut en vue ! Nous n'avions plus un poil de sec ! Nous dégoulinions de toute part.

Watson nous vit rentrer, il regardait par la fenêtre de la salle à manger commune en bas et vint à notre rencontre suivi par l'aubergiste. Ils furent assez étonnés de découvrir Hélène assise sur l'avant de ma selle et sa jument qui suivait en retrait mon cheval.

- Bon sang, monsieur Ramsay, me dit Watson. Vous avez eu le déluge sur vous ! Mais que s'est-il passé avec le cheval de madame ?

- Mon hongre a détruit sa selle ! Elle était inutilisable !

L'aubergiste se dirigea vers la jument et constata l'ampleur des dégâts. Moi, je descendis de cheval et pris Hélène dans mes bras pour la poser par terre. Elle grelottait la pauvre ! Cela ne fit pas plaisir au patron de découvrir l'état de sa selle.

- Mais enfin ! Comment votre cheval a-t-il pu faire ça ? Vous les avez laissés sans surveillance ? Et pourquoi ?

- Nous les avions liés à un arbre, le temps de se promener un peu à pied.

- Mais enfin, fit-il en mettant ses deux mains sur la tête. Pourquoi avoir laissé les chevaux sans surveillance ?

Il se tourna vers Hélène et je ne sais pas ce qu'il vit sur son visage, mais il se calma tout de suite, toussa discrètement et nous fit :

- Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je vous présente mes excuses à tous les deux. Le plus ennuyant, c'est que je n'ai pas d'autre selle amazone…

- Ce n'est rien, je prendrai une selle d'homme, lui dit Hélène. Nous en avons deux avec nous. Nous n'avions pas osé les utiliser, elles viennent d'Amérique…J'aime mieux ainsi.

- Madame ! Une selle d'homme ? Vous n'y songez pas ?

- Monsieur, fis-je à l'aubergiste, vous ne songez pas à contredire madame quand même ? Moi, je ne m'y risque jamais ! Vous lui fournirez même une selle normale pour les jours suivants si jamais la selle américaine ne va pas sur les chevaux d'ici. Mais je ne veux plus vos chevaux, ils n'avancent pas ! Nous allons aller nous changer, nous réchauffer et tout à l'heure, vous me donnerez l'adresse d'un vendeur de bons chevaux !

Nous empruntâmes l'escalier, trempé de la tête aux pieds, Watson sur nos talons. Arrivés devant la porte de notre chambre je lui fis signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il me répondit :

- Je vous conseille à tous les deux un bain chaud et une bonne tisane ! Restez devant le feu pour vous réchauffer. Je vais demander au patron de vous faire monter un bouillon.

- Merci mon brave John ! A tout à l'heure pour le souper.

C'est avec une certaine délectation que nous nous plongeâmes dans un bain chaud. Moi aussi j'étais frigorifié. Ensuite, nous nous mîmes dans le fauteuil, devant la cheminée, une tisane au miel en main (nous avions en continu une bouilloire sur le côté du poêle et des sachets de thé dans une armoire). La journée avait été infructueuse. Ce serait plus compliqué de trouver cette maudite crique !

- Dis-moi, comment se fait-il que l'aubergiste est passé du stade « fort mécontent » pour sa selle à celui de « fort compréhensif » ensuite ?

- Il m'a regardé et j'ai baissé les yeux tout en rougissant… Il a alors compris pourquoi on avait lié les chevaux et laissés sans surveillance !

- Quoi ? fis-je ébahi. Tu as rougi pour lui faire croire que nous avions passé du bon temps ?

- Oui ! C'est l'une des nombreuses petites choses qu'Andrew m'a apprises. L'aubergiste n'aura pas de soupçons s'il pense que nous voulions nous amuser un brin ! Nous sommes jeunes mariés ! C'est fougueux des jeunes mariés…

- Hélène, tu me sidères de jour en jour ! J'ai peur pour la suite… Que vas-tu inventer pour continuer de m'étonner ?

- Tu verras au fur et à mesure…

Le patron nous fit monter du café ainsi que du bouillon pour éviter que nous ne tombions malade. Charmante attention. Cela nous fit du bien et nous réchauffa un peu plus.

Le café fut agrémenté de cognac. Le souper était servi à 19h et il n'était que 18h…

- Dis-moi Hélène, un brave docteur ne nous a-t-il pas conseillé de nous tenir au chaud ?

- Il nous a conseillé de nous tenir au chaud devant le feu… Pas dans le lit !

- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il y a devant la cheminée ?

- Une épaisse peau de mouton… fit-elle en souriant. Tu crois que c'était ça qu'il voulait insinuer le brave docteur ? Veux-tu que j'aille le lui demander ?

- Inutile, je prends le risque… Allonge-toi sur cette chaude peau de mouton que je puisse te tenir chaud…Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid…

Nous descendîmes heureux et fourbus pour le souper. John se joignit à nous. Nous avions convenus dès le départ qu'il prendrait ses repas avec nous deux. Il était sensé être mon secrétaire particulier, moi géologue de formation, en mission pour un client, monsieur David, en voyage de travail avec ma jeune épouse. Pas vraiment un voyage d'agrément ni de travail. Mon client me laissait carte blanche ! Mais nous avions une bonne excuse pour passer notre temps chez David…

L'aubergiste vint me signaler que demain, dans la ville la plus proche, à huit kilomètres, il y avait un marché aux chevaux. J'aurais sans aucun doute l'opportunité de trouver de bonnes bêtes.

- John, lui dis-je, demain nous allons acheter des chevaux. Vous nous accompagnerez car il vous en faudra un aussi si vous m'accompagnez pour la prospection ou si vous voulez chercher de votre côté. Petit déjeuner à six heures et départ ensuite pour la foire. Si on veut trouver trois bons chevaux, il vaut mieux y être à l'ouverture. Je demanderai qu'on attelle les chevaux pour sept heures. Nous prendrons les selles si jamais il faut essayer un cheval.

Après le souper, nous restâmes une heure dans le salon en bas. Nous étions installés dans un coin tranquille, cognac et cigare pour Watson et moi, Hélène avait jeté son dévolu sur un Saint Julien de 1875. Quand je vis que le niveau de la bouteille descendait un peu trop vite, j'invitai Watson à boire un verre de vin avec moi.

- Quel mari prévenant j'ai épousé, fit Hélène, il se sacrifie pour ne pas me laisser vider la bouteille seule… Mais je vous en prie, messieurs, videz-vous un verre ! Il a beaucoup de moelleux, du velouté, de la finesse et quel bouquet ! Une pure merveille !

- Il me semble que ma très chère épouse a un penchant pour le vin…

- Uniquement le bon vin ! Admire sa robe (elle pencha son verre qui ne contenait plus qu'un peu de vin et le mit devant le manteau de la cheminée blanc). N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Rubis!

- Faites attention madame, dit Watson en chuchotant, si vous avez trop bu, votre mari devra vous mettre au lit…Vous devriez y songer et vous modérer…

- Du si bon vin gâché à cause des maudites convenances ! William, si je ne sais pas marcher droit, je vous autorise à me balancer toute habillée sur le lit… C'est même un ordre !

- N'oubliez pas de la couvrir monsieur, me dit Watson. Après la douche que vous avez eue… Vous avez bu des boissons chaudes au moins ?

- Bouillon, tisane au miel et café amélioré de cognac ! lui répondis-je.

- Entre nous, votre arrivée sur le même cheval n'est pas passée inaperçue…C'était, comment dire ? Très romantique et sensuel !

Watson vit nos regards mauvais se braquer sur lui, il s'empressa alors de nous dire :

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! Baissez les armes s'il vous plaît ! Je ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai entendu ! Les clients de l'hôtel ont trouvé ça très beau, très romantique et très sensuel…

- Moi je vais vous dire John, fit Hélène en se penchant vers lui, c'est surtout très inconfortable ! Une moitié sur l'avant de la selle, une autre moitié sur l'encolure du cheval… Le romantisme et la sensualité font mal où ils passent ! Les belles andalouses sont bien plus confortablement assises sur la croupe du cheval de leur mari !

- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas de selle andalouse… lui fis-je contrit. Désolé pour l'inconfort de vos fesses !

Mon ami se tourna brusquement vers moi quand il m'entendit prononcer le mot « fesses » et haussa un sourcil en signe de désapprobation. Je l'avais choqué le Watson !

- John, s'il vous plait ! Baissez les armes aussi… Appelons un chat un chat. Elle ne s'est pas assise sur sa tête !

La soirée se termina sur ses bons mots et nous regagnâmes nos chambres respectives.

Hélène fut surprise lorsque je l'attirai tout contre moi.

- William ! Nous avons déjà pris du bon temps avant de descendre non ?

- J'ai un mois pour en profiter… et c'est toi qui as lourdement insisté pour que nous prenions du bon temps !

- Oui, mais c'est toi qui voulait vivre plus chaste qu'un moine…

- Maintenant que je suis bien réveillé, tu vas comprendre toute l'ampleur de ta chance…ou de ton malheur ! Je n'ai pas osé te dire que « une fois au soir » ne me convenais pas… il me faut plus !

- Alors, juste pour te faire plaisir ! Tu ne fermes pas les tentures ?

- Nous somme au troisième étage, avec juste une bougie pour nous éclairer… La région est plate, déserte, sans autre maison et ne comporte aucun dénivelé. Personne ne nous verra tu sais !

- Tu attends quoi alors pour me jeter sur le lit ? La chute des feuilles ?

- Non, celles de nos vêtements !

Après notre petit intermède, Hélène tomba très vite dans les bras de Morphée. Moi, je pris ma pipe, enfilai ma robe de chambre de luxe et allai fumer dehors pour ne pas que la fumée la dérange. Hélène avait eu raison de me pousser dans son lit. Le sexe était bénéfique maintenant que nous canalisions un peu nos ardeurs …

La première fois, il y a un mois, c'était aussi une _première_ entre nous… Trop de fougue ! Sept fois sur l'après-midi et la nuit ! Diable ! J'avais toujours la forme ! Le sexe avec elle me faisait le même effet que la morphine, il me calmait et me procurait un sentiment de béatitude. Je réfléchissais beaucoup mieux !

Ensuite, je me mis à méditer sur le moyen de trouver cette foutue planque ! J'avais quelques idées, à développer. Quand j'eu fini de spéculer, je me glissai aux côtés d'Hélène dans le lit tout chaud. Mon lit me semblerait sombre et triste à mon retour de France !


	40. III : Chap 46 : La foire aux chevaux

_Au début, on croit mourir à chaque blessure. On met un point d'honneur à souffrir tout son soûl. Et puis on s'habitue à endurer n'importe quoi et à survivre à tout prix.  
**Virginie Despentes**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Les grandes douleurs sont muettes._

_**Proverbe latin. Ce proverbe est extrait d'Hippolyte de Sénèque.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 46 : La foire aux chevaux (le 22 mars)**

Hélène avait toujours ses nausées matinales. Si ça continuait, j'allais demander que l'on nous serve les petits déjeuners dans la chambre.

Je lui en fis part lorsqu'elle sorti de la salle de bain, pâle comme un linge, mais elle m'en dissuada. Trop dangereux vis-à-vis de Watson ! Il pourrait y voir des choses pas nettes. Vu qu'il avait l'air de s'être calmé… Ne tentons pas le diable !

Je fumai ma cigarette pendant qu'elle s'habillait.

Le petit déjeuner fut vite expédié, Hélène mangea un peu quand même, et à sept heures, nous partîmes vers la ville voisine pour acheter trois chevaux. Ce ne serait pas facile de trouver les bêtes qui conviendraient à notre utilité.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus arpenté les marchés de chevaux. Je me contentai à Londres de héler un cab ! Il me fallait faire appel à tous mes souvenirs et mes connaissances pour dénicher les perles rares. Pour ce genre d'achat, mon père était bien meilleur que moi ! Cela lui faisait au moins une qualité…

- Hélène, fis-je pendant que la voiture filait sur la route, vos connaissances dans les chevaux sont peut-être plus récentes que les miennes… Il vous faudra sans doute m'aider si jamais vous pensez que j'ai omis de vérifier un détail sur le cheval.

- C'était mon beau-père qui s'occupait de ce genre d'achat ! Il ne me voulait pas dans ses pieds… Ce que je connais, je l'ai appris de ma mère, et aussi du palefrenier de ma mère. C'était un vieux monsieur bourru, mais il m'adorait ! Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses sur les chevaux ! Il avait un faible pour les Espagnols et les Portugais. Il avait travaillé le bétail avec les chevaux en Andalousie. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur eux ! Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous vous y connaissiez ?

- Oui, je peux soutenir une conversation poussée sur le sujet, mais la dernière fois que j'ai été chez un marchand pour acheter des chevaux, c'était en compagnie de mon père et c'était lui l'expert ! Je me souviens de ses paroles, mais dans ce domaine, je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville !

- Grands dieux Ho… monsieur Ramsay, c'est bien la première fois que vous parlez de votre…

- Silence John ! (Je posai mon doigt devant ma bouche pour lui signifier que je réfléchissais). L'heure n'est pas à ça !

Watson se renfrogna dans son coin. Lui qui trouvait que je ne parlais pas assez de mon enfance… Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que je haïssais mon père et qu'il me le rendait bien. Pour la foire des chevaux, je devais me mettre dans la peau de mon père si je voulais voir les chevaux avec ses yeux… Je n'aimais pas ça, mais pas trop le choix ! Il me suffisait de prendre uniquement son côté « expert en chevaux » et de laisser tomber le reste ! Surtout laisser tomber le reste !

Nous arrivâmes de bonne heure et la foule n'était pas encore trop importante. Il y avait surtout des marchands et des acheteurs dans notre genre. Je pris Hélène à part :

- Je risque de prendre la personnalité de quelqu'un que je n'aime pas… Ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne me reconnaissez pas et ne vous choquez pas. J'éviterai de prendre ses travers ! Allez, en route, on passe les chevaux en revue !

J'arpentai le marché, mes deux associés sur mes talons. Il y avait beaucoup de chevaux, mais rien qui me convenait ! J'avais besoin de chevaux endurants, capable de soutenir toute la journée le rythme d'une chevauchée au trot.

Il fallait qu'ils aient le pied sûr, de bons aplombs, des jambes correctes, de bons sabots, le dos pas ensellé…

Je tombai sur des chevaux cagneux ou panards, des dos en compote, des sabots en miettes, des bouches blessées…Je les passais tous en revue, les détaillant, leur soulevant les pieds… Tel que mon père faisait lorsqu'il voulait acquérir un cheval…

- Bon sang, dis-je à mes compagnons, c'est la foire aux éclopés ou quoi ? Hélène, tu as vu les bêtes qu'ils proposent ? Mon royaume pour un cheval !

- Oui, certains de loin avaient l'air potable, mais de près ! Quelle horreur ! Même pour rien je ne les veux pas !

- Monsieur, fit Watson, regardez là bas, les trois chevaux dans le paddock ! Ils sont beaux, imposants et m'ont l'air pas mal de tout…

- Non John, lui répondit Hélène. Ce sont des chevaux d'attelage !

- Et alors ? Ils sont endurants !

- Oui, sans doute John, fis-je à mon tour, mais ce sont des chevaux d'opérette ! Faits pour être attelé à une belle voiture… et circuler sur les belles voies ! Juste ce qu'il faut pour emmener madame au bal avec le beau carrosse de l'époque Louis XIV ! Mais je ne les vois pas dans les cailloux et les sentiers du coin.

- L'époque Louis XIV ? fit Watson goguenard. C'est le numéro combien qu'ils ont décapité ?

- Louis XVI mon cher John ! fit Hélène en haussant les sourcils. Et encore, sans la fuite à Varenne, peut-être l'auraient-ils laissé en vie… Nul ne le saura jamais… Vous auriez dû étudier votre histoire de France John !

- Je voulais vous laisser la possibilité d'étaler votre culture ! lui répondit-il. Vous avez étudié la révolution française aussi… La décapitation des nobles vous intéressait ?

- « L'arbre de la liberté ne saurait croître s'il n'était arrosé du sang des rois »…fit-elle à notre plus grand étonnement.

- Tu la gardais au frais depuis combien de temps cette réplique ma chère ? lui demandais-je émerveillé.

- Elle n'est pas de moi, je te rassure de suite. C'est Bertrand Barrière de Vieuzac, mais elle me plaisait bien je dois dire… C'était pour l'étonnement du jour…

- Vous êtes déconcertante Hélène ! Si, si, je vous jure ! Mais la culture nous a éloignés de notre but principal : trouver des montures !

- Allons plus loin alors William ! Il reste encore des vendeurs au fond du marché.

- Suivez-moi ! Mais j'ai l'impression que nous rentrerons bredouilles !

J'avançai vers les autres paddocks de fortune, faits de cordes… Soudain mon regard fut attiré par un grand cheval noir avec une magnifique et longue crinière… Une fraction de seconde, j'avais cru voir le cheval de mon père ! Stupide ! La bête qui se trouvait devant moi lui ressemblait mais ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Celui de mon père, s'il l'avait toujours devait avoir pas loin de quatorze ans !

Belle bête en tout cas ! Membres inférieurs solides, bien charpentés, sabots excellents, dos correct, encolure bien proportionnée, bonnes cuisses musclées, cheval taillé pour l'endurance ! Il se laissa caresser et je pus lui prendre les quatre pieds sans problème.

Sa bouche n'était pas abîmée aux commissures des lèvres par le mors Ou il n'avait jamais été monté ou bien le cavalier était respectueux de sa monture et ne lui avait pas « cassé » la bouche. Dans ce cas, cheval bien dressé !

Le marchand me regardait faire sans rien dire. Il avait vu que je n'étais pas un amateur. Il ne me restait plus qu'à connaître le prix et essayer l'animal. Je le lui demandai et marchandai un peu : il me fallait encore deux autres montures ! Le marchand me dit qu'il me le gardait le temps pour moi d'examiner les autres chevaux de son enclos.

- Hélène, venez je vous prie. Que pensez-vous du cheval ?

- Il vous conviendra à ravir William ! Je vais essayer d'un repérer un pour moi et John.

- Si vous voulez celui-là, je peux me rabattre sur un autre ! lui chuchotais-je.

- Non, vous l'avez dévoré des yeux ! Il vous plaît, c'est sûr ! Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'emprunterais pas pour une ballade… Tiens, je viens de voir quelque chose qui me plaît assez bien…

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de l'emplacement et se planta devant une jument qui sans aucun doute était « arabe » pour reprendre l'appellation de Napoléon lorsqu'il les découvrit lors de son expédition en Egypte. Une jolie jument grise pommelé. Long cou et ligne extrêmement mince. Elle avait une bonne structure au niveau des jambes. Je m'approchai d'Hélène et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Un « buveur de vent » ? Ils sont intenables ces chevaux, toujours en train de vouloir courir… Trop fougueux comme cheval Hélène.

Ses yeux pétillaient un peu trop ! Elle continua d'admirer la jument et me répondit :

- Napoléon les a importés, il a créé les haras impériaux en 1806, et les a peuplés d'étalons arabes ou du moins « orientaux ». Il fit affecter ces chevaux orientaux comme étalons de croisement. Tous ces étalons devaient être inscrits – après 1833 – dans le premier tome du Stud book français comme : Arabes. Bon sang William ! Ça c'est du cheval !

- On ne connaît pas ses origines ! Elle n'est même pas ferrée cette jument ! (Je m'étais déjà accroupi pour observer les membres ainsi que les sabots de la jument). Aucune trace dans la corne des trous laissés par des clous suite à un déferrage ! Ses sabots sont en trop bon état ! Elle n'a pas du être montée souvent… Passons notre chemin !

- Bien, me dit Hélène un peu dépitée, je vais voir ailleurs alors. Dommage…

Je restai à côté de la jument et réfléchis. Au moins, l'absence de trous dans la corne du sabot indiquait une chose : pas d'entourloupe de maquignon !

Certains ferraient leurs chevaux avec des fers très lourds, les déferrai la veille du marché ou leur remettait leurs anciens fers. On se retrouvait alors devant un cheval avec des allures fort relevées ! Mais ça ne durait que le temps que durent les roses… Ici, pas de trace de ferrage antérieur mais sabots un peu usés… le trajet jusqu'au au marché sans doute…

Une voix assez douce derrière moi me dit, en anglais :

- C'est une très bonne jument monsieur, elle vient d'orient ! Les trois premières années de sa vie, elle les a passés dans le désert aride. Elle a cinq ans et n'a pas besoin de fers… C'est une jument courageuse, volontaire, elle a le pied sûr et est très endurante ! Rien ne lui fait peur ! Même pas des coups de feu ! Caractère fort, mais jument obéissante si son cavalier fait preuve d'égards envers elle ! Ceux qui ont voulu lui manquer de respect s'en sont mordus les doigts. Mais si madame la traite correctement, elle n'aura que des satisfactions !

J'avais écouté le discours du vendeur – ce n'était pas la voix du vendeur à qui j'avais eu affaire pour le noir même si c'était le même emplacement – et sans me retourner vers lui j'avais bougonné :

- Mouais, je me méfie de ce qui vient de loin ! Aucunes preuves de ce que vous me dites ! C'est peut-être une carne !

- Jamais je ne me permettrais de vous vendre une carne ! me chuchota-t-il. Ce serait vous insulter monsieur Holmes !

Oh bon sang ! Je me tournai vers le vendeur, prêt à démentir et à lui certifier que je m'appelais Ramsay, et je le vis me sourire tendrement. Patrick ! Un ancien palefrenier à mon cher père ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je fis semblant de rien, nous étions seul et comme il m'avait parlé tout bas…Pour éviter tout ennui, je fis semblant de lui désigner la jument et lui dis :

- Bonjour mon vieux, mais chut, ne dites plus rien ! Je suis ici incognito et je m'appelle monsieur William Alexander Ramsay (je lui tendis ma main qu'il serra un peu trop fort) et vous ne me connaissez pas ! Vous ne m'avez jamais vu et oubliez-moi s'il vous plait Patrick.

Il acquiesça et me dit en désignant la jument :

- Comme je vous disais, monsieur Ramsay, c'est une excellente jument pour madame. Pour vous, je vous conseille le grand étalon noir, Pharaon III. Il a d'excellentes origines. J'ai personnellement débourré son grand-père, Pharaon Ier, dit « le diable ». Je vous garantis qu'il est encore meilleur que son illustre grand-père, au fil des générations ils ont tendance à s'améliorer ! Il provient d'un élevage sérieux… Mon nouvel employeur l'a acheté à mon ancien patron. Je vous jure que vous ne serrez pas déçu ! La jument arabe a elle aussi transité dans le même élevage, importée d'orient par mon ancien employeur.

Pas si stupide que j'avais été en croyant voir l'étalon de mon paternel ! C'est le petit-fils de son cheval qui se trouvait dans le paddock et que je comptais acheter ! Et la jument était passée par chez lui !

Quelle ironie, moi qui détestais mon père et ne voulais plus avoir à faire avec lui, voilà que j'allais acheter deux chevaux qui venaient de chez lui ! Patrick me souriait toujours, il avait compris mon dilemme…

- Mais dites-moi mon brave, pourquoi la jument, si elle est si bonne que vous dites, n'est-elle pas restée dans l'élevage de votre ancien employeur ?

- Monsieur avait passé commande pour un étalon arabe ! Et il s'est retrouvé avec une jument ! Il est entré dans une colère noire ! Je ne vous raconte pas ! (Pas besoin, je ne connaissais que trop bien les colères de mon père !) Alors, comme je quittais son service pour aller en France – problèmes de santé à cause du climat humide anglais – il nous a vendu les chevaux et j'ai donc emmené Némésis ainsi que Pharaon avec moi pour que mon nouvel employeur les vende sur le continent. Mon ancien maître a gardé un autre petit-fils pour la reproduction…Que faites-vous monsieur ? Je vous communique les prix des deux montures ?

Toujours le même ce vieux Patrick ! Il m'avait connu en culottes courtes… Et m'avait appris l'équitation. Il avait au moins soixante ans ce cher vieux…

- Donnez-moi le montant total et nous allons discuter. Je veux bien vous croire… Mais gare à vous si vous m'avez menti ! (Je lui fis un sourire de connivence). Au fait, Pharaon, il est entier ou étalon ?

- Etalon ! Il a sailli des juments avant d'être vendu. Mais rassurez-vous, il n'a sailli qu'en liberté ! Si vous ne le mettez pas dans la même prairie qu'une jument, il restera à sa place. Très respectueux des juments entre autre…

- Merci monsieur. Je vais les prendre, je ne trouverai pas mieux…

- Pour la jument, votre épouse en sera satisfaite ! Charmante dame que vous avez là… (Hélène avait fait le tour des autres chevaux et revenait bredouille). Mes respects madame.

- Bien le bonjour monsieur. Vous parlez anglais ?

- Je suis un anglais exilé loin de sa terre natale pour cause de santé fragile ! Le climat anglais ne convient plus à mes bronches…

- Hélène, la jument est à toi ! Monsieur me garantit qu'elle est très convenable si on la respecte. Je vais aller régler l'achat et ensuite nous devrons en trouver un pour John.

- Merci William, fit Hélène en me souriant avec les yeux pétillants. Et comment s'appelle cette petite merveille qui va boire le vent de Normandie ?

- Némésis, madame. Vous vous y connaissez dans les chevaux d'origine arabe ?

- Némésis ? fit-elle songeuse. Déesse de la vengeance dans la mythologie grecque…Tout un programme ! Oui, j'ai connu quelqu'un qui ne m'a dit que du bien des chevaux arabes ! Il m'en a fait des discours entiers ! Sur les arabes et les espagnols…

Patrick lui dit :

- Chez l'arabe, il y a quatre choses larges : le front, la poitrine, la croupe et les membres…  
Et Hélène termina sa phrase :

- Quatre choses longues : l'encolure, les jambes, le ventre et les hanches. Quatre choses courtes : les reins, les paturons, les oreilles et la queue. Je connais mes classiques !

- Bien, fis-je résigné, je vais m'arranger avec votre patron puisque vous êtes tous deux en terrain connu !

- Monsieur Ramsay, demandez-lui qu'il vous mette la selle et tout le harnachement qui va avec ! Pareil pour l'étalon. Les deux chevaux s'entendent bien ensemble, c'est sans doute un signe…

J'allai trouver le patron et négociai l'achat des deux chevaux. Notre budget était grand et en cas de problème, monsieur David nous avancerait les fonds que lord Fairwood rembourserait ensuite. Le prix était correct au vu de la valeur de ces bêtes. Quand ce fut fait, j'allai retrouver Hélène et mon vieux Patrick.

- Dites-moi mon brave, j'aurai encore besoin d'une monture pour mon secrétaire, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le nom d'un marchand sérieux ?

- L'élevage de chez monsieur Nevers est sérieux. Vous ne trouverez pas l'équivalent de ce que vous venez d'acquérir mais il a de bonnes bêtes. Dites-lui que c'est Patrick qui vous envoie…

- Merci ! (Puis je chuchotai à voix basse). Dites, si dans les prochaines semaines vous retournez chez votre ancien employeur, ne lui dites pas que c'est moi qui ai acheté les chevaux ! Laissez passer au moins deux mois… je dois finir mon travail. Je vous dis au revoir monsieur.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir monsieur Ramsay ! Je garderai à l'esprit ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure et maintenant.

Nous trouvâmes une monture pour Watson, pas aussi belle que les deux nôtres, mais un bon hongre, solide et endurant. La selle n'était pas fournie avec, mais comme nous en avions quatre maintenant…

Watson avait mis sa tenue d'équitation, aussi il fut décidé que nous reviendrons tous les trois sur les chevaux. Le landau retournerait directement à l'auberge. Hélène avait sa robe « trafiquée » avec son pantalon en dessous.

Les chevaux furent sellés, la selle de la jument d'Hélène était orientale. Elle avait maintenant l'embarras du choix ! Mais puisqu'elle voulait essayer une des selles d'Andrew… Moi, je mis la selle anglaise prêtée par l'aubergiste. J'utiliserais l'autre pour les longues chevauchées. John emprunta celle fournie avec mon cheval.

- Dites-moi William, me demanda soudain Hélène, comment se fait-il que vous ayez changé d'avis pour le cheval ? Quand je me suis éloignée, vous l'auscultiez avec circonspection et n'étiez pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de prendre un cheval d'origine arabe. Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

- Le palefrenier du vendeur m'a dit du bien de la jument… Il ne mentait pas. Alors je me suis décidé.

- Depuis quand faites vous confiance aux palefreniers inconnus vous ? fit Watson fort étonné.

J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'un mouvement attira mon attention, je vis que Patrick se dépêchait de venir me retrouver.

- Monsieur Ramsay, dit-il, j'ai oublié de vous signaler qu'il ne servait à rien d'attacher la jument lorsque vous arrêtez quelque part, elle grignote la corde et se libère ! Dites-lui simplement « reste » et elle ne s'en ira pas. Si vous sifflez après, elle vient aussi !

- Merci mon brave, lui répondis-je.

Patrick avait envie de me parler, ses yeux me désignèrent mes compagnons.

- N'ayez crainte Patrick, chuchotais-je, ce sont des amis, ils sont au courant car ils participent eux aussi à mon enquête.

- Bien monsieur…Ramsay. Comment vous dire ? Si un jour vous passez dans la région qui fut la mienne et la votre pendant de longues années, passez lui dire bonjour, cela lui fera plaisir… Vous lui manquez beaucoup vous savez… Même s'il est trop orgueilleux que pour l'avouer… mais je le connais le patron…plutôt mourir sur place que d'avouer que vous lui manquez…et plutôt mourir que de reconnaître qu'il a eu tort et qu'il a fait des erreurs !

- Merci Patrick, fis-je tranchant. Mais je ne passerai jamais chez lui… Tout a été dit et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de remettre les pieds à la maison. Jamais !

- Vous êtes toujours aussi têtu ! Vous devriez passer, sa santé ne va pas trop fort… Depuis son petit « accident » il y a neuf ans, il est fort diminué. Il n'est pas éternel… un jour prochain, il risque de nous quitter…

- Magnifique, fis-je d'un ton froid. Prévenez-moi ce jour là ! Je me ferai un plaisir de m'occuper de son épitaphe moi-même ! Je sais déjà ce que je graverai sur sa pierre tombale…

- Oui, je sais aussi ce que vous écrirez… C'est ce que vous lui avez dit lorsque vous avez claqué la porte… Cette phrase, il l'a écrite sur le mur du salon… et tous les jours que Dieu fait, il la lit inlassablement… et il regrette ce qu'il a fait ! Je vous jure monsieur Hol... heu… monsieur Ramsay, qu'il le regrette vraiment…

- Il est trop tard pour les remords ! Le mal est fait ! Il n'y aura pas de pardon ! Je les connais ses regrets…D'autres que moi en en fait les frais !

- Comme vous voulez… Au moins je vous en ai fait part.

- Evitons les sujets qui fâchent Patrick… Je ne voudrais pas que madame pâtisse de ma mauvaise humeur…

- Alors monsieur, si vous faites ce genre de chose, vous devenez comme lui… J'espérais que vous n'auriez pas son horrible caractère… Si je vous ai mis de mauvaise humeur, allez hurler votre rage au milieu de la plage déserte si vous voulez…Madame n'est pas responsable… On a bien réussi à faire de Pharaon III un ange alors que son père était une rosse et son grand-père le diable en personne ! Si vous me suivez, cela peut s'appliquer à une famille de ma connaissance… J'ai travaillé pour un certain patron qui avait un sale caractère, son père à lui il parait que c'était encore pire, mais j'avais espéré que la troisième génération, le fils, serait plus « calme »…

- Message reçu Patrick… Je crois que j'ai intérêt à choisir l'option « aller hurler ma rage sur la plage ». Vous avez raison… Merci mon vieux, merci pour tout…

Nous nous serrâmes la main chaleureusement. Patrick reprit :

- Et puis je voudrais m'excuser aussi, je ne vous ai pas félicité vous et madame… Tous mes vœux de bonheur, monsieur, vous le méritez.

- Patrick, je suis sur une enquête, tout est du bluff…Ce sont mes associés, madame aussi…

Le visage de Patrick se décomposa et je vis que je l'avais non seulement peiné mais aussi gêné. Il ne savait plus où se mettre le pauvre.

- Pardon monsieur… j'avais cru que…alors je comprends que le pardon ne viendra pas de si tôt…

- Il ne viendra jamais ! Ce n'est rien mon brave. Merci pour les renseignements sur la jument et votre aide inestimable.

- De rien. Au fait, j'ai débourré personnellement votre cheval. Vous connaissez ma méthode : en douceur ! Donc, vous avez un cheval qui se contente d'un mors doux et qui répond à la moindre sollicitation de votre main ou de votre corps. Pareil pour la jument, elle a été débourrée en Arabie et elle est très délicate en bouche. La moindre pression sur ses flancs la fait changer de direction. On pourrait même lui enlever la bride. Autre chose aussi, personne ne fera le lien entre vos chevaux et l'éleveur d'origine – si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Votre anonymat sera conservé. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire…

- Au revoir Patrick, bonne chance avec votre nouveau patron…

- Merci… mon garçon, me dit-il en me souriant. Je suis fier de toi tu sais…lui aussi…

J'aidai Hélène à monter sur sa jument (on est galant où on ne l'est pas !) et ensuite, nous enfourchâmes les nôtres. J'avais hâte de tester le petit-fils de Pharaon Ier, surnommé « le diable » à l'époque. Vu le vol plané que j'avais fait avec lui, son surnom n'était pas usurpé ! Mes côtes s'en étaient souvenues un certain temps…

J'allais voir comment l'évolution nous faisait passer d'un « diable » à un « ange ».

D'un claquement de langue je le mis en marche et les deux autres me suivirent, la jument d'Hélène vint se placer d'elle-même à mon côté. L'étalon poussa un petit cri joyeux mais ne fit rien de plus. Docile !

Le retour se fit en silence, Hélène découvrait les richesses de son arabe et Watson avait l'air de cogiter ferme. Soudain, lorsque nous étions sur un chemin plat et désert, je l'entendis me demander :

- Holm… heu, monsieur Ramsay, vous connaissiez le palefrenier ? Vous l'avez appelé par son prénom et il vous a dit « mon garçon » !

- Oui, John (j'avais toujours du mal à appeler mon ami par son prénom). C'est pour cela que je lui ai fait confiance pour les chevaux.

- En tout cas, il vous a reconnu ! me dit-il.

- Oui et heureusement qu'il n'a pas crié mon nom sur le marché ! On est toujours vu ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver des gens connus en Normandie… Enfin…

- Mais c'est de votre père qu'il parlait ? Il ne va pas bien et vous n'allez pas le voir ? J'ignorais que vous aviez encore vos parents… Pourquoi vous…

- Il suffit Watson ! fis-je en me tournant vers lui. Evitez d'aborder ce sujet avec moi !

- Mais enfin… monsieur, me répondit-il en butant sur le mot. C'est votre père tout de même ! Vous pourriez au moins aller le voir !

Je pinçai mes lèvres. Watson mettait un sujet explosif sur la table. Déjà que la colère était montée d'un cran en entendant Patrick en parler… même si je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir au pauvre homme. Je l'aimais bien Patrick, c'était un brave de chez brave !

Hélène vit volter sa jument avec une aisance déconcertante et se dirigea vers le hongre de Watson.

- John, fit-elle doucement, je ne crois pas que votre ami a envie d'aborder ce sujet ! Alors laissons le tranquille… Il doit avoir ses raisons et s'il ne veut pas en discuter nous devons respecter son silence.

- Je parie que vous savez tout vous ! fit Watson dédaigneux. Il vous a raconté sa vie dans l'escalier lorsque vous êtes venue ! En deux minutes, vous saviez qu'il avait joué du piano en étant gamin ! Moi en quatre ans de cohabitation je ne le savais pas !

- John ! fit Hélène implorante. Je ne sais rien sur lui ! Le piano, je l'ai appris lorsqu'il a examiné mes mains…

- Tenez vos chevaux, fis-je coupant. Je démarre au galop et je ne veux pas que les vôtres me suivent.

A peine j'eu terminé ma phrase que je plantai un coup de talon dans les flancs du cheval et je partis au galop sur le chemin, abandonnant mes deux amis là !

Le martèlement des sabots et le vent qui sifflait à mes oreilles me firent du bien. J'avais besoin de prendre mes distances et d'aller passer ma rage ailleurs. Hélène n'avait pas à en pâtir. Il avait fallu que Watson me pose des questions ! Je poussai un peu plus le cheval et je sentis l'accélération fulgurante de la bête. Taillé pour la course et la vitesse ! Aussi rapide que son diable de grand-père ! Les paroles de Patrick tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Elles m'avaient touché malgré ma carapace.

Après quelques kilomètres à cette allure, j'entendis que mon cheval soufflait, la vitesse que je lui imposais était un peu exagérée, nous n'avions fait que quelques kilomètres depuis notre départ du marché, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de s'échauffer. Ralentis mon vieux, le cheval n'est pas responsable non plus de ta mauvaise humeur, il n'a pas à en souffrir.

Je me penchai un peu en arrière sur la selle et Pharaon ralentit la cadence. Mes doigts se serrèrent sur les rênes et il repassa au trot. Je le remis ensuite au pas et le laissai marcher à son rythme, rênes longues.

Le pauvre, je n'avais pas été très tendre avec lui pour sa première sortie. Je me retournai et je ne vis personne ! Mes deux compères avaient pris mes ordres à la lettre et étaient restés au pas.

Pharaon s'ébroua, il était couvert d'écume ! Mais lui au moins ne m'avais pas débarqué dans le ruisseau comme son grand-père ! Ce jour là, si Meredith n'avait pas été là, je serais mort de froid dans l'eau ! C'est elle qui avait pris la jument d'Amélia et s'était mise à ma recherche.

Lorsqu'elle avait croisé Pharaon sans moi dessus, elle avait suivi les traces du cheval dans la boue et m'avait ramassé. Mes jambes étaient dans l'eau et le haut de mon corps dans la boue, assommé par la chute. Je n'étais pas resté trop longtemps dans le froid et je m'en étais tiré avec des côtes cassées, une bosse, un rhume du tonnerre de Dieu, l'âme et le cœur en miette… C'était il y a presque dix ans…

Mon père n'avait pas apprécié ma course endiablée dans la forêt sur son cheval…J'aurais pu blesser la bête ! Ce jour là, ma haine avait atteint un palier supérieur… jusqu'à l'explosion…

Stop, je devais endiguer tous ses souvenirs mauvais et penser à autre chose ! Je fis faire demi-tour au cheval pour aller à la rencontre des mes compagnons d'infortune. Je les vis arriver au loin, au petit galop, Némésis imprimait son tempo très léger, aérien presque… Hélène avait même les rênes longues !

Quand ils me rejoignirent, Hélène ne me dit rien et Watson non plus. Mais je voyais bien que ce dernier avait du mal à tenir sa langue. Il avait envie de me questionner.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Hélène. Nous en profitons pour explorer à trois la région ? Nous avons une bonne excuse, nous essayons les chevaux…

- Bonne idée, fis-je. Mais au pas, Pharaon doit récupérer…

- Je n'ai pas trop demandé à ma jument, elle sort à peine du paddock. Mais le petit galop était instructif. C'est de la dynamite cette jument ! Je pense que je pourrais te battre à la course…

- J'ai des doutes… Nous devrons essayer une fois !

Nous sillonnâmes la région au gré de nos futurs besoins, juste pour bien se mettre les chemins et la disposition des lieux dans notre tête. Nous devrions faire certains trajets de nuit et il nous fallait une bonne connaissance des lieux ! Surtout que nous ne prendrions pas les chemins officiels ! Et la nuit, tout change !

Les yeux d'Hélène allaient dans toutes les directions, elle devait enregistrer l'environnement dans sa mémoire phénoménale. Quand on joue rarement du piano à cause d'un beau-père tyrannique et que, en son absence on se permet d'en jouer sans utiliser ses partitions, c'est que la mémoire est excellente ! Hélène avait une mémoire exceptionnelle, aucun doute là-dessus. Presque aussi intelligente que moi… Mon alter ego en jupons ! Mais elle savait disséquer votre âme mieux que je n'aurais pu le faire….

Plusieurs fois, elle rompit les rangs et s'engagea sur d'autres sentiers. La jument avait les rênes longues et Hélène la guidait en posant sa paume sur l'encolure. Main gauche sur le côté gauche de l'encolure pour aller à droite et vice versa. Jument exceptionnelle aussi.

Il était fort tard, presque dix-huit heures, lorsque nous rejoignîmes l'auberge. Nous avions fait l'impasse sur le dîner (le déjeuner comme on dit en France), une fois de plus.

Les chevaux furent rentrés à l'écurie adjacente de l'auberge – ils allaient disposer d'un box spacieux et même d'un paddock pour se dégourdir les jambes – et le palefrenier était là pour les bichonner. Les pauvres, ils le méritaient ! Pour une première prise en main, nous ne les avions pas épargnés ! Mais ils étaient endurants et volontaire. Autre chose que les deux limaces d'hier !

Nous allâmes nous changer et faire un brin de toilette en vitesse avant de souper. Le repas fut pris, comme toujours, en salle commune. Il y avait d'autres personnes qui étaient arrivées à l'auberge. Deux couples de personnes âgées, des voyageurs seuls et des familles. Il y avait un homme seul avec sa fille.

Nous avions notre table qui était réservée, au bout de la salle, dans un coin tranquille. Cela nous permettait de discuter sans être entendu.

- Tu as vu ? me dit soudain Hélène. Il y a d'autres clients qui sont arrivés depuis hier.

- Oui, je me faisais la même réflexion… Un peu de tous les genres…

- As-tu remarqué le grand moustachu ? Il dîne seul… table près de la fenêtre…

- Oui, lui répondis-je en me penchant vers elle. Que déduis-tu de cet homme ?

- Américain de par son accent et bon cavalier aussi. C'est un policier et il a l'habitude de commander ! N'aime pas être contrarié et fait peux de considération pour les petites gens. A été marié aussi, mais séparé ou bien il a retiré son alliance pour les besoins de sa mission…Exerce dans un état fort ensoleillé et aime les chevauchées…

- Arrêtez madame, lui dit Watson. Votre… époux est le meilleur dans sa catégorie ! Ne jouez pas à ce jeu là avec lui…

- Cite-moi le pourquoi de tes déductions ! fis-je en souriant de constater que nous nous rejoignions sur le personnage.

- Je l'ai entendu parler et ce n'était pas de l'anglais, mais de l'américain ! Il jurait et ce n'était pas beau à entendre pour les oreilles ! Tout ça parce que la femme de chambre ne lui apportait pas assez vite le café qu'il avait demandé ! Vous n'insulteriez pas une bonne ainsi juste pour un retard de café ! Autoritaire donc ! Et pas de considération pour les autres ! Cavalier ? Il marche comme vous messieurs lorsque vous descendez de cheval après une longue chevauchée… mais lui, c'est perpétuel… je peux me tromper aussi, il a peut-être un problème de ce côté-là de son anatomie… Son annulaire gauche porte une trace plus claire : portait une alliance et l'a ôtée ! Pourquoi ? Séparé ! Un veuf la garderai au doigt je pense… ou il l'a retirée pour sa mission secrète ! Si son doigt est clair à cet endroit, c'est parce que ses mains sont fort brunes ! Donc état ensoleillé ! Ses mains sont fort calleuses, comme celles du palefrenier de ma mère et celles de l'ami Patrick… ce type monte à cheval, les rênes en cuir lui ont abîmés les mains et il ne porte jamais de gants ! La preuve, ses mains sont brunes ! Ne travaille donc pas dans un bureau mais au grand air vu son teint halé ! Policier parce qu'il a un air martial et qu'il pue le policeman à des kilomètres ! Un policier reste toute sa vie un policier ! Il a dévisagé tout le monde et pas discrètement comme mon époux ici présent… voilà ma théorie, mais le maître à peut-être quelques chose à redire ?

- Non, juste que tes déductions sont un peu plus décousues que les miennes. Elles manquent d'ordre et de méthode… les idées se bousculent et tu les sorts toutes en même temps de peur d'en oublier une…un peu de rigueur et tu feras une bonne assistante !

- Elle vous fera de l'ombre, glissa perfidement Watson.

- Je suis orgueilleux, je l'avoue… mais c'est toujours agréable quelqu'un qui réfléchit… Et puis, personne ne me fait de l'ombre ! (Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil).

- Desserrez votre nœud de cravate mon cher époux, vous allez vous étrangler ! me répondit Hélène en pouffant de rire. Si vous vous étouffez dans votre orgueil, la place sera vacante pour moi !

- Ma place ne vous sera pas acquise jeune fille ! Je ne vais pas vous donner le plaisir de devenir… calife à la place du calife ! (Je ne pouvais pas dire tout haut ma profession). Il y a encore du travail ! Ce type est autoritaire parce que tout dans son attitude l'indique ! Et l'autre type seul, à la table opposée est son partenaire de travail ! Deux flics américains provenant d'un état ensoleillé… que font-ils ici ?

- J'oubliais ! fit soudain Hélène. Il porte la moustache depuis peu !

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ton raisonnement ?

- Tu as raison, mes idées sont en vrac dans ma tête ! Je n'ai pas ton ordre et ta méthode… oui, je te flatte gratuitement ! Je t'explique : je l'ai croisé ce matin, quand il criait sur la bonne et qu'il pensait que je ne comprenais pas ses jurons…ça vient de me revenir ! Sa moustache était plus longue et maintenant, elle est plus courte…Il l'a un peu raccourcie depuis ce matin… Tu vois ?

- Et alors ? fit Watson.

- Ah oui ! fis-je admiratif. Joli travail de déduction Hélène… Il est toujours halé, même là où la moustache a été rasée cet après-midi… donc, dans son pays, il ne porte jamais la moustache ! Ce qui fait que tout son visage a pris le hâle de manière harmonieuse… il laisse pousser sa moustache pour venir à l'auberge, donc quelques jours avant de débarquer… mais il la trouve trop longue, la raccourci un peu et tu as constaté qu'il n'avait pas la peau du visage blanche là où il avait rasé ! Beau travail ! John, ne faites pas cette moue boudeuse !

Mon ami était un peu choqué qu'Hélène fasse de bonnes déductions là où lui en était incapable ! Il voyait mais restait aveugle ! Hélène voyait et nous restituais tout après !

C'était bien avantageux d'avoir une table un peu à l'écart… Nous pouvions discuter à notre aise, sans parler trop fort quand même. Pour les discussions plus délicates nous attendions bien entendu d'être dans le salon privé de notre chambre pour le faire.

Comme la veille, nous allâmes, Watson et moi, fumer un cigare dans le salon de l'auberge et Hélène bu du café pour une fois.

Comme il y avait d'autres personnes, nous parlâmes de sujets passe partout et Hélène ne dit rien. Dans la bonne société, les femmes doivent se taire et laisser les hommes parler. J'étais contre ce genre de pratique, mais puisque nous jouions un rôle, autant s'y tenir…

Nous regagnâmes nos chambres vers vingt-et-une heure. J'avais envie d'un peu de solitude, alors j'allai m'accouder au balcon de notre chambre. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées sombres. Les mots de Patrick étaient toujours présents dans mon esprit et ils repassaient en boucle. J'avais fait abstraction de tout ça pendant que j'examinais les chemins et que je discutais pendant le souper, mais une fois revenu dans le calme, je cogitais.

Hélène respecta mon envie de solitude. Elle s'était assise dans le fauteuil, devant la cheminée, avec un livre. Une couverture était posée sur ses épaules, la porte fenêtre étant ouverte, elle ne devait pas avoir trop chaud. Mais elle ne dit rien. Brave fille ! Je n'avais pas été très agréable pourtant lorsque j'étais partit au galop. J'étais resté souvent silencieux et un peu maussade toute la journée, sauf au souper... Je m'étais comporté exactement comme _lui_ ! J'aurais été plus inspiré en allant gueuler sur la plage plutôt que d'en faire pâtir mes amis…

Ainsi, il avait écrit ma phrase sur le mur du salon ! Le vieux avait des remords ? Trop tard ! Il avait fait le mal et j'en payais les conséquences au prix fort… Le jour où je lui avais jeté ces mots à la figure, j'étais déchaîné…

C'était six mois après le décès de Christine et j'étais entré dans une colère noire – comme les siennes ! – lorsque j'étais allé le trouver.

Fini le petit garçon qui courbait l'échine devant son père ! Il avait été surpris de me voir… La discussion avait été houleuse et très violente… « C'était pour ton bien. Maintenant au moins, tu es un homme ! » m'avait-il dit. Tu parles ! Si tout le monde devait passer par l'enfer pour devenir un homme…

Je me souvenais bien de mes paroles. Il était par terre, mal en point après avoir goûté à mes poings, et je lui avais dis avant de partir que lorsqu'il mourait (j'avais même employé un mot plus « cru » que mourir) je ferais graver cette épitaphe sur sa pierre tombale : _« Le bien qu'il fit, il le fit mal. Le mal qu'il fit, il le fit bien »_. Et j'avais claqué la porte ! Pour ne plus jamais revenir…

Et depuis, le paternel méditait dessus et avait des remords ! Qu'il médite seulement et qu'il souffre comme moi j'avais souffert ! Le pardon, c'était juste bon pour les grenouilles de bénitier ! Pas pour moi et pas pour ce qu'il m'avait fait !

J'en étais dans mes sombres pensées quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Hélène se tenait dans mon dos avec un verre de cognac.

- Tu veux un verre ? Je me suis permise de te servir du vieux cognac, je sais que tu l'aimes bien… Je t'aurais bien apporté une pipe, mais je ne sais pas c'est laquelle tu fumes pour faire passer la mélancolie… Tu devrais mettre quelque chose sur ton dos, tu vas attraper froid…

- Tu as du cran, lui dis-je doucement, de venir dans la caverne de l'ours quand il mâchouille un vieil os…

- J'aime le risque… C'est mon travail d'épouse que de prendre soin de la santé de mon mari. Mais si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, dis le moi… Je repartirai et je te laisserai le verre de cognac…

- Non, c'est bon. Il est des blessures tellement profondes que leur simple évocation suffit à rouvrir les cicatrices que l'on avait crues guéries, à tort. Ça ne me sert à rien de ruminer de sombres pensées. C'est trop tard de toute façon… A part me flageller ou me taper la tête au mur… c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je vais rentrer, avant de prendre froid et de te rendre malade avec la porte-fenêtre ouverte.

- Comme tu veux. Si tu veux parler, je suis là. Si tu veux la paix, je ne suis plus là.

Je refermai la porte-fenêtre et tirai les épais rideaux. Un petit frisson me parcourut et j'allai m'installer avec le cognac devant le feu. Je devais vider mon esprit, absolument ! Sinon, cela me rongerait de l'intérieur !

Hélène s'était attablée et travaillait sur des livres, crayon en main, prête à prendre des notes… Je l'observai à la dérobée, elle était plongée dans ses notes, tasse de café vide à ses côtés. A un moment donné, elle se leva pour aller se servir une tasse.

- Hélène ? lui demandais-je. Pourrais-tu m'apporter une tasse de café s'il te plaît ?

- C'était mon intention…J'avais pris deux tasses.

Décidément, elle pensait à tout ! Je la remerciai et je bu mon café. Je n'avais pas encore touché au cognac… Je fumai deux pipes pour me détendre. Hélène écrivit pendant plus d'une heure.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de travailler, lui dis-je. Si tu es fatiguée, va te coucher. Il ne faut pas m'attendre…

- Je n'ai pas sommeil. J'ai toujours été me coucher tard et je me suis toujours levée tôt. Je vais potasser les livres, lorsque je serai fatiguée j'irai me coucher. Merci de ta sollicitude.

Je la vis se replonger dans ses bouquins pendant un certain temps encore. Puis, après deux heures de travail acharné, jugeant sans doute qu'il était fort tard, elle se leva.

Hélène s'était déshabillée, j'avais entendu le froissement de ses vêtements, et elle s'était couchée puisque je ne lui avais rien dit.

Si je restais là à me morfondre, je n'arriverais plus à rien. Je bu d'une traite le cognac, allai éteindre les lumières, me déshabillai aussi et allai retrouver mon « épouse » sous les draps. Elle était la seule personne à pouvoir me changer les idées et m'offrir du réconfort.

Je me blotti derrière elle et la pris dans mes bras. Sa main se posa sur ma cuisse et elle me la serra brièvement. Je ne portais rien sur moi, j'avais envie de profiter de sa chaleur et du silence. Elle du s'en rendre compte parce que elle ne bougea pas.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que je ne l'embrasse sur l'épaule et que je ne me mette à la caresser. Elle se colla plus contre moi et soupira de plaisir au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers moi et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Je me forçai à aller le plus doucement possible. Pas de précipitation, j'avais tout mon temps… et je le pris…Hélène apprécia… moi aussi…

Et nous sombrâmes ensuite dans nuit bien méritée…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

Les données sur les haras sont vraies. J'ai contrôlé les dates sur un site dédié au cheval arabe.

Un cheval mâle est considéré comme « **étalon** » lorsqu'il saillit des juments. C'est un reproducteur.

Un cheval mâle est considéré comme « **entier** » lorsqu'il n'est pas castré mais qu'il ne saillit pas de juments. Ce n'est pas un reproducteur et généralement on lui laisse les bijoux de famille pour avoir un cheval avec du caractère !

Les **hongres** (chevaux mâles castrés) sont le plus souvent mous de caractère ! Attention, ce n'est pas une règle vraie et absolue pour tous ! Certains ont du caractère ! Mais bon, les petites choses entre leurs jambes les rendre quand même plus chaud… plus vivants !

L'avantage est de castrer un mâle assez tard. Il garde son caractère d'étalon, peut saillir des juments dans la prairie, prendre son plaisir, leur en donner et pas de poulains onze mois plus tard ! Tout le monde y gagne ! Le cheval castré prend du ventre quand même…éh ! On ne peut pas tout avoir ! Le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le sourire de la crémière !

**Vieux truc de maquignon** : vrai aussi le fait de ferrer des chevaux avec des fers très lourds et de les retirer juste avant la vente. Le cheval ayant eu l'habitude de devoir lever fort ses pieds, le jour où on retire les fers, il garde l'habitude de lever haut ses membres pendant un certain temps. Le vendeur se fait b***** !

Imaginez que vous deviez marcher avec des chaussures de scaphandrier, le jour où vous les retirez, il vous restera cette habitude de lever fort les jambes pour marcher.

**Chevaux non ferrés** : Certains sont adeptes de la monte sans fers, il paraît que la corne tient bien la distance et ne s'use pas. Juste l'usure normale.

Il faut cependant respecter certaines règles dont celle de laisser le cheval au pré pendant un an au moins ! Plus un parage de la corne du sabot adapté et point d'eau où le cheval doit avoir les sabots dans l'eau pour garder une certaine humidité de la corne.

Ceux qui l'ont testé en sont satisfaits, certains maréchaux-ferrants sont septiques ! Mais il est prouvé que des chevaux ont parcourus de centaines de kilomètres en endurance sans être ferré. Vu aussi que dans la nature, lorsqu'il sont non domestiqués, ils n'ont pas de fers…

Je n'ai pas la réponse ne l'ayant jamais testée ! Mais c'est possible ! Mais pas avec tous…

Ce le sera pour Némésis ! Na !


	41. III : Chap 47 : Chez monsieur David

**Message pour Skarine** : j'aime la minute de savoir ! J'ai très souvent gardé les miens juste ferrés des antérieurs car je ne montais que le week-end. Les maréchaux ferrant ne sont pas tous d'accord avec la théorie du « sans fers ». On peut les comprendre, ils défendent aussi leur gagne-pain ! Je l'ai déjà fait quelques temps, mais au final, on revient aux fers !

J'ai lu le Canon ! Je le relis souvent ! Pour Sieger Holmes, je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir lu dans le canon, mais les holmésiens ont déduit que si pendant le hiatus, Holmes avait prit le nom de Siegerson cela voulait peut-être dire que son père s'appelait Sieger puisque la particule « son » dans le pays nordiques veut dire « fils de ». Donc, Siegerson voudrait dire « fils de Sieger » ! Mais, il va falloir vérifier !

SACD ne parle jamais enfance de Holmes, ni de ses parents. Bon, vu que SACD n'aimait pas son personnage et qu'il voulait le faire mourir au bout de quelques enquêtes… Puis il en a fait plus jusqu'au moment où il le fait tomber dans les chutes ! La maman de SACD n'était pas contente sur le fiston ! On ne balance pas Holmes dans les chutes que diable !

Les lecteurs étant fâché (certains avaient même porté le deuil de Holmes) SACD a publié « le chien des Baskerville » en faisant préciser que cela se passait rétroactivement à la chute dans les chutes… Puis il nous l'a fait revivre après de nombreuses années de silence pesant (le hiatus dure 3 ans mais SACD est resté plus longtemps sans écrire sur Holmes).

C'était la minute culturelle !

* * *

**Chapitre 47 : Chez monsieur David (le 23 mars)**

L'avantage avec Hélène, c'est que si je lui disais qu'il fallait se lever à six heures, elle se réveillait cinq minutes avant ! Pas besoin de me tracasser. Par contre, quand elle dormait, je pense qu'une guerre ne l'aurait pas réveillé avant l'heure…

Pendant que se déroulait le rituel nauséeux du matin, je fouillais après mes mégots de cigarette de la veille. Pas moyen de les trouver ! Cendrier vide ! Déjà que je fumais beaucoup moins, mais si on me retirait le plaisir de me bourrer ma première pipe avec les mégots de la veille !

Je devrais interroger la principale suspecte dans cette disparition : Hélène ! Mais le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour aller lui poser des questions ! Ce soir ou demain je lui demanderais. En attendant, je me contenterais d'une cigarette…

Ce matin donc, à sept heures, après avoir pris un copieux petit-déjeuner, nous nous rendîmes chez monsieur David pour utiliser sa bibliothèque.

Pour être sûr qu'il ne commette pas d'impair lors du bal, je lui avais remis les détails en tête. J'étais censé l'avoir rencontré à Londres lors d'une vente aux enchères (où je n'avais rien acheté, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un se renseigne et ne trouve pas mon nom) et de fil en aiguille, nous avions discuté de choses et d'autres.

C'est lui qui m'avait soumis l'idée de venir en Normandie avec mon épouse. Le client pour qui je travaillais en tant que géologue, c'était lui ! Il valait mieux savoir ce que nous raconterions à monsieur de Rougemont. Surtout éviter de raconter deux versions !

Watson vint avec nous. Nous ne serions pas trop de trois pour éplucher l'immense documentation de monsieur David. Les chevaux nous attendaient, sellés et parés pour le départ. Je préférais partir à cheval plutôt qu'avec le landau, au moins, au retour, nous pourrions pousser un peu sur la lande et « admirer » le paysage…

Sa bibliothèque était bien fournie. Nous nous divisâmes le travail : Watson et moi allions éplucher les cartes et Hélène feuilletterait les journaux locaux pour recueillir les informations locales.

Le travail était titanesque et nous devions trier les livres intéressants des autres. Seulement après un premier tri nous pourrions nous mettre à chercher vraiment. David avait déjà avancé le travail en réunissant tous les livres qui parlaient de la région mais il fallait faire une deuxième sélection ! Il y en avait tellement !

Hélène avait fait plusieurs tas distinct avec ses journaux. Elle cherchait avec application et avec une certaine méthode qui n'appartenait qu'à elle…

Ce n'était pas la même que la mienne mais apparemment, elle s'en sortait bien. Elle s'était assise en tailleur par terre et elle travaillait en silence, sans se plaindre ! Qualité rare chez les femmes ! J'en connaissais très peu qui pouvait supporter le travail de fourmi sans ronchonner.

Le travail avait bien avancé et j'avais étudié des cartes fort détaillées de la région. Monsieur David m'avait montré les maisons seules et les coins reculés et calme.

Nous quittâmes monsieur David vers quinze heures et nous en profitâmes pour faire un tour dans la région. Le manoir du comte n'était pas très loin…

Un petit galop sur une plage, tout en regardant discrètement les cavités naturelles. Une attira notre attention particulièrement, elle était fort en retrait et donnait presque directement sur la mer car à cet endroit les bancs de sable étaient fort étroits. Nous décidâmes de venir la vérifier une fois la nuit tombée. Il était impossible d'y accéder avec les chevaux ou à pied par la plage. Il me faudrait descendre la falaise…

Nous avions confiés nos chevaux au jeune palefrenier et étions sortit de l'écurie lorsque nous entendîmes des éclats de voix. Celle aigue d'une gamine et une autre d'un jeune gamin. Hélène se dirigea vers le lieu de l'esclandre et nous la suivîmes.

- Tu viens de ramper dessous une pierre ou de t'extraire d'un marécage toi ? fit la voix féminine.

Nous avions une jeune demoiselle assez prétentieuse, la fille qui était arrivée avec son père, qui toisait un gamin de sept ans à peine. Il portait des haillons et avait une tignasse qui n'avait plus vu les ciseaux depuis au moins deux ans !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Hélène.

- Vous aussi vous vous êtes roulée dans l'écurie ? demanda la prétentieuse.

- Je suis adulte, je me roule où je veux ! Pourquoi tu embêtes ce garçon ?

- C'est un pouilleux et il traîne autour de l'auberge !

- Hélène, fis-je. Laisse tomber c'est des querelles de gosses !

- Je n'aime pas comment cette merdeuse me toise ! me répondit Hélène. Elle me regarde de haut !

- C'est vrai, dit le gamin à la prétentieuse, je suis un vagabond ! Et alors ? Si vous n'aimez pas me voir, vous ne regardez pas ! Mes parents sont morts et si je porte des haillons c'est parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai ! Mais ce ne sont pas vos oignons princesse ! Je suis trop occupé à survivre pour m'occuper de ma tenue et si elle ne vous convient pas, c'est bien dommage pour vous !

- Bien répondu ! fit Hélène admirative.

- Les gens ne me parlent pas sur ce ton ! rétorqua miss merdeuse.

Le gamin hausa les épaules :

- Pas devant vous, peut-être, mais si vous la fermiez assez longtemps pour écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire, vous découvririez ce qu'ils pensent vraiment. Mais ça ne vous intéresse pas ! Je n'ai pas été élevé dans un palais comme vous, j'ai grandi dans une maison simple et personne ne m'a appris les bonnes manières !

- Je n'écoute pas les gueux comme toi !

- Vous devriez ! Je respire le même air que vous ! L'air m'appartient autant qu'à vous ! Mon sang à la même couleur que le votre ! Dégagez princesse, parce que vous me dégoûtez autant que je vous dégoûte !

La princesse tourna les talons et s'en alla à vive allure.

Le palefrenier sortit en trombe et s'exclama :

- Oh non ! se lamenta t-il. Louis qu'as-tu encore fait ?

- Vous connaissez ce garçon ? lui demanda Hélène.

- Oui, mon ancien voisin… ses parents sont morts depuis trois ans… nous l'avons aidé puis il a disparu il y a six mois et le revoici ! Mais pas ici je t'ai dit ! Le patron va me ficher à la porte s'il apprend ce qui s'est passé ! Comment je vais faire ? Oh mon Dieu !

- Nous dirons qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! fit Hélène. Tu lui as bien répondu mon garçon !

- Toi aussi tu es bourgeoise comme elle ! persifla-t-il.

- Louis ! Ne parle pas à madame Ramsay sur ce ton ! Elle est très gentille !

- Au fait, viens un peu toi (le palefrenier s'avança et Hélène lui chuchota dans l'oreille assez longuement).

- Bien sûr ! fit-il en souriant. A vos ordres madame ! Je m'occupe de tout ! Viens Louis !

- Que vas-tu faire Hélène ? Nous n'avons pas le temps…

- Ce gamin est orphelin William ! Bon sang ! Il a besoin d'un bon bain et d'une coupe de cheveux ! Le palefrenier va m'apporter un baquet d'eau et je vais le laver ! Plus lui couper les cheveux ! Il sera plus présentable et on lui éliminera la vermine !

- Hélène ! fis-je implorant. Nous ne sommes pas là pour jouer les nounous !

- Laissez-là monsieur ! fit Watson enjoué. Besoin d'un coup de main madame ?

- Sérieusement ? fit-elle étonnée par sa proposition (moi aussi d'ailleurs).

- Oui, tout a fait. Je vous aide dans votre bonne action. Nous avons le temps avant de passer à table !

Le palefrenier avait préparé un baquet d'eau tiède, du savon, un peigne, des ciseaux.

Watson aida le garçon d'écurie à déshabiller le gamin et ils le baignèrent quasi de force ! Une fois dans l'eau, il se débattit moins et mes deux compagnons le savonnèrent avec vigueur. Les cheveux furent lavés, coiffés et recoupés savamment par Hélène. Ensuite, ils le frictionnèrent pour le sécher. Watson lui fit un examen médical sommaire et discret.

- Voilà, fit Hélène en contemplant son œuvre. Tu ressemble moins à un chien de berger ! Tu es propre et présentable. Ton ami a apporté des vêtements presque neuf. Au moins, ils sont meilleurs que ceux que tu portais ! Même la petite merdeuse ne te reconnaîtra plus ! Ne vas pas te rouler dans la boue avec tes propres vêtements !

Le gamin la regardait avec des yeux noirs. Pas très content !

- Tu es fière ? Tu as fait ta bonne action ? L'église te dira merci…

- Si tu savais ce que je dis à l'église ! Je l'ai fait pour toi ! Pas pour ma conscience ! (Puis elle s'adressa au palefrenier) Il dort où ton petit voisin ?

- Je ne sais pas, il garde son endroit secret !

- Et pour manger ?

- Tu crois que je t'ai attendu pour ne pas crever de faim ?

- Il a du caractère ! Louis, joli prénom…

- En l'honneur des rois de France ! Même si je suis un pouilleux !

Et il détalla sans demander son reste. Le palefrenier haussa les épaules.

- Il n'est pas méchant madame, juste sauvage… la vie n'a pas été tendre avec lui…

- Il sait brosser un cheval ? Parce que il pourrait t'aider à t'occuper du mien, je lui donnerais une pièce pour le travail…

- Je lui en parlerais madame. Et merci, vous êtes une grande dame vous !

- C'est comment ton prénom à toi ?

- Paul madame ! Pour vous servir !

Nous rentrâmes à l'auberge, fîmes une toilette rapide puis nous descendîmes prendre le repas. Après un repas léger au soir – il fallait éviter de charger l'estomac pour la sortie du soir – nous regagnâmes nos chambres.

- Hélène, lui dis-je, laisse tomber avec ce gamin ! Tu lui rends un mauvais service !

- Sherlock ! me dit-elle outrée. Tu as été bien content d'avoir Amélia pour s'occuper de toi non ?

- Oui, mais Amélia savait qu'elle allait rester longtemps ! Elle savait qu'elle aurait le temps de s'occuper de moi ! Ici, dans moins d'un mois nous somme partis ! Que devient ce gosse ? Il se démerde seul ?

- Je n'avais pas pensé si loin, soupira-t-elle. Mais ce gosse… j'ai un cœur moi ! Ça me faisait mal de le voir en si piteux état… Il est propre maintenant et au moins, on sait qu'il mange… Mais si je peux l'aider un peu, je le ferai quand même.

- Ah les femmes…

Vers minuit, Hélène et moi rejoignîmes la chambre de Watson et nous sortîmes par la fenêtre. La chambre de Watson donnait sur l'arrière du bâtiment et la végétation y était abondante. Pas trop de risques de se faire repérer.

Pas questions d'y aller à cheval ! Tout devait se faire à pied. L'allure était assez élevée mais je n'entendis pas Hélène se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Il faisait sombre car la lune était cachée par d'épais nuages. Au moins, personne ne nous verrait !

Après sept km de marche rapide nous arrivâmes à mon point de repère visuel et je sortis le matériel d'escalade. C'était les harnais personnel d'Andrew, il avait fait de l'alpinisme il y a quelques années. Il disait toujours en riant qu'il était bon grimpeur !

Après m'être harnaché j'attachai la corde à un piton et me laissai descendre le long de la paroi. Watson m'assurait pour la descente et me hisserait pour la remontée. Nous portions tous les trois d'épais gant en cuir pour éviter de nous blesser aux mains. Nous aurions eu des difficultés pour expliquer ce genre de blessures. La corde était sous la responsabilité d'Hélène qui faisait en sorte d'éviter le frottement contre la paroi qui aurait coupé la corde.

Une fois arrivé en bas, je constatai qu'il n'y avait pas de grande possibilité de cachette ici. J'avais fait chou blanc. Deux coups secs pour les prévenir que je remontais et j'entamai le retour vers les hauteurs. Heureusement que la paroi n'était pas trop haute !

Je leur fis signe une fois en haut qu'il n'y avait rien et nous rentrâmes à l'auberge.

J'étais fourbu et Hélène aussi. Nous ne tardâmes pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Pas de folie de nos corps cette nuit.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : j'avoue qu'en escalade je n'y connais rien ! Je n'ai donc pas vraiment vérifié le matériel utilisé à l'époque, ni les cordes, ni les différents types de descente… J'ai fait en sorte de rester vague chaque fois qu'il y a une falaise à descendre. Que les puristes de l'alpinisme et de la grimpette en tout genre me pardonnent cette faute._


	42. III : Chap 48 : Deuxième jour chez David

Message pour Skarine : Je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir lu dans le canon ! Maintenant, je peux me planter ! Mais si il en parlait dans le canon, je pense que je m'en souviendrais… où alors j'ai alhzeimer ! Ça me tracasse, je vais essayer de retrouver la réponse… Dès que je sais quelque chose, je te le signale. J'ai acheté et lu mes premiers Holmes à douze ans ! Et je n'ai plus vingt ans ! Je sens que je vais encore cogiter ferme !

Voilà, en cherchant, j'ai trouvé un article sur Internet et je l'ai copié-collé en bas de la page ! Rien que pour toi ! Et les autres en profiterons aussi !

Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution vu que je ne sais pas t'envoyer de message privé !

* * *

**Chapitre 48 : Deuxième jour chez David (le 24 mars)**

Le lendemain à mon réveil, je trouvai Hélène déjà debout. Les nausées matinales continuaient. Mais au moins, elle savait quand même manger ensuite.

Après le petit déjeuner fort matinal, nous nous mimes en route pour retourner explorer la bibliothèque de David. Chacun reprit son travail entamé la veille et je commençai à prendre des notes sur la topographie des falaises.

Ce fut Hélène qui trouva quelque chose la première :

« Dites donc messieurs, il me semble qu'il y a des petits détails qui méritent votre attention ».

- Nous vous écoutons ma chère, lui dis-je en repliant ma carte. J'aime les petits détails insignifiants ! Ils nous en apprennent beaucoup…

- La première, il s'agit de la légende du contrebandier, je viens de la trouver dans un livre. Non, ne faites pas la moue ! C'est très intéressant… Le contrebandier avait une crique privée, déjà fort inabordable à marée basse, quasi mortelle, et très difficile d'accès à marée haute vu que l'eau s'engouffre dedans. Quelque soit la marée, il faut être bon navigateur pour ne pas se fracasser sur les rochers ! Déjà, nous avons une indication de la configuration des lieux… Il est dit dans le livre, que la grotte est bien cachée, fort étroite, avec de nombreux récifs devant. La légende raconte qu'il avait fait naufrage près des côtes et qu'il ne dut son salut qu'a une vague qui l'avait poussé dans une grotte. Il aurait pu reprendre pied sur la roche qui constitue comme un chemin le long de la paroi. Le bandit aurait découvert une sorte d'escalier taillé dans la roche par un autre avant lui. Cet escalier menait quant à lui à une autre caverne située au-dessus du niveau de la mer. Parfaite pour déposer les marchandises à cette époque ! Le contrebandier, en poussant l'exploration plus loin aurait trouvé un passage à l'air libre. On dit que sa maison fut construite sur ledit passage… Mais certains disent que le fameux passage débouche plus loin, que le bandit l'aurait soit détourné ou bien il a tout simplement dit que cela débouchait chez lui pour éviter que les curieux ne cherchent ailleurs…

- Ce ne sont qu'un ramassis de bêtises Holmes ! fit Watson dédaigneux.

- Il y a souvent une part de vérité dans les légendes John, fit Hélène gentiment. Qu'en pense mon époux ?

- Elle n'a pas tort Watson, nous savons que nous pouvons laisser tomber les criques accessibles trop facilement, ou les grottes qui commencent sur la plage. La crique doit se trouver pas loin de sa maison… Mais c'est dangereux d'aller fourrer son nez là bas avant le bal. Tu avais parlé d'autres détails Hélène ?

- Oui, des coïncidences troublantes. Beaucoup de collectionneurs et de musées ont été cambriolés ces derniers temps. En fait, monsieur David a dit que le comte habitait la région depuis trois ans et depuis qu'il est arrivé, les musées et collectionneurs de la région se sont fait cambrioler…Il y a eu des vols en Angleterre aussi ! Assez bien même. J'ai fouillé les journaux en Angleterre et aussi ceux que monsieur David possède. Tous des collectionneurs privés ! Mais nos clients sont les seuls à avoir été dévalisés de la sorte… Il a changé de _modus operandi_ le bougre ! Jamais auparavant il ne s'était fait inviter chez ses futurs cambriolés ! Pourquoi trois cambriolages en une fois ? Jamais il n'avait fait cela avant parce que je ne l'ai pas lu dans la gazette locale, ni la nationale ! Il y a des petites choses qui clochent dans le dernier cambriolage ! Mais je n'arrive pas à saisir le fil…

- Ah toi aussi tu as remarqué ? lui dis-je étonné. Pareil pour moi. Il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête mais je ne mets pas le doigt dessus… Et ça m'énerve ! Deux esprits brillants réunis dans la même pièce et pas moyen de trouver !

- Peut-être que vous êtes trop occupé à faire autre chose que réfléchir… fit Watson sournoisement.

Il en fut pour ses frais parce que ni Hélène, ni moi ne relevâmes sa petite pique. Certes, nous faisions parfois autre chose, mais j'étais concentré sur l'enquête le reste du temps. Je lui répliquai :

- Watson, si vous passiez moins de temps à nous balancer des commentaires acrimonieux et plus de temps à réfléchir sur l'enquête, nous aurions plus facile ! Nous sommes toujours sur le qui-vive et sur les nerfs ! Alors mettez vos commentaires sur un carnet et vous nous les balancerez tous en une fois à notre retour ! Faites votre boulot de porteur de lumière et éclairez nous de vos brillants commentaires ! Poursuis ta réflexion Hélène, s'il te plait…

- La troisième petite chose n'a peut-être rien à voir avec ce qui nous occupe, mais je préfère t'en faire part, on ne sait jamais… Il y a eu quelques disparitions troublantes ces derniers temps dans la région…Une dizaine en tout et pour tout ! Quatre disparus pendant les trois dernières pleines lunes en plus ! Un homme, une femme enceinte, une jeune fille jamais arrivée à son rendez-vous amoureux et un gamin… Mon Dieu ! Sans compter les six autres disparitions qui sont survenues depuis trois ans, mais elles, pas à la pleine lune ! Troublant…

- Foutaises ! fit Watson.

- Non ! fit Hélène. Parce qu'avant d'en parler, j'ai fait des recoupements ! C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé les calendriers des trois dernières années à monsieur David ! Ah oui, vous ne m'avez pas entendu le lui demander… mais je l'ai fait et j'ai vérifié dans le calendrier ! J'ai constaté que les disparitions survenaient toujours plusieurs jours après un cambriolage ! Pas toutes, mais beaucoup de disparitions ont eu lieu depuis que le comte est ici… La nuit, il y a deux marées aussi… Et c'est plus discret aussi de décharger les marchandises la nuit ! Quelque soit la marchandise !

- Coïncidence troublante en effet Hélène, mais il se peut qu'il n'y ait pas de rapport entre les vols et les disparitions… Surtout si les disparitions ont lieu dans notre région et pas là où le vol fut commis… A tenir à l'œil… Garde le tout dans ta mémoire, on pourrait en avoir besoin plus tard… Ah ! Watson, vous me ferez plaisir : quand Hélène nous soumet une hypothèse et que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec son interprétation, je vous serais gré de ne pas dire « foutaises ». Elle a le droit de parler et de réfléchir tout haut ! C'est ainsi que l'on avance. Nous faisons équipe ! D'autres idées ?

- Que Watson pense ce qu'il veule, je m'en contre fiche ! Ce que je pense, c'est que la crique est sûrement éloignée de sa propriété, sinon ce serait trop facile de la trouver. Je parie même ta chemise Sherlock que cette foutue crique est à quelques kilomètres de chez lui… Pas trop visible à l'œil nu même… Camouflée ? Sans doute… Le souterrain débouche ailleurs que chez lui, sinon c'est trop simple ! Il doit arriver ailleurs, mais je ne sais pas où… On doit se faire inviter et fouiller les falaises dans une limite de quelques kilomètres en amont et en aval de sa maison. Voilà ce que je pense ! Et les gens qui disparaissent doivent avoir vu des choses qu'ils ne devaient pas voir…Marchandises volées ou de contrebande… Intuition féminine messieurs !

- Théorie qui se tient mais beaucoup d'interprétations ma grande… Tu n'as pas de preuves ni d'indices. Juste ton intuition féminine. Attention, je ne me permettrais pas de la remettre en cause !

- Depuis quand avez-vous cessé de railler la _fameuse_ intuition féminine ? fit Watson goguenard.

- Depuis que j'ai vu Hélène gifler l'aubergiste ! J'ai eu mal pour lui… Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle m'inflige une gifle pareille si j'osais la mettre en colère ! Je tiens à mes dents… Et si je ne l'avais pas retenue lorsqu'elle s'est ruée sur vous, je ne donnais pas cher de votre peau Watson ! N'oubliez pas que le petit renard se transforme parfois en tigre mon cher ! Ne la provoquez pas trop…Moi, je ne m'y risque pas…et je pratique les arts martiaux, la boxe et l'escrime ! Alors arrêtez de critiquer tout ce qu'elle dit…

Hélène me regarda avec un petit sourire. Watson, par contre, en fut fort étonné. Que je tienne pareil discours devait le surprendre, mais je savais de quoi était capable Hélène, j'avais vu la tête du fiancé ! Elle avait résisté et les coups avaient été portés à la figure, là où ça faisait le plus mal et le plus de dégâts. Le renard savait se transformer en tigre…

- Bah ! dit-elle soudain en haussant les épaules. Laisse le me critiquer, cela glisse sur moi comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard… N'oublions pas que : « Sans la liberté de blâmer, il n'est point d'éloges flatteurs » !

- Beaumarchais : La Folle Journée ou le Mariage de Figaro ! fis-je. « Loué par ceux-ci, blâmé par ceux-là, me moquant des sots, bravant les méchants, je me presse de rire de tout... de peur d'être obligé d'en pleurer... ».

- Bravo ! fit-elle. Deux ans après sa première représentation – le 27 avril 1784 au théâtre de l'Odéon – la pièce a été adaptée en opéra par Mozart et Lorenzo da Ponte sous le titre « _Le nozze di Figaro » (Les Noces de Figaro)_.

- Magnifique ! lui répondis-je épaté. Quelle culture ! Je m'incline devant ton savoir !

- Vous n'en n'avez pas marre tous les deux ? nous demanda un Watson courroucé.

- De quoi ? Qu'ai-je encore fait John ?

- Votre étalage de culture à tout bout de champ ! Vous faites un concours tous les deux ? Celui qui en étale le plus sur une journée ? Désolé pour vous, mais je suis hors concours ! Je ne possède pas votre brillant cerveau jeune fille…

- Watson ! Mon ami ! Ce n'est pas grave… Vous avez vos qualités ! Hélène a un vieux voisin érudit… Nous plaisantons, c'est tout !

- John ! Un peu de tolérance !

- De la tolérance ? lui répondit-il goguenard. Il y a des maisons pour cela !

- Oh ! fit-elle admirative. Joli jeu de mot John ! Des maisons de tolérance… Il y a de la recherche… Vous voyez que vous n'êtes pas hors concours ! Vous m'êtes plus agréable quand vous faites de l'humour que lorsque vous me cherchez des poux !

Après cet intermède, nous reprîmes l'étude de nos cartes et de la topographie des lieux. Hélène ne trouvant plus rien dans les journaux vint nous retrouver à table et se mit à éplucher les livres avec nous. Monsieur David nous servit un repas que nous prîmes en vitesse, puis nous retournâmes à nos chères études.

Le soleil s'était couché lorsque nous prîmes congé de lui. Pas question d'explorer les falaises ! Mais c'était un exercice aussi de retrouver son chemin dans le noir. Mais bon, assez facile quand même lorsque l'on est à cheval… eux ils y voient mieux que nous la nuit et leur odorat est plus développé que le nôtre.

C'est Némésis qui prit la direction des opérations et qui se mit en tête de groupe. Sa croupe pommelée était facile à suivre. Hélène ne la dirigeait même pas ! Le cheval de Watson buta quelque fois sur des pierres, le mien aussi, mais la jument arabe se riait du terrain accidenté ! Elle avait le pied sûr ! Bon achat au final !

Paul nous attendait à l'écurie pour s'occuper de nos chevaux. Mais pas de trace de son petit démon de voisin ! Le garçon d'écurie lui dit de ne pas se tracasser, il était débrouillard.

L'heure du repas était finie depuis longtemps à l'auberge, mais ils nous servirent quand même un repas copieux. Nous avions la salle pour nous tous seul.

Après le repas, nous finîmes la soirée dans notre suite, cela nous permettrait de discuter sans être entendu.

Les yeux de Watson avaient voyagés partout, notamment sur le canapé… Il voulait vérifier sans doute si j'y dormais bien. Je dus le rappeler à l'ordre, il n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait.

Il n'était pas d'accord avec la théorie d'Hélène, et cette dernière lui répliqua :

- Si c'était la théorie de votre ami, vous applaudiriez à deux mains ! Parce que c'est la mienne vous la dénigrez !

- Si j'avais osé soumettre une théorie aussi bancale que la vôtre à Holmes, il m'aurait ri au nez ! Parce que c'est la vôtre, il la trouve intéressante…

Hélène pouffa de rire.

- Watson : 1 et Hélène : 0, lui dit-elle en rigolant de plus belle. Vous remontez dans mon estime John, vous arrivez à avoir le dernier mot avec moi ! Mais je vous parie la chemise de mon mari que je ne suis pas loin de la vérité !

- Nous verrons, répondit-il en souriant lui aussi.

- On parie quoi ? Ou combien ?

- Je n'ai pas vos revenus madame…

- C'est l'argent du sang ! Je ne l'aime pas… Parions autre chose que de l'argent… mais la théorie que je vous ai soumise est bonne ! Certaine !

- Un restaurant ? fis-je.

- Nous mangeons jusqu'à plus faim tous les jours ! Non, une chose que vous ne feriez pas de votre plein gré messieurs…

- Garde à l'esprit que tu peux perdre, lui dis-je.

- Non, je gagnerai et vous implorez mon pardon à genoux… Voilà une idée…

- Que risque t'on Watson ?

- Qu'elle implore le nôtre en se traînant à nos pieds ! Je vote pour ! Madame se trompe sur toute la ligne !

- Je reste prudent Watson, Hélène a tort sur quelques points et raison sur d'autre !

- J'ai raison sur toute la ligne ! Adjugé ! Les paris sont enregistrés !

L'atmosphère était plus détendue et nous continuâmes notre travail. Demain, nous irions toute la journée en promenade et le soir : sortie nocturne ! J'avais fais réserver trois bicyclettes et elles étaient rangées dans l'appentis, tout au bout du jardin. Nous pourrions les prendre pour aller plus vite la nuit.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : pour répondre à la question de Skarine dans sa précédente review, je vous propose cet extrait d'un site qui parle de la famille de Holmes! Bande de p'tits gâtés va ! _

_Je vous préviens, le texte est un peu « pas très français correct ». Je l'ai copié tel quel. Mais l'origine du prénom du père est indiquée comme faisant référence à son nom pendant le hiatus : Sigerson._

**La famille de Holmes**

Un domaine particulièrement riche de « recherche » est le « découvrement » des détails au sujet des antécédents familiaux de Holmes et de la vie tôt, dont presque rien n'est dit dans des histoires de Conan Doyle.

Dans « l'aventure de l'interprète grec », Watson énonce : « Je ne l'avais jamais entendu se référer à ses relations, et à peine jamais à sa vie tôt. » Mais dans cette histoire, aussi bien que présenter son frère, Holmes mentionne les seuls faits sur sa famille qui sont dans des histoires l'unes des - « mes ancêtres étaient des châtelains de pays… ma grand-mère… était la soeur de Vernet, l'artiste française " (vraisemblablement Horace Vernet). Au delà de ceci, tous les rapports familiaux sont spéculation.

Par exemple, il y a une certaine croyance que sa mère a été appelée Violet, basé sur le penchant de Conan Doyle pour le nom et les quatre Violet fortes dans le canon ; cependant, comme W Baring Gould remarquable, en Grande-Bretagne de Holmes, la violette était un nom très commun.

Il est clair des références « à l'université » dans « l'aventure du _Gloria Scott_, « l'aventure du rituel de Musgrave », et à un certain degré « L'aventure des trois étudiants » , ce Holmes était présent Oxford ou Cambridge, bien que la question dont on reste une matière de la discussion éternelle (Baring Gould l'évidence textuelle crue a indiqué que Holmes s'est occupé de tous les deux).

La « biographie » la plus influente de Holmes est _Sherlock Holmes de rue de Baker_ de Baring Gould. Confronté à la réticence de Holmes au sujet de son fond de famille et vie tôt, Baring Gould inventé pour lui. Selon Baring Gould, Sherlock Holmes a été soutenu dedans Yorkshire, le plus jeune de trois fils de Siger Holmes et Sherrinford violet. Le frère moyen, Mycroft, apparaît dans le canon, mais le plus vieux, Sherrinford Holmes, a été inventé En Baring Gould pour libérer Mycroft et Sherlock de l'engagement de Siger suivant en tant que châtelain de pays. (En réalité, « Sherrinford Holmes » était l'un des noms Arthur Conan Doyle considéré pour son héros avant l'arrangement sur « Sherlock ».)

Le nom de Siger Holmes est dérivé « de l'aventure de la Chambre vide », dans laquelle Sherlock passe une certaine heure feignant pour être un alpiniste norvégien appelé Sigerson. (Ceci qualifie à peine comme indice au sujet du nom du père de Sherlock, mais en l'absence d'indices véritables qu'il était meilleur Baring Gould a dû travailler avec.)

Sherrinford a eu un rôle significatif dans _Docteur Who_ roman de croisement _Le feu Tout-Consumant_ par Ruelle d'Andy, qui a également comporté une camée par Siger.

Quelques autres versions notables du parentage de Holmes :

Nicholas Meyer's _La solution de Sept-Par-Cent_ indique que sa mère trichait sur son père, et ainsi son père a tué sa mère et lui-même. Il stipule également que c'était ses maths professeur, professeur Moriarty, qui a apporté les nouvelles de la tragédie à jeune Sherlock. Ceci explique non seulement son choix de carrière, mais également (d'une façon convenablement freudienne) sa haine de professeur Moriarty.

Michael Harrison's _I, Sherlock Holmes_ nomme son père As **Capitaine Siger Holmes** du British East India Company.

Fred Saberhagen's _Le dossier de Holmes-Dracula_ donne son père vrai comme amoureux de Mme. Holmes : vampire Radu le beau, un plus jeune frère de Vlad III Dracula, dont l'avait réussi comme règle Wallachia. Ceci ferait à Sherlock un neveu de Dracula (contre dans qui il a été piqué Loren D. Estleman'roman de s _Le cas du compte de Sanguinary_).

.com/ma/enwiki/fr/Sherlock_Holmes_speculation


	43. III : Chap 49 : Journée fort chargée

Message pour Skarine : Il faut toujours gâter son lectorat ! (Non ! je ne travaille pas dans une section marketing ! Je vous le jure !). Et puis, ça me trottait dans la tête ! Et ça m'énerve quand j'ai quelque chose en tête… alors je cherche ! Je fouille Internet et je trouve souvent ce que je veux ! Même si je dois retourner tout ! Pas à la manière de Holmes et de ses papiers !

J'ai lu les livres de Fred Saberhaegen il y a longtemps (en 96-97 je pense). Pas mal fait ! J'avais bien aimé. Ça changeait des autres bouquins en fait.

Le frère de la grand-mère maternelle de Holmes est le peintre Vernet (Horace d'après ceux qui ont étudiés la question…).

J'en ai parlé dans le chapitre 44 : En route pour la Normandie.

Et puis, quand on peut faire plaisir… pourquoi se priver ?

Pas de publication samedi 14 et dimanche 15 car je suis en week-end à la campagne et mon PC n'est pas portable! Alors deux chapitres ce jour!

* * *

**Chapitre 49 : Journée fort chargée (le 25 mars)**

Même rituel que les autres matins. Elle n'en n'avait pas fini avec les nausées.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, le visage mouillé d'eau et un drap en main pour s'essuyer. Je devais lui demander au disparaissaient mes mégots !

- Hélène, où as-tu mis les mégots de cigarette de la veille ?

- A-t-on avis ? Dans la cheminée…

- Oh non…

- Bon sang Sherlock ! Tu viens de pousser le même cri qu'un condamné à mort ! C'est si grave que ça tes vieux mégots ? Tu en avais besoin pour une étude ?

- J'en ai besoin pour bourrer ma première pipe du matin !

- Ta première pipe est composée des mégots de la veille ?

- Oui ! Toujours ! Mon rituel du matin !

- Mais enfin… non ! C'est dégoûtant !

- Ne critique pas mes manies ! Sinon tu en as pour la journée !

- Il est hors de question que tu récupères les mégots ! Dans le feu les mégots !

- Hélène, ne soit pas si impitoyable avec moi ! Ne jette pas mes mégots de la veille !

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ta première pipe avec tes vieux mégots ! me dit-elle autoritairement.

- Tu es pire qu'Amélia et Meredith réunies ! soupirais-je. Bon, je me contenterai de mes cigarettes.

Je la vis enfouir son visage dans le drap et retourner à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain. Retour case départ… Elle réapparu soudain en tenant une boite en main tout en pouffant de rire.

- Les voilà tes mégots ! Je me demandais combien de jours tu tiendrais avant de me poser la question… Meredith avait parié que le lendemain de notre arrivée tu les réclamerais… moi, j'avais parié que tu tiendrais au moins quelques jours ! J'ai gagné le pari ! (Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire).

- Merci, fis-je froidement. Madame se fiche de moi de grand matin ? (Je souris).

- Oui ! J'adore ça ! Meredith m'a racontée tes sales manies… Elle ne voulait pas que je parte en courant dès le premier jour ! Bourre ta pipe avec tec vieux mégots !

- Madame, fis-je fièrement, je vous traînerai devant un tribunal pour tant d'infamie !

- C'est quand tu veux ! On descend ou tu fumes une pipe ?

- Depuis le temps qu'elle me manque, je fume !

Nous rejoignîmes Watson à table et après avoir expédié notre petit-déjeuner, bu du café, je me mis en route avec mes compagnons.

Paul avait préparé les chevaux mais pas sellés. Il ne savait pas lesquelles nous prendrions et il ne savait pas sangler en « nœud de cravate ». Je lui expliquai en vitesse et montrai à Hélène comment resserrer la sangle sans descendre du cheval ! Plus facile avec ce système là, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de trou, on serrai à la longueur que l'on voulait.

Hélène et moi étions satisfaits des selles américaines. Ma foi, le confort y était ! Watson partirait de son côté au bout d'un certain temps pour explorer de son côté.

J'avais constaté que Hélène avait lié les vestes de pluie à l'arrière mais aussi une fine couverture à l'avant de nos selles. Pourquoi des couvertures ?

Il y avait des tas de vieilles pierres dans la région et je voulais me concentrer là-dessus. Arrivés à un embranchement, nous nous séparâmes et Watson partit de son côté.

Lorsqu'il fut hors de portée de voix, je me tournai vers Hélène et lui demandai :

- Dis-moi, les vestes pour la pluie, je comprends ! Mais les couvertures… Aurais-tu par hasard des intentions peu conventionnelles ?

- C'est-à-dire ? (Petit sourire coquin)

- Tu veux que l'on se roule dessus ? fis-je estomaqué.

- Non ! pouffa-t-elle, puis cela se mua en un rire franc. Oh William ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Les couvertures sont pour les chevaux ! Lorsque qu'ils ont eu chaud après une allure et que l'on doit s'arrêter pour explorer, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se prennent un coup de froid ! Rien de plus mauvais que d'immobiliser au vent froid un cheval qui a eu chaud ! Alors si on s'arrête et qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de sécher en marchant, je leur mettrai la couverture sur les reins. C'est des vieilles et le palefrenier me les a prêtées.

Un sourire était figé sur ses lèvres, je lui fis mon regard le plus mauvais et ça la fit sourire de plus belle ! Alors je haussai les épaules. Hélène, avec ses petits sourires mutins, m'avait encore emmené là où elle voulait que j'aille ! Et j'avais plongé ! Vicieuses les femmes ! Non, vicieuse _cette_ femme!

Je mis mon cheval au trot et au bout d'un certain temps, Hélène me dépassa.

- J'en ai marre de manger de la poussière, me dit-elle. Je prends la tête de l'expédition.

- D'accord ! N'oublie pas que je dois m'arrêter de temps en temps pour prélever des échantillons de terrain !

Nous continuâmes à cette allure sur le sentier, puis je criai à Hélène de pousser un peu l'allure, je voulais aller vérifier une maison abandonnée dont David m'avait parlé.

La jument arabe filait à un bon train, je la vis tourner derrière un bosquet d'arbres et ensuite j'entendis Hélène me crier :

- Attention ! Fissure dans route !

Je fis ralentir Pharaon avant le tournant et lorsque j'arrivai au niveau de la fissure, mon allure était réduite, malgré tout Pharaon trébucha !

- Ton cheval n'a pas le pied aussi sûr que le mien, me dit Hélène. Némésis n'a pas trébuchée, pourtant je galopais !

- Heureusement que tu me l'as signalé ! Elle est fort large cette fissure dans le sentier… Maintenant que nous le savons, la prochaine fois, j'aborderai le tournant au pas !

Nous reprîmes notre route au petit trot et nous arrivâmes à la maison abandonnée. Un simple coup d'œil et j'avais compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas servir de repaire pour cacher de la marchandise. La bâtisse était entourée d'herbes hautes et de ronces ! Si une seule personne y était passée, cela se serait vu ! Fausse route !

- On va voir plus loin ? me demanda Hélène.

- Oui. Il y a une autre ruine plus loin… allons voir.

Là aussi ce fut chou blanc ! Mais comme il était à peine midi, je continuai la route. Nous fîmes encore quelques découvertes qui s'avérèrent infructueuse.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? me demanda Hélène. Parce qu'il est treize heures ! Mon estomac gronde ! Pas le tien ?

- Bon sang ! m'exclamais-je. J'ai complètement oublié de demander des provisions à l'aubergiste ! Oh Hélène ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs d'époux attentif ! Moi qui avais promis à Amélia d'y penser… Mais tu me connais, quand je travaille, j'oublie tout le reste ! Il faudra que j'y pense demain…

- Heureusement pour toi tu es marié à une femme qui pense à tout ! me dit-elle en plongeant la main dans les fontes de sa selle. Voyons voir… qui a-t-il au menu ? Poulet froid, du pain, du fromage, du saucisson, des pommes et même des carottes et de l'avoine pour nos chevaux !

- Tu y as pensé ? Mais quand as-tu préparé ça ? Je ne t'ai pas quitté des yeux pour ainsi dire…

- Je n'avais pas oublié les mises en garde de John ! Alors, pour être sûr de toujours avoir quelque chose, j'ai graissé la patte du palefrenier qui s'occupe de nos chevaux… Paul !

- Quoi ? fis-je étonné.

- Oui, je l'ai corrompu ! Je lui ai remis un joli billet et lui ai demandé que, chaque fois qu'il recevait l'ordre de préparer nos chevaux, il aille demander au cuisinier de la nourriture pour le dîner et la dépose dans les fontes de ma selle ! Bien entendu, j'ai graissé la patte du cuisinier aussi et lui ai demandé de ne pas avoir peur de nous mettre à manger…Cela peut toujours servir lors de nos expéditions nocturnes… Comme je ne suis pas égoïste, je leur ai demandé de prévoir à manger pour ton secrétaire…et de lui signaler qu'il y a son dîner dans les fontes de sa selle !

- Hélène, tu ne cesseras donc jamais de m'étonner ? D'habitude c'est moi qui surprends John ! Mais tu me piques mon travail !

- Non, je te laisse le soin de le surprendre _lui_ ! Je me contenterai de te surprendre toi ! C'était la surprise du jour… En attendant, on s'arrête pour manger ?

- Es-tu capable de manger tout en chevauchant ?

- Oui, sans aucun problème ! Mais les chevaux n'ont-ils pas droit à un peu de repos ?

- Les femmes sont pleines de bon sens ! lui répondis-je en arrêtant mon cheval pour l'attacher sous un arbre.

- Je parie que ça t'énerve…

- Cela dépend de la femme ! Mais bon, on s'arrête pour manger ou pour débattre ?

- Les deux ! Ah, je vois que ma réputation n'est plus à faire… Il m'a mit une bouteille de vin en plus de la bouteille d'eau…

- Un grand cru au moins ?

- Non, du gros rouge ! Je lui signalerai de ne plus m'en mettre. La piquette, non merci !

Après le repas, nous continuâmes notre route mais tout ce que nous visitions n'était pas la bonne cachette ! Il y eu juste une maison à l'abandon qui retint mon attention : le jardin avait été foulé par une multitude de pas ! Toutes les herbes étaient couchées ! A vérifier ce soir ! Trop dangereux maintenant, j'avais vu au loin des fermiers !

Watson nous repéra un peu par hasard puisqu'il était prévu de se retrouver à l'auberge. Il me raconta sa journée : rien lui non plus ! Mais il avait vu une chapelle abandonnée au loin. Mais il n'avait pas osé y aller vu qu'elle était à quelques kilomètres à vol d'oiseau de la maison du comte… Monsieur David m'en avait parlé lui aussi de la chapelle.

Nous dûmes mettre les manteaux car il tomba de la pluie assez fine. Ils étaient confortables, imperméables et chaud ! Andrew les avait testé avant nous ! Il avait eu raison de nous les faire emporter. L'inconvénient était qu'il n'y en avait que deux !

Nous arrivâmes à l'auberge bien avant l'heure du souper. Nous avions eu de la chance, une fois rentré, la pluie s'était mise à tomber assez fort ! Très fort même.

Paul nous attendait avec le sourire et il fit un signe discret de la tête à Hélène.

- Je vais bouchonner ma jument William ! Elle le mérite !

- Mais Paul est là, lui répondis-je. Tu lui voles son travail !

- Ma jument mérite que je m'en occupe. J'aime bien le faire, et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me consacrer vraiment à elle. Allez boire un verre en m'attendant…

Je me doutais que le gamin était dans les parages ! Watson m'entraîna avec lui et je le suivis à la salle à manger où un serveur nous apporta un café pour nous réchauffer. Je restai silencieux tout en buvant mon café. Si cet enfant s'attachait à elle, que ferait-il lorsqu'il faudrait partir ?

- Ah les femmes ! soupirais-je.

- L'instinct maternel ! me chuchota Watson. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire ! Votre épouse à vingt et un ans, le désir d'être mère se fait sentir ! Les femmes ont l'instinct maternel dans leurs gênes !

- Je pourrais vous citer des centaines de cas où ce sont des mères qui ont tués leurs propres enfants ! Des mères qui n'ont jamais bronchée quand leur mari battait l'enfant… Toutes les femmes n'ont pas l'instinct maternel mon ami !

Hélène vint nous rejoindre tout sourire.

- Je l'ai eu ! Il va brosser ma jument tous les matins et tous les soirs ! En contre partie, je lui donnerai une pièce pour son travail.

- Comment y êtes-vous arrivée ? demanda Watson.

- Quand vous demandez un travail à un enfant, il refusera ! Il faut donc lui faire croire que c'est un jeu ou alors, faire en sorte que se soit lui qui se propose. Il l'a fait ! Il m'a aidé à bouchonner Némésis, il a parlé, je l'ai récompensé avec de la nourriture, et demain, il entre à mon service !

- Et quand tu n'es plus là ? Il fait quoi ?

- William ! Je vais lui apprendre à brosser un cheval et à s'en occuper ! Il pourra trouver du travail comme jeune lad ! Autant lui donner un outil de travail, sinon il finira voleur ! Paul l'aidera aussi…

Nous montâmes nous changer et nous décrasser avant de redescendre manger.

Le souper se passa dans une atmosphère assez détendue. Après avoir dégusté une part de tarte aux pommes et du Calvados, j'entraînai mes compères un peu à l'écart.

- Si le temps se calme, je propose une sortie de nuit. Il y a une vieille bâtisse que je voudrais vérifier… Tout à l'heure, ce n'aurait pas été bien indiqué, on aurait pu nous voir.

Le temps resta à la pluie, mais il fallait que je bouge. Pour ne pas entraîner Hélène dans le froid et la pluie, il fut décidé que j'irais seul avec Watson. Cela lui ferait plaisir que je ne parte qu'avec lui. Il était aussi mon vieux compère !

Hélène s'était installée au coin du feu avec un livre et je m'étais changé pour l'expédition.

- Expédition entre homme alors ? (Je lui avais fait part de mon intention de la laisser au chaud).

- Oui, John sera content ! Sinon il va croire que je vais le laisser choir ! Et puis, il va falloir pédaler loin et je veux te ménager… (Je vis qu'elle se retenait de rire).

- Pour me faire suer sang et eau plus tard ? Lorsque tous les deux vous serez épuisé ?

- Non, pour te ménager et ménager aussi un petit être ! Tu as déjà fait beaucoup !

- Il pourrait avec un peu de chance quitter le logement plus tôt que prévu… Je vais pédaler comme une folle alors !

- Hélène ! Je penserai à ta santé à ta place alors ! Reposes-toi !

- D'accord ! Moi je m'occuperai de ta santé à toi ! Mais toi qui m'ordonnes de prendre soin de ma santé, alors que tu négliges la tienne…. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité !

On frappa trois coups discrets à la porte et j'allai ouvrir à Watson.

- Tout est prêt ? me demanda-t-il une fois à l'intérieur.

- Sauf si j'ai oublié une chose ou l'autre… Vous me connaissez John !

- Le révolver est dans ma poche…

- Que demander d'autres ? J'ai le rossignol d'Andrew si jamais les serrures étaient récalcitrantes… Prêt John ?

- Oui ! Mais vu le temps qu'il fait dehors, j'envierais presque madame qui va rester au coin du feu…

- Un des avantages du beau sexe, lui dis-je en haussant les épaules. Les femmes restent au chaud pendant que les hommes vont courir sous la pluie ! Enfin, pédaler surtout !

- Bon amusement pour votre soirée exclusivement « masculine » messieurs ! nous dit Hélène en rigolant doucement. Ne rentrez pas trop tard et restez sobre William ! Evitez aussi de faire du bruit en rentrant…

- Vous voyez mon cher ami ! Elle me demande de ne pas faire du bruit ! Je vais rentrer trempé comme une soupe et transi de froid… je risque la mort et tout ce qu'elle me demande c'est de ne pas faire de bruit ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, si je rentre ivre mort, je ne vous réveillerai pas et je me contenterai de m'écrouler par terre ou sur le canapé !

- Je vous préparerai un bain chaud si vous le désirez… et des vêtements secs sur la table, ainsi que les couvertures pour la nuit. Bonne soirée messieurs !

- Venez mon cher Watson, puisqu'elle nous met dehors, je vais aller me faire la belle par la fenêtre de votre chambre ! Vous m'accorderez l'asile si elle ne me laisse pas rentrer ?

Watson partit dans un grand éclat de rire et me dit :

- C'est de la comédie que vous devriez faire tout les deux ! Vous aviez répété votre texte avant ?

- Non John, fit Hélène, nous sommes de grands acteurs et le théâtre est le grand perdant… Nous improvisons tout simplement !

- Madame reste modeste !

- En toute circonstance mon cher John ! La fausse modestie, c'est bon pour les autres ! Passez une bonne soirée messieurs ! Ne parlez pas aux dames ou aux messieurs que vous ne connaissez pas ! Et n'entraînez pas mon mari sur les chemins de la perdition !

- Elle nous donne des ordres Holmes ? fit-il en souriant.

- Oui ! Et si nous ne sommes pas sage, elle nous enverra au lit sans manger ! Vite fuyons mon vieux !

Nous sortîmes discrètement dans le couloir et passâmes ensuite dans la chambre de Watson. Une échelle de corde et nous nous retrouvâmes en bas.

Les bicyclettes se trouvaient plus loin, nous fîmes un kilomètre en les poussant puis nous roulâmes dans la nuit, juste éclairée par la lune.

Heureusement que l'auberge était en dehors du village et qu'il ne fallait pas traverser ce dernier ! Le chemin était désert. La pluie continuait de tomber sans discontinuité. Nous étions déjà trempés au bout de vingt minutes !

La maison abandonnée se trouvait à huit kilomètres de l'auberge. Nous y avons été par le chemin le plus court.

Une fois en vue du bâtiment, nous abandonnâmes les bicyclettes dans un coin sombre et nous dirigeâmes vers la maison silencieusement. Une fois le mur de pierre sauté, nous atterrîmes dans le jardin. Jardin dont les herbes étaient toutes écrasées !

Watson resta à l'écart pendant que j'arpentais le jardin. Beaucoup d'hommes avaient fait halte ici ! Avec des chevaux non ferrés ! Moins de bruit si on veut rester discret ! Certaines empreintes de sabots attirèrent mon attention : elles étaient presque invisible, comme si on avait emballé les sabots avec des chiffons !

Vieille ruse de sioux ou de la Cavalerie américaine !

Je relevai aussi de nombreuses empreintes de bottes, au moins trente différentes !

Je fis signe à Watson de me rejoindre et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. La maison était vide mais ceux qui avaient laissés des traces dehors étaient rentrés à l'intérieur ! Les chevaux aussi ! Bon sang, ils les avaient fait passer par la porte du jardin ! Il n'y avait pas de marche à monter et surtout, aucune à descendre ! Les chevaux n'avaient pas eu de difficultés à rentrer. J'en fis par à mon ami.

- Les chevaux ne savent pas monter les marches ? me demanda-t-il.

- Si, ils peuvent y arriver. Mais c'est pour les descendre que c'est plus complexe ! Leur façon de se déplacer ne rend pas les descentes d'escalier facile ! Mais au moins, avec les chevaux à l'intérieur, pas de risque de se faire repérer !

- Vous pensez que c'est nos voleurs ?

- Je ne crois pas, ils n'auraient pas fait une halte ici ! Il y a trop de trace, le groupe de cavaliers était important ! Ils avaient des chiens aussi, j'ai relevé des traces de pattes… et certaine sont fort grandes ! (Je lui montrai les traces de pattes par terre). Le chien qui a laissé de pareilles traces doit être immense ! Regardez l'empreinte de sa patte ! Continuons chacun de notre côté, prévenez-moi si vous découvrez quelque chose…

Je repris ma piste en cogitant. Si ce n'était pas les voleurs, que faisait une troupe de cavaliers dans la campagne ? Des chasseurs ? Non, pourquoi se cacher ? En tout cas, ils avaient fait le ménage ! Pas un seul crottin de cheval ou un vestige de nourriture !

- Bon Dieu Holmes ! Des ossements ! Venez voir !

Je me précipitai vers la voix de Watson et je vis qu'il me montrait un tas d'os dont un était fort gros… Je le pris en main et conclu :

- Fémur de vache ! Vu sa taille… Rongé par un chien…Diable Watson, vu les dégâts qu'il a infligé à cet os, je ne voudrais pas laisser traîner mon bras dans la gueule de ce chien ! Ni le croiser lorsqu'il est affamé !

- ça me fait froid dans le dos !

- Je peux l'admettre, mais c'est juste un _très_ grand chien…Venez, je vais suivre leurs traces dehors.

Les traces étaient fort nombreuses vu le nombre d'hommes et de chevaux qui avaient foulé le chemin ! Mais que venaient-ils faire là dedans ? Ce n'étaient quand même pas des complices à notre cambrioleur ? Non, trop de monde…

Il ne devait pas y avoir de corrélation entre les deux mais je préférais m'en assurer quand même. Je remarquai certaines traces de pattes de chien qui éveillèrent en moi des souvenirs lointains. Je suivais la piste quand soudain, elle s'arrêta net ! Je fis signe à Watson de venir me rejoindre.

- Vous voyez ces traces de pattes ? Je veux bien moi aussi parier votre chemise que ce n'est pas un chien…

- Quoi alors ? Un petit renard rusé ? me dit-il innocemment.

- Non Wat… John ! (Sa petite question dite sur un air innocent me fit sourire) J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'observer ce genre de traces lors de mon escapade aux Etats-Unis… C'est une empreinte de loup ! _Canis Lupus_ !

- Bon sang ! Il n'y a plus de loup en Normandie ! Vous vous moquez de moi ? Je vous conseille de réserver ce genre d'annonce à Hélène, elle aura peur et ira se blottir tout droit dans vos bras !

- John ! soupirais-je. Si cette empreinte n'est pas celle d'un loup, je vous offre le restaurant le plus cher de Londres ! Je vous jure que je vous emmène chez Simpson's ! Ce n'est pas pour essayer de vous ficher la trouille ! De plus, les loups ne sont pas dangereux pour l'homme ! C'est l'homme qui est dangereux pour le loup !

- Ce n'est donc pas une blague ?

- Non ! Et si vous vous penchez un peu, vous remarquerez les traces à côtés de celle du loup : des sabots de cheval ! Comment diable peut-on s'y prendre pour faire marcher un loup au côté d'un cheval et d'une meute de chien ? Pour ce cas de figure, je suis béat d'admiration ! Et si vous êtes attentif, que remarquez-vous d'autre dans les traces du loup ?

- Elles s'arrêtent nette mais celles du cheval continue…

- Qu'en déduisez-vous cher ami ?

- Le loup a disparu…

- Oui ! Disparu mon cher Watson !

- Mais comment ?

- C'est d'une simplicité évidente mon cher ! Des ailes ont poussées sur le dos de l'animal et il s'est envolé !

- Là, vous vous moquez de moi !

- Evidemment ! Observez les traces ! Les traces du loup s'arrêtent, le cheval à côté aussi s'arrête, il piaffe même un peu, admirez les traces du même cheval qui se superposent ! Après, le cavalier est descendu, vous verrez les traces de bottines, il s'est mit à côté du loup et l'a pris dans ses bras et ensuite sur son cheval ! Magnifique ! Je voudrai voir ça dans ma vie ! Voilà pourquoi les traces du loup s'arrêtent tandis que le cheval continue ! Voici une autre trace de sabots bien nette ! C'est un cheval qui se méjuge !

- Quoi ? Qui se méjuge ?

- Les traces de ses sabots postérieurs se placent devant les traces des sabots antérieurs ! Cheval d'une grande souplesse ! Il engage fort ses postérieurs sous lui… Je vous parie la chemise d'Hélène qu'il est capable d'exécuter un piaffer à la perfection ! Cheval espagnol sans doute… Regardez ! Plus loin, là où la troupe s'est réunie, on voit les traces du départ et ensuite, plus rien ! Pas une trace de pas !

- Envolés eux aussi ? me demanda-t-il acrimonieusement.

- Non, mais ils ont avec eux des spécialistes en camouflage d'empreintes ! J'ai déjà entendu parler de certains membres de tribus indiennes qui étaient spécialisé dans le recouvrement de traces ! Leurs poursuivants étaient alors dans l'impossibilité de les retrouver ! Ils arrivaient à faire disparaître les traces de tribus entières !

- Nous sommes en Normandie ! Pas en Amérique ! En Normandie, ils ont des vaches, des moutons, mais pas d'indiens et pas de loups non plus !

- Les compétences des uns peuvent être étudiées et mise en applications par d'autres ! Venez, j'ai terminé, rentrons nous mettre au chaud et nous sécher !

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux. Je ne comprenais pas ce que tout cela voulait dire. A part qu'un groupe de cavaliers voulait passer inaperçu…

Nous grimpâmes au mur pour rentrer et je laissai Watson dans sa chambre pour regagner discrètement la mienne. Hélène n'était pas couchée et elle m'attendait. Un bain chaud était préparé et je m'y coulai avec plaisir.

Le mariage n'avait pas que des inconvénients ! Une fois séché, je n'eu plus qu'à me glisser dans un lit tout chaud et me coller contre elle pour ne pas grelotter. Je lui racontai en deux mots ce que j'avais découvert et elle ne pu rien me dire de plus non plus.

Après une étreinte rapide mais très intense, je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée moi aussi.


	44. III:Chap 50:Quand le fou prend la reine

_«Dans la vie, contrairement aux échecs, la partie continue après échec et mat ». _

_**Isaac Asimov**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 50 : Quand le fou prend la reine … (le 26 mars)**

Cette nuit là, la pluie était tombée sans discontinuité ! A notre réveil, il pleuvait des cordes !

Impossible de sillonner la campagne avec ce temps ! S'il s'était mit à pleuvoir quand nous étions déjà partit nous aurions continué… Mais ce serait suspect si nous sortions par ce temps !

Nous aurions plus de temps à consacrer au petit-déjeuner ! Nous étions à table, tasses de café pour nous réveiller quand le petit démon blond fit irruption dans la salle à manger et se dirigea tout sourire vers Hélène :

- Bonjour madame, messieurs… Voilà, j'ai brossé ta jument ! Même si Paul a dit que tu ne partirais pas aujourd'hui à cause de temps !

- C'est bien mon garçon ! Tiens, voilà ta pièce… (Elle lui tendit une pièce qu'il prit dans sa petite menotte en souriant).

- Merci madame ! Mais tu ne veux pas contrôler avant mon travail ?

- Je te fais confiance ! Paul t'a expliqué comment faire ?

- Oui ! Ne jamais lier la jument, lui parler gentiment, la brosser doucement quand on fait ses crins… Mais c'est pas facile, je dois monter sur un tabouret…

Hélène lui ébouriffa le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait sur le crâne.

- Tu veux que je fasse le grand noir ?

- Non ! fis-je. C'est un étalon, plus dangereux si tu ne respectes pas les règles avec lui ! Trop dangereux…

- Bien… alors je ne m'occupe que de la jument de madame !

- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

- Non merci (grand sourire). Je ne suis jamais mort de faim… Je vous laisse !

Il fit demi tour, puis s'arrêta et revint vers la table.

- Tiens, je te rends ta pièce…

- Pourquoi ? Tu la mérites ta pièce ! Tu as travaillé!

- Il a peur que l'inspection des travaux finis ne trouve encore des traces là où il n'a pas su brosser ! fit Watson en riant.

- Non ! cria-t-il. J'ai fait de mon mieux ! Si madame trouve que ce n'est pas bien fait, je recommencerai ! Mais c'est pas honnête… madame, je brosse ta jument deux fois par jour et toi, tu m'apprends à monter à cheval ! J'en ai besoin si je veux devenir lad ! Paul ne peut pas m'apprendre à monter sur un cheval car il n'en n'a pas !

- Hélène ! fis-je. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'apprendre à un enfant à monter à cheval ! Je travaille pour monsieur David et les loisirs sont rares !

Le gamin baissa la tête. Hélène le prit par la main, me fit un regard noir et l'attira vers elle.

- Mon mari a raison, je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps… Je dois l'accompagner pour son travail… Mais je te promets que dès que j'ai du temps libre, je t'apprends à monter, au moins les base !

- Il a besoin de toi ton mari ? Moi, j'ai sept ans et je me débrouille seul depuis trois ans, sans ma maman et sans mon papa… (Ses yeux s'embuèrent).

- Les hommes redeviennent de grands enfants quand ils sont adultes ! Mais tu vois bonhomme, le problème, c'est que quand le travail est fini, je retourne en Angleterre… je ne te verrai plus et je ne saurai plus t'aider…

- Ce que j'aurais appris c'est déjà ça ! T'as pas besoin d'un lad pour tes chevaux une fois en Angleterre ?

- Ils seront revendus ! fis-je. Je ne connais personne qui cherche un garçon d'écurie en plus…

- Pas grave… tout est bon à prendre ! Je m'occupe quand même de la jument…

Et il partit en courant.

- Voilà le problème Hélène, lui dis-je doucement. Ce gamin n'a rien et il va souffrir lorsque l'on partira !

- Je me casserai la tête pour trouver une solution ! Ne m'en empêche pas William, j'ai un cœur, je refuse de laisser un gamin de sept ans livré à lui-même !

- Ça, je n'en doutais pas un seul instant ! Bon, revenons à nous, il pleut, nous restons à l'intérieur. Quartier libre pour chacun !

Une fois la dernière tasse de café bue, nous remontâmes dans nos chambres. La pluie avait redoublée !

Puisque nous avions décidé de rester dans la chambre et de mettre à profit cette journée de repos forcé pour relire les notes que nous avions prises dans les livres de monsieur David. Watson était resté de son côté, je n'avais pas envie que la journée de travail se termine en règlement de comptes !

Chacun de nous étions plongés dans les notes et les cartes. Ce fut Hélène qui commanda du café ainsi que du thé. Le petit poêle dans la chambre nous permettait de les tenir au chaud. Le feu dans la cheminée nous tenait lui aussi bien au chaud. Dehors, la pluie tombait sans discontinuité et le vent soufflait. Un temps de chien !

Plongés dans mes papiers, je fus surpris lorsque Hélène vint m'apporter une tasse de café.

- Merci, lui dis-je. Quand je suis plongé dans une affaire, j'en oublie tout !

- Je le sais… dis-moi, tu es contre le fait que j'aide ce gamin ?

- Non, mais le travail nous occupe déjà bien et je ne veux pas que cet enfant pense que la clé de son salut réside dans ta venue… ne jamais donner des illusions à un enfant ! Surtout quand il est perdu !

- J'ai un cœur d'artichaut moi… Enfin, admire l'ironie de la chose : j'aime les enfants et celui que je porte, je ferais n'importe quoi pour le perdre ! Parfois je me demande si je suis normale…

- Mais oui tu es normale… je comprends que tu ne veuille pas du locataire… il n'est pas désiré. Le problème est que tu t'es occupée de ce gosse et que tu es une femme… je parie qu'il t'adore et qu'il ne rêve que d'une chose : te suivre ! L'inconvénient, c'est que nous sommes un faux couple !

- J'aurais du ne pas lui adresser un regard alors ? Ne pas le laver et l'habiller ?

- Si tu avais fait cela, ce ne serait pas toi ! Voyons au fur et à mesure, il y aura peut-être une solution pour ce gamin…

Du moins, je l'espérais! Le café m'avait fait du bien et je me replongeai dans les cartes. Je relevai plusieurs endroits qui pourraient être intéressants. Au bout d'un certain temps et de tasses de café qui m'arrivaient sur un rythme régulier, je me levai et retournai la pareille à Hélène. Ce fut elle que je surpris cette fois.

- C'est gentil ! J'allais justement me servir une tasse… C'est fatiguant de rester concentré sur toutes ces notes !

Voyant qu'elle faisait bouger ses épaules et sa nuque pour les détendre, je lui offris un petit massage des cervicales.

- Merveilleux ! me dit-elle satisfaite lorsque j'eu terminé. Ma nuque et mes épaules en avaient bien besoin ! Du café chaud et un massage… Je suis au paradis !

- Pour une athée telle que toi, il me semble que tu cites souvent des références divines : Dieu, Diable, paradis…

- Uniquement dans mes interjections ! Je reste sceptique sur la chose… mais la porte reste entrouverte… on ne sait jamais… Tu sais quoi ? Pour mieux méditer je vais me couler dans un bain !

- Méditation transcendantale ?

- Non ! Méditation sur l'enquête ! A tout à l'heure.

Puisque j'étais seul, j'en profitai pour me bourrer une pipe tout en réfléchissant. Je m'assis en tailleur dans le divan, devant la cheminée. J'eu le temps d'en fumer assez bien et d'enfumer la chambre. Tout à coup, la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit, Hélène, cheveux humides, sortit vêtue d'une robe de chambre et me demanda :

- Il y a le feu ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Quand j'ai vu de la fumée passer sous la porte, j'ai cru que l'auberge brûlait ! Quand tu médites, tu fumes comme un dragon ! Mauvais tout ça ! Pas bon pour ta santé !

- Mon tabac est excellent !

- Quand je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'a demandé de me ménager pour ne pas faire du tort à mon locataire indésirable… et ce même type nous enfume ! C'est pour le faire sortir de sa tanière ?

- Ce n'est que du tabac…et non je ne voulais pas vous enfumer…

- Oui, mais c'est de la fumée que je respire ! Et lui ? Il respire quoi ? Mon propre air non ? Tu veux le ménager et puis tu l'empoisonnes ? Faut savoir !

- Tu as gagné ! dis-je résigné. J'ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer ! Retourne à l'intérieur pour ne pas prendre froid !

Elle retourna dans la pièce en riant. J'avais été eu ! Bravo ! Sherlock : 0 et Hélène : 1 !

Quand elle ressortit pour de bon, elle se tenait toujours les côtes de rire.

- Je t'en prie ! Tu peux fumer ! Mais ne nous enfume plus ainsi sans nous prévenir !

- Bien madame ! Watson ne se plains _jamais_ de mon tabac…

- Oui, mais il ne chauffe pas ton lit…

- Hélène : 2 – Sherlock : 0 ! soupirais-je. Tu remportes la manche mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Ensuite, je laissai mes notes sur le côté et fumai encore quelques pipes sur le divan tout en méditant sur l'enquête. Il y avait une chose que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Une phrase prononcée ? Un fait rapporté par Hélène ? Pas moyen de le discerner !

Il me fallait un dérivatif ! C'est alors que je repensais que j'avais vu un jeu d'échec dans une armoire. Avec Hélène comme adversaire j'aurais plus de mérite qu'en battant Watson !

Je le sortis et m'approchai d'Hélène qui étudiait ses peintres. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de travailler ou d'apprendre elle non plus !

- Que dirais-tu d'une pause ? lui demandais-je.

- Coquin ! me répondit-elle sur un ton grivois sans se retourner. Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Mais je suis d'accord…

Quand elle vit en se retournant que je tenais le jeu d'échec, elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire !

- Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus atteint, fis-je dubitatif.

- Le ridicule ne tue pas ! C'est toi qui me l'as dit une nuit… au 221b…C'est quoi ? Un jeu d'échec c'est ça ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de stimulation intellectuelle et je te propose une partie. Tu sais y jouer au moins ?

- Non, désolé de te décevoir, mais personne ne m'a appris et vu que de toute façon je n'aurais pas eu de partenaire… je n'ai jamais pris la peine d'apprendre les règles ! Mais explique-moi en vitesse et je ferai de mon mieux !

- Les règles ne sont pas tout aux échecs ! Il y a toute la stratégie derrière ! Et ce n'est pas une mince affaire ! De plus, les règles ne se résument pas en quelques lignes… Tant pis !

- Non, je veux apprendre ! Explique-moi les règles, je regarderai comment tu joues et développerai ma propre stratégie ensuite. Et si j'ai droit à Waterloo, je ne m'en plaindrai pas. Je suis bonne perdante !

Pas évident d'expliquer les règles ainsi mais je fis de mon mieux. Nous jouâmes une première partie et je la battis facilement, trop facilement même. Pas marrant !

- On reprend, me fit-elle. J'ai besoin d'un certain temps pour tout maîtriser… ne m'en veux pas si je perds trop facilement.

Nous en fîmes une deuxième et je la battis aussi très vite. Mais elle était tenace et en exigea une troisième. Je ne prenais pas de plaisir à la mettre échec et mat aussi vite ! Pas moyen de développer une stratégie ! Elle avait fait des erreurs de débutant et avait présenté son cou sous le couperet !

La troisième partie fut un peu plus longue, elle commençait à ne plus se laisser piéger mais j'en vins à bout quand même. Comme si de rien n'était, elle remit les pions en place et me fis signe de commencer puisque je jouais avec les blancs.

Et là surprise ! Pas moyen de la prendre en défaut ! Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et c'est un peu surpris que je l'entendis me dire :

- J'ai comme l'impression que je t'ai mis échec et mat mon cher époux ! Austerlitz c'est pour moi !

Je baissai les yeux sur le plateau et vis avec stupéfaction que j'étais mat ! Coup de chance ou pas ? Pour le savoir, une seule solution : on rejoue !

La partie était serrée ! J'avais développé une brillante stratégie qui allait sonner le glas pour son jeu mais je changeai de couleur quand je la vis avancer ses pions avec désinvolture pour me mettre minable !

- Génial ! fit-elle avec de grands yeux pétillants. Je sens que je vais adorer ce jeu !

- Hélène ! Tu t'es bien fichue de moi ! Tu sais jouer aux échecs en fait !

- Non ! Je te jure que je n'y ai jamais joué ! C'est une grande première pour moi !

- Attends ! Tu développes une stratégie de vieux briscard ! Et tu oses me jurer que tu n'y as jamais joué ?

- Mais de quelle stratégie tu parles ? J'en suis à ma cinquième partie seulement ! Les règles sont assimilées, mais pour ce qui est de la stratégie… Laisse-moi le temps de la comprendre ! Ensuite je la mettrai en œuvre ! Un pas après l'autre !

- Tu m'as mit échec et mat par hasard alors ? Puisque tu n'avais aucune stratégie…

- Je ne sais pas… je t'avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchi à tout cela…

- Tu visualises quoi dans ta tête ? Quand tu déplaces tes pions, tu penses à quoi ?

- A rien… je joue et c'est tout.

- D'accord, voyons si tu gagnes par chance où si au contraire…

J'avais une théorie sur sa manière de jouer mais il me fallait des preuves que c'était bien ce que je pensais. Nous fîmes encore trois parties, j'en gagnai une mais le combat fut ardu ! J'avais bien la preuve de ce que pensais !

- Hélène, tu es terrible ! lui dis-je avec un sourire. Tu me confirmes que tu n'as toujours aucune stratégie bien définie de jeu ?

- Ecoutes, les deux premières fois, j'ai observé ta manière de jouer et compris de par mes observations comment on y jouait, en gros… Pour la troisième, je me suis un peu concentrée sur mes pièces tout en continuant à observer ton jeu. La quatrième et la cinquième, j'ai avancé mes pions pour te battre ! J'avais compris le jeu et voilà… Les trois suivantes aussi, sauf celle où tu m'as battue… Il faut être stratège pour gagner ?

- Bon sang Hélène ! Oui ! Il y a des tas de stratégies aux échecs ! Et toi, tu joues comme ça ! Je viens d'avoir la preuve que ton cerveau est encore plus brillant que je le pensais ! Moi, quand je joue, je visualise entièrement le jeu, les coups que je vais faire, les coups que peut faire mon adversaire… Toi, tu avances tes pions sans réfléchir et tu gagnes parce que tu as fait les bons déplacements ! Tu es diabolique en fait !

- Tu en es sûr ? J'ai peut-être eu beaucoup de chance…

- Non, pas avec le jeu que j'avais développé ! Seul un pro aurait pu me battre. Et toi, en quelques parties, tu maîtrises le jeu !

Je m'étais levé et arpentais la pièce dans tous les sens. Elle était encore plus intelligente que je ne le pensais. A ce niveau là, elle m'égalait vraiment !

- Tu fais pareil dans tous les domaines ! Le vieux voisin de ta tante qui est un érudit te parle de tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables et tu fais comme l'éponge : tu absorbes tout ! C'est pour cela que tu connais autant de chose dans beaucoup de domaines ! Tes connaissances sont multiples ! Il suffit que quelqu'un t'en parle ou que tu lises un texte là-dessus ! Ta mémoire l'enregistre et tu le restitues lorsque tu en as besoin ! Tu retiens tout ! La preuve, quand tu es venue chez nous, tu as été capable de me restituer la conversation que tu avais eue avec ta malheureuse sœur le soir de sa mort ! Ce n'était pas à cause de tragique que tu t'en souvenais, mais grâce à ta mémoire !

- Oui, j'avoue que j'ai une bonne mémoire… Mais de là à dire que…

- Non Hélène ! Tu es brillante et très intelligente de surcroît ! Tout ce que l'on t'a dit un jour, tu es capable de le ressortir des années plus tard ! Le palefrenier de ta mère t'avait parlé des chevaux arabes de Napoléon et tu as été capable de le répéter des années plus tard ! Le vin, les peintures, les œuvres d'art, les chevaux, les citations historiques, l'histoire, le piano, les langues étrangères… En peu de temps, tu sais parler le français correctement, mis à part un accent anglais qui te reste ! Tu emmagasines toutes les données… et pour jouer aux échecs, tu joues à l'instinct ! Tu as une stratégie, mais tu ne la visualises pas dans ta tête ! Pour toi, ça coule de source… C'est comme quand tu marches en fait… tu ne donnes pas l'ordre à tes jambes de se mouvoir, gauche, droite, tout le long du chemin ! Non, tu marches, c'est naturel. Tu n'y penses pas…

- Comme le vélo ? Une fois qu'on sait en faire, c'est à vie !

- Oui Hélène, tu joues aux échecs de la même manière que tu fais les choses courantes : tu marches sans y penser et tu joues aux échecs sans y penser ! Je m'incline !

- C'est gentil, mais je doute que je t'arrive à la cheville quand même !

- Ne le répète à personne – de toute façon je nierai avoir dis ça un jour – mais tu me dépasses aux échecs et sur d'autre choses aussi ! La seule différence, c'est que je me suis rendu compte très jeune que j'étais très intelligent… Toi, il a fallu que je te le dise…

En m'entendant prononcer ma phrase avec autant de sérieux Hélène partit d'un grand éclat de rire et je la suivi aussi.

- Toi alors ! me dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Tu sais rester modeste ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas un orgueil démesuré, sinon j'attraperai la grosse tête !

- Pour ce qui est du péché d'orgueil, je suis imbattable ! Là, tu ne m'arrive même pas à la cheville !

Je m'étais approché d'elle et lui avait posé les mains sur les épaules pour les lui masser. Elle appuya sa tête contre mon ventre et sa main me caressa la jambe.

- Si ce soir le temps se calme, je vous propose une petite sortie de nuit pour aller vérifier quelques petits détails… J'irai prévenir Watson que nous tenterons une sortie.

- Qu'as-tu prévu en attendant ? me demanda-t-elle en accentuant sa caresse. Il est encore trop tôt pour sortir et le souper est encore loin…

- Intelligente mais totalement dépravée ! fis-je résigné.

- Détective très compétent et très intelligent mais totalement perverti !

Je lui souris et lui tendis la main pour l'entraîner vers le lit. Avant de l'y coucher, je me fis un plaisir de lui ôter chaque vêtement un par un… Elle ôta les miens aussi et ils finirent tous en boule par terre.

- Tu es fou ! me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

- Oui et le fou va prendre la reine…lui répondis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tu deviens pervers mon ami… (Ses mains me caressaient le dos).

- Je l'ai toujours été sur les bords… (Je remontais lentement vers le lobe de son oreille).

- Tu nous l'avais bien caché… (Soupir de satisfaction et frisson de délice).

- C'était pour mieux vous surprendre mon enfant… (Mains aux fesses).

- Mieux me prendre oui ! (Elle se colla plus contre moi).

- Toi aussi tu deviens perverse… Où est passée la petite demoiselle rougissante et offusquée ? (Je l'embrassais sur les seins).

- Les femmes rougissent d'entendre nommer ce qu'elles ne craignent aucunement à faire… (Sa main était descendue à l'endroit le plus stratégique).

- Voilà une citation à ne jamais faire devant Watson ! Va doucement en me caressant ! Nous avons le temps !

J'avais du temps devant moi… alors j'en profitai pour faire les choses dans le détail, à mon aise… Pas de précipitation… Je la fis languir de plaisir et elle me rendit la pareille. La jouissance nous entraîna au sommet et nous laissa pantelant sur le lit.

Juste le temps ensuite de nous laver en vitesse pour retrouver Watson à table pour le souper. Le repas était délicieux et mes associés prenaient plaisir à la bonne cuisine française !

La pluie s'était arrêtée. Hélène alla aux écuries pour apprendre les rudiments de l'équitation à Louis. Je l'accompagnai et Watson aussi.

Elle lui expliqua les différentes parties de la selle, les noms de toute l'anatomie externe du cheval, les particularités de quelques races… Le gamin était toute ouïe et apprenait assez vite. Il fut capable de réciter ensuite sans faire trop de fautes.

Quand tout fut terminé, nous regagnâmes les chambres. Il avait été décidé que Watson nous retrouverait tout à l'heure pour une sortie.


	45. III : Chap 51 : Emprunt

_**Message pour Skarine** : Me revoici ! J'espère que tu as survécu à ces deux jours sans publications pour cause de week-end sous la pluie à la campagne ! Les médecins t'ont mit sous perfusion ? En coma ? Tu remarqueras que je t'avais envoyé deux chapitres : un pour le vendredi et l'autre pour le samedi… tu as été trop gourmande ! mdr !_

_Si tu n'as pas survécu, communique moi l'heure et le jour de tes funérailles !_

_Pourquoi me disais-tu qu'ils étaient vicieux ? Parce qu'ils ont joués avec de la nourriture (crème fraîche) ? On t'a dit aussi que l'on ne jouait pas avec la nourriture ? Je te rassure, pas une seule goutte de crème fraîche n'a été perdue ! Tout fut léché consciencieusement !_

_Mais j'ai pensé à Sherlock/Hélène tout à l'heure : barbecue avec la famille, puis les desserts… Ma maman avait battu de la crème… j'ai pu tremper mon doigt discrètement dedans…avec un sourire pervers que personne n'a vu… délicieux !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 51 : Emprunt… (La nuit du 26 au 27 mars)**

Vers vingt-trois heures, Watson vint nous rejoindre dans notre chambre. Nous nous assîmes à table et je lui servis un café. Nous en aurions besoin.

Hélène sortit de la salle de bain, habillée mais pieds nus, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et je vis qu'elle prenait ses bottes.

Quelque chose attira mon attention lorsqu'elle repassa à côté de moi pour finir de s'habiller. Je l'observai de dos et, tout en me tenant d'une main à la table pour ne pas tomber, je me penchai assez fort sur le côté pour mieux la voir.

- Holmes ! Vous pourriez être plus discret quand vous lorgnez sur Hélène !

- Vous vous méprenez sur mon attitude mon cher ami ! fis-je doucement. Je ne suis pas en train d'admirer son corps, mais les habits qu'elle porte ! Il y a quelques légers détails qui clochent… j'en arrive à la déduction logique qu'Hélène m'a emprunté un pantalon, une chemise, un gilet et une veste !

M'entendant prononcer ces paroles, Hélène se retourna et me fis un petit sourire :

- Je te rassure tout de suite : je n'ai rien emprunté d'autre ! Mais mes affaires masculines n'étaient pas encore sèches ! La femme de chambre ne s'est pas pressée, elle ne savait pas que j'en avais besoin cette nuit… Puisque l'on a plus ou moins la même grandeur et que je ne peux décemment pas sortir sans rien sur le dos…

- Elle vous pique vos vêtements, fit Watson sarcastique. C'est le début de la fin…

- Oh John ! fit Hélène en haussant les épaules. Si un jour, pour les besoins d'une enquête, il doit de déguiser en femme, je lui rendrai la pareille ! Il pourra m'emprunter des robes et tout ce qu'il voudra. Je veux même bien lui apprendre à marcher avec des talons…

- C'est très aimable à toi Hélène mais je te dis « non merci ! ».

- Comme d'habitude John, vous voyez une chose et votre imagination fertile fait le reste ! Vous avez cru qu'il me matait les fesses…Raté ! (Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit tout bas dans le creux de l'oreille) On ne trouble pas « qui vous savez », je ne prononce pas de nom mais vous avez deviné de qui je parle… (Elle me désigna du menton).

Watson lui fit un regard noir mais ne dit rien. Il devait penser que c'était elle qui un jour avait admiré le bas de mon dos…Mais il ne nous ressortit pas cette histoire.

Nous nous mîmes en route, sortîmes par la fenêtre, empoignâmes les bicyclettes et après un kilomètre dans la campagne silencieuse, nous les enfourchâmes et nous roulâmes vers le lieu que j'avais sélectionné. Si nous faisions vite, on pourrait faire deux explorations…

La crique repérée sur la carte et de visu, était fort difficile d'accès par la mer. Il y avait des récifs et elle aurait pu convenir… aurait pu ! Mais ce n'était pas ça ! Je me fis remonter par mes deux assistants et ensuite, comme nous avions encore un peu de temps, j'allai vérifier plus haut que ce n'était pas la bonne non plus…

Je ne me tracassais pas trop, il y avait le bal bientôt où j'espérais faire connaissance avec le comte… Ensuite, j'aurais sans doute plus facile de me promener plus haut que chez lui.

On aurait pu le faire avant, mais le détour était énorme ! En attendant, autant jouer sur deux tableaux : cachettes possibles le jour et explorations des criques la nuit.

Sa cachette devait être une vrai caverne d'Ali Baba vu les musés et les particuliers dévalisés !

De toute façon, il ne ferait pas décharger les biens volés maintenant, c'était trop tôt ! Il devait être sûr que j'étais toujours à Londres, malade comme un chien !

La marchandise devait se trouver planquée quelque part sur le sol anglais… mais trop dur de la retrouver là bas ! Vu que personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu ! Le gros désavantage d'habiter dans un trou perdu !

Le matériel fut remballé et nous revîmes à l'auberge en pédalant ferme. Hélène avait une excellente condition sportive ! Rien à dire ! Elle allait aussi vite que nous et ne se plaignais de rien.

Une fois arrivé en vue de l'auberge, nous entendîmes Némésis hennir doucement pour saluer le retour de sa maîtresse.

Les bicyclettes furent remisées, l'échelle de corde était restée accrochée puisque le coin du jardin où se trouvait sa fenêtre était occupé par des sapins qui la camouflaient. Ensuite nous rentrâmes dans la chambre de Watson.

Nous regagnâmes la notre et nous couchâmes de suite.


	46. III : Chap 52 : Que d'eau, que d'eau

_**Message pour Skarine** : Ouf ! Tu as survécu ! J'en ai tremblé tout le week-end ! Le petit séjour chez mes parents fut très agréable mais oui, il a plut ! Du soleil et puis de la pluie qui tombe en continu ! La drache belge, c'est ça ! Des hallebardes !_

_Donc, barbecue devant la garage pour l'anniversaire de ma grand-mère ! Mais nous avons bien mangé ! De plus, pour le barbecue, c'est les hommes qui s'en occupent… Les femmes sont plus relax ! Alors, nous en avons profité ! Mais bon, toutes les préparations avaient été faites par les femme et un homme : le mien ! Mais je le garde précieusement… Des comme lui, on n'en fait plus !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 52 : Que d'eau, que d'eau ! (le 28 mars)**

Le réveil pour le petit-déjeuner fut difficile ! Nous étions rentrés à quatre heures ! Comme hier, la pluie tomba sans discontinuer sur la Normandie ! Vu que nous avions besoin d'un peu de repos, cela tombait bien…

Le petit déjeuner s'était bien passé et Hélène avait expliqué d'autres choses au garçon. La petite mijaurée de l'autre jour faisait la grimace chaque fois que Louis rentrait à l'auberge.

Un des serveurs avait voulu le mettre dehors, mais Hélène lui avait dit qu'il venait lui faire un rapport sur le brossage de sa jument. Elle avait fait part au patron que le gamin avait le droit de s'occuper de l'étrillage de la jument. Il n'y vit pas d'objection tant que le gamin ne restait pas ensuite.

Nous étions remonté dans la chambre et je me roulai en boule dans le fauteuil pour réfléchir. J'avais pris ma pipe et mon tabac et j'avais fermé les yeux pour mieux me concentrer. La pluie qui nous empêchait de sortir m'énervait. Il y avait tant de chose à explorer pour trouver une piste !

L'inaction et moi, ça fait deux ! Mon esprit refuse la stagnation ! J'avais tendance à tourner en rond comme un ours dans ma cage ! Ce que je fis ! Tout en fumant cigarette sur cigarette !

Hélène devait avoir été dompteur d'ours grincheux dans une vie antérieure, parce qu'elle arriva à me calmer et même à me faire asseoir !

Mon paquet de cigarettes disparu comme par magie ! Elle m'avait servi une tasse de thé et laissé seul sur ma chaise, puis je l'entendis derrière moi me demander :

- ça te dirait une bonne pipe ?

- Hélène ! lui dis-je d'une voix horrifiée. Je t'en prie ! Garde ce genre de vocabulaire pour Meredith ! Pas pour toi ! Il y a des expressions plus jolies pour parler de ce genre de choses !

- Excuse-moi ?

Ce fut alors que je me retournai vers elle et que je vis qu'elle tenait mes trois pipes en main et ma blague à tabac…

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais Sherlock, mais ma proposition était honnête… Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais fumer une pipe et si oui, laquelle de ces trois pipes ? Tu veux réfléchir, te détendre… Mais je constate que ce sera une journée « mots crus » ! Enrichis mon vocabulaire de mots paillards je te prie ! (Ses beaux yeux pétillaient !).

- Oublies ce que j'ai dit ! Cela vaudra mieux pour ton vocabulaire qui est déjà trop fleurit pour une jeune fille de bonne famille qui n'a que vingt-et-un ans !

- A qui la faute ? Donc le mot « pipe » a une autre signification ? Grivoise en plus !

- Non ! Impolie la signification ! Sort le jeu d'échecs et passe-moi mes cigarettes que tu as volées, je fumerai la pipe tout à l'heure… si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

- Le locataire ne se plaint pas ! Fume surtout ! Ne te retiens pas ! Je devrais peut-être m'y mettre aussi… Fumer comme un dragon et l'asphyxier !

Je remisai dans ma poche mes cigarettes et lui fis un regard noir. Un petit sourire de victoire était discrètement apparu sur ses lèvres. Perdu encore une fois ! La vache !

La partie d'échec fut serrée et elle dura longtemps ! D'ailleurs, on la laissa sur le côté pour se consacrer à autre chose de plus divertissant.

Ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative et le commandement de tout le reste… Et je n'eu pas à le regretter le moins du monde ! Hélène en voulait ! Elle me laissa à peine un quart d'heure de récupération entre deux mêlées ! Je ne m'y attendais pas et j'eu encore droit à « l'étonnement du jour » !

Watson avait raison, j'avais toujours eu une admiration pour les femmes qui savaient ce qu'elles voulaient !

Les femmes d'action, pas les femmes sans caractère !

Les femmes capables de tenir tête à un homme, pas celle qui rampaient à leurs pieds !

Les femmes intelligentes ! Qui parlaient de choses plus intéressantes que de chiffons ou autre bêtises !

Dehors, la pluie battait à nos fenêtres, je la voyais couler sur les vitres. Le temps ne nous permettrait pas une sortie cette nuit.

Nous descendîmes heureux mais éreinté pour le souper. Comme il n'y avait pas de sortie, nous traînâmes un peu plus à table et dans le petit salon attenant pour y fumer un cigare chacun pendant qu'Hélène s'amusait avec un Haut-Brion 1874. Il y en avait qui ne perdait rien ! Nous eûmes même droit à un petit cours sur les Bordeaux :

- Voyez-vous mon cher William, vous qui aimez les Bordeaux par-dessus tout, l'année 1874 fut une très bonne année ! Et les vins issus de ce millésime sont payés à des prix très élevés. Mais les 1875 ont beaucoup de moelleux, de velouté, de finesse, de bouquet et une distinction ! Des pures merveilles !

Je me penchai vers elle et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

- Voisin érudit ?

- Oui ! Mr Lewis ! Je l'adore ! Il m'avait passé dernièrement des livres sur les Templiers et les Cathares ! Plein de mystères ! Ecrit par un de ces anciens élèves en plus ! La prise de Saint-Jean d'acre ! Comme si j'y étais ! On entendrait presque les épées qui s'entrechoquent ! Magnifiquement écrit ! J'ai appris des tas de choses dont j'ignorais l'existence ! Il possède des tas de vieux livres sur le sujet et je compte bien les lire…

- Les Templiers ? fit Watson. N'importe quoi ? Vous allez chercher leur trésor ? Ou alors c'est la malédiction qui vous intéresse ? Les rois maudits ?

- Le plus grand trésor pour moi, mon cher John, ce serait votre silence et l'arrêt de vos critiques sur tout ce que je fais, mange, bois, dis, lis… bref, que vous me fichiez un peu la paix ! Je ne sais plus de quoi parler en votre présence ! Tout est sujet à critiques ou sarcasmes ! Là voilà ma malédiction à moi : vous supporter ! (Elle se leva, heureusement nous étions seul dans le salon). Pour éviter de m'énerver pour de bon et d'attirer l'attention sur nous, je m'en vais ! Bonne nuit John !

Et elle nous planta tous les deux dans le salon ! Mais elle emmena le verre et la bouteille ! Elle ne perdait vraiment rien !

- Vous avez l'art et la manière de fiche en l'air des journées ou soirées très tranquilles mon cher John ! fis-je en soupirant.

- Mais enfin ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est susceptible !

- Non John ! Chaque fois qu'elle dit ou fait quelque chose, vous la raillez ! Alors que elle, elle vous fiche une paix royale !

- Evidemment, vous prenez sa défense !

- John, elle fait sa part de boulot… Jusqu'à présent je ne l'ai pas entendue se plaindre des horaires de dingues que je lui fais subir ! Elle marche vite, pédale avec vigueur sans se laisser distancer par nous deux, on ne doit pas l'attendre dès que ça monte un peu et elle ne vous laisse pas tomber quand il s'agit de m'aider à remonter d'en bas de la falaise ! Certes, elle a moins de force qu'un homme mais elle fait sa part de boulot sans se plaindre !

- Mais…

- Non John ! Vous êtes injuste avec elle ! Je suis d'accord qu'il y a des tas de théories farfelues qui circulent sur les Templiers et les Cathares mais je ne pense pas que les livres que lui a prêtés son vieux voisin sont de cette trempe là ! La plupart des choses qu'elle a apprises en un mois de temps, elle le doit à lui ! Et nous en avons déjà bénéficié de ses connaissances dans tous les domaines possibles et inimaginables ! Je peux vous assurer qu'en un mois, elle en a bouffé des connaissances !

- Je vois… Vous aimez les femmes avec du caractère _et_ de la culture !

- C'est plus agréable pour faire passer le temps pendant les journées pluvieuses ! Bonne nuit John ! Pas de sorties…Je vous laisse votre nuit…

Je remontai dans la chambre. Hélène était assise devant le feu, avec un livre.

- Les francs-maçons peut-être ? lui demandais-je avec malice.

- Non, Molière… Pourquoi ?

- Puisque tu fais dans le mystère et l'occulte…

- Juste envie de savoir… Mais tu devrais voir les livres que m'a prêtés monsieur Lewis et tu comprendrais que ce ne sont pas des bouquins qui versent dans le sensationnel.

- Je m'en doutais un peu… C'est ce que j'ai dit à Watson. Que nous n'aurions pas eu droit à une discussion farfelue sur le sujet.

- Mais il a mangé quoi ? Il est toujours sur mon dos ! Pour tout ! Quoique je fasse, ce n'est pas encore ça !

- Laisse tomber ! Dans le fond, je suis sûr qu'il t'adore…

- Oui, mais alors _juste_ dans le fond ! (Elle déposa Molière sur le côté et je vis un petit sourire mauvais apparaître sur ses lèvres).

- Tu abandonnes Molière ? lui demandais-je innocemment.

- Je devrai sans doute me faire soigner à mon retour à Londres mais…j'ai des pensées qui vagabondent en regardant cette magnifique peau de mouton…

- Tu as remarqué qu'à Baker Street j'avais une magnifique peau d'ours…

- Oui, mais je n'avais pas eu de pensées impures en la regardant… maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est de me rouler dessus avec toi… et sans Watson dans les pieds !

- Pour la peau d'ours sans Watson, je n'ai pas encore d'idée bien précises… mais pour le mouton oui !

- Soumets-moi ton idée brillante alors… Ou soumets-moi tout court…

- Tu m'étonnes tous les jours toi ! Allonges-toi sur ce pauvre mouton que je puisse m'occuper de toi…

Quand nous quittâmes la peau de mouton, je n'étais plus bon à rien. C'est avec peine que nous regagnâmes le lit. Si j'avais eu une couverture à ma disposition je pense que nous aurions dormi sur le mouton devant le feu. Tiens, idée à retenir pour une autre soirée…


	47. III:Chap 53:Chamailleries et télégramme

**Chapitre 53 : Chamailleries (Le 29 mars)**

Pas de pluie ce jour ! Tant mieux, nous allions pouvoir sillonner les campagnes. Nous descendîmes pour déjeuner vers sept heures. Il y avait peu de monde dans la salle.

Watson nous y attendait. Nous fîmes honneur à notre repas. Hélène buvait ces derniers temps une tasse de lait chaud avec du miel (le thé en France n'était pas la boisson locale mais elle consommait des litres de café à la place).

L'aubergiste lui mettait tous les matins son pot de miel sur la table. Elle allait porter la tasse à ses lèvres quand tout à coup elle la reposa sur la table, pris sa cuillère (propre) et, la plongeant dans ma tasse me piqua quelques cuillérées de café ! Les yeux de Watson faillirent lui sortir de la tête. Moi, je restai imperturbable ! Voyant la tête de notre ami, Hélène lui dit :

- Envie d'un lait russe à ma manière… Pourquoi ? J'ai fait un crime de lèse-majesté ?

- Vous venez de faire une chose madame… si c'était moi qui l'avais faite, il m'aurait sonné les cloches ! Tremper votre cuillère dans son café pour lui en piquer un peu…

- J'ai fait la paresseuse… pas envie d'attraper le pot de café ! Mais vous remarquerez qu'il n'a pas hurlé…

- Parce c'est vous !

- John ! fis-je conciliant. Sa cuillère était propre ! Si je hurle sur mon épouse parce qu'elle me pique un peu de café pour son lait… Où irait-on ?

- De plus, rétorqua-t-elle, nous marquons des points ! Si des espions du comte traînent dans la salle ou qu'il a payé des espions, ils n'auront aucun doute sur notre couple ! Il n'y a qu'une épouse qui pourrait se permettre se genre de chose !

- Et s'il vous plaît, John, arrêtez de critiquer tout ce qu'elle fait !

- Je ne critiquais pas mais je constatais votre impassibilité…dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Nous nous devions nous mettre en route après le petit-déjeuner et Watson devait faire un bout de route avec nous. J'avais dans l'intention d'aller jusqu'à un embranchement, Watson irait à gauche et nous deux à droite.

Les chevaux étaient déjà étrillé et Louis couru vers Hélène pour lui sauter dans les bras. Il était content d'arriver à brosser sa jument correctement. Elle lui montra comment mettre la selle américaine et lui montra aussi la différence avec la selle anglaise de Watson.

Nous nous mîmes en route dès que le cours fut terminé ! Le gamin s'attachait à Hélène un peu trop à mon goût. Il faudrait lui trouver une solution à cet enfant pour éviter de le laisser en plan lors de notre départ.

La jument d'Hélène avait prit la tête et Pharaon hennit lorsqu'elle passa à ses côtés. La particularité des chevaux arabes est qu'en toute occasion, ils ont la queue en panache. Celles des nôtres tombaient à plat mais la jument avait toujours la sienne bien déployée. Les crins tombaient en cascade et c'était très joli. Élégante jusqu'au bout des sabots la jument ! Sa cavalière n'avait rien à lui envier non plus !

La campagne était déserte sur des lieues, mis à part les vaches normandes. Il fit avancer son cheval pour se mettre à côté de la jument d'Hélène et il lui demanda :

- Tiens madame, je voulais vous poser la question pendant que nous sommes tous ensemble. Comment faites vous pour l'empêcher de transformer votre chambre en capharnaüm ? Vous le suivez à la trace et rangez tout derrière lui ? Madame Hudson est désespérée – et moi aussi – par son côté bohème fort prononcé !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! fis-je.

- Non, répondit-elle, je n'ai rien remarqué. Il ne met pas la chambre sens dessus dessous… Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de me transformer en soubrette pour ranger derrière lui ! Je range juste les livres avant d'aller dormir et j'évite de laisser traîner mes affaires… lui aussi…certains ne peuvent décemment pas se promener dans la chambre ! Entre nous, je peux être très bordélique quand je m'y mets ! Les seules choses que je tiens en ordre sont mes partitions, mes livres et mes vêtements les plus beaux ! C'est tout… Et ma chambre chez ma tante est un champ de bataille vu tous les livres qui s'empilent partout, mes carnets de notes… Un chat n'y retrouverait pas ses jeunes !

- Vous m'étonnez ! lui dit-il. Lorsque nous sommes venu à Stoke Moran, votre chambre était tout ce qu'il y a de plus impeccable ! Ou alors vous aviez tout rangé dans la perspective que deux hommes allaient y passer la nuit…

Hélène rit et lui répondit ensuite :

- Normal ! Je n'avais rien ! Quelques livres et c'est tout ! Mais maintenant, avec monsieur Lewis qui me prête des tonnes de livres… Un foutoir ! Oui, les jeunes filles de bonne famille peuvent dire ce mot ! Dites-moi John, c'est si grave que ça son côté bohème ?

- Dieu oui ! Imaginez que je partage un appartement avec un type qui a la détestable habitude de ranger ses cigares dans le seau à charbon, il met son tabac au fond d'une babouche, il a planté la lame d'un couteau à cran d'arrêt sur sa correspondance, le tout fiché sur la tablette de la cheminée…

- Je n'y avais pas pris attention lorsque je suis venue vous trouver… Mais j'avais d'autres soucis en tête que d'admirer la décoration intérieure ! Ça pourrait être pire ! (Elle pouffa de rire). Vous avez un intérieur et un partenaire unique !

- Merci Hélène ! fis-je. Mon ami ne voit pas ça du même œil que vous… Je décore avec goût et il critique !

- Je ne pense pas madame que vous auriez dit ça si vous aviez été présente quand il a transformé notre logement en stand de tir ! Une centaine de cartouches tirées dans le mur pour nous dessiner un patriotique : V.R (Victoria Regina – Reine Victoria) en points grêlés ! Il avait une humeur bizarre ce jour là… Je vous passe l'odeur de la poudre ! Ce genre d'exercice est pour l'extérieur ! Mais pas quand on a cet homme pour colocataire !

- J'aurais voulu voir ça ! nous dit-elle en riant.

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre John !

- Et les rideaux ? Vous a-t-il raconté la fois où il y a mit le feu ?

- C'était de votre faute ! Je vous avais dit de faire gaffe à la bougie que j'avais déposée dans le coin…

- C'est quand je l'ai renversée qu'il m'a signalé d'y faire attention ! Comme ses expériences chimiques ! Un jour, il fera sauter toute la maison !

- Tout est sous contrôle mon ami ! N'ayez aucune crainte ! Dans le pire des cas, nous aurons une baie vitrée à la place des fenêtres… Ou un accès direct à la cuisine de notre logeuse.

- Et le classement de ses documents importants ? Catastrophique ! Comment classez-vous vos partitions madame ?

- Tout simplement pas ordre alphabétique !

- Lorsque vous aurez un peu de temps devant vous, pourriez-vous lui expliquer ce principe de rangement simple et astucieux ? Son esprit ô combien brillant ne l'assimile pas bien… Il a beaucoup de mal même. La théorie, il la comprend un peu mais lorsqu'il s'agit de la mettre en pratique…

- Mais William, comment fais-tu pour retrouver un dossier ou un papier si tu ne les ranges pas correctement ?

- Je plonge ma main dans le tas de papier et je le retrouve de suite !

- Il oublie de vous préciser que le tas de papier est d'abord répandu sur le sol ! Ou les papiers jetés en l'air…

- Heureusement qu'il n'a pas fait ça à mes partitions…

- Je ne fais ça qu'avec mes affaires ! Pas avec celles des autres !

- Menteur ! Vous avez fouillé ma garde-robe pour voir si madame Hudson n'avait pas par mégarde remit une de vos chemises avec les miennes ! J'ai retrouvé l'entièreté du contenu par terre ! Notre pauvre logeuse en a fait presque une crise cardiaque ! Moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Mais ne vous avisez pas d'aller fouiller dans ses affaires ! Il vous tue ! Je suis étonné qu'il n'ait pas prit ombrage du fait que vous lui ayez piqué des vêtements…

- Je suis du sexe faible moi ! lui répondit Hélène. Je ne puis me défendre…

- Nous dirons que je n'oserais pas aller la provoquer ! Elle a le droit de me frapper mais pas moi ! Stupide règle !

Watson hésita une fraction de seconde et se tourna vers moi pour s'assurer que je plaisantais bien. Il en fut rassuré en voyant mon sourire. Hélène enchaîna, pas perturbée pour un sous elle :

- Avantage indéniable je l'avoue… Désolé pour vous John ! Mais s'il avait sortit tous mes vêtements de l'armoire pour les répandre à terre, il ne serait plus là pour le raconter !

- Comprenez-vous mon calvaire quotidien John ? Je suis un martyr !

- Et moi alors ? Je vis avec vous depuis quatre ans ! Vous m'en avez fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Un jour, je vais vous quitter !

- Il me dit ça depuis quatre ans et il est toujours là ! J'ai eu beau tout essayer…

- Au prochain concerto de violon la nuit je plie bagages !

- Au prochain concerto de sciage de bois c'est moi qui vous quitte John !

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais entendu ronfler mon ami ? Horripilant ! J'ai eu envie très souvent d'aller vous pincer les narines, chatouiller les pieds, siffler – il parait que ça fonctionne chez certains sujets – ou vous jeter de l'eau à la figure !

- Vous ne ronflez pas vous sans doute ?

- Jamais ! M'avez-vous entendu une seule fois ronfler ?

- Non, je dors ! Mes nuits sont courtes avec vous à mes côtés !

- Chut mon ami ! Hélène va croire que nous partageons le même lit !

- Je confirme John, votre ami ne ronfle pas ! (Elle rigolait de ma réponse à Watson).

- Vous n'êtes pas un témoin de bonne foi ! J'ai quatre ans de vie commune avec lui ! L'enfer sur terre ! Vous, il vous ménage au moins ! Moi pas !

- Mon pauvre petit chou, lui dis-je gentiment (J'avais une envie folle de l'emmerder). John, tu veux que je te fasse un gros câlin pour me faire pardonner ? Allez viens ! Cette nuit, j'expédie Hélène dans ta chambre et tu pourras te glisser sous les draps avec moi !

- Holmes, souffla-t-il, vous êtes un emmerdeur ! Cessez avec ça de suite ! (Hélène n'en pouvait plus tellement elle riait et lorsqu'il vit que moi aussi j'avais du mal à garder mon sérieux il me dit en souriant aussi :). Vous êtes pénible ! Vous me faites marcher à tous les coups… Et Hélène vous suit dans vos combines en plus ! Je n'en peux plus !

- Vous ne marchez pas mais vous courez ! A chaque fois ! Vous prenez tout au pied de la lettre Watson ! Vous foncez tête baissée sans réfléchir une seule seconde que c'est pour vous faire bondir que je dis ça…

- Je me vengerai et ce jour là, c'est moi qui vous aurai !

- Votre calvaire touche à sa fin mon vieux ! Nous allons nous séparer ici et poursuivre chacun de notre côté. Rendez-vous à l'auberge !

Nous éliminâmes beaucoup d'endroits où il était impossible de cacher quoi que se soit. J'avais un peu peur qu'il n'utilise une cache dans la maison d'un complice… Ce qui nous empêcherait de la trouver. Alors, je devrais me rabattre sur la crique et être présent lors de leur arrivée et les suivre. Ce n'est pas d'une bonne étoile que j'avais besoin mais d'un régiment de bonnes étoiles !

Lorsque nous revînmes, pas trop tard pour une fois, nous montâmes nous changer et faire un brin de toilette.

Paul et Louis s'occupèrent de nos chevaux. Je vis le gamin monter sur un tabouret pour frotter le dos de la jument. Impassible cette jument !

L'heure du repas de soir n'avait pas encore sonnée mais nous étions descendu dans la salle à manger pour nous asseoir tranquillement. Tout à coup, Hélène se leva et nous dit :

- Je vous laisse messieurs, j'ai oublié mon carnet dans les fontes de ma selle ! Je vais le rechercher, j'ai des jolis croquis de paysage normands…

Elle s'en alla avec grâce et distinction. Les quelques convives masculins qui étaient arrivés dans la grande salle lui jetèrent des regards admiratifs.

- Votre épouse fait tourner les têtes ! me chuchota Watson.

- J'ai vu !

Lorsque Hélène revint, elle me fit un beau sourire (je fis des envieux dans la salle !). Il y avait ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice. Qu'allait-elle encore nous sortir ? Elle s'assit à mes côtés et se pencha vers nous :

- J'ai des tas de choses à vous raconter ! Premièrement, le patron m'a donné le télégramme qui était arrivé tout à l'heure. Nous étions passé trop vite en rentrant et il n'a pas eu le temps de nous courir après ! C'est de Meredith ! Je l'avais chargée d'enquêter discrètement sur nos trois clients !

- Hélène ! C'est dangereux de se faire envoyer un télégramme avec ce genre de renseignements ici !

- Pfff ! Tu penses vraiment que je suis une débile avec des courants d'air entre les oreilles ? Le texte est codé ! Seul Meredith et moi connaissons le code ! Celui qui le lira n'y verra que des bêtises de femmes ! Nous le lirons dans notre chambre. Deuxièmement : je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… John ! Vous qui êtes le spécialiste des femmes réparties sur trois continents (rougeurs de mon ami), comment me décririez-vous ?

- C'est-à-dire ? fit-il méfiant. Physiquement ? (Hélène acquiesça) Vous devez le savoir madame ! (Elle lui fit un geste impatient de la main pour l'inviter à continuer). Bien, vous êtes indéniablement une très belle femme ! Les hommes vous ont regardés sortir avec des airs béats.

- Ta seule vue a des chances d'éradiquer en eux toute faculté intellectuelle ! lui dis-je.

- D'accord, je fais tourner les têtes de certains hommes… sauf vous deux ! (Petit sourire malicieux). William ? Tous les hommes qui sont invertis sont-ils comme Andrew et son compagnon ?

- Heu… je n'ai pas une connaissance des hommes invertis sur trois continents moi ! Aucunes connaissances même ! Je ne connais que Andrew ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré son compagnon. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Tu as une idée derrière la tête toi !

- Figure-toi que dans les écuries, j'ai croisé le texan moustachu ! Il regardait nos chevaux avec un œil professionnel ! Un qui s'y connaît en chevaux ! Je prends mon carnet de croquis dans les fontes de ma selle, il me voit et… rien ! Pas de bonjour, pas d'air béat, pas de sourire du style « vous vivez encore chez vos parents ? ». Alors je me demandais pourquoi. Notre jeune palefrenier m'a sourit béatement le premier jour, l'aubergiste me propose toujours des grands crus, le cuisinier m'a à la bonne… même Andrew qui est inverti fait semblant de me draguer ! Mais cet horrible type reste de marbre ! Je me demandais pourquoi. C'est peut-être un inverti qui ne plaisante pas avec les femmes ! Ou un misogyne misanthrope ?

- Madame, fit Watson, le seul misogyne misanthrope est à vos côtés !

- John ! lui dit-elle. Votre ami sait se montrer bon compagnon de route ! Moi aussi parfois j'ai envie d'être asociale. En tout cas, ce type ne fera pas avancer les droits de la femme ! Il doit être du style : « la femme au fourneau avec les enfants ! ».

- Oh là ma chère ! lui dis-je. Aurais-tu des envies de révolution ? Ou peur d'avoir perdu ton charme ? Je te rassure tout de suite, les hommes de la salle t'ont regardés passer avec admiration et sourires béats ! J'ai eu droit à des coups d'œil assassin parce que j'ai la chance d'être ton mari. S'ils connaissaient mon calvaire !

- Pauvre chou va ! me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Tu iras pleurer sur l'épaule de John… Trèves de plaisanteries, je suis sérieuse. Ce type est malsain ! C'est un policier, j'en suis quasi sûre ! Pourquoi est-il là, je n'en sais rien ! Et il n'aime pas les femmes ! Il nous méprise même !

- Une sorte de jumeau monsieur Ramsay ? me demanda Watson.

- Je n'ai jamais méprisé les femmes John, mais je déteste les petites gourdes qui se croient supérieures à vous sous prétexte qu'elles sont bien nées ! Je sais rester poli et au moins dire bonjour… Mais je ne ferai pas le sourire béat comme certain… désolé pour toi ma « chérie ».

- Je m'en moque ! Je n'aime pas ce genre de comportement… même si je ne me gêne pas pour en profiter de temps en temps ! Les compliments sont toujours agréables et j'aime bien lorsque tous les deux vous vous décrochez la mâchoire devant moi ! Notre table est toujours bien garnie, et ce, grâce à moi ! La preuve ! On nous sert les premiers !

Le serveur commençait toujours par notre table c'est vrai. Hélène lui fit un joli sourire et le remercia chaleureusement. Voilà l'astuce ! Les femmes et leurs charmes !

Une fois le repas terminé, nous allâmes dans notre chambre pour lire le télégramme de Meredith.

- Dis-moi, comment as-tu eu l'idée de demander une enquête à Meredith toi ?

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… un détail, comme dirait un certain habitant du 221b… une sorte de petit détail, tellement petit que nous ne le voyons pas… et important je parie ! Alors nous avons rebaptisé nos clients et Meredith m'a dit qu'elle m'enverrait un télégramme avec les renseignements. Fairwood devient « Victor », Cameron devient « Joseph » vu qu'il aime la religion, et Lister est devenu « Mike ». Les autres codes je les connais et je vais donc traduire son message. Lis nous le texte !

- « _Mike aime pas chien – un biscuit dans beaucoup tasses café – biscuit fait des miettes dans café – il a fait tache sur robe d'une dame – dame a quand même gardé robe – puis robe détruite par accident – il a deux coureurs des plaines – le 1 ok – le 2 joue sur herbe verte et se salit_ ».

- Et bien ! fit Watson. J'espère que vous avez tous les codes pour la traduction ! Parce que moi, je n'ai pas compris un traître mot !

- C'est tout simple Watson ! fis-je en déposant le papier et joignant l'extrémité de mes doigts. Même sans le code ! Nous savons qui a écrit le télégramme ! Meredith ! Et quelle est une des spécialités de notre amie ? Hormis son métier et le chocolat chaud ? Les phrases à double lecture ! Elle est championne pour cela ! Première spécialité : comment faire croire à quelqu'un que l'on parle de _« ça »_ alors qu'en fait on parle d'un sujet banal ?

- J'ai besoin d'explications Holmes !

- Je vous avais fait le coup le mois dernier Watson ! Le coup de « la spécialité que Meredith pourrait vous faire si vous y allez de ma part ! Divin ! ». Vous avez pensé à autre chose qu'à du chocolat chaud… (Hélène pouffa de rire !) La deuxième, plus subtile, c'est : comment parler de _« ça » _et faire croire à tout le monde que le sujet est banal !

- Compliquée votre amie !

- Mais non ! C'est quand elle vous a dit : « vous avez le droit d'emmener le p'tit au cirque ». Celui qui entend cela ne pensera pas à mal, mais ceux qui la connaissent oui !

- Magnifique cette expression ! dit Hélène toute songeuse. Juste l'expression hein ! Alors William tu nous le traduis ou je le fais moi-même ?

- Lord Lister est un coureur de jupons, il a deux fils légitime et il a eu un jour un bâtard qui est mort ensuite. Le cadet de ses fils joue aux courses et perd de grosses sommes ! Voilà. On verra si cela nous servira pour l'enquête ! Bravo Hélène d'y avoir pensé.

- Oh ! fit watson. Vous savez de quoi vous parlez tout les deux ! Pas moi ! Elle vous l'a traduit avant ou quoi ?

- Non mon ami ! J'ai décodé le langage double de Meredith, je la connais trop bien ! Je vous explique mon ami ! _« Pas chien_ » veut dire qu'il est le contraire de fidèle ! Pour « _un_ _biscuit dans beaucoup tasses de café_ » : Meredith a une jolie expression qui dit _« on ne sait jamais dans quelle tasse de café il a trempé son biscuit »_. Je vous laisse deviner la traduction !

Hélène me sourit et me dit :

- Jolie expression aussi ! (Airs ébahis de Watson et moi). Oui je l'ai comprise messieurs ! J'ai passé quelques jours avec Meredith et si toutes ses phrases parlent de _« ça »_… je n'ai pas dû réfléchir beaucoup… Monsieur a beaucoup de maîtresses et il ne prend pas le thé avec… Le biscuit trempé dans la tasse de café, c'est une jolie métaphore…

- Holmes ! Vous n'auriez pas du la laisser en compagnie de votre amie…

- Et oui Watson ! L'innocence fiche le camp de nos jours ! Bref, il a fait des _« miettes dans une tasse de café »_… pas besoin de dessin ? (Watson me fit signe qu'il avait compris que monsieur n'avait pas prit ses précautions). Merci ! La _« tache sur la robe que la dame garde »_ : elle est enceinte et garde l'enfant. _« Robe détruite par accident »_ : l'enfant est mort. _« Deux coureurs de fond »_ : il a deux fils. Pour l'image utilisée… vous êtes médecin Watson, pas besoin de vous expliquer le commencement de la vie ! Le premier fils est ok et le deuxième qui _« joue dans l'herbe et se salit »_ veut dire qu'il est amateur des champs de course et qu'il perd !

- Je n'aurais pas su traduire les coureurs de fonds, nous dit Hélène. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les deux fils… sauf si coureurs se rapporte aux champs de course… Mais je l'aurais compris avec le n° 1 et 2.

Watson et moi restâmes silencieux. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de la rencontre des parties masculine et féminine lors de la conception… Je devrais sans doute le faire, elle était concernée quand même… ou je demanderais à Meredith de le faire ! Entre femmes, ce genre de discussions passe mieux ! Elle lui expliquerait que le plus rapide des microscopiques coureurs masculins remportait la course et le droit de s'accrocher…

La sortie de nuit fut infructueuse elle aussi. Ce fut moi qui descendis trois fois cette nuit là. Nous rentrâmes fourbus à l'auberge. Némésis hennit doucement en nous entendant rentrer. Nos bras nous faisaient mal, les jambes aussi !

Cela ne nous empêcha pas de prendre du bon temps avant de s'endormir…


	48. III : Chap 54 : La crème fraîche

_Je veux le sacrement_

_Un air d'opéra rose_

_L'amant au firmament_

_Et des chœurs qui se superposent_

_En apothéose_

_Oh, la la, mais quelle outrecuidance_

_Tu veux qu'il improvise_

_Des fantaisies rythmées_

_Que vos corps s'harmonisent_

_Dans des mouvements saccadés_

_De flûte enchantée_

_Je veux l'accord majeur_

_Sa main pour me conduire_

_Éprouver son ardeur_

_Dans une symphonie de soupirs_

_Violons le désir_

_Oh, la la, mais quelle concupiscence_

_**Les solos sous les draps : Opéra Rock Mozart**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 54 : La crème fraîche… (Le 30 mars)**

La journée du 30 mars se passa plus ou moins de la même manière. Nous quadrillâmes la région, fîmes semblant de relever des échantillons de terre pour monsieur David.

Louis avait préparé le cheval d'Hélène avec toujours autant d'entrain. Elle lui refilait la nourriture en trop. Mais la plupart des fois, il la refusait. Il savait où en trouver et il ne voulait pas dépendre exclusivement d'elle. Pas bête le gamin !

Toujours hors de question d'aller traîner dans les alentours du manoir du comte le jour. Je ne relevai aucuns indices qui me permettraient de localiser sa cache. Mais je ne me tracassais pas, j'avais le temps. Il laisserait couler un peu d'eau sous les ponts avant de la transporter chez lui. Un sentier qui descendait vers la plage attira mon attention.

- A pied ou à cheval ? lui demandais-je.

- J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes… alors à pied !

Nous marchâmes un bon moment mais rien de tangible. Le moment de remonter la pente était venu. En voyant la longueur de la côte et son escarpement, elle soupira !

- Nous devons remonter tout ça ?

- Nous l'avons bien descendu ! Cela te fatigue déjà rien que d'y penser ?

- Oui ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des douleurs aux mollets moi ! Pas avant le bal !

- Je refuse de te porter jusqu'en haut !

- J'ai la solution à tous nos problèmes ! Némésis n'est _jamais_ attachée ! (Elle la siffla et la jument apparut au dessus de la pente et se mit à descendre vers nous). Tu vois ? Il suffisait de le demander !

- Bonne idée… tu as des solutions à tout ?

- Non… Tu montes en croupe ? Je serai magnanime avec toi.

La jument était arrivée près d'Hélène et elle lui flatta l'encolure.

- Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui montes en croupe ! Ta jument appréciera peut-être que moyennement que je m'asseye sur sa croupe !

Elle acquiesça, je montai à cheval et retirai mon pied gauche de l'étrier pour que Hélène puisse monter en croupe.

Némésis ne fut pas perturbée lorsque Hélène s'assis derrière. Le manteau de pluie qu'elle avait lié à l'arrière de la selle lui rendait la position plus confortable mais plus précaire. Elle avait intérêt à ne pas glisser en arrière !

- Prête ? Je vais me lever dans la selle ! Accroche toi !

Hélène fit claquer sa langue et la jument se mit en route. J'empoignai une touffe de crin dans le haut de sa crinière pour avoir plus facile de me tenir droit dans les étriers. La remontée était beaucoup plus facile à cheval ! Hélène s'était penchée pour se tenir au pommeau. Je n'avais pas intérêt à m'asseoir !

- Tu tiens toujours à l'arrière ?

- Ne te réjouis pas à l'idée de me perdre en cours de route ! Tu devras supporter ma présence jusqu'à la fin !

La remontée était fort escarpée et les cailloux roulaient sous les sabots de la jument. Elle donna quels coups de rein pour se hisser sur la dernière partie. La plus inclinée ! Mais au final, elle y arriva sans trop se fatiguer. Je voulu descendre mais Hélène m'en empêcha :

- Reste sur ma jument ! J'ai envie de galoper avec le tien !

D'un bond Hélène se hissa sur le mien et nous revînmes au petit galop. La jument avait un galop différent de celui de Pharaon et ses pointes de vitesses étaient impressionnantes ! Hélène ne fut pas capable de me dépasser !

- Alors ? me demanda-t-elle. Qu'en penses-tu de ma jument arabe ?

- Rien à redire ! Mais je suppose que tu t'es bien plue sur mon étalon ?

- J'ai apprécié le chevaucher… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Tu iras en enfer ! Et moi avec !

- Chouette ! Même là-haut ils nous laisserons batifoler ensemble !

Ce fut Louis qui vint nous accueillir à notre retour. Hélène lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Pourquoi les femmes passaient-elles toujours leurs mains dans nos cheveux ?

Le gamin l'appréciait, c'était sûr. Et le cœur d'artichaut fondait devant son sourire de petit démon blond. Elle essaya de lui sortir les vers hors du nez pour découvrir sa cachette mais il ne voulu pas le lui dire. Paul ne le savait pas non plus.

Au soir, nous eûmes droit à une magnifique tarte aux pommes ! Moi qui n'étais pas un grand mangeur, j'y fis honneur ! Je ne sais pas si c'était la cuisine française qui en me rappelant des souvenirs heureux m'ouvrait l'appétit ou si c'était l'air du large. Mais si je continuais ainsi, j'allais prendre quelques grammes !

Pour accompagner la tarte, l'aubergiste avait fait servir de la crème fouettée.

- C'est quoi ? me demanda Hélène.

- De la crème, un peu de sucre et on la bat vigoureusement au fouet ! Pas trop, sinon on se retrouve avec du beurre ! C'est délicieux ! Et regarde comment on améliore son café : on met un peu de crème fouettée dans sa tasse et on verse du café ! Café amélioré à ma manière !

- Je vais tenter l'expérience… ah oui ! C'est pas mal du tout ! Ça change du lait dans son café ou de la crème « non battue ». Qui t'as appris ça ?

- La meilleure confectionneuse de cookies, scones, pâtisseries, cakes et autres douceurs de toute l'Angleterre ! Tu devines de quelle gouvernante je veux parler ?

- Oui ! Je vois qu'elle t'a appris les bonnes manières culinaires !

Une fois le dessert terminé, nous regagnâmes nos chambres de bonne heure. J'avais une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête et je signalai à Hélène que je redescendais chercher quelque chose.

Une fois en bas, je me dirigeai vers les cuisines et j'eu de la chance, le cuisinier était toujours là. Je lui fis mes compliments pour sa cuisine et après avoir passé la pommade je lui demandai si je pouvais encore avoir un morceau de tarte et surtout de la crème fouettée !

- Pourquoi ? me demanda t-il. Normalement, les clients ne peuvent pas emmener des aliments dans la chambre. Nous leur conseillons le petit salon…

- N'est-ce pas mon épouse qui vous rétribue généreusement pour les paniers pique-nique ?

- De la crème fouettée ? Vous avez de la chance mon cher monsieur ! Il m'en reste encore ! Je vous en prie, emportez le tout ! Mais ne dites rien au patron…

La flatterie et la corruption ! On arrivait à tout avec ces deux choses là !

Une fois rentré dans la chambre, je trouvai Hélène assise devant le feu, un livre en main. Elle tourna la tête vers moi :

- Vu la tête que tu fais, je m'attends au pire… me dit-elle.

- J'ai été faire un tour dans les cuisines et je remonte de la tarte et de la crème fouettée !

- Tu veux me faire grossir ?

- Avec ce que j'ai en tête, c'est moi qui vais grossir…

- … ?

- J'ai bien l'intention de finir ce pot de crème fouettée… d'une manière peu orthodoxe en plus ! Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Hum, je me méfie… que comptes-tu faire avec cette crème ?

- Réaliser une vieille envie… Meredith m'a toujours dit qu'elle utilisait du miel ou de la confiture, le seul problème c'est que ça colle !

- Aurais-tu l'intention de me tartiner de crème fouettée ? (J'acquiesçai) Et ensuite que fais-tu avec toute cette crème étalée…

- Devines ! (Ses yeux pétillèrent)

- Tu veux que je me mette où ? Dans le lit ? (Je lui fis oui). Aucun problème !

La soirée fut chaude ! Et comme il en restait un peu (j'avais prévu le coup d'avance !) ce fut elle qui m'en tartina (mon torse était imberbe !) et en mit à un endroit stratégique… Divin ! Les joies du mariage !

La crème fraîche, ça colle aussi ! Moins que de la confiture je suppose (Il faudra que je lui propose avec la confiture, un scientifique doit tout tester…) mais nous dûmes quand même nous rincer pour éviter de tacher les draps…

La nuit fut douce…

* * *

**_Message pour Skarine_**_ : à force de passer d'un chapitre à l'autre, je ne sais plus ce que je fais ! Je t'avais parlé de crème fraîche dans un des messages (chapitre 51) parce que je pensais avoir déjà publié ce chapitre où je parlais de tartinage à la crème fraîche (je me relis avant de publier mais je relis aussi les autres chapitres pour essayer de retrouver des fautes) et voilà que je me plante dans mon commentaire pour toi ! Bon, excuse pour un cerveau fatigué par la dure vie que je lui fais mener ! Et non, je ne bois pas ! Non, pas de solution à 7% non plus ! _


	49. III : Chap 55 : Le bal des gens biens

_Aujourd'hui, c'est le bal des gens bien.  
Demoiselles, que vous êtes jolies !  
Pas question de penser aux folies :  
les folies sont affaires de vauriens.  
On n'oublie pas les belles manières,  
on demande au papa s'il permet;  
et comme il se méfie des gourmets,  
il vous passe la muselière._

_**Vous permettez monsieur : Salvatore Adamo (le plus belge des siciliens !)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Je danse et je tourne pour te faire chavirer_

_Et quand je balance tu me pousses au péché_

_J'aimerais glisser_

_Sur tes lèvres salées_

_Prends-moi dans tes bras invente-moi une histoire_

_Redis-moi des mots que je fais semblant de croire_

_Je saurai te troubler_

_Tu ne pourras m'échapper_

_**Embrasse-moi : Niagara **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 55 : Le bal des gens bien (le 31 mars)**

Le jour du bal pour les fiançailles de la fille de monsieur David était arrivé. Nous n'avions pas arpenté les campagnes aujourd'hui car il nous fallait être en forme pour au soir. J'avais passé en revue toute notre histoire avec Hélène et Watson. Nous devions éviter les fautes dans notre récit !

A la fin du déjeuner, Hélène donna une leçon d'équitation à Louis et il fut tout content de pouvoir monter la jument. J'avais été voir comment il se débrouillait et ma foi, il apprenait vite à monter à cheval. Némésis était une crème aussi ! Pas un pas de travers !

Paul me confia que le gamin courait toujours la campagne et qu'il ne revenait pas chez la mère de Paul pour la nuit. Mais au moins, il se lavait ! Où ? A part une rivière…

Ensuite, nous étudiâmes le livre d'art pour nous remémorer les différentes œuvres d'art. Je devais pouvoir soutenir une conversation avec le comte et les autres invités. Puisque je voulais en acheter !

L'heure approchait à grands pas et j'avais déjà passé mon smoking de rigueur. Il me tombait bien ! On peut donc se faire faire tailler des costumes sans être présent !

Hélène entra dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Elle m'interdit d'y entrer, elle voulait me garder la primeur de sa robe. Les femmes ! Toutes les mêmes ! La coquetterie en priorité !

On frappa à la porte et j'allai ouvrir. Watson venait d'arriver et il avait revêtu son smoking aussi, même s'il était moins luxueux que le mien ! En tant que secrétaire particulier, monsieur David l'avait invité. Il n'aurait pas accès à la salle de bal, ni au repas avec les invités. Mais il pouvait déambuler dans la maison de monsieur David et écouter les ragots qui se racontaient en cuisine.

Je fis rentrer Watson dans notre chambre.

- Vous êtes élégant monsieur Ramsay, me fit-il. Non, pas la peine de froncer vos sourcils, je suis sérieux ! Le smoking vous va bien Holmes !

- Merci John. Mais évitez de m'appeler par mon nom devant les autres !

- Rassurez-vous, j'éviterai. Tiens, je ne vous pas votre douce et tendre moitié…

- Elle s'habille, dans la salle de bain. Au fait j'y pense : « Hélène ! John viens d'arriver, il est ici », criais-je.

- J'ai bientôt fini William, me répondit-elle. J'arrive !

- Pourquoi lui avez-vous crié que j'étais dans la pièce ? Vous avez peur qu'elle ne sorte à moitié nue ? Déjà des habitudes à force de vivre ensemble ?

- Watson, soupirais-je. Une femme c'est _très_ susceptible ! Si je ne la préviens pas de votre présence, elle risquerait de s'offusquer en vous voyant lorsqu'elle sortira vêtue de sa robe. Maintenant qu'elle sait que vous êtes là, elle nous fera sans doute une sortie plus théâtrale. Et puis, je préférais prévenir Pit-bull n°1 que Pit-bull n°2 venait d'entrer sur _son_ territoire ! On n'est jamais trop prudent !

- Merci Holmes ! C'est charmant de nous comparer à des chiens de combat !

- Vu les crocs que vous vous montrez continuellement ! Ne me l'énervez pas avant de partir au bal ! Evitez les phrases assassines ou les petits commentaires douteux !

- Non, je ne dirai rien !

Je m'appuyai sur la table et Watson fit de même. Nous étions épaules contre épaules et nous tournions le dos à la porte de salle de bain. La discussion avait continué sur la manière dont j'aborderais le comte pendant la soirée. En principe, monsieur David devait nous présenter à tous les invités.

Nous en étions arrivés là lorsque j'entendis tousser discrètement derrière moi. Watson et moi nous nous retournâmes et découvrîmes Hélène vêtue de sa robe de soirée. Encore plus belle que la dernière fois, lors du petit souper au Cosmopolitain. Oui, c'était possible !

- Alors messieurs ? Vous ne dites rien ? Vous avez de nouveau perdu votre langue ?

- Et bien mon cher Holmes, fit Watson en reprenant ses esprits, vous ne vous mouchez pas du coude vous ! La plus jolie femme et la plus élégante c'est pour vous ! Je sens qu'il va y avoir des regards jaloux sur votre personne… Madame, vous êtes superbe ! Je vous le dis en toute vérité et surtout parce que mon compagnon à mes côtés a perdu sa langue ! Holmes, reprenez vos esprits et félicitez votre épouse !

- Magnifique, bredouillais-je. J'ai intérêt à l'attacher ou à ne pas la perdre de vue. Sinon je sens que tous les hommes vont vouloir danser avec et les épouses vont être verte de jalousie. Le rouge vous va très bien Hélène. C'est quoi la boîte que vous tenez en main ?

- C'était caché dans la malle qui contenait ma robe. Il y a un petit mot dedans, il est signé « Amélia ». C'est une parure en diamant ! Apparemment, ça vient de chez vous…

- Ouvrez que je vérifie si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense.

Elle s'exécuta et je me trouvai nez à nez avec la parure en diamant de ma grand-mère maternelle. Elle lui avait été léguée par sa grand-mère qui avait eu une aventure extraconjugale avec je ne sais quel baron en France, ni combien de baron et marquis elle avait eu dans son lit d'ailleurs... Mon arrière-arrière grand-père ne passait plus les portes c'était sûr ! Il devait avoir sur la tête une ramure digne du mari de la Montespan ! Si ma mère avait vécu plus longtemps, c'est à elle que la parure aurait du échoir étant fille unique.

- Amélia, je te maudis ! fis-je en soupirant.

- Si tu veux, je la laisse dans la malle.

- Non, porte là ! Autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose… C'était à l'origine à la grand-mère de ma grand-mère maternelle. Je ne savais même plus que c'était Amélia qui l'avait…

- Grands Dieux Holmes ! Mais ça vaut une fortune cette parure ! Des diamants ! Et vous laissez l'héritage familial à une…

- A mon ancienne gouvernante Watson ! C'est à ce titre que je la connais ! Pas sous son métier de prostituée ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ce bijou ? Il en sécurité chez Amélia. La preuve, elle l'a glissé dans les bagages d'Hélène. Il y avait un mot avec ?

Hélène me tendit un papier, je le dépliai et je reconnu sans peine l'écriture d'Amélia.

« _Ma chère Hélène, tu ne peux pas aller à ton premier bal sans rien dans le cou ! Voici de quoi le mettre en valeur. Cette parure vient de la famille de ton époux. Elle aurait du revenir à sa mère, mais elle va sauter une génération. Demande-lui s'il t'autorise à la porter. Je ne crois pas qu'il te le refusera. Il adorait trop sa grand-mère…Elle aussi l'a portée dans sa jeunesse. Passez une bonne soirée tout les deux et éblouissez-les !_ ».

- Tournes-toi que je puisse te l'accrocher, lui dis-je. Amélia a raison, je ne peux pas te laisser partir à ton premier bal sans rien dans le cou !

Ensuite, j'admirai le résultat. Magnifique ! Rien à dire, la parure lui avait rajouté un petit je ne sais quoi en plus. Elle descendait dans le haut de décolleté et embellissait encore plus cette partie du corps…

- C'est certain maintenant ! Tu vas éclipser tout le monde Hélène ! Je vais pouvoir me pavaner à ton bras !

- Toi ? me dit-elle en souriant. Te pavaner ? Laisse-moi rire ! Attends, tourne-toi que je vérifie que rien ne cloche dans ton smoking !

Je me tournai de bonne grâce et je fus examiné à la loupe, elle redressa un peu le nœud papillon et, satisfaite de son inspection me fit :

- Tu es bon pour partir ! J'ai fait mon travail d'épouse. Non John ! Ce n'est pas en rapport avec ce que vous pensez !

- Je n'ai rien dit madame, fit Watson.

- Vous y avez pensé ! Je ne parlais pas de faire mon travail d'épouse de _cette_ façon là ! Mais si mon jeune époux se présente à un bal avec un smoking mit n'importe comment, les gens vont se dire « mais qu'elle piètre épouse il a ! » et tous croiront qu'il a perdu mon affection !

- Bien vu ! lui dis-je.

- Pour une fois, je ne pensais pas de mal, fit Watson. Je vous le jure.

- Si tout est pour le mieux, en route alors ? leur dis-je. Tu es prête Hélène pour jouer ta grande première ce soir ?

- _Alea jacta est_, me dit-elle en latin.

- Tu t'apprêtes à franchir le Rubicon ce soir ? lui demandais-je en souriant. Comme Jules César en 49 av JC ? Ou c'est la petite phrase du jour…

- Je l'ai franchi il y a longtemps mon Rubicon je crois… Mais ce soir, c'est _le_ grand soir ! J'ai un peu le tract…

Nous descendîmes donc majestueusement l'escalier et les quelques serveurs que nous croisâmes la complimentèrent. Le cuisinier s'inclina et la petite merdeuse fit une grimace.

A la sortie, nous entendîmes une petite voix nous dire :

- Waw ! fit-il admiratif. T'es belle dans ta robe de bal !

- Merci Louis ! lui répondit-elle en souriant. Tu es resté là depuis le matin ?

- Non, mais je suis revenu pour te voir passer ! Ton mari est très élégant aussi ! Même le monsieur qui m'a plongé dans le baquet d'eau… Bonne soirée…

- Je te remercie mon garçon ! A demain, mais pas au matin !

Le landau nous attendait et le trajet se passa sans encombre. Il y avait déjà des invités qui étaient arrivés et d'autre qui arrivaient.

Nous étions au milieu, ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Hélène glissa son bras sous le mien et monta les escaliers royalement.

Monsieur David accueillait ses invités dans l'entrée. Il nous fit une chaleureuse poignée de main et loucha sur Hélène. Il lui glissa même à l'oreille : « j'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître madame ! ».

Nous entrâmes dans la salle à manger du manoir, la table était mise pour recevoir une soixantaine de convives et la piste de danse se trouvait dans le salon.

Il avait été prévu de danser et ensuite de prendre le repas. On nous servirait des petits amuse-bouches avant de passer sur la piste.

Hélène avait jeté un coup d'œil discret à la carte du menu ainsi qu'à celle des vins. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice !

- Puis-je connaître la raison de ta gaîté soudaine ma chère et tendre ?

- Je viens de voir la carte des vins… Magnifique ! Un régal pour mon palais délicat ! Mais il y a un plat que je n'ai pas compris. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire correctement, je mets encore du temps lorsque je dois lire certains mots en français…

- Je te le traduirai tout à l'heure. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura un plat typiquement français, qui est délicieux. Mais que nous anglais ne savons pas apprécier ! Ma grand-mère me le cuisinait avec maestria ! Si j'en trouve, je te le ferai goûter.

- C'est quoi exactement comme met ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne te le dirai pas ! Tu le sauras à la fin…

Nous nous mélangeâmes aux invités après les présentations d'usage, discutâmes avec différentes personnes et aussi avec les futurs mariés (Je ne me permis pas de leur présenter mes condoléances !) puis, j'abandonnai Hélène en grande discussion et me dirigeai vers le buffet. Un rapide coup d'œil m'apprit que ce que je cherchais s'y trouvait !

Le serveur s'avança pour me servir et je lui signalai ce que je voulais.

- Pourriez-vous me retirer les petits os ? C'est pour ma femme, et si je lui présente ainsi, elle risque de ne pas vouloir en manger !

- Comme monsieur le désire ! Monsieur veut-il autre chose ?

- Du pain. (Je failli dire « s'il vous plaît » mais je me retins).

Pendant qu'il me décortiquait les os, je commençai à manger. Délicieux ! La sauce était à tomber par terre ! Presque aussi merveilleuse que celle de ma grand-mère… Quand le serveur au fini, il me tendit une petite assiette avec du pain.

Mon petit trésor gastronomique en main je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où j'avais abandonné mon « épouse ».

Pendant mon trajet du retour, je rencontrai l'épouse de monsieur David qui me salua chaleureusement en français.

- Monsieur Ramsay ! Je suis contente de vous voir, je vous ai manqué lors de votre arrivée. Toutes mes excuses…

- Enchanté madame, lui fis-je avec distinction (je n'avais pas raté tous les cours de maintien). Je ne puis malheureusement vous faire le baisemain, sauf si un serveur vient à mon secours pour m'ôter mes assiettes !

- Je vous excuse monsieur, me répondit-elle en riant. Mais qu'avez-vous donc choisi ? Oh ça alors ! Un anglais amateur de ce genre de chose ? Vous m'étonnez ! On n'a pas osé en servir en entrée, il y avait des compatriotes à vous à table…

- Pour ne pas mourir idiot je vais en manger ! Et le faire partager à ma femme. Mais je lui cacherai le nom du plat…Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache pas quel animal elle va manger…

- Je resterai muette comme une tombe ! me dit-elle.

Une femme muette ? Ce n'était pas gagné ! Hélène savait rester muette et se taire dans toutes les langues quand il le fallait, mais j'avais des doutes sur le reste du régiment féminin.

Hélène discutait toujours avec une autre dame. La salle était à moitié remplie, le reste des invités arrivait au compte-goutte.

- William ! me dit-elle avec un joli sourire. Je parlais justement de toi à madame la comtesse de Villedieu.

- Me voici mesdames ! Mes hommages madame la comtesse, lui dis-je. Hélène, peux-tu me tenir ces assiettes que je puisse saluer madame la comtesse comme il se doit ?

Jolie courbette et baisemain de rigueur pour la baronne… le genre de rôle que je n'aimais pas du tout ! Hélène était comme un poisson dans l'eau dans ce monde. Cela devait la changer vu le nombre d'années qu'elle était restée cloîtrée chez le beau-père.

- Mais que m'as-tu donc rapporté ? On dirait du poulet de par la couleur blanche de la chair…

La baronne, véritable française, avait sourit en voyant le contenu de mon assiette mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Tu ne connaîtras pas tout de suite le nom du plat. Ce n'est pas du poulet, c'est plus fin ! Prends un morceau de pain pour la sauce et mange cette viande. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

La vieille rombière endimanchée de baronne nous laissa en tête à tête et s'éclipsa. Hélène prit la fourchette, la planta dans la viande et la porta à sa bouche avec une petite appréhension.

- C'est délicieux ! me dit-elle. C'est de ça que tu me parlais tout à l'heure ? Et tu dis que nous anglais ne savons pas l'apprécier ? C'est un régal !

- Sauce ton pain ! Il y a de l'ail dans la sauce, mais comme j'en ai mangé aussi… Pour faire disparaître le goût, tu n'auras qu'à manger du pain sans rien. Moi, je ne me prive pas !

- J'adore ce plat français en tout cas ! (Puis elle baissa le ton pour me chuchoter) Dois-je te torturer pour savoir ce que tu me fais manger ? Serais-ce une tentative de crime à mon égard ? Tu as empoisonné la viande ?

- Non, tu ne me donnes pas encore des envies de meurtre… lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

- Pas encore ? Je suis plus rassurée… oh attends, ne bouges plus ! Tes mains, tu as de la sauce sur les doigts… Je n'ai pas envie que tu les essuies sur ton smoking…

Elle jeta des coups d'œil aux alentours, personne ne faisait attention à nous, ensuite elle me lécha les doigts d'une manière terriblement sensuelle ! J'eu même droit à un clin d'œil égrillard qui ne me laissais aucun doute sur ses pensées… Hélène avait l'art et la manière de me surprendre ! Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins en règle générale… Je secouai ma tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Les invités étaient tous arrivés et le maître des lieux nous invita à passer dans la salle à manger.

Des petits groupes s'étaient formés. Il y avait beaucoup de couples avec des enfants en âge de se marier. Les demoiselles remplissaient leur carnet de bal. J'eu mon petit succès parce que je signai assez bien de carnet de promesse de danse… pauvre de moi !

Chez Hélène, c'était la file ! Tous les hommes voulaient qu'elle leur réserve une danse ! Je l'entendis en refuser à certains, sous le prétexte que si elle devait danser avec tous les hommes, elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de danser avec son mari ! Elle mentait avec un de ces aplombs ! J'en fus estomaqué ! Magnifique !

Les femmes ont ce don et Hélène en avait reçu une bonne part… Admirable ! Tout était calculé : sourire confus, gestuelle, un peu de tristesse de devoir refuser… et les hommes repartaient heureux !

Toujours pas de comte de Rougemont à l'horizon. Je me tournai vers Hélène et je la vis me faire un signe discret de l'œil. Rapide mais j'avais compris la direction indiquée. Bien vu ! Le comte faisait son entrée en compagnie du maître des lieux. Sacré Hélène ! Elle avait l'œil partout !

Le comte avait une taille moyenne, le mètre septante, un peu de ventre, la quarantaine grisonnante, barbu et un air de m'as-tu vu ! On l'aurait cru sortit de la cuisse de Jupiter !

Monsieur David nous le présenta et ce dernier s'excusa de son léger retard. Ensuite, je le vis se faufiler dans la foule et je le perdis de vue…

Au bout de quelques temps, les festivités commencèrent. On nous pria de nous diriger vers la salle de bal pour l'ouverture de la danse par les fiancées.

Je récupérai discrètement ma femme au passage et nous suivîmes la foule vers la salle. Elle avait glissé son bras sous le mien tout en discutant avec une autre convive.

Le bal commença et les fiancés – futurs mariés – se lancèrent sur la piste. Le garçon ne dansait pas bien, pas assez souple, trop raide, trop… pas à son aise !

Je me laissai bercer par la musique et je sentis sur mon bras qu'Hélène battait la mesure en même temps que l'orchestre jouait. Quand on était mélomane, on le restait toute sa vie…

Le comte se tenait non loin de l'orchestre, aux côtés de David et je devinais sans peine qu'il se faisait présenter de loin les invités qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je fis semblant de suivre l'évolution des fiancés, Hélène posa sa tête sur mon épaule et laissa traîner son regard sur la foule rassemblée. Elle avait repéré Rougemont aussi ! David savait ce qu'il devait lui répondre s'il posait des questions sur moi. Il avait bien appris son rôle ! Son épouse aussi !

Les fiancés nous gratifièrent de quelques valses et puis ils se retirèrent sur le côté. Applaudissements de circonstance ! Rougemont attira mon regard, il avait l'air de s'entretenir ferme avec David et ce dernier eu l'air de céder à contre cœur. Il me fit de loin un petit regard contrit. Mais que ce passait-il que diable ? Rougemont discutait avec le chef d'orchestre et celui-ci marqua son accord. Hélène me fit une pression discrète sur mon bras. Elle avait repéré le manège aussi. Le comte monta sur la petite estrade et réclama le silence à l'assemblée :

- Mesdames, messieurs, écoutez-moi quelques secondes ! (La foule se tu). Nous avons vu les deux futurs mariés danser avec élégance, mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que dans l'assemblée, il y a deux jeunes mariés ! (Nous y étions, fis-je pour moi-même) Que diriez-vous de les laisser profiter eux aussi de la piste de danse ? Ils méritent aussi les honneurs ! Je vous en prie monsieur Ramsay ! Montez sur la piste avec votre jeune et charmante épouse !

Hélène et moi-même montâmes sur la piste de danse sous le regard de tous les convives. Heureusement que nous n'étions pas des timides dans l'âme ! C'est donc bien droit que nous nous tenions au milieu de la piste.

- Merci monsieur Ramsay, fit le comte. Mes hommages madame ! Vous êtes une femme resplendissante ! (Hélène inclina sa tête avec l'air de dire que sa flatterie ne l'impressionnait pas !). J'ai donc décidé de vous mettre à l'honneur… L'orchestre a reçu mon programme, ainsi vous aurez la surprise des danses commandées en votre honneur…

Je pris position et attendis le bon vouloir du chef. Le salaud nous suspectait où quoi ? Pourquoi cette mise en scène ? Nous aurions dansé de toute façon, mais mélangé dans les autres danseurs… Il voulait nous surveiller ? Nouveaux venus dans le paysage…

La musique débuta. Nous avions une excellente connaissance de la musique et nous reconnûmes une valse lente. S'il croyait nous piéger, il allait en être pour ses frais ! Bien que nous n'ayons dansé ensemble qu'au Cosmopolitain, nous avions nos marques et nous les retrouvâmes instantanément ! Nos mains étaient au bon endroit et nous virevoltions sur la piste comme deux vieux habitués… Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et lui fis mon regard « admirateur languissant». J'eu droit en retour à son plus beau sourire, celui qui réchauffait les cœurs. Avec nous deux, le comte était mal tombé !

Lorsque la valse lente fut terminée, ils enchaînèrent sur une valse plus rapide. Mais aucun problème pour tenir le rythme. Hélène dansait très bien et vu les deux instructeurs que j'avais eu pour m'apprendre à danser – Meredith et Amélia – je pouvais voir venir ! Aucun faux pas de notre part ! La valse était longue mais nous tenions la cadence.

Quand elle se termina, le comte nous réservait encore une surprise !

- Faites nous plaisir ! Embrassez la jeune mariée !

S'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir ! Je me penchai vers Hélène et je l'embrassai calmement, pas trop longtemps non plus !

- Oh monsieur Ramsay ! Vous auriez pu nous gratifier d'un baiser plus passionné !

- Monsieur, fit Hélène choquée et en français, un peu de pudeur ! Nous sommes ici à la soirée donnée en l'honneur des jeunes fiancés ! Ce n'est pas une soirée en notre honneur ! Je vous trouve bien cavalier ! Nous avons déjà eu les honneurs de la piste pour nous tout seul… Ne gâchez pas la soirée des futurs mariés… La piste est ouverte pour tout le monde !

Soufflé le comte ! Les invités acquiescèrent, donnant raison à Hélène, et ils furent nombreux à monter sur la piste de danse. La musique reprit et je continuai à danser avec Hélène. Pas besoin de la féliciter, elle l'avait déjà lu l'éblouissement au fond de mes yeux. Chapeau bas madame !

Au bout de quelques danses ensemble, nous changeâmes de partenaire et je dus me farcir toutes les demoiselles à qui j'avais signé le carnet de bal ! Vu le nombre d'homme qui avait réservés une danse avec ma femme, je n'étais pas prêt de la revoir de si tôt !

Ma cavalière dansait aussi bien qu'un manche de balai et m'avait déjà écrasé les pieds ! La suivante me collait un peu trop et ses mains n'étaient pas au bon endroit. Je les lui relevai gentiment. Si elle essayait de rendre jalouse Hélène c'était raté parce que quand je la croisai au hasard, elle me fit un de ces sourires… Beaucoup d'hommes auraient tué père et mère pour un sourire pareil de sa part !

Mon calvaire prit fin avec ma dernière cavalière… Je me dirigeai vers le buffet pour étancher ma soif. J'hésitai devant le choix des vins proposé : il y en avait beaucoup et que des grands crus ! J'avais intérêt à en tenir une à l'œil moi ! Mon choix se porta sur un « Château d'Iquem » de 1880 et sélectionnai un « Saint-Julien » 1874 pour Hélène. Dès qu'elle ferait une pause, je lui apporterais le verre.

Un des invités de David m'apostropha et je discutai avec lui pendant un certain temps. Là-dessus, j'avais perdu Hélène de vue ! Et Rougemont ? Où se cachait-il ? Le voilà ! Que vois-je ? Le comte en grande discussion avec Hélène !

Fais attention de Rougemont, pensais-je en moi-même, mon rusé petit renard a les crocs d'un pit-bull et les griffes d'un tigre ! Tu risques d'y goutter si tu la cherches…

Sa fausse timidité s'était envolée depuis qu'elle était venue me trouver, ce fameux 20 février. Les événements vécus devaient y être pour quelque chose… Mais cela faisait sans doute longtemps que la révolte grondait en elle.

Leur discussion se prolongeait et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle n'était pas en difficulté, loin de là, mais je marquerais des points en faisant le galant homme qui pense à apporter du vin à son épouse… Bonne idée !

Je me dirigeai alors vers Hélène et notre voleur à la petite semaine. Je la vis baisser les yeux et rougir en répondant au comte, mais j'étais trop loin pour entendre les propos qu'il lui avait tenus. Je lui demanderais tout à l'heure.

- Oh William ! me dit Hélène en français et en me souriant. Tu as pensé à m'apporter un verre de vin ! Tu es merveilleux ! Je te présente le comte de Rougemont, le petit entremetteur de valses pour jeunes mariés.

- Mes hommages monsieur le comte. Tiens ma chérie, vu le nombre de danses que tu as honorées, je me doutais que tu devais avoir soif.

- Mes hommages monsieur Ramsay. Je discutais avec votre épouse, rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous la ravir ! Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque…

- Le jour où vous avez envie de me la ravir, prévenez-moi, je ne voudrais rater ce spectacle pour rien au monde ! lui répondis-je en riant. Mais j'ai confiance en mon épouse, elle n'aime que moi !

- Vous êtes bien sûr de ce que vous dites on dirait. Mais les femmes sont changeantes, un jour elles vous aiment et le lendemain c'est terminé…

- Si mon épouse ne m'aime plus, alors il vaut mieux pour tout les deux qu'elle me quitte ! A quoi servirait-il de rester ensemble ? Je préfère qu'elle me dise qu'elle en aime un autre et qu'elle me quitte plutôt qu'elle aille voir un autre homme en cachette… Mais comme pour l'instant, je suis l'objet de son affection, où est le problème ?

Hélène glissa sa main dans la mienne et me dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas William, laissons monsieur le comte penser ce qu'il veut… »

- Je plaisantais bien sûr ! fit le comte en souriant. Je me suis rendu compte que vous n'aviez pas un tempérament jaloux : vous avez laissé danser votre épouse avec d'autres et sans la surveiller ! J'aurai une femme aussi belle, je la cloîtrais de peur qu'on ne me la vole !

- Pas moi, fis-je (ce type m'énervais et je devais rester stoïque pour pouvoir me glisser chez lui).

- Vous êtes un homme étonnant ! dit-il en me scrutant de la tête au pied. Tiens, monsieur David m'a dit que vous cherchiez à acquérir des tableaux ? Voulez-vous que l'on en discute ? J'ai appris aussi que vous aviez acheté des chevaux au marché ? Vous aimez les belles bêtes ?

- Nous aimons nous promener et les chevaux de l'auberge mettaient deux heures pour avancer de deux mètres ! Et comme je dois sillonner la région pour les échantillons de terrain, il me fallait quelque chose qui a du sang !

- Madame, permettez que je vous ravisse votre époux ? Je vais discuter avec quelques autres amis collectionneurs de tableaux et autres œuvres d'art… La plupart du temps, les femmes n'aiment pas ce genre de discussion…

- Je vous y autorise, lui répondit Hélène. J'ai moi-même plusieurs danses à honorer…

Le comte m'entraîna à sa suite et nous allâmes discuter du sujet qui m'intéressait au plus haut point. La conversation roula sur le sujet et je sus m'en sortir honorablement ! J'avais bien potassé mon sujet ! Il essaya de me coller avec des questions de géologie, mais c'était un sujet que je connaissais bien pour l'avoir étudié il y a longtemps ! L'étude des différents types de terrain : mon domaine de prédilection !

De temps en temps, je jetais des petits coups d'œil discret pour voir où Hélène en était. Après avoir dansé avec trois cavaliers, elle fit une pause et je la vis discuter avec tout un groupe de femmes.

- Il paraît que les chevaux que vous avez achetés sont remarquables, me dit soudain un des invités de notre groupe (Un certain monsieur de Mézières). J'ai aperçu la jument de votre épouse : une arabe ? Et en plus, votre épouse monte à califourchon !

- Oui, elle a choisit une jument arabe. Dois-je vous rappeler cher monsieur, que votre regretté Napoléon les a ramené de son voyage d'Egypte ? Il n'en disait que du bien… (Allez, déguste sale prétentieux !) Et oui, ma femme monte à califourchon ! Le hongre que l'aubergiste nous avait loué a mangé une partie de la selle amazone ! Ma femme ne la trouvait pas confortable de toute façon. Nous avions emporté deux selles avec nous. Quant à moi, j'ai appris une chose : ne jamais contrarier une femme ! Surtout pas la mienne ! Ce que femme veut, Dieu veut !

- Oui ! fit-il d'un rire grivois. Au moins, on peut imaginer que votre épouse vous chevauche bien la nuit…

- Monsieur ! lui répondis-je choqué. Ne vous avisez plus à l'avenir de manquer de respect envers mon épouse ! Gardez vos commentaires égrillards pour un autre public !

- Ou là, fit-il. Quel pudibonds vous faites vous les anglais !

- Monsieur, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire, sachez une chose : c'est ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins ! (Merci Meredith pour toutes les citations grivoises que tu m'as apprises !). Je ne suis pas pudibond, mais j'estime que ce genre de réflexions n'a pas lieu d'être dans une discussion de gentleman ! Laissons-les pour le petit peuple !

- Bien répondu monsieur Ramsay, fit un autre. Vous vous êtes fait remettre à votre place de Mézières ! Vu que vous en parlez un peu trop, vous ne devez pas le faire beaucoup !

- Vous avez de la répartie, me dit de Rougemont. Tiens, au sujet des chevaux, j'en ai de très bon ! Si, si ! Je vous invite d'ailleurs dès demain, vers 14h, à venir en tester un. Madame est bien entendu la bienvenue ! Avec la selle qu'elle veut ! J'en ai deux formidables, vous ne voudrez plus me le rendre après !

- Je vous dirai quoi après l'avoir essayé, fis-je. Mais ce sera avec grand plaisir.

- Je vous attends monsieur Ramsay ! me répondit-il. En attendant, puisque votre femme ne danse plus, je vais me permettre de l'inviter à mon tour. Ensuite, j'irai voir si mon assistante est arrivée. Je vous laisse messieurs, mais je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

Il nous quitta et je le vis aller vers le groupe de femmes, discuter un peu avec elles et ensuite inviter mon épouse à danser.

Demain, nous serions dans la place ! Le comte dansait bien. Il lui dit quelque chose et je vis Hélène lui répondre en riant. Il faudra que je lui demande ce qu'il lui racontait.

Je repris ma discussion avec les autres et quand je voulu regarder où se trouvait Hélène, je ne la vis plus. Ni sur la piste de danse, ni avec le groupe de femmes…

Au bout de longues minutes, je quittai le groupe sous le prétexte fallacieux que je voulais inviter mon épouse à danser avant le repas.

Je me dirigeai vers le groupe de femmes avec qui elle était pour leur demander si elles n'avaient pas vu Hélène.

- Mes hommages tardifs mesdames, leur dis-je. Mais je cherche mon épouse pour l'inviter à danser avant qu'un autre ne me la ravisse. Ne l'avez-vous point vue ?

- Bonsoir monsieur Ramsay, firent-elles en cœur.

- Votre épouse, après avoir dansé avec le comte, est sortie prendre l'air sur la terrasse, me répondit l'une d'entre elles. Vous l'y retrouverez sûrement !

- Merci mesdames, fis-je en m'inclinant.

Je parti en direction de la terrasse et je vis qu'Hélène s'y trouvait en effet, appuyée sur la rambarde, toute rêveuse en contemplant les étoiles.

- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder la prochaine danse, belle jeune dame ?

- Avec le plus grand plaisir, cher époux, me dit-elle sans se retourner. Venez près de moi admirer les étoiles…

Je vins me poster à ses côtés, à sa droite et elle m'enlaça tendrement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? me demandais-je. Nous étions seuls…

- Vous êtes bien rêveuse, lui dis-je. A quoi pensiez-vous en admirant les étoiles ?

- A toi mon amour… Prends-moi dans tes bras !

Disant cela, Hélène se tourna tout à fait et vint se blottir d'autorité dans mes bras. Je l'enlaçai en me demandant où elle voulait en venir. Je n'avais pas rêvé ? Elle m'avait appelé « mon amour » ? Il devait y avoir une bonne raison…

Elle leva ses beaux yeux vers moi et je vis que d'un coup d'œil discret elle me désigna les hauteurs de la façade. Je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou et elle me chuchota :

- On nous observe d'une fenêtre en haut…à ma gauche…je l'ai vu…

Je l'embrassai à mon tour dans le cou, remontai vers l'oreille que l'espion ne savait pas voir et lui demandai :

- Qui ?

- Femme, petite, pas trop de poitrine… L'ai vue discuter avec le comte… Notre passe barreaux je crois bien…On lui en donne pour ses sous ?

Oh que oui elle allait en avoir pour ses sous l'assistante de notre voleur ! J'embrassai Hélène tendrement, puis le baiser devint plus ardent, nos langues se mélangèrent, mes mains lui caressèrent tout le dos, ainsi que les fesses ! Elle en fit de même avec moi…

Si avec ça l'espionne se posait encore des questions… Je fis faire un demi-tour à Hélène et ce fut moi qui tournai le dos à la rambarde du balcon. De nouveau un baiser passionné avec mains baladeuses pour qu'il n'y ait vraiment aucun doute sur notre mariage ! Puisque le comte voulait du vrai baiser…

Du balcon, on entendait très bien la musique, alors nous dansâmes tout les deux, mais sur un rythme plus lent que celui de la musique. Quand la danse se termina, j'embrassai encore une fois Hélène assez fougueusement…

- On rentre ma chérie ? lui demandais-je.

- Oui mon amour, me dit-elle en souriant. N'oublie pas que tu m'as promis une danse…

Je la pris par la main et l'entraînai sur la piste. C'était les dernières danses avant le repas, nous en profitâmes, tant pis pour ceux qui voulait danser avec elle !

Le maître d'hôtel sonna pour nous inviter à passer à table. J'en profitai pour signaler à Hélène que demain à 14h, le comte nous avait invités à venir monter deux chevaux à lui.

Le repas se passa très bien et je vis qu'Hélène s'en donnait à cœur joie avec les différents vins ! Tous les grands crus proposés finirent dans son verre !

A la fin du repas, tout le monde passa dans la salle de bal pour fumer et boire un verre d'alcool. Je retrouvai une partie du groupe de tout à l'heure et nous reprîmes la discussion sur les peintures et autres bibelots de valeur.

Le comte me posa des questions pour tester mes connaissances dans le domaine et j'y répondis sans aucun problème. Il fut décidé aussi que je visiterais son petit musée personnel… Du beau travail que j'avais fait !

Hélène discutait avec un groupe de femmes, plus à l'écart. Le comte, en revenant avec un verre, pris ma femme un peu à l'écart et je le vis entamer une grande discussion avec elle. J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle avait trop bu de vin… En tout cas, elle était fort joyeuse car elle riait beaucoup de ce que le comte lui racontait. Cela dura un certain temps, puis le comte la laissa retourner auprès des autres dames et il revint vers nous.

- Votre épouse est étonnante monsieur Ramsay ! me fit-il jovial. Et elle a une grande connaissance en œuvres d'art, ainsi que dans les vins… Incollable tout simplement !

- Oui, fis-je. Elle aime les peintures… mais nous n'avons pas toujours les mêmes goûts…

- Moi qui croyais que les femmes n'y connaissaient rien en art ! J'en suis pour mes frais avec votre épouse. Elle a toujours les idées claires malgré le vin…

- Elle n'a pas l'habitude, fis-je. Alors, dès qu'elle en boit un peu, c'est la catastrophe !

- Je voulais l'inviter pour une dernière danse, mais elle a refusé… Elle m'a dit que ce ne serait pas raisonnable vu qu'elle avait mangé en charmante compagnie d'un certain Château Margaux… et d'un Montrachet de 1867 !

- En effet, fis-je.

J'espérais qu'Hélène n'était pas assez saoule que pour avoir dit des choses qu'il ne fallait pas… Je savais par expérience que l'alcool la désinhibait totalement !

La soirée se finissait fort tard, je me trouvais dans un groupe important et je songeais à partir lorsque l'un des convives mit dans la conversation les disparitions :

- Je vous déconseille de vous balader main dans la main dans la campagne une fois le soleil couché, me dit cet homme. Je vous mets en garde comme vous êtes nouveau dans la région (Il ne pouvait pas savoir que nous avions épluché les journaux et étions au courant).

- A bon ? fis-je. Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que je ne retrouve plus mon chemin ?

- Monsieur le baron De Thiers veut sans doute parler des disparitions inquiétantes sur la lande, me répondit le comte de Rougemont. Toujours à la pleine lune…

- Qui dois-je craindre ? fis-je en en riant. Le terrible « Vlad Tepes l'empaleur » ou comte Dracula pour les intimes ? Un loup-garou ? Des morts-vivants ? Ou le diable en personne ?

- Ne plaisantez pas avec ça ! me dit le baron De Thiers. Ce genre de créatures existe ! Certains ont aperçu un grand loup roder dans les parages ! Et il se tenait sur deux pattes !

- Vu sous cet angle, fis-je plus pour avoir la paix que autre chose. S'il y a des témoins oculaires et sobres qui en attestent…Je vais signaler à mon épouse qu'elle devra se passer de sa petite ballade au clair de lune…

Je me dirigeai alors vers le groupe des femmes pour récupérer Hélène et rentrer à l'auberge.

En effet, elle avait le rire joyeux et je n'osais imaginer le nombre de verre qu'elle avait dégusté !

Le comte de Rougemont et le baron De Thiers me suivaient.

- William ! me dit-elle avec chaleur. Ta venue sonne le retour à l'auberge ?

- Je crois qu'il est temps ma chérie. Et d'après monsieur le baron De Thiers ici présent, il faut éviter de sortir le soir à la pleine lune…

Elle haussa un des sourcils et baissa l'autre – une manière qui n'appartenait qu'à elle –l'air de me dire « tu te fiches de moi ? » puis elle me répondit d'un air goguenard :

- Que risque-t-on si on se promène à la pleine lune ? Le comte Dracula habite la région ? Il y a un loup-garou grincheux et bougon dans le coin ? Ou une autre charmante créature peut-être… Un dragon enrhumé ? Des morts-vivants mécontents de leur logement au cimetière ? Ils ont des revendications ?

- Madame ! fit le baron horrifié. On ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Votre mari à répondu comme vous au début, puis quand je lui ai dit que des personnes avaient vu un loup dressé sur ses pattes de derrière, il est revenu à la raison !

- Effectivement ! fit-elle en se retenant de rire. Dans ces conditions… Demain, je vais aller acheter des gousses d'ail, des balles en argent puis aller à l'église demander au curé de me fournir de l'eau bénite, des hosties consacrées, un ou deux crucifix… Je pense qu'un pieu en bois et un marteau devraient compléter mon attirail ! Le seul problème, c'est que je ne connais pas bien mes prières…

- Je t'aiderai, lui dis-je. Je te ferai le Notre Père en latin si tu veux ! Pendant que je réciterai mon chapelet, tu lui enfonceras le pieu dans le cœur et lui trancheras la tête…

- Toujours les mêmes qui font le travail le plus éreintant ! fit-elle en pouffant de rire.

- Vous plaisantez, mais si vous le croisez, vous ne courrez pas assez vite pour lui échapper !

- Qu'en pensez-vous monsieur le comte de ce monstre qui hante votre région ? fis-je.

- Au début j'en pensais comme vous : cela n'existe pas ! Mais je suis bien obligé de dire que les témoignages sont troublants…Un de mes gens l'a vu aussi, et c'est quelqu'un de sérieux et de sobre ! Mais bon, restez vigilant, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver… Mais passons à un sujet plus gai : vous logez à l'auberge Napoléon ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ne logez-vous pas chez monsieur David ? Cela aurait été plus facile pour votre travail.

- Nous sommes plus tranquille à l'auberge. On se lève quand on veut et on va dormir à l'heure que l'on veut… (Je me penchai vers lui et lui chuchotai) C'est plus intime aussi…On ne doit rendre des comptes à personne si on regagne notre chambre à quatorze heures…

- Bien sûr ! fit-il en riant. Vous êtes un homme plein de bon sens vous !

Je ne pouvais pas avouer au comte que si nous ne logions pas chez monsieur David, c'était à cause des domestiques ! Toujours à fureter un domestique ! Et puis, nous ne pouvions pas imposer notre présence à lui et sa femme pendant un mois ! Nous étions plus tranquille à l'auberge aussi !

Nous saluâmes nos hôtes et sortîmes tous les trois (j'avais récupéré Watson aussi) pour monter dans le landau.

Une fois à l'intérieur je demandai à Hélène :

« Tu n'aurais pas abusé du vin toi ? »

Hélène me fit une réponse forte étonnante : elle me répondit à haute voix « oui » mais me fit en même temps « non » avec un hochement de tête de droite à gauche. Puis me désigna d'un geste du pouce vers le haut que nous n'étions pas seul… le cocher n'était pas de connivence. Juste le cocher de l'auberge.

Je discutai un peu avec Hélène et elle me répondit qu'elle avait passé une _excellente_ soirée ! Watson, quant à lui, il tirait une drôle de tête… Je lui signalai que demain nous avions rendez-vous à 14h chez le comte pour une ballade à cheval et qu'il viendrait aussi.

Une fois de retour à l'auberge – il était quatre heures du matin – je lui demandai de nous retrouver dans notre chambre à huit heures pour que l'on discute de notre travail avant que l'on ne parte. Il me fit oui de la tête et ce fut tout.

J'étais content de rentrer pour pouvoir ôter mon smoking. Le petit regard qu'Hélène me fit me laissa deviner que la nuit serait courte ! Le petit-déjeuner était à sept heures…

- Dis-moi Hélène, tu as léché la sauce sur mes doigts de manière fort sensuelle tout à l'heure…

- C'était pour te donner la suite du programme de la soirée…A défaut de savoir ce que tu m'as fait manger…

- Je te le dirai demain matin ! Tu étais saoule ou tu jouais la comédie tout à l'heure ?

- J'ai fait honneur au vin et à Dionysos, mais je ne suis pas ivre, même pas « joyeuse »… J'ai fait semblant de l'être pour donner le change ! Et je t'assure que ça a fonctionné ! Mais je crois que nous allons garder tout ça pour demain puisque Watson vient…

- Bonne idée… et quels sont tes projets maintenant ?

- Retirer tout mes vêtements, sans les froisser… J'ai besoin d'aide…

Le genre de chose qu'il ne fallait pas me demander deux fois ! La nuit serait courte, c'est sûr !

Une fois sa belle robe ôtée, elle me fit étendre sur le lit et j'eu droit à la version plus _osée_ que celle avec la sauce…le reste aussi fut plus fougueux… les joies du mariage…


	50. III : Chap 56 : Discussion animée

**Message pour Skarine pour la review du chapitre 53 « Chamailleries »:**

Holmes aime bien taquiner Watson ! Et il ne s'en prive pas ! Faire courir Watson est trop tentant puisqu'il prend au premier degré !

Les sales manies de Holmes décrite dans le chapitre 53 sont vraies ! Pour les ronflements, la bougie renversée et le retournement de la garde-robe de Watson, j'ai extrapolé !

Mais le reste est tiré du Canon… Il a des sales manies et ne supporte pas que l'on touche à ses affaires ! Les papiers lancés en l'air sont un clin d'œil au Holmes interprété par Jeremy Brett ! C'est d'anthologie cette scène là !

Mais heureusement, l'âge mental de Holmes est plus élevé que certains gars de ta classe… Si ceux là sont aussi « gamin » que ceux qui étaient dans la mienne il y a quelques années… Je te plains ! Maintenant, tous les « gamins » de ma classe sont quasi mariés et père de famille ! Le plus taré de tous est même expert comptable, costume-cravate et sérieux comme un pape ! J'en ris encore ! Tout s'arrange en prenant quelques années…

Entre nous, ce n'est pas du lapin qu'il lui a fait goûter!

* * *

**Chapitre 56 : Discussion animée sur la soirée (le 1 avril a.m)**

Le réveil à sept heures, par contre, fut dur ! Je fumai ma première cigarette pendant qu'Hélène était à la salle de bain.

Petit-déjeuner à sept heures quinze ! Pas assez d'heure de sommeil ! Même le café ne me faisait pas d'effet !

Hélène était en forme par contre. Mis à part les nausées matinales…

Watson se rendit compte de ma méforme et me fit un regard lourd de reproches.

Après le petit-déjeuner, nous montâmes dans notre chambre et nous nous installâmes à la grande table de la chambre-salon.

- Bon, fis-je. Compte-rendu de la soirée ! Hélène, que penses-tu du comte ? Tu as discuté avec et dansé aussi ! Je crois que tu lui as fait une bonne impression.

- Tu veux mon avis ? Je te le donne : c'est de la merde dans un bas de soie !

- Hélène ! fis-je étonné par sa réplique. Une jeune fille de bonne famille ne dit pas ce genre de mots !

- Désolé mais c'est le résumé le plus juste que je peux te faire sur lui. Il se donne des grands airs mais il n'est rien !

- Vous n'étiez pas un peu saoule hier ? demanda Watson.

- Non John ! J'ai bu effectivement beaucoup de vin, mais je tenais toujours le cap ! Mais j'avais envie que certaines personnes pensent que je n'avais plus ma capacité…Petit piège… Le comte m'a cru ivre et a essayé sur la fin de me faire parler… Il a posé des questions sur notre « couple » et notre mariage. Il voulait savoir s'il pouvait nous rayer de sa liste de suspect sans doute… Il a pensé que ivre, je laisserais échapper des informations. Mal lui en prit ! La vérité, il ne l'a pas eue !

_- In vino veritas_, fis-je. Avec l'alcool, les paroles sont vérité ! Que t'a-t-il demandé ?

- Des tas de questions sur toi, sur nous… Il m'a demandé si ton deuxième prénom n'était pas Sherlock ! Je lui ai ri au nez ! J'arrive même à rougir sur commande ! Très utile pour les questions embarrassantes ou indiscrètes !

- Ah Watson ! Elle ira loin ! Les femmes sont rusées, mais notre Hélène les bat toutes de plusieurs longueurs !

- Merci William ! Mais n'oublie pas que je t'ai sauvé la mise avec ma ruse !

- Et de quelle autre manière ma très chère épouse m'a-t-elle sauvé la mise ?

- Le comte m'avait dit – suite à notre baiser sur la piste de danse – que mon mari n'était pas très démonstratif de son amour envers moi… J'ai baissé les yeux, rougi un peu de manière coquine et lui ai répondu que tu étais pudique en société ! Mais que tu te rattrapais en privé et te réservais pour les moments où nous n'étions que nous deux… Il a très bien saisi l'allusion… et le fait que je rougisse a mit plus de vérité à mon mensonge.

Je partis d'un grand éclat de rire ! Elle m'étonnait vraiment de jour en jour !

- Quel talent ! Le théâtre a vraiment perdu une grande actrice ! Enfin, il n'est pas trop tard…

- En fait Holmes, elle vous a bien résumé ! Parce que c'est vrai que vous devez être plus démonstratif en privé…

- S'il vous plaît Watson ? fis-je étonné par sa pique.

- Oui, je vous ai admiré lorsque vous avez dansé tous les deux. Magnifique entre nous ! Et je n'ai pas été le seul à le penser ! Vous avez éclipsé tout le monde ! On aurait dit que vous ne touchiez pas le sol tellement c'était léger et harmonieux… Vous avez médusé les invités, je peux vous le certifier ! Leurs commentaires étaient élogieux… Le baiser sur la piste fut certes très chaste et madame a bien contré le comte…

- Oui et alors ? répliquais-je. Où voulez-vous en venir Watson ? Nous nous étions entraîné au Cosmopolitain… C'est Meredith qui nous l'avait conseillé, et elle avait raison. Il fallait que toute l'assemblée n'ait aucun doute. Nous devions savoir danser ensemble…

- Si le comte vous a vu aussi sur le balcon…il n'aura plus eu aucun doute sur votre couple ! Moi-même, il me restait un léger petit doute… Mais après ce que j'ai vu ! Il ne subsiste plus aucuns doutes ! Mes preuves matérielles je les ai eues ! Vous ne pouvez plus le nier maintenant ! Oh madame ! Vous rougissez pour de vrai maintenant ? Oui, je vous ai observé d'une fenêtre… bien malgré moi, je ne voulais pas vous espionner…

- John ! fit Hélène en le réprimandant. Quelqu'un se trouvait à la fenêtre de l'étage et m'observait lorsque je suis allée seule sur le balcon. Quand votre ami est venu me rejoindre je lui ai suggéré de lui donner le change ! Rien de plus !

- Qui ? demanda-t-il. A part moi… il n'y avait personne d'autre ! Vous n'avez fait que de m'offrir un beau spectacle ! Vous n'avez pas du vous forcer beaucoup… Vous avez sortit le grand jeu Holmes : baisers passionnés, fort intime lorsqu'on met la langue… Baisers dans le cou, l'oreille, caresses sur la partie charnue de madame, et sur la vôtre aussi…Madame aime vos fesses apparemment… Pas trop déplaisant ce genre de travail ?

- Je dois payer de ma personne mon cher, lui répondis-je sobrement.

- Bon sang John ! s'emporta Hélène. La femme du comte nous regardait ! Celle qu'il considère comme son associée ! Je l'ai vue !

- Et vous Holmes ? L'avez-vous vue aussi ?

- Non, Hélène me l'a annoncé en faisant semblant de se blottir dans mes bras. Mais si elle le dit, je lui fais confiance.

- Vous ? Faire confiance à une femme ? Depuis quand ?

- Je travaille avec Hélène aussi, lui fis-je acerbe. Si je mets en doute chacune de ses paroles nous pouvons plier bagages ! Je lui fais confiance comme à vous Watson ! Sur un pied d'égalité tous les deux !

- Vous auriez pu vous contenter de mots d'amour au lieu de mettre votre langue dans sa bouche !

- Les actes comptent plus que les mots ! De là où la femme se trouvait, avec les fenêtres fermées, elle n'aurait rien entendu ! C'était un baiser de théâtre Watson !

- Oui bien sûr ! Vous me prenez vraiment pour un grand naïf Holmes ? J'ai très bien compris que ce n'était pas votre première fois ! Vous saviez tout les deux comment faire…

- John ! fit Hélène d'un ton grinçant. J'ai malheureusement embrassé mon ex-fiancé à l'époque où je ne savais pas qu'il était une ordure de la pire espèce !

- Je sais comment embrasser une femme Watson ! Hier, sur le balcon, c'était comme pour l'avant première d'une pièce de théâtre Watson ! Si on me demandait de vous embrasser fougueusement et de faire en sorte que toute la salle pense que je vous aime à la folie, et bien je peux vous assurer que tout le monde y croirait ! Hélène, Meredith et Amélia y compris ! Même Andrew tiens ! Pourtant elles savent que je ne suis pas de la jaquette ! Ne doutez jamais de mes talents d'acteurs Watson !

- Holmes ! Vous m'écœurez !

- Rassurez-vous Watson ! Pour que je fasse une chose pareille, il faudrait que la vie de quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux soit en jeu ! Votre moustache ne m'inspire guère ! Et si je vais à Naples, je passerai par les ponts !

- Que dis-tu ? me demanda Hélène. Pourquoi parles-tu d'aller à Naples ?

- « _Aller à Naples sans passer par les ponts_ » veut dire que l'on est inverti ! C'est une expression assez ancienne… Bref Watson, nous jouons un rôle ! Nous sommes des acteurs !

- Acteur ou pas Holmes vous auriez pu vous contenter d'un baiser de théâtre… tout simple !

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de nous faire continuellement des reproches, pourrions-nous revenir à ce qui nous a amené en Normandie ? Nous en étions restés au comte qui avait essayé de faire parler Hélène croyant qu'elle était ivre !

- Oui, tu as raison, me répondit Hélène en reprenant un air plus studieux. Mais dis-moi, que s'est-il passé de ton côté avec le comte ? On devrait lui trouver un nom de code…

- Vous n'avez pas discuté de la soirée hier soir ? demanda Watson.

- Non, répondis-je. Juste dit deux mots et c'est tout. Il était fort tard ! J'ai préféré attendre le lendemain que vous soyez là pour en discuter tous ensemble ? Mal m'en pris ! Pourrait-on discuter dans la sérénité maintenant ? Nous devons être à quatorze heures chez le comte.

- On prend nos chevaux pour aller chez lui ?

- Non Hélène, pas besoin des nôtres puisque le comte nous en prête deux. On fera atteler le landau.

- Non ! Prenons quand même nos chevaux ! Je le sens mal cette proposition de ballade sur ses chevaux… Mauvais pressentiment…En cas de problèmes, nous aurons les nôtres, de plus, nous pourrons faire quelques détours sur le chemin du retour… On emmène Watson comme chaperon et on explique au comte que tu l'as chargé de nous trouver une petite plage tranquille pour un petit pique-nique romantique… comme ça Watson pourra explorer la plage dans les environs sans se faire suspecter !

- Bien, tu as sans doute raison. Faisons confiance à ton intuition…Restons prudents et sur nos gardes… Nous ferons seller nos chevaux pour aller chez lui. Je pourrai même, sur le chemin de l'aller, te prouver que le mien est plus rapide que ta jument…

- Je te laisse sur place sans problème ! fit-elle en riant.

- Holmes ! D'habitude vous raillez la fameuse « intuition féminine » !

- Certes, mais je trouve un peu preste le fait qu'il nous invite si rapidement chez lui…N'oubliez pas que nous travaillons en équipe, Hélène a son mot à dire aussi…

- Et moi ? fit-il. J'ai mon mot à dire aussi ?

- Bien sûr Watson ! Je suis à l'écoute de toutes vos propositions ! Vous le savez quand même ! Je vous l'ai assez répété !

- J'ai de grands doutes… Vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête ces derniers temps…

Son sarcasme ne fut même pas relevé et je poursuivis :

- Lorsque tu as dansé avec le comte, à un moment tu as rigolé. C'est à ce moment qu'il t'a demandé si mon deuxième prénom n'était pas Sherlock ?

- Non, il m'a dit que mon mari serait peut-être jaloux de me voir danser avec lui. J'ai ri et lui ai dit que… Non, pas devant le brave docteur !

- Oh ça va ! Je ne dirai plus rien !

Hélène lui coula un regard sceptique ! Puis elle enchaîna :

- Je lui ai dit avec le plus grand sérieux que je n'aimais que toi ! Que tu le savais, donc pas de raison d'être jaloux ! Que je ne te quitterais que pour un homme meilleur que toi et que celui là, il n'était pas encore né ! Je l'ai mouché plusieurs fois ce crétin !

- Il m'a dit aussi que tu avais une grande connaissance des vins et des peintures.

- C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a posé ses questions croyant à tort que j'étais sous l'effet de l'alcool ! Mais je lui ai encore ris au nez aussi et ensuite, il a essayé de me piéger sur les tableaux et n'y est pas arrivé ! J'ai étudié par cœur les livres et lui ai rendu les commentaires en y mettant du mien et de la conviction !

- Par cœur ? fit Watson étonné.

- Oui, je n'y connais rien en tableaux, juste sur quelques peintres un peu spéciaux dans le style de William Blake. Le voisin de ma tante m'en a disserté pendant des heures ! Je lui ai parlé de la symbolique dans les tableaux et je l'ai laissé sur place ! Là dessus, il a mit le sujet du vin sur la table ! Je m'y connais ! Merci encore une fois au voisin de ma tante !

- Mémoire sans faille ! Une véritable éponge ton cerveau ! Apparemment, tu l'as ébloui de tes connaissances vinicoles ! Que lui as-tu servi ?

- Il m'a parlé du Château Margaux que je buvais. Il m'a dit que c'était un grand cru et moi, je lui ai rétorqué que le Château Margaux était un « _premier Grand Cru_ » selon la classification officielle des vins de Bordeaux de 1855. Et qu'il partageait cette rare distinction avec le Château Lafite, le Château Latour et le Château Haut-Brion ! Que le Château Mouton Rothschild était lui aussi à mon sens un Premier Cru – tous les amateurs de bordeaux nous le diront – mais le pauvre est classé deuxième ! Coupé net dans son élan le comte ! Je l'ai dégoûté !

- Une vraie encyclopédie sur le vin à elle toute seule ! fit Watson dégoûté de son intelligence et de sa mémoire brillante.

- Je dis bravo à ta maestria ma chère ! Et tu as entièrement raison pour le Château Mouton Rothschild ! D'ailleurs, leur devise est : « Premier ne puis…

- « Second ne daigne… enchaîna-t-elle en souriant.

- « Mouton suis » terminais-je. Je pense que je vais te charger de m'acheter mon vin !

- Tu as intérêt à avoir des fonds illimités !

Watson nous regardait d'un œil torve. Oui, le mot convenait à la perfection ! Cela ne lui plaisait pas de trop nos petites réparties et il fulminait de voir qu'Hélène avait des connaissances fort étendues dans tous les domaines.

- Revenons à nos moutons et pas à ceux de Rothschild ! (Hélène rigola de mon bon mot et Watson grimaça). Que penses-tu vraiment du comte ? Passe-le à la moulinette ! Fais-nous plaisir, je veux son profil le plus large possible !

Hélène s'étendit un peu et se mit à énumérer les nombreuses qualités du comte :

- Fat, prétentieux, égoïste, se croit le meilleur, orgueilleux, vaniteux, pense que toutes les femme vont lui tomber dans les bras, fait trop de compliments que pour être honnête, n'a sans doute pas eu la reconnaissance de son père et veut prouver à tous qu'il est le plus grand et le plus fort ! Terrorise sa « femme » et la dénigre ! La preuve, il ne la présente pas comme son épouse mais comme son associée ! C'est elle qui fait le sale boulot et si elle fait une erreur, elle doit en ramasser ! Homme violent ! Et pas juste avec les coupables… Les innocents s'en prennent aussi sur le coin de la tête ! Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver seule avec lui dans une pièce ! Il ne veut pas se salir les mains, les autres travaillent pour lui et il récolte les fruits du labeur des autres. Caractère exécrable même s'il le cache sous des couches de délicatesses. Maniéré et trop arrogant aussi. Il est comme un oignon : quand tu enlèves les couches, il ne reste rien ! Le milieu des aristocrates n'est pas fait pour lui, il vient d'en bas et est incapable de jouer le jeu trop longtemps. C'est juste pour régler des comptes avec les riches… Ne s'attaquera pas à toi de face Sherlock ! Mais il viendra en sournois, méfiance ! En te disant que c'était de la merde dans un bas de soie, j'avais fait un résumé succinct de sa personne. De plus, c'est de circonstance vu le lieu où on se trouve : Napoléon avait lancé cette phrase à Talleyrand ! Je crois que je t'ai tout dit, pas dans l'ordre mais bon, tu feras le tri ! Je ne vais pas te mâcher tout le travail non plus !

- Bon sang Holmes ! fit Watson ébahi.

- Quand je vous disais que si elle apposait une plaque et se mettait à faire le même métier que moi elle me coulerait ! Diabolique ! Gardons là dans notre camp Watson, sinon il ne nous restera plus que la mendicité…Bien, je pense que tout a été dit ? Autre chose ?

- Dis-moi William, me demanda Hélène en reprenant mon prénom de scène. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu m'as fait goûter hier ? La viande était délicieuse, tendre… mais c'était quoi ?

- Devines…

- Si je dois passer en revue toutes les sortes de viande que l'on peut manger… On n'en a pas fini. Des indices pour moi ?

- C'est ainsi que nous les Anglais appelons les Français lorsque l'on veut les insulter…

- Attends, si nous sommes la « perfide Albion » ou les « rosbifs » et eux ce sont…

- Holmes ! fit Watson horrifié. Vous ne lui avez quand même pas fait manger des…

- Silence !

- Des mangeurs de grenouilles ! fit Hélène avec les lèvres pincées. Tu m'as fait manger du batracien ? J'ai mangé de la grenouille ?

- Les cuisses uniquement ! J'avais demandé au serveur de les décortiquer pour ne pas que tu comprennes en voyant les petits os… Le pire c'est que tu as adoré !

- C'est dégoûtant Holmes ! fit Watson. Des cuisses de grenouilles… je les ai vues en cuisine ! Horrible !

- Oh bon sang William ! Je vais me focaliser sur le goût délicieux et non sur la bête… Cela vaut mieux pour mon déjeuner… Enfin, je ne mourrai pas idiote… la sauce était délicieuse aussi…

- Pour la sauce, dit Watson, je ne sais pas, mais vu comment madame vous a léchés les doigts…Certains hommes tueraient père et mère pour qu'Hélène leur rende ce genre de service…J'en ai eu les jambes coupées !

Nous le regardâmes subitement, les yeux agrandis d'inquiétude. Quoi ? Watson avait vu cette scène me demandais-je. Hélène pensait la même chose…

- Vous avez regardé aux alentours madame, mais vous ne m'avez pas vu, dans le coin. Vu la manière sensuelle dont vous avez léché ses doigts… Désolé d'avoir surpris ce à quoi vous ne vouliez pas que j'assiste ! Je me suis trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment…

- John, fit Hélène en soupirant. Il avait de la sauce au beurre sur les doigts et pas de serviette pour l'essuyer ! Je n'avais pas envie qu'il essuie ses mains sur son pantalon comme le font tous les hommes ! La sauce étant délicieuse… je ne me suis pas privée ! Désolé si vous avez interprétez mon geste d'une autre manière ! Et je ne veux même pas savoir ce à quoi vous avez pensé ! Il n'y avait pas de double sens dans mon geste !

Pas de double sens ? me dis-je en moi-même. Petite menteuse…Elle lui mentait avec un aplomb qui me sidérait ! Le message était fort clair pour moi ! Et elle m'avait prouvé la nuit que je n'avais pas interprété de travers… J'en avais encore des frissons de délice !

- Vu les yeux que votre « époux » a fait, il avait pensé à autre chose… Et votre regard n'était pas très catholique non plus madame !

- Normal ! Je ne suis pas catholique ! Juste athée…

- Watson ! fis-je en m'énervant un peu. Nous jouons un rôle ! Hier, nous avions notre grande première. Je peux dire qu'on s'est bien débrouillé tous les deux ! J'ai passé l'examen du comte, j'ai répliqué vertement à un gros malpoli qui s'était permis un commentaire grivois sur mon épouse, nous avons dansé correctement, sans nous faire surprendre par les manœuvres de déstabilisation du comte… Hélène a rempli son carnet de bal, a répondu à l'impertinence du comte, et pas qu'une fois en plus ! Tout s'est déroulé pour le mieux ! Entre nous Hélène, tu mens mieux qu'un arracheur de dents ! Je t'ai entendu en éconduire plusieurs pour ne pas danser avec eux, tu as fait cela avec maestria ! Encore un peu j'applaudissais !

- Les femmes ont le mensonge dans le sang ! fit Watson acide.

- Certes Watson, elles ont un talent que nous n'avons pas ! Profitons que nous avons une femme dans notre équipe pour en user !

- Doucement messieurs ! Je ne sais pas mentir à tout le monde ! C'est plus facile avec un inconnu…

- Oui, elles disent toutes ça ! fis-je en riant. Je ne vous dirai pas combien de femmes sont venues me trouver au 221b pour me raconter les « petites omissions » qu'elles avaient faites à leur mari. C'était toujours pour le bien du mari qu'elles avaient agi sois disant ! Je ne vous raconte pas les problèmes qu'il en découlait ensuite !

- Donc messieurs, si je vous suis bien, quand ça vous intéresse, les femmes peuvent mentir… C'est du propre ! Mes mensonges nous ont sauvés la mise…

- Ne t'en fais pas et continue à nous sortir de pétrin quand il le faut ! Que chacun remplisse son rôle et tout ira bien ! Bien, nous devons dîner en vitesse et partir chez Talleyrand… Le voilà son surnom au comte !

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Pour l'expression au sujet d'aller à Naples sans passer par les ponts :_

_- « Prince des invertis, oui, sodomite ! Comme Monsieur, tu préfères le damoiseau à la caillette. Et moi, j'ai une aversion pour le vice italien. Tu vas à Naples sans passer par les ponts ! »._

_**Extrait du livre « Le Montespan » de Jean Teulé**_

_**Château Mouton-Rotschild**__ : la seule et unique modification que l'on a osée apporter depuis 1855 à la classification des Médoc et des Sauternes date de 1973._

_Après s'être battu pendant cinquante ans avec le gouvernement français, le baron Philippe de Rothschild est parvenu à faire en sorte que son merveilleux Château Mouton-Rothschild passe de second à premier cru, ce qu'il méritait aux yeux de tous._

_La devise de la famille, écrite sur les armoiries devait être modifiée en conséquence._

_Jusqu'en 1973, la devise était :_

_« Premier ne puis, Second ne daigne, Mouton suis »._

_A partir du millésime 1973 de Château Mouton-Rothschild, le baron a modifié sa devise :_

_« Premier je suis, Second je fus, Mouton ne change »._


	51. III : Chap 57 : Promenade à cheval

_"Le cheval est le seul animal que je connaisse dans lequel on peut planter des clous." _

_**Jules Renard**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 57 : Promenade à cheval (le 1er avril p.m)**

Les chevaux furent apprêtés par nos deux lads et nous partîmes pour aller chez le comte. Le grand jour était arrivé et il ne fallait pas le rater ! Jusqu'à présent, j'avais un peu tâtonné, ne pouvant pas aborder le comte avant. Pour rester hors soupçons, c'était lui qui devait m'inviter !

Watson vint avec nous, l'excuse d'Hélène était parfaite, surtout si c'était elle qui l'expliquait avec un joli sourire ! Une femme avait son utilité… Hélène était compétente pour les sourires et je ne doutais pas qu'elle mystifie notre Talleyrand d'opérette !

- A quel endroit comptes-tu commencer la course ? me demanda-t-elle. Là où il a un long chemin plat ?

- Oui, c'est cet endroit que j'avais choisi… le chemin est plat, sans rien pour gêner la course, pas de tournant impossible à négocier et la possibilité de dépasser. Mais je crois que tu n'auras pas ce plaisir !

- Je te parie la solde de militaire de ton ami que je gagne !

- Dites donc madame, fit Watson en souriant. Il me semble que vous faites beaucoup de largesses avec l'argent des autres !

- J'ai connu des colocataires qui jouait l'argent destiné au loyer… lui dis-je l'air de rien.

- Je ne le fais plus ! me répondit un Watson indigné.

- Si, mais comme vous gagnez ces derniers temps, vous remettez discrètement l'argent dans la boîte ensuite… Vous me prenez pour un imbécile John ? J'observe tout !

- Vivre avec un type comme vous c'est un calvaire ! Quoique je fasse, il le sait ! Sinon il le déduit de petites choses qu'il observe sur moi, mes habits, mes souliers, mon attitude… Vous êtes invivable ! Je devrais vraiment quitter notre meublé !

- Depuis les années qu'il dit ça ! Dès le départ vous m'avez dit que vous alliez me quitter ! Et malgré tout, il est toujours accroché à mes basques ! La moindre enquête et il accourt pour être à mes côtés !

- Sans moi vous n'êtes rien !

- Je vous l'accorde bien volontiers mon cher Watson ! Mais avouez que sans moi, votre vie serait triste et monotone ! Je pimente votre existence mon ami ! Je me casse même la tête pour vous étonner de temps en temps…

- Je vous l'accorde aussi Holmes !

- Au final, dit soudain Hélène qui était restée muette pendant notre échange, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre ! Vous vous chamaillez comme des enfants mais s'il arrivait malheur à l'un d'entre vous, l'autre serait tout perdu ! Mais comme les hommes sont pétris d'égocentrisme, ils préfèrent tomber raide mort sur place plutôt que de l'avouer ! N'est-ce pas messieurs ?

Ni Watson, ni moi n'osâmes répondre à Hélène. Elle avait entièrement raison et nous le savions tous les deux ! Mais comme nous étions des hommes, nous aurions préféré mourir plutôt que de lui dire qu'elle avait raison ! Watson était mon ami et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave… j'en souffrirais !

- Nous allons arriver dans deux kilomètres au début du chemin, dis-je adroitement pour changer de sujet, dans un kilomètre il serait temps de passer à un petit trot d'échauffement non ?

- Oui, et un petit canter dans les deux cent derniers mètres avant de les lâcher… Le départ est où exactement ?

- L'arbre tordu ? Et l'arrivée, disons au groupe d'arbre un peu un retrait. D'accord ?

- Pour moi c'est d'accord. John ! Vous risquez d'être laissé sur place ! Ne fatiguez pas votre cheval, il doit encore travailler après ! Je vous conseille une allure réduite. Nous serons en avance avec le galop que nous allons faire, alors ensuite on repassera au pas et vous nous rejoindrez à votre aise.

A un kilomètre du départ, nous mîmes les chevaux au trot, petit pour commencer, puis plus rapide et un canter deux cent mètres avant l'arbre. J'étais devant Hélène et cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger que je démarre au galop devant elle.

Une fois l'arbre franchi, je fis claquer ma langue et donnai une légère impulsion des talons. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Pharaon qui avait déjà senti la fièvre de la course. Il bondit et je sentis toute sa musculature se mettre en branle. Les foulées étaient rapides. Mais Némésis me suivait à quelques mères, sans se presser en plus.

Hélène serra les genoux et la jument bondit en avant ! La distance entre nous diminuait, je me retournai encore une fois et je vis que les naseaux de la jument étaient dans la croupe de l'étalon.

C'était beau de la voir galoper la jument, elle donnait l'impression de ne pas toucher le sol ! Hélène se porta à mes côtés et nous galopâmes bride abattue mais botte dans botte. Puis tout à coup elle me dit :

- Bon, assez joué maintenant ! A tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'attendrai ! Allez Némésis ! Va !

La jument allongea ses foulées et me laissa littéralement sur place ! J'eu beau talonner, faire claquer les rênes sur les épaules de mon cheval, rien n'y fit ! La jument était plus rapide ! Elle avait filé plus vite que le vent et m'avais mit six bons mètres dans la vue !

Hélène gagna la course haut la main ! Je la vis déposer les rênes sur le pommeau de la selle (elle avait adopté définitivement une des selles d'Andrew et moi aussi) et lever les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

Ensuite, sans regarder le chemin ou contrôler la jument, elle se retourna pour me montrer son poing fermé, pouce vers le bas.

Je franchis la ligne d'arrivé et demandai à Pharaon de ralentir la cadence. Hélène se retourna et tapota affectueusement l'encolure de sa jument. Je fis de même avec le mien, il avait quand même bien couru le pauvre ! Puis Hélène se retourna vers moi, rênes toujours au pommeau de la selle, sans guider sa jument qui ralentissait l'allure pourtant. Étonnantes toutes les deux !

Elle ralentit tellement que je pus me porter à sa hauteur et nous continuâmes le petit trot de relâchement avec les chevaux presque collés l'un contre l'autre.

Mon mollet touchait son genou – vu que la jument était un peu plus petite que le mien – et elle en profita pour flatter l'encolure de mon cheval.

- Brave Pharaon va ! lui dit-elle. Tu as bien couru mais désolé d'avoir gagné !

- Je l'ai retenu pour te laisser gagner !

- Menteur ! Tu as fais claquer les rênes de chaque côté de son encolure ! Je l'ai entendu ! Moi, j'ai juste serré les genoux plus fort et elle a bondit en avant ! Elle a une accélération fulgurante ! Et je sentais bien qu'elle en avait encore ! Je n'étais pas à pleine puissance ! Il faudra que tu l'essaies !

- J'y compte bien ! Reprenons le pas sinon Watson ne nous rattrapera jamais !

Quand les chevaux reprirent une respiration normale, nous nous arrêtâmes pour laisser Watson nous rejoindre, ce qu'il fit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Il avait mit son cheval au petit trot et n'avait pas trop perdu de temps.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans la bonne humeur car Hélène lui raconta comment elle m'avait laissé sur place et cela eu l'air de réjouir Watson qui nous donna la raison de son amusement :

- Non seulement madame n'a pas perdu ma solde de militaire, mais en plus, elle m'a fait gagner de l'argent ! Je pense que je vais lui demander de miser pour moi aux courses !

- Je prends cinquante pour cent des gains !

- Quoi ? fit-il en riant. La moitié des gains ? Alors que, puisque vous misez mon argent, vous ne perdez rien en cas d'échec ! Mais vous avez de grandes ambitions vous !

- Les femmes sont vénales mon cher Watson ! Vous ne l'aviez jamais remarqué ?

- Non mais dites donc messieurs ! A vous entendre, nous avons tous les défauts du monde ! Bon, je diminue mes prétentions, je me contenterai de septante-cinq pour cent des gains ! Satisfait ?

- Elle vous ponctionne les trois-quarts de vos gains Watson ! Méfiez-vous !

- Je crois que je vais me méfier des femmes à l'avenir… Déjà qu'elle vous pique vos vêtements ! Vous allez finir cette enquête sans plus rien à vous mettre ! Dites-moi, ce ne serait pas le manoir du comte là devant ?

- Oui, en effet ! Silence maintenant. Et chacun reprend son rôle !

La grille du manoir était ouverte et nous pénétrâmes dans la cour. Sa propriété était grande et entourée de hauts murs d'enceinte.

Pas moyen de voir dehors ce qu'il se passait dedans, mais le contraire était vrai aussi ! Dommage que nous étions au printemps et que les feuilles n'avaient pas encore fini de pousser ! Les arbres qui entouraient l'intérieur des murs étaient bien placés pour recevoir une corde d'escalade et ils empêchaient quiconque de voir ce qu'il se passait aux alentours. Mais un peu plus de feuillage n'aurait pas été du luxe !

Le comte vint à notre rencontre et nous salua tous les trois. Il fut étonné de nous voir sur nos chevaux et en compagnie de mon secrétaire.

- Madame ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie d'un galop endiablé sur le chemin, alors nous avons pris les nôtres pour venir, lui dis-je.

- Un bon galop, rien de tel pour se mettre en condition ! J'ai chargé le secrétaire de mon mari de nous trouver un joli endroit pour un pique-nique sur la plage… John ! Choisissez bien ! Je veux un endroit calme et romantique…

- Il en sera fait selon les désirs de madame ! lui répondit-il très stylé. Promenez-vous en toute quiétude, je vais vous trouver un petit endroit charmant !

- Venez, nous dit le comte, je vais vous montrer vos montures et vous n'aurez qu'à mettre les vôtres dans une stalle. Vous gardez vos selles ?

- Oui, nous y sommes habitués.

- Des selles américaines en plus ? Vous aimez le Texas et les cow-boys ?

- Un ami me les a offertes il y a un certain temps… Vu qu'elles sont confortables…je les utilise souvent et mon épouse y a pris goût. Et comme de par mon travail ces derniers jours, nous sillonnons la campagne normande…N'est-ce pas très chère ?

- Il fallait bien sacrifier l'esthétique et le politiquement correct au confort ! Sinon, en achetant la jument j'ai eu droit à une jolie selle orientale… Mais hors du désert, cela donne moins bien…

- Venez, nous allons vous montrer vos futures montures ! De bien meilleures bêtes que les vôtres !

Hélène avait raison : prétentieux le comte ! Il avait les meilleurs chevaux, les nôtres ne valaient rien et il pensait que j'étais un homme jaloux ! Il prenait son cas pour une réalité chez tous les autres ? Ce type me hérissait le poil !

Watson ne s'attarda pas et il fit volter son hongre pour aller chercher un coin romantique pour madame ! Dieu du ciel ! Les mensonges qu'on arrivait à faire avaler dès qu'une jolie femme était dans le coin ! Sans Hélène avec nous, difficile de dire que nous cherchions un endroit romantique… Elle nous donnait un alibi parfait !

Les chevaux que nous prendrions furent sortit de leur stalle et le palefrenier nous changea les selles de monture. Il fut surpris du système d'attache de la sangle des selles d'Andrew : le nœud de cravate n'était pas courant pour les sangles… Je lui montrai comment faire mais vu qu'il n'avait pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre… Même Louis arrivait à faire le nœud ! Juste qu'il n'avait pas la force de le serrer et qu'il devait monter sur un tabouret !

Le comte ne partait pas seul, il emmenait avec lui trois cavaliers et une cavalière : sa fameuse assistante qui nous avait espionné ! Plate comme une planche ! Facile de passer à travers des barreaux !

La vue d'une crosse de carabine de chasse dépassant d'un fourreau accroché à une selle d'un assistant me fit tiquer. Pour quelle sorte de gibier ? Animal ou humain ?

- Ah monsieur Ramsay, vous admirez la carabine ? C'est pour les nuisibles ! On nous a signalé des chiens errants dans les campagnes. Ils s'attaquent aux vaches et aux poules ! Il faut les liquider !

- Bien entendu, fis-je tout bas.

Les chevaux étaient rassemblés dans la cour et Hélène les admira tous. Un des palefreniers du comte se trouvait là, un jeune gamin de dix-huit ans, et Hélène discuta avec lui. Le gamin rougissait et se dandinait chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole !

Elle flatta l'encolure de tous les chevaux et s'intéressa à certains. Je vis qu'elle leur faisait passer une visite de contrôle, comme si elle voulait les examiner avant de les acheter, elle prit même les pieds de certains, dont ceux du cheval du comte… Je voyais ou elle voulait en venir et je me gardai bien d'intervenir !

- Et bien madame ! fit-il. Vous comptez me l'acheter que vous lui inspectez les pieds ?

- Non, mais j'ai toujours entendu que l'on commençait par juger la santé et le caractère d'un cheval en examinant ses pieds…Votre cheval est docile, il s'est laissé prendre les quatre pieds ! J'ai eu plus de mal avec la jument que vous mettez à ma disposition…

- Madame est connaisseuse ?

- Un peu, juste l'essentiel ! Vous connaissez l'adage : « pas de pied, pas de cheval ». Avant d'acheter les deux nôtres, mon mari a vérifié les sabots. Ils ont donné leurs pieds sans difficulté, c'était déjà bon signe… Quoique, j'ai connu certains chevaux qui donnaient difficilement leurs antérieurs et refusaient de se laisser prendre les postérieurs, ou alors au prix d'une dure lutte et de quelques coups pieds pour le pauvre maréchal-ferrant. Malgré tout, c'était des chevaux très doux à monter. J'en ai vu un qui donnait les quatre pieds sans rechigner et qui se transformait en carne lors de la monte ! La règle ne marche pas pour tous les chevaux… Je verrai si elle s'applique aux vôtres ou pas…

Le départ allait être donné et j'aidai Hélène à prendre place sur la selle. Sa jument avait les naseaux forts dilatés et je n'aimais pas la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux ! Je failli même me faire assommer par la tête de sa jument qui avait un bien sale tic : elle encensait !

Je montai sur le mien que je trouvai bien fougueux aussi ! On les avait gardé au box pendant deux semaines ?

Comment des chevaux de cette valeur avaient-ils autant de défaut ? Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Hélène et constatai que sa jument était une plaie ! Elle levait sa tête brusquement toutes les deux minutes, alors qu'Hélène avait la main douce sur les rênes et avait même tendance à se cabrer légèrement. Des chevaux meilleurs que les nôtres ? Des carnes oui ! Ils avaient besoin d'une sérieuse reprise en main !

Hélène avait l'air de bien gérer sa jument. Tiens, elle avait emmené une cravache ? D'habitude, elle n'utilisait pas ce genre de chose avec sa propre jument…Mais bon, nous venions de descendre de beaucoup de catégories dans les montures !

La ballade aurait pu être agréable si les chevaux avaient été éduqués correctement ! Je devais sans cesse tenir les rênes fermes avec mon hongre et Hélène avait une jument effroyable ! C'est elle qui avait raison une fois de plus avec son mauvais pressentiment…

Au bout de trois kilomètres de calvaire, nous traversâmes un petit bois et je vis un des assistants du comte sortir la carabine et l'épauler en direction d'un pauvre chien famélique. Pas le genre de chien à s'attaquer à une vache ! À des poules alors ? Il n'aurait pas été si maigre s'il avait mangé des poules…Il allait l'abattre juste pour le plaisir…Sadique !

La détonation se répercuta dans mes tympans et la suite se passa tellement vite que je dus ensuite me la repasser au ralentit dans ma tête pour bien l'analyser : à ma droite, le cheval d'Hélène se cabra presque à la verticale tandis que le mien faisait un écart violent vers la gauche, totalement affolé par le coup de feu.

Il y avait un fossé assez large à gauche, mon cheval perdit l'équilibre lorsque ses pieds (antérieur et postérieur gauche) se posèrent dedans et il se vautra sur le flanc gauche, m'écrasant la jambe de toute sa masse. Le sol était fort bas !

J'entendis Hélène crier « William ! » et je me souviens avoir pensé qu'au moins elle criait le prénom qu'il fallait ! Une douleur fulgurante me vrilla dans la jambe, côté herbe (une pierre venait de me blesser) et le pommeau de la selle américaine manqua mon entrejambe de peu ! Heureusement, il se contenta de m'écraser l'intérieur de la cuisse et je sentis aussi une chaleur m'envahir : je saignais ! La pierre était tranchante !

Alors que mon cheval ne s'était pas encore relevé et que j'essayais de dégager mon pied droit de l'étrier, je vis la jument d'Hélène se cabrer une nouvelle fois !

Ses sabots avaient décollés de nonante centimètres au moins lorsque Hélène retourna sa cravache prestement et frappa la jument entre les deux oreilles avec la boule du manche de la cravache ! L'effet fut instantané : la jument reposa les antérieurs sur le sol, baissa la tête sous le coup de la douleur et la secoua dans tous les sens. Elle n'oserait plus se cabrer celle là !

Mon pied droit se dégagea de l'étrier juste à temps ! Le cheval se relevait, m'écrasant un peu plus la jambe avec son poids, Hélène descendit du sien en vitesse pour courir vers moi. Il va sans dire que tout cela s'était passé en une fraction de seconde ! Le canon de l'arme fumait encore ! Et il avait raté le chien. Tant mieux !

- William, ça va ? me demanda Hélène en se penchant sur moi. Tu sens toujours ta jambe ?

Je fermai les yeux. Oh que oui je la sentais ma jambe ! Vu la douleur… Elle passa sa main sur mon visage et je l'entendis apostropher, en français, le comte avec véhémence :

- Vos chevaux meilleurs que les nôtres ? Ils auraient sérieusement besoin d'être retravaillé oui ! Depuis quand tire-t-on à la carabine à côté de chevaux qui n'ont jamais entendu ça ? Sur un pauvre chien efflanqué en plus !

Le tigre sortait les griffes ! Je lui chuchotai :

- Doucement dans tes propos Hélène… Aide-moi à me relever s'il te plait…

- Avant de te relever je veux être sûre que tu n'as rien de cassé ! Plies tes jambes ou remues-les…

- Madame Ramsay, fit le comte en nous rejoignant, je m'excuse ! D'habitude mes chevaux ne bougent pas ! Monsieur n'a rien ?

- Non, fis-je, ça ira. Mais il y avait une pierre dans le fossé et je suis tombé dessus ! Je crois que je saigne… Non, en fait j'en suis sûr !

- Oui, monsieur vous êtes tombé juste dessus… je vois la pierre, elle est tranchante sur tout le bord et elle a du sang !

Je me relevai péniblement, ma jambe me faisait mal mais je marchais ! En boitant… Génial pour la suite ! Hélène me soutenait et elle me fit faire quelques pas.

- Oui, tu saignes ! Ton pantalon est poisseux de sang ! Qu'on m'amène ma jument ! cria-t-elle aux autres cavaliers (Et comme personne n'avait l'air de savoir quoi faire, elle enchaîna) : Et alors ? Vous attendez quoi ? Le déluge ? Bon Dieu, amenez moi cette damnée jument que j'ai accès à mes fontes ! On se dépêche !

Un des assistants alla rechercher la jument et l'amena près d'Hélène qui fouilla dans une des fontes et en ressortit des compresses, des bandages et du désinfectant.

- Merci ! Pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli attendre !

- Mais madame… fit le comte.

- Au cas où personne ne l'aurait remarqué, mon mari saigne à la cuisse ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre qu'il se vide de son sang pour bouger ! Que la seule dame du groupe veuille bien se retourner, je vais baisser le pantalon de mon mari !

Je me tenais debout, une belle entaille dans le pantalon et une plus belle encore sur le haut de ma cuisse ! Mon côté gauche avait tout pris : l'intérieur de la cuisse aurait un joli coquard dû au pommeau et l'extérieur une jolie coupure !

Hélène posa sa trousse de secours par terre (une grande pochette en cuir) et me déboutonna le pantalon comme si de rien n'était ! Elle l'abaissa au niveau de mes chevilles et souleva le tissu de mon caleçon – déchiré lui aussi par le tranchant de la pierre – pour mettre à jour la blessure. Le comte était à côté et je l'entendis siffler en voyant la coupure. Je baissais les yeux et découvris l'ampleur des dégâts : une jolie entaille qui saignait bien ! Pas une hémorragie, mais ma jambe et une partie de mon caleçon étaient de couleur rouge ! L'entaille était justement en dessous du tissu du caleçon !

Hélène sortit une paire de ciseau et attaqua la découpe dudit caleçon par le bas. Elle découpa ensuite sur la gauche et sur la droite pour dégager la blessure.

- Alors docteur ? lui demandais-je. Vous m'amputez la jambe ou je suis encore bon pour le service ?

- Vu que je n'ai pas de diplôme de médecine… Mon diagnostic est : un caleçon fichu, un pantalon juste bon pour un clochard, ta chaussette inondée de sang et une entaille qui ne devrait pas nécessiter des points de suture… du moins je l'espère parce que ce n'est pas de ma compétence ! Je vais t'appliquer une compresse après t'avoir désinfecté la blessure… et je ferai tenir le tout avec un bandage bien serré !

- Vous avez de la chance monsieur Ramsay ! Votre femme est compétente _elle_ !

- Je suis un homme comblé ! lui répondis-je en grimaçant pendant qu'Hélène nettoyait sans ménagement la plaie pour ensuite vider du produit désinfectant. J'ai une infirmière pour moi tout seul !

Elle m'appliqua la compresse avec délicatesse et serra le bandage pour maintenir le tout. Ensuite, elle termina son travail de découpe et me raccourcit assez bien le caleçon ! Presque à raz de l'aine ! Heureusement pour moi, ce matin, j'étais droitier !

Le comte lui conseilla la plus grande prudence avec le maniement des ciseaux dans cette zone…

Et puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle me releva le pantalon, me fit un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et je n'eu plus qu'à reboutonner mon pantalon. Rapidité et efficacité !

- En tout cas, dis-je au comte, je n'échangerai pas nos deux chevaux contre les vôtres ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais monté le mien !

- Je suis désolé… mais comment faire pour le retour ?

- Bien obligé de remonter dessus !

- En tout cas, fit Hélène, j'ai guéri à tout jamais l'envie de cabrer de votre jument !

- Ecoutez, dit le comte, retournons chez moi et prenez vos chevaux pour continuer la balade ! Enfin, si vous êtes d'attaque…

J'avais envie de m'étendre et de ne plus bouger ! Mais pareille occasion ne se représenterait peut-être plu ! Le coupable, c'était lui ! Donc, pas le choix !

- Je crois que ça ira ! Nous allons rentrer et changer de monture…

Hélène passa son bras autour de ma taille en parfaite épouse dévouée ! Je me dirigeai en boitant vers le hongre et me retrouvai devant un problème : comment monter à cheval lorsqu'on a la jambe gauche douloureuse ? Impossible de monter par la droite ! Je n'avais jamais dérogé à la vieille règle qui veut que l'on monte par la gauche ! Habitude héritée des temps où les hommes portaient une épée sur le côté gauche, vu que la plupart étaient droitiers !

- Si un de vos hommes pouvait aider mon mari à monter sur son cheval au lieu de rester planté comme des manches à balai !

Un des hommes me présenta ses mains et, après avoir posé mon pied gauche dedans, me souleva jusqu'à la selle. Je passai ma jambe droite au-dessus de la selle et manquai de me plier en deux de douleur lorsque la gauche se posa sur le quartier de la selle ! Les grandes douleurs étant muettes… je ne dis rien !

Le cheval avait l'air un peu plus calme et la jument d'Hélène ne levait plus la tête dans tous les sens !

Ce fut avec beaucoup de joie et beaucoup de douleur que je descendis de cette carne et remontai sur Pharaon. Hélène me fit un regard discret pour prendre de mes nouvelles et je lui fis signe que tout allait bien ! La douleur avait un peu diminué, oui mais… et si on galope ?

Nous repartîmes donc et refîmes le même chemin que précédemment. La jument d'Hélène se tenait correctement, à part qu'elle mit ses oreilles en arrière quand le comte voulu mettre son cheval à côté d'elle. Némésis devait sentir toute la haine de sa cavalière à l'égard du comte ! Ce fut elle qui, d'autorité, vint se placer aux côtés du mien qui la salua joyeusement. J'eu droit pour ma part à un joli petit clin d'œil.

- Alors monsieur Ramsay ? me demanda soudain le comte. La blessure ne vous fait pas trop mal ?

- Non, je survivrai…

- Vous avez votre infirmière pour vous soigner ! Madame est une femme d'action ! On sent qu'elle a de l'énergie ! Vous ne devez pas vous embêter avec !

- Effectivement, je n'oserais jamais _embêter_ madame… ou alors à mes risques et périls !

- J'aurais du aller moi aussi en Inde… Peut-être l'aurais-je rencontrée avant vous… Qui sait ? Ce serait peut-être moi qui aurais eu la chance de l'avoir épousé…

Je lui aurais bien répondu « arrête de rêver, les hommes dans ton genre, elle les hait et a juste envie de partir en courant ! » mais je m'en abstins !

- Si c'est comme avec vos chevaux… lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je serais bien mal tombée… Sachez une chose, monsieur le comte : c'est lui que j'ai épousé parce que c'est lui que je voulais ! Pas un autre ! Les autres prétendants pouvaient retourner chez leur mère ! La plupart des hommes sont des prétentieux qui promettent monts et merveilles ! Lui fut plus intelligent : il me fit rire ! (En plus c'était vrai : je l'avais fais sourire, puis rire… et je m'abstiendrai de la troisième chose que je lui fis qui rime aussi en « ire » …).

- J'en prends note madame, fit le comte en riant. Dites-moi, monsieur Ramsay, avez-vous arrêté un choix pour un tableau ?

La suite de la conversation roula sur le sujet des œuvres d'art et au bout de quatre heures de calvaire pour ma jambe, nous arrivâmes enfin en vue du manoir du comte ! La boucle de la ballade était bouclée !

Le fait de devoir parler avec lui m'avait contraint à ne pas avoir l'occasion de regarder le paysage. Mais je ne me tracassais pas, Hélène le faisait pour moi. J'entendis aussi quelle posait adroitement des questions à la fameuse assistante du comte, notamment pour savoir qui habitait à tel ou tel endroit.

Les femmes sont remarquables pour ce genre de choses : elles posent des questions et on leur répond sans problème ! Si un homme avait posé toutes ces questions, il aurait éveillé les soupçons !

- Venez vous rafraîchir, me dit soudain le comte. Je vous ferai visiter ma maison !

Génial, pensais-je. Ma jambe n'est que douleur et il veut faire le tour du propriétaire ! Je ne pouvais pas refuser…

Watson nous attendait dans la cour du manoir et je vis son regard inquiet lorsqu'il nous vit revenir sur nos propres chevaux ! Ils étaient un peu fourbus les pauvres ! Vu le galop que nous avions fait au matin…

Mon brave docteur fut encore plus inquiet lorsqu'il vit Hélène descendre de Némésis et venir à ma rencontre pour m'aider à descendre.

- William, pour avoir plus facile à descendre, passe ta jambe gauche au-dessus de l'encolure du cheval et descend par la droite en te laissant glisser. Évite de retomber sur la jambe gauche !

- Merci ! Mais cela va être du sport que de passer ma jambe pas au-dessus ! A cause de ma blessure je n'ai plus l'agilité d'une danseuse du Moulin Rouge moi !

- Quoi ? me demanda-t-elle étonnée. Quel moulin rouge ?

- Je t'expliquerai…

Je pris ma jambe blessée dans mes mains et la levai au-dessus de l'encolure de Pharaon et du pommeau de la selle. Une selle anglaise aurait été plus pratique pour ce genre de péripétie ! Une fois assis sur la selle, je me laissai glisser et me réceptionnai sur la jambe droite. Hélène me prêta son épaule et je m'appuyai sur elle pour marcher.

Watson vint à notre rencontre et nous demanda en proie à la panique :

- Grands Dieu ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Vous êtes blessé monsieur ?

- Petite chute de cheval mon brave John ! Rien de grave ! Madame s'est occupée de tout ! Nous vous raconterons nos aventures à l'auberge.

- Venez ! cria le comte.

Quand je vis la volée de marche qu'il fallait gravir pour accéder à sa demeure, les bras m'en tombèrent.

- Monsieur le comte ? fit Hélène.

- Oui madame.

- Vu l'état de mon mari, je pense qu'il serait plus sage pour nous de retourner à l'auberge… et revenir, si vous le permettez, un autre jour. Je crains que la volée de marches à gravir soit de trop pour lui.

- Mes hommes peuvent le porter…

- Et comment fera-t-il à l'intérieur pour se déplacer ?

- Monsieur Ramsay, vous avez une femme d'action, aimante, prévoyante et pleine de bons sens… Vous êtes les bienvenus dans quelques jours… Demain si vous vous sentez d'attaque ou dans deux jours…

Hélène avait bien négocié… Je n'étais pas capable pour l'instant de me promener dans sa maison… Ce soir, après une bonne grosse injection de morphine, je pourrais courir la campagne peut-être…Sinon, demain tard le soir… Tout dépendrait du diagnostic de Watson.

- Désolé William, je crois que tu es descendu pour rien…

- Je n'avais plus pensé à la volée de marche ! Ni que ma jambe me ferait encore si mal.

- Prends Némésis !

- Qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

- Elle est moins haute que Pharaon… Tu auras plus facile de monter dessus…

Ce qui fut dit fut fait ! Hélène avait des longues jambes comme moi et nous ne devrions pas changer la hauteur des étrivières.

Le comte nous salua et le rendez-vous fut pris pour demain.

Pas d'escapade nocturne cette nuit ? Repos des guerriers ? Je verrais plus tard !

Hélène amena Némésis près d'une grosse pierre rectangulaire pour me faciliter la monte par la droite. Je n'eu plus qu'à passer ma jambe blessée et m'asseoir sur la jument. Quel changement ! Beaucoup plus fine !

Quand mes deux compères furent sur leurs montures (Watson avait tendus ses mains pour jouer au secrétaire galant avec l'épouse du patron) nous nous mîmes en route pour le retour.

Comme il commençait à faire très noir, je voulu passer devant avec la jument puisqu'elle avait le pied sûr et la croupe bien visible.

Je la talonnai pour qu'elle dépasse Pharaon et j'eu droit en retour à un arrêt brusque ! La jument coucha ses oreilles en arrière et tourna vers moi un regard menaçant !

- Et alors sale bête ? lui dis-je. On fait sa tête des mauvais jours ?

- William ! fit Hélène en se tournant vers moi. Tu ne dois pas lui donner de coup de talon ! Juste effleurer ses flancs ou presser tes genoux. Tu peux aussi faire claquer ta langue ou lui dire « va ! » mais en aucun cas la talonner ! Elle n'aime pas ça !

- J'ai remarqué !

Je fis claquer ma langue et la jument repris sa route. Je n'eu aucun mal à dépasser l'étalon et je me plaçai devant eux pour leur montrer le chemin.

Vu que nous ne savions pas faire des allures dans le noir, il nous fallu un certain temps avant d'atteindre l'auberge, confier les chevaux aux palefreniers – Louis avait été étonné de me voir revenir sur la jument – et surtout : descendre du cheval !

- Tu es blessé à la jambe ? me demanda le gamin.

- Oui ! Nos chevaux sont plus gentils que celui que j'ai dû monter ! Tu n'es pas encore au lit toi ?

- Je voulais dire bonsoir à madame Hélène, me répondit-il en se dandinant sur ses pieds.

- Brave petit garçon ! Fais moi un bisous et file dans ta cachette !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Puis, il me regarda, ne sachant trop s'il devait me saluer où non… Je vis sa petite main se tendre et il me serra la mienne ainsi que celle de Watson, puis, il disparu dans la nuit !

- Vous lui fichez la trouille monsieur Ramsay, me dit Watson.

- Je ne vais pas le manger pourtant !

Je regagnai notre chambre soutenu par mes deux assistants. La montée des escaliers ne fut pas une mince affaire mais je refusai de me laisser porter ! On a sa dignité tout de même !

Arrivé devant notre chambre « conjugale » Watson me fit un discret regard vers ma jambe et je fus bien obligé de le laisser rentrer pour qu'il puisse jouer à son métier préféré : médecin !

Il ne faisait pas chaud dehors et je me tins debout, dos à la cheminée pour me réchauffer pendant qu'Hélène s'écroulait dans le divan et retirait ses bottes. Elle se promenait toujours en bas ou pieds nus elle !

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Watson. Et pourquoi êtes vous revenu avec vos montures alors que vous étiez partit avec celles du comte ?

- Les mauvais pressentiments d'Hélène se sont révélés exacts ! Asseyez-vous, je vais tout vous raconter !

- Non Holmes ! Votre blessure d'abord ! Vu l'état de votre pantalon, vous avez saigné abondamment !

- Bravo ! Bonne déduction mon ami ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Hélène se promène avec une trousse de secours et m'a prodigué les premiers soins !

- Madame pense à tout… mais laissez-moi voir la blessure de plus près. Elle nécessite peut-être des points de suture…

- Oh Watson ! J'ai regardé la blessure. Pas besoin de suture !

- Venez dans la salle de bain Holmes que j'examine au moins le pansement…

- Le pansement est fait et bien fait ! J'ai contrôlé son travail et elle a bien fait ça !

- Laissez-moi au moins vérifier qu'il tiendra bien ! Allez, dans la salle de bain !

- Je crève de mal à chaque fois que je me déplace Watson ! Si vous croyez que je vais aller jusque là ! Vous aller vérifier ici ! (Et joignant le geste à la parole, je déboutonnai mon pantalon pour me faire examiner par mon docteur mère poule !).

- Mais enfin ! fit-il scandalisé. Pas devant madame quand même ! Un peu de décence ! Tournez-vous alors madame ! (Hélène haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers l'opposé).

Je n'avais pas encore abaissé mon pantalon, ayant attendu qu'Hélène détourne les yeux pour satisfaire Watson.

- Watson, je vais prendre de la morphine pour pouvoir me déplacer demain et c'est bon ! En tout cas Hélène, tu devrais faire breveter ton invention : le caleçon court ! Parles-en avec Andrew et lancez le produit sur le marché. Il aura du succès parce qu'il est moins gênant que les autres…

- Holmes ! Nous sommes au printemps ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous portez encore des caleçons longs ?

- Rassurez-vous Watson… ils sont courts ! Mais Hélène me l'a raccourci à un niveau « encore plus court » ! Et c'est plus confortable je trouve… je sens que je vais prendre les ciseaux et les faire tous à la même hauteur… juste un chouia plus long quand même !

- Quoi ? fit Watson en me regardant avec des yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement. Elle vous a raccourci le caleçon ?

- Watson ! fis-je excédé. Si vous aviez pris la peine de regarder la déchirure de mon pantalon, vous constaterez que ce n'est pas le mollet qui est blessé !

- Et comment madame a-t-elle fait pour vous soigner aussi haut… fit-il avec un petit sourire venant de se rendre compte de ce que cela impliquait.

Hélène se retourna et darda son regard émeraude vers Watson :

- J'ai demandé à la seule autre femme de bien vouloir se tourner pendant que je soignais mon « époux » ! Je vous laisse déduire le procédé utilisé pour avoir accès à sa blessure… Mais n'y voyez rien de grivois, vulgaire ou obscène mon cher John !

- Vous avez descendu votre pantalon devant madame ? me demanda-t-il soufflé.

- Non ! répondit Hélène en souriant. Je l'ai descendu moi-même !

- Oh bon sang Holmes ! fit-il en pouffant. Et vous l'avez laissée faire ?

- Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Lui dire « non ma chérie tu ne peux pas ! ». Nous n'étions pas seul Watson ! Et je préférais me faire soigner par quelqu'un de compétent ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Le temps de me rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait que mon pantalon était déjà sur mes chevilles ! Et vu qu'elle avait une paire de ciseaux en main… je n'ai pas osé bouger ! Alors vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai pas besoin d'aller me cacher ou elle de détourner les yeux ! C'est elle qui m'a fait le pansement !

- J'aurais aimé voir ça ! Hélène qui vous déboutonne le pantalon, vous l'abaisse et ensuite ?

- A genoux devant moi, une paire de ciseaux pour me couper le caleçon, nettoyer la blessure, la désinfecter, appliquer une compresse et bander ma jambe pour faire tenir le tout ! Ne vous inquiétez pas mon brave, les pans de ma chemise sont longs ! Elle n'a rien vu ! D'ailleurs même les pans de ma chemise sont pleins de sang…

- Elle avait quand même ses jolies mains pas loin de votre « intimité »…

- Ses jolies mains pourvues d'une paire de ciseaux Watson ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait songé un instant à autre chose ! Moi, j'ai juste vérifié que rien ne traînait…

- Que notre brave docteur arrête de nous jouer les « outrés » ! Vu l'intonation grivoise de sa voix lorsqu'il a dit « Hélène vous déboutonne le pantalon, vous l'abaisse… », je parie qu'il a vu une autre scène dans sa tête ! Et pas une correcte ! Il y avait urgence John ! Il saignait et pas un peu ! Je n'ai même pas réfléchis ! J'ai demandé ma trousse de secours dans les fontes de ma selle et je l'ai soigné !

- C'est exact Watson ! Les autres y ont peut-être vu du sensuel mais je vous assure qu'elle a eu la trouille lorsqu'elle a vu mon cheval perdre l'équilibre dans le fossé et s'écrouler par terre ! Et je n'ai pas rigolé non plus lorsque le sien s'est cabré à la verticale ! Un faux pas et Hélène se retrouvait écrasée sous le cheval ! Maintenant, si vous pouvez me refiler de la morphine que je puisse monter à cheval demain et me promener chez le comte…

- Vous êtes fou ? Demain vous aurez toujours mal ! Ce n'est pas un peu de morphine qui va y faire quoique ce soit ! Vos veines en sont remplies de morphine ! Elle ne vous fait plus aucun effet ! Avec tout ce que vous êtes déjà injecté comme morphine dans votre vie on aurait pu soigner l'intégralité des blessés de la guerre de Sécession !

- Merci docteur ! lui répondis-je d'une voix froide. Tant que vous y êtes, rajoutez les blessés de toutes les guerres napoléoniennes et ceux de la guerre de Cent Ans ! Puisque vous n'êtes pas disposé à m'aider, je vais vous souhaiter de passer une bonne nuit ! Moi, je vais aller me laver la jambe et tenter une sortie cette nuit !

- William ! fit Hélène. Il est beaucoup trop tard pour tenter quelque chose cette nuit ! Je vais être obligée de te traîner derrière moi pendant tout le trajet ! Allons, sois raisonnable ! Repos pour être frais et dispos demain pour aller chez monsieur de Rougemont…

- Humm, fit Watson tout content, madame commande…

- Non John ! lui répondit-elle vertement. J'essaie de faire preuve de bon sens ! Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile avec des gamins tels que vous deux ! Privé de sortie cette nuit ! Alors l'aîné des deux gamins va me faire le plaisir de regagner sa chambre tout de suite et le cadet va aller se nettoyer la jambe sans mouiller son pansement !

Nous lui répondîmes en cœur :

- Oui maman !

- Excusez-moi, fit Watson timidement, mais ai-je droit à une histoire avant de me coucher ? Celle de l'incident avec les chevaux par exemple…

- Oui mon petit John ! Je vais vous la raconter, mais ensuite vous filez ! Et entre nous, vous avez utilisé mon prénom lorsque vous avez dit : « Hélène vous déboutonne le pantalon… ». Dois-je en déduire quelque chose ?

- Pardon madame, cela m'a échappé… Aucunes déductions dans l'emploi accidentel du prénom au lieu du « madame ».

- Bien ! Comme vous êtes un gentil garçon, je ne vous enverrai pas au lit sans vous raconter l'histoire…

Hélène et moi lui racontâmes l'incident de cet après-midi. Il ne put que constater qu'elle avait eu raison en nous faisant partir avec nos montures et sur le fait que c'était louche l'invitation si tôt.

Mais malgré tout, cela pouvait être juste un malheureux concours de circonstances… nous n'avions pas de preuve de la préméditation d'un tel coup...

Notre ami Watson s'en alla et Hélène me nettoya la jambe. Le sang avait coagulé dans les poils (même si mes jambes n'étaient pas très poilues, c'était déjà de trop) et elle n'eu pas facile de tout nettoyer.

Puis je fouillai mes bagages et sortit ma fiole de morphine. Puisque Watson avait refusé, j'allais puiser dans ma réserve !

- Tu en avais avec toi ? me demanda-t-elle étonnée. Mais alors pourquoi en demander à John ?

- Pour ne pas utiliser ma réserve…

- Alors ne l'injecte pas maintenant ! Fais-le demain ! Avec un peu de chance tu gambaderas… Si tu as toujours du mal et bien tu t'injecteras la morphine… Je croyais qu'un homme tel que toi était plus dur au mal… (Elle réfléchi et sourit). Tu as grimacé lorsque je t'ai nettoyé et désinfecté la plaie ! Cela prouve bien que les femmes ont une capacité de résistance à la douleur plus grande que les hommes…

Je dois dire que je fus assez étonné de son petit discours…

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Si c'est pour me faire la morale sur mes vices et sales manies, tu perds ton temps ! Watson a essayé avant toi…

- Non, tu injectes ce que tu veux dans tes veines… mais pas devant moi ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que lorsque j'accoucherai dans huit mois, je n'aurai pas droit à de la morphine pour atténuer ma douleur _moi_ ! Aucune femme qui accouche n'y a droit ! C'est bien la preuve qu'une femme peut supporter un seuil de douleur plus grand que celui des hommes ! Les hommes sont des lavettes ! Pire que des gosses !

J'étais assis lorsqu'elle avait commencé à parler. Je joignis mes mains devant ma bouche, admirai le plafond et ensuite je reposai le flacon dans mes valises.

Mon orgueil venait de se retourner contre moi ! Si je m'injectais la morphine, à ses yeux je serais un moins que rien ! Une lavette, un type sans courage incapable de supporter une légère douleur…Ah les femmes ! Et celle là était à mes yeux la plus terrible de toutes ! C'était sur moi que ça était tombé…

- Satisfaite de ton examen des fers des chevaux du comte ? lui demandais-je comme si de rien n'était, juste pour changer de sujet.

Pour une fois, je la surpris ! Elle se reprit et sourit légèrement avant de me répondre :

- Oui, j'ai examiné toutes les ferrures et tout est enregistré dans ma mémoire. J'avais l'intention de le faire pour voir s'il n'y avait pas moyen de reconnaître ses traces dans la campagne. Et bingo ! Le fer de l'antérieur gauche du cheval du comte a une particularité ! Il lui manque un clou !

- Bravo !

- Oui, j'avais remarqué en passant près de son cheval que cela faisait un certain temps qu'il avait les mêmes fers ! Au moins plus de huit semaines… Les clous que le maréchal recourbe sur la corne externe du sabot étaient fort longs ! Un palefrenier avait déjà resserré les clous ! On entend bien lorsque le cheval marche que les fers sont loin ! Ils tiennent par habitude…Et un fer a déjà perdu un clou… J'ai fais semblant de rien et j'ai examiné tous les sabots !

- Tu es merveilleuse ! Tu poses des questions indiscrètes sur les habitants de la région, tu soulèves les sabots des chevaux, bref tu enquêtes et personne ne trouve ça anormal ! Si j'avais soulevé un sabot, je serais devenu suspect ! Mais toi non !

- Ce genre de don, on naît avec ou ne l'a jamais… Admire et prends-en de la graine !

- Seigneur Dieu ! Elle attrape la grosse tête ! Va chauffer les draps au lieu d'essayer de prendre ma place !

- Je crois que je vais t'obéir et aller me coucher. (Elle prit une voix de conspiratrice :). Vu où ta blessure se situe, je ne prends aucun risque à tes côtés cette nuit… Ma jambe risquerait d'aller contre ton pansement ou ton bleu et te faire mal…

- J'ai une solution à tous les problèmes jeune demoiselle… Et puisque je n'ai pas eu mon injection de morphine, j'ai le droit de ma rattraper sur autre chose…Mon pansement n'en souffrira même pas…

- Prouve-le-moi… et je veux des preuves matérielles !

- A vos ordres madame !

Quand nous eûmes terminé nos petites distractions elle me confirma qu'en effet, le pansement n'avait même pas souffert de nos ébats !

Preuves matérielles à l'appui je lui avais prouvé et démontré que même blessé dans le haut de ma cuisse je pouvais toujours nous procurer du plaisir ! Mais maintenant, nous étions crevés ! La nuit fut douce mais encore une fois très courte !


	52. III : Chap 58 : Visite chez le comte

_Vous les femmes, vous le charme_

_Vos sourires nous attirent nous désarment_

_Vous les anges, adorables_

_Et nous sommes nous les hommes pauvres diables (…)_

_Vous les femmes vous le charme_

_Vos sourires nous attirent nous désarment_

_Pauvres diables que nous sommes_

_Vulnérables, misérables, nous les hommes_

_Pauvres diables, Pauvres diables, Pauvres diables_

_**Vous les femmes : Julio Iglesias**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 58 : Visite chez le comte (le 2 avril)**

Le réveil fut difficile ! Hélène me réveilla à six heures comme convenu et elle fila à la salle de bain comme d'habitude ! Moi, j'allumai ma première cigarette.

Je boitais toujours mais la douleur était moins forte qu'hier. Watson vint nous retrouver à table. L'aubergiste devait nous avoir à la bonne parce qu'il nous soignait comme des rois ! Aujourd'hui, il nous amena du fromage de chèvres (un paysan en élevait dans la région). Hélène en tartina son pain mais trouva que le fromage était trop « pas à son goût » et elle se leva pour aller demander quelque chose à notre aubergiste et revint ensuite, toute fière, avec un pot de miel !

- Du miel ? fis-je étonné.

- Oui, pour adoucir le goût du fromage. En plus, le miel vient de Provence ! C'est un habitué qui lui en apporte lorsqu'il passe dans la région. D'après lui, il devrait passer dans peu de temps… Hum ! Délicieux ! Ça lui donne une autre dimension !

Elle coupa un morceau de son pain et me le tendit :

- Tiens William, goutte-moi cette merveille !

- Non merci ! Le fromage au miel ne m'inspire pas… Je préfère le lait caillé de vache avec de la confiture ! Spécialité Amélia ! Aucun ne lui arrive à la cheville !

- Oh que si tu vas goûter ! J'ai mangé des grenouilles moi ! Alors retour de politesse. Tu ne seras pas déçu, je te jure !

Evidemment ! Avec des arguments pareils, je me voyais mal refuser ! Je ne fus pas déçu, c'était bon ! Je m'en tartinai moi aussi sur du pain.

- Tu as encore gagné ! C'est bon ! Le mélange sucré du miel se marie bien avec le goût plus amer du fromage…

- J'ai toujours raison ! Mais que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui chez le comte ? Il nous fera visiter son manoir, mais ensuite ? Comment s'y prend-on pour voir ce que l'on ne doit pas voir ? Tu as une idée ?

- Des tas, mais vu que je ne sais pas comment est disposé sa maison… Ce que je sais, c'est que l'on prendra un autre chemin pour y aller ! Nous pouvons longer le haut des falaises et couper à travers « champs » pour nous y rendre ! Le chemin est plus direct ! Cela nous permettra de regarder après d'autres sites…

- Ah ! fit Watson. Voilà le chouchou de madame !

Louis arrivait tout fier ! Hélène eu droit à un baiser et nous a un salut de la tête. Paul l'avait aidé pour déposer la selle et lui, il avait fait le reste ! Les fontes étaient posées, les capes liées et les couvertures aussi !

Il s'assit à table avec nous et bu une tasse de lait qu'un des serveurs lui avait apporté à la demande d'Hélène. Ils étaient tous à sa botte ! Elle était très agréable avec eux aussi, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, formule de politesse… Autre chose que la petite peste qui faisait de son nez parce que son café était trop chaud ou son eau trop humide.

Le gamin était collé contre Hélène. Pour le décoller, ce serait impossible ! Gros problème en perspective ! Vu les regards qu'il lui faisait… dans une semaine il lui disait « maman » !

Une fois en selle, je pris la tête pour les guider pour un parcours « hors piste » et que j'avais remarqué sur une carte chez monsieur David. Toujours bon à prendre lors de nos sorties nocturnes ! J'avais envie de le connaître pour pouvoir aller plus vite le cas échéant. Si seulement on pouvait l'emprunter à vélo ! Nous chevauchions depuis quelques kilomètres…

Ce fut un bruit de galop qui nous fit tourner la tête. Le bruit provenait d'en bas, sur la plage.

- William ! Regarde ! Une troupe d'une douzaine de cavaliers sur la plage ! Ce ne seraient pas eux tes mystérieux cavaliers qui s'envolent dans le ciel ?

- Peut-être… mais je ne vois pas les chiens…

- Restés au chenil sans doute… Tu as vu leurs chevaux ? Pas n'importe quoi ! Oh, ils nous ont vu !

Effectivement, en passant à notre hauteur, vingt mètres plus bas, le cavalier de tête et ensuite le reste de la troupe tournèrent le regard vers le haut et nous fixèrent tout en continuant de galoper, mais à une allure plus réduite.

De là où on se trouvait, ils n'auraient pas pu nous voir d'en bas ! Le meneur me fit même un petit salut en posant brièvement la paume de sa main contre son front ! Un salut bref, mais impossible de se tromper !

- Ils ont des chevaux espagnols ! fit Hélène tout en joie. Et des arabes aussi ! Tu as vu le cheval du meneur ? On dirait Pharaon en plus grand, plus massif… Joli aussi l'alezan crin lavés ! Et c'est quoi pour des chevaux ceux-là ?

- Lesquels ? Les derniers ?

- Oui, les quatre derniers…

- Un pie, un appaloosa et deux Quarters Horses ! Je croyais que les appaloosa avaient presque tous disparus après la reddition des Nez-Percés en 1877 !

- C'étaient les chevaux des indiens d'Amérique ?

- Oui ! Leurs immenses troupeaux ont été décimés par l'armée américaine qui considérait ces chevaux comme des armes de guerre ! Ils ont même servis de cibles d'entraînement ! Quelle horreur ! Une boucherie ! Il en existe encore… Tant mieux ! Les quatre derniers sont des chevaux américains sans conteste ! Sur une plage de Normandie, c'est plutôt exceptionnel !

- Races inconnues au bataillon pour moi !

- J'ai monté des Quarters lors de mon voyage aux Etats-Unis… Spécial comme cheval ! Sélectionnée pour sa rapidité sur des courses de sprint d'un quart de mile, d'où son nom… Le cheval de la conquête de l'Ouest ! Mais que font-ils ici ? Et où vont-ils ?

- Sur le sentier qui remonte vers le haut ! me répondit Hélène. Droit devant !

- Brillante déduction jeune fille ! Mais je m'en doutais ! Je voulais savoir où ils allaient ensuite parce qu'on ne les a jamais croisés avant !

- J'avais très bien compris ! Mais c'est toi qui as couru…

- Infernale je vous dis ! Continuons notre route, nous devons encore arriver chez Talleyrand…Allez, en route Pharaon !

- Et votre jambe Holmes ?

- Pas de nom John ! Si vous voulez savoir, je souffre le martyre en silence !

- Menteur ! Vous avez emmené quoi dans vos valises ? Cocaïne ou morphine ?

- Tabac, cigares, pipes et cigarettes !

- Vous fumez moins on dirait… Cocaïne ou morphine ?

- Pas le temps de fumer ! Morphine uniquement ! Pour usage médical seulement !

- Menteur ! fit-il en souriant. Je savais que vous en aviez avec vous ! Pour vos injections personnelles oui ! Pas pour usage médical !

- Non ! Mon cerveau est actif ! Pas de morne routine de l'existence à l'horizon ! J'ai une exaltation mentale pendant la durée de cette enquête ! (Exaltation des sens aussi, mais je me gardai bien de lui dire ! Moi qui lui avais fait des diatribes entières sur l'importance du bannissement des sentiments… J'étais mal pris !). Mon cerveau refuse la stagnation, ne l'oubliez pas John !

- Mais vous vous êtes injecté de la morphine hier pour atténuer la douleur !

- Non !

- Il dit vrai John. Pas de morphine dans les veines ! Le flacon est resté dans sa valise. Il n'y a pas touché et il ne simule pas sa douleur…

- Félicitations madame ! Vous avez réussi là où j'ai toujours échoué !

- Je n'ai rien fait John !

- Alors je ne comprends plus rien ! fit-il. Vous fumez moins, mangez beaucoup mieux et plus que d'habitude et en plus, pas de drogue ! Vous nous l'avez changé madame !

- Je ne suis responsable de rien John ! La cuisine et l'air français y sont pour quelque chose sans doute ! L'air est plus sain qu'à Londres…

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de disserter là-dessus, leur dis-je. Poussons un peu l'allure.

Watson avait l'art de remarquer certains détails qu'il n'aurait pas du remarquer !

C'est vrai que je fumais moins, mais à cheval, je n'ai jamais fumé ! Je ne m'étais fait aucune injection, mais mon cerveau était actif ! Et j'avoue que j'avais de l'appétit. J'étais capable de sauter des repas, de manger sur le pouce, de jeûner plusieurs jours, mais le péché de la gourmandise était un de mes préférés, lorsque j'avais le temps j'aimais faire bonne chère !

Bon, avec Hélène j'avais aussi le péché de la chair ! De plus, elle me faisait manger puisqu'elle emmenait le pique-nique et laissait souffler les chevaux ! Mais je me sentais bien en France, avec une enquête et… Hélène !

Nous avons mit les chevaux au trot pour ne pas traîner et cette allure réveilla la douleur. J'avais un énorme bleu violet à l'intérieur de ma cuisse et chaque fois qu'il allait contre le quartier de la selle je serrais les dents !

Les cavaliers aperçus débouchèrent alors du sentier, toujours à bonne allure, et passèrent loin devant notre route. Ils filaient à vive allure dans la campagne, tous en rang : le meneur seul devant, un autre derrière lui et les dix autres répartit en deux rangées de cinq cavaliers. Discipline ! Militaire la discipline ?

Je devrais demander à monsieur David ou à l'aubergiste s'ils étaient au courant de cette troupe de cavaliers.

Nous arrivâmes à destination, John continua sa route seul pour nous trouver une crique romantique digne de ce nom tandis qu'Hélène et moi descendions de cheval.

- Bonjour monsieur Ramsay, fit le comte en venant à ma rencontre. Votre secrétaire est toujours là ?

- Oui, il n'a pas vraiment trouvé un endroit romantique pour nous hier… Il veut faire mieux !

- Venez ! Entrez ! Un palefrenier va s'occuper de vos chevaux. Comment va votre jambe monsieur ?

- Je sais à peine marcher sans boiter ! (J'accentuais mon mal et ma boiterie pour lui ôter tous soupçons). Mais d'ici une semaine cela ira mieux !

Il nous fit pénétrer dans son antre (les marches furent un calvaire et je ne dus pas simuler). Après une tasse de thé, il nous fit faire le tour de sa maison et nous montra sa collection. Pas de pièces appartenant à d'autres ! Pas fou non plus ! Mais j'avais eu droit à une visite guidée !

Même la cave à vin pour Hélène qui se fit une joie de manipuler les bouteilles avec dextérité ! Elle apprit même au comte comment déplacer les vieilles bouteilles !

Si je devais pénétrer chez lui par effraction j'avais l'avantage de connaître la disposition des pièces par cœur !

Nous eûmes droit à un dîner qui n'équivalait pas au niveau de la cuisine de l'auberge et les vins étaient, selon Hélène : pas terrible et médiocre pour certains ! Elle m'en fit part une fois partit du manoir. Leurs noms étaient célèbres mais les années mal choisies ! Il avait dû acheter un stock de bouteilles spéciales « années de merde » m'avait-elle dit en riant.

Je lui avais dit que je ne repartirais pas trop tard parce que je devais passer chez mon employeur pour discuter de deux trois choses. Maintenant que j'avais vu la maison…

Watson avait la journée d'exploration pour lui et il nous rejoindrait à l'auberge pour le souper.

Une fois repartit, je fis signe à Hélène de ne rien dire de suite. Nous chevauchions depuis peu, par un autre chemin, vers la maison de monsieur David lorsque Hélène rompit le silence :

- C'est comme je t'avais dit ! Ce type veut faire bourgeois mais il n'y arrive pas ! Il sert des grands vins à sa table mais il possède des années mauvaises !

- Tu es sûre que toutes ses années sont mauvaises ? Tu as vérifié ?

- Il a classé les vins par année…C'est un grand maniaque de l'ordre _lui_ ! Pas comme certains… La plupart des noms de vins que j'ai aperçu n'étaient pas classés dans les grandes années ou les exceptionnelles ! Il possède une cave à vin spécialisée dans les années « exceptionnellement mauvaises » ! Je me demande même s'il ne colle pas des étiquettes de grands vins sur des bouteilles de piquette ! Certaines bouteilles m'ont parues louches… Il se donne des grands airs mais ne vaut rien ! Mais il veut se faire croire que oui ! Et je quitte sa table en ayant faim ! Pourtant, pour l'ordre, il nous bat ! Son bureau est rangé à l'outrance ! C'est à peine s'il ne place pas son crayon par rapport à l'équateur ! Maniaque pareil, ça ne s'invente pas ! Ses assiettes étaient toutes alignées parfaitement ! Rien ne dépassait !

- Mais j'ai vu tout ce que je voulais voir !

- Tu as vu son carnet de télégramme ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas osé l'approcher ! Tu as pu ?

- Evidemment ! (Elle m'étonnait tous les jours elle !) Puisque tu as eu la gentillesse de le retenir devant un tableau pendant que je regardais !

- Vu que je te tournais le dos aussi, je ne savais pas si tu avais eu la présence d'esprit de regarder… Alors ?

- Il a tellement appuyé sur son crayon que cela se voyait en dessous ! Mais je n'ai pas le nom du destinataire… Pas noté dessus ! Juste l'heure pour son assistante…

- Le message Hélène ! lui dis-je un peu énervé.

- Ne t'énerve pas ! me répondit-elle avec le sourire : « Ai préparé caisses de vin – expédie tout par bateau – date prévue confirmée – soyez présent réception » et tu connais la meilleure ? Je te parle en anglais parce que le télégramme était rédigé en anglais ! Il demandait à l'assistante de le faire « le 2 avril, 10h a.m » !

- Comment connaître le nom du destinataire ?

- Tu le demandes à la guichetière ! Un joli sourire et l'affaire est faite !

- Tu crois qu'elle va te montrer ses talons de récépissés ? fis-je en haussant les yeux.

- Si je demande gentiment… On tourne la bride et on cravache jusqu'à la ville la plus proche de chez lui ?

- Et la discrétion ? Si on nous demande ce que l'on est allé faire au bureau de poste ?

- Je devais envoyer un télégramme à une amie…

- Qui va demander à voir les talons…

- Si c'est un homme au guichet, c'est pour moi ! Je te laisse les femmes…

- Adjugé ! Au galop !

Le fait d'avoir étudié les cartes de la région me permis de nous emmener sans encombre à la ville la plus proche du manoir, distante de six kilomètres environ.

Nous descendîmes de cheval avant la ville et nous les liâmes les chevaux – sauf Némésis – à un arbre à l'écart, caché dans des buissons. Pas discret de rentrer dans la petite ville avec des chevaux sellés à l'américaine !

- Hélène, tu es en pantalons !

- J'ai toujours ma jupe avec moi dans les fontes (elle agrafa sa robe au-dessus de son pantalon). Et voilà ! Si c'est un homme, je ferai une échancrure à ma chemise…

- Vous aimer jouer avec votre corps ! Ah, vous les femmes…

- Jaloux ! Viens, allons voir au bureau de poste…

Nous avions de la chance, le bureau des postes et télégraphes était au début le la charmante petite ville dont j'ai oublié le nom. Coup d'oeil discret et vu que c'était _un_ employé, c'était pour Hélène ! Avec un peu de chance, ce n'était plus le même que ce matin.

- Donne-moi ton plan que je vérifie s'il est correct !

- Rien du tout ! Tu me fais confiance ! Va attendre ailleurs !

- Mais…

- Tais-toi ! Observe, admire et prends en de la graine !

Elle dégrafa un peu les boutons de sa chemise, défit légèrement ses cheveux, pris une respiration haletante et profitant qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le bureau, elle y entra en trombe !

Mon attente fut angoissante ! Allait-elle y arriver ? Je lui faisais confiance mais, si l'employé était méfiant… Mais elle ressortit bientôt, se dirigea vers moi, me fit un petit clin d'œil complice et je la suivis au pas de charge ce qui me fis grimacer de douleur.

- Hélène ? Tu as le nom ?

- Oui ! C'est un avantage indéniable lorsque l'on est une femme et que la nature fut _très_ généreuse sur vos attributs ! Encore un peu il bavait ! Dégoûtant personnage !

- Raconte !

- Quand on sera à cheval !

- A la fin, je serai devenu un véritable misogyne par ta faute ! Tu n'as aucune pitié pour moi ! Encore moins pour ma blessure !

- Pardon. L'excitation me fait tout oublier ! Je ralentis pour que tu puisses me suivre…

- Tu me voles tout ! Même mes répliques favorites à John ! C'est _moi_ qui sous l'excitation de l'affaire doit tout oublier et _vous_ qui devez penser à tout ! Même pas secondé comme il faut !

- Tu parles plus qu'une vieille commère ! Et tu n'as aucune pitié pour tes associés !

Je finirai fou à cause d'une femme : Hélène ! Et j'aimais bien quand elle me rendait fou !

Une fois arrivés à cent mètres de l'endroit où l'on avait caché les chevaux, nous entendîmes Némésis qui hennit de joie en nous sentant arriver. Ma jambe était toujours un peu douloureuse de ma course endiablée !

Une fois remonté à cheval – péniblement pour moi ! – Hélène me conta son aventure :

« - Je suis entrée en trombe et essoufflée pour faire comme si j'avais couru sur le chemin. Si tu avais vu le regard de l'employé quand j'ai poussé la porte ! Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, marié mais tellement mal fagoté qu'à mon avis, sa femme ne doit plus trop l'aimer ! Excuse…je dévie du sujet. Ton regard de glace à parler pour toi ! Je m'approche du guichet, lui fait mon plus beau sourire et lui explique _en français dans le texte_ que j'ai peur d'avoir commis une faute lors de la rédaction d'un télégramme. J'avais des tas de choses à penser et je pense que j'ai confondu des destinataires !

« - Puis-je, sans vous commander, vous demander de bien vouloir regarder dans vos souches pour vérifier que je l'ai envoyé au bon destinataire ?

« - Oui, me dit-il, même si en principe je ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose !

« - Oh monsieur ! (Je fais semblant de sangloter) Si jamais je me suis trompée de destinataire, je vais me faire passer un savon ! Pitié (petit sourire et tête penchée).

« - Donnez-moi les données de votre télégramme.

« - Il est rédigé en anglais et il parle de vin et d'être présent à la réception. Vin se dit « wine » en anglais, il a dû être posté aujourd'hui avant dix heures…

« - Le voilà ! Quel destinataire devait-il avoir ?

« - Oh mon Dieu (je joignis les mains et levai les yeux vers le ciel). Faites que je n'ai pas mis comme destinataire monsieur Mcfarlane ! Faites que non… Ce serait une catastrophe ! Oh mon bon monsieur, donnez-moi des bonnes nouvelles !

« - Ce n'est pas le nom que vous venez de citer mademoiselle ! Rassurée ?

« - A moitié ! (Sa réponse ne faisait pas mon affaire ! Je voulais le nom ! Alors je suis devenue un vrai moulin à parole !) Pouvez-vous me dire quel destinataire j'ai noté ? Parce que j'aurais pu quand même l'envoyer à un autre ! C'est moins catastrophique, mais grave quand même parce que je devrai en faire un autre et vu le temps que j'aurai perdu, il serait trop tard ! Oh Dieu du ciel ! Si je me suis trompée… Dites-moi le nom s'il vous plaît ! Je suis un peu superstitieuse et si je prononce le nom du bon destinataire, ce ne sera pas ça ! Tandis que si vous me le dites (j'ai joué le rôle de la fille un peu idiote et à moitié hystérique !) ce sera juste ! Pitié mon bon monsieur !

« - Allez, je ne peux pas mais je le fais rien que pour vous ! Ne le dites à personne que j'ai fait ça !

« - Promis ! Sur la bible ! A condition que vous-même n'ébruitiez pas le fait que j'aie pu me tromper !

« - Vous avez noté comme destinataire : monsieur Coleman, 6 Bown Street à Boston. Est-ce le bon ?

« - Je ne me suis pas trompée ! Oh monsieur ! Je vous embrasserais bien pour vous remercier ! Vous me sauvez la vie !

« - Je ne vous l'interdis pas !

« - Je lui ai fait un bisou sur sa joue moite (dégueulasse entre nous) et voilà le travail ! Satisfait grand maître ? »

- Le résultat seul compte ! Mais chapeau sur l'utilisation de tes atouts de charme ! Qui est donc ce Coleman et que veut dire l'envoi de caisses de vin ? Du vrai vin ou autre chose ?

- Télégraphie discrètement à Londres pour qu'Andrew se renseigne sur lui.

- Je vais bien voir… Cela peut-être dangereux… Prenons un petit trot pour aller plus vite, je voudrais passer chez David pour lui demander qui sont ces cavaliers.

- J'en connais un qui va avoir mal sa jambe ce soir ! Je me demande si John aura trouvé quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent…

- Il m'a fait part de quelques grottes dans la falaise.

- Accès par la mer ?

- Une oui et l'autre par la plage.

- Je continue de penser que son point de chute n'est pas la plage ! Trop dangereux, on pourrait les voir… Tandis que si l'accès est exclusivement par la mer, personne ne peut avoir accès à son lieu de débarquement !

- Tu auras sans doute raison, mais je ne veux négliger aucunes pistes. Si jamais son endroit pour le débarquement des marchandises volées en Angleterre se fait par une plage, je suis fichu ! Pour ce qu'il ramène du continent, il doit aller directement à sa cachette finale. Mais pas moyen de trouver ! Et ça m'énerve !

- Moi aussi !

Puis quelque chose me frappa, avec l'excitation du moment, je n'avais pas remarqué une chose flagrante : l'accent anglais d'Hélène avait presque disparu !

- Hélène ! Où est ton accent anglais ? Tu ne l'as plus ?

- Oh, celui-là ! Je l'exagérais un peu… beaucoup même ! Si on demande à l'employé des postes si la dame qui l'a interrogé avait un accent anglais prononcé, il dira que non !

- Toi alors ! Tu es éblouissante ! Tu m'étonnes tous les jours !

- Je te l'avais dit : observe, admire et prends en de la graine !

- Tu avais encore du lait qui coulait de ton nez que je faisais déjà ce boulot !

- ça te fait râler que je sois meilleure que toi…

- Je vais te servir le plat national de la Normandie comme réponse !

- C'est quoi le plat national ?

- La réponse de normand !

- … ?

- Le silence ! Rien que le silence ! Tu n'auras jamais de réponse à ta question !

Elle me fit sa plus belle langue et me dépassa avec sa jument.

Le reste du trajet se fit à allure assez rapide et nous arrivâmes enfin chez monsieur David. Les grilles étaient ouvertes et nous pénétrâmes dans la cour. Un valet vint à notre rencontre et s'occupa de nos chevaux.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le maître d'hôtel alla annoncer à son maître ma venue et il nous introduisit dans le bureau. Le personnel de monsieur David n'était pas au courant de notre identité.

- Monsieur Ramsay ! Mon maître d'hôtel m'a fait part de votre venue. Que se passe-t-il ? Bonnes nouvelles ou mauvaises pour mon livre ?

- Je me réserve pour plus tard, je ne discute jamais de mon travail quand il est en court. Je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez au courant d'une importante troupe de cavaliers dans la région ?

- Ils ne vous ont pas cherché misère au moins ?

- Non, mais cela m'intrigue et je me demandais si vous étiez au courant de leur venue et surtout ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Ce sont des invités au marquis Armando Castillano. Un italien, originaire de Rome. Il habite dans une grosse maison à environs dix kilomètres d'ici. Ces cavaliers sont des amis à lui, ils viennent de tous les horizons et de temps en temps, une ou deux fois l'an, ils se rassemblent chez lui. Cela fait quelques jours qu'ils sont arrivés. Je sais qu'ils sillonnent eux aussi la région mais pas dans le même but que vous. Eux, c'est pour le plaisir ! Il n'y a jamais eu de problème avec eux. Cela répond t-il à votre question ?

- Oui, merci. Je voulais être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème avec eux si jamais nous les croisions.

- Ils vous ficheront la paix ! Personne dans les campagnes n'a trouvé à redire sur eux.

- Bien, alors nous rentrons à l'auberge avant que la nuit ne tombe !

- Pas trop peur à causes des rumeurs de disparitions ?

- Je suis trop terre à terre que pour croire à ces sornettes ! Il y a une explication logique à ces disparitions ! Bonne soirée.

- à vous aussi ! En tout cas madame, en robe de soirée vous êtes encore plus ravissante ! Encore désolé pour la fois dernière, le comte m'a surpris avec sa demande de danse mais je n'ai pas osé refuser, cela aurait pu éveiller les soupçons…

- Pas de problème ! Cela a dû faire taire ses soupçons s'il en avait. Et à l'auberge, il y a deux hommes seuls… Ils risquent plus d'attirer son attention que nous trois !

Nous quittâmes la cour et mirent les chevaux au petit galop. Bonne vitesse de croisière. La nuit commençait à tomber et je voulais sortir ce soir pour aller visiter les falaises.

Watson devait rentrer sans nous attendre dès que le soir tombait. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'écurie, son cheval était déjà dans sa stalle. Il fumait encore, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était rentré car malgré le bouchonnage, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de sécher. Les nôtres furent rentrés, fatigués par leur dure journée, et Paul les prit en charge.

Louis avait disparu ce soir. Paul nous apprit qu'il devait reconstituer son stock de provisions. Je ne voulais même pas savoir comment il se les procurait ! Je le savais !

Nous montâmes faire un brin de toilette – après des longues chevauchées, on ne sent pas la rose ! – et nous descendîmes retrouver Watson à notre table.

Il me fit un petit signe de tête discret à ma question muette qui me réconforta. La journée n'avait pas été infructueuse non plus de son côté.

Une fois le repas expédié, nous montâmes directement dans sa chambre pour discuter de notre journée de recherche. Je demandai à Watson de commencer.

- Je vous avais dit que hier j'avais repéré plusieurs grottes, la première dans la falaise, à hauteur de l'eau, je l'ai revue aujourd'hui, elle ne correspond pas ! Hier, à marrée basse, on y avait accès, mais aujourd'hui, je l'ai revue à marée haute : l'eau s'engouffre dedans et l'entrée est inaccessible ! La deuxième, sur la plage, n'est accessible que par la mer. Les falaises entourent le bout de plage de chaque côté, une sorte de U vu qu'elle est enclavée. Un peu comme on a déjà eu au début. Il n'y a qu'une caverne et seule la marée haute permet une approche. A marée basse, il y a une plus grande distance sur le sable à couvrir. Une autre se trouvait sur la plage même et je suis entré dedans, à oublier, il n'y a rien. Aujourd'hui, je suis allé plus haut puisque le comte pense que je cherche une plage pour votre dîner romantique… pas moins de quatre grottes à fleur de mer ! Vous devrez vous mouiller ! Et vous ?

- Le comte nous a fait visiter sa maison et Hélène a fait forte impression en parlant de la symbolique dans les tableaux !

- Mais de quelle symbolique parlez-vous en fin de compte ?

- Par exemple : un chien dans un tableau, c'est un signe de fidélité – entre autre – et c'est aussi le rôle du chien, après avoir été votre compagnon dans votre vie de vous guider dans l'au-delà. D'Anubis à Cerbère (elle me sourit en repensant à notre rencontre dans les escaliers) il a prêté son visage à tous les grands guide des âmes. Mais bon, je ne vais pas vous faire un cours là-dessus. Trop long et trop complexe ! Le comte a deux excellentes copies de tableaux du peintre Delacroix : « La barque de Dante », Delacroix l'avait exposé en 1822 et elle fut achetée par l'Etat. Il a aussi une copie des « Massacres de Scio ». Bon sang ! Ce type a du mauvais vin dans sa cave mais il connaît des copistes de talent ! J'ai bien aimé les toiles de Delacroix.

- Et le comte laisse traîner ses carnets de télégrammes ! Hélène a pu lire sur le papier le message tellement il avait poussé sur le crayon ! Nous avons le message et le destinataire ! Je vous expliquerai comment elle a fait pour l'obtenir auprès du préposé ! Du grand art !

- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas un piège ? Cela me paraît louche qu'il laisse traîner ses carnets !

- Il ne nous soupçonne pas John ! lui dit Hélène. De plus, le message parle de caisses de vin qui vont être expédiées. Pas de date de l'expédition des dites caisses ! Où se trouverait le piège ? Cela ne nous avance même pas, c'est peut-être de vraies caisses de vin… Il faut demander à quelqu'un à Londres de se renseigner sur le destinataire…

- Je pense que nous sommes hors soupçons. Il ne se méfie pas et est tout content de discuter avec nous ! (Je me levai). Nous allons remonter nous changer et rendez-vous dans une heure chez vous Watson. Pas de contre-indications ?

- Non, ça devrait aller.

Hélène et moi remontâmes dans notre chambre pour nous changer et prendre le matériel. Les cordes et harnais furent rangés dans le sac. Vu qu'il nous fallait attendre je bu une tasse de café, puis deux, puis trois…

- Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Watson s'il n'y avait pas de contre-indications ?

- Il a essayé de la cacher mais je l'ai remarqué : il boite ! Sa vieille blessure de guerre s'est rappelée à son bon souvenir. Mais il ne veut rien me dire parce qu'il sait que je le laisserai au repos cette nuit.

- Tu comptes ne pas l'emmener cette nuit alors ?

- Oui, je vais le laisser tranquille cette nuit ! Il a chevauché, pédalé et couru lui aussi. Mais si sa jambe lui fait mal et que je le laisse à l'auberge, nous ne saurons pas nous débrouiller rien que nous deux cette nuit. Sans Watson, je ne peux pas descendre la falaise, tu es incapable de me remonter toute seule. Gros dilemme !

- Je descendrai moi et tu m'aideras à remonter !

- Hélène, l'escalade et la descente d'une falaise, ça ne s'improvise pas !

- Je t'ai dit qu'Andrew m'avait appris deux ou trois choses… Notamment comment mettre un harnais, l'enlever, passer les cordes dans les boucles, les gestes à faire, comment bloquer sa descente… Tout en fait ! Il m'a fait descendre de la plus haute fenêtre de chez lui et j'ai grimpé aussi. Le tout de nuit !

Elle savait descendre et remonter ! J'en restai sans voix. Encore une fois, elle m'étonnait. Je ne savais pas où elle comptait s'arrêter…

- Avant, j'avais droit à la « surprise du jour », mais de ces temps-ci, il y a plusieurs surprises par jour ! Et bien, si John a trop mal, je te ferai descendre visiter la caverne. Tu sais nager ?

- Non, personne ne m'a appris et comme je vivais loin de l'eau…

- Pas de visite de grottes qui ont les pieds dans l'eau pour toi. Je vais prendre les cartes et Watson me signalera où se trouvent nos futurs lieux de travail. En route !

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Hier, le 18 août, c'était la Sainte-Hélène…_


	53. III:Chap59:Quand médecin n'est pas bien

**Chapitre 59 : Quand le médecin n'est pas bien … (nuit du 2 au 3 avril)**

Nous descendîmes discrètement les escaliers de service. Nous avions une excuse toute trouvée si jamais on nous surprenait : nous allions nous promener dehors, ballade en amoureux ! Hélène rougirait pour nous deux…

Une fois dans la chambre de Watson, je lui fis part de ma résolution :

- Pas de balade au clair de lune pour vous cher ami ! Votre jambe vous fait souffrir ! Repos ce soir et demain aussi !

- Holmes ! Je n'ai pas mal au point de rester enfermé ! Vous aussi vous avez mal la jambe, pourtant cela ne vous a pas empêché de monter à cheval toute la journée et de visiter la maison du comte ! De toute façon, je ne peux pas laisser tomber Hélène ! Comment fera-t-elle toute seule pour vous assurer et surtout vous remonter !

- C'est gentil de votre part John, mais c'est moi qui vais descendre et William qui va me remonter. Encore une utilisation de mon doux prénom ?

- Watson ! fis-je. Vous devenez suspect ! Attendez au moins que j'aie divorcé !

- Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un et l'autre ! soupira-t-il. Vengez-vous ! Vous êtes capable de descendre la falaise _madame_ ? (Il était étonné). Vous n'avez pas peur de faire une chute ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je ne suis pas restée les bras croisé en attendant la date du départ ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi John ! Je m'en voudrais de ne pas revenir, sans moi, vous vous embêteriez !

- Repos mon ami ! Pas de chevauchée demain non plus !

- Pas besoin ! Je suis capable d'assurer le service de la nuit et d'aller à cheval demain.

- Bien sûr ! Vous en êtes capable… Mais ensuite ? Cela ira cette nuit et demain, mais après-demain ? Vous boiterez tellement que vous devrez rester immobile plusieurs jours. Soignez-vous, c'est vous le médecin du groupe.

- Je vous ai refusé la morphine et je devrais en prendre moi-même ?

- Vous avez eu raison de me la refuser ! Cela ne m'aurait rien fait. J'ai surmonté la douleur comme un grand et tout va bien.

- Pas d'infection ? Le pansement tient toujours ? Il faudrait le changer non ?

- Hélène a vérifié et pas d'infection à l'horizon ! (Voyant ses sourcils se froncer, je me penchai vers lui et lui murmurai au creux de l'oreille) : Ne vous inquiétez pas Watson, je ne lui ai rien montré d'autre ! J'ai couvert ce qu'il fallait couvrir avec un drap.

- Si vous le dites… Mais je demanderai à madame sa recette.

Cette fois ce fut moi qui fronçai les sourcils en entendant sa remarque.

- Elle a réussi à vous empêcher de vous piquer ! dit-il en souriant. Parce que j'ai eu la preuve que vous étiez bien partit avec le flacon de morphine ! Si vous êtes resté sobre dans la drogue, elle a réussi un tour de force !

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout John. Je vous l'ai déjà dit !

Sur ce, nous sortîmes par la fenêtre, et nous filâmes à travers la campagne sur les bicyclettes. Nous avions décidé d'aller visiter la plage enclavée dans les falaises. Même à marée haute, l'eau ne pénétrait pas sur la plage et comme Hélène ne savait pas nager…

Pas moyen de couper à travers tout, nous dûmes suivre le chemin officiel.

Une fois arrivé sur le site j'aidai Hélène à enfiler son harnais, je vérifiai les cordes et les anneaux et le reste du matériel. Tout était en ordre, elle pouvait entamer sa descente.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

- Oui, je vais tâcher de faire du mieux.

- Pas d'imprudence Hélène ! fis-je en laissant filer la corde.

Elle descendit à son aise au début puis un peu plus vite ensuite. Une fois en bas, elle s'arrêta à un mètre du sol et le scruta à la recherche des traces de pas. Elle avait de la suite dans les idées ! Si elle trouvait des empreintes, cela voulait dire que la crique était fréquentée. Ne voyant rien, elle détacha sa corde et s'avança prudemment, bougie éteinte à la main. Malgré la faible clarté de la lune, je vis qu'elle examinait encore une fois le sol, mais à genoux cette fois-ci. L'allumette craqua et la lumière fut !

Hélène entra dans la grotte et l'attente commença pour moi. Bon sang, fis-je en moi-même, cela fait quinze minutes qu'elle est là dedans ! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas la bonne crique et qu'elle ne soit pas tombée sur les bandits !

Enfin, elle ressortit et me fit signe qu'il n'y avait rien. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. De courte durée le soulagement : une pluie fine se mit à tomber ! Ça nous manquait la pluie tiens.

Hélène attacha les cordes, testa leur solidité en tirant dessus et me fit signe qu'elle allait remonter. Elle prit appui sur la roche et commença son escalade, je l'aidai assez bien pour ne pas qu'elle se fatigue. La remontée n'était pas de tout repos pour les bras et encore plus pour une femme.

La pluie diminua mais la roche était glissante. Plusieurs fois son pied ripa sur la roche. J'entendis même un léger cri de douleur quand son genou percuta la pierre. Si ça continuait, on allait avoir trois éclopés ! Mais Hélène ne se démonta pour autant et au bout de quelques minutes d'une remontée pas facile, elle arriva à ma hauteur.

Je lui tendis la main pour la ramener près de moi.

- Ouf, me dit-elle. Pas facile d'arriver en haut ! Surtout quand la roche est glissante. Il n'y a rien en bas.

- Tu en as mit du temps, je croyais que tu avais eu un problème ! Ou pire, que tu étais tombée sur les bandits. Tu t'es blessée au genou ?

- Non, le genou a cogné mais ça va aller. En bas, la caverne était profonde et je voulais être sûre que je n'avais négligé aucun détail…

- Tu vas devenir aussi maniaque sur les petits détails que moi à la fin !

- Il y a des chances ! Je te propose qu'on mette les capes en attendant une accalmie.

- Pas besoin, cela se calme déjà ! Reprenons la route de l'auberge.


	54. III:Chap 60:Embrassons nous dans le bois

**Message pour Skarine**: et oui, accident de travail! Je viens de l'inventer en 1885! Pour les femmes qui relèvent le niveau... tu as tout à fait raison! Sans nous, les hommes ne sont rien! Que ces messieurs les lecteurs ne hurlent pas trop fort! Nous sommes entre nous...

* * *

_Des lueurs au fond de tes yeux  
Un regard trouble et malicieux  
Qui veut me suggérer des choses  
Embrasse-moi  
Un corps lascif et alangui  
Des gestes faits au ralenti  
Qui prennent d'affolantes poses  
Embrasse-moi  
Moi j'ai la gorge contractée  
Je reste comme hypnotisé  
Tandis qu'en moi monte une fièvre  
Embrasse-moi  
Quand mon cœur sur écran géant  
Fébrilement fait un gros plan  
Sur ta langue au bord de tes lèvres (…)_

_Embrasse-moi  
Jusqu'à la déraison  
Quand nos lèvres n'auront  
Plus de contour  
J'ai soif de toi, de tout  
Du confort de la bouche  
Du désordre farouche  
De ton corps tendre et fou  
Embrasse-moi  
Je veux par tes baisers  
Trouver l'éternité  
Entre tes gras  
Embrasse-moi_

_**Embrasse-moi : Charles Aznavour**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 60 : Embrassons-nous dans les bois…** **(Nuit du 2 au 3 avril)**

Les bicyclettes étaient appuyées contre un buisson, nous remontâmes en selle et nous pédalâmes deux kilomètres quand un brouillard aussi subi que dense nous obligea à nous arrêter pour cause de mauvaise visibilité.

Nous déposâmes les bicyclettes sous un groupe d'arbre et je m'appuyai contre le tronc d'un arbre. L'attente risquait de durer un certain temps et je ne pouvais même pas fumer puisque nous devions rester discret !

Hélène vint s'appuyer contre mon épaule. Nous restâmes silencieux. Tout à coup, je sentis que ma vessie avait besoin d'une bonne vidange !

- Je vais te laisser seule quelque minute… Ne bouge pas que je puisse te retrouver à mon retour.

- Tu m'abandonnes déjà ? Où vas-tu ?

- J'ai un peu trop bu de thé et de café fort en attendant l'heure du départ… Je dois aller évacuer tous ces litres…

Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras et me murmura sensuellement à l'oreille :

- Quel effet ça fait de le faire dehors ?

Alors là je dois dire qu'elle réussit à me déstabiliser avec une question pareille ! Et c'est difficile de me déstabiliser ! Sauf pour elle…

- ça doit donner froid aux fesses ! lui répliquai-je. Les troncs d'arbres sont rugueux et nous ne pouvons pas nous rouler dans les foins…

- Aucunes chances d'assouvir un désir bassement érotique alors ? me glissa-t-elle sensuellement. Je me sens d'humeur coquine cette nuit… Très coquine même…

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait soudainement ? Elle n'avait jamais eu un comportement pareil lors de nos sorties nocturnes ! Et voilà que tout à coup, elle avait le feu.

- Non, pas de solution…et puis notre chaperon nous dirait qu'on sent le sexe. Il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre notre retour dans la chambre… Là, je serai tout disposé à satisfaire ton désir _bassement_ sexuel… Tous tes caprices même !

Ses bras m'enlacèrent plus forts et elle se plaqua tout contre moi !

Elle leva la tête vers moi, nos lèvres étaient fort proches et la tentation était grande de l'embrasser. Hélène ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et j'étais au supplice.

Sentir son souffle sur moi et ses lèvres si proches des miennes…Dieu du ciel ! Mais à quoi jouait-elle ?

- Tu essayes de m'aguicher ? lui demandais-je.

- Moi ? Non… (Ses mains se posèrent sur mes jambes et je les sentis remonter lentement, ma palper les fesses et ensuite se diriger lentement vers mon avant…).

- Hélène ! fis-je un peu gêné. Je vais te laisser et aller vider sinon je vais avoir un problème…

- A ton âge ! Tu es capable de te retenir non ?

- Oui, mais si me retient trop longtemps... (Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent encore plus mais je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de succomber car elle n'attendait que ça ! Elle ne m'aurait pas !)... il y aura vraiment un accident…

- Je me sens libertine pourtant… Le brouillard s'est levé, personne ne nous verrait… Prends-moi ! Ici et maintenant ! Grand fou !

Alors là ! J'en fus estomaqué ! Tout son corps se pressa contre le mien et ondula doucement. Et ma vessie qui me faisait mal ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Ou alors… C'était juste pour me surprendre : l'émerveillement de la nuit… D'accord ! Madame veut jouer avec moi?

Elle se surpassait vraiment pour l'étonnement du jour, mais si elle s'y mettait la nuit aussi… mais puisque c'était _mon_ rôle de surprendre, je ne lui donnerais pas la satisfaction de l'embrasser et de succomber à ses charmes. Moi aussi je savais jouer ! Alors, jouons!

Je posai mon front sur le sien, la regardai droit dans les yeux, lui caressait la joue mais ne fis rien de plus !

C'était moi qui allais la mettre au supplice et ne rien faire, même si j'en avais envie… Mes mains caressèrent son corps délicatement et je lui titillai son téton à travers les couches de vêtements. Nos respirations étaient saccadées mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit le premier pas pour embrasser l'autre.

J'aurais pu faire durer le jeu plus longtemps mais ma vessie me disait que « non ». Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé m'amuser à ses dépens…

- Je vais te laisser et aller faire ce que je dois faire… lui murmurais-je en me détachant d'elle.

Un bref éclair de triomphe passa dans son regard. Tiens, tiens, me dis-je, voilà où elle voulait en venir finalement ! Elle savait que je ne succomberais pas à la tentation de l'embrasser. Hélène avait du parier avec elle-même son revenu annuel que je ne l'embrasserais pas et que je résisterais à la tentation de la chair.

Cela aurait été son petit triomphe personnel… mais je n'allais pas lui donner ce plaisir. Oh que non ! Je me reculai, comme si j'allais partir et puis soudain je l'attirai contre moi et l'embrassai fougueusement. Elle en fut toute saisie !

J'avais gagné ! Sherlock : 1 – Hélène : 0 !

Quand je détachai mes lèvres des siennes je lui dis :

- Tu avais parié combien ? L'intégralité de ton revenu ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu avais parié combien dans ta tête que je ne t'embrasserais pas ?

- La moitié de mes revenus ! fit-elle en riant. J'ai perdu ! J'étais sûr que tu résisterais à mes avances… et de ce fait que tu ne prendrais pas le risque de l'embrasser. Au temps pour moi ! Je voulais te faire l'étonnement de la nuit… raté !

- C'est mon boulot d'étonner les autres ! Tu marches sans vergogne sur mes plates bandes jeune fille ! Tu voles mon travail ! Tu as voulu m'étonner en m'allumant dans la campagne et tu en es pour tes frais ! Je remporte la manche jeune fille ! Hélène : 0 !

- Il me semblait que tu avais un besoin pressant…Si tu te dépêches, je pourrais toujours être dans de bonnes dispositions à ton égard… (Petit sourire carnassier).

Là-dessus, elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa délicatement. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout à celle là ! Sherlock : 1 – Hélène : 1 ! Match nul au final !

- Allez, va te vider la vessie mon cher… (Et elle me poussa gentiment en arrière). Si tu es sage, il se pourrait que je dise mes prières…et me repente de mes péchés.

- Tes prières ? fis-je étonné. Toi ? Mais tu es une grande mécréante !

- Dans quelle position un fervent catholique exprime-t-il ses prières à Dieu ?

- A genoux…(Comprenant où elle voulait en venir je souris de manière grivoise) Oh Hélène ! Hérétique va ! Tu as gagné ! Sherlock : 1 – Hélène : 2 !

Je m'en allai vers les arbres plus loin derrière en riant. Hélène s'appuya contre une haie et tourna son regard vers la campagne comme si de rien n'était ! J'avais une vue superbe sur son dos et ce, malgré le brouillard ! Il commençait à se dissiper celui-là.

De pire en pire elle !


	55. III:Chap 61:Tant que le loup n'y est pas

_Loup y es-tu ? Loup y es-tu ?  
Je suis là, je suis là.  
Que fais-tu ? Que fais-tu ?  
Bougalou, Bougalou.  
M'entends-tu ? M'entends-tu ?  
Oui mon gars, oui mon gars._

_Loup-garou.  
Bougalou.  
Ca me rend fou.  
Le bougalou, du loup-garou  
Il me rend fou  
Le bougalou du loup-garou  
Complètement fou._

_**Le bougalou du loup-garou : Carlos**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 61 : Tant que le loup n'y est pas ! (Nuit du 2 au 3 avril)**

Je m'éloignai de moins de huit mètres, le vent soufflait de face. Dangereux pour les chaussures et le bas du pantalon ! Je me tournai dans l'autre sens pour éviter d'en mettre partout. C'est moins dangereux de faire pipi vent dans le dos que vent de face ! Surtout qu'il soufflait assez fort maintenant.

Hélène m'avait bien eu au final ! La victoire était pour elle, même si j'avais remporté la première manche.

Je souris en repensant à la manière dont elle avait joué avec moi. Bon sang ! Elle m'avait aguiché parce qu'elle était sûre que je ne serais pas partant pour du batifolage en rase campagne ! Parce qu'elle savait que si je l'embrassais, j'aurais du mal à me retenir pour la suite ! Juste pour me surprendre… mais où allait-elle s'arrêter ?

Si je n'avais pas entraperçu ce petit éclat fugace dans la prunelle de ses yeux, elle gagnait la manche ! J'avais cru avoir le dernier mot mais elle m'avait brillamment contré ! Difficile d'avoir le dernier mot avec Hélène ! En tout cas, la suite du programme était fort intéressante… A genoux devant moi…

Un bruit de pas me fit lever la tête. Allons bon, même ici elle me poursuivait ! Pressée de se mettre à genoux devant moi…De toute façon, j'avais fini.

Mais bon sang pourquoi marchait-elle à reculons ? J'allai vers elle. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, je vis ses yeux épouvantés et aussi qu'elle avait mit sa main devant sa bouche. Je voulu ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qui avait pu l'effrayer à ce point mais elle plaqua son autre main sur mes lèvres et me fit signe de la tête que non.

Elle fit un effort pour essayer de calmer sa respiration haletante mais n'y parvint pas. Sa main s'introduisit dans la poche de mon manteau et elle sortit mon carnet ainsi que le crayon et, d'une main tremblante je vis qu'elle inscrivait un mot. Lorsqu'elle me présenta le carnet, je vis qu'elle avait écrit : _Loup-garou._ _Fuir vite !_

Dieu du ciel ! Elle se fichait de moi ou quoi ? Mais au vu de ses yeux terrorisés je me dis que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Jamais elle n'aurait pu simuler une frayeur pareille. Elle aimait la plaisanterie, mais elle était plutôt portée sur les bons mots, pas ce genre de blague de potaches !

Mais un loup-garou ? Mon esprit cartésien refusait de croire à ce genre de phénomènes. Mais Hélène ne me mentait pas, je le savais.

Je repris mon carnet et notai : _Tu l'as vu ? Où ? A combien de mètres_ _?_

Ses mains tremblaient et elle faisait des efforts pour se contrôler et ne pas hurler. Je lu sa réponse : _Oui ! Devant moi, sur deux pattes, était de profil, gueule ouverte, crocs luisants, à quatre mètres._

D'accord ! Je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger. Elle se tenait devant moi et je voyais bien qu'elle avait envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

Réfléchis mon vieux ! Garde la tête froide et analyse les faits ! Hélène a une bonne vue et son esprit était encore plus cartésien que le mien puisqu'elle ne croyait même pas en l'existence de Dieu. Elle était rationnelle, logique et réfléchie. Pas une gamine délurée.

Son intelligence était équivalente à la mienne et au bal, elle s'était gaussée de celui qui nous avait parlé des disparitions dans la campagne. Donc, elle n'était pas sujette à ces croyances. Pourtant, j'avais devant moi une Hélène terrorisée ! Je la voyais trembler de tous ses membres.

Je passai ma main sur sa figure et elle était trempée de sueur ! Je la glissai ensuite dans le col de son chemisier et je constatai que son dos était trempé aussi d'une sueur glacée. Elle avait eu peur ! Pour ne pas qu'elle attrape un refroidissement, je la pris dans mes bras, écartai les pans de mon manteau et la protégeai du vent vu que son dos était trempé.

- N'aie pas peur, lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille, je suis armé !

- Oh Sherlock ! Il faut fuir ! Je te jure que je l'ai vu ! Tu n'as pas les balles qu'il faut !

- Je te jure que nous ne risquons rien ! Je tire correctement ! Et mes balles le tueront.

- Chut ! Il pourrait nous entendre…Viens !

- Non ! Il n'y a pas de loup-garou ! Ça n'existe pas !

- Oh je te jure que si ! Je l'ai vu sortir des taillis, à quatre mètres devant moi… j'ai failli hurler quand j'ai vu sa silhouette se découper… j'ai juste eu le temps de mette ma main devant ma bouche pour ne pas crier et j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas partir en courant. J'ai marché à reculons pour le surveiller. Sur mon âme je l'ai vu !

- Oui, je te crois. Tu as vu un loup-garou. Mais ça n'existe pas.

- Parle moins fort ! S'il est tapi quelque part… (Puis elle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils). Attends, tu te fiches de moi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Je n'ai pas bu ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

- Ton loup-garou doit avoir les sinus fort encombré alors ! Un médecin de ma connaissance devrait lui prescrire une ordonnance et des inhalations pour lui déboucher le nez ! Et au plus vite !

- William, me dit-elle en reprenant mon prénom factice, tu te fiches de moi. (Elle se retira de mes bras et posa ses mains sur sa tête).

- Non Hélène, je ne me fiche pas de toi ! Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu as vu un « loup-garou » mais tu te trompes dans ton interprétation ! Laisse moi te démontrer, preuves à l'appui, que tu as eu affaire à une chimère.

- Je ne l'ai pas rêvé pourtant ! Il était devant moi !

- C'est bien là le problème Hélène ! Écoute-moi. Non, rassure-toi, il est partit, et pour te rassurer je vais sortir mon pistolet. Viens, allons nous mettre à l'abri du vent derrière ces buissons. (Elle y alla à contrecœur et une fois à l'abri, je lui exposai mon raisonnement). Je t'explique : nous avons pédalé comme des fous, tu as descendu et remonté une falaise, je t'ai aidé… Bref, nous ne devons pas sentir la rose ! Je pencherais pour une odeur assez forte de transpiration ! Tu te tenais devant des buissons, dos au vent ! Moi, j'étais en train de marquer mon territoire à un arbre, dos au vent aussi ! Tu vois la bête et tu as peur. Ta peur, tu l'as transpirée, et c'est une odeur forte celle de la peur ! Si ta jument avait senti cette odeur de frousse, elle aurait paniqué elle aussi. Donc, nous avons beaucoup d'odeurs assez fortes et le vent dans le dos… et le loup-garou ne sent rien ? Je parie que tous les lapins du coin on _sentit_ notre présence ! Et pas lui ? Les loups sont réputés pour leur odorat – même à contrevent ! – et leur ouïe exceptionnelle. Sauf lui ? Je t'ai entendu arriver et pas lui ? Un homme se transforme en loup et il n'acquiert pas les capacités de l'animal ? Je pense qu'il y a un problème… même Némésis te sens arriver longtemps à l'avance ! Toutes les nuits, lorsque nous rentrons à l'auberge, elle hennit doucement dans sa stalle, qui se trouve à l'intérieur ! Toi-même tu trouvais ça merveilleux qu'elle te salue lorsque tu rentres…

- Vu sous cet angle… pourtant, mes yeux ne m'ont pas trahi…

- Tu l'as vu dans son entièreté ? De la tête – ou de la gueule – aux pieds ? Tu as vu ses pattes ? Il avait quelle taille ? Et ses mains ? Poilues ? Avec des griffes ?

- Quand je l'ai vu sortir des taillis et s'avancer dans la campagne, à découvert, devant moi, je n'ai pas songé à le détailler ! J'ai eu peur ! Je n'y croyais pas mais là, j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence ! Il devait toiser le mètre septante…

- Fort petit ! De toute façon, ce que tes yeux ont vu, ta mémoire l'a enregistré ! Il suffit de lui demander la restitution. Viens, nous allons nous mettre à l'endroit précis où tu te trouvais, ensuite, nous irons analyser les traces de ses pas-pattes. Tu es priée d'admirer mon jeu de mots !

- Papattes ! Joli jeu de mot mon cher ! Tu te surpasses…parfois… (En entendant ça, je lui passai la langue, elle le méritait !).

Je la pris par la main et la traînai jusque là. Une fois à l'endroit où elle se trouvait (on voyait ses traces) je lui fis regarder la scène.

- Fermes les yeux et souviens-toi de chaque détail… Revis la scène !

- Il est sortit, j'ai mis ma main devant ma bouche pour ne pas hurler. Je me suis accroupie, ah tiens, j'avais oublié que j'avais fait ça ! Il y avait un trou dans les buissons et j'ai regardé avant de partir à reculons. Il se tenait de profil et il marchait. Sa démarche est normale ! Pas un instant il ne tourne la tête vers moi… oui, tu as raison, avec le vent, il _aurait dû_ me sentir ! Si on avait été à la chasse, le gibier aurait senti mon odeur… Je recule lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit et je n'ai qu'une envie : te retrouver ! Ses « mains » poilues flottent et… oh nom de Dieu ! J'ai vu du rose ! Sa main ! Et il porte un pantalon ! Oui, ça me revient ! Mince alors ! Si j'avais eu moins la frousse, j'aurais compris de suite la mystification ! J'ai réagis comme une gamine qui n'a rien dans la tête…

- Hélène, si j'avais été à tes côtés, pendant une fraction de secondes moi aussi j'y aurais sans doute cru ! Tu étais seule et je ne ris pas de ta frayeur ! Nous avons donc un type affublé d'une peau de loup « trafiquée comme pour le théâtre » et qui se ballade dans la campagne par une nuit _sans_ pleine lune ! Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas ! Viens, nous allons aller voir si notre bête porte des bottines ou des souliers de ville !

Nous avançâmes vers l'endroit où avait surgit la fausse bébête et je pus la suivre à la trace dans la terre humide ! Bien visibles ses traces ! J'en fis part à Hélène :

- C'est la première fois de ma vie que je piste un loup-garou et ce sagouin porte des chaussures de ville ! Même pas fichu de mettre des fausses empreintes ou au pire des bottines ! Si les loups-garous se promènent en costume, où va-t-on ?

- C'est un loup-garou qui va à une réception… Ils ont le droit d'avoir des soirées mondaines non ? Quelle étroitesse d'esprit mon cher !

- Tiens ? fis-je étonné. Ma petite fifille a retrouvé son sens de la dérision ? Mais alors elle va beaucoup mieux ! Tu veux un gros câlin ?

- Fou-toi de moi ! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre… ma vengeance sera terrible mon cher époux ! Tu vas regretter amèrement cette nuit où tu te moquas de ma frayeur…

- J'en tremble déjà ! Tu vas faire quoi pour me planter le couteau dans le dos ? Coucher avec John ?

Hélène se tâta le menton, toute pensive, hocha la tête avec l'air de dire « pourquoi pas ? » puis un sourire ironique à mort apparu sur son joli visage :

- Pourquoi pas après tout ? Je ferais coup double ! Mais je réserverai ce genre de chose pour ton anniversaire ou ta Noël…

- Coup double ? Laisses tomber les fantasmes scabreux !

- Mais non espèce de crétin ! Coup double parce que ce jour là, j'étonnerai deux personnes en même temps : Watson, en couchant avec lui et toi lorsque tu me trouveras dans ses bras ! _LA_ grosse surprise du jour ! Mon plus grand triomphe ! Et comme je ne saurai jamais faire mieux, je tirerai ma révérence ! Rideau sur l'artiste !

- Pauvre de moi ! Et bien, en attendant le jour où tu nous donneras cette merveilleuse représentation, je te propose de rentrer à l'auberge ! Nous avons des choses à raconter à John !

- Ne lui parle pas de la grande première que je vous réserve à tous les deux… c'est une surprise !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Difficile de s'embêter à ses côtés ! De pire en pire ! Le 20 février, elle était déjà bien lancée mais maintenant, c'était pire !

Tant mieux si le spectre de sa journée du 21 s'éloignait. Quoique, avec un locataire dans le ventre, elle ne pouvait pas trop oublier. Il se rappellerait à son bon souvenir d'ici huit mois ! Ou demain matin…

Hélène glissa son bras sous le mien et ensuite nous reprîmes nos bicyclettes pour rentrer à l'auberge.

- Dis-moi Sher… époux, admire la manière dont je retombe sur mes pieds aussi, le jeu de mot vaut bien le tien… Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas y avoir de loup-garou ?

- Hélène ! Il n'y a aucune preuve tangible de leur existence !

- Le contraire marche aussi : pas de preuve tangible de leur non-existence !

- Hélène ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que parce que tu as vu un type affublé d'une peau de loup cette nuit que tu vas croire à ces légendes ?

- Tu crois bien en Dieu ! Prouve-moi qu'il existe ton Dieu !

- Pour ceux qui croient, aucune preuve n'est nécessaire. Pour ceux qui ne croient pas, aucune preuve n'est possible…Médite là-dessus ! Demain matin, en te levant, tu admiras le paysage et tu réfléchiras à tout ce qui existe dans la nature, sans intervention de l'homme ! N'y aurait-il pas comme une légère preuve d'une existence supérieure à la nôtre ?

- Un grand architecte de l'univers ? me dit-elle pensive. Peut-être…

- ça y est ! Nous voilà chez les francs-maçons ! De toute façon, un type qui à la pleine lune se change en loup, je n'y crois pas ! La peur du loup y est pour beaucoup dans toutes ces légendes ! Le loup n'est pas un danger pour l'homme, sauf s'il est affamé, blessé ou qu'il défend ses petits… L'homme est plus dangereux que le loup ! Les prisons regorgent d'assassins de tout poil !

- Huuum… en tout cas, je ne voudrais pas être l'épouse d'un loup-garou !

- Tu aurais peur que ton mari te dévore avec autre chose que ses yeux ?

- Non, juste peur qu'il ne laisse traîner des poils partout, n'invite des copains loups à festoyer autour d'une carcasse de vache à la maison, ne laisse traîner des os mâchouillé par terre, ramène des puces dans le lit conjugal, bave partout et lève la patte à chaque coin pour marquer son territoire ! Et pour peu que son caractère soit exécrable à chaque pleine lune et que ma « mauvaise semaine » suive les pleines lunes, nous serions un couple de fort méchante humeur pendant plusieurs jours par mois !

- Rien ne m'aura été épargné ! fis-je en hochant la tête de dépit.

- Par contre, très pratique pour se débarrasser de cadavres encombrant… Tiens, tu m'avais dit tout à l'heure qu'un mètre septante ce n'était pas grand pour un loup-garou. Aurait-on défini une taille standard pour l'animal ?

- Mais non sotte ! Garde à l'esprit que si c'est pour se transformer en loup-garou à chaque pleine lune, autant y gagner ! Devenir plus grand, plus large d'épaules, plus fort, plus rapide… pas rester à sa taille normale avec son pantalon de ville et ses chaussures !

- C'est vrai ! Mais si le loup-garou perd son pantalon pendant la transformation, lorsqu'il revient à la normale, il est indécent ! Ton créateur pense à tout : prémunir les loups-garous de l'indécence et des rhumes ! Je commence à croire que ton Dieu existe…

- Hélène, fis-je dépité, tu brûleras en enfer pour cause de blasphème et d'hérésie ! Pédale au lieu de causer de grandes idées théologiques ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que je discuterais de loup-garou tout en pédalant la nuit aux côtés d'une jeune fille… je ne l'aurais pas cru !

- Sur quoi aurais-tu émis le plus de doute ? La discussion sur la lycanthropie, le vélo de nuit ou la jeune fille à tes côtés ?

- Devine… Mais en silence !

Je l'entendis pouffer derrière moi. Mais elle pédala ferme et garda la cadence ! Et le silence !


	56. III : Chap 62:Elle a vu le loup

_Elle a vu le loup,  
Tant mieux ou tant pis,  
C'était pas un bon coup,  
Ni un bon parti.  
J'lui jette pas la pierre,  
J'crée pas une émeute.  
Y paraît qu'sa mère  
A vu toute la meute._

_**Elle a vu le loup : Renaud Séchan**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 62 : Elle a vu le loup ! (Nuit du 2 au 3 avril)**

- Au fait Hélène, lui chuchotai-je alors que nous étions presque arrivés à l'auberge, si tu racontes ton histoire de cette nuit à Meredith, évite de commencer ton récit par : « une nuit, alors que j'étais seule dans le brouillard et dans les bosquets avec Sherlock… Et bien, tu ne devineras jamais! J'ai vu le loup ! ».

- Pourquoi ? Elle ne me croirait pas ?

- Si ! Mais elle ferait une très mauvaise interprétation de ta phrase ! L'expression « voir le loup » veut dire que on a eu des… relations sexuelles ! Meredith penserait que je t'ai dévergondée dans le brouillard…

Je l'entendis pouffer de rire.

- Merci pour l'expression ! Et pour la mise en garde surtout ! Si Meredith savait…

- Nous allons garder cela pour nous ! Tu me feras plaisir en étant « une fille qui ne parle pas ! ».

Une fois en vue de l'auberge, nous remisâmes les bicyclettes, Némésis hennit doucement dans sa stalle et souffla pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Hélène hocha la tête pour me montrer que effectivement, si notre odeur était sentie par sa jument…

Avant même que nous ne jetions un petit caillou dans la vitre, Watson ouvrit la fenêtre et fit descendre l'échelle de corde.

On sentait si mauvais que ça que même lui avait deviné que nous rentions ?

Hélène passa la première, mais ses forces dans les bras la trahirent un peu et je la poussai pour l'aider à grimper les derniers mètres ! En fait, je lui mis ma main aux fesses et je la soulevai ! Voyant mon geste, Watson hocha la tête en reproche.

Il referma la fenêtre. Un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée et Hélène alla se mettre devant. Puis je vis ses narines frémirent…

- ça sent le café ici !

- Oui, répondit Watson, j'ai dit au patron que je devais travailler toute cette nuit et que j'avais besoin de café chaud ! Mais comme le personnel serait déjà couché, il m'a suggéré de prendre le matériel pour faire le café, ainsi j'en aurais du frais quand je voulais ! Il m'a prêté une cafetière italienne et quand j'ai entendu Némésis hennir doucement, j'ai su que vous reveniez. Le poêle était chaud et j'ai mis la cafetière dessus. Il doit être passé. Une tasse ? J'ai aussi du cognac pour améliorer…Vos vêtements sont un peu humides !

- C'est gentil Watson mais il faut aller se coucher ! Je vous raconterai demain.

- Oh William ! Pitié ! J'ai besoin de café pour me réchauffer et pour remettre de mes émotions de cette nuit ! Au point où nous en sommes, une heure en plus… Et puis, John a été gentil de penser que nous aurions froid et besoin de café. Merci John !

Watson nous servit du café et lui répondit :

- De rien madame… juste retour des choses. Je pensais que c'était l'aubergiste qui me confectionnait les repas mit dans les fontes, mais il a été étonné quand je lui ai dit « merci ». Il n'était pas responsable de ça… C'est le palefrenier qui m'a dit que _madame_ avait demandé que mes fontes soient toujours approvisionnées. Merci ! Vous avez pensé au fait qu'une _certaine personne_ de ma connaissance ne pense pas à manger quand il travaille ! (Watson et moi nous nous assîmes tout les deux dans le sofa).

- J'ai eu la blague le premier jour ! Mais pas le deuxième ! Avec moi, il prend ses repas ! (Hélène se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil devant le feu et retira ses bottes). Vous permettez messieurs ? Du feu et une tasse de café ! Que demander de plus ?

- Le récit de votre exploration pour un pauvre infirme… Du neuf ?

- Dans la grotte : non, répondit Hélène. Mais dans la campagne : oui ! J'ai vu un loup-garou ! Gueule ouverte et crocs luisants !

- Pff, soupira watson. N'importe quoi !

- Non Watson, elle dit vrai, elle a vu un loup-garou !

- Et pas vous ?

- J'étais occupé ailleurs… mais quand j'ai vu la tête d'Hélène je me suis douté qu'il fallait quelque chose de terrible pour l'effrayer ainsi ! Elle a du me l'écrire parce que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle aurait hurlé !

- Holmes, j'ai passé l'âge pour les calembredaines ! Vous êtes tous les deux de bons acteurs mais vous auriez dû choisir un sujet plus « terre à terre » ! (Il se leva pour reprendre du café et il nous en resservit).

- Asseyez-vous mon ami, je vais vous conter notre étrange rencontre de cette nuit… Hélène, doucement avec le cognac dans le café… Watson, elle dit vrai, elle a vu un loup qui marchait sur deux pattes !

- Vous la croyez Holmes ? Vous ne l'avez pas vu ! Depuis quand faites vous confiance aux paroles des femmes ?

- J'ai toujours cru les femmes qui avait ma confiance… il y en a peu ! Hélène ne m'a pas menti et je lui fais confiance, sinon, il ne me reste plus qu'à plier bagage parce que je refuserais de travailler avec une personne en qui je n'ai pas confiance ! Ses yeux ne l'ont pas trahi… mais la peur a empêché son cerveau de raisonner correctement. Explique ta rencontre Hélène que notre ami sache tout ce qu'il a manqué cette nuit.

- Nous nous étions arrêté dans un bosquet d'arbres et de buissons à cause du brouillard et William avait été faire… un tour dans un bosquet. Il devait se trouver à huit mètres derrière moi. Je m'appuie à une haie de buissons et je scrute la campagne déserte. Et devant moi, surgissant des bosquets sur la gauche, à environ quatre mètres : un loup-garou ! Oui John ! Imaginez ma frayeur quand j'ai vu se matérialiser devant moi une chose à laquelle je ne croyais pas du tout ! Il était de profil et gueule ouverte ! J'ai failli hurler mais je me suis retenue et j'ai reculé le plus doucement possible pour retrouver votre ami. Je vous jure que c'est l'entière vérité ! Les faits tels qu'ils se sont déroulés !

- Vous pouvez la croire mon vieux ! Sa terreur n'était pas feinte ! Mais malgré le fait que je l'ai cru sur l'objet de sa peur, je n'ai pas cru une seconde qu'un loup-garou se promenait dans les campagnes…

- Mais, vous venez de me dire…

- Oui mon ami, je l'ai crue mais j'ai analysé la situation, les faits, les indices et j'ai déduit que ce n'était pas un vrai loup-garou ! Juste un type avec une peau de loup sur le dos… Assez réaliste sans doute pour qu'Hélène s'y laisse prendre…

- Quels indices vous ont mit sur la vérité ? Vous avez été voir ?

- Pas bougé d'un pouce ! Vu que le vent soufflait dans notre dos, que nous sentions la transpiration – vous avez froncé votre nez délicat lorsque nous sommes passé devant vous – et que Hélène a transpiré sa peur… et qu'il n'a rien vu, rien entendu, rien senti… Loup-garou avec les sinus bouchés ? Ou humain tout simplement…

- Mais enfin Holmes, pourquoi s'affubler d'une peau de loup ?

Ce fut Hélène qui répondit à ma place :

- Pour foutre la trouille aux gens et les empêcher de se promener la nuit tiens ! William, le débarquement des marchandises est pour bientôt ! Ils veulent dégager le terrain ! Le coup était prémédité puisque cela fait quelque temps que la bête est signalée…

- Votre voix a muée ces derniers temps Holmes ? Parce que vous avez une voix de femme mon cher… (Hélène nous fit son petit sourire « désolé »). Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire avec certitude qu'il aurait dû vous sentir ?

Ce fut Hélène qui lui répondit une fois de plus:

- C'est territorial un loup-garou et vous en connaissez beaucoup qui laisserait un autre mâle marquer son territoire ? William m'a fait une brillante démonstration de ses facultés intellectuelles ! La peur avait dû me bloquer le cerveau…

- Dites donc Holmes, vous l'avez engagée comme porte-parole ? Elle répond aux questions à votre place !

- D'accord messieurs, je vais me taire ! Et puis, il faut bien partager les tâches ! John, vous vous occupez de sa biographie et moi, je suis sa porte-parole et je lui évite de gaspiller sa salive à répondre aux questions !

- Watson ! fis-je implorant en lui agrippant la manche de sa veste. Je ne suis pas encore arrivé à la faire taire ! C'est impossible ! J'ai déjà pensé à l'assommer ou lui verser des somnifères dans son café ! Depuis deux jours, je suis passé à l'envie folle de mettre de l'arsenic dans sa tasse de lait! Même en pédalant elle parle ! Je ne goûte au silence reposant que lorsqu'elle dort ! Hallelujah ! (Faux sanglots). Je n'en peux plus Watson…

- Mille mercis madame de le saouler toute la journée en parlant ! Mais faites-moi plaisir, ne le laissez pas goûter au silence la nuit ! Continuez à parler !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour toutes les fois où il a joué du violon la nuit pardi ! Ou pire, qu'il a juste gratté les cordes pendant des heures ! Impossible de dormir ! Des concertos pour violon pendant des nuits entières ! J'ai eu moi aussi des envies folles de commettre un meurtre ! Et vu que le grand détective ne serait plus là pour résoudre l'enquête, j'aurais eu l'immunité assurée ! Plus les félicitations de Lestrade ! Et des voisins !

- Vous vous plaignez toujours Watson ! Vous me harcelez sans cesse pour que je vous joue quelques Lieder de Mendelssohn ! Vous me suppliez même ! Et quand je vous offre mes talents de violonistes pour vous faire une surprise et vous faire plaisir, vous râlez !

- Pas à trois heures du matin !

- Parce que en plus il faut respecter un certain horaire pour faire plaisir avec une surprise ? Monsieur Watson exige que je lui offre mes cadeaux à des heures bien précises !

- Vous êtes invivable Holmes ! Surtout depuis que vous avez acheté ce violon !

- Une affaire en or ! Mais les artistes ne sont jamais compris de leur vivant…

- Je n'épiloguerai pas sur le sujet ! Mais je vais revenir à votre rencontre avec la bête poilue… Madame a dit que vous marquiez votre territoire… (Hélène pouffa de rire). Dois-je en déduire ce que je pense ?

- Watson, quand on boit beaucoup, on p…. beaucoup ! Je m'étais éloigné pour vider ma vessie lorsque j'ai vu Hélène qui arrivait à reculons… Rassurez-vous, j'avais terminé !

- C'est pour cela que vous avez déduit qu'un vrai loup-garou vous aurait senti ?

- Les vaches au bout du pré ont dû nous sentir ! Les lapins du coin aussi ! En plus, quand j'ai demandé à Hélène à replonger des ses souvenirs, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle avait vu une main et un pantalon. J'ai examiné les traces : souliers de ville ! Le loup-garou n'était pas un vrai…D'ailleurs, il n'y a aucun vrai loup-garou !

- Mais il lui a foutu la trouille ! Vous avez su la réconforter au moins ?

- Adressez-vous à ma porte-parole pour les réponses ! Je pense que si j'avais vu l'apparition moi aussi j'aurais douté un moment… Rappelez-vous mon cher, lorsque nous sommes rentré par la fenêtre à Stoke Moran, la vision du babouin dans le noir nous a fait penser à plein de choses !

- Oui, je m'en rappelle ! Une fraction de secondes… Les femmes sont plus sujettes aux frayeurs que les hommes.

- C'était mon premier loup-garou John ! Je demande l'indulgence du jury !

Cela nous fit sourire. Elle se leva, prit la cafetière, nous resservit du café et en prit une tasse elle aussi. Puis elle alla se rasseoir dans le fauteuil devant le feu tandis que Watson et moi restions dans le sofa, un peu un retrait.

- Et pour descendre ? Pas eu trop difficile ?

- Non Watson, elle a fait ça comme un chef ! Je me demande si je ne devrais pas profiter de ses bonnes dispositions pour lui laisser faire le sale boulot… je vais cogiter sur cette opportunité !

- Bourreau de travail ! Et mes droits aux temps de repos ? Bafoués ?

- Tu as le droit de te taire et c'est déjà pas mal ! Bien, dites-moi Watson, comment va votre jambe ? Je pensais vous ficher la paix demain aussi…

La suite de la discussion se passa entre Watson et moi. Il avait peur que sa jambe ne le fasse souffrir plus longtemps que prévu. C'était une hypothèse fort contrariante pour nous et il s'en voulait le pauvre.

Nous restâmes silencieux un bon moment puis Watson eu un sourire malicieux, se pencha vers moi et chuchota :

- Holmes, ne dites rien mais tendez bien l'oreille et dites moi ce que vous entendez de bizarre…

Je tendis l'oreille mais malgré ma bonne ouïe, je n'entendis rien ! Non, aucun bruit dans la pièce ou dehors ! Où voulait-il en venir ?

- Désolé Watson, mais je n'entends rien ! Qu'avez-vous entendu de bizarre ? Un bruit suspect dehors ? Parce que ici, je n'entends rien !

- Voilà ce qui est bizarre !

- Vous me piquez mes répliques Watson ! Déjà qu'Hélène marche allégrement sur mes plates bandes !

- Justement, en parlant d'Hélène… cela fait un petit temps que l'on entend plus le son de sa voix ! Tournez-vous et vous comprendrez !

Je souris en voyant qu'elle s'était endormie dans le fauteuil, ses jambes bien étendues. Sa respiration était calme et j'aurais parié mon caleçon qu'elle dormait profondément !

- Hallelujah Watson ! La petite s'est endormie ! Écoutez ce silence ! Laissons là bien dormir mon vieux !

- Vous comptez faire quoi Holmes ? Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser dormir sur mon fauteuil ! Parce que lorsqu'elle se réveillera demain et qu'elle verra dans quelle chambre elle se trouve…c'est elle qui commettra un crime ! Et je serai la victime…

- Oui, mais quand Hélène dort, elle dort ! Elle a le sommeil lourd et je crois que si vous tiriez au canon à côté, elle ne se réveillerait même pas.

- Vous m'avez bien l'air au courant… fit-il avec un petit sourire grivois.

- Rappelez-vous, quand elle nous avait raconté le décès de sa sœur… Hélène lui avait dit « j'ai le sommeil moins léger que le tien ». Je peux continuer à travailler la nuit si je veux, ça ne l'empêchera pas de dormir croyez-moi ! N'y voyez rien d'autre mon ami…

- Vous lui chatouillez les pieds pour la réveiller au matin alors ?

- Non ! Pas besoin. Levée la première ! Il suffit qu'elle se dise à quelle heure elle veut se réveiller et c'est tout ! Le lendemain, deux minutes avant l'heure décidée, elle est debout !

- Pas trop de soucis pour préserver votre intimité ?

- Watson ! Il y a une salle de bain ! Elle se lève et va s'y habiller ! Pareil pour moi !

- La vision d'Hélène en robe de nuit affriolante ne doit pas être mal… il y en a qui ont de la chance…

- Je ne regarde pas quand elle me dit qu'elle va sortir du lit ! Mais enfin Watson !

- Les matins glorieux ? Pas trop de soucis ?

- Les robes de chambres n'ont pas été inventées pour les chiens ! Merci pour le café John – je reprends votre nom de scène – mais il est tard, ou tôt, et je vais aller me coucher ! Rassurez-vous, j'emmène mon pit-bull !

- Un verre d'eau sur la tête ? Non ? Pourtant, avec moi ça marche… Vous ne vous en êtes jamais privé ! Vous êtes beaucoup plus indulgent avec elle…

- Elle est plus dangereuse que vous mon cher ! Je ne la réveille pas ! Je l'emmène ainsi et je la dépose sur le lit, pas besoin d'ôter ses bottes, elle l'a déjà fait.

- Holmes ! Vous n'allez quand même pas…

- Oh que si !

Je passai mes bras délicatement sous Hélène et je la soulevai. Sa tête vint rouler contre mon épaule mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle avait son compte pour la journée ! Je fis signe à Watson de garder les bottes, elle les reprendrait demain. Avant de m'ouvrir la porte il secoua la tête avec un sourire éclatant.

- J'aurais donné mon solde d'une année entière pour voir ça ! Quel romantisme ! Couvrez-là bien pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid…Vous allez lui laisser ses vêtements humides sur le dos ? J'espère que non ! Retirez au moins sa veste ! Pour le pantalon, je vous laisse seul juge… ou alors, faites comme elle a fait avec le vôtre…

Je fusillai Watson du regard et sortit très digne de sa chambre. La remontée des escaliers ne fut pas un problème, je dû juste jongler un peu pour sortir les clés sans bruit et ouvrir la porte sans bousculer Hélène.

Je la déposai assise sur le lit, lui retirai la veste, le chemisier, fit de même avec le pantalon et ses sous-vêtements du haut.

J'en profitai pour admirer son corps magnifique. Ensuite je la recouvrit, me déshabillai et me couchai à ses côtés. Je la pris tout contre moi et elle ne broncha toujours pas. J'étais bien à ses côtés… J'aurais bien aimé que « hier et aujourd'hui déteignent sur demain »…

Je l'embrassai sur son épaule et me blottit encore plus fort contre elle. Moi aussi j'étais épuisé ! Je n'allais pas me lever trop tôt demain. Et il était quatre heures du matin !


	57. III : Chap 63 : Les prières du matin

**Message pour Skarine** : Oui, il porte des chaussures de villes! Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Holmes était dans les parages! Les gens des villages sont plus crédule que les détectives de Londres!

* * *

_Laisse toi tomber dans mes bras _

_Glisse-moi sous tes draps _

_Dérivons jusqu'à l'outrance _

_Chantons pour les bienséants _

_Les délices de l'indécence_

_**Tatoue-moi : Mozart, l'opéra rock**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 63 : Les prières au matin, ça fait du bien ! (le 3 avril) **

C'était sans compter qu'Hélène n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil pour récupérer ! Vers huit heures elle se réveilla et en profita pour me secouer aussi. Les joies du mariage !

- Debout là dedans ! me dit-elle en s'étirant. (Je dû lui répondre par un grognement qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie le loup-garou de cette nuit). Je n'ai pas compris comment du fauteuil de John je me suis retrouvée dans notre lit ! Et quasi nue en plus !

- J'ai hésité à te retirer ta petite culotte, grommelais-je, et puis je me suis dit qu'il fallait garder un semblant de décence entre nous ! Pour le reste, puisque tu as décidé de m'empêcher de dormir (merci Watson pour vos bons conseils !) je vais t'expliquer…

Je lui racontai comment nous l'avions trouvée endormie et ce que j'avais fait pour la ramener au lit.

- Quel mari romantique j'ai épousé ! Il me fait le coup des jeunes mariés qui franchissent la porte de leur chambre et moi, je dormais !

- Oui, tu es allée au lit sans dire tes prières en plus…

Un sourire égrillard et un petit « huum » très sensuel furent sa réponse.

- Tu as raison… Lève-toi que je puisse prier en toute liberté ! (Ce que je fis avec célérité, il y a des choses qui vous motivent pour le réveil !). Mais où est ta chemise de nuit ?

- Oublié de la mettre ? dis-je en penchant la tête à la manière du cocker.

- Excuse valable et acceptée ! Mais attends que je m'occupe de toi avant de commencer à…

- Rien qu'à l'idée…je ne me sens plus…

Ensuite ce fut le paradis ! Les joies du mariage ! Fini la timidité du début ! Je la fis arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, puis je me couchai sur le lit et l'attirai près de moi.

- Viens, je n'ai pas envie d'en profiter seul…

- C'est moi qui vais te dominer ?

- Sans aucun problème ma chère… Domine-moi seulement ! Ne te gêne surtout pas !

Elle prit son temps, m'amena plusieurs fois au bord de la jouissance pour s'arrêter ensuite ! Au bout d'un moment, elle n'y tint plus non plus et se laissa aller. J'avais déjà remarqué le changement et je me laissai aller en même temps qu'elle.

Le frisson nous traversa en même temps et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se retint de crier. Tant pis pour les voisins ! Nous étions jeunes mariés après tout ! Quant à Watson, il était trop loin pour entendre ! Sauf s'il avait collé son oreille à la porte…

- Bon réveil, me dit-elle, en se laissant tomber sur moi.

- Tu pries mieux que tous les cardinaux romains réunis !

- J'ose espérer que tu n'iras jamais leur demander ce genre de petit service…

- Plutôt mourir sur place ! fis-je en riant.

Ses doigts parcouraient mon torse, descendaient le long de ma jambe (la droite vu que la gauche faisait encore mal quand on touchait le pansement)… Frisson de délice. Sa tête reposait dans le creux de mon épaule.

Il allait falloir songer à se lever pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Pas envie tout de suite, j'étais trop bien. Je repris la parole :

- En tout cas, quand tu dors, tu dors ! Impossible de te réveiller. Je t'ai déshabillé et tu n'as pas bronché !

- Sommeil lourd ! Tu le sais pourtant.

- Dans mon lit à Baker Street, tu t'es réveillée pourtant lorsque je t'ai rejoins…

- Je dormais mal, les paroles de Watson résonnaient encore dans ma tête !

- Ici, tu dois bien dormir alors, parce que j'ai essayé plusieurs nuits de te réveiller, mais pas moyen !

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me réveiller en pleine nuit ?

- Matin glorieux…

- En pleine nuit ? Ce n'est pas que au matin ? Tu ne penses qu'a ça !

- Mais non ! Tous les hommes ont ça la nuit ! Pas besoin d'avoir des pensées lubriques ! C'est mécanique. Je m'étais réveillé vers trois heures du matin et comme j'étais dans de bonnes dispositions, je voulais te faire une surprise en te réveillant délicatement…J'ai embrassé ton épaule, j'ai descendu le long de ta colonne, embrassé dans le cou, caressé aussi un peu plus bas… mais aucune réaction de ta part !

- Tu as envie de sexe à trois heures du matin ? Et tu oses me traiter d'obsédée ? Il y avait un détective brillant mais débauché, pervers, adorant la luxure dans le coin et c'est sur moi que ç'est tombé… Pire qu'un étalon en rut ! Si Watson savait quel genre d'homme tu es vraiment !

- J'ai essayé de rester chaste ! Mais c'est toi qui m'as poussé sur les chemins du vice ! Tu m'as fait un réquisitoire digne d'un avocat dans un prétoire ! Je t'ai dit aussi qu'une fois réveillé, du sexe une fois par jour ce n'était pas assez ! Que Watson reste ignorant là-dessus !

- Mais que vas-tu faire une fois que je ne serai plus là ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ce sera le repos du guerrier vu qu'il n'y aura plus d'assaut…

- Sherlock ! Tu es fou ! Sérieusement, tu mérites la camisole de force ! Mais j'ai un bon cœur…nous pouvons le faire matin et soir si tu veux…

- Madame est trop bonne ! Proposition acceptée ! Allez ! Il faut se lever et aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Et entre nous, pas de nausées ce matin ?

- Oui tiens c'est vrai ! Il est peut-être partit avec la frayeur que j'ai eue hier ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! C'est juste que tu as dépassé le stade « nausées matinales » ou que les prières sont bénéfiques pour ton âme damnée !

Sa réponse fut de m'envoyer son oreiller sur la figure !

Après nous être habillé – et fumé ma première cigarette – nous descendîmes prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

John vint nous rejoindre quand nous avions fini. Il boitait un peu et avait des heures de sommeil en retard. Nous avions l'intention de remonter, mais pour ne pas laisser Watson manger seul nous décidâmes, sans même nous consulter, de rester à table près de lui.

L'incident arriva lorsqu'il voulu mettre la confiture dans son croissant. La confiture était plus liquide qu'il ne le pensait et elle coula trop vite ! Mon ami se retrouvait avec une trop grande quantité de confiture dans son croissant.

- Et merde ! fit-il rageur. Oh pardon madame !

- Je n'ai rien entendu John ! Mais vous voilà bien embêté maintenant !

- Oui, elle est trop liquide, je ne m'y attendais pas… aucun de vous deux n'a envie de manger un croissant ?

- Non, lui répondit Hélène (Je fis de même). Pourquoi ?

- J'aurais partagé mon trop plein de confiture sur le croissant de celui qui aurait encore eu faim…

- Mon cher, lui fis-je un sourire aux lèvres, vous n'avez pas trop le choix : il va falloir vous débrouiller tout seul avec cette confiture !

- Alors je vais faire comme madame avec sa culture !

- Quoi ? demanda Hélène un peu interloquée qu'il parle de ça à table maintenant.

- Ben oui ! Je vais l'étaler !

Hélène mit sa main devant sa bouche et pouffa de rire !

Nous en fûmes tous les deux étonné, je m'attendais plutôt à une réplique cinglante de sa part. Watson aussi puisqu'il avait lancé sa petite pique à dessin.

Mais elle riait et essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer son rire. Peine perdue, il se mua soudain en fou rire ! Les gens nous regardèrent un peu étonné puis replongèrent dans leur café. Quand Hélène se releva enfin, elle en avait pleuré de rire et avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

- ça va ? lui demandais-je. Restes avec nous !

- John ! fit-elle. Vous êtes trop drôle quand vous daignez vous mettre à la plaisanterie !

- Heu… fit-il un peu décontenancé vu qu'il avait voulu essayer de la vexer avec sa remarque.

- Pourrait-on connaître l'objet de ton fou rire ? Tu as ri normalement puis tout à coup, c'est devenu un fou rire…incontrôlable…

- Sa remarque sur ma culture que j'ai parfois – et je m'en excuse – tendance à étaler et son trop plein de confiture… j'ai pensé que John aurait pu nous inventer une maxime du genre : « La culture, c'est comme la confiture : plus on en a et plus on l'étale ! ».

Cette fois, ce fut Watson et moi qui eûmes un fou rire ! De nouveau les clients nous regardèrent et Hélène ne se priva pas de rire avec nous !

Quand nous reprîmes notre sérieux après quelques minutes je les mis au courant du programme de la journée.

- Êtes-vous d'attaque pour chevaucher John ? J'ai besoin d'échantillons de terre…

- Je pense pouvoir y arriver…

- Bien, vous resterez avec nous… si jamais vous avez trop mal, vous rentrerez de suite. Bien que je sache pertinemment bien que vous ne me le direz pas !

- On ne peut rien vous cacher !

- Nous sommes un vieux couple John ! (Il me sourit au lieu de bondir d'indignation, même pas drôle !)

- Au bord de la crise de nerf parfois… Madame a bien du mérite !

- Madame boit pour oublier ! lui répondit Hélène.

Watson baissa la tête et pouffa de rire. Tiens, tiens, mes pit-bulls se calmeraient-ils enfin ? Chacun avait fait rire l'autre… Y aurait-il de l'espoir ou était-ce juste une trêve ? L'avenir me dirait quoi.

Le petit démon blond était de retour ! Il avait préparé la jument d'Hélène. Bichonnée même ! Pendant que je sellais le mien (j'avais fais signe à Paul que je le ferai moi-même) je les vis discuter assis sur un ballot de paille. Il était plus que temps que j'aie une discussion avec Hélène moi.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous étions à cheval. Monsieur David m'avait montré sur la carte les lieux abandonnés ou sans locataire pour l'instant. Il y avait des maisons qui n'étaient occupées que certains mois sur l'année et le comte aurait très bien pu les occuper le reste du temps. Il me fallait trouver des traces autour de ces lieux.

Je barrais au fur et à mesure les lieux visités et la partie de la falaise que nous avions faite. Les alentours avaient été quadrillés mais il nous fallait aller de plus en plus loin pour trouver de quoi nous mettre sous la dent. Pourtant, le comte devait avoir sa cache pas trop loin de chez lui pour y avoir accès facilement. Pas chez lui, ce serait trop dangereux en cas de descente de police.

Après plusieurs visites infructueuses, nous nous arrêtâmes pour manger. Il y avait une chapelle abandonnée dans les parages et je voulais aller l'explorer.

Pour éviter de brouiller les traces éventuelles, je partis le premier suivi d'Hélène. Watson boitait un peu alors je lui intimai l'ordre de s'asseoir et de ne pas bouger.

Nous arrivâmes au bout de quelques minutes à la chapelle. Elle était sous les arbres, bien cachée ! Les petits sentiers qui y menait étaient bien dégagés : on y était passé à pied et à cheval, j'avais relevé les traces mais le sol était sec et poussiéreux à cet endroit.

Les traces étaient fort effacées et fort peu marquées. Les alentours de la chapelle étaient bien dégagés. Je partis à gauche et Hélène prit à droite pour quadriller le secteur et relever les empreintes. Ce fut elle qui trouva la première.

- Psst William ! J'ai trouvé une empreinte magnifique ! Le sol est sec partout sauf sous ce petit arbuste buissonneux ! On y a attaché un cheval et il a mit son sabot sous l'arbuste ! Et il y faisait humide ! Une belle empreinte d'un antérieur gauche !

- Je parie le solde militaire de John qu'il manque un clou !

- Gagné ! John n'a plus qu'à te signer un chèque ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- Heu…

- On dit « merci Hélène d'avoir pensé à regarder les fers des chevaux chez le comte ! »

- On dit plutôt : « merci au maréchal-ferrant du comte d'avoir été fainéant et de ne pas encore avoir changé les fers de son cheval ! Merci aussi au clou qui a eu la bonne idée de nous faire le coup du crayon ! »

- Le coup du crayon ?

- Il s'est taillé !

- Crétin va ! me dit-elle en rigolant.

- Monsieur Crétin ! Bon, on la visite cette chapelle ?

- Tu crois qu'une hérétique et une blasphématrice telle que moi peuvent y entrer ?

- Dieu est Amour et Il adore les brebis égarée dans ton genre…

- Amen ! Je suppose que c'est une omission de ta part, mais moi, je pencherais plutôt pour _deux_ brebis égarées ! Deux grands pécheurs devant l'Éternel…

- Va ! Il ne te hait point ! Passe la première… on ne sait jamais, en cas de _dies irae_, c'est toi qui prendra tout !

- Le « jour de colère » ? Si John t'entendait, il te dirait d'arrêter d'étaler tes connaissances ! Bien, puisque c'est moi qui prend les risques… et que j'aime ça…

Hélène se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée (nous nous trouvions sur un des côtés de la chapelle) et je l'entendis me dire :

- Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables ! Il refuse l'entrée à deux brebis égarées et repentantes ! Mon âme restera damnée pour l'éternité ! _Ite, missa est_

- Quoi ? (Elle me montra les poignées de la porte fermées par une chaîne pourvue d'un cadenas). En effet ! Pas de possibilités d'entrer visiter la chapelle… Tant pis…

Elle fronça les sourcils en m'entendant abandonner si vite et je lui fis un petit clin d'œil complice. Nous remettrions l'ouverture de la serrure plus tard ! La nuit…

- Tant pis ! dit-elle d'un air de dépit. Allons retrouver ton secrétaire avant qu'il ne s'imagine des choses peu catholiques…

- Rien à craindre ! Aucune table de cuisine en vue !

Elle dû faire un très gros effort pour ne pas hurler de rire ! Ensuite, nous retrouvâmes Watson au même endroit.

Si nous voulions revenir au soir, il allait falloir ruser parce que nous en étions fort loin ! Si nous devions faire tout le chemin en pédalant, nous allions être mort. Une idée ? Oui ! J'en fis part à mes compagnons de route :

- Nous avons intérêt à partir de chez David en bicyclette pour en être plus proche. Disons à l'aubergiste que nous passons la soirée chez lui, logeons chez lui et que demain nous allons faire une ballade à vélo ! Ainsi, nous nous faisons conduire en landau chez David et nous avons l'excuse pour emporter les bicyclettes ! Nous gagnons au moins quinze kilomètres en tout et pas besoin de partir tard par la fenêtre de John ! On quitte plus tôt la maison de David, juste quand il fait sombre !

- Et ensuite ? demanda Watson. Je veux dire : nous dormons où ? Il faut prévenir monsieur David que nous partons de chez lui et lui faire apprêter les chambres…

- Nous y allons de ce pas mon cher !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** traductions latines

**Dies Irae** : jour de colère

_**Ite, missa est**__ : Allez, la messe est dite._


	58. III : Chap 64 : Un grain de folie

_"Il n'y a point de génie sans un grain de folie."_

_**Aristote**_

_**

* * *

**_

_" Tout le monde a son grain de folie, sauf vous et moi, et parfois je me demande si vous ne l'avez pas vous aussi. "  
**Th. Fuller**_

_**

* * *

**_

_" Chacun de nous porte un fou sous son manteau, mais certains le dissimulent mieux que d'autres. "  
**Proverbe Suédois**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Celui qui vit sans folie n'est pas si sage qu'il croit._

_**Proverbe chinois**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 64 : Un grain de folie (le 3 avril) **

Nous marchions sur un étroit sentier, impossible de marcher à deux de front! Hélène ouvrait la marche, suivie par moi et Watson fermait la marche.

Nous discutions de sujets passe-partout. Hélène tournait la tête sans cesse pour pouvoir suivre la conversation.

A un moment, elle dû en avoir marre car je la vis passer sa jambe droite au-dessus de l'encolure de la jument, s'asseoir en amazone, puis elle continua son acrobatie et se retrouva à l'envers sur son cheval ! Les rênes étaient passées derrière le pommeau de la selle et plus personne ne guidait Némésis, qui pendant que sa cavalière faisait le pitre sur sa selle, n'avait même pas bronché d'une oreille !

- Ah ! nous dit-elle toute heureuse de sa prouesse équestre. C'est plus facile pour discuter avec vous messieurs ! J'allais attraper un torticolis à force de me tourner !

- Je me demandais ce que tu allais me trouver aujourd'hui… je suis fixé ! Ton ancêtre était Gengis Khan ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je suis souple, c'est tout ! John ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais… je ne sais pas, mais vu votre regard, cela ne présage rien de bon !

- Mais enfin ! Et qui guide votre jument ?

- Elle est grande assez et elle me reconduit à l'auberge ! Oups j'oubliais ! Attention Némésis, nous allons chez monsieur David ! Ne te trompe pas d'embranchement !

- Dieu du ciel Holmes !

- Ramsay ! Ne l'oubliez pas John ! Fichez lui la paix ! Elle a le droit de s'amuser non ?

- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes deux gosses ! Vous faites le contraire des autres, vous redevenez des enfants lorsque vous êtes adulte !

- John ! lui dit-elle énervée. Allez vous faire voir ! Chaque fois que je respire vous râlez ! Je viens de trouver une solution pour pouvoir discuter avec vous et de nouveau ce n'est pas ça ! Arrêtez de me considérer comme une gamine que diable ! Quand à mon enfance… Mais de quelle enfance vous parlez ? Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance! Ou si peux...

- Watson ! Je pensais que vous vous étiez amélioré ces derniers temps… j'ai eu tort !

- Mais enfin ! Elle est assise à l'envers sur son cheval !

- Et alors ? lui dis-je. Y a-t-il une règle qui l'interdise ?

- ça a du bon d'être à l'envers ! Je viens d'apercevoir dans la clairière là bas des vestiges d'un feu de camp ! De votre point de vue, vous ne l'auriez jamais vu !

Je poussai Pharaon et tournai autour de la jument pour avoir la même perspective qu'Hélène. Effectivement, on voyait au loin des traces d'un feu de camp dans la clairière. Nos cavaliers de la fois dernière ou des autres ?

- Que décides-tu ? me demanda-t-elle en se remettant à l'endroit. Tu vas voir ?

- Ou je t'y envoies… si tu veux reprendre mon boulot, autant que tu le fasses bien !

- Bonne idée ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air… Oh non, John va encore me critiquer !

- S'il ouvre sa bouche, je l'embrasse pour qu'il se taise ! Compris John ?

- Merde ! me répondit-il. Vous en seriez capable en plus !

- Après avoir bu autant que tout un régiment peut-être… et encore…

- John ! dit Hélène. Le deuxième degré, vous connaissez ?

- J'ai reçu l'ordre de me taire…

Sur ces belles paroles, Hélène fit claquer sa langue et la jument se mit au trot.

Elle descendit de sa jument bien avant la clairière, lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger et fit le reste à pied en observant le sol. Je l'admirai de loin. Watson aurait dit que mes yeux gris pétillaient en la voyant travailler.

- Voyez-vous Watson, je me dis que parfois c'est bien dommage que Hélène soit à nos côtés et _surtout_ du bon côté de la barrière !

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Imaginez notre Hélène en chef de la pègre ! Ou en criminelle… Vu son intelligence, son sens de l'observation et de la déduction, elle ferait un adversaire digne de moi ! Notre affrontement serait titanesque ! Je ne pourrais pas la surprendre puisqu'elle réfléchit comme moi et elle ne pourrait pas me contrer non plus. En plus, elle arrive à faire le portrait mental des gens… Elle les passe à la moulinette, comme avec le comte. Monumental ! Le meilleur de nous deux gagnerait mais à quel prix ! Je ne serais même pas sûr de pouvoir remporter la manche… Quel adversaire elle ferait ! J'en rêverais presque… Admirez comment elle observe le sol ! Ce n'est pas ma méthode mais elle va s'en sortir haut la main ! Je pense qu'en réfléchissant elle pourrait commettre le crime parfait ! Comme moi ! Mais elle est du bon côté de la loi… dommage pour l'affrontement !

- Holmes ! me dit Watson avec effroi. Mais, ma parole, vous êtes vraiment taré mon ami ! Ce n'est pas en prison que vous finirez mais à l'asile ! Camisole de force en plus ! On a réunit des congrès d'éminents médecins pour moins que ça ! Dieu du ciel ! Mon colocataire est encore plus fou que je ne le pensais ! Un affrontement titanesque avec Hélène !

- Deux brillants cerveaux qui s'affrontent Watson ! lui dis-je avec emphase. Un combat à mort ! Zeus qui affronterait Jupiter ! Watson ! Ce serait magnifique !

- Holmes ! Redescendez sur terre ! Vous êtes juste bon pour l'asile et tout de suite ! Vous avez les yeux qui pétillent en plus ! (Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?) Vous êtes sérieux quand vous dites ça ? Bon sang ! Mais le jour où j'ai accepté de partager un logement avec vous j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe ! Vous avez un vice ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne pourrai jamais dire dans un de mes récits que vous êtes un « Mens sana in corpore sano ».

Je me tournai vers lui en fronçant mes sourcils.

- Oui Holmes ! Moi aussi j'ai fait mes latines ! Un « esprit sain dans un corps sain », cet adage ne s'applique pas à vous ! Votre esprit n'a jamais été sain – et là maintenant encore moins – et votre sang charrie toutes vos drogues !

- Mon cher ami, lui répondis-je en souriant, vous non plus n'êtes pas "un esprit sain dans un corps sain" ! Quelqu'un de sain d'esprit aurait quitté Baker Street depuis longtemps… Mais vous êtes toujours là cher ami… cela me permet de déduire que vous êtes aussi fou que moi ! Parce que il faut être fou pour vivre à mes côtés… et tolérer toutes mes sales manies ! Quand au corps sain, en quatre ans, vous avez pris quelques livres… six au moins ! Vous avez même un petit ventre… le mien est toujours plat ! Et votre séjour en Normandie ne va pas arranger votre poids…Le militaire tout mince est bien loin !

- Vous êtes infect Holmes ! me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je sais ! Mais vous m'avouerez que…

- En effet, je dois être fou pour vous supporter ! Un jour, je vous quitterai !

- Mais oui mon chou ! (Il me refit son regard torve !) Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le droit de rêver à un affrontement avec Hélène… que me reste-t-il dans cette misérable vie ?

- Épousez-là et faites lui des enfants que diable ! L'instinct maternel est réveillé chez elle ! Brillants comme vous êtes, le résultat ne pourrait être que bon ! Sauf s'ils héritent du fichu caractère de leur père ! Là c'est sûr, ce serait catastrophique pour nous ! Vous leur apprendriez la chimie et ils vous aideraient à faire sauter toute la rue ! Si pas le quartier ! Imaginez la combinaison de vos intelligences brillantes ! Je deviendrais encore plus fou avec tout cet étalage de culture… mais bon… oncle John serait indulgent avec les enfants comme il fut indulgent avec leur père… sauf pour les concertos de piano-violons à trois heures du matin ! L'avantage, si elle adopte Louis, c'est qu'il sera nul en violon, piano, chimie, étalage culturel, déductions… Vous aurez un enfant normal ! Bouffée d'air frais pour oncle John !

- Watson ! fis-je en riant jaune. C'est vous qui rêvez ! J'ai banni les sentiments car ils sont incompatibles avec mon métier ! Alors marié et père de famille, vous oubliez ! De plus, il faut être deux pour se marier et faire des enfants ! Adopter Louis ? Pauvre gosse ! Je ne pense pas que Hélène aurait approuvé notre conversation !

- Laquelle ? Le combat titanesque entre vous deux et jusqu'à la mort ou les enfants qui galopent au 221b et qui nous rendraient fou madame Hudson et moi ?

- Les deux ! dis-je en rigolant. Racontez-lui ça et elle file au triple galop pour Le Havre, ensuite elle traverse la Manche pour Londres et puis elle fuit dans un pays lointain pour se cacher de ma folie et de la vôtre !

- Ma folie ? Mais c'est vous qui voulez l'affronter !

- Certes, mais c'est vous qui voulez que je l'épouse et lui fasse des marmots ! Je ne sais pas lequel des deux programmes la fera courir le plus vite! On parie que c'est le vôtre ?

- Non, parce que nous n'aurons pas son _véritable_ point de vue sur la question ! Certes, le père des enfants serait taré mais Hélène ferait une bonne mère. Elle a l'instinct maternel ! Elle adore les enfants, ça se voit ! Tiens, que fait-elle ?

Hélène avait fini apparemment parce qu'elle se tenait loin de la clairière et nous l'entendîmes siffler la jument qui démarra au trot. Arrivée à hauteur d'Hélène, elle ne s'arrêta pas mais nous vîmes Hélène faire quelque pas aux côtés de sa jument, empoigner le pommeau et sauter en selle avec une souplesse qui me laissa rêveur…

- Gengis Khan ! Vous aviez raison Holmes ! Quelle souplesse ! Ça laisse rêveur ! (Tiens, lui aussi !).

- Le petit renard à les griffes du tigre, les dents du pit-bull et la souplesse d'un chat !

- Que nous fait-elle maintenant ?

- Un changement de pied au galop ! Encore un ! Elle s'amuse avec sa jument tout simplement.

- Je pense qu'elle aime bien s'amuser… On dirait qu'elle est en vacances ! Vous jouez comme des enfants quand vous êtes adultes !

- Watson ! Elle n'est jamais restée à rien faire et ne se plaint que de vos remarques acerbes ! Pas du boulot ! Ni de nos horaires de fou ! De plus, elle a le droit de s'amuser un peu non ? Son beau-père l'a cloîtrée pendant toute sa jeunesse ! Même si elle avait le droit d'aller chez sa tante et à Londres de temps en temps, moi j'appelle ça cloîtrer quelqu'un ! Il tue sa sœur, essaye de faire pareil avec elle et le lendemain, c'est le connard de fiancé qui s'y met ! (Watson me regarda étonné par le ton que j'avais employé en parlant de ce fils de pute). Vous m'avouerez qu'elle a bien le droit de se défouler non ? On a tous besoin d'un exutoire et si le sien c'est de faire des bons mots, d'étaler ses connaissances et de jouer à l'acrobate avec son cheval, quel mal y a t il ?

- Par moment je la trouve très mature et à d'autre très « enfant ».

- Non Watson, vous avez faux ! Elle est très mature pour une jeune fille de son âge ! Mais elle a besoin de récréation de temps en temps… c'est tout. Elle a perdu sa mère jeune et est devenue adulte trop tôt… Jamais bon de devenir adulte avant l'âge ! On a l'impression qu'on vous a volé une part d'innocence et d'insouciance ! De plus, son cerveau est brillant et il n'arrête pas de travailler ! Elle a une mémoire phénoménale et une intelligence hors du commun ! Bon sang Watson, elle lit un livre et elle le retient ! Elle a assimilé en un mois de temps des connaissances que d'autres mettraient des années à acquérir !

- Plus intelligente que vous ? me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Il faudrait me torturer des jours entiers pour que j'avoue qu'elle pourrait m'égaler…Non Watson, elle a juste un cerveau qui ne s'arrête jamais de vouloir apprendre et d'étudier. Son étalage de connaissance est dû au fait qu'elle est heureuse de connaître des choses, pas de s'en vanter ! C'est plus fort qu'elle ! N'en prenez pas ombrage mon cher ! Jamais elle ne se permettrait de vous rabaisser ! Alors soyez un peu plus indulgent avec elle! Ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'elle est libre de toutes entrave ! Laissez là galoper les cheveux au vent et arrêtez de la chercher sans arrêt ! Un jour, vous direz le mot de trop et elle vous sautera à la gorge. Je n'ai pas envie que cela arrive parce que ensuite il sera impossible de continuer à travailler !

- Elle partage votre chambre et votre lit !

- Je dors sur le canapé ! Ne revenez pas sans cesse avec votre vieux cheval de bataille ! Et fichez lui la paix un peu ! Ça me fera des vacances tiens !

- Il n'empêche que…

- Silence Watson ! Et on reprend nos noms d'emprunt !

Hélène revint vers nous au galop, nous dépassa et je criai à Watson de mettre son cheval au galop aussi ! Nous galopâmes pendant un bon bout de chemin, Hélène devant et indépassable en plus ! Sa jument avait une vitesse de pointe et une sacrée endurance.

C'était le cheval de Watson le moins rapide, ce fut lui aussi qui s'essouffla le premier.

Je criais à Hélène de réduire la cadence et de repasser au pas. Ce qu'elle fit.

- Alors ? lui demandais-je une fois revenu à ses côtés. Ton étude des empreintes ?

- Une troupe de cavalier encore une fois ! Avec empreintes de chiens mais je n'ai pas reconnu celles du loup, le vrai sur quatre pattes… Les empreintes des sabots étaient fort peu marquées. Mais le feu ne doit pas être d'eux parce que trop petit pour une si grande troupe ! Peut-être un vagabond ? En tout cas, ils font le ménage eux ! Pas un crottin ! Dans la maison aussi ?

- Pas un crottin non plus ! Juste le fémur de vache mangé par un de leur chien… Pas de trace de relief de repas non plus !

- Tu crois que l'on pourrait en engager un ou deux pour le ménage ?

- J'aime autant ne pas croiser leur route ! Quand les chevaux auront récupérés nous repartirons au trot jusque chez monsieur David.


	59. III : Chap 65 : Sur un arbre perché

_« __Il n'y a pas de médecin pour la peur »_

**__****Proverbe**

**__****

* * *

**

**Chapitre 65 : Sur un arbre perché (Nuit du 3 au 4 avril)**

Une heure plus tard, nous étions chez lui pour lui exposer nos projets. Il nous dit que « oui, aucun problème, il allait faire préparer deux chambres».

Nous retournâmes à l'auberge, je donnai mes instructions au patron et le soir, nous filions avec le landau et les bicyclettes chez monsieur David. Le soleil se couchait à peine à notre arrivée. Le cocher n'avait pas traîné !

Hélène avait signalé à Louis que nous passions la nuit chez monsieur David, que demain il ne fallait pas apprêter les chevaux et il avait acquiescé. Il nous souhaita une bonne nuit. Enfin, ce fut surtout à Hélène qu'il souhaita une bonne nuit…

Peu de temps après notre arrivée, nous filions à bicyclette vers la chapelle, avec le rossignol d'Andrew spécial « serrures normales ou récalcitrantes» !

En chemin, je les fis arrêter pour explorer discrètement une maison qui restait non habitée de longs mois. Elle était en retrait de la route et possédait un joli parc arboré. Tout autour, il y avait des champs où paissaient vaches ou moutons et beaucoup de champs de lin.

Merci au rossignol pour nous avoir bien aidé à ouvrir la grille et la porte d'entrée. J'avoue aussi que je savais me servir d'un rossignol ! J'aurais pu faire un criminel redoutable moi !

- Mon époux est un cambrioleur chevronné ! me chuchota Hélène en remarquant que je me débrouillais très bien avec le rossignol.

- Mon rêve... mais je ne fais qu'entrer, je ne vole rien!

Le jardinier devait être en guerre avec les buissons, parce que si les herbes avaient été entretenues et coupées, les buissons eux poussaient à leur envie entre les arbres.

Ma visite fut infructueuse et toutes les pièces furent visitées ! Watson et Hélène faisait le guet dehors.

Une fois sortit de là, nous regagnâmes l'endroit où avaient été déposées les bicyclettes. Mes deux compères marchaient devant moi et discutaient à voix basse où je percevais une petite tension… j'avais envie de m'amuser à leurs dépens !

Quand j'étais jeune, j'imitais assez bien le grognement de mon chien et il était assez lugubre ! Attendez mes amis… je les laissai prendre un peu d'avance sur moi.

Je respirai un grand coup et pris l'attitude de l'animal lorsqu'il grognait à la façon d'un loup enroué. Et puis, je fis un grondement rauque et sourd. Je le réussis très bien !

Devant moi, ils sursautèrent et Hélène se rapprocha de Watson puisque je n'étais pas là. Trop drôle ! Watson n'en menait pas large non plus ! Il agrippa la manche du manteau d'Hélène ! Nos deux pit-bulls qui se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre !

- William ? chuchota Hélène. Tu… tu as entendu ? (Elle en bégayait de peur !). C'est quoi ? Le faux loup-garou sur deux pattes qui imite celui sur quatre pattes ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je apeuré en faisant semblant de regarder autour de moi. Le bruit était plus animal qu'humain… Ce n'était pas le faux loup de la fois dernière !

- Nom de Dieu Ho… Ramsay ! fit Watson avec la voix d'un homme qui est dans ses petits souliers. C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

Avant même que je lui réponde, un autre bruit guttural se fit entendre, plus rauque, plus profond, plus lugubre encore. A glacer le sang !

Mes deux compagnons en face de moi se rapprochèrent encore plus et Watson passa un bras protecteur autour d'Hélène (Ah ! Je savais bien qu'au fond de lui qu'il l'appréciait ! Il était prêt à la défendre même !).

Les dieux des farces en tout genre devaient être de mon côté ! Non seulement Watson avait eu la preuve de mon innocence (à moitié innocent que j'étais) mais aucun des deux n'avait reconnu le beuglement caractéristique d'un taureau ! En colère, certes, mais c'était un herbivore ! Pas un carnivore !

Ils n'avaient pas du vivre à la campagne à proximité des vaches et des taureaux eux ! Moi, je l'avais reconnu de suite pour l'avoir entendu de nombreuse fois !

Et je dois dire qu'il pouvait ressembler à s'y méprendre à un grognement d'un gros carnivore genre loup-garou, surtout la nuit !

Pour en remettre une couche, l'animal recommença ! Je fis moi aussi semblant d'être apeuré… c'est mesquin, je sais ! Mais leurs têtes valaient leur pesant d'or !

- Bon sang ! fit Watson en sortant son révolver. Hélène, n'ayez pas peur, nous sommes là ! Holmes, votre révolver !

- Oui ! J'étais tellement… que je n'y pensais plus ! (Watson l'avait encore une fois appelée par son prénom ! J'avais très difficile de conserver mon sérieux moi !).

- William, me dit Hélène, viens près de moi !

- John te tiens lieu de gardien, tu ne risques rien !

Il lui prit même la main pour la rassurer !

- J'ai peur quand même !

- N'ayez crainte Hélène ! Nous sommes là ! Restez près de nous…

Encore une fois par son prénom ! J'éclatai de rire, ce fut plus fort que moi !

- Si vous voyez vos têtes ! leur dis-je entre deux rires. Trop drôle ! Main dans la main en plus !

- Nom de… jura Watson. Vous vous êtes foutu de nous ! (Hélène retira sa main de celle de Watson prestement !). C'était vous ?

- Le premier, oui ! Mais pas les deux autres, c'est juste un taureau un peu fâché… Vous avez cru que c'était un loup-garou ?

- William ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Tu nous as foutu la trouille ! Espèce de…

- Vous étiez trop mignon tous les deux ! Au lieu de vous bouffer, vous vous êtes rapprochés ! Vous avez appelée Hélène par son prénom ! Encore un peu, elle vous sautait dans les bras… Excellent !

- Arrêtez de jouer à la marieuse monsieur, me dit Watson. Je ne vous en débarrasserai pas avant l'heure ! Fasse le ciel qu'elle vous pourrisse la vie encore longtemps !

Hélène nous tourna le dos, haussa les épaules dédaigneusement et s'éloigna avec toute la grandeur qu'elle pouvait imiter. Une vraie reine !

- Pfff, fit-elle dédaigneuse. Même pas peur !

- Menteuse ! J'entends encore claquer tes dents !

- Mon vieux, fit Watson, vous me le paierez au centuple ! Celle là plus toutes les autres ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !

Hélène s'arrêta net soudain.

- Qui a refermé la grille de la maison ? Moi, je n'ai pas souvenir que l'un de nous l'aie fait…

- C'est pas vrai ! fis-je. Moi, je ne l'ai pas fermé et John non plus ! Nous sommes quitte à revenir sur nos pas et la refermer. On ne doit pas laisser de trace derrière nous ainsi !

Nous revînmes sur nos pas, refermâmes la grille, et nous repartîmes vers les bicyclettes.

Après quelques minutes de marche, un bruit de cavalcade nous fit reculer dans les buissons. Que se passait-il ?

Un homme courrait à perdre haleine et j'entendais au loin les aboiements des chiens. Une chasse à l'homme ? Il fit une sorte de rictus mauvais et lorsqu'il passa à notre hauteur, il tourna la tête vers nous. J'empêchai Hélène de bouger. Ce type avait une sale tête et je ne voulais pas me mêler des affaires des autres. Il poursuivit sa route en courant comme un fou.

- Venez, ce n'est pas très catholique tout ça ! Eloignons-nous et dirigeons-nous vers un autre endroit… il vaut mieux que l'on ne nous voit pas.

La campagne était redevenue silencieuse ! Trop silencieuse ! Même les aboiements des chiens s'étaient tus.

Alors que nous dirigions vers les bicyclettes, un grondement sourd émana des buissons.

- William ! me dit Hélène. Cessez vos petits jeux ! Nous avons été eu une fois mais c'est fini !

- Ce n'est pas moi ! Pas le taureau non plus ! Je vous jure !

Ils me regardaient d'une manière sceptique.

Les yeux d'Hélène et de Watson s'agrandirent soudain d'effroi.

- Nom de … ! s'exclama Watson. Hélène, fuyez ! Holmes, sortez votre révolver (il prit le sien et l'arma).

Hélène était tétanisée ! Ils se moquaient de moi ou… ?

Je me retournai doucement en entendant le grondement sourd et je vis deux chiens sortir des taillis plus loin ! Un grand chien noir avec les pattes de couleur feu et un autre tout noir avec des poils gris dans son pelage, de la taille d'un veau ! Poils hérissés et crocs énormes ! Un chien-loup ? Oui !

- Courez à l'arbre droit devant ! leur criais-je. Vite !

Hélène démarra et nous la suivîmes. Les chiens s'avancèrent au petit trot, babines retroussées.

- Je grimpe d'abord, je hisse Hélène et vous fermez la marche John ! En cas de problème, je les abats ! Vite !

Hélène courait vite mais j'atteignis l'arbre en premier. Il possédait de grosses branches solides pas trop hautes du sol avec possibilités de grimper plus haut. Je me hissai dedans avec célérité et je vis qu'Hélène m'avait suivi dans l'arbre sans difficulté aucune !

Nous nous assîmes face à face, chacun sur une branche et je tendis ma main pour aider Watson à grimper, Hélène fit de même. Il sauta et nous l'empoignâmes chacun par une main pour l'aider à se hisser près de nous. Il y était presque !

Les chiens arrivèrent avec des allures menaçantes et c'est à ce moment là que la jambe de Watson décida de l'abandonner et je le vis glisser vers les gueules entrouvertes des deux monstres en bas.

- Lâchez-moi ! fit-il. Je vais les descendre !

- Non mon ami ! Votre révolver est dans votre poche !

C'est alors qu'Hélène – qui tenait la main droite de Watson – leva son bras droit plus haut (ce qui fit que Watson monta de plusieurs centimètres), se pencha et empoigna avec sa main gauche le pauvre Watson par la ceinture du pantalon et le hissa un peu plus haut).

J'eus mal pour lui ! Surtout quand je le vis grimacer de douleur ! Oh le pauvre ! Pour les soulager un peu tout les quatre (Watson, Hélène et les deux orphelines surtout !) j'empoignai à deux mains le poignet de mon ami et j'y mis toute ma force.

Il y était presque de nouveau, il lui suffisait de nous enjamber.

- John ! lui dis-je. Passez du côté d'Hélène, vous aurez plus facile pour atteindre la branche suivante.

- Je risque de lui écraser la jambe en montant ! grimaça-t-il.

- Obéissez John ! lui dit-elle. Pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle ! Marchez-moi dessus, cela vous fera plaisir !

Watson dut écraser la jambe d'Hélène pour aller sur une autre branche. Elle le sentit passer elle aussi !

Les chiens étaient en bas de notre arbre, pas content du tout ! Le veau noir essaya même de sauter ! Malgré sa taille et son poids, il monta assez haut !

Hélène se frottait la jambe. Mon pauvre ami ne pouvait même pas frotter l'endroit qui le faisait se plier de douleur. Pas question non plus de s'asseoir ! Il resta debout en se tenant à une branche plus haute.

- C'est quoi comme chiens ? demanda Hélène. Jamais vu ça de ma vie ! Ça va John ? Vous avez eu peur ? Moi aussi ! Heureusement que j'ai eu le réflexe de vous hisser sinon ils vous dévoraient les mollets !

- Mes mollets vous remercient madame… (Ah, il était repassé au « madame »).

- John ? Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? J'ai l'impression que vous avez les larmes aux yeux…

- Sa jambe lui fait mal Hélène. Et vu comment tu l'as attrapé… j'ai souffert avec lui !

- Holmes ! souffla-t-il. Pas de détail s'il vous plaît !

- Quel est le problème William ? Je lui ai fait mal ? Où ?

- Penses à ce que tu as fait… et déduit !

Ses jolis sourcils se froncèrent et soudain, elle mit sa main devant la bouche :

- Bon sang ! Oh John je suis confuse… Je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde ! J'ai agis dans l'urgence… Pardon…

- Vous m'avez sauvé des mâchoires d'en bas ! Cela valait bien un petit sacrifice. Je survivrai…enfin, je crois…mais je ferai une croix sur des enfants…

- Mais non, mais non… enfin, j'espère pour la future madame Watson… elle risque de m'en vouloir sinon…

Les chiens étaient toujours en train de tourner autour de l'arbre. Si ça continuait, j'allais devoir les abattre ! Je n'aimais pas ça mais avais-je le choix ?

C'est alors que nous entendîmes le bruit de sabot au loin et une grosse voix appela les chiens dans une langue que je ne reconnu pas de suite.

Les chiens nous abandonnèrent et je vis un colosse juché sur un cheval qui partit au galop suivi des deux monstres.

Pourtant, le mot prononcé ne m'était pas inconnu… Où l'avais-je entendu déjà ? Quelle était la langue qu'il avait utilisée ? Tout à coup cela me revint :

- Il a parlé aux chiens en norvégien ! Le mot qu'il a dit est « aux pieds ».

- Vous parlez norvégien vous ? fit Watson étonné.

Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer que Christine avait des origines lointaines de Norvège et quelle connaissait quelque mots dans la langue de ses ancêtres !

- Quelques mots, surtout des insultes ! J'aurais pu insulter sa mère !

- Retour aux sources en quelque sorte pour lui ! nous dit Hélène.

Oh oui ! Retour aux sources pour moi aussi ! Les origines françaises de Christine ne venaient pas que de ses parents, mais en tout premier lieu d'un ancêtre norvégien qui s'était installé en Normandie…

- Pourquoi ?

- John ! Replongez dans vos livres d'histoire ! Les Vikings venaient des pays scandinaves – Norvège, Suède et Danemark – et la Normandie leur fut donnée ! Rollon est le chef viking à l'origine du duché de Normandie. En 911, en contrepartie de l'arrêt de ses pillages, il reçu du roi Charles le Simple un territoire autour de Rouen. Environ cent ans plus tard, cette concession deviendra le duché de Normandie.

- Confiture ? lui dit-il pour la taquiner.

- Bien sûr ! Vous reviendrez à Londres en ayant appris plein de choses grâce à moi ! Le voyage vous aura appris des tas de choses ! On croit qu'on va faire un voyage, mais c'est le voyage qui vous fait ! Dis-moi William, quand descend-on de notre perchoir ?

Hélène était déstabilisante, elle savait passer du coq à l'âne sans aucun problème !

- Dès que le danger est écarté ! Vous avez vu la taille de la mâchoire du grand veau noir avec des poils gris ? Le genre de bête qui sectionne des fémurs de vache comme si c'était des biscuits ! Pas envie qu'il se prenne en affection pour mes mollets ! On patiente et lorsque tout danger est écarté, on repart !

- C'était quoi ce type qui nous a regardé en courant ?

- Je ne sais pas Hélène, mais il ne m'inspirait pas confiance ! C'est peut-être juste un type poursuivit par les chiens… je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas aimé son regard ! Bestial ! Et si c'est une chasse à l'homme, je n'ai rien avoir dans l'histoire !

Nous attendîmes encore dix minutes et puis nous descendîmes de notre arbre. Hélène ouvrit la marche et je suivais avec Watson. Je lui chuchotai :

- Alors mon ami, comment va votre jambe ? Vous boitez à cause d'elle ou des vos…

- Les deux ! (Je pouffai en l'entendant me répondre ça !) Je voulais parler de ma jambe et de mes… Je ne vous annonçais pas que j'étais normalement constitué !

- Le pire, c'est que vous ne pouvez rien faire maintenant et que nous allons revenir en bicyclette ! Je compatis mon ami !

- Merci ! Ça me fait une belle jambe ! Quand j'ai senti qu'elle m'empoignait par la ceinture et me soulevait… J'ai failli hurler ma douleur ! Heureusement, la couture du pantalon a dévié ensuite vers l'aine et j'ai eu un peu moins mal… En tout cas, elle a de la force dans ses bras !

- Oui ! Je le découvre aussi en même temps que vous. Quand je vous disais que parfois elle me les broyait menu ! Vous ne me croyiez pas… (Watson pouffa de rire).

- Vous parlez sur mon dos messieurs que vous chuchotez ?

- Non ma chère ! La discussion ne tourne pas autour de ton joli dos ! C'est une discussion entre homme et qui ne concerne que les hommes… Chacun ses problèmes !

- John va encore m'en vouloir ! Enfin, il peut se soigner lui-même ! Et pour le retour en bicyclette ?

- Je vais bien madame, tranquillisez-vous ! Ma jambe ne me fait plus mal…

- C'est normal, une autre douleur plus forte l'a jugulée !

- Vous avez fait médecine ou quoi ?

- Non ! Juste des confitures John ! Des litres de confiture ! Et je l'étale !

- Holmes ! soupira watson. Je vais la tuer un jour !

- Désolé mon ami ! Je passe avant vous !

- Et de quel droit ?

- C'est mon épouse ! Priorité donc à moi ! J'ai des circonstances atténuantes, je dois vivre avec tous les jours et toutes les nuits ! Enfin, quand elle dort, elle ne parle pas !

- Messieurs, je vous offre tout mon mépris ! Le premier qui essaie de me tuer, je lui réserve une drôle de surprise !

Nous arrivâmes aux bicyclettes et Watson respira un grand coup pour se donner le courage de s'asseoir sur la selle.

Tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux ! Le reste se passa si vite que aucun de nous ne vit venir le danger dans notre dos…

* * *

_**Mot de l'auteur pour son lectorat** : J'ai comme le nette sensation que vous aller m'engueuler pour mon découpage de chapitre à cet endroit… Le suspense est préservé au moins… Gardez un peu de jurons pour plus tard car je vous referai le coup encore quelques fois !_

_**Note de l'auteur** : Ayant plusieurs fois entendu des taureaux, pas très content, beugler comme un espèce de gros prédateur sur deux pattes, je sais de quoi je parles ! _

_La nuit, je pense que j'aurais eu la trouille de ma vie ! _


	60. III : Chap 66 : Dans de sales draps

**Message pour Skarine** : Certes, il aime taquiner les autres ! Surtout Watson ! Mais de là à dire qu'il est aussi fou que les mecs de ta classe… C'est insultant pour Holmes ! lol !

Mais cela met du piquant dans l'aventure ! C'était trop tentant de ne pas profiter de l'occasion pour leur fiche la trouille…

Et entre nous, il m'arrive de retomber en enfance et de faire des blagues de potache ! Comme quoi, même quand on est une femme et adulte, on s'amuse encore ! Heureusement ! Cela évite la dépression quand il faut payer les taxes et les impôts….

* * *

_« Ce n'est pas que j'aie vraiment peur de mourir, mais je préfère ne pas être là quand ça arrivera ».  
**Woody Allen**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Fait peur au lion avant qu'il ne te fasse peur.  
**Omar Ibn Al-Khattäb**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 66 : Dans de sales draps !** **(Nuit du 3 au 4 avril)**

Je me retrouvai plaqué sur le sol et celui qui me mit par terre s'y connaissait en arts martiaux car je ne pus faire aucun mouvement. Watson fut maîtrisé rapidement aussi. Seule Hélène fut un peu plus épargnée…

L'agresseur la maintenait moins fort que nous et elle était debout, il ne l'avait pas laissée étendue sur le sol.

Ce qui lui permit de se dégager de son emprise en lui donnant un coup de talon dans le tibia et de courir en direction des arbres.

- Cours ! lui criais-je. Ne te retourne pas !

Mais l'homme la poursuivit et j'entendis qu'il l'avait rattrapée ! Elle eu beau se débattre, rien n'y fit ! Un de ses coups du faire mouche car l'homme hurla de douleur et jura.

Puis, son poursuivant cria à un autre de lui amener le chloroforme et quand il revint avec Hélène, elle était dans ses bras, totalement immobile.

Il y avait du sang sur la chemise de l'homme, au niveau du ventre. Donc, elle l'avait blessé ! Mais avec quelle arme ? Celle de l'homme ? Le bras d'Hélène pendait et un des hommes le remit comme il faut sur son ventre. Délicatesse ?

- Chloroforme aussi ces deux là, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne soit pas dans nos pieds tant que tout n'est pas fini ! (Tiens, ils parlaient en anglais !).

- Bien !

Je le vis imbiber un chiffon et il me l'apposa sur le nez, ensuite, ce fut le trou noir !

Lorsque je revins à moi, j'étais aux côtés de Watson, menotté et enchaîné à un anneau au mur dans une maison inconnue !

Hélène n'était pas à mes côtés ! Une sourde angoisse était en train de m'étreindre. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas à nos côtés ?

Il y avait du brouhaha, des voix d'hommes énervés, des grognements de chiens, des hennissements de chevaux dehors…

Je secouai Watson par l'épaule et il ouvrit les yeux péniblement.

- C'est vous Holmes ? chuchota-t-il.

- Pas de nom John ! Je suis William Ramsay ! Gardez-le à l'esprit !

- Désolé…

- Je ne suis pas fâché sur vous mon ami, mais sur moi-même ! Je ne les ai pas entendu arriver ! On s'est fait avoir comme des gamins !

- Où sommes nous ?

- Dans une maison inconnue. Non habitée en plus ! Les cavaliers qui avaient fait rentrer leurs chevaux dans la maison de l'autre jour, c'est eux je parie !

- Hélène ? me demanda-t-il paniqué.

- Pas avec nous… lui répondis-je en soupirant.

- Bon sang Holmes ! Si ses brutes ont touché un seul de ses cheveux…

- Vous m'étonnez mon ami ! Vous la houspillez sans cesse mais vous êtes prêt à démolir tout le monde si on lui fait du mal…

- Ce sont deux choses différentes ! En cas de danger, je ne la laisserai jamais tomber ! D'ailleurs, elle non plus ne m'a pas laissé tomber tout à l'heure ! Nos disputes c'est autre chose ! C'est sans danger pour elle… Qui sont ces hommes qui nous ont attrapés ?

- Si les hommes que nous avons vus sur la plage et ceux qui font rentrer les chevaux dans la maison sont ceux qui nous ont enchaîné, alors je n'y comprends rien ! Monsieur David a dit qu'ils venaient régulièrement et que c'était des gens pacifiques… Et l'anneau au mur est récent, la poussière de plâtre répandue par terre n'y est pas depuis longtemps !

- De deux choses l'une : où ce ne sont pas les même ou ils ont bien caché leur jeu !

- Chut ! On ouvre la porte… Silence John !

Un jeune homme entra dans notre pièce, une vingtaine d'années sans doute. Il avait un petit rictus au coin des lèvres que je n'aimais pas trop…

- Tu peux te vanter d'avoir une femme qui nous a donné du fil à retordre, me dit-il avec un sourire mauvais et en anglais.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Il y avait beaucoup de voix d'homme et ils m'avaient bien l'air excité ! Il y avait des jurons et des engueulades. Je n'aimais pas ça !

- Oui, poursuivit-il, une vraie furie ! Elle a besoin d'un bon redressement à mon avis.

Je me levai brusquement, la rage était en train de monter mais les chaînes m'empêcheraient de lui sauter dessus. Et puis ensuite ? Même si j'y arrivais, ils étaient trop nombreux… cela ne me servirais à rien de me ruer dessus. Bon sang ! Obligé de rester sans rien faire…

- C'est bête hein d'être attaché ? Entre nous, ta femelle serait bien mieux avec moi… (Je le fixai dans les yeux et lui fis mon regard le plus sombre). Baisse les yeux devant moi ! (Je n'en fis rien !). Je t'ai dit de baisser les yeux ! Tu es inférieur à moi alors baisse les ! (Va te faire voir !) Oh putain ! Je vais te faire rentrer ton arrogance dans ta putain de gueule ! Baisse le regard devant moi ou il t'en cuira ! (Laissons aller, la provocation ne donnerait rien de bon). Bien ! Tu comprends plus vite qu'elle ! Ils ont dû s'y mettre à trois pour la maîtriser ta femelle ! Tu l'as laissée trop faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle doit être dressée ! Je vais m'en faire un plaisir mon vieux !

- Enlève mes chaînes que je te fasse rentrer tes insultes dans la gorge !

- Tu as envie de mourir ? Je suis plus fort que toi !

Il s'approcha de moi et me planta son regard dans le mien. Je ne bougeai pas puisque mes chaînes m'entravaient et ne m'auraient pas permis de faire grand-chose.

Mais ce fut lui qui bougea avec une telle rapidité que je ne vu rien venir avant de sentir son poing dans mon ventre. Et avec quelle violence ! J'en eu la respiration coupée et je tombai à genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Tu comprends pourquoi je suis plus à même de dompter ta femme ? Elle a un caractère dominant, mais je sais comment les transformer en carpette !

Il recula et me toisa de toute sa hauteur. Ce type était beaucoup plus haut en puissance et en violence qu'un pareil à Percy… On était fichu ou du moins dans de sales draps.


	61. III : Chap 67:Comme un cheveu dans

_"Il ne faut jamais juger les gens sur leurs fréquentations. Tenez, Judas, par exemple, il avait des amis irréprochables." _

_**Paul Verlaine**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 67 : Comme un cheveu dans la soupe** **(nuit du 3 au 4 avril)**

La porte s'ouvrit et un autre homme entra dans la pièce. Il fut étonné d'y trouver l'autre :

- Samuel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ? Qui t'as permis d'importuner nos invités ?

Invités ? me dis-je. Ils ont une drôle de conception de l'invitation eux !

Le Samuel se fit plus petit ! Il craignait l'autre…Tiens, tiens…

- Karl ! Je suis juste venu voir s'ils étaient conscient… c'est tout !

Ses yeux passèrent successivement de moi, toujours à genou, la rage et la douleur au ventre, à ce petit prétentieux.

- Est-ce vrai ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, fis-je en me redressant au prix d'un sublime effort de contrôle de la douleur.

- Non ! Vous mentez ! Il vous a importuné ! (Son regard se tourna vers le prétentieux qui diminua de dix centimètres devant lui !). Que lui as-tu dit Samuel pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Rien du tout !

- Tu mens ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. (Il se rapprocha du Samuel et l'empoigna par son col de chemise et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux). Je sens sa rage jusqu'ici ! Pour le mettre dans cet état, tu as dû venir le provoquer… Que lui as-tu dit ? Tu l'as provoqué au sujet de la dame qui l'accompagne? Oui ! Je ne vois que ça !

- Non Karl je te jure ! Mais il ne voulait pas baisser les yeux devant moi…

- Depuis quand les invités doivent-ils baisser les yeux devant toi ? fit-il froidement. Quelle est une des règles de base ? La première ? (Il hurla la question).

- Respect de l'invité, bégaya le gamin.

- Si tu oublies la première des règles tu n'es pas digne de rester avec nous… Tu n'aurais jamais dû être avec nous ! J'en parlerai avec qui de droit ! Et la deuxième règle ?

- Respect de la femme…

- Tu as bafoué les deux règles principales ! L'invité n'a pas à se soumettre à toi ! Tu veux jouer à quoi ? Au petit chef ? Tu n'en as pas la carrure ! (Il le laissa retomber par terre). Attends-toi à devoir répondre de ta faute ! Monsieur Holmes (je sursautai en entendant mon nom) est plus grand que toi ! Il aurait pu te dénoncer mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Tu as du lui dire des horreurs sur la dame pour le faire sortir de ses gongs ainsi. Fou le camp de ma vue !

Le jeune homme détalla et l'autre en profita pour lui coller son pied dans les fesses. Il en trébucha sous la violence du coup ! Un autre homme entrait à ce moment là dans la pièce et il ne se priva pour coller son pied dans les fesses du gamin qui en fut étonné !

- Mais pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix apeurée.

- Je ne sais pas quelle faute tu as commise mais si mon second te colle son pied au cul, c'est qu'il a de bonne raison pour le faire ! J'entérine sa décision puisque le chef c'est moi ! En plus, je sens que notre invité est en rage ! J'entends gronder son dragon ! Il y aura des explications à donner ! Déguerpis maintenant ! (Il ne demanda pas son reste). Bonjour monsieur Holmes, je me présente : Guillaume et voici mon fidèle lieutenant : Karl. Désolé monsieur Holmes d'avoir dû vous enchaîner mais vous êtes tombé comme un cheveu dans la soupe ! Nous n'avons pas eu trop le choix…Il fallait vous protéger !

Le nouvel arrivant aurait été qualifié de bel homme par la gent féminine. Le premier aussi. Le dénommé Karl était noir de cheveux, bien bâti, en manches de chemise et il portait des traces de griffes sur un bras. Il s'était battu avec un chat ?

Le « chef » avait les cheveux blonds, coupés courts et sa carrure était mince mais musclée !

Il portait une chemise de lin blanche, ouverte sur le torse et j'aperçus assez bien de tatouages. Dont un immense dans le dos que j'avais entraperçu quand il avait botté les fesses du Samuel.

Le pantalon noir était de bonne coupe et italien à mon avis comme ses chaussures. Il avait du se laver parce que ses cheveux étaient humides et il sentait le savon. Petit accent américain aussi…Des poils d'animal sur le pantalon…

- Qu'avez-vous fait de mon épouse ? demandais-je. Je suis monsieur Ramsay moi, je ne connais pas l'homme dont vous me parlez !

- Monsieur Holmes ! me dit-il en riant. Si vous êtes monsieur Ramsay, alors moi je suis le pape Léon XIII et mon collègue est ma petite sœur ! Trêve de plaisanterie ! Karl, comment se fait-il que madame ne soit pas ici ? Et pourquoi monsieur Holmes est dans cet état de rage folle ? Qu'est-ce que ce connard lui a dit ?

- Samuel l'a provoqué, il voulait qu'il baisse les yeux devant lui ! Je pense qu'il a dû faire de son malin et sous entendre à monsieur Holmes qu'il allait dompter son épouse… N'ai-je pas raison ? (J'acquiesçai) Je m'en doutais ! Quand au fait que madame n'est pas encore là… nous avons eu quelques petits soucis avec elle… (Il lui montra son avant-bras griffé). Le petit chat sauvage griffe !

Les griffes sur son avant-bras étaient dues à Hélène ! Dieu du ciel ! Mais que lui avaient-ils fait ?

- Bon sang ! Elle a déjà réussi à blesser Warren quand il l'a attrapée ! Vous étiez trois ! Je ne suis pas secondé ou quoi ? Vous deviez juste attendre que le chloroforme ne fasse plus effet et l'amener auprès d'eux !

- Oui ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Stefan et moi avons prit madame chacun par un bras pour l'emmener ici… Harald était devant, prêt à ouvrir la marche… c'est alors que madame s'est rebellé et a jeté son pied en avant, droit dans les bijoux de famille d'Harald qui ne s'y attendait pas ! Il s'est plié en deux ! Puis elle m'a griffé et Stefan a reçu sa tête dans le menton ! On a eu toutes les peines du monde pour la maîtriser _sans_ lui faire de mal !

Je tendis mes chaînes et le bruit attira l'attention des deux hommes. Ce fut leur « chef » qui me parla :

- Rassurez-vous ! Nous ne sommes pas des brutes ! Madame n'a rien ! Mes hommes oui ! Personne ne lui a manqué de respect en actes ou en paroles ! Ce genre de pratiques n'ont pas cours chez nous ! Si un seul s'avisait de lui faire ce que vous craigniez, je le tuerais de mes propres mains ! Mais votre petit chat sauvage est un vrai tigre apparemment et mes hommes l'ont sous-estimée…

- Harald a dit qu'il allait gérer le problème… Il va nous l'amener !

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissée avec nous ? Cela vous aurait évité des ennuis ! Et à moi des sueurs froides !

- J'y ai pensé monsieur Holmes, mais je me suis dit qu'avec votre science, vous sauriez retirer vos menottes, délivrer vos amis et tenter une sortie au plus mauvais moment ! Je n'aurais pas su gérer tout en même temps ! J'ai une personne qui m'a donné du fil à retordre et a bien énervé tout le monde ! Alors vu que moi-même je sais ouvrir une paire de menottes avec une simple épingle à cheveux et que votre dame en a plein dans les siens… je vous ai séparés ! Plus prudent !

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Vous êtes des complices de Rougemont ?

- Ah monsieur Holmes ! Non, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce voleur de bas étage ! Ne mélangeons pas les gentlemen et les bandits ! Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? C'est une longue histoire ! Je ne voulais pas que la personne que nous poursuivions vous fasse du mal… Ni que vous retombiez sur un de nos fauves ! La chasse les avait excité au plus haut point ! Vous étiez au milieu de tout ça ! Je vais vous ôter vos menottes et vos chaînes.

Il sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche et il ouvrit les serrures des menottes.

- Vous n'avez pas peur que je m'enfuie ?

- Non ! fit-il dans un éclat de rire. Vous ne partirez pas sans madame et il y a au moins vingt hommes dans la pièce suivante ! Vous ne sortiriez pas de la maison ! Ils vous en empêcheraient… Sans parler des chiens !

- Nous sommes prisonnier alors ?

- Non ! Mais j'ai l'intention de discuter un peu avec vous monsieur Holmes. Cela fait des années que nous avons un œil sur vous !

- C'est gentil de me couver !

- Vous souvenez-vous, lorsque vous étiez au collège, vous deviez avoir dans les quinze ans, avoir bousculé le maître de la conférence sur l'Egypte ancienne ?

Je relevai la tête. Comment savait-il une chose pareille lui ? Je me souvenais qu'un jour au collège, alors que je marchais tête baissée, être rentré dans l'homme qui devait nous faire un exposé sur l'Egypte ancienne.

L'homme devant moi devait avoir trente-cinq ans au bas mot. Celui dans lequel j'étais rentré était un homme de plus d'une quarantaine d'années… Il devait donc en avoir presque soixante maintenant ! Ce n'était pas lui!

- Oui, mais il était plus âgé que vous !

- Mon père ! Vous l'aviez étonné avec vos petites déductions ! Il avait déjà remarqué à l'époque que vous étiez très intelligent, ce jour là vous avez posé des questions pertinentes… et vous saviez déjà comment on extrayait le cerveau du mort : par le nez ! Vos camarades ne le savaient même pas ! Et vous, vous étiez blasé ! Il vous a surveillé parce qu'il s'était dit qu'avec votre capacité intellectuelle, vous feriez un redoutable criminel !

- Oui, lui dis-je. Je le sais, je me le suis souvent dit …

- Commettre le crime parfait ! J'en serais capable moi aussi… On pourrait faire un concours… (Décidemment, tout le monde voulait s'affronter ! Camisole de force pour lui aussi ?). Alors, nous vous avons tenu à l'œil mais vous n'avez pas dévié, sauf pour protéger des innocents et cela n'a fait aucun tort à la justice… Vous nous intéressez au plus haut point monsieur ! Il y a une place pour vous parmi nous : nous ne sélectionnons que les meilleurs ! La crème de la crème !

- C'est quoi ? Les francs-maçons ? Parce votre ami à une bague maçonnique… Les trois points sur sa chevalière...

- Oui, vous avez l'œil ! Mais notre cercle est limité à nous… et vous n'êtes pas obligé de porter le tablier…juste une invitation à notre fratrie… mais vous êtes trop jeune, je reviendrai vers vous plus tard pour vous apporter toutes les données et répondre à toutes vos questions. Votre signature sera un honneur pour nous !

- Pas intéressé ! J'aime ma liberté !

- Ne jugez pas sans savoir ! Mais ce jour là n'est pas pour maintenant…

- Je ne connais pas vos fréquentations monsieur ! Elles sont peut-être douteuses !

- L'apôtre Pierre avait d'excellentes fréquentations, cela ne l'a pas empêché de renier le Christ ! Et trois fois en plus !

Je fus assez abasourdi de sa réplique. D'habitude, on parlait de Judas, pas de Pierre dans cette expression !

- Ah ! fit son associé. J'entends le pas lourd d'Harald ! Votre dame arrive !


	62. III : Chap 67 bis:Le petit chat sauvage

**Message pour Skarine** : Méchants ? P'tet ben qu'oui, p'tet ben qu'non ! Je te ferai moi aussi la réponse de normand : le silence… je te laisse découvrir les personnages… ils proviennent d'une autre fic que j'aimerais écrire un jour mais que je ferai jamais car pas assez idées pour écrire ! Alors, ils me serviront pour Holmes… j'avais l'intention de les mélanger de toute façons… Pas une secte ! Je te rassure de suite ! Aux lecteurs de deviner… mais attends la suite car tu n'auras droit qu'à une seule proposition ! Sadisme ? Oui, j'avoue… parfois…

**Note de l'auteur** : mon chapitre 67 était fort grand, je l'ai donc scindé en quatre parties. Pourquoi ? Premièrement, je n'avais pas envie de modifier toute la numérotation des chapitres suivants et deuxièmement : le chapitre 69 tombait bien… très bien… mais n'allez pas y voir du grivois ! Il est juste sensuel le chapitre 69…

* * *

**Chapitre 67 bis : Le petit chat sauvage **

La porte s'ouvrit sur un colosse de deux mètres au moins ! Et une de ces largeurs d'épaule ! Il prenait toute l'ouverture de la porte ! Cet homme n'aurait pas détonné sur un drakkar viking ! C'était le colosse qui avait rappelé les chiens en norvégien…

Cheveux bruns, coupés courts lui aussi, pantalon de velours bien coupé, chemise blanche un peu froissée, bottes en cuir de bonne qualité. Imberbe.

Un sourire éclairait sa face et il tenait Hélène sous son bras, fermement, mais malgré tout, elle essayait de se débattre.

- Lâchez-moi ! Espèce de grosse brute !

- Salut chef ! Vous entendez ? Elle me dit des mots d'amour ! Sacré petit chat sauvage ! Elle est violente et dominante à cent pour cent ! J'adore ! Sortez les contrats chef et faites la signer ! Rajoutez là sur la liste ! Elle en vaut la peine !

- Trop jeune Harald ! Pose là à terre !

Ce qui fut dit, fut fait, et Hélène lança son pied en avant, mais le colosse avait anticipé ! Il bloqua son pied et se mit à rire.

Hélène vint se réfugier derrière moi. Je la pris dans mes bras.

- ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Non. Mais cette grosse brute n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait !

- Pas deux fois petit chat ! lui dit-il en rigolant. Jamais taper deux fois au même endroit ! Monsieur Holmes aurait dû vous l'enseigner ! Surprendre l'adversaire, voilà ce qu'il faut faire ! Un conseil, si quelqu'un vous cherche misère, faites semblant d'être une femme sans défense, suppliez-le de vous épargner, pleurez, endormez sa méfiance ! Il vous sous-estimera et ensuite, faites en sorte de l'avoir du premier coup ! Qu'il ne se relève jamais !

- Je n'ai que faire de vos conseils ! C'est vous qui ne devriez plus jamais vous relever ! Et qui est ce monsieur Holmes dont vous parlez ?

- C'est sûr Harald, fit le dénommé Karl en rigolant, elle est folle amoureuse de toi ! Admire où elle a été se réfugier ! Chez monsieur Holmes ! Dans ses bras ! Ce n'est pas dans tes bras de grosse brute qu'elle irait !

- Hélas, fit-il. Un petit chat sauvage aux côtés d'un loup solitaire… Je vous plains docteur Watson, vous ne devez pas rigoler tous les jours aux côtés de deux dominants tel que eux ! Surtout si vous ne savez pas gérer des caractères forts comme les leur !

- Heu… en effet…

- William, me murmura Hélène, comment savent-ils vos noms ?

- C'est mon métier de tout connaître madame ! fit Guillaume. Et d'avoir une très bonne ouïe aussi !

Elle le fusilla du regard. Puis lui demanda :

- Les traces dans une clairière, c'était vous ? Celle où il y avait un petit feu de camp ?

- Oui ! Mais pas le feu de camp ! C'est celui d'un vagabond… Il restait des traces ?

- Et dans la maison où vous avez fait rentrer les chevaux ? demandais-je.

- Oui ! Dites donc, vous nous avez suivi à la trace ! Pourtant, le service devait effacer toutes nos traces ! Il va falloir que je les interroge, si le service laisse à désirer…

- C'est parce que votre loup est trop âgé que vous le faites monter sur votre cheval ? fis-je pour le décontenancer.

- … Bravo monsieur Holmes ! me dit-il émerveillé. Comment avez-vous fait ? Je dois d'ailleurs avoir des poils de ma louve sur le pantalon… Oui ! Des traces de ses pattes au sol ? En principe, le service d'ordre aurait dû tout effacer ! Il y a donc eu du laisser aller ! Beaucoup de laisser aller !

- Oui, les traces d'un loup qui marche aux côtés d'un cheval, qui s'arrête et le cavalier qui descend pour prendre le loup… Chapeau !

- Merci ! Vous aurez l'occasion de la voir.

- Sherlock ! me chuchota Hélène. Ils ont mit le type que l'on a croisé tout à l'heure dans une cage !

- Oui madame, nous avons fait une battue pour le retrouver avant qu'il ne cause trop de dégâts dans la région puis dans le pays !

- Vous faites justice vous-même ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas ci oui ! Je n'ai pas confiance dans la police ni dans la justice… de plus, cet homme est un assassin et au vu de ses crimes, nous l'appelons « le boucher ». Il a commencé ses méfaits en Amérique, s'attaquant à des pauvres gens qui n'avaient personne pour se soucier de leur disparition… il s'est fait la main sur eux. Personne ne l'a remarqué ! Puis, il est passé à la vitesse supérieure et s'est attaqué à des gens qui avaient des familles : des femmes, des enfants, des hommes… il a laissé une traînée ensanglantée lors de son passage dans tous les états qu'il a traversé ! On peut le suivre à la trace ! Croyez-moi madame, vous n'auriez pas aimé tomber dessus…

- Pourquoi vous en êtes vous chargé ? lui demandais-je. Mis à part que vous êtes américain vous-même… grand voyageur aussi. C'est si beau que ça la Chine ? Et le Japon ? Et l'Italie ?

- Il est trop fort Guillaume ! Va chercher les contrats !

- Non ! Trop jeunes tout les deux… Laissez-moi deviner votre chemin… Italie ? Mon pantalon qui vient d'un tailleur italien ainsi que mes chaussures, reconnaissables… mes tatouages sont pour la Chine et le Japon… vous avez étudiez les méthodes des tatoueurs et leur façon de dessiner… Vu que je suis halé, ce n'est pas au soleil anglais que j'ai bruni ! Et il me reste un petit accent américain.

- Votre dragon dans le dos est du Japon ? Ne soyez pas étonné, la chemise de lin blanche le laisse deviner…

- Bravo ! Je l'ai fait exécuter par un tatoueur japonais. Mais je l'ai dessiné moi-même ! Et oui, je vis en Amérique, mais je ne suis pas américain pour autant… égyptien, d'origine fort lointaine surtout ! Quand au criminel, c'est un de mes correspondants en Amérique qui m'a prévenu de ses méfaits. Lui, il avait remarqué la disparition du vagabond… depuis les années qu'il le voyait au même endroit…. Le criminel s'embarquait pour l'Europe et nous avons fait en sorte de le stopper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

- Les disparitions ici c'est lui ? demanda Hélène.

- Non, lui répondit-il. Peut-être votre loup-garou de l'autre nuit !

- C'était vous sous le déguisement ?

- Non madame ! J'ai autre chose à faire que d'effrayer les jolies filles ! Notre assassin s'est jusqu'à présent contenté de faire disparaître l'équipage du petit navire où il s'était embarqué en cachette. Il a laissé quelques cadavres en Bretagne, mais personne avec une famille. Coup de chance, il traversait la Normandie où un de nos amis vit et où les gens ont l'habitude de nous voir plusieurs fois sur l'année. Personne ne s'est tracassé de nous voir sillonner la campagne dans tous les sens avec les chiens !

- C'est votre molosse grand comme un veau qui traque ?

- Oui c'est lui ! Le meilleur !

- Comment tuait-il ses victimes ? leur demandais-je.

- De la pire des manières monsieur Holmes ! Heu… madame veut écouter quand même ? Bien ! Je vais édulcorer mes propos tout de même ! Il les traquait pendant plusieurs jours, les assommait et les conduisait à son « entrepôt ». Dans chaque Etat qu'il a traversé, il s'est fait un nouvel entrepôt ! Il avait aménagé les lieux de telle sorte qu'il pouvait donner l'illusion à la victime qu'elle pouvait s'échapper… Il la gardait toujours sous son contrôle et au moment où la personne croyait pouvoir s'en sortir, il la stoppait et la tuait d'une manière pas très agréable… Il les enfermait dans des cellules toutes petites et les laissaient hurler des jours entiers !

- Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait remarqué son manège ?

- C'est un vicieux ! Qui se tracasse de la disparition d'un clochard ? Personne ! Quant il s'est attaqué à des personnes qui avaient des familles, il fut très prudent ! Il les observait, notait toutes leurs habitudes et il s'en occupait le soir, uniquement les jours de pluie !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Watson.

J'avais déjà compris et je répondis à mon ami :

- Parce que personne ne fait attention à quelqu'un qui marche tête basse en se dépêchant quand il pleut ! Les meilleurs moments pour commettre un crime sont les jours de pluie et de brouillard ! Tout le monde rase les murs sous la pluie ! Visage bien camouflé sous les capuchons, parapluies ou les casquettes… Insoupçonnable !

- Exact monsieur Holmes ! Du fait qu'il n'avait aucunes attaches avec la victime, comment voulez-vous le retrouver ensuite ? Il a fait plusieurs états d'Amérique ! Il a laissé une traînée sanglante ! La police l'a traquée, mais ne l'a jamais attrapé ! Dès que cela sentait trop mauvais, il changeait d'endroit ! Ce sont les pires criminels ceux qui tuent n'importe qui… sans d'autre mobile que de tuer pour le plaisir ! Un vrai boucher ! Dégoûtant, je vous le jure ! Des centaines de victimes…

- J'ai visité un de ses entrepôts en Amérique, enchaîna Karl. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sensible, le sang et tout le reste ne me font rien d'habitude, mais dans cet endroit, on y respirait la mort à plein nez ! Et le pire, c'est de se dire que c'est un homme qui a fait ça ! Le Mal à l'état pur ! En plus, il les mangeait ensuite…enfin, certaines parties du corps… Un vrai charnier à côté de ses anciens entrepôts… La police ne l'a jamais arrêté ! Nous l'avons fait à sa place !

- Vous faites ça souvent ?

- Non, si nous devions nous occuper de tous les meurtriers, il nous faudrait une armée ! Nous aimons nous occuper des cas les plus graves… mais pour un que l'on arrête, il y en a combien qui commence ? Dans chaque pays, il y a des monstres ! Mais celui là, il était hors catégorie… Avez-vous lu le marquis de Sade et un certain livre de lui ?

- Une seule page… j'ai été dégoutté ! lui dis-je.

- Vous savez sans doute ce qu'il a fait… en gros… Et bien, comparé à ce que ce que le « boucher » a fait à certaines victimes, on peut dire que Sade, c'est des histoires pour endormir les petites filles !

- Hélène, bouche tes oreilles ! Ne discute pas ! (Pour une fois, elle m'obéit !).

- Je ne vous expliquerai pas ce que notre monstre a introduit et a scellé à l'intérieur ! Des rats ! Des serpents ! Des scorpions plus tout le reste que je n'ose même pas vous raconter ! Il fermait l'ouverture ensuite avec du fil… parfois, il opérait et laissait l'animal bouffer tout à l'intérieur ! Une femme fut enfermée avec des rats qui l'ont mangée, vivante ! Vous voudriez que je le laisse en liberté ? Non ! Il faut nettoyer de temps en temps… Nous avons joués aux régulateurs !

Je fis signe à Hélène qu'elle pouvait écouter. Mais Watson et moi étions malade en imaginant ce que ce meurtrier avait fait !

- Vous aller le mettre à mort ?

- Oui monsieur Holmes ! C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai retiré de l'échiquier ! Il vous avait croisé et il revenait sur ses pas pour s'occuper de vous ! Malgré le fait que nous étions à ses trousses et que les chiens le pistaient ! Ce n'était pas un bon jour pour mourir…

- Entre nous, vos bêtes sont dangereuses… sans l'arbre pour nous sauver…

- Oui, c'est la première fois qu'elles échappent à notre contrôle ! Je vais tâcher de comprendre pourquoi ils ont abandonnés le gibier pour en traquer un autre… qui n'en n'était pas un ! C'est la première fois… Que Zeus change de proie, ma foi, je veux encore bien l'admettre, mais pas Hadès…

- C'est quoi comme race le grand veau noir avec des poils gris ?

- Hadès ? Ma fierté monsieur Holmes ! Croisement d'un loup et d'un chien ! Un des chiots nés de cette union fut recroisé plus tard avec un loup ! Cela a donné Hadès. L'autre chiot fut recroisé plus tard avec un chien, cela nous a donné Seth… Les qualités du chien et celles du loup réunies ! Ils n'ont pas peur de l'homme ! Excellent à la traque et à l'attaque ! Mais vous n'aurez pas le nom de la race de chien utilisé… secret de cuisine…

- Dangereux…Vous avez joué à l'apprenti sorcier…

- Non, j'ai le contrôle… sauf cette nuit ! Tout le monde est sous tension aujourd'hui ! Les chiens aussi ! Hadès n'est pas normal aujourd'hui… il a sentit les tensions de tout le monde et j'ai trois autres invités qu'il n'aime pas… Mais j'ai toujours eu un semblant de contrôle sur lui quand même parce qu'il aurait pu sans problème vous rattraper et vous tuer. Il court aussi vite qu'un cheval ! Ah…Viens ma grande !

La porte s'entrouvrit un peu et un loup – un véritable – entra dans la pièce et vint se mettre aux pieds de Guillaume. Vu sa démarche, il devait approcher des dix ans…

- Le voilà le vrai loup de Normandie ? demandais-je fasciné par l'animal.

- Oui monsieur Holmes ! Une louve en fait, sauvée de la barbarie des hommes… depuis, elle ne me quitte plus ! Vous voulez la caresser madame ? Vu comment vous la dévorez du regard…

- Oui, j'aimerais bien caresser un loup…mais je ne crois pas qu'elle va venir près de moi…c'est elle la mère du veau ?

- Non ! Vu ce qu'on lui a fait subir ! La pauvre ! C'est un loup et une chienne pour mes chiens-loups ! Laissez lui quelques minutes, le temps de s'habituer à votre odeur et de voir que nous discutons librement.

- C'est bien, mais j'ai une enquête moi ! Si vous n'avez rien à voir avec mon suspect… j'aimerais continuer ! L'horloge tourne !

- Pas de panique, nous vous conduirons là où vous devez aller et ensuite à l'endroit où vous logez. Je peux même vous faire voir des endroits que vous n'avez pas encore visités ! Il n'est que minuit… Nous avons des chevaux rapides et endurants !

- J'aime la discrétion et je ne veux pas me faire voir du comte !

- Rassurez-vous ! Deux chiens viendront avec pour plus de sûreté. Mais vous verrez, pas de mauvaises rencontres à redouter. Il n'est pas dans la région aujourd'hui et j'ai des pisteurs de premier ordre !

- Vous les avez sortis de quelle réserve vos indiens ?

- Nom de Dieu ! fit-il en se levant. Pardon madame ! (Les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant). Je crois que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts parce que je vous aurai engagé trop vite ! Monsieur Holmes j'avais dans l'espoir qu'un jour je pourrais discuter à bâtons rompus avec vous, l'espoir de vous faire rejoindre notre fratrie, mais là ! Vous me bluffez ! Et je crois que madame aura une proposition elle aussi…

- Pour me retrouver avec la grosse brute ? Jamais !

- Madame ! C'est un ours d'accord, mais il est très doux ! Confiez lui un enfant et il le protégera au péril de sa vie ! Et il deviendra même gâteux ! Il fait beaucoup le « gros dur » mais c'est un cœur tendre ! En cas de guerre, vous pouvez monter au front à ses côtés, il vous protégera ! Il est numéro quatre dans la hiérarchie et les hommes le respectent beaucoup. De plus, il est champion en pâtisserie ! Et de la fine ! Il cuisine mieux que nos femmes !

Son associé enchaîna :

- Pour répondre à votre question sur nos pisteurs, nous les avons croisé aux Etats-Unis alors qu'ils étaient fugitifs. Vous ne saurez pas le nom de leur tribu ni de la réserve d'où ils se sont échappés, là bas, on les recherche toujours ! Mais ce sont des pisteurs et des recouvreurs de piste de toute première force ! Ils sont capables de vous faire disparaître les traces d'une tribu entière ! Et de vous suivre à la trace sur des miles et des miles même sur de la roche…

- Vous voyez Watson, j'avais raison ! Un loup et deux indiens ! En Normandie !

- Harald ! cria Guillaume.

- Oui chef ! Me voici !

- Va me chercher du café et du thé ! Ainsi que des biscuits ! Dépêches-toi, tu devrais déjà être de retour !

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas ! Le petit chat sauvage meurt de soif !

- Alors si c'est pour elle…

Hélène le regarda d'un air mauvais mais le géant se contentât de lui sourire.

La louve se leva et alla jusqu'à Hélène. Elle ne bougea pas et attendit que l'animal fasse le premier pas. La louve vint mettre sa tête contre la jambe d'Hélène et elle la gratouilla sur la tête.

- Elle vous a adopté !

- Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

- Ma grande, fifille, pupuce, ma vieille… elle n'a pas de nom !

Ensuite la louve vint se faire caresser par moi et Watson puis elle s'installa aux pieds d'Hélène et ne bougea plus.

- Vous aviez déjà vu un loup monsieur Holmes ? me demanda Guillaume.

- J'ai eu l'occasion en Amérique, mais c'était une bête emprisonnée dans une sorte de cirque ambulant… ils l'ont fait sortir avec un gros collier clouté et un long bâton accroché de chaque côté du collier, pour être sûr que la bête ne leur fasse pas de mal… il était surtout mal en point !

- La cruauté humaine monsieur Holmes ! Elle n'a pas de limite ! La connerie humaine aussi est sans limite…

- Oui… c'est là que j'ai pu observer les traces d'un loup… en suivant la pauvre bête…

Nous restâmes tous silencieux quelques secondes.

- Venez voir la carte monsieur Holmes, me dit Karl. Je vais vous montrer par où nous allons passer.

- J'ai une chapelle à visiter aussi !

- Aucun problème ! Nous vous conduirons à l'église si vous voulez ! C'est la vieille toute abîmée ? D'accord, je la situe. Voilà le plan de bataille…


	63. III : Chap 67 ter:Un vieil ami d'un ami

**Chapitre 67 ter : Un vieil ami d'un ami… **

La carte était détaillée et nous allions longer les falaises et la côte. Très bien pour moi.

Le géant apporta le café et le thé et fit même le service pour Hélène. Il lui versa du café et lui tendit la tasse.

- Pour mon petit chat sauvage !

- Dégage de ma vue grosse brute ! Je ne boirais pas le café servit par toi !

- Chef ! Elle me dit des mots d'amour ! Et si vous aviez vu son regard ! Elle m'a fusillé et m'a même montré les dents ! Oh merveilleux ! Il a eu bien raison Dieu de demander à Lucifer de rajouter une petite lueur démoniaque dans ses jolis yeux émeraude…

Hélène se tourna vers lui et dut le fusiller encore une fois de regard !

- Merveilleux ! fit Harald. L'éclat de haine qui brille dans le fond de son œil… superbe ! Elle vous fusille avec élégance ! On sent bien que la forge de Vulcain brûle aux fonds de ses yeux !

- Oh ! fis-je mécontent. Vous allez lui fiche la paix ? Elle ne veut pas de vous !

Il leva les deux mains en l'air, en signe d'excuse :

- Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous la voler ! On ne convoite pas la femme des autres ! Mais elle est si mignonne et si… dominante… moi j'adore ! Pas vous ?

- Ce n'est pas ma femme, lui répondis-je, mais j'en suis responsable et je dois la ramener à bon port !

- Quelle chance vous avez monsieur Holmes ! Une femme dominante à vos côtés ! Avec les femmes dominantes, la vie est plus trépidante ! Oh, je deviens poète !

- Merci Harald ! fit Guillaume. Au revoir !

Le colosse sortit de la pièce en rigolant.

- Mais il est malade votre type ? demanda Hélène en buvant quand même son café. Oh bon sang ! Ça c'est du café !

- Italien, le café, madame… Et non Harald n'est pas malade ! Mais il aime les femmes autoritaires et vu que vous jouez dans son jeu… La prochaine fois, dites lui des mots doux et envoyiez lui un baiser avec vos doigts. Il en sera malade et arrêtera de vous taquiner !

- Quoi ?

- Je vous jure ! Vous allez le dégoûter ! Attention, si un jour il est dans les parages et que vous êtes en danger, il vous protégera quand même ! Vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil ! Mais il vous respecte beaucoup… Vous pouvez lui faire confiance madame !

- J'en suis fort aise !

Nous bûmes notre café – excellent il va sans dire – et repliâmes la carte. Un coup fut frappé à la porte.

- Oui ! Entre Sean…

- Bonsoir messieurs et madame ! fit un homme assez âgé, cheveux blancs et petite barbe blanche aussi. Enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur Holmes ! Vous aussi docteur Watson ! (Il nous serra la main, une main ferme pour son âge !). Mes hommages jeune dame. (Il lui fit une petite courbette). J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances monsieur Holmes et discuter à notre aise… j'aurais aimé voir comment vous effaceriez vos traces… pour voir si mes deux limiers étaient capables de vous suivre… faudra y penser un jour… je suis un vieux professeur à la retraite et je m'amuse comme je peux !

- Bonsoir monsieur, fis-je à mon tour. Pourquoi pas ? J'aime les défis et mon esprit refuse la stagnation ! J'aimerais bien voir vos artistes à l'œuvre ! Puisque c'est la journée des défis ! Serais-je capable de les suivre à la trace ?

- Très bien ! Dès que je me rends à Londres… Au fait Guillaume, juste deux petits soucis… c'était pour cela avant tout que je venais… quoique, faire la connaissance de monsieur Holmes soit un honneur pour moi !

Ensuite, il continua à discuter avec les deux autres dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas du tout ! Par contre Hélène, je la vis froncer les sourcils par deux fois…

- Attends Sean ! fit Karl. Nous avons un autre souci ! Madame a compris certains mots ! Et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde…

- Non ! fit Hélène sur le qui-vive. Je n'ai rien compris du tout moi ! J'essayais juste de deviner la langue, mais c'est du charabia !

- Deux mots vous ont fait tiquer… parce que vous les avez compris ! Où avez-vous appris cette langue ?

- Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez !

J'espérais qu'Hélène ne nous avait pas mit dans une mauvaise situation…

Ce fut le vieil homme qui reprit la parole en souriant :

- Madame a compris deux mots en Araméen ! Nous sommes très peu à la parler et la comprendre en Europe, cela fait de nous des gens très recherché pour certaines traductions de textes anciens ! J'étais professeur d'histoire et j'ai enseigné les langues anciennes, mortes et celles peu usité sur notre continent. Dont l'Araméen et le grec ancien entre autre. Mes deux amis ici la parlent et savent la lire… Le seul qui connaît quelques mots c'est un ancien collègue de travail à moi… un ancien professeur à Guillaume d'ailleurs… Oh ! (Il se frappa son front). Je viens de comprendre ! Tu te souviens de la dernière lettre de mon ami ?

- Oui, il nous parlait de… (Guillaume partit d'un grand éclat de rire). D'accord !

- En effet, mon vieil ami me parlait dans sa lettre de sa voisine avec qui il boit du cognac tous les soirs… (« Aie » me suis-je dis en moi-même) et dernièrement il nous parlait que sa voisine accueillait chez elle sa jeune et non moins très jolie et intelligente nièce ! Lewis ! Espèce de vieux singe ! Il aurait pu me dire dans sa lettre qu'elle était belle à mourir ! Il a eu peur que je ne débarque ?

- Monsieur Lewis est votre ami ? demanda Hélène étonnée.

- Oui, depuis des années ! Il m'a même dit que s'il avait soixante ans de moins, il lui conterait fleurette à la nièce ! Vous ! Mais que vu qu'il avait l'âge d'être son arrière grand père, quatre-vingt quatre ans quand même, et puisqu'il n'avait pas de descendance, il se contenterait de lui apprendre tout son savoir… Il doit être bien triste que vous soyez partie courir la campagne… Le monde est petit, madame… C'est lui qui a dû vous apprendre les quelques mots qu'il connaît…

- Oui, mais juste quelques uns, c'était pour rigoler… une sorte de récréation de l'esprit comme il dit… je suis désolée d'avoir compris un mot…

- Deux mots ! Je te conseille Guillaume de mettre madame sur la liste des personnes fort intéressantes ! Parcours à suivre… très intelligente et excellente mémoire… monsieur Holmes a de la chance d'avoir de bons partenaires de travail ! Chacun fait son boulot !

- Mais alors, les monographies de son ancien élève sur la prise de Saint-Jean d'Acre et l'autre sur les origines véritables du catholicisme ainsi que tout ses mensonges, c'est de vous ?

- Non, de moi ! répondit Guillaume. Vous les avez lues ?

- L'ancien élève ! Bien sûr ! Il me les a prêtées pour mon voyage. J'ai d'ailleurs mouché un cardinal du Vatican avec toutes vos théories ! Il n'en revenait pas que j'en sache autant à mon âge ! Pourquoi ne publiez-vous pas ?

- J'ai déjà le Vatican sur le dos ! lui répondit-il en riant. Je possède des livres qui les intéressent au plus au point…Je refuse de leur vendre ! N'en rajoutons pas ! Et puis, laissons-les croire !

- Encore des théories fumeuses ? demanda Watson qui jusqu'à présent s'était tu.

- Non docteur Watson ! Je suis à la base professeur d'histoire moi aussi et archéologue ! J'ai potassé mon sujet et j'ai mes preuves historiques ! Je n'écris pas pour faire un roman à succès, je vérifie toutes mes sources par beaucoup de recoupements ! D'ailleurs, ma monographie a été lue par peu de gens ! Demandez à madame de vous la prêter…

- Guillaume, pour le petit problème et le gros problème…

- Sean, nous réglerons ce petit problème d'intendance demain. Samuel sera puni, mais pas devant les autres, cela ne sert à rien de l'humilier ! Mais il sera « out » définitivement ! Pour l'autre problème, plus important, vous aller l'emmener et ce matin, le problème sera définitivement réglé ! Moi, je vais accompagner mes invités. Nous partirons à cheval. Karl nous accompagnera, un de tes pisteurs ainsi que deux chiens.

- Nous avons nos bicyclettes…

- On s'en occupe ! On vous les ramènera à bon port.

- Nous sommes justes en chevaux ! fit le vieil homme. Et les trois autres « invités » ont un peu échauffé les esprits… Reste pour tenir les hommes ! Ils risquent de s'empoigner avec deux d'entre eux ! Envoie Harald et Armando !

- Non, ils seront à la tête du groupe et Vladimir est grand assez que pour tenir ses deux hommes en laisse ! Que tout soit prêt pour le départ. Harald sait se faire respecter. Pour ce qui est des chevaux, fait seller le mien, je prendrai Karl en croupe. Met une jument pas trop fougueuse pour le docteur Watson, son propriétaire ira en croupe avec un autre ! Prends les fontes aussi pour cette jument. Pour monsieur Holmes et madame, fait seller Vasco.

- Pas conseillé, dit Karl, il engage trop ses postérieurs, ils vont être surpris ! Prends Don Juan, plus conventionnel ! Met mon cheval à la disposition d'un autre. Met lui ma selle et surtout la peau de mouton ! Monsieur Holmes va tester ma selle espagnole de Doma Vaquera ! Un fauteuil !

- Jamais essayé, fis-je. Un seul cheval pour nous deux ?

- Désolé, nous manquons de montures ! Mais madame aura une peau de mouton pour le confort ! Comme les belles andalouses !

- Tant que ce n'est pas comme la fois où le hongre avait mangé la selle… Là, j'ai eu mal !

- Votre cheval qui engage trop, j'ai aussi relevé les traces dans l'autre maison !

- Le service de nettoyage était fort fatigué ces derniers temps…Bien, on y va alors ?

- Je l'ai fait exprès Guillaume ! fit le vieil homme. Je savais que monsieur Holmes était dans la région, je voulais voir s'il verrait nos traces et ce qu'il en déduirait ! Je m'amuse comme un petit fou moi ! A mon âge, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste ! Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce que vous avez repéré comme trace monsieur Holmes ?

- Je vais vous expliquer ce que j'ai déjà dit à vos amis…

Nous les suivîmes dans la pièce où devait se trouver au bas mot une vingtaine d'hommes lourdement armés. Armes à la ceinture, carabines sur le côté et même des sabres et des épées déposés sur une table ! Je vis même une arbalète assez moderne. Pas mal !

Voici donc la fameuse cage où se trouvait le « boucher ». Cela faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait déchiqueté son bâillon en cuir ! De la bave et du sang coulaient de sa bouche. Quel regard ! A glacer les sangs !

Je n'aurais pas voulu croiser ce type au coin d'un bois !

Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang ! Plusieurs gardes étaient à côté de sa cage, révolver en main, prêt à le descendre ! Dieu du ciel !

- T'es fier Ramsès ? hurla-t-il. Tu vas me faire crever ? Mais tu ne rendras pas la vie à toutes les victimes ! Elles aussi ont hurlé leur souffrance !

- Garde ta salive pour le diable ! Je vais t'y envoyer avec un billet aller simple !

- Comment vous a-t-il appelé ? demanda Hélène.

- Ramsès, lui répondit Guillaume.

- Vous êtes bien conservé pour une vieille momie…

- Merci madame ! fit-il en riant. Je suis spécialisé dans l'Egypte ancienne, et le règne de Ramsès II je l'ai étudié en long et en large ! D'où mon surnom ! Mes collègues de travail m'appelle ainsi et mes amis aussi…

Trois types se tenaient à l'écart des autres et les regards qu'ils se jetaient n'étaient pas tendres ! Sans doute les trois autres invités qui échauffaient les esprits.

- Ah mon petit chat sauvage ! fit Harald. Veux-tu chevaucher avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas mon nounours d'amour ! lui répondit-elle en prenant le risque.

- …

Tous les hommes présents détournèrent la tête et pouffèrent de rire. Certains ne se génèrent pas pour rire tout haut. Le « nounours d'amour » était consterné par la réplique d'Hélène. Il en est passé par toutes les couleurs pour finir par le blanc pâle !

- Mais… fit-il tout penaud. (Puis il haussa le ton). Le premier qui rigole, je l'encastre dans le mur ! C'est compris !

- Oui nounours d'amour, répondirent certains.

- Madame, vous m'avez anéantit ! Brisé le cœur ! Devant toute la troupe en plus ! Où est donc passé votre petit côté « je sors mes griffes et je mords » ?

- Je suis une femme très douce en fait… je fais du tricot et de la broderie le soir au coin du feu (il fit une grimace de dégoût).

Toute la salle pouffait toujours de rire…

- Alors Harald gros « nounours d'amour » ? Tu nous fais des cookies ce soir ?

Tiens, ils y avait des femmes dans la troupe : quatre femmes quand même et sûrement pas des adeptes de broderie-tricot au coin du feu ! Pantalons et vestes d'homme elle aussi, plus des armes à feu à la ceinture…

- Les filles, je vous dis zut ! Les hommes, en selle ! Et que ça saute ! Je prends le commandement et ça va saigner pour vous ! Faites sortir « le boucher » en premier lieu ! Les gardes aussi ! En rang deux par deux ! Vladimir, tu tiens tes hommes ! Le premier qui cherche des noises à l'autre je le descends !

Les hommes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois !

Le fameux énorme chien-loup noir et gris qui nous avait coursé se tenait assis au milieu de la pièce et il tourna son regard vers nous. Pas très amical le regard !

- Ne le regardez pas dans les yeux ! nous dit Karl. Baissez-les devant lui ! Il a la rage ce soir ! Demain, cela ira mieux !

Nous ne discutâmes même pas sur le principe ! Le regarder dans les yeux aurait été ressentit comme une provocation pour lui. C'était un prédateur, plus loup que chien et sûrement un Alpha !

Par contre, Guillaume ne se priva de le fixer dans les yeux ! Ce fut le chien-loup qui baissa les siens en premier !

- C'est bon ! Faites semblant de ne pas le voir ! Il n'est pas dans son état habituel aujourd'hui… Son « frère » Seth est plus gentil… Venez, nous allons prendre les chevaux et aller de notre côté.

Une fois tout le monde rassemblé, le vieillard vint me serrer la main :

- Demain, il n'y aura plus aucune trace de notre passage ! Vous pourrez admirer notre savoir-faire ! Ce fut un plaisir monsieur Holmes ! Bonne enquête !

- Merci.


	64. III:Chap67quater:Départ pour la chapelle

**Message pour Skarine** : on sent bien que tu aimes les loups toi aussi…Belles bêtes, trop souvent maltraitées… la peur du grand méchant loup… Pourtant, le loup n'attaque pas l'homme. Il paraît qu'un homme a déposé une récompense pour celui qui apporterait des preuves qu'un loup a bien attaqué un homme…Personne n'a su apporter de preuves… Je l'ai lu dans le courrier des lecteurs du journal « Le Monde » le 18 ou le 19/08. Je ne me souviens plus de la date…

* * *

**Chapitre 67 quater : Le départ pour la chapelle**

On nous apporta les chevaux. Le grand noir du chef, une jument bai pour Watson, avec une peau de mouton sur la selle pour lui aussi et un magnifique cheval espagnol gris pour Hélène et moi ainsi que le cheval pie de notre pisteur.

- Magnifique ! fit Hélène à mes côtés. Admire leurs chevaux ! Que des belles bêtes ! Et les chiens ! Des molosses… Ah ! Voilà ma copine la louve ! Une gratouille ma vieille ?

La louve se fit gratouiller derrière les oreilles, puis Guillaume vint la chercher, la prit dans ses bras, la louve colla sa tête contre la sienne et il alla la donner à un cavalier qui la prit devant lui. La louve s'assit sur le devant de la selle et l'homme la maintint fermement dans ses bras ! Le cheval ne broncha pas lorsque la louve fut posée sur lui !

Les rênes étaient reliées à ses pieds. Le fait de tenir la louve ne l'empêchait pas de guider son cheval !

- En selle messieurs ! cria Harald tout en se dirigeant vers nous, suivi d'un autre chien loup. Monsieur Holmes ! (Il me tendit la main que je serrai). A une prochaine fois peut-être… En cas de problème pendant votre enquête, vous pouvez aller trouver Armando. Vous le voyez ? Il vous fait signe. Il est votre allié aussi et pas votre ennemi ! Madame, sans rancune ?

- Sans rancune gros nounours !

- Les femmes savent mieux que personne vous briser le cœur… Vous avez bien fait rire tout le monde aujourd'hui ! Déjà en arrivant à me coller votre pied entre les jambes… ce genre de choses va me pourrir la vie ! Ils en rigolent toujours ! Mais comme j'ai un cœur en or, je vous adjoins mon chien loup, Seth, surnommé « Toufou ». Il est plus gentil que son « frangin » Hadès ! Ce n'est pas le plus réussit de la nichée, il est foufou, mais c'est un excellent gardien ! Il part avec vous. Bonne route et bonne enquête ! Madame ? Aurais-je droit à une gifle pour que mes hommes me respectent ? Ou à une insulte ? Non ? Quelle ignominie madame ! Frapper un homme à terre !

- Non, pas d'insultes ! A la rigueur un baiser sur votre front…

- Non merci ! Ils vont me descendre en flèche ! Bonne nuit !

Il s'en alla à grands pas, monta sur son énorme cheval et Hélène lui fit plaisir en criant :

- Plutôt mourir que d'être votre femme ! Sale brute ! Moi avec vous ? JAMAIS !

L'ensemble des cavaliers hochèrent la tête d'un air grave et Harald les toisa tout fier !

- Merci petit chat sauvage ! lui cria-t-il en talonnant son cheval.

La troupe se mit en route, en rangs serrés autour du « boucher ». Il me faudrait contacter mon correspondant aux Etats-Unis pour avoir des détails sur ces meurtres. Mais quand cette enquête serait terminée, pas avant.

Ce fut la voix de Karl qui me tira de mes réflexions :

- Montez le premier monsieur Holmes, je vais aider madame à s'asseoir derrière vous.

La selle était confortable vu qu'elle était recouverte d'une peau de mouton. Les étriers étaient totalement différents de ceux dont j'avais l'habitude. Presque toute la plante du pied reposait sur l'étrier. Déjà qu'il m'avait fallu du temps pour me réhabituer aux étriers épais des selles américaines !

- Madame, je vous conseille au début de vous asseoir en « amazone » dirons-nous sur la croupe du cheval. Avant de passer au galop, vous vous mettrez alors à califourchon. La peau de mouton est là pour le confort des cavalières… mais je n'ai pas l'étrivière spéciale que l'on attache derrière la selle pour le confort des jambes. Désolé, vous n'étiez pas prévue dans mon programme !

- Pas grave, je me tiendrai au cavalier devant moi...

- Je passe devant chef ! dit en anglais approximatif le sioux (ou de je ne sais quelle autre tribu). Je vous ouvre la piste et je fais en sorte que nous ne croisions personne ! Yep !

Son cheval démarra au petit galop, lui, il montait à cru ! Sa bride était faite d'une corde et le cheval n'avait pas de mors en bouche.

- Guillaume, attention j'arrive ! cria Karl.

Il sauta sur le cheval avec la souplesse d'un chat, et la croupe du cheval était fort haute ! Plus grand que Pharaon, plus massif aussi. Il y avait eu du croisement avec un cheval de Frise, d'ailleurs il avait des fanons. Il avait une selle anglaise mais une couverture était posée sous la selle et dépassait loin sur la croupe, ce qui faisait que l'autre avait un peu de confort pour sa partie plus sensible…Watson aussi avait une peau de mouton pour sa sensibilité…

Le bras d'Hélène se noua autour de ma taille et nous nous mîmes en route. Le cheval avait une façon assez spéciale de marcher, je n'y étais pas habitué. Hélène regardait le sol avec attention tout en se tenant à ma taille.

- Qu'admire tu en regardant les traces du cheval dans le sol ? lui demandais-je.

- On dit souvent des chevaux ibériques qu'ils ont tendance à se « méjuger » mais j'observe que les traces des sabots postérieurs ne se posent pas devant la trace des sabots antérieurs. Conclusion : il ne se méjuge pas ! Alors qu'ils sont si doués pour le rassembler ! Il ne recouvre pas les traces des antérieurs avec les postérieurs non plus : il ne se juge pas ! Parfait animal ! C'est juste qu'il a le dos court et une démarche différente…

- Mon cheval est excellent madame ! Et il est très doué au rassembler !

- Et madame est douée pour le pistage de trace ! fit Guillaume. Monsieur à de la concurrence… de la belle concurrence en plus !

- Je sais, soupirais-je, elle marche sur mes plates bandes depuis le début…

Nous marchâmes quelques temps à cette allure, puis Guillaume nous signifia que nous allions passer au petit trot et que Hélène n'avait pas besoin de se bouger car le cheval avait un trot tellement délicat qu'elle serait toujours en situation confortable.

Effectivement ! Très belle bête et très agréable à monter, avec une seule main lui aussi. Le chien et le chien-loup nous précédaient en reniflant la piste de l'indien.

Le croisement avec un chien avait donné une bête moins impressionnante que l'autre. Hadès faisait « loup » mais en taille gigantesque ! Ici, il avait la taille moyenne, septante centimètres au garrot, couleur gris jaune. Cela m'intriguais :

- Le loup que vous avez croisé avec le chien, il venait de quelle partie du monde ?

- Des Carpates ! Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça… on dirait que pour Seth, il y a du chien de berger…

- Un chien de berger effectivement ! D'Allemagne… Vous n'en trouverez pas en Angleterre, ni en France. Ce sont des chiens magnifiques, noirs et feu. Poil bien fourni ! Pour l'instant, je suis en train de tester une louve et un berger de Malines… Le père est fauve avec gueule noire…

Après quelques temps à cette allure agréable, Guillaume fit arrêter son cheval et nous aussi. Il nous dit :

- Nous avons bien échauffé les chevaux, nous allons passer au galop. Madame, je vous conseille de passer à califourchon. Pas besoin de descendre pour cela ! Prenez appui sur les épaules de votre mari et mettez vous debout sur la croupe du cheval pour changer de position. La peau de mouton vous empêchera de glisser sur la croupe. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, il ne s'en offusquera pas !

- Qui ? Le cheval ou mon soi-disant mari ?

- Je me porte juste garant du cheval, fit-il en riant. Pas de votre soi-disant mari !

Les mains d'Hélène se posèrent sur mes épaules et elle y prit appui pour faire remonter ses jambes et poser ses genoux sur la croupe, ensuite, elle se mit debout, me confia qu'on avait une belle vue et elle redescendit pour se mettre à califourchon derrière moi.

Ses bras se nouèrent autour de ma taille. Je ne sais pas si c'est la présence de Watson qui la gênait mais elle ne me serra pas trop fort, juste du bout des bras.

Je posai les rênes sur l'encolure et d'autorité je resserrai ses bras autour de ma taille, je l'obligeai à me serrer très fort.

- Hélène, n'aie pas peur de te tenir ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre en cours de route !

- Tu devrais finir l'enquête seul et tu en es incapable sans moi !

- Madame est bien arrimée ? demanda Karl. Nous commençons par du trot léger, puis nous passons la vitesse supérieure !

Nous lui fîmes signe que oui. Je repris les rênes dans la main gauche et gardai mon bras droit contre les bras d'Hélène, ma main posée sur la sienne pour être sûre qu'elle se tienne bien et continue de me serrer la taille. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la lâcher.

Le galop se passa bien, ils avaient une vitesse de pointe moins élevée que les nôtres. Je demandai plusieurs fois à Hélène si tout allait bien et elle me répondit que oui. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre les flancs du cheval et je sentais son souffle dans mon cou.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : en 1885, les bergers allemands et bergers malinois n'existaient pas encore vraiment… J'ai donc pris quelques largesses avec les dates !

Il existe une race (depuis 1955) issue du croisement entre le berger allemand et le loup des Carpates qui donne lieu à un « chien-loup tchécoslovaque ». Reconnue par la FCI (fédération cynophile internationale) en 1999.

Le **malinois** est un lupoïde de taille moyenne, de construction médioligne, qui allie la puissance de son ossature et de sa musculature sèche à l'élégance générale de ses lignes et à la souplesse de ses allures. C'est un chien vif, intelligent, constamment en alerte.

Chien au poil court de couleur fauve charbonnée, c'est un chien rustique, sans entretien.

Chien de famille idéal, très proche de son maître, c'est un gardien hors pair.

Il brille dans la majorité des disciplines sportives (agilité, obéissance, ring, RCI, pistage, décombres...). Ces chiens sont aussi utilisés par les forces de l'ordre (police, gendarmerie) et Unités d'Intervention (GIGN, Unités Cynophiles des forces armées Françaises) pour leur rapidité sur une intervention.

Le professeur A. Reul, de l'Ecole de Médecine Vétérinaire de Cureghem (Belgique), que l'on peut considérer comme le véritable pionnier et le fondateur de la race.

C'est entre 1891 et 1897 que la race naît officiellement.

Le 29 septembre 1891 se fonde à Bruxelles le « Club du Chien de Berger Belge » et la même année encore, le 15 novembre, le Professeur A. Reul organise à Cureghem un rassemblement de 117 chiens, ce qui permit d'effectuer un recensement et d'opérer un choix des meilleurs sujets.

Les années suivantes on commence une vraie sélection, en pratiquant une consanguinité extrême sur quelques étalons.

Le 3 avril 1892, un premier standard de race fort détaillé fut déjà rédigé par le « Club du Chien de Berger Belge ».

Par conséquent, ce n'est qu'en 1901 que les premiers Bergers Belges ont été enregistrés dans le Livre des Origines de la Société Royale Saint-Hubert (L.O.S.H.).

Le **berger allemand** (également appelé **berger alsacien**) est une race de chiens tirant son nom de son pays d'origine, l'Allemagne, où elle est apparue à la fin du XIXe siècle. La fédération cynologique internationale le reconnaît sous le nom de **deutscher Schäferhund**.

En 1878, les éleveurs allemands de chiens à aptitudes bergères réalisent une première tentative de regroupement dans un but d'amélioration de leurs chiens. Ceux-ci sont très variés d'un point de vue phénotypique (aspect observable de l'individu), notamment selon les régions. Le physique diffère selon la région

Mais leur principal point commun est leur caractère qui fait d'eux de bons gardiens de troupeaux et de biens : intelligence, obéissance, vigilance, incorruptibilité.

On retrouve également chez tous robustesse et rusticité puisque jusqu'alors la sélection empirique qui a été réalisée ne visait qu'à obtenir de bons chiens de travail.

C'est le capitaine de cavalerie Max Emil Frédéric von Stephanitz qui fut le véritable père de la race. Après avoir longtemps admiré les aptitudes des chiens de berger, il décide d'en acheter un le 3 avril 1899.

Le 28 septembre 1899 est publié le premier standard de la race.

Sources : Wikipedia


	65. III : Chap 68: Mes biens chers frères

_Le pape a dit que l'acte d'amour_

_Sans être marié, est un péché._

_Cette nouvelle il me faut l'annoncer_

_A ma paroisse : je suis curé._

_J'ai pris une dose de whisky_

_Afin de préparer mon sermon._

_Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit :_

_Je me posais bien trop de questions._

_Au petit matin, Dieu m'est apparu_

_Et il m'a donné la solution._

_Aussitôt, vers l'église, j'ai couru_

_Parler à mes fidèles sur ce ton :_

_« Mes biens chers frères, mes biens chères sœurs,_

_Reprenez avec moi tous en cœur » :_

_Pas de boogie woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir._

_Ne faîtes pas de boogie woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir._

_**Le sermon du boogie woogie : Eddy Mitchell**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Celui qui excelle ne discute pas, il maîtrise sa science et se tait." _

_**Lao-Tseu**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 68 : Mes biens chers frères, mes biens chères sœurs… (Nuit du 3 au 4 avril) **

Une fois en vue de la chapelle, nous mîmes pied à terre et je me dirigeai vers le petit édifice cadenassé. Le Sioux resta avec les chevaux. Les deux autres nous suivirent en faisant attention de me rester assez loin de moi pour être sûr de ne pas me gêner.

La clarté de la lune était assez forte que pour voir le sol. J'examinai avec Hélène les traces nouvelles par terre. Si ma logeuse me voyait à genoux dans la terre avec un propre pantalon… Même Hélène me fit la remarque :

- N'y a-t-il pas moyen que tu travailles sans te salir toi ?

- Les vêtements, c'est fait pour être salit ! Sinon, à quoi ça sert ?

- Chouette alors ! J'ai le droit de sauter dans les flaques ?

- Oui, mais attends qu'il pleuve pour cela ! Tiens, admire ces traces au lieu de me dire des bêtises ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Un chariot léger est passé par ici depuis cet après-midi et on a chargé des caisses dedans ! L'herbe est couchée là où les caisses furent déposées, on voit les traces rectangulaires dans le sol aussi. Ensuite, ils ont chargé les caisses dedans parce que les empreintes du chariot sont plus marquées au sol. Il est repartit ensuite vers… la maison de Talleyrand non ? Tu crois qu'il y avait des caisses de stockées dans la chapelle ? Cela expliquerait le cadenas et les fenêtres sans vitraux mais condamnées avec des planches…

- Il y a des chances… bon sang ! Nous avons raté ça !

- Vous n'avez rien raté monsieur Holmes, me dit Guillaume. Ils ont juste transportés des caisses stockées ici pour les ramener à son manoir. Vous n'auriez vu que le menu fretin et je suppose que vous ne prenez que le gros poisson ?

- Evidemment ! lui répondit Hélène. « Aquila non capit muscas » !

- C'est repartit ! fit Watson. La phrase du jour ! En latin en plus !

- « L'aigle ne capture pas les mouches » ! Bravo madame, bien répondu. Vous avez raison, un esprit supérieur ne s'occupe pas de vétilles ! Je fais pareil quand on s'adresse à moi pour un problème mineur : « Voyez avec ma secrétaire » que je leur répond.

- J'aurais bien aimé être là quand même… mais la chapelle qui leur sert d'entrepôt cela me semble un peu gros…

- Une cachette secrète à l'intérieur ? me dit Hélène. Ou alors ce fut une cachette provisoire ? Juste pour entreposer quelques caisses… d'après les traces, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup… imagine qu'ils ont un problème, ils déchargent les caisses et les entreposent dans la chapelle en attendant. Tu as le choix avec moi ! Je te fournis toutes les hypothèses d'un coup ! Pensez-vous qu'il me remercierait ? Que nenni !

Je souris de sa fausse exaspération puis lui demandai :

- Comment expliques-tu les fenêtres condamnées, la porte neuve et le cadenas ?

- Déjà là d'avance. Elle leur a peut-être servi dans le temps, à ses débuts… il la fortifie, ensuite il l'utilise pour stoker ses biens et lorsque ses méfaits deviennent plus important, il investit dans quelque chose de plus grand et plus discret… Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu !

- Toutes tes hypothèses sont bonnes à prendre… Merci « chérie » ! Mais tu n'as pas de preuves matérielles !

- Voulez-vous que je demande à mon pisteur d'aller voir s'il trouve quelque chose ? Vous gagneriez du temps… même si je sais que vous n'aimez pas que l'on vous aide…

Décidément, il me connaissait bien lui !

- Je pense que je n'ai guère le choix ! Et s'il est capable de faire disparaître des tribus entière et de suivre une piste sur de la roche… Demandez-le lui, je vais entrer dans la chapelle et regarder à l'intérieur. Il ne peut pas entreposer ses biens volés ainsi, il doit y avoir une cache à l'intérieur de l'édifice ! Pas possible autrement…

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les quatre (Guillaume avait été demandé au Sioux d'aller examiner les traces autour de l'édifice) vers la chapelle, je sortis le passe-partout et entreprit de crocheter le cadenas. Watson et Karl restèrent dehors et Hélène entra avec moi.

- Vous avez peur de rentrer dans les églises monsieur Karl ? demanda Hélène en souriant malicieusement.

- Oui, j'ai peur de mourir sur le champ si jamais je franchis le parvis ! fit-il en souriant lui aussi.

Mais enfin ? Pourquoi lui posait-elle se genre de question ? A élucider plus tard !

Nous n'avions qu'une bougie pour nous éclairer mais elle fut suffisante pour que je remarque que le sol avait été balayé ! Il était composé de grandes dalles de pierre mais elles avaient été brossées ! Il y avait donc bien quelque chose à cacher ici ! Ce n'était pas possible qu'il entasse les caisses dans la chapelle, il devait y avoir une cachère secrète. Puisque toutes les traces avaient été effacées, les autres pouvaient entrer

- Watson ! Vous pouvez entrer, les traces ont été effacées ! Pas de risque de les recouvrir.

Watson entra mais les deux autres restèrent dehors. Encore plus athées qu'Hélène sans doute ! Aversion pour les lieux saints ? C'était leur droit.

J'avais déjà comparé les dimensions de l'intérieur avec celles de l'extérieur et il n'y avait pas de différences… Donc, si cache il y avait, elle devait se trouver en dessous d'une dalle ou en dessous de l'autel. Je me mis à quatre pattes et à plat ventre pour examiner chaque dalle de la petite chapelle. Rien !

- Rien pour les dalles…

- Juste un propre costume tout sale… Sherlock ! Tu es impossible !

L'autel maintenant. Il fut examiné sous toutes ses coutures, mais je ne vis rien qui aurait pu déclencher le mécanisme d'ouverture. Alors il était ailleurs !

Je reculai pour avoir une vue de l'ensemble. Je me tenais devant l'autel, en pleine réflexion. Hélène vint se placer à mes côtés et Watson passa derrière l'autel, à la place habituelle du prêtre. Je le vis sourire. Des bruits de pas derrière nous me fis comprendre que les deux autres étaient finalement entré dans la chapelle.

- Mes biens chers frères et mes biens chères sœurs ! commença Watson hilare. Nous voici réunis tous ensemble pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et de cette femme ! Monsieur Holmes, voulez-vous prendre mademoiselle Stoner ici présente pour épouse ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir et de ne pas trop l'embêter, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Hélène et moi on se regarda fort gênés. Je ne savais plus trop où me mettre !

Les deux autres pouffaient de rire dans notre dos et Watson était goguenard !

- Ah ! Vous auriez du voir vos têtes tous les deux ! Cela valait son pesant d'or ! Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation lorsque je vous ai vu debout tout les deux devant l'autel ! Et vu que je n'aurai jamais ce plaisir… Vos témoins sont derrière vous ! Mademoiselle, la porte est derrière vous aussi, je vous autorise à vous enfuir à toute vitesse !

- Vous êtes satisfait de votre petite blague mon cher Watson ? fis-je. Petite vengeance personnelle je pense ? Peut-on reprendre l'enquête ? Merci.

J'avais fort chaud et surtout besoin de me concentrer sur quelque chose de tangible ! Watson m'avait donné une bouffée de chaleur avec sa petite mise en scène. Hélène avait sursauté elle aussi et j'avais bien vu qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre…

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit à Watson ? Il nous crie dessus depuis le début et puis cet après-midi il me propose de l'épouser, de lui faire quatre enfants au moins, de faire exploser le quartier et puis il veut nous marier dans une église ! Camisole de force lui aussi ?

Concentre-toi sur la cachette ! Hélène était partie dans le sens opposé au mien. Je l'entendis parler avec Karl.

- Tiens monsieur Karl, vous vous êtes enfin décidé à entrer dans ces lieux consacrés ? Watson vous y a invité ?

- Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me faire tuer par monsieur Holmes si en rentrant j'effaçais des traces ! Maintenant, je peux !

- Au fait, aucun de vous deux n'a daigné nous faire part de vos noms de famille respectifs…

- Nous conserverons notre anonymat… Vous aurez juste droit à nos prénoms madame.

- Hum… vous avez peur qu'en ayant votre nom complet je n'aie un pouvoir sur vous ?

- En quelque sorte, vu que nous avons une chasse à la bête féroce et son futur assassinat sur le dos…Je ne voudrais pas me faire réveiller au matin par la police…

- Evidemment… mais je ne ferais pas une chose pareille ! Vous aussi vous vivez en Amérique que vous êtes halé ? Le soleil ou de naissance ?

- Pour l'instant je reviens d'Andalousie, j'ai passé un mois au milieu des chevaux et des taureaux ! Un peu de vacances ! Alors oui, hâlé au soleil ! J'aime le soleil !

Vu que je ne trouvais rien, je repassai derrière l'autel et levai les yeux vers la croix, la redressai un peu car elle penchait. Il m'était venu une idée… Nous étions cinq hommes en tout… et la pierre de l'autel se soulevait peut-être… c'était pour moi la meilleure cachette si la pièce était creuse. Je l'avais déjà sondée mais le son n'était pas très reconnaissable. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il fallait la soulever. A deux, nous n'y serions pas arrivés, mais à cinq c'était possible !

- Regarde William (Hélène avait repris mon prénom d'emprunt), le Christ a les clous dans les paumes de la main alors que tu m'as dit qu'on plantait les clous dans le poignet… Encore une erreur de leur part !

- Oui, on plantait les clous dans le poignet, entre le radius et le cubitus, parfois avec une grande rondelle de bois pour en assurer le maintien. Tu sais comment on appelle la barre perpendiculaire ?

- Non, explique-moi.

- Miracle ! fit Watson. Une chose qu'elle ne sait pas ! Enfin ! (Hélène haussa les épaules et rigola doucement).

- La _patibulum_ qui a donné le mot français « patibulaire » et la barre verticale était le _stipes_ qui lui était fiché en terre.

- Dans certains cas, enchaîna Guillaume, on liait une corde autour des bras pour fournir un support supplémentaire quand la croix était redressée. Pas besoin de vous détailler les douleurs ! Avec le nerf médian du poignet endommagé, les ondes de douleur dans les bras devaient être atroces ! Mort rapide si les pieds ne reposaient sur rien ou étaient lestés, mort lente si le condamné pouvait poser ses pieds sur la console.

- Pourquoi ? Expliquez-moi !

- La mort survient par asphyxie. Tant que les jambes reposent sur un socle, il peut encore respirer, mais le corps retombe quand les muscles des jambes se fatiguent à leur tour. Cette alternance entre blocage et détente respiratoire finit par créer des crampes conduisant à l'asphyxie. Pour accélérer la mort, les jambes du condamné étaient brisées à la barre de fer. Le condamné ne peut plus alors se redresser et s'épuise rapidement puisque tout le poids du corps tire sur la cage thoracique. Les poumons sont comprimés, la victime doit lutter pour respirer et le sang s'accumule dans les jambes. Mort par asphyxie et arrêt cardiaque. Mais certains sont restés des jours à attendre que la Grande Faucheuse vienne les prendre.

- Sans parler, dis-je, de la pression extrême sur les os, dislocation de l'épaule à terme, os broyés puisque tout le poids du corps est suspendu aux clous.

- J'ai bien raison d'être athée alors ! Parce que le « retour » après un supplice pareil est impossible !

- C'est sûr ! fit Karl. Je comprends que vous ayez du mal à y croire…

- C'est la Foi madame ! Il parait qu'elle déplace des montagnes…

- A propos de déplacer des montagnes, dis-je, j'aimerais avoir les gros bras disponibles pour soulever la pierre de l'autel !

- Aucun problème monsieur Holmes ! Deux hommes de chaque côté ! Karl, va aider le docteur Watson !

- On n'appellerait pas votre autre homme pour être cinq ? Je n'ai pas de levier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour glisser entre les pierres.

- Nous avons de la force ! Madame regardera pendant que nous la soulèverons. Si elle voit quelque chose d'intéressant, alors nous la déplacerons sur le côté. Le tout, c'est qu'elle ne tombe pas car il sera impossible de la remettre en place !

La pierre était lourde, le comte devait avoir un levier pour la soulever ! Les deux hommes avaient de la force parce qu'ils la levèrent plus haut que Watson et moi ! Ce qui eu pour effet de la déséquilibrer un peu !

Malgré tout, nous la soulevâmes de concert et Hélène y jeta un coup d'œil.

- Un grand trou profond et des escaliers ! fit Hélène à la lueur de la bougie. Va falloir poursuivre votre effort messieurs…

Nous la fîmes tourner pour permettre le passage d'une personne. Mais même pour la faire tourner nous eûmes difficiles. Sans les deux hommes avec nous, nous n'y serions jamais arrivé. Tout compte fait, ils étaient bien tombés eux !

Ce fut moi qui me glissai dedans et je descendis l'escalier assez raide. J'avais laissé les autres dans le noir puisque j'avais la seule bougie.

Il y avait quinze marches avant d'arriver dans la cachette. Sans doute creusées à la construction de la chapelle pour y cacher Dieu seul sait quoi ! Des biens ou des humains ! En tout cas, elle était spacieuse et à température constante ! Pas de traces d'humidité non plus ! La cachette dont tout le monde rêvait ! Secrète en plus puisque sous l'autel ! Bravo Hélène ! La chapelle servait de cache ! Sa perspicacité me laissait perplexe !

En tout cas, des caisses avaient été entreposées ici ! On voyait les traces sur le sol. Mais où étaient-elles à présent ? Chez le comte ou ailleurs ? Etait-ce les fameuses caisses de vin du télégramme ? Il allait les expédier en Amérique ? Le rat quittait le navire ou il voulait revendre ses biens ailleurs ? L'Amérique était un marché intéressant pour revendre des œuvres d'art volées en Europe ! Plus facile que d'essayer de les vendre sur le continent.

Il allait falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure ! Si les biens quittaient le territoire, je ne saurais pas les récupérer !

Le comte avait donc un bateau de prévu pour le transport ! Plus grand que celui utilisé pour traverser La Manche ? Il y avait une différence entre traverser la mer et un océan.

Tiens, un papier par terre… Je le dépliai et fut étonné de tomber sur un dollar américain ! En France ?

Je remontai et fis part à mes compagnons de mes interrogations. Oui, de temps en temps je discutais de mon enquête !

- Hélène avait raison ! Il y a bien une cache dans la chapelle ! Il y a moyen de stocker des œuvres pas trop grandes… Donc, ce n'est pas un hasard si ils ont déposés puis repris des caisses ici ! J'ai trouvé ceci…

Guillaume prit le dollar entre ses doigts, le froissa, le tordit dans tous les sens et livra son verdict :

- C'est un faux ! Brillamment imité, mais faux ! Qui est capable d'exécuter un travail aussi parfait ? Karl ? Une idée pour nous ?

- Von Stoffelen ! fit-il. Condamné plusieurs fois pour trafic de faux billets ! Je ne vois que lui pour réaliser des fausses plaques… des vrais petits bijoux…Le savoir-faire allemand ! Nous sommes bons dans le domaine industriel…Votre affaire prend des proportions non prévues monsieur Holmes ! Vous avez quitté le sentier des œuvres d'art volées pour entrer de plain-pied dans le monde des faussaires…

Gagné ! Je me doutais que Karl devait être allemand d'origine… le prénom mais aussi la manière de se tenir… très Habsbourg ! Il n'aurait pas fait tache au milieu de la Maison d'Autriche… Très germanique !

L'indien de je ne sais quelle tribu était de retour et il fit son compte-rendu à Guillaume et pas en anglais ! Il devait connaître beaucoup de langues fort peu usitées lui !

- Que dit votre homme ?

- Pas de traces de chariot qui aurait cassé à proximité. Mais beaucoup de traces de pas, de sabots, dont des empreintes de fer où un clou est manquant à l'antérieur gauche ! (Hélène me fit un petit sourire. Merci Hélène encore une fois !). Il a relevé des traces anciennes et des fraîches de cette nuit. Des hommes viennent souvent ici, et vu que c'est à l'écart des routes… ils sont tranquilles ! Vu aussi qu'il y a un « loup-garou » dans les parages, les curieux ne se pressent pas la nuit ! Comment avez-vous appris l'existence de cette chapelle ?

- Un ami de mon client qui me l'a appris.

- Oh monsieur Holmes ! Vous n'avez pas confiance ? Vous croyez que je vous aurais emmené ici si j'étais votre ennemi ? Non ! Je ne traficote pas avec les voleurs ! Et ce Rougemont… Armando l'a rencontré et il lui a déplu ! Il se donne des grands airs mais il rampe plus bas qu'un cloporte ! (Encore un petit sourire d'Hélène !) Je parie qu'il bat la femme qui lui sert d'associée ! (Sourire triomphant d'Hélène). J'ai ce genre d'individu en horreur ! Pas besoin de me cacher son nom, c'est monsieur David votre relais sur place !

- Puisque vous savez tout, résolvez l'affaire à ma place ! lui dis-je. J'irai m'asseoir…

- Non, fit-il en rigolant. C'est vos affaires et je ne m'occupe pas des affaires des autres ! Je vous donne un coup de main parce que je vous ai empêché de continuer votre route cette nuit. Si notre criminel n'avait pas changé de direction pour revenir vers vous, j'aurais poursuivis la mienne avec mes hommes et nous ne nous serions pas rencontré ! Hormis le jour où je vous ai vu sur les hauteurs de la falaise et que je vous ai fait un petit signe…je savais qui vous étiez ! Je ne suis pas passionné par les enquêtes policières moi. Ma passion, c'est l'histoire et l'archéologie ! Mais j'examine aussi des preuves, mais pas les mêmes que vous ! Venez, si nous avons fini ici, nous allons poursuivre notre route. Tu viens Karl ?

- Ce crucifix m'embête ! Il ne reste pas droit ! Et je n'aime pas quand il penche !

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous soyez si dévot ! lui dit Hélène. Je vous aurais plutôt classé dans les athées… pas le genre à entrer dans une église pour mettre un genou à terre et réciter ses prières !

- Vous voulez parier ? Oui ? Vous avez perdu alors ! (Il mit un genou par terre et récita entièrement son Notre Père en latin !) : _Pater noster, qui es in caelis, Sanctificetur nomen tuum; Adveniat regnum tuum; (…) Amen ! _Satisfaite madame ?

- _Ite, missa est_ ! Allez, la messe est dite ! Et je n'ai plus rien à dire monsieur. Oui Watson, deux citations latines pour le prix d'une cette nuit ! Je vous gâte trop moi !

Les deux autres rigolèrent ! Watson aussi et ensuite, il vint vers moi.

Je me trouvais un peu plus loin que les autres, maintenant aux côtés de Watson, qui souriait encore de la boutade d'Hélène, mais je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir avec tout ça. Plus tard les interrogations sur le comportement des femmes…

J'aurais des explications à lui demander… Ce fut Watson qui me sortit de mes pensées en me chuchotant à l'oreille :

- Tout compte fait, Hélène s'en sortira mieux que je ne l'aurais cru…

- Que voulez-vous dire Watson ?

- Lorsque tout sera terminé et que vous « divorcerez », l'alliance sera à peine posée sur la table, à peine froide, qu'il y aura trois hommes en costume, bouquet de fleurs à la main prêt à lui demander sa main… Elle n'aura que l'embarras du choix… Quoique je doute qu'elle choisisse la grosse brute ! A mon avis, c'est Karl qui sera l'objet de son choix… elle discute trop avec lui ! Elle lui a posé plein de questions sur sa vie ! Il lui a expliqué des tas de choses, notamment pourquoi il considère que l'apôtre Pierre est plus traître que Judas ! Plus d'autres sujets théologiques ! On dirait deux larrons en foire ! Je ne sais pas à quel jeu elle se livre avec lui, mais il la suit ! Ça les fait rire tous les deux… Ils se sont trop regardés en souriant comme des enfants qui auraient fait une blague de potache… J'aurais pensé qu'elle choisirait le grand blond, mais elle doit aimer les grands avec des cheveux noirs…les beaux ténébreux…

Hélène était en grande discussion avec Karl, devant le Christ, et la discussion devait être passionnante. La misanthropie ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts. Elle était sociale !

C'est sûr qu'elle devait jouer un jeu avec lui parce que les sourires de gamins étaient présents en permanence sur leurs lèvres. Guillaume était plus sérieux que son ami…

- C'est son droit le plus strict Watson ! Quand l'enquête est terminée, elle fait ce qu'elle veut !

- Vous allez la laisser partir comme ça ?

- Vu le scandale que vous m'avez fait pour un mois d'enquête, je me vois mal la garder pour plus longtemps ! Allez, en route Watson ! Ou plutôt à cheval !

- Votre blessure va mieux au fait ?

- C'est gentil de vous en soucier mais j'ai une infirmière à domicile ! Sinon, oui elle cicatrise mais elle fait toujours mal ! Et les vôtres cher ami ? Vous n'êtes pas gâté ! Du cheval !

- La selle est plus confortable que celle de la bicyclette ! Mais j'évite de rester assis lorsque l'on trotte !

Je rejoignis les autres, Hélène était sortie en compagnie de Karl et ils discutaient tout les deux de je ne sais pas quoi. C'est quand je les rattrapai que j'entendis la conversation : de la théologie ! Le débat était ouvert sur : « peut-on croire en Dieu et dire aux prêtres d'aller au diable ? » et c'était tels quels les mots de Karl ! La discussion était bien lancée ! Et la réponse était « oui » apparemment d'après lui ! Hélène n'était pas d'accord ! Elle disait « non » aux deux options. Pour elle, c'était : ni Dieu, ni prêtres ! Ça discutait ferme !

Je refermai les portes et remis le cadenas. Les paroles de Watson me trottaient dans la tête. Serait-il possible que ? Non ! Hélène devait avoir une idée derrière la tête et essayait de lui tirer les vers hors du nez. Sinon… tant mieux pour elle…


	66. III : Chap 69:ô temps suspend ton vol

_Tout se mélange_

_Je suis en tête-à-tête avec un ange _

_En apesanteur_

_Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures_

_**En apesanteur : Calogero**_

_**

* * *

**_

_" Oh temps, suspends ton vol, et vous heures propices, suspendez votre cours." _

_**Alphonse de Lamartine (mais ce n'est pas prouvé…)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 69 : Oh temps suspend ton vol… (Nuit du 3 au 4 avril) **

Nous remontâmes à cheval et Hélène se mit à califourchon directement. Elle utilisa mon étrier pour se hisser derrière moi. Watson nous tournait le dos et elle en profita pour souffler dans mon cou. Ses bras se nouèrent à ma taille et elle attendit que je fasse comme tout à l'heure : les resserrer moi-même !

Je tournai la tête vers elle et elle me fit un petit clin d'œil complice. Je fis claquer ma langue pour signaler au cheval le départ. Je gardai les rênes dans la main gauche et posai la droite sur le bras d'Hélène.

- Dites donc, vous pourriez faire un bon vaquero monsieur Ho… Ramsay.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous tenez vos rênes dans la main gauche ! D'habitude, ceux qui montent à une main les gardent dans la droite…

- Je sais utiliser les deux. Vous avez de bons chevaux ! Meilleurs que ceux du comte !

- Les vôtres ne sont pas mal non plus… De très bonnes bêtes ! Vous comptez les garder après ?

- Moi j'aimerais bien ! fit Hélène. Du moins acheter Pharaon et Némésis. Des comme elle, je n'en retrouverai pas facilement…En espérant que Fairwood veille bien les revendre…

Ce fut moi qui fus étonné ! Garder les chevaux ? Je me doutais qu'elle aimerait bien, mais en étant enceinte et à Londres ? Qui allait s'en occuper ?

- Si vous n'êtes plus intéressée, faite moi signe et je les prends tous les deux !

- Je suis très intéressée ! lui répondit-elle.

- Je parie que quand madame veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient ! lui dit Karl malicieusement.

- Souvent ! Mais pas toujours…

Nous chevauchâmes encore une bonne dizaine de minutes et Guillaume nous annonça :

- Nous allons descendre sur la plage et examiner les falaises. Prêt pour une allure plus rapide ? On y va alors.

Nous mîmes les chevaux au petit galop. L'examen des falaises dans les environs de la maison du comte se révéla assez infructueux. Rien ne correspondait à un endroit qui aurait pu correspondre pour un débarquement de marchandises !

Nous remontâmes sur le sentier et nous prîmes un chemin pour aller plus bas que la maison du comte. L'heure avançait et je préférais me trouver non loin de la maison de David avant que le jour ne se lève. Nous n'étions pas censé être dehors !

L'indien était toujours devant et les chiens nous ouvraient la marche. Le comte n'était pas dans les parages aujourd'hui… Comment le savait-il ? Mystère ! Le comte était-il en train de préparer son futur départ ? Question sans réponse pour l'instant !

L'avant-garde vint nous signaler la présence d'un sentier étroit pour descendre sur la plage plus rapidement que par le sentier « officiel ». Nous le suivîmes et je dois dire que le sentier était fort escarpé ! Guillaume nous assura que nous ne devrions pas remonter ce chemin.

La plage ne comportait rien d'intéressant. Nous fîmes les cinq kilomètres de plage mais rien ! Je pouvais rayer ce secteur de ma carte !

La plage de sable se terminait par une falaise qui plongeait dans l'eau nous barrait la route ! Droit devant moi, à quelques kilomètres en amont, c'était la maison du comte… Cette falaise était à visiter ! Mais par le haut ! Nous avions mit pied à terre et je discutais avec Guillaume.

- Mon homme me dit que cette grosse masse rocheuse comporte beaucoup de grottes à fleur de l'eau ! Au moins quatre. La première est la plus proche et la dernière se trouve plus loin que la maison du « voleur de bas étage », deux kilomètres pour être précis. La grotte est protégée par des récifs fort dangereux… difficile d'accès en bateau ! Tout ce coin là est difficile d'accès. Mais il n'a pas trop su s'approcher pour détailler les falaises de plus près… Il se pourrait qu'il en ait ratée une !

- Dites-lui merci de ma part… Je m'occuperai de cette falaise la nuit prochaine ! Je sens que le voleur veut ficher le camp…Et les grottes difficiles d'accès sont sans doute les meilleures ! Je les ferai dans l'ordre et je finirai par celle difficile d'accès par la mer.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas… Même si je sais que vous ne le ferez pas, je vous le propose quand même.

- C'est gentil, mais j'ai l'habitude de travailler en solo… enfin, en duo et exceptionnellement pour cette fois-ci en trio !

- Vous savez monsieur Holmes, le destin est parfois cruel avec nous… Mais de temps en temps, il essaye de se faire pardonner et il nous envoie des cadeaux. A nous de les saisir et de les conserver…précieusement…

- C'est la falaise mon cadeau ? lui demandais-je ironiquement.

- Monsieur Holmes ! Ne faites pas la mauvaise foi ! Votre cadeau, il a deux jambes, des yeux verts émeraudes et un sourire à damner le diable lui-même ! (Je lui fis mon regard de travers). Non, je vous rassure tout de suite, ni moi ni mon second ne sommes intéressé par elle ! Même le nounours d'amour (il sourit) n'oserait pas vous la ravir ! Vous allez bien ensemble…Nous vous la laissons…

- Elle ne m'appartient pas ! Et je ne crois pas au destin ! Entre nous, je ne serais pas un cadeau pour elle ! Plutôt une malédiction !

- Mais non. Moi aussi j'ai mes démons, mais ils sont plus terribles que les vôtres…

- Alors bonne chance pour les dompter !

- Merci… J'y arrive. Celui qui excelle à contrôler les autres a du pouvoir, mais celui qui parvient à se contrôler, a encore plus de pouvoirs. Vaincre la colère, c'est triompher de son plus grand ennemi. Vous n'aviez pas encore pointé cette falaise sur la carte ?

Il m'avait un peu déstabilisé avec sa discussion sur les cadeaux du destin et sur mes vieux démons ainsi que les siens.

Mais j'avais encore plus été interloqué par le changement radical de conversation ensuite. Un parent lointain d'Hélène ? Ou la même sale manie qu'elle de passer du coq à l'âne ? Un peu comme moi je faisais souvent…Nous souffrions tout les trois de cette sale manie qui nous faisait changer de sujet subitement pour déstabiliser l'autre.

- Si… Je l'avais repérée sur la carte mais je n'osais pas trop tourner autour avant de rencontrer le comte… Le plus important pour moi était la cachette… Même si j'en ai trouvé une, je me doute qu'il en a plusieurs. Pas tous les œufs dans le même panier ! Donc, une deuxième cache plus loin que chez lui… La chapelle est pratique pour faire transiter des marchandises entre la falaise et l'autre cache, pratique aussi pour garder du stock à proximité. En tout cas, sans vous, je n'aurais pas su soulever la dalle !

- De rien ! Content d'avoir put être utile au grand Sherlock Holmes ! On remonte en selle et je vous dépose chez monsieur David. Lui, c'est un type bien !

Nous remontâmes en selle et Hélène reprit sa position derrière moi. Je voulais lui donner la place sur la selle mais elle refusa sous prétexte que j'avais encore mal à la cuisse. Nous commençâmes au pas mais je savais que dans quelques minutes nous passerions au galop pour faire toute cette bande de plage qui nous ramènerait ensuite pas loin de chez monsieur David.

- Hélène ! Met toi dans la selle avec moi ! Nous ne sommes pas gros et nous tiendrons bien à deux dedans ! Ce sera plus confortable et plus sûr pour le grand galop ! Ne discute pas !

- Avance un peu alors ! (Elle passa au dessus du troussequin ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée car il était haut et je la sentis s'asseoir derrière moi). Voilà ! Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas gros !

- Tu veux les étriers ?

- Non, c'est bon ! Par contre, devine qui fronce les sourcils ? Ah non, il sourit un peu ! Le Saint-Esprit qui lui serait tombé dessus tu crois ?

- Qu'une hérétique comme toi croit au Saint-Esprit me laisse pantois !

- Non, mais rien que pour avoir droit au sourire « un peu gentil » qu'il m'a fait, je veux bien y croire !

- Plus confortable dans la selle madame ? demanda Karl en souriant.

- Oui ! On le fait ce galop que je puisse tester le confort ?

Les jambes se pressèrent sur les flancs et nous fîmes un galop d'anthologie ! Plus rapide que je ne l'aurais cru les chevaux !

Le nôtre avait une sa façon bien à lui de galoper, tout en puissance ! Hélène me serrait la taille mais j'avais mes deux mains sur les rênes. Vu la hauteur du troussequin, elle ne risquait pas de glisser en arrière !

Nous galopâmes à trois chevaux de front (l'Apache était loin devant). Le sable volait derrière nous ! Je n'aurais pas aimé avoir un cheval devant moi, j'aurais mangé le sable de Normandie !

Il y avait cinq kilomètres de plage et nous en avalâmes trois au grand galop et un autre à un galop plus lent. Le dernier devait se faire au pas…

Nous étions repassé au pas, les chevaux fumaient et c'est à ce moment là qu'Hélène s'est mise à poser des questions sur notre cheval aux deux hommes pour savoir s'il savait faire des reprises de dressage.

- Bien sûr ! lui répondit Karl. Mit à la Haute et à la Basse école ! Plus le triage de bétail en Andalousie… Il ne craint même pas les taureaux ! Vous avez fait du dressage ?

- Non, mais on m'en a tellement parlé…

- Vous savez comment faire ?

- J'ai eu droit à toute la théorie… mais jamais vraiment pour dire la pratique ! Juste un peu avec le cheval du voisin…mais il n'avait pas de prédispositions pour cela… trop de fougue !

- Alors, prenez les rênes et amusez-vous ! Appliquez la théorie ! Placez-lui la tête, d'abord au pas, puis au trot et ensuite au galop ! Rassemblez-le ! Faites le piaffer ! Il adore danser ! Faites nous des épaules en dedans ! Amusez-vous !

Hélène me prit les rênes des mains, les ajusta et se concentra pour faire revenir la théorie. J'étais toujours devant elle !

- Tu veux que je descende ? lui demandais-je.

- Non, pas besoin ! Même pas besoin des étriers ! Reste immobile et laisse-moi faire !

Ses mains se posèrent sur l'encolure du cheval, elle joua avec les rênes et je sentis son bassin bouger pour donner l'impulsion au cheval. Oh ! Sensuel le mouvement !

Toute l'encolure du cheval s'arrondit et sa façon de marcher changea aussi. Hélène était en train d'exécuter le « rassembler » avec maestria au vu des regards admiratifs des deux hommes.

Ses jambes enserraient le corps du cheval et moi, j'étais collé contre le peu de pommeau de la selle. Sa tête était contre mon épaule. Ses bras m'enserraient assez fort la taille…Je sentais ses cheveux qui me chatouillaient dans le cou. Avec la chevauchée, des mèches s'étaient échappées… Très agréable… Oh temps, suspend ton vol…

Un peu plus d'impulsion et le cheval partit au trot et ensuite elle le mit au galop. Mais quel galop ! Très lent ! Et le corps d'Hélène était collé contre le mien ! J'étais au supplice ! Mais que c'était bon ! Elle le fit volter et revint vers les autres qui nous attendaient.

- Allez ! Faites le danser maintenant ! Commencez de la même manière que pour un piaffer. D'abord on le rassemble…puis on demande le piaffer.

Hélène s'exécuta et le cheval se mit à piaffer. Guillaume fit claquer sa langue en rythme et j'eu vraiment l'impression que le cheval dansait tellement il était léger dans ses mouvements ! Hélène était aux anges et moi aux enfers ! Sentir ses bras autour de ma taille, son corps contre le mien, sa poitrine pressée contre mon dos, son bassin qui s'agitait de manière très sensuelle… Merveilleux… Oh temps, suspend ton vol !

- Bien ! Reprenez le piaffer et tentez nous un passage ! Il est capable de le faire avec deux cavaliers, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Plus complexe ! Vu que c'est une allure totalement artificielle pour le cheval !

Mais Hélène le mit dans un trot écourté et raccourci, rassemblé et cadencé. Caractérisé par le fameux temps de suspension entre le moment où le cheval soulève deux jambes opposées en diagonale et le moment où il les pose. Mouvement très élégant et d'une grande élasticité ! Et toujours son corps plaqué contre le mien…

- Rien à redire de l'écuyère ! Un petit appuyer pour la suite ? La plage est à vous et le cheval aussi pour quelques temps.

- Je le garderais bien aussi celui-là ! Sherlock, j'y vais !

Vas-y seulement ! Elle demanda et le cheval l'exécuta ! Don Juan se déplaça alors latéralement et croisa ses membres antérieurs. L'avant-main précédait légèrement l'arrière-main, l'encolure et la tête étaient infléchies dans la direction du mouvement. Magnifique ! Elle lui fit faire une bonne longueur en diagonale et revint vers les autres au petit trot rassemblé ! Celui qui la collait plus contre moi ! Et alors le temps ? Tu vas le suspendre ton vol ?

- Un « Pas espagnol » ?

- Je n'ai pas de badine…

- Vous avez des jambes non ? Allez, vous en êtes capable et le cheval est un spécialiste ! Marchez !

Hélène le rassembla et d'une légère impulsion lui demanda le Pas espagnol. Le pas du cheval était cadencé, majestueux, sans doute spectaculaire pour notre public ! Pour moi aussi ! Il faut dire que l'étalon élevait et étendait vers le haut et l'avant chaque antérieur successivement, tout en avançant franchement et en conservant son rassembler !

Hélène savait y faire ! En ayant entendu seulement la théorie en étant toute gamine en plus ! Pas à dire, la mémoire marchait du tonnerre chez elle ! Et la sensualité aussi ! Elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte de mon supplice et des petits sourires malicieux des deux autres ! Son souffle dans mon cou et ses cheveux qui me caressaient… Divin et diabolique ! Mon âme au diable pour qu'il suspende les aiguilles du temps !

Les autres nous suivaient tous les trois au pas normal et notre cheval s'en fichait pas mal. Concentré qu'il était ! Il aimait ce qu'il faisait ! Hélène était excellente ! Par contre, moi… déjà qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour deux dans la selle… mais avec l'autre en bas qui s'y mettait lui aussi…ça devenait pire !

- Madame ! fit Guillaume. Vous fûtes merveilleuse ! Du grand art ! Vraiment ! Laissez les rênes longues pour le récompenser.

Nous lui flattâmes l'encolure quand même. Hélène s'étira derrière moi et cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon trouble.

Watson tirait une drôle de tête quand même. Allons bon !


	67. III : Chap 70:Entretien avec un vampire?

_Comme un Soleil perdu dans l'Univers,_

_J'éclaire vos Vies, brûle vos Âmes._

_Mon éclat sera immense et pourtant éphémère :_

_Le Temps sera alors venu de m'éteindre en Souffle Sanguinaire._

_Ainsi je me cristalliserai en une Étoile,_

_Discrète, Pure, comme les plus Belles toiles,_

_Perdue à jamais dans l'Univers_

_Je rejoindrai alors tous mes Frères._

_D'autres porteront alors le Flambeau_

_Et vos Yeux éblouis de nouveau_

_Pleureront en regardant le Ciel si beau,_

_Dans lequel luit en moi l'image du Chaos._

_La Froide Nuit, alors tombée,_

_Elle observe désespérément le Ciel..._

_Elle ne désire et n'envie._

_Soudainement, elle se tourne vers l'Humanité,_

_Silencieuse et perdue dans ces Rêves,_

_Elle comprend alors que le Monde devrait changer_

_...Vers une Nouvelle Ère._

_Les blessures de l'âme sont éternelles._

_Aucun repos ne sera accordé, o pauvres mortels !_

_Mourir sera ton seul honneur, si avant de partir,_

_Tu as su t'offrir à l'illustre Vampire._

_**Hymne au vampire (acte II) : Seth**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 70 : Entretien avec un vampire ?** **(Nuit du 3 au 4 avril) **

Une fois le sentier remonté, nous arrivions près de la propriété de monsieur David. Il nous avait donné les clés pour que nous puissions rentrer à n'importe qu'elle heure.

Les domestiques logeaient dans une autre aile et nous ne risquions pas de tomber dessus inopinément. Il était presque cinq heures du matin ! Et j'avais encore des frissons de délice…

Nous descendîmes de cheval et je fermai ma veste pour éviter que l'un ou l'autre ne voie mon « grand trouble » comme le disait si bien Hélène.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et Guillaume accompagné de Karl m'entraîna un peu plus loin.

- Monsieur Holmes, me chuchota-t-il, je vous jure que j'aurais bien donné dix ans de ma vie pour les vingt minutes que vous avez passées sur la plage !

- Moi aussi ! me dit l'autre. Bon sang ! Je ne verrai plus une reprise de dressage du même œil ! A chaque fois je penserai à vous deux… Quelle sensualité ! A la limite de l'érotisme même ! Vous avez dû souffrir vous ! Il y en a qui vont passer une bonne nuit…

- J'ai souffert parce que à deux dans une selle ce n'est pas confortable pour celui qui est assis devant ! C'est tout ! Il n'y a rien ente elle et moi !

Leurs visages s'éclairèrent d'un sourire mauvais et Karl me dit :

- C'est cela oui… Pas avec les pans de votre veste fermés ! S'il vous plaît ! Le jour où vous nous connaîtrez vraiment, vous comprendrez pourquoi cela ne sert à rien de nous mentir.

- Le pire, enchaîna Guillaume, c'est qu'elle ne s'en est même pas rendue compte de l'érotisme de cette reprise… Dingue ! D'habitude les belles femmes usent et abusent de leur charme et de leur corps… J'ai connu beaucoup de femmes très belles et toutes sans exception en ont usés ! Prêt à nous charmer et à charmer toute la salle entière ! Mais pas elle ! Je parie que si vous lui dite que la scène était sensuelle, elle vous répondra que non ! Elle était dans son monde : exécuter les figures de dressage et rien d'autre ! Je vous reverrai tous les deux plus tard mais je vous jure que j'aurai vos signatures !

- Quelles signatures ? demanda Hélène. Moi aussi j'ai une bonne ouïe !

- La vôtre et celle de monsieur ! lui répondit Guillaume.

- Avec quoi signe t-on votre contrat ? Avec notre sang ?

- Non, vous savez, cela fait un certain temps que l'encre a été inventée… C'est plus simple et moins douloureux ! Pourquoi demandez-vous ça ?

- Pour rien ! (Elle sortit un petit miroir de poche et se regarda dedans, cela m'étonna parce que ce n'était pas son genre). Je suis toute décoiffée ! Ce qui me console, c'est que vous aussi monsieur. Regardez ! (Elle tendit le miroir vers Karl qui s'admira dedans).

- En effet ! lui répondit-il en souriant. Mon coiffeur ne sera pas content du tout !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang ?

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent messieurs et madame, nous dit Guillaume.

- Vous voulez rentrer pour vous coucher pas trop tard… ou pas trop tôt… avant le lever du soleil ?

- Voulez-vous chère madame que je reste assis sur la grosse pierre là haut et que j'admire le lever de soleil avec vous ? lui répondit Karl.

- Mais quelle bonne idée… (Je fronçai les sourcils).

- Que pensez-vous vraiment de mon plus fidèle lieutenant madame ? lui demanda soudain Guillaume.

- Qu'il ne revendiquera jamais votre place de numéro un ! fit-elle en souriant. Il n'est pas ambitieux…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je ne suis pas ambitieux madame ? demanda Karl en souriant lui aussi.

- Vous n'avez pas les dents qui rayent le plancher…

Karl hurla de rire, Guillaume aussi. Watson et moi restâmes perplexes.

- Mais enfin Hélène, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? lui demandais-je.

- Ce qu'il lui prend monsieur ? me demanda Karl. Vu que madame m'a demandé pourquoi je n'entrais pas dans l'église, ensuite si Watson m'avait invité à y entrer, si je serais capable de m'agenouiller devant le Christ et de réciter mes prières, après s'être assurée que l'on voyait mon reflet dans un miroir, que mon hâle était naturel, et que j'étais disposé à rester dehors et admirer un lever de soleil…Je crois que madame a pensé que je pourrais être…un vampire n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu… lui dit-elle en riant. On n'est jamais trop prudent ! Mais vous n'avez pas les dents longues !

- Hélène ! fis-je estomaqué. Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu as pensé une chose pareille ? Les vampires et tout le reste n'existent pas ! Mais enfin, où est passé ton esprit cartésien ?

- Quand on croise des loups-garous en chaussures de ville dans la campagne, on se doit d'être prudente à l'avenir ! Tu crois bien en Dieu ! Monsieur Karl aurait put être un buveur de sang !

- Lorsque je me penche dans le cou d'une jolie fille, c'est pour y poser mes lèvres, pas y enfoncer mes dents ! Vous m'avez bien fait rire ! Dès le début j'ai sus où vous vouliez en arriver ! J'ai joué le jeu avec plaisir et je pense que vous aussi vous avez joué !

- Oui, j'avoue… quand je me suis aperçue que vous étiez rentré dans mon jeu… j'ai poussé la farce jusqu'au bout… et vous m'avez suivi ! Si j'avais réellement cru que vous étiez un vampire, je serais partie en courant ! Jamais je ne serais restée à vos côtés ! Ça m'a bien fait rire en tout cas ! Vous êtes bon joueur !

- Dans ma profession on me surnomme parfois « le vampire » parce que j'en ai laissé certains exsangue ! Mais d'argent ! Et pourquoi moi et pas lui?

- Un vampire blond, cela ne m'inspirait pas ! Je me suis posée des questions quand vous êtes resté en dehors de la chapelle… Et la première fois quand j'ai vu votre prisonnier, lui il a le physique de l'emploi ! Ses canines sont pointues chez lui !

- Ce barbare les a limées pour faire « vampire » justement ! Mais c'est un humain… Je ne voudrais pas être un vampire ! (Il déclama avec emphase) : « Dans toutes les pages les plus sombres du surnaturel maléfique, il n'est pas de tradition plus terrible que celle du vampire. Un paria, même parmi les démons ! Je refuse d'être un paria ! ».

- L'immortalité, ça doit être très agréable ! fit Hélène rêveuse. On a le temps de faire tout ce que l'on veut ! Lire tous les livres…

- Oui, et vos amis meurent tous autour de vous ! Cadeau empoisonné madame !

- Oui… effectivement…Tiens, j'ai vu que vous avez des épées comme au Moyen-Âge !

Ce fut lui qui fut déstabilisé par son changement brusque de conversation :

- Madame ! Vous avez l'art de déstabiliser les gens vous ! Pour répondre à votre question : une épée ou un sabre ne s'enraye jamais ! Impossible de faire des dégâts collatéraux ! Avec une arme à feu oui ! Il tue silencieusement aussi ! Pas de risque que tout le village l'entende ! Et puis j'adore la note métallique qui s'en échappe lorsqu'on la dégaine ! J'adore me battre au sabre ! Et on a le droit de piquer le prisonnier s'il n'est pas gentil ! Satisfaite ?

- Oui, j'ai du perdre un peu de mon esprit cartésien en voyant votre monstre ! Mais cela m'a bien fait rire toutes les preuves que vous m'avez données…

- Cet homme a de quoi faire douter de tout ! lui répondit Karl. Vous m'avez bien fait rire aussi ! Pour les épées, ma dame, il me semble que votre mari se défend bien à l'escrime ! Vous êtes un bon _bretteur_ monsieur Holmes !

- Je me défends bien oui ! A l'escrime. Mais pas à l'épée ! Les coups d'estoc et de taille, ce n'est pas trop mon domaine !

Karl souriait toujours ! Il entraîna Hélène un peu plus loin et il discuta avec. Elle eu l'air étonnée, le regarda comme s'il lui avait annoncé la fin du monde pour tout de suite, puis elle fut pensive. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui raconter…

Puis ils revinrent vers nous, Hélène toujours pensive. L'air un peu bizarre…

- Bien, messieurs dames, puisque je ne dois pas planter le pieu dans le cœur de mon ami d'enfance, je vous propose que l'on se quitte ici. Pas à cause du lever de soleil mais de l'heure qui tourne ! Comme vous avez été mes invités, je ne vous laisse pas repartir les mains vides. (Il fouilla les fontes de la selle de la jument de Watson). Docteur Watson, voici de la pommade pour votre jambe. Elle ne vous fera pas courir comme avant la guerre mais vous soulagera… ailleurs aussi… pareil pour vous monsieur Holmes, pommade cicatrisante ! Deux fois par jour et vous verrez, fini la douleur ! Vieille recette de mes ancêtres égyptiens… et pour madame, un paquet de… nom de Dieu Harald ! Vous lui avez fait de l'effet ! Il a mit un petit papier avec votre paquet de café : « café spécial pour le petit chat sauvage… avec toute mon amitié ! » Voilà, du café italien comme vous l'aimez. Le nombre de cuillérée est noté aussi.

- Merci pour votre aide… même si c'est vous qui m'avez arrêté ! Un jour, vous m'expliquerez comment vous êtes au courant pour nos blessures d'enquête…

- Désolé de vous avoir arrêté ! Un jour, vous le saurez… A une prochaine fois messieurs et mes hommages madame ! Au plaisir !

Les chiens grondèrent soudain et nous tournâmes nos regards dans la direction indiquée. Les poils s'étaient hérissés sur leur échine.

- Un homme de main du comte ? chuchotais-je.

Les chiens arrêtèrent de gronder et remuèrent un peu la queue.

- Je ne sais pas qui arrive, mais il ne représente aucun danger… mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de chez nous…pas assez de fête de la part des chiens…

- Je le vois, fit Karl. C'est un gamin ! Il court comme s'il avait tous les démons de l'enfer à ses trousses… Blond…

- Louis ? fit Hélène. Bon sang…

En effet, au-dessus de la côte venait d'arriver Louis, il courait comme un fou en direction de la maison de monsieur David. Avant que l'on ait pu esquisser un geste, il nous vit et il fonça vers Hélène pour finir agrippé à ses jambes.

- Tu es vivante ? fit-il entre deux sanglots.

Elle posa ses mains sur sa tête. (Cri d'effroi). Tu saignes ! Ta tête est pleine de sang !

Hélène le souleva dans ses bras, Watson s'approcha et regarda l'endroit qu'elle lui désignait. Les autres s'étaient approchés aussi. Il avait un vilain trou dans la tête, côté gauche, qui avait saigné abondamment. Les blessures à la tête sont toujours spectaculaires.

Sa respiration était saccadée et entrecoupées de sanglots. Il posa sa tête, le côté droit, dans le cou d'Hélène et nous raconta sa mésaventure :

- Insomnies… Je me promenais dans les campagnes quand j'ai vu que des cavaliers vous chargeaient sur leurs chevaux… vous bougiez plus ! Alors j'ai couru pour aller prévenir le monsieur chez qui vous étiez… mais j'ai glissé, suis tombé sur une pierre et je ne me souviens plus ! J'ai repris connaissance, j'avais froid et j'ai continué ma course… mais moins vite… puis je t'ai vu ! (Il lui chuchota dans l'oreille) : c'est eux qui vous avait attrapé !

- Désolé bonhomme, fit Karl, nous sommes des vilains farceurs ! Nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de faire un farce à mon vieux copain d'université : William ! Montre un peu ta blessure… Il te faudrait un médecin pour soigner cela et nous n'en avons pas ici…

- Chut, lui dit Hélène doucement en le berçant. Tu es un gentil petit garçon… bien courageux en plus ! Mais nous ne risquions rien, heureusement… Pauvre petit chou, avec vos blagues stupides, vous lui avez fait peur ! Et il s'est blessé !

- J'ai du désinfectant ! nous dit Guillaume. Nous allons parer au plus pressé et nous le ramènerons avec nous ! Nous avons un médecin et un chirurgien…

Il fouilla les fontes de la selle et sortit un flacon et de l'ouate. En revenant, il me demanda tout bas si l'enfant avait des parents et je lui expliquai en deux mots l'histoire du gamin. Guillaume fit un signe de la tête à son ami et il comprit la signification.

- Tu viens avec moi ? lui demanda Karl en tendant les bras.

Mais le gamin se blottit encore plus fort contre Hélène et ses bras se nouèrent autour de son cou. On ne le délogerait pas facilement !

- Bon, c'est vrai que je peux te comprendre… tu dois y être bien…madame, venez avec, nous allons désinfecter et vérifier s'il faut des points de sutures ou pas…

Il ne cria pas lorsque l'on nettoya sa blessure avec le produit. Mais il fallait deux points ! Watson ne pouvait rien faire : il n'était pas censé être médecin.

- Moi, je veux rester avec Hélène, fit-il entre deux reniflements.

Très embêtant ! Nous n'étions pas à l'auberge et de toute façon : où le mettre ?

Karl s'approcha tout doucement de lui et il lui parla tout doucement. Le gamin se détendit un peu. Seth s'approcha de lui mais quand Guillaume lui dit que c'était un chien-loup, il remonta encore plus haut dans les bras d'Hélène !

- Stop ! Tu vas finir sur mes épaules si tu montes plus haut ! Il est gentil le loup ! J'en ai caressé un tout à l'heure…et ce n'était pas un croisé !

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Oui ! Et je vais te poser à terre parce que tu dois te faire soigner ! Tu vas repartir avec eux et ils te ramèneront demain, si ce n'est pas trop demander…

Karl haussa les épaules :

- Que ne ferions-nous pas pour les jolies dames… Tu sais monter à cheval ?

- Non, mais Hélène essaye de m'apprendre quand elle a le temps.

- Dis-moi, ça te plairait de l'épater ? De lui montrer ce que tu sais faire ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut toujours épater les filles ! Je te propose un marché : moi, j'ai du temps à revendre ! Je suis en congé ! Et je sais monter à cheval… Que dirais-tu de passer quelques jours chez mon ami le marquis et d'apprendre à monter à cheval ? Ainsi, lorsque tu reviendras, tu sauras lui montrer tout ce que tu sais faire ! Elle sera fière de toi !

- Je sais pas… (Pas trop envie de quitter les bras protecteur d'Hélène).

- Tu sais lire et écrire ? Non ? Je peux t'apprendre aussi si tu veux ! Nous avons plein de chevaux et de chiens avec nous… Si tu veux quitter les bras de madame et revenir avec nous, nous te déposerons à l'auberge Napoléon dans quelques jours…

Hélène le regarda et il mit sa main sur le cœur pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance !

- Va avec eux deux Louis… mes journées vont être très chargées ces prochains jours… il pourra t'apprendre tout ce que tu veux et toute la journée! Je vous le confie ! S'il lui arrive malheur, vous savez ce que je vous ferai ?

- J'aime autant ne pas le savoir ! Ce sera terrible ! Rassurez-vous, j'adore les enfants ! Il ne lui arrivera rien et il va en rendre certaines gâteuses !

Le garçon passa de ses bras à ceux de Karl et il emmena l'enfant pour le déposer sur le grand cheval noir de Guillaume. Ensuite, il coinça les rênes de la jument que Watson avait montée dans un des étriers qu'il avait remontés.

- La jument nous suivra… Madame, je vous le ramène dans quelques jours. Harald va être tout heureux de s'occuper d'un chaton…

Je me penchai vers Guillaume et lui dit :

- Et ensuite ? Il devient quoi cet enfant ?

- Nous avons toujours besoin de jeunes garçons volontaires… Nous avons assez de différentes professions chez nous que pour lui offrir des choix ! S'il apprend bien, il aura un avenir ! Et si madame veut le garder, libre à elle. L'instruire sera une bonne chose ! Nous avons des professeurs d'université avec nous… Quand il reviendra, il aura changé ! Et il sera hors de vos pieds pour votre enquête. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il mette ses pieds là où il ne faut pas… Plus prudent non ?

- Oui ! Retirez-le de l'échiquier… cela risquerait de devenir dangereux ! Que nous demanderez-nous en compensation ?

- Rien ! Je le fais sans rien demander en retour ! On aide un orphelin et c'est tout. Certes, c'est une goutte d'eau dans le désert, mais il est impossible de sortir tous les gosses de la misère…Alors, on fait ce qu'on peut de temps en temps…

- Comme il est impossible d'arrêter tous les criminels…

- Oui… mais je le fais de bon cœur… je parle du gamin !

- J'avais compris ! Faites en sorte que rien ne lui arrive !

- Nous ne sommes pas des barbares monsieur Holmes !

Louis embrassa Hélène et ensuite Guillaume monta sur le cheval. Le gamin était devant, dans ses bras, bien protégé. Il nous fit signe au revoir et les chevaux démarrèrent.

Après avoir pris congé d'eux et nous regagnâmes la maison de David.

- J'espère que vous avez fait le bon choix madame, lui dit Watson. Nous ne les connaissons pas…

- Pas d'erreur possible John ! Ce n'est pas une brute sanguinaire et il s'occupera de Louis comme il faut ! Mon instinct me le dit ! Au moins il saura lire ! Moins de risque aussi qu'il ne débarque quand il y a du danger… Pauvre petit chou… il a eu peur pour nous !

- Plus pour toi… C'est dans tes jupes qu'il s'est réfugié !

- Mes pantalons tu veux dire ? Normal, je suis une femme… Il sera bien !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

Je me suis permise un jeu de mot… « Vous êtes un bon bretteur » avec le nom de Jeremy Brett…

Voilà, je vous ai présenté une partie des personnages d'un autre fic que j'aimerais écrire un jour (lointain, parce que après celle de Holmes, je mets mes mains au chômage technique bien mérité !). Le sujet ne sera pas policier ! J'ai quelques idées, mais cela va être difficile de les mettre sur papier… Mais le jour où l'inspiration viendra pour tout le corps de l'histoire, je m'y attellerai…

Il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver mon prochain sujet et vous saurez qui ils sont vraiment…

Si vous trouvez, je vous offre, non pas une croisière autour du monde, mais mes respects éternels… vous n'avez droit qu'à une proposition par lecteur !

Messages privés svp !

pour ceux qui ne sont pas enregistré sur le site faite suivre à


	68. III : Chap 70 bis : Nuits câlines

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai coupé mon chapitre 70 en deux aussi pour éviter un chapitre trop long…

**Message pour Skarine** : Oui, j'avoue ! J'aime le mettre au supplice… mais au supplice de la tentation de la chair seulement…

* * *

**Chapitre 70 bis : Nuits câlines… (Le 4 avril a.m)**

Tout était silencieux dans la maison. Nous rentrâmes sur la pointe des pieds et nous nous séparâmes sur le palier. Il y avait une pièce vide entre notre chambre et celle de Watson.

Notre chambre n'était pas très grande, mais elle avait une belle vue sur les campagnes.

Je m'assis sur le lit pour ôter mes souliers et je dis à Hélène :

- Tant mieux pour le gamin, fis-je. S'il a une perspective d'avenir c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Je suis heureuse que tu te soucie de son bien être. La compassion n'est pas un pêché, tu sais. Inutile d'en avoir honte !

- Ne serions-nous pas en train de verser dans le sentimentalisme par hasard ?

Hélène leva les bras au ciel :

- J'abandonne ! J'essayais de te faire un compliment, espèce d'abruti !

- En fait, je préférerais que cela ne s'ébruite pas ! J'ai une réputation à défendre, et je ne veux pas que les gens se fassent une mauvaise opinion de moi parce que j'ai le cœur trop tendre… (Hélène me sourit).

Nous avions rendez-vous pour neuf heures et je sentais que la nuit serait très très courte ! Après l'épisode de la plage j'avais envie de batifoler !

Une fois que j'eu ôté mes souliers, je me déshabillai en vitesse et je rejoignis Hélène sous les draps. Elle avait été plus rapide que moi pour se dévêtir.

- Tu t'es bien amusée avec le cheval ?

- Du tonnerre ! Tu as vu quelles allures il possède ? Magnifique cheval !

- Oui ! J'ai surtout ressentit toute la sensualité de l'affaire ! Et les autres aussi ! Watson n'a pas dit un mot en plus !

- De quelle sensualité tu parles ? J'ai fait les exercices d'une reprise de dressage ! Bon, pas d'une officielle mais quand même… rien de grivois !

Gagné ! Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte !

- Hélène ! Innocente va ! Ton corps était collé contre le mien ! Ta joue contre la mienne ! Ta poitrine contre mon dos ! Ton bassin collé contre mes fesses !

- La selle n'est pas faite pour deux cavaliers et il fallait bien que je voie où j'allais ! Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde au fait que c'était sensuel ! Huuum, sensuel tu dis ? Et si j'avais été devant toi alors ?

- Obscène ! Watson en serait tombé de son cheval !

- C'est pour cela que les deux autres t'ont pris à part…

- Oui, ça les a fait rêver ! Ils ne regarderont plus une reprise de dressage avec les mêmes yeux ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de penser que Karl était un vampire ? Délire ? Folie ? Tu m'as emprunté ma morphine ?

- Non, deux ou trois choses qui clochaient… et puis, j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu… et il m'a suivi dans mon délire…ça nous a bien fait rire !

- Tu as réellement compris deux mots d'araméen toi ?

- Plus que deux ! Mais c'est juste deux mots qui m'ont fait tiquer.

- Lesquels ?

- Je ne dirai rien ! Parce que sortit de leur contexte ils ne veulent plus rien dire ! J'en ai eu la preuve tout à l'heure ! Le mot pouvait dire des tas d'autres choses ! Laisse tomber !

- Non ! Je veux savoir !

- Rien du tout ! Mutisme total ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des envies la nuit ? Nous sommes encore un peu la nuit non ?

- Pas question ! Je veux savoir les mots que tu as compris !

Sa caresse se fit coquine et elle savait que je ne tiendrais pas le coup longtemps !

- Sherlock ! (Elle m'embrassa dans le cou) Je te jure que sortit du contexte ces mots ne veulent plus rien dire ! Et un mot peut avoir plusieurs significations selon son utilisation… Imagine que tu entendes en français les mots « mari » et « marri ». Même sonorité mais pas même définition !

- Arrête de parler ! Occupe-toi de mon trouble que diable !

Elle me regarda étonnée et me sourit : je l'avais eue ! Un point pour moi !

Encore une nuit courte en perspective ! Heureusement, nous ne nous attardâmes pas sur les détails… directement au cœur des choses… j'étais bien lancé et elle aussi !

Le réveil de huit heures trente fut pénible ! Hélène, en robe de chambre, était déjà debout et regardait par la fenêtre.

- Viens voir ! Mais enfile ta robe de chambre !

Je me levai péniblement, enfilai ma robe de chambre sur mon corps toujours nu et vint me mettre derrière elle. Le spectacle me fit rire : Karl était assis sur Don Juan (et quand je dis assis, c'est assis en tailleur sur la selle !) en plein soleil !

Il nous fit un petit signe « bonjour » de la main puis un index moralisateur parce que je me trouvais avec les bras sur les épaules d'Hélène. Puis il se remit en selle et partit au galop !

- On doit avoir ouvert les portes d'un asile de fous dans le coin ! fis-je. Le pauvre, il est assis là depuis cinq heures du matin ! Tiens, au fait, que t'a-t-il dit lorsqu'il t'a prit à part ?

- Rien ! Je ne te dirai rien non plus ! Mes lèvres sont scellées !

- Toi ? Les lèvres scellées ? Impossible !

- Alors il m'a jeté un sort pour me faire taire… Je ne te dirai rien Sherlock… Cela ne servirait à rien… Oublie…

- Décidément, madame fait des cachotteries ? Rassure-toi, tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets ! Je ne torturai pas pour savoir…

Mais ça me tracassait quand même… Surtout que Hélène avait eu l'air d'encaisser un choc. Un peu comme si on lui avait dit que demain le soleil se lèverait à l'ouest !

De plus, il fallait qu'elle ait en lui une confiance absolue pour lui confier son petit protégé ! Hélène était plus méfiante d'habitude… et là, au bout de quelques heures, elle lui confiait Louis…et elle avait bien ri avec lui…

Décidément, les femmes étaient très complexes ! Trop complexes…

Surtout lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire diabolique !

- Que portes-tu sous ta robe de chambre ?

- Rien… et sous la tienne ?

- Pareil que toi… une idée folle vient de germer dans mon cerveau… (Elle écarta les pans de sa robe de chambre, révélant son corps nu…).

- J'en tremble déjà (Je me rapprochai d'elle et la collai contre le mur).

- Debout au assis sur la chaise ? (Ses mains étaient déjà entreprenantes).

- Pourquoi pas les deux… La chaise pour commencer et le mur pour finir… Nous avons un peu de temps devant nous…

- Pourquoi pas ? (Ma bouche était dans son cou et mes mains ailleurs…).

- Va t'asseoir alors !

Ce que je fis avec célérité. Hélène s'assit sur moi et commença les hostilités…

Puis, avant que tout cela ne dégénère, je la fis relever, l'appuyai contre le mur, lui relevai une jambe et mon corps ne fit plus qu'un avec le sien… Nos bouches s'unirent pour un baiser plus que passionné…

Le plaisir la prit en premier et je la suivis peu de temps après…

Je restai contre elle pendant quelques minutes, le temps de récupérer !

Ensuite, nous nous vêtîmes et descendîmes pour le petit déjeuner. Watson vint nous rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

Tasses de café à haute dose pour se réveiller !

Nous eûmes la satisfaction de retrouver nos bicyclettes au bon endroit ! Guillaume avait dit vrai, ils nous les rapporteraient à domicile !

Obligé de revenir en bicyclette puisque nous avions dit que nous voulions nous promener du côté de chez monsieur David !

Nous pédalions à notre aise dans le coin avant de mettre le cap sur l'auberge quand tout à coup, Watson se mit à rire tout seul :

- Un vampire ? demanda Watson goguenard. Vous aviez bu ?

- Non, pas du tout… juste compris quelques mots qui sortis du contexte, ne voulaient plus rien dire… Il savait quels mots j'avais compris. J'ai poussé la plaisanterie là-dessus, il s'est bien rendu compte où je voulais en venir et il a joué le jeu lui aussi…

- Quand même ! Un vampire !

- John ! Quand on croit à un Saint-Georges et un Saint-Michel qui terrasse le dragon… Un dragon ! Comme si ça existait les dragons ! Et vous l'affichez en haut du Mont Saint-Michel ! Vous croyez bien en une puissance maléfique… le diable ! Alors, si diable il y a, autres créatures il y a aussi!

- C'est une figure le dragon ! Il représente le mal…

- Vous les affichez fort haut vos métaphores et votre symbolique… Vous croyez sans jamais avoir été vérifier si vos croyances étaient réelles ! On vous a dit : « c'est comme ça » et vous suivez le troupeau… Sans vous poser de questions ! La femme sortie de votre côte ! Le serpent au paradis ! La pomme ! Vous gobez tout…

J'intervins pour couper au court leur discussion :

- Plus facile ainsi… Mais passons ! Pas de théologie après cette nuit de dingue ! En tout cas, ton nounours d'amour pourrait bien illustrer une blague de Meredith…

- Tu nous la racontes la blague ?

- Hol… heu, monsieur Ramsay ! Pas une blague de votre amie !

- Elle est racontable ! Bon… vous avez vu la carrure de Harald… Donc, c'est un cow-boy qui rentre furieux dans le saloon et qui hurle à la cantonade: « QUI A PEINT MON CHEVAL EN VERT ? ». Un homme se lève, c'est la même taille et carrure que Harald… et il répond d'une grosse voix : « C'EST MOI ! POURQUOI ? ». Voyant cela, le cow-boy murmure : « Heu, c'était pour savoir si vous passiez une deuxième couche… ».

Watson haussa les épaules mais Hélène rit de bon cœur…

- En tout cas, je pense que la grosse brute n'est pas si brute qu'il en à l'air, fis-je.

- Moi, je pense plutôt le contraire ! me dit Watson.

- Non, analysez certains détails et vous comprendrez que Harald est moins dangereux que Guillaume… Je ne voudrais pas être celui qui déclenchera une colère noire chez lui… Il doit être terrible quand il sort de ses gonds…

- Pire que toi…

- Oh oui ! Il suffit de regarder leurs chiens-loup… Un chien est bien souvent le reflet de son maître ! Un chien joyeux est dans une famille joyeuse, un chien dangereux a un maître dangereux !

- Holmes ! N'exagérez pas ! Harald fait deux mètres de haut et à une carrure imposante !

- Justement ! Il fait peur directement ! Vous n'essayerez même pas d'aller le provoquer ! Guillaume est plus fin et son chien-loup est plus dangereux que celui d'Harald !

- C'est vrai que Seth se promenait les oreilles au vent, gueule ouverte, langue pendante, et petite gueule malicieuse… On dirait qu'il rigole ce chien…

- Bien Hélène ! Comparé à Hadès… ce chien-loup est sans doute gentil en temps normal, mais cette nuit, il était enragé ! Donc, je ne voudrai pas être l'homme responsable de la colère de Guillaume ! Harald est le genre d'homme à vous accrocher au portemanteau puis à vous payer un verre ensuite…. Pas Guillaume ! Il est le reflet de son chien-loup ! Gentil quand on ne l'énerve pas…

Il m'avait surtout parlé de son « dragon » plus terrible que le mien ! Quand je sortais de mes gonds, je devenais dangereux, Percy et mon père en avaient fait les frais un jour, mais lui, il devait être terrible !

Nous rentrâmes fourbus à l'auberge ! Mais pas de répit pour nous, il nous fallait encore discuter de nos découvertes de la nuit.


	69. III : Chap 71 : Révelations intimes!

_Etre amoureuse ou ne pas l'être._

_Telle est la question._

_Ne rien lui dire, laisser paraître._

_Allons, allons._

_Y a pas de temps à perdre..._

_Après tout, les garçons n'ont pas le monopole._

_De la déclaration._

_Je porte aussi bien que lui l'alcool._

_Et le pantalon._

_Y a pas de temps à perdre._

_Y a pas de temps à perdre._

_Si j'ai ça dans le sang._

_Je vais pas perdre mon temps..._

_Je le dirai comme un homme._

_Avec des excès de vitesse._

_Avec des mots déplacés comme_

_Des mains aux fesses._

_J'ai pas de temps à perdre_

_J'ai pas de temps à perdre._

_Si c'est comme ça..._

_Je m'en vais le crier sur les toits._

_Je t'aime._

_Même si ce n'est pas sûr que toi_

_Tu m'aimes._

_Moi je suis folle de toi._

_Moi je suis folle de toi._

_Mais toi_

_Toi tu te fous de moi..._

_Y a pas de temps à perdre._

_Si je veux te garder._

_Il faut que je tisse la corde pour te pendre à mon cou._

_Que je pousse le vice._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à tes genoux._

_Y a pas de temps à perdre._

_A moins que._

_Il ne faille un peu de temps…_

_Ça tombe bien._

_Moi j'ai du temps à perdre._

_Moi j'ai du temps à perdre._

_Si c'est comme ça..._

_Je m'en vais le crier sur les toits._

_Je t'aime._

_Même si ce n'est pas sûr que toi._

_Tu m'aimes._

_Moi je suis folle de toi._

_Moi je suis folle de toi._

_Pourquoi._

_Tu te fous de moi._

_**Fou de toi : Zazie**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ça_

_Je voudrais tant mais je n'oserai pas_

_J'aime mieux mettre dans ma chanson_

_Une déclaration, ma déclaration_

_**Une déclaration : France Gall**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 71: Révélations intimes… (Le 4 avril)**

- Bien, fis-je une fois tous réunis dans notre chambre, nous n'avons pas si mal travaillé que ça ! Sans les deux hommes supplémentaires, nous n'aurions jamais pu soulever la dalle. Dommage que la cachette était vide…

- Une sortie au clair de lune cette nuit ? me demanda Hélène.

- Oui ! (Je joignis l'extrémité de mes dix doigts et me mis à réfléchir à un plan de bataille). Watson, passez-moi mes cigarettes ! Merci ! Le cendrier aussi !

J'allumai ma cigarette et je me renversai en arrière sur ma chaise tout en étendant mes longues jambes. Le silence se fit quelques instants. Watson le rompit :

- Vous ne mettez plus vos cendres partout ? Madame Hudson apprécierait grandement que vous fassiez de même au 221b… Hélène devrait peut-être lui donner sa recette miracle…

- Les gifles mon petit John ! lui répondit-elle. C'est le seul langage qu'il comprenne !

- Elle me bat mon ami ! Je suis un malheureux !

- J'aurais plutôt dit : un mâle heureux ! nous dit Watson.

- Oh John ! fit Hélène étonnée. Vous faites dans les bons mots maintenant ?

J'écrasai ma cigarette dans le cendrier et me levai :

- Soyez sage vous deux ! Je vais vous laisser seul quelques instants. Pas de bagarres !

- Où allez-vous Holmes ?

- Là où personne ne saurait aller à ma place ! Vous êtes un curieux Watson !

Quand je revins, je les retrouvai au même endroit. Pas de trace de lutte ! Les pit-bulls se tenaient à carreaux ? Merveilleux !

Nous continuâmes à discuter de notre aventure de la nuit quand soudain Watson brisa l'entente cordiale :

- Au fait, la reprise de dressage d'hier sur la plage… très sensuelle ! Vous vous êtes bien plut Holmes ? Madame sait y faire… Et vous l'avez laissé faire !

- Oh John ! lui dit-elle en tapant son poing sur la table. Vous êtes casse-pieds ! Vais-je devoir vous demander la permission pour respirer ? Pour parler ? Pour manger ? Même pour aller où il vient d'aller ?

- Stop ! fis-je. Mais vous êtes malades tout les deux ? Watson ça suffit !

Autant prêcher dans le désert ! Watson était lancé ! Il continua comme si je n'avais rien dit :

- Non, mais vous les femmes, vous savez jouer avec votre corps !

- Et alors ? Pour le dressage, il faut savoir utiliser son corps ! Les aides doivent être quasi invisibles ! Tout est dans la position du corps ! Le buste droit, les épaules en arrière et le bassin en avant ! Si Sherlock avait été derrière moi, j'aurais compris… mais là ?

- ça vous aurait plu hein ?

- Non mais ça ne va pas dans votre tête !

- Avouez-le ! Vous auriez aimé ça ! Holmes derrière vous…

- John ! Vous êtes un…. Allez au diable ! Et embrassez-le de ma part !

- Il dansera le jour où il aura votre âme ! Votre âme pervertie est aussi grande que votre intelligence ! C'est vous dire…

- Oh ! Monsieur John est jaloux de mon intelligence ? Monsieur John est jaloux de mon érudition ? La lumière ne peut briller qu'en présence de l'obscurité ! C'est pour cela que je brille en votre présence John ! Vous êtes l'obscurité !

Il encaissa le coup et la regarda méchamment :

- Vous vous croyez supérieure à moi sans doute ? A vos yeux, je suis un simple d'esprit je parie !

- Pour le croyant que vous êtes, c'est merveilleux ! : « Heureux les pauvres d'esprit, le Royaume des Cieux est à eux ! ».

Watson mit son poing devant sa bouche, puis il se retourna subitement et se leva. Il respira un grand coup.

- Dites donc vous deux ! fis-je. Vous avez mangé quoi ? Du lion ou de la vache enragée ? Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous excuser ! Tout les deux ! Mais enfin !

- Vous avez l'intention de prendre ma place ? fit Watson en se tournant vers Hélène.

- Non ! Rassurez-vous ! A la fin de l'enquête, je vous le rends ! Vous pourrez l'avoir rien que pour vous ! Vous pourrez continuer à le chérir et à l'adorer ! (Quoi ? me dis-je). Je sais que vous auriez bien aimé que se soit vous à ma place cette nuit sur le cheval… Rassurez-vous John, je ne vous prendrai pas votre petit chéri !

Ce fut à ce moment que Watson mit ses mains à son visage d'un air horrifié, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et que Hélène lui bredouilla :

- Pardon John…. Je ne voulais pas trahir votre secret…Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée…

Je tournai la tête vers Watson et je vis qu'il baissait les yeux de gêne ! Hélène avait l'air dans ses petits souliers… Une main devant sa bouche aussi ! J'étais interloqué !

- Qu'as tu dis Hélène ? Je suis le petit chéri de Watson ? Mais… Non ! Pas vous Watson ! Vous n'êtes pas de ce bord là ! Vous courez derrière tous les jupons qui passent !

Watson garda ses mains sur son visage et gémit :

- Hélène ! Qu'avez-vous donc fait ?

- Pardon John ! Je ne voulais pas le lui dire… je ne lui ai jamais rien dit ! Mais je me suis énervée parce que vous avez fait votre jaloux alors que je vous avais juré qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi…

- S'il vous plait ? (J'étais horriblement mal à l'aise devant de pareils aveux. Watson inverti ? Et amoureux de moi ! J'étais en train de faire un cauchemar là !). Watson ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Pas vous ? Vous avez critiqué Andrew !

- Sherlock, me dit Hélène en posant une main apaisante sur mon épaule, laisse-le ! Tu vois bien qu'il est mal à l'aise ! Il a critiqué Andrew parce qu'il ne peut pas se résoudre à assumer sa douleur de t'aimer…il lutte contre ce sentiment qui l'a envahi peu à peu. Depuis le début même je pense… un peu de jalousie vis-à-vis d'Andrew sans doute… tu plaisantais avec lui alors que tu aurais chassé John si tu avais su que…

- Hélène ! lui dit-il. Non arrêtez ! Pitié !

- Non John ! Je continue ! Autant crever l'abcès qui vous ronge depuis si longtemps ! Votre ami si intelligent, qui remarque tout chez les autres n'a jamais vu les regards que vous lui jetiez, il n'a même pas conscience de cet amour latent…Si intelligent et si crétin en même temps ! Lui qui fait de brillantes déductions, il n'a pas su déduire vos actes et votre comportement ! Même pas su voir les faits qui se trouvent devant son nez ! C'est tellement énorme en plus ! Il ne sait même pas combien vous pouvez l'aimer ! Sans rien attendre en retour… Les relations amoureuses ne l'intéressent pas ! Il ne marche pas de ce côté-là du trottoir ! Vous savez que votre amour n'aura jamais de réponse… mais vous continuez à le chérir parce que vous savez que c'est tout ce que vous aurez… Vous l'aimez pour deux ! Lui, il s'en fiche ! Ça ne l'intéresse pas…

Watson avait mit sa main devant sa bouche et il avait les yeux qui brillaient un peu trop fort ! Il avait les larmes aux yeux !

- Hélène ! lui fis-je. Non ! Je vais me réveiller de ce cauchemar ! Pas Watson ! Il a fulminé lorsque pour démontrer par l'absurde tu nous as mis ensemble en février !

- Il a eu peur que son petit secret ne soit éventé ! Il sait que tu n'es pas du même bord que lui ! Si jamais tu pensais qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour toi, que ferais-tu ? Il a eu peur que tu ne l'apprennes un jour et que tu ne décides de le mettre dehors ! La vie ne tourne pas que du point de vue de la logique ! Il y a des sentiments humains dans la vie ! Mais tu ne les vois pas ! Ça te dépasse ! Il crève d'amour pour toi et tu restes aveugle à tous les signaux qu'il te lance…Tu es une taupe qui regarde le soleil, tu es aveugle ou tu ne veux pas voir !

Watson se recroquevilla plus sur sa chaise et moi, je devais être blanc comme un linge. La sueur froide me coulait dans le dos. Mon ami était inverti et je n'avais rien vu ? Non ! Pas possible ! Garder un esprit froid et réfléchir ! Non, rien ne tournait rond de ces temps ci. Voilà pourquoi il en avait après Hélène alors ? Il m'aimait ? Non ! Pas ça ! Pas lui !

- Hélène, dit-il avec une voix étouffée, arrêtez la séance de torture !

- Je crois que oui… mais au moins, c'est dit ! Maintenant il sait que quelqu'un l'aime plus que tout !

Il regarda Hélène et hocha la tête de droite à gauche… horrifié…

- Il va me haïr ! Oh Dieu ! Qu'avez-vous fait ! Plus jamais je ne saurai le regarder dans le gris acier de ses yeux … que vous avez très joli Holmes…

Je bondi de ma chaise si vite qu'elle en tomba à la renverse. Je m'appuyai sur la table, la pièce tournait et je ne savais quoi dire. Seigneur tout puissant ! Pas Watson ! Pas lui ! Je le regardais et il était toujours prostré sur la table. Comment continuer à cohabiter ensemble ?

- Watson ! fis-je dans un souffle. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible ! Oh de grâce ! Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis le premier instant…le premier jour, le premier regard…

- Je crois que je vais me sentir mal ! Pas vous Watson ! Non !

- Si… je vous aime… murmura-t-il timidement.

En entendant ses aveux je restai muet. Pendant une longue minute…

Watson releva la tête vers Hélène et lui dit :

- Vous ne croyez pas que… ? Ne devrions-nous pas… ?

- Oui John, il me semble que nous nous sommes bien amusé à ses dépens et que la vengeance peut prendre fin !

Quoi ? Vengeance ? Watson me regarda, goguenard, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres !

- Oui Hélène ! Il en a pris pour son grade ! Nous l'avons mit au supplice ! Dieu que ça fait du bien ! Holmes, vous auriez du voir votre tête ! Cela valait le coup (il tendit la main à Hélène qui la lui serra). Bravo ! Vous auriez du faire du théâtre vous ! Vous l'avez joué avec maestria !

Je relevai ma chaise et me rassis. Une blague ! Les salopards ! Coalition entre eux pour me jouer un tour pendable !

- Merci John ! Mais vous avez failli tout gâcher avec votre envie de rire ! Heureusement que vous avez eu la bonne idée de mettre votre visage dans vos mains. Il a cru que vous étiez gêné ! Bravo pour la larme à l'œil ! Comment l'avez-vous faite ?

- Heu… je ne vous le dirai pas ! Mais c'est de douleur que j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux.

- Oups ! Je suis la grande responsable de cette douleur en plus… Désolé Sherlock, mais ceci n'était qu'une petite vengeance pour le grognement du loup-garou que tu nous as fait au fond des bois à minuit par une nuit sans lune ! Même s'il était plus tôt que ça…De plus, comme tu t'étais bien amusé à nos dépens… Nous avons décidé John et moi que cela méritait une petite punition… _« _**_Les chiens, qui se battent entre eux, s'unissent contre le loup ». _****Vieux proverbe qui illustre bien notre coalition momentanée !**

- Je vous avais dit Holmes que je me vengerais ! Ceci était pour toutes les fois où vous avez joué du violon à des heures indues ou gratté sur les cordes pour m'énerver ! Plus les expériences chimiques qui m'ont empesté, les réveils avec un verre d'eau, la fumée de votre pipe qui est horrible, vos longs mutismes très pesant, vos injections de drogue, votre bordel sans nom, vos éparpillements de dossiers et tout le reste !

- John, il va sans dire que je ne pensais pas ce que je vous ai dit ! fit Hélène.

- Moi non plus ! Vous avez failli me faire rigoler avec votre « heureux les pauvres d'esprits ». J'ai déjà du mettre mon poing devant ma bouche et me tourner !

- Merci les amis ! fis-je en soupirant de soulagement. Ainsi vous êtes capable de vous entendre pour me poignarder dans le dos ? Bravo ! Et quand avez-vous mis votre petit duo au point ?

- Quand tu es allé aux toilettes… (Je la regardai ahuri) Oui, je me suis penchée vers John et je lui ai dit que le coup du grognement et de tout le reste méritait une vengeance ! Il m'a répondu que « Oui, mais que faire ? » et je lui ai dis « Je vais faire croire à Sherlock que vous êtes inverti et fou d'amour pour lui ! Laissez-moi faire et suivez moi dans mon délire ! Mais je vous laisse commencer les hostilités ! Déchaînez vous ! ». Il l'a fait ! J'ai fait ma grande envolée lyrique et tu as eu la peur de ta vie !

- Bon sang ! Vous êtes des… ! Watson ! Quoique, ça aurait pu coller… vous un inverti ? Pourquoi pas ?

- Non Holmes ! Vous ne vouliez pas y croire ! Vous en avez eu des sueurs froides ! Je me suis bien amusé moi ! Mais j'ai eu dur de garder mon sérieux !

- Heureusement que je l'ai gardé pour deux… fit Hélène.

- Otez-moi d'un doute : vos guéguerres incessantes depuis le début, c'était du théâtre aussi ?

- Non, fit Watson en baissant les yeux. Celles là étaient bien réelles…

- Oui, bien réelles nos disputes… Ce que nous venons de faire maintenant sera sans doute notre seule entende cordiale…

- D'accord ! Puisque vous avez fini de vous amuser à mes dépens, je vous propose de continuer notre travail ! Vous n'êtes que des vendus ! Ma propre femme avec mon ami ! Je le savais ! Il y a eu intelligence entre vous deux pour me poignarder dans le dos ! Moi, je vous taquine tout seul ! Vous devriez avoir honte !

Cela les fit rire ! Hélène avait emprunté une cafetière italienne au cuisinier de l'auberge et elle avait mise sur le poêle au charbon pour nous faire une bonne tasse de café. Elle avait utilisé le café donné par Guillaume et toute la pièce embaumait l'odeur du café.

Ce fut elle qui fit le service, avec un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Nous allâmes nous asseoir dans le divan, devant le feu et Hélène se mit à l'extrémité du canapé.

- Je vais vous laisser côte à côte les amoureux…

Même Watson rigola ! Alors je m'assis entre Hélène et Watson et j'étendis mes jambes. Watson et moi fumâmes un cigare en dégustant le café. Divin le café !

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on est bien ? nous demanda Hélène. On mange bien, on nous sert des grands crus, on se ballade toute la journée à cheval, promenade romantiques la nuit dans les falaises, un canapé confortable, nous avons du café divin et les pieds au coin du feu ! Quoi d'autre ? _(*)_

_

* * *

_

_(*) **Note de l'auteur** : si la fanfic avait été en anglais, Hélène aurait dit : « What else ? ». Toute ressemblance avec une certaine pub pour le café et un certain acteur n'est peut-être pas si fortuite que ça…_


	70. III : Chap 72 : Le Sirius

**Message pour Skarine** : Contente que le chapitre 71 t'ait plu ! Mais n'oublie pas de lire entre les lignes… Surtout lire le 71 entre les lignes….

* * *

_C'est pas l'homme qui prend la mer_

_C'est la mer qui prend l'homme, _

_Moi la mer elle m'a pris_

_Je m' souviens un mardi_

_J'ai troqué mes santiags_

_Et mon cuir un peu zone_

_Contre une paire de docksides_

_Et un vieux ciré jaune_

_J'ai déserté les crasses_

_Qui m' disaient "Sois prudent"_

_La mer c'est dégueulasse_

_Les poissons baisent dedans_

_Dès que le vent soufflera_

_Je repartira_

_Dès que les vents tourneront_

_Nous nous en allerons_

_**Dès que le vent soufflera : Renaud**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 72 : Le « Sirius » (Le 4 avril)**

Watson était repartit dans sa chambre après le café.

Ils m'avaient vraiment étonnés ces deux là ! Se mettre ensemble pour me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce ! Il fallait le faire ! Hélène avait osé le faire ! Surprenante dans tous les sens du terme ! Une femme qui sortait de l'ordinaire !

Mais nous avions du pain sur la planche !

C'était cette nuit que nous irions explorer les quatre grottes que nous avions aperçues lors de notre nuit précédente.

Il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard, s'il avait vidé la cache de la chapelle, c'est qu'il comptait faire disparaître les marchandises ! Possibilités de faux-monnayeurs en plus…

Donc, les marchandises volées en Angleterre étaient, soit déjà arrivées, soit en cours de route. Il lui faudrait un bateau capable de traverser l'Atlantique…

Comment savoir s'il en possédait un ? A part en allant faire un tour au port le plus proche déguisé en marin… Bonne idée ! Mais pas à Saint-Morelle, le port était trop petit…

- Hélène, aujourd'hui je vais aller faire un tour au port et essayer de savoir si le comte a des bateaux et si oui, combien !

- Pas trop dangereux s'il apprend que l'on a posé des questions sur ses possessions ?

- Je serai déguisé en marin qui cherche du boulot ! Je ne viens pas d'ici et je cherche du boulot. Mon rêve, c'est l'Amérique ! (Je pris un gros accent des bas-fonds de Londres). Eh l'ami, t'as pas quelqu'un d'tes connaissances qui va s'tailler en Amérique ? Pasque'moi j'veux voir l'Amérique !

- Charmant accent ! me dit-elle en grinçant des dents. Évite de le refaire devant moi… ce ne sont pas des souvenirs que je voudrais garder…

- Désolé… je ne voulais pas te rappeler des souvenirs douloureux…

- Je sais Sherlock ! Mais ça fait froid dans le dos d'entendre cette façon de parler… Changeons de sujet ! Tu comptes partir comment ? Et te changer où ?

- En bicyclette et me changer dans des buissons. J'ai le strict nécessaire de tout mon matériel, mais le plus important est avec moi ! Sois sage avec Watson ! Pas de dispute pendant mon absence… Sinon, c'est la fessée pour tous les deux !

- Non, à la rigueur une autre alliance si tu nous refais le coup du grognement du loup-garou la nuit aux fonds des bois !

- Hélène, fais-moi plaisir, fais du théâtre ! Tu es excellente ! J'y ai réellement cru ce matin… et ça m'a fichu la trouille !

- La vengeance se savoure mieux chaude parfois…

- Peau de vache !

Je pris la bicyclette et pédalai ferme jusqu'au plus proche port de pêche. J'en avais pour une dizaine de kilomètres.

Saint-Morelle ne comportait pas vraiment un grand port de pêche digne de ce nom alors j'allais aller pêcher mes informations dans la petite ville la plus proche d'où nous logions. Un plus gros village, presque une ville.

Environ deux kilomètres avant le port de pêche, je me cachai dans un bosquet d'arbres, délogeai deux vaches sans le vouloir et je me changeai en vitesse.

Fausse barbe, perruque rousse d'Irlandais, prothèse dentaire pour changer ma manière de parler, faux nez et maquillage spécial « homme pas très frais ». De la poussière sur mes vêtements (si madame Hudson m'avait vu me rouler par terre… elle en aurait fait une maladie !) et j'étais fin prêt.

Je pris la démarche chaloupée qui est si caractéristique des gens de la mer et je me rendis au port. D'un regard j'englobai les lieux, passant le tout au crible. Un bistrot ? Le meilleur endroit pour apprendre des choses !

Combien de fois n'avais-je pas dit à Watson que c'est là qu'on en apprenait le plus ! Payer des verres pour faire parler les gens… En plus, les pêcheurs du monde entier adorent parler. Payer une tournée à des bavards en puissance était un investissement professionnel !

J'y entrai et les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je les saluai et me dirigeai vers le comptoir et commandai à boire.

La salle était composée d'un grand comptoir qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et de plusieurs tables où buvaient une dizaine de marin de tout poil. Le sol était jonché de toute sorte de détritus et de sciure de bois.

Quand je vis le verre… sans doute jamais lavé ! Heureusement que mon ami était médecin ! On ne sait jamais…

Cul sec ! J'en repris un autre et demandai tout haut qui voulait boire avec moi (Je pris un fort méchant accent d'Irlandais qui essaye de parler français).

Succès garantit ! Ils m'invitèrent à leur table et me demandèrent d'où je venais :

- Du Havre ! leur répondis-je avec mon bel accent. Je vouloir aller Amérique ! Vous savoir quel bateau part pour les States ?

- Du Havre ? me demanda l'un en rigolant. Ton accent n'est pas de la région !

- Irlande ! Je vouloir aller States pour trouver famille à moi ! Vous savoir quel bateau y va ?

- Pas ici mon vieux ! Nous sommes juste des pêcheurs ! On ne va pas si loin pour notre poisson ! (Éclats de rire de la salle !). Tu aurais dû rester au Havre !

- Moi venu avec un mister et son horse ! Un marin a dit à moi que dans vôtre village avoir un bateau pour Amérique ! Bateau homme riche du coin et pas trop travail sur bateau ? Moi pas aimer trop travail…

- T'es un feignant quoi !

- What ? (Il n'était pas censé savoir que j'avais compris !)

- Rien mon vieux ! Chez nous, tu trouveras rien, mais va faire un tour sur le port, il y a d'autres marins. Tu trouveras p'tet ton bonheur !

- Rien ici ?

- Non mon gars ! Le type au Havre s'est foutu de toi !

- Merci… je boire pour oublier alors ! Boire dernier verre avec moi ?

Il ne fallait pas leur dire deux fois ! Nous bûmes à la santé de toutes les mers et les marins discutèrent ensemble. Sans faire attention à moi !

- Hé les gars, fit un autre. Il y a eu un bateau amarré il y a une semaine pour une avarie bénigne. C'est Jules qui a fait la réparation. Il allait où ce bateau ? Jamais vu dans le coin (moi, je fis celui qui ne comprenais pas un traître mot). Le « Sirius » battait pavillon anglais… On devrait peut-être le lui dire au nouveau…C'est un bateau qui a la capacité de faire la traversée. C'est pour la pêche au gros ce rafiot ! J'ai vu ses filets. Il part peut-être là où notre « payeur de verre » veut aller !

- Oui, mais Jules n'a rien su de leur destination… Les marins n'ont rien dit… et puis le bateau n'est plus à quai…. Il est repartit et je ne sais pas où ! Mais j'ai vu un des marins qui parlait avec Fred…

- C'est qui ce Fred ?

- Un des hommes du comte de Rougemont…

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Un de ses hommes à tout faire…Et alors ?

- Il avait l'air de lui demander quelque chose et quand j'ai demandé à Fred s'il le connaissait, il m'a répondu assez sèchement qu'il n'avait pas compris un seul mot du type ! J'ai rien dit, mais ça m'a paru bizarre parce que moi j'ai bien vu : ils ont parlés ensemble !

- Tu veux qu'j'te dise, le comte y fait dans le louche ! La « Marie-Jeanne » lui appartient mais je doute qu'il s'en serve pour la pêche ! Cela fait un bail que je ne l'ai plus vue à quai ! Et Gaston m'a parlé du « Sirius », il l'a vu au loin, avec sa longue-vue, il avait mouillé l'ancre dans les eaux territoriales. Mais il ne pêchait pas ! Il y en a qui on des sous à pas gagner !

- Lequel de Gaston ? Il y en a quatre ici !

- Celui qui a « La Mouette Rieuse ». Tu vois qui ? Le grand barbu avec une de ces tignasses ! Mais t'as raison, pas très net tout ça !

- C'n'est pas nos oignons ! Il nous fiche la paix et nous aussi ! Assez parlé maintenant et au boulot ! (Ils se levèrent et me saluèrent) Merci pour le verre l'irlandais ! Bon voyage pour l'Amérique !

- Yes ! Thanks !

Bonne pêche mon vieux ! me dis-je en moi-même. Un certain bateau nommé le « Sirius » à quai pour une avarie et un des marins qui parle à un homme du comte qui dit n'avoir rien compris… Allons faire un tour sur le quai, l'air de rien…

Les marins avec qui j'avais bu avaient regagné leurs bateaux respectifs et quand ils me virent marcher sur l'embarcadère, ils me saluèrent et me dirent merci pour le verre.

Ma cote de popularité avait monté ! Les autres marins avaient entendu… Plus facile de les faire parler si j'avais la réputation de payer à boire ! Le monde de la marine, c'est comme celui des chevaux : on se serre les coudes et c'est une grande fraternité !

Un marin vint à ma rencontre et me demanda ce que je cherchais. Je lui répétai avec mon pitoyable français d'Irlandais ce que j'avais raconté aux autres. Il me répondit la même chose : pas de bateau pour les Amériques !

Je n'aperçu pas la fameuse « Marie-Jeanne » du comte. Ainsi donc, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus à quai… Fatalement, si c'était elle qui était chargée de ramener les biens volés chez mes clients… Cela se précisait de plus en plus…

Ce serait bien que je puisse discuter avec le fameux Gaston ! Essayons de trouver « La Mouette Rieuse ». Je déambulai sur les quais et le dernier rafiot fut le bon. Engageons la conversation mais changeons quelques données !

- Hello ! Mister Gaston ?

- Ouaip ! T'es qui toi ? T'es pas d'ici !

- No ! Je être Irlandais. Sorry, pas causer bien french ! Je demander à vous si… moi un peu gêné… avoir bu verre avec friends à vous… eux parler du « Sirius »…

- Et alors ? me répondit-il méchamment.

Méfiant le type, j'allais devoir y aller avec les grands sentiments fraternels !

- My sister, sorry, ma sœur a aimé un marin… et elle a (je lui mimais avec mes bras un gros ventre)

- Elle est enceinte ? Oh merde ! Pas de chance !

- Oui, elle (je refis même geste) et lui (je lui mimais avec mes mains l'action de partir). Alors moi le chercher pour (je fermai mon poing). Un ami marin en Irlande avoir dit que lui partit Angleterre. Moi ai suivi piste et trouvé que lui partit sur « Sirius »… Moi avoir entendu que vos amis parlaient de vous et que vous avoir vu « Sirius ». Vous pouvoir indiquer sur carte où moi pouvoir trouver ? Please ! My sister (je fis semblant de pleurer).

- Oui mon gars je vais t'aider ! Un fils de pute qui met les filles enceinte et qui fou le camp, j'aime pas ça ! Viens !

Il me fit rentrer dans sa cabine, sortit une carte, pris ses repères et me nota sur un papier les coordonnées de la dernière fois où il avait vu le Sirius.

- Tiens mon gars ! Je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire pour y aller mais « good luck ».

- Merci monsieur (un peu de larmes dans les yeux, facile, il suffit de se pincer à travers le tissu du pantalon). Je voir comment faire.

Je lui serrai la main et lui dit dans mon mauvais français de ne rien dire à personne parce que trop « dangerous » si les marins du « Sirius » l'apprenaient ! Ils pourraient m'attendre avec arme ! Donc, silence même avec les copains ! Il m'assura que oui.

J'étais content de moi et je disparu discrètement, refis le chemin en sens inverse en m'assurant que je n'étais pas suivi. Personne n'avait fait attention à mon départ. Tous les marins étaient occupés à leur bateau.

Une fois dans le bosquet, je repassai mes habits, enlevai mes artifices et me rinçai le visage dans le bac d'eau des vaches.

Je pédalai à toute allure pour rejoindre l'auberge, fit seller mon cheval, enfilai mes guêtres et partit à vive allure chez monsieur David.

Je lui relatai l'entretien et lui donnai les coordonnées. Il les reporta sur une carte maritime. En cas de problème, il pourrait toujours alerter les autorités. Il savait quoi faire.

Une grosse heure plus tard j'étais de retour et je racontai à mes compères le résultat de mes investigations.

Cette nuit, il allait falloir mettre les bouchées doubles et trouver la bonne crique.


	71. III : Chap 73 : Mister caleçon mouillé

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts (…)_

_I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy, poor pussy cat_

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_**I'm too sexy: Right Said Fred**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 73 : Mister caleçon mouillé (nuit du 4au 5 avril)**

Nous quittâmes l'auberge en début de soirée. Nous avions huit kilomètres à faire avant d'aboutir à la première grotte à fleur d'eau.

La jambe de Watson allait mieux ! Et ma cicatrice était moins douloureuse. La pommade avait fait très vite de l'effet. Une fois à Londres, j'allais l'analyser !

La première crique que je voulais explorer se trouvait deux kilomètres avant le manoir du comte. C'est moi qui descendrais dans l'eau pour vérifier si c'était oui ou non la bonne.

La dernière me semblait plus correspondre mais je ne voulais négliger aucune piste !

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, je regardai discrètement en bas. Personne ! Mieux valait être prudent. Aucune empreinte de pas non plus sur la falaise, du moins pas des nouvelles. Mais je ne me ferais pas descendre juste devant l'ouverture. Je partirais d'un peu plus haut et j'allais nager jusque là. L'eau devait être glacée… charmante perspective ! Jusqu'à présent j'y avais échappé…

Vu que je devais descendre dans l'eau, j'ôtai mes vêtements – sauf mon caleçon ! – enfilai le harnais, vérifiai les cordes et le matériel. Hélène attendait un peu en retrait.

Elle avait emmené un sac avec un drap pour m'essuyer et des affaires de rechanges. Hélène pensait à la nourriture et aux vêtements de rechange ! Watson pensait aux armes !

- Bien, leur chuchotais-je, je m'en vais de ce pas tester le principe d'Archimède !

- « Tout corps plongé dans un liquide… » commença Hélène.

- « En ressort mouillé » ! terminais-je. Tu ne t'y attendais pas ! Avoue ?

- Non, je ne la connaissais pas celle là ! me dit-elle en riant doucement.

Je me mis en position et je descendis le long de la paroi rocheuse.

Une fois que je fus près de l'eau (les éclaboussures des vagues m'indiquèrent que la température était fort basse) je tirai trois coups secs sur la corde pour leur demander qu'ils laissent filer.

L'eau glacée me saisi ! Vite, se mettre en mouvement ! Une brasse discrète pour aller jusqu'à la grotte, pas un bruit, si ce n'est le ressac des vagues.

J'y pénétrai mais je remarquai bien vite qu'il n'y avait rien de tangible.

Je m'étais glacé pour rien ! Demi-tour et on remonte ! Je tirai de nouveau trois coups secs dans la corde, elle se tendit et je remontai en claquant des dents !

Quand je me hissai enfin sur la pierre, j'étais frigorifié jusqu'aux os !

- Rien ! leur dis-je en grelottant.

- Holmes ! Il vous sécher de suite, vous aller attraper la mort !

- Pas de panique ! J'ai de quoi l'essuyer ! (Elle déposa un grand drap sur mes épaules). Je vais t'enlever le harnais, j'ai un caleçon sec pour toi…

- Madame ! Mais enfin ! Il ne porte que son caleçon et trempé en plus ! C'est indécent, on voit à travers ! Tournez-vous pendant qu'il se sèche et se rhabille !

- Watson ! fis-je en claquant des dents. J'ai nagé dix minutes dans de l'eau glacée ! Il ne me reste plus rien !

- Il n'y a donc aucune limite à votre perversion ?

- Oh silence John ! Dans le sac, vous trouverez un caleçon et une chemisette supplémentaire ! William, enfile la sous la tienne, tu auras plus chaud ! Il y a aussi un gros pull que mon voisin a porté quand il est allé en Suède en hiver ! Il me l'a prêté pour ne pas que j'aie froid ! Porte-le, tu vas en avoir besoin ! John pense aux convenances mais pas à des vêtements chauds… Ce n'est pas les convenances et la bienséance qui t'empêcheront d'attraper une pneumonie !

Watson vint m'enlever le harnais, je tremblais tellement de froid que j'en aurais été incapable tout seul.

Ce faisant, vu qu'il était un peu énervé, il tira sur une lanière de l'entre jambe un peu trop fort !

- Doucement Watson ! Faites-y attention ! J'y suis très _attaché_… Sadique !

- Désolé Holmes… (Là dessus, il me frictionna vigoureusement le dos avec le drap).

- Heu… Watson, vous êtes bien gentil, mais je peux encore m'essuyer tout seul vous savez…

- Oh pardon Holmes (Il devait être rouge !). Je ne voulais pas… Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais… Je vous interdis de rire vous ! (Hélène était en train de rire doucement).

- En tout cas, fit-elle, il n'a pas une once de graisse !

- Madame ! Mais enfin ! Elle a regardé en plus !

- Et alors John ? Si une femme se trouvait « torse nue » devant vous, vous détourneriez le regard sans doute ? Je ne crois pas !

- Non ! Je ne regarderais pas !

- Menteur ! C'est un tort que de ne pas profiter de ce qui est devant ses yeux… Mon mari est torse nu et j'en profite ! Je ne t'imaginais pas si musclé mon cher époux…

- Toutes les femmes me le disent…

Hélène rigola un bon coup et Watson leva les yeux au ciel.

Je me rhabillai en vitesse, enfilai les deux chemisettes, ma chemise et le gros pull bien chaud.

Soudain, alors que j'observais le prochain lieu, plus loin que la maison du comte, je vis une lueur rouge briller dans la nuit. Une cigarette allumée sur la mer ! Un pêcheur ? La lumière s'éteignit tout à coup. Non ! Pas un pêcheur… les contrebandiers ! Une lanterne sourde distilla un bref éclat sur la falaise et une autre au niveau de l'eau. Le guidage ? Oui !

- En route ! Les voleurs arrivent ! C'est notre dernière destination qui était la bonne ! A vol d'oiseau ce n'est pas loin, mais en longeant la falaise nous en avons pour trois kilomètres au moins ! Et à pied ! (John et Hélène avaient déjà commencé à avancer derrière moi). Non Hélène, tu restes ici à l'abri !

- Hé ! Hors de question ! Je vous suis tout les deux !

- Hélène ! Tu te plaignais que nous n'étions pas raisonnable et là, c'est toi !

- Je n'ai jamais été raisonnable ! Comment feras-tu si tu dois descendre avec seulement John pour te remonter ? Nous avons déjà du mal à deux ! Je vais avec vous !

- Bien… On ne discute pas les ordres de madame… Mais ne viens pas te plaindre !

- De quoi me suis-je plainte jusqu'à présent ? A part des remarques de John…

- De la selle amazone, du cheval lymphatique de l'aubergiste et de douleurs aux … heu, dans le bas de ton dos à cause de la selle amazone…

- J'ai pris la selle d'Andrew, un autre cheval et je n'ai plus de douleurs aux fesses !

- Qu'avez-vous donc fait pour apaiser votre douleur madame ?

- Votre ami me les a massées toute la nuit !

- Seigneur ! fit Watson scandalisé. Quand je vous vois tout les deux, je me dis que la perversion se promène au bras de l'immoralité ! L'ironie et le sarcasme ont dansé ensemble ! La débauche et le libertinage dans la même chambre ! Dieu du ciel !

- C'est beau votre poésie John !

- Courez au lieu de parler ! leur intimais-je.

Nous étions au pas de course et Hélène savait courir et tenir la distance ! Pas raisonnable du tout de courir en étant enceinte !

La maison du comte se rapprochait mais grâce aux hauts murs et aux arbres pas de risque de se faire voir. Le paysage était accidenté et il fallait regarder où on posait les pieds ! Des tas de petits cailloux et des rochers jonchaient le sol.

La lune était cachée par les nuages et nous longeâmes la falaise, la mer à notre droite, puis bifurquâmes un peu plus à gauche pour ne pas prendre de risques de nous faire voir en longeant ainsi la falaise.

Maintenant, il nous fallait trouver un point d'observation pour voir sans être vu ! Et donner mes directives !

- Venez près de moi, leur murmurais-je. Ecoutez-moi et pas de discussion ! Hélène, tu vas te placer entre nous deux. Je passerai le premier, quand j'arriverai à destination et que tout est correct, je te fais signe et tu viens. Ensuite se sera au tour de Watson. Faites-vous le plus petit possible et le plus silencieux aussi ! Quand nous avancerons groupé, chacun sera les yeux des autres. Au moindre signe suspect, posez une main sur la personne la plus proche. Sans aucun bruit ! Celui qui y a droit prévient le troisième. Ce sera le signal comme quoi il faut se plaquer sur le sol ! Sans se poser de questions ! Pas besoin d'essayer de voir d'où vient le danger, vous faites confiance à l'autre. Nous devons attendre le signal pour redémarrer : deux tapes ! Compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Nous progressâmes vers l'endroit où se trouvait la grotte. Désert ! Tout va bien. Pour éviter de se faire repérer, je fis signe à mes compagnons de nous diriger vers des haies fort touffues un peu en retrait et parallèles à la falaise. Les buissons étaient assez épais, les bêtes avaient tellement piétiné le sol qu'il ne restait plus d'herbes. La haie devait faire un peu plus de quatre mètres de long sur un mètre cinquante d'épaisseur. Nous étions cachés et nous pouvions voir sans être vu.


	72. III : Chap 74: Révelations sur l'affaire

**Chapitre 74 : Révélations ! (Nuit du 4 au 5 avril)**

Watson et moi étions à plat ventre par terre, l'un derrière l'autre, Hélène toujours entre nous deux, mais assise elle. Ne voyant rien de suspect, je lui signalai que Watson et moi allions aller en reconnaissance jusqu'au bord pour voir ce que l'on pourrait admirer d'en haut. Je lui donnai l'ordre de ne pas bouger. Elle me répondit « oui ».

- Hélène, s'il nous arrivait quelque chose, fuis ! Sans te retourner !

- Oui mon cher époux ! Soyez prudents tous les deux ! Le veuvage ne m'intéresse pas. Pas de bêtises les enfants !

- Oui maman ! Nous allons ramper jusque là…

Au moment où j'allai entamer ma sortie hors des buissons, je sentis que Hélène me plaquait les jambes au sol et elle me tira sur la ceinture pour me faire reculer. J'avais démarré avant Watson et lui n'avait pas encore bougé. Voyant cela, il était resté en retrait.

Hélène s'était à moitié couchée sur moi maintenant, je sentais sa chaleur. Je tendis l'oreille et seul le silence me répondit.

Une minute se passa et Hélène me maintenait toujours plaqué au sol. Je tournai la tête vers elle et elle mit son doigt devant sa bouche.

Soudain, j'entendis des voix, assez éloignées… une minute se passa encore avant que je ne voie des hommes débouler, deux hommes armés de carabine !

Un des deux se pencha vers le bas et je le vis faire signe à un guetteur probablement posté en bas, au niveau de la mer. Ils se trouvaient plus bas que notre point de vue et cela me donnait la possibilité de les voir sans être vu !

Nous étions monté trop haut ? Pourtant, j'étais sûr d'être à la bonne hauteur de la crique et de la grotte ! C'était celle que le « comanche-sioux-apache » nous avait signalée ! La dernière ! Et elle était à hauteur de cette haie !

Que voulait dire cela ? Il n'y avait pas de caverne à fleur d'eau à cet endroit là ! Je n'y comprenais rien… Ou alors, ils avaient camouflé leur entrée… Bon sang ! Mais oui ! Comment ne pas se faire repérer ? En camouflant l'entrée ! Hélène en avait émis l'hypothèse.

Il fouilla dans un buisson et en sortit des cordes. Le buisson poussait dans de la roche et je vis qu'il arrimait ses mousquetons dans le rocher. Tout était prévu ! Si les attaches se trouvaient dans la roche, pas de risque que quelqu'un les trouve ! Cette partie de terrain appartenait au comte, personne n'oserait s'aventurer sur ses terres.

La main d'Hélène se posa sur mon épaule et elle me la serra brièvement. Elle n'avait pas perdu une miette.

L'attente fut longue, ils étaient en train de hisser un homme. Une fois arrivé au-dessus, ils parlèrent à voix basse, détachèrent les cordes et quittèrent les lieux.

Nous attendîmes encore un moment puis, voyant qu'ils ne revenaient pas, nous nous assîmes. Je leur intimai le silence. J'en fus bien inspiré !

Un homme remontait vers nous ! De plus, il se dirigeait vers l'endroit où nous étions ! Dangereux de rester assis où nous étions !

La haie était fort large et les bêtes avaient mangé les fines branches en dessous. Il y avait une belle profondeur pour s'y cacher.

Je leur fis signe de se planquer sous la haie et vite ! Watson roula en dessous, son sens militaire reprenait le dessus !

Le seul problème c'était que la haie n'était pas assez longue pour que nous puissions nous y mette tous les trois l'un derrière l'autre.

Je me glissai en dessous, me couchai sur le flanc gauche et je fis signe à Hélène de me rejoindre. Elle s'y glissa prestement et vint coller son dos contre moi. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et la serrai contre moi pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse repérer. Bonne initiative ! Le type faisait les cent pas et passait de temps en temps de notre côté.

La lune était toujours cachée par des nuages. Un des complices remonta aussi et ils discutèrent à voix basse près de nous. J'ai une vue imprenable sur leurs pieds.

- Personne dans le coin ? chuchota l'un en français.

- Non, pas de risque, surtout avec les dispositions qu'on a prises. Les disparitions mystérieuses ont foutu la trouille aux gens ! Fred a bien joué son rôle de loup-garou ! Le mieux, c'étaient les disparitions à la pleine lune !

- Dangereux de faire des arrivages de marchandises avec une clarté pareille ! Vous auriez dû attendre pour faire sortir les plaques et le matériel pour les futurs faux billets !

Tiens, tiens, nous avions donc bien vu ! Il venait de confirmer les soupçons que j'avais eus avec la découverte du faux billet. Le comte ne se contentait donc pas de voler que des œuvres d'art. L'impression de faux billets faisait partie aussi de ses projets !

- Imbécile ! Tu sais que la passe est difficile avec tous les récifs ! Dangereuse à marrée haute et dangereuse à marée basse aussi ! Le seul qui peut s'y engager les yeux fermés c'est François… il la connaît par cœur. Son remplaçant ne la connaît pas aussi bien que lui, il avait besoin de toute la clarté lunaire pour y entrer ! Il n'y a qu'à marée haute que le bateau peut facilement rentrer à l'intérieur. Mais François est sur pied, fini l'accostage à la pleine lune !

- Cela fait trois mois que je ne suis plus en France moi ! A peine débarqué à Southampton en provenance de Boston – où j'avais été tout préparer avec Coleman – que le patron me câble un télégramme pour me sommer d'aller surveiller Holmes ! Putain ! J'ai fait le pied de grue devant chez lui ! Pour les couilles du pape ! Il n'a pas prit l'affaire de l'autre imbécile ! Mais le chef voulait que je reste ! « C'est peut-être une ruse de sa part ! qu'il m'a dit ». Je me suis gelé les couilles devant chez lui ! Il est juste sortit une fois avec l'autre pour aller à l'Albert Hall ! Puis il est tombé malade. Y'a un médecin qui vient deux fois par jour ! Merde quoi ! Mais le patron est méfiant…

Il faudra que je songe à remercier le collègue de Watson !

- Nous nous passerons du patron en Amérique ! La traversée est longue et il peut tomber par-dessus bord… Un homme à la mer… et mutinerie sur le Sirius !

- Oui… Tu disais que Fred avait fait le loup-garou…

- Le chef avait une peau de loup qu'il avait fait arranger quand il était encore aux Etats-Unis, Fred l'a endossée : tout le haut c'est du loup ! La gueule est bien faite ! Tu dirais un vrai loup-garou ! Nous avons dû faire disparaître des gens qui se trouvaient là où ils ne devaient pas se trouver…Il sauraient pu avoir vu des choses à ne pas voir !

- Emmanuel me l'a dit. Une mère enceinte et un gosse de cinq ans entre autre… il a dû l'égorger en plus… je n'aime pas ça.

- Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu n'as qu'à changer de boulot ! Pense au fric qu'on va pouvoir se faire là bas ! On met les voiles en Amérique, sans le patron, et à nous la belle vie ! On va pouvoir faire des faux billets ! Allez viens, les colis sont prêts, ils resteront là jusqu'au départ.

- Il y en a beaucoup ?

- Non, juste pour un voyage. Il y a ceux qu'on a pris chez les trois cons en Angleterre et qui viennent d'arriver maintenant et ceux qui restaient dans la chapelle. Tout le reste est déjà sur le Sirius… il fait semblant de jeter ses filets pour la pêche ! Allez, on va y aller. Nous sommes les deux derniers, les autres sont sortis par « l'issue de secours » ! (Il rit de sa plaisanterie).

- La « Marie-Jeanne » est restée à l'intérieur ?

- Oui, solidement arrimée pour ne pas trop gîter et verser lorsque la marée va redescendre. Plus besoin de faire de grandes manœuvres, on part bientôt. Bon, il est temps ! Je pars le premier. Surveille mes arrières ! Démarre dans vingt minutes pour être sûr qu'on n'est pas suivi. Tu me retrouves à l'endroit habituel… Je grimperai dans l'arbre pour surveiller les alentours. A tout à l'heure !

Le premier homme partit et les minutes s'égrainèrent avec lenteur. Pareil pour le second. Ce ne fut qu'une demi heure après son départ que je senti qu'on tapotait sur mes chaussures. Watson signalait que tout était en ordre apparemment.

- Tu peux sortir Hélène… Tout va bien maintenant.

Elle se faufila hors de mes bras et de la haie et s'étira de tout son long. Nous fîmes pareil. Le sol était froid et nous étions tout ankylosés.

Hélène s'éloigna pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Nous étions resté bien une heure en dessous !

Il avait beau faire sombre, je sentis le regard lourd de Watson. Allons bon !

- Vous ne pouviez pas vous en empêcher hein ?

- Watson ! Je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde ! Bon sang, il y avait urgence ! Je me suis glissé sous la haie et je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences de mon geste pour elle ! Il n'y a pas péril en la demeure que je sache !

- Vous avez dû beaucoup apprécier…

- Watson ! Cessez ces enfantillages ! S'ils nous avaient repérés, nous ne serions plus là pour le raconter !

- Ne niez pas ! Vous avez apprécié le contact ! J'ai des preuves matérielles sous les yeux… vous avez été troublé et je le vois à une certaine réaction physique qui en est la preuve !

Je baissai les yeux et je vis ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Oh ! C'est juste la preuve que suis bien un homme et que tout fonctionne bien !

- J'ose espérer que mademoiselle n'a pas ressentit le fonctionnement de la machinerie d'en bas…

- Il faudra lui demander, la revoici justement !

- Holmes ! Vous êtes le vice à l'état pur !

- Et alors messieurs ? Que se passe-t-il ? John est en colère ? Je nous sauve la mise et au lieu de me dire merci il râle ?

- Laisse le râler ! En tout cas, tu as une bonne ouïe pour les avoir entendu de si loin !

Ce fut Watson qui répondit :

- Preuve mon cher Holmes que tout fonctionne bien chez elle _aussi_ ! (Oh les sarcasmes sous-jacent !).

- Oh Hélène, j'allais oublier… (Je mis ma main dans ma poche) J'ai toujours ton canif dans ma poche ! (Je fis disparaître mon trouble !). Tiens ! Le manche est trop grand que pour mettre dans la poche du pantalon… j'aurais dû le mettre dans la poche de ma veste… oui Watson ? Un problème ? Une mauvaise perception des preuves ? Une déduction trop hâtive ?

- Holmes ! Bon sang ! Vous le saviez… vous m'avez poussé exprès !

- J'adore vous voir courir !

- Sur quoi râlait-il notre ami ? Sur le fait que je me sois a moitié couchée sur toi ou sur le fait que tu te sois mis contre moi sous la haie ?

- Le deuxième ! lui dit-il. Le premier, je vous l'excuse. Quoique, vous auriez pu vous décaler ensuite au lieu de rester à moitié sur lui… Mais le deuxième était indécent !

- Mon petit John, il faudra vous mettre d'accord sur vos pensées ! Un jour, nous avons eu des relations sexuelles et le lendemain, je ne peux pas m'approcher de lui sous prétexte qu'il est en sous vêtements ! Si nous l'avons fait, je peux lui enlever le harnais et le voir en caleçon mouillé ! Mais puisque vous m'en avez empêché et que vous trouvez indécent le fait qu'il soit derrière moi, alors c'est que vous avez un doute ! Vous n'êtes pas sûr que nous l'ayons fait… Mieux ! Vous êtes persuadé que nous ne l'avons pas fait ! Sinon, vous ne feriez pas tout ce cirque !

- Si je vous disais le fond de ma pensée madame… Vous jouez avec le feu… Les cicatrices dues aux brûlures sont les plus douloureuse et celles qui cicatrisent le plus mal… Je vous aurai prévenu assez ! Mais vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête…

- Merci de votre sollicitude John ! lui répondit-elle ironique. Hier, vous n'avez rien dit lorsque je me suis mise dans la selle avec lui…

- Ce n'était pas la même chose… un jour, je vous expliquerai… et vous comprendrez où je voulais en venir… en attendant je resterai muet…ça ne servirait à rien…

Mais où diable voulait-il en venir lui ? Hier il nous mariait, puis il donnait à Hélène trois prétendant, ne disais rien quand elle était montée dans ma selle et avait sourit un peu lors de la fameuse « reprise de dressage ». Ce matin, ils avaient fait une coalition pour me piéger et rire à mes dépends… Et maintenant… Je résoudrai le problème de cohérence de mon ami un autre jour…


	73. III : Chap 74 bis : Mauvaises rencontres

**Message pour Skarine** : Alors ? Tu l'as eu ton baiser dans la fic d'Elyon ! Contente ? XD

Bon, retour à ma fic : Et oui ! Le pauvre Watson, à force de vivre avec un maniacodépressif, drogué, fou, taré, fumeur invétéré, gratteur de cordes de violons à 3h du mat', fouteur de bordel, qui se roule par terre pour relever les empreintes… bref, le Watson à de quoi devenir chèvre ! Je le deviendrais pour moins que ça !

Il ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer ! Pour sa décharge, nous noterons que Holmes et Hélène ne le ménage pas du tout ! Que du contraire… moi à sa place, j'aurais pété un câble…

Mais rasure-toi… tu vas encore te poser des questions ! Observe, collecte les indices et déduis ! Les chansons en intro ont souvent à voir dans le chapitre, parfois, c'est même des grosses indications...

Bonne lecture !

Et merci pour tes reviews quotidienne ! À toi aussi Elyon ! Ça fait grand plaisir ! Il y a des gens sympa sur Internet !

* * *

_Et là, tu crois  
Qu'je vais rester là sans rien dire ?  
Ah oui, tu crois  
Qu'je vais rester planté là  
A te voir partir dans tes délires  
Et te laisser faire n'importe quoi ?_

_Dis-moi, pourquoi tu fais ça,  
Pourquoi t'arrête pas.  
Tu te fous en l'air.  
Ça a l'air de t'plaire._

_Pourquoi, pourquoi tu comprends pas  
Que c'est pas vrai tout ça,  
Que tu reviendras pas _

_Si tu t'en vas par là ?_

_**N'importe quoi : Florent Pagny**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 74 bis : Mauvaises rencontres ****(Nuit du 4 au 5 avril)**

En attendant, il me fallait aller voir de plus près cette cachette. Je m'approchai prudemment du bord avec Watson et Hélène resta en retrait. Watson me tint par les pieds, je me couchai à plat ventre et avançai le plus loin que je pouvais.

J'étais sûr d'être au bon endroit, les pitons enchâssés dans la roche pour y accrocher des cordes me l'indiquaient. Malgré tout, je ne voyais rien ! Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net et descendre pour être certain du camouflage.

Mes amis n'étaient pas chauds à l'idée mais pas le temps de discuter. Je mis le harnais, accrochai mes cordes, fis en sorte qu'elles ne tombent pas devant l'entrée et je descendis doucement.

Une fois parvenu presque à moitié, je remarquai l'astuce : camouflage de théâtre ! On avait reproduit sur une toile cirée assez épaisse l'apparence de la roche ! Les artistes peintres du comte ne se contentaient pas de faire des reproductions de Delacroix !

La toile ne descendait pas plus bas que la hauteur de l'eau à marée haute, et cela donnait l'illusion de loin à une entrée fort basse lors de la marée descendante. Tellement basse que seul un dauphin aurait pu s'y glisser ! On aurait encore pu la chercher celle-là !

Vu le nombre de récifs dans l'eau, les bateaux passaient fort loin de l'entrée. Impossible de remarquer la tricherie à l'œil nu. A la rigueur avec des jumelles… Mais qui le ferait ? Hélène avait donc raison sur toute la ligne : cache pas trop loin, camouflée et difficile d'accès ! Ils avaient parlés d'une sortie de secours, donc passage de la grotte vers la terre ferme sans remonter la falaise ! Encore un point pour Hélène ! Nous n'y couperions pas nous ! Nous devrions nous mettre à genoux devant elle !

Bien trouvé l'astuce du camouflage ! Le comte pensait à tout ! Une cache dans une chapelle et une autre dans les falaises, avec un « masque » devant l'entrée ! Il ne devait pas en être à son premier coup d'essai lui.

Ses hommes de main avaient parlé qu'il avait vécu en Amérique… Il avait dû se faire la main là-bas. Et des plaques pour imprimer des faux billets ! Mais alors pourquoi voler des œuvres d'art ? Juste pour le plaisir de les posséder ? Il n'avait rien revendu ? Ou juste gardé les plus belles pour lui et son musée personnel ? A résoudre aussi…

Maintenant, je savais quel sorte de vin il allait expédier à Boston ! Les plaques et le papier étaient en partance pour l'Amérique dans les cales du « Sirius » ! Le patron ne ferait pas des vieux os avec eux ! Et le faussaire Von Stoffelen dont Karl avait parlé ? Avec eux pour le voyage ou était-il resté dans son pays… Encore un point à éclairer !

Une chose attira mon attention sur ma droite. Entre leur cachette et la caverne que j'aurais du visiter, il y avait une brèche dans la roche calcaire, à quelques mètres au-dessus du niveau de la mer, et il y avait un bout de chiffon qui dépassait. On aurait dit la manche d'une chemise. Il me fallait aller examiner cela de plus près.

Maintenant que j'avais vu tout ce que je voulais voir, je tirai deux coups secs pour me faire remonter.

Une fois en haut, je les invitai à me suivre derrière la haie et je leur expliquai ce que j'avais trouvé et déduis.

Hélène était aux anges mais elle ne dit rien. Pourtant, le sourire de triomphe qu'elle faisait nous laissait présager que nous devrions nous mettre à genoux puisque nous avions perdu le pari !

- Il me faut redescendre la falaise un peu plus haut, il y a un morceau de tissu qui dépasse d'une cavité… Je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait là.

- Si tu veux, me dit Hélène, je vais descendre moi. Cela me plaît bien et ainsi, tu te reposes. Et en plus, j'ai deux hommes pour monter la garde !

- Comme tu veux.

Vu que les deux hommes avaient dit qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le coin, je n'avais pas trop peur de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Je plantai les attaches, mis les cordes et Hélène enfila le harnais.

Nous la fîmes descendre tout doucement. Elle nous fit signe d'arrêter une fois qu'elle fut à bonne hauteur et elle entra dans la brèche juste assez large que pour laisser passer une personne pas trop grosse.

Nous laissâmes filer de la corde, j'avais conseillé à Hélène de ne pas se détacher, histoire de ne pas tomber dans un trou qu'il pourrait y avoir sur le sol. Quelques minutes se passèrent puis tout à coup, je sentis une forte traction sur la corde. Bizarre…

Watson se pencha et me fit signe que Hélène était bien là et demandait de la remonter. Nous tendîmes la corde et elle escalada la falaise comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses ! Il avait du se passer une chose pas nette !

Une fois arrivée au-dessus, Watson assura la prise sur les cordages et je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se hisser. Elle était blanche comme un linge, elle me dépassa, sans retirer son harnais, sans détacher les mousquetons, marcha comme un automate, et une fois arrivé près des hauts rochers, s'appuya dessus et fut malade comme un chien.

Watson me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle était remontée aussi vite. Moi, je pensais bien à quelque chose… Elle avait le même regard de terreur que quand elle avait aperçu le faux loup-garou, mais ici, elle était malade ! Juste de la bile, mais malade quand même.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil ? Je le savais et je me dis que jamais je n'aurais du la laisser descendre ! Maintenant, je n'avais aucun doute sur ce que contenait cette petite caverne… Oh la pauvre, tomber sur ce genre de chose…

Hélène s'était assise sur la roche, la tête dans ses mains. Nous nous approchâmes doucement et je me mis accroupis à côté d'elle. Je sortis mon mouchoir et essuyai ses larmes. Elle tremblait la pauvre.

- ça va aller ? Non, n'essaye pas de parler… reprend ta respiration et inspire doucement. Pense à autre chose…

- Holmes ! me chuchota Watson. Il serait temps qu'elle consulte un confrère ! Elle ne peut pas continuer ainsi !

Elle le regarda en fronçant ses sourcils puis haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Mais enfin Hélène ! lui dit-il suppliant. S'il vous plaît ! Il serait plus que temps d'aller consulter un de mes confrères ! Vous ne pourrez pas mettre ça sur le compte d'une mauvaise semaine : c'est trop tôt ! Votre dernier repas était léger et il est digéré depuis longtemps ! Je suis médecin, si vous aviez mal digéré, vous n'auriez pas été bien depuis le début ! Pas si soudainement ! En plus, ce n'est que de la bile !

Watson était énervé et il se tenait devant nous. Hélène – qui se tenait à ma droite – s'était levée avec un regard mauvais. Watson, tout à son sermon n'avait pas remarqué le petit éclat de colère qui avait brillé dans ses yeux. Sentant venir la bagarre, je m'étais levé moi aussi.

- Holmes ! me souffla-t-il. Une fois de retour en Angleterre, vous l'amenez de force chez un médecin spécialisé ! Assumez vos égarements nom de Dieu ! C'est trop grave ! En plus, les nausées sont matinales en principe ! Pas la nuit !

Le pied d'Hélène partit si soudainement que je failli ne pas l'anticiper ! J'eu juste le temps de pousser Watson en arrière avec mon bras gauche et Hélène avec le droit. Elle bascula contre le rocher et y tomba assise, Watson partit en arrière mais ne tomba pas. L'essentiel c'est que le coup ne l'ait pas atteint, sinon il était bon pour se plier en deux à cause d'une douleur mal placée !

- Suffit Watson ! lui dis-je. Vous avez mal interprété comme d'habitude !

- Ouvrez les yeux Holmes ! A certains moments vous êtes plus aveugle que si vous regardiez le soleil de face !

- Vous vous êtes égaré mon ami ! Je sais pourquoi Hélène est malade ! Rien à voir avec ce que vous pensez ! Regardez son état ! Elle est au bord de la crise de nerf ! (Je me tournai vers elle, ses mains tremblaient, je me penchai vers elle et lui demandai doucement). Il y en a combien dans la grotte ? Raconte-moi…

Elle mit sa main devant la bouche et secoua la tête pour me signifier qu'elle était incapable de parler. Mais sa main alla chercher mon carnet et mon crayon dans la poche. Elle y griffonna d'une main tremblante : « _Dix corps ! Dont une femme enceinte et un enfant de cinq ans ! Ont égorgés le gamin ! A encore les yeux ouverts… corps décomposition… odeur horrible… reste dans mon nez et dans mes habits_ ».

Nous venions de résoudre le mystère des disparitions… Je tendis le carnet à Watson et je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

Il alla s'asseoir timidement à ses côtés et lui passa son bras autour des épaules. Elle ne le repoussa pas.

- Je vous demande pardon Hélène, et je suis sincère ! J'ai dépassé les bornes… je m'en excuse grandement. Je devrais vous laisser respirer en paix je crois… et arrêter de vous traiter comme si vous étiez une petite fille… Heureusement que je n'ai pas d'enfant, vous imaginez comment je couverais ma propre fille ? Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de mal, ou que vous fassiez une chose de terrible que vous regretteriez plus tard ! Et comme j'ai l'horrible sensation que vous brûlez la chandelle par les deux bouts… J'ai des sédatifs dans mes valises, je vous en donnerai un pour la nuit… enfin, ce qu'il en reste de nuit ! Holmes viendra dans ma chambre pour vous laisser dormir en paix…

- Il y en a dix qui ne reposent pas en paix… murmura-t-elle. J'ai encore l'image du gamin et de la mère gravée dans ma rétine…Il m'a fait penser à Louis…

- Votre petit protégé est en sécurité… Ecoutez Hélène…

Watson me regarda et me fit signe de reculer ! Quand je me fus éloigné de quatre mètres au moins, il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Hélène le foudroya d'abord du regard et ses lèvres dirent « non » et le reste, je ne sus pas le lire sur ses lèvres.

Il lui parla encore une fois à voix basse et Hélène le regarda avec les sourcils froncés, vu son regard, elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

Watson se pencha et lui parla dans le creux de l'oreille, je n'entendis rien, trop loin. Hélène secoua sa tête et répondit quelque chose qui laissa Watson septique et il lui chuchota pendant un certain temps autre chose dans l'oreille.

Hélène mit sa main devant sa bouche et hocha la tête. Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Watson hocha la tête de gauche à droite et soupira. Il lui redit quelque chose et elle haussa les épaules.

Là-dessus, il l'attira plus vers lui et elle pleura de plus belle. Mais que lui avait-il dit ? Surtout que Hélène n'avait pas rué dans les brancards !

Ils se parlèrent encore pendant quelques temps puis Watson me fit signe que je pouvais revenir.

Je vins m'asseoir à la droite d'Hélène et moi aussi je lui passai le bras autour des épaules. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser descendre… mais à ce moment là, je n'avais pas pensé à un cimetière ! Toutes les disparitions de la région regroupées dans cette petite grotte !

Voilà l'origine de la manche qui dépassait. Les charognards volants tels que les corbeaux et corneilles avaient dû aller picorer les corps et une manche avait été transportée à l'entrée, sans doute accrochée par deux volatiles… Et la pauvre Hélène était descendue et était tombé sur le charnier personnel des bandits !

A signaler aussi aux autorités. Il y avait des familles qui voulaient des explications. Ensuite, ils pourraient faire leur deuil…

- Vous êtes gâtée Hélène, fit Watson. Vous avez deux bels hommes de chaque côté pour vous consoler ! Beaucoup de femmes aimeraient être entre nous deux…

Elle renifla et je la vis faire un sourire fugace.

- Vous êtes inséparables, murmura-t-elle.

- Normal, fis-je, Watson est fou amoureux de moi !

Cette fois-ci, un sourire plus franc vint éclairer son visage.

- Oui, fit Watson, « fou » est bien le mot qui convient ! Madame Hudson dit que vous êtes le pire locataire de Londres ! Vous n'avez aucune pitié pour elle !

- Elle s'embêterait sans moi ! Vous aussi Watson !

- Holmes ! Sans moi vous seriez une éponge imbibée de cocaïne ! Mort d'overdose ou à l'asile des fous ! Ou en garde à vue à Scotland Yard ! Je suis la rambarde qui vous empêche de faire tout et n'importe quoi !

- C'est votre amour pour moi qui fait que vous preniez soin de ma petite personne ainsi ?

- Holmes ! fit-il en souriant. Allez au diable ! Je sens que ça va me poursuivre longtemps notre petite improvisation de ce matin… Ah ! Notre petite associée a sourit ! Nous sommes sur la bonne voie Holmes ! Nous devrions rentrer… et la mettre au lit !

- Oui, je vais vous laisser rentrer tous les deux puisque vous ne vous mordez plus. Watson, vous la mettrez au lit, lui lirez une histoire avec des tas de princesses jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme ! (Hélène sourit encore une fois, ça marchait avec elle l'humour). Moi, je vais suivre les traces de nos deux acolytes ! Je voudrais bien savoir où ils sont partis… Si c'est à leur planque et que je la découvre, nous aurons fait coup double !

- D'accord Holmes. Je vais mettre au lit la petite !

- Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement ! nous dit-elle en s'essuyant les joues. Je vous suis ! J'ai besoin de me changer les idées ! Grandement besoin même !

- Vous me suivez tous les deux ?

- Bien sûr Holmes ! On ne discute pas les ordres de madame ! Sinon au lit et privé de souper ! Peut-être même la fessée !

Hélène sourit un peu plus.

- Evidemment Sherlock que je te suis ! Nous sommes associés non ?

- Alors en route ! Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

- A part les images gravées dans ma rétine et l'odeur qui me poursuit…

Je humai l'air et ensuite sa veste.

- C'est une impression, l'odeur est dans ton nez et pas ailleurs. Tu ne sens pas mauvais je te jure ! Juste un peu le parfum… Si tu as un mouchoir parfumé, respire-le !

- Tu crois que je parfume mes mouchoirs moi ? Jamais de la vie !

- Dieu du ciel Watson ! Une femme qui ne parfume pas ses mouchoirs ! Il faut le voir pour le croire ! (Watson et Hélène me firent un joli sourire). Il ne te reste plus qu'à humer l'air marin… Allez, je passe devant et vous me suivez à distance.

Nous nous mîmes en route et je suivis leur piste sans problème. J'avais eu tout le loisir d'admirer leurs semelles ! Ensuite, ils avaient suivi un petit sentier dans les bois. La lune était toujours cachée, heureusement que je voyais bien même dans le noir.

Tout attentif à suivre les traces de pas, je ne voyais pas ce qui se passait devant. Heureusement que Hélène était aux aguets, ce fut elle qui me retint par la veste et me tira en arrière vers un bosquet fort touffu. Elle nous intima l'ordre de ne pas faire de bruit et elle désigna un point dix mètres sur la droite.

Je comprends que la nuit où elle l'avait vu surgir des buissons elle avait eu peur ! Vu de loin, dans la nuit, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai loup-garou !

Watson agrippa ma manche et je vis qu'il était stupéfait. La fausse bête s'avançait dans la nuit, gueule ouverte, crocs luisants.

Celui qui avait transformé cette peau de loup était un génie ! Il avait dû en utiliser plusieurs pour pouvoir faire en sorte que tout le haut soit en fourrure de loup ! Les pattes avant du loup étaient devenues des manches ! Le gars l'enfilait comme un pull ! On voyait juste un peu le rose de la peau de ses mains. Et en dessous ? Le pantalon et les chaussures de ville ! Loup-garou mondain !

Un grognement rauque se fit entendre dans les buissons de là où était sortit mister loup-garou. Hélène et Watson se tournèrent vers moi, je leur fis signe que je n'étais pas responsable de ça !

Par contre, le faux loup-garou était dans ses petits souliers ! Je leur fis un signe de tête pour qu'ils regardent la scène qui allait se passer. J'avais déduis aisément ce qui allait de produire et qui allait faire une entrée remarquée !

En effet, le faux loup-garou avait accéléré le pas et se retournait sans cesse ! Quand le gros chien-loup surgit comme un diable de sa boîte et se rua sur le type déguisé ce dernier hurla comme un humain ! Après sa mère en plus ! Un loup-garou qui crie « maman ! » c'était pitoyable et risible !

Nous étions serré pour ne pas hurler de rire ! Hadès avait déboulé et menaçait son alter ego sur deux pattes, qui n'en menait pas large !

Le chien-loup grognait et montrait les crocs en avançant, les poils de son dos étaient hérissés. Ses crocs étaient plus qu'énormes !

Impressionnant animal ! Fascinant même ! Plus gros qu'un loup, mais l'apparence d'un loup ! Les avantages du chien mélangés à ceux du loup ! Il n'avait pas la crainte de l'homme et il savait passer à l'attaque ! Jamais un vrai loup ne se serait comporté ainsi !

L'homme ne demanda pas son reste et il s'enfuit ventre à terre, en hurlant, poursuivis sur une bonne distance par le chien-loup. Il voulait jouer parce qu'il aurait pu le rattraper sans problème !

- Je crois que tu es vengée ma chère Hélène ! Ce type a eu la frousse de sa vie ! Plus que toi encore !

- Oui, cela fait plaisir de le revoir sans en avoir peur… Vous voyez John pourquoi j'ai eu peur la première fois ? Il est assez réaliste lorsqu'on ne regarde que le haut !

- Je vous crois sur parole ! Mais nous avons un autre problème : Hadès ! La dernière fois, ce veau ne nous voulait pas que du bien ! D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup… le voilà qui revient dans la clairière !

- Le vent souffle de face ! Je vous parie qu'il va nous sentir quand même !

Le chien loup vint s'asseoir dans la petite clairière, à un mètre de nous, et regarda dans notre direction ! Il nous avait sentit à contre vent ! Son regard avait l'air normal… Il nous fixa dans les yeux puis se leva et s'en alla en… gambadant. L'air d'un qui est content d'avoir joué un bon tour !

Nous nous regardâmes, un peu interloqué… Mais il avait l'air de s'être calmé. Même d'avoir un caractère enjoué cette nuit ! Le maître ne devait pas être loin…

Tant mieux pour nous ! Je leur fis signe de poursuivre la route maintenant qu'elle était dégagée. Ils avaient du sortir le faux loup-garou une dernière fois pour éloigner les éventuels rôdeurs.

La piste se termina brusquement lorsque nous arrivâmes sur un sentier fort fréquenté. Pas moyen de retrouver leurs traces. J'eu beau me mettre à genoux, à plat ventre et scruter la moindre parcelle du chemin… Trop de traces mélangées.

- On rentre les amis, il n'y a plus rien à tirer cette nuit. Nous allons revenir en suivant la route, mais du côté des bois pour être moins visible ! Au pas de course, l'heure tourne !

Il était cinq heures du matin lorsque nous franchîmes la fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre de Watson ! Malgré l'allure de forçat que je leur avais imposé ils avaient suivi. Hélène n'avait même pas rouspété de l'allure, mais maintenant elle était morte de fatigue !

Nous montâmes nous coucher éreinté. Elle enleva ses habits, les laissa en boule par terre et entra nue dans le lit pour s'y écrouler !

- Ne compte pas sur moi cette nuit ! me dit-elle. Pas la peine de profiter de ma nudité, je resterai de marbre !

- N'y compte pas toi non plus ! Je suis mort et je vais me contenter de m'écrouler à tes côtés, dans la même tenue si cela ne te dérange pas de trop…

- Les convenances sont en train de fiche le camp…

- Trop tard pour les rattraper… viens près de moi, je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de réconfort…

- Ne m'en parle pas ! C'est trop horrible ! Un enfant ! Et une femme enceinte ! Tout ça pour de l'argent… Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai détallé…

- J'ai vu que tu remontais vite, trop vite… Tu n'avais pas senti l'odeur ?

- Non, j'avais mit ça sur le compte de l'humidité et de la pourriture. Les galeries des deux brèches correspondent je pense bien. De leur caverne ils peuvent aller plus haut et c'est pour ça qu'ils les ont mit là ! Ils ne les ont pas descendu par la falaise. J'ai senti un courant d'air dans le couloir, ce qui fait que l'odeur ne te prend pas à la gorge de suite. Vision de cauchemar ! Un enfant Sherlock ! Il y a quelque part un père et une mère qui le pleurent et qui ne savent pas où il est ! La mort d'un enfant… cela doit être terrible lorsque l'on est parent…

- Dans la vie, il n'y a pas pire tragédie que la mort d'un enfant. Après ça, les choses ne sont plus jamais comme avant… Perdre un enfant, c'est perdre un morceau de soi-même…

- Je te crois bien volontiers… pauvres gens… Je crois que je vais changer de sujet sinon je vais sombrer moi…

- Que t'as chuchoté Watson dans l'oreille ?

- Rien de bien important… c'est entre lui et moi…

- Il t'a demandé si tu étais enceinte ? Il le sait ?

- Non ! me dit-elle en riant. Plus jamais il n'osera sous-entendre que je suis enceinte ! Mais c'était personnel, entre nous deux seulement… rien d'important…

- Tu le fusille du regard, tu fronces les sourcils, ensuit il te fait pleurer et tu ne le frappe même pas ! Pas à moi Hélène ! Alors que deux minutes auparavant, tu as failli lui ôter toute possibilité d'avoir une descendance ! Il t'a même serré contre son épaule et tu ne lui as pas sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors ?

- Maintenant c'est toi qui es fou amoureux de Watson et jaloux ?

- Non, pas jaloux ! Tu as le droit de l'épouser même… mais ce serait gênant quand même…

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Parce que j'aurais eu des relations « sexuelle » avec madame Watson ! Imagine que tu lui confies un soir : « _Ton ami le faisait mieux que toi mon chéri_ ». Le lendemain, Watson me tue !

- John n'est pas un homme pour moi…C'était paternel… Serre-moi dans tes bras Sherlock, j'ai besoin de réconfort…

Je l'attirai tout contre moi et la serrai fort, j'enfoui mon visage dans sa cascade de cheveux et je l'écoutai s'endormir paisiblement. Elle s'était roulée en boule et sa main était toujours posée sur mon bras. Watson lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait fait pleurer et elle n'était pas fâchée sur lui ? Apparemment, elle ne me dirait rien.

Le mois d'enquête se terminerait plus vite que prévu. Nous avions presque résolu l'affaire en trois semaines. Que ferais-je une fois rentré à Baker Street ? Elle continuerait sa route de son côté et moi du mien ? Ou bien… ? Je la verrais encore sans doute jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'exile en France pour accoucher… mais ensuite ?

Je n'aimais pas me poser ce genre de questions parce quelque soit l'issue choisie ce ne serait pas facile. J'avais envie qu'elle reste à mes côtés mais j'étais incapable de lui donner la vie qu'elle aurait sans doute voulue…

Laisse tomber mon vieux ! Raison et sentiments ne font pas bon ménage ! « _On ne saurait être sage quand on aime, ni aimer quand on est sage _».

Je m'endormi difficilement. Demain, j'avais du pain sur la planche ! Il fallait les coincer avant qu'ils ne mettent les voiles. Et le fil conducteur qui se refusait toujours à moi ! L'enquête se terminait et je sentais les ailes noires de la dépression post-enquête qui s'étendaient déjà sur moi…

* * *

**Message pour Skarine et Elyon** : J'anticipe votre demande !

Watson s'est expliqué avec Hélène et ils ont apuré leurs dettes ! (On sent bien que j'ai étudié la compta moi !). Il lui a expliqué pourquoi il s'était comporté ainsi…parfois de manière peu agréable et elle l'a accepté ses excuses ! Mais tu sauras plus tard ce qu'ils se sont dits ce soir là ! Moi je le sais… nanana ! Et Holmes il ne le sait pas ! Fini les engueulades… enfin… juste un peu quand même… Il faut bien que Watson soit la lumière de Holmes… et il fallait que je m'amuse encore un peu…

Un seul chapitre ce soir car demain…. « Et la lumière fut » ! Mais patience… et suspense !

Je vais vous rendre chèvre aussi…


	74. III : Chap 75 : Et la lumière fut

**Message pour Skarine** : je suis sous la protection de la mafia… planquée dans un bunker ! Pour répondre à ta demande très amicale (hum, dépose le flingue que tu tiens en main…) je te dirai que Holmes ne peut quand même pas dire à Watson : « Hélène et moi avons des relations sexuelles et ma foi… c'est très agréable ! ». Non, jamais Holmes en lui avouera ce genre de "débordements intempestifs". Il le niera à bloc! C'est Holmes! Orgueil et mauvaise foi!

Le siècle de Holmes est très puritain et coincé ! Cela ce fait mais cela ne se dit pas ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas… le brouillon de cet aveu est écrit ! Mais avant d'y arriver, je vais te donner des sueurs froides !

Mais Watson n'est pas un débile mental ! Loin de là ! Il a toujours tout bien deviné… ce sont les deux autres qui lui mentent comme deux arracheurs de dents ! Watson se doute bien de la chose… mais il est puritain lui aussi ! Cela ne se fait pas de s'envoyer en l'air avec une jeune fille de bonne famille… juste pour le plaisir de la chose… mais je te promet des rebondissements !

Quant à Elyon, elle va me torturer par Mail interposés !

* * *

_La lumière jaillira  
Claire et blanche un matin  
Brusquement devant moi  
Quelque part en chemin_

_**La lumière jaillira : Jacques Brel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Tu es ma lumière du jour  
Tu es mon ultime recours  
Si je t'appelle, tu accours  
Tu es mon premier secours  
Ma lumière du jour_

_**Lumière du jour : Michel Berger**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 75 : Et la lumière fut ! (Le 5 avril)**

Huit heures ! Le réveil fut très difficile ! Mais il fallait commencer tôt si je voulais boucler tout ce soir. Ils étaient sur le départ et je ne voulais pas les rater.

J'avais déposé mon oreiller et une couverture sur le canapé avant de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner. D'habitude je ne le faisais pas lorsque Watson venait plus tard dans la chambre. Mais ce matin, j'avais demandé que la femme de chambre ne passe pas faire le ménage parce que nous devions travailler sur l'ébauche du livre de monsieur David et ce, tout de suite après le petit-déjeuner !

Hélène m'avait regardé faire et elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche :

- Sherlock ! Je pense que tu peux t'en abstenir ! John se doute que toi et moi dormons dans les mêmes draps… et que nous ne faisons plus même…

- Il a toujours un doute ! Tu le lui as démontré toi-même ! Alors cultivons ce doute !

- Ce n'est pas un doute qu'il a, c'est une certitude ! Sherlock, ton ami est loin d'être un imbécile ! Jusqu'à présent, il a toujours bien deviné ce qu'il s'était passé ! Sa seule erreur est d'avoir pensé que nous avions fautés sur la table de la cuisine à Stoke Moran… bon, nous nous étions juste embrassé sous le porche…il s'il a cru que je t'avais offert ma vertu c'est parce que tu l'as fameusement asticoté ensuite avec ton ironie lors de votre petit-déjeuner !

- Je n'en suis pas fier de celle là…

- « Dix minutes de moins et vous en auriez eu pour vos sous Watson ! Mais quinze minutes de plus, j'aurais apprécié… ». C'est plus ou moins cela que tu lui avais dit…

- Plus le reste… Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire ce genre de chose…. Watson en a déduit que toi et moi avions fait des choses incorrectes dans la cuisine…

- Mais pour le reste, il est dans le bon : nous avons fauté ensemble toute l'après midi du 21 février, pareil pour la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble à l'auberge et tout le reste ! Par deux fois il a insinué que j'étais enceinte ! Et il a raison ! La seule chose c'est que nous lui avons menti ou que nous avons joué sur les mots…. John _sait_ que nous ne restons pas chaste ! La seule chose qu'il ignore c'est pourquoi tout cela a commencé…

- Tu comptes lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là ?

- Non ! Un jour peut-être…c'est encore trop difficile !

- Écoute, je n'ai pas envie que Watson sache que j'ai des relations pas très correcte avec toi ! C'est du domaine du privé et je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur nos nuits assez… fougueuses ! Qu'il ait toujours un doute là-dessus ! Alors je dépose la couverture sur le divan.

- « Pas envie de t'étendre ? » fit-elle avec un sourire ravageur… Dommage !

- Hélène ! fis-je faussement choqué. Tu es pire que moi !

Après un petit-déjeuner vite expédié et un litre de café chacun, je réunis ma troupe dans notre chambre.

Hélène avait emmenée une bouteille de Saint-Estèphe – Château Clos d'Estournel – et trois verres. Pipes de tabac fort pour Watson et moi.

- Bien, il va falloir élaborer un plan de bataille pour cette nuit ! Hélène, je te le dis tout de suite, tu restes ici ! Non ! Ne rouspète pas ! C'est un ordre ! Trop dangereux ! Je ne saurai pas les mettre hors d'état de nuire si je dois te surveiller ! Watson ? Vous êtes ici avec nous ou vous avez débarqué sur la lune ?

- Non ! Je me gaussais tout bas en voyant que vous avez déposé à mon attention toute particulière votre oreiller et une couverture sur le canapé ! Comme si je ne savais pas que vous dormiez ensemble !

- Oh John ! fit Hélène. Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Vous m'avez promis cette nuit que vous alliez enfin me laisser respirer !

- Je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez, c'est votre vie ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pas besoin de faire une mise en scène pour moi ! Les couvertures sur le divan, c'est l'arbre qui cache la forêt ! C'est juste un leurre !

Illumination pour moi ! Mais oui ! Je venais de comprendre ce qui clochait dans cette affaire ! Il y avait un arbre qui cachait la forêt ! Un leurre ! Le point de départ ! Merci Watson ! Mon phare qui illumine tout ! La phrase que j'attendais ! Le fil conducteur !

- Bien sûr John ! surenchérit Hélène. Vous auriez pu dire que l'occasion a fait le larron ! (Merci aussi Hélène ! Bon résumé !). Votre ami rêvait de passer un mois en ma charmante compagnie, mais il savait que vous grinceriez des dents ! Alors il a trouvé une astuce géniale : faux client, faux cambriolages, en fait, toute l'enquête est fausse !

Oui Hélène ! pensais-je. Du faux pour masquer le vrai ! Du vrai pour masquer du faux ! Deux faux cambriolages pour en masquer un seul vrai ! Un vrai cambriolage pour masquer du faux ! Voilà le fil conducteur que je cherchais ! La future visite de l'expert chez lord Lister !

- Watson ! fis-je en me levant et en tendant mes bras vers lui. Vous êtes comme toujours la lumière ! L'étincelle ! Mon ami, si je ne me retenais pas, je vous embrasserais !

- Retenez-vous surtout ! Mais vous pouvez embrasser votre épouse…

- John ! Vous m'exaspérez !

- Stop ! Silence tout les deux ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! Non ! Plus un mot ! Je viens de trouver mon fil conducteur et le détail qui clochait ! Grâce à vous deux ! Votre prise de bec me fut utile pour une fois. Laissez-moi me concentrer en silence maintenant !

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil, en tailleur, joignis l'extrémité de mes doigts, fermai les yeux et je me mis à réfléchir.

Tout se mettait en place ! Un expert devait passer sur demande de lord Lister pour réévaluer sa collection de tableaux. Qui dit expert dit que les toiles présentes seraient passées au crible… Si certaines avaient été remplacées par des fausses, l'expert allait le voir !

Donc, il fallait les faire enlever avant la visite dudit expert ! Comment ? Cambriolage ! On en profite aussi pour cambrioler chez les deux voisins, ainsi le vrai but est noyé dans les autres. Et au passage, on rentabilise l'affaire !

Le vrai cambriolage : chez Lord Lister ! Mais vols de toiles « fausses » pour ne pas que la mascarade soit découverte !

Les faux cambriolages pour masquer le tout : chez Lord Fairwood et Cameron ! Mais véritable vol d'œuvres d'art _pour du vrai_ juste pour cacher le faux cambriolage !

Le vrai qui se mariait au faux ! Le faux qui se mariait au vrai ! Magnifique !

Le vrai coupable au départ ? Lord Lister n'était pas en cause puisque c'était lui qui avait demandé le passage de l'expert ! Il était le grand perdant du vol puisque ses toiles étaient sous-évaluées et certaines « acquises illégalement » n'étaient pas assurées ! Il y perdait ses culottes !

Il fallait quelqu'un de l'entourage pour avoir accès aux toiles et les faire copier. Un homme de confiance ou… un fils cadet qui jouait aux courses et qui perdait gros ! Bravo à Hélène d'avoir demandé à Meredith une enquête…

Rougemont était le complice de l'affaire et c'était _lui_ qui avait été engagé pour accomplir le cambriolage. Tout s'emboîtait merveilleusement bien !

Et comme il comptait partir en Amérique, il savait que là-bas il pourrait écouler les produits de son larcin sans aucun mal. Ou même garder certaines œuvres pour lui !

Je levai les yeux. Watson et Hélène étaient silencieux ! Je leur souris.

- Merci Watson ! Votre phrase avec « l'arbre qui cache la forêt » et le « leurre » ont éclairé mon esprit. J'ai vraiment envie de vous embrasser ! Hélène, ta réplique cinglante sur le fait que j'avais inventé un faux cambriolage et sur « l'occasion qui fait le larron » m'ont mise aussi sur la voie. Vous êtes des alliés de choix tous les deux ! Merci mes amis ! Hélène avait raison Watson quand elle disait que vous auriez votre rôle à jouer ! Que vous étiez mon conducteur de lumière ! Qui aurait pu croire que vos incessantes chamailleries, vos prises de becs et vos répliques acides m'aideraient dans cette affaire ?

- Vous voyez John, vous restez son préféré… Il avait envie de vous embrasser… Pas moi !

- En fait, j'ai bien envie de vous embrasser tous les deux… Watson, je n'ose pas parce que il va crier ! Et si je t'embrasse Hélène, il va me crier dessus aussi !

- Je voulais un baiser sur mon front tout simplement !

- Alors je prends le risque ! (Je me dirigeai vers elle et je l'embrassai sur le front). Merci ma chère et tendre épouse pour votre aide ! Merci à vous aussi cher ami !

- De rien. Mais pourrait-on savoir ce que vous avez découvert et comment ?

- Hélène ? Une idée ? (Je m'assis sur ma chaise et je pris une cigarette).

- C'est moi qui dois expliquer et exposer à John ce que j'ai déduit de tes phrases sibyllines ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Expose-nous tes déductions personnelles et je te corrigerai en cas de faute…

- D'accord ! Puis-je avoir un verre de cet excellent Saint-Estèphe ? Merci. (Elle bu une gorgée de vin religieusement puis déposa son verre sur la table). Ce qui t'a mit sur la voie, c'est notre petit échange entre John et moi au sujet des couvertures sur le canapé. John a parlé d'un leurre et de l'arbre qui cachait la forêt… (Elle se gratta la tête et réfléchit quelques secondes). Oui… moi j'ai enchérit avec mon faux cambriolage et mon larron qui profitait de l'occasion… (Elle resta silencieuse puis elle sourit : Euréka !). Oh oh ! Joli ! Je n'y avais pas pensé à celle là ! Diabolique mais astucieux !

- Bon sang Hélène ! fit Watson. Vous n'allez pas vous mettre à jouer comme lui ? (Froncement de sourcils interrogateurs d'Hélène à sa manière : un qui se lève et l'autre qui s'abaisse). Lui aussi il à l'art de faire durer l'attente !

- Désolé John ! Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait ce genre de chose tout le temps et avec vous. Je pensais que c'était uniquement avec les clients ! C'est chez lord Lister qu'il y a un arbre qui cache la forêt ! Le fil conducteur que nous cherchions, c'est la visite de l'expert qui devait venir pour examiner toutes les toiles et en faire une évaluation totale ! J'en avais parlé lors de notre souper au Cosmopolitain. Le rendez-vous était pris depuis un certain temps.

- Tout à fait.

- Le cambriolage a eu lieu quinze jours avant la visite de l'expert… Coïncidence troublante n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi les voler avant ? Ne valait-il pas mieux le faire après l'expertise totale ? Au moins, ils auraient eu la vraie cote de valeur des toiles ! Ils auraient été sûr de leur estimation exacte ! Rougemont devait être au courant de cette expertise, il a passé du temps avec nos clients ! C'est bien le diable si Lister ne le lui a pas dit ! Mais malgré tout il cambriole avant le passage de l'expert !

- Et alors ? demanda Watson. Ils doivent les vendre quand même sous leur valeur exacte puisqu'ils le font en cachette !

- Oui… poursuivi Hélène, mais c'est plus subtil que ça John. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que quelqu'un ne voulait pas que certaines toiles soient examinées de près par l'expert ! Ma fortune et celle de vous deux qu'il y avait des fausses toiles parmi les vraies ! (Elle était magnifique !). Si l'expert les examine, il le verra ! C'est un professionnel. « _Le collectionneur de renom qui possédait des fausses toiles à son insu _». Je vois d'ici les titres dans les journaux ! Disgrâce totale ! (Elle se caressa le menton en réfléchissant). Lui aurait-on vendu des fausses pour des vraies ?

- Plus diabolique ma chère ! lui dis-je.

- Oui, tu as raison ! Le seul inconvénient dans mon hypothèse, c'est que seul le marchand perdrait sa crédibilité… mais vu que chaque toile fut achetée chez des vendeurs différents… la coalition de tous les vendeurs serait trop grosse que pour organiser un vol ! Donc, ses toiles _étaient_ vraies lors de l'achat et sont devenues fausses ensuite… Des vulgaires copies alors ?

- Absolument ! Mais de bonnes copies puisque Lister ne s'est rendu compte de rien !

- Normal ! Cela fait tellement d'années qu'il les a sous les yeux qu'il ne les regarde plus comme au début avec les yeux d'un amoureux !

- Mais pourquoi avoir mit des copies à la place des originales ? demanda Watson.

- Dettes de jeu ? répondit Hélène en se resservant un verre de vin. Quelqu'un en veux ? Je parle du vin ! Donnez-moi vos verres ! Besoin urgent de sous ? (Hélène ! Toujours en train de faire plusieurs choses à la fois !). En tout cas, Lister n'est pas le coupable ni le commanditaire du vol puisque c'est lui qui avait demandé le passage de l'expert ! Si je voulais me cambrioler, j'attendrais que mes toiles soient réévaluées et ma police d'assurance en ordre ! Au moins, je toucherais plus ! Je les planquerais quelque part et je les vendrais ensuite sous le manteau…

Elle aurait fait une bonne arnaqueuse elle ! me dis je. Si elle avait choisi la mauvaise voie, elle se serait fait un nom dans le « milieu » des gangsters ! Moi aussi entre autre ! Quel duo de gangsters nous aurions pu faire ! Magnifique !

- Tu es sur la bonne voie. Continue ! Éblouis-moi ! Épate-moi avec tes réflexions !

- Il fallait être sur place pour pouvoir faire l'échange… Et surtout une absence du maître des lieux pour pouvoir faire entrer le peintre… Merde ! (Elle frappa dans ses mains). Pardon messieurs ! Meredith disait dans son télégramme que le fils cadet de lord Lister jouait aux courses et perdait ! Le voilà notre coupable !

- Watson, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour j'aurais dit d'une femme qu'elle était brillante !

- Faites attention de ne pas vous brûler les ailes, fit-il sarcastique. Elle pourrait vous faire de l'ombre… A force de vous éblouir l'un l'autre, vous risquez l'aveuglement…

- Joli mon petit John ! fit-elle hilare. Vous faites dans la figure de style maintenant ? Ou c'est votre côté « grand jaloux » qui reprend le dessus ?

Il haussa les épaules en souriant:

- Non, mais je fais finir par croire que vous aller essayer de viser la place de « madame Holmes »…Je veux vous mettre en garde ! C'est un taré mon colocataire !

- Rassurez-vous mon cher John, lui dit-elle avec malice, je ne voudrais pas vous priver du titre…

- Si Watson devenait « madame Holmes » je me suiciderais sur le champ ! Reprends le fil de tes idées Hélène et ne te laisse pas distraire !

Bon sang ! Il m'avait mit mal à l'aise le Watson ! Hélène dans le rôle de madame Holmes ? Ce serait tentant mais je la punirais en faisant une chose pareille ! Ou alors, elle claquerait la porte un beau matin ! Concentre-toi Sherlock que diable ! Où vas-tu avec tes pensées à la « n'importe quoi » ?

- Donc, le fils joue, il a besoin de sous. Papa lui en donne ? Je ne sais pas, mais je pencherais que non, je le vois avare ! Ou alors, il en a ras-le-bol de payer les dettes de jeux du fils ! Une semaine que papa Lister est absent, le cadet fait exécuter des copies des toiles – par le faussaire de Rougemont? Si oui, cela voudra dire qu'ils se connaissaient – et vends les originales ! Ni vu, ni connu ! (Ses ongles tapotèrent sur la table, elle réfléchissait). Oui, Rougemont est dans la combine depuis le début ! Il lui fallait un complice pour vendre les toiles ailleurs qu'en Angleterre…

- Je pense comme toi Hélène. Rougemont fréquente le fils de lord Lister… Il lui a peut-être même soufflé l'idée de faire des copies… Il a le réseau pour écouler les œuvres d'art en Amérique ou alors il les conserve pour son musée personnel… De toute façon, le fiston a eu les sous pour jouer et Rougemont le tien avec sa maladie des courses ! (Sous le coup de l'excitation je m'étais levé et j'arpentais la pièce). Le fiston aura toujours besoin de sous ! Il est prêt à laisser filer les toiles de maître à n'importe quel prix ! Même bien en deçà de leur valeur ! Il est malade du jeu et il faut des sous à tout prix ! Pour cent livres il te l'aurait vendue la toile de maître !

- Oui ! Mais voilà, lord Lister va faire appel à un expert pour évaluer ses toiles ! Le fils en a les genoux qui tremblent ! Il prévient Rougemont pour lui demander quoi faire ? Papa ne doit pas savoir que son fils chéri a remplacé ses magnifiques œuvres par des fausses ! Rougemont voit midi à sa porte et se dit qu'il y a moyen de faire trois joli coup en un !

J'étais aux anges! Hélène était vraiment brillante! Watson n'était pas capable de faire ce qu'elle faisait! Nous avions un véritable échange sur la façon d'opérer des bandits! Elle déduisait quasi comme moi! Avec moins d'ordre et de méthode... mais c'était correct! Je poursuivis:

- Le fils de Lister doit avoir ses entrées chez les autres ! Je te parie mes chaussettes que Rougemont connaissait la disposition des lieux avant de venir ! Mais il a voulu les provoquer ! C'est un homme imbu de lui même, il se croit supérieur aux autres ! Il n'a pas pu résister pour son dernier cambriolage à se montrer ! Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire car aucune preuve ! En plus, l'Amérique l'appelle…

- Il organise sa mise en scène, se fait inviter chez les trois et les cambriole ! Le vol des toiles de Lister est noyé dans les deux autres vols ! C'est l'arbre qui cache la forêt, le leurre et l'occasion qui fait le larron ! Ils raflent tout ce qui a de la valeur ou qui intéresse Rougemont pour sa collection personnelle et ils rentabilisent l'affaire par la même occasion !

- Affaire presque résolue ! fis-je. Il ne me reste plus qu'à les empêcher de partir cette nuit, récupérer les objets volés ou les cacher et prévenir la police ! Ce sera pour cette nuit ! Watson, je vous dis « à tout à l'heure ». Je partirai seul… Je vais écrire mes conclusions et je vous les confierai… (Je réfléchis). Non, trop dangereux si on nous attrape ! Je vais les déposer chez monsieur David: les cacher dans ses livres ! Je vais tout noter et ensuite, je filerai chez lui !

Watson redescendit dans sa chambre, je notai mes conclusions et Hélène nota aussi sous ma dictée, ainsi nous avions deux jeux de conclusion !

Némésis et Pharaon furent sellés et nous galopâmes ventre à terre jusque chez Monsieur David. Je lui expliquai en deux mots que j'avais besoin de sa bibliothèque. Il nous y emmena et nous laissa tranquille.

Je cachai chaque feuillet dans un livre différent, Hélène et moi retiendrons les noms des livres utilisés. Pour retrouver l'intégralité de mes conclusions, il faudrait retourner tout !

Les feuillets d'Hélène furent cachés dans une latte du plancher pour que, si jamais il fallait les trouver de suite, que Watson n'aie pas trop de mal.

Le retour se fit au trot puis au pas pour laisser souffler les chevaux.


	75. III : Chap 76: Faisons l'amour avant de

_Quand ta bouche se fait douce_

_Quand ton corps se fait dur_

_Quand le ciel de tes yeux_

_D'un seul coup n'est plus pur_

_Quand tes mains voudraient bien_

_Quand tes doigts n'osent pas_

_Quand ta pudeur dit non_

_D'une toute petite voix_

_Quand tu n'te sens plus chatte_

_Et que tu deviens chienne_

_Et qu'à l'appel du loup_

_Tu brises enfin tes chaînes_

_Quand ton premier soupir_

_Se finit dans un cri_

_Quand c'est moi qui dis non_

_Quand c'est toi qui dis oui_

_Quand mon corps sur ton corps_

_Lourd comme un cheval mort_

_Ne sait pas ne sait plus_

_S'il existe encore_

_Quand on a fait l'Amour_

_Comme d'autres font la guerre_

_Quand c'est moi le soldat_

_Qui meure et qui la perd_

_**Que je t'aime : Johnny Hallyday**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 76 : Faisons l'amour avant de nous dire adieu (le 5 avril)**

Hélène et moi avions fait l'impasse sur le repas de midi ! L'après-midi avait commencée mais il me restait du temps à tuer jusqu'au soir. Tout mon matériel était prêt, Watson l'avait préparé pendant notre chevauchée.

Un messager était venu nous apporter un petit mot tracé d'une écriture enfantine. Louis commençait à écrire : « _Bonjour Hélène ! Tout va bien ! A plus tard. Louis_ ».

Cela la fit sourire. Malgré les bonnes nouvelles de son petit protégé, Hélène était angoissée à l'idée de me laisser partir seul. Mais hors de question qu'elle prenne des risques, je ne le voulais pas.

Et quand Hélène était angoissée, on aurait dit un tigre dans sa cage !

- Hélène ! fis-je. Tu es pire que moi quand tu tournes en rond !

- J'ai de mauvais pressentiments Sherlock ! (Tiens, elle avait abandonné le « William »). Fais attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire…

- Viens près de moi ! J'ai du temps à perdre et vu que tu m'interdis de fumer…

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais je t'ai taquiné avec… et ça ne t'a pas empêché de fumer comme une cheminée de locomotive !

- Comment te faire taire ?

- Tu as le choix des armes… mais le jour où tu ne m'entendras plus, tu auras l'impression qu'il te manque quelque chose…

Elle n'avait pas tort en plus ! Bon sang, elle allait me manquer elle ! Mais je n'avais pas la place dans ma vie pour une épouse… Dommage…

- Je vais quand même te réduire au silence ! Viens près de moi… J'ai envie de toi…

- Tu sais parler aux dames toi…

Nous nous embrassâmes lentement, puis fougueusement et avant même d'avoir compris, nous nous retrouvâmes allongés sur le lit, les vêtements même pas ôtés…

Ce fut plus fougueux que romantique… On roula dans tous les sens… toujours avec les vêtements… nos bouches étaient soudées… quand elle me glissa dans l'oreille un :

« - Viens ! Je n'en peux plus ! » Je me dépêchai de sortir l'essentiel et je lui arrachai la petite culotte… elle apprécia en plus… la vague nous emporta en un rien de temps… vite fait, bien fait… mais je n'avais pas envie de lui laisser ce souvenir là si je ne revenais pas de mon expédition de la nuit…

Elle resta allongée à mes côtes et je la surpris en la caressant lentement.

- Ah ! lui dis-je en souriant. J'ai réussi à te surprendre pour une fois…

- Pas encore rassasié ?

- Envie de prendre mon temps… et là, nous avions plutôt l'air de deux enragés… je vais te caresser et t'embrasser partout, à mon aise, sans me presser et quand je serai prêt, toi, tu seras au supplice !

- Prouvez le moi monsieur le détective !

- J'adore mon métier moi…

Nous fûmes plus calmes pour le deuxième service. Je l'avais caressée et embrassée pendant plus de vingt minutes. Elle eu le plaisir de me faire monter lentement avec ses caresses et nous fîmes l'amour très lentement, sans nous presser.

Si je ne revenais pas, ce serait ma dernière fois. Si je revenais, ce serait une de nos dernières fois sans doute… La mélancolie m'envahissait et je détestais ça !

Mais pour l'instant, j'avais mieux à faire que de penser. Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi… J'étais en elle et rien ne comptait d'autre… ses mains me caressaient… sa bouche m'embrassait… nous ne faisions plus qu'un… elle et moi… moi et elle…deux personnes qui n'auraient jamais dû se retrouver dans le même lit…

Quand je sentis son corps se durcir sous le mien, je sus que le moment ultime allait arriver…je lui donnai du plaisir et elle me donna le mien… en même temps…

Elle resta un long moment blottie dans mes bras, la mélancolie l'avait attrapée elle aussi. Nous ne prononçâmes aucune parole, elles auraient été superflues…

Le moment du départ allait arriver, je me levai à contrecœur et me rhabillai.

- Tu devrais t'habiller, Watson risque de monter ici…

- Oui… Oh Sherlock, j'ai peur… Peur que tu ne reviennes pas…

- Si je ne reviens pas, Meredith est capable d'acheter dix chiens et de les emmener tous les matins faire pipi sur ma tombe !

Ma boutade ne la fit même pas sourire ! Quand elle ne rigolait pas ou ne souriait pas, alors c'est qu'elle était angoissée à mort.

Watson monta comme je l'avais deviné. Hélène avait remit sa robe, refait le lit et ouvert la fenêtre. J'avais fumé deux pipes pour éviter que Watson ne fronce son nez délicat.

Mais il n'était pas aveugle et il remarqua que Hélène était en train de tordre ses mains d'angoisse. Vu que je l'avais embrassée en privé avant l'arrivée de Watson, je me contentai de lui dire :

- A demain Hélène… Sois sage avec Watson et ne bois pas trop de vin !

- Sois prudent ! C'est tout ce que je te demande… ne prends pas de risques pour de stupides collectionneurs. Et reviens vivant surtout ! Dis nous « au revoir » mais pas « adieu ».

- Mon heure n'est pas encore venue… à demain ! Prépare le café pour mon retour ! J'en aurai sûrement besoin.

Toutes mes affaires étaient chez Watson, c'était lui qui avait préparé les cordes, le harnais et mon révolver !

Une fois dans sa chambre, il me dit :

- Holmes ! Elle est inquiète… Elle a peur pour vous et je ne suis même pas là pour vous contenir ! Ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés ! Faites moi le plaisir de revenir ! Et si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites le pour elle… elle tient beaucoup à vous…

- Watson ! Vous faites dans le larmoyant maintenant ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que vous qui teniez un peu à moi…

- Ne changez pas de sujet Holmes ! Soit vous êtes aveugle, soit vous ne voulez pas voir ce qui crève les yeux !

- Bon Watson, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! Vous me l'expliquerez à mon retour ! Bien, si jamais je ne revenais pas… Non ! Écoutez-moi ! Cela peut arriver ! J'ai laissé mes conclusions… Vous savez où elles se trouvent et Hélène connaît les titres des livres. Allez à la police et protégez Hélène ! A votre retour à Londres, conduisez la chez Amélia ou chez Meredith ! Vous devrez allez chez mon frère à Pall Mall, j'ai fait déposer deux enveloppes avant de partir, c'est le coursier de Meredith qui les lui a remise… Mon testament est fait et Mycroft s'occupera du reste. Les deux enveloppes : il y en a une pour vous et une autre pour Hélène, elles sont à remettre en main propre ! Hélène devra aller chercher la sienne. Compris ? Faites le mon ami ! Quoiqu'il arrive, ne vous mettez pas à ma recherche ! Priorité à Hélène et à l'enquête ! Nous sommes le cinq avril, il est vingt heures et si le six avril au crépuscule je ne suis pas revenu, prévenez la police ! Monsieur David a les coordonnées de la position du Sirius… Faites pour le mieux !

- Holmes ! Vous planifiez vraiment tout ! Même votre propre mort!

- Il vaut mieux tout prévoir avant ! Je vous serais gré aussi de ne jamais écrire cette histoire !

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention Holmes ! Je n'ai pris aucunes notes d'ailleurs !

- Bien ! Qu'il en soit ainsi ! A tout à l'heure mon ami ou dans un autre monde…meilleur j'espère…

Je lui serrai la main et il me serra dans ses bras !

- Watson ! lui dis-je ironiquement. Vous en êtes vraiment ? Qui l'eut cru ?

- Imbécile ! me dit-il en me frappant à l'épaule. Soyez prudent ! Je n'ai pas envie de payer le loyer seul ! Et puis, malgré vos défauts notoires, vous êtes mon ami… Au fait, je suis allé manger seul en salle ce midi et à dix-neuf heures mais je n'y ai pas vu monsieur « texan moustachu » et apparemment ils ne l'ont pas vu depuis le matin. Il est sortit fort tôt et n'est pas réapparu. Personne ne se tracasse vraiment parce qu'il a tendance à sauter les repas et à aimer la solitude…

- Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut Watson ! Moi, je pars en bicyclette jusqu'à la falaise. Bonne nuit mon ami !

- Vous croyez que l'on va dormir ?

Je passai par la fenêtre sans lui répondre, pris la bicyclette et pédalai avec vigueur dans la nuit (après avoir fait deux kilomètre en la poussant)

Qu'avait-il voulu dire sur le fait que Hélène tenait à moi et que j'étais aveugle ? Que Hélène avait des sentiments pour moi ? Si c'était le cas, elle l'avait bien caché. J'avais eu plus l'impression qu'une sorte de complicité nous unissait… mais de l'amour ? Bonne question ? Et moi ? L'aimais-je ? Mon cœur était-il vraiment guéri ? Non, la cicatrice était toujours béante.

Pourtant j'appréciai Hélène et je savais que j'aurais mal le jour où elle s'en irait. Très mal ! Mais je devais me concentrer sur l'enquête ! Pas sur autre chose ! Il serait temps d'y penser plus tard.


	76. III : Chap 77:Chronique naufrage annoncé

_Ils sont partis pour gagner_

_Mais ils ne sont jamais rentrés_

_Les rugissants du Pacifique_

_Les remous des torrents d'Afrique_

_Ont brisé le rêve magique_

_Ils sont tombés (…)_

_Ohé, ohé, capitaine abandonné_

_Ohé, ohé, mets des ailes à ton voilier_

_Sonnez, sonnez, les sirènes au vent salé_

_Sonnez, sonnez, la dernière traversée_

_**Capitaine abandonné : Emile & Images**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Note de l'auteur:** J'ai emprunté une partie de mon titre à l''excellent livre intitulé "chronique d'une mort annoncé" que j'avais lu il y à très longtemps... **  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 77 : Chronique d'un naufrage annoncé (nuit du 5 au 6 avril)**

Une fois en vue de la maison du comte (j'y avais été par un autre chemin, moins découvert), je cachai ma bicyclette et rampai vers la falaise.

Personne en vue ! Parfait ! Je couru jusqu'au lieu où les pitons étaient accrochés et je me tapi dans les rochers. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil. J'entendis du bruit en dessous de moi. Très bien, ils étaient là alors ! Je devais faire attention.

Coup de chance, la toile de camouflage était tendue !

J'accrochai mes cordes, fis en sorte qu'elles ne tombent pas devant l'entrée : la toile n'allait pas jusqu'au fond ! Je me dévêtis, à l'exception du caleçon, planquai mes affaires dans les rochers et je descendis vers l'eau.

Le plus dur fut d'y entrer ! L'eau était très froide et je fus saisi, malgré le fait que j'en avais passé sur mon corps avant de m'immerger tout à fait. Je laissai mes cordes en plan mais gardai le harnais et je me dirigeai vers l'entrée.

Le courant était fort et malgré la courte distance j'eu difficile d'y arriver. Je plongeai sous l'eau pour éviter de me faire voir par un éventuel guetteur. Une masse sombre ? La coque du bateau ! Je refis surface tout contre, plus facile de se cacher.

Personne ! La grotte était spacieuse, l'entrée était plus étroite que l'intérieur. Elle s'élargissait une fois le goulot de l'entrée franchi et il y avait possibilité de faire tourner le bateau à l'intérieur. Une bordure de plus ou moins deux mètres de large longeait la paroi et permettait de marcher à l'intérieur. Il y avait plusieurs boyaux qui aboutissaient sur le chemin.

On voyait qu'on l'avait aménagée au fur et à mesure des besoins. Du premier contrebandier au dernier ! Encore un point pour Hélène et sa légende du contrebandier !

Il y avait une petite barque accrochée au mur et qui était reliée à une chaîne et un treuil. Voilà comment ils avaient fait pour remonter un homme d'en bas et parfaitement sec ! Il s'était mit dans le frêle esquif, avait ramé jusque dehors, toujours retenu par la chaîne, était remonté rejoindre ses complices en haut et les hommes restés dans la caverne avaient treuillé la barque pour la faire renter.

Je nageai vers le bord. Les voix que j'avais entendues se trouvaient maintenant vers le fond de la grotte.

Les caisses étaient sur le rebord ! Toutes empilées les unes sur les autres ! Prête à être chargées ! Il y n'y en avait pas de trop, juste une vingtaine, de toutes les tailles. Sans doute le contenu de la chapelle et de l'autre cache. Je m'approchai doucement, après avoir pris soin de tordre mon caleçon pour éviter que l'eau ne fasse du bruit en s'écoulant du tissu. Le rebord était mouillé, au moins ils ne risquaient pas de voir mes traces.

Mince alors ! Cet homme était maniaque au point de noter le nom des propriétaires sur les caisses ! Certaines venaient de musée, d'autres de propriétaires privés, et… tenez, tenez ! Mes clients ! Lord Fairwood, Cameron et Lord Lister ! Oserais-je cacher leurs caisses sans que les bandits le remarquent ?

Mieux à faire ! Saboter leur bateau ! Le « Sirius » ne viendrait jamais ici et sans le bateau, ils ne sauraient pas charger les caisses pour les emporter !

Que le « Sirius » parte avec le matériel de faux monnayeur pour l'Amérique, moi je m'en fichais ! J'étais là pour les biens volés de mes clients !

Je montai dans le petit bateau de pêche et m'attelai à saboter les machines de telle sorte que la réparation soit impossible.

Tiens que vois-je ? Parfait ce genre d'instrument pour faire des petits trous ! Allez, faisons aussi des trous dans la coque du rafiot. Pleins de petits trous ! Et des gros trous aussi ! Dans une heure, il sera au fond ! Et je coupai les cordes des amarres, pas tout à fait, mais suffisamment pour qu'elles se rompent au moindre choc.

Une fois que ce fut terminé, je ressortis prudemment. Des voix au loin ! Je me tapis dans un coin sombre de la grotte et attendis. Elles ne venaient pas vers moi. J'entendis juste la fin de la conversation :

- Tu as sortis toutes les caisses ? demanda l'un des hommes en français.

- Oui ! Steven les a comptées ! Elles sont toutes là !

- Quand part-on ?

- Dès que la marée est plus haute ! Viens jouer aux cartes ! On a le temps encore deux heures ! Tout est prêt et en ordre !

J'avais failli commettre un impair en voulant en cacher certaines ! Si le bandit vérifiait avant de les embarquer… Ils partaient dans deux heures ? Il valait mieux que les amarres soient rompues tout à fait ! Et si je coupais les cordes entièrement ? Je le fis !

Je sabotai aussi la petite barque !

Terminé leur rêves d'évasion ! Je replongeai dans l'eau avec horreur et je rejoignis mon point de remontée. Pas évident de passer les cordes dans l'eau glacée. J'avais les mains qui tremblaient !

Tant pis, je devais empoigner les cordes et grimper comme quand je faisais le mur étant jeune !

Sans les cordes dans le harnais ce serait plus difficile et dans ce cas de figure ci, pas moyen de faire une pause dans la remontée en bloquant la corde ! Tout reposait dans la force des bras !

La remontée fut ardue ! Quand j'arrivai au dessus, j'avais les bras en compote ! J'étais trempé et frigorifié. Vite un drap pour m'essuyer !

C'était Watson qui avait été chargé de me préparer le sac avec les affaires et j'eu beau le retourner : rien pour m'essuyer ! Pas de caleçon de rechange non plus !

Merci mon bon docteur ! Rien de tel pour tomber malade ! Je n'avais plus qu'à me laisser sécher par le vent et ensuite me rhabiller ! Sans porter de caleçon puisque aucun de rechange ! Merci pour le confort de mes petites affaires personnelles !

Avant, ne pas trouver de drap ou de caleçon de rechange, cela ne m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid, je n'y étais pas habitué ! Mais depuis que j'avais Hélène qui prenait soin de moi et qui me chouchoutait, j'appréciais toutes ses petites attentions d'épouse dévouée…

Dieu que la vie me paraîtrait fade ensuite !

J'étais un peu plus sec mais totalement congelé ! Watson, soyez maudit ! Je remis mes vêtements, fourrai le caleçon humide dans le sac et j'aurais donné ma maigre fortune pour le gros pull chaud du voisin d'Hélène !

Que faire ? Aller espionner chez le comte ? Rentrer à l'auberge me blottir contre un corps tout chaud ? Non Sherlock ! Le boulot n'était pas terminé! La police devait être prévenue et je devrais probablement câbler à Londres pour prouver mon identité vu que ici je m'appelais Ramsay !

Si je demandais à Scotland Yard « la tête de fouine » Lestrade saurait que c'était bien moi ! J'étais le seul à l'appeler ainsi! Sinon, prévenir le marquis Armando, il avait sans doute du poids dans la région et il pourrait confirmer ma véritable identité !

En route pour la police alors ! Les bandits étaient immobilisés.

Je me dirigeai en catimini vers ma bicyclette lorsqu'un homme jailli des taillis avec une arme en main :

- Hauts les mains mon gars ! me dit-il en français. Que fais-tu à roder sur les terres du comte ? Tu n'es pas d'ici toi !

- Non, je suis un touriste… j'aime me promener la nuit, c'est tout. Je ne faisais rien de mal…

- J'm'en fou ! Tu m'suis à l'intérieur !

Le gars était prudent, il tenait ses distances avec moi ! Il me fis avancer jusqu'au manoir du comte, ouvrir la grille, avancer encore, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il me fit rentrer. Dans le hall, il y avait des valises. Prêt pour le départ !

Quatre hommes dans la grotte, quelques uns sur le Sirius, le copain devant… Ils étaient beaucoup trop pour un seul homme !

Je fus menotté et il me descendit dans les caves. Je les avais visitée avec Hélène, surtout sa cave à vin, mais je ne savais pas qu'un faux mur masquait un passage ! Nous descendîmes encore une volée de marche pour aboutir dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de torture… J'étais tombé chez des sadiques moi !

Un homme était en tas informe, attaché à des chaînes, tout sanguinolent… Le texan moustachu ? Mais que faisait-il ici ?

- Patron ! On a trouvé un rôdeur pas loin de la falaise ! Je l'ai amené !

- Monsieur Ramsay ? s'exclama Rougemont en français aussi. Vous ? Que faites-vous donc la nuit près de mes falaises ?

- Je me promène… insomnies !

- Avec la femme que vous avez… moi je saurais quoi faire pendant mes insomnies !

- C'est sa mauvaise semaine… alors je me ballade…

- De toute façon, je ne vous rendrai pas la liberté ! Vous en avez trop vu ! Je vous attacherai et vous patienterez jusqu'à ce que la police vous trouve… si elle vous trouve ! Une fois le mur refermé, plus d'échappatoire possible !

- Ma femme risque d'être inconsolable… et toute sa vie elle se demandera ce qui m'est arrivé…

- Votre femme m'a bien fait rire. Je serai magnanime, je laisserai le passage ouvert ! Passe lui les menottes! (l'homme s'exécuta et je me retrouvai menotté). Mais vous aurez monsieur Fouineur ici présent comme compagnon d'infortune… mais mort ! Sans doute un envoyé de Holmes !

Ça alors ! pensais-je. Il prend cet homme pour un de mes associés ! Donc il s'est douté que j'enverrais quelqu'un ? Par contre, ma véritable identité lui était inconnue ! Notre couverture était donc parfaite !

- Ce détective a essayé de jouer au plus malin avec moi ! Il a envoyé ce soi-disant américain ! Je parie qu'il est anglais ! Mais je l'ai vite repéré dans l'auberge ! Une des rares avec un gros bonhomme à être venu tout seul ! Le gros est trop con, mais lui, il fouillait un peu trop à mon goût ! Ou alors c'est Holmes lui-même qui a réussi à passer au travers des mailles de mon filet… il faudra que je voie avec mes espions !

J'entendis des pas dans les escaliers. Un troisième homme arrivait. Il parla en anglais :

- Patron, quand dois-je descendre avec le capitaine pour sortir la « Marie-Jeanne » ?

- Dès que j'ai réglé mes petits soucis d'ordre interne !

Le nouvel arrivant tourna la tête vers moi et s'exclama ahuri mais heureux :

- Sherlock Holmes ici ! Il est votre prisonnier en plus ! (Catastrophe ! Un ancien truand que j'avais fait arrêter il y a quelques années !). Pourrais-je lui casser la gueule en souv'nir d'une vieille affaire ?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il a son compte ? On l'a torturé pendant un certain temps. Il a nié mais maintenant j'ai la preuve que c'est bien Holmes ! Il est passé malgré la surveillance ! Il va y avoir des têtes qui vont rouler ! Je suis content de t'avoir engagé depuis peu toi ! J'aurais du t'engager plus tôt !

- J'viens de sortir d'prison ! Vous l'savez… Alors Holmes ? (Il s'approcha de moi). Tu fais moins l'malin hein ?

- Tu te fous de moi ! C'est Ramsay lui ! Juste un qui s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! Ce n'est pas Holmes ! Il est là, avec la figure en charpie !

- Hein ? Mais non ! C'est lui Holmes ! (Il m'empoigna et je me dis que je n'allais pas aimer les prochaines minutes). Je le connais bien !

Le Rougemont est passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il avait lui-même introduit le loup dans la bergerie en me montrant toute sa maison et en m'invitant ! Et il s'était trompé ! Son ego allait en prendre un coup !

- Nom de Dieu ! hurla-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ce type est marié et il a été engagé par monsieur David pour prendre et étudier des échantillons de terre ! C'est un géologue, engagé pour le prochain livre de David ! Il est marié ! Holmes est un célibataire misogyne ! Ramsay est arrivé le vingt mars ! Deux hommes l'ont surveillés à Londres ! On avait quelqu'un qui surveillait à l'auberge ! Isabelle en était chargée ! C'est un vrai couple marié ! Je les ai bien observé en plus ! Pas possible ! Tu te trompes !

- J'connais pas sa vie intime, même si à l'époque où il m'a arrêté, il était célibataire. Mais c'est bien Sherlock Holmes ! C'est qu'il s'est marié pendant que je purgeais ma peine !

Le comte m'attrapa violemment par le bras et me fit remonter les escaliers en me traînant derrière lui. Dans le hall, la porte d'entrée était restée ouverte.

Il hurla après sa femme « Isabelle » et je vis accourir la petite bonne femme toute mince et sans poitrine. Madame « je passe entre les barreaux »! Elle tremblait de tous ses membres ! L'habitude de se faire taper dessus sans doute. Encore un point pour les déductions d'Hélène.

- Tu m'avais dit de ne pas me méfier des Ramsay ! Que c'était un couple ! Qu'ils s'étaient embrassés sur le balcon pendant le bal ! Que tu les avais observé avec la longue-vue et que tu les avais vu faire l'amour !

- Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix, c'est vrai, je les ai vu dans le lit… les tentures n'étaient pas fermées…ils faisaient l'amour ! C'est un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus amoureux !

- Menteuse ! cria-t-il en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre. C'est Holmes ! Le détective de Londres !

La femme s'effondra en pleurs. Sadique le comte ! Elle nous avait espionné ? Je me souvenais, il y avait eu quelque fois au soir, ou en journée où nous n'avions pas fermé les tentures vu que nous étions au troisième étage… La plaine était plate ! Hormis un arbre au loin… sur une colline ! Oh bon sang !

- Non, je te le jure ! lui répondit-elle en se tenant le ventre, roulée en boule sur le sol. Ils ne bluffaient pas ! Ils ne faisaient pas semblant ! Ils sont en couple !

- Menteuse ! (Et il lui jeta un coup de pied dans le dos ! Elle hurla de douleur !). C'est Holmes ! Et il est misogyne ! Son ami l'a écrit dans ses récits ! Il ne peut pas être marié !

La femme était roulée en boule et le suppliait d'arrêter. Watson m'avait bien aidé en écrivant que je n'étais pas un fervent admirateur des femmes… Si j'en sortais vivant, je lui demanderais de poursuivre dans cette voie !

- C'est une pute alors qu'il a engagé ! continua Rougemont tout en la frappant. Il a engagé une comédienne ! Ils t'ont joués la comédie ! Holmes n'est pas marié !

- Non, fit-elle dans un sanglot. Son épouse n'est pas une pute ! Une pute on la baise et c'est tout ! Elle, c'est une grande dame ! Ils se connaissent bien ! Ils se respectent beaucoup ! Elle lui apportait du thé ou du café le jour où il a plu ! Il lui a massé les épaules… c'est un vrai couple… beaucoup de connivence aussi… il lui a fait l'amour ! C'est un vrai couple amoureux ! Se comportent comme tel ! Ils sont mariés ou du moins ensemble…

- Tu mens ! Tu es leur complice ? Avoue ! (Et il la maltraita encore plus fort).

- Non ! hurla-t-elle. Je ne suis pas leur complice… Tu sais bien que je suis avec toi ! Monsieur Ramsay lui a donné du plaisir ! C'est un homme bien lui ! Pas un sale type comme toi… j'aurais jamais du croiser ta route !

- Tu vas crever comme un chien !

- J'aime mieux ça que de rester avec toi !

Cette pauvre femme encaissa plus de coups qu'elle aurait pu en supporter ! Le comte était un homme très violent envers sa femme… Hélène nous l'avait dit aussi !

Aucun des hommes présents ne fit un geste pour arrêter cette débauche de violence ! Ils me maintenait fermement pour ne pas que je puisse bouger.

Le dernier coup fut porté à la tête, brutal, violent… et la pauvre femme resta sans bouger… j'étais tétanisé ! Il l'avait battue à mort sans raison… juste pour le plaisir d'avoir le dessus... elle nous avait espionné et lui avait fait un compte-rendu véridique !

Mais certaines de ses phrases me tournait dans la tête : un vrai couple ! De vrais amoureux ! Ils sont ensemble… Connivence… Respect…

- Patron ! fit un homme essoufflé en entrant dans la maison. Tout est foutu ! Un des gars de la grotte est remonté en catastrophe : le bateau a été saboté ! La coque percée prend l'eau de partout, et à cause des amarres rompues… le bateau a coulé… j'ai couru comme un fou… on ne saura jamais rejoindre le Sirius ! Il nous faut un autre bateau ou alors nous devons abandonner les biens qui restent !

- Holmes ! fit le comte d'une voix froide. Tu as tout foutu en l'air ! Fred (Tiens, le loup-garou trouillard était l'homme essoufflé) va me chercher les deux qui étaient chargés de surveiller Holmes et Fairwood à Londres ! Je t'avais invité de bonne foi Ramsay… Même si je t'avais fait passer un petit test au bal… on n'est jamais trop prudent ! Mais ma traîtresse de femme m'avait dit au bal que vous étiez un vrai couple ! Elle vous avait vu vous embrasser fougueusement sur le balcon… Je l'avais rejointe dans la chambre en haut et elle m'avait expliqué que vous étiez sans contestation possible un vrai couple !

- Le coup de feu lors de la promenade à cheval, c'était un test aussi ?

- Non, un véritable accident ! Et elle n'a pas crié ton faux prénom en plus ! Elle t'a soigné comme une épouse dévouée… La salope ! Elle a bien joué son rôle ! Mais je me vengerai !

L'homme partit dehors et revint quelque minutes plus tard avec deux autres hommes. J'en avais déjà vu un : celui qui discutait près des buissons. Celui qui nous avait espionné à Londres et qui n'aimait pas que l'on tue des enfants…

- Messieurs, fit Rougemont, je vous présente monsieur Sherlock Holmes ! Arrivé à l'auberge le vingt mars ! Partit de Londres le dix-neuf ! J'attends des explications messieurs !

Ils se regardèrent interloqués et essayèrent tant bien que mal de se justifier ! Peine perdue ! Leur patron avait envie de faire le grand ménage ce soir…

Il pointa son révolver sur le premier et fit feu, le deuxième essaya de détaller mais peine perdue ! Il se fit tuer aussi !

Violent avec tout le monde ! Innocents ou coupables de fautes professionnelles… Hélène avait encore une fois vu juste !

Les autres n'avaient pas bougé. Il se tourna vers mon truand londonien et lui dit :

- Puisque grâce à toi nous savons qui est Holmes, je vais te récompenser !

Le coup de feu claqua et il y aurait un truand mort de plus dans le hall ! Trois hommes refroidit au révolver et sa femme battue à mort ! Quatre cadavres !

Un homme descendit des étages et demanda en français mais avec un fort accent prussien :

- Que ze passe t'il izi ?

- Ah ! Von Stoffelen ! Vous tombez bien ! Vos bagages sont-ils prêts pour le grand départ ?

Bon sang! Le fameux faussaire dont Karl nous avait parlé!

- Ja ! Tout est brêt ! Mais bourquoi avoir tué zes hommes ?

- Merci bien ! fit-il dédaigneux. Montez les prendre ! J'ai juste liquidé les traîtres !

L'allemand se tourna pour remonter et le comte lui tira une balle dans le dos ! Il tomba face contre les escaliers et le comte se permit même de lui loger une balle dans la nuque.

- Moins à partager puisque nous devons laisser des biens sur place ! Il ne me servait plus à rien maintenant que les plaques sont gravées ! De plus, il pouvait éventer notre secret et il était devenu fort gourmand… Fred, les hommes de la grotte sont tous remontés ?

- Oui, bredouilla-t-il.

- Fais les venir ! Ils vont conduire Holmes dans l'autre cache ! Je veux le faire crever à petit feu ! Et là, personne ne le trouvera ! Ensuite, tu sortiras les cadavres dehors et tu iras faire un trou pour les mettre ! Dépêche-toi !

A ce moment là, trois hommes firent irruption dans le hall : les trois autres hommes de la grotte. Ils regardèrent le carnage avec stupéfaction. Eh oui messieurs, vous ne vouliez pas partager avec le patron, mais lui non plus !

- Vous tombez bien ! Le départ est reporté ! Il est hors de question que je laisse des œuvres de grandes valeurs ici ! Vous allez conduire Holmes dans notre autre planque et l'enfermer dans un cachot ! Qu'il y pourrisse ! Moi, j'irai m'occuper de sa femme…

Mon dieu non ! Pas ça ! Faites que Watson sache la défendre !

- Mais… et les autres ? Ils sont déjà au bateau, avec les plaques d'impression, la presse, les autres objets de valeur et le papier…

- Et alors ? C'est moi qui décide ! Va faire atteler le fiacre et charge le dedans ! Tu l'enfermes au cachot et vous revenez demain soir ! J'aurai un autre bateau, de la même taille et nous filerons pendant la nuit avec les caisses de la grotte ! Nous aurons juste vingt-quatre heures de retard…

Comment faire pour m'en sortir ? J'étais dedans jusqu'au cou ! Oh bon sang, la femme vivait encore !

Les hommes du comte ne me tenaient plus par le bras alors je m'approchai et m'accroupis près d'elle. Elle n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et elle cligna un peu des paupières.

- Monsieur Holmes ? me dit-elle dans un souffle rauque, du sang sortait de sa bouche.

- Oui madame… je ne puis rien faire pour vous malheureusement…J'ai les menottes...

- Si ! Répondez à ma question… étiez-vous un vrai couple ? Dites moi la vérité…

- Nous ne sommes pas marié, même si nous avons vécu comme un vrai couple… Je la respecte beaucoup…

- Je ne me suis pas trompée alors ? (Sa respiration était sifflante, il avait dû lui casser des côtes, elle agrippa ma main). Ce n'était pas du bluff quand vous…

- Non madame, ce n'était pas du bluff… je ne savais même pas que nous étions espionné, sinon j'aurais fermé les rideaux…

- Elle a beaucoup de chance d'être aimée par un homme tel que vous… beaucoup de chance… le mien ne m'aimait pas…

Sa tête retomba, son pouls ne battait plus. Pauvre femme…

- Cette chienne est crevée ? Tant mieux ! Je ne comptais pas l'emmener en Amérique de toutes façons… Allez viens toi !

Rougemont m'empoigna par les pieds et me fis sortir de sa maison. J'eu le temps de compter chaque marche de son escalier ! Quand j'arrivai en bas, j'avais l'impression que le métropolitain m'avait roulé dessus.

- Sale fouineur de détective ! me dit-il en me donnant des coups de pied dans les côtes. Tu m'as trompé ! Tu t'es introduit chez moi ! Invité par moi en plus ! Je vais me faire une joie de m'occuper de ta putain de femme !

- NON ! lui criais-je. Fait ça et tu es mort !

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu es menotté et on va t'enfermer dans notre autre planque ! Les portes sont solides et personne ne sait que c'est à nous !

- Fais-moi ce que tu veux, mais si tu touches à un cheveu de ma femme…

- Laisse-moi rire ! Écoute ! Le fiacre arrive ! Personne ne saura où tu as disparu !

- Pendant que tes hommes s'occupent de moi tu fileras en douce ? Vous êtes stupides ? leur demandais-je. Vous n'avez pas compris qu'il va filer en Amérique sans vous ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent hésitants. Si je pouvais distiller le doute dans leurs esprits ! Déjà qu'ils avaient envie de faire une mutinerie et de le descendre… Un peu plus tôt aurait été bien aussi…

- Je ne partirai pas sans les dernières pièces de la grotte !

- Nous avons confiance patron ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Empoigne le par une jambe, on va le traîner jusqu'au fiacre ! A demain soir patron !

Je me fis traîner sur plusieurs dizaines de mètre et embarquer de force dans le fiacre. Ils me bandèrent les yeux et me lièrent les pieds aussi.

Personne ne saurait où ils m'avaient emmené ! Deux hommes montèrent avec moi et le troisième était déjà sur le siège du cocher. Il fit claquer le fouet et les quatre chevaux démarrèrent au trot.

Avec les yeux bandés, pas moyen de voir la route. Je devrais la reconnaître à l'aide de ma mémoire. Heureusement que nous avions sillonné la région dans tous les sens ! La première partie du chemin je la connaissais puisque l'on sortait de la propriété du comte par le seul chemin qui existait. Il faisait deux kilomètres au moins. Juste le temps de fomenter une mutinerie.

- Vous pensez qu'il va vous attendre ? Il aurait pu me laisser pourrir chez lui ! Il lui suffisait de fermer le faux mur ! Je dirais qu'il a envie de partir sans vous ! Il a les plaques pour imprimer des faux billets dans le Sirius ! Il pourra acheter toutes les œuvres d'art qu'il veut !

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? T'es un malin hein ? Mais c'est le chef qu'on roule dans la farine ! C'est lui qui n'arrivera pas vivant en Amérique ! Mon frère est le capitaine du bateau et tant que je ne suis pas là, il ne partira pas !

- Des frères ? Comme Caïn et Abel ? Romulus et Remus ? L'histoire est remplie de frère traître à leur sang ! Ton frère mettra les voiles ! Avec ou sans toi !

- Tais-toi Holmes ! Tu n'y arriveras pas ainsi ! Je suis un dur à cuire moi ! J'ai buté la mère enceinte et le gosse qui s'était perdu sur la plage ! Si mon frère me faisait un coup pareil, je traverse l'océan et je le bute ! Alors ferme ta putain de gueule !

Il ne me restait plus qu'à me concentrer sur le parcours et essayer de deviner où ils m'emmenaient ! Jusqu'à présent, nous étions toujours sur le chemin qui menait à la maison du comte. Ensuite, iraient-ils à gauche ou à droite ? A droite ! Je connaissais le chemin aussi ! Le cocher faisait fouetter ses chevaux et nous allions à une allure de fou ! Il allait les faire mourir dans les traits s'il continuait ainsi !

Jusqu'à présent, j'avais réussi à suivre tout le parcours sans trop de difficultés. Le problème viendrait à un autre embranchement, le chemin qui partait à gauche longeait le chemin de droite…Et le cocher avait fait rouler sa voiture dans l'herbe entre les deux chemins pour m'empêcher sans doute de savoir lequel…

Tous les deux avait un tournant qui allait vers la gauche… Les chemins étaient parallèles pendant longtemps et ensuite séparés par des arbres ! Plus difficile de sentir le changement de direction... Mais c'était important de savoir si lequel on avait prit pour connaître la destination. Parce que ensuite, les chemins menaient à des endroits différents !

Tout à coup, le fiacre ralentit et je senti une violent secousse : la fameuse fêlure dans le sentier ! Nous avions pris à droite !

Je ne connaissais pas les chemins de toute la région, mais je retenais les changements de direction pour mon retour… si retour il y avait !


	77. III : Chap 78 : Au cachot

**Message pour Skarine** : Tout d'abord je te souhaite une joyeuse rentrée des classes ! Je ne me tracasserai donc pas si je ne lis pas ta review quotidienne, tu m'en feras une à la semaine !

Moi, j'ai terminé avec les rentrées, mais je n'aime toujours pas le mois de septembre… les journées qui raccourcissent, les vacances qui se terminent, les métros qui se gorgent de 36 fois plus de monde…beurk !

Pour le reste, ceci n'est pas une « deathfiction » donc je ne tue pas Sherlock Holmes !

Quant au sort des autres… (je sens que tu vas sortir la carabine à canon scié toi !). Mon testament est prêt... C'est un beau jour pour mourir!

* * *

_La lourde porte se refermait  
Laissant en ses murs une âme trompée  
Un esprit incompris  
Une femme démunie (…)_

_Trop de pleurs se sont jadis versés  
Entre les dalles de ce caveau  
Je retenais mes larmes  
Car elles contenaient tout ce qu'il me restait_

_**Le Cachot : Dark Sanctuary**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 78 : Au cachot ! (Nuit du 5 au 6 avril)**

Le trajet dura deux heures au moins et à une allure fort soutenue ! Les chevaux avaient trottés et galopés à vitesse fort élevée.

Quand le fiacre ralentit je me doutais que l'on arrivait.

Les deux hommes m'empoignèrent et me firent descendre du fiacre et me retirèrent mon bandeau. Nous étions dans le parc minable d'une petite maison minable elle aussi, ceinte de murs assez hauts. Aucun arbre !

La deuxième planque était une maison privée ! Jamais je n'aurais pu la visiter celle là ! Ou alors commettre une infraction de plus. Une grosse grille fermait la propriété et vu le paysage que j'arrivais à discerner, elle était perdue dans les bois ! Une maison à l'écart de tout, habitée par un vieillard ! Qui aurait pu suspecter ça ?

Le propriétaire sortit, encadré par deux chiens de chasse et vint au devant des trois hommes.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Et avec un homme en plus ! Vous ne deviez pas partir ?

- Il nous a saboté le bateau ! Le patron veut qu'on l'enferme au cachot et qu'on le laisse crever ! Mais avant, je lui caresserai bien les côtes !

Il me fit avancer. En passant à côté des chevaux je vis qu'ils étaient blanc d'écume ! Ils fumaient et deux avaient leurs jambes qui tremblaient ! Le cocher n'arrivait même pas à les faire bouger ! Coup de sang _**(*)**_ garantit pour ces deux là ! Ils leur avaient demandé un trop gros effort et s'ils manquaient d'entraînement…c'était fatal !

Sous la menace d'un révolver et d'une carabine je fus emmené à l'intérieur de la maison et les deux hommes me descendirent dans les caves.

Vu que j'étais remonté de la falaise vers les vingt-trois heures (j'avais regardé ma montre), que j'avais dû passer une grosse demi-heure chez le comte, plus les deux heures de trajet, il devait être pas loin des deux du matin !

Hélène et Watson devaient se faire un sang d'encre ! Et moi aussi je m'en faisais pour Hélène. Si le comte la capturait… je n'osais même pas y songer !

Il y avait une cellule avec une porte en métal à toute épreuve ! Ils l'ouvrirent (elle avait été montée à l'envers car elle s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur, de gauche à droite) et me poussèrent dedans.

Un des hommes prit la carabine et il me menaça pendant que son complice m'ôtait les liens aux pieds.

- Recule au fond ! Tiens ! Voilà les clés de tes menottes. Enlève les et relance le tout ensuite !

Méfiants les hommes ! Ils n'avaient pas envie que j'en prenne un en otage. J'obtempérais et me défis de mes menottes puis je lançai les menottes et les clés. L'homme les ramassa pendant que l'autre me tenait toujours en joue.

- Bonne pourriture mon vieux ! Le vieillard qui y habite part demain et il va t'oublier dedans ! Il a acheté sous un faux nom et avant que quelqu'un ne s'inquiète de ne plus le voir… tes os auront blanchis !

La lourde porte se referma et je me retrouvai seul avec zéro plan d'évasion ! Personne ne savait où je me trouvais ! A part si la bande se faisait attraper par la police et que l'un d'entre eux parlait… Mais Watson, selon mes ordres stricts, n'interviendrait pas avant demain au soir…et Watson ne désobéissait pas à mes ordres…

Le cachot n'était pas grand mais je pouvais me tenir debout. Il y avait un peu de paille dans un coin et des rats ! Rien à boire et rien à manger ! S'ils voulaient m'affamer…

Ma mort serait longue ! Pas moyen de se cacher derrière la porte puisqu'elle s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur.

A part donner un grand coup d'épaule dedans et essayer d'assommer un garde… mais il fallait qu'il soit seul ou pas plus de deux ! Et qu'il ne regarde pas par le judas ! Pas facile ! Surtout que tout le monde allait mettre les voiles… Non ! Les chevaux étaient claqués ! S'ils n'en avaient pas de rechange… Ils ne partiraient au maximum qu'avec deux chevaux puisque les deux autres devaient être mal en point ! Et les deux les moins touchés en avaient pour des heures à récupérer…

J'entendis des rires gras et des pas dans le couloir dallé. Trop de pas ! Trop dangereux de tester mon plan. Le judas s'ouvrit et on me donna l'ordre de me mettre au fond de la cellule. Ce que je fis.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les trois gardes qui m'avaient amenés…

* * *

**Oh que j'aime jouer avec vos nerfs! Non Skarine! Ne nous fait pas une crise cardiaque maintenant... attends encore un peu...**

**Elyon, reste calme! Ne te rue pas sur msn pour me sortir les vers hors du nez! Tu le sais bien, je ne parle qu'en présence de mes avocats!**

_*** ****Note de l'auteur** : Un cheval qui présente un **coup de sang** à la suite d'une séance de travail se montre inquiet, transpire abondamment et refuse de se déplacer. Les masses musculaires, en particulier les fessiers, sont très dures et douloureuses. _

_La température peut être élevée, de même que les fréquences cardiaque et respiratoire. Cet épisode est lié à la rupture de nombreuses fibres musculaires. _

_Le coup de sang apparaît surtout chez des chevaux à la suite d'un effort après une période de repos ou si l'entraînement n'est pas assez régulier et progressif. _

_De même, une suralimentation ou une inadéquation entre la ration distribuée et le travail est un facteur précipitant les myosites. En cas de coup de sang lors d'une suralimentation, le vétérinaire pratique une saignée pour faire diminuer la pression sanguine… pour un grand cheval, comptez dans les 8 litres de sang…_


	78. III : Chap 79 : Stupeurs et tremblements

_Note de l'auteur : Mes excuses à Amélie Nothomb pour l'emprunt du titre d'un de ses livres ! Mais il collait si bien à ce chapitre…_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 79 : Stupeurs et tremblements ! (Nuit du 5 au 6 avril)**

Il faisait sombre dans le couloir, seule la lumière d'une bougie l'éclairait.

- Tu as de la visite ! A peine arrivé qu'on te réclame déjà ! Regarde qui on a trouvé qui rôdait dans le jardin…

Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait une autre personne dans le coin ! Dieu du ciel ! Hélène ! Oh non ! Ils l'avaient menottée et bâillonnée avec un chiffon…et celui qui la tenait pointait le canon d'un révolver sur sa tempe. Un autre me tenait en joue avec une carabine dont le canon avait été scié. Dégâts assurés dans un large périmètre !

- Ta femme est venue te voir ! On ne sait pas encore comment elle a fait, mais elle l'a fait ! Faut qu'elle tienne à toi…

- Hélène ! murmurais-je en proie aux pires tourments.

- On manque un peu d'amusement de ces temps ci…Le patron la voulait pour lui et bien qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Le patron n'est plus le patron ! On s'amuse avec et puis on la flingue ! Pas de témoin…

Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements… elle était terrorisée… et moi, j'étais anéanti ! Qu'ils me tuent, je m'en fichais, mais pas elle ! Pourquoi m'avait-elle suivi ?

- On va lui enlever le bâillon pour que tu puisses profiter de ses hurlements ! (Il lui enleva le morceau de tissu qu'il lui avait lié). Une fois sa bouche libre, tout ce qu'elle me dit c'est :

- Pardon, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te suivre…

- Hélène… (ma voix se brisa)…

Le type referma la porte avant que j'aie eu le temps de me ruer dessus. J'eu beau cogner mes poings sur le métal, rien n'y fit. J'eu beau gueuler, rien n'y fit…

J'entendis Hélène hurler et le type qui la tenait dire « qu'il passait le premier ».

Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle me suivrait ! Mais par où était-elle sortie ? Comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser ! L'enquête était dangereuse, Watson avait raison…

J'étais anéanti ! Je me laissai glisser le long de la porte de métal. Elle était incassable… Les cris d'Hélène se répercutaient encore… Je me roulai en boule.

Puis une des nombreuses portes du couloir à ma gauche grinça lorsqu'on l'ouvrit puis elle claqua et ensuite ce fut le silence. Mais j'entendais toujours ses cris de terreur dans mes oreilles…

Après quelques minutes, dix au moins, la porte grinça et claqua de nouveau… les murs étaient épais car je n'entendais rien… de nouveau quelques minutes de silence angoissant…de nouveau la porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant et un cri rauque… je n'osai même pas penser à ce qu'ils lui feraient… ma pauvre petite Hélène… mon cœur se serra et je fus malade…

Les minutes s'égrainèrent avec une lenteur désespérante… trois hommes… même s'ils lui laissaient la vie sauve, elle serait détruite… Mais ces bandits ne laisseraient pas des témoins derrière eux… au pire ils l'enfermeraient avec moi et nous mourrions tous les deux de faim…

Un coup de feu se répercuta dans le couloir… Non ! Pas ça ! Puis ce fut le silence pendant de trop longues minutes ! Pas un bruit ! Non !

Une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant ! Des pas résonnèrent sur les dalles dans le couloir… le bruit d'un trousseau de clé…devant la porte de mon cachot! Il venait finir le travail avec moi ? Bon sang, tenter le tout pour le tout et tenter de sauver ce qu'il restait… en espérant qu'elle soit juste blessée…et si jamais ils l'avaient tuée… je la vengerais…et ce serait un carnage !

Le type avait du mal avec le trousseau de clé, il cherchait la bonne clé sans doute. Il n'avait pas ouvert le judas en plus ! Et le couloir était sombre ! Pas de bougie avec lui parce que je ne voyait aucune trace de lumière sous la porte !

Je reculai, me mis en position pour courir et lorsqu'il entrebâillerait la porte, je me ruerais dessus pour tenter l'assommer avec le bord de la porte. Une porte de métal qui s'ouvre à pleine vitesse sur vous, ça fait mal ! Viens mon gars…

* * *

**Oh que c'est méchant de ma part de finir un chapitre à cet endroit ! Quoi ? Vous m'accusez de l'avoir fait exprès ? Moi ? Jamais de la vie ! Qui a dit « menteuse » ? D'accord, j'avoue… Je le ferai encore ! à demain les filles!**


	79. III : Chap 80 : On liquide et on s'en va

**Message pour Skarine** : je t'écris d'une main tremblante après ta review me menaçant de mourir dans d'affreuse souffrances ! (Oui, j'en rajoute un peu ! et alors ?). Je me suis exilée à la campagne de peur que tu ne me retrouves... et que tu ne me fasse la peau suite à la coupure de l'aventure en plein suspense...

« Cette nuit, la Belette

A dormi enfouie sous la couette,

Tremblante et muette,

La main sous l'oreiller

Où elle avait planqué

De quoi ne pas se faire tuer

Un joli Smith & Wesson

Pour se protéger de Skarine et d'Elyon »

Tu peux pirater mon PC mais tu auras juste la fin de cette partie ci… les autres parties sont au brouillon, écrite de ma main et avec mes abréviations… celles que personne ne savait lire quand j'étais aux études supérieures…de ce fait, personne ne me demandais mes notes!

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elyon m'a torturé comme une pro ! Elle m'a attachée sur une chaise, a écrit deux cent fois au tableau, avec la craie qui crisse « je ne dois pas laisser mes lectrices avec un suspense insoutenable », elle a fait pareil avec une fourchette sur une assiette, plus le grattage des cordes d'un certain Stradivarius… Et l'apothéose avec l'intégrale des chansons de Lara Fabian qu'elle m'a passé en boucle et à fond ! (Je t'aimheu, je t'aimheu…comme le chante Lara Fabian). Je termine sourde et folle ! Mais elle n'a rien su! Je n'ai pas parlé!

Elyon, tu avais parié dans ta review sur Watson qui vient les sauver ? Tu veux mon numéro de compte pour me verser l'argent ? Mais bon, tu as bien deviné ensuite… tu me l'as envoyé ! Pas besoin de me torturer si c'était pour le deviner seule !

* * *

_« Ma droite recule, ma gauche est menacée, mon centre est enfoncé._

_La situation est excellente : j'attaque ! »_

_**Général Ferdinand Foch**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Des marques sur ta peau  
Sous la gorge un couteau  
Quatre salopards...  
Une nuit de cauch'mar  
Tu n'as plus rien à perdre  
Il te reste la haine  
Tu peux compter sur moi  
Toi Hélène Hélène_

_**Hélène et le sang : Bérurier Noir**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 80 : On liquide et on s'en va ! (Nuit du 5 au 6 avril)**

Il arriva enfin à trouver la bonne clé, l'inséra, la fit tourner et il entrouvrit la porte. Je pris mon élan et fonçai dans la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

Le gars fut projeté en arrière sous la violence du choc – la porte avait dû toucher son épaule et son bras droit, vu comment il s'était mit pour l'ouvrir – mais il resta debout, alors je le fis tomber sur le sol à plat ventre en lui fauchant les jambes.

Je sautai à califourchon dessus et lui maintins les bras le long du corps à l'aide de mes jambes. Mes mains lui enserrèrent le cou. Je me penchai à son oreille et lui murmurai :

- Qu'as-tu fais de ma femme ? Tu as osé la tuer ? Où est-elle ? Dis-moi quelle est la bonne porte et la bonne clé… sinon je t'étrangle !

L'homme ne répondit pas alors je desserrai un peu mes mains de son cou.

- Réponds ! Où est ma femme ? Elle est vivante ? Dans quelle pièce ? Dépêche-toi, je n'ai aucune patience ! (Je sentis un objet dur en métal dans sa poche, tout contre ma jambe et je subtilisai adroitement son révolver). Merci pour ton arme ! J'aurai besoin de ça pour descendre tes petits copains… Où est-elle…

Il me dit un « non » étranglé alors je serrai mes mains plus fort.

- Tu mens ! Je sens son odeur sur toi ! Espèce de…

C'est vrai que ce bandit sentait le parfum d'Hélène… Un peu trop même à mon goût ! Ma rage augmenta. Il y avait aussi une odeur de sang qui flottait dans l'air !

- Réponds ! Un étranglement, c'est lent et douloureux et je sais comment y faire… mon ami est médecin ! Réponds ou je t'enfonce la pomme d'Adam dans la gorge ! Et c'est atroce !

Je relâchai un peu ma prise mais cet homme était incapable de parler ! Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son souffle !

Tant pis ! Je positionnai mes doigts sur sa pomme d'Adam et je sentis avec effroi qu'il n'en n'avait pas ! Et la seule femme dans le coin était… Hélène ?

- Hélène ? demandais-je angoissé. C'est toi mon petit chien sauvage ?

- Chat ! me répondit-elle avec une voix rauque. Pas chien !

Bon sang ! Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Elle avait bien corrigé ma phrase : chat sauvage et pas chien ! Ma main passa fébrilement en dessous de son corps et quand je sentis sa poitrine, j'étais sûr que c'était bien elle ! Elle était vivante et avait les clés en main ! Comment diable ?

Je me mis sur les genoux en vitesse et la soulevai dans mes bras. Elle avait toujours sa casquette sur la tête, je la lui ôtai et j'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux. Aucun doute ! C'était bien elle ! Vivante !

- Oh mon amour, lui dis-je soulagé. J'ai eu si peur… Oh bon sang ! J'ai failli te tuer de mes propres mains moi ! Désolé ma chérie de t'avoir fait mal… je croyais que c'était un de ces types… mais comment se fait-il ?

Je pris son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassai. Elle était encore sonnée la pauvre…

- Hélène ? T'ont-ils…

- Non, il ne m'a rien fait… viens, il faut filler d'ici…partir d'ici…fuir avant que…

- Oui ! Tu es capable de marcher ?

- Me serre pas trop fort (Sa voix revenait à la normale et elle toussait moins) mon épaule me fait mal… la porte en plein dedans…

- Oh…désolé… je ne savais pas que c'était toi…je pensais à un des bandits…

- Brute ! Andrew avait raison ! Si tu t'attaquais à moi…j'étais perdue ! Viens ! Prends ma veste, ton sac, ainsi que les deux besaces que j'ai posé contre le mur… Voilà une bougie (elle fit craquer une allumette et alluma la bougie qu'elle avait sortie de sa poche).

C'est alors que je vis l'ampleur des dégâts ! Sa chemise était rouge de sang ! Le haut de son pantalon aussi !

- Hélène ! Tu es blessée ! Oh mon dieu ! (Vu la quantité, c'était l'hémorragie !). Tu as été touchée par une balle ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Je n'avais rien pour stopper une hémorragie ! Ni les compétences d'un médecin, ni le matériel surtout ! La retrouver saine et sauve pour la reperdre ensuite…

- Hein ? Oui je suis blessée… un coup de couteau… mais ce n'est pas grave ! Viens on part ! Aide-moi à me relever avant qu'un des hommes n'arrive en renfort… je t'en supplie ! Partons vite !

- Hélène ! Tu ne peux pas… (Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour ne pas hurler). Oh qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il te faut des soins !

- Pourquoi ? C'est juste une grosse égratignure… tu y regarderas tout à l'heure… dépêche-toi de prendre les besaces et ton sac !

- Hélène ! Ta chemise est rouge de sang !

- Ah oui… elle est fichue ! Pas grave… « _Pourtant qui aurait cru que le vieil homme avait tant de sang en lui_ ».

- Bon sang Hélène ! C'est bien le moment de citer Shakespeare !

- Si tu réfléchissais à ma phrase, tu comprendrais !

Le vieil homme ? Le sang d'un homme ?

- Ce n'est pas le tien ? Tu en es sûre ? C'est à qui tout ce sang alors ?

- C'est le sang du fils de pute ! Celui qui voulait passer le premier ! Je lui ai sectionné une artère dans la jambe… (Elle rigola !) Il est mort à mes pieds ! Je l'ai bien regardé dans les yeux tu sais ! Pas poignardé dans le dos ! Dans la jambe ! Et ailleurs aussi…

- Tu l'as… tué ?

- Oui… Bon, puisque tu as décidé de me laisser par terre, je vais me relever tout seule… Prends les deux besaces, ton sac, ma veste et on fiche le camp !

- Pourquoi tu veux les prendre ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment de discutailler ! Prends-les ! Tu seras content d'y trouver des compresses pour soigner ma coupure… Sherlock ! Dépêche-toi… s'ils nous tombent dessus…Ils ont deux chiens en plus…

- Oui ! Mais tu tiens à peine debout ! Tu es dans un état second…

- Je ne sais plus trop qui je suis… mais je suis vivante et pas lui ! Fuyons Sherlock !

Je ramassai nos affaires, la pris par la main et nous remontâmes les escaliers en silence. Le révolver était dans ma main et je fis bien attention de vérifier que personne n'était tapi dans les coins.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée. Les clés étaient dessus ! J'ouvris la porte et nous nous ruâmes dehors. Il faisait encore nuit, il était trois heure du matin. Le portail était devant nous et au-delà : la liberté !

- Les chevaux ? lui chuchotais-je. Peuvent-ils nous poursuivre avec ?

- Non, ils sont tous les quatre en train de faire un coup de sang ! Ils sont foutus car ils n'auront pas les soins ! Les pauvres… Mais les deux chiens ont du flair… C'est eux qui m'ont trouvé…

La porte derrière nous s'ouvrit et le locataire de la maison surgit avec une carabine. Il l'épaula et fit feu.

Il visait comme un pied ! Heureusement pour nous ! Nous partîmes en courant pour essayer de trouver refuge dans les sous-bois. Trop dangereux de courir sur les sentiers à découvert ! D'autant que son coup de feu allait rameuter la garde ! Direction les sous-bois pour se cacher au lieu du chemin de retour…

Deux coups de feu retentirent encore dans la nuit… Mais nous étions déjà de l'autre côté. J'avais lâché la main d'Hélène pour avoir plus facile à courir. Il nous fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et nous ! Surtout avec les chiens !

Des aboiements retentirent derrière nous. Nous accélérâmes la cadence. Je ne savais pas combien de temps Hélène pourrait garder le rythme… Pas aussi longtemps que moi sans doute. Elle courait vite, mais une femme irait toujours moins vite qu'un homme…

Les chiens nous coursaient ! Facile pour eux, ils n'avaient qu'à suivre notre odeur ! Les taillis ne jouaient pas en notre faveur, ils nous ralentissaient.

Un des chien hurla derrière nous. Hurlement de douleur ! Hurlement de terreur !

On lui aurait tiré dessus à la carabine qu'il n'aurait pas crié autrement ! Pourtant, aucun coup de feu n'avait retentit… le deuxième couina et je l'entendis détaller dans l'autre sens en hurlant lui aussi. Bizarre…

Je ralentis un peu l'allure. Le vieil homme ne saurait pas nous poursuivre, mais les deux autres gardiens oui ! Et le chien reviendrait peut-être… je ne savais pas ce qui lui avait fait peur ainsi… ou alors, je ne m'en doutais que trop bien… un chien-loup qui rôdait ?

Hélène n'en pouvait plus derrière moi. Elle avançait par automatisme et je savais que si elle s'arrêtait, elle ne continuerait plus.

Une rivière devant nous !

- Viens ! Nous allons la traverser ! Marche sur les pierres !

Le niveau de l'eau n'était pas profond mais mon pied ripa sur une pierre et l'eau était bien froide ! Hélène portait ses bottes et elle marcha dans l'eau ! La rivière n'étant pas large, nous fûmes vite de l'autre côté. Nous marchâmes encore un peu pour récupérer notre souffle.

- Il faut mettre de la distance entre eux et nous ! Le vieillard est incapable de nous courser, mais les deux autres gardiens oui !

- Les deux gardiens qui avaient ouvert ta porte sont morts…

Je m'arrêtai net.

- Comment ça « mort » ?

- Je les ai poignardé après avoir tué le premier… Ils ne me voulaient pas que du bien…

- Les trois hommes qui avaient ouvert la porte de mon cachot sont morts ?

- Oui ! C'est fou ce que les hommes se montrent généralement plus coopératif après qu'on les ait tués ! Là, plus une menace ! Plus d'envies malsaines ! Liquidés !

Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir ou m'effrayer de sa réponse…

- Mais alors, plus besoin de courir ! Ils n'étaient qu'eux trois !

- Tu en es sûr ? Il n'y en avait pas d'autre dans la maison ?

- Oui, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous dépêcher pour eux… Tu as liquidé trois hommes ? Oh Dieu de ciel Hélène !

- Le Dieu du ciel est absent Sherlock ! me répondit-elle ironiquement. Tu veux que je prenne un message pour lui ? C'est peut-être son collègue, le diable, qui m'a soufflé ma conduite à suivre pour m'en sortir : « _liquide-les tous les trois et va t'en !_ ». Je les ai liquidé et je m'en suis allée te délivrer… mais je pensais qu'il y en avait d'autre…

Je restai silencieux. Elle avait refroidi trois hommes ! Au poignard en plus ! Sacré bout de femme elle ! J'étais partagé entre l'appréhension et la fierté.

Mais une fois que tout ça lui reviendrait avec la force d'un boomerang, elle allait s'écrouler devant la violence de son geste. Elle n'aurait pas la capacité de se blinder et de rester de marbre devant leur mort…

- Par où va-t-on ? me demanda telle. Nous nous sommes éloignés du chemin du retour.

- Tu as retenu le chemin de l'aller en vue du retour ?

- Oui et je l'ai balisé. J'ai laissé un mot à John pour lui dire où j'allais et que s'il voulait me retrouver il n'avait qu'à suivre ma piste.

J'en restai bouche bée : elle avait balisé sa piste ?

- Tu es sérieuse ? (Elle hocha la tête ne signe d'acquiescement). Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de m'étonner alors ! Tu me suis à pied, tu balises ta piste pour qu'on puisse te retrouver et tu te rues à mon secours ! Tu es formidable toi !

- Oui… mais j'ai failli à ma mission.

Je lui pris la main et je sentis ses doigts me serrer plus fort. Elle trébucha et tomba sur les genoux. Heureusement que c'était de la terre. Elle était épuisée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Mes excuses à Frédéric Dard (auteur du « commissaire San-Antonio ») pour l'emprunt à lui aussi du titre d'un de ses livres… Mais il collait si bien !

Bon, je pense que je me suis faite pardonner avec ce chapitre… Vous avez eu des sueurs froides ? Les mains moites ? Oui ? C'était le but recherché ! Suspense… toujours le suspense ! Jouer avec les nerfs des lecteurs… Allez ! Respirez ! Et réanimez les cardiaques !

Skarine, si tu pouvais retirer le contrat avec un tueur à gage que tu as passé sur ma petite personne... merci!


	80. III : Chap 81 : La bergerie

**Message pour Skarine** : Et oui ! Tu avais bien déduit dans ta review ! Le Maître serait fier de toi ! Je n'aurais pas du écrire qu'il cherchait les clés… enfer et damnation ! Caramba ! Encore raté ! En effet, quand Holmes est perturbé, il ne réfléchit plus très bien… il n'y a rien de bon dans tout cela ! Cela perturbe sa froide logique ! Il l'a toujours dit en plus ! Et quand il a eu très peur, il dit à Hélène des mots qu'il ne dirait jamais en temps normal! Le cachotier!

Tu as reviewé deux minutes après Elyon… Toutes des deux en embuscade ?

Garde le tueur à gages sous ma main, je sens que les menaces vont reprendre… dans quelques chapitres… Non ! Ne me frappez pas ! Je suis un écrivain martyrisé ! Mais que font les « droits de l'écrivain de fanfic » ? En grève ?

* * *

_« Vous gagnez en force, courage et confiance à chaque fois que vous prenez le temps de regarder la peur dans les yeux. Faites ce que vous pensez ne pas pouvoir faire. »_

_**Eleanor Roosevelt**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**« **__Le courage croît en osant et la peur en hésitant ». _

**__****Proverbe italien (j'aime les italiens… enfin, rien qu'un ! Lol !)**

**__****

* * *

**

**Chapitre 81 : La bergerie (Nuit du 5 au 6 avril)**

- Viens, je n'entends rien derrière nous, les chiens ne reviendront sans doute pas… je vais regarder à ton égratignure… Tu veux bien retirer ta veste et ton chemisier ?

La blessure n'était pas trop grave, la lame d'un couteau avait entaillé son côté droit. L'entaille n'était pas trop profonde mais elle saignait quand même.

Le sang sur le pantalon était le sien. La chemise avait collée sur la blessure à cause du sang séché. Nous dûmes revenir sur nos pas pour prendre de l'eau au ruisseau et détacher le tissu sans arracher le tout !

- Dans la plus grosse besace, tu y trouveras du matériel pour soigner les blessures…

- Tu étais partie équipée toi !

- Non, j'avais juste avec moi la petite besace. La grande, je l'ai piquée chez eux et j'ai fourré dedans tout ce que j'ai trouvé d'intéressant.

J'ouvris le sac et je fus stupéfait d'y trouver – pêle-mêle – des bougies, des allumettes, une grande corde, un couteau de chasse, un révolver, un quignon de pain, des compresses, du taffetas, deux fines couvertures propres, un grand drap de lit blanc, du produit désinfectant et un morceau entier de saucisson !

- Stupéfiante ! Voilà ce que tu es ! Comment as-tu fait ?

- ça traînait sur la table, à côté de la besace. J'ai raflé le tout.

J'appliquai le produit désinfectant sur un petit linge propre (de sa besace personnelle) et lui nettoyai la blessure. Ensuite, je lui mis une compresse et je la fis tenir avec un bandage assez serré. Elle était à bout de force et elle se laissa tomber sur une grosse pierre.

Je lui tendis le morceau de pain avec du saucisson et elle les mangea de bon cœur. Notre dernier repas datait de la veille au matin ! Nous avions fait l'impasse sur le repas de midi et sur celui du soir… Mais nous avions dépensé de l'énergie… J'avais l'habitude de jeûner et de martyriser mon corps, mais pas Hélène.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini de manger je lui dis :

- Courage ma chérie. Il nous faut repartir ! Tu vas y arriver ?

- Je ne te garantit rien… je suis au bord de la crise de nerf je pense… Oui, je suis au bord… mais je ne peux pas me payer le luxe de faire ma crise de nerf maintenant et ici. Je vais attendre d'être rentrée à l'auberge pour la faire… sous contrôle de mon médecin…

- Jamais je n'aurais dût t'emmener avec moi ! Ou alors, j'aurais dû te laisser sous la garde de Watson… quand je pense que j'ai failli te tuer…

- Les excuses seront pour plus tard… tu me feras un gros câlin…

- Viens ! Je prends de l'avance… (Je la serrai dans mes bras et je la senti s'agripper. Elle était au bout du rouleau !).

- J'ai eu si peur… quand il m'a emmené dans la pièce…

- Chut mon amour… tout est fini… tu es vivante ! Et moi aussi grâce à toi…

Je lui caressai les cheveux et l'embrassai.

- Oui, mais je t'ai désobéi…

- Tu es une petite fille désobéissante ! Je l'ai toujours su ! Oh non ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! La pluie en invitée !

Et elle tombait fort en plus ! Pas un abri dans le coin ! La forêt touchait à sa fin et nous allions arriver dans les prairies et les champs. Nous étions trempés et Hélène grelottait. Il nous fallait au plus vite trouver un abri pour se mettre au sec et se réchauffer. Nous traversâmes la prairie.

- Regarde Hélène ! Devant ce gros amas rocheux, il y a un abri pour les vaches ! Nous serons à l'abri de la pluie !

Il fallait encore courir ! Tout à coup, Hélène se plia en deux, une main sur le flanc et elle retomba sur les genoux.

- Pointe de côté… je n'en peux plus Sherlock… j'ai l'impression que toutes mes forces m'abandonnent d'un seul coup…

- Ce n'est plus très loin… je vais te porter jusque là. Nous essayerons de nous réchauffer et tu me raconteras comment tu es arrivée là.

Je pris Hélène dans mes bras et je me dirigeai vers la masse sombre. Le soleil est loin de se lever, il devait être pas loin de quatre heures du matin sans doute. C'était un gros monticule rocheux qui se trouvait au milieu du champ.

Mince ! L'abri n'était plus en trop bon état ! Il y avait un des montants de soutènement en bois qui était défoncé ! Un taureau de mauvais poil ? La pâture était vide d'animaux pourtant… Le paysan n'avait pas encore du faire les réparations.

Tiens, une anfractuosité dans la masse rocheuse ? Je déposai Hélène, lui demandai de m'attendre et je pris une bougie que j'allumai à l'intérieur de la cavité. Voir sans être vu !

Le couloir ne permettait pas à une vache de passer mais à un homme oui. Je poursuivis mon chemin et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber sur une petite grotte aménagée par les gardiens de troupeau ! Il y a des vestiges de feu, du bois sec remisé sur le côté, de la paille entreposée sur une corniche, une grande peau de vache tannée et des peaux de moutons !

Les bergers ou les vachers devaient venir ici souvent car tout était bien entretenu ! Le fait que l'abri se soit effondré et que l'on soit au début d'avril expliquait l'absence du troupeau. Il faisait encore trop mauvais pour que le troupeau passe la nuit dehors !

Donc, on pouvait y faire du feu ? Il y avait un rond fait avec de grosses pierres pour délimiter l'endroit. Un trou dans le plafond m'indiqua par où la fumée sortirait.

C'était peut-être dangereux d'en faire mais Hélène était morte de froid et il fallait faire sécher les vêtements. Et qui nous chercherait ? Personne ne savait que l'on s'était évadé ! D'ici à ce que le vieil homme fasse le chemin à pied… Je fis un tas avec les fagots les plus légers et les plus secs, mis un peu de paille et j'y mis le feu.

Je retournai chercher Hélène et l'emmenai devant le feu. Je rajoutai du bois et lui dis de se déshabiller entièrement.

La corde présente dans la besace me servirait pour étendre le linge. Après avoir mis de la paille par terre, j'y étalai la peau de vache et celles de mouton. Nous avions deux couvertures propres !

Hélène avait ôté tous ses vêtements et elle avait même pensé à emmener un drap pour s'essuyer dans sa besace personnelle ! Même le pull chaud était du voyage et elle l'enfila pour ne pas avoir trop froid.

Son épaule lui faisait mal mais elle savait la bouger quand même, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était ni déboîtée, ni démise, ni luxée !

- Couche-toi sur les peaux et devant le feu tu auras plus chaud ! Met le drap et les couvertures sur toi. Repose-toi je m'occupe de tout !

J'étendis ses affaires au dessus du feu après les avoir tordu pour en faire sortir toute l'eau, fis de même avec mon caleçon trempé et j'essayai de rincer le sang de la chemise d'Hélène. Ce n'était pas encore ça mais au moins, elle n'aurait plus le sang de cet individu sur elle. Poignardé ? me dis-je. Mais avec quoi ? Le couteau du type ?

Les questions seraient pour plus tard ! Je posai mes chaussures à l'envers et non loin du feu pour les faire sécher. Les bottes d'Hélène n'avaient pas trop prit l'eau, mais mes bottines oui !

J'enlevai mes vêtements, les étendis et j'allai me coucher nu à ses côtés. Hélène s'était mise sur son côté gauche pour dormir, le seul côté qui n'était pas blessé. Je la pris dans mes bras tout en faisant attention à son épaule, à son bras et à sa blessure au couteau. Il fallait être délicat.

- Tu te promenais dans la campagne sans sous-vêtements ? me demanda Hélène.

- Oui ! Mon brave médecin n'a pas jugé utile de me fournir un drap pour m'essuyer, ni de caleçon de rechange… il n'y a qu'une femme pour penser à ça…

- Dis donc, ils n'y ont pas été de main morte avec toi ! Tu as le torse et le dos remplit de coups et de bleus ! Tu dois avoir fort mal…

- Pas grave ! J'ai connu pire ! Ce ne sont que des caresses leurs coups !

- Des caresses ? Le jour où je te caresse les côtes ainsi tu risques de ne pas apprécier !

- J'ai survécu à pire ! Je suis toujours là ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes quelques contusions…

- Sherlock ! Tu es mauvaise foi parfois ! Même souvent ! Tu as le corps tout bleu !

- Hélène ! Tu es têtue parfois ! Même souvent ! Je te dis que ce n'est rien ! Je suis aguerri de ce côté-là.

Un silence se fit mais je voulais bien parier ma maigre fortune que ses méninges tournaient à plein régime !

- Heu… Papa Holmes avait la main lourde ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Bravo ! Tu as tout compris ! La main et les pieds lourds aussi ! Et le stick de chasse plombé, c'est le sien ! Je lui en ai fait goûter moi aussi et je lui ai pris quand je suis partit de la maison ! Mais ce jour là, j'ai réglé mes dettes, avec les intérêts de retard ! C'est Patrick qui l'a ramassé par terre ! Alors, ce n'est pas quelques coups qui vont me faire mal ! J'ai l'habitude !

- Tu ne rigolais pas tous les jours…

- Non, jusqu'à mes huit ans c'était l'enfer. Puis un ange est descendu du ciel par erreur : Amélia ! Mon père m'a un peu fichu la paix…

- Elle lui a tenu tête ?

- La première fois, il a osé lever la main sur elle. Ensuite, il n'a plus jamais osé ! Ce jour là, j'ai vu mon père à genoux ! Plié en deux de douleur ! Elle avait bien visé ! Ça m'a fait un bien fou de le voir à terre ! Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de me taper dès qu'il n'était pas content de moi…plus les insultes qui font parfois plus mal que les coups…

- Et Watson qui se demandait pourquoi tu la vénérais ? Je me doutais bien qu'il ne fallait pas marcher sur les pieds d'Amélia…

- Enfin ! C'est du passé ! Allez Hélène, raconte-moi tout !

Elle poussa un gros soupir, se mit sur le dos, se colla contre mon torse et commença son récit :

_« Tu es descendu dans la chambre de Watson et moi, je suis sortie par la fenêtre du couloir, au même étage que la chambre de John. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et j'avais peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Je lui ai laissé un mot sur la table de notre chambre… Il possède tes clés… _

_ « Puis j'ai vu que tu prenais une bicyclette dans l'appentis. J'ai voulu faire pareil mais tu avais fermé la porte à clé ! Alors j'ai marché et quand tu t'es mis à pédaler, j'ai couru. _

_ « Je savais où tu allais… C'est quand tu es revenu sous la menace d'une arme que moi je t'ai aperçu. La grille n'était pas verrouillée, je l'ai franchie. Je me suis cachée dans l'ombre des escaliers de l'entrée. Il y a un renfoncement. J'ai entendu le comte hurler sur sa femme…Les horreurs qu'il lui a dites…Le fait qu'elle nous avait espionnée… Les coups de feu… tout ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il te sorte menotté. Enfin, qu'il te traîne dans les escaliers…_

_ « Un dilemme se présentait devant moi : aller chercher du secours ou te suivre ? Le temps que je rentre à l'auberge et que je revienne, tu serais loin ! Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir suivre les traces sur une aussi longue distance et dans le noir ! Pas de chien pisteur et pas d'anis non plus pour asperger les roues ! (Elle me stupéfia ! Comment savait-elle que l'anis sentait si fort qu'un chien suivait la trace sur des kilomètres ?). Le fiacre était sortit et je me suis cachée à l'arrière, dans la malle ! Avec une grosse provision de petits galets ! »._

- Hélène ! Tu as pris de gros risques pour moi…

- Tu aurais fait pareil… tu as déjà fait pareil !

- Tu es une femme très courageuse toi ! lui dis-je en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

- J'ai du apprendre à l'être !

- Continue ton récit… désolé de t'avoir interrompu.

Hélène respira un grand coup et poursuivit :

_« Une fois arrivé dans la propriété, j'ai profité qu'ils remisaient le fiacre pour en descendre et me cacher. C'est là que j'ai vu que les quatre chevaux faisaient un coup de sang. Sans soins, ils vont mourir… Bref, j'allais m'introduire dans la maison, qu'ils n'avaient pas verrouillée, quand les chiens ont surgis derrière moi ! Sans aboyer en plus ! Le vieux est sortit et m'a menacé avec la carabine._

_« Les autres sont remontés et je ne parlerai pas de leurs sourires égrillards. J'en ai encore froid dans le dos ! Des pensées horrible ont envahis mon cerveau… je savais que si un me touchait, je ne m'en relèverais pas._

_« Ils m'ont descendue après m'avoir bâillonnée et le reste, tu connais ! Je t'ai entendu te ruer sur la porte pour essayer de la défoncer, en pure perte, et le type m'a entraîné dans une autre pièce. J'ai hurlé ! _

_« C'est alors que les paroles d'Andrew sont revenues à mon esprit ! Il m'avait dit : « Une femme ne doit pas dépendre de la protection d'un homme mais doit apprendre à se protéger elle-même ». Il m'avait expliqué le cas d'une amie qui avait fait croire à son violeur qu'elle était d'accord et qu'elle lui avait proposé de lui faire une gâterie – Andrew s'était rendu compte trop tard de ce qu'il avait dit comme mot – et qu'elle le lui avait mordu jusque…jusque très loin ! La femme s'en était sortie mais pas l'agresseur ! La grosse brute m'avait dit aussi que je devais faire la femme qui ne savait pas se défendre…_

_« Ils ne m'avaient pas fouillée où il fallait en plus ! J'avais toujours aux avant-bras et dans mes bottes les couteaux qu'Andrew m'avait donné ! »_

- Hein ? Montre-moi ça ! Andrew t'a prêté ses poignards ?

- Oui et il m'a apprit où frapper ! Je me suis entraînée sur des mannequins ! Je t'avais dit qu'il m'avait apprit des tas de choses ! Je te montrerai les manchettes en cuir à mettre aux avant-bras et les transformations sur mes bottes pour pouvoir y adapter deux fourreaux avec poignards ! Et ce, de chaque côté interne des mollets ! Mais je suis encore sortie de mon récit ! Je poursuis :

_« Bref, je me retrouve seule avec cet homme et j'ai pris un rôle que j'espère ne plus jamais faire de ma vie ! J'ai pris sur moi je t'assure ! Je lui ai dit que je voulais bien lui faire un petit plaisir… J'ai mis ma terreur et ma répulsion au placard et je me suis mise dans la peau d'une entraîneuse de bas étage ! J'en ai encore honte ! Meredith, et toi aussi, auriez eu honte de moi ! » _

- Non ! L'essentiel c'est que tu sois saine et sauve et que cet homme ne t'ait rien fait ! Jamais je n'aurai honte de ce que tu as du faire pour t'en sortir… c'était du théâtre… Meredith aurait été fière en te voyant ! Moi aussi je suis fier de toi…

J'étais toujours couché sur mon côté et avec mon doigt je lui caressai le visage.

- Merci, me dit-elle en me souriant. Je continue ? (Devant mon affirmation, elle poursuivit son récit) :

_« Je me suis mise à genoux, il a abaissé son pantalon et j'ai vu son… horreur ! Il y en a qui ne se lave jamais à cet endroit ! Je lui ai dit : _

_« - Pas tout de suite ! Laisse moi faire ! ». _

_« Si tu avais vu ses yeux ! Là-dessus il me demande : _

_« - Pourquoi as-tu hurlé alors si tu es si chaude pour me faire une pipe ? ». _

_« Je lui ai répondu :_

_« - Je ne pouvais pas laisser entendre à mon époux que j'étais d'accord !_

_« Il s'est rapproché de moi et je lui ai caressé les jambes… J'ai encore pris sur moi pour ne pas vomir ! Je lui ai demandé de ne pas me regarder parce que cela me coupait mes effets._

_« Mes poignards – hyper aiguisé en fait – se trouvaient fixé sur mes bottes, sur la face interne, entre mes mollets, recouvert par mes pantalons. Ma main droite a saisi celui qui se trouvait à gauche, la poignée est en bas, je l'ai dégagé doucement pendant que ma main gauche lui caressait la jambe et une fois le poignard dégagé, je l'ai enfoncé dans sa jambe ! En plein dans l'artère je crois ! Il a ouvert les yeux de stupéfaction et est devenu blanc ! J'ai pris le tranchant de la lame et je lui ai entrouvert l'aine… Le sang pissait ! Un vrai geyser ! C'est lui qui a mit ma chemise dans cet état ! Il s'est écroulé et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux ! Il n'a pas poussé un cri ! Je l'ai regardé se vider de son sang avec plaisir… j'étais dans un état second… »_

Pendant qu'Hélène me racontait son récit, une foule de questions venaient à mon esprit. Mais je ne voulais pas l'interrompre. Je du me mordre l'intérieur de ma joue pour m'empêcher de parler !

_« Pendant que je le regardais mourir, j'entendis des pas dans le couloir ! Un autre arrivait ! Je me suis plaquée contre le mur et quand il a ouvert la porte, je me suis mise devant lui et avant qu'il ne réagisse, j'ai visé l'estomac ! De toute mes forces ! J'ai replongé ensuite le poignard dans le haut du corps. Je l'ai regardé mourir aussi ! J'avais du toucher aussi les poumons parce que sa respiration était sifflante… Puis j'ai traîné son corps, pris son arme pour la mettre en poche avec mon colt, enfin, celui d'Andrew… Un millier de merci pour Andrew et tout ce qu'il m'a apprit !_

_« Puis un autre a surgit dans mon dos ! Je n'avais rien entendu, mes oreilles bourdonnaient… Je me suis retournée, il était armé et nous nous sommes battus ! Il a tiré un coup de feu sans le faire exprès mais il m'a loupé ! J'ai expédié son arme avec une manchette. Le coup de couteau sur le côté, c'est lui ! Après avoir perdu son arme, il a sortit son couteau. Il a fait tomber mon poignard et a cru la partie gagnée. Mais j'en avais deux autres aux avant-bras ! Dont un à cran d'arrêt ! La lame jaillit du manche… J'ai sorti le couteau avec ma main gauche, l'ai collé contre son ventre et j'ai appuyé pour faire sortir la lame. Ensuite, je lui ai passé le fil de ma lame sur le cou…toujours à la main gauche ! Heureusement que je suis ambidextre !_

_« - J'étais toujours dans un état second. La besace se trouvait sur la table, elle contenait déjà la corde, les bougies et les allumettes. Il y avait un paquet avec de la nourriture, des pansements, deux couvertures, un couteau et un grand drap blanc. J'ai remisé le révolver que j'avais pris et gardé mon colt. Le dernier avait les clés sur lui et je t'ai délivré. Voilà ! »._

- Donc Andrew t'a apprit à poignarder ? Que t'a-t-il donc appris d'autre ?

- Quelques prises d'arts martiaux, pour savoir me dégager, me débarrasser de quelqu'un… Il a essayé de m'apprendre le tir, mais je n'y excelle pas du tout ! Pour poignarder, il a sortit un vieux mannequin en paille et m'a expliquer comment faire. Dans toutes les positions ! Debout, couché…Quand je te disais que les quelques jours que j'avais passé à faire les boutiques avaient été épuisants…c'était surtout l'entraînement avec Andrew ! Mais il m'avait demandé de ne pas te le dire… Comme il voyait que j'assimilais assez vite, il en a profité pour m'enseigner beaucoup de choses. Mais il me manque encore le réflexe… je n'ai pas encore assimilé au point que je ne doive plus réfléchir pour le faire. Il m'aurait fallu un jour de plus pour m'entraîner !

- Mais dans quelle histoire t'ai-je entraîné moi ? Et ton cou prend une vilaine couleur en plus ! Cela va être difficile à cacher !

- Je te piquerai ton écharpe encore une fois ! Sherlock ? (Sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion de ce qu'elle avait vécu). Que va-t-il se passer pour moi ? J'ai tué trois hommes…

- Rien ! Je te couvrirai… je dirai que c'est moi qui les ai poignardé… J'espère que tu n'as pas marché dans le sang et mit des empreintes partout… je vérifierai tes bottes…et le pantalon du premier ?

- Mince ! Je ne lui ai pas remonté le pantalon ! Catastrophe !

- Non, j'improviserai… je sais déjà quoi faire…

- Merci…Tu sais, en parlant du premier, celui qui voulait me violer… il m'a avoué avoir tué la femme et l'enfant… C'était lui qui les avait tué et il s'en vantait !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas… je te couvrirai quoi qu'il arrive… (Je me remis sur mon dos moi aussi).

- Alors commence tout de suite ! J'ai besoin d'un gros réconfort…

- Hélène… tu es blessée et j'ai l'impression qu'un train m'a roulé dessus ! Je me contenterai de tenir chaud…

Elle se tourna vers moi, grimaça de douleur à cause de son épaule, et sa main passa sur mon torse. Chaque fois qu'elle touchait un de mes coups, je sursautais. Mais ses caresses me faisait un bien fou… c'était mon anti-douleur…elle apaisait toutes mes douleurs…même la plus sérieuse : celle de mon cœur…

- Ils n'y ont vraiment pas été de main morte avec toi non plus…Même si tu es blindé…

- En effet… et je n'ose imaginer la rage du comte quand il ne te trouvera pas à l'auberge. Mince ! Lui seul pourrait aller voir ce qui se passe dans la maison et découvrir notre évasion…

- Tant qu'il ne s'en prend pas à John… le pauvre, il ne s'y attend pas. Mais je pense que le comte a du pain sur la planche ! Alors, l'enquête se termine vraiment ?

- Oui, on va prendre quelques heures de repos… sinon nous n'y arriverons jamais ! J'irai prévenir les policiers, pas trop le choix… il y a des gens au village qui sont sans nouvelles de leurs proches. C'est l'affaire de deux ou trois jours… puis on rentrera à Londres. Je prendrai contact ici avec Lord Fairwood et j'espère qu'ils pourront récupérer leurs œuvres… Lister va savoir que les trois-quarts de sa collection étaient des copies… Toi, tu vas pouvoir te reposer chez Meredith ! Et demander le divorce !

Hélène ne me répondit pas, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. J'avais parlé gaiement de séparation mais le cœur n'y était pas… le vide qu'elle laisserait dans ma vie serait grand ! Mais que faire ? Je ne pouvais pas la garder prisonnière de mon bon vouloir, ni faire d'elle ma maîtresse. Elle méritait mieux que moi ! Pourtant, Hélène était quelqu'un de formidable… Totalement incernable parfois… Et ce qu'elle avait accomplit ce soir ! Elle avait eu du cran ! Timide parfois mais elle n'avait pas hésité à tuer trois hommes pour vivre !

Chaque facette de son être était toujours en opposition totale avec les autres… et j'adorais chacune de ses facettes…

- Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire lorsque l'on sera revenu à Londres ?

- Non, me dit-elle. Tu as une idée ? (Il y avait de la joie dans sa question)

- Je vais nous faire réserver une place à l'asile du coin… je crois que nous le méritons ! Avec camisole de force assorties !

Silence ! Ma boutade aurait du la faire rire pourtant !

- Tu ne dis rien… Je ne te fais plus rire ?

- Si… (Sa voix s'étrangla dans un sanglot). Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça… L'asile tous les deux ? (Elle sourit un peu). Pourquoi pas au fond… au moins, nous pourrons faire des folies et John nous apportera des oranges… ils ont peut-être des livres à l'asile…Au final, c'est peut-être la seule solution en fait…oui… je ne vois que ça…

- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'elle solution ?

- Rien… laisse tomber Sherlock… John a raison… j'ai brûlé la chandelle par les deux bouts… mais je n'y peux rien… les circonstances de la vie ont fait que…

J'étais toujours couché sur le dos et Hélène aussi. La chaleur du feu nous tenait bien au chaud. Elle prit appui sur son bras invalide et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis elle descendit lentement dans mon cou, sur mon torse.

- Hélène, lui dis-je. Ce n'est pas raisonnable… Nous sommes mal en point et on devrait se reposer deux heures…

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu raisonnable toi ? Réconforte-moi… C'est peut-être notre dernière fois… je veux garder un bon souvenir de toi…

- Hélène ! Ce n'est pas la dernière fois ! Je continuerai à prendre de tes nouvelles une fois à Londres ! Je te conduirai sur le quai avant que tu ne partes ! Nous aurons encore quelques occasions de le faire…enfin, je crois…

- Tais-toi ! J'ai besoin d'oublier ce qui s'est passé ! Fais-moi oublier Sherlock… Si nous allons tout doucement, on ne se fera pas mal…Ce ne sont pas les douleurs physique les plus douloureuse tu sais…

Ça, je le savais ! Les douleurs physiques n'étaient rien comparées aux autres…

Elle m'enjamba et, en appui sur un seul bras, elle se pencha pour m'embrasser. Quand je sentis ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes, plus rien d'autre ne compta.

Au diable les douleurs ! Au diable tout le reste ! Si c'était une des dernières fois avec elle… autant en profiter… après, je la perdrais irrémédiablement…

Avec beaucoup de délicatesse je lui ôtai le pull et lui embrassai les seins... La bouche d'Hélène descendit jusqu'en bas, m'embrassa toute la région située sous la ceinture et remonta ensuite à son aise vers mon cou et ma bouche...

Nous prîmes tout notre temps… j'avais envie de la soigner cette dernière fois ! Mon corps me faisait mal mais je n'en avais cure. Elle était toujours assise sur moi et nos baisers étaient langoureux. Nos langues se mélangeaient et ses doigts étaient entremêlés aux miens.

- Couche-toi, lui dis-je.

Je me mis sur elle tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal à l'épaule et je le pénétrai avec lenteur. Tout se fit avec lenteur et douceur. Profiter de chaque secondes, chaque minutes… ne pas aller trop vite…

Quand la volupté vint nous cueillir, j'eu l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Le séjour touchait à sa fin… nos nuits de plaisir aussi….

Si je ne pouvais plus sentir l'odeur de sa peau, la douceur de ses lèvres et de ses mains… toutes ses choses que j'appréciais chez elle… ainsi que tout le reste.

Hélène était une femme de qualité et ça me faisais mal de devoir la perdre… mais mon cœur ne voulait plus aimer, il avait trop souffert et souffrait encore rien qu'à l'idée de devoir la quitter dans quelques jours… mais je ne voulais plus aimer, trop de douleur et mon cœur n'avait plus la capacité d'en subir une autre…

Je l'embrassai sur le front et lui demandai de nous réveiller dans deux heures. Je remis du bois dans le feu, attirai Hélène tout contre moi.

Le sommeil me prit assez vite. Lorsque, deux heures plus tard Hélène me réveilla, elle posa son doigt sur mes lèvres et d'un mouvement de la tête me désigna notre invité surprise ! J'eu un frisson d'angoisse...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Aie aie aie ! Je vais encore me prendre une volée de bois vert ! Ne me frappez pas si fort !

Devinez plutôt l'identité du visiteur surprise ! Si vous pensez à :

1- Madame Hudson armée d'un rouleau à pâtisserie…

2- Watson pas très content d'avoir été mit à l'écart…

3- le comte Rougemont en personne…

4- le vieil homme armé de sa carabine…

5- l'inspecteur Derrick…

6- autres…


	81. III : Chap 82 : Le loup dans la bergerie

**Message pour Skarine** : T'as perdu ! Ce n'est pas Watson ! Et encore moins madame Hudson ! Quoique, comme tu me l'as écrit, cela aurait été marrant… Une vision de Holmes suite à une prise de cocaïne trop dosée ? Je vote pour ! En voyant le titre du chapitre, tu sauras qui est venu…

Les kleenex sont compris dans ton forfait… garde les sous la main !

Oh que je suis vicieuse quand je m'y mets ! Mais tu me connais… le vice est chevillé à mon corps !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 82 : Le loup dans la bergerie (Le 6 avril a.m)**

Hadès était roulé en boule devant le feu ! Avec les yeux ouverts ! Son regard de braise tourné vers nous.

- Ami ou ennemi ? me demanda Hélène.

- Il nous aurait déjà attaqué s'il était là en temps qu'ennemi ! Tiens, il nous a amené le petit déjeuner !

- Un lapin a moitié dévoré ! Dégueulasse ! Oups, il a pas du aimer ma remarque…

L'immense chien-loup s'était levé et s'approchait de nous. Son regard n'était pas hargneux… Il s'assit non loin de nous et laissa pendre sa langue pour haleter. Puis il se coucha, rampa vers nous et se mit sur le dos pour qu'Hélène le gratouille sur le ventre.

Ses intentions étaient claires : amicales ! Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques jours, il voulait nous dévorer !

Hélène le caressa et moi aussi, puisqu'il se soumettait… Mais pourquoi était-il là lui ?

Il avait beau être plus loup que chien, vu qu'il avait été trempé par la pluie, en séchant il puait quand même le chien mouillé !

Nous nous rhabillâmes, les vêtements étaient secs et j'éteins le feu. C'est alors que je vis les manchettes avec les poignards. Elles étaient en cuir souple, se fermait avec des lanières ce cuir. Astucieux ! Le fourreau pour rentrer les lames était plus épais pour ne pas se planter la lame dans la peau. La poignée était mise en bas, ce qui faisait que lorsqu'on sortait son poignard, on prenait la poignée, on tirait dessus et le tour était joué ! Les quatre poignards étaient là, aucun ne traînait sur la scène du crime.

- Bien trouvé non ? me demanda-t-elle. Invention d'Andrew ! Pour sortir et ensuite lancer les poignards de ses manches ! Pareil pour les chevilles ! Il m'a donné les petits fourreaux que j'attache à mes chevilles, sur mes bottes. Poignée tournée vers le bas aussi pour plus de facilité. Ils ne glissent hors de leur fourreau que si tu tires dessus. Il y a une lanière de cuir qui les empêche de descendre.

- Oui, ingénieux ! Il faudra que j'aie une discussion avec Andrew à notre retour…

- Ne le gronde pas ! Sans ce système, je serais morte ou dans un très mauvais état ! Je n'aurais jamais remonté cette pente là ! Celle-ci me semble déjà parfois insurmontable…

- Non, je le remercierai… (Ma main lui caressa les cheveux tendrement). Je vais ranger tout ça dans la besace, il vaudrait mieux que la police ne les découvre pas ! Montre-moi les semelles de tes chaussures pour savoir si tu as marché dans le sang et laissé des empreintes…

Les semelles étaient propres ! Pas de sang sur les semelles ! Même pas dans les rainures, là où il en reste habituellement… La pluie d'hier n'aurait pas pu tout laver, sauf la traversée du ruisseau… Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de retourner à la maison non plus…

- Tes semelles sont propres, mais le ruisseau a pu faire disparaître les traces…

Il nous fallait rentrer à l'auberge et prévenir la police.

Mais que faire d'Hélène ? Il fallait la mettre en sécurité à tout prix.

La pluie avait cessé de tomber et le soleil s'était levé.

- Tu te sens capable de faire tout le chemin ? Il doit y avoir au moins une quinzaine de kilomètres à vol d'oiseau… nous en avons pour trois heures de marche, moins si nous marchons vite…en espérant pouvoir couper à travers champs de temps en temps…

- Ai-je le choix ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici toute seule à t'attendre. J'aurais bien trop peur…

- Je t'aurais laissé le _maître des enfers_ pour veiller sur toi…

- Qui te dis qu'il serait resté ? Il va où il veut cette bête…

- Hélène ! Ce chien a chassé le faux loup-garou, mis en déroute les deux chiens qui nous suivaient, et a veillé sur notre nuit de sommeil ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit là par hasard ! On lui a demandé de nous protéger !

- Guillaume lui a dit : « Va les protéger et fait en sorte que rien ne leur arrive ? ». Laisse-moi rire !

- Sans doute pas ainsi, mais il a du faire comme Harald avec Toufou. Lui donner l'ordre de nous suivre discrètement… il n'est pas intervenu par hasard !

- Il aurait mieux fait d'envoyer la grosse brute pour défoncer toutes les portes ! Cela m'aurait évité de devenir une criminelle !

- Tu aurais été obligée de l'embrasser pour le remercier et tout les autres auraient ri de lui ! Ah mais la voilà la solution ! Je n'ai qu'à t'emmener chez le marquis Armando ! Tu y seras en sécurité avec tous ces gardiens et je reviendrai à l'auberge avec un cheval…

- Non, je reviens avec toi !

- Tu es têtue toi !

- Non, je sais ce que je veux…

- Et tu l'obtiens toujours ?

- Pas toujours hélas… (Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme).


	82. III : Chap 83 : Retour à l'auberge

_« Le faible a toujours des doutes avant de prendre une décision, le fort les as après »._

_**Karl Krauss**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 83 : Retour à l'auberge (Le 6 avril a.m) **

Comment faire pour retourner à l'auberge ? Repartir sur nos pas vers la maison et la contourner pour revenir sur la route du retour ? Je ne connaissais pas ce coin ci…

Ce fut le chien-loup qui nous montra le chemin pour démarrer. Il sautait joyeusement pour nous inviter à le suivre. Il savait ce qu'il faisait ! Alors nous le suivîmes d'un pas alerte.

De toute façon, une fois passé outre de la maison où nous avions été séquestré, je connaissais le chemin du retour. J'avais gardé tout les changement de directions en tête. Hélène aussi ! Difficile de se perdre en forêt avec nous deux…*

Hadès ouvrait la marche, dix mètres devant nous. Il connaissait les raccourcis lui ! Nous nous dirigions vers le chemin du retour tout en évitant la maison du crime.

Pour éviter d'épuiser Hélène, je ne marchai pas trop vite pour commencer. Elle le remarqua et me dit :

- John dirait encore que tu me ménages !

- Je pense que j'ai tout fait sauf te ménager ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Je t'assomme à moitié avec une porte en métal, je te démonte l'épaule et je t'étrangle ! Jamais je n'aurais du t'emmener avec nous ! C'était dangereux !

- Aucune remords ni regrets chez moi… On s'est bien amusé non ?

- Amusés ? Mais… camisole de force d'urgence pour toi !

- Cela m'a évité de trop penser… et j'en avais besoin… j'étais au fond du gouffre…

Je restai muet. Qu'allait-elle faire après son accouchement ? Jusqu'au moment de partir en France, elle serait chez Meredith, mais ensuite ? Je n'avais pas trop le courage de lui demander. Dans le fond, je n'avais pas trop envie de finir cette enquête…

Mes pensées n'étaient plus rationnelles lorsque je pensais à Hélène ! Mais alors là, plus du tout !

Nous marchions depuis un certain temps déjà, Hadès nous avait amené sur le sentier qu'il fallait et nous revenions sur nos pas. Hélène avait glissé sa main dans la mienne et n'avait rien dit depuis presque une heure ! Inhabituel chez elle !

- Tout va bien ? lui demandais-je.

- La vie est belle ! me dit-elle en faisant la grimace.

- Courage ! Tu seras au bout de tes peines bientôt ! Tu pourras dormir de tout ton saoul sans être réveillée par un taré de mon genre à tes côtés !

Elle ne me répondit pas mais poussa pour la deuxième fois un autre soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Fatiguée ? lui demandais-je. Ton épaule te fait mal ?

- Je te citerai Hippocrate qui a dit : « _De deux douleurs simultanées, la plus forte obscurcit l'autre _». J'ai en moi des douleurs bien plus grandes que celle-ci…

- Tu vas bien ? J'ai des doutes là… De quelles douleurs parles-tu ?

- Aucunes… non… (Elle resta pensive un moment). Mais je me demandais comment j'allais occuper mon esprit ensuite ! Il y aura un moment où je ne pourrais plus me montrer vu que mon ventre va grossir ! Et l'accouchement me fait peur…

- Tu auras à tes côtés une sage-femme recommandée par Meredith ! Elle t'a choisi la meilleure ! Beaucoup de femmes qu'elle connaît vont accoucher chez elle. Il y a une institution non loin pour y déposer les enfants non désirés…

- Ce n'est pas toi qui vas souffrir !

Je lui passai le bras autour des épaules pour la réconforter. J'avais aussi peur qu'elle, cela me donnait des sueurs froides même, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, cela ne servirait à rien de la faire paniquer.

- De toute façon, reprit-elle, la douleur de mon âme pèse plus que la souffrance de mon corps.

Elle commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter ! J'allais lui demander de quoi il retournait…

Tout à coup, Hadès s'arrêta net et je vis les poils de son échine se dresser. Quelqu'un venait !

Nous nous cachâmes dans les fourrés et attendîmes un long moment. Un fiacre venait au loin ! Les deux chevaux trottaient à une bonne allure ! Nous nous fîmes tous petits dans notre buisson, le chien-loup était à nos côtés, bien collé contre moi, les babines retroussées !

Une fois qu'il fut passé, je suggérai à Hélène de ne pas trop traîner dans le coin ! Si jamais c'était le comte qui venait rechercher ses hommes…

Hadès reprit la tête. Avec lui, pas besoin d'être attentif au moindre bruit, son ouïe prodigieuse nous avertissais bien avant !

Un bruit de galop dans la campagne déserte ? Oui, un cheval seul ! Hadès ne grogna pas mais il se dirigea vers les buissons, je ne pris pas de risque et nous le suivîmes.

Un cavalier isolé arrivait vers nous. Hadès agita la queue doucement. Sans soute un des hommes du groupe de Guillaume… Nous amenait-on un cheval ?

Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant arriver le cavalier : Patrick ! Tout seul !

Je sortis du buisson et je l'appelai doucement. Il fut surpris lui aussi de me voir là.

- Dieu du ciel ! fit-il en arrêtant son cheval. Monsieur Ho… Ramsay… pardon.

- Laisse tomber Patrick ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question mon garçon ! Je fais ma ballade quotidienne avec mon cheval. Et toi ? Tu te promènes avec madame ? Mais dans quel état vous êtes ! Oh mon Dieu ! C'est quoi ce monstre ? (Le cheval fit un écart en voyant sortir notre gardien et Hadès recula dans les buissons).

- Ce n'est rien Patrick ! Juste un chien-loup ! Oublie que tu m'as vu ! Oublie l'état de la chemise d'Hélène aussi ! Tu diras que tu t'es arrêté et que quelqu'un t'as volé ton cheval ! Tu n'as pas vu ton agresseur ! S'il te plaît Patrick, j'ai besoin de ton cheval pour rentrer au plus vite, question de vie ou de mort !

- Pas de problème mon garçon ! Je dirai que tu m'as arrêté sous la menace d'une arme. Mais assomme-moi aussi, ça fera plus vrai ! Où pourrais-je le récupérer ? C'est quand même le mien et j'y tiens !

- Deux kilomètres avant l'auberge Napoléon, sur la gauche, il y a un gros bosquet ! Tu le visualises ? (Il acquiesça). Je l'attacherai là. Il pourra supporter deux cavaliers ?

- Oui ! Filez tous les deux !

C'est presque contraint et forcé que j'assommai ce pauvre Patrick, pas trop fort quand même, juste de quoi lui faire une bosse pour son alibi. Il se mettrait en route de suite pour aller récupérer son cheval. Ainsi, son nom ne serait pas associé aux nôtres dans cette enquête… Il ne nous avait pas aidé… pas de représailles de la part de l'ennemi ! Et aucun problème avec la police !

J'enfourchai la monture et Hélène monta à califourchon, ce ne fut pas facile puisqu'elle ne pouvait utiliser que son bras gauche. Son bras m'entoura le torse et je la maintins contre moi comme j'avais déjà fait avec le cheval espagnol. Vu en plus qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul bras en état de marche… Et une selle non prévue pour ça !

- Tu veux aller devant ?

- Non ! C'est bon ! Je sais me tenir sans les mains ! Il me reste les jambes !

Un léger coup de talon dans les flancs et le cheval partit au petit galop. C'était un bel alezan, bien proportionné ! Son petit galop était léger et il sût le tenir longtemps. Hadès ouvrait toujours la marche, mais à une distance plus grande, le cheval avait sentit que le loup dominait largement le chien…

C'est donc à deux kilomètres de l'auberge que je stoppai le cheval. Je l'attachai dans le bosquet, comme convenu. Le coin était désert, personne ne le verrait.

Maintenant il nous fallait rejoindre la chambre de Watson en toute discrétion !

Le chemin était désert alors nous en profitâmes pour courir. Le chien-loup était toujours devant et je lui faisais une totale confiance ! Son ouïe, sa vue et son odorat étaient cent fois supérieurs à mes propres sens. C'était un prédateur !

Ce n'était pas le meilleur ami de l'homme qui me précédait ! Mais une machine à tuer, je n'en doutais pas un seul instant ! J'étais content de l'avoir à mes côtés !

_A contrario_, lorsqu'on l'avait à ses talons, il valait mieux avoir des arbres dans les environs et savoir y grimper !

Il marchait comme un loup, trottait comme un loup, petites foulées rasantes très économique en énergie. Tout ses sens étaient en éveil et il ouvrait la voie en rasant le sol.

Les volets étaient encore fermé de ce côté ci ! Nous allions pouvoir gagner le jardin en toute discrétion. Hélène était essoufflée derrière moi mais elle ne ralentit pas l'allure pour autant. Réserves d'énergies inépuisables elle aussi ?

Il avait été convenu que Hélène resterait tapie derrière la remise à vélo. Si la voie était libre, je la ferais monter. Puis je devrais aller à la police, il y avait un bateau à arraisonner et des cadavres à enterrer.

Hélène resta sous bonne garde et moi, je m'aventurai dans le jardin et lançai de petits cailloux sur le carreau. C'est un Watson soulagé qui vint m'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Je lui demandai par signe si tout allait bien et il me fit « non » de la tête, puis avec son doigt, il traça sur le carreau un « H ? ». Il avait donc remarqué la disparition d'Hélène… Je lui désignai un point derrière moi et lui levai mon pouce pour lui signifier que tout allait bien.

Je sifflai doucement pour appeler Hélène et quand Watson la vit sortir il fut totalement soulagé. Il nous descendit l'échelle de corde et Hélène gémit dans mon dos.

- Mon épaule est indisponible pour le moment ! Comment je fais ?

- Heu… tu vas devoir monter à une main… heureusement que ce n'est pas une corde… je vais la tenir en bas pour ne pas qu'elle tourne sur elle-même.

Hélène s'accrocha avec son seul bras valide et commença à monter.

- Watson ! chuchotais-je. Faites attention à son épaule et à son bras droit, ils sont douloureux.

Hélène serrait les dents et se hissa péniblement en haut. Pour l'aider au début, je l'avais un peu soutenu avec ma main à ses fesses. Watson ne me fit pas son regard outré !

Il l'aida à enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre et je commençai à monter les échelons.

Une fois rentré, je remontai l'échelle de corde et fermai la fenêtre. Une masse sombre quittait l'arrière de la remise : Hadès s'en retournait !

- Merci ! fit Watson. Vous êtes sain et saufs tous les deux ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'angoisse en ne vous voyant pas revenir ! (Hélène avait sa veste fermée et il n'avait pas vu l'état de son chemisier). Hélène ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces frayeurs quand je suis monté dans votre chambre, que j'ai frappé et que n'obtenant pas de réponses plusieurs fois de suite, j'ai osé ouvrir la porte ! J'ai trouvé le nid vide ! Vous aviez filé pour le retrouver !

- Mon message était sur la table John ! Il disait : « _Le petit chat sauvage suivra les traces du loup solitaire ! Il ira moins vite sûrement. Suivez ma piste ! J'éclairerai votre chemin de mille petites attentions_ ». Le chemin était balisé John, pour vous ou la police.

- Je sais, je l'ai ici ! Le voilà justement ! (Il sortit un papier froissé de sa poche). Je voulais me lancer à votre poursuite, mais je l'ai découvert trop tard ! Ce matin à sept heures !

- Nous étions sur le chemin du retour Watson. Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas sortit à sa poursuite ! Nous aurions eu porte de bois !

- Vous m'aviez donné des ordres clairs à respecter à la lettre Holmes ! Je n'ai pas osé aller contre vos ordres, _moi_…

- _Moi_ j'ai osé désobéir John…soupira-t-elle. Mais c'est dans mon caractère « jeune chien fou » !

- Oui… brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts…Vous en avez marre de la vie ? Vous cherchiez la mort ? Pensez à un petit garçon qui aurait été bien triste de vous perdre !

- Pas d'envies suicidaires John, rassurez-vous… juste des mauvais pressentiments… je n'ai écouté que ma folie qui me disait de le suivre…

Jusqu'à présent, Hélène s'était tenue droite, puis elle s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa descendre tout doucement par terre. Epuisée la pauvre ! Elle déboutonna sa veste – il faisait chaud dans la pièce – plia ses jambes devant elle et ne bougea plus.

Ensuite, Watson refit une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, sauf ces derniers temps : il me serra dans ses bras pour m'étreindre !

- Bon sang Holmes ! Vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir fais passer une nuit d'angoisse ! Et Hélène c'était le « matin d'angoisse » ! Oh mes amis vous m'avez fait peur !

- Watson ! Pas d'effusion en présence d'un public ! Vous me faites mal en plus ! C'est d'un médecin que j'ai besoin, pas d'un tortionnaire !

Il me regarda surpris, j'enlevai ma veste, déboutonnai ma chemise, l'ôtai tout à fait et lui montrai l'état de mon torse et de mon dos. J'avais des bleus partout !

- Holmes ! Grands dieux ! Pas d'exhibition en présence d'un public féminin !

- Ainsi vous pouvez constater l'ampleur des dégâts !

Ensuite, j'enfilai la chemise ainsi, sans en fermer les boutons.

- Pardon Holmes ! Ils n'y ont pas été de main morte avec vous ! Et Hélène ? Vous m'avez parlé de son épaule et de son bras douloureux ?

- Oui, épaule douloureuse, bras tout bleu, et le cou… Enlève mon écharpe Hélène !

Quand Watson vit son cou bleui par mes mains il s'exclama :

- Oh ! Mais… Quelqu'un a essayé de vous étrangler ?

- Ce n'est rien John, lui dit-elle. Juste une querelle de ménage…

- Quoi ? me demanda-t-il. Mais que veut-elle dire Holmes ?

- Chut Watson ! Plus tard les questions ! Nous avons besoin d'un médecin ! Soignez Hélène, moi je dois aller prévenir la police.

- Holmes ! fit Watson paniqué. Le chemisier d'Hélène ! Il est plein de sang…

- Ce n'est pas le sien Watson ! Elle s'en tire avec une vilaine estafilade sur le côté. Je l'ai soigné mais vous y jetterez un coup d'œil ! Il faudra aussi lui passer de la pommade « miracle » sur le bras et lui bander l'épaule… Je vais aller me passer la figure sous l'eau… Watson restez avec Hélène…

- Oui, je n'osais pas vous le dire mais vous puez l'étable tout les deux ! On dirait un mélange d'odeur de moutons, de vaches, de cheval… et… de fumée aussi ! Holmes ? Vous avez un brin de paille dans vos cheveux ! Hélène aussi… Dites donc vous deux ?

- Oui Watson ! fis-je ironique. Nous avons trouvé refuge dans une étable pour moutons et vaches ! Nous avons dormi par terre pendant deux heures, le temps que la pluie s'arrête. Il y avait de la paille ! Il ne manquait plus que le petit Jésus et les rois mages ! Et le chien-loup Hadès nous a apporté le petit déjeuner : du lapin décapité ! Mais Hélène a fait sa difficile !

- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien tout les deux ?

- Physiquement ou mentalement John ? demanda Hélène. Parce que pour moi, c'est « non » aux deux questions ! Vous trouvez qu'on sent mauvais ? Moi, je ne le sens pas … C'est normal. Je vous offre un proverbe chinois de circonstance : « _Le chien au chenil aboie à ses puces, le chien qui chasse ne les sent pas_ ».

Watson était assez déconcerté par sa réponse. Je lui fis signe de ne pas surenchérir et de la laisser tranquille.

Je pénétrai dans la salle de bain de Watson, moins luxueuse que la nôtre et ouvrit le robinet d'eau. Je m'aspergeai la figure et le froid me fit du bien.

Il me fallait mettre au point une version pour la police sans parler de ce que Hélène avait du faire dans la maison ! Sinon, elle aurait besoin d'invoquer la légitime défense, mais alors, la police aurait sût ce que ces hommes avaient l'intention de lui faire ! Besoin d'un bon avocat aussi si jamais…

Je me devais de la protéger à tout prix ! Quitte à revendiquer les trois morts ! Quitte à dire que si un avait le pantalon baissé, c'est parce qu'il voulait une faveur de ma part, faveur que je n'étais pas prêt à lui donner ! Qu'il voulait m'humilier…

En sortant de la salle de bain je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un Watson inquiet.

- Holmes ! Nous avons un problème ! Hélène va nous faire une crise de nerf ! Et je n'aime pas ce que j'ai entendu ! Vous seul pourrez la calmer je pense…

Je sortis en trombe de la salle de bain, Hélène était toujours prostrée contre son mur, sa respiration était haletante et ses mains tremblaient. Nous étions à la limite de la crise. Je me mis à genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Ma chemise était toujours béante.

- Hélène, chut… je suis là…tout va bien ! Grâce à toi en plus ! Tu vas pouvoir t'en vanter de celle là ! Tu es arrivé à temps pour me sauver… Si tu avais été là à Waterloo, Napoléon aurait gagné !

Rien ! Pas un sourire ! Quand mes boutades ne la faisait pas rire, alors le fond venait d'être atteint. Son regard était tourné vers le bas… pas de réaction, mis à part ses mains et ses lèvres qui tremblaient…

Ses yeux se levèrent vers moi et elle me dit :

- Tu ne comprends pas Sherlock… (Sanglots). J'ai ressentis du plaisir à le faire… Quand il s'est enfoncé, quand il a pénétré la chair… j'ai eu du plaisir à le faire ! Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux ! Et quand le liquide chaud a coulé… je lui ai fait un sourire mauvais… Si tu avais vu ses yeux à lui quand il a compris…

- Bon sang ! fit Watson. C'est la deuxième fois que je l'entends ! Faites ce que vous voulez dans la chambre et dans le lit… Mais épargnez-moi les détails scabreux de vos orgies sexuelles !

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez Watson ! lui dis-je. C'est bien pire encore…

Hélène se jeta dans mes bras et sanglota. Trop d'émotions fortes ces derniers temps ! Et Watson qui était là pour voir ça ! Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire ! Surtout que je n'avais pas fermé ma chemise !

Il ne me jeta pas un regard ébahi pour autant, ni de regard réprobateur… alors je tapotai le dos d'Hélène, un peu gauche à cause du public présent. Watson n'avait décidément pas l'habitude de me voir ainsi… mais je ne pouvais pas non plus repousser Hélène, sinon la crise de nerf commencerait.

- De quoi parlait-elle alors ?

- De ce qu'elle a du faire pour s'en sortir Watson !

- J'ai pensé à l'empereur Caligula en le faisant ! nous dit Hélène entre deux sanglots. (Elle se détacha un peu de mes bras, consciente sans doute de la présence de Watson).

- Caligula ? fit Watson. Et pourquoi lui ?

Watson ne connaissait pas l'ordre précis que cet empereur romain donnait aux bourreaux. Moi oui et ça me fit frémir. On était loin du cheval nommé sénateur par Caligula !

- « _Frappe de telle sorte qu'il se sente mourir_ » lui répondit Hélène. Et je l'ai appliqué ! De face, comme promis ! Pas dans le dos ! En les regardant droit dans les yeux ! Sans sourciller en plus… et ça me terrorise…

- Il va falloir m'expliquer ce que vous avez fait tout les deux… mais j'ai peur d'avoir compris…Dieu du ciel !

- Hélène ! Moi aussi j'ai ressentis une bouffée de plaisir quand j'ai tué Percy ! Cela ne fait pas de toi une malade mentale, ni une criminelle en puissance ! Tu étais en état de légitime défense ! Allons, ne pleure plus… Watson va soigner ta plaie et voir si elle ne s'est pas infectée depuis… Tu dois te changer, te laver, je dois détruire ton chemisier et ton pantalon aussi ! Nous avons déjà caché tes poignards… Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il te faut dans la chambre…

Elle serait ma main et refusait de la lâcher.

- Prends moi un pantalon, si jamais on doit encore courir… Mais celui que je porte était le dernier… je ne sais pas si la bonne a déjà remonté les autres…

- Pas grave ! Nous ne sommes pas encore divorcé, je te passerai un des miens… Mais chut ! John ne doit rien savoir ! Il va encore jaser !

Un petit sourire fugace apparu sur son visage baigné de larmes. Je sortis mon mouchoir et les essuyai. J'eu droit à un autre petit sourire.

- Si tu avais emprunté des vêtements à moi pour sortir en douce, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à faire croire que j'étais le seul coupable ! Mais je peux difficilement endosser les tiens… Ou alors, je peux dire adieu à ma réputation… Je vais détruire ceux là et te descendre des neufs. On dira que tu n'as pas bougé de toute la nuit ! Watson est resté à tes côtés…

- Pas dans le même lit ! fit Watson en se mettant lui aussi à hauteur d'Hélène. Mais je dirai que j'ai veillé sur votre sommeil… Dites-moi Hélène, qu'avez-vous donc dû faire pour vous sortir de là ?

- Poignardé trois hommes… le premier voulait me… je vous passerai les détails…et les deux autres en avaient eux aussi l'intention… mais après, le temps que le premier finisse sa besogne…

- Oh ma pauvre enfant ! C'était de la folie pure de nous accompagner ! Bon sang Holmes ! S'ils l'avaient… je n'ose même pas y songer ! Dans quel état l'aurions-nous retrouvée ? Ah les salauds ! Vous avez eu raison Hélène ! Je hais les hommes qui font ce genre de chose ! Je vous admire pour ce que vous avez fait ! Ils ne méritaient rien d'autre !

- Ils ne m'ont rien fait… je ne leur en ai pas laissé l'occasion…

- Tant mieux ! (Il prit ses mains dans les siennes). Content de vous retrouver saine et sauve ! Et intacte en plus !

- Vous vous embêteriez sans moi John ! Et quand un homme s'embête, il va voir ailleurs !

Watson pouffa de rire et je souris moi-même. Elle remontait la pente !

- Le spectre de la crise de nerf s'éloigne… Hélène, vous êtes pire que lui ! J'ai beaucoup de mérite de vous supporter tous les deux ! Vous êtes aussi infernale que lui ! Le pire, c'est qu'en plus vous, vous êtes une belle femme !

Watson avait compris que si on la faisait rire nous étions sauvés ! Alors, allons-y !

- Dites tout de suite que je suis moche mon vieux ! Toutes les femmes sont folles de mes beaux yeux gris !

- Oui ! Mais quand elles aperçoivent votre fichu caractère, elles fuient à toute vitesse !

Hélène nous fit un sourire plus franc. Ses mains ne tremblaient presque plus.

- Que voulez-vous John ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant. Il ne peut pas être intelligent, bel homme avec des beaux yeux, grand, mince, fort et musclé et _en plus_ avoir bon caractère, être ordonné, savoir ranger ses papiers, ne pas les éparpiller partout lorsqu'il en cherche un en particulier, ne pas se droguer, ni fumer comme un dragon, éviter les expériences chimiques dangereuses et malodorantes, ne pas se rouler par terre avec ses vêtements propres et jouer du violon à des heures décentes et ce, uniquement lorsque son ami le lui demande ! Et puis quoi encore ? Savoir cuisiner ? Faire la vaisselle et la lessive ? (Hélène réfléchit). Ces trois derniers par contre, ça pourrait être intéressant…

Watson et moi la regardions avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle était dans un état ! Avec son pantalon et sa chemise pleins de sang séché (mon lavage d'hier n'avait pas amélioré les choses). Ses mains étaient encore sales, ses joues portaient les traces de ses larmes et elle avait un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres !

- Pourquoi vous me regardez ainsi tous les deux ?

Ce fut Watson qui lui répondit :

- Sans doute parce qu'on est content que « la petite » s'en soit sortie haut la main… Vous êtes dans un état pas possible ! Et votre odeur à tous les deux est assez… forte !

- Merci John ! Vous êtes trop gentil…Dites tout de suite que les mouches tombent raide morte à nos pieds !

- Hélène, si vous alliez au bal chez monsieur David dans cette tenue, les hommes feraient quand même la file pour vous inviter à danser ! Moi en premier !

- Tu vois Hélène, lui dis-je, j'avais raison. Dans le fond, Watson t'aime bien !

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant. La crise de nerf était loin derrière nous ! Le contrôle médical avait eu du bon…

- Watson, repris-je, il faut soigner sa plaie sur le côté ! Je l'ai fait mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'infecte !

- Je m'en occupe, me répondit-il en allant chercher sa trousse médicale. Venez Hélène, asseyez-vous sur la chaise et soulevez votre chemisier juste ce qu'il faut pour me monter votre blessure.

Hélène se releva lentement et lui fit un regard étonné.

- Venez ! Je ne vais pas vous manger ! Je suis médecin, je soigne des hommes et des femmes… Vous soulèverez juste ce qu'il faut ! Je ne vais pas vous demander de vous dévêtir ! Ni d'ôter tout votre chemisier !

- J'avais compris John, lui dit-elle. Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai hésité…

- Pourquoi alors ? Parce que je n'ai pas demandé à Holmes de se retourner ? (Elle lui fit « oui » de la tête). Gagné ! Je pense avoir compris le principe du jeu ! C'est Holmes qui vous a fourni les premiers soins… il a du voir certaines choses… donc il peut voir cette fois-ci aussi ! Et dans ce cas ci, il verra moins ! C'est comme quand vous avez soigné sa jambe ! Plus besoin pour vous de tourner la tête si je dois vérifier le pansement, ni de se priver de lui ôter le harnais quand il est trempé ! C'était trop tard puisque vous lui avez donné les premiers soins…Ma déduction est-elle correcte ?

Je fis semblant de rien, Hélène lui passa la langue et souleva son chemisier. Watson avait compris les règles : si j'ai vu une partie de ton corps en te soignant, pourquoi devrais-je détourner les yeux quand le médecin fait le contrôle ensuite ?

Oui, mais nous nous étions vu dans le plus simple appareil il y a plus longtemps que ça… Mais le principe restait le même…

Il retira mon bandage, souleva la toile de gaze et constata qu'il n'y avait aucune infection. Il en fut satisfait.

- Bon, nous allons regarder l'épaule et pour cela, je dois vous demander d'ôter une partie du chemisier.

- Heu… là je suis moins d'accord ! Désolé John, mais vu comment tout les deux nous avons commencé et au vu de tout nos antécédents…

- Je l'en doutais ! Si vous voulez, vous n'aurez qu'à enrouler ce drap autour de vous, ainsi je ne verrai que votre épaule et votre bras mais rien d'autre !

Hélène hocha la tête et elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Watson se retourna, moi, j'avais été chercher un drap et je le tenais en main pour l'enrouler dedans une fois le chemisier ôté.

Le principe du jeu… puisque selon Watson je l'avais vue avec presque rien…je pouvais encore voir… Vu que Hélène n'avait pas rechigné au fait que je l'enroule dans le drap… c'est que moi je pouvais le faire…

- C'est une bonne idée ! Parce que j'ai du mal à vous voir comme mon médecin ! Beaucoup de mal même !

- Je m'en doute ! Pourtant, je ne vous veux pas le moindre mal ! Juste vous soigner et vous remettre sur pied ! Et essayer de vous protéger de Holmes et de sa folie ! J'ai loupé mon rôle de protecteur hier soir… vous avez filé en douce… et voilà le résultat de votre folie combinée à la sienne !

- John ! Vous êtes une mère pour moi !

- Heu… mon côté féminin n'est pas très développé… Je porte la moustache en plus !

- Une femme à moustache ! fit Hélène en riant.

- Elle est gentille ! Je me contenterai d'être un ami… votre garde-fou ! J'ai l'habitude de ce rôle ! Avec Holmes, je me suis bien entraîné… mais vous êtes plus déroutante que lui !

Soudain on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Tambouriner pour être exact !

« - Ouvrez ! Police française ! ».

Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois interloqués. La police ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : * La phrase que Holmes pense : « _difficile de se perdre en forêt avec nous_ _deux_» est en fait un petit clin d'œil à une certaine revieweuse de ma connaissance qui me fait hurler de rire avec ses vidéos de Holmes sur You Tube… N'est-ce pas Elyon ? Tu as une vidéo bien marrante avec Jeremy Brett en Holmes qui se perd en forêt… avec les paroles qui sont extraites de « la minute du peuple ». Encore une soirée où j'ai pi**** de rire !

Malheureusement, je ne saurai pas te faire un clin d'œil avec celle de « Holmes pilote de ligne » ! Sauf si c'est une ligne de coke !


	83. III : Chap 84 : Ouvrez, police française

**Chapitre 84 : Ouvrez ! Police française ! (Le 6 avril) **

La phrase avait été dite en français. Je posai ma main sur le bras de Watson :

- Attendez avant d'ouvrir ! C'est peut-être un piège ! Hélène, on reporte les soins ! Rhabille toi !

- C'est déjà fait !

Je sortit le colt de ma poche et vérifiai les balles, je fis de même avec celui que j'avais emmené avec moi dans mon expédition (il était resté dans mon sac) et Watson mit le sien en poche.

On tambourina une nouvelle fois sur la porte :

- Ouvrez docteur Watson ! Police française !

Était-ce la vraie police ou une ruse grossière des complices du comte pour nous faire sortir sans crainte ? J'allai tout doucement vers la porte et collai mon oreille sur le bois. Il y avait des voix dans le couloir. Dont celle du patron qui disait qu'il n'avait pas vu sortir l'occupant de la chambre, mais qu'il pouvait l'avoir fait sans rien lui dire. Que si monsieur et madame Ramsay n'étaient pas dans leur chambre, c'est qu'ils étaient partis à pied chez monsieur David…puisque leurs chevaux étaient toujours là !

- Tant pis, fit une voix, sortez votre passe-partout !

Trop tard pour fuir par la fenêtre ! Nous serions vite rejoins ! Et Hélène n'avait plus la force de courir ! Si jamais c'était une ruse pour nous faire sortir… Nous devions être prêt à les recevoir !

- Tenez-vous prêt ! Je vais ouvrir… Mais gardez à l'esprit que ce sont peut-être des faux policiers et ou des vrais qui sont les complices du comte ! Hélène, ferme ta veste aussi !

J'ouvris la porte, main dans la poche, doigt sur la gâchette du colt. Quatre policiers me faisaient face, en uniforme ! Le patron de l'auberge était avec eux.

- Et alors ? me dit un des policiers. Vous êtes sourd ? Vous ne comprenez plus le français ?

- Je n'étais pas visible…

Il me regarda d'un air un peu bête en cherchant si j'étais sérieux ou si je me fichais de lui… Je pris mon air le plus sérieux alors que dans le fond, je m'étais fichu de lui !

Un autre homme sortit de la pénombre, en costume de ville celui là. Il se présenta :

- Monsieur Holmes ! Docteur Watson ! Madame… Je suis l'inspecteur Dumont, police française. Veuillez me suivre jusqu'au salon en bas !

Pas de fouille pour savoir si nous étions armés ? Il y avait de l'espoir… Les bandits l'auraient fait eux ! Ces hommes étaient donc en confiance… Était-ce bien des vrais policiers et non des complices du comte ? Méfiance quand même… Je resterai sur mes gardes…

Mes amis vinrent me rejoindre et nous nous engageâmes dans le couloir, deux policiers devant et deux derrière, mais à bonne distance de nous. L'inspecteur marchait en tête. En passant devant l'aubergiste, celui-ci nous dit :

- Désolé messieurs, madame, je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'est quand même la police... Je ne savais même pas vos vrais noms.

Que lui répondre ? A part « Y'à pas de mal » ?

Je passai mon bras autour de la taille d'Hélène pour la soutenir, Watson se tenait à sa droite. Je me penchai vers eux et leur chuchotai :

- Ecoutez ! Ils ne nous ont pas fouillés, c'est bon signe…Ce sont des vrais policiers! Mais ils sont peut-être complices avec le comte et ils veulent endormir notre méfiance… restons sur nos gardes ! Vous souvenez-vous Watson de ce que je vous ai dit avant de partir ? Oui ? C'est toujours d'application ! Priorité dans la fuite à Hélène ! Vous ensuite Watson… Moi en dernier ! Non ! Ne dites rien ! Hélène, si ça tourne mal et que tu as l'occasion de fuir, pars et ne te retournes pas ! Prends ta jument, tu sais monter à cru et galope jusque chez le marquis Armando ! Tu sais où se trouve sa maison ? Oui… Jure-moi que tu le feras !

- Je n'en ai plus la force…

- Puise dans tes réserves ! Tu dois t'enfuir si cela tourne mal ! Puise la force dans ton salut ! Fais-le pour moi ! Fuis chez le marquis et quand tu arriveras à Londres, va te cacher chez Meredith… mais reste discrète !

- Oui, mais je ne te promets rien…

Les policiers nous firent rentrer dans le salon où nous prenions habituellement le cognac après le souper. La pièce était déserte.

Ils restèrent en retrait, près de la porte d'entrée. La porte-fenêtre était entrouverte ! Hélène l'avait vue aussi. En cas de problème…

- Monsieur Holmes ? fit une voix française derrière moi. Je suis le commissaire Benoît. Ne bougez pas, quelqu'un va venir s'occuper de vous trois ! Je sens que vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure… (Je poussai un peu Hélène vers la porte-fenêtre). Parlez-vous tous les trois le français ?

Hélène et moi acquiesçâmes, Watson fit « non ». Il comprenait un peu mais pas beaucoup.

- Ne bougez pas ! Il arrive ! Vous risquez une sacrée surprise…

Je n'aimais pas ça du tout ! Je fis comprendre avec mes yeux à Hélène ce qu'elle devait faire : ficher le camp ! Si le comte de Rougemont entrait, nous étions mort !

Malheureusement, Hélène n'allait pas bien. Je la sentis s'agripper à mon bras, ses jambes ne la portaient plus et elle était pâle comme un linge !

Je me tournai vers elle pour l'aider à s'asseoir puisqu'elle était dans l'incapacité de fuir, j'enfui ma main dans ma poche, prêt à dégainer mon arme, lorsqu'une voix bien connue me dit en anglais :

- Tiens, tiens, Holmes et son fidèle Watson ! En charmante compagnie en plus !

Putain de bordel de Dieu, me dis-je en moi-même : Lestrade ? Non ! Je me retournai.

Et si ! La tête de fouine était devant nous ! Plus de danger alors !

- Lestrade ! fis-je ironique. Mais quelle bonne surprise ! Vous vous êtes de nouveau perdu entre votre domicile et Scotland Yard ? Où on vous avait demandé de traverser la Tamise et vous l'avez confondue avec la Manche ?

- Riez Holmes ! Mais dans quelques minutes, vous ferez moins le malin ! Mes hommages tardifs mademoiselle Stoner ! Je ne vous remercie pas, vous me faites perdre trois livres !

Comment savait-il son nom ? Nous avions sursauté en l'entendant l'appeler par son nom véritable. Dans le livre de l'auberge, elle était renseignée sous le nom d'Emerson.

Lestrade n'était pas devenu soudain perspicace juste en franchissant La Manche. Impossible ! Ça se saurait !

- Perdu trois livres Lestrade ? fis-je en souriant comme si de rien n'était. J'aurais plutôt parié que vous en aviez pris quatre de livre ! Et dans le ventre en plus ! Vous devriez moins forcer sur la bière…

- Je parlais de livres sterling…pas de mon poids! Et vous Holmes ? Vous aviez peur que je ne mange trop et que je prenne un peu plus de poids que vous n'avez même pas daigné m'inviter à vos noces ?

- Nous sommes juste associés Lestrade ! Pas mariés !

- Vous partagez toujours le lit de tous vos associés vous ? Ou juste celui de vos associés sans moustaches ?

Watson me fusilla du regard ! Je savais ce qu'il pensait : la réputation d'Hélène était en train de couler ! Il s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

- A mon grand regret voilà une des deux choses que je craignais le plus qui se réalise Holmes ! La réputation d'Hélène va en souffrir grandement ! Lestrade est au courant ! Demain, tout Scotland Yard saura que Lestrade est tombé sur Sherlock Holmes qui se trouvait en Normandie en compagnie de sa fausse épouse ! Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? _«_ _Quant on fait son lit, on se couche !_ _»_ Moi aussi je connais des proverbes.

J'allais lui répondre quand une autre voix nous fit sursauter :

- Monsieur Holmes ! Décidément, on ne s'embête jamais avec vous ! On vous suit encore à la trace ! Il n'y avait plus assez de bandit à Londres que vous venez les occire en Normandie maintenant ? Bonjour docteur Watson ! Mes hommages mademoiselle Stoner ! Lestrade, vous me devez trois livres ! Je savais que c'était elle ! Monsieur Holmes n'aurait pu emmener qu'elle ! Content de voir que vous êtes ensemble ! Tiens, vous avez toujours son écharpe autour du cou ? Elle risque encore de sentir votre parfum…

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur pour toi public de lectrices :**

Mais qui vient donc de faire son entrée ? J'ai semé tellement d'indices que vous n'avez qu'à vous baisser pour les ramasser… Alors ? Qui c'est?

« Qui c'est ? C'est l'plombier ! » (sketche de Fernand Reynaud).


	84. III : Chap 85 : Récit de nos aventures

**Message pour Skarine** : Bravo ! Bonne déduction ! C'est bien lui ! Mais Holmes n'a pas envoyé de télégramme à Lestrade ! La preuve, il est étonné de le voir débarquer ! Il pense aussi que Lestrade a du confondre traverser la Tamise et traverser la Manche… Ce qui est typique de notre inspecteur à la tête de fouine… Et tu risques de voir encore une autre personne débarquer dans le chapitre suivant ! Mais je ne te dis pas qui…

* * *

**Chapitre 85 : Récit de nos aventures (le 6 avril)**

Ce fut avec stupéfaction que nous vîmes entrer le coroner Ferguson ! Tout sourire ! C'était donc lui qui avait donné le vrai nom d'Hélène à Lestrade ! Je me souvenais que Hélène m'avait dit, lors de notre première nuit, que lui aussi avait cru que nous étions ensemble… Voilà donc l'explication !

Que faisait donc le coroner Ferguson en compagnie l'inspecteur Lestrade ? Lestrade était-il inverti lui aussi ? Non, il était un peu crétin mais ce n'était pas un bougre !

Watson leva les bras au ciel et me fit un regard pas très gentil… Hélène était grillée ! Sauf si ces messieurs ne disaient rien… j'allais devoir leur demander le silence…

- Vous ne m'avez pas l'air en forme mademoiselle, lui dit le coroner gentiment. Monsieur Holmes vous en a fait voir ! Vous n'avez pas choisi pour mari l'homme le plus calme du pays ! Vu sa profession…

- Nous sommes juste associés Ferguson ! (Il me fit une moue de dépit). Elle travaille avec moi pour cette enquête, c'est tout ! Nous aimerions d'ailleurs que ça ne s'ébruite pas ! Que faites vous en Normandie ? En compagnie de Scotland Yard et de la police française en plus ? Ces messieurs nous ont même dit que nous allions passer un sale quart d'heure…

- Désolé Holmes ! me dit Lestrade en rigolant. J'avais envie de vous faire mousser un peu ! Pour toutes les fois où vous avez joué avec mes pieds !

- Regardez ce que j'avais en poche Lestrade ! (Je sortis le colt et Watson sortit son révolver). Encore un peu nous avions un gros accident ici !

Lestrade pâlit en voyant les armes, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de sa farce !

- Bien, repris-je. Vous allez peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici, mais tout à l'heure parce que j'ai une enquête à boucler moi ! C'est de la police française dont j'ai besoin pour faire arrêter le comte de Rougemont, faire arraisonner le Sirius par les gardes-côtes, récupérer dans ses cales les plaques pour fabriquer des faux dollars en Amérique, les œuvres d'art volées à gauche et à droite et sortir les dix cadavres des personnes qui ont disparu dans la région ces derniers temps ! La maison du comte possède quelques cadavres aussi : celui de sa femme et de certains de ces complices ! De plus, le monsieur moustachu qui logeait ici et qui avait disparu se trouve dans la cave du comte de Rougemont, dans la salle de torture pour être précis ! Mon dossier est caché chez monsieur David, toutes mes conclusions sont dedans ! Si la police française veut bien m'escorter et me faire confiance, nous allons lui offrir toute la bande sur un plateau d'argent !

- Monsieur Holmes, me dit le commissaire dans un anglais approximatif, beaucoup de ces choses sont déjà faites… Vos amis policiers de Londres sont venu me trouver avant vous pour m'exposer l'affaire… Ils vous ont dépassés… mais pour les personnes disparues que vous avez trouvé, là, nous ne savions rien ! Ni que l'homme disparu était chez le comte ! Pareil pour les plaques pour la fabrication de faux billets !

- Scotland Yard qui résout une enquête avant moi ? lui répondis-je ironique. J'aurai tout vu ! C'est impossible ! Ils ont dû avoir les réponses toutes faites alors ! Mais pas toutes les réponses quand même…

- Mon cher Holmes, me dit Lestrade, en effet, nous avons eu un coup de pouce dont vous n'auriez pas su bénéficier… Mais nous allons tous nous asseoir à la grande table au fond du salon et discuter de toute cette affaire ! Parce que nous avons quelques mystères dont vous avec sûrement la réponse ! Vu l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez, vous et la demoiselle, je gage que ces dernières heures n'ont pas été de tout repos ! On dirait que vous vous êtes battu… dans une étable…

- Pendant que vous vous la couliez douce, je me démenais pour résoudre cette affaire, sans coup de pouce ! Et oui, je me suis battu ! J'ai même joué au naufrageur ! Nous devrions peut-être mettre toutes nos données en commun… Le comte est arrêté ? Le bateau est immobilisé aussi ?

- Rougemont est sous bonne garde et les gardes côtes sont partis pour arrêter l'équipage du Sirius, me dit Ferguson. En fait monsieur Holmes, c'est une longue histoire. Je vais commencer par le début et nous compléterons avec vos données à vous ! Bien, si tout le monde est d'accord je vais exposer les faits en anglais, si monsieur le commissaire ne comprend pas quelque chose, monsieur Holmes vous l'expliquera en français.

« _Il y a quelques jours, j'étais passé à Scotland Yard pour discuter avec l'inspecteur Lestrade de ma promotion – je vous expliquerai pourquoi plus tard – et voilà qu'un homme demande à le voir. Il s'appelle Zacharias Lister et c'est le fils aîné de Lord Lister. Il était venu nous trouver parce qu'il venait d'apprendre que son père s'était fait voler tout ses tableaux. Il voulait déclarer le vol à la place de son père, qui lui ne voulait pas ! Le père a rejoint le fils à Scotland Yard et ça a bardé ! Le fils cadet n'était pas d'accord lui non plus de déclarer le vol à la police. Nous ne comprenions pas ! Lestrade a pris le père à part et lui a sortit les vers hors du nez ! C'est là qu'il nous a confié que vous étiez sur l'affaire et qu'elle exigeait la plus grande discrétion ! Votre sécurité était en jeu apparemment. Il nous a tout raconté, même les vols chez ses deux voisins. Nous avons donc remercié les fils en leur disant que si leur père ne voulait pas déclarer le vol, c'était son droit ! Mais que leur père resterait chez nous pour faire une déclaration comme quoi il ne voulait pas qu'on s'en occupe, juste pour couvrir nos arrières si un jour il changeait d'avis !_

« _L'aîné était furieux ! Il nous a dit que les deux amis de son père s'étaient fait dévaliser en même temps et que eux aussi ne voulaient pas faire appel à la police. Nous les avons mit à la porte de Scotland Yard et nous avons gardé le père. _

_« Il nous a dit que vous étiez partit en Normandie, sous une fausse identité, de même pour votre ami et votre épouse ! Que c'était votre épouse qui était venue avec une autre femme et un homme pour relever les indices chez eux… J'ai tout de suite pensé à vous mademoiselle ! Mais je pensais que c'était un vrai mariage entre vous… Je l'ai dit à Lestrade mais il ne m'a pas cru et j'ai parié que ce serait vous que je retrouverais ici ! Gagné ! Même si vous n'êtes pas mariés…_

« _Bref, lord Lister nous balance tout : les vols, les ruses pour se rendre chez vous, les vôtres pour relever les indices, vos faux noms, celui de l'auberge… _

_« Puisque personne ne me connaissait dans la région, je me suis, déguisé pour aller chez lord Fairwood et monsieur Cameron. Le premier a avoué mais m'a demandé la plus grande discrétion, pas pour vous mais surtout pour ses précieuses œuvres ! Lister avait plus de respect pour la personne humaine que lui !_

« _A mon retour au Yard, j'en ai fait part à Lestrade et nous avons décidé de venir en Normandie vous retrouvez et mettre la police française au courant, si jamais. Je pensais entrer en contact avec vous en me déguisant._

« _Une fois les contacts avec nos homologues français pris, nous leur avons raconté les faits. Rougemont habitait plus loin que votre auberge et nous avons décidé d'aller faire un tour là bas. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et nous ne pouvions pas débarquer à l'auberge à minuit passé !_

« _Nous voilà donc dans un fiacre, Lestrade, le commissaire, moi-même et deux policiers, lorsque soudain, le cocher fit arrêter ses chevaux. Un homme titubait au milieu de la route ! Il était plein de sang, une balle dans le ventre et une autre dans le torse. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait su faire tout ce chemin ! Les blessures étaient importantes mais pas de fonction vitales touchées. Mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang !_

« _C'était un complice de Rougemont ! En plus Lestrade le connaissait bien : il était sortit il y a quelques semaines de la prison de Londres ! Vous l'aviez même fait arrêter monsieur Holmes ! Il était et est toujours en mauvais état mais il s'est bien racheté ! Il nous a expliqué que vous étiez prisonnier du comte, qu'il vous avait fait conduire dans leur deuxième planque, mais qu'il la connaissait ! Il avait été laissé pour mort après que le comte lui ait tiré dessus. Il s'était réveillé dans le jardin et un des complices faisait un trou pour les enterrer ! Il s'est enfui tant bien que mal. Nous étions tombé dessus alors qu'il essayait d'aller chercher de l'aide. Coup de chance pour tout le monde._

« _Nous n'étions pas assez, alors nous avons été chercher du renfort ! Une partie des policiers sont partis sous le commandement de l'inspecteur Dumont à la maison du comte et nous, nous avons décidé d'aller vous délivrer ! Lestrade jubilait à l'idée de venir à votre secours !_

« _Une fois arrivé à la maison, nous avons trouvé un véritable carnage ! La cache était vide et il y avait quatre cadavres ! (Quatre cadavres ? me dis-je. Non, trois seulement). Trois hommes poignardés dans les sous-sols, le cachot ouvert et vide, les clés encore sur la porte, et le vieil homme qui habitait la maison… dévoré par ses chiens à priori ! Pas beau à voir ! _

_« Nous avons trouvé ensuite les chiens. Un se tenait prostré dans un coin et un autre, mort, avait tout l'arrière train broyé et arraché ! Il avait été tiré sur une très longue distance car des traces de sang maculaient le chemin et l'herbe. Nous en avons conclu alors que les chiens n'étaient pas coupable parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de sang sur les babines. Et vu les traces de morsures, c'est un gros chien qui a fait ça ! Mâchoire puissante ! _».

Le coroner fit une pause pour boire de l'eau que l'aubergiste venait de nous apporter.

Hadès ne s'était donc pas contenté de tuer un des chiens et de mettre l'autre en déroute ! Il avait tué l'homme ! Dévoré même ! Dieu du ciel ! Il n'avait pas usurpé son nom lui ! C'était le diable en personne ce chien-loup ! Pas « chien » du tout même ! Un prédateur !

Ils savaient pour les cadavres alors… Heureusement que nous avions caché les poignards ! La partie allait être serrée. C'était sans doute eux dans le fiacre que nous avions croisé. J'avais pensé au comte, mais non.

Hélène s'était assise à ma droite, sa jambe était collée presque contre la mienne, elle avait gardé ses mains en dessous de la table et je sentis ses doigts effleurer ma jambe.

Le coroner Ferguson reprit son récit :

« _Nous étions bien embêté de découvrir que vous vous étiez enfui ! Enfin, moi j'étais content ! C'est Lestrade qui était frustré ! Nous avons passé la scène du crime au peigne fin ! Nous avons joué à faire des reconstitutions pour savoir comment s'étaient déroulé les faits. Ces trois hommes ne s'étaient pas poignardés entre eux ! On les avait passé au fil du couteau !_

« _Une fois notre travail terminé, nous sommes revenus sur nos pas mais avons laissé un policier de faction pour surveiller la scène du crime. Sur le chemin, nous avons croisé un des policiers à cheval, il revenait de la maison du comte pour faire un rapport au commissaire_.

« _Rougemont était arrêté, ils avaient trouvé les cadavres de ses trois complices et de sa femme prêts à être enterrés au jardin, les complices restés sur place avaient avoués. _

_« Les gardes-côtes étaient déjà en route pour arraisonner le Sirius. Des policiers sont descendu dans la cache souterraine, il y avait un passage qui sortait plus loin, caché entre des gros rochers, ils ont trouvé les caisses qui restaient, avec les noms des propriétaires dessus et le bateau coulé par un certain monsieur Holmes ! _

_« L'ancien tôlard londonien nous a bien aidé. Et c'est un certain Fred qui nous a indiqué l'entrée du passage souterrain pour nous éviter de descendre le long de la paroi rocheuse ! Voilà_ ».

- Autre chose à nous avouer Holmes ? me demanda Lestrade.

- Les toiles volées chez lord Lister l'ont été avec la complicité du fils cadet ! Il avait besoin de sous pour jouer aux courses et éponger ses dettes de jeu, alors il les avait fait remplacer par des copies et vendu les originales ! C'est le point de départ de tout !

- Quoi ? firent Lestrade et Ferguson en même temps.

Je leur expliquai alors toute mon enquête depuis le début ! Et surtout le « pourquoi du comment » Rougemont avait cambriolé les trois collectionneurs. Je leur en ai bouché un coin ! Au commissaire français aussi ! Personne ne m'avait aidé moi, hormis mes deux associés…grâce à une dispute au sujet d'une couverture et d'un oreiller…

- C'est du bon travail monsieur Holmes ! me dit le commissaire. En plus, les gens vont vous vénérer : vous avez mis fin aux disparitions et vous les avez expliquées en toute simplicité. Un faux loup-garou ! On aura tout vu ! Les gens vont pouvoir retrouver leurs parents disparus et ainsi faire leur deuil… merci pour eux ! Je connaissais chacun d'eux, mais nos enquêtes n'avaient aboutit à rien !

- Holmes ! me dit Lestrade. Nous avons toujours trois hommes poignardés ! Dans la maison où ils vous ont séquestré… et d'où vous vous êtes enfui…

- J'ai dû défendre chèrement ma vie Lestrade ! Ils voulaient me laisser croupir dans le cachot jusqu'à la fin des temps ! J'ai refusé de réintégrer ma cellule. Je préférais mourir les armes à la main que de faim ! Je me suis lancé sur un des trois, j'ai pris son poignard et vu que j'étais le plus fort… Je me suis un peu laissé aller, j'étais en colère !

- Holmes ! me dit Lestrade. Je ne vous crois pas ! Le coroner s'est livré à une petite reconstitution et a redressé un cadavre, celui qui a une blessure à la cuisse… la personne qui a poignardé était à genoux devant lui… Holmes, comprenez-vous les implications ? Nous ne voulons pas en arriver là, mais… (Il se tourna vers Hélène qui luttait pour garder contenance). La blessure a été faite par une lame fort fine et bien aiguisée ! Une arme de femme ! L'homme ne s'y attendait pas du tout… le poignard devait être caché à la cheville… et vu la position de la personne qui l'a poignardé… désolé mademoiselle de devoir vous mettre mal à l'aise… Je veux encore bien croire que les deux autres sont de Holmes, mais pas celui là !

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, dit le coroner, si j'avais su, je me serais abstenu de faire une reconstitution !

- Vous vous trompez messieurs ! dis-je. C'est bien moi qui l'ai poignardé ! Et il avait envie de m'humilier en faisant semblant de me demander ce genre de faveur sous la menace et la contrainte ! Je suis le seul coupable ! J'étais seul dans la maison ! Watson et Hélène étaient resté ici !

- Je suis resté toute la nuit à veiller avec Hélène, dit Watson. (Je lui avais fait un discret coup de pied, vu qu'il était devant moi).

- Holmes ! fit Lestrade en se levant. La demoiselle est dans le même état que vous !

- Désolé Lestrade ! Mettez-moi en prison, mais elle est innocente.

Je posai une main apaisante sur la cuisse d'Hélène pour lui signifier de ne pas paniquer. Le commissaire ouvrit la porte et fit entrer ses deux policiers.

Les issues étaient condamnées je le savais ! Hélène était dans le même état que moi ! Nous étions sales, blessés, décoiffés et on sentait l'étable tous les deux ! Nous n'avions pas eu assez de temps devant nous pour nous changer.

- Madame, veuillez nous suivre, fit l'un des policier en s'avançant vers elle.

- Ne faites pas ça ! leur dis-je.

- Holmes ! me dit Lestrade. Ne vous interposez pas avec la police française ! Elle bénéficiera des circonstances atténuantes sans doute… mais laissez la police faire son travail !

Les deux policiers s'étaient mit de chaque côté d'Hélène et lui demandèrent de se lever, ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce. Le premier l'attrapa par le poignet gauche et elle se dégagea par réflexe en utilisant une prise d'art martial. Elle le foudroya du regard ! Le deuxième l'attrapa par son épaule blessée et elle hurla de douleur !

- Ne me touchez pas vous !

Je me levai, poussai le policier et me mis devant Hélène qui serrait les dents en se tenant l'épaule douloureuse.

- Nom de Dieu ! criais-je. Mais vous êtes tous devenu fou ? Le comte a fait tuer dix personne parce qu'elles avaient eu le malheur de voir ce qu'elles ne devaient pas voir ! C'est Hélène qui a découvert les corps ! Il y a une femme enceinte et un gamin de cinq ans ! Égorgé le gamin ! Un des ces hommes s'est vanté de l'avoir tué ! Justement celui qui a eu mon poignard dans la jambe ! _J'ai_ poignardé ces hommes ! Pas elle !

Ils étaient tous les trois dans leurs petits souliers. J'avais parlé en anglais mais le commissaire avait compris tout le message.

- Mademoiselle, dit le coroner, je suis désolé d'avoir découvert ça… mais les autres auraient compris ensuite aussi… vu la disposition de la blessure… la personne qui a fait ça était bien à genoux devant lui, et fort proche…

- Je veux bien comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler, nous dit Lestrade, gêné lui aussi. Vous étiez en état de légitime défense mademoiselle, et ce qu'il voulait que vous lui fassiez ne sera jamais divulgué !

Le commissaire intervint lui aussi :

- La demoiselle est blessée à l'épaule et son bras droit est hors d'usage… Ce n'est pas en restant à l'auberge avec votre ami qu'elle s'est blessée! Moi j'aimerais bien qu'elle ouvre sa veste pour qu'on puisse vérifier que son chemisier n'a pas de sang ! Nous aurions alors une preuve de son innocence. Nous pouvons avoir un mandat pour l'obliger s'il le faut !

Nous étions fichu ! Le chemisier avait du sang ! Ils allaient penser qu'elle avait poignardé le dernier de la main gauche à cause de son bras. Ce qui n'était pas vrai... poignardé à la main gauche car le cran d'arrêt se trouvait à son avant-bras droit...

- Alors selon vous, fit Hélène d'une voix froide, si une femme est à genoux devant un homme, vous pensez d'office que c'est pour quelque chose de grivois ! Mais vous êtes des… (Hélène avait repris contenance ! Mais qu'essayait-elle donc de faire ? Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Oui ! Mes marques de strangulations ! La seule solution ! Mais comment expliquer le pantalon baissé ?). Vous êtes graveleux messieurs ! Ce type était en train d'essayer de… oh dieu du ciel ! Aucun d'entre vous ne s'est demandé pourquoi je porte une écharpe à l'intérieur ? Alors qu'un feu brûle dans la cheminée ?

- Bon sang ! dit Ferguson en comprenant. Nous avons été injuste envers vous mademoiselle ! Vous comprenez Lestrade ?

- Heu… non…

Hélène enleva alors mon écharpe et montra son cou qui portait _mes_ marques de strangulation.

- Voilà ce que cet homme avait en tête ! Voilà ce qu'il me faisait ! Voilà pourquoi j'étais à genoux devant lui ! Je ne voulais pas le poignarder, mais j'allais mourir si je ne faisais rien !

- Mais madame, fit Lestrade, il faut énormément de temps pour faire mourir quelqu'un en l'étranglant…

- Merci inspecteur ! s'emporta-t-elle. Comme si je savais ce genre de chose moi ! Ses mains me serraient à la gorge, je suffoquais, je manquais d'air et j'ai eu très peur ! Je me sentais mourir et je ne le voulais pas ! J'avais un poignard dans ma botte et je lui ai planté, je ne sais même pas où, pour qu'il arrête !

Lestrade, Ferguson et le commissaire se regardèrent, un peu bête…

- Désolé d'avoir pensé à mal madame, fit Lestrade penaud. Mais les hommes sont des salauds avec les jolies femmes… C'est vrai aussi qu'il avait toujours son pantalon…

Hélène lui avait donc remonté alors ? Elle m'avait dit que non... L'aurait-elle fait sans s'en rendre compte? Il faudra que je lui demande plus tard…

- Ils voulaient me tuer ! Comment vouliez-vous que je sache qu'il fallait beaucoup de temps pour étrangler quelqu'un…J'ai eu peur et je n'ai pas réfléchit à ce que je faisais…

- Les deux autres aussi ? demanda le commissaire.

Je posai ma main sur le bras d'Hélène:

- Ne dis plus rien Hélène…

- Monsieur Holmes ! fit le commissaire. C'est la même arme qui a tué deux hommes et un autre poignard qui a tué le troisième. Il y avait donc deux poignards ! Nous avons retrouvé une arme à feu par terre, elle avait servi ! Vu son poids, ce n'est pas une femme qui pourrait tirer avec ça ! Le deuxième homme a surgit et madame lui a planté le couteau dans le ventre et dans les poumons ! Le troisième aussi ! Plus la lame sous la gorge… Votre cellule a été ouverte avec les clés ! Elle vous a libéré après avoir tué les trois hommes !

- Avez-vous des preuves que les trois hommes ont été tués en même temps ? Elle met hors d'état de nuire le premier, prend ses clés, m'ouvre la porte, je vais voir ce qui s'est passé dans la pièce, elle me donne son poignard, ainsi que le deuxième. Un homme entre, je le tue ! Le troisième fait irruption avec une arme à feu, tire, nous rate mais pas moi ! Je lui ai planté le cran d'arrêt avec ma main gauche et je lui ai passé le fil de la lame sous la gorge avec ma main gauche ! J'en suis capable et vous le savez Lestrade ! Ma main gauche est aussi précise que ma droite!

- En tout cas, il n'y avait aucunes traces de pas par terre ! dit le commissaire. Madame a du faire attention de ne pas marcher dans le sang !

- Non Holmes ! fit Lestrade. Vous auriez enfoncé le poignard plus loin ! Vous êtes plus fort ! Arrêtez vos mensonges, nous savons que c'est elle ! Pour les trois !

Ils ne l'admettraient pas ! Nous étions fichu…

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix messieurs, fit Hélène en soupirant. Le deuxième a surgit devant moi et quand il a vu son collègue par terre… Il a tout de suite compris ! J'avais encore mon arme et je lui ai planté dans le ventre. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, j'ai paniqué et j'avais très peur de ne pas m'en sortir vivante ! C'étaient des brutes ! Sherlock porte les marques de leur brutalité ! Moi aussi ! Quand le troisième homme m'a surpris, j'étais dans un état second… Il savait ce qui s'était passé mais il voulait me surprendre. Je me tenais non loin de la porte et il a ouvert de toutes ses forces ! Le montant de la porte en métal m'a percuté l'épaule droite et j'ai été déséquilibrée ! Il avait un révolver dans la poche et m'a menacé avec ! Il a fermé ensuite la porte derrière lui. Il m'a empoignée et m'a fait percuter une deuxième fois la porte ! C'est pour cela que mon épaule est douloureuse et mon bras aussi ! Il voulait encore m'empoigner mais je lui ai fait une clé que Sherlock m'avais appris pour me dégager et nous nous sommes battus. Le coup de feu est partit et je lui ai fait une manchette pour le désarmer. J'y ai réussi ! Mais il a sortit un couteau et j'ai une estafilade sur le côté, là où il a essayé de me poignarder. Je voulais m'enfuir, mais il m'a plaqué sur le sol, en appuyant bien sur mon épaule douloureuse… Il m'a relevé et j'ai pris le deuxième poignard avec ma main gauche puisque mon bras droit était indisponible. Et j'ai apuré mes dettes avec lui…

Puisque Hélène avait tout avoué, en occultant quelques vérités, il ne me restait plus qu'à conclure :

- Et moi, fis-je, j'étais dans ma cellule, à me ronger les sangs, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait, quand j'ai entendu les clés tourner dans la serrure, la porte s'est ouverte et…

- Et alors ? demanda Lestrade.

- Et alors ? demanda aussi Ferguson.

- Et alors mon petit renard est arrivé…sans trop se presser… _**(*)**_

- Hein ?

- Son nom de code à elle : Renard Rusé !

* * *

_**(*)**_ _**Note de l'auteur**__ : En espagnol « Renard » se dit « Zorro » ! _

_Cela donne donc :_

_« Et alors ? Et alors ? Zorro est arrivé, héhé, sans s'presser…».  
_


	85. III : Chap 86 : L'avocat du diable

_« La __gloire__ d'un __bon __avocat __consiste__ à __gagner__ de __mauvais__ procès__ »._

_**Honoré**_** de Balzac**

**

* * *

**

_« Un __accusé__ est __cuit__ quand son __avocat__ n'est pas __cru__ »._

**Pierre Dac**

**

* * *

**

_Le __procureur__ : "C'est __pourtant __ignoble__ de __tuer__". _

_L'__avocat__ : « __Oui__, mais ça __fait __vivre__ tant de __monde__ à __commencer__ par vous et moi"._

_**Sacha Guitry**_

_**

* * *

**_

_« Je __devais__ être__ fusillé__ ce __matin__ à __six__ heures__. Mais comme j'__avais__ un __bon__ avocat__, le __peloton__ n'__arrivera__ qu'à __six __heures__ trente__ »._

_**Woody Allen**_

_**

* * *

**_

_« __Certains __avocats__ préfèrent__ vous __envoyer__ au __bagne__ avec une __bonne__ plaidoirie__ plutôt__ que d'__obtenir__ votre __acquittement__ avec une __mauvaise__ »._

_**Philippe Bouvard**_

_**

* * *

**_

_« Les __avocats__portent__ des __robes__ pour __mentir__ aussi __bien__ que les __femmes__ »._

_**Sacha Guitry**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 86 : L'avocat du diable (le 6 avril)**

- Vous avez pris beaucoup de risque madame en allant délivrer Holmes ! lui dit Lestrade. Ils auraient pu vous tuer ! Ils ont bien failli d'ailleurs !

- « _La garde meurt mais ne se rend pas !_ ». Je préférais mourir les armes à la main que me laisser mourir sans rien tenter !

- Nous avons droit à la fameuse citation de Cambronne, fit Watson. Je pensais qu'il avait juste dit « merde » celui là…à Waterloo en plus…

- Je n'étais pas à ses côtés John ! lui répondit Hélène. Bien que Cambronne n'en ait jamais revendiqué la paternité de cette phrase. C'est le général Michel qui l'a revendiquée. Je soigne votre culture mon ami ! Et ma phrase est plus élégante que le mot que vous avez dit !

Les trois policiers se regardèrent en silence. Pas l'habitude…

- Bien messieurs, dit le commissaire, nous allons discuter de ce que nous allons décider… Restez ici, nous allons dans le couloir !

Nous nous rassîmes à nos places et commença une attente angoissante. Nous n'osions pas parler puisque les deux policiers étaient restés avec nous.

Les regards noirs de Watson ne me laissaient aucun doute ! Il était furieux sur moi d'avoir entraîné Hélène avec nous. Il avait raison, elle avait prit des risques et risquait encore plus gros maintenant ! Sa respectabilité était envolée et son avenir n'était pas radieux…

Un quart d'heure passa et ils rentrèrent, mines sombres. Je posai ma main sur celle d'Hélène, sous la table, pour la rassurer.

- Bien, commença Lestrade. Il a été décidé que…

Un bruit de voix dans le couloir le fit arrêter. Le policier de faction dans le couloir discutait ferme avec quelqu'un, mais les voix étaient étouffées.

Le commissaire ouvrit la porte et nous entendîmes une voix, s'exprimant en français, et bien connue de nous quatre, dire :

- Je suis avocat à Londres et mes clients ont le droit de voir leur avocat ! Laissez-moi entrer ! Lestrade ! cria-t-il en anglais cette fois. Faites moi entrer que diable ! Vous avez toujours peur de moi ? Je ne défends que la veuve et l'orphelin pourtant…

- Holmes ! me demanda-t-il effaré. Vous avez Charles Higgins comme avocat vous ? Le ténor du barreau ? Mais, il est impayable !

Il me fallait donner le change à Lestrade ! Alors je lui répondis :

- J'avais une vieille fortune familiale à la banque ! Je me devais d'assurer mes arrières !

- Oh bon sang ! Quand il tient quelqu'un dans ses griffes, il ne le lâche pas avant de l'avoir entièrement laminé ! « L'avocat du diable » c'est lui ! Et c'est le vôtre Holmes ?

- Poussez-vous ! Mes clients ont droit à une défense et à consulter leur avocat ! Du balai !

Et l'ami Karl, en superbe costume noir fit son entrée ! Il était donc avocat à Londres, et hors de prix ! Et bête noire de Lestrade en plus !

Il avait une allure nonchalante mais il me fit penser à un gladiateur qui entrait dans l'arène ! Prêt à combattre ! Sûr de lui ! Sûr de gagner le combat!

- Lestrade ! fit-il mielleux. Cher ami ! Comme c'est bon de vous revoir ! Messieurs et madame, bien le bonjour ! J'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tard ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Quels sont les chefs d'accusation envers mes clients Lestrade ?

- Trop tard maître Higgins ! Vous réglerez vos comptes devant le tribunal ! En France en plus !

- Au tribunal en France ? Pas grave, je connais le droit français aussi ! J'ai un ami qui est un grand avocat dans ce pays et il pourra se charger de la plaidoirie ! Je vais vous rétamer mon petit Lestrade ! Vous écraser ! Vous pulvériser ! Maintenant tout le monde dehors ! J'ai à discuter avec mes clients. Et ne m'obligez pas à m'énerver !

- Inspecteur Lestrade, fit le commissaire en français, faites asseoir tout le monde, l'avocat aussi et nous allons leur expliquer ce que nous voulions leur dire avant l'arrivée fracassante de maître Higgins. Nous avons délibéré dans le couloir pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. Vous pouvez repartir maître, nous ne retiendrons aucun chef d'accusation pour madame…votre cliente est libre ! Monsieur Holmes aussi. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de la féliciter, mais officieusement, nous lui disons merci ! Les tueurs d'enfants et de femmes enceintes, nous ne les aimons pas ! Et la légitime défense est prouvée… Ils ont essayé d'attenter à la vie de madame…

Nous poussâmes tous les trois un soupire de soulagement ! Hélène posa sa tête dans sa main gauche et resta sans rien dire.

- Merci… fit-elle ensuite.

Lestrade me regarda dans les yeux et me dit :

- Holmes, vous êtes un homme étonnant ! Je vous retrouve en Normandie, marié à une charmante dame qui n'a pas froid aux yeux… en plus, vous vous payez même le luxe de vous offrir l'avocat le plus cher, le plus roublard et le plus retors de Londres ! Maître Higgins en personne ! Du bureau « Higgins, Highsmith, Clark, Wilson et Gable » ! Et il accourt rien que pour vous en Normandie !

- J'y étais déjà !répondit Karl. Sacré Lestrade va ! Ça m'aurait pourtant fait plaisir de vous démonter tous devant un tribunal tiens ! Mais la sécurité de ma cliente d'abord ! Félicitations madame !

- En tout cas, vous avez beaucoup de chance madame ! lui dit le coroner. Vous avez encore échappé à la mort, c'est déjà la troisième fois !

- J'aspire à avoir une vie moins mouvementée parfois…

- Vous êtes moins « au bord de la crise de nerf » que la dernière fois où nous nous étions vu… Et vous monsieur Holmes ? Vous êtes content ? Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?

- Moi ? Je suis coupable sur toute la ligne messieurs ! Coupable d'avoir entraîné Hélène dans cette enquête qui était plus dangereuse que je ne l'aurais pensé ! Coupable de ne pas l'avoir attaché, ligotée… ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour l'empêcher de me suivre ! Coupable de chaque coups, de chaque blessures qu'elle a sur le corps… même si elle sait que je n'ai jamais voulu ça, même si je suis responsable indirectement… Coupable quand même !

Seule Hélène pouvait comprendre le message caché dans mes paroles… Ses blessures à l'épaule, au bras et ses marques de strangulation étaient dues à moi seul…

Je sentis sa main me presser l'épaule et elle me dit :

- Ce n'est pas trop grave ! Je m'en sort plutôt bien…

- En fait, dit Lestrade triomphant, vous devez le fait d'avoir la vie sauve à madame ici présente ! Sans elle, vous y seriez toujours…

- Oui Lestrade, je lui dois beaucoup ! (Je lui devais la vie et une résurrection ! La mienne !).

- Vous avez pris des risques madame pour sauver votre « faux époux ». Beaucoup trop ! Vous aviez peur de le perdre ?

- Nous sommes une équipe monsieur Lestrade ! lui répondit-elle. Chacun veille sur l'autre ! Monsieur Holmes a déjà pris des risques pour moi. Je lui devais bien ça ! Et puis : « _A vaincre sans périls, on triomphe sans gloire !_ ». (J'avais sursauté en l'entendant m'appeler "monsieur Holmes"… je n'avais plus l'habitude).

- ça y est ! fit watson. Elle était restée trop longtemps sans nous faire de citation ! Au moins cinq minutes ! Elle va bien ! Nous retrouvons notre Hélène ! C'est de Corneille dans « Le Cid » n'est-ce pas ? (Hélène acquiesça). Je le savais !

Lestrade se mit à rigoler :

- Holmes, cette affaire aurait pu être votre Waterloo… puisque nous sommes à l'auberge Napoléon !

- Vous devenez brillant Lestrade, lui répondis-je sarcastique. Mais les renforts sont arrivés ! Pas vous, mais Hélène ! J'avais perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre !

- Alors Holmes, ce sera votre Austerlitz ! fit Lestrade tout heureux d'étaler sa maigre culture.

- Non pas Austerlitz ! fis-je en même temps qu'Hélène.

Cela nous fit rire. Je lui fis signe de la main et ce fut elle qui poursuivi :

- Pas Austerlitz, mais Marengo ! Marengo a commencé comme une défaite pour se terminer en victoire ! Austerlitz était un chef d'œuvre tactique ! Ici, nous n'avons pas tout réussi du premier coup… mais nous nous sommes bien débrouillé je trouve !

Lestrade grommela dans ses dents. Ce fut le commissaire mit fin à la discussion :

- Il va nous falloir partir d'ici une grosse demi-heure… pour aller à la rencontre de mes hommes. Vous venez avec nous monsieur Holmes ? C'est votre affaire après tout ! Et il faudra nous indiquer l'endroit où sont entreposés les corps.

- C'était mon intention ! Watson, vous vous occuperez d'Hélène, elle doit encore recevoir les soins pour son épaule, puisque nous avons été interrompu…

- Hors de question que je reste ici ! Je vais avec vous ! Ne discute pas Sherlock ! Ou alors tu devras m'attacher !

- Ne me soumet pas à la tentation ! Parce que je crois que c'est la seule solution !

- Le problème Holmes, me dit Watson, ce sera à votre retour ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez entendre !

- Toute la bande est aux arrêts ? demandais-je au commissaire.

- Oui, seul le comte sera présent, menotté, pour assister à la chute de sa petite entreprise qui va connaître la crise !

- Watson, mettez toute votre science de médecin en œuvre et faites en sorte qu'Hélène soit en état de chevaucher !

- Merci Sherlock ! me dit-elle.

- C'est juste pour avoir la paix… Allez, venez, nous allons nous changer et nous débarbouiller en vitesse !

Je me tournai vers Karl et lui tendis la main :

- Maître, merci et au plaisir de vous revoir…

- Je dois encore dire deux mots à madame sur un autre dossier… Si vous le permettez ? (Ses yeux me firent bien comprendre que c'était de la plus haute importance).

- Montez avec nous alors ! Lestrade, vous êtes tous à cheval ?

- Oui, le fiacre a été réquisitionné pour le transport des policiers et du prisonnier… Nos chevaux sont attachés à l'écurie.

Nous sortîmes tous du salon et nous passâmes par la salle à manger où les petits déjeuners étaient servis. La bonne odeur du café nous titilla les narines…

Les serveurs nous regardèrent passer, en compagnie de la police française et anglaise. L'aubergiste se tordait les mains ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. La salle avait les yeux braqués sur nous. Le commissaire s'en rendit compte. Il se tourna vers moi, me tendit la main et nous nous serrâmes la main cordialement :

- Comme nous l'avons prévu alors ? Dans une grosse demi-heure pour partir à cheval tous ensemble ? On vous attendra de toute façon !

- Je vais demander au palefrenier de préparer les nôtres…

- Bien ! Aubergiste, faites nous servir un solide petit déjeuner ! Sur le compte de la préfecture ! Messieurs, madame, si vous êtes prêt plus tôt que prévu, venez partager notre table ! Je pense que vous avez besoin de café…

- Oui, nous en boirons une tasse avant de partir… à tout à l'heure !

- Madame ! (Hélène se tourna vers le commissaire). Le village et ses habitants vous disent « merci pour tout ! ». A défaut de pouvoir vous offrir la médaille du mérite, je vous offre ma reconnaissance éternelle ! A tout à l'heure !

- Merci monsieur le commissaire…

- Heu… fit l'aubergiste. Vous restez parmi nous monsieur… Ramsay ?

- Bien sûr mon brave ! Je n'ai pas fini ce pour quoi on m'a engagé ! Et quand j'aurai fini le travail, je prendrai un peu de repos ! Les deux chambres sont payées jusqu'au 25 avril non ? Vous avez la réponse à votre question alors !

C'est à ce moment là que la petite pimbêche de service passa non loin de nous. Notre odeur ne devait pas lui plaire parce que elle se boucha le nez et nous dit :

- Beurk ! Qu'est ce que vous sentez mauvais vous les Anglais ! Vous avez dormi dans une porcherie ?

- Tu sais quoi sale gamine ? lui répondit Hélène. Et bien je suis bien contente de sentir mauvais ! Non, mieux que ça : je suis contente de _pouvoir_ sentir que je sens mauvais ! Si je ne sentais plus mon odeur, c'est que je serais morte ! Quand à savoir si nous avons dormi dans une porcherie? La réponse est non vu que nous n'avons pas dormi ni dans ta chambre ni à tes côtés !

La gamine la regarda avec des yeux effarés. Les policiers se retenaient de rire.

- Un problème gamine ? Tu ne comprends pas le français ? Tu n'étais pas présente lors de la distribution des cerveaux ? C'est à cause des courants d'air dans ta tête que tu fais toujours cette tête là ? Allez, je te laisse ! Deux minutes de conversation avec toi et j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de mon bagage culturel ! Une méduse échouée sur la plage à plus d'intelligence que toi !

Hurlement de rire de la part de nos policiers ! Rougeur pour la gamine !

- Mon vieux, me dit Lestrade, votre épouse, elle est terrible !

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire mon cher Lestrade !

Je me gardai bien de lui rappeler que nous n'étions pas marié vu que la salle était pleine de monde. Il valait mieux que les gens bien pensants nous croient mariés ensemble !

- Et encore ! fit Watson. Ce matin elle est calme ! Elle n'a pas encore eu sa dose de caféine ! D'habitude, c'est bien pire !

- Oh oui ! continuais-je en français. Ce matin elle est calme ! Trop calme même ! Laissez-là récupérer un peu et boire du café ! Vous n'avez rien vu ! Quand elle se déchaîne avec les mots… Terrible ! Hein Watson !

- J'ai été fusillé verbalement de nombreuse fois !

- J'imagine comment madame devient quand elle s'énerve un peu, nous dit le commissaire. Vous aussi messieurs puisque vous la connaissez mieux que nous… Nous avons eu la preuve qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais manquer de respect à madame où l'énerver ! Tu as de la chance ma fille que madame soit un peu fatiguée !

- Elle a rien à me dire ! Mon père est plus fort qu'elle !

Eclat de rire des policiers présents dans la salle.

- Ne lui cherche pas misère petite ! répondit le commissaire. Si tu l'énerves et que ça tourne mal, moi, je ferai celui qui n'a rien vu ! Dégage gamine!

La jeune bourgeoise fila sans demander son reste pour aller pleurer dans les « jupes » de son papa.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Louis fit irruption dans la salle et couru vers Hélène pour finir accroché à sa taille ! Karl changea de couleur quand il le vit débouler !

Louis avait deux points de suture au crâne. Hélène mit un genou à terre pour le serrer avec son seul bras valide. Il se blottit contre elle et elle l'embrassa sur la tête. Il pleurait.

- Doucement bonhomme ! J'ai mal au bras droit…

- Pourquoi tu prends toujours des risques toi ! lui dit-il tout tremblant.

- Parce que je suis désobéissante comme toi ! Je pense qu'il n'était pas prévu que tu viennes ici ! (Elle sortit son mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes).

- Il n'était pas sensé venir ! chuchota Karl. Mais c'est un diable cet enfant ! J'ai du le laisser sans surveillance et il en a profité!

- Pardon Karl ! Mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre ! Quand je suis rentré cette nuit avec rien que Seth et que je t'ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec Hadès, tu es parti comme si tu avais le démon aux trousses !

- Il est toujours derrière moi le diable… Si je suis parti si vite, c'est parce que je me doutais qu'il se passait une chose très grave pour que Hadès s'en aille ainsi et te laisse seul avec Seth… (Il se tourna vers nous). Vous pouvez encore le remercier cet enfant ! Avec sa manie de traîner dans les campagnes la nuit…

Je n'eu pas le temps d'esquisser une question pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Louis cette nuit…

- Tiens mais qui voilà ? fit le commissaire. Notre petit Louis ! Je me demandais où tu avais disparu… et alors voyou ? On embête les clientes de l'auberge ?

Hélène se releva et Louis alla se cacher derrière elle et s'accrocha encore plus à sa veste :

- Non, je ne l'embête pas… Je ne suis pas un voyou… Hélène est gentille avec moi…

- Le propriétaire du pommier n'est pas de cet avis ! Il a dit que tu lui avais emprunté des pommes…

- J'avais faim ! cria-t-il. Et j'en ai pris que deux ! Il ment en disant que j'en ai pris plus ! Je ne suis pas bête au point de lui prendre vingt pommes au même arbre !

- Monsieur le commissaire ! fit Hélène. Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon de sept ans… il avait faim en plus !

- Qu'il se rassure ! dit-il en riant. Je ne vais pas le mettre en prison ! Votre avocat le ferait sortir de suite ! Tu peux lâcher la veste de madame Ramsay ! Tu vas finir par lui faire mal ! Je sais bien que tu es un petit garçon intelligent et pas stupide au point de voler des pommes sur le même arbre ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas acté sa plainte !

Louis, plus rassuré, se mit à côté d'Hélène et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux tendrement tout en évitant les points de suture.

- Tu es blessée ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, un peu…

- Tu ne savais pas veiller sur elle ? me dit-il en me regardant méchamment. T'es son mari non ? Un mari c'est fait pour veiller sur sa femme ! Si je ne m'étais pas promené dans la campagne avec les deux chiens… elle serait où Hélène ?

- Louis ! fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ne lui en veux pas ! Ce sont les femmes qui veillent sur les hommes… pas le contraire !

Il la regarda étonné. Hélène poursuivit:

- Il avait tout prévu pour que je reste en dehors des coups… C'est moi qui ai couru vers le danger… Et mon mari m'a protégé tu sais… mais moi aussi je l'ai protégé… et c'est normal ! Tu es un gentil petit garçon et ta sale manie de te promener pendant la nuit nous a sans doute aidé… Je te remercie mon chéri. (Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il lui sourit).

- Je m'excuse monsieur, me dit-il en se dandinant sur ses jambes.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Merci à toi !

Hélène se remit à genoux devant lui et il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Cela la fit rire et elle lui répondit :

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime mon bonhomme… Ne te tracasse pas… Je vais m'occuper de tout !

Je me doutais de ce qu'il lui avait chuchoté dans l'oreille.

Karl se pencha vers l'enfant et lui murmura :

- Louis, va m'attendre près de mon cheval ! Ne discute pas ! Je dois m'entretenir avec eux et les petits garçons n'ont pas leur place dans cette discussion.

Louis grogna mais obéit ! Il embrassa Hélène et fila dehors.

- Pas trop difficile avec lui ? demanda Hélène.

- Non, je dois parfois être sévère, mais je suis toujours juste ! Je ne hurle pas sur les enfants. Mais il est adorable ! Il apprend bien en plus ! Venez!

Nous montâmes dans notre chambre, après avoir fait un crochet par celle de Watson pour prendre sa trousse médicale.

Une fois la porte fermée, je m'y adossai et soupirai un bon coup. Hélène avait été s'asseoir à table, dans le même état d'épuisement que moi.

- Ainsi donc, vous êtes avocat à Londres maître Charles Higgins ? demanda-t-elle à Karl. J'ai votre nom complet !

- Oui madame ! Si j'étais un démon vous auriez pouvoir sur moi ! Quand je vous disais que ma profession en avait laissé certain exsangue ! Je n'ai pas pu arriver plus vite malheureusement… Vous remarquerez que je me promène en plein jour ! (Elle pouffa de rire). Enfin, vous vous en êtes bien sortie…Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Nous aurions réglé cela devant le tribunal, je vous en aurais sortit haut la main, mais c'est toujours dommageable…

- Autant l'éviter alors ! Que s'est-il passé avec Louis cette nuit ?

- Le problème avec lui, c'est qu'il adore courir la campagne la nuit ! Impossible à tenir ! Alors, je le laisse sortir à une seule condition : Hadès ou Seth l'accompagnent ! Cette nuit, il était partit avec les deux bêtes. Moi, j'étais dans le salon, j'avais un dossier à terminer. Soudain, Louis est rentré au pas de course et il est venu me chercher en me disant que Hadès avait grogné au passage d'un fiacre et que ensuite, il avait filé ventre à terre ! Je connais la bête, il fallait un motif sérieux pour qu'elle abandonne Louis, même s'il ne risquait rien sous la protection de Seth… J'ai voulu aller voir… surtout que vous étiez dans la région, sur une enquête…le chien-loup avait du sentir une odeur connue et il connaissait la vôtre ! J'ai emmené Seth et il a suivi sa propre piste puis celle d'Hadès… je suis arrivé à la maison et j'ai vu le carnage qu'il avait fait… plus celui de madame dans le sous-sol !

- Vous y êtes entré ?

- Bien sur ! Je devais savoir ce qu'il se passait! Au fait, monsieur Holmes, madame n'avait pas marché dans le sang et de ce fait, elle n'avait laissé aucunes traces de pas…Je n'ai pas dû les effacer ! Mais je me suis permis de remonter le caleçon et le pantalon de l'homme… Je lui ai fait un trou dans le pantalon là où le poignard de madame aurait dû pénétrer. Ainsi qu'une fente à l'aine où elle avait passé le fil du poignard. Un peu de sang prélevé en dessous d'un autre cadavre à l'aide d'une seringue et j'ai fait en sorte que les policiers croient qu'il avait été poignardé _avec_ le pantalon! Cela aurait fait mauvais genre sans le pantalon…

- Vous maquillez souvent des scènes de crime vous ? lui demandais-je effaré.

- Non, je vous rassure tout de suite ! Je déteste faire ça ! Mais il fallait préserver une innocente…et sa réputation ! Madame n'est pas coupable de ces trois morts ! Légitime défense ! Le jour où madame préméditera un crime, je n'irai pas la sauver ! Sauf si elle a de bons arguments !

- Mais, fit Hélène, ils apprendront bien un jour que je ne vous ai jamais engagé !

- Ma priorité, c'est la sécurité et à la réputation de ma cliente ! Ils peuvent me fouiller, ils trouveront trace d'un papier par lequel vous m'avez engagé comme avocat pour vous suppléez en Normandie, juste au cas où… J'ai étudié le droit français et vous vouliez un avocat anglais ! Si vous voulez bien le signer madame, on ne sait jamais… Je ne vous demanderai rien comme honoraires, rassurez-vous ! Notre expert en « transactions financières en tout genre » se chargera de l'écriture comptable…

- Dites donc, vous êtes un bon avocat vous !

- Tout dépend de quel côté on se place… Si vous vous trouvez de mon côté, je suis un bon… Mais si vous êtes dans la partie adverse, vous me maudiriez madame ! Mais j'espère ne jamais en arriver là !

- Pourquoi faites vous tout ça ? Pour me faire signer un jour ?

- Libre à vous de nous rejoindre ou non ! Personne n'est obligé…Mais puisque nous nous sommes rencontré avant l'heure, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de vous laisser choir ! J'ai chevauché bride abattue après avoir été maquiller la scène du crime, je suis rentré me changer et me voici… J'ai quitté les lieux juste à temps avant l'arrivée de la police.

- Vous êtes un avocat très précieux ! lui dis-je. Merci au chien-loup… son aide nous fut précieuse…

- Il a du sentir votre odeur quand le fiacre est passé… Heureusement que Louis avait l'autre pour lui servir de garde…Il a fait son boulot de gardien en mettant en fuite les deux chiens qui étaient à vos trousses et en vous débarrassant de l'encombrant propriétaire…L'autre jour, il était de mauvais poils à cause de la traque… cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'assassin nous échappait… maintenant, il vous connaît et vous ne risquez rien en sa compagnie.

- Dites moi maître… (Il se tourna vers Hélène). Pourriez-vous me dire quels sont vos honoraires ? J'aurais besoin de vous… j'ai des questions sans réponse auxquelles vous auriez peut-être la solution… vu que vous avez étudié le droit Français…

- Mes honoraires sont hors de prix madame. Vos revenus n'y suffiraient pas !

- Tant pis… pourriez-vous alors me conseiller un de vos collègues moins cher…

- Moi ! Mes honoraires sont hors de prix sauf pour les amis ! Je vous règle le tout sans vous demander un centime ! Ni un shilling ! Confiez-moi votre affaire et je me charge de la régler ! Surtout que je me doute de ce que vous allez me demander…

- Merci maître ! Nous pourrions en discuter quand nous aurons terminé toute l'affaire ?

- Envoyez-moi un petit mot chez le marquis Castiliano et je viendrai ! Je vais reprendre Louis au passage pour ne pas qu'il vous suive chez le comte… déjà qu'il s'est enfui ce matin pour me suivre !

- Oui, fis-je. Trop dangereux qu'il traîne là bas… vu qu'il chaparde des pommes et qu'il y aura plein de policiers ! Ils lui passeraient les menottes !

- Ce gamin est un petit démon ! dit-il en souriant. Mais il est adorable ! (Il resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes, puis, il secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées). Pardon, j'étais dans mon monde… Madame ? Vous accompagnez ces messieurs alors ?

- Oui.

- Moi, à votre place, je resterais dans le fauteuil, bien au chaud ! Une bonne tasse de café, les jambes étendues devant le feu et un livre ! Que les hommes se débrouillent seuls !

- Ils vous ont payés combien ? Parce que c'est décidé, je vais avec eux !

- Reposez-vous ! Madame, vous en avez besoin ! Ecoutez-moi ! Obéissez pour une fois !

- Dites-moi, vous êtes avocat ou médecin ? Je suis en forme ! Je pourrai dévorer le monde !

- Il y a un temps pour dévorer le monde et un autre pour le digérer ! J'ai toujours un regain d'énergie avant une grosse fatigue… Enfin, les femmes n'écoutent pas, c'est bien connu ! (Il soupira et secoua sa tête).

- Elle est plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mules ! lui dis-je.

- Alors c'est inutile d'essayer de la raisonner. (Il me tendit la main et me la serra). Je vous laisse, madame a besoin de soin… Docteur, utilisez la pommade que l'on vous a donnée pour son épaule douloureuse ainsi que pour ses bleus au bras et au cou…Cela aidera la guérison… A très bientôt sans doute, je sens que nous allons nous revoir très vite. Mes hommages madame (Il lui fit le baisemain à sa main gauche et il s'en alla).

- Hélène, fit Watson, nous reprenons tout depuis le début ! On enlève le chemisier et vous vous enroulez dans un drap ! Holmes ! Venez m'aider puisque vous avez le droit de voir…

- Je n'ai aucun droit Watson !

Nous recommençâmes la même opération que tout à l'heure, Watson se retourna, Hélène retira son chemisier, je l'enroulai dans le drap et il vérifia que l'épaule avait gardé sa mobilité.

Tout allait bien, juste la douleur du choc. Il lui proposa quand même de lui mettre le bras en écharpe pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse trop bouger son épaule à cheval.

- D'accord, mais je vais me laver d'abord et ensuite vous me passerez la pommade !

- Dites-moi, fit Watson, notre avocat _pro déo_ a bien dit qu'il avait maquillé la scène du crime ? Qu'il avait remonté le pantalon du bandit… Bon sang Holmes ! Que lui a-t-il fait ?

- Rien Watson…

- Hélène, si ce type vous a… il faut de suite faire un examen, vous soigner et…

- John ! Il n'a pas eu le temps ! Je l'ai poignardé avant… Il voulait un certain service de ma part… Il ne l'a pas eu ! Même si j'ai vu des choses que je n'ai pas aimées voir !

- Bon sang Holmes ! Dans quoi l'avez-vous entraîné ! Cet homme a abaissé son pantalon pour… Mon Dieu ! Mais alors si c'était bien ce à quoi pensait Lestrade…

- Watson ! fis-je. Ce genre de détail ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce !

- Vous appelez ça un « détail » vous ? Cet homme voulait…

- John ! Passons ! Je ne veux plus qu'on parle de cette chose là ! Il ne m'a rien fait et moi je l'ai juste poignardé !

- Oui, mais si vous n'aviez pas eu les poignards… ou s'ils vous les avaient confisqué ? Hélène ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel on vous aurait ramassé ! Celle là, je ne vous l'aurais pas pardonnée Holmes ! Jamais de la vie même !

Je restai silencieux… Le pauvre, s'il savait dans quel état j'avais ramassé Hélène ce 21 février… Elle aussi resta silencieuse… les souvenirs mauvais devaient affluer…

Watson reprit la discussion :

- Qui vous a étranglé alors si ce n'est pas cet homme ? (le visage de Watson s'éclaira quand il comprit qui cela impliquait). Oh non ! Vous aviez parlé d'une querelle de ménage… Holmes ? Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vous !

- Je ne savais pas que c'était elle… Le couloir était plongé dans le noir et je n'ai pas réfléchi aux petits détails qui ne collaient pas ! J'ai agi impulsivement et je n'aurais pas du ! Hélène, va te laver et te changer, je vais lui expliquer…

- Tu peux me prendre des vêtements dans ma valise ? J'ai besoin de ceux qu'on met « en dessous ». La bonne a remonté mes pantalons et mes chemisiers, mais il me faut autre chose !

- Je vais t'ouvrir la valise, te tenir ton drap et tu prendras ce qu'il te faut !

Si Watson n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais même aidé à se vêtir… mais il fallait en sa présence garder une certaine distance… Hélène prit ce qu'il lui fallait et je lui donnai le pantalon et le chemisier. Elle alla à la salle de bain pour se laver et se changer. Nous n'avions qu'une grosse demi heure, il fallait faire vite !

Je racontai tout ce qui s'était passé à Watson, il était furieux en entendant que j'avais failli tuer Hélène de mes propres mains. J'avais beau ne pas l'avoir fait exprès je m'en voulais quand même.

Il était fâché aussi que beaucoup de gens soient au courant de l'identité d'Hélène et qu'ils sachent que nous avions fait chambre commune. Il avait raison en plus !

Lorsque Hélène sortit de la salle de bain, toute propre et changée, j'allai moi aussi me laver en vitesse pour passer d'autres habits. Les soins pour mon torse meurtri se feraient plus tard.

Quand je fus sorti de la salle de bain, j'aidai Hélène à se faire passer de la pommade. En fait, Watson me donna le tube et me dit de me débrouiller avec ! Alors je passai la crème sur l'épaule d'Hélène pendant que Watson regardait ailleurs.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur au sujet des batailles de Napoléon qui illustrent la victoire de Holmes :**

La **bataille de Marengo** eut lieu le 25 prairial an VIII (14 juin 1800), près du petit village de Spinetta Marengo (70 km au nord de Gênes) dans le Piémont (nord de l'Italie).

Elle opposa les armées de Bonaparte aux armées autrichiennes.

« Je croyais attaquer l'ennemi, c'est lui qui me prévient, revenez au nom de Dieu si vous le pouvez encore » écrivait Bonaparte au général Desaix, alors que la bataille de Marengo, mal engagée, tournait à son désavantage.

Quelques heures plus tard, Desaix arriva, offrant la victoire au Premier Consul. Cette victoire permit de conclure la guerre entre la France et l'Autriche, et par la même occasion, la deuxième coalition.

La **bataille d'Austerlitz** (aujourd'hui Slavkov, en République tchèque) surnommée la « bataille des Trois Empereurs », se déroula le 2 décembre 1805 (11 frimaire an XIV) dans le Sud de la Moravie, et plus précisément entre Brünn et Austerlitz.

Après neuf heures de combats, la Grande Armée de Napoléon Ier bat les forces austro-russes de l'empereur François Ier d'Autriche et du tsar Alexandre.

L'Angleterre, bien qu'invaincue, reste seule, ce qui met fin à la Troisième Coalition.

Outre son importance stratégique, cette bataille, ainsi que la campagne qui l'a précédée, menant la Grande Armée, de Boulogne-sur-Mer jusqu'à Austerlitz, est considérée comme le chef-d'œuvre tactique de Napoléon Bonaparte, et, encore de nos jours, enseignée dans de nombreuses écoles militaires.

Austerlitz semble être la seule bataille où Napoléon ait pu choisir le terrain, y amener l'ennemi et lui imposer son plan.

_Source : Wikipedia_


	86. III : Chap 87 : Taquineries

_A partir du jour où Dieu a mis l'homme en présence de la femme, le paradis est devenu un enfer.  
__**Henri Jeanson**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Qui aime bien, châtie bien…_

_**Vieux proverbe bien connu**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 87 : Taquineries (le 6 avril)**

Nous descendîmes dans la salle à manger pour retrouver nos policiers et nous bûmes une tasse de café tout en avalant un croissant en vitesse. Lestrade me dit :

- Madame Holmes était déjà jolie tout à l'heure, mais maintenant qu'elle s'est lavée et changée, elle est encore plus belle !

- Lestrade ! Cessez avec ça ! Ce n'est pas madame Holmes !

Il me mettait mal à l'aise avec ses insinuations... Hélène s'en fichait apparemment ! Mon exclamation n'avait pas eu l'air de déranger Lestrade car il poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Vous n'avez pas choisi n'importe qui ! La femme la plus belle, c'est pour vous ! Intelligente en plus me confiait monsieur Ferguson…

Il me fallait mettre fin à tout ça !

- En route Lestrade ! lui dis-je. Nous avons du pain sur la planche ! « _Ne mesure le travail qu'une fois la journée terminée, et l'ouvrage accompli !_ ».

- Eh ! me dit Hélène outrée. C'est mon travail les répliques !

- Tu ne t'es jamais dérangée pour me piquer mon boulot ! Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce !

Nos chevaux étaient prêts et nous partîmes au pas vers la maison du comte. Nos policiers ne montaient pas des foudres de guerre. Ce n'est pas eux qui battraient des records de vitesse !

Lestrade y avait été de son humour en voyant nos selles américaines. Je lui clouai le bec en lui disant que vu sa démarche, sa selle ne devait pas être de tout confort !

Nous avions fait deux kilomètres, je chevauchais aux côtés de Ferguson qui venait de m'expliquer que son ex-fiancée, celle qui l'avait fait passé pour un invertit, avait été bien déçue par l'homme sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu.

C'était un fainéant, un saoulard, il dilapidait l'argent de sa dot et il la battait ! Elle avait été pleurer dans le giron de son père et lui avait avoué avoir menti au sujet de la prétendue attirance de Ferguson pour les hommes. Elle lui avoua aussi avoir payé un comédien pour jouer le rôle du mignon délaissé.

Le père de la fille n'avait pas voulu revenir sur son accusation pour éviter le déshonneur. Mais la fille ayant encore un peu de morale avait été expliquer à qui de droit le mensonge qu'elle avait fait pour se débarrasser de son fiancé de l'époque : Ferguson.

Même si je me doutais bien que le coroner avait lui même un doute sur son orientation correcte... à mon avis, il était bien de la jaquette mais le cacherait toute son existence !

Notre coroner avait donc eu son dossier « sensible » détruit et des excuses de la part de son ancienne promise. L'avenir s'ouvrait à lui et il hésitait entre rester à la campagne où il était bien et où il avait été bien accueilli ou aller à Scotland Yard.

Il visitait les locaux et discutait avec Lestrade quand le fils aîné de lord Lister avait fait son apparition. Il avait suivi Lestrade juste pour avoir le plaisir de nous dire bonjour.

Nous en étions à la question de son avenir lorsque Watson m'appela derrière. Il chevauchait non loin d'Hélène.

- Holmes ! Nous avons un problème !

Je me retournai et je vis qu'il soutenait Hélène par l'épaule gauche. Elle était blanche comme un linge et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir tenir droite sur sa selle.

Je fis volter mon étalon pour me diriger vers eux. Les policiers arrêtèrent les leurs.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Hélène ? Tu es pâle comme la mort…

- J'ai eu un étourdissement… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…

- Heureusement que je l'ai vue pencher sur sa selle, me dit Watson, sinon elle tombait par terre !

- C'est à cause de la douleur de ton épaule ?

- Non, ça va la douleur…c'est ma tête qui tourne…

- Heu... serait-ce la mauvaise période ? lui chuchotais-je. (Je savais bien que non, mais je voulais éviter que Watson ne se pose des questions sur son état de faiblesse, surtout s'il était du à sa grossesse).

- Nom de Dieu Holmes ! jura Watson en s'énervant. Ce qu'elle a, c'est qu'elle est au bout du rouleau, voilà tout ! Cela fait combien de nuit qu'elle n'a pas dormi au moins six heures ? Ces derniers jours ont été forts éprouvants pour elle vous ne croyez pas ? Depuis quand n'a-t-elle pas fait un vrai repas ? Depuis hier midi ! Elle n'a rien mangé hier au soir, elle a couru toute la nuit, a failli se faire tuer, à été trempée par la pluie…n'a rien avalé de consistant ce matin, à part un maigre croissant ! Réveillez-vous Holmes ! Ce n'est pas l'ancien militaire de trente et un ans que vous avez traîné derrière vous ces jours-ci ! Mais une jeune fille de vingt et un ans ! Combien de kilomètres a-t-elle fait à pied hier pour vous suivre ! Plus la distance à couvrir pour le retour ! Et la nuit où elle a découvert les cadavres ? Faites le compte de ses heures de sommeil ces derniers jours : elle en a peu ! Je me demande comment elle ne s'est pas écroulée plus tôt ! Vous croyez qu'elle a des réserves d'énergie inépuisable comme vous ! Non mon ami !

- ça va John ! lui dit-elle. L'engueulez pas ainsi… il m'a ménagé vous savez…

C'est un fait que parfois j'avais eu tendance à demander beaucoup à Hélène et qu'elle n'avait pas la capacité physique d'un homme. Sans compter que son cœur devait battre pour deux… Sa grossesse devait lui pomper une partie de son énergie.

- Hélène ! Fouilles dans tes fontes ! Avec un peu de chance le palefrenier a fait ce pour quoi tu lui graisses la patte !

Watson ouvrit une des fontes et plongea la main dedans :

- C'est bon ! Paul a fait son boulot ! Il y a de la nourriture ! Je vais lui donner quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent…

- Elle a graissé la patte du palefrenier ? demanda le commissaire qui était venu nous rejoindre. Mais pourquoi ?

Je lui expliquai alors un de mes nombreux défaut : me passer de manger lorsque j'étais sur une enquête ! Et comment Hélène, avait remédié à ce problème en graissant les pattes qu'il fallait.

Le palefrenier, devant préparer nos chevaux, et n'ayant pas reçu de contrordre, avait mit à manger pour tout le monde dans les fontes ! Il avait même lié les capes pour la pluie et les couvertures à l'avant des selles.

Cela fit rire les trois policiers.

- Et bien Holmes ! fit Lestrade. Vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir une assistante débrouillarde ! Mais faites bien attention, si vous la gardez, vous risquez de me voir souvent débarquer au 221b ! Pour n'importe quoi en plus ! Le moindre crayon qui disparaîtra au Yard et je serai chez vous pour vous soumettre l'affaire ! Elle est beaucoup plus jolie que Watson ! Beaucoup plus de charme…

- Lestrade ! Je ne change pas de collègue de travail ! Une fois l'enquête finie, je lui rends sa liberté ! Vous trouverez Watson au 221b.

- Moi, à votre place, je la garderais ! Je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous ne m'invitez pas à la noce… Mais je trouve que la demoiselle a certains avantages…que Watson n'a pas !

- C'est sûr ! fis-je. Avec elle, on ne meurt pas de faim ! De plus, elle pense aussi à emmener de quoi me sécher pour quand j'ai dû nager dans l'eau ! Même des sous-vêtements et un pull chaud ! Watson a préparé mon sac la dernière fois et quand je suis remonté après avoir nagé dans l'eau glacée et saboté le bateau, je n'ai trouvé dans le sac, ni drap pour m'essuyer, ni sous-vêtements de rechange ! J'ai dû me faire sécher au vent froid ! Merci docteur ! Mouillé et grelottant sous le vent froid ! Je vous ai maudis !

- Je ne parlais pas de ces avantages là moi ! me dit Lestrade à l'oreille.

- Je vous avais compris !

- Je suppose Holmes qu'avec votre sens de l'observation aigu, vous avez remarqué que madame n'a pas les mêmes atouts que Watson !

- En effet mon cher Lestrade ! Elle ne porte pas de moustache, a les cheveux plus longs aussi, ne met pas l'eau de Cologne puante comme celle de Watson, est plus mince que lui, ne râle pas sans arrêt sur mes sales manies… plus d'autre chose encore !

- Holmes ! dit Lestrade en riant. Et vous voudrez me faire croire que vous allez la laisser partir ! Virez Watson ! Une femme c'est mieux !

- C'est plus compliqué une femme qu'un homme ! Lestrade, imaginez, je suis dans mon salon et Dieu apparaît ! Il me dit que j'ai droit à lui demander des explications sur le sujet que je veux. Je réfléchis et lui dit : « _Dieu, j'aimerais bien connaître l'origine de notre univers ! Comment toutes ces planètes se sont formées, les astres, la terre, les animaux, les plantes, l'être humain… Bref, je veux tout connaître sur la création !_ ». Dieu se frotte le menton et me répond : « _Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus simple ? Parce que le sujet que tu me demandes, il est très complexe ! Je peux te l'expliquer mais c'est tellement…difficile et j'en aurai pour des semaines avant d'avoir tout fini. Trouve quelque chose de moins compliqué !_ ». Je réfléchis et je lui dis : « _Dieu, la deuxième chose que j'aurais bien aimé savoir c'est que Vous m'expliquiez le comportement des femmes ! Voilà ma demande : les femmes ! Comment fonctionne leur esprit ?_ ». Dieu me regarde, il me sourit et me répond : « _Bon, au sujet de ta première demande, sur l'origine de l'univers, tu veux que je commence par quoi ? Les planètes ? Le système solaire ? L'origine de la création ? Les animaux ?_ ».

Ce fut un éclat de rire général ! Bien que j'aie parlé en anglais, le commissaire avait compris l'idée et ne se privait pas pour rire ! Lestrade aussi riait à gorge déployée en disant :

- Même Dieu est incapable d'expliquer le fonctionnement des femmes ! Holmes ! Vous êtes désopilant quand vous vous y mettez ! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas de moi que vous riez !

Hélène s'était contentée de continuer à manger et elle me fit un « pff » d'une manière très guindée mais elle se retenait pour ne pas rire…

- Riez messieurs ! fit-elle. Mais moi aussi je peux croiser la route de Dieu ! Il me dirait : « _Ma chère enfant, malgré que vous fûtes une incroyante notoire, je veux bien vous faire une fleur quand même ! Demandez-moi de vous expliquer ce qui vous tracasse et je vous donnerai les explications nécessaires_ ». Moi aussi, je voudrais tout connaître sur l'origine de notre monde, l'univers… Je lui demande et il me répond la même chose qu'à Sherlock : trop complexe à expliquer ! Alors je me creuse la cervelle et je lui demande : « _Dieu, pourriez-vous m'expliquer juste une chose, une seule ! Je voudrais juste savoir comment fonctionne un homme, un __**seul homme**__ : Monsieur Sherlock Holmes ! Qu'elle est sa manière de penser ? De fonctionner ? De raisonner ? Bref, tout sur lui !_ ». Et là, Dieu se prend la tête, il gémit et me dit : « _Bon, au sujet de la création de l'univers, ta première demande… je commence par quoi ?_ ». En entendant cela, je me rebelle, parce que je suis comme ça moi ! Et je dis : « _Mais non ! Vous ne vouliez pas me l'expliquer, c'était trop complexe !_ ». Dieu me répondit alors : « _Oui, c'est horriblement complexe, mais ça l'est beaucoup moins que monsieur Sherlock Holmes ! À lui tout seul, il est plus complexe que toutes les femmes réunies !_».

Ce fut la curée pour moi ! Ils hurlèrent de rire tous et félicitèrent Hélène parce que là, elle m'avait bien mouché ! Et je dois dire que je fus bon perdant.

Le reste du trajet se passa bien et ils arrivèrent même à faire galoper leurs chevaux. Inutile de préciser que les nôtres étaient plus rapide ! Hélène finit en tête, suivi par moi, Watson et les trois canassons des policiers.

Hélène avait eu un peu de mal au début pour conduire la jument de la main gauche vu qu'elle tenait toujours les rênes dans la main droite. Mais elle avait fini par s'habituer et la jument n'était pas difficile.

La maison du comte se tenait devant nous...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: dois-je vous préciser que je me suis encore bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre?


	87. III :Chap 88 : Capture de toute la bande

**Message pour Skarine** : La fin est proche me dis-tu ? Mais tu ne me connais pas toi !

Petite citation: "_Deux choses sont infinies : l'univers et la connerie humaine..._"

Je rajoute toujours que ma folie est sans limite... (Ma perversion aussi...). Ma connerie est très limitée... ouf! Mais mes déconnades sont no limit!

Je te promets encore bien des rebondissements... je n'en ai pas fini ! Et je viens de m'attaquer depuis le 4 septembre à l'écriture de la quatrième partie... mais plus en Normandie... Ils ne vont pas y passer leur vie non plus...

* * *

_« La justice sans la force est impuissante. La force sans la justice est tyrannique ». _

_**Blaise Pascal **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 88 : Capture de toute la bande ! (Le 6 avril)**

Nous arrivâmes à la maison du comte. Il y avait assez bien de policiers qui montaient la garde autour.

Les policiers à l'entrée nous laissèrent passer puisque le commissaire était avec nous ! Il nous fit nous diriger jusque la maison du comte. Après avoir mit pied à terre, nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur pour que je leur montre où se trouvait la cache.

Il y en a un qui fit une drôle de tête quand il me vit arriver, c'était Rougemont ! Il ne s'attendait pas à me revoir vivant et libre ! Il avait dû penser que ses hommes me tueraient en voyant arriver les policiers.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour rester en vie ? Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de vous tuer ? Les policiers ont dû les prendre par surprise alors !

- Détrompez-vous ! lui dit le commissaire. Monsieur Holmes s'était déjà enfui lorsque nous sommes arrivés ! Vos hommes n'avaient plus besoin de menottes, ni d'un procès… Ils étaient raides et froids !

Il hurla sa rage ! Tous ses projets étaient tombés à l'eau par mon action… En utilisant une métaphore, nous aurions pu dire que son navire prenait l'eau de toute part et qu'il coulait !

Le commissaire lui demanda d'aller ouvrir la fameuse chambre de torture pour délivrer l'homme emprisonné. Ce fut de mauvaise grâce qu'il nous emmena devant la cache.

Pour l'ouverture, le comte ne voulait pas coopérer avec les policiers alors je dû chercher moi-même pour trouver le système d'ouverture de sa salle de torture privée.

Une fois que je l'eu ouverte, les policiers se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour sauver le malheureux qui heureusement vivait toujours ! Mais il était dans l'incapacité de parler pour le moment. Il était fort mal en point.

- Tu es fier Holmes ? me demanda le comte avec hargne. Tu es passé aux travers de mailles de mon filet ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te défier ! Tout en te surveillant de loin… Je pensais que tu étais juste un espèce de détective de pacotille et que tu ne serais pas capable de résoudre cette affaire en restant discret… surtout que mon homme me disait que tu avais fichu Fairwood dehors et que tu n'étais pas sortit de chez toi… sauf pour aller au théâtre ! Comment as-tu fait ?

Imbu de sa petite personne le comte ! Il se permettait même de me tutoyer !

- J'avais repéré votre « surveillant » dès l'instant où il s'est placé devant chez moi ! J'ai du ruser mais j'y suis arrivé… Mais je ne vous dirai pas comment ! Si vous vous étiez contenté de cambrioler seulement lord Lister, ou à la rigueur de les cambrioler tout les trois sans vous montrer, vous vogueriez sur l'océan en direction de l'Amérique…

Il cracha par terre en signe de mépris.

- Si j'avais su que c'était toi qui te cachais sous l'identité de ce monsieur Ramsay… Tu es bien différend de ce que j'avais lu sur ton compte ! Ton biographe te noircit le portrait et ment à ses lecteurs ! Belle couverture pour toi ! Tu es marié alors ?

- Oui ! C'est ça… je suis marié…

- Non ! Tu ne l'as pas épousée cette femme… tu mens ! Mon homme qui te surveillait m'avait dit que tu partageais un meublé avec ton collègue ! Pas avec madame…

- J'aime brouiller les pistes…

- Alors tu as engagé une putain pour jouer le rôle de ta femme ? me dit-il narquois.

Je me tournai vers lui avec l'œil méchant et les deux policiers à ses côtés me firent signe de ne pas avancer :

- On aimerait bien que vous lui cassiez la figure monsieur, mais nos supérieurs ne seraient pas d'accord…

- Au fait, fit Hélène en souriant, moi c'est _madame_ Putain ! Un peu de respect !

Lestrade et Ferguson en furent abasourdi ! Ils avaient beau ne pas trop comprendre la langue de Voltaire, le mot « putain » était connu par eux deux… Même moi je fus abasourdi! Hélène sortait les griffes et lui répondait avec ironie...

- Oui ! fit le comte amer. C'est ça ! T'as engagé une putain et tu l'as sautée !

- Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas lui casser la figure…(Je m'avançai vers lui menaçant).

- Laisse-le parler Sherlock ! me dit Hélène. Il a perdu la partie et il devient aigri ! Tous les tyrans sont amers quand leurs empires s'écroulent comme un château de cartes… Rappelle-toi qu'à travers l'histoire il y eut des tyrans et des meurtriers qui pour un temps, semblèrent invincibles. Mais à la fin, ils sont toujours tombés. Toujours...

- Vous avez failli perdre ! nous dit-il.

- Nous avons perdu une bataille mais nous gagnons la guerre ! lui dis-je.

- Comment as-tu fais Holmes pour la gagner ? Tu avais deux moutons à tes côtés alors que moi, j'avais une armée de lions !

- Il vaut mieux une armée de moutons commandée par un lion qu'une armée de lions commandé par un âne comme vous ! Et en vous traitant d'âne, c'est l'animal que j'insulte !

- Putain ! Il a fallu que j'écoute ce crétin de fils de lord Lister…

- Je sais tout cela aussi ! Je vous l'ai dit : votre erreur à été d'avoir cambriolé les trois en même temps pour camoufler le vol des toiles copiées… L'affaire de trop… Vous seriez resté tranquille ou vous contenter d'un vol, sans vous montrer… Mais vous êtes narcissique ! Vous avez tendu le bâton pour vous faire battre ! Vous m'avez sous-estimé en plus…

- J'avais bien commencé pourtant ! Toutes ces années où personne ne m'avait soupçonné !

- Le plus important n'est pas qui commence le match, mais qui le fini, lui répondit Hélène.

- Toi la putain de Holmes tais-toi !

Je m'avançai vers lui et Hélène me retint encore une fois :

- Laisse-le, il n'en vaut même pas la peine ! Ses insultes n'en sont pas ! Le train de ses sarcasmes roule sur les rails de mon indifférence pour s'arrêter en gare de mon mépris ! Quand on voit comment il traitait sa femme… La pauvre, elle n'a pas du rigoler tous les jours avec lui, ni avoir autre chose que du mépris…

- Tu es contente de t'être vautré dans son lit et dans ses bras ? fit le comte en se tournant vers Hélène.

- Oui, mais je ne vous enverrai pas de carton d'invitation ! lui répondit Hélène avec désinvolture. Et vous devriez me remercier que je ne vous enferme pas dans une pièce avec lui… parce que je peux vous jurer que vous passeriez un sale quart d'heure ! Mais vous n'en valez pas la peine… Vous n'êtes rien et vos hommes allaient vous trahir pour garder tout pour eux !

- Salope !

- Le mépris efface l'injure plus vite que la vengeance.

Il enragea encore plus ! Hélène ne se laissait pas démonter si facilement et il ne parvenait pas à la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire de toi ? Si tu n'es pas une vraie putain comme il le dit, les ragots vont te couler ! On dira que tu es la putain de Holmes !

- _" On dit " et " peut-être " sont les deux huissiers de la médisance_. (Elle se tourna vers Watson). Ce n'est pas de moi, mais d'Honoré de Balzac ! Juste pour votre culture John ! (Cela fit sourire un peu Watson qui tirait une drôle de tête en entendant le comte insulter Hélène devant les autres. Il pensait à sa réputation...).

- Tu ne te relèveras pas avec de tels ragots ! Ça va te casser en deux !

- Je suis comme le roseau… les vents violents me mettent par terre, je plie sous la violence des éléments mais au bout d'un certain temps, je me relève… toujours ! Personne n'est encore parvenu à me briser… Alors vos ragots…

Hélène avait raison, elle s'était écroulée après la terrible journée du vingt et un février mais elle avait redressé la tête au fur et à mesure… Les blessures étaient toujours là mais elle les cachait… Sa force de caractère était sans égal… à part la mienne…

Pendant que le médecin présent prodiguait toujours les premiers soins au blessé de la cache, nous quittâmes la maison du comte et remontâmes à cheval pour aller montrer aux policiers la grotte où se trouvaient les corps des disparus.

- Il vous a gravement insulté madame ! fit le commissaire.

- « _Se venger d'une offense, c'est se mettre au niveau de son ennemi, la lui pardonner c'est se mettre au dessus de lui !_ » Ses insultes ne sont que des mots lancés dans le vent ! Il s'est insulté lui-même… Quand on voit ce qu'il a fait à sa femme… J'ai ma conscience pour moi et elle ne me dit rien ! Je suis en ordre avec moi-même et je n'ai rien à me reprocher !Ma relation avec monsieur Holmes était professionnelle!

Nous arrivâmes à l'endroit où les corps se trouvaient.

Hélène resta en retrait près des chevaux.C'était trop dur pour elle de voir ce genre de choses... surtout avec une enfant et une femme enceinte parmi les cadavres...

Les dix corps devaient être remontés: les policiers les déposeraient sur des civières, les lieraient au moyen d'une corde et ils les hisseraient jusqu'au dessus.

Le travail serait long !

Les policiers de la maison venaient d'arriver en fiacre avec le prisonnier pour lui montrer le Sirius que les gardes-côtes avaient arraisonné.

Le commissaire nous invita à venir avec eux pour le voir passer. Nous enfourchâmes nos montures et suivîmes le fiacre. Nous prîmes la direction opposée à la cachette et à la maison. Nous n'étions jamais allé aussi loin. Le commissaire se porta à ma hauteur :

- C'est le résultat de votre enquête aussi ! Vous avez fait tout le boulot en partant du point zéro, nous, on nous a aidé ! Personne n'avait jamais pensé à tout ce qui se tramait ici ! On pensait à des petits trafics, mais pas des œuvres d'art volée et encore moins du matériel pour fabriquer des faux dollars en Amérique. Votre inspecteur Lestrade a télégraphié à ses correspondants de la police de Boston pour qu'ils arrêtent le fameux Coleman. Nous attendons leur réponse. Le monsieur moustachu de votre auberge qui se trouvait dans la salle de torture, c'est un agent de l'agence de détective américaine, la Pinkerton ! **(*)** Il a été envoyé ici parce qu'ils suspectaient le fameux Coleman d'être de mèche avec Rougemont et de vouloir mettre en place un réseau de faux-monnayeurs ! L'agence a envoyé cet ancien Texas ranger pour enquêter sur cette partie du réseau. Les autres surveillaient Coleman à Boston.

- Je le savais ! cria Hélène. C'était un cavalier, un ancien policier, avec l'allure martiale, et texan ! J'avais raison John ! Mon profil était bon et ma déduction parfaite !

- Elle s'y met aussi ? me demanda Lestrade pas trop rassuré.

- Oui, elle déduit juste et en plus elle établit le profil juste ! Du grand art Lestrade !

- Si elle s'y met elle aussi, je ne suis pas sortit de l'auberge alors !

- C'est lui qui vous a donné son identité ? demanda Hélène.

- Non, son collègue. Il logeait aussi à l'auberge… un petit homme un peu replet ! (Sourire de satisfaction d'Hélène). C'est lui qui est venu nous prévenir de son identité…Vous n'avez pas du l'apercevoir, vous étiez en grande discussion avec le comte et vous lui tourniez le dos… l'aubergiste lui a appris ce qu'il s'était passé chez le comte et il est venu à cheval s'enquérir de son collègue de travail. Il a fait son rapport à un de mes inspecteurs.

- Encore un point pour moi ! fit-elle triomphante. Le petit gros était son collègue ! J'avais juste sur toute la ligne !

- Tu n'avais aucunes preuves de tes assertions ! lui dit-je. Tout était suppositions !

- Sans doute… mais j'ai gagné quand même ! J'avais raison pour la cache aussi : grotte se trouvant devant des récifs, difficile d'accès, camouflée, pas trop loin de chez lui, le loup-garou pour éloigner les curieux… bref, tout réussi !

- Aucunes preuves matérielles ! Tu n'avais que ton intuition ! Tu aurais pu te tromper ma chère ! Je ne déduis qu'avec des preuves matérielles moi !

- Oui, mais le pari est gagné… Et je ne vais pas me priver de réclamer mon lot ! Le fait d'avoir eu peur en trouvant les cadavres m'avait fait sortir notre pari hors de la tête !

Watson et moi nous nous regardâmes un peu embêté… nous espérions qu'elle ne nous demanderais pas de nous mettre à genoux devant tout le monde…

Elle souriait de son triomphe, mais elle nous rassura d'un clin d'œil. Le gage se ferait en privé !

Le fiacre s'était arrêté en haut d'un promontoire rocheux, les vagues venaient lécher la falaise. Nous liâmes les chevaux à un bosquet d'arbres, sauf Némésis, et nous allâmes regarder le Sirius passer sous l'escorte des gardes-côtes.

Rougemont fulminait ! Tout tombait à l'eau ! Toutes les œuvres qu'il avait volées avec passion allaient retrouver leur légitime propriétaires, son futur trafic de faux billets tombait à l'eau aussi.

Le bateau passa au loin et les policiers lui firent signe. Le capitaine, un garde-côte actionna sa corne de brume. Le navire avec tout le matériel, une partie des œuvres volées et tous les bandits rentrait au port !

J'avais Watson à ma gauche et Hélène à ma droite et nous redescendions vers nos chevaux et vers le fiacre pour faire reconduire Rougemont à la prison et nous à l'auberge !

Je posai mes bras sur les épaules de chacun, en faisant attention à celle d'Hélène, et je leur dis :

- « _Veni, vidi, vici »_ ! Je suis venu, j'ai vu et j'ai vaincu ! Grâce à vous deux ! Fabuleux travail d'équipe vous ne trouvez pas ? Même si j'ai parfois eu l'impression de vivre avec deux pit-bull enragés !

- Nous avons failli perdre, Holmes !me dit Watson. Failli perdre aussi le seul membre féminin de l'équipe… Nous avons déjà de la chance de ne pas l'avoir perdue « mentalement » ! Nous sommes passés non loin d'une grosse crise de nerf ce matin ! Cela aurait pût être Waterloo !

- Je sais Watson ! Vous croyez que je n'ai pas eu l'angoisse de ma vie lorsqu'ils l'ont emmenée ? Vous pensez que j'ai haussé les épaules ? Mon épaule est douloureuse aussi à cause du fait que j'ai essayé de défoncer cette fichue porte en métal ! Enfin, n'en parlons plus ! Vous savez que j'ai très envie de vous embrasser tous les deux pour vous remercier ?

- ça vire à l'obsession Holmes ! Je fais don de mon baiser à Hélène ! Elle en mérite plus que moi !

J'avais envie d'embêter Watson, alors je ne me privai pas de l'embrasser sur le haut des cheveux, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire râler ! Hélène fit moins de manières parce qu'elle me tendit le haut de son crâne et ne râla pas quand je l'embrassai.

Nous rejoignîmes les policiers qui avaient laissé le comte dehors pour qu'il admire bien son bateau qui rentrait au port, avec les cales pleines d'œuvres d'art et de plaques pour les faux billets.

Il fulminait le comte. Nous n'y fîmes pas attention et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bord de la falaise pour admirer la mer qui venait se fracasser contre les rochers. L'écume restait collée sur les pierres puis était lavée par la prochaine vague.

- C'est marée haute que l'eau touche la falaise ? me demanda Hélène.

- L'eau touche toujours la falaise à cet endroit. Tu vois, là bas, plus loin sur ta gauche, tu as un petit sentier taillé dans la roche qui descend jusqu'à l'eau… Il y a un ponton contre la roche du sentier, c'est sans doute là que Rougemont amarrait son petit bateau le temps de décharger des hommes ou des marchandise en vitesse ! Il avait un faible tirant d'eau et à marée haute c'est possible de le faire. Ensuite, ils remontaient par le sentier. Nous sommes deux kilomètres plus loin que la cachette… Quatre kilomètres au moins plus haut que la maison du comte. Vu qu'une partie du sentier est caché, c'est marée haute ! Parce que à marée basse, on voit beaucoup plus de sentier, il descend vraiment au raz de l'eau.

- C'est joli la mer ! Je vais voir plus loin…

- Fais attention, ne vas pas près des policiers… Laisse les travailler !

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

Watson et moi continuâmes d'admirer la mer qui se fracassait sur les rochers pendant qu'Hélène allait voir plus sur notre droite.

- Tu imagines la mer remplie de drakkars à perte de vue ? me dit-elle.

- Une mer remplie de bateaux ? Difficilement imaginable… Mais cela doit être impressionnant !

- En tout cas, nous dit Watson, ce genre de scénario ne se reproduira plus ! Les vikings ne viendront plus envahir la Normandie ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi des bateaux envahiraient la Manche…

- Oui, je sais ! Mais imaginez ! Vous vous levez au matin et la mer est noire de navires !

- Hélène ! fis-je en souriant. Bon sang ! Elle ne s'arrête donc jamais de penser ?

- Apparemment non… me répondit Watson en riant.

La suite se passa tellement vite quelle nous surpris tous.

Cette sensation que tout se passe au ralentit... alors que tout s'est joué en une fraction de seconde !

J'aurais du être plus attentif...Beaucoup plus attentif... Mais l'enquête était finie et j'avais relâché mon attention...

Voilà comment du rire on peut passer aux larmes... comment de l'insouciance on peut passer à la peur... comment de la désinvolture on peut passer à l'angoisse, à l'inquiétude, à l'épouvante en voyant la scène se dérouler devant vos yeux et en étant pieds et poings liés !

Hérodote disait que « _La pire douleur qui soit au monde, c'est bien d'y voir clair et d'être sans pouvoir_ ».

J'ai vu clair mais j'étais sans pouvoir...

Après m'être repassé toute la scène dans ma tête, je l'ai détaillée, analysée, décortiquée…

Et je suis plus à même de l'écrire... Mais quel jour funeste que fut celui là... celui où la mort m'a promis sa dernière danse...

* * *

**Je sens que ma boîte mail va encore chauffer… **

**Il y a du contrat de meurtre sur ma tête et des séances de tortures qui vont reprendre… Mais je saurais y faire face ! Avec courage !**

**Notes de l'auteur** :

**Allan Pinkerton**, né le 25 août 1819 à Glasgow (Écosse) et décédé le 1er juillet 1884 à Chicago, était un célèbre détective américain.

Né dans une famille pauvre, Allan Pinkerton émigre aux États-Unis en 1842 et trouve un premier emploi de tonnelier près de Chicago (Illinois), puis devient shérif adjoint.

En 1849, il travaille pour la police de Chicago.

Il démissionne peu de temps après et fonde en 1850 sa première agence de détective sous le nom de Pinkerton National Detective Agency. Il y élucidera une série d'affaires de vols dans des trains.

En 1861, il fait échouer le complot de Baltimore visant à assassiner Abraham Lincoln, fraîchement élu président. C'est à la demande de ce dernier que Pinkerton travaille pour les services secrets durant la guerre de Sécession (1861-1865).

Allan Pinkerton meurt le 1er juillet 1884. Son agence, connue pour sa devise « We never sleep » (« Nous ne dormons jamais ») assortie d'un logotype représentant un œil grand ouvert, connaîtra un grand succès. Sa renommée est telle qu'après sa mort, le mot « Pinkerton » devint un terme argotique désignant un détective privé.

_**Sources : Wikipedia**_

**Citation de Holmes :**

« _Je préfère une armée de moutons commandée par un lion, plutôt qu'une armée de lions commandée par un âne_ ».

Citation de Ferdinand Foch (1851-1929).


	88. III:89:La mort m'a promis sa dernière

**Message pour Skarine** : Ma pauvre enfant ! Je compatis sincèrement à la douleur due à ton opération, mais je suis soulagée que grâce à ça tu ne pourras pas appuyer sur la gâchette ! Ouf ! Je vais vivre ! Je mesure très bien la chance que j'ai que ce petit incident tombe juste à point pour mes chapitres... parce que je sens bien que...pour ce chapitre ci... le tueur à gage va revenir ! « Clic » (bruit d'un révolver que l'on vient d'armer contre ma tempe). « Adieu monde cruel ! ». Je vais écrire en lettre de sang sur le mur : Skarine m'a tué ! (Et sans faute moi ! Je n'écrirai pas

« Skarine m'a tuer »).

Heu... bonne lecture quand même... et à demain... si je vis toujours ! Et encore pardon les filles...

* * *

_Évanouie mon innocence  
Tu étais pour moi ma dernière chance  
Peu à peu tu disparais  
Malgré mes efforts désespérés (…)_

_Allongé dans l'herbe je m'éveille  
J'ai vu la mort dans son plus simple appareil  
Elle m'a promis des vacances  
La mort m'a promis sa dernière danse_

_**Marie : Johnny Hallyday**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 89 : La mort m'a promis sa dernière danse (le 6 avril)**

Nous regardions donc la mer qui se fracassait contre la roche… Hélène rêvassait…

Ce fut à ce moment que Rougemont se rebella contre les policiers. Ses mains avaient été menottées, mais elles étaient à l'avant !

Erreur d'un jeune policier qui n'avait pas pensé que c'était plus sûr de menotter les bras derrière le dos… Ce qui avait permit au comte, tout en faisant semblant de se débattre, de jouer au pickpocket dans la poche du policier qui l'avait menotté, de voler la clé de ses menottes et de les ouvrir en vitesse !

Il assomma le policier le plus proche, lui vola son révolver et menaça de tirer si quiconque intervenait ! Les policiers n'osaient pas bouger et le commissaire était assez loin, il n'y avait personne pour leur donner des ordres et aucun ne voulait prendre de risques.

C'est alors que le comte remarqua qu'Hélène s'était écartée de nous et il pointa son révolver sur elle !

- Bouges pas ou t'es morte ! Que personne ne fasse un geste ! Holmes, si tu bouges, elle y passe !

En une fraction de seconde le comte avait renversé la situation à son avantage. Mon cœur s'était figé ! Il y avait au moins dix mètres entre moi et Hélène ! Mon colt était en poche mais il aurait tiré avant que j'aie eu le temps de viser.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'Hélène. Il l'attrapa par le bras et je me crispai. J'aurais dû l'attacher et la laisser à l'auberge ! L'enfermer même!

- Holmes... me dit Watson. Faites quelque chose... Ne le laissez pas la tuer...

Je ne lui répondis pas car il n'y avait rien à répondre... Trop dangereux pour elle d'intervenir précipitamment...

Le comte lui passa son bras autour du cou, se protégea derrière elle et colla l'arme sur sa tempe.

- Alors Holmes ? Tu veux finir veuf ? Tu as tout fait foirer ! Le pire, c'est que je ne t'ai pas soupçonné ! Je t'ai testé au bal, mais tu avais l'air d'un époux comblé et elle aussi était comblée ! Mon idiote de femme avait endormi mes soupçons ! L'imbécile ! Content de l'avoir tué de mes propres mains celle là ! Puisque j'ai perdu mes précieuses œuvres d'art, perdu ce qui comptait le plus pour moi, tu vas perdre toi aussi ce que tu as de plus précieux ! Ta femme ! Tu crois que l'eau est à quelle température ? (Il rigola) On s'en fou puisqu'elle y sombrera morte ! Une balle dans son joli visage ! Les femmes n'aiment pas qu'on leur abîme le visage !

La scène se déroulait devant moi et j'étais impuissant ! Mes entrailles se tordirent de douleur à l'idée de la perdre pour toujours... je ne survivrais pas à une deuxième tragédie...

Hélène tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Elle lui balança son pied dans le tibia, lui fracassa le nez avec l'arrière de sa tête et se libéra tout à fait à l'aide d'une prise d'art martial. Elle reculait et allait s'enfuir quand il réussit à la rattraper par le bras droit ! Il l'aurait prise par le gauche, elle aurait sût se dégager, mais pas avec le droit qui était blessé !

La douleur la fit tomber sur les genoux quand il la tira par son bras vers lui. L'épaule venait d'encaisser une décharge de douleur.

Mais elle se releva quand même, je la vis porter sa main gauche à son poignet… Bon sang, elle n'avait pas ses couteaux puisque nous les avions cachés avant de rentrer à l'auberge ! Et ils étaient toujours dans leur cachette !

Mon colt était sortit, prêt à faire feu. J'avais avancé pendant qu'il ne regardait pas.

Hélène recula vers moi, le comte avança plus vite et, d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, qu'elle para un peu avec son bras droit douloureux, la fit basculer en arrière, vers le vide… Son pied poussa sur la roche pour essayer de rétablir l'équilibre précaire, mais…

La roche s'effrita sous ses pieds, l'équilibre fut perdu et elle bascula dans l'eau, huit mètres plus bas !

Le comte était maintenant devant moi ! Il fut surpris de me voir si proche de lui si rapidement ! Mon crochet du droit lui fit exploser les dents de devant, mon genou lui éclata l'entrejambe et je lui déboîtai l'épaule avec une prise. Cela me pris quelques secondes.

Les policiers commençaient à se bouger. L'angoisse m'étreignit ! Dans quel état allais-je la retrouver après une chute pareille ? Et dans de l'eau glacée en plus !

J'enlevai mon manteau, ma veste et je plongeai dans l'eau pour essayer de la récupérer.

Le froid me saisi lorsque je traversai l'eau ! Elle était vraiment glacée ! Et Hélène qui ne savait pas nager ! De plus, avec une épaule douloureuse et un bras en mauvais état.

Je refis surface pour essayer de la localiser. J'entendais beaucoup de voix en haut, mais celle de Watson couvrit les autres :

- Sur votre gauche Holmes ! Vite, elle va couler ! Je descends le long du sentier pour vous rejoindre !

Oui, je la voyais ! Elle essayait de surnager mais le poids de ses vêtements l'en empêchait. Elle avait déjà coulé plusieurs fois ! Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas respiré sous l'eau !

Je nageai jusqu'à elle et l'attrapai avant qu'elle ne coule tout à fait.

Le peu de force qui lui restait, elle l'avait dépensé à tenter de ne pas se noyer. Elle était au bord de l'épuisement, surtout à cause de la température fort basse de l'eau. Le sang devait déjà refluer vers les organes vitaux pour les protéger.

Je n'étais pas mieux non plus ! J'avais plongé dans l'eau d'un coup et j'avais ressentit la différence de température entre mon corps et l'eau. Faire ce genre de chose après une exposition au soleil m'aurait valu une hydrocution ! Et une noyade à cause d'une perte de connaissance ! Dans ce cas là, nous serions mort tous les deux…

J'attrapai Hélène par le haut du torse avec mon bras droit et commençai à nager vers le petit sentier qui plongeait dans la mer. Dieu qu'il avait l'air si loin !

Elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience et je ne sentais presque plus sa respiration.

J'allais aussi vite que je pouvais, mais le poids conjugués de nos vêtements m'attiraient vers le bas, plusieurs fois, je bus moi même la tasse ! J'avais gardé mes chaussures et cela ne m'aidait pas !

Nager à l'aide d'un seul bras, en tractant une personne inconsciente était quelque chose d'épuisant...

Mes forces m'abandonnaient, j'avais l'impression de faire du sur place ! L'impression de ne plus avancer. Mes bras étaient lourds, j'avais alterné chacun plusieurs fois pour nager, mais je n'en pouvais plus !

Le froid m'engourdissait de plus en plus ! Vu que je n'avais quasi pas de couche de graisse… rien pour protéger mon corps ! Mes mouvements devenaient de plus en plus lents…

Et Watson qui n'arrivait pas ! Mais que faisait-il bon sang ?

Non, j'étais injuste avec lui, il avait une grande distance à parcourir à pied, le début du sentier était loin de notre point de chute et le chemin était fort long car il descendait au moins douze mètres de falaise en pente assez douce mais très longue. Le côté d'où partait le sentier était plus haut que l'endroit d'où Hélène avait chuté.

Un dernier effort ! Il ne me restait plus grand-chose à faire… mais ces derniers mètres me faisaient l'effet de kilomètres.

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi et en tournant la tête je me trouvai nez à truffe avec Seth ! Ses dents m'agrippèrent par le col pour me tirer en arrière, mais le tissu se déchira.

Alors il me vint une idée ! Je l'appelai car il était un peu perdu le pauvre. Je lui montrai le bras gauche d'Hélène et le chien l'agrippa avec ses dents pour la sortir hors de l'eau. Il nageait assez vite le gros chien-loup ! Il poussait Hélène par le bras à une belle vitesse de croisière... plus vite que moi qui devais nager à l'envers !

Il ne me restait plus que six mètres à nager, mais sans l'aide du chien, jamais je n'aurais eu la force d'y arriver !

Le chien longeait maintenant la falaise, la où le sentier était recouvert par la marée haute. Il avait déjà tiré Hélène sur le sentier que j'arrivais péniblement à nager pour atteindre l'endroit où je commencerais à avoir pied. J'eu toute les peines du monde à me relever et à marcher là où Hélène était allongée sans connaissance.

Je me ruai vers elle pour vérifier sa respiration. Elle ne respirait plus !

Ce fut là que je criai « noooooooon » de toute la force de mes poumons tout en tombant à genoux à ses côtés...

* * *

**Excuses de l'auteur** : Oui, j'ai encore été sadique de couper mon chapitre à un moment crucial ! Pardon pour les cardiaques qui me lisent !

Réanimation pour Skarine et Elyon ! Vite ! Le SAMU !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **

J'avoue que j'ai pris quelques libertés avec la noyade d'Hélène ! Je vous le dis tout de suite, mais j'avais besoin que mon histoire se déroule comme je le voulais même si pour cela je devais un peu déformer la réalité ! C'est l'avantage lorsque l'on est dans la fiction !

Dans la réalité des faits, mes personnages seraient sans doute morts… mais je ne tue pas Sherlock Holmes ! Même si l'eau est glacée… Respirez les filles ! Mais je peux toujours tuer les autres… Non ! Pas me frapper !

J'ai regardé des vidéos avec des chiens qui sauvent des gens de la noyade.

Personnellement, j'ai déjà du nager avec des vêtements, lors d'exercices en cours de natation. C'est horrible de nager avec ses habits et des souliers ! On coule !

J'ai consulté deux sites qui parlaient de noyade et de réanimation des noyés selon leur stade et le type d'accident.

Wikipedia m'a aidé pour parler de l'hypothermie et savoir comment la traiter. J'ai pris là aussi quelques libertés… Cela reste avant tout une œuvre de fiction !

Mais voilà pourquoi, ma chère Elyon, j'en savais autant sur l'hypothermie et comment y faire face…

Idem pour la technique du bouche à bouche, puisque le père des techniques de ventilation artificielle est le docteur Peter Safar (Etats-Unis) qui écrivit en 1957 un livre intitulé « ABC of resuscitation » (« L'ABC de la réanimation »).

La réanimation est plus efficace en assurant le bouche-à-bouche et les compressions thoracique (si le bouche-à-bouche est bien fait).

**Le choc thermique ou syncope "thermo différentielle".**

C'est la cause habituelle de l'hydrocution. Elle s'observe surtout en été, après de longues expositions au soleil.

Elle est due au choc thermo différentiel provoqué par l'écart entre la température froide de l'eau et celle plus chaude de la peau du baigneur.

Sa conséquence est un arrêt cardiaque spontané.

Caractéristique :

La victime a perdu conscience et tombe presque immédiatement en arrêt circulatoire. Elle n'a pas le temps d'inhaler d'eau et ne présente pas de marques de cyanose. (D'où la dénomination de « noyé blanc »).

Signes :

Conscience = coma.

Respiration = faible voire inexistante.

Circulation = arrêt circulatoire complet.

Conduite à tenir :

Sortir la victime de l'eau le plus rapidement possible et la traiter comme un simple arrêt cardiaque.

Ce que fit Sherlock Holmes…la sortir de l'eau…pour le reste, vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !

**Sources : /sauvetage_#_Toc40004561**

**Sources : .org/wiki/Hypothermie**

**Sources : .org/wiki/Bouche_%C3%A0_bouche**

**Lu sur un autre site :**

- La noyade secondaire due à un malaise, un accident cardiaque, une crampe, un traumatisme crânien, _et surtout_ à une hydrocution, autrement dit un choc thermique provoqué par la différence de température entre une eau froide et le corps (37°C) qui entraîne un malaise et parfois un arrêt cardiorespiratoire.

******Que faire ?**  
- Si la personne est en arrêt cardiorespiratoire, faites un massage cardiaque et un bouche-à-bouche (après avoir nettoyé ce qui peut l'obstruer).

Avant le bouche-à-bouche, appuyez fortement sur l'abdomen du noyé, couché sur le dos, afin d'expulser hors des poumons l'eau qui pourrait s'y trouver.  
- Si la personne est inconsciente, mais respire normalement, placez-la en position latérale de sécurité.  
- Recouvrez toujours un noyé afin de lutter contre l'hypothermie


	89. III : Chap 90 : Respires et vis

**Message pour Skarine et Elyon** : Voici la suite et je vous interdis de vous ruer plus bas pour savoir ce qu'il se passe !

Si j'avais été sadique, je vous aurais laissé mijoter pendant une semaine au moins... Mais comme je ne suis ni sadique, ni suicidaire, je vous livre la suite ce soir... Un peu tard je sais...

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que chaque événement ait son importance... donc, je ne l'ai pas balancée à la flotte juste pour le plaisir de vous fiche la trouille... vous comprendrez pourquoi...

Bonne lectures les filles !

* * *

_J'ai besoin de toi comme je respire  
Mais je manque d'air pour te le dire  
J'ai besoin de toi comme je respire  
Souffle-moi les mots, tous ceux qui t'inspirent  
Même ceux qui nous déchirent_

_Si tu savais à quoi je pense  
Quand tu m'effleures je retombe en adolescence  
Délivre-moi de l'innocence  
Donne-moi le temps d'une minute d'insolence  
Une nuit d'avance_

_**Comme je respire : Catherine Lara**_

_**

* * *

**_

_« Les larmes les plus amères que l'on verse sur les tombes, viennent des mots que l'on n'a pas dits et des choses que l'on n'a pas faites ». _

_**Harriet Beecher Stowe**_

_(Autrement dit : dites le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 90 : Respire et vis ! (Le 6 avril)**

Il ma fallait rester calme à tout pris ! Et la sauver le plus rapidement possible !

Je devais m'assurer qu'Hélène n'avait pas inhalé de l'eau. Je la laissai couchée sur le dos et j'appuyais fortement sur son abdomen pour expulser l'eau qui aurait pu s'y trouver. Rien ne sortit… elle n'avait pas respiré sous l'eau !

Je lui fis ensuite du bouche-à-bouche pour tenter de la réanimer et de la faire vivre ! Massage cardiaque pour faire redémarrer le cœur. Insuffler de l'air, massages cardiaques…

Pas de réaction ! Oh mon Dieu Hélène ! Ne me fais pas ce coup là ! Respire bon sang ! Pourri-moi encore la vie ! Ne me fais pas ta dernière « surprise du jour » ainsi ! Ce n'était pas une bonne façon de tirer ta révérence !

Le chien-loup gémissait à mes côtés. Puis, il s'assis sur son arrière-train et entama sa longue mélopée ! Il hurlait à la mort ! Allez Hélène ! Ne fais pas ta désobéissante ! Respire !

Soudain, il y eu une réaction ! Oui ! Respire ! Vas-y !

Elle cracha une partie de l'eau qu'elle avait avalée en buvant la tasse. Il valait mieux ça que de l'eau dans les poumons…

Seth se tut et lui lécha les mains. Elle roula sur le côté et inhala un peu plus brutalement de l'air. Sa respiration était encore hachée mais au moins elle respirait !

- Oh Hélène ! Tu m'as fait peur toi ! Je te prive de sortie pour dix ans au moins !

Je restai en appui sur mes genoux et la redressai doucement pour la serrer contre moi. Elle posa sa tête contre mon cœur et je lui caressai le visage et les cheveux doucement. Mes mains tremblaient tellement j'avais eu peur de la perdre !

Elle aussi tremblait, mais de froid ! Il nous fallait remonter ! Mais mes jambes n'avaient plus de force !

Je l'embrassai sur ses cheveux et tout doucement sur les lèvres. Mais elle était trop faible pour répondre à mon baiser. Je m'en fichais, je voulais juste sentir ses lèvres sous les miennes…

- J'ai froid, murmura-t-elle.

- Moi aussi mais je n'aurai jamais la force de nous remonter tous les deux…

- Alors serre-moi fort dans tes bras…

Je le serrai plus fort dans mes bras. Si elle était morte… je ne m'en serais pas remis… je tenais à elle plus que je voulais bien l'admettre ! Beaucoup plus…

- On va s'en sortir mon amour, lui dis-je.

J'avais posé mes lèvres sur son front. Un bruit de course me fit lever la tête. Watson arrivait ! Et je ne voulais pas qu'il me trouve ainsi ! Je desserrai mon étreinte pour reposer Hélène à mes côtés quand je l'entendis me hurler :

- Non ! Ne la bougez plus ! Bon sang Holmes ! Elle a fait une chute de presque huit mètres ! Elle a percuté l'eau sur le dos ! Autant tomber sur de l'asphalte ! Vous voulez la paralyser ou quoi ? Déjà la relever était dangereux ! Alors gardez là dans vos bras ! Elle y est très bien !

- Elle ne respirait plus Watson ! lui répliquai-je. Devais-je la laisser mourir tout à fait ? Il fallait bien que je la réanime ! L'eau c'est moins dur que l'asphalte ! Jamais l'asphalte ne se fendra pour vous laisser passer ! L'eau oui !

- ça ne change rien ! Qu'elle reste là où elle est pendant que je vérifie ses jambes. Hélène, vous pouvez bouger vos bras ? (Elle fit « oui » de la tête). Et vos jambes ?

Là, ce fut la panique parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les bouger. Watson lui avait enlevé les bottes et les chaussettes pour vérifier la sensibilité des orteils.

Il lui pinçait la peau mais aucune réaction de la part d'Hélène.

- Vu la température de l'eau, le sang a quitté les extrémités ! Comment savoir ?

- Vos allumettes Watson ! Passez la flamme sur la plante des pieds !

Il craqua une allumette et la passa non loin de sa plante du pied. Pas de réaction !

- Watson ! Ne jouez pas ! Brûlez-la s'il le faut !

- Non ! Elle ne ressentira pas la douleur, le froid a tout anesthésié !

- Chatouillez-lui les pieds alors ! Sinon, tant pis ! On rentre avant qu'elle ne meure de froid !

- Holmes ! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de faire ça ! Hélène, essayez de faire bouger vos jambes… Sinon que le chien vous mordille les doigts de pieds !

Au prix d'un violent effort elle réussit à la faire bouger un peu ! Ouf ! Watson soupira lui aussi. Il lui remit sa botte péniblement à cause du fait qu'elle était trempée.

- Vous en avez mit du temps pour arriver ! dis-je à Watson. Sans l'aide du chien je ne m'en serais pas sortit !

- Holmes ! J'ai couru aussi vite que ma jambe me le permettait ! Le sentier est fort loin vous savez ! Vous l'aviez sortit de l'eau et réanimée que j'étais encore sur la falaise ! Vous n'êtes pas resté longtemps dans l'eau ! Vous avez fais vite ! (Il m'avait semblé que j'y restais des heures !). Venez, nous rentrons vous mettre tous les deux au chaud ! Vous devez frôler l'hypothermie et nous devons chevaucher pour le retour ! Tiens Holmes, vous avez les yeux rouges ?

- Allergie à l'eau de mer ! Le sel irrite les muqueuses de mes yeux !

Watson me fit un drôle de sourire que je n'aimais pas ! Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais eu les larmes aux yeux quand je l'avais serrée dans mes bras ! Il me fallait retrouver le contrôle au plus vite ! En aucun cas je ne voulais montrer ma faiblesse à Watson !

- Hélène ? demanda Watson en passant sa main devant ses yeux. Vous m'entendez ? Dites-moi quelque chose que je sois rassuré sur votre état mental…

- « _A force de plonger trop longtemps votre regard dans l'abîme, c'est l'abîme qui entre en vous_ » ! nous dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Miracle ! fit Watson. Ses facultés mentales vont bien ! Elle vient de citer qui au fait ?

- C'est du Nietzsche mon petit John ! murmura-t-elle.

- Son cerveau n'est pas atteint, fis-je. Mais elle perd conscience là…

- Elle va m'en vouloir mais je n'ai pas le choix...

Watson lui donna une claque et elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Tu devrais t'évanouir un peu plus souvent Hélène et offrir à Watson d'autres prétextes pour te gifler ! Il adore ça !

Le sourire fut très timide…

- Désolé Hélène ! Ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur que je vous gifle, mais j'aime mieux vous savoir consciente !

Deux policiers arrivaient pour nous aider, accompagné de Lestrade et de Ferguson. Mes forces étaient revenues et je pris Hélène dans mes bras pour remonter le sentier à grands pas.

- Ferguson ! criais-je. Prenez mon cheval ou celui de Watson et galopez bride abattue à l'auberge ! Demandez qu'ils fassent chauffer une grande quantité d'eau !

- Pas trop chaude l'eau ! cria Watson. Dans les trente-sept degrés ! Qu'ils allument aussi du feu dans la chambre et que la porte de la salle de bain reste ouverte pour que la chaleur aille partout ! Que le cuisinier fasse monter du bouillon aussi ! Holmes en aura bien besoin ! Si vous prenez le cheval de Holmes, enlevez la couverture ainsi que la veste de pluie qui sont attachées à la selle !

- Oui ! J'y cours ! Elle va bien ?

- Son médecin ne se prononce pas encore ! cria Watson. Nous avons dix kilomètres à faire au galop !

- Monsieur Holmes ! J'ai ramassé votre manteau ainsi que votre veste ! Je vous les dépose ici !

La remontée n'en finissait pas ! C'est à ce moment là que j'ai pensé à Némésis ! Comment sifflait Hélène pour faire venir la jument ?

Ah oui ! J'imitai son sifflement et la jument répondit ! Brave bête. Elle arriva au galop au dessus du sentier et le descendit au pas. Il allait lui falloir tourner fort court, le sentier n'était pas trop large. Mais pour le retour ? Comment faire pour éviter qu'elle ne meure de froid ?

Watson se chargea de répondre à ma question muette et il me dit :

- Nous allons envelopper Hélène dans votre manteau, puis dans la couverture, et ensuite dans le long manteau de pluie, il fera office pour couper le vent ! La capuche relevée pour éviter les perditions de chaleur à la tête. Holmes, non ! C'est trop dangereux de monter ici ! Encore vingt mètres et nous serons en sécurité sur les hauteurs ! Viens Némésis !

- Et ses vêtements mouillés Watson ? Il faut lui enlever une partie !

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Les vêtements mêmes mouillés la garderont plus au chaud que si elle n'a plus rien ! C'est seulement dans la chambre chauffée qu'il faudra les lui enlever ! Pas avant ! Nous lui ôterons son manteau et c'est tout !

Une fois en haut, la jument avait fait demi-tour et était restée sur mes talons, j'ôtai le manteau mouillé d'Hélène et lui enfilai le mien, l'emballai dans la couverture puis dans le manteau de pluie. Sa casquette traînait aux fonds de ses fontes, je la lui enfonçai jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je passai ma veste sur ma chemise trempée. Ferguson avait déposé son bonnet par terre avant de partir, alors je le mis sur ma tête (mon médecin l'avait exigé !) et j'assis Hélène à califourchon dans la selle. Pas question avec le pommeau de l'asseoir devant moi ! Je montai derrière elle et la tins fermement dans mes bras. Nous étions à l'étroit mais je devrais m'en contenter.

Watson mit les pieds d'Hélène dans les étriers pour qu'elle ait un soutien. Je serrerais les jambes autour des flancs de la jument.

- Holmes ! Arrêtez-vous à côté de mon cheval, Ferguson a mit votre manteau de pluie et l'autre couverture sur ma selle… mettez-le manteau !

- Pas le temps Watson ! Retrouvez-moi dans notre chambre !

- Vous allez m'écouter oui ? Qui est médecin ? Vous ? Non ! Mettez le manteau et fermez-le pour couper le vent sinon j'aurai deux malades sur les bras ! Et vous êtes infernal quand vous êtes malade ! Enroulez l'autre couverture autour de la taille d'Hélène ! Il faut protéger le cœur et les poumons ! Si vous arrivez avant moi, ne la mettez pas dans le bain ! Contentez-vous de lui ôter ses habits, de lui mettre un peignoir et restez avec près du feu !

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur** : _

_L'hypothermie se constate essentiellement par la mesure de la température centrale. _

_Dans le cadre de l'urgence, on se contente de la mesure de la température auriculaire. _

_La victime peut avoir une peau froide, mais une température interne correcte, l'hypothermie n'est alors pas encore installée mais est une évolution probable en ambiance froide._

_Le risque principal est le transfert de sang périphérique, froid, vers l'intérieur du corps, qui provoquerait un abaissement supplémentaire de la température centrale. _

_Ceci peut survenir si l'on fait faire des mouvements à la victime, si on la bouge sans précaution, ou si on tente de la réchauffer de manière active (frottement, contact avec un objet chaud) : cela active la circulation au niveau de la peau._

_La lutte contre l'hypothermie se fait donc essentiellement par un réchauffement passif : la victime est mise dans une ambiance chaude et se réchauffe toute seule. _

_En effet, si l'on apporte activement de la chaleur par l'extérieur, cela provoque des réactions néfastes : injection du sang périphérique, encore froid, vers la partie centrale du corps, et donc un refroidissement de la température centrale comme la peau est froide, le transfert de chaleur est plus important et peut provoquer des brûlures, et ce d'autant plus qu'en raison de l'anesthésie créée par le froid, la victime ne sent pas la douleur._

_En extérieur, la victime est couverte en attendant l'arrivée des secours. Elle sera transférée avec prudence dans la cellule sanitaire chauffée du véhicule d'intervention. Si une personne a séjourné dans de l'eau froide, elle est déshabillée une fois en ambiance chaude (en ambiance froide, les vêtements, même mouillés, limitent les fuites de chaleur)._

_Pour prévenir l'hypothermie, il est vital de bien couvrir les organes vitaux (tel que le cœur et le cerveau), lors de températures basses. _

_En effet, l'organisme, pour lutter contre l'hypothermie, va monopoliser et affluer du sang dans le cœur et le cerveau. _

_C'est pour cette raison que ce sont d'abord les extrémités des doigts et des pieds qui sont victimes de gelure, car le sang n'irrigue plus ces parties du corps, pour maintenir les organes vitaux à bonne température. _

_Par conséquent, si les organes vitaux ne sont pas bien couverts, par une bonne veste pour le tronc et un bonnet sur la tête, par exemple, la déperdition de chaleur risque donc d'être très importante, car c'est là où se trouve la plus grande quantité de sang. _

_Il ne sert donc pas à grand-chose, d'avoir des gants sur les mains, si les organes vitaux ne sont pas bien maintenus au chaud._

_**Sources : .org/wiki/Hypothermie**_


	90. III : Chap 91: Après midi d'angoisse

**Message pour Skarine et Elyon**: Bon, désolée de vous avoir fait peur... mais je n'allais quand même pas être sadique à ce point là! Elyon, pour ta question au sujet du bébé, et bien il est toujours là en principe puisque c'est moi qui gère la grossesse!

Skarine, je suis heureuse de t'avoir appris des choses... ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire, c'est pas toujours à l'école que l'on apprend le plus... mais ma maman n'a jamais voulu me croire!

Au sujet de la baignoire: non Elyon, pas dans le même style que ta fic! Même si la baignoire est présente! Mais on ne peut pas plonger une personne qui souffre d'hypothermie dans de l'eau chaude! Donc, pas la même scène que chez toi... une autre différente et ailleurs que dans la baignoire... mais je cause, je cause et je t'empêche de lire!

Bonne lectures mes revieweuses préférées!

* * *

_La peur a un visa ancré sur le futur  
Elle s'insinue en toi comme de la poudre pure  
Elle perce tes poumons d'une lame de fer  
Et épaissit le sang qui bat dans tes artères_

_**La peur : Bernard lavilliers**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Si j'avais moins peur  
Qu'un jour tout soit fini  
De t'appartenir  
D'abandonner ma vie_

_Si face au bonheur  
Le seul ennemi  
Que je vois  
C'est bien moi  
Qui fuit devant lui (…)  
_

_Si tu m'apprivoises  
Est-ce que ces liens entre nous  
Qu'on tisse et qu'on croise  
Le destin les dénoue ?_

_**Si j'avais moins peur : Hélène Ségara**_

_**

* * *

**_

_" Rien ne nous rend si grands qu'une grande douleur. "_

_**Alfred de Musset**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 91 : Après-midi d'angoisse (le 6 avril)**

Je fis claquer ma langue et Némésis partit au petit trot. Je la dirigeai vers le hongre de Watson, enfilai le manteau de pluie, le fermai, enroulai ensuite la couverture pliée en deux autour de la taille d'Hélène et ensuite, je partis au trot.

J'aurais bien piqué des deux mais je ne voulais pas faire crever le cheval sous moi, elle devait faire les dix kilomètres avec deux cavaliers !

- Va Némésis, lui dis-je. Reconduit ta cavalière à l'auberge ! Tu peux le faire ma grande, tu en as les capacités ! Un bon entraînement en plus ! Allez, montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre !

Je ne pense pas que les chevaux comprennent le langage humain, mais l'intonation oui ! La jument avait remarqué que la situation n'était pas normale ! Elle avait ressentit notre angoisse et notre peur !

Surtout la mienne. J'avais peur qu'elle ne meure de froid pendant le trajet ! J'étais trempé aussi mais je ne ressentais pas la morsure du froid, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était qu'elle vive ! Rien que de penser que je pouvais la perdre… Non, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre ! Cette évidence venait de me sauter au visage !

Je tenais à elle à un point tel que… pourtant, je ne ressentais pas pour elle la même chose que ce que j'avais ressentis pour Christine…

Y avait-il plusieurs manières d'aimer une femme ? Pouvait-on aimer deux fois ? Et pas de la même façon ?

Avec Christine, nous avions commencé par des noms d'oiseaux et des regards noirs de haine ! Elle n'avait pas apprécié que mon chien veuille croquer son chat et puis elle m'avait traité de bourgeois ! Moi !

Ce jour là, j'étais d'une humeur de chien en plus ! Mes paroles avaient dépassé ma pensée…

Puis comme il s'était mit à pleuvoir, nous avions dû nous abriter…Et passer le reste de la journée ensemble, à regarder la pluie tomber… Le soir même nous flirtions et le lendemain, nous étions ensemble… j'en étais tombé amoureux en quelques heures de discussion… Elle aussi ! Nos pères avaient moins appréciés… Une catholique avec un protestant ! Cela ne se faisait pas ! Le fils d'un propriétaire terrien avec une fille de métayer… cela ne se faisait vraiment pas !

Avec Christine, j'avais su tout de suite que j'étais amoureux ! Et avec Hélène ? Rien à voir… Le jour et la nuit entre elles deux ! Et il avait fallu qu'Hélène tombe du haut de la falaise, que j'aie cru l'avoir perdu à jamais pour que je me rende compte que j'avais des sentiments amoureux pour elle ! Mon cœur avait raté plusieurs battements !

Quoique, mon cœur avait eu mal le 21 février… et aussi quand les gardes l'avaient emmené dans le couloir après avoir refermé la porte de ma cellule… à chaque fois qu'il y avait eu du danger pour elle, j'avais frémi à l'idée de la perdre.

Depuis le début, je frémissais et j'avais mal au ventre au moment de la quitter…

Cela faisait donc un certain temps que je me voilais la face, que je ne voulais pas reconnaître que j'en étais tombé amoureux…Oh bon sang ! Je l'aimais et je ne le savais même pas ! Je l'avais même appelée « mon amour » et « ma chérie » plusieurs fois… mais elle n'avait pas réagit…heureusement d'ailleurs...

J'avais donc réussi à retomber amoureux moi ? Cela me fit sourire… je n'y aurais jamais cru… depuis qu'Hélène avait surgit dans ma vie, tout était différent ! Moi aussi j'étais différend… J'étais de nouveau « moi », le vrai Sherlock comme elle le disait !

Mais qu'est-ce que cela allait changer dans ma vie ?

Pouvais-je la rendre heureuse ? Pas vraiment ! Même sûrement pas ! Mon travail était ma seule raison d'être… toujours à attendre une enquête à résoudre ! Pas souvent à la maison… et invivable si je n'avais pas une activité pour occuper mon cerveau… Hélène ne serait pas heureuse car je ne saurais pas lui donner tout ce dont elle rêvait… C'est à dire une grande famille…un mariage aussi… et un homme présent à ses côtés… Ce rôle n'était pas fait pour moi !

Alors il valait mieux garder le silence… Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'aimer en secret… L'aimer sans qu'elle le sache… Accepter de la laisser partir vivre sa vie… Je serrai mes lèvres… l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre me faisais mal…la savoir au lit avec un autre homme me mettrais au supplice… mais le plus important était son bonheur… et qu'elle vive ! Tant pis pour ma souffrance. Il valait mieux souffrir de la savoir heureuse avec un autre homme que moi, que de la savoir malheureuse avec moi…Je ne supporterais pas de la savoir malheureuse à mes côtés.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas regardé le chemin qu'empruntait Némésis ! Elle avait pris le bon en plus, sans que je la guide !

En tout cas, elle trottait à une bonne allure. Watson était un peu en retrait, il avait dû faire la distance entre le haut du sentier et l'endroit où se trouvait son cheval à pied !

Il me rattrapa après quelques kilomètres. Malgré la surcharge de la jument, son cheval avait mit du temps avant de nous rejoindre ! Watson n'étais pas stupide, il ne voulait pas tuer le cheval non plus !

C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que le chien-loup, Seth, nous suivait toujours ! Il courait à côté de la jument et celle-ci n'était pas nerveuse en sa présence. Il devait moins « sentir » le loup que son frère !

Watson arriva à ma hauteur et me demanda si ça allait.

- J'ai connu mieux mon vieux !

- Vous n'avez pas vu les derniers événements, vous êtes partit trop vite, mais moi, le temps d'arriver à mon cheval… Rougemont avait réussi à s'enfuir après avoir fait tomber Hélène dans l'eau… les policiers ont été déstabilisé, il était armé, a fait feu sur deux policiers…

- Des incapables ces policiers ! Lui menotter ses bras à l'avant !

- Ils ramenaient le comte… Un trait d'arbalète fiché dans l'estomac ! Il va mettre du temps à mourir… aucun médecin ne saura rien faire…Ils ne sauront pas retirer la flèche ! Elle a tout arraché en entrant et arrachera tout en sortant ! Ils voulaient que je me prononce, mais je les envoyé au diable, priorité à Hélène !

- Watson ! Vous divaguez ? Un trait d'arbalète ?

- Oui Holmes ! Celui qui a visé savait ce qu'il faisait ! La pointe était dentelée et le trait l'était aussi ! Pointe trempée dans du sel ! Vieille technique de guerre ! Je parierais pour une "grosse brute" qui n'a pas apprécié qu'on balance son petit chat sauvage du haut de la falaise ! Vu que c'est son chien-loup qui vous a sortit de l'eau…Il devait être dans les parages lui aussi ! Le comte aura le temps de se voir mourir !

- C'est encore trop doux !

- Holmes ! On va la sortir de là ! Elle aura encore l'occasion de vous donner mal de tête à force de parler et elle pourra même m'insulter si elle veut !

- Il y a des jours où je ne vous comprend plus mon ami !

- Laissez tomber Holmes ! Nous avons apuré nos dettes elle et moi…

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit lors de votre aparté après qu'elle ait découvert leur cimetière personnel ?

- Rien Holmes ! me dit-il en souriant. C'était entre elle et moi ! Un jour, elle vous le dira peut-être… Ou ce sera moi… mais plus tard ! Beaucoup plus tard ! Ce n'est plus important maintenant…Tout va bien maintenant !

- Vous trouvez que tout va bien vous ?

- Oui… façon de parler Holmes ! Mais je vais la sortir de là !

Il m'intriguait vraiment ! Enfin, ils ne s'invectiveraient plus, c'était l'essentiel ! Mais ça m'angoissait toujours de la voir inconsciente !

Après un temps qui me sembla interminable lui aussi, nous arrivâmes au carrefour. L'auberge se trouvait à moins de deux kilomètres ! Les chevaux étaient encore frais alors nous passâmes au grand galop.

Notre rentrée dans la cour des écuries fut assez fracassante puisque nous y rentrâmes toujours au galop ! Je descendis de la jument et pris Hélène dans mes bras pour rentrer. Le palefrenier sortit en vitesse pour s'occuper de nos chevaux qui le méritaient vraiment !

- Le monsieur anglais est déjà arrivé depuis un certain temps avec votre cheval ! Il a donné ses ordres et le patron les a exécutés ! Il y a de l'eau dans votre chambre et s'il vous en faut plus, le patron en montra ! Elle chauffe à la cuisine. Le bouillon est prêt ! Je vais m'occuper de vos chevaux… Occupez-vous bien de madame !

- Merci, lui dit-je. Bouchonne-les bien ! Et double leur ration de foin ! Plus des carottes ! Ils ne les ont pas volé !

- C'est normal le gros chien qui vous suit ?

- Oui ! C'est lui qui m'a sortit de l'eau !

Nous grimpâmes les marches quatre à quatre, le chien toujours sur nos talons. Arrivés devant la porte de notre chambre, je vis qu'un petit papier y était accroché.

Watson le prit pendant que j'ouvrais la porte. L'eau chauffait dans une énorme marmite sur le poêle et le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Il faisait bon ! Seth entra dans la chambre et alla se rouler en boule par terre devant le feu !

- C'est un papier de Guillaume… Mais comment savait-il que… ?

- Que dit le papier Watson ?

- « _Monsieur Holmes, ne plongez en aucun cas Hélène dans une baignoire d'eau chaude ! Trop dangereux, vous refroidiriez les organes internes ! Lavez là à l'eau tiède, sans la frictionner, mais passez de l'eau plus chaude sur ses cheveux et au niveau du cœur ! Réchauffez là de manière passive, dans une pièce chaude. Pas de boisson chaude non plus ! _». Il a étudié la médecine lui ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je. C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?

- Oui ! Elle est en hypothermie ! C'était ce que je comptais faire pour l'en sortir ! On réfléchira à tout ça plus tard ! Holmes, vous allez à la salle de bain, il y fait chaud… Nous allons verser l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, ce sera pour vous après. En premier lieu, vous allez ôter tous les vêtements d'Hélène et la laver doucement pour lui retirer le sel de mer ! Vous lui laverez les cheveux avec de l'eau plus chaude.

Ôter les vêtements d'Hélène ? Cela ne me dérangeait pas en temps normal. Mais pas si Watson était au courant de la chose !

- Watson ! C'est vous le médecin ! Ce n'est pas à moi à la déshabiller ! Ni à la laver !

- Holmes ! Cessez avec cette pudibonderie ! Vous ne vous en êtes pas privé ces derniers temps ! Alors faite le !

- Watson ! Hors de question ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu nue !

- Menteur !

- Watson ! Je vous interdis !

- Mais vous allez m'obéir oui ou non ? s'énerva-t-il. Ce n'est pas à moi à la déshabiller ! Vous imaginez à son réveil, quand elle demandera qui l'a mise en robe de nuit dans le lit et que vous répondrez : « c'est Watson ! ». Bon sang ! Elle m'étripera ! Et vous ensuite Holmes ! Pour elle, je ne suis pas un médecin… Juste l'emmerdeur de service, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond ! Elle s'est enroulée dans un drap pour ne pas que je voie le haut de son corps ! Alors nue ! Faites-le vous-même Holmes, c'est votre femme après tout !

- Vous me le paierez Watson !

- Oui, volontiers Holmes ! Assumez le mariage mon vieux ! Dans la joie et la douleur ! Une fois que vous l'aurez lavée, mais surtout évitez de la frictionner, vous l'enroulerez dans sa robe de chambre et vous la déposerez devant le feu. Ensuite, vous plongerez dans la baignoire pour ôter le sel de votre peau et vous réchauffer !

- Pas besoin Watson ! Priorité à Hélène.

- Elle se réchauffera dans la pièce et ensuite dans son lit ! Vous, vous n'avez pas d'hypothermie mais vous risquez d'être malade si vous ne vous réchauffez pas ! Je ne veux pas deux malades ! Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Je vais vider l'eau dans la baignoire, vous rajouterez l'eau froide pour la mettre à température.

Watson empoigna la marmite et la vida ensuite dans la baignoire et il ouvrit l'eau froide pour mettre le bain à bonne température.

- Prenez ma robe de chambre Watson ! Je ne sais pas où est la sienne…

Il prit ma robe de chambre et la déposa à la salle de bain.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, je me dirigeai à mon tour avec Hélène vers la salle de bain et fermai la porte avec mon pied.

Watson m'avait bien eu ! C'est vrai que Hélène n'aurait pas apprécié à son réveil d'apprendre que c'était Watson qui l'avait déshabillée. Mais il me fallait renâcler un peu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Watson… Quoique, apparemment, il se doutait que nous n'étions pas resté inactif au lit…

J'enlevai ses vêtements en vitesse mais très difficilement à cause de l'eau qui les collait sur sa peau. Une fois nue, je pris l'éponge et la trempai dans l'eau tiède. Je nettoyai le corps d'Hélène, toujours inconsciente et lui lavai les cheveux avec l'eau chaude que Watson avait mit de côté. Ensuite, je l'essuyai délicatement et je séchai ses cheveux. Je les laissai emballé dans un drap pour en ôter toute l'humidité.

Toujours inconsciente, je l'enroulai dans ma robe de chambre, aucune réaction de sa part même si je lui chatouillais les pieds.

- Oh Hélène ! Ne reste pas ainsi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! Cette façon de te soustraire à tes devoirs est indigne de toi ! Allez, répond-moi au moins !

Pas de réaction, juste sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement à chaque fois qu'elle respirait.

Mes vêtements étant mouillés, si je la prenais dans mes bras elle serait mouillée. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce, elle pouvait rester assise sur la chaise. J'allais faire vite.

Alors j'ôtai tous mes habits, me plongeai dans la baignoire, m'immergeai totalement, me passai le savon en vitesse partout puis je sortis. Une minute pour m'essuyer et j'étais prêt et sec !

Je nouai un drap autour de ma taille et pris Hélène dans mes bras pour retourner au salon. Watson avait ouvert le lit pour qu'il prenne la température de la pièce.

- Vous avez déjà pris votre bain ?

- Pas le temps de traîner Watson !

- Mais vous deviez y rester plus longtemps ! Enfin, tant pis… Ne perdez pas votre drap surtout ! Vous savez où elle range sa robe de nuit ?

- Oui, sous son oreiller… Pourquoi ?

- Vous allez lui enfiler ! Vous passerez la vôtre aussi, ou ce que vous voulez…

- Watson ! Je n'ai pas sommeil !

- Vous allez mettre Hélène au lit, sur son côté non blessé et vous allez vous coucher à côté et me faire le plaisir de lui tenir chaud jusque demain matin au moins ! Je vais lui donner un sédatif… Vous lui passerez de la pommade sur l'épaule, le bras et sur le ventre…

- Mais vous vous sentez bien Watson ? Me coller contre elle ? Vous voulez qu'elle me tue à son réveil ? Pas besoin de dormir dans le même lit ! Couchons là devant le feu et elle aura chaud !

- Écoutez Holmes ! Je ne vous fais pas l'insulte de vous apprendre votre métier, alors ne m'apprenez pas le mien ! Devant le feu c'est trop chaud ! Le réchauffement doit être lent et _surtout_ pas trop chaud ! Vous faites ce que je vous dis ! Sinon, elle risque de ne plus jamais nous casser les pieds ! Et je ne pense pas que vous en ayez envie… et moi non plus ! Alors au lit et je ne veux pas vous voir bouger avant demain matin ! Je veillerai dans la chambre pour contrôler ses fonctions vitales. J'ai préparé un bol de bouillon pour vous ! Buvez-le !

Il ne me restait plus qu'à obéir à mon médecin ! Il alla s'asseoir devant le feu pour me tourner le dos, et j'en profitai pour passer la robe de nuit à Hélène. Si on pouvait appeler ça une robe de nuit ! Il y avait si peu de tissu ! Je lui avais déjà fait remarquer… de manière fort grivoise…

Je lui passai de la pommade sur son épaule, son bras et sur son ventre. Le coup de pied du comte lui avait fait un beau bleu… Malgré le fait qu'elle s'était protégée avec son bras… Tiens ? Réflexe de femme enceinte pour protéger l'enfant ou réflexe tout court ? Vu que son locataire lui cassait les pieds, je pencherais pour réflexe tout court…

Je la couchai dans le lit, sur son côté gauche, tirai les tentures et avalai mon bouillon.

- Heu… Watson… il y a peu de tissu à sa robe de nuit… ne devrais-je pas l'enrouler dans une fine couverture pour la tenir plus au chaud ?

- Pas besoin Holmes ! La pièce est à bonne température et le lit comporte des couvertures en suffisance ! Ne faites pas celui qui est innocent ! Vous ne l'êtes pas !

- Je vais enfiler un pantalon alors ! lui dis-je en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu sa remarque.

- Comme vous voulez !

Je pris un propre pantalon et un caleçon dans l'armoire et je les enfilai. Autant sauvegarder les apparences encore un peu…

Ensuite, je rentrai dans le lit et me collai contre elle.

Watson éteignit la lumière et la pièce fut plongée dans la pénombre.

- Extinction des feux ! Je resterai dans le divan Holmes, je vais me reposer aussi un peu ! Apparemment le chien a décidé de rester ! Vous croyez qu'on peut le garder dans la chambre ?

- Je m'en moque ! La grosse brute saura où il est… Ils savent tout eux ! (Puis je repensai à une chose). Watson ! Vous vous souvenez des paroles de Karl ce matin ? Il avait conseillé à Hélène de rester au chaud… Il lui avait déconseillé de venir avec nous ! Il avait même l'air contrarié qu'elle nous suive…

- Holmes ! Vous perdez votre esprit cartésien ! Personne ne peut prédire l'avenir !

- Certes ! Mais pourquoi le chien était-il là pour me sortir au bon moment de l'eau ? Pourquoi Rougemont a-t-il fini avec un trait d'arbalète dans le ventre ? Pourquoi y avait-il un mot de Guillaume sur notre porte ? Beaucoup de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse pour l'instant !

- Reposez-vous Holmes ! Et gardez Hélène au chaud surtout ! Je vais aller en bas, je dois expédier un télégramme à mon confrère. Puisque l'enquête est finie plus besoin qu'il vienne au 221b pour votre fausse maladie... Je remonte dès que j'ai fini. Bonne nuit !

- Oui docteur ! Bonne après-midi !

- Vous avez raison... c'est encore l'après-midi... (Je l'entendis soupirer). On va la sortir de là Holmes…me dit-il juste avant de sortir.

Puisse Dieu vous entendre mon cher Watson, me dis-je en moi-même. J'avais envie de la serrer plus fort… Watson était descendu… alors j'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux encore un peu humide, je me collai contre elle et j'embrassai son épaule meurtrie.

- Hélène… reste avec moi ! Ne me quitte pas ainsi ! Tu as la vie devant toi…

Je n'avais pas sommeil, alors j'en profitai pour réfléchir à tout ce que je ressentais pour elle… depuis le début même… moi qui avais occulté toute forme de sentiment !

Surtout ceux du cœur que je trouvais incompatible avec l'esprit logique ! J'étais pris dans mon propre piège !

Pourtant, ce que je ressentais tout au fond de moi c'était de l'amour. Mon esprit froid aimait ! La logique qui se mélangeait à l'amour ? Comment concilier les deux ? Difficilement en tout cas ! C'était peut-être faisable mais pas évident tout de même…

La voir partir serait au-dessus de mes forces… L'aimer en secret me tuerait à petit feu… Surtout si elle se mariait…Alors que faire ? Lui avouer mes sentiments ? Jamais je n'oserais… je n'avais pas la capacité de la rendre pleinement heureuse !

Ce n'était pas tout, il fallait que mes sentiments soient partagés ! Hélène m'aimait-elle ? Assez ambiguë ma question ! On pouvait y répondre « oui » et « non ».

Et quand bien même mes sentiments seraient partagés, il restait l'épineuse question du « comment vivre ensemble ? ». Et c'est là que le bât blessait ! J'étais devenu un célibataire endurci avec des manies de célibataire… Des _sales manies_ selon Watson !

Mais que faire ? Vivre un mois à l'auberge était une chose, vivre à deux dans un meublé en était une autre ! Et que faire de Watson ? Le virer ? Non…

Hors de question d'entraîner Hélène sur une autre enquête, trop dangereux !

Accepterait-elle de rester seule au 221b pendant que je courais derrière les criminels ? Au début peut-être, mais à la fin ? Valises sur le trottoir ? Ou meublé désert quand je rentrerais un soir… Et ça, cela me fichait une trouille d'enfer ! J'avais peur de me donner tout entier… Peur du bonheur… Peur qu'un jour cela finisse… Ne valait-il pas mieux souffrir en silence ? Sans doute… La meilleure des choses…

En tout cas, une chose était sûre : la complicité nous unissait… Hélène avait une personnalité forte, comme je les aimais ! Comment avait dit Harald ? Ah oui, une _dominante_ !

Moi aussi j'avais un caractère fort et Hélène n'était pas du genre à plier devant moi ! Que du contraire ! J'aimais quand elle me tenait tête en plus! Je n'ai jamais supporté une femme qui pliait devant son mari, qui courbait l'échine devant lui !

Trop de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas bon tout ça. Il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser !

Mais l'esprit est comme un enfant désobéissant, quand on lui ordonne de s'arrêter, il redouble d'ardeur !

La clé tourna dans la serrure, je me reculai de son corps et Watson rentra dans la chambre. Il alla se coucher dans le divan, avec une couverture. Il était passé par sa chambre en remontant.

Puisqu'il ne me voyait pas, je me recollai contre Hélène et j'essayai de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je sentais son cœur battre tout doucement… Ah Hélène, qu'avais-tu fait de moi ? Tu avais capturé le mien et il était encore si fragile, si douloureux…

A la fin, je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : l'expression « piquer des deux » veut dire que l'on plante les éperons dans les flancs du cheval pour le faire avancer plus vite.

Mais cela s'applique aussi au cavalier qui monte sans éperons et qui talonne son cheval en lui plantant les talons dans les flancs.

Petit clin d'oeil à la série de la Granada où, dans l'épisode du "maître chanteur d'appledore", Holmes s'imerge tout à fait dans la baignoire... mais vu qu'il y avait du savon, l'eau était blanche et non transparante... enfer et damnation! Pas moyen de voir quelque chose! Mais lève-toi bon sang! Allez! Debout! Mais rien à faire, Jéremy Brett/Holmes ne s'est pas levé pour nous offrir une "belle vision de la chose"... huum, je m'égare!


	91. III : Chap 92: Quoi de neuf docteur?

**Message pour Skarine** : je n'ai jamais reçu autant de menaces de mort qu'avec toi ! Lol !

Il me semble que je devrais investir (on est jamais trop prudent) dans un gilet pare-balle...

Moi perverse ? Nooooon... enfin... presque pas quoi... juste des idées un peu folles... Ce qui me rassure quand même c'est que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ce genre de pensées un peu perverses...

* * *

**Chapitre 92 : Quoi de neuf docteur ? (le 7 avril)**

J'avais des heures de sommeil à rattraper parce que je dormi d'une traite jusque huit heures du matin !

Watson était toujours couché dans le divan et le chien roulé en boule devant le feu !

Hélène était toujours inconsciente. Je lui dégageai les cheveux et les lui recoiffais un peu… La voir ainsi, toujours inconsciente… Ma main l'avait caressée sur sa poitrine mais ne n'avais eu aucune réaction… je posai mes lèvres sur sa tempe…

Puis je me levai et allai réveiller Watson.

- Debout Watson, vous avez une patiente toujours inconsciente qui a besoin d'une visite de contrôle !

- Ouille ! me dit-il en s'étirant. J'ai besoin d'un médecin moi aussi ! Le canapé n'est pas confortable pour dormir toute une nuit ! Votre lit doit être mieux… Je vous comprends Holmes !

- Watson !

- Je vous taquinais Holmes ! Mais je vois que vous n'êtes toujours pas du matin… Est-ce que je vous crie dessus quand vous me réveillez avec des chatouilles aux pieds ou des verres d'eau à la figure ?

- Je suis un ami détestable mon cher ! J'avoue… Désolé…

- Vous vous excusez ? s'écria-t-il. Cela ne vous ressemble pas ! C'est pour mieux recommencer sans doute ? (Je haussais mes sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que : _oui_). Je m'en doutais ! Comment va Hélène ?

- Rien de mieux qu'hier…

Watson lui pris son pouls (il était partit sans son stéthoscope, trop dangereux) et vérifia les battements à l'aide de sa montre.

- Tout va bien Holmes ! Sa température corporelle m'a l'air correcte et le pouls aussi. L'inconscience est due au fait qu'elle était fort fatiguée… Le corps se plonge lui-même en léthargie pour récupérer…

- C'était d'une tragédie dans ce style là dont vous parliez à Baker Street, avant qu'on ne parte… (Vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir, je lui précisai) : mais si Watson, vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez la vision d'un malheur, peur que l'histoire se termine mal…

- Je n'avais pas eu la vision d'un accident Holmes ! Je parlais au sens large… Je n'avais pas tort, elle a pris beaucoup de risques ! Hélène reste un jeune chien fou… Mais ce n'était pas la tragédie dont je parlais…

- Quelle tragédie alors ?

- Votre mutisme doit être contagieux Holmes, parce que je me sens atteint de mutisme aigu ! Laissons là tranquille et allons déjeuner !

Si Watson appliquait mes vieilles recettes et changeait de sujet lui aussi de manière brusque, où allions nous ?

- Et si elle se réveille ? Il n'y aura personne !

- Holmes, elle ne va pas se réveiller maintenant ! Elle restera inconsciente toute la matinée sans doute. Je vais demander à un confrère de passer la voir à son réveil…

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes un excellent médecin Watson !

- Holmes ! A ses yeux je ne suis pas un médecin ! Juste sa bête noire ! Elle n'a pas voulu que je la voie en sous-vêtements ! Un médecin qu'elle ne connaît pas l'aidera mieux ! Allez, venez, vous avez besoin de prendre des forces… Allez le chien ! Viens aussi !

Nous descendîmes tous les trois à la salle à manger pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. La salle était remplie et tout le monde nous regarda passer. Surtout avec le gros chien-loup derrière nous ! Mais il était moins impressionnant que l'autre !

L'inspecteur Lestrade et le coroner Ferguson étaient là aussi. Ils avaient du prendre une chambre. J'ouvris la porte fenêtre au chien pour qu'il sorte puis nous allâmes nous asseoir à leurs côtés.

- Comment va mon ancienne « voisine » ? demanda Ferguson. Je voulais venir hier mais je n'ai pas osé… j'ai eu peur pour elle hier quand je l'ai vue tomber !

- Bon sang Holmes ! dit Lestrade. Vous êtes passé par le chas de l'aiguille vous ! Encore un peu et je n'avais plus l'occasion de me faire inviter à vos noces !

- Je ne vous inviterai jamais Lestrade ! Parce que pas de noces entre nous ! Mais elle va mieux, même si elle est toujours inconsciente… Watson va demander l'avis d'un confrère…

- C'est quoi ce chien Holmes ? Il vous a sortit de l'eau… Il appartient à quelqu'un ?

- Lestrade, je ne parlerai qu'en présence de maître Higgins mon avocat !

- Oui, je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là ! Un ténor du barreau ! On le surnomme le Vampire, parce que là où il passe, l'adversaire trépasse ! Là, vous m'avez ébahi ! Déjà vous retrouver en Normandie et marié qui plus est !

- Nous ne sommes pas mariés Lestrade ! C'était une ruse pour le comte !

- Dans les registres, il est mentionné « monsieur William Alexander Ramsay accompagné de son épouse madame Hélène Emerson et du secrétaire John Thompson ». Vous êtes monsieur Ramsay et elle est votre épouse ! (Je le regardai de travers). Ne vous énervez pas Holmes ! Vous avez eu la chance d'être marié pendant un mois à une très jolie femme ! Un mois à partager la même chambre qu'une superbe créature ! Et pas une idiote d'après ce que j'ai compris !

Watson m'avait donné un coup de pied discret pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait eu raison. La respectabilité d'Hélène prenait du plomb dans l'aile ! Je devais y remédier.

- Inspecteur Lestrade ! C'était professionnel ! Le divan était confortable et j'y ai passé toutes mes nuits ! Rien de plus ! Vous me connaissez quand même ?

- Oui ! C'est ça le pire ! Un mois en compagnie d'une belle femme et vous, vous dormez dans le canapé ! Votre chien veut rentrer…

J'ouvris la porte fenêtre à Seth et il se coucha à mes pieds.

- Messieurs, n'oubliez pas que je ne veux pas que le nom véritable d'Hélène transparaisse dans les dossiers ! Notez-y le faux ! Monsieur Ferguson, sa tante n'est bien sûr pas au courant qu'Hélène nous accompagne sur une enquête en Normandie ! Pour elle, elle est en voyage d'agrément dans le nord de la France ! Avec deux amies !

- Pas d'inquiétude ! Je m'en serais douté ! Nous ne dirons rien !

- Rassurez-vous Holmes ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous amuser et à batifoler… Quoique, vous vous entendez bien avec madame…

- Normal ! Je dois travailler avec ! Les femmes sont susceptibles Lestrade !

- Certes Holmes… mais il est un fait que vous l'appréciez beaucoup ! C'est juste une constatation…

- Suffit Lestrade ! Je devrai aller rechercher l'intégralité de mon rapport chez monsieur David moi... Toutes mes conclusions sont cachées chez lui... Et seul Hélène et moi savons dans quels livres nous avons caché les feuillets...

- Vous comptez les garder pour vous ? me demanda Lestrade. Ou pouvons-nous en profiter aussi ?

- Je vous ai tout raconté Lestrade ! Ecrivez vos conclusions que diable ! Celles-ci iront dans ma malle en fer blanc... pour mes archives !

- Bien Holmes ! Mais je vous ferai remarquer que c'est madame et vous qui saviez où se trouvaient cachés les feuillets... pas votre ami Watson !

- Il y avait trop de titres à retenir ! Et Watson n'est pas venu avec nous...

- J'ai une bonne mémoire, nous dit Watson, mais pas au point de retenir autant de titres de livres... en si peu de temps !

L'aubergiste arriva vers nous, l'air un peu contrarié :

- Monsieur Ramsay, ou monsieur Holmes… je ne sais plus maintenant… les chiens ne sont pas vraiment admis dans l'établissement…

- Je me doute, mais il m'a sauvé la vie… Tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé son propriétaire, je le garde, sauf s'il veut partir…

- Alors gardez-le ! me répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Après tout… (Il haussa les épaules). Je vais lui apporter de la viande… crue. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir… un villageois… je vous l'amène ?

- Dans deux minutes… Merci. (Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, je demandai à Lestrade): Watson m'a dit que le comte avait eu un trait d'arbalète dans le ventre… Et alors ?

- Oh désolé Holmes ! me dit Lestrade. Avec toutes mes bêtises au début j'ai oublié de vous le dire : il est mort le soir même des conséquences de sa blessure… Dans l'estomac, ça ne pardonne pas ! La pointe était dentelée, elle a fait des dégâts en entrant et impossible de la faire sortir ! Ni en la retirant, ni en la poussant… Tout le trait était dentelé, dans les deux sens, pour faire le plus de mal possible ! Le type qui se prend le trait est condamné ! Un complice sans doute… Le commissaire est dans une impasse. Peut-être Holmes que vous voudriez bien l'aider…

- Non ! Une médaille à celui qui a fait ça ! Chut, voilà le villageois…

Un homme était entré dans la salle à manger, un pêcheur au vu de sa tenue. Il avait les yeux rouges et il tenait sa casquette à deux mains. Il s'approcha un peu gauche de notre table et nous regarda tous les quatre.

- Pardon de m'adresser à vous en français messieurs mais je ne parle pas votre langue…

- Je la parle, fis-je. Allez-y mon brave.

- Vous êtes le mari de la dame qui a aidé les policiers pour l'affaire avec le comte Rougemont ?

- Oui…

- Je voulais dire merci à votre dame d'avoir retrouvé les disparus… le gamin, c'était le mien (les larmes lui coulaient sur les joues). Le commissaire m'a dit que votre dame avait failli y laisser la vie dans sa chute… je voulais lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement et merci d'avoir ramené mon gamin… on pourra faire notre deuil… même si c'est dur… merci d'avoir mit cet assassin hors d'état de nuire…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué monsieur !

- Non, mais vous avez mit fin à ses magouilles grâce à votre enquête ! Vous avez vengé les nôtres monsieur ! Sans vous, il partait là bas et les corps seraient restés dans la grotte. Encore merci !

- Je vous en prie… mes condoléances monsieur pour votre enfant… courage à madame…

Il s'en alla, toute la salle le regardait, il faut dire que un pêcheur, ça les déroutait tous ces bourgeois ! Il se retourna et me cria :

- Dieu vous bénisse vous et madame ! Dites lui bien qu'elle sera toujours chez elle dans notre village ! Dites lui bien !

Toute la salle avait le regard braqué sur nous ! Un pêcheur, un travailleur manuel, cela devait les incommoder ces braves bourgeois…

Je mangeai un peu, du bout des lèvres pour dire… Watson avait demandé que l'aubergiste fasse venir un autre médecin.

Les nombreux serveurs vinrent me demander des nouvelles d'Hélène… Il faut dire qu'elle avait toujours été charmante avec eux… Elle était sociale, alors que moi, je souffrais souvent de misanthropie !

C'est pour cela que le personnel avait toujours été aux petits soins avec elle… Ils m'assurèrent tous que je pouvais leur demander n'importe quoi!

Monsieur David vint aussi me rendre visite à notre table. Il venait s'enquérir de la santé d'Hélène et me signaler que lord Fairwood avait prit le train pour se rendre à Douvres et prendre le bateau pour Le Havre. Il serait là demain matin…

J'avais des choses à lui dire ! Beaucoup de choses ! Le fils de lord Lister qui va à la police aurait pu nous faire beaucoup de tort ! Si par malheur je mettais un jour ou deux de plus à résoudre cette affaire… Rougemont aurait été mit au courant par le cadet de la visite de l'aîné Lister à Scotland Yard.

Lestrade et Ferguson prirent congé de nous. Ils avaient encore à faire pour boucler l'enquête conjointe entre la France et l'Angleterre.

Je demandai à Paul de faire seller mon cheval et je repartis avec monsieur David pour récupérer tous les feuillets concernant mes conclusions sur notre enquête.

Quand je revins, il n'était pas loin de midi. Je retrouvai Watson à table.

- Comment va-t-elle ? lui demandais-je. Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas à ses côtés ?

- Holmes ! Ma présence n'est pas requise vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Elle est inconsciente certes, mais c'est normal ! Son corps à besoin de ce repos ! De plus, je viens à peine de descendre ! Si vous voulez que je sois au maximum de mes capacités, je dois manger ! Je ne suis pas capable de jeûner comme vous !

Je lui grommelai ma réponse et il haussa les épaules pour me signifier qu'il avait l'habitude de mes grognements en tant que réponse.

On nous servit le repas et je le mangeai du bout des lèvres. Pas Watson !

L'aubergiste vint de nouveau me trouver à table :

- Heu… vous avez peut-être donné votre accord, mais je vous signale quand même que Louis a sortit la jument de madame et qu'il la brosse comme si elle sortait pour un concours… Je ne sais pas si vous étiez au courant… vu que Louis avait disparu ces derniers jours…

- Je vais aller voir…merci.

- Allez-y maintenant Holmes ! Le petit doit être dans tous ses états s'il à appris les nouvelles... Je m'occuperai d'Hélène…

Watson remonta pour aller vérifier l'état de notre patiente et moi, je me dirigeai vers les écuries pour aller demander à Louis pourquoi il brossait la jument. Pourquoi était-il de retour ? Les autres ne le surveillaient pas ? Pas net…

En effet, Louis avait sortit Némésis dans la piste et, monté sur un tabouret, il l'étrillait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Et la « gamine » était là aussi !

- Il s'en fiche de toi ! fit-elle de sa voix criarde. Tu vas rester ici et c'est tout ! De plus, il faudrait qu'elle s'en sorte ! Vu qu'elle est à l'article de la mort…

- TA GUEULE ! hurla-t-il.

- Oh là ! fis-je. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

La jeune fille sursauta quand elle me vit arriver. Louis me tournait le dos mais vu comment ses épaules se soulevaient, il était en train de pleurer.

- Il est bête ce gamin ! Je l'ai surpris en train de raconter sa vie à la jument ! Il parle à un animal ! Comme si elle allait lui répondre !

- Fiche moi la paix ! hurla-t-il.

Cette enfant trop gâtée m'exaspérait grandement.

- Il parle à la jument si il veut ! Au moins, elle l'écoute ! Tu sais jeune demoiselle, j'ai deux règles de base. La première, je ne frappe pas les femmes et la deuxième, je ne frappe pas un enfant… Mais tu me donnes envie de renier ces deux règles…

Elle pâlit en m'entendant et cela eu pour conséquence de la faire détaller sans demander son reste. Juste ce qu'il fallait !

Je m'appuyai alors sur la croupe de la jument et regardai Louis. S'il avait parlé avec la jument, alors c'est qu'il avait des choses à dire mais ne voulait pas les partager avec un humain…

- Je ne pense pas que Hélène montra sa jument aujourd'hui…

Gros reniflement. Il continua comme si de rien n'était. Il la brossait pour ne pas devoir me parler, pour ne pas me montrer sa gêne aussi…

- Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Tu as eu un problème avec Karl ?

Il me fit « non » de la tête et continua à brosser la crinière de Némésis.

- Je voulais être seul, me répondit-il en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche. Ils me laissent toujours tranquille quand je veux être seul !

- Tiens, fis-je en tendant un mouchoir. Puisque je dois penser à fournir des mouchoirs à tout le monde…

- Merci (Il le prit, se moucha et, ne sachant que faire avec, je lui dis) :

- Garde-le !

- Merci monsieur… (Il mit le mouchoir en poche).

Que faire avec lui ? Le laisser brosser la jument ? Où l'emmener avec moi dans la chambre… Cet enfant était le petit protégé d'Hélène et je n'avais pas le droit de la laisser ainsi, tout seul avec sa peine. Je me doutais que la gamine n'avait pas été très diplomate avec lui… elle avait du lui raconter qu'Hélène était à l'article de la mort…

Le fait de la voir lui ferait sans doute du bien.

- Tu veux aller rendre visite à Hélène ?

Il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire :

- Elle va bien ? L'autre m'a dit qu'elle allait mourir… (Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues de nouveau).

- Non, rassure-toi ! Elle s'en sortira. Mais elle est toujours inconsciente… c'est pour cela qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de sa jument de ces jours ci…

- T'es fâché sur moi parce que je l'ai sortie du box ?

- Non pas du tout…

- Pourtant, je sais que tu m'aimes pas toi !

- Non, je ne te ferai jamais de mal… Mais je n'ai rien à t'apporter non plus, alors je garde mes distances… C'est tout…

- Vous ferez quoi tout les deux quand Hélène sera guérie ? Vous repartez à Londres ?

- Moi oui… Hélène fera ce qu'elle veut et elle ira où elle veut…

- Vous vous séparez ? me demanda-t-il paniqué. Pas à cause de moi quand même ?

- Non, Louis… Il faut que je t'explique une chose : nous ne sommes pas mariés… J'avais une enquête à résoudre et Hélène était mon associée… c'est tout. On rentre la jument et tu montes la voir ?

- Oui… je croyais que vous étiez un couple…

- Chut ! Ne dis rien à personne ! Viens, rentrons la jument.

- T'es policier ?

- Non, détective privé ! Mais je n'ai rien avoir avec la police ! Viens !

Une fois que la jument fut rentrée dans sa stalle, nous montâmes les escaliers et je le fis rentrer dans la chambre. Watson lisait devant le feu et fut tout surpris de me voir revenir avec Louis :

- Bonjour bonhomme ! lui dit-il en français tout en se levant pour venir vers lui. Tu n'es pas avec Karl ?

- Je voulais être seul… alors il m'a laissé partir… mais j'ai le chien Zeus pour veiller sur moi… Oh ! Tu as Toufou dans ta chambre !

Le chien-loup se leva et remua joyeusement la queue en venant vers le gamin qui le caressa. Puis, il tourna la tête vers le lit où Hélène était toujours inconsciente et il respira un grand coup.

- Je peux aller lui faire un bisou ? me demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Vas-y seulement !

Il s'approcha doucement du lit et s'assit sur le rebord. Hélène était couchée sur son côté et il lui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux, puis, il resta à côté sans bouger. Le chien vint s'asseoir devant lui, posa ses deux pattes sur le lit et Louis le caressa.

J'entraînai Watson sur le canapé, nous tournerions ainsi le dos à l'enfant, je me doutais qu'on le gênait un peu… Déjà qu'il préférait confier ses peines à la jument plutôt qu'à une personne. Peut-être que si Hélène avait été consciente, c'est à elle qu'il aurait parlé.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda Watson.

- Non merci (sanglots dans la voix).

Watson voulu se lever mais je le retins par la bras et lui chuchotai :

- Laissez le tranquille ! Il n'a pas envie d'avoir des adultes près de lui ! (Je tournai mon regard une fraction de seconde et je vis qu'il avait plongé son visage dans le cou du chien et qu'il le serrait contre lui). Le chien fera un bon consolateur…

- Holmes ! me chuchota-t-il. Vous êtes dur avec cet enfant ! Vous le détestez ?

- Pas du tout ! lui répondis-je sur le même ton. Lui ai-je fais du mal ? Ai-je crié ou hurlé dessus ? Non !

- Mais enfin Holmes ! Il pleure ! Et vous, vous restez tranquillement assis !

- Le chien est là pour le consoler Watson ! Ce n'est pas de nous qu'il a besoin ! Juste d'Hélène ! Comme elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment, c'est le chien qui l'aide à sécher ses larmes… il ne voudrait pas que vous ou moi allions tout près ! Laissez-le tranquille Watson ! Il avait sortit la jument pour s'occuper d'elle et lui confier ses peines… c'est bien la preuve qu'il ne veut pas en parler à un humain ! Ce sont ses petits secrets et je me garderai bien de m'en mêler !

- Il n'empêche que vous êtes dur avec lui…dès le départ vous n'avez pas apprécié qu'Hélène s'en occupe ! Pourquoi ?

- Watson ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites… je ne suis pas dur avec cet enfant ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il se retrouve seul après notre départ, c'est tout ! Pas besoin de bercer les enfants avec des illusions ou des fausses promesses !

- C'est un petit garçon orphelin ! Vous pourriez être un peu plus aimable avec lui Holmes…

- Dois-je le prendre sur mes genoux, lui raconter une histoire et le border ? Oui ? Et quand je rentre à Londres ? Il devient quoi cet enfant ? Il reste seul ici ?

Watson soupira et baissa les yeux. Je ne voulais pas faire du mal à cet enfant mais je savais par expérience qu'il y avait des moments dans la vie d'un enfant où les adultes n'avaient pas leur place pour sécher leurs larmes...

La seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider était inconsciente ! Et Louis se posait sûrement des questions sur son avenir... La gamine avait du lui raconter qu'Hélène le laisserait tomber lors de son départ...

- Je sais Holmes… J'adore les enfants et vous le savez ! Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi ! Que compte faire Hélène avec lui ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Elle a demandé à l'avocat s'il voulait bien régler certaines choses, nous sommes partis tous ensemble et il y a eu l'accident ! Je me doute bien qu'elle veut discuter avec lui d'une possible adoption ou d'une prise sous tutelle…Elle ne m'a rien dit auparavant !

- Vous n'en avez pas parlé ensemble ?

- Watson ! C'est sa vie ! Je n'ai pas à m'y mêler ! Nous ne sommes pas un vrai couple ! Elle ne doit pas me demander la permission !

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas à vous qu'elle doit demander conseil !

Je haussai les épaules. Je ne connaissais pas ses intentions car elle n'avait pas voulu m'en faire part ! Mais elle était enceinte ! Comment s'occuper d'un enfant ? Et pour l'accouchement ? Que ferait-elle de Louis pendant cette période ? Beaucoup de questions sans réponses….

Louis vint nous retrouver au bout de vingt minutes. Il avait les yeux rouges et son nez coulait.

- Elle va guérir ?

- Oui, elle est juste inconsciente… mais tu as un mouchoir, utilise-le !

Il se moucha et Watson constata que le mouchoir portait les initiales de mon faux nom :

- Bon sang Holmes ! Les initiales W.A.R sur vos mouchoirs !

- Les femmes ont pensés à tout Watson ! Pas de mouchoirs avec mes vraies initiales ! Mais des mouchoirs avec mes autres initiales… ça faisait plus vrai !

- Je viens de remarquer le jeu de mot : « WAR ».

- Oui, fis-je, en effet, je n'y avais pas pensé !

- Quoi ? demanda le gamin vu qu'il ne comprenait pas l'anglais.

Je lui expliquai en français que les initiales de William Alexander Ramsay étaient « WAR » qui voulait dire « guerre » en français.

- Oh mince ! fit Watson en riant un bon coup. Je viens de remarquer que vos initiales véritables étaient les mêmes que celles d'Hélène, sauf qu'elles sont inversées ! SH pour vous et HS pour elle !

- Bravo Watson ! fis-je ironiquement. Vous progressez mon ami ! Vous venez de vous en rendre compte ! Elle est venue le vingt février et vous le constatez le sept avril ! Heureusement que le garçon ne comprend pas l'anglais, encore un peu, vous lui donniez le nom véritable d'Hélène !

- Si, je comprends un peu l'anglais… Karl m'a appris les mots courants…

- Oh pardon… (Watson était contrit).

- Ce n'est pas grave mon ami. Je lui ai dit pour Hélène et moi… Il sait que nous ne sommes pas mariés…

- Monsieur Holmes ? Je peux repasser lui dire bonjour tout à l'heure…ou demain...

- Tu montes, tu frappes à la porte et on t'ouvrira…

- Merci… (Il fila à tout vitesse vers la porte et s'en alla).

Je me levai du divan et allai vers le lit. Hélène était toujours inconsciente, mais elle remuait un peu… Nous étions dans le bon…

- J'ai peut-être une idée pour la réveiller, me dit Watson malicieusement.

- Laquelle ? Lui passer l'odeur du café chaud sous les narines ? Déboucher un grand cru ?

- Non, mieux que ça ! Comme dans « La belle dormant au bois » ! Un baiser du prince pour la réveiller ! Qu'attendez-vous Holmes ?

- Watson, faites moi plaisir : arrêtez de boire du café le matin ! Cela ne vous vaut rien ! D'ailleurs, je ne suis ni prince ni charmant !

- Elle vous a quand même trouvé bel homme… et musclé ! (Je haussai mes sourcils). Souvenez-vous, lorsque vous étiez en caleçon et tout grelottant…elle avait admiré vos muscles ! Et avant que la police française ne fasse irruption, elle avait brossé votre portrait de qualités/défauts et avait dit « bel homme » !

- Vu votre colère lorsque vous nous aviez vu nous embrasser sur le balcon lors du bal… J'aurais bien peur de recommencer !

- Laissez-vous tenter que diable ! me répondit-il en retournant s'asseoir dans le canapé et en me plantant là.

Il m'intriguait l'ami Watson ! Aurait-il des soupçons sur mes sentiments pour Hélène ? Je n'avais rien laissé transparaître pourtant ! Nous étions resté pareil à nous même pendant tout le séjour…

Ce fut vers midi qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et sans le baiser du prince charmant. Watson contrôla son pouls et lui posa les questions de routine. Mis à part son épaule, son bras et son ventre douloureux, le reste avait l'air en ordre.

- Comment vas-tu Hélène ? lui demandais-je.

- En forme… me répondit-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire, ton rétablissement laisse à désirer !

- C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à un confrère. Il viendra cet après-midi puisque vous êtes consciente… Je me suis douté que vous n'auriez pas apprécié que je vous ausculte…

- Qui m'a déshabillée ? murmura-t-elle. Qui m'a mise au lit ? Qui m'a mit ma nuisette ?

- C'est moi, fis-je. Watson m'a obligé…

- Que m'auriez-vous fait Hélène si c'était moi qui l'avais fait ?

- Etiez mort John ! Je vous aurais tué...

Et elle sombra de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée !

- J'avais raison Holmes ! Elle m'aurait tué si je l'avais déshabillée ! Laissons là se reposer encore un peu. Allons dîner Holmes ! Vous avez encore besoin de force ! Ecrivez lui un mot pour dire où nous sommes…Nous laisserons le chien avec elle…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : je n'ai pas fait de faute de frappe en écrivant « la belle dormant au bois » parce que à l'époque, cela ne s'appelait pas encore « la belle au bois dormant ».


	92. III : Chap 92 bis: Visiteurs inattendus

**Chapitre 92 bis : Visiteurs inattendus ****(le 7 avril)**

Je lui fis un petit mot et nous descendîmes prendre le dîner. Lestrade et Ferguson n'étaient pas là, ils étaient partit au commissariat.

Une délégation du village vint me remercier et souhaiter un prompt rétablissement à Hélène. Moi qui n'aimais pas tout ça…

Le personnel de l'auberge savait qui j'étais et la réputation d'Hélène serait fichue le camp s'ils avaient su que nous n'étions pas marié… Je les laissai penser qu'elle était mon épouse, après tout, elle était inscrite sous le nom « Emerson » !

Nous fûmes gâtés par les serveurs ! Premiers servis !

Le dîner terminé, Watson et moi avions demandé un café. Nous tournions le dos à la porte d'entrée.

J'entendis ses pas avant même de la voir. Cette façon de marcher était reconnaissable à mes oreilles ! Non, pas possible ? Pas ici ? Je me retournai et me trouvai nez à ventre avec Meredith et Andrew ! Visiteurs tout à fait inattendus !

- Et alors mon chou ? fit Meredith en m'embrassant sur la tête. C'est ainsi que tu prends soin d'Hélène ? Il était temps que j'arrive alors ! Comment va-t-elle ? Elle a repris connaissance ?

- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

- Ton ami Watson m'a envoyé un télégramme hier pour me signaler que tout était terminé et que mère poule n'avait pas veillé sur le petit poussin… Bon sang Sherlock ! Tu en avais la responsabilité !

- Quant est-ce que Watson t'as envoyé un télégramme ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je le lui avais demandé tiens ! Avant que vous ne vous évadiez de Baker Street par le placard, je l'avais pris à part et lui avait ordonné de m'envoyer un télégramme à la fin de l'enquête !

- C'était donc cela votre petit aparté ce jour là ! Voilà ce que Watson devait faire hier… Vous avez fait vite !

- J'étais sur le sentier de la guerre, prête à démarrer… de Douvres… Le compagnon d'Andrew devait y aller et nous l'avons accompagné. Amélia a fait suivre le télégramme… Nous avons gagné du temps… Comment va-t-elle Sherlock ?

- Mieux, elle a repris connaissance… un autre médecin va venir…

- Je vais faire l'infirmière… Donne-moi les clés, je monte ! Andrew tu restes avec eux !

- Oui maître…

- Je monte avec toi, il y a un gros chien dans la chambre… je t'expliquerai !

Meredith et moi, nous montâmes dans la chambre. Je lui racontai dans les grandes lignes l'accident de la falaise, ainsi que l'aide du chien-loup.

Hélène dormait toujours. Seth vint renifler Meredith, puis alla se recoucher près de la fenêtre. Trop chaud devant le feu sans doute…

- Sherlock ! Hélène est enceinte si j'ai bien compris ?

- Oui… je n'ai rien à voir dans l'histoire… mais tu nous as bien sauvé la mise ce jour là avec Watson…

- Elle a fait ça avec son fiancé ?

- Je pense que c'est à elle à te le raconter…

Meredith alla s'asseoir sur le lit et prit la main d'Hélène. Elle remarqua alors son cou tout bleu.

- Oh mon Dieu ! On a essayé de l'étrangler ?

- Oui… mais je ne puis rien te dire… trop dangereux si la police apprenait la vérité !

- D'accord ! Garde le secret alors. Je parie que c'est toi et que tu as fait croire que c'était un autre ! Bon Dieu Sherlock! Tu aurais du la protéger au lieu d'essayer de la tuer!

- Tais-toi ! Nous avons menti à la police ! Hélène a tué les trois hommes qui m'avaient enlevés et qui voulait une certaine faveur de sa part. Elle leur a dit qu'un des hommes l'étranglait et que c'était pour cela qu'elle était à genoux devant lui.

Meredith blêmît en entendant mes paroles.

- Allez Sherlock, raconte-moi ton affaire, dans les grandes lignes… Et fais-moi du café ! Et fais-moi confiance, se seras motus et bouche cousue !

Je lui contai notre enquête dans les grandes lignes et la remerciai pour son télégramme codé. Il nous avait aidé pour la fin… Le cadet était pourri !

- Tu peux te vanter d'avoir de la chance d'être toujours vivant toi ! Et Hélène aussi ! Tiens, quand on parle du loup… Hélène se réveille ! Salut toi !

Seth se leva aussi et vint poser son museau sur les couvertures.

- Je suis de retour à Londres ? murmura-t-elle.

- Non, je te rassure, tu es toujours en Normandie… C'est Andrew et moi qui nous sommes déplacés… Tu mérites une meilleure infirmière à ton chevet que cet âne bâté qui se trouve à mes côtés ! Avec un chien-loup en plus !

- C'est Sherlock qui a plongé… dit-elle en me souriant. Je n'avais pas encore vu que Toufou était là… Salut le chien ! (Elle caressa la tête du chien-loup). Pour le reste, à part que j'ai eu l'impression d'être sortie brutalement de mon sommeil… d'avoir bu toute la mer… John m'a giflé pour me faire reprendre connaissance… le reste, rien !

Alors je lui racontai le reste, le chien-loup qui nous avait sortit, notre retour à cheval et le fait que je l'avais mise au lit ainsi que la mort du comte… Hélène s'était assise dans le lit et Meredith lui avait déposé ma robe de chambre sur les épaules.

- Le maître du chien n'est pas venu le récupérer ?

- Il attend que tu ailles mieux et que tu puisses lui faire un gros bisou…

Hélène ne répondit pas. Je me doutais qu'elle prenait son courage à deux mains pour parler d'un certain sujet à Meredith.

- Meredith, lui dit-elle soudain. Tu es plus au courant que moi de certaines choses…

- Tu es enceinte comme je l'ai deviné ? De ton ancien fiancé ?

- Oui… (Elle respira un grand coup et Meredith senti le changement qui s'opérait en elle). Il ne m'a pas demandé la permission… (Ses yeux se brouillèrent).

- Oh nom de Dieu ! jura Meredith. Le salaud ! Ça c'est passé lors de ton enquête Sherlock ? Tu l'as aidée au moins ? Tu l'as soutenue ?

- J'ai fait de mon mieux…

- Il a été très gentil… John n'est pas au courant et je veux que ça reste entre nous trois ! Personne d'autre !

- Amélia verra que tu es enceinte… On peut le cacher aux autres, mais si tu restes à Londres chez moi, elle le saura ! De toute façon, quand tu iras mieux, nous en discuterons rien que toi et moi. Ça te fera du bien d'en parler. On mettra les hommes dehors ! Il faudra trouver un endroit pour toi accoucher discrètement ! Je vais m'en occuper…

- Il m'a donné un coup de pied dans le ventre…

- Si tu avais perdu l'enfant, tu l'aurais su bien vite… Il est toujours là ! Pas de chance ! Mais pourquoi le docteur Watson est-il si virulent avec toi ? Il t'avait accusée d'avoir fait des choses sur une table de cuisine il me semble… Vous avez eu raison d'attendre d'avoir un lit pour le faire… Tu méritais d'avoir quelque chose de mieux que cette première horrible fois !

- Meredith ! fis-je horrifié. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

- Sherlock ! Pas avec moi ! Vous l'avez fait tous les deux ! Ma main à couper que Watson a raison, vous l'avez fait ! Vous avez eu raison ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous juger ! Pas de négations véhémentes ? Parfait ! Amusez-vous les enfants !

Hélène baissa les yeux et moi aussi. Puis on se regarda et je haussai les épaules. Difficile de mentir à Meredith…Non, impossible !

- Oui, j'avoue… Sherlock et moi l'avons fait pour finir… Nous avons dormi ensemble cette nuit là… et…

Meredith lui tapota la main:

- C'est mieux ainsi… Tu veux me parler maintenant ?

- Je crois que oui…

Le chien-loup gronda et l'instant d'après, on frappait à la porte. J'allai ouvrir. C'était le médecin. Meredith et moi sortîmes dehors pour les laisser tranquille. Hélène discuterait avec elle plus tard.

- Nous serons en bas… Ne faites pas attention au chien… Mais ne brutalisez pas Hélène ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

Il ressortit au bout de quarante-cinq minutes ! J'étais assis à la table de la salle où nous prenions nos repas, avec Watson, Meredith et Andrew. Il vint près de notre table et me demanda :

- Vous êtes le mari ?

- Heu… oui…

- Venez avec moi je vous prie…

Nous sortîmes et il m'emmena dans le jardin.

- Un problème docteur ?

- Oui… Madame ne va pas bien… je pense qu'elle a beaucoup encaissé de chocs ces derniers temps… j'ai appris pour la grotte avec les cadavres des disparus… plus sa chute dans l'eau glacée… elle a besoin de se reposer au calme. A votre place, je resterai ici encore une semaine. Quelques promenades quand elle aura retrouvé ses forces… changez lui les idées… et le bébé est toujours là ! Félicitations !

- Merci docteur ! Mais chut ! C'est secret ! Personne ne doit le savoir avant qu'on l'annonce !

- Je suis médecin ! Le secret professionnel… Au revoir monsieur Ramsay. Si jamais, rappelez-moi. Ou demandez à votre ami qui est médecin… sauf si ce n'est pas un bon…

- Si, mais c'est un ami et mon épouse ne veut pas qu'un ami soit son médecin personnel et l'ausculte…

Le médecin partit, je rentrai. Ils me regardaient tous avec de l'appréhension dans le regard.

- Tout va bien ! Venez, nous allons monter…

Une fois entré dans la chambre, Andrew fit son petit numéro d'amoureux languissant :

- Mon amour ! Je t'ai abandonné avec ce rustre et il t'a maltraité ! Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? Viens me faire un gros câlin ! Je vais te sortir de là!

Hélène rigola et Andrew s'assis sur le lit et la serra dans ses bras. Il avait l'art et la manière de réconforter les femmes lui ! Elles ne le craignaient pas non plus vu son penchant pour le sexe fort ! Il lui raconta des tas de bêtises et la fit rire toute la soirée.

Ils avaient prit une chambre pour une nuit. Demain, Andrew repartirait mais Meredith resterait avec nous. Ça tombait bien pour ce que j'avais en tête. Mais il me fallait parlementer avec chacun d'eux !


	93. III : Chap 93 : Sweetest injection

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : le titre du chapitre est emprunté à une phrase de la chanson de Depeche Mode : « Sweetest Perfection » de l'album Violator._

_

* * *

_

_" Le vice empoisonne le plaisir, la passion le corrompt, la tempérance l'aiguise, l'innocence le purifie, la tendresse le double. "_

_**Proverbe Chinois**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 93 : Sweetest injection … (Le 7 avril)**

Je pris Andrew à part pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient décidés pour Paris.

- Meredith veut y aller avec Hélène et elle m'a proposé que je les accompagne avec Luke. On se fait une sortie à quatre, deux faux couples, et on leur sert de chaperon ! Pourquoi ?

- Viens par ici que je t'explique…

Je lui racontai ce que j'avais en tête… et le moyen de financement du voyage surtout !

- Intelligent mon vieux ! Bonne idée en plus ! Le problème était que Luke avait du boulot pour un bon bout de temps et qu'il n'aurait pas sût nous accompagner à Paris. J'aurais donc du partir seul avec deux femmes ! Trop pour un seul homme !

- Nous venons de régler ton problème mon grand ! Retourne à Londres en paix ! Je règle tout ! Appelle moi Meredith, elle est concernée ! Et fait silence !

- Une tombe !

Je discutai avec Meredith et elle aussi trouva l'idée excellente ! Elle était tout à fait d'accord. Il ne me restait plus qu'à négocier avec lord Fairwood! Deux grosses négociations en cours ! Il allait falloir jouer serré ! Mais il nous devait bien ça !

Andrew et Meredith regagnèrent leur chambre pour laisser Hélène tranquille. Il nous restait quelques heures avant le souper. Elle s'était recouchée, le chien roulé en boule sur la descente de lit. Watson était partit à la salle de bain se laver les mains.

C'est en bougeant les papiers sur la table que je découvris la seringue et le flacon de morphine. Le seringue était prête à l'emploi en plus… Remplie !

Une foule d'hypothèses se bousculèrent dans mon esprit. Hélène avait-elle voulu se faire une injection de morphine ? Pourquoi ? La douleur n'était pas trop importante… Elle n'avait quand même pas voulu mettre fin à ses jours ? Dose pas assez forte… Se piquer pour tuer le locataire indésirable ? Non, quand même pas ! Et comment avait-elle trouvé mon flacon ? Il était bien caché !

Juste à ce moment là, Watson sortit de la salle de bain et me trouva en train d'examiner la seringue et le flacon.

- Holmes ! chuchota-t-il. Pas ça ici ! Je sais que l'enquête est finie mais quand même !

- Watson, ce n'est pas…

Je coupai ma phrase et restai silencieux. Si je lui avouais que ce n'était pas mon intention de me piquer, il se demanderait pourquoi la seringue était remplie et qui comptait l'utiliser. Son regard se porterait sur Hélène et il se poserait trop de questions ! Il valait mieux que je ne dise rien…

- Holmes ! fit-il suppliant. Non ! Mon ami, allez faire ça ailleurs ! Pas devant Hélène ! S'il vous plaît, restez sobre ! Elle va avoir besoin de vous…

J'écoutais Watson d'une oreille distraite. J'observais le flacon…Ce n'était pas mon flacon ! Trop neuf ! Ni ma seringue ! Alors quoi ? A part celui du médecin… je ne voyais rien d'autre…

Si j'examinais les preuves et les faits, le médecin avait voulu lui faire une injection de morphine et elle avait refusé ! Le médecin avait du oublier son flacon… Il avait poussé les papiers pour déposer sa sacoche et ils avaient recouvert le flacon et la seringue !

- Je voulais dire Watson que ce n'est pas à moi… Flacon neuf et seringue neuve ! Oubli du médecin !

- Oups ! fit-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Désolé Holmes ! Vos manies ont la vie dure ! Hélène a refusé la morphine ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est que la douleur n'est pas assez forte ou supportable… Allez vous reposer quelques heures Watson, je reste pour la première garde. Nous irons manger ensuite… Les serveurs se feront un plaisir de monter de la soupe pour Hélène.

Une fois Watson partit, j'allai m'asseoir sur le lit. Elle avait refusé la morphine alors ! Aurait-elle changé d'opinion et décider de protéger le locataire jusqu'au bout ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit.

- Nous avons toujours le chien ?

- Oui, la grosse brute a décidé de te l'adjoindre pour veiller sur tes nuits. Il faudra lui dire merci quand même. Sans son chien…

Seth se leva et alla se faire gratter derrière les oreilles par Hélène.

J'avais envie de lui caresser les cheveux mais je n'osai pas… Je restai assis sur le lit.

Ce fut elle qui m'invita à me coucher à ses côtés.

- Viens près de moi… Assied-toi sur les couvertures…

- Merci ! (J'ôtai mes chaussures et je m'assis à ses côtés). Tu as refusé la morphine ?

- Le médecin te l'a dit ?

- Non, mais j'ai trouvé la seringue sur la table, pleine ! Watson a cru que je voulais me piquer…

- Watson déduit à côté comme d'habitude ! fit-elle en souriant.

- J'ai bien cru un instant que tu avais pris la mienne pour faire passer un locataire…

- Laissons-le où il est celui là… Qu'il y reste jusqu'au bout !

- Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Je ne saurai rien y faire de toute façon ! J'ai fait assez de débauche physique depuis plus d'un mois ! S'il est toujours là, que veux-tu que je fasse ? A part le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de me quitter de son plein gré… Accomplissons notre travail de femme jusqu'au bout !

- C'est mieux ainsi…

Je luttai contre mon envie de poser ma main sur la sienne… et pour éviter toute tentation, je croisais mes bras.

On frappa discrètement à la porte et j'allai ouvrir à un petit garçon blond.

- Tu tombes bien toi ! Elle t'attend depuis tout à l'heure !

Le gamin ne demanda pas son reste et il couru pour se réfugier dans les bras d'Hélène.

- Oh mon bonhomme ! lui dit-elle. Tu m'as manqué toi ! Hé ! Ne pleure pas ! Je ne vais pas mourir !

- C'est la troisième fois que tu me fais peur… Pourquoi tu fais toujours des choses dangereuses toi ?

- Parce que j'aime ça ! Mais je sens que je vais me mettre pour un certain temps au tricot et à la broderie !

Hélène était toujours assise dans le lit, ma robe de chambre sur le dos et le gamin s'était assis à ses côtés et il était collé contre elle. Il sanglotait toujours. Elle le fit asseoir sur ses jambes et le berça doucement, lui caressa les cheveux et les pleurs s'arrêtèrent tout doucement.

Ensuite, elle lui demanda de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Karl. Il lui expliqua en souriant qu'il avait commencé à apprendre à lire, à écrire, qu'il savait monter à cheval aux trois allures et des tas d'autres choses encore. Louis aurait été très fier de lui montrer comment il galopait.

- Dès que j'irai mieux, tu montras Némésis et j'admirai tes prouesses.

Le garçon avait passé tout son temps avec Karl et Guillaume. Les autres étaient tous repartit chez eux, hormis eux deux et la grosse brute. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup fréquenté Harald qui avait « des tas de choses à faire » comme il lui avait dit. Mais Karl s'en était occupé correctement.

Je restai silencieux à leurs côtés jusqu'au moment de descendre souper. Le chien descendit avec moi.

Le cuisiner m'attrapa pour me signaler qu'il avait fait du bouillon pour mon épouse. Il me montra un gros bol fumant.

- Mettez moi deux bols, Louis est là aussi et il doit avoir faim !

J'entrai avec le plateau et allai le déposer sur les jambes d'Hélène. Elle avait faim ! Une bonne maladie ! Louis aussi avait faim ! Il prit le bol de bouillon et le bu de bon cœur. Hélène vida le sien aussi à une vitesse folle.

- Tu veux que je te monte un deuxième bol ?

- Non, je ne veux pas me charger l'estomac… demain pour le petit-déjeuner j'en reprendrai. Je vais parler un peu avec Louis…

Je redescendis et les laissais discuter tous les deux.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle allait l'emmener avec elle… au moins elle ne serait pas seule avec ses sombres souvenirs… elle allait avoir de quoi s'occuper.

Watson avait sortit le chien et il prit encore une fois son repas à nos côtés. Les serveurs lui avaient donné tous les restes de viande et un os ! Il était heureux l'animal.

Le souper se passa dans le calme et je remontai dans ma chambre ensuite. Watson resta avec Meredith à table. Ils allaient prendre le dessert. J'avais signalé à Meredith que je n'avais pas besoin de ses services ce soir. Elle resta impassible.

Comment avait-elle deviné que Hélène et moi nous avions franchi la ligne ?

Sans doute de la même manière que moi ! Je savais toujours quand Meredith avait eu un client « hors norme en talent érotique », ses yeux brillaient ! Il devait y avoir une lueur semblable dans nos yeux… mais c'était une lueur coupable chez nous…

Hélène s'était endormie. Louis aussi ! Il était couché à côté, roulé en boule sur les couvertures. Pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid, je déposai mon manteau sur lui.

Je m'installai dans le divan avec un livre, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Une heure plus tard, Louis se réveilla et vint près de moi pour me demander de lui ouvrir la porte pour s'en aller.

- Louis ! Il est passé minuit ! Je ne te laisse pas sortir la nuit ! Restes ici jusque demain ! Dors sur le lit ! Je garderai le canapé.

- Non, je veux aller dans ma cachette. T'inquiètes pas, Zeus est dehors et il me suit comme mon ombre ! Même Karl n'a pas su me tenir à l'intérieur quand j'ai eu envie de sortir pour aller voir Hélène…

- S'il t'arrive quelque chose, Hélène me tue !

- Il ne m'arrivera rien ! Ouvre-moi la porte…

Je soupirai mais le laissai sortir et je l'accompagnai jusque dehors.

- Au fait Louis… merci d'avoir couru prévenir Karl de ce qui s'était passé avec Hadès.

- De rien… je me doutais que c'était pas normal quand je l'ai vu filer ventre à terre… mais à couvert… comme s'il suivait un gibier…

- Tu as eu peur qu'Hélène ne soit à l'intérieur du fiacre ? C'est pour cela que tu as couru si vite ?

- Oui et non… ça pouvait être toi ou ton ami le docteur… j'aurais couru pour vous aussi… vous êtes les amis d'Hélène….mais je savais pas aller plus vite… allez, bonne nuit…

- Bonne nuit mon garçon. Ne te perds pas en chemin !

- Jamais ! me dit-il en riant. Ah ! Voilà mon ange gardien !

Le chien noir avec du feu sur les pattes était là et il suivit le gamin. Il me fit signe de la main.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, un dilemme se présenta à moi : où dormir ?

Que faire ? Dormir à ses côtés ou prendre de la distance… cruel dilemme. Je choisis le divan pour la laisser tranquille pendant sa convalescence.

Ce fut elle qui me réveilla pendant la nuit en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Louis est partit ? me demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

- Oui, il voulait partir… mais il a un chien qui lui sert de nounou…

- Alors je suis soulagée… sacré bonhomme… Il était tombé endormit ! Puis ce fut moi…

- Oui… Tu devrais d'ailleurs retourner au chaud dans ton lit !

- Que fais-tu dans le divan toi ? Tu reprends déjà ton rôle du moine chaste ?

- Non, mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller… Quand je suis remonté, ma place était prise… Tu me veux à tes côtés pour la nuit ?

- Pour me tenir chaud oui… et que tu me racontes l'histoire de mon déshabillage ! Watson t'a obligé ? C'est vrai ?

- Hélène ! Il est quelle heure ?

- L'heure ou les violons se mettent à jouer… Trois heures du matin…

- La malade se porte mieux je vois ! Prends les couvertures et viens me rejoindre sur la peau de mouton… devant le feu tu n'auras pas froid…

- Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux ! Mon épaule et mon bras aussi. Regarde, je retrouve ma mobilité (Elle fit tourner son bras). La pommade est excellente ! Je récupère vite…

Hélène emporta deux couvertures et nous nous couchâmes sur la peau de mouton, devant l'âtre. Elle se mit sur le dos et moi sur mon côté, pour pouvoir l'admirer à mon aise. Les flammes du feu lui faisaient de jolis reflets dans les cheveux… J'avais appuyé ma tête sur mon coude et gardé mon autre main chez moi.

Je lui contai l'histoire en détail et ça la fit rire !

- Je ne reconnais plus mon ami, lui dis-je. Il change d'avis comme de chemise…

- Chut ! Il est mieux ainsi non ? Les pit-bulls sont calmés ! Rendormons-nous…

Elle se lova tout contre mon corps et s'endormit.

La sentir si près de moi me mettais les sens en émoi… Elle m'attirait… Sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau, sa respiration régulière qui chatouillait mon torse. Sa joie de vivre était communicative, je n'étais plus le même homme en sa présence… je revivais enfin ! Mais j'avais peur de la vie…

Je la serrai plus fort contre moi et m'endormis finalement.

Le réveil fut agréable, très agréable… Hélène allait mieux, beaucoup mieux… La peau de mouton se souviendrait de notre passage ! Je lui fis l'amour avec ardeur et passion. Encore mieux que toute les autres fois… J'y mis tout mon cœur, quitte à ce qu'il se brise ensuite en mille morceaux…

J'avais envie de lui murmurer mes sentiments pour elle au creux de l'oreille, mais je ne le fis pas… trop dangereux… je ne voulais pas briser ce qu'il y avait entre nous en faisant entrer les sentiments… je me tairais, c'était décidé !

Quand le vertige nous laissa à moitié mort, je restai sur elle. On y était si bien…

Elle ne saurait jamais combien je l'aimais… Elle resterait une parenthèse fort agréable dans ma vie… une entorse à ma vie spéciale… un coup de canif dans mon contrat de « non sentiment » envers le beau sexe… une faiblesse dans mon existence…une douleur dans mon cœur…


	94. III : Chap 94 : Négociations

**Message pour Skarine** : Pour Holmes ce serait trop simple... et j'ai encore des tas de trucs en tête !La 4ème est en cours et... elle avance!

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te prouve que c'est partagé les sentiments ? As-tu relevé des preuves, des indices? Héhé...

Si tu veux te ruiner les zygomatiques et avoir mal au ventre, quand tu as fini chez moi va faire un tour chez Elyon... nouvelle fic sous forme de petits télégrammes... « Baker Street Télégrammes » et il y a deux chapitres. Je les ai lus à 23h30 et 0h10... j'en pleure encore de rire ! Mal au ventre !

Contente de t'avoir fait découvrir les vidéos d'Elyon. Pourtant, je n'ai pas étudié le marketing ! Mais elles m'avaient fait hurler de rire aussi ses vidéos.

Les autres ont le droit d'aller les voir aussi...

* * *

_Le secret des affaires est de savoir quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait.  
**Aristote Onassis**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Gagner de l'argent est un art, travailler est un art et faire de bonnes affaires est le plus bel art qui soit.  
**Andy Warhol**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 94 : Négociations (le 8 avril)**

Hélène descendit avec moi pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Les serveurs et le directeur furent tout contents de la voir. Ils la soignèrent aux petits oignons !

Croissants, confitures, lait chaud, miel, café… Elle leur fit son plus beau sourire pour les remercier.

Meredith et Watson descendirent en même temps… louche tout ça ! Watson avait-il apuré ses dettes avec Meredith aussi ? Et d'une manière moins conventionnelle…

Y avait-il une petite lueur dans l'œil de Meredith ? Non ! Donc elle n'avait pas débauché Watson ! Simple coïncidence…

Meredith m'embrassa sur les cheveux (comme d'habitude) et elle alla embrasser Hélène, toute heureuse de la voir à table avec moi.

- Ah ! fit Meredith. Mon amie va mieux ! Contente de te voir sur tes deux jambes et avec nous !

- Moi aussi ! Bonjour John ! Merci pour les soins…

- De rien… mais il y a des choses que je n'aurais pas osé faire ! J'ai du un peu pousser Holmes mais il a fait ce qu'il fallait !

- Je vous aurais tué John !

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant ! fit-il en riant.

Nous attaquâmes notre petit-déjeuner avec plaisir. Hélène avait faim et c'était bon signe.

Lestrade et Ferguson étaient toujours là, c'était leur dernier jour. Ils vinrent se joindre à nous et Meredith fit semblant de rien. Elle n'avait pas envie que Lestrade la reconnaisse ! Il se souviendrait peut-être qu'elle était présente lors de la descente de police au Blue Lagon.

Mais Lestrade ne dit rien. Il lui serra la main et je la présentai comme étant la personne qui avait assuré la communication entre Hélène et moi à Londres et que c'était elle qui avait géré les achats à faire.

Lord Fairwood venait aujourd'hui pour que l'on discute de toute son affaire. Leurs caisses avaient été retrouvées dans la grotte, là où je les avais vues.

Les policiers n'avaient pas posés de questions sur l'origine légale ou non des œuvres. Beaucoup de caisses étaient déjà reparties chez leurs propriétaires d'origine, dont certains musées ! Le commissaire s'en voulait de l'incident sur la falaise, il savait que le policier qui avait menotté le comte était coupable de négligence.

Ferguson et Lestrade savaient que les œuvres n'étaient pas toutes légales, ils n'avaient rien dit au commissaire et ce dernier était tout disposé à ce que les propriétaires anglais viennent les récupérer.

- Qu'ils aillent se faire pendre ailleurs ! m'avait dit Lestrade lors de notre petit-déjeuner. Vous avez résolu l'affaire Holmes ! Retrouvé les œuvres, les personnes disparues, mis fin à un futur trafic de faux billets, mis toute la bande sous les verrous, et la police de Boston à télégraphié pour dire « merci » ! Le reste de la bande est sous les verrous ! Ils étaient six. Ma foi, cela mérite bien que vos clients soient satisfaits ! Ils n'auront qu'à récupérer leurs biens ! Et lord Lister devra tirer les oreilles de son fils pour l'échange des vraies toiles contre des fausses !

- De plus, avait enchaîné Ferguson, l'agent de la Pinkerton se rétablit doucement… mais sans votre intervention, nous ne l'aurions jamais découvert ! Son ami est resté à son chevet. Mais n'attendez pas des remerciements de sa part… l'agent que vous avez délivré est imbu de sa personne !

- ça m'est égal Ferguson ! Je n'attends pas de remerciement de sa part !

Hélène resterait avec Meredith pendant que je réglais mes affaires avec lord Fairwood et que je récupérais les trois chèques.

- Sherlock, je sais que dans mon état ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais j'ai l'intention d'acheter Pharaon et Némésis ! J'ai les mille six cents livres qui me reviennent de droit, plus mes revenus annuels ! Mais négocie quand même le prix… Je ne sais pas combien tu avais payé…

- Moins que ça quand même ! Je vais négocier… et effectivement, ce n'est pas raisonnable !

- Pharaon ? fit Meredith. J'en ai connu un et il ne m'a pas laissé pas de bons souvenirs !

- C'est le petit-fils ! Il est mieux que sa charogne de grand-père !

- Quoi ? C'est le descendant de l'autre ? Mince alors ! Si « qui tu sais » savait ça ! Il en avalerait sa chique de travers !

- Hélène sait pour le cheval de mon cher père… Donc tu peux laisser au vestiaire les « qui tu sais » ! Bon, il va être l'heure, je descends. Au fait mesdames, ne _parlez_ pas de trop !

Meredith éclata de rire !

Je descendis dans la salle à manger et demandai une tasse de café à un serveur qui s'empressa d'aller me la quérir, avec le sourire ! J'étais le mari de madame !

Le fait que Hélène soit sociable m'aidait bien ! Elle avait une telle aisance en société, un charisme que je n'avais pas et que je n'avais jamais eu envie d'avoir.

Lord Fairwood venait d'arriver. Il me tendit la main et s'assit.

- Bonjour monsieur Holmes ! Félicitations pour votre réussite ! J'ai les trois chèques de mille livres, tenez, les voilà. (Il sortit de son portefeuille les trois chèques libellés à nos noms). Nous sommes désolés que le fils de lord Lister ait failli tout faire capoter en allant dénoncer le vol à Scotland Yard. Racontez moi tout !

Je lui expliquai les grandes lignes, mais alors vraiment les très grandes lignes !

- Bien, je vais aller récupérer les caisses au commissariat. Heureusement qu'ils nous laissent repartir avec sans contrôler la légalité des œuvres. Je vais aller vendre les chevaux avant de partir. Vous n'avez pas lésiné sur le prix vous !

- Si j'avais gardé les chevaux de l'auberge, je serais encore loin de la maison du comte ! Ils nous ont bien aidé ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, mon assistante voudrait garder le cheval noir et la jument arabe pommelée. Je pense qu'elle les a bien mérité en récompense ! Vous pourriez faire un geste et lui permettre de les garder !

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Ils m'ont coûté quand même un bon prix !

- Vous ne verriez même pas la différence ! Elle a fait du bon boulot, sans sa présence, vos œuvres seraient en Amérique parce que je n'aurais pas pris l'affaire en charge ! Elle n'a pas ménagé ses efforts ! Autre chose que votre espèce de comédienne que vous vouliez me proposer ! Vous pouvez faire un geste non ?

- Non ! Je veux bien les lui vendre… mais il faut qu'elle me propose plus que le marchand que j'ai vu et qui est intéressé par les chevaux.

Je n'en revenais pas ! Il était vénal à un point !

- Plus cher que le prix d'achat ? dis-je pensif. Je pense que je vais aller discuter avec mon ami le commissaire de police. Le commissaire Benoît ainsi que l'inspecteur Lestrade seront ravis d'apprendre les origines douteuses de vos collections… Ils me doivent tellement… Ils seront ravis que je rajoute ce genre de choses dans leur liste de dettes ! Peut-être auront-ils un avancement dans leur carrière ?

- Oh ! C'est mesquin monsieur Holmes !

- Pas plus que vous qui voulez bien céder les deux chevaux plus chers que le prix d'achat à une personne qui a mouillé sa chemise pour vous !

- Elle était payée pour exécuter le travail !

Le masque tombait ! Quand il devait retrouver ses précieuses œuvres, il se faisait mielleux, mais maintenant qu'elles étaient en sécurité… ses précieuses œuvres !

J'allai répliquer quand Paul, le palefrenier, vint me donner un papier.

- Désolé monsieur. Mais c'est urgent ! (Il se pencha à mon oreille et me murmura) : C'est du marquis Armando ! Lisez le mot discrètement ! C'est important à ce qu'il m'a dit ! Au sujet des chevaux…

Je dépliai le mot du marquis :

_« Monsieur Holmes, cet homme est plus ladre qu'Arpagon ! Il ne vous les donnera jamais ! Vous trouverez ci-joint un chèque, utilisez le pour acheter les deux chevaux que madame voudrait bien et offrez-les lui ! L'argent n'est pas un problème pour nous. Je sais que votre orgueil vous incite à dire « non » mais mettez le de côté ! Faites le pour elle ! Proposez un montant égal au prix d'achat et montez ensuite s'il n'est pas d'accord. S'il vous les cède pour moins, tant mieux, s'il veut plus, faites moi signe ! Mais faites le pour elle ! Je suis même disposé à les garder dans mes écuries le temps pour madame de régler ses « petits soucis »… Le titre de propriété sera établi à son nom et la pension est gratuite ! Il n'y a pas de contrepartie à mon service, rassurez-vous ! Vous avez un bon avocat ! Amitiés. Armando »._

Je regardai la somme du chèque et la trouvai indécente ! Bien, Hélène n'entamerait pas son capital. Je repris les négociations, il voulait plus !

Cela faisait vingt minutes que cet avare refusait de descendre le prix. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !

- Tiens, vous avez le bonjour de Meredith au fait ! Elle a été très étonnée lorsqu'elle est venue chez vous avec mon assistante pour relever les indices… Vu que vous êtes un de ses anciens clients…. Vous alliez la voir sous un autre nom…

- D'accord ! dit-il paniqué. Le prix d'achat et rien de plus ! Mais mon épouse ne doit rien savoir !

- Moins que le prix d'achat ! Il paraît que c'est surtout votre épouse qui a une fortune… vous avez laissé beaucoup de votre aisance à des marchands d'œuvres d'art…

- Vous êtes injuste monsieur Holmes ! Bien, je vous les cède pour les trois-quarts du prix d'achat… Mais ne dites rien à mon épouse !

- J'accepte le prix ! Et il en sera fait selon vos désirs ! Pas un mot à quiconque ! Je vous donnerai le chèque dans quelques instants. Il reste une chose… puisque vous ne vouliez pas faire cadeau des deux chevaux, j'ai une autre proposition à vous faire !

Il renâcla quand je lui eu exposé mon projet.

- Vous n'y pensez pas !

- Si ! Pour quatre personnes ! J'ai ici le programme complet ainsi que les jours où cela à lui… Je l'ai trouvé dans le journal qu'un client de passage avait laissé… Vous me faites la même organisation parfaite que pour la Normandie ! Billets de train, hôtel, les places… Nous restons ici encore dix jours, le temps que mon associée reprenne des forces. Nous quitterons l'auberge le dix-huit. Comptons quinze jours pour faire le reste… Réservez donc du dix-huit avril au trois mai… Regardez bien le programme pour ne pas vous tromper ! Et pas des endroits miteux !

- Vous me ruinez !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Vous êtes riche ! Vos œuvres reviennent chez vous ! Enfin, celles de lord Lister sont fausses pour la plupart… mais qui le saura à part nous ? Nous éviterons ainsi l'opprobre sur lui et son fils cadet…

- D'accord monsieur Holmes ! me dit-il résigné.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai réglé votre affaire très vite… Nous sommes arrivés le vingt mars ! Nous sommes le huit avril et vous repartez avec vos biens ! Personne ne sera au courant qu'un homme a si bien su vous rouler dans la farine !

Le lord était dégoûté et moi aussi ! Si riche et si ladre ! Je n'étais pas mécontent de lui avoir facturé des honoraires exorbitants !

- Voici le chèque, vous avez de la monnaie pour me rendre ?

- Argl… (Il s'étrangla en voyant le montant inscrit). Non…

Je fis un signe discret au marquis et il vint à notre table. Louis était avec lui ! Tout sourire ! Le marquis portait des habits tout simples…

- Un problème monsieur Holmes ? Dites-moi et j'agirai en conséquence.

- Dites donc ! fit Lord Fairwood. Je vous trouve bien mal poli vous ! Depuis quand les domestiques ne saluent-ils plus les lord ?

- Je suis le marquis Armando Castiliano, de vieille noblesse italienne… Je ne vous salue point monsieur ! Les gens de votre espèce, je les fuis même ! Que vous faut-il monsieur Holmes ?

- Un montant plus petit, lord Fairwood n'a pas de monnaie pour rendre sur le chèque.

Il sortit son chéquier et me demanda le montant qu'il nota ensuite sur le chèque, il le signa et le tendit à Fairwood avec désinvolture en lui disant:

- A quoi cela sert-il d'être riche si on ne peut pas faire plaisir aux gens qui le méritent vraiment ? Madame mérite les chevaux ! Elle n'a pas compté sa peine ! Je ne vous salue pas monsieur !

Lord Fairwood était soufflé. Il se leva, me serra la main et s'éloigna.

Le marquis reprit à mon adresse :

- Monsieur Holmes, je vais demander à l'aubergiste de nous réserver une table de huit convives. Mes amis et moi-même souhaiterions prendre le repas du soir en votre présence et ainsi nous enquérir de la santé de madame. Notre petit ami restera en compagnie de mon épouse… (Louis grogna en entendant qu'il ne serait pas convié). Ne discute pas bonhomme ! Ta place n'est pas au milieu des discussions d'adultes ! Ton tour viendra… Acceptez-vous quatre convives de plus ?

- Cela peut se faire, fis-je. J'ai toujours un chien…

- Nous le savons ! Mais j'ai un ami qui s'inquiète beaucoup… Un certain nounours d'amour…

- Son chien-loup lui manque ?

Il sourit:

- Non, son petit chat sauvage… Comment va-t-elle ?

- Beaucoup mieux… Merci pour le chèque ! En quel honneur ? Achat d'une signature ?

- Non ! (Il éclata de rire). Mais madame nous a bien fait rire… surtout avec le coup de pied dans une certaine « partie » d'Harald que je ne nommerai pas… Nous pouvons l'embêter avec cela jusqu'à la fin des temps! Monsieur Lewis est un grand monsieur et il n'a dit que du bien d'elle… la somme que j'ai déboursée ne représente rien pour mes finances, mais j'ai fait plaisir ! A ce soir monsieur Holmes ! J'aurai établi les titres de propriété au nom de madame… à son vrai nom j'entends ! Tu viens Louis ? On rentre et on ira prendre un bon repas ! Il y a du dessert !

- Je ne peux pas rester ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu viendras lui dire bonjour demain… ou après-demain… Monsieur Holmes…

Il me tendit la main, la serra et s'en alla suivi de Louis.

Étrange personnage, très noble, très distingué ! Mais l'essentiel était que Hélène avait ses chevaux et le reste…


	95. III : Chap 95 : Fluctuat nec mergitur

_Ses fluctuat nec mergitur  
C'était pas d'la litterature  
N'en déplaise aux jeteurs de sort  
Aux jeteurs de sort  
Son capitaine et ses mat'lots  
N'étaient pas des enfants d'salauds  
Mais des amis franco de port  
Des copains d'abord (…)_

_Au moindre coup de Trafalgar  
C'est l'amitié qui prenait l'quart  
C'est elle qui leur montrait le nord  
Leur montrait le nord_

_**Les copains d'abord : Georges Brassens**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 95 : Fluctuat nec mergitur (le 8 avril)**

Je remontai dans la chambre et trouvai Meredith et Hélène en pleine discussion. Elles parlaient du locataire indésirable. Hélène avait encore les yeux rouges…

C'était une bonne chose que Meredith soit venue, cela lui permettait de répondre aux questions qu'Hélène se posait et dont je n'avais pas toujours de solution. Et puis, cela lui faisait une amie pour papoter de tout et de rien comme les femmes savaient si bien le faire !

- Voilà mesdames, j'ai terminé mes négociations ! Je peux vous assurer que je mérite bien une tasse de thé… (Elles me regardèrent, suspendues à mes lèvres mais pas une ne bougea !). Merveilleux ! J'ai deux femmes dans ma chambre et pas une n'est assez aimable pour se lever pour me servir une tasse de thé !

- Phallocrate ! me répondit Meredith. Tu es debout, sers toi tout seul !

- Bourreau des femmes ! enchaîna Hélène. Tu as des bras non ?

- Faites plaisir aux femmes ! dis-je. Et voilà comment elles vous remercient !

- Tu as les deux chevaux ? Cela entame mon budget de combien ?

- Tu veux le savoir ? Sers-moi une tasse de thé et tu sauras tout !

- Il a gagné Meredith ! (Elle se leva pour aller me servir ma tasse de thé).

- Restes assise ! Je te faisais marcher et tu as couru. J'ai les chevaux ! (Je me servis une tasse et j'allai m'asseoir entre elles deux). Tu veux connaître la somme ? Viens que je te le dise tout bas à l'oreille…

- Oh ! s'écria-t-elle. Je m'attendais à pire !

- C'est seulement les trois-quarts du prix d'achat initial ! J'ai dû le menacer pour l'obtenir… Mais ton budget n'est pas entamé ma chère ! Mais tu pourras remercier le marquis Armando, il t'offre les chevaux ! Et la pension gratuite si tu les laisse chez lui le temps de terminer ta grossesse…

- Hein ? Tu rigoles ?

- Sérieux ! Ne me demande pas comment il sait cela ! Nous avons quatre convives ce soir. Le chien va nous quitter je pense bien… Le nounours d'amour s'inquiète pour toi… Louis aussi ! Il voulait venir mais le marquis lui a conseillé de te laisser te reposer.

- Oh là ! J'ai raté des aventures moi ! fit Meredith. Tu me les contes ?

Je passai la suite de l'après-midi à raconter notre rencontre peu banale avec nos cavaliers. Plus tout le reste… Enfin, pas tout quand même !

- Que vas-tu faire de ce gamin ? demanda Meredith.

- Je dois en discuter avec mon avocat… en attendant, je ne dirai rien parce que je ne sais pas encore comment concilier tout ça !

- Hélène… fis-je.

- Chut ! Je dois discuter avec mon avocat ! En attendant, je garderai le silence !

- Décidemment, fis-je en haussant les sourcils, quand elle doit se taire, elle parle et quand on voudrait qu'elle parle, elle se tait !

Les deux femmes rirent de ma boutade. Hélène se leva pour aller chercher du café. Elle avait fait celui donné par Harald avec la cafetière italienne. Toute la chambre embaumait l'odeur du café.

Une envie folle de fumer me tiraillais, alors je sortis ma pipe et me la bourrai consciencieusement.

- Que vas-tu faire ? me demanda Meredith.

- Je vais me faire une bonne pipe ! Cela va me détendre !

- Moi qui croyais que ce genre de chose avait pour conséquence de vous rendre plus tendu… et que c'était après la pipe que vous étiez détendu…

Ma phrase était légèrement ambiguë et Meredith s'était engouffrée dans la brèche !

- Meredith ! lui dis-je en la fusillant du regard. N'oublie pas qu'il y a une jeune fille qui ne connaît pas autant de mots osés que toi !

Cela la fit pouffer de rire !

- Si elle ne connaît pas le mot, elle doit connaître l'acte maintenant… pas contre, j'aimerais bien voir ta grande souplesse ! Comment arrives-tu à t'en faire une toi-même ? Je peux voir ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Hélène en revenant avec du café pour nous tous.

- De rien ! lui répondis-je.

- C'est de la faute de Sherlock ! Il me cherche en faisant des phrases à double sens !

- Raconte-moi tout !

- Non Hélène elle ne va rien te raconter ! Il y a des mots que tu ne dois pas entendre !

- Oh que si ! fit Meredith en prenant sa tasse de café. Sherlock m'a dit bien sérieusement qu'il allait _se faire_ une pipe pour se détendre…

- Oui ? Et alors ? Tu le connais non ? C'est un fumeur invétéré !

Meredith en fut médusée !

- Il y a des mots qu'elle ne connaît pas encore… Cela valait bien la peine de m'interdire de le prononcer !

Soudain, Hélène ouvrit la bouche et se mit à rire. Elle venait de se souvenir de l'autre définition du mot « pipe ».

- Désolée Meredith ! Je n'avais pas compris tout de suite… je me suis souvenue un peu trop tard de l'autre signification du mot… et il va le faire tout seul ? Quelle souplesse !

- Merci de me l'avoir pervertit ! fis-je froidement.

- Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'y es pas mis toi aussi ! Au fait, comment connais-tu l'autre signification du mot ?

Hélène lui raconta que le deuxième jour de pluie qui nous avait immobilisé dans la chambre, elle m'avait proposé une bonne pipe et que je m'étais choqué en l'entendant avant de voir qu'elle avait vraiment mes pipes dans la main !

Mais elle passa sous silence ce que l'homme dans la cave de la maison voulait qu'elle lui fasse. Meredith avait beau le savoir, Hélène ne voulait pas revenir sur cette fameuse nuit.

- C'est donc Sherlock qui pensait à mal ce jour là… je t'apprendrai des mots plus poétiques pour désigner ce genre de chose !

- Meredith ! Je te l'interdis !

- Mais ne te fâche pas voyons ! Je voulais lui parler de Mozart et de sa flûte enchantée !

Meredith se leva précipitamment quand elle vit que j'attrapais le coussin pour la frapper avec, malgré tout, je réussi à l'atteindre !

Cela les fit rire toutes les deux. J'aimais mieux quand Hélène était joyeuse que triste.

Watson vint nous rejoindre et nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi tranquillement.

- Dites donc messieurs, nous dit soudain Hélène avec un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il me semble que vous avez oublié une chose...

- Laquelle ? demandais-je.

- Un certain gage pour un pari perdu...

Avec tous les événements survenus depuis, nous avions occulté ce fameux gage !

- Oh oui ! fit Watson. Nous devons mettre un genou à terre devant Hélène !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Meredith étonnée. C'est une demande en mariage conjointe ? Un pour les jours pairs et l'autre pour les jours impairs.

- Mais enfin ! lui répondit Hélène. J'avais fait un pari avec eux et le gage était que si je gagnais, ils demanderaient ma clémence avec un genou par terre... ils ont le droit aussi de chanter mes louanges...

- Hélène ! fis-je. Tu n'avais aucunes preuves matérielles pour étayer tes suppositions !

- J'avais raison quand même ! À genoux messieurs !

Watson se leva, fit signe à Hélène de faire pareil et une fois qu'elle se fut mise debout, il se mit à genoux devant elle, courba l'échine et lui dit :

- Vous aviez raison Hélène ! Et je reconnais mon tort : avoir traité vos déductions de « foutaises ». Je ne le ferai plus ! Dès le départ, chez monsieur David, vous aviez quasi tout deviné ! Bravo et mes excuses les plus plates !

Il tourna la tête vers moi :

- Allez Holmes ! Un genou à terre devant Hélène ! Nous avons perdus !

- Non ! Pas question de faire une chose pareille ! Elle n'avait aucune preuve pour ses déductions ! Ce n'était que des supputations ! Elle aurait très bien pût se tromper sur toute la ligne !

- Sherlock, me dit-elle, si je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne, c'est moi qui me serait humiliée devant vous deux en me mettant à genoux !

Je soupirai de résignation... Me mettre à genoux devant elle n'était pas déplaisant du tout, sauf devant Watson ! Mais je n'y couperais pas... Alors je me levai et allai rejoindre Watson devant elle.

Ce fut en faisant la grimace que je mis un genou par terre et lui grommelai :

- Bien, en misant sur le hasard tu es tombée juste... Tu as eu beaucoup de chance...

- Oh ! me dit-elle avec stupéfaction. Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! J'avais bien déduit et tu es prié de le dire !

- Félicitation à toi Hélène, ô grande détective ! Tu avais bien tout déduit et je sens que je vais finir au chômage...

- Sans ironiser je te prie !

- D'accord ! Hélène, je te félicite car tu as bien travaillé ! Sans toi, nous n'y serions pas arrivé ! Je te remercie d'avoir pris le risque de nous accompagner et de n'avoir jamais rouspété de mes horaires de fou... Tu as été très courageuse et sans ton petit côté « jeune chien fou » je croupirais toujours au fond d'un cachot... Je te dois une vie...Tes remarques furent toujours très pertinentes et tu fus une excellente actrice ! Ton numéro au bureau des télégraphes et aussi tout le reste furent des grands moments de théâtre ! Merci à toi et encore félicitations pour tes déductions ! Je suis fier de toi !

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage mais je vis aussi ses yeux briller un peu plus. Elle avait été émue par mon compliment. Je n'ironisais plus : elle m'avait vraiment bien aidé ! Et sans elle, je ne serais sans doute plus là... Ah ! Quelle femme !

- Et bien Holmes jamais je n'aurais cru que vous feriez des compliments ! Je n'y ai jamais droit moi !

- C'est parce que vous êtes nul en déductions Watson ! lui dis-je en me relevant.

- Pas toujours, me répondit-il avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Pas toujours...

Watson se relava et nous allâmes nous installer dans le canapé. Je repris la parole :

- Au fait mes amis, j'ai une autre chose à vous annoncer. Nous restons dix jours de plus ici pour la convalescence d'Hélène. Nous quitterons l'auberge le dix-huit.

- Des vacances ! fit Hélène. Merci Sherlock ! Je vais pouvoir te pourrir la vie en galopant sur les plages ! Et gagner ! Découvrir la région à mon aise et sans espionner tout… merveilleux programme.

- Dis-moi Hélène, si je te dis « fluctuat nec mergitur » que me réponds tu ?

- C'est la devise de Paris ! Pourquoi ?

- Devine…

- Paris... Nous devons y aller Meredith et moi ainsi que nos deux invertis préférés… Nous y allons juste après la Normandie ? Tu as préparé le voyage avec Meredith ? C'est cela ?

- Non ! Tu vas à Paris mais tu changes d'hommes ! Luke est indisponible alors Watson et moi allons remplacer vos chaperons ! Nous partons dans dix jours pour la capitale ! Concert, opéras, théâtre, restaurants et visite de la ville au programme ! Et grand hôtel ! Watson, vous pouvez télégraphier à votre confrère pour qu'il vous remplace ?

- C'est déjà fait ! Je me doutais que vous resteriez quelques jours supplémentaires pour permettre à Hélène de se rétablir… Je vous suis ! Holmes qui prend des vacances, ça a le mérite d'être exceptionnel ! Je ne voudrais pas le manquer !

- Paris et Bruxelles valent bien quinze jours de congés Watson ! Il y a des tas de concert et d'opéra en avril ! J'ai étudié le programme dans un journal qui traînait et je l'ai donné à Fairwood, c'est lui qui offre et qui organise ! Nous gardons le landau et les chevaux pour la visite de Paris, mais nous aurons un autre cocher. Il y aura quelques concerts au théâtre de la Monnaie à Bruxelles, dont Wagner, nous y passerons trois jours avant de revenir sur Paris. Meredith, je sais que tu n'es pas une fanatique des opéras…

- Pas grave ! Je me promènerai à Paris et je ferai pareil à Bruxelles… La bière me tente ! Je vais me mettre minable !

- Pas de vin en Belgique ? fit Hélène.

- Non, laissons le vin aux Français, ils le font très bien ! La bière pour les Belges, ils sont forts dans ce domaine ! Chacun sa spécialité et les vaches seront bien gardées !

- C'est vrai que les Français sont si fiers de leurs vins qu'ils ont donné à certaines de leurs villes le nom d'un grand cru… nous dit Hélène songeuse.

- C'est le contraire Hélène, lui répondit Watson. C'est les villes qui ont donné leur nom au vin ! (Quand il vit qu'elle pouffait de rire il comprit la blague). Merci de vous vous moquer de moi encore une fois !

- Désolé John ! C'est plus fort que moi ! Merci pour Paris Sherlock ! me dit Hélène en souriant. C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé ! Au frais de lord Fairwood en plus !

- Nous sommes déjà sur le Continent, autant en profiter ! Vous êtes toujours partant Watson ? Bien qu'elle vous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ?

- Je suis habitué maintenant et je vous suis ! Cela me permettra de découvrir du pays ! Mais au fait… pour les chambres ?

- Heu… Fairwood en fera réserver deux. Les hommes ensemble et les femmes de leur côté !

- Nous voyagerons sous quels noms ? demanda Hélène. Nos faux j'espère !

- Oui, j'ai demandé qu'il réserve sous nos faux noms. Plus prudent je trouve. Ainsi ce n'est pas monsieur Holmes qui emmène mademoiselle Stoner à l'opéra mais monsieur Ramsay qui y conduit sa charmante épouse… Ainsi, l'honneur, si cher à Watson, est sauf !

- Vous ironisez Holmes, mais nous avons beaucoup de gens au courant de la situation peu orthodoxe dans laquelle vous avez vécu ! Nous devons encore marier la petite ! Bien la marier si possible !

- Oh ! fit Hélène. La petite a encore son mot à dire dans l'histoire ? J'épouserai qui je veux John ! Et quand je veux ! J'ai ma conscience pour moi…

- Je n'en doute pas jeune fille ! Mais vous ne croyez pas que ça risque de jaser si monsieur Ramsay couche dans la chambre monsieur Thompson ? Vu la magnifique épouse qu'il a à ses côtés… les gens ne comprendraient pas, ou ils comprendraient trop bien !

- Watson ! Vous avez hurlé quand je vous ai annoncé que Hélène et moi partagerions la même chambre en Normandie ! Et maintenant, vous m'y envoyez d'office ! Ça tourne rond dans votre tête ? Vous m'avez emprunté ma solution à sept pour cent ?

- Au point où nous en sommes… Il vous reste dix nuits à l'auberge, alors nous n'en sommes pas à quinze de plus ! Vu que vous voyagerez sous des fausses identités en plus…

- Watson, vous me sidérez parfois ! Un jour, vous devrez m'expliquer !

- Oui, si j'ai envie...

- ça me dépasserait ? C'est ça ?

- Non, ça vous dépasserait moins… Un jour peut-être vous comprendrez !

Non, je ne comprenais pas ! Mais si j'avais eu envie de prendre mes distances avec Hélène, c'était fichu ! Tant pis, je profiterai du peu de temps qu'il me restait à passer à ses côtés.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur** : « Fluctuat nec mergitur » est la devise de la ville de Paris. _

_Cette locution latine signifie « Il est battu par les flots, mais ne sombre pas » ou encore « Il flotte mais ne sombre pas »._

_La devise évoque le navire représenté sur le blason de Paris et qui est le symbole de la puissante corporation des Nautes ou des Marchands de l'eau, gérante de la municipalité au Moyen Âge._

_Elle apparaît sur des jetons dès la fin du __XVIe siècle__, mais jusqu'à la Révolution, elle n'est qu'une devise parmi d'autres pour la ville elle n'est définitivement rendue officielle que par un arrêté du baron Haussmann, alors préfet de la Seine, daté du 24 novembre 1853._

_**Source : Wikipedia**_

_**1843**. Ouverture de la ligne de chemin de fer Paris-Rouen-Le Havre._

_Mes personnages pourront l'utiliser pour aller à Paris…  
**Source : Forum Normandie**_


	96. III : Cha 96 : Souper entre amis

**Message pour Skarine** : Oui, ils vont passer par ma ville, car au Théâtre de la Monnaie, car Richard Wagner avait trouvé à Bruxelles le lieu idéal pour créer ses œuvres en français : le Théâtre de la Monnaie devient ainsi, de 1870 à 1914, la capitale française du wagnérisme ! Et Holmes adore les compositeurs allemands car il dit (dans le Canon !) qu'elle lui permet de s'introspecter ! Je pense qu'il a grand besoin de s'introspecter...

Une rencontre Holmes/Sirkis... j'apprécie Indochine mais ma soeur encore plus. Elle avait été les voir en 2007 à Forest National. Mais pour la rencontre... difficile non ? Sauf si j'envoie Holmes en 2010... et tu oses m'écrire que tu n'as pas bu ? Aurais-tu fumé des substances illicites ou pris une injection de cocaïne... Si tu vois des lapins roses, diminue ta dose de 4% et ils redeviendront blancs ! (La « paternité » de cette phrase ne m'apparient pas... elle est la propriété d'Elyon... hihihi !

**Message pour Elyon** : L'enfant sera mit au monde dans la discrétion en France. Les grandes révélations de Watson seront pour la 5ème partie et il ne fera pas une jolie tête, le pauvre. J'ai honte de le malmener ainsi moi... parce que je l'adore le Watson.

Louis ? Devine... Il va avoir quelques belles petites réparties avec Holmes... M'ont bien fait marrer ces dialogues là !

Pour ce qui est de la venue de Meredith, dès le départ je comptais la faire _débarquer en Normandie_ (fallait que je le place ce jeu de mot là...) après l'accident d'Hélène (prévu dès le départ aussi celui là). La preuve, elle avait exigé que Watson lui envoie un télégramme ! Ce qu'il a fait...

Mais puisque l'enquête est terminée, le rythme allait diminuer, il me fallait donc un personnage assez haut en couleurs pour mettre un peu d'ambiance... Surtout que Watson est tout calmé depuis qu'il a vu certaines choses... Meredith était donc le personnage idéal pour l'ambiance ! Elle ne va pas se priver tiens !

* * *

_A l'égard de quelqu'un qui vous prend votre femme, _

_La pire vengeance est de la lui laisser._

_**Sacha Guitry**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Quand on est aimé, on ne doute de rien. Quand on aime, on doute de tout. _

_**Colette**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Pleurent les violons de ma vie_

_La violence de mes envies_

_Siphonnée symphonie_

_**L'assasymphonie : Opéra Rock Mozart**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 96 : Souper entre amis (le 8 avril)**

Nous descendîmes à la salle à manger vers dix-neuf heures, en belles tenues ! Hélène avait prêté une de ses robes à Meredith pour le souper.

Watson et moi avions remis les costumes que nous portions pour le bal.

Nos convives étaient déjà présent tous les quatre : Armando, Harald, Karl et Guillaume. Tous avaient revêtus leurs smokings aussi. La grosse brute en smoking, c'était difficilement imaginable, pourtant, cela lui allait bien !

- Ah ! fit-il en ouvrant ses bras. Mon p'tit chat sauvage est là ! Elle va pouvoir me griffer et feuler sur moi de tout son saoul !

- Merci mon Nounours d'amour ! lui dit-elle. Nous avons apprécié l'aide de Seth, enfin, surtout Sherlock, moi, j'ai rien vu ! Merci aussi pour les chevaux monsieur le marquis.

- De rien… lui répondit-il en lui faisant le baisemain.

- Et grand merci à Karl d'avoir joué les nounous avec un petit garçon blond !

- Ce fut un plaisir ! Il est bon élève mais il doit encore apprendre les bonnes manières ! Surtout à table ! Il ne sait plus se servir des couverts !

Le chien-loup fit de la fête à son maître et nous nous assîmes à table après les salutations de rigueur : poignées de main entre hommes et baisemain pour les dames.

Ils n'étaient pas venus les mains vides et la caisse de douze bouteilles de grands crus qu'ils nous offraient avec de quoi faire saliver Hélène !

- Je vous conseille de les boire avant de quitter la Normandie, nous signala Armando. Vu leur âge, ils supportent de moins en moins les transports… A consommer sans modération messieurs et mesdames ! Je vous recommande le Château Pétrus, le Saint Emilion et le Pomerol ! Ne vous gênez pas non plus pour les premiers grands crus, ils y sont tous les trois, ainsi que le Mouton-Rotschild qui mérite sa place parmi les premiers ! A votre santé !

- Douze bouteilles de grands crus ? fit Hélène. Il ne fallait pas… Douze bouteilles en dix jours… Je sens que ma convalescence va être très agréable !

Les serveurs nous apportèrent le repas en premier. Armando demanda à l'un d'eux :

- Vous ferez porter une assiette à mon cocher. Il est resté à l'écurie avec les chevaux. Merci mon brave.

Le repas se déroula agréablement et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien.

Watson était en grande conversation avec Guillaume et le sujet était la médecine. L'homme en connaissait tellement sur le sujet qu'il avait dû l'étudier de près. Watson le questionnait et n'arrivait pas à trouver de faille ! Ce dernier lui appris même des choses qu'il ne savait pas ! Notamment en chirurgie et en médecine légale… des nouvelles techniques qu'ils utilisaient en Amérique.

Les deux femmes et moi, nous discutions avec les trois autres.

Harald avait une prédilection pour la navigation et nous discutâmes de navires, drakkar, découvertes des Amériques et invasion de la Normandie ! Incollable sur le sujet ! Nous étions en présence d'hommes très cultivés et fort intelligents !

Je n'aimais pas les mondanités, mais manger en compagnie de gens comme eux était très agréable. Ils ne se donnaient pas de grands airs de bourgeois et ils défirent assez vite les nœuds papillons et ils tombèrent la veste un peu plus tard.

Karl expliquait aux femmes ses plus grandes plaidoiries, ses plus beaux procès… Cela les faisait rire, surtout celui ou il avait parlé sans discontinuité pendant deux heures !

Il avait perdu le procès – les preuves contre sa cliente étaient trop probantes – mais tout le monde l'avait félicité pour son texte. Sa cliente avait littéralement « massacré » son mari pour défendre ses enfants car ce dernier les battait et n'avait pas un comportement exemplaire avec eux. Il nous passa les détails de ce que le père faisait à sa progéniture pendant la nuit et sous les draps. Mais pas besoin de nous faire de dessin. Meredith frissonna plus que les autres…

- Voyez-vous, je ne voulais pas défendre la dame au début, elle avait massacré son mari. Mais quand j'ai su le « pourquoi », j'ai pris l'affaire et je n'ai pas compté mes heures ! Je ne lui ai rien réclamé comme honoraires, elle n'aurait pas su me payer ! Elle avait une excellente raison de le tuer. Nous n'avons pas su prouver les attouchements du père, elle fut condamnée à une courte peine et maintenant elle est libre ! Vu qu'elle cuisine bien, elle aide ma femme de ménage pour les repas et je ne m'en plain pas ! Mes confrères du cabinet non plus ! Elle nous engraisse ! Une femme charmante !

- Elle aurait pu vous mentir, lui dis-je.

- Monsieur Holmes, il est impossible de me mentir ! Si vos lèvres disent une chose et que votre âme et surtout votre corps en disent une autre, je le sais ! Les femmes ont l'intuition féminine et moi je dois avoir un don pour renifler le mensonge, les cachotteries et les tromperies !

- Pas que pour ça… vous aviez conseillé à Hélène de rester à l'auberge… et juste avant, vous aviez l'air perdu dans vos pensées… et Hélène est tombée de la falaise…

- On ne m'écoute jamais ! fit-il en haussant les épaules de résignation. Je ne donne que des bons conseils et tout le monde les ignore…J'ai l'habitude…

- Vous auriez dû être plus explicite !

- M'auriez vous cru ? Non ! Vous m'auriez pris pour un fou ou un illuminé !

Harald s'était tourné vers nous.

- Si mon ami Karl vous dit «_ restes assis sur cette chaise au milieu de la prairie et n'en bouge pas _» croyez moi, n'en bougez pas ! Quand bien même toutes les légions de César, l'armée d'Alexandre le Grand, les cavaliers de Gengis Khan, les troupes d'Hannibal, de Xerxès Ier et la Grande Armée de Napoléon arriveraient droit sur vous !

- Cela fait beaucoup de monde sur votre champ ! lui dis-je en riant.

- Je pousse un peu pour bien vous faire comprendre ! Toujours écouter les mises en garde de Karl ! Cela lui arrive rarement mais c'est toujours juste ! Et ne le traitez pas de médium ou de voyant, il s'en offusquerait ! Il sent venir les ennuis à des kilomètres ! Renifler les mensonges et les emmerdes, c'est sa spécialité !

- Si j'avais su… j'aurais attachée Hélène dans la chambre !

Cela les fit rire sauf Hélène qui me susurra que sa vengeance serait terrible !

- Et pour la mort du comte ? demandais-je. Un trait d'arbalète fiché dans l'estomac ! Impossible à retirer en plus !

- Oh ! fit Harald en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Le pauvre homme ! Comme c'est malheureux ! Il nous manquera beaucoup…

- Nous saurons nous montrer courageux, renchérit Karl.

- Si je serre les dents assez fort, j'arriverai sans doute à le supporter, concéda Guillaume.

- Que le Diable lui réserve bon accueil ! Amen ! fit le marquis Armando avec ironie.

- Carrément le diable ? demanda Watson. Vous n'y allez pas un peu fort ?

- « _Ne disons pas du mal du diable : c'est peut-être l'homme d'affaires du bon dieu !_ » lui répondit Hélène. C'est de Bernard Fontenelle mon petit John! Oui, j'ai décidé de prendre la culture générale de John en charge… Elle laissait à désirer !

- Madame, vous me sciez les deux jambes ! lui dit Karl. Le Diable _est_ l'homme d'affaire du bon dieu ! C'est quand même lui qui se salit les mains non ? (Cela fit rire Hélène aux éclats, athée comme elle était !).

- Elle va s'occuper de ma culture générale ! fit Watson en riant. N'importe quoi !

- « _Le savoir que l'on ne complète pas chaque jour diminue tous les jours_ ». C'est un Proverbe Chinois ! Méditez là-dessus mon petit John !

Le pauvre soupira et Hélène ria de plus belle.

- Ai-je droit à la vérité sur sa mort ? demandais-je. Que je sache au moins qui remercier pour ce tir bienheureux… Vu que le chien-loup du nounours d'amour se trouvait dans les parages…

- Ah bon ? fit Harald innocemment. C'est donc là qu'il traînait le vilain ! Monsieur Holmes, pour faire ce genre de choses, il aurait fallu que nous possédions des armes anciennes… ou du moins des armes modernes qui imitent les anciennes… et je n'ai pas d'arbalète dans mon arsenal… enfin, je crois… le coup serait-il partit tout seul ? Un regrettable accident… Les petits chats sauvage n'aiment pas l'eau… c'est bien connu ! Ça ne se fait pas de les jeter dedans…Moi, à la place du type qui a fait ça, j'aurais fait pareil ! Il s'enfuyait le bougre en plus ! Non mais ! Stoppé net dans son élan ! Mais vous n'avez rien entendu hein ?

- De quoi parlait-on ? demanda Hélène. Dois-je vous faire un baiser sur le sommet du crâne nounours d'amour ?

- Je ne dis pas non madame ! Mais pas devant les autres ! J'ai une réputation de gros dur à tenir !

Tous les clients de l'auberge étaient passés dans le petit salon, alors nous restâmes à table dans la grande salle pour être plus tranquille.

Harald se leva et alla en cuisine. Il revint ensuite et nous annonça :

- Tartes aux pommes un peu spéciales en dessert ! Recette de famille ! J'ai piqué la place du cuisinier, il avait déjà coupé les pommes et il s'occupera de la cuisson. En fait, c'est une tarte aux pommes renversée ! Les pommes sont caramélisées au sucre et au beurre avant la cuisson de la tarte. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Les tartes arrivèrent et je dois dire que c'était tellement bon que cela se passait de commentaires ! Nous fîmes les gourmands et chacun engloutit au moins trois parts de tarte ! Le pot de crème fraîche l'accompagnait et Hélène serra les dents pour ne pas rire.

- Alors ? Vu les assiettes vides et le nombre de fois que vous vous êtes resservit, je présage du bon !

Magnifique ! Délicieux ! Divin ! Diaboliquement bon ! Succulent ! A mourir ! Je peux avoir la recette nounours d'amour ? furent les quelques adjectifs que nous lui donnâmes.

Les serveurs nous apportèrent du café et du thé. Watson avait sortit un cigare et je fis de même. Aucun des quatre autre ne nous suivis.

- Vous ne fumez pas ?

- Jamais en présence des dames ! Si l'un de nous doit aller fumer, il ira dehors ! Mais nous ne sommes pas des intoxiquées du tabac…

J'étais en grande discussion avec Guillaume, au fond, quand il traquait les criminels, il faisait comme moi ! Même si ce n'était pas sa profession principale…

Vu les tasses de café que j'avais bues, je m'excusai et me levai pour aller là où il fallait.

Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en sortant de tomber sur Watson qui m'attendait dans le couloir.

- Vous faites les sorties des toilettes pour hommes Watson ?

Il secoua sa tête et haussa les épaules de dépit.

- Grand niais va ! Non je ne fais pas les sorties des toilettes pour hommes ! Mais si je veux discuter avec vous c'est le seul endroit tranquille !

- Nous ne pouvons pas attendre demain ?

- Nous avons des chances de la marier tout compte fait, me répondit-il pensif. Et de bien la marier en plus ! Tout bénéfice pour quelqu'un…

Si Watson se mettait à passer du coq à l'âne lui aussi… Mais où allait-on ?

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- De Hélène ! Elle est en grande discussion avec Karl. Ils s'entendent bien depuis le début ces deux là… Il a fait la nounou pour Louis ! Il adore le gosse et l'enfant le lui rend bien ! Avocat à Londres, ténor du barreau, riche, bel homme, et qui adore les grandes envolées lyriques… Ils ne s'embêteront pas ensemble…Le gamin va avoir des parents… Hélène va avoir une nouvelle vie… et un beau mariage !

Mon regard ne cilla pas. Je su rester impassible devant Watson. Ne rien laisser paraître ! Ne jamais rien laisser transparaître ! J'avais déjà révélé beaucoup trop de choses depuis que je connaissais Hélène.

- C'est son droit mon ami… Qu'elle soit heureuse dans sa vie, que demander de plus ?

- Si vous ne faites rien, il va l'emmener sur son cheval et vous ne la reverrez plus !

- Si cet homme est sérieux, je ne vois pas le problème…

- Holmes ! Grands Dieux ! Quand le comte l'a fait basculer dans la mer, j'ai cru que vous alliez le tuer sur place ! Vous avez plongé au mépris de votre vie et lui avez sauvé la sienne…

- J'en aurais fait autant pour vous mon ami !

- Je sais, mais si un jour cela arrive, épargnez-moi le final !

- Dois-je vous laisser mourir sous prétexte que pour vous réanimer je suis obligé de vous faire le bouche-à-bouche ? Votre moustache ne m'inspire pas mais de là à vous regarder mourir, il y a un pas que je franchirai quand même pas !

- Pas ce final là Holmes ! Mais lorsque vous m'aurez réanimé, je vous interdis _formellement_ de me serrer dans vos bras, de me caresser les cheveux, de m'embrasser sur le front, de me caresser la joue et surtout de poser vos lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser !

Ainsi donc il m'avait vu ! J'avais été tellement mort de peur qu'elle ne revienne pas parmi les vivants que je n'avais pas réfléchis à ce que je faisais! Ni que quelqu'un pouvait me voir… J'étais seulement content qu'elle soit vivante…

- Je suis responsable d'elle Watson ! Elle avait failli mourir et j'ai eu très peur… c'est tout ! Je ne l'ai pas serrée dans mes bras, c'est elle qui s'y est accrochée…

- Votre mauvaise foi et votre orgueil vous perdront Holmes ! Faites quelque chose avant qu'elle n'épouse l'avocat ! Rendez-nous fou madame Hudson et moi ! J'ai encore envie que Hélène m'énerve… j'ai envie qu'elle pourrisse votre vie comme vous pourrissez la mienne ! Et que vos enfants me rendre fou ! Vous ne trouverez jamais mieux Holmes ! Elle est aussi tarée et embêtante comme vous ! Le pire, c'est qu'on l'adore !

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous n'auriez pas dit ça !

- Je ne l'ai jamais détestée. Oh que non ! Que du contraire Holmes, j'essayais de la protéger... C'est un jeune chien fou... Nous avons réglé nos dettes ! Un jour on vous l'expliquera…

- Vous l'aimiez ?

- Non, pas dans le sens véritable du mot « aimer ». Je l'aime comme un grand frère ou un père, c'est tout ! Juste envie de la protéger…pour lui éviter de faire des bêtises ! Holmes ! Foncez que diable !

- Si votre sermon est terminé, lui répondis-je froidement, je retourne à table… Et si Hélène veut épouser l'avocat, c'est son droit ! Le gamin mérite une famille qui s'occupe de lui ! Il faudra juste surveiller que ce n'est pas l'histoire d'un soir mais qu'il est sérieux et qu'il peut la rendre heureuse, c'est tout. Je vous laisse ce rôle de mère poule !

- Holmes ! Vous avez fait la moitié du travail avec elle !

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous Watson ?

- Vous l'avez déjà couchée dans votre lit ! Le reste n'est que formalités !

- Watson ! m'écriais-je. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas dormi dans son lit !

- Non, c'est elle qui a dormi dans le votre... Ne jouons pas sur les mots Holmes ! Je ne suis pas un imbécile !

- Je ne l'ai jamais pensé Watson... mais arrêtez de revenir avec vos vieilles histoires ! Il n'y a rien entre Hélène et moi !

- Holmes ! me dit-il en joignant les mains comme pour me supplier. Quand je suis parti, ils se sont regardés dans les yeux et ils se sont pris un fou rire ! Comme ça ! Sans s'être dire un mot !

- Hélène adore rire… je pense qu'elle a trouvé le mari idéal ! Il fera un bon père pour Louis !

Je tournai les talons, sortis et plantai Watson là. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire les sentiments que je ressentais pour elle, et si elle était heureuse avec Karl, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Hélène allait sans doute essayer de garder Louis et Karl était l'homme le mieux placé pour s'en occuper…

Et s'ils décidaient tous les deux de se fréquenter en Normandie, je dormirais même dans la chambre de Watson s'il le fallait.

La douleur serait atroce, mais il valait mieux ça qu'un refus ou qu'un naufrage d'une histoire entre nous… Je n'aurais pas supporté un naufrage…

Autant garder notre histoire ainsi, elle n'était pas entachée de routine, ni d'éclats de voix… elle était simple et agréable… sans prise de tête…juste deux adultes qui passent du bon temps ensemble… règle que je n'avais pas respectée… sentiments amoureux venus en traître, silencieusement pour ne pas éveiller mes soupçons…mes murailles n'étaient jamais présentent lorsque je me trouvais en compagnie d'Hélène… mon cœur n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête lui aussi !

Une fois arrivé dans la salle, je m'arrêtai pour embrasser la salle d'un regard. Hélène riait en compagnie de Karl. Effectivement, ces deux là s'entendaient bien, trop bien même. Tant mieux pour elle et tant pis pour moi.

Ils étaient debout et je vis Karl lui glisser un papier dans la main. Hélène sourit et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, il baissa les yeux en rougissant et fit « oui » de la tête.

Hélène lui répondit elle aussi « oui » et je vis le visage de Karl s'illuminer. Et voilà ! Un mot doux et un premier rendez-vous… Et il avait l'air d'un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous !

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir à table… Mais ils continuèrent à sourire l'un et l'autre.

Meredith quitta Harald et se pencha sur Hélène qui lui parla à l'oreille.

Les sourires échangés étaient assez explicites ! Meredith lui posa la main sur l'épaule et la lui serra…

Je pris un visage de composition : celui qui s'en moque et qui fait semblant de rien. Mais le cœur y était moins…L'esprit prendrait le dessus…

Je me rassis en face de Guillaume et nous reprîmes notre conversation là où elle était restée : le recherche d'empreinte, de preuve et les déductions.

Au final, un archéologue travaillait comme un détective…

Il enseignait aussi l'histoire dans une université aux Etats-Unis et faisait l'homme d'affaire pendant ses loisirs ! Quand il n'était pas sur un chantier de fouille !

Mais pas moyen d'en savoir plus ! Il m'assura en plus qu'il ne portait pas le même nom de famille que celui de son père. Il utilisait beaucoup d'identités ! Vu que de temps en temps ils traquaient les criminels de manière peu officielle… plus prudents !

La soirée se prolongea agréablement jusque trois heures du matin !

Nos invités prirent congé de nous, ils nous serrèrent la main et embrassèrent les femmes sur la joue. Même Harald osa embrasser Hélène !

- Messieurs dames, fit Armando, nos chemins se séparent ici. Merci pour la soirée et à une prochaine fois !

- Hélène (Karl l'appelait par son prénom déjà !) vous savez où se trouve mon cabinet d'avocat ! Le restaurant en face est délicieux ! Vous êtes la bienvenue ! (Petit clin d'œil complice en plus !). Meredith, ce fut un plaisir !

- Viens Hélène, nous allons raccompagner ces messieurs…

Hélène la suivi et Watson et moi restâmes dans la salle à manger.

- Je monte Holmes ! Vous m'excuserez auprès des dames…

- Pas de problème Watson…

Machinalement, je me dirigeai vers la porte restée entrouverte. Je sortis sur le pas de la porte et je vis que Hélène prenait congé de Karl. Il la rattrapa par le bras et lui chuchota quelque chose qui l'a fit rire, elle le frappa même gentiment sur l'épaule.

Mes entrailles se nouèrent un peu plus… J'avais espéré que je la garderais encore un peu rien que pour moi jusqu'à la fin du séjour… Au moins jusque notre retour de Paris… Ensuite, j'aurais ressenti les affres de la séparation… Notre séparation de corps aurait lieu plus tôt que prévu…

Ensuite, Karl monta dans le fiacre, Hélène et Meredith rentrèrent. Hélène avait les joues fort rouges… Trop rouges même !

**Note de l'auteur** : j'avais pensé couper mon chapitre ici, rien que pour entendre vos insultes et recevoir vos menaces de mort... Plus celle de torture... J'adore ça !

Mais je ne suis pas sadique... je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas sympa de faire ça à mes deux revieweuses ! Non, je ne pouvais pas clore mon chapitre ici... Je ne voudrais pas avoir vos morts par crise cardiaque sur la conscience...

Alors, pour faire durer le suspense, j'ai fait une coupure pub ici... pour vous faire languir, vous permettre d'aller là où le roi va seul... ou aller vous faire un café... Bref, vous enquiquiner un peu et faire monter la pression...

Allez, trop de gentillesse me perdra ! Bonne continuation !

Nous montâmes nous coucher. Hélène se dévêtit et j'allai à la salle de bain le premier. Après m'être brossé les dents, je lui cédai ma place, le cœur au bord des lèvres…

Que faire ? Dormir dans le canapé ? Je verrais bien ce qu'elle me dirait… Alors je me couchai quand même sur le lit, au-dessus des couvertures et restai sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la nuque à contempler le plafond.

Hélène sortit de la salle de bain, se dirigea vers le lit avec sa jolie nuisette et se coucha elle aussi sur les couvertures.

Je fus assez étonné quand elle vint se coller contre moi.

- C'est à quel sujet ? lui demandais-je étonné par son comportement.

Elle me fit son sourire grivois en me répondant :

- Vu que vers trois heures du matin tu as envie de jouer du violon ou bien des idées lubriques, je te propose la deuxième option ! Désolé, je n'ai pas de violon ici !

- Tu es sûre ? Il y en a un qui risque peut-être de ne pas apprécier…

- Qui ? me demanda-t-elle étonnée. John ? On ne lui dira rien ! Depuis quand tu lui demande la permission toi ?

Les femmes étaient étonnantes, mais Hélène les battait de plusieurs longueurs ! Avait-elle envie de s'amuser avec moi avant de fréquenter l'autre ? Moi j'étais moins d'accord. Ça ne se faisait pas ce genre de chose ! Surtout si elle l'avait embrassé ! Chacun chez soi !

- Hélène, il y a des règles dans notre jeu ! « Deux adultes responsables qui se respectent » ! Le respect va dans les deux sens ! Je te respecte, mais j'en demande autant de ta part ! Alors ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi ! Et je refuse de poser mes lèvres là où un autre a mit les siennes…

- Mais de quoi tu parles toi ? fit-elle surprise. Je te respecte Sherlock ! Énormément même ! Si je t'ai manqué de respect à un moment ou un autre, dis le moi ! Je n'ai pas du m'en rendre compte parce que je ne le ferais pas de manière intentionnelle ! Et de quelles autres lèvres que j'aurais embrassées parles- tu ?

- Si Karl a des vues sur toi, il vaut mieux arrêter nos petits jeux… Ce n'est pas correct ! Surtout si tu l'as embrassé ! Je refuse de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes si tu l'as embrassé ! Respect pour lui aussi ! Tu ne peux pas continuer ce que tu fais avec moi si tu es avec lui ou que vous comptez vous fréquenter !

- Embrasser Karl ? Tu as pris de la cocaïne toi ? Ou tu me prends pour une traînée ?

- Attends Hélène, fis-je en me redressant dans le lit. Il te drague ouvertement là ! Vous avez passé la soirée à rigoler tout les deux ! Ne me dit pas qu'il n'a pas une idée derrière la tête ! Tu es sortie dehors avec lui et tu es rentrée avec les joues bien rouges !

- Tu as dû prendre de la cocaïne à mon insu toi ! Et augmenter tes doses ! J'apprécie beaucoup cet homme, il est bel homme, très agréable, cultivé, il s'est occupé de Louis comme un vrai père, je l'en remercie grandement, mais c'est tout ! Il me considère comme une amie et point à la ligne ! Et moi aussi ! Mes rougeurs des joues n'avaient rien à voir avec un baiser entre nous ! Je te le jure ! Ne t'a-t-il pas dit une nuit qu'il ne prenait pas les femmes des autres ? Nous sommes toujours mariés non ? Bien ! (Elle pouffa de rire). Mon époux est jaloux ! Elle est trop bonne celle là ! Je pense que tu as du mal interpréter les signes ! Jamais je n'ai eu des vues sur lui ! Et lui n'en a aucune sur moi ! Où as-tu été pêcher ça ?

Rien entre elle et l'avocat ? Mal interprété les choses que j'avais vues ? Et le mot ? Lui aurait-elle dit « non » dehors ? Sans doute…

Merci aussi Watson ! pensais-je. Bougre d'imbécile ! Heureusement que je ne vous ai pas écouté, j'aurais eu l'air bien ! Pas de mariage avec Karl ! Rien entre eux ! J'étais un peu soulagé quand même… Mais ça, je ne le lui dirais pas !

- Non je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je ne voudrais pas marcher dans les plates bandes d'un autre ! Si vous aviez envie de vous fréquenter, je n'aurais pas continué à dormir dans le même lit… et y faire des choses que la morale réprouve…

- Bon ! Tu te décides oui ou non ! La nuit avance à grands pas et j'aimerais bien faire autre chose que de discuter !

Je souris intérieurement. Elle ne perdait pas le nord ! J'avais encore droit à mon étoile pour quelques temps… Mon soleil personnel…

- A vos ordres madame ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ?

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce que l'on peut faire sur une table de cuisine…

- Nous avons une grande table de salle à manger… cela devrait faire l'affaire non ?

Elle fut surprise quand je la pris dans mes bras pour la déposer sur la table, je l'y assis, écartai un peu ses jambes et me mis contre elle.

- Tu vois mieux l'idée générale maintenant ?

- Oui ! Mais tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! Et puis ne te gêne pas ! Que le fou s'amuse avec la reine…

Et le fou prit la reine ! A la hussarde comme dirait Meredith…

Moi qui avait cru que j'étais « échec et mat »… J'avais encore le droit de profiter un peu de l'insouciance de nos ébats !

Watson avait encore mal déduit encore une fois… Quoique, ce que je ressentais pour Hélène, il l'avait bien déduit ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été aveugle une fois de plus ? Je devais faire très attention moi !

Une fois notre petit jeu terminé, nous regagnâmes le lit et je m'écroulai de fatigue. Elle aussi ! Avec un peu de chance, elle me laisserait dormir un peu plus longtemps demain matin. Le travail était fini…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Le nounours d'amour leur a servit une tarte Tatin !

La tarte Tatin est une tarte aux pommes renversée dans laquelle les pommes sont caramélisées au sucre et au beurre avant la cuisson de la tarte.

D'après la tradition, ce dessert serait originaire de Lamotte-Beuvron en Sologne : les sœurs Stéphanie (1838-1917) et Caroline Tatin (1847-1911) y tenaient un restaurant (qui existe toujours sous le nom d'hôtel-restaurant Tatin, face à la gare) fréquenté par de nombreux chasseurs. Un dimanche d'ouverture de la chasse, alors qu'elle préparait une tarte aux pommes pour un repas de chasseurs, l'une des sœurs, étourdie, la laissa brûler. Elle décida de rajouter de la pâte et remit la tarte au four. Les chasseurs ont apprécié cette tarte, qui est devenue la tarte Tatin.

Curnonsky présente cette tarte à Paris en 1926 sous le nom de « tarte des demoiselles Tatin ».

En France, ce dessert est un classique des restaurants. Il peut être servi avec une boule de glace à la vanille ou un ramequin de crème fraîche.

Et c'est foutrement bon !

Une autre variante est la tarte normande, qui est une tarte aux pommes dont la garniture est composée de farine, d'œufs, de crème, de sucre et d'un peu de calvados.


	97. III : Chap 97 : Le phare d'Alexandrie

_Quand je t'aime_

_J'ai l'impression d'être un roi_

_Un chevalier d'autrefois_

_Le seul homme sur la terre_

_Quand je t'aime_

_J'ai l'impression d'être à toi_

_Comme la rivière au Delta_

_Prisonnier volontaire_

_Quand je t'aime_

_Tous mes gestes me ramènent_

_A tes lèvres ou à tes bras_

_A l'amour avec toi_

_Quand je t'aime_

_Il est minuit ou midi_

_En enfer au paradis_

_N'importe où mais ensemble_

_Quand je t'aime_

_Je ne sais plus si je suis_

_Un mendiant ou un messie_

_Mais nos rêves se ressemblent_

_**Quand je t'aime : Demmis Roussos**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 97 : Le phare d'Alexandrie ****(le 9 avril)**

Pour une fois, je m'étais réveillé avant Hélène et j'en avais profité pour la regarder dormir. Sa respiration était régulière, les couvertures se soulevaient doucement au rythme de chaque inspiration.

Je serais bien resté ainsi plus longtemps mais je ne voulais pas sombrer dans la mélancolie. Elle et moi n'étions pas très amis. Mes affinités allaient plus à ma vieille copine de galère : la souffrance. Aussi loin que je replongeais dans ma vie, c'était toujours elle qui me tenait la main, quelle soit souffrance physique ou mentale, elle m'accompagnait depuis tellement longtemps…

Elle m'avait épargnée jusqu'à l'âge de six ans puisque cette période assez agréable de ma vie je la devais à ma grand-mère maternelle.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu que ma mère n'était pas « maternelle » du tout avec moi, elle m'avait prit chez elle, en France jusqu'à l'âge de mes six ans. Je n'y avais que de bons souvenirs. Ensuite, mon père était venu me chercher pour débuter mon éducation ! C'est à cette époque là que la souffrance était devenue ma compagne de vie !

Mon frère aîné avait échappé à tout ça quand il était jeune puisqu'à cette époque là, mes parents s'aimaient encore ! Et mon frère avait toujours été le favori de _mère_.

Allez Sherlock ! Va fumer une cigarette et pense à autre chose sinon tu risques de voir débarquer miss Mélancolie et ses copines Nostalgie, Tristesse, Idées Noires et le copain Cafard ! Rien de bon dans cette famille là !

J'enfilai ma robe de chambre et allai fumer ma première cigarette sur la terrasse pour ne pas incommoder Hélène.

Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et alla s'habiller.

Ma cigarette étant terminée, je rentrai dans la chambre.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je vis un petit papier tombé par terre. Juste avant de marcher dessus ! Il était à moitié déplié. Le mot que Karl avait donné à Hélène ! La curiosité fut plus forte que moi et je le dépliai :

« _Pardonnez-moi très chère d'avoir l'outrecuidance de vous demander un rendez-vous, mais vous ne m'avez jamais laissé indifférent…et ce, dès l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur vous… Aurais-je le merveilleux privilège de pouvoir mêler mes lèvres aux vôtres ? La permission de décoiffer vos cheveux ? L'insigne honneur de poser mes lèvres dans votre cou ? Et qui sait ? Un peu plus... Si vous êtes d'accord, sortez avec nous tout à l'heure pour nous raccompagner… Je quémanderai mon premier baiser… Bien à vous… Karl_ ».

C'était clair son message ! Donc, il avait bien fait la cour à Hélène hier soir ! J'espèrais qu'elle m'avait dit vrai en me racontant qu'elle ne l'avait pas embrassé et qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux ! Lui avait-elle signifié que « non merci » ? Je devais avoir une discussion avec elle, mais pas maintenant.

Hélène sortit de la salle de bain et je fis semblant de rien. Mais je me posais beaucoup de questions… Et mes entrailles se tordaient à l'idée que… elle et lui…

L'amour était décidément une mauvaise chose… une très mauvaise chose !

Nous étions seul à la table du petit déjeuner. Watson allait sans doute profiter de ces quelques jours de détente pour récupérer les heures de sommeil que je lui avait fait perdre.

Meredith arriva dix minutes après que nous nous soyons installé à table. A cette heure-ci ? J'en fus assez étonné vu l'heure tardive à laquelle nous étions allé nous coucher ! Meredith n'était pas vraiment du matin…

- Bonjour vous deux ! nous dit-elle. (J'eu droit à un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête comme d'habitude, elle embrassa Hélène et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille).

Meredith avait un drôle de sourire et… la petite lueur aux fond des yeux ! Traduction : madame avait passé du bon temps cette nuit ! Pas besoin de se demander avec qui ! Il n'y avait pas trente-six hommes célibataires dans le coin ! Juste un médecin ! Bon sang !

Les femmes se trouvaient à ma droite et il y avait Hélène entre Meredith et moi, de sorte que je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle lui racontait, à part des chuchotements…

Mais vu les sourires coquins, je me doutais de quoi ça parlait ! J'entendis juste une cotation sur vingt et Hélène siffla d'étonnement. Meredith n'allait quand même pas détailler sa nuit avec Watson ?

- Meredith ! Arrête ça de suite !

- Quoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal… C'est une discussion entre femmes et tu n'as rien à y faire toi !

- Je te connais assez pour savoir ce que tu as fait cette nuit… J'ai repéré la lueur aux fonds de tes yeux ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas une petite lueur, c'est carrément le phare d'Alexandrie qui brille au fond de tes yeux !

- La phare d'Alexandrie ? me dit-elle rêveuse. Ah ! « _Les sirènes du port d'Alexandrie Chantent encore la même mélodie La lumière du phare d'Alexandrie Fait naufrager les papillons de ma jeunesse_ ». Je me sens l'âme poète ce matin…et j'ai l'impression d'avoir seize ans !

- Oui, fis-je sceptique. Épargne les détails de ta folle nuit à Hélène !

- J'ai le droit de lui raconter ce genre de choses maintenant qu'elle a vu le loup ! (Hélène pouffa en repensant à ce que je lui avais dit). Moi à ta place, je ne la ramènerais pas trop… (Elle fit un clin d'œil complice à Hélène). Tu sais quoi Hélène, je te propose une promenade digestive entre femmes après le petit déjeuner…

- Je sens que cela va me faire du bien !

- Il n'en est pas question ! fis-je en tapant mon poing sur la table. Je t'interdis de lui conter les détails de ta soirée ! Mais enfin Meredith ! Un peu de décence !

- Oh Sherlock ! fit Meredith outré. C'est le Munster qui dis « tu pues » au Camembert (*) !

- Nous avons le droit de parler non ? me dit Hélène. Ce n'est pas de toi que l'on parle…

- Hélène ! Je t'interdis aussi de donner ce genre de détails à Meredith ! Et je vous ferais remarquer à toutes les deux que c'est d'un ami que vous parlez ! Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie que les détails de sa nuit avec toi sois divulgué en présence de deux personnes qu'il connaît ! Alors, Meredith, va faire un tour au fond du jardin, seule, et reviens quand tu seras calmée !

- Dites donc ! Voyez-vous ça ! Mon petit chou qui se permet de me donner des ordres ! Et il en donne à son épouse aussi ! Méfie-toi Hélène, dans une semaine il te dira ce que tu dois faire…

- Meredith, l'homme qui me donnera des ordres n'est pas encore né ! Sherlock n'a aucun ordre à me donner ! D'ailleurs, je ne l'écoute jamais… à mes risques et périls…

- En tout cas, je sais maintenant comment tu faisais pour savoir si ma nuit de _travail_ avait été bonne ou pas… La lueur au fond de mes yeux… merci ! Ne te tracasse pas, je ne donnerai jamais les détails intimes à Hélène ! Je reste dans l'idée générale… pour une fois que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui parler et qui n'exerce pas le même métier que moi ! Avec Hélène au moins on ne parle pas du travail ! Mary est charmante mais on fini toujours pas parler « _boutique_ » et Amélia se comporte en mère poule avec moi ! Même pas moyen de discuter avec une amie !

- Parle avec elle d'autre chose que de « ça », lui dis-je excédé. Je vais finir par croire que ta devise c'est : « _Même pendant les vacances la vente continue !_ ». Tu ne fermes donc jamais « _boutique_ » de temps en temps ?

- J'adore la devise que tu viens de m'inventer ! Langage double sens mon chou ? Je te suis ! Je suis en vacances, donc je ne demande rien, je rends service… Je ne travaille pas mon chou, je prends du plaisir ! Juste pour _mon_ plaisir ! Pas de prestation de service, juste une nuit de folie avec un sacré coup ! (Elle se pencha vers Hélène et lui murmura) : Mieux que le cardinal ! Pourtant, c'est le pape de l'amour lui. Mais cette nuit je suis tombée sur le Dieu de l'amour… ou le Diable, j'hésite…

- Meredith ! Tais-toi ! Voici Watson qui arrive !

Elles pouffaient de rire toutes les deux ! Watson avait la tête d'un qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit… Sacré Watson ! Mieux que le cardinal Tosca ? Et bien mon vieux ! Lui qui ne savait pas voir Meredith en peinture... voilà qu'il enterrait la hache de guerre avec elle aussi... en partageant sa couche ! De pire en pire !

- Bonjour mesdames, bonjour Holmes ! Il y a du café fort ? J'en ai besoin ce matin.

Je fis semblant de rien et lui en servit une tasse puisque ces dames riaient tellement qu'elles en auraient été incapables !

- Que se passe-t-il Holmes ? Pourquoi ces dames rient-elles ? J'ai raté un chapitre ?

- Laissez tomber mon ami ! Elles seules le savent ! D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir ! (Surtout pour lui ! Les détails intimes de sa nuit avec Meredith ? Non merci ! Enfin, Watson s'était réconcilié avec les deux femmes, pas de la même manière, mais bon…).

* * *

**(*)**** Note de l'auteur**** : **Pour les lectrices de Lorraine et de Normandie…

Attention, les commentaires délirants qui se trouvent entre parenthèses sont de moi, le reste vient de Wikipedia !

Le **Munster** : C'est un fromage à base de lait de vache, à pâte molle à croûte lavée, de forme cylindrique.

La légende dit que la recette de ce fromage a été laissée aux Vosgiens par un moine irlandais de passage au IXe siècle. Son nom provient de la ville de Munster (Haut-Rhin).

Pour d'autres, la recette remonterait à l'époque de Charlemagne lorsque des moines vinrent christianiser la région, apportant leur savoir-faire dans la fabrication de fromages. Le nom de « Munster » vient du mot « Monastère », les paysans ayant pris l'habitude de régler une partie de leurs impôts aux ducs de Lorraine en livrant ce fromage.

La zone de production laitière couvre sept départements dont les versants alsacien et lorrain du massif des Vosges.

Son odeur est forte, mais avec un goût doux.

Le **camembert de Normandie** est un fromage français originaire de Normandie, bénéficiant d'une AOC depuis 1983. Il doit son nom au village de Camembert, tout près de Vimoutiers dans l'Orne.

C'est un camembert à base de lait de vache cru, à pâte molle à croûte fleurie, de couleur blanche et de forme ronde, pesant 250 grammes et nécessitant deux litres de lait pour sa fabrication. Il est obligatoirement commercialisé dans une boîte en bois. _(Je l'adore moi le camembert ! Le brie aussi ! Les Français valent bien les Belges pour les fromages ! Pour la bière, on est les champions ! Mais pour le vin… y'a pas photo ! C'est vous !)._

Selon la légende, le camembert de Normandie aurait été mis au point en 1791 par une fermière de Camembert, Marie Harel, avec les conseils avisés d'un prêtre réfractaire originaire de Brie, réfugié chez elle.

En fait, Thomas Corneille, frère de Pierre, l'auteur du Cid, mentionne déjà le camembert dans son dictionnaire géographique publié en 1708.

À partir de 1916, il fait partie de la ration des poilus, soldats français de la Première Guerre mondiale. Ceci contribuera à le faire connaître dans toute la France._ (Arme de destruction massive : laisser traîner des camemberts jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient des poils et une odeur répulsive, ensuite, vous canardez les Allemands avec ! Retraite immédiate dès 1940 ! Cela fonctionne aussi avec les fameuses couques – biscuits – de Dinant – ville belge d'où Adolphe Sax est originaire – qui sont tellement dures qu'on a toujours dit qu'on aurait dû bombarder les Allemands en 40 avec ! Assommés net ! Retraite immédiate aussi !)._

Deux innovations permirent l'essor de ce fromage :

La ligne de train Paris-Lisieux-Caen en 1850, qui mettait la Normandie à six heures de Paris _(celle qui permettra à nos personnages de se rendre dans la capitale !)._

La boîte en bois, qui, dès 1890, assure un meilleur transport et une meilleure conservation que le simple lit de paille originel._ (Pour mon histoire, ils ont encore le lit de paille originel, mais vu qu'ils sont à la source pour déguster le camembert… No problem !)._

C'est un caviste de Vimoutiers, M Ridel, qui fit breveter un emballage rond en bois déroulé, idéal pour la respiration du fromage et sa manutention. L'étiquette qui orne le couvercle a suscité des collections : la tyrosémiophilie._ (Essayez de replacer ce mot dans une conversation ! Au Scrabble il compte au moins triple !)._

Quand à l'expression **«** **c'est le munster qui dit « tu pues » au camembert** **»**, on pourrait la traduire par « C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité».


	98. III : Chap 98 : Les amours de Meredith

**Chapitre 98 : Les amours de Meredith** **(le 9 avril)**

Le petit-déjeuner se passa bien, les femmes continuèrent à rire mais au final, nous eûmes tous besoin de café fort pour nous réveiller…

C'était nécessaire apparemment. Nos nuits avaient été chaudes !

Il n'y avait pas de programme précis pour les dix jours. Le cheval de Watson resterait encore pour notre séjour et puis il serait vendu. Le Mont Saint-Michel étant trop loin pour que l'on aille le visiter, nous nous contenterions des villes aux alentours.

J'en étais à ma sixième tasse de café et Watson autant ! Nous discutions à voix haute du programme et des ballades à faire à cheval quand un détail m'interpella :

- Meredith, dis-je, le problème est que tu n'as pas de cheval… et ceux de l'auberge sont des limaces !

- J'en aurai un mit à ma disposition pour mon séjour ici… Un bon cheval… Il doit être arrivé maintenant…

- Qui te met un cheval à ta disposition ?

- Karl m'en a proposé un… ainsi je peux aller où je veux pendant dix jours…

- Quel homme ! fit Watson admiratif. Serviable, beau, riche et gentil… Un homme à marier ! Bon partit en plus !

Je ne réagis pas à la pique de Watson.

- J'avoue que l'on en ferait bien son quatre-heures, répondit Meredith pensive.

Nous décidâmes pour finir de nous contenter de nous promener dans la région, de visiter trois villes et de faire les plages aux alentours. Hélène ne savait pas encore si Louis allait passer aujourd'hui ou non.

Nous montâmes tous nous changer. J'avais demandé à Paul de nous préparer les chevaux et nous partirions tout les quatre en ballade sans but précis. Le cheval pour Meredith était arrivé déjà sellé.

Une fois dans la chambre je me tournai vers Hélène et lui dis assez vertement :

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend à toutes les deux ? Parler de ce genre de chose au petit-déjeuner ! Avec les détails et les cotations en plus ! Je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais que je donne des détails de nos nuits à Watson…

- Non ! fit-elle vivement. Je t'arrache les yeux le jour où tu fais ça ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Tu n'apprécierais pas que je raconte ce genre de chose à Watson mais toi, tu écoutes les détails que Meredith te donne sur lui ! Un peu de décence ! Gardons l'église au milieu du village ! Si un jour il l'apprend, cela le mettra mal à l'aise !

Elle se mit à rire.

- ça te fait rire ? lui dis-je. Au fait, j'ai trouvé un petit mot doux par terre… désolé de l'avoir lu… mais j'espère que tu m'as dit la vérité hier en m'affirmant que tu n'avais pas de relation avec Karl… et qu'il n'y avait pas eu de baiser entre vous, parce que vu ce que nous avons fait la nuit…

- Sherlock ! me répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Fais-toi une injection de morphine ou de cocaïne, fume, bois, va prendre l'air pour réfléchir, analyse les détails insignifiants, réfléchis intensément, déduit, monte des théories correctes, ouvre les yeux et arrête de nous jouer la taupe en plein soleil ! Tu as tout faux !

- Explique-toi ! Le mot est clair pourtant ! Si ce n'est pas une invitation…

- Point de vue des relations amoureuses, tu ne vaux rien ! Mais alors là, vraiment rien ! Des tas de choses se passent devant tes yeux et tu es aveugle ! Premièrement : Meredith n'a pas passé sa nuit avec John ! (Devant mon air ébahi elle poursuivit). Les petits yeux de John ce matin sont dus aux nombreuses nuits blanches de l'enquête, mais pas à Meredith ! Aurais-tu attrapé la maladie de John qui fait déduire à côte ? Déjà que hier tu me mettais dans les bras de Karl…

- Pas avec Watson ? dis-je en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. J'ai eu peur qu'elle te donne des détails… mon esprit rationnel n'est plus ce qu'il était ! Mais alors, avec qui ?

- Oh ! Mais c'est indécent de demander ce genre de chose ! Je te dirai que deuxièmement : le mot que tu as trouvé n'était pas pour moi… et Karl s'est vu décerner une cote de 19/20 ! Meredith n'ose pas mettre plus, elle se dit qu'il y a peut-être encore mieux… mais elle doute quand même de trouver mieux ! Il dépasse le cardinal ! Et il est très romantique en plus d'après elle… Elle m'a dit qu'il embrassait très bien ! La nuit a du être chaude entre ces deux là ! Toute la soirée ils se sont dévorés des yeux ! Le mot était _pour_ Meredith ! Il me l'a donné pour que je le lui transmette ! Il était tout mignon, on aurait dit un gamin ! Meredith m'avait déjà fait part de son envie de passer la nuit avec et je lui ai dit que c'était « oui » de la part de Meredith ! Si tu l'avais vu se dandiner sur ses pieds ! L'entremetteuse c'était moi ! Je suis sortie avec elle pour éviter les soupçons… et j'ai rougi parce que en me retournant, je les avais surpris en train de s'embrasser langoureusement ! Puis Karl m'a chuchoté un « merci pour tout ! » et j'ai rigolé. Mais je l'ai frappé quand il m'a dit « soyez sage cette nuit ! ».

- Karl et Meredith ensemble ? fis-je ébahi. Je pensais vraiment qu'il avait des vues sur toi ! Il n'a discuté qu'avec toi ! Même pas avec Meredith ! Ou si peu !

- Tu n'as rien compris toi ! C'est bien après Meredith qu'il en avait hier ! Mais ils sont restés discrets… Personne n'a rien vu ! Sauf moi et ses amis puisqu'il n'est pas repartit avec eux… Ils l'ont déposé un peu plus loin et Meredith est redescendue. Si les chevaux à l'écurie pouvaient parler… Ils en raconteraient des choses…

- Dans l'écurie ? m'étranglais-je. Je ne veux rien savoir ! J'en sais déjà beaucoup trop ! Mais maintenant, si je croise la route de l'avocat, je vais avoir dur de le regarder dans les yeux !

- Juste une fois dans l'écurie... le reste s'est passé dans la chambre de Meredith !

On frappa à la porte. C'était Meredith justement !

- Désolé ! nous dit-elle. Je devais demander une chose à Hélène… un morceau de papier qu'elle a oublié de me donner cette nuit…

- Tiens le voilà ! Sherlock avait déduit que le mot était pour moi… Moi avec Karl !

- Pas touche à celui là ! Le mot était pour moi Sherlock ! Mon petit avocat d'amour… S'il fait l'amour aussi bien qu'il prêche dans les tribunaux… (Elle déplia le message et le lut avec un sourire béa). Oh mais il écrit divinement bien ! C'est beau son petit mot non ? Tu l'as lu Hélène ?

- Oui ! Romantique à souhait ! Toutes les femmes aimeraient recevoir ce genre de prose… Et entre nous, un avocat ne « prêche » pas ! Tu confonds avec les prêtres… Un avocat, ça plaide !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Ne comptons pas sur Sherlock pour les petits mots ! Mon petit chou n'est pas « petits mots doux » pour deux sous !

- Mesdames, je laisse ce genre de prose à l'eau de rose pour les autres !

Meredith haussa les épaules.

Nous fûmes interrompu par un des serveurs qui venait demander à Hélène si elle voulait bien descendre à la cuisine pour goûter la tarte aux pommes que le cuisinier avait préparée pour nous. Il avait essayé de reproduire la recette de Harald… Si c'était au goût de madame, il en ferait plus… rien que pour nous quatre !

Hélène descendit donc en cuisine… Ils étaient vraiment tous prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir !

Je m'assis sur une chaise. Je me sentais un peu mieux tout d'un coup.

Meredith vint poser ses mains sur mes épaules et me massa la nuque.

- J'ai connu un jour un Sherlock _très_ romantique…

- Meredith ! J'avais dix-sept ans et j'étais amoureux !

- Avec des rêves plein la tête…

- Oui… disparu les rêves ! Ce n'est pas bon de rêver…

- Sherlock ! Redeviens romantique s'il te plaît ! Le soir où tu étais rentré dans sa chambre par les toits et que tu l'avais attendue avec une rose entre les dents… Christine avait aimé tu sais…

- Je m'en souviens bien, fis-je mélancolique. Elle t'a donc vraiment _tout_ raconté ?

- Non ! Juste les grandes lignes ! Autrement dit toi et la rose rouge… le reste, elle m'avait glissé que c'était « censuré ». Rassure-toi, je n'ai jamais eu de détails intimes… Elle aimait ton côté romantique qui jurait avec le côté « brutal » de ton père…

- Mon côté romantique ? Perdu à tout jamais ! Il repose en paix à ses côtés…

- Mais non ! Tu l'as toujours ton côté romantique ! Amélia disait toujours que ça venait du côté des Vernet… Leur sang coule dans tes veines ! Ta grand-mère était romantique… et ta mère aussi !

- Justement ! J'aime autant ne pas lui ressembler !

- Alors vire ton orgueil et ta mauvaise foi ! Tu en tiens une partie de ton père mais encore plus de ta mère ! Ta mère a toujours nié l'évidence ! Tu fais pareil !

- Il me semble que vous parlez beaucoup de moi avec Amélia…

- Que veux-tu mon chou ! Nous t'aimons !

- Merci…

Hélène remonta et nous signala que la future tarte serait _presque_ aussi bonne que celle que Harald nous avait fait servir.

Une demi heure plus tard, nous étions tous en bas et les chevaux étaient prêts. Meredith avait une selle amazone. Elle la préférait à la selle d'homme. Les fontes avaient été remplies par le cuisinier et je pense qu'il allait nous soigner encore plus.

Un coursier avait fait déposer un mot à l'attention d'Hélène pour lui signifier que Louis viendrait au soir avec Karl pour discuter de son « dossier ».

Il y avait aussi un télégramme pour moi de mon correspondant des Etats-Unis qui me demandais étonné comment j'étais au courant pour le « boucher ».

Il me confirmait les crimes et le fait qu'il était introuvable, mais les meurtres avaient cessés tout à coup, comme s'il était partit ailleurs ! Ils suivaient de près cette affaire pour voir s'il allait recommencer ailleurs.

Une lettre avait été postée pour m'expliquer les détails, mais il me l'envoyait à mon domicile privé. Il voulait que je lui écrive ensuite pour lui dire qui m'avait parlé de ce criminel car ils étaient restés assez discret et surtout si j'avais des nouvelles de ce boucher vu qu'il avait apparemment quitté le territoire !

Ils n'avaient donc pas menti… de toute façon, en voyant le visage de cet homme la fameuse nuit, je n'avais aucun doute sur ses activités ! C'était une belle tête de criminel !

Notre ami Karl avait fait mettre à disposition de Meredith une superbe jument alezane, jolie liste blanche sur le front et trois balzanes aux jambes.

Hélène et moi étions déjà montés sur nos chevaux, Watson tenait le cheval prêté à Meredith lorsque cette dernière demanda :

- Heu… je vais partir en ballade avec deux enragés d'équitation moi ? Je prends des risques moi !

- Tu sais monter à cheval non ? demanda Hélène avec un petit sourire qui échappa à Watson (le double sens était présent dans sa phrase !).

- Oui, mais je viens de me souvenir qu'une certaine personne a parlé d'un galop endiablé sur la plage…

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! On retiendra Hélène ! Nous ferons juste un petit galop…

- Non Sherlock ! Je ne veux pas l'empêcher de galoper à fond sur la plage. Je m'en voudrais de la priver d'un si grand plaisir ! J'ai peut-être une idée…

- Tu ne descendras pas sur la plage avec nous et tu iras à ton aise dans les campagnes, ensuite nous viendrons à ta rencontre…

- Je ferai pareil Holmes, ma jambe me fait toujours mal. La pommade atténue la douleur mais ça ne réparera jamais les dégâts à l'intérieur.

- Non messieurs ! fit Meredith. Mieux que ça ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus monté à cheval, et puisque ton ami Watson n'est pas trop en forme, je propose que chacun aille de son côté ! Watson et moi on se promène au pas et vous, vous allez galoper de tout votre saoul ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je vote oui ! fit Watson. Ils vont beaucoup trop vite ! Je vais faire découvrir la région à votre amie Holmes ! Aller faire galoper vos chevaux, ils en ont besoin…

On se regarda Hélène et moi en haussant les épaules d'incompréhension.

- Bien. Chacun de son côté et on se retrouve pour le souper. Vous avez à manger pour deux au moins ? (Watson vérifia et me fis signe que oui). Alors bonne promenade !


	99. III : Chap 99 : Les grottes de Normandie

**Message pour Skarine**: Un mot, un geste, Belette fais le reste!Voilà la suite des aventures rien que pour vous! Non, pas de standing ovation, je sais rester modeste... mdr!

J'ai intérêt à encore écrire pendant mon heure de table au boulot si je ne veux pas vous laisser dans 10 jours avec des délais plus longs entre les publication... Enfin, j'ai déjà des chapitres de ma 4ème partie et ce midi, j'ai travaillé sur la 5ème (pas celle de Beethoven!). Je suis malade moi je vous le dit!

* * *

_Quand je la regarde, moi l'homme loup au cœur d'acier_

_Devant son corps de femme, je suis un géant de papier_

_Quand je la caresse et que j'ai peur de l'éveiller_

_De toute ma tendresse, je suis un géant de papier_

_**Le géant de papier : Jean-Jacques Lafon**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"La manière la plus profonde de sentir quelque chose est d'en souffrir." _

_**Gustave Flaubert**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 99 : Les grottes de Normandie**

Hélène et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers la campagne au pas, puis, une fois les chevaux échauffés, nous prîmes le trot.

- Tu crois qu'ils voulaient être seuls tous les deux ? fis-je en riant. Meredith a des vues sur Watson aussi ? Aurait-elle peur de ne plus avoir Karl cette nuit pour chauffer ses draps ?

- Qui sait ? Mais entre nous, Karl n'a pas chauffé que ses draps… il n'y en a pas dans l'écurie… (Elle pouffa de rire). Va-t-en voir ce qui se passe dans sa tête…  
La journée se passa agréablement, nous étions silencieux tous les deux. Normal chez moi mais plutôt inhabituel chez Hélène.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Non ! me dit-elle en riant. Je pensais… et quand je pense, je me tais !

- Tu devrais penser plus souvent alors…ou alors tu ne penses pas assez… comme toutes les femmes !

- Ah ah ah ! Riez monsieur ! Mais ma vengeance sera terrible ! Au fait, le ciel est si bas sur la campagne que l'on pourrait toucher la lune ! Tu crois qu'il va pleuvoir ?

- Oui et je ne voudrais pas être dehors lorsqu'il va craquer ! Viens, on descends sur la plage, il y a une anfractuosité que Watson avait repérée lors de ses promenades, je sais où elle est ! Au moins nous serons à l'abri !

Le temps de descendre le sentier, de galoper jusque là et le ciel ouvrait ses vannes !

Juste à temps ! L'orage éclata. Pharaon fit un écart et je le calmai comme je pus. Némésis s'en fichait pas mal ! Pour finir, nous trouvâmes un endroit pour attacher mon cheval. Il s'était un peu calmé en voyant que la jument ne bougeait pas. Le cheval le plus serein calmait les chevaux les plus angoissés. Mais cela avait mit du temps! Pharaon n'aimait pas l'orage et les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel.

Hélène se tenait à l'entrée de la grotte et admirait la pluie qui faisait un mur d'eau.

- Tu as été bien inspiré toi ! Les capes ne nous auraient pas protégées beaucoup !

Elle revint vers moi et s'assit sur une pierre. Je m'assis entre ses jambes.

- Dis-moi, j'ai souvenir d'une demoiselle qui se demandait ce que cela faisait de le faire dehors… Nous ne sommes pas vraiment dehors mais… nous ne risquons pas d'être surpris… Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Pervers ! Mais j'adore la proposition indécente que tu me fais !

- Ah oui ? Dommage que tu portes un pantalon, une robe aurait été plus facile…

- Une robe sans les sous-vêtements ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Viens…

Je la pris dans les bras et l'embrassai sur les lèvres, dans le cou et j'ouvris son chemisier tout doucement. Mes mains se glissèrent à l'intérieur, caressèrent sa peau, remontèrent vers sa poitrine. Mes doigts la caressaient tout doucement, presque effleurer sa peau. Puis, mes mains se posèrent à sa taille et ma bouche descendit vers sa poitrine.

Nous avions encore tous les deux nos manteaux car il ne faisait pas chaud.

Ses doigts à elle avaient déboutonné aussi ma chemise et elle l'avait sortie de mon pantalon. Elle avait eu un peu de mal avec la chemise et avait tiré sur le tissu assez brutalement.

- Evite de faire la même chose avec ma virilité s'il te plait…

- Promis…

Ses mains s'attaquaient déjà à mon pantalon, les bretelles furent expédiées, la braguette ouverte, et le pantalon me descendit sur les chevilles. Sa main s'insinua dans mon caleçon et me caressa voluptueusement.

- Déjà prêt à l'attaque ? murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille.

- Il te connaît trop bien… Enlève tes chaussures pour pouvoir retirer ton pantalon…

Les chaussures valsèrent elles aussi, puis elle revint se coller contre moi.

- Retire toi-même mon pantalon…

Je le fis avec lenteur, bouton après boutons et mes mains s'insinuèrent dans le pantalon. Elle cambra les reins et se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Sa bouche courait dans mon cou et elle me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Le frisson me parcouru l'échine.

Sa main s'était posée sur mon sexe et elle le caressait doucement. Mes mains lui avaient ôtée le pantalon et la culotte.

Je me mis à genoux devant elle et lui embrassait les seins goulûment, puis je descendis plus bas…

En remontant, je l'embrassai partout et fini ma course sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses et lui demandai :

- Prête ou bien je fais encore un peu durer les choses ?

- Nous avons le temps non ? Embrasse-moi… lentement… j'aime ça…

Nos lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser lent et sensuel, puis sa langue s'insinua dans ma bouche et le baiser devint plus passionné. Nos mains étaient hors de notre contrôle et la passion devenait plus forte. Elle recula contre le mur…

- Viens, me souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Cette fois-ci, je l'empoignai par les fesses et la soulevai à la bonne hauteur.

Je m'introduisis tout doucement en elle, lentement, juste pour en profiter et la faire languir un peu plus…

Puis je ne bougeai plus et je l'embrassai passionnément. Elle avait glissé ses mains contre mon dos, en dessous de la chemise et du manteau.

Ce fut elle qui se mit à bouger tout doucement et je la laissai faire. Notre petit jeu dura de longues minutes. Ma bouche était posée dans son cou et je crois que pas un centimètre carré de sa peau n'échappa à mes baisers avides. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière et mes baisers la faisaient frissonner de délice.

Je ne bougeai toujours pas, lui laissant faire le travail à son envie.

Puis j'ondulai aussi un peu, toujours très doucement. Nous avions tous les deux envies de douceur. Pas de fureur dans l'acte, juste de la douceur.

Nous l'avons fait durer cette fois là ! Je m'étais arrêté quelque fois juste à temps ! Mais j'avais réussi à juguler mon désir de m'épanouir en elle. J'étais _en_ elle, j'étais _à_ elle… Le monde n'existait plus, mes souffrances non plus…

Avec Hélène, j'étais un autre homme, j'étais moi ! Depuis le temps que je m'étais perdu ! A force de montrer l'image d'un autre, on _devient_ l'autre et cet autre tue à petit feu celui que vous étiez vraiment. Et un beau jour, on ne sait plus qui on est vraiment. Etre ou ne pas être ? Telle était mon indicible question.

Je relevai ma tête de son cou où je m'étais plongé, pour me noyer dans son regard. Une de ses mains quitta mon dos et vint se poser sur ma nuque, passa dans les cheveux et me les décoiffa. Nous avions arrêté les mouvements et nous profitions du moment présent.

Les yeux dans les yeux, même regard flamboyant rivé l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre… Mes yeux gris acier plongé dans le vert émeraude des siens… Nos bouches l'une près de l'autre, je sentais son souffle s'accélérer… Le moment d'y aller pour le final…

Je repris mes mouvements lentement, puis je les accélérai et elle me suivi.

Ce fut moi qui partis avant elle, mais elle me suivi d'une courte longueur. Notre cri de volupté résonna dans la grotte mais le bruit de l'orage qui grondait le couvrit.

Je posai mon front trempé de sueur contre son épaule et elle me caressa les cheveux, m'embrassa toute la tête. J'étais bien et je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. Tant pis si j'étais décoiffé, je dirais que c'était le vent le coupable…

Oui, Hélène était comme le vent, elle soufflait où elle voulait… libre comme le vent… une fraîcheur à elle toute seule.

Comme si en hiver, alors que l'on grelottait dehors, on recevrait un coup de vent chaud et affectueux… Hélène était ce vent chaud qui avait soufflé sur l'hiver de ma vie…

Un rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres où je m'étais plongé moi-même.

Et quand le soleil se coucherait sur notre aventure, je replongerais dans les ténèbres… mais il me resterait les souvenirs pour éclairer de temps en temps mon chemin.

Elle me releva la tête et me sourit :

- Ne devrions nous pas nous bouger ? Il commence à faire froid…

Je me retirai à regret de son corps et nous nous rhabillâmes. La pluie continuait de tomber mais l'orage s'était éloigné.

Au bout d'une demi heure, nous pûmes sortir et rentrer à l'auberge.

Il continuait de pleuvoir un tout petit peu alors nous enfilâmes les vestes de pluie.

Watson et Meredith étaient déjà là. Ils s'étaient pris l'orage sur la tête ! Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas trop loin de l'auberge : deux kilomètres seulement.

Mais ils étaient rentrés trempés comme des soupes ! Le temps de se changer et ils nous avaient attendu dans le petit salon en bas.

Nous nous dirigions vers la salle à manger lorsque l'aubergiste nous interpella Watson et moi :

- Heu… messieurs les Anglais…

- Tirez les premiers, compléta Hélène en riant.

- S'il vous plaît ?

- Ne faites pas attention ! C'était la minute culturelle de la journée… Que vouliez-vous nous demander ?

- Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

- Par nos noms !

- Lequel ? Le vrai ou le faux ?

- Utilisez le faux ! J'aime voyager incognito ! Appelez-moi monsieur Ramsay.

- D'accord… et si quelqu'un demande monsieur Holmes ? Je vous l'envoie quand même ?

- Bonne question… Faites le patienter et venez me chercher… si je ne suis pas là, signalez-le moi lors de mon retour !

Il acquiesça et nous allâmes nous asseoir à notre table.

Le serveurs vint nous demander quelle partie du poulet nous préférions ! Mais il ne le demanda pas aux autres tables… Ils nous gâtaient vraiment !

Le repas se passa agréablement. Watson me demanda où on avait trouvé refuge pendant l'orage. Je lui expliquai que nous nous étions réfugiés dans une des grottes qu'il avait repérées. Que mon cheval avait été rendu nerveux par l'orage et que j'avais eu du mal à le calmer. Il ne fit aucun commentaire ! Ce fut Hélène qui nous fit sursauter Watson et moi avec sa phrase légèrement à double sens…

- John…

- Oui ?

- Vous me troublez…

On se regarda ébahi Watson et moi. Quoi ? Avait-on bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit ? Watson la troublait ?

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que j'ai fait pour vous troubler ?

- Oui, vous n'êtes plus sans cesse sur mon dos… Vous ne me faites plus de reproches, ne m'engueulez plus, vous avez arrêté de critiquer tout ce que je fais, dis, mange, bois… Bref, plus rien ! L'indifférence totale !

- Mais… quand je faisais ça, cela vous énervait ! Vous me l'avez assez souvent reproché non ?

- Oui, mais j'aimais bien nos joutes verbales… ça mettait du piment dans les repas ! Ils sont tristes sans nos petites perfidies…

- Holmes ! me dit-il. Je pense que vous aviez raison depuis le début : les femmes sont compliquées et complexes ! Bon sang ! Quand je l'embête, elle rouspète, quand je la laisse respirer en paix, elle rouspète ! Que dois-je faire ? Vous critiquer pour que vous puissiez me râler dessus de tout votre soûl ? Vous balancer des vilenies à table ?

- Oui ! lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Watson posa ses coudes sur la table et se prit le visage dans les mains.

- Ah les femmes, murmura-t-il.

- Tiens, fis-je, on pourrait peut-être connaître l'origine de vos disputes ? Le pourquoi vous étiez toujours sur son dos à lui chercher noises ?

- C'était pour lui faire plaisir Holmes ! D'ailleurs quand j'arrête, ça perturbe la petite !

- Oui pourquoi ? demanda Meredith. C'est vrai que vous vous êtes calmé Watson… Même de compagnie agréable !

- Nous avons apuré nos dettes….Un jour, je l'expliquerai à Holmes… Ou jamais…

- Vous ne lui direz rien John ! fit Hélène. Nos comptes se règlent en privé !

- Secret d'état alors ? demanda Meredith. Vous étiez amoureux d'elle Watson ?

- Quoi ? fit-il en ouvrant grand les yeux. Mais non !

- Oh ! fit Hélène. Ne parle pas de malheur ! Lui et moi ? Au bout d'un jour de mariage, les assiettes auraient volées !

- Oh que oui elles auraient volées les assiettes ! Je ne voudrais pas épouser une femme dominante moi !

Meredith les regarda tous les deux, ils n'étaient pas contents du tout qu'on les case ensemble. Puis elle s'esclaffa devant leurs mines peu réjouies :

- Les grandes histoires d'amour commencent parfois par des insultes…

- Tiens, fit Watson pensif, Holmes nous avait dit ça dans le train lors de notre départ… Vous avez connu un cas précis ? Des exemples ?

- Une connaissance… lui dit-elle. Vous ne la connaissez pas…

Je mis fin à l'embarras de Meredith :

- Alors, entre Watson et Hélène ce serait l'amour fou vu les insultes qu'ils se sont balancés dès le départ ! Et tu n'as pas entendu la suite ! Leurs surnoms c'était pit-bull numéro 1 pour Hélène et numéro 2 pour Watson. J'en ai entendu des vertes et des pas mûres ! J'ai failli devenir plus fou que je ne le suis déjà ! Il aurait été criminel de les enfermer dans la même pièce… Hélène l'aurait réduit en charpie !

- Mais on s'est bien amusé non ? fit Hélène.

- Holmes ! Elle encore pire que vous ! Plus folle que vous ! Toute la rue et notre quartier réduit en poussière garantit ! Pauvre de nous…

- De quoi parlez-vous ? fit Hélène. De quel quartier réduit en poudre ?

- Rien, lui répondit Watson. Juste une réflexion en passant… Un envie de devenir fou moi aussi… N'est-ce pas Holmes ?

- Mmmm… Pas de commentaire Watson !

- Tout le monde a des secrets ! conclu Meredith. Hélène en a avec Watson … Watson en a avec Sherlock…

- Toi-même tu as tes petits secrets, lui dis-je.

- Oui, me répondit-elle en rougissant un peu (Du jamais vu !). Nous avons-nous aussi nos petits secrets Sherlock… Rien de sexuel entre nous Watson ! (Il leva ses mains pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas pensé mal). J'en ai avec Hélène et elle-même en a avec toi… Bref, il n'y a qu'entre Watson et moi qu'il n'y a pas de secrets… Une chose à me confier Watson ?

- Non, aucune ! Je préfère que chacun garde le secret de ses petites conversations privées… les vaches seront bien gardées !

- Tiens, fit Meredith, je vois un diable blond qui court vers notre table…

Un diable blond suivit par le « dieu de l'amour » d'après Meredith… Le petit diable embrassa Hélène, nous serra la main et embrassa Meredith aussi quand il sut que c'était une amie.

Karl nous salua et signala à Hélène qu'ils devraient convenir d'un rendez-vous pour discuter de son « dossier ». Le lendemain soir fut décidé.

La soirée se termina dans le petit salon, tranquillement. Louis était installé sur les genoux d'Hélène. Nous avions du vin (il fallait bien boire les douze bouteilles !) et la soirée fut agréable. Meredith ne laissa rien transparaître de sa folle nuit. Mais ce fut elle qui nous quitta la première ! Karl s'en alla avec Louis mais j'avais dans l'idée qu'après l'avoir reconduit, il reviendrait…

Puis nous allâmes tous nous coucher.

Je m'assis dans le divan pendant qu'Hélène se déshabillait. Ensuite, elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Ce fut Hélène qui déclencha les hostilités et venant se coller, uniquement vêtue de sa petite nuisette, contre moi dans le divan.

- Pas fatiguée ? lui demandais-je.

- Pas encore… profitons-en tant qu'il est encore temps… profitons du jour comme si nous allions mourir demain… Nous ne savons pas de quoi demain sera fait… « _Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero_ » !

- « _Mets à profit le jour présent sans croire au lendemain_ ». C'est de Horace je pense ?

- Oui ! Alors hâte-toi de jouir du jour présent, sans compter sur demain… Hâte-toi de jouir de moi !

Elle vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux et je lui enlaçai la taille. Je la caressai lentement pour mieux en profiter. Elle cambra ses reins de plaisir… J'étais à bonne hauteur pour lui embrasser les seins…

Le reste de nos ébats se déroula dans le divan… j'étais resté assis…

Puis, mort de fatigue, nous nous écroulâmes dans le lit.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : En règle générale, les chevaux ont peur de l'orage et des éclairs. Mais je peux vous garantir que certains restent zen malgré le tonnerre qui gronde, les éclairs qui zèbrent le ciel et les autres chevaux qui pètent un câble...

Ma jument s'en fichait comme de sa première paire de fers! Elle continuait sa route, sous les éléments qui se déchaînaient autour de nous, la pluie qui tombait violemment et tout le reste! Rien ne la perturbait! Pilotage automatique car visibilité nulle et retour à l'écurie grâce à son radar personnel! Les autres faisaient dans leur froc... Nous étions trempé comme des soupes et les autres cavaliers risquaient la chute à cause de leur chevaux hyper nerveux...

Moi, je me disais que le prochain éclair serait pour notre pomme et que nous allions être traversés par l'un deux et que cela aurait pour conséquence de nous transformer en mergez trop cuite...

Puis, en réfléchissant un peu, je m'étais dit que nous finirions plutôt en tas de cendres vu la violence des éclairs et je me suis prise un fou rire en imaginant la taille de l'urne sur la cheminée de mes parents... Mes cendres mêlées avec celle de ma jument, cela fera un sacré tas! Les autres m'ont cru folle de me prendre un fou rire par un temps pareil et dans une situation pareille... Et moi je me pliais en deux... Eux, ça ne les faisaient pas rire le fait de penser qu'on risquait la calcination directe!

Mais nous sommes tous rentrés à bon port et la soupe nous attendait... ma jument avait fait son boulot de me ramener à l'endroit qu'il fallait! Les autres avaient suivis...

Bon souvenirs...


	100. III : Chap 100 : Prendre un enfant

_Prendre un enfant dans ses bras_

_Et pour la première fois, _

_Sécher ses larmes en étouffant de joie, _

_Prendre un enfant dans ses bras. _

_Prendre un enfant par le coeur_

_Pour soulager ses malheurs, _

_Tout doucement, sans parler, sans pudeur, _

_Prendre un enfant sur son coeur. _

_Prendre un enfant dans ses bras_

_Mais pour la première fois, _

_Verser des larmes en étouffant sa joie, _

_Prendre un enfant contre soi. _

_Prendre un enfant par la main_

_Et lui chanter des refrains_

_Pour qu'il s'endorme à la tombée du jour, _

_Prendre un enfant par l'amour. _

_Prendre un enfant comme il vient_

_Et consoler ses chagrins, _

_Vivre sa vie des années, puis soudain, _

_Prendre un enfant par la main_

_En regardant tout au bout du chemin, _

_Prendre un enfant pour le sien_

_**Prendre un enfant par la main : Yves Duteil**_

_**

* * *

**_

_« Aimer, c'est n'avoir plus droit au soleil de tout le monde. On a le sien ». _

_**Marcel Jouhandeau**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 100 : Prendre un enfant par la main (Le 9 avril)**

Le neuf, nous allâmes nous promener tous les quatre dans les campagnes, à notre aise. Juste avant de partir, les familles des disparus vinrent remercier Hélène. Elle eut beau leur dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait de spécial, ils ne voulurent rien entendre ! Grâce à elle, on les avait retrouvés ! Grâce à nous, la bande était sous les verrous et le comte six pieds sous terre. Pour ces gens, nous étions leurs sauveurs ! Ils allaient pouvoir commencer leur deuil.

Hélène avait eu les larmes aux yeux en discutant avec le mari de la femme enceinte et les parents du petit garçon. Elle avait vu leur cadavre et les images étaient encore présentes dans sa mémoire.

Meredith s'occupa de lui changer les idées en lui racontant des blagues, mais des correctes ! Puis elle lui demanda de lui parler de la Normandie et de tout ce qu'elle avait vu comme beaux paysages. Au bout d'une heure de ce traitement, Hélène allait un peu mieux.

Pour éviter à certains les galops de folie sur la plage, nous avions décidé que nous nous séparerions pour le retour. Meredith et Watson reviendraient à leur rythme par la route, et Hélène et moi rentrerions au galop sur la plage.

C'était ce soir que Hélène devait discuter au sujet de Louis avec son avocat.

Nous étions restés à notre table après le souper car il n'y avait plus de client dans la salle. Ils étaient tous remontés dans leurs chambres où passés au petit salon.

Hélène se mit à une autre table et elle discuta avec son avocat. Louis resta à nos côtés, enfin, surtout aux côtés de Meredith ! Il se doutait que son avenir se jouait maintenant ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire…

La discussion était animée et l'avocat prenait des notes et consultait son code Civil Français. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Hélène lui dit à un moment donné, mais il tapa son poing sur la table de dépit et se leva pour aller réfléchir devant la porte-fenêtre. Lui avait-elle annoncée qu'elle était enceinte ? Non, quand même pas…

Au bout de cinq minutes d'intenses réflexions, il revint s'asseoir à la table et je le vis exposer son idée à Hélène qui acquiesça.

- Louis ? Viens près de nous…

Le garçon alla se mettre à côté de Karl et ce dernier lui parla longuement. Quand il eu fini, Louis fit « oui » et sourit.

Karl prit sa plume et rédigea deux papiers que Hélène relut et signa. Il apposa sa signature lui aussi sur les deux contrats et ensuite, ils se serrèrent la main.

- Bien, nous dit Hélène en nous rejoignant à la table. Le problème est réglé ! Si nous passions au petit salon boire un verre de vin ?

- Peut-on savoir ce que vous avez décidé pour Louis ? demandais-je.

- Oui, il va être formé par Karl, il saura lui apprendre mieux que moi à lire et à écrire… et vu qu'il a besoin d'une présence féminine, c'est mon rôle ! Je ne saurai pas m'en occuper toute seule… alors on partage ! Vu qu'il adore mon avocat, ce n'est pas un problème pour lui. Il me rejoindra à Londres quand sa formation et son apprentissage seront terminés ! Et puis, j'ai besoin que l'on s'occupe de mes chevaux en attendant de les faire venir en Angleterre…

- J'ai une marraine qui s'occupera de moi et des tas de parrains ! nous dit-il avec les yeux pétillants. Je dois surtout apprendre l'anglais ! Et m'habituer à la capitale anglaise… Plus difficile pour moi ça ! On verra au fur et à mesure…

- J'ai assez d'amis pour l'aider à trouver un travail plus tard ! nous dit Karl. Il m'aidera pour le courrier à mon cabinet. Je suis en congé, j'ai le temps de lui apprendre à lire et écrire correctement !

- Vos amis, ce sont vos « frères trois points* » ? lui demandais-je.

- Nous sommes une grande famille monsieur Holmes ! Mes « frangins* » de Loge* et tous mes autres amis… personne ne laisse tomber personne ! Croyez-moi, c'est un avantage indéniable !

- Si vous le dites…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Louis, il se tenait appuyé contre Hélène… Tout heureux… Elle l'avait donc fait… Elle avait été jusqu'au bout de son idée… Au moins, elle ne serait pas seule après son accouchement… Moi oui… Mais ce serait plus difficile pour elle de trouver un mari avec un enfant qui ne lui appartenait pas à ses côtés… Cela me rassurait, mais d'un autre côté, elle méritait un homme bien pour veiller sur elle… Un homme qui sache l'aimer comme elle le méritait vraiment… qui veille sur elle et qui lui donne tout ce dont elle avait envie… Moi, je ne m'en sentais pas capable... Alors je ne devais pas avoir de pensées égoïstes, juste pour avoir le plaisir de la garder près de moi sans devoir m'engager...

Mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Je voulais la garder, ne jamais la partager mais j'étais incapable de m'engager ! Toute la complexité de mes désirs et de mes envies...

Meredith m'aurait dit que je voulais _le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le sourire de la crémière_... Enfin, Meredith n'aurait pas dit « le sourire » mais plutôt le « cul »... Mais j'avais trop de respect pour Hélène que pour utiliser ce mot là dans mes pensées... J'aimais nos activités nocturnes dans le lit et ailleurs, mais de là à dire que je ne voulais que ça !

La soirée se termina dans le salon, Louis confortablement installé sur les genoux d'Hélène. La bouteille de Mouton-Rotschild fut débouchée et nous trinquâmes à la santé de Louis. Cet enfant ne resterait pas sur le carreau lors de notre départ. J'étais content pour lui, lui aussi méritait une enfance heureuse… et aux côtés d'Hélène, il ne pouvait être qu'heureux !

Les femmes discutèrent entre elles pendant que nous dégustions notre verre de vin.

Louis s'endormit sur les genoux d'Hélène et Karl le récupéra doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il le ramènerait le onze pour qu'il nous accompagne dans notre visite de la ville de Caen.

Vu l'heure tardive, nous montâmes nous coucher. Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée je voulu demander à Hélène des précisions sur le contrat… Elle était déjà dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Je lui laissai le temps de finir…

- Tu l'as adopté ou c'est Karl ?

- Ni lui, ni moi ! Louis portera toute sa vie le nom de famille de son père. Il s'appellera Louis Martin pour le restant de ses jours… Nous avons convenu qu'il resterait avec Karl en attendant que j'accouche… Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas expliquer à un enfant !

- Tu lui as dit que tu étais enceinte ? C'est pour cela qu'il a tapé son poing sur la table ?

- Oui et non… c'est entre nous… difficile à t'expliquer…

- Secrets d'état ?

- En quelque sorte… Au final, nous avons trouvé une solution qui arrange tout le monde. Louis sera sous notre tutelle conjointe. Karl s'occupera de l'apprentissage et de la paperasse que cela va engendrer. Moi, je m'occuperai du reste dans huit mois…

- Il ne te reste que sept mois avant l'accouchement…

- Je le sais bien ! Mais laisse moi aussi du temps pour m'en remettre ! Sauf imprévu, dans huit mois je serai opérationnelle !

- Sauf imprévu ? (Mon cœur se serra en entendant ses paroles qui ravivaient en moi des souvenirs douloureux). Ne dis pas ce genre de choses !

- Tous peut arriver… j'ai pris mes dispositions aussi avec mon avocat pour si jamais ce genre d'accident malheureux devait arriver… C'est Karl qui le gardera et ma rente sera pour Louis.

- Tu planifies tout toi aussi… Au moins Louis ne restera pas seul lors de notre départ… je pense qu'il est content…

- Tu dois me prendre pour une folle non ? Ou pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis enceinte et je vais abandonner mon propre enfant… et d'un autre côté, j'en prends un qui n'est pas à moi pour l'éduquer et lui donner un avenir ! Ensuite, j'ai toujours pensé que les hommes qui allaient voir les prostituées étaient des pervers… Mon avocat a une relation avec mon amie qui exerce la profession de prostituée… John y est déjà allé aussi… et ça ne me fait plus rien ! Alors qu'avant j'aurais bondi d'indignation ! Je suis bonne à enfermer tu crois ?

- Non… je t'ai déconseillé de garder l'enfant que ce salaud t'a fait… tu en souffrirais ! Tu as eu raison de négocier de cette manière l'avenir de Louis : il en est le grand gagnant ! De plus, il t'adore ! Quant à ton amitié avec Meredith… on oublie très vite son métier ! C'est une amie loyale et tu ne trouveras jamais mieux ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il existait des prostituées charmantes !

- On ne devrait jamais juger sans savoir… j'ai fait une erreur en mettant toutes les prostituées dans le même panier ! Si on m'avait dit que ma meilleure amie serait une femme qui exerce le plus vieux métier du monde…

- Tu ne l'aurais pas cru ! Tu as changée depuis février… Tu es toujours désobéissante mais pour le reste, tu n'es plus tout à fait la même…

- Je m'en rend compte… c'est grisant la liberté ! D'ailleurs, je me sens libertine ce soir…

- Tu veux dire « cette nuit » je suppose ? Il est deux heures du matin !

- Et alors ?

- Rien… va me chauffer les draps !

- Oui maître… ne tarde pas trop à me rejoindre…

- Je ne traînerai pas en route…

Je tins ma promesse et je la rejoignis au lit pour un pur moment de délice et de volupté. Sa peau douce m'enivrait et j'aimais succomber à la tentation de la chair avec elle.

Je me laissai faire et je n'eu pas à le regretter… je m'assis dans le lit, pliai un peu mes jambes et ce fut elle qui me domina… Quand je la sentis cambrer ses reins, je me laissai aller et nous partîmes presque en même temps…

La respiration haletante, nous nous couchâmes sur le dos. Malgré l'heure tardive, j'avais envie de poursuivre la conversation.

- Dis-moi, comment feras-tu avec Louis ? Tu es une femme célibataire…

- Développe ton idée…

- Tu vas élever un enfant alors que tu es célibataire…

- Aurais-tu une proposition à me faire ? Connaîtrais-tu un homme charmant qui serait prêt à m'épouser et à prendre Louis sous son aile ?

- Non, fis-je d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée (alors que les battements de mon cœur avaient accélérés)… pas à ma connaissance… et Meredith a mit la main sur le seul célibataire qui aurait pu faire l'affaire…

- C'est une manie de me mettre dans les bras de Karl ! Écoute, il n'y a que quatorze ans de différence entre Louis et moi… Je ne le présenterai pas comme étant mon fils ! Nous ne nous ressemblons pas en plus…

- Que diras-tu alors ? Ton petit frère ?

- Oui ! Ma mère est décédée et mon père s'est remarié…sa nouvelle femme était charmante et ils ont eu un enfant ! Malheureusement, ils sont morts tous les deux… et moi, la grande sœur, j'ai pris mon demi-frère sous mon aile !

- La meilleure solution…

- Je n'en vois pas d'autre… Puisque tu ne peux pas m'aider sur cette affaire là…

- Non, ce n'est pas de mon ressort…

- De toute façon, Louis et moi nous nous ressemblons… Nous sommes deux chiens perdus sans collier… Plus personne de la famille ! Sa mère avait un frère mais il n'a pas voulu de Louis et le père était le seul fils encore vivant… Il est donc comme moi, seul au monde !

- Tu n'es pas seule au monde ! Meredith t'adore, Andrew est fou amoureux de toi et je pense qu'Amélia aussi t'adore… Même Watson joue au papa poule avec toi maintenant !

Cela la fit sourire.

- Oui, j'ai des amis adorables… Mais maintenant j'ai un but dans ma vie : je vais élever un petit garçon ! Fini de brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts…

- Pourquoi Watson t'avait-il dit ça ?

- Mon avocat me conseillerait de garder le silence sur cet entretien privé entre Watson et moi !

- Madame me fait des cachotteries ! Pas moyen de le savoir alors ?

- Tous les couples mariés se font des cachotteries ! Tu ne le sauras pas maintenant… mais réunis les indices et déduit ! Ou plutôt non, laisse tomber !

- Si tu le souhaites…

- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit…

Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur ma joue et je lui répondis :

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi…

Elle se tourna, sa respiration diminua d'intensité et elle s'endormit assez vite.

Moi, je restai à contempler le plafond dans le noir… Je lui aurais bien répondu que je connaissais un homme célibataire qui aurait pu faire l'affaire… mais c'était il y a longtemps, avant ma tragédie… plus maintenant…j'avais trop peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avec elle et avec Louis…

Un enfant, ça demandait du temps et il fallait s'investir pour l'aider à grandir et à devenir un homme… mais pas à la manière de mon père ! Non, sûrement pas !

Et mon temps était déjà fort pris par mon métier… je ne pouvais pas faire subir mes absences répétées à une femme et encore moins à un enfant…

Louis avait besoin d'amour, d'attention et d'un homme qui serait là pour lui quand il en aurait besoin… je n'aurais pas su lui donner cette attention…

Hélène rêvait sans doute d'un beau mariage et de pleins d'enfants... pas pour moi non plus ce genre de projet...

Je soupirai. Ma vie n'était pas conforme à celle des autres… mais c'était moi qui l'avais voulue ainsi… j'avais fait en sorte de nager à contre courant par rapport aux autres… Je détestais la vie monotone mais je fuyais les mondanités. Je ne vivais que pour résoudre des problèmes…je ne vivais que pour mon travail…juste moi et mon esprit froid et logique !

J'étais marié à mon travail !

Hélène dormait depuis longtemps à mes côtés. Je me tournai vers elle, me blottit contre son dos, posai ma main sur sa jambe, la caressai doucement sur les hanches et la taille et pour finir, je m'endormis.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : quelques définitions pour votre culture générale...

Frère trois points : surnom donné aux francs-maçons par les profanes à cause de leur système d'écriture abrégé.

Trois points : disposés en triangle, ils servent aux maçons à abréger les mots

Frangin : autre surnom pour parler d'un frère en maçonnerie

Loge : local rituellement aménagé où se réunissent les francs-maçons et, par extension, l'ensemble des frères d'un atelier.

Quand j'ai des sujets qui m'intéressent, je les étudie et je lis beaucoup de choses dessus.

La franc-maçonnerie m'a toujours intéressée, même si je n'en fais pas partie. Par contre, je connais quelques personnes qui en font partie. Ce n'est pas par eux que j'ai mes renseignements, ils évitent d'en parler en public.

Mais il existe assez de livres qui en parlent. J'en ai dévoré assez bien...

Vu que j'ai fait de Karl un franc-maçon, même s'il n'appartient pas à une loge conventionnelle... Les rites restent les mêmes, la seule différence c'est que n'importe qui n'y entre pas ! Il faut avoir signé le contrat...

De plus, j'adore le commissaire Antoine Marcas, le personnage des romans policiers sur la franc-maçonnerie de Giacometti et Ravenne.


	101. III : Chap 101 : Visite de la Normandie

**Message pour Elyon et Skarine** : merci pour vos reviews les filles ! Ma partie 4 a bien avancée et je me suis même permise de faire une très groooosse partie de la 5è hier soir (le 25/09/10) et ce matin. C'est une partie qui me tient à cœur...

C'est plus facile car tous dialogues sont écrits au brouillon ! Voilà ce que je fais pendant mes heures de table... Mais chut !

Pour les questions que tu te poses Elyon et toi aussi Skarine : je me tairai dans toutes les langues ! Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec nos personnages et il y aura encore quelques péripéties et rebondissements avant la fin...

Allez, petit chapitre ce jour... celui qui suivra demain sera plus long... Il s'intitulera « le petit blasphémateur »... ça va chier demain ! Holmes va finir pas m'en vouloir !

* * *

**Chapitre 101 : Visite de la Normandie (du 10 au 18 avril)**

Ces dix jours de congés passèrent tellement vite ! Pourtant, je pense avoir profité de chaque minute, chaque heure… et le pire, c'est que malgré le manque de problèmes à résoudre, mon esprit ne s'est même pas ennuyé ! Trop occupé à ne pas laisser filtrer mes sentiments pour elle...

Le dix, nous nous fîmes conduire à la gare et nous prîmes le train pour aller visiter la ville de Bayeux. La journée se passa tranquillement. Meredith avait prit d'autorité le bras de Watson et Hélène fit de même avec moi.

Mon ami se comportait comme un charme, même avec Meredith ! Je pense qu'il avait fait l'impasse sur sa profession… Watson n'avait pas l'habitude de se promener en ville au bras d'une prostituée, ni de prendre le café avec elle !

Lors de notre retour en train, Watson demanda à Hélène des précisions sur la tutelle de Louis et il nous scia les jambes avec un commentaire qui nous fit tous sursauter, pour diverses raisons…

- En fait, si vous épousiez Karl, pas besoin de tutelle conjointe ! L'enfant aurait des parents !

- Epouser Karl ? fit Hélène sur un ton grinçant. Quelle merveilleuse idée John ! Ainsi, nous pourrons faire _pleins_ de petits frères et sœurs à Louis ! Mais ça ne va pas bien dans votre tête mon petit John ? Et puis quoi encore ? Arrêtez de jouer les marieuses !

- Mais… ce serait une bonne solution non ?

- Oui John ! Vous avez décidé de me mettre dans les bras de tous les hommes qui passent ? Pour que vous puissiez me redire ensuite que je suis une _traînée_ ?

Watson rougit et il se mordit les lèvres en entendant la petite pique d'Hélène qui lui rappelait insidieusement les mots durs qu'il avait eu sur elle ce soir là...

Il lui bredouilla :

- Je m'excuse pour ce que je vous ai dit ce jour là… mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée…

- J'hallucine ! me demanda Meredith fâchée. Watson a traité Hélène de ce _mot_ là ? Une _traînée_ ? Même moi je ne l'accepterais pas ! Mais enfin Sherlock ! Tu l'as laissé dire en plus ?

- Laisse Meredith ! lui dit-elle. Ceci est entre John et moi ! Juste pour lui rappeler que cette petite insulte là, je ne l'ai pas encore digérée ! Chaque fois que j'avale ma salive, je ressens comme une gêne au fond de ma gorge…

- Je m'excuse Hélène, lui dit-il penaud. Sincèrement ! Jamais je n'aurais du vous dire une horreur pareille…

- Il me faudra un certain temps avant de la digérer… Un jour peut-être… De toute façon, je considère Karl comme un ami, rien de plus ! Et je me vois mal faire certaines choses de la vie avec lui !

- Watson ! fis-je. Laissez la « petite » tranquille !

Le reste du voyage se déroula tranquillement. Mais nous avions eu des sueurs froides ! Meredith n'était pas prête à le laisser filer cet amant là ! La pauvre Hélène en avait sans doute marre qu'on ne la jette dans les bras de son avocat (moi aussi j'y avais cru). Quant à moi... rien qu'à l'idée de la perdre un jour... pourtant, il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée... mais pas tout de suite...

Après le souper – délicieux car les pêcheurs avaient donné au cuisinier du poisson tout frais rien que pour nous quatre ! – nous finîmes la soirée au petit salon. Nous étions les seuls car il était fort tard.

Watson n'en avait pas terminé avec ses questions tendancieuses apparemment :

- Au fait Hélène… et vos migraines ?

- S'il vous plaît John ?

Il toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Oui, les migraines douloureuses que vous avez lorsque c'est votre « mauvaise semaine »… Vous ne vous en êtes pas plainte cette fois-ci !

Hélène le regarda horrifiée. Et mince ! Totalement oublié ce mensonge là !

- John ! lui dit-elle indignée. Oh ! Il a compté les jours pour savoir quand devait avoir lieux ma prochaine « mauvaise semaine »… Mais enfin ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?

- Docteur Watson ! lui dit Meredith. Ce n'est pas digne de vous !

- Mais… c'était purement médical ma question !

- John ! (Hélène était choquée). Vous êtes médecin ? Sûr ? Donc, vous êtes au courant qu'à l'intérieur, nous en avons deux… Puisque je dois tout vous expliquer de mon intimité « mensuelle » je vais vous confier que je n'ai mal que une fois sur deux…Tout dépend lequel des deux travaille ! Mes migraines ne se manifestent que tous les deux mois !

- Watson ! fis-je choqué moi aussi. Laissez les dames et leur intimité tranquille !

- Pardon Hélène… je ne voulais pas… c'était pour vous donner quelque chose si vous aviez mal… et je me suis rendu compte que cela faisait déjà vingt-trois jours que nous étions partis… et comme vous aviez déjà commencé avant notre départ le dix-neuf... donc que cela devait bientôt arriver...

- John ! C'est gentil de votre part mais pour ce genre de chose… je me passerai de votre aide !

Nous avions frôlés une catastrophe nous ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Watson se rendrait compte qu'Hélène ne se plaignait pas de migraines ce mois ci !

Elle n'aurait plus de « mauvaises semaines » avant au moins sept mois… Le 21 avril, elle en serait à son deuxième mois de grossesse !

Watson n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche de toute la soirée ! Il était tout penaud le pauvre.

Nous montâmes tous nous coucher, il était fort tard !

La nuit ne fut pas calme… Elle fut même fougueuse…


	102. III : Chap 102 : Le petit blasphémateur

**Message pour Skarine** : et bien non, Watson n'est pas au courant de l'état d'Hélène ! Je ne lui dis rien car je me réserve ce morceau pour la 5ème partie !

Dans la 4ème partie, qui commencera au chapitre 109, Hélène est encore présente mais elle va se planquer pour éviter que Watson ne la voie ainsi car elle ne veut pas qu'il sache ce qui s'est passé !

« _La honte n'a pas pour fondement une faute que nous aurions commise, mais la sensation insupportable que cette humiliation est visible par tous ». __**Milan Kandera**_**. **

Hélène n'a pas envie de lui conter sa mésaventure... mais je te jure que Watson l'apprendra dans la 5ème ! Le pauvre homme ! Je lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs moi !

Mais Holmes saura pourquoi son ami fut si virulent, à la fin de la 4ème partie... mais j'avais semé des indices de ci de là, je devrais peut-être tous les rassembler et les balancer à mes lectrices quand Holmes apprendra pourquoi...

Quant à Meredith, garde à l'esprit sa profession ! Prostituée ! Elle s'amuse ! C'est une sorte de _prestation de service gratuite_... Juste un bon moment avec un bon coup... Karl ! Mais je ne suis pas au courant qu'elle se serait envoyée en l'air avec Watson... Oh les saligauds ! Ils n'ont quand même pas profité que j'avais le dos tourné ? Je vérifie... Non ! Ils sont sobres sexuellement ! Meredith s'amuse horizontalement et verticalement avec l'avocat...

* * *

**Chapitre 102 : Le petit blasphémateur**

Le onze, nous allâmes visiter Caen, cité de Guillaume le Conquérant.

Karl avait amené Louis très tôt au matin. Il était tout content de passer la journée en compagnie de nous quatre. Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, c'était vers les femmes qu'il allait ! Pas vers Watson et encore moins vers moi. Il m'évitait même !

Je pense que je l'impressionnais ou que je lui faisais peur. Pourtant…

En ville, Meredith lui prit la main :

- Tu passeras plus facilement pour mon fils que pour celui d'Hélène, lui expliqua-t-elle. Il n'y a que quatorze ans d'écart entre vous deux… J'ai plus l'âge d'être ta mère !

- D'accord, lui dit-il. C'est toi ma nounou alors ! Pas ma maman… je n'en avais qu'une de maman…

- Tu as raison mon petit chou ! Je prends le rôle de nounou alors ! J'adore ce rôle !

- Je pensais que seule Amélia faisait la nounou… lui dit Hélène.

- Oui ! Mais j'ai l'âge de jouer à la bonne d'enfants maintenant ! Quoique, lorsque l'on y repense, Amélia a commencé très tôt le rôle de gouvernante… elle n'avait que dix-huit ans…

- Et bien Holmes ! Vous avez eu droit à une gouvernante jeune et jolie ! Il y en a qui n'ont pas eu votre chance !

- Vous ne savez rien de ma chance Watson… Je vous prierais de ne plus y faire allusion…

Mon ton avait été froid et cassant. Louis me regarda avec effroi. Watson aussi !

- D'accord ! fit Watson. Je me tais… j'éviterai ce sujet…

Les femmes étaient heureuses de se promener et Watson et moi en profitions aussi. Première fois de ma vie que je prenais du bon temps et des congés ! J'avais pris une demi-livre aussi grâce à la cuisine Normande et leurs desserts ! Les courses incessantes en bicyclette et à pied m'avaient musclé un peu plus. Je n'aimais pas les exercices physiques, mais quand il fallait en faire, je n'étais pas en reste !

- Une minute culturelle sur la ville de Caen ? demanda Watson à Hélène.

- Vous voulez une page d'histoire John ? Ne vous plaignez pas ensuite ! Laissez-moi chercher dans mes souvenirs, je l'ai lu avant de partir… ah oui ! La guerre de Cent ans ! Au début de la guerre, la ville fut ravagée une première fois après avoir été prise en 1346 par Édouard III d'Angleterre. En 1417, la ville de Caen opposa à nouveau une résistance héroïque à l'envahisseur anglais qui massacra 2 000 bourgeois, pilla et traita les survivants en rebelles à « leur » roi. La région de Caen sera le lieu d'une très vive résistance à l'occupant anglais qui y procédera à un grand nombre d'exécutions de résistants entre 1418 et 1450.

- Alors, fit Meredith, nous devrions peut-être parler français… Pour faire couleur locale et ne pas se faire massacrer !

- En 1584, la peste fit 10 000 victimes à Caen ! C'était pour le côté médical…pour faire honneur à la profession de John !

- Merci Hélène ! fit Watson goguenard. On demande et on obtient ! Je me demande si elle respire quand elle parle…

- Non Watson ! Elle doit avoir un système respiratoire qui lui permet de parler des heures sans respirer ! Infernale !

Hélène haussa les épaules et continua rien que pour m'embêter :

- Ils ont pleins d'église et deux abbayes ! Elles ont été construites sous Guillaume le Conquérant au XIe siècle ! N'oubliez pas le guide…Une p'tite pièce !

- Sainte mère de Dieu ! fis-je ironiquement. Et nous qui nous promenons avec une hérétique ! Hélène, tu vas être sanctifiée après avoir visité toutes les églises !

- Messieurs ! Je vous dis… allez au diable !

Après le repas de midi (où Louis avait eu un peu de mal avec ses couverts car il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger à table), Meredith voulu aller dans un magasin de lingerie…

Les femmes nous laissèrent dehors avec ordre d'aller nous promener tous les trois car elles en avaient pour un certain temps ! Et nous étions _personae non gratae_ à l'intérieur !

Louis resta avec nous…il n'avait rien à faire non plus à l'intérieur !

- Holmes, me dit Watson, je vous confie le petit… J'ai vu une armurerie plus loin et j'aimerais bien voir le type de révolver qu'ils vendent en France… Soyez sage tous les deux !

- Hé Watson ! criais-je. Je fais quoi avec Louis en vous attendant ?

- Emmenez-le visiter ce que vous voulez ! Les femmes en ont pour un certain temps ! Les armureries ne sont pas faites pour les enfants !

Et il me planta là ! Le gamin leva ses yeux vers moi, pas très heureux de se retrouver seul avec moi !

- On fait quoi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Heu… nous allons aller nous promener !

- Il ne t'a pas laissé le choix John ! Tu dois te coltiner avec moi…

Je lui fis signe de me suivre, j'avais repéré une église et j'avais l'intention d'aller y faire un tour.

Nous traversâmes la rue, il me fit remarquer que je ne lui avais pas donné la main pour traverser ! Puis il soupira en voyant que nous allions rentrer dans l'église.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer dans les environs ! lui dis-je en poussant la porte.

- Je n'ai pas le choix alors… chuchota-t-il. Ça t'énerve de te retrouver seul avec moi… tu ne m'aimes pas !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne te déteste pas ! Mais je n'ai rien à t'apporter ! Alors je me vois mal te raconter des histoires ou te border puisque ensuite, nos chemins se sépareront !

- Pas dit… Nous risquons de nous voir encore….

- Tant que nous sommes en Normandie… ensuite, nos chemins se sépareront mon garçon !

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? me demanda-t-il.

- A part si je te croise par hasard à Londres… Et encore…

- Je pense que nous nous reverrons… parce que Hélène est amie avec toi… elle dort même avec toi ! Et les amis, ils boivent du thé ensemble ! Donc, Hélène risque de venir chez toi pour boire du thé ! Elle ne se privera pas de s'inviter chez toi ! Si je suis avec elle ce jour là…tu devras me supporter… Pas de chance pour toi !

Je me tournai vers lui un peu brusquement parce qu'il avait dit : « elle dort avec toi » et il recula !

- Tu vas me frapper ? me demanda-t-il craintivement.

- Jamais de la vie ! Je ne frappe pas les enfants ! Même si tu es parfois insolent !

- Si tu me frappais, cela voudrait dire que tu t'intéresses un peu à moi…

Je m'arrêtai net. Il m'exaspérait là ! Je l'empoignai sous les aisselles et le déposai sur un banc. Il fut surpris par mon geste.

- Ne redis jamais ce genre de chose ! lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas en frappant un enfant qu'on lui témoigne son amour ! Que du contraire ! J'aime encore mieux l'indifférence… mais vu que je te parle, je ne te témoigne pas de l'indifférence !

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, me dit-il en baissant les yeux et en tordant ses doigts… Hélène oui, mais pas toi ! Moi, je te déteste pas…même si parfois tu me fiches la trouille…

Je soupirai ! Que dire à cet enfant ? Je ne le détestais pas… loin de là… il ne m'avait rien fait ce gosse… mais pourquoi m'y attacher ?

- Tu es vraiment exaspérant tu sais ? soupirais-je.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Et tu me fais peur quand tu me regardes de travers !

- Mon repas de ce midi était copieux… lui dit-je gentiment.

- Quel rapport ?

- Mon estomac étant rempli, je ne te mangerai pas !

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'église et nous vîmes arriver le prêtre.

- Mais enfin monsieur ! Veuillez ne pas laisser cet enfant debout sur le banc ! Il va le salir avec ses pieds ! Faites le descendre tout de suite !

- Désolé mon père, fis-je. Je voulais l'avoir à ma hauteur pour discuter…

- C'est un lieu de recueillement ici ! Vous n'avez qu'à faire vos discutions père-fils dehors !

- Ce n'est pas mon père ! lui répondit Louis froidement. Mes parents sont morts il y a trois ans ! Le prêtre de la paroisse il voulait de l'argent pour faire dire des messes pour eux ! Vous êtes juste amoureux de l'argent vous les prêtres ! Vous n'aimez pas Dieu !

- Petit insolent ! lui dit le prêtre choqué par sa remarque.

- Louis ! Arrête ! Viens, on s'en va !

- NON !

- Louis ! sifflais-je entre mes dents.

- NON ! C'est des méchants les curés ! Ils servent juste leur portefeuille ! C'est le Dieu « argent » qu'ils adorent ! Le veau d'or !

- LOUIS ! Tais toi !

Je l'attrapai dans mes bras pour sortir et il se débattit comme un beau diable ! Je lui maintenais les bras fermement mais ses jambes et ses pieds allaient dans tous les sens.

- Il est très mal élevé votre enfant ! persifla le prêtre.

- Ce n'est pas mon père ! hurla-t-il. Lâche moi !

- Louis ! Ça suffit maintenant !

- NON ! Dieu est bien mal servi avec des gens comme eux ! Mais pose moi à terre !

Je sortis de l'église, Louis se débattait toujours, d'ailleurs, j'avais eu droit à quelques coups de pied, je le posai sur un banc dehors et lui dis :

- Oh ! Tu vas te calmer oui !

- NON !

- SI ! Tu es prié d'obéir mon jeune ami !

- Pourquoi ? Pour jouer le rôle de ton chien ?

- Mon chien obéissait mieux que toi ! Je te signale les règles entre nous : quand tu es sous ma garde, tu m'obéis ! Si tu es avec Watson, tu lui obéis ! Pareil avec Meredith ! Et tu as aussi tout intérêt à toujours obéir à Hélène et à ne jamais lui manquer de respect ! Compris ?

- Je suis juste bon à cirer tes chaussures moi ? Ton valet ? C'est ce que je suis ?

- NON ! Mais il y a des règles en société ! Tu dois les respecter ! On ne hurle pas sa haine dans les églises !

- T'as facile toi ! (Sa voix trembla et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes). Moi, quand mes parents sont morts, j'avais plus personne… à part la mère de Paul… le curé, il m'a dit que mes parents iraient en enfer car il n'y avait pas d'argent pour payer les messes… En enfer ! Mes parents ! Moi, j'avais quatre ans et le curé il me dit ça… Tu voudrais que je les aime ? JAMAIS !

Son aveu changeait toute la donne… Je comprenais mieux son esclandre à la lumière de cette révélation. Pas facile pour un enfant de cet âge là de gérer ce genre de chose.

Ce curé avait eu un comportement qui n'était pas digne de sa fonction ! Rabaisser un enfant et décupler son chagrin alors que ses parents étaient morts !

- Louis…fis-je doucement tout en posant ma main sur son épaule. Ce n'est parce qu'un prêtre a agi comme le dernier des derniers qu'ils sont tous pareils… Ne t'en prend pas à celui là pour les fautes d'un autre… Tu veux un mouchoir ?

- Non (Il renifla), j'ai toujours le tien… la femme d'Armando me l'a lavé… (Il avait les joues toutes barbouillées de larmes).

- Tes parents ne sont pas en enfer ! Ce n'étaient pas des criminels quand même…

- Non… mais le curé a dit que « _pas d'argent, pas de messes, pas de paradis !_ ». Les gens du village se sont cotisés pour une messe, mais le prêtre a dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez… c'était juste assez pour dire une messe et d'après lui il en fallait plus pour le paradis !

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- Je voulais en parler avec Hélène, puis, il y a eu son accident… en plus, elle croit pas en Dieu elle… Karl m'a dit que Dieu existait mais que je n'avais qu'à dire « merde » aux prêtres et ne jamais les écouter… je ne sais plus qui croire… toi, t'as facile…

- Oh non ! Je n'ai jamais eu une vie facile ! Mais que préfères-tu comme scénario ? Le néant ou un paradis ?

- Un paradis où se trouvent mes parents…et qu'ils me voient et me protègent de là haut !

- Et bien voilà ! Alors pense à tout ça et cela ira mieux ! On ne doit pas payer Dieu pour entrer au Paradis ! « _Il est plus facile pour un chameau de passer par le chas d'une aiguille que pour un riche d'entrer au royaume des cieux_ ».

- C'est Hélène qui fait les citations d'habitude… ça veut dire quoi ?

- Que Dieu n'aime pas les riches ! Qu'il ne les veut pas au royaume des cieux !

- Ah oui, fit-il en se grattant la tête. C'est bien comme citation… Je la donnerai à Hélène… (Il renifla encore une fois).

- Mouche toi ! lui dis-je en souriant. On va aller se promener au parc…c'est plus prudent que les églises !

- T'es plus fâché sur moi hein ? me demanda-t-il craintivement.

- Non…je ne suis pas fâché du tout…mais attaque-toi au vrai responsable… pas à tous ! Celui-ci n'est pas responsable de la méchanceté d'un autre… mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir non plus…même si je me suis demandé ce qui te prenait !

- Oh mince ! Le prêtre arrive…pas content je pense…

- Alors fais-moi plaisir ! Tais toi ! Et reste derrière moi ! Tu m'obéis cette fois ci !

- Monsieur ! me dit le curé avec colère. Cet enfant a été insolent ! Blasphémer dans mon église ! De plus, vous auriez pu vous excuser ! Ah, il a pleuré ! Vous l'avez puni comme il le méritait ? Une bonne gifle !

- Non… il pleure parce que un de vos collègues l'a traumatisé… je ne frappe pas les enfants ! Jamais !

- Vous devriez ! Je vais le faire moi-même alors !

Je me tournai vers le prêtre et le regardai froidement droit dans les yeux.

- Mais je vous en prie ! Faites donc le tour pour le frapper… allez-y que je vois ça… essayez pour voir…juste pour voir ma réaction…

- Mais…

- Je pense que le petit à raison, vous servez très mal votre Dieu… Vous devriez être à genou dans votre église pour implorer le pardon de votre Seigneur !

- Non mais dites donc vous ! me dit-il choqué. Vous êtes Anglais !

- Oui ! Mais aucun rapport ! Je vous conseillerai juste d'aller relire votre bible… surtout le passage qui dit « _Ce que vous avez fait au plus petit d'entre les miens, c'est à moi que vous l'avez fait_ ». Comment osez-vous renier votre bible ? Vous devriez avoir honte ! Dieu a honte de vous !

- Je vous interdis ! me dit-il choqué. Monsieur, vous irez brûler en enfer !

- On se retrouvera alors ! Si j'arrive le premier, j'embrasserai le diable de votre part !

- Oh ! Mais…

- Viens Louis, on s'en va !

Je le pris sur mon bras et me tournai une dernière fois vers ce prêtre qui me dégoûtait au plus haut point ! Il ne valait pas mieux que l'autre qui avait traumatisé Louis…

- Fichez-moi le camp ! Vous n'êtes pas digne de vos habits sacerdotaux ! Un autre curé a traumatisé cet enfant à la mort de ses parents en lui disant que sans argent, pas de paradis ! À un enfant de quatre ans ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que lui ! Hors de ma vue monsieur ! Allez implorez le pardon… et appliquez les préceptes que vous dites servir !

Le prêtre recula, choqué et s'en alla sans demander son reste !

- Ben toi alors, fit Louis en reniflant. Comment tu lui as parlé ! Si Hélène avait été là, elle aurait apprécié la manière dont tu l'as remis à sa place !

- Oui… elle aurait même applaudit des deux mains…Cet homme a dépassé les bornes… Tu avais raison, il ne sert pas bien son Dieu…

- Merci… (Il m'embrassa sur la joue ! Ce qui me fit sursauter). Tu vas pas me manger hein ?

- Dès que j'ai digéré mon repas je m'occupe de ton cas ! Mais au moins tu m'as obéis ! Dis donc, tu n'es pas léger toi !

Je le déposais sur le banc.

- Je ne suis jamais mort de faim tu sais… les gens du village faisait une tournante pour me nourrir et Paul me gardait les restes des cuisines…

- Viens, marchons !

Il sauta du banc et me suivis. En fait, il trottait derrière moi !

- Hé ! Marche moins vite ! J'ai pas tes grandes jambes moi !

- S'il te plaît ? fis-je en mettant ma main derrière mon oreille. J'ai peur d'avoir mal entendu…

- Heu… pourrais-tu marcher moins vite si tu veux bien… mes jambes sont plus courtes que les tiennes…merci…

L'éducation était encore à faire… Sa manière de parler aussi ! Je ralentis l'allure pour lui permettre de se porter à ma hauteur.

- Ton français devra être amélioré ! Il va y avoir du travail pour ton éducation !

- Pour la tienne, c'est fichu ! me dit-il en riant. (Regard noir et froncement de sourcils de ma part). Me regarde pas ainsi ! Si tu me fais du mal, Hélène t'arrachera les yeux !

- Des menaces ?

- Non, une promesse ! Elle en serait capable ! Mais tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance de me donner la main non ? Je ne suis qu'un petit garçon… si jamais tu me perds…

- Hélène m'arrachera les yeux ! Je sais ! Tiens moi par la main alors !

- Merci ! (Il mis sa main dans la mienne et marcha à mes côtés). J'arriverai à faire quelque chose de toi !

Son commentaire me fit sourire.

- Mon garçon, je te trouve d'une impertinence rare !

- Hélène est toujours impertinente avec toi et tu lui dis rien !

- Tu es un enfant ! Hélène est adulte ! Elle a de l'éducation en plus !

- Oui, mais elle adore te faire tourner en bourrique !

- C'est une championne pour cela ! Mais ne t'avise pas de faire pareil !

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit que je devais pas lui manquer de respect ?

- Les petits garçons de ton âge ne se rendent pas toujours bien compte de ce que certaines personnes font pour eux… parfois des vrais sacrifices…

Amélia avait sacrifié une partie de sa vie pour me protéger… et je ne la remerciais pas toujours à sa juste valeur… même si dans le fond, je lui disais merci du fond du cœur…

- J'ai peut-être pas été à l'école, mais je suis capable de me rendre compte de ce que certaines personnes font pour moi…

- Alors tant mieux ! Viens, nous allons aller retrouver les autres… Les femmes doivent avoir fini leurs emplettes !

- Elle est gentille ton amie Meredith ! En plus, je pense que Karl l'aime bien… Parce qu'il rentre aux petites lueurs de l'aube quand il est avec elle… C'est Antoine qui vient me rechercher… C'est un des fils du marquis…

- Chut ! Il ne faut pas parler de ça ! C'est des histoires de grandes personnes !

- Ah d'accord ! Je ne dirai rien ! Dis, tu veux bien être ami avec moi alors ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'être ton ennemi !

- Oh ! Pourquoi tu réponds toujours par des phrases bizarres toi ? Tu peux pas répondre par « oui » ou « non » comme tout le monde ?

- Je ne suis pas tout le monde ! Que du contraire ! Je cultive ma différence !

- Tu es exaspérant toi !

- C'est moi qui vais te rendre dingue bonhomme !

- Tant pis ! Tu es copain avec moi oui ou non ?

- Devines…

- Oh ! Je vais finir par regretter le temps où tu étais indifférent !

- L'indifférence c'est pire que ça ! Si j'étais indifférent, tu n'existerais pas pour moi ! Je ne te verrais même pas ! Je ferais comme si tu n'existais pas du tout ! Ça te plairait ?

- Non !

- Je vais même te donner un conseil : si quelqu'un que tu aimes te témoigne de l'indifférence, ne fais rien pour attirer son attention ! Cela ne fera pas changer les choses ! Que du contraire !

- Ah bon ? T'en es sûr ?

- Oui ! Témoigne lui toi aussi de l'indifférence !

- Merci pour le conseil… je vais l'écouter et si jamais un jour cela arrive, je penserai à toi… Mais je ne sais toujours pas si tu veux bien être mon ami… Tu veux bien ?

- Alors je veux bien être ton ami, mais attention si tu désobéis à mes ordres !

- Je vais tâcher d'être un enfant sage… comme toi à mon âge…

- Catastrophe pour toi alors ! J'étais un enfant sage !

- C'est maintenant que tu ne l'es plus ?

- Tais-toi ! Les autres pourraient nous entendre !

- Pas de si loin !

Nous continuâmes à déambuler dans le parc. Cet enfant ne savait pas ce que c'était l'indifférence d'une mère…

Que n'avais-je pas fait pour attirer l'attention de la mienne ! Tout ! Dont apprendre le piano puisqu'elle en jouait : mon professeur de musique ne tarissait pas déloges sur moi !

Ma mère restait impassible, même lorsque je jouais au piano « Für Elise » rien que pour elle ! J'étais monté sur un cheval dangereux et même tombé sans le faire exprès, j'étais monté sur les toits du manoir familial, appris à cuisiner son dessert préféré – le flan au caramel – et ainsi de suite… J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me dise « c'est bien mon fils… » ou même pour qu'elle me poursuive avec le rouleau à tarte en m'invectivant comme le faisait la cuisinière ! N'importe quoi ! Rien n'y avait fait et un beau jour, je l'avais ignorée elle aussi ! Même sur son lit de mort ! Surtout là ! Elle avait voulu me parler et je lui avais tourné le dos dédaigneux ! Jamais je n'oublierai son regard ce jour là ! Ma vengeance était consommée !

- Pourquoi tu parles plus ? me demanda soudain Louis.

- Parce que je n'ai plus rien à dire ! C'est Hélène qui parle le plus ! Pas moi…

Il rigola de bon cœur ! Hélène ne serait jamais indifférente avec lui… Elle ferait une bonne mère… une mère aimante… Dans le fond, il avait eu de la chance de rencontrer Hélène. C'est lui qui se ferait chouchouter par elle… pas moi…

Chassons toutes ses sombres pensées ! Elles ne me valaient rien de bon !

Watson et les femmes nous attendaient devant le magasin, un peu fébrile en nous voyant revenir tout les deux…

- Les voilà mesdames ! fit Watson. Le petit m'a l'air intact…

- John ! Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Sherlock ne va pas le manger !

Louis couru vers Hélène et se rua dans ses jambes.

- Ton mari a répondu à un prêtre ! lui dit-il tout joyeux. Et bien répondu ! T'aurais du entendre ça !

Louis utilisait toujours le terme de « mari » pour parler de moi à Hélène, malgré le fait que je lui avais répété que je n'étais pas son mari !

- S'il te plaît ? fit Hélène étonnée. Peux-tu nous raconter Sherlock ?

Je leur narrai notre petite histoire à l'église et celle dehors et la manière dont j'avais répondu au prêtre… Hélène était fière ! D'ailleurs, elle m'embrassa sur la joue en me disant :

- Mon héros ! Répondre à un prêtre et défendre Louis !

Je me tournai vivement derrière moi pour vérifier les têtes que faisaient les deux autres : Watson regardait en l'air et Meredith admirait ses ongles ! Ils avaient donc vu !

Louis s'endormit dans le train, blotti contre Hélène. Trop fatigué de sa journée !

Le souper fut copieux une fois de plus ! Nous passâmes la soirée dans le petit salon. Karl apparu comme par magie et Meredith prétexta une fatigue subite pour s'éclipser…

Ainsi, c'était Karl qui amenait l'enfant et le fils du marquis qui le récupérait…

Sacré Meredith ! Un avocat de Londres ! Ça manquait à sa collection !

Watson nous quitta et Hélène alla reconduire Louis à son « repreneur ».

Elle revint en riant et me signala que ce n'était pas Karl qui reprenait l'enfant !

- Mais où diable est-il mon avocat ?

- Au paradis…

- Si nous y allions nous aussi ?

- Tentatrice ?

- Il ne faut jamais tenter le diable… et tu ne te fais jamais prier !

C'est sûr que je n'allais pas me faire prier ! Que du contraire !

Le douze, ce fut Lisieux. Nous visitâmes la cathédrale de Saint-Pierre, premier édifice gothique de Normandie, construite entre 1160 et 1230.

Le petit blasphémateur vint avec nous mais se tint à carreaux pendant la visite !

Nous avions pris nos repas dans des restaurants pendant ces trois jours et malgré nos retours fort tardifs, le cuisinier nous avait tenu les plats au chaud pour le soir !

Le reste du séjour se déroula de manière fort agréable…

Nous profitâmes pour faire de nombreuses ballades à cheval dans la région. Ensemble ou « en couple » : Hélène et moi de notre côté et Watson et Meredith du leur.

Louis eu même le privilège de venir à cheval avec nous plusieurs jours de suite. Karl avait mit son étalon espagnol à la disposition d'Hélène et Louis monta Némésis, avec une selle adaptée à sa taille. C'était une selle camarguaise avec des étriers « normaux » et pas ceux d'origine… Elle avait été faite sur mesure pour le fils du marquis quand il était enfant.

Louis avait fait des progrès et savait même galoper !

Je ne sais pas qui de lui ou d'Hélène était le plus fier… les deux sans doute !

Tout en faisant semblant de rien, Karl suivait Meredith dans les promenades à cheval. Mais ils restèrent avec nous quand même…. Ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention je pense.

Karl changea de cheval tous les jours et Hélène pu ainsi tester les chevaux américains, sauf les chevaux pie des Apaches puisqu'ils étaient repartit… Mais elle eu le plaisir de tester sur le sable de la plage le fameux « sliding stop » avec le Quarter-Horse !

La convalescence d'Hélène se déroulait pour le mieux et je la soignais aux petits oignons toutes les nuits et tous les matins…

Un soir, j'ai même entraperçu un certain avocat se glisser par la fenêtre de la chambre de Meredith… Nous nous promenions dans le jardin, Hélène et moi, et nous le vîmes monter ! La chambre de Meredith était juste à côté de celle de Watson… L'échelle de corde était passée chez elle!

- Il me semble que Meredith fait des heures supplémentaires ! me glissa Hélène à l'oreille.

- Un dossier en souffrance… Viens, rentrons…

- Une idée pour le reste de la soirée ?

- Hummm, je vais réfléchir… Si tu as des idées, je suis à l'écoute…

- Dehors ou dans la chambre ? Sinon, la chaise me tente… Envie de chevaucher…

- Je vote pour la chaise…

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur** : Pour une démonstration à cheval du « sliding stop » je vous conseille de taper le mot dans You Tube… il y en a quelques bons ! Mais ça ne voudra jamais une démonstration en direct !_

**Pour les citations bibliques de Holmes ****:**

« _Il est plus facile pour un chameau de passer par le chas d'une aiguille que pour un riche d'entrer au royaume des cieux_ ». (Évangile de Marc, 10,25, Évangile de Matthieu 19,24, Évangile de Luc 18,25).

« _Ce que vous avez fait au plus petit d'entre les miens, c'est à moi que vous l'avez fait_ »

(Évangile de Matthieu, 25, 40).

Je n'ai pas ouvert ma bible (je n'en ai plus ! lol !) mais j'ai fait une recherche sur Wikipedia et ils ont été assez gentils en me donnant la référence des apôtres qui les ont citées !

**Les indulgences** : Dans l'Église catholique romaine, l'**indulgence** (du latin _indulgere_, « accorder ») est la rémission totale ou partielle devant Dieu de la peine temporelle encourue en raison d'un péché déjà pardonné. (...)

Martin Luther attaque, quant à lui, le principe même de la pratique dans ses 95 thèses de Wittenberg : selon lui, seul Dieu peut justifier les pécheurs. Il dénonce à la fois les indulgences pour les âmes du Purgatoire (thèses 8–29) et celles en faveur des vivants (thèses 30–68). Dans le premier cas, les morts étant morts, ils ne sont plus tenus par les décrets canoniques — à terme, c'est le Purgatoire lui-même qui est remis en cause. À ce sujet, Luther s'élève également contre le marchandage des indulgences et accuse l'Église de profiter de la peur de l'Enfer : « Ils prêchent l'homme, ceux qui disent qu'aussitôt tintera l'argent jeté dans la caisse, aussitôt l'âme s'envolera [du Purgatoire] » (thèse 27). Dans le deuxième cas, Luther souligne que la repentance seule vaut rémission des peines, sans nul besoin de lettres d'indulgence. Au contraire, selon lui, l'indulgence détourne les pécheurs de leur véritable devoir, la charité et la pénitence. La « querelle des Indulgences » est donc l'une des causes du schisme entre catholiques et protestants.

À l'époque des Lumières, Voltaire peut encore consacrer l'article « Expiation » de son _Dictionnaire philosophique_ (1764) à l'histoire et à la critique de la pratique. Il en retrace correctement l'origine aux « Barbares qui détruisirent l'Empire romain » et accuse le pape Jean XII qui, selon lui, « faisait argent de tout », d'avoir appliqué le raisonnement aux péchés : « Après avoir ainsi composé avec les hommes, on composa ensuite avec Dieu ». Cependant, la critique pèse surtout sur les abus qui entachent la pratique, et se teinte de gallicanisme : Voltaire accuse cette tarification de ne pas avoir été approuvée par un concile.

**Pour les trains**** :**

_Pas toujours facile de savoir quels étaient les trains en circulation en 1885. Après avoir été vérifié sur le site :_

_(/chfer/images/reseau_), il est apparu que le chemin de fer s'était bien développé. _

_Les villes de Caen, Lisieux et Bayeux étaient reliées entre elles par le chemin de fer avant 1874._

_Par contre, il n'y avait pas de ligne de chemin de fer qui reliait la ville imaginaire de Saint-Morelle à celles de Bayeux, Caen et Lisieux. Je l'ai donc crée ! Pour pas un euro !_

_En Normandie, les premières lignes normandes se mettent tardivement en place. Tandis que le premier tronçon de voie ferrée remonte en France à 1828, le premier chemin de fer normand ouvre en 1843, soit quinze ans plus tard. Mais la région rattrape rapidement son retard. Les débouchés qu'offre la Normandie sur la Manche joue en sa faveur._

_Nous sommes au début de la Révolution industrielle. L'État et les capitalistes saisissent tout l'intérêt de construire des lignes vers la mer par laquelle les usines importeraient le charbon et le fer anglais. Une locomotive atteint pour la première fois Le Havre en 1847, Dieppe en 1848. C'est dans un souci stratégique que le port militaire de Cherbourg reçoit assez rapidement un chemin de fer, en 1858._

_Les premières lignes normandes relient Paris aux principales villes provinciales. Le choix urbain se comprend bien : l'État et les compagnies recherchent des lignes rentables, celles qui drainent un important trafic de voyageurs et de marchandises. _

_Conséquence, le chemin de fer dessert les gros centres industriels et commerçants. Faut-il croire pour autant que la campagne est marginalisée par le nouveau mode de transport ? Non, des gares intermédiaires se trouvent dans les bourgs, voire au milieu de champs et d'herbages (Bréauté-Beuzeville sur la ligne Rouen-Le Havre, Lisons sur le Paris-Cherbourg). _

_En effet, les céréales, les fromages, le beurre, la viande produite dans la campagne intéresse l'approvisionnement de la capitale. Il reste toutefois vrai que la plupart des paysans habitent loin des gares en 1865._

_Le réseau s'étoffe donc mais, à la chute du Second Empire, en 1870, il apparaît clairement que la desserte de la Normandie orientale est meilleure. Rien d'étonnant puisque les voies convergent vers le pôle parisien. A l'inverse, le département de la Manche manque visiblement de voies ferrées._


	103. III : Chap 103: Sometimes, when Watson

**Message pour Skarine** : en fait, quand Louis parle, c'est un peu (beaucoup) de mes pensées qui passent par là... mais le chapitre avait été écrit bien avant que n'éclate dans mon pays le scandale des prêtres pédophiles... mais ce jour là, quand j'ai lu le journal, j'avais envie de rendre mon petit-déj ! Oser dire à une victime d'un prêtre pédophile qu'il faut pardonner à cet homme et attendre qu'il ait prit sa pension pour en parler ! Ou peut-être ne rien dire, car le scandale éclaboussera la victime...

Et quand tu penses que l'homme qui a dit ça (entretien enregistré à son insu par la victime ! lol) fut le Prima de Belgique... Honteux ! Merci aux journaux de nous l'avoir publié !

* * *

_Aimer, c'est risquer de souffrir un jour. Mais souffrir d'avoir aimé, c'est déjà mieux que de n'avoir rien connu._

_**Nicole de La Chevrotière**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Poser les mains sur un visage_

_Vouloir et ne pas oser_

_Puis s'aventurer davantage_

_Au risque de tout briser_

_Souffrir à force de s'étreindre_

_Et se confondre dans la nuit_

_Souffrir sans gémir ou se plaindre_

_Sans un cri_

_Et mourir de plaisir_

_Et mourir de plaisir_

_S'étendre à demi-mort de peur_

_Se réchauffer par des mots_

_Des mots qui retiennent les heures_

_Et sans trouver le repos_

_Souffrir à force de s'attendre_

_Et tomber jusqu'à l'agonie_

_Souffrir encore plus et se rendre_

_Dans un cri (…)_

_**Et mourir de plaisir : Michel Sardou**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Note de moi pour vous lectrices**__ : La traduction du titre du chapitre se trouve en bas de page. Mais je vous déconseille fortement d'y aller voir tout de suite… vous perdriez tout le bénéfice de la surprise ! Mais cela parle de boissons… et d'ivresse !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 103: Sometimes, when Watson has drunk, he makes mistakes! (Nuit du 16 au 17 avril)**

L'incident se passa l'avant dernier jour de notre séjour. Nous étions le 16 avril. La soirée était presque la dernière, le 18 au matin nous partirions pour Paris.

Les femmes voulaient que l'on profite de cette soirée pour vider les bouteilles qui restaient.

Meredith avait suggéré que l'on invite Karl, ce qui fut fait. Louis resterait chez le marquis pour cette soirée.

Nous commençâmes à vider les bouteilles au souper puis nous continuâmes à boire notre verre au petit salon. Je tenais mieux l'alcool que Watson et que Meredith...

Ils furent les premiers à donner des signes d'ivresse caractérisés ! Sourires béats et élocution fort difficile… Watson riait comme un gamin !

Hélène avait bu beaucoup de vin, comme à son habitude… Aucun signe d'ivresse chez elle…

Karl ne s'était pas fait prier, et même s'il y avait été modérément au début, le vin descendait bien et il avait fini la soirée au cognac et calvados ! Aucun signe d'ivresse chez lui non plus !

Je me retrouvais donc en compagnie de deux piliers de comptoir et de deux épaves ! Mais j'avoue que quand je m'y mettais, je ne valais pas mieux ! Mais je gardais toujours le contrôle !

Malgré leur ivresse, Watson et Meredith continuèrent à boire encore du vin !

Au moment de prendre congé, Watson était complètement inerte et Meredith tanguait beaucoup… Quand elle avait trop bu, elle ne disait plus rien ! C'était un bon point pour elle !

- Monsieur Holmes, me dit Karl. Je propose que vous remontiez votre ami dans sa chambre et moi, je m'occuperai de Meredith.

- Nooooooooon ? fis-je ironique. Comme c'est généreux de votre part ! Vous voulez la border elle aussi ?

Il sourit et me regarda en dodelinant de la tête.

- Je vais faire en sorte de la border aussi bien que vous le faites avec Hélène…

- Karl : 1 et Sherlock : 0 ! nous dit Hélène en riant. Tu as raté une belle occasion de te taire toi !

- Je n'allais pas me priver de l'embêter quand même !

- Comme nous avons dit alors ? Vous montez Watson dans sa chambre et moi, je couche votre amie dans son lit…

- Couvrez là bien ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait froid…

- Je ferais aussi bien que vous…Mais je ne resterai pas à ses côtés toute la nuit… Vous êtes plus chanceux que moi ! Vous pourrez rester aux côtés d'Hélène jusqu'au matin !

Il prit Meredith dans ses bras et s'en alla en pouffant de rire. Je souris moi aussi.

Karl entra dans la chambre de Meredith, nous souhaita une bonne nuit et il poussa la porte avec son pied pour la refermer ! Meredith n'aurait pas froid cette nuit ! Du moins une partie de la nuit !

Moi, après avoir déposé Watson sur son lit et lui avoir ôté les chaussures, je repartis rejoindre Hélène dans la chambre.

Elle m'attendait sur la terrasse, avec un verre de vin et la bouteille. Je me mis à ses côtés et je lui empruntai son verre pour boire une gorgée de son vin. Il était agréable au palais. Ce fut avec un réel plaisir que je vidai entièrement son verre de vin.

C'est quand j'eu fini de boire que je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait : c'était un comportement typique d'un couple que de voler dans le verre ou dans l'assiette de l'autre...

Combien de fois Christine n'avait-elle pas bu dans ma tasse de café, me la vidant tout à fait pour me faire râler… De très nombreuses fois…

Hélène m'avait volé du café pour mélanger à son lait, avait elle avait aussi vidé mes tasses de café lorsque j'avais le dos tourné et voilà que je faisais pareil.

Les paroles de la femme du comte avaient tournées très souvent dans ma tête…

Les doigts d'Hélène se joignirent aux miens et elle me sortit de ma mélancolie et m'attirant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant délicatement.

Ses lèvres étaient aussi avides que les miennes.

Les miennes descendirent dans son cou pour la faire frissonner de plaisir.

Je posai mes mains sur son visage… J'avais envie de lui crier mon amour… Mais aucun son ne franchi mes lèvres… Alors je me contentai de lui caresser les cheveux…

Puis, mes mains redescendirent le long de ses bras, mes doigts s'entremêlèrent aux siens et ma bouche se posa sur la sienne.

Elle releva ses mains, entraînant les miennes dans la remontée. Hélène était appuyée sur le parapet du balcon, mains en l'air, nos avants bras collés l'un à l'autre…

Mes doigts se descellèrent des siens, ils descendirent le long de ses bras, le long de sa taille et je fini par l'enlacer…

Elle était appuyée sur la rambarde du balcon et je m'étais collé à elle. Ses mains se glissèrent sous ma veste et nos lèvres se joignirent une fois de plus pour un long baiser passionné.

Le désir montait déjà en moi...

- Viens, lui dis-je, rentrons… Tu vas prendre froid…

- Réchauffe-moi alors… parce que je déteste le froid…

Elle ramassa le verre et la bouteille.

Je la fis passer la première et je refermai la fenêtre ainsi que les lourdes tentures.

Nos vêtements finirent en tas par terre et elle se glissa dans le lit la première. Je restai un peu en retrait pour avoir le plaisir d'admirer son corps nu…

Puis elle m'invita à venir la rejoindre, ce que je fis. Mais lentement, sans me presser… Je me couchai sur mon côté, Hélène était sur le dos et moi à sa droite.

Ma main parcouru lentement son corps, je le connaissais par cœur, j'aurais pu le dessiner tellement je l'avais caressé avec mes doigts ou de mes lèvres…

Nos lèvres se joignirent délicatement… je lui mordillai la lèvre et cela la fit sourire.

- Comment expliquerais-je demain que j'ai la lèvre mordue ?

- Tu diras à Watson qu'un vampire s'est couché à tes côtés…

- Les baisers de vampire se font dans le cou…

Mes lèvres se posèrent dans son cou et je fis courir ma bouche sur sa peau délicate.

Sa main me caressait le dos. Puis, je me mis au dessus d'elle, mais sans me coucher sur elle. En appui sur mes bras, j'explorai son corps encore une fois et elle fit de même pour moi.

Je m'assis en tailleur dans le lit, appuyé contre la tête de lit et Hélène vint se mettre sur moi. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, juste à nous regarder dans les yeux, à nous embrasser tendrement… Mes mains étaient posées sur ses seins et je la caressais doucement.

Elle se coucha et je vins la rejoindre entre ses bras pour une étreinte passionnée.

Je fis durer le plaisir… mes mouvements étaient très lents… ma bouche fiévreuse l'embrassait goulûment… je me retirai même plusieurs fois d'elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur les seins et descendre lentement vers le bas.

Chaque fois que je retournais en elle, j'avais la sensation illusoire que je la possédais un peu plus… elle me glisserait un jour entre les doigts, mais cette nuit elle m'appartenait… et je lui appartenais… il me restait moins de vingt jours à passer à ses côtés…

Je n'avais pas souvent porté mon armure avec Hélène, même si elle ne connaissait pas tous mes secrets, elle en savait beaucoup plus que quiconque…

Les seules qui pouvaient se targuer d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi étaient Amélia et Meredith… Mais ma relation avec elles n'avait rien à voir avec celle que j'entretenais avec Hélène… Peut-être qu'un jour je lui conterai toutes mes blessures d'enfance… toutes mes blessures d'adolescent et celles de mes débuts dans la vie d'adulte… elles ne faisaient qu'une seule et même blessure…souvenirs douloureux…

Une partie de ma peur d'aimer venait de là… de ces blessures enfuies au plus profond de moi…

J'avais aimé et j'en avais souffert… j'aimais de nouveau et je souffrais encore… la vieille blessure se mélangeait à la nouvelle…

Heureusement que ma tête était enfuie dans son cou et dans ses cheveux, parce que si je l'avais regardée dans les yeux à ce moment là, elle aurait aperçu un peu d'humidité au fond de ma rétine…

Nous nous aimâmes avec passion… et la délivrance ultime nous cueilli de plein fouet. Je n'avais pas envie de me retirer d'elle, ni de me bouger de son corps… J'étais bien avec Hélène, j'étais vivant…

Alors je continuai à l'embrasser, avec fougue je l'avoue… et elle aussi…

Je nous fis rouler pour me retrouver sur le dos avec Hélène sur moi. Elle se dégagea un peu et se coucha sur le côté, m'enveloppant dans ses bras. Sa tête reposait au creux de mon épaule et elle ne bougea plus. Pour fini, elle s'endormit… sa respiration ralentit, les battements de son cœur aussi… je l'embrassai sur le front et la serrai plus fort contre moi.

Pendant longtemps je restai immobile, ne voulant pas bouger de peur de rompre l'enchantement… Son souffle régulier me caressait la poitrine et j'étais bien ! Oui, on était bien dans les bras d'une femme… mais pas n'importe qu'elle femme non plus…

L'aube se leva, les premiers rayons du soleil me caressèrent en passant aux travers de la tenture, et le matin nous surpris toujours enlacés. Hélène n'avait pas bougé de toute la nuit et moi non plus. Nous avions dormi ainsi, à peine recouvert par le drap…

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, après moi pour une fois, elle eu la vision de mon torse nu. Ainsi que d'une autre vision…

- Matins glorieux ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant. Tu hisses les couleurs ?

- Oui… mais dis-moi, c'est une expression à Meredith ça ! Jeune fille, contentez-vous de citer des philosophes mais pas les citations grivoises de mon amie !

- Comme vous le voulez mon cher monsieur… pouvons-nous profiter de vos bonnes dispositions ou dois-je aller me confesser pour cette citation impure ?

- Je veux bien absoudre le péché de la chair que tu t'apprêtes à commettre…

Elle me monta dessus si rapidement que j'en fus surpris !

- C'était l'étonnement du matin !

- Oui, de ces temps-ci tu laisses un peu à désirer pour m'étonner…

- Rassure-toi, dès que l'inspiration sera revenue, je recommencerai…

Elle se déhancha sur moi et le réveil fut merveilleux ! Plus fougueux que hier soir ! Nous roulâmes dans tous les sens… pour finir par terre, enchevêtrés dans les draps et les couvertures… Cela ne me perturba pas et je terminai mon travail entamé…

Je me laissai aller une fois de plus en elle et quand nous eûmes retrouvé notre souffle, nous partîmes d'un grand éclat de rire en découvrant le champ de bataille et nous par terre !

Nous nous habillâmes ensuite et descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner. Personne en vue ! Pas de Watson et pas de Meredith ! Ils cuvaient leur vin…

Le petit-déjeuner et le café nous réveillèrent tout à fait.

- Dis-moi Sherlock… nos amis supportent mal l'alcool… j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu à leur dépens… que dirais-tu d'un réveil en fanfare ?

- Mon violon est à Londres ! soupirais-je.

- Ne pourrions-nous pas trouver autre chose ?

- De l'eau ? Un seau d'eau sur leur tête ?

- Non ! Pense à la femme de ménage et au matelas tout trempé ensuite ! Ils ne sauront pas dormir cette nuit et ils viendront monopoliser notre canapé ! Et tu pourras dire au revoir à une nuit de folie si nous avons John dans notre chambre ! Trouve autre chose…

- Chatouillements des pieds ?

- Je vote pour ! On y va ? Prenons deux tasses de café pour nous faire pardonner ! Je m'occupe de Meredith et toi de John ! Nous avons un double des clés…

Le programme me plaisait ! Nous montâmes donc avec deux tasses de café et j'entrai le premier dans la chambre de Watson. Hélène attendrait un peu devant la porte de la chambre de Meredith juste pour entendre la réaction de Watson. Ensuite, elle réveillerait mon amie !

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre de Watson et je ne le vis pas ! Mince alors, déjà levé ? Ma farce tombait à l'eau… je ne pouvais pas faire irruption dans la salle de bain, cela ne se faisait pas !

Il devait encore se trouver dans sa chambre car ses vêtements étaient toujours là ! Il y en avait beaucoup des vêtements par terre… Un jupon de femme ? Des bas de femmes ? Mon ami avait du avoir une aventure avec une femme de chambre…

Bon, sortons de là et faisons semblant de rien ! Qu'Hélène réveille Meredith puisque Watson échappait à la blague.

- Il n'est pas là ! lui chuchotais-je en refermant doucement la porte. Réveille Meredith, c'est toi qui auras droit à l'oreiller sur la figure !

J'entendis Hélène ouvrir la porte et c'est à ce moment là qu'un détail me revint en mémoire ! Je rouvris la porte de la chambre de Watson toute grande et je regardai une deuxième fois la robe en boule informe… c'était celle de Meredith ! Catastrophe !

- Hélène ! N'ouvre pas la porte de Meredith !

Trop tard ! Elle l'avait ouverte ! Je la vis reculer précipitamment et refermer la porte doucement ! Un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je pense que je vais laisser Meredith dormir…

- Est-ce que tu as vu des choses que tu ne devais pas voir ?

- Non ! Rien ne dépassait des couvertures… sauf la moustache de John ! Bon sang ! Mais quand est-il venu dans sa chambre ? Karl est resté avec Meredith quand il l'a remonté dans sa chambre non ?

- Oui, mais il a du partir quand il a eu fini… et ensuite…

- John s'est glissé dans le lit de Meredith !

- Non très chère ! La robe de Meredith _est_ dans la chambre de Watson ! Donc, c'est _elle_ qui l'a rejoint dans sa chambre !

- Et bien… dit-elle en se grattant le haut du crâne. Mais si maintenant John est dans le lit de Meredith… Oulà ! Je ne veux même pas imaginer dans quelle tenue ils y sont allés !

- C'est Meredith ! fis-je en haussant les épaules. La « boutique » ne ferme jamais ! Faisons semblant de rien… Nous n'avons rien vu !

- Je te propose de redescendre et de boire les tasses de café !

- Merveilleuse idée Hélène ! Oublions les réveils en fanfare ! Watson aura moins de mal à Paris dans la même chambre que Meredith…

Nous allâmes nous rasseoir à notre table et nous eûmes la surprise de voir Meredith pointer le bout de son nez trente minutes plus tard.

- Comment vas-tu ma grande ? lui demandais-je en détachant chaque syllabes.

- Oh ! Sherlock ! Ne hurle pas ! Les bâtisseurs de cathédrale ont commencés les travaux !

Elle s'assit sur la chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- L'alcool te rend impolie ma grande ! Je n'ai même pas eu droit à mon baiser du matin ! Ni même à un bonjour ! Oserais-tu nier tes amis ?

- Pitié Sherlock ! Ne crie pas ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit…

- Ton avocat a fait des heures supplémentaires avec toi dans le lit ?

- Heu… oui…

- Vous avez joué au _docteur_ tout les deux ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Depuis quand me poses-tu des questions sur mes nuits toi ?

Elle se rendit compte que Hélène faisait un effort pour ne pas rire et que moi aussi.

- Que se passe t'il vous deux ?

- Meredith ! Quand tu as bu, tu fais des bêtises ! Et il n'y a pas que toi qui en fais !

- D'accord ! soupira-t-elle. Tu as vu quoi au fait ?

- Nous voulions chatouiller les pieds de Watson ce matin… il n'était pas dans sa chambre… mais ta robe oui !

Pour la première fois de ma vie je vis Meredith rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ! Mais rougir vraiment ! Elle baissa les yeux dans sa tasse de café et nous bredouilla :

- Mes excuses Sherlock ! Nous étions ivre tous les deux… Watson était sortit dans le couloir et c'est Karl qui l'a remis dans sa chambre en me quittant… rassure-toi, il avait ses vêtements, mais pas ses chaussures !

- Qui ? demanda Hélène innocemment. Watson ou Karl ?

- Dieu du ciel ! Mon amie s'y met aussi ! Hélène voyons ! Les deux étaient habillés ! Je n'ai pas été à l'école et je ne ferai jamais des citations telles que les tiennes, alors de grâce, laisse moi les choses grivoises ! Bref, Karl s'en va, en riant car j'étais ivre morte et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, et avant même que j'aie eu le temps de me dévêtir, on frappe à ma porte ! Watson de nouveau ! Je l'ai reconduis dans sa chambre, on tanguait tout les deux et je pense que l'on s'est écroulé tous les deux sur son lit…

- Sans vos vêtements puisque les siens ainsi que ta robe étaient en boule par terre…

- Sherlock ! Cesse donc tes perfidies ! Je ne sais même plus me souvenir si nous avons fait quelque chose ou pas ! Ni comment nous avons rejoins ma chambre… vu que sa robe de chambre était chez moi, je pense que la décence fut préservée ! Mais j'ai couché avec ton ami ! Et je m'en veux ! Ça ne se fait pas !

- Mais tu viens de nous dire que…

- Dans sa chambre, je ne sais plus ce qu'on a fait… à part rouler ensemble sur le lit… mais pas de souvenir si nous l'avons… (Devant mon air interrogateur, elle me fusilla du regard). Tu veux un dessin ? Je t'interdis de me répondre « oui » ! Par contre, dans mon lit, nous l'avons fait… Lui aussi quand il est ivre il fait des erreurs !

- Il est où maintenant ?

- Retourné gêné et confus dans sa chambre !

- Le voici… ne disons rien et faisons semblant de rien !

Watson vint nous rejoindre à table et avala je ne sais combien de litres de café ! Mais il avait le regard baissé et c'est à peine s'il prononça deux mots…

Nous sûmes rester tous les trois de marbre et Hélène engagea la conversation sur les opéras que nous irions voir à Paris…

Sacré Watson ! Il s'était réconcilié avec les deux femmes ! L'étonnement du jour était pour lui ! Il gagnait haut la main avec un tel débordement !

La dernière journée se passa agréablement. Louis vint nous rejoindre vers dix heures et nous partîmes à cheval avec lui. Dernière promenade avec Pharaon. J'étais content que Hélène l'ait acheté. Il serait bien chez sa tante. C'était un bon cheval et je m'étais bien plu à le monter. Si mon père savait ça !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

Le titre du chapitre est inspiré d'une phrase « _Sometimes, when I'm drunk, I make mistakes_ » qui veut dire en français : « _Parfois, quand je suis ivre, je fais des fautes (erreurs)_ ».

Je l'ai mis à la troisième personne du singulier puisque cela visait Watson…et Meredith aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas la noter dans le titre… la surprise aurait été gâchée !

Cette phrase, je l'avais lue sur un autocollant (il y a de ça des années) où un dessin humoristique représentait un crocodile ivre en train de faire l'amour avec un tronc d'arbre coupé… Tout un programme ! « Tu t'es vu quand tu as bu ? » comme le disait un slogan il y a quelques années…

C'est pour cela que je l'ai utilisé en titre de ce chapitre puisque Watson a fait des bêtises avec Meredith à cause de l'alcool ! Pas de grosses bêtises heureusement… mais ils étaient tous les deux ivres morts !

J'avoue que le titre du chapitre est plus joyeux qu'une partie du contenu… J'avais commencé dans le coquin, puis j'ai bifurqué dans le triste avec les pensées de Holmes, pour finir sur une note plus gaie. Mais voilà, je me sentais en inspiration et j'ai eu envie de faire dans le mélancolique, de torturer les pensées de Holmes…


	104. III : Chap 104 : Dernière soirée

**Message pour Skarine** : Garde à l'esprit que Watson devra épouser Mary Morstan! Donc, pas d'histoire suivie avec Meredith!

Bon, pas de publications ce week-end car je suis à la campagne!

* * *

**Chapitre 104 : Dernière soirée à l'auberge Napoléon (nuit du 17 au 18 avril)**

Après le repas, prit avec Louis, nous allâmes au petit salon pour déguster la dernière bouteille. Bizarrement, ni Watson, ni Meredith ne burent plus qu'un verre de vin !

Watson avait évité mon regard toute la journée ! Il faudrait que je lui dise qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec Meredith !

Antoine vint récupérer Louis et je l'entendis chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de mon amie. Un avocat devait l'attendre…

Excellente déduction ! Meredith prétexta sa migraine atroce qui la faisait souffrir et elle s'absenta.

Watson fit de même et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls Hélène et moi.

D'un regard elle me fit comprendre que nous serions mieux dans notre chambre…

Notre dernière nuit à l'auberge…

La peau de mouton fut encore mise à contribution… Je lui fis l'amour avec passion et nous prîmes notre temps… J'avais beau connaître son corps par cœur, j'appréciais toujours autant le couvrir de baiser. Sa peau était si douce…

Une fois terminé, nous regagnâmes le lit et Hélène s'endormit très vite. Je n'avais pas sommeil, plutôt envie de fumer une cigarette. Pas sur la terrasse mais dehors… Marcher un peu…

Je me vêtis, descendis les escaliers et allai m'accouder au muret dehors. La cigarette me faisait du bien et je tirai une bouffée salvatrice.

Mes pensées vagabondaient un peu partout… qu'allions-nous faire une fois de retour à Londres ? Je verrais sans doute Hélène quelques fois… mais dès que son ventre serait plus gros, elle devrait se cacher…

Et ensuite ? Après l'accouchement ? Elle devrait s'occuper de Louis…Aucune chance de se revoir… et pour quoi faire en plus ? Nous n'avions aucun avenir ensemble… Je me l'étais déjà dis lors de notre nuit à l'auberge de la Couronne le mois dernier : Hélène n'avait aucun avenir à mes côtés… aucune chance de réaliser tout ce qu'elle voulait… je n'avais plus envie d'être père et mon travail m'empêcherait d'être auprès de ma famille.

Un bruit léger me fis dresser l'oreille et me mis sur mes gardes. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi ! Cette personne s'approchait à pas de loup… Je me retournai brusquement et me jetai sur lui, l'emprisonnai dans mes bras, mis ma main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

Il ne pouvait plus remuer un cil ! Je me penchai à son oreille et lui dis :

- Et alors petit démon ? On se promène la nuit ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans un lit tout chaud ?

J'ôtai ma main pour permettre à Louis de me répondre.

- Toi non plus tu n'es pas au lit ! Hélène sait que tu es dehors ?

- Holà mon garçon ! Je suis un adulte ! Je ne demande la permission à personne ! Mais toi oui ! Antoine était venu te chercher en plus !

- Ils savent bien que j'aime me promener la nuit… Ils me disent rien… mais j'ai Seth avec moi… tout le temps ! Tu fais quoi dehors ?

- Je fume une cigarette…

- ça, je l'avais bien vu ! T'es malin toi !

- C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ?

- Pff ! fit-il dédaigneux (Puis il me sourit). T'as des frères et sœurs toi ? Hélène m'a dit que sa sœur était morte… et ses parents aussi… T'as encore tes parents toi ?

- Moi qui étais sortis pour prendre l'air et profiter du calme de la nuit…

- Allez ! Réponds à ma question !

- Tu m'en as posé deux…

- Tu m'énerves toi ! Bon, répond à la première ! Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

- Oui, un frère plus âgé que moi de sept ans !

- Vous jouiez ensemble quand vous étiez petits ? Moi j'aurais bien aimé avoir des frères et sœurs…

- Non, nous ne jouions pas ensemble… il a sept ans de plus que moi… et il aimait mieux étudier que jouer…

- Si j'avais un petit frère ou une petite sœur, même sept ans plus jeune, je jouerais avec ! Et tes parents ? Tu les as toujours ?

- Non…

- T'es orphelin comme moi alors ?

- Non, j'étais plus vieux que toi… Mais j'aimerais mieux que tu changes de sujet…

- Lequel ? Le frère ou les parents ?

- Mes parents…

- Pourquoi ?

- Cesse de poser des questions ! Laisse-moi un peu fumer en paix ! Tu parles encore plus qu'Hélène !

- Pas possible ! me répondit-il en pouffant de rire. Tu me mets sur le muret s'il te plaît ?

Je le hissai sur le muret et il s'y assit à califourchon. Ses jambes se balançaient d'avant en arrière. Je sentais bien qu'il mourait d'envie de me poser encore des questions.

Malgré sa curiosité, il me laissa fumer ma cigarette en paix… Enfin… juste quelques bouffées…

- C'est bon la cigarette ?

- Non ! Je t'interdis de fumer !

- Ben… tu le fais bien toi !

- Tu veux bien me fiche la paix toi ! La cigarette, ce n'est pas pour les enfants ! Quand tu serras adulte, tu feras ce que tu veux…

- D'accord ! fit-il enthousiaste. Regarde ! (Il me désigna le chien-loup de son doigt). Seth est là avec moi ! Harald est repartit en me le laissant !

- C'est gentil de sa part… Dis-moi, tu ne te tais jamais ?

- Si ! Quand je dors !

- Je m'en serais douté… Dis-moi, puisque tu veux parler, comment se fait-il que tu ne soit pas resté avec la mère de Paul ?

- J'y suis resté jusque mes six ans… mais la maman de Paul a sept enfants en tout… et son mari avait disparu en mer… comme les miens, il était pêcheur…elle n'avait déjà pas facile à nourrir sept enfants…alors tu penses bien que huit ! Puis Paul a trouvé le travail de palefrenier à l'auberge et je sais que ça va mieux chez eux avec deux salaires… mais cela faisait déjà un an que je courrais la campagne… alors je suis pas revenu…

- Comment feras-tu une fois à Londres ? Il ne sera pas question pour toi de te balader seul ! Trop dangereux !

- Je le sais bien… mais chez la maman de Paul, un des frères de Paul ne m'aimait pas… Il me faisait tout le temps enrager… je suis partis aussi à cause de ça… et Hélène, je l'aime beaucoup…et elle pourra s'occuper de moi comme il faut… la maman de Paul me donnait à manger et lavait mon linge… c'est tout…tu me diras que c'est mieux que rien ! Mais j'ai envie de tendresse, comme tous les enfants… et elle, elle n'en donnait même pas à ses propres enfants car elle n'avait pas le temps… ma maman oui, elle me faisait tout pleins de câlins… et Hélène aussi elle me fait des câlins…

- Voilà donc l'explication…Tu aimes les câlins !

- Oui ! Pas toi ? Tu n'aimais pas que ta maman te fasse des câlins et des bisous sur les cheveux ? Qu'elle te raconte une histoire pour te faire dormir ?

- Je t'ai demandé de ne pas poser de questions sur mes parents !

- Oh oui… désolé….Je vais te laisser tranquille tu sais…

- Si tu ne poses pas sans arrêt des questions ta présence ne me déranges pas…

- C'est pas pour ça… mais j'ai sommeil ! Je vais retourner dans mon abri à moi… Tu feras un bisou de ma part à Hélène ? Pas sur la bouche hein ! Juste sur la joue…

- Sans problème bonhomme ! Je ne comptais pas le faire ailleurs…

- Les adultes qui s'aiment bien s'embrassent sur la bouche ! Enfin, les hommes avec les femmes… beurk ! Sur la bouche ! Et vous aimez ça en plus!

- Non mais dis donc ! Je n'embrasse pas Hélène sur la bouche moi ! Nous ne sommes pas mariés ! Et après Paris, elle rentrera chez elle…

- Menteur ! Tu l'as embrassé sur la bouche hier soir ! Pendant la nuit ! Elle était sur la terrasse et vous vous êtes embrassés sur la bouche ! Ne mens pas ! Je vous ai vu ! J'étais dans l'arbre ! J'ai vu Hélène et j'ai voulu lui faire signe mais tu es arrivé et tu lui as piqué son verre ! Puis vous vous êtes embrassé sur la bouche ! Et ensuite vous êtes rentrés tous les deux… pour dormir dans le même lit ! Elle te voit tout nu alors ?

Je me tournai vers lui et mon regard devait être noir parce qu'il recula un peu sur son mur.

- éh ! Pas de blague hein ! Tu frappes pas les enfants ! Tu t'en souviens ? Si tu me fais mal, Hélène t'arrachera les yeux !

- Oui je m'en souviens ! Mais j'espère que tu ne l'as raconté à personne et que tu ne répèteras pas ce que tu n'aurais pas du voir !

- Tu me donnes combien pour mon silence ? me demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Je le fixai dans les yeux et il recula un peu plus.

- Si tu me frappes, Hélène t'arrachera les yeux !

- Si tu racontes ce que tu as vu hier à qui que ce soit, c'est Hélène qui t'arrachera les yeux ! Et je pense même qu'elle dévora ta petite cervelle de moineau !

- Oui ! fit-il songeur. Elle en serait capable… Crue ou cuite ma petite cervelle ?

- Crue !

- Je pencherais pour cuite ! fit-il en riant. (Il redevint sérieux). Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler de votre bisou sur la bouche tu sais… Vous êtes bizarre les adultes… Karl et Meredith sont ensemble mais pas vraiment en couple, toi et Hélène c'est pareil…pourquoi vous ne vous mariez pas ensemble ? Je n'y comprends rien ! C'est à cause de moi ? Tu me veux pas ?

- Non Louis ! (J'étendis mon bras pour lui ébouriffer ses petits cheveux courts). Tu n'as rien à voir là dedans. C'était prévu d'avance : elle m'aidait juste pour mon enquête, c'est tout. Laisses les adultes régler leurs problèmes d'adultes !

- Ah, j'avais eu peur que je sois la cause de votre non mariage ! Pourtant, ce serait bien que vous soyez marié toi et Hélène ! Encore mieux si Karl épousait Meredith… elle est très gentille ton amie, je l'aime bien…

- Meredith est très gentille mais ne te mêle pas des histoires d'adulte !

- Oui, fit-il songeur. Pourtant tu l'aimes bien Hélène…

Il sursauta quand je braquai mon regard sur lui. Puis il me sourit :

- T'as envie de me balancer du haut de la falaise hein ?

- ça me démange oui… je l'avoue !

- Mais t'oserais pas !

- Je cours très vite ! Hélène ne me rattraperait pas !

Il pouffa de rire et je lui passai ma main dans les cheveux et cette fois-ci je touchai sa blessure sans le faire exprès.

- Aie !

- Désolé bonhomme ! Je n'y pensais plus. Tu ne le diras pas à Hélène ?

- Si tu es sage… Tu vois, dans le fond tu m'aimes bien !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te haïssais !

- Tu n'es toujours pas capable de répondre par « oui » ou par « non » ? soupira-t-il.

- Je cultive ma différence ! Dis-moi, ne serait-il pas l'heure d'aller au lit ?

- Oh que oui ! Je peux te faire un bisou avant de m'en aller ?

- Je t'y autorise ! Mais jamais en public !

- D'accord ! soupira-t-il. Tu feras un bisou à Hélène ? Merci ! Sur la joue pour moi et sur la bouche pour toi !

Il sauta prestement en bas du mur avant que je ne réussisse à l'attraper et s'éloigna en riant.

- Salut ! Dors bien aux côtés d'Hélène !

- Dors bien gamin ! Ne te perds pas…

- Jamais !

Et il s'en fut dans la nuit avec le chien-loup sur les talons. Étrange garçon… Pire qu'un inspecteur de Scotland Yard pour les questions !

Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il se sente responsable de notre séparation, il était trop jeune que pour se sentir coupable…

Je remontai, me dévêtis et me couchai près d'Hélène. Je l'embrassai sur son épaule dénudée.


	105. III : Chap 105 : Paris vaut bien

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai pris des libertés avec les programmes des concerts et des représentations théâtrales de cette année là à Paris.

Mais il eu bien une représentation du _Cid _en 1885 au théâtre national de l'opéra ! (J'ai vu l'affiche sur Wikipedia).

_L'Arlésienne_ fut portée à la scène en 1872 par Alphonse Daudet lui-même, sur une musique de Georges Bizet, mais elle ne remporta de véritable succès que lors de sa reprise au Théâtre de l'Odéon en 1885 ! Mais que ça tombe bien !

Pour Paris, j'ai visionné des cartes postales de 1900 mais j'ai retiré la tour Eiffel qui n'existait pas encore en 1885 puisqu'elle fut construite pour l'exposition universelle de 1889 ! Construite en deux ans, deux mois et cinq jours, de 1887 à 1889. Quelle précision ! Et je ne suis que votre voisine ! Bon, j'avoue… j'adore Paris !

* * *

_« L'amour pour une femme ne se mesure pas à l'envie de coucher avec elle, mais à l'envie de se réveiller à ses cotés ! » _

_**A Nonyme** (désolé, l'auteur n'a pas signé cette magnifique phrase)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 105 : Paris vaut bien quinze jours de congés ! (Le 18 avril)**

Le jour de départ sonna beaucoup trop vite ! Petit pincement au cœur avant de partir car la région était très agréable.

Cœur lourd aussi de devoir quitter l'auberge. Nous y avions été bien soigné. Cela me faisait aussi tout doucement penser que dans quinze jours, chacun reprendrait son chemin. Et que le mien ne serait plus le même que celui d'Hélène.

Je fumais ma cigarette sur la terrasse lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Hélène étant occupée à terminer la dernière malle, j'allai ouvrir. Louis se tenait devant moi et il portait un costume, chemise blanche et petite cravate !

- Bonjour ! me fit Louis. Je peux entrer ?

- Hélène ! criais-je. Tu as commandé le service d'étage ?

- Moi ? Non ! Pourquoi ? Mais de quel service d'étage tu parles ? Il n'y a pas de service d'étage !

- Hé ! me dit Louis. Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je ne suis pas le service d'étage !

- Oh pardon ! lui dis-je. Représentant de commerce alors ? Je n'ai besoin de rien !

- Tu es démoniaque toi ! fit-il en soupirant. Je peux entrer ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? La chute des feuilles ?

Il se rua au pas de course dans la chambre pour sauter dans les bras d'Hélène.

- Bonjour bonhomme ! lui dit-elle. Tu es déjà levé ?

- Oui ! Bonjour à toi. Ton mari t'a fait le bisou que je lui avais demandé de te faire ?

- Quel bisou ?

- J'ai oublié Louis ! Hélène dormait et je n'y ai pas pensé ce matin !

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer là ? Parce que je pense que j'ai du rater un morceau important de l'histoire...

Louis lui raconta que cette nuit, en me voyant fumer dehors, il avait essayé de me surprendre mais que je l'avais repéré. Il lui expliqua que nous avions parlé ensemble et qu'il m'avait demandé de lui faire un bisou sur la joue !

- Oh ! fit Hélène. Il a osé oublier ! Sherlock ! J'ai droit à un baiser sur la joue !

Une fois que j'eu payé mes dettes, Louis lui demanda :

- Tu mangerais ma cervelle crue ou cuite ?

- Encore une de vos discussions cette nuit ? fit-elle effarée.

- Oui…

Je lui expliquai comment nous avions parlé de ça cette nuit.

- Si je devais manger ta petite cervelle de moineau, je la mangerais au court-bouillon avec des légumes ! Beaucoup de légumes !

Cela le fit rire ! Ensuite, nous descendîmes pour prendre le petit-déjeuner tous ensemble. Le gamin s'était collé à table contre Hélène et il fini sur ses genoux.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et il se blottit contre elle. Cet enfant ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait d'avoir rencontré Hélène… j'aurais aimé avoir une maman qui me cajole moi aussi… Amélia avait essayé de me cajoler mais je me rebiffais sans cesse. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de recevoir de l'amour et j'aurais mieux aimé en recevoir de mes parents que de la maîtresse de mon père ! Même si je l'adorais la maîtresse de mon père ! Même si au final je la considérais un peu comme ma mère… elle avait sacrifié ses jeunes années juste pour moi…

Le personnel vint nous faire leurs adieux et les femmes les embrassèrent chacun sur la joue pour les remercier de leur gentillesse. Paul, notre jeune palefrenier regarda avec tristesse les chevaux partir. Celui de Watson vers son nouveau propriétaire et les deux d'Hélène chez le marquis en attendant notre retour à Londres.

C'était Karl qui venait les chercher avec l'aide de Guillaume. Guillaume attacherait Pharaon à sa selle pour le retour et Louis monterait Némésis.

Lui, il restait en Normandie chez le marquis. Il s'occuperait des chevaux d'Hélène jusqu'à l'accouchement. Ensuite, elle viendrait les récupérer et les mettrait chez sa tante qui possédait des prairies et des box.

De toute façon, tant qu'elle n'avait pas accouchée, Louis devait rester en Normandie, sauf si elle le mettait au courant… sans expliquer les détails…

Elle m'avait dit qu'ensuite elle essayerait de trouver une maison à la campagne parce qu'elle craignait que Louis ne soit trop perturbé par Londres. Il lui faudrait aussi un terrain à côté pour mettre les deux chevaux, ainsi elle pourrait monter avec lui à cheval. Si elle trouvait non loin de la maison de son avocat, ce serait encore mieux !

Au moment du départ, Louis pleura dans les bras d'Hélène, la séparation était difficile et elle aussi eu du mal. Même Meredith avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle adorait les enfants elle aussi…

- On se retrouvera à Londres bonhomme ! lui dit Hélène pour le consoler. En attendant, tu vas pouvoir monter à cheval et continuer ton apprentissage ! Le marquis va t'apprendre plein de chose sur les chevaux !

- C'est son fils Antoine qui va m'apprendre le dressage ! Il a quinze ans et est très gentil… Mais tu vas me manquer…

- Toi aussi ! Sois sage !

Les deux hommes nous serrèrent la main et ils embrassèrent les dames sur la joue. Pendant que Watson regardait ailleurs, Meredith embrassa Karl sur les lèvres.

Il était temps pour nous de partir. Nous fîmes monter les dames dans le landau et nous prîmes place à notre tour.

Louis nous fit de grands signes au revoir quand le landau partit pour nous emmener vers la gare pour prendre le train en direction de Paris.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence religieux. Une fois arrivés à la gare, les porteurs montèrent nos bagages et nous prîmes place dans notre compartiment de première classe.

Nous en avions pour six heures de voyage au bas mot ! Nous avions le compartiment pour nous tous seul.

Le train siffla et il s'ébranla doucement pour nous mener vers Paris.

Meredith sortit son jeu de cartes et nous proposa une partie.

- Whist ? demanda Watson.

- Les bourgeois jouent à ce jeu ! Moi, je vous propose mieux : le poker !

- Jamais joué, lui dit Hélène.

- Alors elle va tous nous battre ! leur dis-je.

Meredith battit les cartes, les distribua, en mit au milieu et expliqua les règles à Hélène et Watson écouta car il avait un peu oublié. Elle avait aussi des jetons pour représenter les mises. Vu que c'était un poker fermé, on allait le jouer avec trente-deux cartes puisque nous étions quatre joueurs.

La partie débuta et tout de suite, le combat eu lieu entre Meredith et moi. Le bluff n'étant pas toujours son point fort, j'en vins à bout assez facilement, alors que j'avais un jeu de misère.

Les hostilités commencèrent lorsque Hélène maîtrisa le jeu ! Elle savait bluffer sans aucun problème !

Les deux autres s'étaient couchés, le duel était entre elle et moi et nous relancions à chaque fois ! Pas moyen de savoir si son jeu en valait la peine ou pas…

Le mien n'était pas très fort mais en y allant au bluff, il y avait moyen.

Mais avec Hélène comme adversaire… Que pouvait-elle avoir dans son jeu ? Ou elle bluffait et n'avait rien, ou elle avait une bonne main… pas moyen de deviner les cartes non plus ! Je la fixais dans les yeux et elle ne baissait pas son regard ! Que du contraire !

Tant pis ! Je misai sur une mauvaise main et demandai à voir son jeu !

Bien mal m'en pris ! Elle avait un full des as par les rois ! Ma paire de rois ne tenait pas la route face à sa main !

Les autres furent contents de la voir gagner !

Watson nous abandonna quelques minutes et Meredith me chuchota toute fière :

- Tu pourras dire que grâce à sa bonne main, Hélène a remporté ta paire !

- Meredith ! Je vais te passer par la fenêtre !

Cela les fit rire pendant au moins dix minutes ! Watson se demanda ce qui leur prenait, mais je jouai l'ignorant :

- Qui peut se targuer de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans l'esprit des femmes ? Personne !

Le reste du voyage se passa très bien et Hélène aurait pu nous conduire à la ruine tout si nous avions joué avec de l'argent véritable !

Le landau et les chevaux furent déchargé du wagon, attelé et il nous conduit à notre hôtel : l'hôtel du Louvre. Bel établissement ! Des tapis hors de prix décoraient le grand hall.

Notre chambre était spacieuse, confortable, lampe électrique et poêle au gaz ! Le grand luxe ! Lit fort grand... on aurait pu y dormir à beaucoup plus !

Hélène ria de bon coeur quand je lui en fis part.

Ce soir, il y avait au Théâtre National de l'Opéra une grande soirée de gala pour la représentation du « Cid ».

Les femmes avaient revêtu pour l'occasion leurs plus beaux atours. Hélène portait sa robe rouge du bal et les diamants de ma mère autour du cou et Meredith avait une robe bleue et portai sa double rangée de perles.

Toutes les deux étaient très belle ! Meredith savait nous la jouer « grande dame » quand elle le voulait bien.

Je portais mon smoking que j'avais déjà mis au bal et Watson en avait loué un pour le séjour.

Vu que nous étions accompagnés de deux magnifiques femmes, nous ne passâmes pas inaperçu lors de notre entrée !

Le chasseur nous présenta comme « monsieur et madame William Alexander Ramsay » et « monsieur et madame John Thompson ». Il était plus prudent de voyager sous nos noms d'emprunt !

Lord Fairwood nous avait réservé une loge très bien placée et nous avions une belle vue sur la scène.

La représentation était en français et notre pauvre Watson allait avoir quelques soucis de compréhension !

Ce fut magnifique ! Heureusement que Watson avait lu l'histoire en anglais et qu'il s'en souvenait un peu…sinon, il n'aurait rien compris !

Quand la représentation fut terminée, notre landau nous attendait devant le théâtre. Nous fîmes monter les dames et ensuite, Watson et moi montâmes.

Ce fut moi qui me rendis compte que nous ne prenions pas le chemin de l'hôtel.

- Dites donc... Le cocher ne nous ramène pas à l'hôtel...

- Et non ! me répondit Hélène. La soirée n'est pas finie et puisque vous avez vos smokings et nous nos robes de soirées...

- Oui ! enchaîna Meredith. Hélène a eu une bonne idée et je lui dis que c'était le moment où jamais pour le faire !

- Mais de quoi diable parlez-vous ? Hélène ?

- Tu te souviens Sherlock lorsque tu étais venu nous retrouver à l'hôtel Cosmopolitan avant de partir en Normandie ? Nous t'avions demandé si vous nous emmeniez danser... et tu nous avais répondu que « _non, pas le temps mesdames_ » et bien voilà l'occasion de vous rattraper messieurs ! Nous allons donc à un bal, avec les invitations fournies pas un ami de Meredith, pour ne pas dire un client... Et vous nous ferez danser !

- Oh non pitié ! fis-je. Hélène, tu as dansé chez monsieur David...

- Excellente idée mesdames ! fit un Watson enjoué. Je pourrai faire danser Hélène ! Ne soyez pas rabat joie Holmes...

Au bout de vingt minutes, le landau nous déposa dans la cour d'un hôtel particulier, les femmes prirent chacune un de nos bras et un chasseur nous escorta jusqu'à l'intérieur :

- Monsieur William-Alexander Ramsay et son épouse ainsi que Monsieur Thompson et son épouse !

- Tiens, chuchotai-je à Watson, c'est comme au théâtre... Vous êtes marié à mon amie et je ne le savais pas ?

- Je fais comme vous Holmes, je ne vous raconte pas tout...

La pièce où se déroulait le bal était spacieuse. Les tables étaient dressées un peu plus loin avec des tas de petites douceurs. Mais nous n'étions pas venu pour manger... juste danser puisque ces dames s'étaient mises d'accord pour nous y emmener à notre insu !

Il y avait beaucoup d'invités et nous ne connaissions personne !

- Le but du jeu mon chou est de nous faire danser ! Pas de discuter avec les gens !

Watson fut le premier à se lever de sa chaise :

- Monsieur Ramsay, je vous emprunte votre charmante épouse ! (Et il tendit la main vers Hélène). Hélène ? M'accorderiez-vous la première danse?

- Volontiers mon cher John ! lui répondit-elle en se laissant entraîner sur la piste.

Watson entraîna donc Hélène dans une valse lente. Il ne se débrouillait pas mal l'ami Watson.

- Ils ont enfin fini par s'entendre ces deux là ! me dit soudain Meredith.

- Toi aussi tu t'entends bien avec Watson...

- Stop mon ami ! Il ne se passe plus rien entre nous ! Mon ego en prend un coup d'ailleurs ! Mais il refuse ! Nous avons fautés lorsque nous avions un peu trop bu mais plus maintenant !

- Faites ce que vous voulez tous les deux...

- En tout cas, je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir présenté Hélène ! C'est une très chouette copine ! Cela me change des filles du boulot...

- Content de t'avoir fait plaisir ma grande !

- Admire là Sherlock ! Elle est comme un poisson dans l'eau ici !

- Oui... c'est moi qui ne suis pas à mon aise dans ce milieu là !

- Nous n'y resterons pas longtemps... juste le temps de s'amuser ! Ce genre de soirées, il n'y en aura pas beaucoup... peut-être même plus jamais... alors profitons !

- Bon ? Tu danses ma grande oui ou non ? Au lieu de pérorer sans cesse !

- Je n'attendais que ça mon chou ! Depuis le temps que je veux danser avec toi !

Je fis danser Meredith et cela nous rappela des bons souvenirs, lorsque Meredith et Amélia m'apprenaient à danser pour emmener Christine à son premier bal... J'avais souffert ces jours là ! Mes deux professeurs étaient intransigeants !

Meredith savait toujours danser ! Elle devait sans doute en accompagner certains lors de soirées un peu moins mondaines...

Chacun de nous fit trois danses avec chacune de nos partenaires, puis nous fîmes une pause avec un verre de vin et nous les fîmes encore valser pour cinq danses chacune. Chacun avait fait quatre danses avec le même partenaire.

Ce fut avec plaisir que je retrouvai Hélène pour danser avec elle. J'étais bien dans ses bras, divinement bien... Watson dirait encore que nous ne touchions plus le sol...

Nos deux amies déclinèrent les autres invitations et restèrent avec nous pour danser.

Les femmes étaient enchantées et ensuite nous reprîmes le chemin de l'hôtel, par le chemin des écoliers.

Notre nuit entre Hélène et moi fut agitée… très agitée ! Ce fut une valse lente aussi, mais sans les vêtements...


	106. III : Chap 106 : Il est cinq heures

_Je suis l'dauphin d'la place Dauphine_

_Et la place Blanche a mauvaise mine_

_Les camions sont pleins de lait_

_Les balayeurs sont pleins d'balais_

_Il est cinq heures_

_Paris s'éveille_

_Les travestis vont se raser_

_Les stripteaseuses sont rhabillées_

_Les traversins sont écrasés_

_Les amoureux sont fatigués_

_Il est cinq heures_

_Paris s'éveille_

_Le café est dans les tasses_

_Les cafés nettoient leurs glaces_

_Et sur le boulevard Montparnasse_

_La gare n'est plus qu'une carcasse_

_Il est cinq heures_

_Paris s'éveille_

_Les banlieusards sont dans les gares_

_A la Villette on tranche le lard_

_Paris by night, regagne les cars_

_Les boulangers font des bâtards (…)_

_**Il est cinq heures, Paris s'éveille : Jacques Dutronc**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Trois allumettes une à une allumées dans la nuit  
La première pour voir ton visage tout entier  
La seconde pour voir tes yeux  
La dernière pour voir ta bouche  
Et l'obscurité tout entière pour me rappeler tout cela  
En te serrant dans mes bras_

_**Trois allumettes : Jacques Prévert**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 106 : Il est 5 heures, Paris s'éveille (du 19 avril au 3 mai)**

Il est cinq heures et Hélène était déjà réveillée ! Et d'humeur coquine en plus !

- Tu penses que nos amis à côté ont continué leurs petits jeux ?

- Je ne veux même pas le savoir ! Mais je sens que toi tu as envie de le continuer notre petit jeu…

- Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

- Parce que tu es collée contre moi et que ta main me caresse à un endroit fort sensible !

Le reste fut assez dissolu ! Très dissolu même ! C'était le réveil en fanfare !

Ensuite, nous nous vêtîmes et je fumai ma première cigarette.

Nous étions les premiers à descendre pour le petit-déjeuner. Watson et Meredith faisaient la grasse matinée…

Le programme aujourd'hui était de visiter Paris avec le landau et de faire à pied les endroits que nous voulions visiter.

Ce fut Watson qui descendit le premier, suivi de près par Meredith.

Elle nous salua elle aussi et s'assit à côté d'Hélène pour pouvoir papoter. Pas de lueur aux fonds des yeux… Pas de folies la nuit !

Nous partîmes vers neuf heures et nous sillonnâmes la ville.

Le cocher nous emmena vers tous les endroits les plus intéressants à visiter et à chaque fois nous allions le visiter à notre aise pendant qu'il nous attendait.

Nous mîmes plusieurs jours quand même pour voir le plus important ! Nous visitâmes les Buttes Chaumont, les Champs de Mars, la place Clichy, celle de la Bastille, celle de la République ainsi que celle de la Concorde. L'Arc de Triomphe et l'avenue des Champs-Élysées pour les femmes ! Meredith passa place Vendôme juste pour regarder…

Nous visitâmes aussi le Jardin des Tuileries et celui du Louvre. Meredith nous conseilla le bois de Boulogne et sa cascade et nous y fîmes une jolie ballade.

Tous les ponts de Paris y passèrent aussi…

Tous les soirs il y avait opéra au théâtre. Watson et Meredith ne nous accompagnèrent pas à chaque fois. Ils en profitèrent pour visiter paris hors des sentiers touristiques. Meredith connaissait Paris comme le fond de sa poche.

Nous n'étions que nous deux pour Mozart… Quand le cœur se mit à chanter le "Requiem"… Magnifique ! La main d'Hélène se posa sur la mienne et j'en fus tout troublé…

- C'est beau non ? Cette musique me prend aux tripes ! Si je puis me permettre cet écart de langage…

- Moi aussi ça me prend aux tripes…

La musique plus la chaleur de sa main faisait battre mon cœur à une vitesse folle… Nous avions fait des tas de choses pas catholique mais sa main qui se posait sur la mienne faisait exploser mon cœur ! La différence étant que maintenant je savais que c'était de l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Avant, je pensais à amitié ou complicité…

Tout mon être avait été attiré par elle dès le premier jour et tout s'était fait sournoisement… Je n'avais rien vu venir… ou je n'avais pas voulu voir…

_Ah Hélène, si tu savais comment tu avais emprisonné mon cœur… si tu savais ce que je ressentais quand je te regardais à la dérobée… si tu avais connaissance de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi… si tu savais tout cela… mais tu ne le sauras jamais mon amour…_

Aimer en silence… la chose la plus dure à faire… mais la plus belle aussi… jamais elle n'aura connaissance de l'ampleur des sentiments que j'avais pour elle.

Sa main serra le haut de la mienne et je su rester impassible. Ne rien laisser paraître ! Surtout rester pareil que d'habitude… ne rien lui montrer…

Sa douce chaleur me quitta quand elle enleva sa main de la mienne… Le reste de la soirée se passa sans qu'elle ne la repose sur la mienne…

Le landau nous attendait devant l'opéra, Watson et Meredith avait prit un fiacre pour se promener dans Paris au soir.

Hélène avait glissé son bras sous le mien pour sortir et je l'aidai à monter dans le landau. Encore un cas de figure où l'homme avait une vue magnifique sur la croupe des dames… Et la croupe d'Hélène était incendiaire !

- Tu crois que nos amis passent du bon temps ensemble ? me demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Ils sont grands assez pour savoir ce qu'ils font !

Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres… Oh ses lèvres…grande était mon envie d'y apposer les miennes…sentir sa peau douce frémir sous la voracité de ma bouche… sentir ses doigts venir s'emmêler dans mes cheveux… et sentir sa bouche avide me parcourir tout le corps… je la désirais comme ce n'était pas permis ! Une envie irrépressible de la prendre ici même ! J'aimais la posséder et j'aimais quand c'était elle qui me possédait !

Christine n'avait pas un caractère dominant… que du contraire ! Beaucoup plus douce qu'Hélène ! Mais Hélène savait me dominer tout en douceur, tout en finesse, avec parfois la maladresse de ses jeunes années, la maladresse due à son inexpérience, ou avec toute la fougue de son tempérament… Et j'aimais ça !

Qui aurait pu penser qu'un homme au caractère fort tel que moi aimait être de temps en temps – pour ne pas dire souvent – être dominé par une femme ? Même moi je n'aurais pas su le dire… Je n'avais connu qu'une seule femme avant elle et j'avais toujours été dominant dans nos relations amoureuses…

Pas avec Hélène ! Elle savait mieux que personne me passer la laisse autour du cou… sans même sans rendre compte en plus…

Je ressentis une douleur dans mon pantalon… mes pensées concupiscentes m'avaient fait durcir et je ne savais plus comment me mettre pour soulager la pression qui régnait plus bas.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Sherlock ? Tu te trémousses sur ton siège…

- Une envie pressante…

- Demande au cocher de s'arrêter dans un endroit plus tranquille et soulage toi !

- Non, je tiendrai le coup… merci.

Si elle avait su de quelle envie pressante j'avais envie de me soulager… et la manière dont j'aurais aimé me soulager !

Nos paroles étaient à double sens et il n'y avait que moi qui le savais…

Pour éviter d'avoir froid, nous avions déposé une couverture sur nos jambes. La main d'Hélène s'insinua sous la couverture et se posa sur ma jambe ! Non loin de mon extrémité turgescente ! Si elle remontait sa main de quelques centimètres, elle comprendrait vite l'origine de mon envie pressante !

- Tu es bien silencieux…

- Je le suis très souvent…Avec toi, j'ai rarement l'occasion d'en placer une !

- C'est mesquin de dire ça !

La dessus, elle me frotta la jambe amicalement et sa main me toucha là où elle ne devait pas !

- Oh ! Je vois… Une envie pressante ? D'accord…j'ai compris…

J'étais horriblement gêné ! Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas… Hélène n'était plus une oie blanche et nous avions eu des relations sexuelles tant et plus ! Cet état de tension extrême dans mon bas ventre, elle le connaissait bien…

Mais je me sentais gêné d'avoir ce genre de pulsion dans le landau… nous n'étions pas à l'hôtel et mes pensées m'avaient amené sur le chemin du vice. J'avais joué à l'impassible dans notre loge lorsque sa main s'était posée sur la mienne et voilà qu'ici, sans aucun geste déplacé de sa part, j'étais en situation délicate.

Sa main était toujours placé à mon extrémité et je la senti remonter doucement sur le tissu de mon pantalon et surtout sur ma protubérance !

- Hélène, lui dis-je dans un souffle rauque. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour ce genre de chose !

- Certes ! Mais c'est vous qui avez commencé très cher ! Pourquoi ne pas régler cette affaire qui est, ma foi, fort tendue…

Sa main me caressait le sexe à travers le tissu et c'était encore plus sensuel que si j'avais ôté mon pantalon !

Je déglutis avec peine et ma respiration s'accéléra un peu plus.

- Hélène ! Arrêtons ça tout de suite ! C'est trop dangereux de faire des ébats dans ce genre d'endroit…

J'ôtai gentiment sa main de ma jambe.

- Qui t'as dit que je voulais faire ça ici ? Je voulais juste te donner un acompte… C'était moi qui t'aurais donné du plaisir…

Je serrai mes jambes pour essayer de faire partir la douleur… peine perdue ! À chaque soubresaut du véhicule je sentais une vague de plaisir douloureux. La seule chose qui pourrait la chasser c'était de la laisser me caresser jusqu'à la délivrance ultime ! J'étais à sa merci… le fait de savoir cela ne fit qu'augmenter encore un peu plus la tension !

- Vas-y alors…Mais dégage le de mon pantalon parce que ça fait trop mal !

Ses doigts s'insinuèrent vers les boutons de ma braguette et elle les défit un par un, avec une lenteur calculée et désespérante ! Ses lèvres étaient proches des miennes et ce fut moi qui fis le premier pas… Sa bouche s'entrouvrit lorsque mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et le baiser fut assez fougueux. Ma bouche était avide de la sienne. Elle me tenait sous sa coupe : j'étais l'esclave et elle serait le maître !

Je poussai un gémissement de plaisir lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la peau tendue de mon membre viril. La caresse était intime, j'avais l'impression d'être un jeune homme lors de sa première fois ! Dieu que c'était bon !

Quand il fut sortit en entier de mon pantalon, elle le caressa doucement, lentement, montant et descendant lascivement. J'étais au supplice ! Elle le savait et elle jouait avec mon émoi de toutes les manières !

Elle se pencha plus bas, le prit dans sa bouche et mon gémissement se mua en un petit cri de plaisir. La chaleur envahissait progressivement mon centre nerveux… mon excitation était telle que je ne tiendrais pas le coup longtemps si je me laissais aller ainsi !

- Tu as un mouchoir ? me demanda-t-elle.

Ma main se glissa dans ma poche et je lui tendis mon mouchoir. Il valait mieux ne pas laisser de traces !

Sa bouche m'enveloppa une partie de mon sexe et sa langue m'aguicha l'extrémité avec une lenteur désarmante. Mon excitation augmenta de plus en plus. Je pris appui sur mes mains et me soulevai en peu plus. Ses lèvres se resserrèrent autour de mon membre.

Sa caresse se faisait de plus en plus appuyée… Pour éviter de partir trop vite, je lui redressai la tête et la fis relever.

- Assied-toi près de moi…

Ce qu'elle fit et sa main vint se poser doucement sur mon émotion… tout doucement elle joua avec pendant quelques temps…montant et descendant avec délicatesse… nos lèvres étaient soudées et nos langues se mélangeaient l'une à l'autre. Tous les chocs du au pavés sur la route je les ressentais à travers sa caresse.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et je lui fis comprendre que je souhaitais qu'elle augmente la cadence. Elle le prit dans sa main toute entière et augmenta le rythme de la caresse.

Puis, je renversai ma tête en arrière, pris appui sur mes mains, ma respiration était haletante et je sentais le désir monter en moi. La vague de plaisir me submergea, j'eus un spasme et mon liquide chaud et intime s'écoula par petits à-coups dans sa main…

Mon ventre se soulevait de manière désordonnée sous les coups de ma respiration hachée. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés et je sentis qu'elle m'essuyait avec le mouchoir.

Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes pour un petit baiser et elle me dit :

- Ça va mieux maintenant ?

- Oui…

Elle s'essuya les mains et déposa le mouchoir souillé dans un de nos programmes de la soirée.

- Celui là ne sera pas à exposer ! N'oublie pas de ranger ce qui traîne… tu risques de prendre froid…

Je rangeai le tout et refermai mon pantalon.

Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions à l'hôtel et ayant récupéré un peu de mes capacités physiques, je lui rendis la pareille à mon tour. La caresse intime qu'elle m'avait prodigué dans le landau l'avait bien conditionnée et ce fut elle qui me domina encore une fois…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Vu que ce sont les derniers chapitres de la 3ème partie (il reste le 107, le 107bis et le 108 à publier) je me lâche un peu... Et eux aussi!


	107. III : Chap 107 : Derniers jours

**Note de l'auteur** : en principe, le chapitre 107 était l'avant dernier chapitre... Mais j'ai eu quelques idées sur le tard et j'ai fait des rajouts... cela me faisait un chapitre de plus de douze pages ! Alors je l'ai scindé et j'ai créé le chapitre 107bis... Vous aurez donc encore droit à deux chapitres avant la fin de cette Troisième partie... Je vous gâte moi !

* * *

_Savoir aimer_

_Sans rien attendre en retour,_

_Ni égard, ni grand amour,_

_Pas même l'espoir d'être aimé (…)_

_**Savoir aimer : Florent Pagny**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Quand tu dors près de moi_

_J'ai le cœur au bout des doigts_

_Je t'aime_

_Quand tu pleures dans mes bras_

_J'ai les yeux qui pleurent pour toi_

_Je t'aime_

_**Je t'aime : Michel polnareff**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 107 : Les derniers jours… (Du 24 avril au 3 mai)  
**

Le reste du séjour se passa agréablement bien. Nous nous promenâmes dans la capitale à pied, mangeâmes dans de très bon restaurant…

Tous les soirs et certains après-midi nous avions des opéras ou du théâtre. Meredith et Watson nous accompagnèrent aussi quelques fois.

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait entre eux deux, mais Watson était calme, le pit-bull était rentré à la niche. Il plaisantait avec Hélène et avec Meredith aussi.

Hélène aussi avait rentré ses griffes. Mais elle ne se privait de le taquiner chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait une citation ! Mais Watson riait et lui demandait tous les matins ce qu'elle allait lui apprendre aujourd'hui.

Nous prîmes le train le 24 avril au soir pour Bruxelles. Il y avait du Wagner au théâtre de la Monnaie et j'adorais les compositeurs allemands. Nous y étions pour trois jours et nous quittions la capitale belge le 28 avril au matin pour regagner notre hôtel du Louvre à Paris.

Notre hôtel à Bruxelles (le Grand Hôtel) était au cœur de la ville, non loin de la Grand place et non loin du théâtre de la Monnaie.

Les journées se passèrent agréablement bien et nous visitâmes la ville de jour et de nuit aussi. Hélène et Watson n'avaient jamais vu la Grand-Place de Bruxelles, alors nous allâmes leur montrer ce splendide endroit où se trouvait l'hôtel de Ville et la Maison du Roi, ainsi que les maisons des différentes corporations qui la bordait.

- Magnifique ! nous dit Hélène avec le nez en l'air.

- Je vais faire le guide pour nos deux incultes ! fit Meredith en riant. L'hôtel de ville a une grande tour de style gothique, haute de nonante-six mètres, surmontée du patron des bruxellois : Saint-Michel terrassant le dragon !

- Remarquez, fis-je, l'asymétrie du bâtiment de l'hôtel de Ville !

- Oui, me répondit Hélène, la tour ne se trouve pas au milieu des ailes droite et gauche... Les ailes ne sont pas du tout de la même longueur !

- Une vieille légende raconte que l'architecte qui a conçu l'ouvrage s'est suicidé en se jetant du haut du beffroi après s'être rendu compte de son erreur...

- La réalité est moins sordide les enfants ! N'écoutez pas papa Holmes ! En réalité, l'architecte a manqué de place pour construire la seconde aile car les habitants s'étaient opposés à la destruction des maisons !

- Ma version était meilleure ! lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- N'importe quoi ! Bon, une minute de culture les enfants ! La Maison du Roi abritait le centre administratif du Duc de Brabant, c'est pour celle qu'on l'appelle maison du Roi, car le Duc devint Roi d'Espagne !

- Merci pour la page d'histoire Meredith ! lui dit Hélène. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi... Et ensuite ? Que nous faites-vous visiter ?

- Hé ! fit Meredith en me donnant un coup de coude. Je parie qu'ils ne connaissent pas le Manneken-pis !

- Le quoi ? firent-ils en coeur.

Meredith leva ses mains et leur répondit :

- Le Manneken-pis bande d'ignares ! C'est une statue en bronze dont le nom en dialecte _brusseleer_ – dialecte propre à la ville de Bruxelles – vient de _Menneke Pis_ qui signifie « le môme qui pisse ». La statue en bronze fait une cinquantaine de centimètres, c'est en fait une fontaine représentant un petit garçon en train d'uriner...

- Tu te fiches de moi Meredith ? lui demanda Hélène.

- Oui, parce que moi non plus je ne vous crois pas ! surenchérit Watson.

- Suivez-moi alors !

- Mais...

- C'est tout près ! À deux pas de la Grand-Place, à l'intersection des rues « de l'Etuve » et « du Chêne ».

- Arrêtes de te ficher de nous Meredith ! Sherlock s'il te plaît ! Je n'en crois pas un mot !

- Venez tous les deux, leur dis-je, et nous allons vous montrer le môme qui pisse... Il était plus que temps que nous vous sortions un peu vous deux...

Nous remontâmes la Grand-Place, passâmes devant de l'hôtel de ville (il se trouvait à notre droite) et tournâmes juste après le bâtiment dans une des nombreuses petites ruelles de la capitale et Meredith nous emmena devant le Manneken-pis... laissant nos deux amis médusés !

- Voilà ! leur dit-elle en leur montrant la statue d'où sortait un jet d'eau. N'avais-je pas raison ? C'est bien un gamin qui fait pipi non ? Tu vois même sa petite nouille !

- Heu, fit Hélène. J'avoue que j'ai eu tort... tu peux nous parler de ses origines ?

- Trois légendes circulent à son propos. Une d'entre elles raconte qu'un enfant aurait éteint, à sa manière, la mèche d'une bombe avec laquelle les ennemis voulaient mettre le feu à la cité. Une autre raconte qu'un enfant perdu aurait été retrouvé par son père, riche bourgeois de Bruxelles, dans la position que l'on imagine... Selon une autre, lors d'un défilé du roi Léopold Ier à Bruxelles en 1841, un jeune garçon se vit surpris par celui-ci dans la position que l'on imagine... personne ne sait laquelle de ces versions est la bonne...

- Bien, fit Watson. Je dépose une plainte sur Hélène ! Malgré sa grande culture, elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait une statue d'un enfant qui faisait pipi à Bruxelles...

Tout à coup, Hélène de mit à rire sans raison apparente.

- Allons bon ! fis-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend tout à coup ?

- C'est à cause de Meredith et de son langage imagé ! Je viens de m'imaginer John en consultation médicale... (Éclat de rire encore une fois), en train de répondre à son patient : « _votre problème se situe sur votre petite nouille !_ » (Et de nouveau un fou rire que nous partageâmes avec elle cette fois-ci).

Meredith n'en pouvait plus de rire et Watson aussi. Imaginer un dialogue pareil entre un médecin et son patient était tout bonnement délirant !

- J'aime le langage imagé ! dit Meredith entre deux hoquets de rire. Les enfants ne le comprennent pas toujours et on peut parler de ses choses là devant eux...

- J'ai adoré la façon très poétique que tu as utilisée pour parler de son... enfin... vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Non pas vraiment ma chère, lui répondit Meredith avec un haussement de sourcil. Veux-tu bien nous nommer la chose ?

- Meredith ! fis-je. Mais enfin !

- Allez ma grande ! ajouta Meredith. Tu as bien dit un jour « relations sexuelles » ! Lâches-toi une bonne fois pour toute !

- Tu l'auras voulu ! J'ai bien aimé le mot « nouille » pour désigner le sexe de la statue ! Satisfaite Meredith ?

- L'innocence se perd Holmes...

- J'allais vous dire la même chose mon ami... 

Le 25 au soir, il y avait du Wagner, le 26 c'était Jean-Sébastien Bach et nous terminions le 27 avec Ludwig van Beethoven. Hélène était enchantée…

Nos deux compères avaient décidé de faire l'impasse sur les concerts et ils se promenèrent au gré de leur fantaisie… surtout celle de Meredith qui voulait profiter de son séjour pour goûter à beaucoup de bières et manger des gaufres…

Ce qui fait que je me retrouvai seul avec Hélène pour ces trois soirs.

En évitant de laisser vagabonder mes pensées j'arrivais à canaliser cette envie irrépressible de la serrer dans mes bras et de lui murmurer mes sentiments dans le creux de l'oreille. Chaque fois que je lui faisais l'amour, c'était à la fois un bonheur et un supplice.

Bonheur car elle était dans mes bras et supplice car le nombre de jours à passer à ses côtés diminuaient de plus en plus.

Je m'étais perdu dans l'abîme de mes sens et de mes sentiments…j'étais perdu dans le maelström de mes envies et dans le tourbillon de mes angoisses.

Le cyclone qui se nommait Hélène laisserait une trace indélébile dans ma vie, une cicatrice dans mes chairs déjà martyrisées, une balafre de plus à mon cœur…

Mon retour à la vie « normale » serait une meurtrissure… Déjà que je n'avais pas de vie « normale » ! J'étais devenu incapable d'avoir une vie banale, la même vie que mes semblables ! J'avais fui la vie, j'avais fui mes semblables, j'avais fui les relations quelques quelles soient… mis à part mon colocataire… j'avais même fui mes deux amies, celles qui avaient toujours été à mes côtés, dans les moments heureux comme dans les malheureux…

Et après le départ d'Hélène ? Que ferais-je ensuite ? Difficile de faire pire… je fumais comme un dragon, j'aimais bien de temps en boire jusqu'à l'excès et je me droguais avec une solution de cocaïne dosée à sept pour cent ! Ma dépravation n'avait pas de limite…

Hélène se tourna vers moi et me sourit tout en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

La musique allemande allait m'aider à faire mon introspection ! Il me fallait du tangible pour me raccrocher à autre chose que son sourire… Un rocher pour ne pas me naufrager dans cet océan de sentiments contradictoire qui m'avait envahi depuis peu…

Le retour vers Paris sonna très vite et nous prîmes le train pour la capitale française le 28 avril au matin. Il nous restait une petite semaine à passer à Paris et ensuite… chacun sa route… 

Le matin du 29, les femmes avaient décidées de faire les boutiques de vêtements, juste pour le plaisir !

Watson et moi n'étions pas invité et j'en fus soulagé ! Nous avions décidé de prendre un fiacre, de nous faire déposer à un endroit précis et de revenir à pied. Le temps était clément et nous marchâmes d'un bon pas.

- Holmes ! Marchez moins vite ! Nous ne sommes pas pressé !

- C'est ce qu'il vous faut pour perdre le poids amassé en Normandie ! lui dis-je.

- Dites tout de suite que j'ai grossi !

- Quelques livres par ci par là…

- Ne me taquinez pas de trop Holmes sinon je dis aux femmes que vous rêviez de faire les boutiques avec elles !

- C'est mesquin Watson ! Votre vengeance serait trop atroce ! Je n'y survivrais pas ! Mais dites-moi, cher ami, à propos des femmes qui nous accompagnent, il me semble que vous avez rangé vos viletés au placard !

- ... Oui… (Il y avait eu une fraction d'hésitation dans sa réponse qui m'incita à le pousser dans ses retranchements).

- Qu'est ce qui à donc changé chez Meredith depuis ? Vous la critiquiez sévèrement et maintenant, vous faites la tournée des grands ducs avec elle ! Ou la tournée des bars qui se trouvent sur votre route…

- Holmes ! Je ne me saoule pas ! Et elle non plus ! (Je haussai les sourcils en entendant sa phrase et il s'en rendit compte). Hormis le soir où nous avons bu plus que nous ne le devions… Mais quand on connaît mieux Meredith, on se rend compte qu'elle gagne à être connue… en fait, elle est charmante et j'ai bien aimé visiter Paris et Bruxelles avec elle…

- Pourtant, au départ… vous l'avez vilipendé avec force ! Avec la grimace de dégoût qui allait en prime…

- Je ne la connaissais pas Holmes ! Vos amies particulières ont débarquées chez nous l'année dernière et je suis tombé de haut ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre de personnes…heu… enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- En dehors de leur heures de service ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il. De plus, elles vous connaissaient bien, trop bien même ! (Il se mit à parler un peu plus fort, avec emphase). Holmes ! Vous ne me parlez jamais de vous ! Je ne sais rien de votre enfance… j'ai découvert que vous aviez un frère lorsque vous m'en avez parlé un peu par hasard… et je l'ai rencontré lors de l'histoire de l'interprète grec ! J'avais toujours pensé que vous deviez être un orphelin… Quand nous sommes allé acheter des chevaux au marché, là, vous avez parlé de votre père du bout des lèvres ! Et j'ai croisé le palefrenier qui vous connaît bien…Qui connaît bien votre père ! Vous ne vous confiez jamais Holmes !

- Je déteste parler de moi Watson vous le savez ! À quoi cela servirait-il d'ailleurs que je vous parle de ma famille !

- N'avez-vous pas envie d'aller dire bonjour à votre père ?

- Watson ! lui dis-je froidement. Ne me mettez pas de mauvaise humeur !

- Bien… Je change de sujet… heu…

- Nous en étions resté aux femmes avec lesquelles vous avez enterré la hache de guerre… Pas trop de mal dans la même chambre que Meredith ? Vous arrivez à vous en sortir tout les deux ?

- Oui… sans doute de la même manière qu'entre vous et Hélène…

- Vu qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi… je suis rassuré pour vous et mon amie alors !

Watson s'arrêta et se dandina un peu de manière gênée :

- Oh bon sang Holmes… Meredith m'a dit que vous aviez voulu me réveiller après la soirée où elle et moi avions beaucoup trop bu…

- Stop Watson ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez !

- Oui mais je me sens coupable d'avoir fait une chose que je ne pouvais pas faire… C'est votre amie…

- Oui Watson, c'est mon amie… mais c'est une grande file ! Je ne me mêle pas de sa vie privée ! Ni de la vôtre ! Alors cessons cette conversation qui ne nous mènera nulle part et continuons à marcher en silence !

- Vous avez raison Holmes… J'avais cru que vous m'en voudriez…

- Réglez vos comptes avec Karl… pas avec moi !

- Heu… Meredith m'a dit qu'avec Karl, c'était juste pour… heu… enfin…

- Ça va Watson ! J'ai compris… C'est la même chose que pour votre cas… Suffit ! Nous avons déjà trop parlé !

Nous retrouvâmes ces dames à l'hôtel et le reste de la journée se passa agréablement. 

Au soir, Meredith vint frapper à la porte de notre chambre et me dit :

- Dehors mon chou ! Je dois parler avec Hélène !

- Parler ? Mais vous n'avez fait que ça tout l'après-midi !

- Oui, mais là, j'ai un gros abcès à percer ! Alors dehors ! C'est entre femmes !

- Meredith ! Vous avez déjà parlé de tout ça à l'auberge… ne retourne pas le couteau dans sa plaie !

- Sherlock ! Nous devons en parler plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'une partie de l'abcès qui la ronge soit diminué ! Je suis une femme et je suis la seule à même de la comprendre… je suis passée par là moi aussi ! À la seule différence que c'était mon propre père et que j'avais douze ans ! Laisse-nous mon chou, je sais ce que je fais !

- Parfois, je me demande comment tu fais pour t'en sortir !

- Comme Hélène… on rit pour éviter de pleurer ! Elle a compris la subtilité de mon rire, elle sait qu'il masque ma tristesse… Comme ta carapace d'indifférence et ta froideur masquent ton cœur meurtri.

- On ne s'en sortira jamais…

- Si ! Je m'en suis sortie depuis longtemps… même si je porterai les cicatrices toute ma vie… et elle aussi elle va s'en sortir ! Allez ! File ! Mais reste dans le jardin, j'aurai besoin de toi ensuite !

Je déambulai dans le jardin, fumai plusieurs cigarettes et au bout d'une heure, Meredith me siffla et me fit signe de remonter.

Quand je pénétrai dans la chambre, Hélène était assise dans le divan et elle pleurait.

- Voilà ! me dit Meredith. J'ai fini mon boulot… à toi de prendre le relais !

- C'est normal qu'elle pleure ? Tu n'es pas censé l'aider ?

- Tout ça fait partie de la thérapie… Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va déjà mieux pour elle… mais elle a besoin de réconfort et cette partie là, c'est pour toi! Fais lui un gros câlin ! Et plus si affinités !

- Meredith !

- Ben quoi ? me dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Vous le faites ensemble… alors tu peux le faire maintenant ! Réconforte là comme tu veux mais fais-le ! Bonne soirée !

Elle alla embrasser Hélène qui lui dit « merci pour tout » et mon amie s'en alla en me faisant un clin d'œil grivois.

J'allai retrouver Hélène dans le canapé et elle se blottit dans mes bras. Mon cœur se serra un peu plus fort… je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi… j'aimais mieux quand elle était enjouée… pas quand elle avait du chagrin.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux… cela m'a fait du bien de rediscuter avec Meredith… elle seule est à même de comprendre ce que j'ai ressentit…

- Tu… (J'hésitai un peu) tu lui as dit ce que j'avais du te faire ?

- Non, ce secret ne m'appartiens pas… c'est le tien aussi… je lui ai dit que nous l'avions fait toi et moi au soir, au manoir et à l'auberge… mais nous avons surtout discuté de ce que lui m'a fait… c'est là que se trouve la blessure… pas dans ce que j'ai fait après avec toi… ça c'était « le baume » comme dirait Meredith.

Ma main passa dans ses cheveux (elle les avait dénoués et j'aimais bien quand ils cascadaient sur ses épaules) et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas faire plus… cela ne donnerait rien de bon… restons-en là…

Pour finir, elle s'endormit dans mes bras et je l'emmenai jusqu'au lit, la déshabillai et me couchai contre elle.

J'aimais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, je la serrai plus fort contre moi, enfoui mon nez dans ses cheveux et je m'endormis au bout de longues heures à méditer dans le noir…

Au réveil, elle allait un peu mieux et avait besoin d'un autre réconfort… je m'appliquai à lui donner entière satisfaction… ce fut à la limite du bestial entre nous deux… debout contre le mur…. ses ongles me griffèrent la peau du dos lorsqu'elle jouit avant moi… elle laisserait sa marque sur moi… et ça ne me dérangeait même pas… 

Watson et Meredith firent l'impasse sur les derniers concerts et nous restâmes seuls Hélène et moi…

Le train qui nous ramènerait au Havre pour le retour en Angleterre partait le 3 mai au matin. Nous en aurions pour toute la journée à voyager. Mais il nous restait encore un peu de temps pour en profiter...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Le coup de la « petite nouille » je le dois à Elyon... Cela m'avait fait rire son expression « arrêtes de chipoter à ta p'tite nouille » et le lendemain, en y repensant au boulot, je m'étais mise à rire toute seule comme une conne ! Heureusement que j'étais seule...

J'avais décidé de l'incorporer dans une réplique de la Quatrième partie... et puis j'ai repensé que puisqu'ils étaient à Bruxelles et que nous possédions une certaine statue... le mot pouvait intervenir...

C'est en imaginant que Watson pourrait utiliser ce mot lors d'une de ses consultations médicales que je me suis de nouveau mise à rire toute seule au boulot... Il fallait que je mette cette réplique dans ce chapitre !

**L'Hôtel de Ville de la Grand-Place de Bruxelles :**

La tour de style gothique de 96 mètres est due à l'architecte Jean van Ruysbroeck. À son sommet se trouve une statue de saint Michel, le patron de Bruxelles, terrassant le démon.

À noter l'asymétrie de l'Hôtel de ville (voir photo au début de l'article à droite).

En effet, la tour ne se trouve pas exactement au milieu de l'édifice et la partie de gauche et celle de droite ne sont pas vraiment identiques (bien qu'elles le paraissent au premier regard).

Une vieille légende connue des Bruxellois veut que l'architecte qui a conçu le bâtiment se soit suicidé en se jetant du sommet du beffroi après s'être rendu compte de cette « erreur » architecturale. En fait les deux parties n'ont pas été construites ensemble (mais moi, j'ai lu une autre version dans laquelle on parlait de l'opposition des habitants à la destruction des maisons... Qui à raison ? Je ne le sais pas !).

Pour Paul de Saint-Hilaire, cette asymétrie est à relier à l'omniprésent symbolisme alchimique de la Grand Place. la partie gauche de l'Hôtel de Ville compte douze arches -beffroi compris- représentant l'alchimique humide en douze étapes, tandis que la partie droite compte sept arches -beffroi compris- célébrant la 'nouvelle' alchimie sèche, en sept étapes. Le chiffre sept est d'ailleurs largement représenté dans l'architecture de la Grand Place.

**La Maison du Roi :**

La Maison du Roi était dès le XIIe siècle un bâtiment en bois où l'on vendait le pain, d'où le nom qu'il a conservé en néerlandais, _broodhuis_ (maison du pain). Il a été remplacé au XVe siècle par un bâtiment en pierre qui abritait les services administratifs du duc de Brabant, c'est-à-dire le bureau du Receveur général du Domaine de Brabant.

Raison pour laquelle on l'appela Maison du Duc, et quand ce même duc devint roi d'Espagne, Maison du Roi.

Charles Quint le fit à son tour reconstruire en style gothique tardif, fort semblable à celui que l'on peut voir actuellement, quoique sans tours ni galeries. En raison des dégâts subits au cours du temps, notamment lors du bombardement de 1695, la ville le fit reconstruire en 1873 dans le style néo-gothique.


	108. III : Chap 107bis : Cabaret

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette 3ème partie... J'avoue que quand je les ai écrit, j'avais un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de clore cette partie... même si je sais qu'il y en a encore ensuite... mais ce sera un passage vers autre chose... fini la Normandie et Paris... et les autres parties seront moins longues aussi...

* * *

**Chapitre 107 bis : Cabaret (le 2 mai)**

Le 2 mai, dernier jour, il y avait un concert l'après-midi. Nos malles étaient déjà prêtes. J'avais le cœur gros à l'idée du retour…

Après le concert, du Paganini au violon, magnifique... Hélène me proposa de sortir faire une dernière visite de la ville:

- J'enfilerai un déguisement masculin et nous irons nous promener tout les deux…

- Pourquoi un déguisement masculin ?

- Pour rester discrète tiens ! J'ai envie de faire Paris hors des sentiers habituels…

Nous revêtîmes chacun un costume par trop voyant, quelque chose qui passerait inaperçu dans la foule et nous sortîmes vers seize heures. Hélène portait une casquette pour cacher ses cheveux longs.

Nous déambulâmes dans la capitale en faisant toutes les petites venelles méconnues du grand public.

J'avais emmené avec moi mon stick plombé et Hélène avait emporté ma canne normale.

La ruelle étant fort étroite, je la fis passer devant moi.

- Hélène… ne te déhanche pas ainsi !

- Je ne me déhanche pas !

- Si ! Tu te trémousses quand tu marches ! Tu marches comme une femme !

- C'est normal !

- Non ! Tu ressembles à un homme avec ton déguisement ! Ne te dandine pas comme une femme !

- D'accord, me dit-elle en se retournant vers moi pour mettre sa main dans la mienne.

- Non ! lui répondis-je en dégageant mon bras. Tu ne peux pas faire ça non plus ! On risque de nous prendre pour deux invertis !

- Pardon ! me répondit-elle en gloussant. Je n'y avais pas pensé…

- Évite ce genre de chose, c'est dangereux ! N'oublie pas que c'est un crime !

- Si un policier nous arrête, je lui montrerai que je suis une femme !

- Tu risques la prison aussi à cause de l'ordonnance de 1800 qui interdit aux femmes de porter un pantalon !

- Mais j'en ai porté en Normandie et personne n'y a retrouvé à redire ! Même pas les policiers !

- Cette ordonnance fut adoucie en 1806 : les femmes peuvent porter un pantalon si elles montent à cheval… Ce que tu faisais ! Il y avait toujours des chevaux non loin de toi… C'est pour cela que personne n'a rien dit !

- J'en apprends encore tous les jours moi ! fit-elle songeuse.

- Ce soir tu es un homme !

- Je suis un homme… quoi de plus naturel en somme… (*)

- Viens, je t'emmène au cabaret ! Cette occasion risque de ne jamais se représenter ! Vu que tu es déguisée en homme, tu pourras rentrer !

- Chouette ! On va aller s'encanailler tout les deux !

- N'exagérons rien ! Il y aura sans doute un spectacle avec des danseuses et c'est tout...

Je l'entraînai dans les petites venelles et poussai la porte d'un cabaret pas trop glauque. Il y avait apparemment un spectacle de danse avec des dames fort peu vêtues...

Plus de place assise, alors nous restâmes debout dans un coin plus sombre pour éviter que l'on se rende compte qu'Hélène n'était pas un homme...

Le spectacle était divertissant et assez comique je dois dire. Les femmes sortaient d'un gâteau à la crème, mais à la fin, la scène était tellement remplie de crème pâtissière que les danseuses glissaient avec leurs escarpins ! Toute la scène en était maculée !

Nous eûmes quelques fous rires en les regardant glisser et faire tout ce qui était possible pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Malgré tout, la plupart finirent par se laisser glisser sur les fesses.

Certains clients ne se privèrent pas pour lécher la crème sur les fesses des danseuses.

- Et bien ! me glissa Hélène dans l'oreille. Je pourrai dire que j'ai vu une autre face de la ville de Paris moi ! C'est assez...

- Tu veux que l'on parte ?

- Surtout pas ! me répondit-elle en applaudissant. J'adore l'ambiance ! Mais je ne voudrais pas goûter leur bière...

Un homme monta sur scène et nous annonça le prochain numéro :

- Messieurs, pour votre plus grand plaisir, voici l'effeuilleuse de charme... Pour les quelques dames de mauvaises vertus qui se trouvent dans l'établissement, vous aurez droit à votre part de voyeurisme aussi ! Et surtout aux clients bien chauffés ensuite !

- C'est quoi une effeuilleuse ? me demanda Hélène.

- Tu vas comprendre tout de suite...

Mince alors ! Si j'avais su qu'il y avait ce genre de spectacle, j'aurais passé mon chemin...

Une femme monta sur scène, bien vêtue, comme si elle allait aller à une soirée mondaine... Mais je me doutais que les habits étaient arrangés de manière à pouvoir les retirer facilement...

Un des musiciens se mit à jouer un peu de violon en intro... Le pianiste se mit à jouer en sourdine et elle commença son numéro de charme... Tout en chantant une chanson sur un ton lascif, elle commença à se déhancher et à retirer ses vêtements... Première fois que j'assistais à un tel spectacle !

_Déshabillez-moi_

_Déshabillez-moi_

(La danseuse se caressa sensuellement sur tout le corps pour le plaisir des clients)

_Oui, mais pas tout de suite_

_Pas trop vite_

_Sachez me convoiter... hum_

_Me désirer... hum_

_Me captiver_

(Sa robe fut remontée pour nous dévoiler un morceau de ses mollets. Les clients la sifflèrent pour marquer leur approbation).

_Déshabillez-moi_

_Déshabillez-moi_

(Elle se caressa à un autre endroit que je ne nommerai pas ! Puis elle se massa la poitrine pour faire hurler les clients. Hélène me regarda en souriant).

_Mais ne soyez pas comme_

_Tous les hommes,_

_Trop pressé_

(La robe fut ôtée d'un seul mouvement et elle se retrouva en porte-jarretelles en dentelles. Le public siffla son approbation. Hélène en était bouche bée devant le spectacle. Moi aussi j'avoue...).

- Ton premier effeuillage ? lui glissai-je à l'oreille.

- Oui... Mais même ivre morte je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille... du moins pas en public...

- Tu serais d'accord pour un effeuillage en privé ? lui demandais-je grivois.

- Je n'ai pas sa dextérité mon cher... désolé pour tes fantasmes...

Cela me fis sourire.

_Mais d'abord le regard_

_Tout le temps du prélude_

_Ne doit pas être rude_

_Ni hagard_

(La danseuse enleva une partie du dessus nous révélant ses sous-vêtements en dentelles eux aussi. Le public était chauffé à blanc et moi, j'étais troublé je dois l'avouer).

_Dévorez-moi des yeux_

_Mais avec retenue_

_Pour que je m'habitue_

_Peu à peu_

_Déshabillez-moi_

_Déshabillez-moi_

(Le reste des sous-vêtements furent ôtés un par un, lentement mais sûrement ! La danseuse était quasi nue ! Il ne lui restait que le porte-jarretelles, son soutien-gorge, mais plus sa culotte).

- Tu tiendras le coup ? me glissa Hélène à l'oreille.

- Oui... Je suis un gentleman moi !

- Oui... Comme ton grand exalté qui se lève en présence d'une dame...

- Ce n'est qu'en présence d'une seule et unique dame qu'il se lève... toi !

Hélène gloussa dans sa main et reporta son attention sur le spectacle.

_Oui mais pas tout de suite_

_Pas trop vite_

_Sachez m'hypnotiser ... hum_

(Elle se déhanchait de manière lascive, mimant une action que tout le monde comprenait. Je pense que certains des hommes auraient bien été la rejoindre sur la scène pour mimer l'acte avec elle. Deux serveurs déposèrent une table sur la scène. Hélène était captivée comme moi par le spectacle).

_M'envelopper_

_Me capturer_

_Déshabillez-moi_

_Déshabillez-moi_

(Elle se coucha sur la table dans une position fort peu orthodoxe ! Oups ! Les jambes bien écartées...)

_Avec délicatesse_

_Et souplesse_

_Et doigté_

(Elle fit preuve de beaucoup de doigté quand elle... Non, je ne décrirai pas ce qu'elle fit avec son doigt, ni où elle le mit... Hélène mit sa main devant sa bouche et me jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée).

_Choisissez bien vos mots_

_Dirigez bien vos gestes_

(Elle dirigea ses gestes à elle, mais en restant toujours couchée sur la table. Nous avions droit à une scène d'onanisme féminin. La danseuse se faisait plaisir toute seule).

_Ni trop lent_

_Ni trop leste_

_Sur ma peau_

(Elle se caressa la poitrine et le reste du corps).

_Voilà ça y est, je suis_

_Frémissante et offerte_

_De votre main experte_

_Allez-y_

(Un homme monta sur la scène, il était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise. Son partenaire dans le spectacle sans doute. Pectoraux bien développés et très musclé l'homme ! Il vint se positionner contre la femme toujours allongée sur la table).

- Ça va devenir plus chaud non ? me demanda Hélène.

- Heu... je pense que oui... Tu veux partir ?

- Je ne verrai ça qu'une fois dans ma vie, alors je reste !

_Déshabillez-moi_

_Déshabillez-moi_

_Maintenant tout de suite_

_Aller vite_

_Sachez me posséder... hum_

(Son partenaire la possédait bien là, même si c'était simulé, les esprits s'échauffaient dans la salle. Les prostituées étaient déjà mises à contribution dans la salle. Certaines ne s'étaient pas privées pour chevaucher des hommes. Voir ce genre de spectacle se dérouler sous mes yeux était troublant et excitant).

_Me consommer_

_Me consumer_

_Déshabillez-moi_

_Déshabillez-moi_

(Le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait fut arrachés et lancés dans la salle. Son porte-jarretelles atterrit sur une table et le soutien-gorge par terre. Des hommes se ruèrent sur la dentelle pour la humer comme des chiens en rut).

_Conduisez-vous en homme_

_Soyez l'homme_

_Agissez !_

(Pour agir, l'homme agissait et les autres ne simulaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient avec les dames dans la salle).

_Déshabillez-moi_

_Déshabillez-moi_

_Et vous..._

_Déshabillez-vous !_

(Et ce fut l'homme qui ôta tous ses vêtements à lui pour le plus grand plaisir des prostituées de la salle qui le regardèrent faire tout en se faisant malmener par leurs clients. Ensuite, l'homme pénétra la femme et ils le firent sur la table. Je n'étais plus que raideur moi !).

Hélène et moi nous nous regardâmes en souriant, mon souffle était court et elle aussi avait été émoustillée par le spectacle.

- Si nous partions maintenant ?

- Oui... cela devient trop chaud...

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie avant que cela ne dégénère pour du bon ! Nous étions presque à la porte quand une voix derrière nous nous interpella :

- Et alors mes cocos ? On ne reste pas pour profiter des prestations des prostituées ?

Je me retournai pour faire face à la matrone du cabaret, une femme fort corpulente qui transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Son odeur était assez acre et elle picotait aux narines.

- Non, lui répondis-je. Nous sommes attendu ailleurs par nos épouses... elles se rendraient compte de ce que nous aurions fait si nous avions le malheur de le faire... Bonne nuit madame...

- Oh là ! Pas si vite mes cocos... où plutôt mes mignons ! Voilà pourquoi vous vous esquivez...vous êtes des invertis... Mais mes mignons, vous vous êtes trompés d'établissement ! C'est au « Spartacus» que vous deviez aller... Pas chez nous... Allez, filez avant que quelqu'un vous repère et ne vous fasse passer l'envie de la sodomie ! Avec les jolis culs que vous avez mes lapins... même moi je suis tentée de vous pincer les fesses !

Je ne perdis même pas mon temps à lui expliquer que nous n'étions pas des invertis et je poussai Hélène vers la porte de sortie.

Une fois dehors, nous nous éloignâmes de ces ruelles et nous reprîmes les rues plus animées de la capitale.

- Désolé de t'avoir emmené dans ce genre d'endroit... Je pensais qu'ils se contenteraient de nous montrer des danseuses et c'est tout...

- Ce n'est pas grave ! me dit-elle en riant. Maintenant je sais qu'un homme peut faire pareil... j'ai bien envie que tu t'effeuille devant moi...

- N'y songe même pas !

Une goutte de pluie me tomba sur le visage, le sol se moucheta de fines gouttelettes qui vinrent s'écraser à nos pieds.

- Mince ! Il commence à pleuvoir.

- Il suffit de trouver un porche et de nous abriter en dessous !

- C'est dangereux les porches...

- Surtout quand on constate ton état fort tendu... Le gentleman s'est levé...

- Heu... le spectacle était assez... et puis le reste aussi...

- Je ressens la même chose que toi mon mignon ! Tiens ! Un abri pour nous !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un porche et nous l'atteignîmes juste à temps avant que la pluie ne se mette à tomber. Les autres personnes accélérèrent le pas vers les cafés encore ouverts. Nous étions dans des artères plus fréquentées, malgré l'heure tardive.

- Nous voici à l'abri... Mais il fait sombre...

J'allumai une cigarette et la fable lueur de l'allumette nous éclaira brièvement. J'avais sortis ma montre pour regarder l'heure et elle indiquait minuit !

Un autre groupe de personnes recherchait un abri aussi. Elles portaient des cornettes ! Des bonnes sœurs juste en face de notre abri ! Si Hélène voyait ça, elle ne résisterait pas à l'envie de les provoquer...

- Seigneur tout puissant ! me glissa-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille. Des bouffeuses de bon Dieu... juste devant moi... c'est le diable qui a guidé leur pas où quoi ?

- Hélène ! Tiens toi tranquille ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire repérer et de finir au poste de police !

- D'accord ! Je la mets en veilleuse.

La pluie tomba sans discontinuité pendant au moins une trentaine de minutes. Les sœurs en face nous jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil. Elles devaient nous prendre pour des invertis et vérifiaient que nous ne fautions pas ensemble.

Quand la pluie s'arrêta, je fis signe à Hélène de me suivre. Nous sortîmes de notre abri et les sœurs aussi... Nous marchâmes dans la ruelle en silence. Hélène n'avait fait aucun commentaire en passant à leurs côtés.

Par contre les mangeuses de bon Dieu oui...

- Mon Dieu ! fit celle qui avait l'air d'être la mère supérieure. Des pédérastes ! Regardez le vice à l'état pur ! Des hommes qui se complaisent dans le stupre et la fornication !

Hélène s'arrêta net. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et je sentais bien qu'elle allait répliquer vertement.

- Laisse tomber, lui murmurais-je à son oreille.

Autant demander à un chien de ne pas courser un chat. Sans se retourner, elle pris une voix plus grave et haussa le ton :

- Pour pouvoir parler de stupre et de fornication, il faudrait d'abord savoir de quoi on parle... Vu que vous avez fait serment de chasteté, il me semble que vous êtes bien mal placée pour en parler... Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez ! De plus, un pédéraste est un homme attiré par de jeunes garçons, à peine pubère... Je suis adulte moi ! Alors fermez-là grenouilles de bénitier !

- Oh ! Blasphème ! Vous devriez être honteux de tenir des pareils propos !

- Honteux de quoi ? demanda Hélène. Honteux d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme ? C'est tellement bon quand c'est bien fait ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez... Enfin, rien ne nous dit que vous ne vous adonnez pas à la fornication dans les confessionnaux avec les curés du coin...

Les cinq bonnes sœurs poussèrent des cris d'orfraie et j'empoignai Hélène par la manche pour partir de là.

- Viens ! Allons-nous en !

- Pourquoi ? Pour ne plus voir ces vieilles pies mal embouchées ?

- Dieu du ciel ! Mais c'est une femme !

Hélène n'avait pas fait attention quand elle m'avait répondu et elle n'avait pas déformé sa voix.

- Oui ! Je suis une femme ! Donc, nous ne sommes pas un couple d'invertis ! Allez, je vous laisse, j'ai encore une messe noire à célébrer moi !

Nous partîmes au pas de course de peur que leurs piaillements n'attires les policiers. Nous risquions moins avec Hélène déguisée en homme que si nous avions été des invertis, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait un dossier à son nom dans les préfectures de Paris.

Après une course de plusieurs minutes, Hélène me demanda de m'arrêter.

- Stop ! J'ai un locataire qui me pompe toute mon énergie moi !

- Marchons un peu pour retrouver ton souffle et continuons la promenade. Sauf si tu veux rentrer à l'hôtel...

- Non, c'est notre dernier jour, enfin, nuit et je veux en profiter un maximum !

- Dis donc, ton français s'améliore de jour en jour toi! Tu utilises des termes que tu ne connaissais pas avant...

- Merci à Meredith! Elle m'a aidé pour les mots plus "crus" et un peu injurieux... Nous avons bien ri lorsque nous avons fait les magasins... Nous avons parlé uniquement en français!

La ballade nous entraîna assez loin et lorsque nous rentrâmes, il était quatre heures du matin ! Nous prenions le train à sept heures !

La nuit bien entamée fut courte… Cela ne valait pas la peine d'aller se coucher… Alors nous en profitâmes pour nous amuser une dernière fois dans le lit... Nous avions été bien échauffé tout à l'heure avec le spectacle...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : * « _Je suis un homme… quoi de plus naturel en somme_ » cette phrase est tirée de la chanson de Michel Polnareff « Je suis un homme ».

J'écrivais la phrase que dit Holmes : « _Ce soir tu es un homme_ » et la réplique d'Hélène « _Je suis un homme…_ » et Polnareff s'est mit à chanter dans ma tête…quoi de plus naturel en somme ?

Pour la chanson du cabaret "déshabillez-moi" elle est de Juliette Gréco...


	109. III : Chap 108 : Retour à nos pénates

**Sortez les mouchoirs, ceci est le dernier chapitre de la Troisième partie… Moi, ça m'a fait tout drôle de finir ma partie « enquête en Normandie »… J'avais le cœur gros… J'aimais bien la Normandie moi...**

**Merci de m'avoir suivi dans mon délire jusqu'ici ! Je vous promets encore de continuer dans les parties suivantes.**

**À ce jour, j'ai déjà rédigé 13 chapitres de la Quatrième partie. Le reste n'est pas encore écrit mais les points principaux sont déjà décidés dans les grandes lignes... Rassurez-vous !**

**Donc, vu que je dois encore me relire et continuer la suite, je ne vous publierai plus un chapitre par jour ! Je vais espacer les publications pour éviter de vous laisser sans rien à lire.**

**Elyon, je compte sur toi pour divertir le lectorat pendant que je travaille sérieusement ! Skarine pourra suivre tes délires pendant que je rédige les miens !**

* * *

**Chapitre 108 : Retour vers Londres (le 3 mai et nuit du 3 au 4 mai)**

Après un petit déjeuner copieux, le landau nous emmena à la gare et nous prîmes le train pour Le Havre.

Meredith ressortit ses cartes et de nouveau le duel se joua entre Hélène et moi.

Nous fîmes quelques parties, puis les femmes discutèrent ensemble et Watson et moi fîmes silence.

D'ailleurs, il nous aurait été difficile d'en placer une ! J'étais content qu'elles s'entendent bien toute les deux. Meredith avait besoin d'une amie autre qu'une de son travail et cela faisait du bien à Hélène d'avoir une amie plus âgée avec qui discuter, à qui confier ses peines… Elle en avait besoin, Meredith était la plus à même pour la comprendre et pour trouver les mots justes.

Nous arrivâmes au Havre et nous embarquâmes pour la traversée de La Manche.

Le voyage se fit sur le pont pour admirer la mer.

Une fois à Douvres, Meredith partit envoyer un télégramme pour signaler à Amélia l'heure de notre retour.

Watson alla avec elle car il devait lui aussi envoyer un télégramme à son confrère qui s'occupait de sa clientèle pour lui signaler son retour et la reprise de son activité le lendemain.

Nous montâmes dans le train qui nous ramènerait à Londres, à la gare de Waterloo. Meredith pris la parole la première :

- Je dois t'avouer mon petit chou que j'ai passé un bon séjour en Normandie et à Paris ! Et toi Hélène ?

- Si on fait exception des horaires de travail de Sherlock, des promenades nocturnes, des explorations de grotte, des parties de cache-cache avec des bandits, des coups de porte sur le bras, des étranglements, des chutes dans l'eau glacée… bref… je ne confierais pas l'organisation de mes prochaines vacances à notre détective !

- Je ne vous avais pas promis des vacances ! C'était un vrai travail pas une visite d'agrément !

- Tu avais omis certains détails, me répondit-elle en souriant.

- Lesquels ? Je ne t'avais pas parlé que j'allais vous offrir du travail, de la sueur, du sang et des larmes ? (*)

- Tu as du faire l'impasse là-dessus en m'engageant !

- Un léger détail très chère !

- Holmes ! fit Watson outré. Nous aurions pu rentrer sans elle !

- Ma présence vous dérange-t-elle mon petit John ? lui dit-elle piquée au vif.

- Non… lui dit-il confus. Je voulais dire que nous aurions pu vous perdre quelques fois ! Vous avez frôlé la mort par deux fois !

- Vous me faites rire John ! Vous courez à chaque fois que je vous taquine !

- Hélène… (Il soupira) vous êtes aussi impossible que lui !

- Vous allez le vexer John ! Il est le seul homme à détenir le titre de « pire locataire » !

Watson rigola et le reste du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Les femmes monopolisèrent la conversation comme d'habitude.

Une fois arrivé à la gare de Londres, il était fort tard, presque une heure du matin, je recherchai la haute silhouette de Georges.

Ce fut lui qui me fit signe et nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui. Watson fit signe au porteur de nous suivre avec les bagages.

Amélia était là elle aussi et elle serra Meredith et Hélène dans ses bras, puis se fut mon tour et enfin, elle serra la main de Watson.

- Et alors ! me dit-elle courroucée. Tu n'as pas été capable de veiller sur la sécurité d'Hélène et tu lui as fait courir mille dangers ?

- C'est une femme très désobéissante ! Elle ne m'écoute jamais !

- Ne le gronde pas Amélia, je suis seule responsable… mais sans mon intervention, c'est lui qui ne serait pas revenu ! Sans moi, il ne s'en serait pas sortit !

- Venez ! nous dit-elle. Nous allons reconduire ces deux messieurs à Baker Street et Hélène logera chez moi avec Meredith, il y a deux lits dans la chambre d'ami, ainsi elles pourront tout nous raconter au petit-déjeuner ! Ensuite je passerai chez toi pour te tirer les oreilles Sherlock ! Tu devais lui éviter de prendre des risques !

Nous montâmes dans le fiacre, Watson et moi d'un côté et les trois femmes en face de nous. Georges prit place à côté du cocher et nous démarrâmes en direction de Baker Steeet.

Notre aventure était finie, dans tous les sens du terme.

J'allais quitter Hélène pour la deuxième fois… Mais cette séparation-ci me ferait encore plus de mal que la dernière… Mon cœur était déchiré, éclaté, broyé, réduit en miettes… Une certaine solution de cocaïne dosée à 7% allait bien m'aider à surmonter cette épreuve…

Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses mains et je vis que elle non plus n'avait pas retirée la fausse alliance… Je pense que la mienne allait terminer attachée à la chaîne de ma montre… une jolie façon de me rappeler cette aventure assez exceptionnelle qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais dans ma carrière…

J'allais devoir commencer ma lente opération de sevrage… Apprendre à redormir seul, apprendre à ne plus la voir me sourire au réveil, ne plus partager mon petit-déjeuner avec elle, ne plus avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi, et plus personne pour me voler du café au matin… Je retournais à ma vie qui allait être fade sans la présence d'Hélène… pourtant, avant de la rencontrer, je m'en accommodais très bien… Mais une tornade était passée par là et avait tout fait voler en éclat… ma petite tornade à moi…

* * *

**Fin de la troisième partie ! A suivre dans la prochaine partie ! **

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur** : (*) « _Je n'ai à vous offrir que du sang, du travail, des larmes et de la sueur_ ».

Phrase de Winston Churchill (1874-1965) prononcée le 13 mai 1940 dans un remarquable discours prononcé devant la Chambre des communes.

Holmes ne pouvait pas donner l'auteur de cette phrase… Le petit Winston n'avait que neuf ans en 1885 ! En culottes courtes !

En anglais, cela donne: « _I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat_ »

_Source__ : Les tribuns célèbres de l'histoire (Daniel Lacotte, éditions Albin Michel)._

_

* * *

_

**Vous retrouverez Holmes dans la suite intitulée « Retour à Baker Street » (la 4è partie). Cette partie couvrira la période du 4 mai (lors de leur retour après leur enquête en Normandie) au 01 octobre (au moment où… mais je ne vous dit pas ce qu'il va se passer ! Sinon je tuerais le suspense !).**

**Je pense bien que je vais scinder mon histoire sur le site et publier cette Quatrième partie là indépendamment des trois premières. Ce qui se passe après le retour n'a plus rien à voir avec « le ruban moucheté » et encore moins avec « enquête en Normandie », je ferai aussi une partie moins longue pour ce passage… Idem pour la Cinquième partie que sera publié à part des autres aussi... vu que j'ai déjà le titre de mes parties...  
**

**En principe, la 3è partie concernant l'enquête en Normandie était la plus longue ! Mais je me connais aussi...**

**Au plaisir de vous retrouver ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews les filles ! Je remercie tout particulièrement ElyonPortrait et Skarine qui me suivent depuis le début ! ****Une review presque à chaque chapitre, c'est très agréable ! **

**Merci aussi à tous les autres, même s'ils ne m'ont pas laissé de message pour me dire si c'était bien ou nul... Vu que le nombre de lecteurs est constant, je suppose qu'ils ont aimés puisqu'ils ont suivis depuis le début... mais j'avoue que c'est toujours plus gai lorsque l'on reçoit des reviews!  
**

**À plus les filles ! Je ne vous laisse pas tomber et je republie bientôt la suite des aventures de Sherlock Holmes !**


End file.
